Witches, Wizards, Dragons, and Spell Casters Oh My
by godessisis
Summary: While getting ready for the ceremonial duel to send Atem to the afterlife, the Yu Gi Oh gang is interrupted by some uninvited guests. Rating changed from T to M for Language, and Sexual comments to be safe. Story doesn't contain Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"What's Kaiba doing here?" asked Joey while staring at the CEO.

"He is here for the same reason we all are, to see the Pharaoh off." Ishizu replied.

"So he does believe." Joey stated with a great amount of astonishment in his voice, while scratching his blonde head.

"Yes he does." Said Ishizu with a matter a fact tone, as if it was nothing. The rest of the gang where all having mixed feelings about the ceremonial duel that was about to take place. They were all standing outside of the tomb waiting to enter. Just the group of spectators were entering the tomb, a loud jet was heard overhead. The entire group looked up to see what had caused the interruption.

"Hey Kaiba, isn't that one of your Blue Eyes White Jets?" Tea said while pointing to the sky.

"I only have one," The CEO replied with annoyance in his voice, "but yes it is my jet."

"Big brother, I thought Krista took the Blues Eyes White Jet to her meeting with Pegasus?" Mokaba said as he was shielding his eyes from the bright sun and watching the jet land.

"She did, Mokaba" Snapped Seto as he crossed his arms over his chest, "apparently she finished negotiations early." If the appearance of the jet surprised the gang, the appearance of the driver was even a bigger shock.

As the jet opened a girl with white skin, long legs and more curves than a race track stood up and exited the jet. Her hair was waist long and mostly white with a few blue highlights that glistened in the Egyptian sun.

"Atem," Yugi asked, "Do you see what I see?"

"If you are referring to the girl dressed like an Egyptian Vail Dancer with a twist, than yes." Atem replied.

Krista was wearing a white and blue top that looked like a bikini top, with a long flowing blue skirt. She was wearing gold earrings that touched her shoulders and two necklaces that settled directly between her breasts. One necklace was gold with several gems on it, the other didn't seem to match her outfit at all, but any duelist could tell that it was a holder for a Duel Monster's deck and on her left arm was a Duel Disk.

Kaiba walked up to Krista looked at her and stated, "Imzadi, what are you doing here? I figured you would have gone back to KC headquarters when you were done pitching project DA to Pegasus?"

"I am confused," stated Joey.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Mutt." Kaiba interrupted.

Joey just glared at Kaiba, and continued while staring at the new comer "Who exactly are you? I mean are you're a duelist? I don't remember you being in any tournaments."

Krista raised her left arm in the air showing off her duel disk. "No I just like wearing a Duel Disk on my arm because I think it makes a cool accessory." Snapped Krista and Seto smirked. "Of course I'm a duelist, My name is Krista Klearity and as far as tournaments go, they are not really my thing so I don't participate in them much and to answer your question, Seto," She turned back facing Kaiba. "I was originally going to do back to Kaiba Corp headquarter, but then changed my mind. Or should I say it was changed for me." Krista stated while glaring at Ishizu. "Ishizu blackmailed me; she said that she wanted a rematch with me and if I refused to come to Egypt right this second than she would take it as declining a challenge and take away my title as Queen of the Underground, by default. Naturally I won't let that happen so here I am to see her finish her so called Tomb Keeper duties and then show her just why I'm known as the queen."

"If your name is Krista Klearity, why did Kaiba call you Imzadi?" Tristan asked. Both Krista and Kaiba looked at each other trying to figure out a lie to cover up the term of endearment that Seto had slipped up saying.

Finally Krista said, "Imzadi is French for Personal Assistant. You see as a negotiator for Kaiba Corp I need to speak many languages and Seto likes to keep me on my toes so that I can speak whatever language is necessary for the tasks at hand, and my next assignment is in France so he wanted to make sure I could understand French."

"That makes since." Tea replied. Both Krista and Seto let out the breaths they were holding, however no one noticed.

Mokaba said, "But Krista, you haven't dueled underground in over two years. You aren't really planning on dueling Ishizu with underground rules are you?" with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Hey Mokaba, what is an underground duel?" Duke asked in a whisper.

"The rules are the same, except you have special chokers that are worn around the neck and as you lose life points the chokers administer an electric shock, the bigger the point loss the stronger the shock." Mokaba replied. Duke just stared wide eyed at this news.

"A title is still a title no matter what, I'll defend it until my dyeing day." Krista stated bluntly while stretching her arms in the air.

"Damn, girl your ego is as big as Kaiba's." Joey stated, "I bet I could beat you in a couple of turns, I came in second at Duelist Kingdom.

"And fourth in Battle City." Smirked Kaiba "Trust me, Mutt, you are no match for Krista, she would cream you, not that I wouldn't get some perverse pleasure watching her kick your ass."

At Kaiba"s remark Joey got in his face ready to start a fight. "Okay Rich Boy let's go." Joey stuck in fists in Kaiba's face. Yugi decided he better intervene and got between the two by extending his arms out and push on their chests.

"Guys, we didn't come here to fight, we came here to see Atem off into the afterlife." Yugi pleaded with Joey and Kaiba. They both finally turned around with their backs facing each other.

Mokaba who had been watching what was going on just sighed as Ishizu walked over to Mokaba and said, "To answer your question, Mokaba, No Krista and I won't be dueling with underground rules, I just was playing to her vanity to get her to this event, she needs to be here to understand her past and her destiny." Mokaba looked relieved to hear this piece of news.

"Not more destiny shit, I figured that after we see Yugi, duel his imaginary friend that this hocus pocus nonsense would be over." Stated Kaiba sarcastically.

"Kaiba," Atem said, "Destiny is always with us and isn't nonsense. You of all people should know that," Kaiba was glaring at Atem pondering what he had meant by that comment. "Just look at Krista; doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Of course she does, she has been my personal assistant and the best business negotiator for Kaiba Corp for over two years," growled Kaiba "However, I think I know where you are going with this Atem, and I don't want to hear it." Kaiba knew that Atem was about to reveal the fact that Krista was the reincarnation of Kisara the peasant girl who died in the arms of the High Priest Seth, which just happened to be Seto's past life, and he really wasn't ready for the geek squad to know about it, after all only he and the Pharaoh knew about that particular event and for now he wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

"Atem," Yugi asked timidly, "What did you mean by all that?"

"Obviously, Kaiba doesn't want to talk about it and I'll respect his wishes, for now anyway." The pharaoh replied. Yugi decided to drop the rest of the questions that were in his mind. After all, they all came there with a task to do and by Ra; they were going to finish what they started.

Yugi walked up to Marik, Odion, and Ishizu and said, "So are we going to do this ritual duel or not?" The Istars nod. The whole group once again start to walk toward the tomb to enter it and start the ritual duel. When all of a sudden the sky starts to get dark, and the temperature drops considerably.

Krista lets out a vocal shiver as her body starts to get goose bumps, "Is it just me or did the temperature just drop about 30 degrees?" While rubbing her arms with the palms of her hands.

"I don't think it's just you, Krista," Mokaba said, "I'm colder too," he looks up and sees a swarm of cloaked dark figures pointing to them he says, "and what are those in the sky?" As Mokaba was talking, Tea fell to the gound holding her head.

"No, No, Not again!" Tea screamed as a image of a pervert with a video camera was filming her, trying to take advantage of her. Yugi ran to her and helped her to her feet. She was crying and it appeared to him that she was having some kind of a panic attack.

"Tea, Tea, Tea." Yugi pleaded with her "can you hear me?"

Tea held her fingers to her temples as she spoke, "Can't concentrate, vision in head of that warehouse attack. Help me someone, make it stop!" Tea screamed to no one in particular. As all this was going on Tristan, Joey and Duke walked over to Mokaba.

All three of them were looking to the sky where Mokaba was pointing, wondering what he was seeing, all they could see was the darker sky. "Dude," Duke said, "What are you looking at?"

"You You mean you don't see them, the things that look like they are cousins to the Grim Reaper." Mokaba stammered.

"All I see is a black sky. You sure your mind isn't playing tricks on you?" Joey added.

"This is no trick." Atem stated, "I can see them too." Realizing that not everyone could see them he commanded, while activating his duel disk. "Okay all of you who can't see them head to Kaiba company jet. The rest of you with me." Tea who somehow found the strength to move started running toward the jet followed by Duke and Tristan.

Joey however activated his duel disk, "If its fight, then I'm going to help."

"You idiot you can't fight something you can't see" Krista yelled, while grabbing her deck out of its case that hung around her neck, loading it in to the deck slot of her disk and activated it.

"Krista, is right Joey, you can't fight what you can't see." Joey looked like he was about to argue, when Yugi thrust a bag into his arms. "Here take this back to the jet with you, it contains the Millennium Items, after we get rid of our uninvited guests we will need them to complete the ritual. I'm entrusting you to keep them safe." Joey nodded and headed toward the jet.

Kaiba realizing the danger his brother was in danger quickly activated his duel disk, loaded his deck and said, "Mokaba go with the Joey, you'll be safer." Mokaba grudgingly followed Joey to the jet, he kept looking back at the others praying to any god that was listening that everything will be all right. Looking at the sky Kaiba grabbed a card from his deck and said, "Blue Eyes come forth."

"I summon Venus the Light Magician," Krista added.

"Come forth Mahad, the Dark Magician." Atem stated. "You three" Atem said to the Istars, as they activated their duel disks as well "guard the entrance to the tomb. Yugi, Kaiba, Krista and I will take care of these dark creatures.

"Of course my Pharaoh," Ishizu said with a bow. Marik quickly summoned Jam Defender to assist them.

"Ah, what should I do?" Ryou asked.

"You can help us buddy, I think your Man Eater Bug, will be a big help." Stated Marik, with an evil grin on his face.

"Certainly." Ryou said as he summed his monster.

"Okay, Dark Magician attack these creatures with black magic attack." Atem commanded. The Dark Magician extended his arm palm forward as a blast vibrated of his hand hitting the dementors.

"Blue Eyes attack with white lightning," added Kaiba, the dragon opened her mouth and a stream of lighting was added to the destruction of the dementors.

"Venus attack with white lighting scepter blast!" Krista hollered.

"As you wish, my mistress," The Light Magician, said as she extended her scepter and a blast of light magic lit up the sky as it hit the dementors.

"Kuriboh, use your ability to multiply and help out," yelled Yugi, activating his monster in combination with his magic card. The little brown fur balls bounced up toward the dementors exploding as they made contact. The combined attracts of all the monsters light up the sky as if it was the fourth of July.

The ones that had gone to Kaiba's jet watched in anticipation as the duelists carried on with their attracts. After several minutes it seemed as though it was over. "Wow" Tea said in surprise. "If this hadn't been a life threatening situation, I'd say the sky looks beautiful."

"I agree, Tea," stated Mokaba who was jumping up and down, "They did it, those skeleton looking things are gone, and it feels warmer too."

"I think that takes care of those freaky freaks." Krista said, "For the love of Isis, I hope I never see those creatures again." All of a sudden there were a number of bangs and the duelists found themselves surrounded once more, only this time they were facing something different.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Mokaba, I think you spoke too soon, look there." Joey said as he pointed to a dozen or so cloaked figures moving toward Yugi, Atem, Seto, and Krista. "Since I see them I assume they aren't the same as what they were fighting earlier."

Mokaba's jaw dropped, "If I didn't know better I'd say those were Rare Hunters, but I thought they had been disbanded."

Thinking that the worst of over Krista, and Atem dismissed their monsters, but Seto didn't because he was too busy staring at the new arrivals to the battle. "What the hell, are the Rare Hunters doing here?"

A blonde man holding a stick in his hand approached the teens. "What is a Rare Hunter, we are Death Eaters, I'm known as Lucius Malfoy and we have come to serve the Dark Lord's wishes by taking the powers you possess, so that he can make them his."

Kaiba let out a huge laugh. "And you think you can stop us with a bunch of sticks, I'm Seto Kaiba, I'm untouchable and now you are going to pay. Blue Eyes attack these Rare Hunter wannabes." Kaiba commanded before anyone could stop him. The magnificent dragon flew down opening its mouth sending a blast of white lightning at the Death Eaters. Unfortunately for Seto, Malfoy cast a shield charm just as Blue Eyes attacked causing the blast to be redirected at the dragon. In a huge explosion Blue Eyes was gone. Slightly taken back by the loss of his favorite monster Kaiba drew a new card and said, "Ha in your face sucker," he flipped the card around showing it to the Death Eater. "I activate the magic of Monster Reborn; return to me my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"I'm sensing magic off these people, it isn't has powerful as shadow magic, maybe it is a new magic." Atem said to Yugi who only nodded in response. "Kaiba, I recommend we work together to attack these magicians, by making each attack count, since they seem to have a way of redirecting our monster's attack."

"What the hell, do you think I've been doing, I am helping you? You ungrateful Pharaoh, and if you think about it when have I not helped you and your pathetic friends. How was I supposed to know that attacking would be redirected now if you would put a sock in it let's get rid of these fuckers so we can get on with our lives." Kaiba said.

Krista just stared at the death eaters as a fear was running down her spine, she had seen someone once before dressed in the same uniform, and it had been a woman dressed in the same outfit that had murdered her mom. "Seto, do you remember when I told you about the woman with the figure of Catwoman, but the laugh of The Joker?"

"Oh course I do, but what does that have to do with our situation right now?" Seto replied.

"Because that woman wore the same uniform, which means….." Krista started.

Seto interrupted her. "They can kill, and it looks like it is a death from natural causes. Krista get out of here, I will not have you die this time." Krista gave Seto a glare that said she was in no way going to leave this fight and that the argument was over.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Krista is a reincarnation from ancient Egypt. She died protecting my past life; there is no way I will let that happen again." Kaiba quickly explained. "Oh and don't tell the geek squad, I really don't have time to explain it and I really don't want them knowing anyway. Especially Wheeler, he has a tendency to run at the mouth and I don't need a field day with the press and doctors declaring me incompetent and take away my company as well as custody of Mokaba.

"Is that why you always denied that past lives and magic weren't real every time we mentioned it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, I may be many things, egotistical, cynical, and an all around asshole, but one thing I am not is stupid." Stated Kaiba. "And the stupidest thing I could do was announce to the world, that I believe in past lives and wield ancient magic."

While the Kaiba, Krista, Yugi, and Atem were having their conversion, more Death Eaters arrived they were now seriously outnumbered. Noticing this Marik and Ryou decided that they should join in the fight. Ryou charged forward summing his Dark Necromancer while Marik decided to summon his Lava Golem incasing a couple of Death Eaters within its cage. "Try escaping that you English speaking magic freaks." Marik yelled, while punching his fists in the air. "There is no way you can get past us and the magic we wield."

As fire started to hit the two Death Eaters in the cage of the Lava Golem one of them shouted "That hurts." While the other tried to use a water charm to put out the fire, but it didn't work. "Crap nothing works; we are going to be burned alive."

Don't panic; if they want to play with fire let's give them some to keep them busy. Lucius said as he sent a stream of Fiendfyre at the shadow wielders; however they were ready for it.

Atem drew out a card and spoke "I activate my Mirror Force Trap Card, directing your fire right back at you." The trap card worked the fire was out, but the Death Eaters somehow avoided getting hurt.

Krista decided it was time to add more fire to the fight. "I summon my Pyro Witch. Pyro Witch attack the guy who sent that fire at us with your flame of death." Krista's spell caster was so fast that Lucius didn't have time to react as his clothes caught on fire."

"Blue Eyes attack the guy on the far left with white lightning." Seto spoke at the exact same time as Krista causing the Death Eaters to be confused on what was said so they were prepared for the dragon's attack. Seto drew three more cards from his deck and smirked. "If you guys thought one dragon was bad, how will you stand up to two more? I summon my two other Blue Eyes to join this fight and then I activate the magic of Polymerization to create the most power dragon in the world." Seto raised his right arm in the air and spoke "Come forth Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

To say that the Death Eaters were stunned at the sudden appearance of a three headed dragon was an understatement. They stood there gawking at it as Seto called out "Now my ultimate beast attack." The dragon attack knocking out a few of the Death Eaters, but no matter how many went down more seemed to show up.

While the battle was raging no one noticed as a Death Eater who was fat and going bald went over to the tomb where Ishizu and Odion were standing guard. "Reductor" he cried, as the tomb was destroyed to rubble. The explosion knocked out Odion, however Ishizu was still standing. At this moment no one noticed, but Atem went from being a spirit to a flesh and blood human.

"You have destroyed the tomb of my Pharaoh, this is an act against the gods, and for this I will show you no mercy." Ishizu stated while drawing a card, unfortunately she wasn't fast enough.

Wormtail pointed his wand at Ishizu he said, "Avada Kadrva" the spell hit Ishizu right in the chest in a blinding green light stuffing the life out of her. Figuring Odion was dead, not knocked out, Wormtail went back to join the battle.

"This is getting insane, there spells are taking out our monsters just as fast as we can summon them" as he watch Pyro Witch and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fall to the ground after being hit with a stunning spell. Yugi stated, while drawing some cards, "Okay you dummies, I summon my Alpha, Beta and Gamma magnet worriers. Magnet Warriors combine and attack."

Atem joined in, "I summon my King, Queen and Jack knights. Attack now!"

"X, Y, Z dragon cannon take out these guys!" Seto bellowed in the voice that he usually saved for firing incompetent employees.

"Come forth Ice Master, and turn these bastards into pop cycles with your freezing scepter blast" Krista yelled, while thrusting her right arm forward. As her new spell caster joined the fight incasing several Death Eaters in ice. However, this didn't hold them for long as the unfrozen Death Eaters worked fast to unthaw the frozen ones. A killing curse also hit Ice Master making her vanish "Shit, I thought that would work." Krista said with much frustration in her voice.

"It was worth a try, don't give up. What else can we use?" Yugi asked with noticeable panic in his voice.

Kaiba yelled, "Krista, I think it's time to give your spell casters a power boost. Activate your trump card."

"I already thought about that, but since these guys are firing spells at us it would most likely backfire giving them a power boost as well, since the card is designed to work with all spell casters on the field and not just mine." Krista said while she dodged a red stunner that one of the Death Eaters fired at her.

"I agree with Kaiba, if you got something in your deck that can help increase the power of all spell casters we need to take the chance even if it means the spells the English magicians are firing at us increases." Atem reasoned.

"Okay you boys win." Krista drew a card from her deck. Looking at it she says, "Well this isn't the card I was going for, but it will get me the card I need. Sorry to have to do this to you," Krista said while looking at her card, "I summon my Magician Kuriboh, go my little spell caster and attack one of those Death Eaters." The little fur ball with a staff stabbed the closest Death Eater in his chest causing a small explosion surrounded by a puff of smoke. "I activate the special ability of Magician Kuriboh which allows me to get one magic card from my deck and summon it directly to the field." Krista grabs the card she needs. "Everyone now summon any spell casters you have left in your deck. I summon my Light Magician, Witch of the Black Forest and my Dark Magician Girl."

"Come forth Lord of Dragons" Kaiba stated.

"I summon, Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl." Atem said.

Yugi said, "I summon my Magician Kid."

"All right whack jobs prepare to meet your down fall," Krista yelled as she held up the magic card in her hand. I activate the Elemental Magicians Pentacle of Light." The pentacle filled the sky it was gold and encrusted with blue, red, white, and yellow gems. It matched the one around Krista's neck.

"I activate my Swords of Revealing Light." Atem stated, as the swords went into play trapping the Death Eaters.

"Now attack" the entire duelist commanded together. The spell casters flew into the air each one firing on the death eaters.

"Pharaoh, you could have told me your plan before making me sweat their attacks when my pentacle is in play." Krista scolded.

"I didn't want the Death Eaters to overhear the plan. Now we have time until the swords wear off. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm running low on cards." Atem responded while looking at his duel disk.

"You're not alone, we all are." Replied Ryou and Marik together.

The duelists watch as one by one the Death Eaters were knocked unconscious by the continuing attacks of the spell casters. When the swords finally disappeared, only Wormtail and Malfoy were left standing. Atem stepped up to the two Death Eaters, "you are now outnumbered, I suggest you leave before I send Ra on your sorry asses." Wormtail didn't need any more convincing he disapparated, however Malfoy had another plan.

"We will never surrender to a bunch of teenagers." Malfoy said as he pointed his wand at Krista, now taste my power. "Crucio." Krista fell to the ground as the torture curse hit her. She than started screaming as the pain increased in her body causing convulsions as if she was having a seizer.

"What are you doing to her?" Kaiba demanded,

"It's a torture curse; she is feeling the pain of a thousand stones hitting her body at once."

Mokaba who had been watching the whole battle from the jet. Grabbed a deck of cards from his back pocket. Holding up a card he said, "Blue Eyes Baby Dragon, protect Krista." A miniature version of a Blue Eyes White Dragon flew down shielding Krista from Malfoy's curse.

"Who summoned that dragon?" Marik asked, "I didn't even know there was a Baby Blue Eyes."

Gulping, Kaiba responded, "Its Mokaba's which means," He turned around to see his brother running to help out."Mokaba, get back to the jet, I don't want you to get hurt."

Noticing the panic in Seto's voice Malfoy once again raised his wand. Pointing it straight at Mokaba "Crucio!" He says.

"NO!" Kaiba screamed as he jumped in front of his little brother shielding him from the curse. As the pain from the curse coursed through his body he says, "I've had enough." All of a sudden blackish purple clouds begin rising from Seto's body, and the eye of Horus appears on his forehead.

Turning to Malfoy Seto says, "You and your flunkies attack my friends, you tried to hurt my little brother and you tortured the woman I love for this I will show you no mercy." Malfoy was petrified as the CEO approached him. Seto started to speak to Lucius in ancient Egyptian, while stretching his arms out to his sides and then back around to the front of his body. "Shadows at my command fracture the souls off all those lying unconscious and scatter them to all the corners of your realm. Consume these fragments of their souls so that they will never be reincarnated." Not understanding a word the CEO was saying, but figuring it was some kind of spell, and most like one that spelled certain death, Malfoy decided it was time to leave so he disapparated just in the nick on time.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Atem" Yugi said to the Pharaoh, as everyone was deactivating their duel disks. "I just realized something, you totally are not a spirit anymore, look you have your own body."

"By Ra, you are right." Atem exclaimed, "How is this possible?" he started to examine his body. "This just doesn't make any sense." He then looked over toward his tomb which he could tell was complete destroyed. "Maybe it has something to do with the destruction of my tomb."

"But that means we can't do the ritual, doesn't it?" Yugi questioned. Marik walked over to the Pharaoh and Yugi.

"That is correct, Yugi, but it seems that the gods have granted Atem a body to live out a new life and move to the afterlife when his time comes." Marik stated.

"Yea, that means you don't have to leave us." Yugi ran over to Atem giving him a big hug.

"Big brother," Mokaba exclaimed, as he ran to Kaiba, giving him a big hug. "Are you okay?" The shadows that had surrounded Seto were gone, but he looked extremely exhausted.

"I'm fine," the CEO replied as he walked over to Krista. She was still on the ground but she looked up as the CEO bent down to help her up. "You okay?"

"My body still aches, but I'm still in one piece," she turned her head toward Mokaba, "Thanks to Mokie." Mokaba gave Krista a big hug in which she twitched from the pain that was still in her body.

"Sorry" Mokaba said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Let's get back to the tomb." Ryou suggested. The group headed towards the tomb, when Krista noticed that Odion and Ishizu were on the ground and that the tomb was destroyed.

"No" she cried as she ran toward to two tomb keepers, pushing all pain out of her mind. "Oh please, Ra don't let them be dead." As she got closer she noticed that Odion was getting to his feet. Krista let out a sigh of relief and started walking slower.

Marik ran to his brother and sister "Ishizu he cried, oh please Ra no, Ishizu." As Marik was crying, Krista knew that Ishizu was dead. Odion and Marik picked up Ishizu and started to carry her toward Kaiba's jet.

Krista stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't move. Tears started to run down her checks. Seto ran to her as he got closer to her, she put her arms around his waist and started sobbing into his chest. "Ishizu is dead, my friend, and rival is gone."

Looking down at the sobbing girl, Seto said softly, "I wish there was something I could do to take your heart ache away." Recomposing his stature, Seto bellowed. "Everyone on my jet now or you can walk back to Domino City." Kaiba helped Krista onto the jet.

The euphoria of having a body quickly wore off as Atem and Yugi boarded Kaiba's jet. Duke, Tea, Tristan and Joey ran up to them.

"You guys kicked some serious ass out there today" Joey said, giving the bag with the Millennium Items back to Yugi "so are we going to do the ritual now or not."

"Can't tomb was destroyed, Ishizu killed, Odion and Marik are carrying her body onboard." Yugi explained, as tears started to fall down his face. "On a happy note Atem, has his own body now, however it doesn't make me feel any better about losing Ishizu." Tea walked over to Yugi and put her arm around his neck. Tears were streaming down her face. Neither of them broke the embrace until Odion and Marik came onboard carrying Ishizu's body.

Silence fell over the gang as Odion, and Marik laid Ishizu's lifeless body on a couch. The knelt down over her body as their tears started to fall. Kaiba helped Krista to sit down on one of the couches aboard his jet. He whispered something in her ear, she nodded and he kissed her check without anyone noticing. He then grabbed his cell phone and left to make some calls. Mokaba sat down by Krista, but wasn't sure what to say so he just gave her a soft hug.

Ryou sat down at a table, and pulled out his Tarot Cards. He figured the best way to deal with his grief, was to give himself a reading. He wanted to know if the worst was over, or yet to come.

The silence lasted several minutes but was broken by a very loud CEO screaming from the other room. "I told you I need it done today. Next week isn't good enough." There was a pause. "Whatever just put your manager on the phone!" Another pause ensued. "I don't care what your standard policy is. I'm Seto Kaiba, I will pay anything. And if you are going to be like that and not cooperate I'll buy out your place of employment and you'll be black listed all over town. You won't be able to find a job flipping burgers at McDonalds." Seto let out a belting laugh, "You think I'm joking? I don't believe you. Obviously you don't know who I am, and the corporate power I possess. I'll give you one last warning before calling your owner. I promise you if that when I'm done with him, you will need to learn how to beg for money since you won't be able to find work anywhere." There was another pause. "I'm glad you finally see it my way. I wanted today, but three days from now is acceptable. Next time I suggest you work with me from the start instead of arguing with me, since I won't be so forgiving next time."

Joey was shocked at Kaiba's behavior. "Can't Rich Boy, take time off from work for, Christ sake a person died, and all he cares about is his stupid company. He could at least show some respect for the dead!" Looking over at Krista, "And why are you crying? I got the impression that you didn't like Ishizu, all you cared about was some stupid title, and you should be partying it up, since now no one can take your precious title away." Joey didn't even see Krista get up off the couch. She ran over to him and punched him on his left cheek bone.

"You are such an asshole, Ishizu was my best friend, sure we were rivals on the dueling field, but that was it. She helped me in more ways than I can ever repay her. And as far as Seto goes, he just saved your life today, and this isn't the first time he's done it. If there is one thing I hate in this world it's ungrateful bastards like you, who pass judgments about people before getting their facts straight."

Joey put his hand to his face and said, "My mom taught me to never hit a girl, so why don't you put your deck where your mouth is?" Joey challenged while activating his duel disk, and drawing five cards.

Krista smirked, "You're challenging me to a duel, than I accept. And when I beat you I want you to thank Seto for saving your pathetic ass. Then I want apology for everything you just said." She activated her duel disk, than drew five cards. "Since you challenged me I'll go first." She drew her first card. Looking over her hand she states. "This duel will be over faster than I thought."

Krista let out a sigh while looking down at her hand "Sorry guys, I know you want to come out and play, but I need to finish the duel quickly, I promise next time you'll get to play."

Joey was staring at her, "Were you just talking to your cards?"

"Yes, that is how I show respect to my deck, by talking to it." Krista, explained.

Well suits me I won't fall for any of your cheap tricks." Joey replied.

Krista rolled her eyes, " Now what was I doing? Oh yeah, getting ready to kick your ass." She flipped the card she drew around "I activate the magic card, Card of Destruction which means we have to send our entire hands to the graveyard and draw five new cards."

"Wow you must have had a pretty shitty hand to play that card up front." Joey said as he discarded his hand and drew five new one.

"It's called having a strategy something you know nothing about. Alright, first off I summon my Magician Valkyria in Attack mode.(ATK 1600) As Krista's monster showed up on the field, Krista said, and now I play the magic card attribute balance, this card allows me to special summon a monster directly from my deck to the field as long as it's level is equal to or less than the monster I have on the field. Since Valkyria is a level four dark attribute monster, I need to choose a level four or below light attribute monster," Krista explained as she was searching her deck for the monster she wanted. "And I think I'll go with my Magician Kuriboh (ATK 300) and I'll place him also in attack mode. I set two cards face down ending my turn." Kaiba entered the room just as Krista ended her turn.

Tea was surprised to see the little fur ball spell caster. She leaned over to Yugi and said, "I didn't know there was a spell caster Kuriboh?"

"As I recall it is a one of a kind card that was given to the winner of a charity fundraising tournament. This tournament had a high admission fee of $3,000 dollars. The money raised was used build a new wing at the children's hospital." Yugi said.

"What's going on, I mean I can see the mutt is dueling Krista, but why?" Kaiba asked, "And what did I miss?" Mokaba bounced over to his big brother and tried to start to explain when he was interrupted by Joey.

"The bitch you have as your personal assistant punched me so I challenged her and she accepted."

Kaiba's face turned red, and he clinched his fists. "Don't you dare call Krista, a bitch, she is many things, but a bitch isn't one of them." The CEO said in his most threatening tone. Turning to Krista, Seto smirked, "I can see why you hit him." Turning back to Mokaba, "So do you want to fill me in I see that they both still have 4000 life points and Krista has two monsters on the field." Mokaba went on to fill in his big brother on what he missed. When Mokaba was finished Seto looked at Krista and said, "When you played your Card of Destruction you didn't happen to send E.F.W.W to the grave did you, with your fifth being I.?" Krista just turned and smiled with a nod. "Mutt, this duel will be over before you know what hit you." Kaiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mokaba walked over to Kaiba and pulled on the bottom of his white trench coat. "Big brother, what are you talking about?"

"Just watch, if she pulls it off you will be in for one hell of a show." Seto said while smiling down at his little brother. Mokaba started bouncing up and down with anticipation.

Anger was rising in Joey as he said "We'll just see about that, I draw" looking at his hand he smiles, "Okay let's see how you like this. I summon my red eyes black chick." A little tiny dragon showed up on the field. "But don't get too used to seeing him for he grows up so fast and now meet my Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400)." The dragon roared as it took the field. "Now Red Eyes Attack her Magician Kuriboh.

"Valkyria activate your special ability and intercept the attack on Kuriboh." Commanded Krista.

"It would be my honor my mistress." Valkyria said, as she darted in front of Kuriboh and vanished from the field.

Scratching his head, Joey said, "Did your monster just talk to you?"

"Of course, I had Seto program personality sub routines into my duel disk, so my monsters could always talk to me." Krista said, as her life points dropped to 3200.

"Well some fancy holograms aren't going to mess with my game plan. I activate the magic card second attack which lets me attack you again. Red eyes show that puff ball who is boss." As Kuriboh left the field Krista's points dropped again leaving her with 1100 life points.

"When Magician Kuriboh is destroyed while in attack mode his special effect is activated, I now get to select any magic card from my deck and place it in my hand. Krista quickly grabs the card she wants.

"In your face, I still have all my life points and you are down by more than half. Who is the better duelist now?" Gloated Joey as he started doing a fancy dance. "Oh I will set one face down ending my turn."

Yugi and Atem were watching the duel closely both were pretty sure they know which magic card she put in her hand. "Atem, do you think we should warn Joey, about Krista trump card."

Atem shook his head, "No Krista, is fighting for justice, she feels that what Joey said was out of line, granted she is hurting and everyone knows that Joey and Kaiba aren't exactly friends, but still we have seen up close today that Kaiba wears a mask in public to protect those he cares about. Often people in power have to do that, since Krista knows Kaiba's heart and soul she feels that just this once someone ought to say thank you and that person has to be Joey. He let his attitude toward Kaiba influence his impressions of Krista, without getting to know her."

"I don't care what Joey thinks about Kaiba, I mean Joey is my best friend, but I know that Kaiba is my fiend too, he even said it." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"Yes he did, and I know Kaiba is a friend that we will all need." Atem stated. "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of those Death Eaters or the Dark Lord they spoke of. I believe we are in for another save the world adventure."

Krista glared at her opponent, as she drew a card. "I think I'll end this duel right now. First I activate the field spell card, Elemental Magician Pentacle of Light." Krista put her card in the field spell slot. "This is a rare field spell with several, benefits but can only be activated when I have six spell casters one from each attribute in my graveyard."

"But you've had two go there! Your Valkyria and Kuriboh" Protested Joey.

"Did you forget about my card destruction? When I sent my first hand to the grave, it had my Pyro Witch which is a fire attribute monster, The Witch of the Black Forest my Earth attribute monster, My Ice master who is my water attribute spell caster, and my Daughter of the Air, my wind attribute monster. And thanks to your double attack, I have my dark and light spell casters there." Now I'll activate one of my facedown cards. Reveal magic card."

She said as she pushed a button on her duel disk revealing a card that look like a treasure chest. "This magic card is called A Spell Caster's Gift. It increases my life points by 500 for each spell caster in my grave and in case you forgot I have six." As Krista spoke her life points increased to 4100."

"More life points won't help, you still have no monsters, and I'm guessing that the one in your hand isn't a monster. This sets you up for a direct attack on my next turn." Joey said with confidence in his voice.

"I'm not done you jerk, as you can tell there are five points to my pentacle each point represents a special feature. First I spend 200 life points to active the pentacle's trap destruction, which not only rids the field of any traps but also any in your hand." Krista's life points dropped to 3900 as Joey discarded any traps in his hand and the one he had on the field disappears. "Next I sacrifice 300 life points to activate my pentacle's magic card destruction say goodbye to all your magic cards in your hand and on the field." Once again Krista's life points dropped leaving her with 3600.

"I still don't get it you sacrifice monsters to put a field spell on the field, only to raise your points with another magic card than sacrifice your life points to get rid of some spells and traps. Your strategy is wacked. It doesn't matter on my next attack you will lose life points with a direct attack." Joey said while scratching his blonde hair.

"I don't think you'll be able to do that, I shall activate the card in my hand." Krista said, "Say hello to my Dragon Sealing Jar, and goodbye to Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey's jaw dropped as his dragon was sealed in the jar. "I can't believe you have that card in your deck. Most duelists don't bother with it."

Seto rolled his eyes "Who do you think I use when training for a Duel Monster's tournament?" Kaiba exclaimed. "Sometimes it is better to have a human than a computer opponent, and Krista gives me quite a challenge, although she has yet to beat me. She has come close though". Seto crossed his arms, while shaking his head. "Since she is my main training partner, she would be an idiot not to include a Dragon Sealing Jar in her deck."

"Now if you remember it is still my turn and I have one more card to play." Stated Krista, as she was getting ready to activate her last face down card.

"But you have no cards left in your hand." Yelled Joey.

"But I have one on the field, or did you forget about it?" Smirked Krista. "Reveal magic card, Monster Reborn. To end this duel now."

"Krista, I know that your pentacle gives all spell casters a 1000 point boost, but you still will be 500 short. Ice Master is only 2500." Mokaba exclaimed. "The math doesn't add up."

Krista, just started laughing, you are correct Mokie, but I'm not planning on resurrecting my Ice Master, but the most power monster in my deck. You see I had five monsters in my hand when I sent it to the grave." Everyone on the jet was memorized as Krista was explaining to Mokaba her plan. The Istars looked up to see what was happening, and Ryou even took his eyes of his cards. "You see I have one monster that can only be special summoned with Monster Reborn and it has to be in the same turn as when I activate my Elemental Magicians Pentacle of Light. However before I resurrect my monster let me ask you something Joey. What do you know about Egyptian Deities?"

"What is an Egyptian Deity?' Asked Joey.

"Joey, Deity is another word for God." Atem explained.

"But only Atem has the three god cards, you can't possibly summon one." Joey stammered thinking that it might be a fake card and didn't want a repeat of Battle City.

"You are correct Joey, I can't summon an Egyptian God," Joey let out the breath he was holding as Krista explained this. "I can however summon an Egyptian Goddess, the one who was responsible for bringing Ra to his knees. Arise Isis Goddess of Magic." Said, Krista as took Isis from her graveyard and placed it on disk, the image of Isis came to life.

She was dressed in a white flowing sleeveless gown, with a velvet sash that started around the neck and draped down to her feet. The sash crossed her waist and was held together at the waist by a gold circular medallion. Her skin was tanned and around her bare biceps were two golden bands. Around her wrists were two golden bracelets. A set of white wings were attached to the middle of her back. On her head was a headdress similar to those worn by the pharohs of Egypt on the top of the head dress was two cobras. The snakes were positioned so they resembled the shape of a horseshoe. In her hands she held a staff that was in the shape of the millennium key.

Everyone was awestruck at the appearance of Krista monster, "She is so beautiful!" Ryou exclaimed.

Seto whispered to Mokaba "Just like her mistress." Mokaba grinned.

"Please tell me some one caught that on film." Tristan said, "That summoning was so cool."

Duke said "Sorry, dude but I think you are about to lose."

"I have a question what are her attack points I don't see them." Joey said with confusion in his voice.

Krista shook her head, "Because Isis is an underworld goddess, her attack strength is the combined attack points of all the spell casters in my graveyard. She receives 2500 from my Ice Master, 300 from my Kuriboh, 1600 from Valkyria, 1100 from my Witch of the Black Forest, My Pyro Witch adds another 2000, and Daughter of the Air is another 1200. For a grand total of 8700 attack points." Joey watched as Isis's attack kept going up. By the time Krista finished her explanation his eyes were wider than saucers and his jaw was wide open.

"Damn, that is one powerful monster, but since I never surrender you'll have to attack me." Joey stammered as he put up his arms to protect him from the blast that was about to come his way. Even though he knew it was a holographic projection, a direct attack of over 8000 is going to sting.

"You asked for it, Okay Isis attack Joey directly with your elemental combo blast." As Krista called out her attack, Isis held out her staff and a stream of white, blue, red and yellow left her staff and hit Joey directly in the chest. The blast knocks him on his butt.

The holograms dissipated as both duelists' disks deactivated. Krista walked up to Joey and extended her hand. "Need help up?" She asked.

"No" Joey said, "I can't believe, I just got my ass handed to me by a girl, and in one attack no less." He got up looked at Krista, and said, "I... I… I…"

Krista put her hand up "I know we had a deal, but you should really try to apologize when you are ready, right now I can tell that you are too proud to do it, and I don't want a fake apology. However, you still need to thank someone; I don't give a damn about your wounded pride."

Joey looked at his feet he really didn't want to do this either. "Uh, Kaiba."

Kaiba grunted "Forget about it Mutt, if you can't take losing like a man, than just stay a dog."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer**: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"I can't believe you summoned Isis in only two turns!" Exclaimed Seto as he approached Krista. Krista was putting her deck back in its case that hung around her neck.

"I can't believe it either, but I guess that Isis wanted to come out to play today." Replied Krista.

"It was the Heart of the Cards, which brought your Goddess out today." Yugi said.

"Not to be rude, Yugi, but what do you mean by that?" Krista asked while shaking her head causing her hair to fall over her shoulder.

"It is my philosophy to dueling, when you listen to your cards, and believe in yourself and your deck. It is called the Heart of the Cards." Yugi exclaimed.

"Cute, I never knew it was called anything, most people would just say it was sheer dumb luck**." ** Laughed Krista.

"Okay, now I know we are all a little hyped up buy this duel." Kaiba started

"Speak for yourself, Rich Boy." Interrupted Joey.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he continued, "Whatever, now getting down to the business at hand, I made some phone calls earlier."

"Yeah, we all heard you, threatening someone, we all know you care more about your stupid company and make lots of money than anything or anyone else." Joey retorted.

Kaiba's temper was reaching its breaking point, his face was red and his eyes showed the anger he was feeling. "For your information, Mutt, I was making calls to arrange for Ishizu's funeral. I knew that Odion, Marik and Krista would be too distraught to take care of anything so I took care of everything, from the costs to the location, I was able to secure a funeral home in down town Cairo, I also was able to get an Egyptian Priest to administer the ceremony. I knew that she would want to have a proper send off to the afterlife. "

Odion and Marik said, "Thanks Kaiba"

Kaiba muttered "You're welcome." Kaiba walked over to Krista and handed her a cell phone, "You need to call them."

Taking a deep breath Krista said, "I know, I guess better coming from me than someone else," Tears start flowing out of Krista's blue eyes. "This is just something I never wanted to do. I don't know if I can do it without crying uncontrollably." She looked down at the phone in her hand, "You know I think I'll use my laptop with its web cam to contact them. This type of news is better face to face, not to mention I can hook it up as a three way video conference call." She walked out of the room and came back with her laptop. It was blue and on the cover was a decal of her Light Magician.

She sat down on the couch, flipped up the lid and turned on her computer. Going over to her cell phone she sent a text message to someone. In a few seconds a very busty blonde appeared on the screen of her laptop, followed by a blonde girl will glasses.

"Krista, do you have any idea what time it is here in Domino City. So what is the 911 emergency? Oh, I see Rebecca is on this conference too." Mia said, in a yawn.

"Mia, at least you don't have to deal with a grandpa who is having kittens. He can't believe Krista would contact me at such a God forsaken hour." Replied Rebecca.

Seto put his hand on her shoulder, "You can do this." He then bent over and whispered in her ear "And you can lean on me if you need to." Krista gave him a weak smile.

"Girls as you know I'm in Egypt right now, and something terrible has happened." Krista began, seeing that they were about to be interrupted with questions. She held her hand up to symbolize silence. "Please let me finish this in one statement before asking questions. Right before the ritual duel was supposed to start we were attack, Ishizu was killed during this attack."

"No" replied Mia, and Rebecca at the same time. At this point all three girls were crying. Seto sat down in front of the computer to talk to Mia and Rebecca.

"I know that this is terrible news, there will be services in three days, and I have two KC choppers on the way to your homes to pick you up. Don't bother packing you can go shopping with Krista on my dime when you get here." Kaiba told them in his calmest voice which was void of any emotion.

Taking a few deep breaths Krista said, "So will you two be there?" Both Mia and Rebecca nodded. "See you tomorrow when you land in Cairo." Krista shut down her computer wondering how she was ever going to make it through this.

Atem walked over to Kaiba and asked, "Kaiba is there someplace that can go to talk in private?"

"We can use my office, its right this way, follow me, although…" Kaiba looked at Krista he really didn't want to leave her alone.

The Pharaoh noticed and whispered, "She can come too."

Kaiba was relived although his physical appearance didn't show it, and he didn't want the geek squad catching on to his feelings for a certain blue eyed beauty, so he thought of an excuse to have her come along. "Krista, why don't you come with Atem and me to my office, you need to lock up your lap top after all it contains classified KC information on it." Krista gathered up her laptop to head to Seto's office.

Yugi got up to join them but the Pharaoh stopped him. "Yugi, I need you to stay here I will be back shortly. Besides, Tea needs you now." The Pharaoh winked at Yugi. Yugi looked over at the girl who stole his heart years ago and nodded, wishing in his heart that she felt the same way.

Krista and Kaiba lead Atem to his office, "What's on your mind Pharaoh?" Seto asked as he sat down in his chair.

Krista finished locking up her laptop, and went over to Seto's desk opened a drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and an ash tray. "I hope these don't bother you, Atem, but I'm completely nicotine deprived right now and feel like I'm crawling out of my skin." She says as she opens her cigarettes taking one out. Kaiba takes a lighter out of his pants pocket. It is replica of the Blues Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba flicks the lighter and asks, "Need a light Imzadi?" Krista puts her cigarette in her mouth and leans over letting Seto light her cigarette. She takes a long drag and exhales slowly, blowing her smoke right in Seto's face. "That wasn't nice." Kaiba says with amusement in his voice. "Just for that I think I'll join you." Seto lights a cigarette for himself. Flicking the cigarette ashes into the ash tray, "So out with it, Atem what is it you wanted to discuss?"

"I'm not sure where to begin." Began the Pharaoh.

"How about at the beginning." Suggest Krista, as she took another drag off her cigarette.

"I need your advice, and I trust you to give me an honest answer." Seto nodded. "Do you think that these Death Eaters that attacked us are after the Millennium Items?"

"I would say not so much them as their leader, the one they called Dark Lord." Seto reasoned. Atem nodded in agreement.

"Now what should we do?" Atem asked.

"Well I think that the items need to be redistributed among seven different keepers. Having them together in one person's position is too dangerous. It is harder to find and take out seven people than just one." Seto said as he put out his cigarette.

"I do agree with you that one person is too easy a target. The problem with that is the items tend to choose their keepers, if they deem a person unworthy that person dies." Atem said with concern in his voice.

"How did you distribute them in the past?" Krista asked, as she extinguished her cigarette.

"They were given to the members of the royal court. The court consisted of the Pharaoh, his High Priest, The Royal Sorcerer or and four other priests. The Puzzle was always with the Pharaoh, the Rod with his High Priest."

"So what's the problem? If all you need to do is rebuild your court than do it." Seto said.

"No problem, unless you refuse to be my High Priest." Atem smirked.

"Great, just what I want more magic in my life." Seto slammed his head on his desk. "I'm so screwed."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland said as he enters the office, "I have finished securing your Blue Eyes White Jet in the cargo hold. I personally have double checked the engines. Nothing appears damaged and we are cleared for takeoff. We shall be arriving in Cairo soon. I've already contacted the Kaiba Corp office in Cairo and they will have a couple of limo's waiting when we land."

"About time, we have been grounded for over two hours; I accepted better performance from you. Next time work faster." Growled the CEO.

"Yes, sir." Roland said as he exited the office. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a migraine coming on. He walked over to his fax machine and noticed that some papers were faxed to him. "Good, those bozos came through after all." Picking up the papers, he put them in a manila envelope and handed them to Atem.

"What is all this?" Atem asked while he was looking at the envelope.

"Documents, I figured that since you are no longer a spirit, that you would need some documents to establish a past. There is a birth certificate, passport, school records and a KC Duel Monster's contract. I have created a past for you, which will keep people from figuring out the truth about you." Replied Kaiba.

Atem looked through the documents. "Hey you made me Yugi's brother, convenient. How did you manage this, and so quickly?"

Kaiba smirked, "With money of course." Looking at his watch, "We better head back to the main passenger section, before everyone starts to get suspicious." Krista, Kaiba, and Atem headed out of Kaiba's office and back to the others. When they arrived Mokaba jumped up and gave his brother a hug.

A disgusted look came across Mokaba's face, as he could still smell the smoke on Kaiba's clothes. Mokaba stepped away from his brother with his palm outstretched. "Pay up, big brother. I can tell that you have been smoking, so as per our agreement you owe me one candy bar for each cigarette." He then looked over at Krista, holding out his other palm "this goes for you too, Krista, you two know how I feel about your guys' nasty habit." Krista and Kaiba both walked over to a locked cabinet and each grabbed a candy bar for Mokaba, and placed it in his outstretched hands. "Yummy, yummy candy," the black haired boy squealed as he quickly opened his candy bars and stuffed them in his mouth.

Within seconds Mokaba was on a really huge sugar high. He started jumping on the couch saying "I'm flying, I'm flying."

While everyone was trying to calm down the hyper kid, Marik walked over to Ryou and asked, "So what do your cards tell you?"

"Well, not much, I've done several readings over the last couple of hours. I have used both my Occult based Duel Monster's deck, as well as my Tarot Cards, and they both say the same thing. War is going to consume the world, and the victor will determine the state of the world. If light wins, an era of peace and prosperity will ravage the land, if darkness prevails the world will be destroyed." Ryou said with a sigh.

Mokaba had stopped jumping around like a kangaroo, as he heard what Ryou said. "That not good." Mokaba ran over to Seto, "I'm scared big brother." Kaiba put his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." The CEO said.

"I had a feeling that today was just the beginning," Atem stated. "Kaiba, I assume you have a conference room somewhere on the jet."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "What kind of a CEO would I be if I couldn't conduct business in flight, I didn't become the wealthiest man in the world by being stupid." He arrogantly replied.

Atem nodded, "Right I should have known that, anyway, I need to have a meeting with Kaiba, Ryou, Yugi, Krista, Marik, Odion, and Mokaba." The shadow wielders all looked at each other with questions on their faces. "Yugi, I need you to bring the Millennium Items." Yugi picked up the bag containing the ancient artifacts. "Okay everyone follow Kaiba to his conference room."

"Hey Kaiba," Tristan hollered, while all you guys are doing whatever it is you're going to do, I was wondering if you had anything stronger than coffee to drink on this jet.

Laughing Kaiba stated, "oh course I do," Kaiba hit the two way communicator on his white trench coat. "Roland open bring out the liquor cart some of the geek squad want to get wasted."

"How much are you going to charge us, Rich Boy?" Joey stated.

"Nothing, but I do have some conditions. One I don't fix hangovers. Two I don't help people taking a drive on the porcelain highway. In other words you drink at your own risk. And if I catch anyone trying to give alcohol to Mokaba, I will throw you off my jet in mid flight." The CEO said in his most threatening voice, as he and the rest of the shadow wielders headed up a flight of stairs toward Kaiba's conference room.

Roland entered the passenger section pushing a cart filled with several types of alcohol. "This has got to be the coolest thing, Kaiba has ever done. We so get to get wasted on his dime." Joey exclaimed as he grabbed a bottle of Vodka. Duke grabbed himself a Budweiser, while Tristan grabbed some Tequila.

Tea just gawked at her three friends before saying, "Well when in Rome…" and went over to the cart and fixed herself a Fuzzy Naval.

As the four teens started consuming their drinks, Joey pulled out his Duel Monster's deck. "Hey does anyone want to play President's and Assholes," He asked while sitting down on the floor.

"Sounds like a good plan," Tristan said, as he pulled out his deck and joining Joey on the floor.

"You know me; I am always up for games, particularly the drinking kind." Duke said as he also joined the boys on the floor. "Come on Tea; join us it will be fun."

Tea was looking around the room, trying to decide if she wanted to play or not. After several minutes she decided to join the boy. "I just have a question," she stated as she pulled out her deck. "How do you play?"

Duke went on to explain how to play President's and Assholes. After several rounds of the game and several drinks later the four friends were extremely intoxicated. Joey, Tristan, and Duke had passed out. Tea was rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles. "I can't believe, I whipped you guy's four games in a row. You boys suck." She stared at the passed out boys, "and can't hold your liquor." Tea stood up, "I'm the queen of the world, friendship rocks." Tea decided she wanted to do some dancing to pass the time.

She stumbled to the stereo turning on some music. She than started turning circles with her arms stretched out to her sides, whirling around like a helicopter. "He he he, I'm getting dizzy." She giggled to herself as she fell on the couch.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The gang walked into a large white room. In the center of the room was a large rectangular conference table. There was a big projector screen on one of the walls. On one of the other walls were several small vaults that look similar to safety deposit boxes one would see in a bank. Atem went and stood at the head of the conference table. Krista let out a little laugh it looked odd to see someone other than Kaiba in that spot.

"Wow, Kaiba this is quite a big room." Marik stated as he sat in one of the chairs.

"You like stating the obvious, don't you Tomb Keeper." She said taking her seat. Everyone else started sitting down. Kaiba sat next to Krista and slipped his hand into hers, causing her checks to turn red.

Kaiba leaned over and whispered to her, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, now if I did this," Seto moved his hand down to her inner thigh and started rubbing it softly, "that would be a reason to turn red." Kaiba realizing that the others might catch them he said, "We'll continue this later, when no one else is in here."

Ryou and Marik decided to sit next to each other. Mokaba sat on his brother's other side, while Yugi decided to sit on the other side of Krista. Odion sat on the other side of his brother.

Atem cleared his throat, "I suppose you are all wondering why I gathered you here. Well we have a really bad situation to deal with. I believe and Kaiba agrees with me that today's attack was not a coincidence the leader of the Death Eaters is after the Millennium Items."

"When isn't someone after them?" Marik said with a chuckle.

"Tomb Keeper, please refrain from making comments until I'm finished." Atem snapped.

"Sorry Pharaoh." Marik muttered as he lowered his head.

"I believe the best way to keep the items safe is to redistribute them among seven keepers. I understand that it will be harder for the enemy to get all the items if I separate them among my court. I want you to be my court. I understand that what I'm asking is dangerous, we already lost Ishizu and I can't guarantee we will all come out in one piece." Atem explained.

"There is no way you can make Mokaba, a part of this, he is only 12." Kaiba said as he rose to his feet.

"Mokaba won't be a keeper of an item, like you said he is too young. However he does wield shadow magic, I believe it is in his blood, just like it is in yours, Kaiba. He will become the apprentice to my Royal Sorcerer. This way he will learn to protect his magic as long as the items exists he will be a target."

"It's okay, big brother Mokaba said, I have you and Krista, and well everyone here to protect me, I'll be okay." Mokaba said. Even though Seto wasn't fond on the idea, of Mokaba being a part of this, he knew that for now things needed to play out. Seto sighed and sat back down.

"Yugi, please hand me the items." Yugi stood up and started walking when he tripped, dropping the bag of items. The items fell out of their bag and scattered all over the floor.

Yugi's face turned red, "Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous." He knelt down to pick up the items. Atem and Marik went to help gather the items up. Atem picked up the Puzzle and Rod. Marik grabbed the Eye and the Key.

"I'll lend you a hand, too" Krista said. She got out of her chair and knelt down next to Yugi. As Yugi was picking up the Scales and the Ring. Krista picked up the Necklace. When her hand made contact with the item it lit up.

All of a sudden the room spun out of focus. When things came back into focus everyone noticed that they were no longer in the conference room, but at Kaiba Corp Headquarters. "For the love of Isis, what just happened?" Krista asked.

"You activated the Necklace, we are either about to witness a memory or see the future." Atem said. "This does confirm my suspicions about you. You are my Royal Sorcerer or I guess I should say Royal Sorceress."

Krista was about to ask what Atem meant by that, when the images of Mokaba and Seto came around the corner. "This is freaky," Mokaba said, "I can see two Setos."

The memory image of Mokaba started talking, "Big brother, it was so cool how you totally kicked Alister's behind."

Krista and Kaiba stared at each other at the mention of Alister. Krista's heart started to race with panic. "How do I deactivate the necklace? This is a memory I would rather not relive."

"It'll only deactivate when the image ends." Atem explained.

"Then all of you swear on your decks that what you see will not leave this group." Krista pleaded.

Everyone placed their right hands on their decks and said. "I swear."

"It was a draw Mokaba, not a win." Growled the irate CEO.

"I just want you to know that I approve of Krista." Mokaba said with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that Mokie?" Kaiba asked.

"Is it not customary for a little brother to approve of his big brother's girlfriend?" Mokaba said. Kaiba blushed at his brother's antics. Taking a breath he recomposed his figure as he approached his secretary's desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." The secretary said, "Miss Klearity is already in, I do think you should talk to her about the outfits she wears, they are too provocative and very unprofessional."

Kaiba glared at his secretary as he spoke, "I pay you to type, not think and pass judgment on my personal assistant. She is the founder of the Isis Foundation which owns 25% of this company so she can come in stark naked if she wants. I hear you say one more thing against her the only thing you'll be typing is your resume. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The secretary squeaked. Kaiba and Mokaba walked into his office. Krista was sitting on Kaiba's desk with her legs crossed. She had on a black leather mini skirt, a blue low cut blouse with pearl button down the front. Her Duel Monsters deck holder was around her neck, as well as her Pentacle of Light replica necklace. She had on a pair of large silver earrings in the shape of a triquetra and blue stiletto heels.

Mokaba run up to Krista and gave her a hug. "Will you take me shopping later? There is a girl in my class who is having a birthday party tomorrow and I want to buy her something nice." Mokaba said as Kaiba sat down at his desk and started working on his computer.

"Give me a few minutes to talk shop with Seto then we can leave. I'll call it an early lunch." Krista replied.

"Yea, I'm going to go watch some TV in the lounge, I'll be back later." Mokaba left the office.

Krista got up off the desk walked around toward Seto and sat in his lap so that her legs were straddling him. "So what did you find out about the mysterious buys of KC stock?" Krista asked, while she kissed his neck.

"Okay is this vision going to end soon, because this is just embarrassing to see?" Yugi said as his face turned beet red.

"I don't know, it isn't every day we get to see this side of Kaiba." Marik smirked.

"Not much ran into some problems. Pegasus seems to have gone missing, not that I care the guy is evil after all he kidnapped Mokie and sealed our souls in a couple of Duel Monster cards." Seto said as he lifted Krista onto his desk, and started to unbutton her blouse. "I did run into a jerk who blames my step father for the death of his brother. In all your years in the underground did you ever hear of a magic card called The Seal of Orichalcos?" He finished speaking as he unbuttoned the bottom button of her blouse revealing a black lacey bra.

"No more please; this is too much we are invading Kaiba and Krista privacy." Yugi stammered, "Tell me when this part is over." He said while covering his eyes.

"No, should I have?" Krista said as she unbuttoned Seto's shirt revealing his chest.

"Just be careful, if you are forced into a duel with anyone carrying that card. The looser gets their soul taken, according to the geek squad anyway." Seto finished speaking as he laid Krista gently over his desk, kissing her softly on her lips. Krista put her arms around Kaiba as she deepened the kiss. Running her fingers through is brown hair.

Mokaba entered the office and stated, "Hey if you two are going to suck face all day, I'm going shopping by myself." Krista and Kaiba quickly button their shirts.

"I want Krista to go with you shopping, with Alister's gang out there I don't want to take chances with your safety." Kaiba stated. "Krista, take your duel disk with you, if you are forced into a duel with one of these bastards, I want to be able to track you."

"Yes, Mister Kaiba," Krista said in a flirtatious tone while batting her eyes. She grabbed her duel disk strapping it on her arm.

Seto let out a gasp, his eyes were filled with lust for the beautiful woman, "that's so hot." Seto said as he grabbed his girl by the waist pulling her body in close to his, giving her one last kiss.

"Yuck! I think I'm going to be sick." Mokaba said as he covered his eyes. "You two need to get a room."

Seto broke the kiss, "Well, you better go take Mokie shopping."

Krista winked and said, "We'll finish this later, big boy."

Grabbing Krista by the hand Mokaba said, "Come on let's hurry or all the good stuff will be gone." He waved to Seto over his shoulder as he and Krista left the office, "see you later big brother."

"It's okay, Yugi you can open your eyes now." Atem said. Yugi slowly opened his eyes; his face was still red with embarrassment.

"Wow, you really are innocent aren't you?" Krista exclaimed with awe in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba smirked, leaned over to Yugi and spoke in a soft voice; so that no one else could hear him "She means you're a virgin."

"That's personal, but she is right." Yugi replied, as his face went even redder.

Everyone continued to watch the memory as Krista and Mokaba took the elevator down the parking garage. "How about we take my convertible, it is a nice day today." Krista said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. Mokaba bounced over to a baby blue Mazda Miata. On the driver's side door was a replica of the Light Magician and on the passenger side a replica of the Ice Master. As Krista was unlocking her car, the sound of a motorcycle caught her attention.

The driver was dressed in all leather with several belts on his arms. He dismounted his bike and removed his helmet revealing his burgundy hair. On his left arm was a green duel disk.

"Alister!" Mokaba exclaimed.

Alister activated his duel disk as he said, "I was coming after your brother, but I guess you'll do. Mokaba, I challenge you to a duel."

Krista pushed Mokaba out of the way, "You coward, challenge a child to a duel. I will accept this duel on Mokaba's behalf." She stated as she activated her duel disk, and loading her cards into it.

"Fine with me once the Orichalcos takes your soul; I'll go after Kaiba's." Alister stated as he drew five cards. Krista drew her first five and the duel began.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"I think I'll start things off." Alister said as he drew his first card. "Time to show you the meaning of true power." He flips the card in his hand over. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos." As the magic card activated a green beam shot from the heavens down onto the two duelists incasing them within the seal. Alister let out a scream and when he looked back at his opponent the symbol of the Orichalcos glowed green on his forehead.

"Mokaba, go get Seto!" Krista exclaimed. Mokaba ran all the way back to Seto's office. He was panting as he opened the door.

"Big brother, we have a problem, Krista and I were ambushed as we were getting into her car, Alister showed up challenged me to a duel, but Krista pushed me out of the way and accepted on my behalf." Panted Mokaba as he bent down out of breath. "To make matters worse he played the Seal of Orichalcos in his first turn."

Kaiba rushed over to his brother, putting both hands on Mokaba's shoulders he said, "Stay here!" The CEO ran out of the office and down to the parking lot, only to notice that the duel was well underway. "Krista!"

"Seto," Krista hollered. Seto ran up to Krista as he tried to get her, he was thrown back by the seal. "There is nothing you can do to help me. I just couldn't let Mokaba do this duel; you need him, more than you need me."

"Krista, I need you more than you know and I have never needed anyone." The CEO said, as he looked at the life points of each duelist, as well as which monsters they had on the field trying to hide the fear that was growing in his heart.

Alister was in the lead with 2500 life points. He had his Gorlag on the field giving him a huge advantage over Krista. Gorlag's special ability makes it possible to special summon an opposite's monster in attack mode after it has been destroyed in battle and switches them to fire attribute monsters.

Kaiba could see that Alister had already taken Krista's Magician Valkyria and Light Magician. With the Seal of Orichalcos in play Valkyria attack strength was increased to 2100, and the Light Magician was now at 3500. Gorlag's attack strength was 1500.

Krista was defiantly in danger; she only had 500 life points left. The only monster she had on the field and it was Ice Master which she had in defense mode. Kaiba knew that with Alister's next attack the duel would be over.

Fear tore at the CEO's heart as he looked at his lover. He was furious that he couldn't help her.

Alister called out. "Now if I'm not mistaken it is my turn." He drew a card, "I activate Stop Defense now your Ice Master is moved into attack mode.

"No" Kaiba cried as he ran up to the seal putting his hand on it. Krista turned her head to face her lover, there were tears streaming out of her eyes. Krista lifted her hand to touch the seal in the exact same place Kaiba's hand was.

"Now Light Magician attack her Ice Master and end this duel." Alister called out. Krista's Ice Master was destroyed dropping her life points to zero.

As the seal was surrounding Krista her body fell into Kaiba's arms, tears were in his eyes. "I love you." The CEO said.

"I know." was all Krista could say as her soul was absorbed by the Seal of Orichalcos. Kaiba looked at the woman in his arms furious with Alister for hurting her.

"Your fight is with me Alister, you should have left Krista out of it." Kaiba bellowed. "I'll never forgive you for this." A black and purple force shot out of the CEO's body hitting Alister knocking him out.

The image faded and the group found themselves back in the conference room. The Necklace in Krista's hand had quit glowing and everyone was silent.

The silence was finally broken by Odion who said, "Why would the Necklace show us that memory."

"Most likely because that was the memory I had to keep pushing out of my mind when we were battling those Grim Reaper looking creatures." Krista said.

"You weren't the only one pushing Orichalcos duels out of your head when we fought them." Mokaba said, "I was too, only mine was when the seal took Seto."

" I too, had to push out memories of the time I played the Seal of Orichalcos." Atem stated, "Am I correct in assuming that you two also were pushing out Orichalcos duel related memories?" Atem was staring right at Yugi and Kiaba, both nodded in response.

"So obviously those skeletal creatures make us see memories in our head that we fear or are painful." Kiaba said.

"Now that is one mystery solved how many more do we have left?" Ryou stated.

"I'm not sure, but I need to finish establishing my court, so let's get back to work." Atem said as he put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, he then walked over to Krista. "Krista you are now the guardian of the Millennium Necklace. You should wear it at all times."

Krista was looking down at the Necklace. "Great, I always wanted more jewelry." She said sarcastically. While she lifted the two necklaces around her neck, she pondered what to do. "I don't think I can wear all three at once, but I have an idea." She removed her pentacle replica placed it on the table and put on the Millennium Necklace. "So how does it look?"

"Just fine, but what are you going to do with your pentacle replica." Asked Marik.

"You'll see." Krista said.

"Okay now, who is next?" Atem picked up the Ring, walking over to Ryou he said, "This belongs to you, are you willing to accept your role as one of my priests?"

Ryou gulped, "But what if the spirit of the Ring is still locked in it?"

"If he is, he is no longer possessed by Zorc, so the only thing you will have to worry about is the spirit robbing a bank, after all he a thief."

As Ryou put the Ring around his neck it began to glow. "I think the Tomb Robber is back." Odion said with concern in his voice.

"No he isn't. I mean there is only my soul in my body, but it seems as if I've been downloaded with his memories and talents," Ryou explained. "I know how to walk into a vault and rob it blind." Black shadows envelope Bakura's body making it impossible to see him. He walked over to a safe in one of the walls and came back with a brief case full of cash. When the shadows disappeared the brief case was open on the table revealing the cash.

"Hey that is my pocket money, Tomb Robber." Snarled Kiaba as he closed the brief case and put it back.

Marik and Bakura started laughing, "That was too cool." The Tomb Keeper said.

"Let's move on to the next item." Atem said as he picked up the Millennium Eye. He walked over to Marik, holding out the Eye to him. "You tried to take over the world with mind control using the Rod, so I think you should be able to handle the ability to read people's minds. Join me Tomb Keeper."

Marik took the Eye out of Atem's hand, "As long as I don't have to put it into my eye socket. I think my body has had enough mutilations for one lifetime." He said with a grin the eye glowed as he concentrated on reading the mind of someone in the room. He saw flashes in his mind that would make Hugh Hefner blush. "My Ra! Krista, you have a filthy mind." He said as they eye stopped glowing.

"I can't help it if I'm a nymphomaniac, who is extremely horny this evening." She said laughing, "You should have asked me before entering my mind. I would have warned you."

Atem started laughing as he picked up the Millennium Scales. "Yugi, you have the biggest heart I've ever met, you always see the goodness in others. You are my reincarnate and the other half of my soul. I want you to be one of my Priests and guard the Scales."

Yugi held out his hand and grasped the Scales. They glowed showing that Yugi was worthy to possess the Scales. "It would be my honor to help you once again save the world." He said with a grin on his face as his violet eyes sparked with excitement.

Atem picked up the Millennium Key and walked over to Odion. "Odion, you were able to protect Marik from his evil half, you served your life protecting my tomb. I want you to guard the Millennium Key." Atem said as he handed the Key to Odion. "Will you join my court?"

Odion took the Key and placed it around his neck. "It would be an honor my Pharaoh," Odion said with a bow as the key lit up recognizing its new keeper.

Picking up the Millennium Rod Atem walked over toward Kiaba, "Seto Kiaba, you are my rival on the dueling field, yet I consider you my one of my closest friend. I trust you even though we don't always agree. You have always pushed me to be my best, given me advice when I needed it and even helped save the world with me. You are the reincarnation of my cousin Seth, and I need you to be my High Priest. I will rely on your advice and help now more than ever. Will you join me?" Atem held out the Rod to Kiaba.

"Yeah whatever just give me my Rod." As Seto grabbed the Rod it glowed in recognition of its new owner. Kiaba decided that Marik needed some payback so he concentrated while grasping the Rod. Marik all of a sudden jumped up on the table doing the can can dance. Everyone busts out laughing finally the Rod stops glowing. Marik glairs at Seto. "Hey it serves you right Tomb Keeper, next time leave my girl's mind alone."

"Are we done yet, I'm really tired, and want to go to my bed." Mokaba said with a yawn.

"I still need to talk with Krista and Kiaba, but you are free to go now." Atem said. Mokaba left the conference room and headed for bed.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Is it just me or is it taking extra long to land in Cairo?" Krista asked. "I don't remember it taking this long to get from the Valley of the Kings to Cairo."

Seto looked at his watch, "Your right we should have landed an hour ago." Kaiba presses the two way communicator on the lapel of his white trench coat. "Roland, what is the holdup why haven't we landed?"

Roland's voice came over the mic, "Sorry Mr. Kaiba, but there seems to be some kind of computer malfunction at Cairo International. They are in the process of fixing it, but all landings have been delayed. They assure me that things should be fixed within the next couple of hours. Until then we have to keep circling. I assure you that we have plenty of fuel and there is no need to panic."

Kaiba growled, "Keep me posted."

"Is there anything else we need to take care of before heading back to the main passenger section?" Yugi asked hoping that this was it. He really wanted to get back to check on Tea.

"Don't worry so much, Yugi, Tea is going to be just fine. You'll get to see her shortly." Krista said.

"How did you know, I wanted to get back to Tea." Yugi said blushing.

"You might be innocent, but you still have hormones." Krista smirked. "You might as well have a sign on your forehead that says, _Tea, I want you to make a man out of me baby_."

"Krista, not everyone thinks like you do." Marik stated remembering the images in Krista's mind.

"Oh yes they do! They just don't admit it." Krista replied with a grin on her face.

"There are a couple of things we still need to do. First I need to make sure that the spirit of the Ring is in fact gone." Atem says. "Odion this is a job for you. Use your Millennium Key to search Ryou's soul."

"Yes Pharaoh," Odion says with a bow. He walks over to Bakura extending the Key. He presses the Key against Ryou's chest. Odion finds himself in the hall of Ryou's soul. Looking around he notices that indeed Ryou was correct as there is only one door. "This boy was correct the spirit is gone."

"Good, now on to the next task." Atem continued, while turning to Kaiba. "What do you think about performing a magical spell that will make it possible for us to communicate telepathically with one another, it wouldn't be all the time, just in cases when we need to speak to each other and don't want to be overheard. This ritual will also create it so no one can penetrate our minds."

"Will Mokaba, have to be a part of this?" Kaiba asked. He was worried about getting his brother more involved.

"No it would only be between the item bearers." Atem said.

"I have no problem with that. Since I wouldn't put it past the Death Eaters to know spells that can read minds as well as translate language." Kaiba said.

"I have a question, how are we going to do this ritual?" Yugi asked while his curiosity was growing.

"I'm glad you asked, it requires a spell that only can be administered by the Royal Sorcerer or in our case Royal Sorceress. The last time I was part of this ritual was in Ancient Egypt." Atem explained. "My Royal Sorcerer was Mahad, and only he could do it, or one of his descendents."

Everyone was staring at Krista, "What makes you think I'm Mahad's descendent?" Krista turned starring at Atem.

"As we were fighting those Death Eaters, I noticed that all your monsters were spell casters." Atem started to explain.

"What does that have to do with your Royal Sorcerer from 5000 years ago?" Krista asked

"I noticed also that there was one you don't have in your deck. May I ask why you didn't include him? I mean you are Kaiba's woman even a rear card like that one is easy to get your hands on." Atem said.

Krista gulped. "Because the spirit of that card told me not to have him in my deck. He told me that he would only answer to the Pharaoh and his reincarnate. I have always respected my deck, and the decks of others. So when a Duel Monster Spirit tells me not to do something I listen." Krista got up and walked to one of the vaults, unlocked it and pulled out a velvet box, she walked over to Yugi. "Here you go, I was also told that if destiny is changed then to give this to the reincarnate of the pharaoh. I figure being attack today is a pretty good sign that destiny changed."

Yugi open the box, as he pulled out the card excitement filled his whole body. "Wow, thanks look everyone it's a Dark Magician. My new deck is now complete."

"Your Dark Magician is still no match for my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said as walked around the table.

"So how am I supposed to do this magical ritual thing? Even if you are correct in the assumption that I'm Mahad's descendent I haven't the foggiest idea what to do." Krista asked.

"It would be in the book, Ishizu gave you before the Battle City Tournament." Odion said.

"Ishizu knew about this and never told me. That's it I need a cigarette this is too much for my nerves right now." She grabbed a pack of cigarettes, ash tray, and a lighter out of a file cabinet. She lit her cigarette, taking a drag and exhaling slowly. She could feel her nerves unwinding as the nicotine hit her system.

"Looks, like you owe Mokaba another candy bar." Yugi said. "I'll even remind you when he wakes up. You do know smoking is a nasty habit."

"Yugi, when you deal with the corporate world, freaky magic and the shitty past that we both have sometimes you need to self medicate to stay sane." Kaiba said, as he lit himself a cigarette.

"That's now two candy bars, Mokaba is going to be on another sugar high tomorrow." Ryou stated.

"Where is the book now?" Marik asked.

"Closer than you think." Krista said as she extinguished her cigarette. She walked over to one of the walls. On that wall was a square panel. Krista placed her and on the panel and said. "Krista Klearity accesses number 670-KWQ-5B.

The panel lit up as a female voice was heard overhead, "Fingerprints and DNA analysis confirmed. Hello Miss Klearity." Krista removed her hand as the panel swung open. Inside was a black case, similar to one that holds a laptop.

Krista placed the case on the table and opened it. Inside the case lay two silver spiked chokers. Krista removed the chokers placing them on the table. She then flipped up a hidden compartment and removed an ancient looking book.

The book was as thick as Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. It had a purple cover and on the sides were two belts. On the right side of the book was a gold key stuck in one of the belts. On the top of the book was a key hole. Above the key hole were two swords crossed over each other in the shape on an X. The same sword shape was present at the bottom of the key hole as well.

Yugi looked closer at the book as he says, "That looks just like the book on Magic Formula."

"That's because it is. That book is Mahad's spell book." Atem stated.

"There is only one problem, Krista doesn't have the key." Kaiba growled at he put out his cigarette.

"She is the key." Atem said. "In order to keep the spells out of enemy hands, Mahad used his own blood as the key to open it. A decedent of his can do the same thing. All Krista has to do is put a drop of her blood in the key hole and the book will open."

Krista picked up one of the chokers on the table. "I never thought I would have to use these again." She placed one of her fingers on a spoke, using it to prick her finger. She then held her finger over the key hole and let the blood drop into it. The book flashed and fell open. "Okay I got the magic book open now what?"

"You find the spell. I assume you can read the ancient texts." Atem said.

"Of course I can." Snapped Krista. "I'm a linguistics expert fluent in 15 modern languages and 3 dead one, including Ancient Egyptian."

Kaiba smirked, "To say Krista has a talented tongue would be an understatement." Everyone in the room could tell that Kaiba's statement had a double meaning.

Laughing Krista said, "Can you give me some clue as to where to find this spell, after all this is a huge book, and time isn't exactly on our side."

"Hold your hand over the pages of the book and speak in Ancient Egyptian which spell you want. The spell is known as Bonding of the Keepers." Atem instructed.

Krista held her hand over the open book and spoke in Ancient Egyptian, "Magic Formula hear my cry, find the spell Bonding of the Keepers." A purple gust of wind blew over the book. The pages turned by themselves landing on the spell that Krista had summoned. She looked at the spell than spoke to the group. "Okay, this spell seems pretty simple the seven of us have to stand in a circle with our Items in our left hand. I say an incantation in Ancient Egyptian and if all goes right we will have a telepathic link to each other and an impenetrable mind."

The group gathered around in a circle, each placing their items in their left hand. Krista than spoke once again in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows in the night, hear my cry. Create a mental bond between the seven in this room. Make it so that no one can penetrate our minds. Shadows hear my cry." As Krista spoke purple and black clouds arose out of her body and enveloped the group. The clouds lingered for several minutes before dissipating.

* * *

><p>Please Review. I could really use some feed back.<p>

Thank you to those who already have reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"So did the spell work?" Asked Ryou.

"There is only one way to find out" Atem said. "_Kaiba, can you hear me?"_

"_Loud and clear, Atem._" Kaiba replied. "I'd say that it worked."

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland voice over the intercom. "We have been cleared for landing."

"About time," Growled the CEO.

"Let's head back to the main passenger section." Yugi said, as he exited the conference room. Atem was walking next to him. "Atem, I have a question. I thought you told me that Mahad sealed himself into a tablet becoming the Dark Magician. How can Krista be his descendent?"

Atem laughed "Ah the mind of the innocent. Yugi, it was Ancient Egypt, it wasn't uncommon for men in the royal court to be married or have concubines. Evidently some woman was expecting Mahad's child at the time Mahad sealed himself."

As the rest of the group exited the conference room, Kaiba and Krista stayed back. Krista put the spell book and chokers back in their case and locked them up. She picked up her pentacle replica necklace and put it in her pocket.

Kaiba walks over to Krista and lifts her onto the conference table so that she is now sitting on the edge of the table. Seto leans in and kisses her. Krista puts her arms around his neck as she returns Seto's kiss. After several moments, Krista breaks the kiss and say, "We should probably join the others, since I know that we don't have time to renew our memberships to the Mile High Club at the moment."

"You're probably right. I did reserve as the penthouse suite at a hotel for tonight. I hope you aren't planning on sleeping." Kaiba replied, as he ran his hand down her back.

"Wouldn't dream of it, it's not like we have never pulled an all nighter before." Krista said with a wink as she got to her feet. Seto grabbed her hand as they exited the conference room.

As the group of Item Bearers arrived in the main passenger section they took in the sight in front of them. Duke, Tristan and Joey were completely passed out and Tea was laughing uncontrollably on one of the couches. Several empty bottles lay on the floor and Duel Monster cards were scattered all over.

"Damn, it looks like we missed one hell of a party." Marik said.

"Yugi, you guys are back." Squealed Tea as she stumbled over to Yugi. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

Yugi blushed as he broke the kiss. "Ah Tea, are you drunk?"

"Yep, and I never have felt better." Tea says as she pushes Yugi on to the couch straddling his lap. "How about you and me go some place more private and really get to know one another." Tea starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Stop Tea," Yugi said as put her arms to her side and fixes her blouse. "You stole my heart years ago and even though I've fantasized about you. This isn't right. I know that even though I have feelings for you, you see me as just a friend and I have to believe that you still feel that way even now."

Tea stand up and slaps Yugi in the face. "You don't think I'm pretty is that it?" Tea says, as she starts crying.

"_A little help here guys, Tea is so out of it._" Yugi pleads.

"_I have an idea, but you might not like it._" Kaiba responds.

"_Anything, I don't want Tea doing something that she'll regret._" Continued Yugi. Kaiba flips the side of his trench coat revealing the Millennium Rod that he had stored in the belt on his pants. Clasping the Rod in his hand, he starts concentrating as he points it at Tea. Tea's face goes blank as her eyes close. She then lies down on the couch with her head next to Yugi's leg.

"Sometimes nothing says bedtime, like a little mind control." Seto smirked as he put the Rod away.

"Thank you." Yugi says.

Krista knelt down and started to clean the place up. She placed the empty bottles on the bottom of the cart. "Do you guys know their decks well? This is a mess and I don't know whose cards belong to whom."

"I know most of them," said Yugi giving her a hand. After several minutes the cards were in four neat piles. Krista and Yugi placed the piles on a table.

"Kaiba, what should we do with the three passed out on the floor." Atem asked.

"Let them sleep it off, I'll make sure that there is plenty of coffee and aspirin in the morning. These four are going to have nasty hangovers." Kaiba replied as he pushed the liquor cart out the room. He returned later with four blankets and pillows. "We should at least make them comfortable."

Krista put a pillow under Tea's head while Yugi put a blanket on her. Odion and Marik helped make Tristan comfortable. Kaiba decided to help Duke out, while Atem gave Joey a pillow and a blanket.

"I thought you said you don't help with hangovers or anything of that nature." Ryou said.

"I'm feeling generous." Seto said sarcastically. "Don't let it go to your heads."

"You can't fool us, we know the real you." Smirked Atem.

"It doesn't mean that I want everyone to know." Kaiba replied.

"I will never let these four know that the real Seto Kaiba actually has a heart." Atem said.

Roland enters the room, "As you can tell Mr. Kaiba we have finally arrived at Cairo International. I've already cleared everyone through customs and the limos are waiting to take everyone to the hotel."

"Thank you, Roland." The CEO replied, "But as you can tell we have some people passed out and Mokaba is already asleep. I need you to stay here and look after Mokaba, as well as the cheerleading squad, and the third rate duelist. I will be leaving shortly with Krista and anyone else who wishes to stay in the hotel."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Roland replied as he left the room."

"I want to stay here to make sure Tea is okay when she wakes up." Said Yugi.

"Odion and I want to stay with our sister's body, until the funeral people show up." Marik said.

Kaiba replied, "Whatever, there is plenty of food, and coffee in the kitchen, just ask Roland to get you whatever you want."

"I guess that means it is just us four." Ryou said as he double checked that he had his Tarot Cards with him and stuffing the Millennium Ring down his shirt.

Atem, Ryou, Krista and Kaiba started to exit the jet when they were approached by two men. One of them was young with red hair tied back in a pony tail with an earring in his ear. The other one was a much older man with white hair, half moon glasses, with twinkling eyes and a big smile.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"We have been waiting for you," the older man spoke.

"_Guys, something is going on with the Ring. Somehow the presence of the two men has activated it. It is similar to when it would activate when in the presence of another Millennium Item._" Ryou sent to the others.

"_I'm sensing magic of these two men, it is possible that the Ring is picking it up as well_," Atem reasoned.

"_Should we warn the others?_" Krista added.

"_Not yet._" Kaiba replied. "_Let's see what they want first._"

Noticing the blank looks of the group's faces the red head said, "Maybe they don't speak English, we should use a translation spell to be understood, after all our intelligence report states that these children are from Domino City, Japan."

"_Ha, told you these English Magicians would know a spell to translate language._" Smirked Seto.

"We speak English just fine." Atem said, "We have just had a bad day, we are all exhausted, so our reflexes are a little slow."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Growled the irate CEO "As you can tell it is really late, and all of us would like to call it a day."

"I apologize for the late hour, let me introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young man you see next to me is Bill Weasley." Dumbledore explained. "We have come here to offer our help. Is there anywhere we can talk?"

"_What do you boys think?_" asked Krista, as she put her hands on her hips. "_I'm not sure these two are trustworthy._"

"_They didn't try to attack us, so they might not be a threat._" Atem reasoned.

"_We should proceed with caution,_" added Kaiba. "We can use my conference room, it is right this way. Trough the passenger section, and up the stairs."

"This is going to be a long night." Ryou sighed.

As the group got to the passenger section the other bearers stood to their feet. Bill walked over to Ishizu's body. He looked at it and said, "It was defiantly a Killing Curse, Albus."

"Stay away from my sister." Marik stated.

Albus looked over at Odion and Marik, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I can guarantee you she didn't feel any pain." He said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Odion asked.

"No, only time will help with that. I can tell you loved your sister very much." Albus said.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked.

"These men want to talk to us." Kaiba answered. "We all need to head to the conference room."

"What happened to these four, they are completely unconscious?" Bill asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of passing out from alcohol consumption." Krista said with a hint of laughter in her voice as she shook her head in disbelief.

Albus walked over looking at the passed out cheerleading squad. "They are no concern to us at the moment. They don't have magic." Everyone followed Kaiba into his conference room.

As they entered the room Seto pressed his two way communicator "Roland, bring coffee to the conference room, as well as some finger sandwiches." Everyone was starting to sit down.

"Right away Mr. Kaiba," Roland's voice was heard over the intercom. Roland entered with a cart. On the cart was a huge pot of coffee, several mugs, a creamer and a sugar bowl. There was also a plate piled high with sandwiches. Roland places it on a side table and left the room.

"I think we are going to be here all night." Kaiba said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "If you want some, get it yourself." Kaiba growled as he sat down. Everyone helped themselves to coffee and sandwiches before getting down to business.

"Alright you said you wanted to help us, what did you mean by that?" Atem asked.

"I came here to see you after receiving intelligence about the attack on you this afternoon, the one that unfortunately ended the girl's life." Dumbledore stated.

"Her name was Ishizu; please use her name when referring to her." Odion said.

"Sorry, I know this is hard. I guess the best thing to do is figure out why you were attacked." Dumbledore said.

"You don't really expect us to tell you everything before we decide whether you are trustworthy or not." Krista said, while she went to refill her coffee cup. "Why don't you tell us what you know, after all you did mention that you have an intelligence report. Which implies that you have a spy somewhere?"

"You are very perceptive for someone so young, Miss…." Dumbledore said.

Krista interrupted, "Klearity, and flattery will get you nowhere old man. Stick to the facts."

Seeing that the Item Bearers weren't going to corporate, Dumbledore decided to play along, figuring his intelligence report was fairly accurate. "Okay as Bill mentioned we have an intelligence report that states you all were involved in a combination attack by Dementors and Death Eaters."

"_Dementors must be the name of the dark creatures that made us see things in our mind._" Ryou said.

"_This guy is sticking to facts he thinks we know he is defiantly playing a dangerous game. I'd recognize these tactics anywhere. I use them in business negotiations._" Kaiba relayed to the rest of the gang.

"_Next, he'll try to get more information to confirm his intelligence report. He is defiantly fishing for some information, but he also has an agenda. He wants something from us. He will not take no for an answer._" Krista added.

"_I say we find out what the old guy wants and then try to buy some time._" Yugi said.

"_We also need to find out if his heart is trustworthy,_" Atem looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "Your report is accurate we were attack by Dementors and Death Eaters. But something tells me attacks by these two groups aren't unheard of. So what do you want?"

Dumbledore and Bill could feel all the bearers' eyes on them. Chills ran down their spines as they got the feeling that these teens were judging them. "Well yes, attacks these days aren't unheard of. In fact one a student of mine and his cousin were attacked by Dementors not too long ago. Krista walked over to the coffee table and while her back was turned away from Dumbledore pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace.

She saw a vision of two boys. One had black messy hair, circular glasses, emerald green eyes and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The other was a boy about the same age, but excessively overweight. They were arguing about something when two Dementors came into the alley in which they were standing. Both boys were hoisted into the air by the Dementors. The boy with glasses pulled out his wand muttered an incantation and a silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand driving the Dementors away.

As the vision finished Krista relays to the others. "_He is speaking the truth about an attack on a couple of teenage boys. The Necklace just showed me the incident._"

"_Quick thinking Royal Sorceress._" Kaiba added with a smirk.

"_I learned from the best, High Priest._" Krista replied with flirtation.

"You still haven't answered, Atem's question." Ryou said, "What do you want?"

"Like I mentioned before I'm a headmaster at a school, I would like to invite you to my school. Hogwarts is the safest place you can be since Voldemort is after you. I and the Order of the Phoenix are dedicated to taking out Voldemort. It is rumored that I'm the only wizard he fears, he will not attack the school while I'm still in charge." Said Dumbledore.

"I take it Voldemort is the name of the one the Death Eaters referred to as Dark Lord." Atem stated. Dumbledore nodded.

"You said you wanted to invite us to your school, what do you mean by that?" Krista asked.

"I would like to have you become students there so that Voldemort can't come after you. My school is very well protected. You will be safe." Dumbledore continued.

Kaiba asked in his strongest CEO voice. "I assume that your invitation extends to my little brother as well as those in this room." Dumbledore nodded. "Then I only have one question for you, what is in it for you should be accept your offer."

"An end to this war, I want to see Voldemort's downfall and I believe you have to power to help."

"More likely you fear us joining Voldemort. Our power is no match for his." Marik stated.

"Sounds like you want us to do your job." Smirked the CEO.

Noticing that he wasn't gaining any points in his favor with the Item Bearers Dumbledore said, "You have no reason to trust me. You have just suffered a great loss. How can I prove I want to help you and gain your trust?"

"I thought you would never ask." Atem said, "You can prove yourself and your intentions by playing a game with me. A Shadow Game that is."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"_Pharaoh, you can't be serious,_" Yugi said through the telepathic link.

"_Hikari, I've never been more serious in my life. We need to find out if these two are trust worthy and the best way is a Shadow Game, with the help of the Scales. I need you to trust me. Are you with me?_" Atem asked.

"_I am,_" Yugi responded.

The rest of the bearers had shocked looks on their faces as they waited for Dumbledore to respond. Each of them having feelings of anticipation gripping at their hearts. Bakura started pacing the room in order to get rid of some of his anxiety.

After several minutes Dumbledore responded, "I will play this game with you, I assume that you want Bill to play as well." Atem nodded. Dumbledore looked over at Bill, "I can't speak for you, but will you play this game as well?"

"I will Albus." Bill said with slight hesitation to his voice.

"Since there are two of you there will be two of us making it even teams. Yugi will be my team mate. Okay, the rules are simple. Rule one no magic is allowed once the game begins. Rule two we will take turns asking each other questions. First Dumbledore will go, and then I will go, followed by Bill and finishing with Yugi. We will keep going in that order until a winner is determined. We will use a set of scales to keep score. If you lie a marble will be placed on the scale the first team to tell 3 lies looses. I shall also forewarn you if you cheat in a Shadow Game it is an automatic forfeit of the match and you will be punished with a Penalty Game. Any questions?"

"I have one." Bill said, "What is a Penalty Game."

"Put simply it is a punishment for cheating." Atem responded. "Kaiba, I need you to get me some marbles." Kaiba left the conference room and returned with a bag of marbles. Atem poured them out on the table. "Yugi, please place the Scales on the table."

Yugi pulled the Scales out of the inner pocket of his jacket and placing them on the table being. He positioned the Scales perpendicular on the table so that one side scale faced Bill and Dumbledore and the other faced Atem. He then sat down next to Atem.

Bill and Dumbledore looked at the scales trying to decide if accepting this game had been a good idea or not as the Puzzle around Atem neck started to glow and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

Dark purple and black clouds enveloped the room. "The Door of Darkness has been opened, let the Shadow Game begin."

"As per the rules, I'll go first." Dumbledore started, "Where are we?"

"This is the Shadow Realm." Atem replied. "In your plan to overpower Voldemort, do you plan to sacrifice someone?"

Dumbledore paused before answering, "No." A marble rose out of the air and landed on the side of the scale closest to Dumbledore and Bill.

Bill was shocked at the response, "They must be cheating, why that would register as a lie."

"I have many secrets, Bill, and it is impossible to win a war without sacrifice. I had to test the scales to see if it would register a _NO_ as a lie. I'm pleased to say it did. Now we know that there is more to this game than meets the eye." Dumbledore stated.

"Now it is my turn," Bill says, "Is it true that you can summon creatures to aid you in a fight?"

"Yes" Yugi replied, "Have you ever stolen anything?"

"Absolutely not!" Bill said, once again a marble landed on their scale. "Now I know they have fixed this game. I have never stolen anything in my life. I'm going to remove that last marble." As he reached his hand toward the scale it was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Bill, you have to remember that this game is channeled by the lies in our hearts. If I'm understanding the magical aspect correctly. Look at the scales closely. There is an eye of Horus on it which means it originates from Egypt. It is possible that the scales see your job in Egypt as a curse breaker as nothing more than thievery. Since you have broken into tombs of pharaohs in your work it would read a _NO_ to Yugi's question as a lie."

"_This guy is really smart; you still think this was a good idea?_" Yugi asked.

"_Maybe not, but we can't back down now,_" Atem replied.

"My turn," Dumbledore said, as he thought of another question. "When the magical cleanup crew arrived at the scene of the attack, we found several Death Eaters soulless, did you do it?"

"No." Atem answered.

"Why didn't it read that as a lie we know that it had to be them, since we know it wasn't the Dementors?" Bill said as he was getting more upset with the game by the minute.

"Because, Atem wasn't the one personally responsible, but someone else in their group." Dumbledore reasoned. "I see you have to be specific in your questioning? Very clever."

"My turn," Atem said, "Have you ever been responsible for the death of another human."

"Yes," Albus replied.

"Okay my turn, I think I've finally figured out this game." Bill said with confidence in his voice. "Who in your group was responsible for the soulless Death Eaters?"

"Mokaba," Yugi said as a marble fell onto the scales on his team's side.

"You lied," Bill stated.

"Of course I did," Yugi stated. "Now, Bill, is reincarnation real?"

"Of course not," Bill stated as a third marble was added to his and Dumbledore's scale ending the game. The purple clouds dissipated and everyone found themselves back in the conference room. Yugi picked up the scales and put them back in his inner pocket. "Now why did it read that last one as a lie? I truly don't believe in reincarnation."

"I didn't ask you if you believed I asked you if it was real." Yugi said.

"So have we earned your trust yet?" Dumbledore asked.

Atem paused a moment. "I do believe that you are not evil and just want our help to bring down this guy Voldemort. You didn't cheat in our game and therefore I think you can be trusted with some things."

"So does that mean you'll come to my school?" Dumbledore asked.

"We need time to discuss it amongst ourselves." Kaiba said, "As you know we lost Ishizu today and have a funeral to prepare for. If you meet us back in Domino City at my mansion on Friday we will have an answer for you."

Krista said, "If you could, Mr. Dumbledore, leave some information about your school with us to go over. For example a course catalogue, a mission statement or some kind of pamphlets?" Noticing the questioning look on the wizards faces Krista tried to come up with a better examples. "How about a history of your school, the classes you offer, and the rules of your school as well as the rules of your culture."

"I could do that." Dumbledore said, as he conjured a copy of _Hogwarts a History_ "Here is a book about our schools history." He reached into his pockets and pulled out several sheets of parchment. "These are a list of the classes you will take should you wish to come, as well as a list of electives to take. I have one for each of you, since if you decide to come you will need to choose some electives to go with the core classes. Now I believe we have imposed on you long enough see you on Friday." Dumbledore and Bill disapparated leaving a group of very confused and tired Item Bearers.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Yu gi oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"I don't know about the rest of you but I am tired," Yugi said with a big yawn, as he looked at his watch, "I can't believe it is 5am."

"Well it is too late to head to the hotel now, I think I'll stay in here and start reading over this stuff. Mia and Rebecca should be landing about 9am and then we have to all go shopping for clothes for the funeral as well as send off gifts." Krista said as she cracked open _Hogwarts a History_.

"Send off gifts?" Ryou asked.

"When an Egyptian dies it is customary to include gifts they can take with them to the afterlife." Atem explained. "I assume this custom is going to be honored at Ishizu's funeral?"

"It is the first thing on the ceremony list, I made sure of that." Kaiba said. "It will be followed by a blessing from the Priest, I hired. Then we will head to a reception area to honor her memory."

"I should have brought some money with me." Yugi said.

"What part of I am taking care of the costs do you dweebs not understand. I will pay for everything, just choose something and leave the bill to me." Kaiba snapped.

"I'm sorry Kaiba; I didn't realize when you said you would pay for stuff that literally meant everything. I guess I just too tired to think clearly. I think I'm going to go to the passenger section and sleep for a few hours. After all tomorrow or I guess I should say later today will be busy." Yugi bid the rest of the group good night and headed to the passenger section for some rest. He was then later followed by Ryou, Odion, and Marik.

"Hey Krista," Atem asked as he sat down next to her, "I was wondering if you could tell me some things about you, like how did you meet Kaiba? How did you know Ishizu? How do you know Rebecca and Mia? Why have we not met you before today?"

"Okay hold on a second, Pharaoh one question at a time please." Krista responded as she put down the history book. Seto this will take awhile, you want to tackle this book while I give the Pharaoh the 411 of my life?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do right now, but it will cost you." Seto grabbed Krista by the waist, pulling her body next to his he gave Krista a deep kiss. Seto broke the kiss after several long moments. "Okay now that I have received payment. I'll go through this book and when you get back from memory lane hopefully I'll have come up with a negotiating tactic for dealing with Dumbledore.

"Let's start with my meeting with Ishizu." Krista touched the Millennium Necklace, and the room spun out of focus. When it came back into focus Atem and Krista were standing on a street corner looking at Ishizu.

"This memory is about 2 years ago right before the start of the Battle City Tournament, the Duel Disks had just been released that morning." Krista explained.

"According to my Millennium Necklace, the girl I need to find is around here somewhere." Ishizu said to herself. Just than Krista walked around the corner. She had her deck around her neck as well as her underground dueling choker. On her left arm was a Duel Disk. She had a lit cigarette in her right hand.

"Isn't that the same choker I saw in the case that you hid the book in?" Atem asked.

"Yes, I used them when I was dueling underground. They administer an electric shock each time you lose life points." Krista explained.

"Why would you get involved in something like that?" Atem asked.

"That is a loaded question, but I guess I can fill you in." Krista said, "When I was four my mom, was murdered in front of me. I only survived because my shadow magic protected me, making me invisible and undetectable to the murder, of course I didn't know that it was shadow magic at that time, but now I do. And thanks to today's events I now know that my mom's murderer was a Death Eater, as I recognized the outfits those Death Eaters were wearing matched my mom's murder. In fact I'm pretty sure that the curse that killed Ishizu killed my mom."

"I was then pushed through the American Foster Care system until I was 14 when I was legally emancipated. While I was being pushed through the foster care system, I endured many guardians, all of which just took me in to get their check. Some of my guardians were extremely abusive, other's just neglectful."

"I was born with a mind that absorbed knowledge like a sponge, making me very odd with my classmate. I ended up graduating from High School at the age of 14. I found that my intelligence made it hard for me to make friends; in fact my only friends were my Duel Monsters. I would talk to them and sometime they would appear as spirits and talk to me. When I was younger I thought it was just my imagination, but now I know that it was all real."

"After my emancipation was finalized I moved to Domino City Japan. Here I attended the Domino City University where I double majored in foreign languages and business. I finished my masters by the age of 16. While attending the university I heard rumors of duels underground that had stocks in various companies as bets and the winner would get the stocks. I had a couple of shares in Industrial Illusions so I decided to give this underground thing a try. It turned out I excelled in it. My deck never let me down and after two years, I owned an equivalent to 25% of Industrial Illusions and 25% of Kaiba Corp. The money I earned in a year due to the dividends kept me quite comfortable"

"To make sure I understand correctly you dueled underground from the age of 14 to 16?" Atem said. "How in Ra's name did you withstand the electric shocks?"

"I found that the physical pain administer by the chokers, helped to ease the emotional pain I had built up inside me for the past 10 years of my life." Krista responded. "Now that you have been given the Reader's Digest Version of my life up to this moment lets finish watching this memory." Atem nodded as they looked at the memory image of Krista and Ishizu.

"I've been waiting for you." Ishizu said. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and destiny has brought us together."

"Hey lady, I'm not sure what you're selling, but I'm not interested." Krista said.

"I'm not selling anything; I'm here to give you something." Ishizu says, "But first you must duel me to determine you are worthy." She activates her disk.

"If it is a duel you want it is a duel you'll get." Krista stated, as she stopped out her cigarette, and activated her Duel Disk.

"I'm confused; I thought only participants in the Battle City Tournament received Duel Disks when they were first distributed?"

"KC stock holders received them as well, I found out later it was attempt by Seto to find out who the mysterious Queen of the Underground was he was a bit paranoid at the time that I would acquire more of his stock making me almost an equal partner, which is something he didn't want." Krista explained.

"I do have one condition we play by underground rules." Krista walks over and hands Ishizu a chocker.

Ishizu puts it on as she says, "I also have a condition as well we will play by Battle City Tournament rules the loser has to forfeit their rarest card. I'll put this one." Ishizu pulls a card out and shows it to Krista, it is Isis Goddess of Magic.

"Fine I'll wager this one." Krista flips over the Light Magician.

"Let's Duel!" Krista and Ishizu said in unison. The image faded and Atem and Krista found themselves back in the conference room.

"So what happened after your duel with Ishizu?" Atem asked, "I mean obviously you won, you got Isis, but what happened after that."

"After our duel, she not only gave me Isis, but the Magic Formula spell book, telling me that it was my destiny to protect the book. I didn't really understand what she was saying, but figured it couldn't hurt to keep the book. I stored it in the hidden compartment of my underground chocker's case, and it has been there ever since." Krista explained. "Now if I remember correctly your next question was how did I meet Seto?"

Looking up from his book, Kaiba say, "I think I'll help tell this story, I need a break from this book, as well as some fresh air. Will you two take a walk with me?" Krista and Atem nodded. The three of them headed through the main passenger section, everyone was asleep so they didn't notice when Atem, Kaiba and Krista walked outside. When they exited the jet the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer" I don't own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"By, Ra the sunrise sure is beautiful." Atem exclaimed as Seto put his arm around Krista waist as the three started walking around the airport grounds. They walked for several minutes in silence.

"Did you still want to know how I met Krista?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, I figure that since she is my Royal Sorceress that I should know some things about her past." Atem replied, "After all a person's past determines who they are.

"Well put Pharaoh, even though Krista and I could just tell you the story, I think it is better if we show you." Kaiba said while looking at Krista. Krista nodded and activated the Millennium Necklace.

The airport grounds spun out of focus. Once things were back in focus the three found themselves on a street in Domino City. The sun was high in the sky, so it was sometime around noon.

Atem looked around taking in the scenery. He noticed several people in the streets dueling each other. "This is the Battle City Tournament isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Kaiba replied, "And if you recall this time in my life, I was determined to beat you and gain all three god cards. I was consumed by my lust for power, as well as the hated for my step father. I was determined to crush you on the top of my tower as a sign of my superiority."

"It rings a bell." Atem smirked.

"And if you recall from earlier, I was a very lost soul. I was heavy into underground dueling. I would easily go through 3 packs of cigarettes a day. I would fuck anyone who had two legs. I would also drink myself to bed every night, and then go to my classes with hangovers. Needless to say I was on an out of control self destruction spiral." Krista explained. "The only things I cared for where my deck and killing the pain I had been suffering for the past 10 years. Everyone and anything else didn't matter."

"You mentioned earlier that Ishizu helped you more than you could repay her. Is she responsible for helping you fix your life?" Atem asked.

"Partly she put me on the right path, when I won Isis. And over the last two years, she and I became the best of friends, off the dueling field and the best of rivals on it. Each time she would challenge me to a rematch, she would push me to my dueling limits. I'm sure going to miss her." Krista explained as tears fell down her cheek. Suddenly an image of a tall brunette, with striking blue eyes, and a white trench coat came into view.

The trench coat seemed to defy gravity as he strolled down the street. "_Now which sucker should I challenge next, I got 4 locator cards, I only need 2 more to advance to the finals._" Kaiba thought to himself.

"Wow that was unexpected; I can hear your thoughts." Krista said.

"It must be because of the bonding spell." Atem resoned.

The image of Kaiba strolling the streets of Domino City continued. He finally stopped walking when he saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes walking around. She had on a pair of blue go go boots, a black mini skirt, with a blue half top. She was wearing a pair of long silver earrings.

"_I can't believe that girl; Ishizu put me up to this stupid tournament. Here she says as she hands me Isis, you get this for winning as well as one of the two locator cards I have. Now you must follow destiny she says and you will find peace. What a crock of shit. I can't believe I listened to a complete stranger. I'm stuck in this stupid tournament, I can't use underground rules. Why the hell am I even here? I should just call it quits now and go find a bar and pick up a man. After all what good is a fake ID if I don't use it._" Krista thought as she continued to walk around lost in her thoughts. A small boy with pink hair walks up to her.

"I challenge you to a duel, and as per the Battle City Rules, you can't decline." The boy said while activating his disk.

"Whatever, you won't last long against me." Krista said, as she activated her disk.

"_She is confident, this might be worth my time to watch, after all once their done I can challenge one of them and have 5 locator cards when I'm done creaming my opponent, thanks to Obelisk the Tormentor."_ The CEO smirked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As per the Battle City Tournament rules the looser has to fork over his or her rarest card, as well as a locator card." The boy said.

"I know the rules, I happen to have three locator cards already, and as for the anti I have three cards in my deck that are all one of a kind, and you can't get much rarer than that. I just hope your rarest card is useful to me." Krista snapped, "I think I'll start this duel off." She drew her first card. Scanning over her hand she smiled. "Try this on for size; I activate the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice. This magic card allows me to choose 5 monster's from deck and send them directly to the graveyard. In exchange I get to special summon any 8 star spellcaster in my hand, as long as I put it in attack mode?" Krista searches her deck choosing the monster to send to the grave and discards them. "I summon Venus the Light Magician (3000 ATK). I also can normal summon this turn and I summon my Magician Valkyria (1600ATK) in attack mode as well. I place two cards face down ending my turn."

"_She is good, not as good as me, her spellcaster is no match to my Ultimate Dragon or Obelisk but she would defiantly be a challenge._" The CEO thought as he continued to watch the duel.

"Now my draw," the pink haired boy stated. "I summon my Harpie's Brother (1800 ATK) in attack mode. Take out her Magician Valkyria," the boy hollered. Harpie's Brother slashed his claws at Magician Valkyria. As Valkyria vanished, Krista life points dropped to 3800. "I now activate the magic card, Change of Position now all monsters on the field are switched to the opposite position that they once were." As the boy explained both Light Magician and Harpie's Brother switched to defense mode. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn. Let's see what you got." The boy smiled.

"I draw," Krista stated. She looked at the card in her hand and started to laugh. "I should have warned you, I seem to always draw the card, I need when I need it most." She says as she turns the card around, "I'm going to activate the Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light." She placed her card in the field spell slot. "This field spell gives me some special advantages, for a price of course. I sacrifice 500 life points to get rid of all your traps and spells on the field as well as in your hand." The boy discarded any traps and spells and his two facedown cards left the field as Krista's life point's drop to 3300. "But I'm not going to stop there for a cost of 1000 life points I can rid the field of any wind attribute monsters. Say good bye to your Harpie's brother." Krista's life points dropped to 2300. "Finally I switch my Light Magician to attack mode." As the Light Magician switched to attack mode her attack points increased from 3000, to 4000.

"Why did your monster's attack points increase?" The boy asked.

"It is yet another benefit of the Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light, all spellcasters on the field increase by 1000 attack points when this field spell is in play." Krista explained, "And since you have no monsters left on the field, this duel is done. Venus attack the boy directly with white lightning scepter blast." The boy's life points dropped to zero as the Duel Disks deactivated.

The boy hung his head as he walked over to Krista, "As per the Battle City Rules here is my rarest card and my locator card." The boy then turned and walked away.

Krista looked at the card in her hand, "_This card is rare, one of a kind if I'm not mistaken, but it totally doesn't fit in my deck. Oh well, I guess I can use it as the anti now so that I don't have to lose any card in my deck. After all the rules state rarest, it doesn't mean I can't choose which one since now I have four one of a kind cards._"

Kaiba having watched the duel ran up to Krista with his finger pointed directly at her. "You are the Queen of the Underground! I've been trying to track you down for several months now."

"Yea, I am the Queen of the Underground, and you are the President of Kaiba Corp. Thanks for the introduction, but I'm leaving now." Krista said as she turned her back at the CEO.

"Don't turn your back to me missy," the CEO belted. "I challenge you to a duel." Kaiba stated while he activated his Duel Disk.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Turning on her heals Krista says, "I accept," as she activates her duel disk and draws five cards.

"I'll start things off," Kaiba said, as he drew his first card. "I place Saggi the Dark Clown (600 ATK) in attack mode. I then set one card face down. Your move."

"_Why would he play that card in attack mode, Saggi is one of the weakest spellcasters in the game, oh well I can't worry about that now._" Krista thought as she drew her first card. "I summon Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK)." Krista stated, "Now Valkyria show that clown what a real spellcaster can do, Attack."

"I knew you couldn't resist attacking my clown, and now it is going to cost you. Activate Crush Card." Kaiba stated, as Saggi is destroyed. Kaiba's life points drop to 3000. "This trap card sends a virus to all your monsters with more than 1500 attack points, making them completely useless."

"Shit," Krista says as she sees Valkyria leave the field. "_If he wasn't so damn sexy, I'd be really pissed right now. Get a grip Krista you are here to duel, not undress the hottie with your eyes._" She thinks to herself as she moves all her monsters with more than 1500 attack points to the graveyard. "_Okay, that did cripple my deck but didn't break it; I now have the minimum requirements for my field spell. This will come in handy. You are bruised girl, but not broken._"

Krista looks over her hand, "Okay I place 2 cards facedown ending my turn."

"_Damn, that girl has a really gorgeous body. I wonder if her breasts are real or implants. Get your head in the game Seto, sure it's been a couple of months since you have taken a woman to bed, but you are here to win a tournament not seduce your opponents, although after I crush her she will be upset, and I could use that to my advantage._" Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Seto says, "You may be the Queen of the Underground, but now you are playing with the big boys."

"Wouldn't be the first time, I played with big boys." Blurted out Krista, in a suggestive tone."_Why did I say that, why am I so attracted to this man, I mean it isn't like I have trouble getting laid. Something about him makes my heart beat faster. I must be really stressed._" She thought to herself as Kaiba drew a card.

Kaiba blushed at her comment "_She wants me well that is defiantly a plus." _Kaiba looks at the card in his hand, "_As expected just the card I needed, too bad, I would have liked to drag this out a while. She is so hot; I hate to crush her in such a short amount of time. I did not just think that, she is just a girl, granted she is hot and a talented duelist, it's a shame she uses it to duel underground she will probably be dead within a year._"

As the thought of Krista dyeing enters Seto's mind, he was overwhelmed with an instinct to protect the woman he was dueling. "_What is wrong with me why am I suddenly concerned for the well being of this woman, she is nothing to me? Granted my heart skipped several beats when I first laid eyes on her, but that is just sexual frustration. That's it after I end this duel; I'll just ask if she wants me, girls never say no to me. I'm Seto Kaiba._" Seto once again shook his head trying to hide the feelings that were welling up inside him, for Krista. "Time to meet your end, I summon my Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) in attack mode," As the spellcaster took to the field, Krista took a deep breath she knew a direct attack on her life points was inescapable.

"I will also active my Flute of Summing Dragon to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the field." The magnificent dragons let out a loud roar as she took to the field. "And I'm not stopping there; I activate Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand, to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK)." Kaiba said.

As his most powerful monster took to the field, Kaiba noticed that Krista was laughing. "What is so funny? Granted my ultimate beast can't attack in the same turn it was summoned, but it will attack next turn." Kaiba stated.

"You don't think I acquired 25% of your stock with underground dueling, by not knowing how to duel my way out of a jam." Krista hollered.

"Well I made it impossible to get more, by making KC stock unattainable through bets so you can't get anymore." Kaiba stated, "Hey wait you are just trying to distract me. Lord of Dragons attack her directly."

The blast from the direct attack knocked Krista down. "Are you okay?" Kaiba said, "_I did not just say that, I really must be losing my marbles._"

"I'm fine, it's not the first time I've ever been attacked and I'm sure it won't be the last." Krista sated as she rose to her feet, as her life points dropped to 2800.

"_Why do I get the feeling she isn't referring to Duel Monster attacks, bigger question why do I care? Because I don't I don't care!_" Kaiba thought as frustration and confusion were building inside of him.

Dusting off the dirt that was on the back of her skirt then drawing her card, Krista says. "Just as I underestimated your facedown card, you underestimated mine." Krista hits a bottom on her duel disk. "Now you shall pay for your mistake, activate Dragon Sealing Jar." Kaiba's dragon rose into the air and dove into the jar.

"This continuous magic card will keep your dragon sealed making your Ultimate Dragon completely useless." Krista explains.

"_Wow, she is good, I haven't had a challenger like this since Yugi. I have to get her out of the underground but how, and why do I even care? This makes no sense to me. Stay cool Kaiba all you have to do is think of a good reason to convince her to leave the underground. Okay what do you know about her she has collected stocks obviously she uses the money from the dividends to live off. Got it offer her a job working for KC, she than no longer has to underground duel. It just might work._" Kaiba smirked to himself he had a plan.

"You going to stand there all day looking at your cards or are we going to continue this duel?" Kaiba barked.

"Oh keep your pants on, I'm going." Krista snapped, "_Although if you want to remove your pants… Bad Krista, duel now and seduce later._" Shaking off her thoughts once again. "My move, I summon my Witch of the Black Forest (1100 ATK) in attack mode. I'll also activate my facedown magic card.

Krista pushed a button on her duel disk flipping up a card that had a woman on it which resembled a blind justice statue. "This magic card is called Attribute Balance and here is what it does it allows me to special summon a monster from my deck to the field. Since I currently have a four star earth attribute monster, I need to choose a wind attribute monster with four stars or less, and I choose my Daughter of the Air (1200 ATK)."

"Two monsters in one turn won't help you; my Crush Card has crippled your deck. Your weak monsters are no match for mine." Kaiba stated.

"Actually, your Crush Card helped me out, when you activated it. You forced me to send all my monsters with more than 1500 attack points to the grave, what you didn't know is that when I had to send them you made it possible for me to activate my trump card. Which I'm going to do now." Krista flipped a card over in her hand, "I activate the Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light." Once the card finished activating all the spellcaster on the field shot up in attack points by 1000.

"_She is good, she found a way to increase her monsters with her field spell. Impressive. If I don't get my Ultimate Dragon freed I may lose this duel, and I can't afford that. I have to get those god cards so that I can beat Yugi, I can't lose to a girl, no matter how beautiful she is._" Kaiba thought to himself, before saying, _"_Your card just helped increase the attack strength of my monster as well, what are you planning?"

"You'll see," Krista stated. "Since you have no cards in your hand and no facedowns, I'll wait till later to trigger any of my Pentacle's talents. I do know that your spellcaster can really only be destroyed in battle so I'm going to take him out with mine. Go Daughter of the Air attack Lord of Dragons with your hurricane scepter blast." Krista commanded.

"Lord of Dragons return fire." Kaiba bellowed, both monsters clashed into each other destroying one another.

"Since both monsters had equal attack points we don't lose any life points." Krista stated. "Now you are wide open for a direct attack. Witch of the Black Forest attack the hottie directly." Krista thrust her hand forward. "_Shit did just call my opponent a hottie out loud. When did this duel become foreplay?_"

"_Did she just call me a hottie?_" Kaiba thought as he watched his life points drop to 900. "_I have one card that can break that Dragon Sealing Jar and I need it now!_" Kaiba drew his card, flipping it over in his hand he says, "I active the magic card Pot of Greed and take two more cards."

Kaiba looked over his cards with a grin. "Sorry gorgeous, but this duel ends now. First I activate my D-Spell card which removes any magic card from the field and I choose your Dragon Sealing Jar." The jar shattered and Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) returned to Seto's side of the field. "Next I activate the trap card Shadow Spell this trap allows me to select one monster on the field and decreases its attack strength by 700. Since you have only one on the field I choose your Witch of the Black Forest."

A group so chains sprung out of the ground as Kaiba activated his card. They encircled the Witch of the Black Forest as her attack points dropped to 1400. "Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack the Witch of the Black Forest with white lightning." Kaiba command.

The three headed dragon opened its mouths and sent a flash of white light at the Witch of the Black Forest. Krista watched as her life points hit zero. Kaiba walked over to Krista. He looked into her eyes as he did he saw that the color of her eyes were the exact same shade of blue as his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Not understanding what had come over him. Seto wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in so that her breasts were against his chest. He leaned over and kissed her on her mouth. After several moments he broke the kiss and asks, "So what is your name beautiful?"

The vision faded out of focus. When things had cleared Atem, Krista and Kaiba found themselves back on the airport grounds.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Which rare card did you take from Krista, after you beat her?" Atem asked.

"The one she had one in the previous duel. It was a card that I thought Mokie would like. I just couldn't bring myself to take any cards in her main deck." Kaiba said, "The card I won in my duel with Krista was the Blue Eyes Baby Dragon. It is actually a pretty good card. It's a four star monster with 2000 attack points."

Kaiba looked at his watch it was 8am. "We should be heading back to the jet. Mokaba will be up soon."

As the group walked back to the jet, Atem asked. "So what happened after the kiss?"

"Well, I told Seto my name, he escorted me to his limo…and I'll let your imagination fill in the gaps." Krista said with a blush.

"Okay now that was a mental picture I didn't need, one of my High Priest copulating with my Royal Sorceress in the back of a limo." Atem stated as he shook his head. "I know you weren't in the Battle City Finals so what happened? I mean you have a very good deck and are a very talented duelist. You could have easily have gotten enough locator cards to make it to the finals."

"Well, Seto hired me as his personal assistant that afternoon, and since I really didn't want to be in the tournament in the first place I got straight to work. I did bump into Ishizu later and she rambled on about how we had changed destiny. Apparently my past life and Seto's past life never were able to consummate their love for each other." Krista explained.

"After Battle City, I finished my Master's Degree in Business Administration, quit underground dueling and instead of going to bed with a bottle; I was going to bed with a smile. I was even able to cut back on my smoking. Instead of three packs a day, it was less than one pack a day. For the first time in my life I was happy. " Continued Krista.

"You really turned your life around with the help of Ishizu and Kaiba. So how come we never met you before today?" Atem asked.

"I figured that would be obvious, Pharaoh. I wanted to keep our romantic relationship a secret from the presses. I am a very powerful man, which would make Krista a target. Just think of how many times someone has kidnapped Mokaba, just to get to me." Kaiba explained.

The Pharaoh snickered, "Point taken, Kaiba. I am curious about something else. Krista, you mentioned that Ishizu was your dueling rival, how did that come about?"

"Perhaps I should show you. After all a picture speaks a thousand words, or in our case a memory." Krista said as she activated the Millennium Necklace. The area where the trio was standing spun out of focus, when things came back into focus the trio was standing in front of a press conference which Kaiba was giving.

Kaiba was standing behind a podium. A giant pair of scissors was on the left side of the podium. A tall building could be seen behind the podium around it was a huge red ribbon. On the building was a purple and white marbled sign that read, _The Isis Foundation_. Kaiba was wearing a black business suit. "Thanks for coming here today. I am pleased to announce the opening of The Isis Foundation. I will now turn over the microphone to the founder, Krista Klearity." The press members all clapped as Krista took to the podium.

Kaiba exited the platform and was approached by a woman he knew all too well. "Hello Ishizu," Kaiba said.

"You must be really proud of Krista?" Ishizu responded, "I know I am."

"She says, you got her involved in Battle City putting her on the path to happiness." Kaiba said.

"I told her to follow destiny and it would lead her to peace." Ishizu said.

"Destiny crap again?" Kaiba asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"But of course, the Millennium Necklace showed me that if I got Krista into the tournament you wouldn't be able to resist challenging her since she owns 25% of your company and that two past souls that were once separated by tragedy would be reunited in happiness." Ishizu said.

"You know I don't believe in past lives, and destiny. We decide our own fates." Kaiba says.

"Sure you don't Kaiba." Ishizu said with sarcasm. "Now it is time to see how far Krista has come." Ishizu opened up a large purse, inside was her Duel Disk she strapped it onto her left arm and loaded her deck.

Krista walked up to the microphone. Her hair was hanging down her back. She had on blue earrings, a black knee length skirt, and black open toed sandals. Her blouse was white with blue buttons. Her pentacle replica necklace and Duel Monster's deck holder were around her neck. She was carrying a silver case.

"Welcome today is the ribbon cutting for the Isis Foundation. I created this foundation to help children and teenagers in need. We are a nonprofit organization to help orphans, rape victims, child abuse and neglect cases, teen substance abuse, pretty much any child or teen suffering from a tragedy can come to the Isis Foundation for free therapy, and support. Starting next month we will be adding support for children in hospitals suffering from terminal illnesses such as Leukemia, Cancer, and AIDS." Krista said to the press. "Now without further ado let's get this place open." Krista grabbed the scissors cutting the ribbon. "May the gods smile on us today."

After Krista had finished cutting the ribbon Ishizu walked up to Krista, "Krista Klearity, it is time we have a rematch. I challenge you to a duel." Ishizu activates her Duel Disk.

Krista kneels down and opens her silver case in it is her Duel Disk. She takes out the disk and straps it to her left arm. "I accept. My spellcasters are no match for your ferries."

"We'll just see about that." Ishizu says.

"Let's Duel!" They say in unison.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"I think I'll start this party." Krista stated, while drawing her first card. "I'll play Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) in attack mode. I than activate the magic card Attribute Balance, so that I can special summon any level four light attribute spellcaster from my deck to the field." Krista searches her deck. "Say hello to the newest spellcaster in my deck Magician of Daylight (1500 ATK). I'll place him in attack mode as well."

Krista's spellcaster took to the field. The spellcaster had black hair. He was short and dressed in an orange and yellow striped robe. There was a black rope around his waist. His staff was taller than him with a magenta triangle on the tip.

"I will set two cards facedown and end my turn," Krista said. "Let's see you beat that!"

"I draw," Ishizu looked over her hand. "I summon my Keldo (1200 ATK) in attack mode, I will equip him with the magic card Cestus of Dagla increasing his attack points by 500 for a total of 1700 attack points." Ishizu stated, with a smile on her face. "Keldo, attack Valkyria." Krista's life points dropped to 3900 as Valkyria was destroyed. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw," Krista said. She turns the card over in her hand. "I activate Pot of Greed giving me two more cards." Krista smirks as she looks over her hand. "I will now summon my Sea Witch in defense mode (800 DFS), and end my turn."

Ishizu says, "Is that the best you got? I thought you were the Queen of the Underground I came here for a battle and you give me a picnic in the park." I draw, I summon Agido (1500 ATK). I will use my Keldo to attack your Wizard of Daylight. Go Keldo attack now."

"I activate Wizard of Daylights special ability. If he is destroyed while in attack mode, I can negate the battle damage by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard." Krista discards one card.

"I still have another monster, and I will use it to attack your Sea Witch." "Agido attack Krista's Sea Witch." Ishizu commands, "I now end my turn. Now let's see what you got. So far I'm not impressed."

"Just wait Ishizu, I'm a much better strategist than you realize. You will not win this duel. I'll crush you just like I did in Battle City." Krista looks at her card and flips it around. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Krista draws three more cards. Looking over her hand she chooses which two and sends them to the graveyard. "Next I activate my facedown magic card A Spellcaster's Gift raising my life points by 500 for each spellcaster in my grave and I have five. Krista's life points rose 6400. "I summon my Daughter of the Air (1600 DFS) in defense mode. I will now end my turn."

"Raising your life points is only buying you time." Ishizu says as she draws her card and starts to laugh, "I already have two monster's on the field, and now I summon a third. I summon Kelbek (1500 ATK) in attack mode." Ishizu places the card in her hand on her disk. "Keldo attack her Daughter of the Air." As Krista's monster was destroyed she started laughing. "Why are you laughing? I just destroyed your only defense and now your life points are wide open for a direct attack by my other two monsters?"

"Because you just played right into my hands, I am and always will be the Queen of the Underground. You will never take that title from me. But go ahead and finish your attack. This duel will end on my next turn." Krista explained.

"Whatever, Now Kelbek and Agido attack Krista directly!" Yelled Ishizu. Kelbek and Agido each take a swing at Krista. The force of the double direct attack makes her loose her balance. Krista gets up and dusts herself off as her life points drop to 3400. "Now that you are back up, I end my turn."

Krista draws a card and flips over her card. "I activate the magic card Red Medicine which raises my life points by 1000." Krista's life point once again go up they now are at 4400. "I told you Ishizu that I would end this duel in this turn. Now meet your down fall as I activate my Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light." Krista put her card in the field spell slot. "You know what happens next. Next I spend 500 life points to rid the field and your hand of all magic and trap cards."

Ishizu removed any all magic and trap cards in her hand as her facedown cards left the fields. Krista's life points dropped by 500 leaving her with 3900. "If you remember correctly from our last duel, I can sacrifice 3000 life points and activate one of my pentacle's abilities which allows me to choose any monster type on the field and send each and every one back to your hand . Since you only have fairies on the field I choose fairy type monsters."

Ishizu stood memorized as her three monster flew back into her hand, while Krista's life points went to 900. "You still have no monsters, how do you plan to attack me?"

"With this." Krista said as she push a button on her disk. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn. Now meet your downfall with the very card I won from you in Battle City. Arise Isis Goddess of Magic.

The image of Isis appeared on the field. "Her attack strength equals the combined strength of all the spellcasters in my graveyard." Krista explained as Isis' attack strength reached 8600. "Since you have no monsters on the field you get attacked directly. Isis attack Ishizu with elemental combo blast."

Isis pointed her scepter at Ishizu. A steam of colors soared at her hitting her and knocking her off her feet. Krista deactivated her duel disk and walked over to Ishizu to help her up. "Good duel." She says with a smile while extending her hand. Ishizu grabs Krista's hand and gets to her feet.

"You have come far. It was an honor to duel you today." Ishizu said.

"Why did you challenge me?" Krista said while shaking it in disbelief. "You knew I'd have Isis in my deck. You didn't stand a chance of winning."

"Because I want you to be my dueling rival, after all dueling rivals become best friends." Ishizu said with a smile. The memory faded as Atem, Kaiba and Krista once again found themselves back at Cairo International.

Krista was crying uncontrollably, "Why oh why, did she have to die?" Seto pulled his lover into an embrace in an attempt to comfort her. His head was resting on hers. Seto held her for several minutes as she cried onto his chest a single tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about your relationship with Ishizu, I should have realized that it would upset you." Atem said.

Krista took a deep breath before speaking, "It's okay, Pharaoh. It's just hard. I'm sure this won't be the last time I cry after all one must morn the dead in order to move on. I'm just really going to miss Ishizu."

"Let's get back to the jet." Kaiba said. The three of them board the jet in silence. Tears could be seen in Atem's eyes. Krista's tears were streaming down her face as she sat on a couch.

Kaiba was doing an excellent job at hiding the fact that he was feeling the same pain as Krista. His heart was aching, but his face was void of all emotion. After all being able to control his emotions is one of the many things the CEO was good at.

Yugi stretched his arms as he woke up. "Have you three been up all night?"

"We have, Krista took the time let me get to know her by showing me events in her life." Atem explained.

"I'm going to find out the ETA of my other jet, we need to get organized and take care of a lot of things, and that can't start until Mai and Rebecca arrive." Kaiba said as he exited the passenger section to take care of business. He returned several minutes later. "Mai and Rebecca are currently clearing customs. When they are finished they will come directly to the jet." Kaiba explained as he sat down next to Krista, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Imzadi, is there anything I can get for you?"

"My cigarettes, a cup of black coffee and my Orthotrycycline." Krista responded.

Seto blushed at her last request as he responded, "Got it." Seto left the passenger section returning later with everything Krista had asked for. "Here is your nicotine," Kaiba said as he handed her a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and an ashtray. "Your caffeine," he placed a cup of coffee on the table. "And your birth control pills," he blushed as he handed her the white curricular case.

Kaiba sat down next to Krista. Krista picked up her coffee and took one of her pills. She placed the coffee and pills back on the table then opened her cigarettes, took one out at lit it. Leaning over Krista's lap Seto took a cigarette out and lit it.

The room was silent for several minutes. It was broken by several gowns of pain coming from members in the room.

"Ouch, my head hurts!" Cried Tea, as she sat up.

"What the hell time is it?" Joey griped as he woke up.

"Oh, my head feels like I was just hit with Obelisk's fists of fury." Added Tristan.

"Dude, where are all our cards? The last thing I remember was getting our asses kicked by Tea in a game of President's and Assholes." Duke stated.

"Your decks are all on this table," Krista explained as she put out her cigarette. She handed the ash tray to Kaiba so he could extinguish his as well. "Yugi and I cleaned the place up while you four were passed out."

"You better not have stolen any of my cards," Joey said as he went and grabbed his deck. He quickly flips through the deck. "Looks like they are all here." He muttered and went to sit down. Duke, Tea and Tristan each got up and grabbed their perspective decks.

Tea slowly goes over to Yugi, "Can we talk somewhere in private, Yugi?"

Yugi could tell that she was embarrassed about her behavior the night before. "Sure let's walk outside, we shouldn't be overheard there." Tea and Yugi exited the passenger section and headed outside.

"I'm sorry about last night. I hope I didn't embarrass you and ruin our friendship." Tea started.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't exactly yourself." Yugi said.

"Still no excuse, I want you to know that I really do care for you." Tea said.

"I know we are friends, we are supposed to care for each other." Yugi said.

"That's not what I mean, I have been wondering for awhile what if we were something more?" Tea said.

Yugi started blushing and gulped, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Tea leaned down and kissed Yugi on his lips, this time he didn't push away. He returned her kiss. When they finally broke apart both Tea and Yugi were blushing.

"Maybe we should head back to the others, Krista has a very dirty mind and might start making up stories." Yugi said.

"How do you know that, we just met her yesterday?" Tea asked as Yugi took her hand and they started walking back to the passenger section.

"When Atem took us up to Kaiba's office, he passed out the Millennium Items to each of us, and Marik mentioned it when he read Krista's mind." Yugi explained while Tea just nodded. When they reached the passenger section Krista noticed that Yugi and Tea were holding hands.

"_Innocent one, so she does want you too. I knew it. I can sense sexual energy a mile away._" Krista sent through the telepathic link.

"_Say one dirty comment Royal Sorceress and I'll tell everyone about you and the High Priest_." Yugi sent with a smile.

"_You wouldn't dare, oh and if you need them I've got plenty of condoms stored on my jet for you to use. Oh soon to not be so innocent one. _" Kaiba sent with a smirk.

"_Royal Sorceress, High Priest knock it off. Quit picking on Yugi. Although Tea is cute, good job._" Atem sent with a laugh and gave Yugi double thumbs up.

"_Pharaoh, you just scolded them, for teasing me, now you're doing it?_ Yugi sent with a blush crossing his face.

Noticing the spaced out looks on the four Item Bearers, Tea ask, "Guys are you okay?"

"Fine, we are just tied." Krista said, "We've been up all night." Krista reached for her coffee and started drinking it. As she was drinking her coffee two blonde girls entered the passenger section.

Both Mai and Rebecca had red stained eyes from crying. Krista walked up to the two blondes giving each a hug. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Me too, so what is the game plan, the best way I deal with grief is to shop, and Kaiba did say he would cover the costs." Mai said with a slight smile.

Rebecca was looking around the room. When she saw both Atem and Yugi she asked, "Do I even want to know why the Pharaoh and Yugi are now in separate bodies?"

"We are unsure of that Rebecca, but we think it has something to do with the magic that destroyed my tomb." Atem stated, "and feel free to call me by my name. It is Atem."

"Sure thing Atem, now where is my BF?" Rebecca asked while glancing around the room.

"Uh, Rebecca I don't know how to tell you this, but I only think of you as a friend, I'm much too old for you, and I'm seeing Tea." Yugi said.

"I wasn't talking about you! I got over my crush of you several months ago, when a cutie gave me a bunch of flowers and a charm bracelet with Duel Monsters on it." Rebecca stated while showing off her bracelet.

It was gold and it had silver replicas of the Witch of the Black Forest, Luster Dragon and a Blue Eyes Baby Dragon. The Witch of the Black Forest's third eye was an emerald, Luster Dragon's eyes were amethysts, and Blue Eyes Baby Dragon's eyes were sapphires.

Mokaba entered the room. Rebecca ran up to Mokaba giving him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Mokie, I missed you so much."

"Hey Becky. I missed you more." Mokaba said with a big grin on his face.

"Wait you are dating, Mokaba?" Joey said

Both Mokaba and Rebecca start blushing. "Yeah, he and I are the same age. And we have fun." Rebecca said.

Mai walked over to Joey and said. "Hey handsome, where did you get that shiner?"

"Krista punched me." Joey responded.

"What did you say to provoke her?" Mai inquired.

"Something about not caring about Ishizu and Kaiba only caring about his company." Joey muttered.

"That explains it, she really hates it when people pass judgments before getting their facts straight." Mai said.

"How is it you know Krista, I just met her yesterday when she arrived on Kaiba's Blue Eye's White Jet." Joey asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Isis Foundation?" Mai said.

"I've seen the building, I figured it was a night club." Joey said.

"It's not. It is a nonprofit organization to help troubled children and teens deal with pain in their lives. And after the whole Orichalcos deal, I really need some counseling so I went to the building and Krista was there. I found out later that she is actually the founder." Mai replied. By now everyone was listening to Mai's story.

"How can she possibly run an organization and be Kaiba's personal assistant?" Joey stated.

"Read a business page sometime," Rebecca said. "The Isis Foundation is funded by Kaiba Corp."

"Dude, you mean it isn't just a gaming corporation?" Duke said.

"Kaiba Corp has many subsidiary companies." Barked an annoyed CEO.

"You mean Rich Boy, actually gave back to the community?" Joey said in astonishment.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he stated. "I figured it would make a good tax write off."

Joey pondered before walking over to Krista. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I should have taken time to get to know you."

Krista said, "Apology accepted."

"So if Mai met Krista at the Isis Foundation, how did meet she meet Rebecca?" Tristan asked.

"I'll answer that one." Rebecca said, "I met Krista at a fundraising tournament. Industrial Illusions was having a tournament to raise money for a new wing at the children's hospital. Krista, Ishizu, Mai and I were roommates."

"Who won that tournament?" Ryou inquired.

"Krista did." Tea said

"How did you know that?" Duke asked.

"Yugi, told me yesterday about a charity tournament for a children's hospital in which the winner won a Magician Kuriboh, since it is one of a kind and in Krista's deck. I put two and two together." Tea said with a grin.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I could go for some food." Joey said.

"Me too." Said Tristan.

"Only you two could have an appetite today." Tea said as she rolled her eyes.

Kaiba hit his two way communicator. "Roland, bring some breakfast for everyone." Within minutes Roland showed up with a cart full of fruit, toast, coffee, and muffins. "Help yourselves."

Everyone started to grab some food. Tristan and Joey started stuffing food down their throats like they hadn't eaten in a month. Mokaba grabbed a muffin for himself and one for Rebecca. Yugi grabbed some toast and coffee; he also brought Tea a muffin. Kaiba picked up some toast for himself. He grabbed a fruit cup and handed it to Krista. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not really hungry." Krista said, as she started to eat her fruit. Seto sat down next to her to finish his toast. Once everyone was done eating Kaiba stood up and pushed the cart out of the way.

"Okay everyone today is going to be a busy day. I have some limos outside to take us around Cairo. You all need funeral attire, as well as send off gifts for Ishizu. We are only going in separate vehicles because we won't fit in one. Once we get to the mall we will stick together, to do our shopping. After we are done we will go back to the hotel and get some rest before Ishizu's funeral tomorrow. Any questions?" Kaiba asked.

Roland entered the room as Kaiba was finishing his speech. He was escorting two men who were pushing a medical stretcher. "Mr. Kaiba these are the men from the funeral home to take Miss Ishtar's body."

"Thank you, Roland." Kaiba stated. Silence fell over the group as the two men lifted Ishizu off the couch. They placed her body on the stretcher. Pushing the stretcher they exited the plane.

Krista fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Seto knelt down next to her and brought her into an embrace to comfort her. As Krista wept he rocked her slightly and wasn't caring that everyone was staring at him. He didn't care that the secret of their romance was now out. All he cared about was helping his lover to get over her grief.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Kaiba whispered as he continued to hold Krista. Seto lifted Krista head so that her blue eyes met his. The tears that were staining her sapphire eyes tore at his heart. He was furious that he couldn't help her. "I wish I could take your pain away."

"Will someone please explain how I ended up in the Twilight Zone? Why is Rich Boy trying to comfort Krista?" Joey said, while staring at Kaiba."

"_High Priest, can I tell the Joey?_" Yugi sent telepathically.

"_Sure, put the Mutt out of his misery,_" Seto relayed.

"Joey, Kaiba is trying to comfort Krista, because he loves her." Yugi said.

"Well that does explain why she is always addressing him by his first name. I guess with the tragedy of loose Ishizu I didn't notice it until now." Tea said.

"Dude, it explains why she punched you too. You insulted the man she loves. Girls do crazy things for love. Trust me I know." Duke said.

"Hey, I have an idea." Rebecca said, as she walked over and knelt down next to Krista. "Remember when we were roommates for the tournament."

"Of course." Krista said.

Grinning Rebecca said, "Then stand up with me and sing."

Mai catching on the Rebecca's plan went over to Krista. "Yes let's do that. Let's honor Ishizu by singing the song that she dedicated to the four female friends bonded by a passion for dueling."

Kaiba helped lift Krista to her feet, kissed her cheek and said, "I'll put the music on for you."

"Wait for my signal." Mai said.

Kaiba went to his stereo and turned it on. He stood next to the stereo waiting for Mai's signal.

Mia put her arm around one of Krista's shoulders. Rebecca grabbed a stool to stand on. She stepped on to the stool and put her arm on Krista's other shoulder. "Now Kaiba." Mia hollered. The whole passenger section was flooded with the song _That's What Friends Are For_.

The three girls started swaying to the rhythm. Mai sang the first phrase. Rebecca joined in on the second and by the third Krista was singing. Everyone watched as the three girls sang and swayed. Tears were in their eyes, but it didn't stop them from singing like a choir of angels. When they finished their song Krista was feeling just a little bit better.

"Thanks, girls I needed that." Krista said.

Jumping off the stool Rebecca says with a snicker, "Anytime, after all we female duelists have to stick together." She skipped, back over to Mokaba.

Kaiba walks over to Krista putting his arm around her waist, and says. "I have only one thing to say, if any one of you leak to the press the status of my relationship with Krista. You'll be sorry."

"You really think you'll be able to keep it secret forever?" Tristan asked.

"No, but I will handle it in my own way and in my own time." The CEO growled. "Now let's head out to the limos and to the mall to get everything we need before tomorrow. On the limo ride to the mall, everyone please think of a send off gift for Ishizu, I don't want to waste time waiting for people to decide. We are on a schedule here people so let's move it!"

"Rich Boy, we aren't one of your employees you can stop barking orders." Joey responded.

"One more comment like that, Mutt, and you can pay for your own stuff." The CEO said with annoyance.

The gang exited the jet and headed out into the airport parking lot. Outside the terminal were several limos. Marik, Odion, and Ryou, climbed into the first in the row. Mokaba, Seto, Rebecca and Krista climbed into another. Atem, Yugi, Tea and climbed into a third. Mai, Joey, Duke and Tristan climbed into the last one. After about an hour all the limos arrived at the mall.

"Wow, this is a big mall." Tea exclaimed as she and Yugi exited their limo hand in hand.

Atem walked over to Kaiba. "So how exactly are we doing this?"

"First we have to go to the clothing store. I think it will take the longest. The guys can get some suits. I'm pretty sure Mokie and I are the only guys here who own one." Atem nodded in agreement. "The the girls will take a little longer than the guys. They'll want to get dresses, shoes, accessories and whatever else they need. Second everyone will need to buy whatever gift they want to give Ishizu. I'm guessing we should be done in time for supper."

"Let's get going shall we." Atem said.

"Listen up everyone," barked the CEO. "The department store is this way, follow me." The group followed Kaiba into the department store. All the boys found suits that they liked. Yugi chose a navy blue one. Atem went with a classic black one. Joey, Duke and Tristan kept changing their minds finally they decided to go with black as well.

While the boys were trying to figure out which suits they wanted, the girls were looking at dresses. "I think I'll go with this one?" Mai said holding up a black cocktail dress.

"I like this." Rebecca said as she found a knee length black skirt, which she matched with a pink blouse.

Tea seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Krista noticing this went over to her and said, "Tea, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure what to get, Ishizu as her send off gift. I really only spent time with her during Battle City." Tea answered.

"The send off gifts, don't necessary have to be personal, sometimes they can just be practical. In ancient times it wasn't uncommon to include things like bowls, spoons and even food." Krista said.

"Thanks, I think I just got an idea for a gift. Now time to pick out a dress." Tea found a floor length evening dress in navy blue.

"I'm debating if I should go with my signature color or not? What do you think girls? Is sapphire blue funeral appropriate or not?" Krista said as she held up an ankle length blue dress. It had short sleeves, was mostly backless with a bow that went across the middle of the back.

"I don't think Ishizu would have it any other way. She would have wanted you to wear your color." Rebecca said.

"Come on girls, time for shoes." Mai said with a grin as they headed for the shoe section. Each of the girls chose a pair of shoes to match their dresses, before meeting the guys at the checkout counter.

"Wow, you girls were faster than expected. That's good." Kaiba said. He handed his credit card to the cashier as she rang up everything. Kaiba signed for the purchase and everyone grabbed their perspective bags.

"I'm hungry, let's hit the food court." Joey said.

"Sounds good to me." Added Tristan.

"You boys are always hungry." Tea said. "But some food does sound good."

The gang all headed to the food court to get some lunch. After everyone had finished their food they headed down the mall to buy Ishizu's send off gifts. After several hours of hitting almost every store, the gang was finished with their shopping. They loaded up all their purchases and climbed into the limos.

They arrived at the hotel about a half an hour later. Unpacked the limos and headed to the penthouse suite that Kaiba had reserved. Kaiba swiped the card key in the reader and the whole gang entered the room.

The living room area was huge. It consisted of a long sofa, with a coffee table on it. There was a platinum screen TV on the wall. Adjacent to the living room were several doors that lead to bedrooms and bathrooms. There was one sliding glass door that lead to the balcony which overlooked downtown Cairo.

"Wow this place is bigger than my whole apartment." Mai said.

"Becky, you want to watch some TV with me?" Mokaba said as he grabbed the remote.

"Sure." Rebecca and Mokaba sat on the floor and started to flip through the chanels to find something to watch.

"Hey Rich Boy, can we get some room service up here?" Joey said.

"Just pick up the phone and dial the room service number. You guys can order whatever you want." Kaiba replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Wheeler, is really starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm going to check out the view." Krista said as she walked over to sliding glass door, opened it and walked onto the balcony. Moments later a tall brunette with a white trench coat walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kaiba said.

Krista turned around to face Seto "Yes it is." She said as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. Seto returned her kiss, and started to stoke her long white hair. After several minutes they broke apart from each other.

Seto looked down at his lover, "So, maybe we should head back inside. We should try to get some rest we have a big day tomorrow."

"As long as you promise to finish what we started out here later this evening." Krista said with a grin, as she took Seto's hand in hers and they both headed back into the living room.

Room service had already arrived there was quite an assortment of food ranging from pizza, to toss salad. Krista noticed that Mokaba and Rebecca had fallen asleep in front of the TV. She elbowed Kaiba in the rib as she tilted her head towards them.

"I'll carry Mokie to one of the rooms. You can carry Rebecca to another." Krista nodded her head. Kaiba and Krista each carried the sleeping kids to a room and tucked them in their beds. As they returned to the living room they were confronted by Atem.

"Krista, I want your help in honoring Ishizu memory tonight." Atem said.

"What is it you want me to do?" Krista asked.

"Why I want you to duel me of course." Atem snickered. "What better way than to honor her memory than to duel her best friend."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"You've got to be joking?" Krista exclaimed.

"No, so will you help me honor her with a duel?" Atem asked.

Krista pondered for several moments. "Sure, I'll duel you, but I have a request to make. You see I got this new card yesterday that I'm dying to try out, but it will require a tag team duel. You up for it?" She asked.

Kaiba left the living room went into one of the bedrooms and came back wearing his duel disk and carrying Krista's. He handed Krista her disk. She put it on her arm and loaded her deck.

"Hey Yugi, you want to tag team duel?" Atem yelled.

"Sure." Yugi responded with excitement as he took out his cards, and duel disk. He loaded his deck and activated his disk.

Joey noticed that Kaiba had his disk on. "What makes you so sure Krista, wants you for her partner?"

"Because I know which card Krista wants to try out. She showed me the card in the limo this afternoon, and only I have the skills and the deck to achieve that goal." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Same old Kaiba, ego as big as ever," Tristan said.

"Hey lets clear some space in here." Mai, suggested.

"Good idea." Marik said as he grabbed one end of the coffee table. "Hey, Bakura help me move this thing."

"Sure thing," Bakura said as he lifted the other side of the table. The boys carried the table to the edge of the room. Everyone else was pushing couches, chairs and end tables out of the way.

Tea pushed the empty room service cart into the hall. Knowing housekeeping would get it later. She then flipped the card on the door handle to read _Do Not Disturb_.

"I think we have enough room now." Commented Mai as she looked around the room.

"Dude this is going to be one sweet duel. On one team we got three gods. On the other team we got a goddess." Duke said.

"We'll use standard team rules 8000 life points for the team. No one will lose titles this is just for fun, and honoring our departed friend. However should Seto and I win we do reserve the right to gloat." Krista stated with a smirk.

Atem, Yugi, Kaiba, and Krista all said together. "Let's Duel!"

"I'll go first." Kaiba said as he drew his first card. "I activate the magic card White Dragon Ritual, to summon Paladin of White Dragon. However he won't be staying around to long since I sacrifice him to summon a Blue Eye's White Dragon from my deck. Next I'll fuse my dragon on the field with the two in my hand to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) in attack mode." The three headed dragon took to the field with a gigantic roar. "Since I can't attack this turn, I'll set one card facedown and I'll end my turn." Seto finished with a smirk.

"Oh boy, Kaiba got his ultimate beast on the field in his first turn." Mai said.

"Yeah, but Yugi and Atem are unstoppable. After all Atem has the god cards." Tea mentioned.

"Krista has Isis, but she is really difficult to summon." Duke said.

"Also Kaiba isn't really a team player, that should work to Yugi and Atem's advantage." Joey said.

"If you geeks are done yammering, we would like to get on with the duel." Gripped Kaiba. "It's your move Atem."

"First I'll draw." Atem draws his card than scans his hand. "I activate the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. Say hello to my Dark Magician (2500 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode." The Dark Magician takes the field swinging his staff in front of him.

"I than activate the magic card Bond Between Teacher and Student to bring out my Dark Magician Girl (1700 DFS) in defense mode. Next I equip my Dark Magician with Magic Formula." The Dark Magician attack points raise to 3200.

"Last I play the magic card Dark Magic Twin Burst which increases my Dark Magician's attack poinst by those of the Dark Magician Girl for this turn only making his attack strength now 4700 which is more than your Ultimate Dragon." Atem explained. "Now Dark Magician attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"I'm not going to let you destroy my dragon so quickly Pharaoh," Kaiba pushes a button on his disk. "I activate the trap card Negate Attack which cancels out your attack and ends your battle phase."

"Damn, I place one card facedown and end my turn." Atem says, as the Dark Magician's attack points drop back to 3200.

"My move." Krista says as she draws a card. Excitement runs down her spine as she looks at her card. "First I'll activate the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice. This magic card requires me to send five monsters from my deck to my graveyard in exchange I can special summon any eight star monster in my hand, and I choose my Light Magician (3000 ATK) in attack mode."

"Yugi, I saw her use that magic card in one of her memories, you can bet that she is using it to meet the minimum requirements for her pentacle and then to summon Isis." Atem said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I will than play the magic card Attribute Balance to special summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) in attack mode." Krista explained. "Since I can still normal summon this turn I'll summon my Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) in Attack mode."

"Krista just summoned three monsters in one turn." Mai said.

"You can do it guys, we all believe in you." Cheered Tea.

Krista was looking at her disk. "Are you ready to come out and play? I hope so."

"Krista's talking to her cards again." Stated Joey.

"Now the moment I've been waiting for I activate the magic card Polymerization, to fuse my Light Magician with Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to crate Venus the Magical Dragon Rider (5000 ATK) which i play in attack mode." Krista said as her eyes were beaming with enthusiasm.

The Ultimate Dragon and the Light Magician were absorbed in a whirlwind of white mist. When the mist clears the Light Magician is sitting on the middle head of the Ultimate Dragon.

"Dude, that is one cool looking monster." Duke said.

"Krista, where did you get that card?" Mai asked.

"Pegasus gave it to me after I finished negotiations for Project DA. It was his way of saying Seto and I are busted. He figured out we are lovers." Krista explained. "Now Venus the Magical Dragon Rider attack the Dark Magician."

"Activate Magical Hats." Atem hollered, "Conceal the Dark Magician, now you have a one in four chance of finding my mage."

"Fine attack the hat that is third from the right." Krista said.

"Lucky guess." Atem states as the Dark Magician is destroyed. The life points drop to 6200. "When Magic Formula is sent to the graveyard I get 1000 life points." The life points go back up to 7200.

"I still have two more monsters and I intend to use them. First Dark Magician Girl attack the Pharaoh's Dark Magician Girl." Krista commanded. "Since your Dark Magician Girl was in defense mode, you lose no life points. Now that you have no monsters I will use Valkyria to attack you directly. Go Valkyria and attack Atem directly."

Valkyria sent a steam of light at Atem, hitting him directly in the chest. Atem's and Yugi's life points drop to 5600. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Krista states, "Yugi it's your turn."

Yugi was staring at his disk. He was getting worried. With no monsters on his side of the field and three to worry about on the other side.

"You can do it Yugi," Tea cheered.

"That's right buddy, you've been in jams before and always came through." Joey said.

"Thanks guys, your right I just need to believe in myself and the heart of the cards." Yugi said as he drew his first card. "First I play the magic card Swords of Reviling Light. Your monsters can't attack now for three turns."

"Good move Yugi," Tristan said.

"Then I'll play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back the Dark Magician in attack mode. Next I'll place my Marshmallon (500 DFS) in defense mode. I will also equip my Marshmallon with Marshmallon Glasses. As long as Marshmallon Glasses are in play, only Marshmallon can be targeted as an attack." Yugi explained

"Way to counteract that big monster Yugi." Tea said.

"Kaiba, since Krista fused your dragon with her spellcaster to create her monster, she left you wide open for a direct attack. Dark Magician attack Kaiba directly with dark magic attack." Yugi yelled.

"Valkyria activate your special ability and intercept the attack on Seto!" Krista hollered. Valkyria jumped in front of the attack and was destroyed. Krista and Seto's life points dropped to 7100.

"I place one card facedown ending my turn." Yugi says.

"My turn," Kaiba says as he draws a card. He flips it over in his hand. "I play Card of Demise which allows me to draw five cards as long as discard my entire hand after five turns."

Kaiba draws five cards. He smirks as he sees his new hand. "First I play my Ring of Destruction and I will use it on Yugi's Marshmallon."

"That complicates things a bit." Mai said.

A black and red ring wraps around the Marshmallon causing an explosion. "We each take 300 points of damages." Kaiba stated as Atem and Yugi's life point score drops to 5300 and Krista and Seto's drop to 6800.

"Next I activate my D-Spell magic card which enables me to destroy one magic card on the field and I choose Swords of Reviling Light." Kaiba says.

"Now Yugi and Atem are practically right back where they started, Kaiba so far has been able to counter their defense." Ryou said. Everyone in the room was wondering how this was going to play out. Excitement and anxiety were gripping at their hearts.

"Yugi still has the Dark Magician out. They are still okay." Tea said.

"And I'm not done yet" Smirked the CEO. "Next I play the magic card Cost Down making a six star monster a four. Come forth Judge Man (2000 ATK) in attack mode. Next I'll activate the magic card Shrink to cut Yugi's Dark Magician in half making your Dark Magician's attack point only 1250. Judge Man attack the Dark Magician." Yugi and Atem's life points drop to 4550. "I end my turn."

"Now they are really in a jam, once again no monsters, and on Krista's next turn she can attack with the Dragon Rider again. I have a feeling this duel is going to end soon." Marik said.

"It's my draw," the Pharaoh says, "I play Big Shield Gardna (2600 DFS) in Defense mode, and end my turn."

"At least he was able to protect his life points." Joey said.

"My turn it's all over you two, first I play the magic card Stop Defense switching the Big Shield Gardna (100 ATK) into attack mode. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Big Shield Gardna."

"I'm not going down without a fight I activate my trap card Magician's Circle when a spellcaster declares an attack each player has to special summon a spellcaster type monster with 2000 or less attack points from their decks into Attack mode. I choose The Witch of the Black Forest (1100 ATK)." Yugi says.

"You still take battle damage, but hey if you want more of my spellcasters on the field who am I to argue" Yugi and Atem's life points drop to 2600. "Come forth Magician Kuriboh (300 ATK).

"I play Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK)" Kaiba says.

"I summon Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK)" Atem said with a snicker he knew it was over.

"Well you boys put up a great fight, but it is over now. Venus the Magical Dragon Rider attack Atem's Valkyria ending this duel." Krista said. Atem and Yugi's life points hit zero ending the duel.

"Yes, I finally won a duel against you." Kaiba stated. "However it wasn't a total victory for me next time I want to face Atem alone. That way I know it was me and my deck that crushed him."

"I can't believe you guys lost to Kaiba." Joey said as the four duelists deactivated their duel disks.

"When you add the power in Seto's deck with the magic in mine they are pretty much unstoppable. I think Atem and Yugi did great. I look forward to a rematch sometime in the future." Krista said.

"Joey this was just for fun, so we could honor Ishizu. It really didn't matter who won." Atem said as he walked over to Krista. "Thanks for a great duel."

"You're welcome, I really wanted to get a chance to use my new card, and now I did." Krista said with a smile. As Seto walked up to her and picked her up. He threw her over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" Krista playfully said while kicking her feet.

"Once we are on our bed." Kaiba said with a smirk as he walked to their bedroom door. He opened the door with his right hand and closed it behind him with his foot.

"I don't think we'll be seeing those two until tomorrow." Mai said. "I think I'm going to hit the shower than go to bed." She walked to one of the bathroom doors and entered it.

"Does anyone else want to duel, I'm not tired yet." Yugi said.

"Sure I'll duel you." Said Joey.

The rest of the night was passed with the group taking turns dueling each other. One by one everyone started heading to bed. They all knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The sun was shining through the window of the bedroom as Kaiba was putting on his suit. It was a black tailored suit with gray pin stripping. He had on a white dress shirt, a black belt and a navy tie. He put the Millennium Rod between his belt and his pants on his left hip. He had just finished putting on his suit jacket when a sound came from his laptop.

"Video call for Kaiba Boy, video call for Kaiba Boy." A pink rabbit with red overalls, yellow boots, and a pair of ski goggles on its head was bouncing on the screen.

The CEO growled "Shit! I really hate that fucking rabbit." He pushed a button on his laptop. "What the hell do you want Pegasus, I'm very busy at the moment."

"Now is that anyway to great an old friend?" Pegasus answered.

"We aren't friends, get to the point." Kaiba said, as Krista came into the room from the adjacent bathroom.

She was wearing the blue dress she had gotten yesterday. She had on the Millennium Necklace as well as her Duel Monsters deck holder. She had twisted the sides of her hair around her head and connected them in the back with a blue bow. She had on a pair of long gold earrings encrusted with sapphires. She had a blue sequence cocktail purse around her left wrist.

"Krista girl, I was wondering when you would show up." Pegasus said.

"Don't call me Krista girl, I hate it, it is so degrading." Krista gowned. "Now why are you contacting us?"

"I wanted to confirm some articles I've been seeing as to a tomb clasping killing Ishizu Istar." Said Pegasus.

"We really don't have time to explain common sense to you but yes Ishizu was killed and now if you don't mind. We have a funeral to attend. Good bye." Seto slammed the lid shut on his laptop. "I really hate that man."

Seto looked down at his lover and asked. "So are you ready?"

"Can one ever truly be ready to say goodbye?" Krista replied.

Seto offered Krista his arm as they exited their room and entered the living room area of the hotel suit. Kaiba was still annoyed by the conference call. He headed to the coffee pot and poured some coffee for himself and Krista.

Everyone else was up and getting ready. The boys were in the living room all fidgeting with ties. The CEO found this slightly humorous. The girls apparently were all in the bathrooms getting ready.

Mokaba bounced over to Seto carrying a tie that had a replica of Blue Eyes Baby Dragon on it. "Big Brother, will you tie my tie for me?" The black haired kid asked, as he waved it in his face. Seto knelt down so he was closer to his little brother's height as he tied Mokaba's tie.

Atem noticed that Kaiba was uneasy, "_What is on your mind, High Priest?_" He sent Seto through the telepathic link.

"_I just got a conference call from Pegasus, he is suspicious about the circumstances surrounding Ishizu's death. The papers all say that it was an accident. Since I didn't contact the presses, I can only assume that those English Magicians did it._" Seto replied.

"_After the funeral, we can figure out how to deal with those English Magicians as well as Pegasus, something tells me they both know more than they are letting on._" Atem sent.

"_Agreed._" Seto replied.

"_If you boys are done with your mental conversion, we should really start to get organized. We have about an hour until services start._" Krista sent with a smirk.

Rebecca, Mai, and Tea all came out of the bathrooms. "How much time do we have?" Asked Rebecca as she went to give Mokaba a hug.

"About an hour." Mokaba said as he looked as his watch.

"Okay everyone listen up. We need to get structured. Make sure everything is packed and ready to go. Roland will be here to pick up all our personal belongings while we are at Ishizu's funeral. We will be leaving for my jet directly after the funeral. I still have a company to run, and can't waist time waiting for slackers. If you aren't ready when I am you can find your own way back." The CEO barked. "Remember to bring your gifts for Ishizu with you. The funeral home is within walking distance so we will walk."

Everyone hurried about gathering their personal belongings so that nothing would get left behind when Roland came to get their stuff. All the duelists made sure they had their decks with them, while Kaiba made sure that all the duelists' duel disks were safely put in locked boxes. Within a half hour everyone was packed and ready to head to Ishizu's funeral. Each carrying a send off gift for her.

The gang exited the penthouse suit and walked down the hall to the elevators. Yugi was walking hand in hand with Tea. Seto was escorting Krista with his arm around her. Rebecca and Mokaba were walking side by side.

Kaiba hit the down button for the elevator, when the doors opened the whole group piled into the elevator. As they exited elevator and headed out of the hotel an owl was flying overhead. It dropped a letter at Rebecca's feet. Rebecca picked up the letter opened it, read it quickly and just stared at it.

"Since when are owls indigenes to Egypt. And when are they not nocturnal?" Krista asked as walked over to Rebecca to look at the envelope and letter. "May I see it?" Krista asked.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll understand it." Rebecca said, obviously she knew more than she was letting on.

The letter was addressed:

**R. Hopkins**

**Outside the Le Meridien Pyramids Hotel and Spa**

**Cairo, Egypt**

"_I'm sensing magic off that letter, similar to the magic of those English Magicians_" Atem sent to his court through their mind link.

Krista flipped the envelope over and noticed the Hogwarts crest on it. She recognized the crest because it was the same as the one on the cover of the book that Dumbledore had left her. After reading the letter Krista sent to the others through their mind link. "_For the love of Isis, is this that old man's idea of a sick joke? He now wants Rebecca at his school._"

"_First Pegasus calls me this morning, now this. If I don't have a migraine by noon I'll be surprised._" Gripped the annoyed CEO.

"_Well Rebecca is a talented duelist, is it possible that the magical energies of Duel Monsters somehow affected her_?" Yugi asked.

"_Royal Sorceress, perhaps you should ask Rebecca about this maybe she'll able to fill in some answers_." Atem relayed.

"_Sure thing Pharaoh,_" Krista replied through the link as she turns to Rebecca and asks, "Rebecca is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Well okay, about a couple of months ago, I was told by a lady named Alice Meriwether came to my house to tell me that I radiate magical energy and invited me to study magic at her school. She told me her school was called Salem Witches Academy and it is located in Salem, Virginia. This came as a huge surprise to me, but my grandpa said that in our family each generation a witch is born. I guess that makes me the luck one this generation. I am confused why another school would contact me. I'm out of their jurisdiction." Rebecca explained.

"This complicates things a bit." Marik said.

"You don't say." Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Joey asked as his anger was rising.

"Later, after the funeral." Atem said, "We shall fill all of you in on our return trip to Domino City."

"For now let's pay our respects to Ishizu then we will all gather in my conference room on my jet." Kaiba said. "Now let's move it or we will be late. The funeral home is right this way."

The group spent the rest of the walk in silence. The Egyptian sun was beating overhead making it hotter by the minute. However no one seemed to notice. They were all lost in their thoughts as they arrived at the funeral parlor to say goodbye to their friend.

The gang entered the room where the funeral was scheduled to take place. Ishizu's coffin was in the front of the room. It was white with gold trimmings. The inner lining was red satin. An Egyptian Priest was standing to the right of the coffin.

There were several chairs stationed in front of the coffin. The group looked around the room, as they each took a seat. The walls of the room were decorated with the pictures the Duel Monsters which resided in Ishizu's deck.

"It's beautiful; it is just what Ishizu would have wanted to enter the afterlife surrounded by the monsters and friends that she loved." Odion said.

Odion and Marik took chairs closest to Ishizu coffin. Mokaba and Rebecca sat next to each other. Both had tears staining their faces as they gave each other a hug.

Krista and Seto sat next to Mokaba. Kaiba put his arm around Krista as she started to cry, his face was completely emotionless. Tea sat next to Yugi, both were crying as Tea put her head on Yugi's shoulder. Atem decided to sit next to Kaiba as tears started to form in the pharaoh's eyes.

Mai sat next to Joey as she started crying. Joey have her a very uncomfortable pat on the back in an effort to comfort her. Ryou, Duke and Tristan each took a seat as the priest moved in front of the coffin.

"We are here today to say goodbye to Ishizu Ishtar. I know Ishizu was loved by the members of this group. I have been told that you wish to participate in the ancient ritual of presenting gifts to insure she has everything she needs as she enters the afterlife." The priest said.

"That is correct." Kaiba said.

"Alight this ritual is pretty simple. Each of you will come up to the coffin and place your gift around it. You can also say a few words if you wish." The priest sat down as Odion and Marik walked up to the coffin both had tears streaming down their faces.

Ishizu's body was dressed in the same outfit she wore during Battle City. Her arms were crossed over her chest. On her left arm was her duel disk, with her deck loaded in the deck slot. Both Odion and Marik cried as they looked down at the lifeless body of their sister.

"Beloved sister, you will certainly be missed. You helped the Pharaoh free me from my evil half. As such I want you to have this magazine showing all the newest models of motorcycles. In hopes that you learn to love riding them as much as me so when I join you in the afterlife we can ride around together." Marik said.

"Your family took me in and raised me as one of their own. You always treated me like an older brother. I figure you can't ride around on a motorcycle without a helmet, so here is a helmet for you." Odion said.

One by one the members of the group gave Ishizu gifts. Yugi and Atem gave her twelve Duel Monster Booster Packs. Tristan gave her a fruit basket. Joey presented her with an assortment of meats and cheeses. A game of Dungun Dice Monsters came from Duke. He figured that she could use games other than Duel Monsters in the afterlife.

Mai came up to the coffin sobbing, "Dear Ishizu," she said. "I figured a girl can never look too good so here is a compact full of make-up. In just the right colors to make you look your best."

Rebecca came up to the coffin carrying a book. "I know we haven't known each other too long, but in the short amount of time I've known you, you have become one of my closest friends. I figured you should have a memento of our time together. So I have created this scrapbook for you. I've included pictures of all the times we shared."

Mokaba presented Ishizu with an MP3 player completely downloaded with all her favorite songs. Seto gave her a top of the line laptop, telling her expected tons of e-mails for Krista. Tea walked up to the coffin and gave Ishizu a set of nice china.

Krista walked over to Ishizu's body and opened the cocktail bag that hung around her wrist. "Ishizu, you saved me from certain death when you challenged me to our first duel. Over the last two years you have become my best friend and greatest opponent. If you hadn't told me to follow destiny to find peace the Isis Foundation wouldn't exist. Because of you I have gained friends and love, as you know when I came up with the idea for the Isis Foundation I had a necklace made to commemorate the occasion." Krista reaches in her bag and pulls out her Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light replica necklace. "I present this necklace to you so that you may always wear it in memory of our friendship." Krista leans over Ishizu's body and attaches the necklace around her neck.

The priest got up to give a blessing over Ishizu's body. After he was finished with his blessing he closed the lid to her coffin. The gang walked out of the room. They had all said their goodbyes and now it was time to head back to Domino City.

The gang all loaded up in the limos waiting outside the funeral home. They arrived at Kaiba's jet within the hour they were air bound and ready to solve the mystery surrounding Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The entire gang gathered around Kaiba's conference table. Atem was waiting at the head of the table to get this meeting started. He had changed out of his suit. For some reason he preferred his leather pants, black tank top and numerous belts and buckles. His red eyes showed the concern he had been feeling since the arrival of Rebecca's letter.

Krista had gone through the class listings as well as the electives offered at Hogwarts. She now was picking up where she left off reading in _Hogwarts a History_. She wanted to get a jumpstart on digging up information. She was entering notes in her laptop as she went. So far she wasn't impressed, in fact she was more convinced now than ever that Dumbledore wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Hey, Kaiba can we get some food in here before you all start filling us in? I'm starving." Joey asked.

"Me too." Duke and Tristan said in unison.

"Sure, I guess everyone could do with some food." Kaiba who had decided to stay in his suit headed to a wall to push the intercom and spoke. "Roland bring in about a dozen pizzas. Some of these dweebs are begging for food."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Roland's voice responded. About a half an hour later Roland showed up pushing a cart full of pizzas, sodas and coffee. Once everyone had started digging in Atem felt it was time to get the meeting underway.

"As you know we are here to discuss an issue that has arrived. But first I have to fill some of you in on some facts." Atem stated. "As all of you know on the day Ishizu was killed we were attacked. First by some creatures only some of us could see. I realized then that the ones that could see these creatures were ones who could wield shadow magic."

"I thought the Millennium Items wielded the shadow magic." Rebecca said.

"They were created as a medium for the magic, but still a person has to be able to wield the magic for it to work. This is why only certain people can possess an item. This being the case I had to rebuild my court so that the items will be protected by those who can wield the magic." Atem said. "I distributed the items among seven people."

"You better not try mind controlling me again, Marik." Joey said as he rose to his feet.

"Sit down, Mutt. Marik isn't the keeper of the Millennium Rod." Seto says as he takes off his suit jacket revealing the Rod. "I am." He grabs the Rod and points it at Joey. "And if you aren't careful, I just might make you crawl around on your hands and knees barking."

"High Priest, leave Joey alone." Atem snapped as he glared at Seto.

"As you wish Pharaoh. I'll be nice for now." Seto stated with a smirk.

"As you can tell, Kaiba is my High Priest and keeper of the Rod. I actually gave Marik the Eye." Atem stated.

"Obviously Krista has the Necklace, and Atem has the Puzzle since I see them wearing them. Which did you get Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi pulled out the Scales from his jacket's inner pocket and placed them on the table. "I'm the keeper to the Millennium Scales." He says with a grin. "Atem said it was because I have the biggest, kindest heart he knows. He gave Ryou the Ring and Odion the Key."

"After I had reestablished my court we were approached by a man named Dumbledore who wants us to join his school, to help bring down a man named Voldemort." Atem said.

"Sounds like we all need to kick some ass to save the world again." Joey said.

"We are all with you." Added Tristan.

"That's right." Stated Tea.

"I'm sorry you guys, but since you are not Shadow Wielders, you can't join the eight of us." Atem said.

"Eight, but there are only seven items." Duke said.

"Because Mokaba is my brother, he is also a wielder." Kaiba said.

"How many times have you told us we can't get involved and we still want to help you?" Tea asked.

"More than I care to count." Atem said with a laugh. "But the fact still remains that you aren't magic wielders."

"Pharaoh, perhaps they can help. Assuming we take up Dumbledore on his offer. We will need allies on the outside." Kaiba stated.

"Good point, High Priest. We shall use them as our connection to the outside. I trust them and I know they won't let us down. Now since I've filled all of you in, I need to meet with my court. We will keep you posted. Mokaba you are free to go as well." Duke, Tristan, Mai, Joey, Rebecca, Mokaba and Tea exited the conference room and headed to the main passenger section.

Atem looked over at Krista, who was busy working on her laptop. "Royal Sorceress are you even with us?" He asked.

"Of course Pharaoh, I'm just going through this book so I can fill you guys in. I still don't know what Rebecca has to do with the situation; the only thing I can think of is Dumbledore has done his research he knows we know Rebecca." Krista said without looking up. "Trust me, I am really good at multi tasking. After all I do work for Kaiba Corp. Keep talking."

"Let me help you with some of that." Seto sat next to Krista, started up his laptop and the two of them continued through the book.

Atem pondered for a moment before saying, "Krista, you have gotten really good at conjuring visions of the past, let's see if you can get a vision of the future. Use the power in the Millennium Necklace to see what destiny has in store if we turndown Dumbledore's offer."

Krista closed her eyes and brought her fingers to touch her Millennium Necklace. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Everyone noticed that her face was whiter than normal.

"Imzadi, are you okay." Kaiba asked with concern in his voice.

"That was the worst vision I could have seen. I was concentrating on seeing the future, and would happen if we tell Dumbledore to go fuck himself. The Necklace showed me that Dumbledore will force our hand by kidnapping Mokaba and Rebecca." Krista said.

"Then I got sent a vision from the past. It was of a boy with black hair, and it was messier than Mokaba's. He wore circle glasses, had emerald green eyes, and a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. It was like a fast moving movie picture each scene showed this kid being beaten, starved, locked in a closet, or a room. There was even a shot of bars being on windows. From what I could tell these beatings happened throughout his life." Krista explained. "This is the same kid I saw fighting off the Dementors it the vision I had when Dumbledore was here. I don't think it as a coincidence that the Necklace would show me this."

"Ra, Damn it, I hate it when people use my brother to get to me, and I really hate people who abuse their kids!" Kaiba shouted as he went to the filing cabinet and pulled out the ashtray, cigarettes and his Blue Eyes lighter. He lit two cigarettes and handed one to Krista. "Thought you could use one."

"You read my mind." Krista said as she took a drag off her cigarette in an attempt to calm her shot nerves. She was still shaking from her vision. "I think we need help this kid. I don't know how he fits into Dumbledore's plan, but I'm sure now more than ever we need to take up Dumbledore's offer so that we can keep an eye on Dumbledore." She said as she flicked the ashes from her cigarette into the ashtray.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Kaiba said, as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"Precisely." Krista said.

"We need to come up with a negotiation plan that keeps all of us safe, and at the same time makes Dumbledore think he is getting what he wants." Atem stated, "I believe that is your area of expertise High Priest."

"Manipulate the manipulator, is one of my favorite games." Smirked the CEO as he extinguished his cigarette.

"Royal Sorceress, what information do you have for us so far?" Atem asked.

"Since Seto and I have only gotten through only about a quarter of the book _Hogwarts a History_ we should take a look at the class listings." Krista said as she puts out her cigarette.

"I say we skip over the core requirements and head on to the electives. I also think that it would be best if no one takes classes alone we should have at least two of us together at all times." Seto added.

"Agreed." Atem stated. Each Item Bearer took a list of electives off the table and started browsing at the classes.

"Do you think Care of Magical Creatures means Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked as he checks the box.

Laughing Krista states "More likely things from mythology like sphinxes, griffins and…"

"Dragons!" Kaiba interrupted as he marked the box. Krista also marks the box for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I'm sighing up for Divination." Ryou states as he checks the boxes for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

"Even though I don't need extra mediums to see the future, I'll take it with you." Krista says as she marks the box for Divination.

"Well I want an easy A, so I'll take Ancient Ruins." Marik says, as he checks the box for Ancient Ruins he also checks Care of Magical Creatures.

"Since I'm a linguistics expert, I'll take that too." Commented Krista as she marked the box.

"I'm a little too old to be going to school; I would rather stay on the outside. Do you think we can add that to our lists of demands for Dumbledore?" Odion asked.

"Not a problem Tomb Keeper. Actually having an Item Bearer on the outside would be beneficial." States the CEO as he continues to look at the list of electives. He checks off Ancient Ruins. "You know I really love numbers, I want to take Arithmancy."

Everyone groaned no one wanted to take it with Seto. "What no one wants to take it with me, come on Krista, you're a genius like me, it would be fun." Seto asked.

"I hate calculus what makes you think I want to take a magical version of it? Besides I already have three electives." The Royal Sorceress stated.

"You owe me one, High Priest." Atem said as he marked Arithmancy, as well as Ancient Ruins and Care of Magical Creatures.

"I think I will also take Ancient Ruins. After all my grandpa is an archeologist it will be fun to be able to read what he reads." Yugi says as he checks off the box for Ancient Ruins.

"I think that takes care of the classes issue." The CEO states as he gets up and pulls a file out of the filing cabinet. He puts all the class listing in the file.

"What business should we take care of next?" Ryou asked.

"Well until we have more information, we are kind of at a standstill. Maybe we should all call it a night it is late and I'm sure the others are already out." Atem stated.

"Krista and I will stay here and finish this book. Tomorrow we will have more for you." Kaiba said, as the other Item Bearers left the conference room.

"You two should try to get some rest the last thing I need is my High Priest and Royal Sorceress keeling over from exhaustion." Atem said.

"We'll be fine, Atem. We actually are used to working late into the night. Or did you forget that I'm the CEO of the largest gaming corporation in the world?" Seto said with a smirk.

Atem shook his head as he left the conference room. He was confident that they would be able to solve the issues at hand. He had complete trust in his High Priest and Royal Sorceress to get the job done. What he wasn't sure of is what to do with the information once they have it.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

I normally respond to reviews by e-mail links but for some reason today my e-mail alerts aren't working so I'll do it this way.

Thanks to loretta537 and Lupin and Tonks Forever I'm glad you are enjoying my story and I love the feedback. Thanks again so much :)


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Krista and Seto spent the rest of the night going through _Hogwarts a History_. By 5am they had finally finished the book.

Krista breathed a sigh of relief "Finally we are done." She says as she closes the lid on her laptop. "We sure have our work cut out for us."

"I agree, but I think between the two of us we have come up with the ultimate negotiating strategy." The CEO says with a smirk as he shuts down his laptop.

"There is only one down side to our plan. Hopefully the others can help fix that one annoying issue with the school." Krista said.

"We have two days to fix that issue. Dumbledore gets here on Friday. We should have our minor setback fixed by then." Seto replied.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland's voice was heard over the intercom. "We are starting our decent into Domo International. I should have everyone cleared customs in a within the hour."

Kaiba hit the intercom button on the wall. "Very good, Roland." Turning away from the wall he glazed at his girl. Even though she had been up for almost three days with little sleep she was stunning. He walked over to her pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

Krista returned his affections and started to play with his hair. After several moments she broke the kiss. "Where shall we continue this?" She playfully asked.

Seto picked her up and placed her on the edge of the conference table. "How about right here." He says as he starts kissing her again and moving his hand up and down her thigh. Krista unbuttons Kaiba shirt and it falls to the ground. Kaiba gently leans into her making her lie-down on the table. Leaning in he starts to kiss her again and Krista wraps her long legs around Seto's waist. Both we so absorbed in their make out session they didn't hear the door to the conference room open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yugi said, as he tuned beet red and put his hands over his eyes. "I just woke up and thought I'd come in here to see if needed anything, Atem mentioned that he was pretty sure you two were pulling an all nighter."

Kaiba quickly grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. Krista was lucky she was in a dress the only thing she needed to fix was her bra somehow it had become unclasped. "It's okay Yugi, you can look now." Krista said with a laugh.

"Who else is up?" Ask the CEO.

"Just me and Atem." Yugi said, his face still full of embarrassment.

"We might as well start waking everyone else up. We'll be landing soon." Kaiba said as he offered his hand to Krista. Krista picks up her laptop with one hand and takes Seto's hand in the other. The three of them walked back into the passenger section.

Atem looked up when he saw the three enter, noticing Yugi's red face he sent. "_Do I even want to know what happened?_"

"_Yugi, interrupt our play time,_" Krista sent back as she sat down, opened her laptop, and started working on it.

"_I didn't do it on purpose._" Yugi replied.

"So what did you two discover last night, excluding each other's bodies?" The pharaoh said.

Sitting down next to Atem, Seto replied, "We came up with an excellent negotiating tactic. Dumbledore won't know what hit him. We have found one wrinkle that we should be able to iron out by Friday."

"That sounds great, good work, High Priest." Atem stated.

Kaiba grunted, "Did you expect anything less, look who you are talking to, I'm Seto Kaiba CEO of the largest gaming corporation in the world. I instigated a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp at 14. Do you honestly think some dumb ass English magician stands a chance against me?"

"Same old Kaiba, ego as big as ever." Snickered Atem as he rolled his eyes.

"So what is the game plan now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I need to get the office today, Ra only knows what my moronic employees have done to my company the last three days." Seto says.

"I really need to meet with my Court, Rebecca and Mokaba sometime today. What does your schedule look like?" Atem asked.

"Seto has a meeting with the Board of Directors at 9am. A press conference to deal with the events around Ishizu's death at 11am. The press is having a field day, they want answers after all the cover story for your tomb was that it was being excavated by Kaiba Corp and now it is destroyed." Krista said while still working on her laptop.

Yugi was staring at Krista, he couldn't believe how she could appear to be engrossed in her work and still paying attention. "How does she do that?" He asks while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why do you think she is my Personal Assistant, she's brilliant." Kaiba said. "I don't anticipate the press conference lasting more than a half an hour. We can meet at KC headquarters at noon. Krista will already be there. Rebecca and Mokaba will most likely choose to go watch a movie or go to the arcade or whatever it is 12 year olds do on a date they can return to KC headquarters after that. I'll send limos to pick up the rest of your Court."

"Sounds like a plan." Atem said.

Roland walked in the passenger section "Mr. Kaiba, we have landed and cleared customs. I have KC limos waiting to take the passengers to their destinations."

"Very good," Seto stated. "Well I guess we should wake up the dweeb patrol." Seto stood up and hollered so the whole passenger section could hear him. "Okay you dorks, have invaded my personal space long enough time to get off. We are back in Domino City. You each can have a limo take you home or where ever the hell it is you go. I'm going back to work. I have a company to run and you losers are wasting my time!" The CEO stomped out of the passenger section.

Joey gowned, "I knew Rich Boy's nice streak was a phase." One by one everyone woke up. Everyone gathered their stuff together and exited the jet.

Mai bid Krista and Rebecca goodbye with hugs. She gave Joey a big wink causing him to blush. "See you around handsome." She said. Then she climbed into a limo waving goodbye to her friends.

Rebecca, Mokaba, Yugi, Tea and Atem climbed into a limo. They decided they would spend the morning together first they wanted to go out to breakfast, and then they planned to spend the rest of the day at the arcade.

The rest of the gang decided to go home and catch some more sleep. It had been a very exhausting last few days.

Seto and Krista climbed into a limo. Kaiba looked at his watch it was now 7am he planned on being in his office at 8am. Which meant he and a certain blue eyed girl had an hour to kill. What better way to fill the time then to pick back up where they were when Yugi interrupted them. He leaned over to Krista and said, "Hey there sexy, want to pick up where we left off?" Krista wrapped her arms around the CEO's neck and started kissing him. Kaiba took that as a yes.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

The Kaiba Corp limo arrived at KC headquarters at 8am sharp. Krista and Kaiba got out of the limo as Seto was entering the building he noticed that Krista was heading down the street. "Where are you going?" Kaiba asked.

"I thought I'd go to my apartment and take a quick shower and change my clothes. In case you didn't notice I'm still in my dress from Ishizu's funeral. My apartment is only a couple blocks away. I'll be back in time for the board meeting." Krista said.

"I almost forgot you still rent that small apartment down the street. You spend your nights at the mansion with me. I'm surprised you still have belongings at your apartment." Seto said with a smile.

"Well, since we've kept our romantic relationship so secret, it made since not to cancel my lease. That would have aroused too much suspicion." Krista said, "I'll see you soon, lover boy." Krista headed down the street to her apartment.

Kaiba entered the tall Kaiba Corp building. He walked to the elevator, waited for the door to open and push the button for the top floor. When the elevator reached the top floor the CEO stepped out and headed to his office. He walked down the hall and entered his office.

He sat at his desk and started working on his computer. He drafted his speech he intended to make to the press. He figured that the story of an accidental tomb clasping was a good jumping off spot. There was no way he would let the press know that it was actually done by some freaky magic.

He wanted to make sure his story wouldn't send his stock plummeting. He knew he needed to make sure that the press understood that it was not an act of negligence on the part of Kaiba Corp. After about a half hour of rewrites he had the story to give the press, he was confident that his stocks would not be down several points by the end of the day.

Krista walked into his office, just as he was finishing his press release story. She had chosen to wear knee high black leather boots, black leather miniskirt and a blue low cut blouse. She had put a blue headband in her hair, leaving her hair hanging down her back. Her Millennium Necklace and Duel Monsters deck were still around her neck. Her earrings were her silver triquetras. She was carrying her case that held her underground dueling chokers and Magic Formula book.

Seto noticed how Krista cleavage showed nicely in that blouse. Too bad he had a board meeting in less than 15 minutes. "You look great." Kaiba says, "I have to head to that board meeting while I'm gone read over what I've drafted for the press conference. Then get to work on drafting a contract for our agreement with Dumbledore. We will present the draft to the other members of the Court this afternoon."

"Right away Mr. Kaiba." Krista says flirtatiously.

"That is too hot." Kaiba says as he feels his body temperature rising. He gives Krista a quick kiss and heads out of the office to the board meeting. Krista got her laptop out and started to get to work.

It didn't take her long to go through the press draft she didn't have to change a thing. It was well written and didn't leave any questions unanswered. She then pulled up her notes for dealing with Dumbledore on her laptop. She spent the rest of the hour sorting them and modifying them so that the meeting would go more smoothly.

Krista realized she had finished her work in record time. She decided that she would take the time to get better acquainted with her Magic Formula book. She took it out of its hidden chamber and pricked her finger. She let a drop of blood fall into the key hole causing the book to open. She started to search through the spells. She wasn't sure if one existed that would be beneficial to the courts plan on dealing with Dumbledore, but it never hurts to look.

At 10:30 Seto walked into his office to see Krista's nose buried in her book. "_What are you up to Royal Sorceress?_" Kaiba sent with a smirk he was really beginning to enjoy his role as High Priest.

"_I had an epiphany in the shower and hoped my spell book would help, however Mahad didn't think of adding a table of contents so I'm pretty much looking for the preverbal needle in a haystack._" Krista replied.

Kaiba walked over to her. He could tell that she was tired. "Why don't you take a break, maybe if you clear your head it will help you to find a simpler solution." Seto sat down at his desk and started working on his computer. He noticed that his press release was already finalized and in his inbox.

Krista put down her book, "You're right, I could use a break." She walked over and sat on his desk so that she was facing him. "You have to leave for the press conference soon. Do you want me to go with you?"

Kaiba looked up at his lover. "No I think that will arise too many suspicions. I still want to keep our relationship private for as long as we can. I really don't want you to be a target for my enemies."

Krista hopped off the desk, and pulled out her deck. "I just thought of a way to get some answers on how to use my spell book. I'll summon a monster."

"But Mahad is the Dark Magician, and you don't have him. I'm not sure any of your spellcasters will work." Kaiba said.

"I may not have the Dark Magician, but I do have his apprentice the Dark Magician Girl." Krista said.

"I understand you want to do this, but I think it is too risky at the moment, why not have Atem just summon the Dark Magician at our meeting this afternoon?" Kaiba replied.

Krista pondered a moment, before putting her deck away. "Your right, I guess I'm just anxious. This whole Dumbledore situation has me worried." She said.

Kaiba put his arms around his blue eyed beauty. "I know I'm worried too." He gave her a soft kiss. "Well I better leave to go deal with those press vultures, why don't you lie down for a while. You could use some sleep." Kaiba exited his office while Krista put her spell book back in its case. She laid down on the sofa in the office. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Kaiba was stand at a podium outside the Kaiba Corp tower giving his press conference. As expected they were asking question related to negligence. "I assure you that my crew has gone over the sight. Kaiba Corp was not to blame for the clasping tomb. It was an unfortunate accident. It lead to the death of one of the best Egyptian Historians in the world. Now if you'll excuse me this press conference is over." Seto left the podium and went back inside his building.

As the press left the building two limos pulled up to the front of the building. Kaiba realizing it was the Court, as well as Mokaba and Rebecca, he waited for them to enter the building. "Afternoon, Krista is in my office. We'll go get her and start our meeting. I have secured a room for our meeting and everyone on my staff knows not to disturb us." Kaiba said.

The group headed up to Kaiba's office. They entered the office to see Krista asleep on the couch. "_Should we wake her?_" Yugi sent to the others.

"_Unfortunately we have to. She is a vital member of the court._" Atem replied.

"_But she looks so peaceful, and we know that she hasn't slept much the past few days._" Yugi sent.

"_I hate to wake her, but I'll make sure she catches up on her sleep when we are done with our meeting._" Kaiba knelt down next to her, "Hey Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up." He said as he softly stoked her hair.

Krista opened her eyes slowly, "Seto, I'm sorry I must have dozed off. I didn't realize how tired I was." Krista sat up and looked around to realize that they weren't alone. "Everyone is already here. How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Kaiba replied as he helped Krista to her feet, she grabbed her laptop and her underground dueling case. "Okay everyone follow me to the room for our meeting." The gang walked down a hall. They arrived at a wall.

"_I think the High Priest has lost it. This is a dead end_." Marik sent to the others.

"_Watch and learn Tomb Keeper_." The CEO sent as he pulled out an electronic card and swiped it on a panel on the wall. A door opened showing the biggest conference room anyone had ever seen. "I use this room when I am having a top secret meeting. It is designed to be sound proof. It also has no surveillance equipment." Kaiba explained as everyone followed him into the room.

There was a long conference table in the middle of the room. A view screen was on the wall directly behind the head of the table. There was a small square table in the corner with a coffee maker on it. On another table sat a printer.

Everyone started sitting down around the table. Krista went over to the coffee table and started the coffee. She was still a little drowsy and needed a caffeine boost. "Coffee will be ready in a minute, for anyone who wants some." She says as she takes a seat, and flips open her laptop. Within a few moments several papers were being printed out on the printer.

Atem walked over to the head of the table he was anxious to get the meeting started. "Now let's get this meeting underway. First off I want to ask Rebecca something, all of us have already agreed to take Dumbledore up on his offer, because we believe we need to keep an eye on him. Where do you stand?"

"Well, if I must go to a school to learn magic, why not do it at a school where I'm surrounded by my friends." Rebecca said.

"I was hoping you would say that. We have several issues to get through today, mainly how to deal with Dumbledore. So I think I'll now hand the floor over the High Priest and the Royal Sorceress." Atem said.

Atem took a seat, and Kaiba stood up and spoke. "Krista and I have put together the ultimate negotiation strategy. I'll have her pass a copy around so you can look at it." Krista went over to the printer, grabbed the papers, giving each member in the room a copy of the contract. "As you can tell we do have our work cut out for us. Krista and I read in _Hogwarts a History _that the school was found 1000 years ago. This is a definite advantage to our cause as shadow magic is much older."

"They have the habit of separating out students into different houses, or cliques if you will. Each house vales certain things over others. For example the house called Gryffindor values bravery, Ravenclaw values intelligence, Hufflepuff values loyalty and friendship, and Slytherin value cunningness. It is my opinion that this type of segregation in these young magicians does nothing but breed prejudice. It is no surprise that their society is in a state of war." Krista added as she finished giving everyone a copy of the contract.

"But if they separate out people by values, there is no way we will all be together. Our plan to be at least two to a class is shot." Ryou stated with concern.

"You are correct Tomb Robber, we wouldn't be together. We all have different personalities which dominate what we value most. Which is why the two things on that contract that aren't negoable are Odion staying on the outside and we will not be sorted. Everything else on that list is bargaining chips. We want Dumbledore to think we are giving up something during our negoations but in reality we are just giving up some minor demands." Kaiba said.

"High Priest you mentioned earlier about a wrinkle with the plan, but as far as I can tell this is iron clad." Atem said as he was flipping through the contract.

"Pharaoh, the wrinkle isn't with the plan. It is with the school. According to _Hogwarts a History_, technology doesn't work with the magic in the air at Hogwarts. Which means no laptops, no cell phones, and no duel disks?" Krista says.

"Our plan on having outside connections is essential to being able to use technology, since these dummies insist on living in the Middle Ages they won't suspect our contacts on the outside because we will be contacting them with our technology." Kaiba say, "Besides I still have to run my company, and I can't do that without my laptop."

"And I don't know about the rest of you but the idea of table top duels for an entire school year is unappealing." Marik said.

"I agree with you 100%, Tomb Keeper." Krista said with a shudder. "After dueling underground so long, a table top duel is not stimulating."

"So how are we going to get technology to work, I mean Seto is a genius and would eventually figure a way to do it, but we need to have it done before Dumbledore arrives." Mokaba said.

"I think I have a suggestion." Rebecca said, "When I was contacted by Alice Meriwether, I asked her if I would be able to use my laptop to finish my Bachelor's in Business Administration online. She said absolutely she even gave me her e-mail address, as well as her cell phone number so I could contact her with my answer to attend her school. Maybe she can help us to know why technology works at her school, but not at Hogwarts."

"Rebecca, why don't you text her and see if she would be willing to do a video call, we can patch it through to Krista's laptop." Atem said. Rebecca started texting while Krista moved her laptop in front of Rebecca.

"Okay while we are waiting for a response from the American Witch, what is next on the agenda?" Odion asked.

"First we need to make sure that once Dumbledore signs the contract that he doesn't back out of any of the conditions. It isn't like we can sue him for breach of contract." Kaiba said.

"That was what I was trying to figure out in your office earlier Seto. I had an idea about using a spell from Magic Formula, but I need some help finding it. Pharaoh, I was wondering if you summon Mahad, maybe he can answer some of my questions." Krista asked.

"I think I can manage that." Atem said as he opened the deck holder that was attached to his waist. He pulled out a card and held it in the air. The Millennium Puzzle around Atem's neck started glowing as he said, "Mahad come forth."

The Dark Magician stepped out of a purple and black portal. "How can I be of service, Pharaoh?"

"Krista needs some questions answered regarding Magic Formula." Atem said.

"I know about the situation at hand. And I have only two things to say. There is not one spell in Magic Formula that will help you in your quest. When in doubt of a title, use subject." The Dark Magician went back through the portal and disappeared.

"That was totally unhelpful." Grumbled Marik.

Krista pondered the Dark Magicians words for a moment before starting to laugh. "Atem, did Mahad have a sphinx as a pet?"

"Not that I know of why?" The pharaoh asked.

"Because his answer to my quest was a riddle, he said _not one spell_ which means that there isn't just one spell in Magic Formula but more than one that can help with my quest. The second one was telling me to search the book the same way I did with our bonding spell, but since I don't know the name of the spell, I should ask the book to show me spells related to the subject. Brilliant." Krista said as she went and got her spell book. She was just about to prick her finger when a lady appeared on her laptop.

"Rebecca, I was so pleased to receive your text, I was hoping you would contact me. You see yesterday I received an owl asking permission to have you transferred out of my jurisdiction to attend Hogwarts. The headmaster assured me that you wanted to attend there instead of here. Since our laws state that students wanting to study abroad need permission from the headmaster or headmistress within their jurisdiction I got the paperwork to fill out. I was confused because you hadn't told me you wanted to attend Salem let alone anything about Hogwarts." Professor Meriwether said.

"_Dumbledore is working fast, he is really manipulating the system_." Yugi sent to the court members.

"I haven't decided yet, if I want to take up Dumbledore's offer to attend Hogwarts. I got a letter inviting me on the way to attend a funeral. Have you sent in the transfer paperwork yet?" Rebecca asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I wanted to contact you first." Professor Meriwether said.

"Good, I'll contact you on Saturday with my answer; please do not respond to Dumbledore until you hear from me." Rebecca said and Professor Meriwether nodded. "I do have a question for you, it is my understanding that technology doesn't work at Hogwarts because of magic in the air, but it does at Salem. Should I choose to accept Dumbledore's offer, I still want to be able to finish my BA online how do I get my laptop working?" Rebecca asked.

Professor Meriwether started laughing, "Yes it is true; most of the time technology doesn't work with magic. However a couple of years ago a brilliant student of mine decided that there wasn't a chance in hell he would miss seeing something called the Battle City Tournament. He spent months going over arithmancy equations until he created ones that worked on technology. He charges people to modify their electronics."

Seto who was listening walked up to the computer and asked, "Would he be willing to sell the equations? I'm taking arithmacy and could figure out the answer if I have the equations."

"I could ask him, he is at dinner right now, let me go get him." Professor Meriwether left but retuned shortly. "This is Alex McMan, and I so sorry I didn't get your name."

"That is Seto Kaiba, I had no idea he was a wizard. This is so cool." Alex said.

"I'm glad you know who I am, I have a business proposition for you. I want to buy your arithmancy equations that make it possible to use electronics in magical environments. I'm willing to pay you one million dollars. Do we have a deal?" The CEO asked.

"Sure, how do you want me to send them to you?" Alex asked.

"E-mail them to Rebecca, I assume you have a pay pal account and can take my credit card." Kaiba responded.

"I do." Alex responded.

"I have one more request; don't tell the world I'm magical. It would be bad for business." Kaiba stated in his sternest CEO voice.

"I'm not stupid, it would not only be bad for business, it would be breaking the Statue of Secrecy and that is punishable by imprisonment. I don't want to go to jail." Alex responded.

"You're a smart kid; if you want a job with Kaiba Corp after you graduate give me a call. I could always use someone with your kind of intelligence at my LA branch." Kaiba said.

Alex sent the equations to Rebecca's e-mail and he processed Kaiba credit card. When Alex and Kaiba were done conducting business the video call was turned back over to Rebecca and Professor Meriwether. "So Rebecca I'll wait to hear from you and no matter what you decide, I think you will make a very good witch."

"Thank you Professor Meriwether." Rebecca said as the professor signed off of the video conference and handed the laptop back to Krista.

"I can't believe Kaiba just paid a cool million for a bunch of numbers." Ryou said.

"I wanted to get a yes quickly and not haggle over price, usually people say yes to a million dollars." Kaiba said with a smirk as he printed up the equations and placed them in a file. He would start working on them as soon as he got the text books for Arithmancy.

Kirsta was typing on her laptop as she spoke, "Okay just to recap our meeting so far, we have a contract draft for dealing with Dumbledore, which as soon as I get home I'll find a way to make it a very bad idea to break it. We bought some magical calculus equations to fix the no technology problem. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"I am a little concerned that Dumbledore is acting so quickly he obviously thinks that we won't say no, otherwise why would he already have sent transfer papers for Rebecca. I think we need to see if we can find a spell similar to the one that makes the members of the courts minds impenetrable and cast it on Mokaba and Rebecca."

"I would also recommend adding that spell to the other's that know about the Millennium Items, we don't want Dumbledore probing their minds to get answers about us. We can be pretty sure if he made our connection to Rebecca, he'll make it to the others." Kaiba said.

"Good point, High Priest. Krista could you find such a spell for us?" Atem asked.

"Sure thing Pharaoh." Krista, pricked her finger letting a drop of blood fall in the key whole and the Magic Formula book opened. She put her hand over the book and said in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formula show me a spell to seal our friends minds from being penetrated from an outside force." A gust of purple wind blew over the book and stopped on a spell called To Keep a Sacred Secret.

Krista read the spell and then said to the others. "This spell is more complex than the other. It will require being done on the first day of a full moon at midnight. We will need to use the scales on the right side all Item Bearers must add one drop of their blood, on the left the minds we wish to seal must add a drop of their blood. I then say and incantation in Ancient Egyptian and all minds will be sealed."

"That is a complicated spell, and I'm not so sure about poking my fingers." Rebecca said.

"I agree but if we want to keep the Millennium Items a secret than we must do it. Our friends are all in danger because of the knowledge they hold." Atem said. "Kaiba what do you think?"

"Well the idea of my brother having to take part in this is unnerving, however the alternative is worse. I'll stop by the drug store on the way back to the mansion and buy a bunch of those blood sugar testers. They will make finger poking to draw blood easier and less painful."

"When is the first day of the next full moon?" Mokaba asked.

"It's tonight." Ryou said.

"Yugi text Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Duke tell them to meet us at Kaiba Manner this evening around 10pm and tell them what we are planning to do make sure they know it is a voluntary procedure." Yugi started texting frantically his fingers were slightly numb when he was done.

"They all said they will be there. And Joey says tell Rich Boy there better be plenty of food." Yugi says as he reads off the text message.

"So Pharaoh are we done for now?" Marik asked.

"I believe so. Kaiba is there anything else?" Atem asked.

"No we covered everything." Kaiba said.

"Well as they say, this meeting is officially over. You are all free to go. See you all this evening at Kaiba's mansion for the ritual." Atem said as everyone filed out of the conference room. Krista packed up her spell book putting it in the case. Kaiba walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You should go back to the mansion with Mokaba and Rebecca you need some rest." The CEO said.

"You'll get no argument from me. I will need my strength to pull off that spell. It says it is physically draining for the Royal Sorcerer or Sorceress to perform. So I'm going to go to bed and don't wake me until I'm needed." Krista said.

Kaiba turned her around so that he was facing her. He gave her a kiss. "Now go to the mansion and get some rest." Krista picked up her case and her laptop before she and Seto left the room.

Seto headed to his office, he still had a lot of work to do. He planned on returning to his mansion at 8pm. Krista headed down the hall, down the elevator and climbed into the limo. The limo drove to the Kaiba Manor. She opened the door walked up to the couch in the front room. She was so tired that she fell asleep right away.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Kaiba worked frantically all afternoon. He had to finish three days worth of work in about five hours. When his watch read 8pm he was just finishing up the last of all the backlogged work. He shut down the computer on his desk, got out of his chair and stretched his arms in the air. He hit the intercom button. "Roland, pull the limo out front I'm ready to head home."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Came Roland's voice. Seto grabbed his keys, walked out of his office and locked the office door. He went to the elevator and rode it down to the main floor. He went out of his tall building and climbed in the back of the limo.

Kaiba had Roland stop at the drug store so he could get the diabetes sugar testing sets. He also had Roland stop at the jewelry store. Several weeks ago he had special ordered some jewelry to give to Krista upon returning from the ceremonial duel. So much had happened since then, but he still wanted her to have it. He would just wait until the right time to give it to her.

The limo pulled into the drive way of the Kaiba manner at 9pm. Kaiba entered the room to see that Krista was still asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful and peaceful he hated to have to wake her, but there was only an hour until everyone would else would show up. He walked over to the couch and gave her a kiss, he figured he better wake her gently. "Hey gorgeous, sleep well?" He said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey sexy, what time is it?" Krista said as she sat up.

"About 9pm the others will be here in about an hour." Kaiba said just as Mokaba and Rebecca entered the room.

"Hey there Big Brother, Becky and I were playing video games and watching movies all afternoon. We stayed in the entertainment room, we didn't want to wake Krista."

"She's awake now Mokie." Rebecca said as she noticed that Krista was sitting up.

"I think I'll have some teriyaki takeout delivered tonight, After all Wheeler will be here and he can eat the weight of a car." Kaiba said as he took out his cell phone to order a whole lot of take out.

Rebecca sat down next to Krista, "You look well rested."

"I feel rested, if fact I feel better then I've felt in the last few days." Krista said smiling.

Within a half an hour the food had arrived. Krista and Kaiba had set it out on the dining room table. At about 9:45 everyone started arriving at the mansion.

"Wow this is quite a great spread." Tristan said as he started stuffing his face.

"I agree, Rich Boy sure knows how to feed a hungry crowd." Joey said while he helped himself to some teriyaki chicken.

After everyone had eaten all they wanted to eat. Atem got up from his chair to speak. "As you all were texted this afternoon we have a ritual to perform tonight to insure no one can read your minds and gain access to your memories about the Millennium Items and the powers of the Shadows. This ritual has to take place at midnight. It will be administered by the Royal Sorceress of my court. Any questions?"

"How long with this ritual last?" Mokaba asked.

"Not long, maybe three or four minutes total." Krista said.

"Are we actually going to do this in the Shadow Realm?" Mai asked with a shiver running down her spine, she really didn't want to go there again. The first time during Battle City had been enough to last her a lifetime.

"Not really, the magic of the shadows will be used, but it won't be like we are trapped there." Krista replied as Mai breathed a sigh of relief. Krista left the room momentarily and returned carrying her Magic Formula spell book, and a pharmacy bag.

"We have about a half an hour until midnight so I'm going to start setting things up and talking everyone through the ritual. Fallow me please." Krista lead the group outside to the backyard of the manor. Next to a marble picnic table. "The spell says to do this ritual under the light of a full moon, which is why I lead all of you outside."

Krista passed out the sugar level counters. She gave one to everyone. "We also all have to contribute a drop or our blood to make the spell work. So are we ready to do this?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay first things first." Krista pricked her finger and let a drop of blood fall in the key hole of her spell book. When it flipped open she said in Ancient Egyptian, "Magic Formula hear my cry and find the spell To Keep a Sacred Secret."

A purple gust of wind blew over the book stopping on the correct spell. "Now Yugi I need you to place the Scales on the table."

"Sure thing, Royal Sorceress." Yugi says as he took the Scales out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He walked over to the table. "How about I place them right here?" He put them in the direct center of the table.

"Perfect, now I need to have Mokaba, Rebecca, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Mai come stand on my right and I need Odion, Seto, Yugi, Atem, Ryou, and Marik to stand on my left." Krista said. Each member of the group followed her instructions. "Good now I need each of you to use the sugar testers to prick a finger." The group all used their sugar testers to prick their index finger.

"Big brother will you help me, I'm too nervous to prick my finger." Mokaba said.

"Of course Mokie." Kaiba said, as he knelt down to prick his brother's finger. He felt sick to his stomach. He was hoping he would never have to do anything like this ever again.

"I thought it was going to hurt, but I didn't feel a thing, you are the best big brother ever." Mokaba said as he gave his brother a big hug.

"Now I need Rebecca, Mokaba, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Joey and Mai to each put one drop of their blood on the right side lever of the Scales. And I need Seto, Atem, Yugi, Odion, Marik, and Ryou to put a drop of their blood on the left lever. I need to add mine last." Everyone slowly walked up to the scales and leaving a drop of their blood where Krista told them.

When the group had finished adding their blood to the Scales Krista spoke in Ancient Egyptian as her Millennium Necklace started to glow and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. "Shadows here my cry this very night. We need to seal our friends' minds from our enemies. We need you to make is impossible to penetrate their minds to reveal the secrets we hold dear. Shadows hear my cry." Purple and black shadows came out of Krista's body encasing the entire group. After a few moments the shadows left and Krista fell to the ground.

"Imzadi," Seto yelled as he ran to her and knelt beside her body. "Say something."

Krista groaned, "By Ra, I hope I never have to do that spell again."

"Everyone back inside Kaiba's mansion." Atem commanded as he grabbed Magic Formula. No one argued they all went back inside and sat down in the living room.

Kaiba picked up and Krista, carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch. "Let's get you lying down, that spell really took it out of you."

"I'll be fine, I told you that the book says… My book where is it, I can't leave it outside. It is my destiny to protect it." Krista said with a panic in her voice.

"I have it right here Royal Sorceress. You gave us all quite a scare, what happened out there?" Atem asked.

"Nothing that wasn't expected." Krista said.

"You clasped after casting the spell." Yugi said.

"I knew that could happen, Magic Formal says that particular spell is extremely physically draining. It warns against doing more than two people at a time, but we didn't have time to wait a for several first nights of the full moon so I took a chance." Krista explained.

"You could have killed yourself! High Priest, did you know about the side effects?" Atem stated, he was angry that Krista took such a chance.

"She only told me it can be physically draining, she said nothing about the warning about using more than two people. Trust me if she had told me I would have stopped her. You know what happened in our past lives. I would never take chances when it comes to Krista's life." Kaiba said.

"If you two are done being pissed at me, You'll see that I did what I had to do. We needed our friends and our secrets protected and now they are." Krista was on her feet. She couldn't believe that they were reacting like this. "If it makes you feel better I knew it wouldn't kill me. I was an underground duelist for two years, so I know how to handle physical draining."

"Please stop fighting!" Yugi hollered as he ran in between the Pharaoh, the High Priest and the Royal Sorceress. "We are friends, and members of a very special court we should not be fighting among ourselves, we need to be concentrating on the tasks at hand. Even though I think Krista should have to told us about the side effects, she did what she thought she had to do."

After several moments of glaring at Krista, Atem spoke. "While I still feel that you took a foolish chance. It appears that there wasn't any permanent damage. I want you to rest tonight. You need to recuperate. In the future I want you to tell me if a spell is that dangerous, we can always work together to come up with a safer solution."

"I also think Krista should refrain from using magic until tomorrow afternoon, that would include using Magic Formula to find the spells that will help to make our contract with Dumbledore unbreakable." Kaiba added.

"But we are running out of time, I need to find a spell, we need to be prepared. It is currently early Thursday morning, and Dumbledore will be here early Friday evening." Krista said as she tried to grab her book, but Kaiba was quicker and held it higher than she could reach.

"I agree with you, High Priest." Atem said, "Royal Sorceress you need to rest, you can look for the spell after significant rest. I want your energy level back up. Summoning a spell won't take too long, you will have plenty of time."

Krista sat back down on the couch and crossed her arms. She knew she was beaten and there wasn't any point arguing anymore. "I'm sorry guys, I was just trying to work within the time limits we have, and I'm still getting used to be part of a team." She places her right hand over her Duel Monster's card holder, which hung around her neck. "I swear on my deck that next time I'll tell all of you about any possible side effects."

Kaiba walked over to Krista's case and put her book in it. He carried the case to a wall safe and securely locked it up. He was still furious with his woman for putting her safety in danger. When he turned around to look at her, all that frustration went away, as he saw how beautiful she looked and how sorry she was for giving everyone a scare. He walked back to the couch, sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I want you to not come into the office tomorrow, it should be a slow day and you need your rest. I'll be back around noon and we will go through Magic Formula together to find a contract sealing spell."

"You're the boss." Krista said in a flirty tone. Kaiba leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Call me, the minute you two find anything." Atem said, "I want all members of my court to have their cell phones on them at all times. We need to stay in contact." All the court members nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired. I'm going to my room to sleep." Mokaba said, as he left the room.

"I'm going to my room too," Rebecca said.

"You have a room here?" Joey asked in astonishment.

"Of course. There are tones of rooms here, it is a mansion after all. Whenever I come to visit Mokie and Krista. I stay in a room that has been set up for me." Rebecca said with a grin as she left the living room and headed up the stairs to her room.

One by one the gang members left the mansion and headed home, leaving Krista and Seto sitting in the living room. With a huge sigh Krista said, "It has been quite a day. Hasn't it?"

"It sure has, you know you gave me quite a scare this evening," Kaiba said, "DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"I won't, I promise." Krista said as she leaned over and gave Seto a kiss on his mouth.

Seto wrapped his arm around Krista bringing her in closer to him, so that her breasts were against his chest. He returned his lover's affections by stoking her back. Breaking the kiss he says, "Why don't we go to our room and finish this." Seto took Krista's hand in his and together they walked up the stairs to their room.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own YUGIOH or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Seto had left for the office before the sun had even risen. He wanted to make sure to finish any work by noon. He was sitting alone working on his computer when a very annoying bunny with red overalls, yellow boots, and ski goggles popped up on the screen.

"Video call for Kaiba boy, Video call for Kaiba boy."

Groaning the CEO pushed a button. "What do you want now, Pegasus, I already gave a press conference about the events surrounding the death of Ishizu Ishtar."

"I think someone is after me and I need yours, and Yugi boy's help." Pegasus pleaded.

"Your being paranoid," the annoyed CEO said.

"Of course I'm paranoid, someone is trying to kill me, or hurt me or just get to me I'm not sure which. And I know it has something to do with the supernatural." Pegasus said.

"I don't believe in your fairy tales, Pegasus. They are fiction, grow up and become a man. Magic isn't real." Hollered Kaiba as his temper started to rise.

"I may not see as well as I once did, having lost my Inner Eye, but I'm still sensitive to energies of the magical kind. Something is defiantly wrong." Pegasus said.

"What part of magic isn't real, don't you understand? I'm hanging up now." The CEO pushed the hang up button. "By Ra, I can't stand that man." He picked up his cell and dialed Yugi's number. "Hey Yugi, I need you and Atem to meet me at my manor at noon. Something has come up." There was a momentary pause. "Yes, you can bring Tea with you too. So I'll see the three of you at noon. Don't make me wait." Kaiba said as he hung up the phone.

Seto spent the next few hours getting his paperwork in order. He figured if he had to spend the next school year in England he had better come up with a way to explain his absence. He decided that while at Hogwarts he would have all his work come through his KC building in London. If an emergency arrived going to London was much closer than Domino City.

When 11am rolled around he shut down his computer. He pushed his intercom button so he could speak to his secretary. "Miss Applegate, I'm going to work from my home the rest of the day. Mokaba just called and said he wasn't feeling well. Transfer any calls to my home office." Kaiba picked up his white trench coat and put it on. He exited and locked his office and headed home.

Kaiba's limo pulled into the manor driveway at 11:45am. He entered the mansion to see Krista, Mokaba and Rebecca playing a game of twister in the living room. "Hey you three, having fun?"

"Your home." Mokaba said as he ran to give his brother a hug.

Unfortunately for Rebecca and Krista when Mokaba ran to see Seto it caused both of them to fall over. They both started laughing as they got off the floor.

Krista walked up to Seto and gave him a kiss, "I missed you. Don't ever make me stay home from the office again."

"You needed the extra rest," Kaiba said, "I got another call from Pegasus, this time there was something off about him, I thought I should fill Atem in. Yugi, Atem and Tea will be here shortly."

"Hey Becky, let's go watch some TV. Something tells me that this is going to be more boring court talk." Mokaba said as he grabbed Rebecca's hand and pulled her out of the living room.

Krista started to put the twister game away. "What do you mean something is off about Pegasus? I mean he is always been a little exocentric." Krista said just as Yugi, Atem and Tea walked in.

"Hey Yugi, I've been wondering something. How did you get that pocket in the inner part of your jacket to fit the Millennium Scales?" Tea asked.

"When Atem gave them to me, I decided that I should have some place to store them. I mean it isn't like the Puzzle and I could wear it around my neck. So I sewed a really big pocket into the inner lining of my blue jacket big enough to fit the Scales." Yugi replied.

"What's the emergency Kaiba? Atem asked as they all took a seat on the sofa.

"Well this morning I got a call from Pegasus and he said something that was a bit off. He kept acting paranoid and then he said he had lost his _Inner Eye_, I mean he should have said Millennium Eye."

"Your thinking he might be an imposter, possibility one of those English Magician in disguise?" Atem reasoned.

"I do." Kaiba said.

"That complicates things a bit. If the English Magicians can impersonate people, how can we possibly know if we weren't replaced by imposters?" Yugi asked.

"The Millennium Items would kill the imposters since they aren't the chosen ones. The Items would see them as unworthy." Krista said, as she went to the wall safe grabbed her blue laptop and her underground dueling case.

"That is correct, Royal Sorceress." Atem stated. "Now what else did Pegasus say?"

"He said he needed our help." Kaiba says.

"If he is an imposter it is a trap, most likely one by a Death Eater. I mean Dumbledore is manipulative, but he does his research. He would know that we don't like Pegasus." Yugi reasoned.

"I agree, Yugi but if it isn't a trap and he is in danger we should help." Atem said.

"I have an idea for finding out if it a trap or not." Krista said as she started up her laptop. "I'm going to contact Pegasus and find out if he is an imposter."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Tea.

"Watch and learn." Krista said as she typed some buttons on her laptop. Soon the image of Pegasus arrived on her screen.

"Krista girl, what's up? I was hoping you would contact me. I need your help. Someone is after me. I believe they are going to kill me." Pegasus said.

"Will you humor me in a trip down memory lane?" Krista asked. "After all you love to play games."

"Sure, Krista girl. What do you want me to do?" Pegasus asked.

"The day we first met, you said I reminded you of a female. Who was it?" Krista asked.

"Why my dearly departed wife of course." Pegasus said.

Krista smirked, "Thanks Pegasus, why don't you fly to Duelist Kingdom. We'll meet you there. Say noon on Saturday?"

"I look forward to seeing you, Yugi boy, and Kaiba boy there." Pegasus said as he logged off.

"For the love of Isis, that man is a fake. Pegasus said I reminded him of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, not his late wife. It appears that these Death Eaters didn't do enough research. It is my opinion that they extracted some information but not enough. Possible though mind reading, and since Pegasus once owned the Eye it is possible he was able to block some stuff."

"Blue Eyes is a girl dragon?" Tea said.

"Yes, in fact she lived in the KA of my past life in the form of the White Dragon." Krista explained.

"So why is she in Kaiba's deck and not yours?" Yugi asked.

"Because when Kisara, who was Krista's past life, died in Seth's arms the White Dragon was extracted and sealed in stone and Seth became the one who could command it. I was Seth in my past life, so once again the White Dragon answers to me." Kaiba said.

"This really is giving me a headache." Tea said as she grabbed some aspirin out of her purse and took some.

"I think it changes our initial assumption that Voldemort is after the Millennium Items, it seems more likely now that he is after acquiring the power of the Shadows."

"What makes you think that High Priest?" Atem asked.

"One this is the second time Pegasus has contacted us and he hasn't mentioned that Krista has the Millennium Necklace, if he had he would have demanded to get the Eye back. Two when we were fighting the Death Eaters they said their Dark Lord wanted our power. Three the imposter keep asking for Yugi, but Pegasus would ask for the pharaoh. He knows that you two shared a body for several years. All these things make me believe that Voldemort knows nothing about the Millennium Items, only that a select few wield a very strong power. He wants the power, he is overlooking the medium that controls it, because he believes our items are nothing more than trinkets and accessories." Kaiba said.

"I see your point, and this will work to our advantage. Having these English Magician think that we just love gold jewelry and trinkets is a good thing. They will see us as just some kids who like Ancient Egyptian replicas." Atem said. "Krista before we start trying to find a spell for our contract with Dumbledore, I want you to use the Millennium Necklace to see Pegasus fate."

Krista closed her eyes, moved her fingers to her Necklace and concentrated. She was a vision of a man with greasy black hair, a flowing robe, and a hook nose. This man was unchaining Pegasus from a dungeon.

"You must get out of here before the Dark Lord realizes that your business associate knows that he has a Death Eater impersonating you. She is very clever, the Dark Lord underestimated her. The Dark Lord will surely kill you. You were able to place some false information into his head when he read yours. You may not be a trained Wizard, but you do have magic in you. I'm not sure how you did it and frankly I don't care. The Dark Lord doesn't forgive mistakes, even when they are his. My advice to you is to hide until the end of this war. I will not contact you and if the Dark Lord finds you, I want you to promise me that you will not show him that I helped you. It is essential that I remain a secret." The black haired man said.

"I knew Krista girl would come through and I will surely make sure your secret is safe, your Dark Lord will not know that you helped me. I'm pretty good at hiding. I know where to hide safely. Now how do I get the hell out of here?" Pegasus asked.

"I'll use this old bottle," The black haired man took a beer bottle out of his pocket, he pointed his wand at it and said "Portus." The bottle glowed for a few seconds. "This is a portkey, it will take you to your plane, after that where you head is up to you." Pegasus grabbed the bottle and disappeared.

After the vision ended Krista stood still for several seconds pondering what she just saw. "I saw a man, help Pegasus escape. He is defiantly an English Magician. I believe he is the spy within Dumbledore's ranks. Which means we'll meet him eventually, whether he be friend or foe, I know not. Judging from the vision I would guess that Pegasus will be freed within the hour."

"That's good to know, even though I don't trust the man at least he is smart enough not to let these Death Eaters know the truth about the Millennium Items, the powers of the shadows or the fact that Duel Monster's has ties to ancient magic. That will defiantly be an advantage for us." Atem said.

"There is also the fact that Duel Monster's never took off in England. I mean they have some miner tournaments at things like comic book shops. But nothing big, and don't even get me started on how the duel disk sales are completely in the toilet in that country. I think we sold five last year and four were at Christmas. I finally quit distributing them there, now they can only be ordered on the KC website." Kaiba gripped.

"Which means we'll be the only ones at school who know the game, this should make things really interesting." Krista added.

"Now we should move on. We need to make our contract unbreakable. Royal Sorceress are you up to it?" Atem asked.

"I sure am." Krista said as she opened her case and took out Magic Formula. She placed the book on the coffee table. Pricking her finger she used a drop of her blood to open the spell book. The book opened and she spoke in Ancient Egyptian "Magic Formula hear my cry and find me the first spell in this book for magical contracts." There was a gust of purple wind as the book opened to a spell. Kaiba and Atem read the spell over Krista's shoulder. They were still a little worried that she would pull a stunt like the one last night.

"That one won't work." Kaiba said, "It requires the people involved in the contract to sign it in their own blood. No matter how good I am, there is no way we would be able to get Dumbledore to sign in blood."

"Let's try another." Suggested Atem.

Krista held her and over the spell book. "Magic Formula hear my cry, I need another spell for sealing contracts that doesn't require a blood donation." Krista said in Ancient Egyptian. Once again a purple wind blew over the book revealing another spell.

"This one looks a little better; at least it doesn't require blood. Do you think we can could actually get Dumbledore to eat an apple at exactly sunset?" Atem asked with a snicker.

"He might think we poisoned it." Yugi said. "Let's try again."

Krista looked down at her book, "Okay Magic Formula, I promise if you give us a spell that will help us this time. I'll line your case with velvet if you like."

"Krista, are you now talking to your book, the same way you talk to your cards?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would help. I have the same respect for my spell book as I do my deck. So I'll talk to it if I want to." Krista says with a smirk as she placed her hand over the spell book for a third time and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formula hear my plea, I need a contract blinding spell that won't arouse suspicion on the part of the other party." The purple wind once again blew over and stopped on a spell.

"This looks promising" Krista said, as she looked down at her book, "Thank you Magic Formula, I will line your case with blue velvet as soon as I get to a fabric store."

"This spell will be a challenge, but not impossible." Kaiba said.

"I already know the punishment I'll use if he breaks it" Krista added.

"I agree High Priest and Royal Sorceress. This spell will work." Atem said. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow evening, when Dumbledore arrives. Shall we say meet back here around 3pm."

"Sounds good." Kaiba said.

"Yugi text the rest of my court and tell them to be at Kaiba's manor by 3pm" Atem said.

Yugi was texting away, "All ready on it, Pharaoh." The group waited for a reply. "They said they will be here on time."

"Yugi, I know you aren't going to like it, but Tea will need to not be here when Dumbledore is here. He already mentioned that she wasn't magical and not his concern. I want to keep it that way. Our friends are much safer if they are not involved." Atem said.

"I figured you were going to say that." Yugi said, his eyes were sad but in his heart he knew Atem was right. Tea needed to be safe, if anything ever happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself.

Krista put her spell book back in its case. She realized it was early in the evening so she asked, "Hey Seto, want to take Mokie and Rebecca to Burger World for dinner. It is right on the way to the fabric store."

Seto pushed his two way communicator on the lapel of his white trench coat. "Hey Roland bring the limo out front." Krista ran to the entertainment room and came back with Mokaba and Rebecca.

"Is it true, Big Brother are we going out for the evening?" Mokaba said.

"You aren't going back to the office?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes it is true, we are going to have an evening out, just me and my girl, with my brother and his girl. And no I'm not going back to the office today." Kaiba said as Mokaba gave him a hug.

The group exited the Kaiba Manor. Mokaba, Rebecca, Krista and Kaiba climbed into a limo.

"Hey you guys need a ride?" Mokaba asked.

"Sure" the others said in unison.

Yugi and Tea decided to go to a movie, so Kaiba's limo dropped them off at the theater. Yugi wanted to spend as much time with his girl as he could. He knew that soon they would be departed for a while and that every moment together counted.

Atem, wanted to be dropped off at Game Shop. He didn't feel like being a third wheel on anyone's dates. Maybe someday soon he too would find a girl to take out, but until then he was content to not interfere with the happiness of his friends. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a challenging day. He knew that the spell that they wanted to pull off would be a true test of team work. However he wasn't worried he had complete trust in his court, they wouldn't let him down, and Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Next chapter Dumbledore VS Seto Kaiba


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

The sun was peeking through the window of the master bedroom at the Kaiba manner. Krista's head was rested on Seto's chest. As Seto looked down at his sleeping lover, his heart skipped several beats. It was amazing that after over two years. this woman could still make his heart beat faster. He leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Morning." Krista snuggled closer to Seto and gave him a kiss. He began returning her affections when a knock on the window disturbed them.

Seto jumped out of bed, he was hearing a pair of blue silk boxers. His locket containing the picture on his brother lay around his neck. "What the hell was that?" He ran to the window opened it and an owl flew into their bedroom. There was an envelope attached to its leg. "Not another fucking owl. These damn English Magicians need to learn to use e-mail." Kaiba was upset, not only had his playtime been interrupted, but now he had an owl in his bedroom, and wasn't sure how to get it out of there.

Krista got out of bed and walked to the owl. She was in a blue sheer lace nightie that didn't leave anything to the imagination. It clung to her curves as she walked up to the owl and removed the letter. Her Millennium Necklace reflected off the sunlight. "Okay now that we have the stupid letter, shoo, shoo you owl." She said as she was using her arms to motion the bird out. The owl let out a hoot and exited out the window.

Krista and Seto sat on the edge of their bed. Looking at the letter they noticed that it was addressed to Kaiba. Krista and Seto read the letter together.

The letter stated:

**Dear Mr. Kaiba,**

**I just wanted to remind you that I will be arriving at your mansion in Domino City, Japan at 5pm your time, to meet with you and your friends. I hope that you all have decided to attend my school, and that our meeting will be pleasant. I'm looking forward to seeing all you again, as well as officially welcoming you as the newest students at Hogwarts.**

**Best Wishes,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Seto ripped up the letter and threw the pieces in the waist paper basket. "How gullible, does he think I am? He must really believe that I'm a naive teenager. I may be 18, but still I've been considered an adult since I took over Kaiba Corp when I was 14. I have ran the company for over four years, raised a brother, saved the world with the pharaoh and Yugi several times, and now he treats me like an infant needed his diaper changed. What an asshole." Kaiba said as he could feel his temper reaching its limits.

Krista walked up to Seto and wrapped his arms around his waist, before she spoke. "Seto, he is trying to get under your skin. Don't let him. Remember we have a contract that will not only make Dumbledore think he has won this little manipulative game of his, when in reality we beat him at his own game. But it will also be impossible for him to break it any terms of the contract, without extreme consequences."

Kaiba took a deep breath, before he spoke, "You're right. Our plan is full proof. Now we should start getting in something a little more decent. Mokie and Rebecca will be up soon, and we have a lot to do to prepare for Dumbledore. I'm going to work from home today. After all I am the boss, and can do whatever I want."

"Well if you are staying out of the office so am I." Krista said as she walked to the closet to find something to wear for the day. She put on a blue pleated mini skirt and white tube top. She also pulled on a pair of white go go boots and gold earrings that were shaped like a pentacle. She slipped her Duel Monster's deck holder around her neck. "What do you think? Should I wear this?" She said as she did a twirl.

"Definitely, you will look so hot in that little number." Seto said as walked into his closet and put on his signature black long sleeved shirt with several belts on the arms. He attached his Duel Monster's deck holder to his arm. Put on black pants with a silver belt that had the KC symbol on the buckle. He stashed the Millennium Rod between his belt and pants on his right hip. He topped his outfit off with his white sleeveless trench coat and a pair of black boots. "I'm going to wear this."

Krista and Seto finished getting dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. "Let's say we get some breakfast ready for Mokie and Rebecca." Krista said as she grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. "I'm in the mood to make some omelets."

Krista got to work cooking breakfast while Seto set the dining room table. Just as soon as they were finished setting all the food out. Rebecca and Mokaba came walking in hand in hand.

"Something sure smells good. Usually when I visit Mokie you two are at the office by the time we wake up and we just order some takeout." Rebecca said.

"Oh I know that smell." Said Mokaba with a big grin. "That is Krista's specialty. I call them omelets ala Krista." The four of them sat down to eat breakfast.

"So what is the game plan today Seto," asked Mokaba as he helped himself to some apple juice.

"Krista and I will be working from my home office. The pharaoh's court will be here by 3pm and Dumbledore will show up at 5pm. I have a feeling he isn't going to be late." Seto said.

"Rebecca how are your acting skills?" Krista said.

"Okay why?" Rebecca said.

"I need you to pretend that you want Salem over Hogwarts when Dumbledore arrives. If I am correct we will need you as a bargaining chip. I want you to wait for my signal to say you will go to Hogwarts. Can you do that for me?" Krista said and Rebecca nodded.

The group cleared off the table and started their morning. Rebecca and Mokaba went to the entertainment room to play some video games. Krista and Seto headed to his home office to get started on work.

Even though Kaiba had decided to stay home, it didn't mean he could slack off of running his company. There was lots to do. Seto spent the rest of the day getting paperwork in order. Setting up the transfer to London was going to be harder than he originally anticipated. He had to make sure that there were no unanswered questions and that it didn't look suspicion. They were so engrossed in their work they didn't hear the door open.

Yugi and Atem entered the room. "At least this time, I didn't walk in on you two making out!" Yugi said.

"Oh my Ra, it is already 3pm. Krista and I have been working so hard to make my main office move from Domino City to London we didn't notice the time." Kaiba said as he closed the lid on his laptop.

"Is everyone else here?" Krista asked while she shut the lid on her laptop and tucked it under her arm.

"Yes they are. We figured you two lost track of time so we came looking for you. Everyone else is in the living room." Atem said.

"Then let's join up with the rest of the court. We need to go over a few things before Dumbledore arrives. I think we will use the dining room here in the mansion to conduct our business with Dumbledore." Kaiba said as the group headed out toward the living room.

"Okay everyone, the High Priest wishes us to move to the dining room. We will be setting up things in there we have a couple of hours until Dumbledore arrives so let's move it." Atem stated as everyone started following Kaiba into the dining room.

"I'll make sure to hook up a printer in there, after all I expect that the demands we have in our contract draft will change, after all this is a negotiation." The group go to work converting the dining room into a conference room type setting. Krista placed her laptop on the table then went a grabbed a printer and hooked it to her laptop. She double checked that there was plenty of paper in it.

"In order for the contract sealing spell to be undetected from Dumbledore it is essential that all of us are sitting across the table from Dumbledore. We need to organize all the chairs in insure that." Ryou, Odion and Marik went to work organizing the chairs. They placed one chair in the dead center on one side of the long table. They then put the other's on the opposite side. "How does this look?"

"That is good, but let's add a couple of more to the side with Dumbledore. He would be a fool to come alone tonight." Kaiba said as he added two chairs on either side of the one they reserved for Dumbledore. "Okay when Dumbledore gets here I need to be the one sitting across from him, as I will be handling the negotiations. Krista needs to be at my right side as she will not only be modifying the contract on her computer, but she will be the one to seal the punishment for breaking the contract. Atem needs to be at my left as he is the one who has to administer the use of the Shadow Realm and he has the most experienced with it. The rest of you sit wherever you like."

"I'm still confused how exactly does this spell work, without Dumbledore noticing. If you are planning on using the Shadow Realm? After all Dumbledore was in a Shadow Game with Atem and Yugi, he is sure to recognize it." Ryou asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Tomb Robber." You see we will in a since be playing a Shadow Game, but only the feet of everyone will need to be in the Shadow Realm to work. Once Dumbledore accepts to negotiate with Kaiba, the Shadow Game will start. Kaiba will keep Dumbledore in constant eye contact. That way he won't notice that he is in the shadow realm. The rules of this game will be whatever is determined by the end of negotiations and when Dumbledore signs the contract, he is agreeing to the rules of the Shadow Game. Krista then will seal the Penalty Game or punishment for breaking the contact into the contract itself."

"That just might work." Marik said.

"It has to work, all of our futures depend on it." Atem said.

"So what is the Penalty Game going to be?" Odion asked.

"Actually, we have those Dementors to thank for that they gave me the idea to us my Millennium Necklace and its ability to see visions. I have decided that every time Dumbledore breaks a condition of the contract he will find himself trapped in his worst memory for an entire hour. It will make a Dementor's attack feel like a Sunday stroll in the park." Krista explained with an evil grin.

"You guys are brilliant Dumbledore won't know what hit him." Mokaba said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Dumbledore." Rebecca said.

"That won't be too long." Yugi said while looking at his watch. "I have 4:59"

There was a knock on the front door moments later. "Talk about being punctual." Krista said, as the group left the dining room and headed to the living room to meet Dumbledore.

Kaiba walked to his front door and opened it. "Come in."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a guest with me this evening." Dumbledore said as he and a greasy haired, hooked nosed man entered the Manor.

"_I told you he would bring a guest_." Kaiba sent to the others.

"_That's the man I saw in my vision. The one who freed Pegasus._" Krista sent.

"_Royal Sorceress, You were correct he is the spy within Dumbledore's ranks._" Yugi replied.

"This man is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a grin. He gazed around the room he had come here tonight with a plan he wanted answers and the best way was to read their minds. He was looking at each member of the group. Each member of the court could feel a slight pain hit their minds.

"_What the hell was that?_" Marik set to the court.

"_The old man is attempting to read our minds, Tomb Keeper._" Atem replied.

"_At least we know our spell for stopping intrusions on our minds is working._ _Just look at Dumbledore's face he looks pissed that his intrusion didn't work._" Krista sent with a smirk.

"_If he tries that on Mokaba, I'm going to shove my Millennium Rod right up his ass._" Seto replied as he went over to Mokaba.

"_Calm yourself, High Priest, after all Mokaba's mind is as protected as ours and you need to stay calm otherwise our plan to outsmart this Bastard falls apart._" Atem sent.

"_I understand Pharaoh, I'll keep my emotions in check, after all I'm Seto Kaiba and keeping feelings bottle up is one of the many things I'm excellent at._" Kaiba replied.

Dumbledore was frustrated, how could these kids know Occlumency, he couldn't get anything off them. Well maybe he would try again later. He continued to look around at the group of teens facing him when he spotted Rebecca. "Well, Miss Hopkins, I'm pleased to see you here. I assume you have accepted my offer to come study at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a grin.

"Actually, I really want to go to Salem. You see my grandpa lives in the United States, most of my magical friends live there too and they are all going to Salem. My grandfather is old and the only family I have left, if God forbid something should happen to him a flight from Salem is so much closer than a flight from London." Rebecca said.

"_She is good, she is making Dumbledore sweat. Love it. So far our plan is working._" Krista sent.

Dumbledore looked a little worried by Rebecca's statement but he quickly shook the worry from his face with a smile. As he saw that Rebecca was holding Mokaba's hand. "Maybe by the end of this evening you will change your mind, you may decide to go to Hogwarts with your boyfriend over there."

"_Cocky little shit isn't he._" Bakura said.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Mokie and I are used to a long distance relationship." Rebecca states as she crosses her arms.

"If I may say something headmaster." Snape said he was concerned by Dumbledore's interest in these teens. He knew that Voldemort felt some kind of strong power in them, but that was it. He wasn't going to mention it to Dumbledore but with the exception of the girl Rebecca all of them had the same magical energies as that man Pegasus. The behavior of his two masters had him on edge. He felt he would be lucky to survive to Christmas.

"Go right ahead," Dumbledore said.

"It appears that these teens might not be accepting your offer. We may have to leave soon." Snape said.

"_He is concerned for our well being._" Yugi sent. "_I can't say how I know this, I just do._"

"_It is your ability to see the goodness in people's hearts; you must have inadvertently tapped into the power of the Scales to amplify your intuitions._" Atem replied.

"Nonsense Severus, I'm sure they are just nervous and have questions." Dumbledore said.

"You are right Dumbledore; we have some questions as well as some demands should we accept your invitation to attend your school." Kaiba said.

"Demand?" Dumbledore said.

"Well of course, I'm sure you already know that I'm the CEO of the largest gamming corporation in the world. I just want to conduct this meeting like any normal business transaction. I have a contract drafted, which is open for negotiations in another room. You can either choose to look it over and corporate with me by handling this like a business transaction or you can leave now, and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." The CEO said in his most threatening tone.

"I will look at your proposal and answer any questions, I'm sure we will come to an agreement." Dumbledore said.

"Well then everyone follow me to the dining room." Kaiba lead the group to the dining room. Rebecca, Mokaba and the members of Pharaoh's Court sat in their predetermined seats. "Okay Dumbledore take a seat right there, your friend Snap can sit next to you." Kaiba said.

Dumbledore was starting to think that he was going to lose these kids as students. He knew he needed them to help put a stop to Voldemort. He decided he should play along for now. He sat down and glanced around at the room. "How about we start with your questions, I also have a few of my own then we can go on to the demands." Dumbledore said.

"Actually to save time our questions for you and our demands go hand in hand. So are you ready to negotiate or should I have Roland throw your sorry ass out the window?" Kaiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine let's negotiate."

"_That's the magic word, time to open the shadow realm, High Priest you ready?_" Atem sent.

"_Absolutely let the game manipulate the manipulator begin._" Kaiba replied.

Atem concentrated as he opened the shadow realm directly at everyone's feet. Now that the shadow game had begun it was up to his High Priest to keep it going. Krista had her laptop open and ready to change anything that might come up. This was going to be one hell of a negotiation.

Kaiba pushed a copy of the contract to Dumbledore. "This is a standard KC contract I use them all the time. As you can see our first concern is in the book _Hogwarts a History_ mentioned that you start magical education at 11. I'm not sure if you notice it or not but we all past 11 years ago. Krista, Atem, Yugi and I are 18. Ryou and Marik are 17, Mokaba and Rebecca are 12 and Odion is 23."

"Ah I'm glad you asked, I wasn't planning on you starting out as first year students. My plan is to have you study with the fifth year students. They will be much closer to your own age and you should be able to blend in well. I would start Mokaba and Rebecca should she choose to attend as second years. This will insure they get to be with kids their own age." Dumbledore said.

"_Just what I wanted to become a freshman again during my senior year,_" Yugi sent with a pout. "_As if I didn't get enough torment about looking younger and bringing short._"

"_I thought I would have to convince the old man to put Mokie and Rebecca in second year, one less thing to have to haggle over. Works for me._" The CEO sent to the court member.

"Headmaster you can't be serious about this, the members of this group with the exception of Mokaba and Rebecca are all considered adults in our world. You can't expect them to listen to the teachers it will be disruptive." Snape said.

"_This Snape guy, is against Dumbledore having us at Hogwarts, he thinks it is a bad idea. Since we already know that he is against Voldemort, because he freed Pegasus, I think he also doesn't trust Dumbledore. I believe he could be a valuable ally._" Yugi sent to the members of the court.

"_I agree he will be a valuable asset, but we should proceed with caution, we need to keep our the secret of our powers to ourselves we can trust no one._" Kaiba replied

"_Agreed, High Priest, Marik when we are done with our contract with Dumbledore, I want you to use the Millennium Eye to read Snape's mind._" Atem sent.

"_It will be my pleasure, Pharaoh._" The Tomb Keeper replied.

"I disagree Severus, these younglings need guidance and education and we can provide it for them. They will have to abide by the school rules just like everyone else, which means any disrupting class can lead to detention." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore your plan might work for most of us, but defiantly not Odion. Which brings us to the first of our demands. Odion will not attend your school, if we decide to go he gets to stay out." Kaiba said.

"He will not be safe. Voldemort is after the power you seem to be able to use. If I'm correct none of you have had any type of magical training, yet you took out a bunch of Death Eaters and Dementors by summoning creatures."

"Those creatures were nothing more than holographic projections." Kaiba stated.

"_Nice cover-up High Priest._" Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said.

"I mean when we found ourselves under attack, we used the only weapons on us our Duel Disks. We deactivated the holographic safety protocols and summoned the creatures we have in our decks. Without the safety protocols a direct attack by a hologram can knock someone out."

"You mean they aren't real?" Snape asked.

"If you mean by real, that they are alive than no, since you wizards are unfamiliar with technology I'll try to use small words. A hologram is like a big Christmas light. The creatures you saw are just bigger versions of ones on our cards. It's a game we play we call it dueling."

"But when Bill asked Yugi if they could summon creatures in our shadow game, he said yes at it didn't register as a lie. So they must be real." Dumbledore said.

"When a duelist places a creature card in play we refer to it as summoning, so naturally Yugi's answer was the truth." Kaiba explained.

"Why have I never hear of such a game?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because dueling never took off in England," Kaiba said. "Now if you don't mind Dumbledore I believe we have gotten a bit off topic. We were referring to Odion not attending your school if the others of us decide to join. So what do you say can Odion refrain from coming to Hogwarts or not?"

"He really should be there, the magic in him needs to be trained so that he can protect himself." Dumbledore really wanted everyone, but he knew that if he said no to letting Odion stay on the outside of the school he would lose all these wizards and that couldn't happen. They were necessary to taking down Voldemort. He needed them on his side of this war. He needed more time.

Krista noticed that Dumbledore was starting to squirm, and figured it was time to play their trump card in assuring that Dumbledore would let Odion stay on the outside. "Seto, if I may interrupt for a moment." Krista said.

"Go ahead; you know I always welcome your input." Kaiba said with a smirk. He knew what she was planning.

"Mr. Dumbledore, if I can convince Rebecca to join us will you promise to let Odion stay out of your school and not bother him about coming to Hogwarts again?" Krista asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "Yes that seems fair, if you can convince Rebecca then I will drop the subject of Odion attending my school." Dumbledore knew if he got Rebecca to Hogwarts then it would be easier to train her then Odion to fight in this war. She is much younger and easier to guide.

"Rebecca, I know you have your heart set on Salem, but will you consider coming to Hogwarts with me? I mean you and I have been through so much together. It wouldn't seem right not having you there. I believe it is what Ishizu would have wanted you to do." Krista said.

Rebecca picking up on Krista signal sighed, "Well if you truly believe that Ishizu would have preferred I attend Hogwarts instead of Salem. Then I will go to Hogwarts after all we female duelist swore we would always stick together."

"It's settled then, Rebecca will attend Hogwarts and Odion will stay out." Kaiba said with a smirk this plan is going so well. "Krista you got that in the updated contract right."

"You know me Seto, always on top of things." Krista was frantically typing away on her laptop.

"Now we shall move onto item number two. If you truly want us at your school, you have to agree not to sort us into your school houses. We want our own dormitory with separate bedrooms for everyone. You will need to have seven rooms."

"But there are eight of you." Snape said as he counted, he couldn't quite figure these young adults out. They were completely confident going head to head with the biggest manipulator he knew. Somehow he got the feeling that Kaiba was much better at manipulation then Dumbledore realized. But he wasn't going to say anything. For all he cared it would do some good for the old man to be out smarted by a man who was so young. If these future students were to be sorted the man called Kaiba would defiantly be in his house.

"Actually, Severus if we agree to this condition we will only need to have seven rooms in their dorm. If I'm not mistaken Seto and Krista have consummated their love for each other. In our world it is practically unheard of without a wedding, but in the muggle world it is very common."

"_For the love of Isis, is this guy actually saying that people in their culture don't have sex unless they get married._" Kaiba sent to the others.

"_More likely it is a major taboo,_" Atem reasoned.

"_I guess that makes the old man the oldest virgin I've ever seen,_" Krista replied with a snicker.

"_Does that mean you and Kaiba will stop teasing me about my innocence?_" Yugi sent

"_Never, Innocent One, we like teasing you because you are just so cute about it, look right now I can tell you are already turning red._" The Royal Sorceress sent back.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to be sorted. It helps you to create bonds with your classmates, you make friends that will have the same values you do." Dumbledore said, he knew that being sorted was necessary it would determine what kind of Wizards and Witches these young adults would become. Also they are too powerful as a group separating them out may be painful for them, but it would be better for the outcome of the war.

"If you didn't already know we like being together. We trust each other, if you insist on sorting us we won't go. There is no way I would let you separate me from Mokaba or Krista. They mean the world to me." Kaiba said, he could feel his temper rising so he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "If we can't meet an agreement on the sorting issue at this moment, let's move on to item four on our list of demands." Kaiba hoped that this particular demand would be a good bargaining chip.

"Are you serious about this demand?" Dumbledore said as he read it.

"We are serious about all our demands." Kaiba said with a straight face although he was busting out laughing inside.

"There is absolutely no way I will allow you to create a smoking section in my school. It is a nasty habit and I totally forbid it on school grounds." Dumbledore said he was starting to get upset with the negations, but he couldn't back down the greater good of the wizarding world was at stake.

"Then let's compromise, we will agree to not smoke on school grounds, and will drop the demand for a smoking section if you agree to not sort us into houses and give us our own dorm." Kaiba said with a smirk. He was glad that he and Krista figured Dumbledore would be against smoking. After all most people are against it. Thank Ra, for having some guilty pleasures.

"Fine, I agree to that comprise. I would rather have you in your own dorm, then polluting my school with your nasty habits. You shall get your own dorm, with its own rooms. I'll even throw in a King size bed in the room set aside for you and Krista." Dumbledore said, he figured if he agreed to not sorting now he could always break that condition when school started. After all what could a bunch of untrained wizard do.

Krista was once again typing on her laptop in order to update the contract. Everything was going according to plan. Krista had a feeling that Dumbledore would try to break that condition and they would be ready when he did.

"Now on to the next item on the list. I still have a company to run, and I'm not about to hand it over to a bunch of idiots. I need to be able to leave if an emergency arrives. I also need to know that if I figure out how to get electronics to work in magical environments you won't confiscate my stuff, I will need my laptop to run my company." Kaiba said.

"I have absolutely no problem working with you to insure you get to work on your company. Also as far as electronics go if you figure out how to get them to work. So be it I don't really care about electronics and wouldn't dream of confiscating them, since I don't know how to use them." Dumbledore said. He was being truthful this time if the crazy CEO wanted to waste his time trying to get his electronic contraptions to work, it was his time to waste.

"About item three. I'm sure you understand the need for uniforms in a school. If I'm not mistaken you have school uniforms here in Japan. Why would you want to have me agree let you wear what you want?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because we each have a signature look we like to wear." Kaiba said.

"I want some order in my school. So how about you can wear your signature looks underneath wizard robes, I'll even let you go with whatever color robe you want." Dumbledore said.

"Agreed." Seto said.

Krista was busy making adjustments to the contract. "_I'm glad we are almost done only a couple more conditions to go. My fingers are starting to cramp._ Krista sent through the telepathic link.

Dumbledore was looking at the demand list in front of him. "It looks like there are only two demands left. The first is out of the question it is illegal to have a pet dragon, so I can't allow Mr. Kaiba to have one. So that one is completely off the table, I may be able to convince the Care of Magical Creature teacher to do a lesson on dragons. However I do allow students to take pets to school so Marik being able to bring his pet named Baba shouldn't be a problem unless Baba is also an illegal animal."

"Baba is Marik's pet cobra. She is devenomized so she can't hurt anyone." Kaiba said.

"I see no problem with a pet cobra." Dumbledore decided.

"It looks like we have reached the end of our negotiations. Krista please print out the revised copy of the contract." Kaiba said, as Krista printed out the contract. She took the papers out of the printer and passed them to Seto. Kaiba pulled a pen out of his pocket, "Just sign here and you'll have eight new students."

Dumbledore took the pen and signed the contract. He didn't sense any magic on it so he believed that is was safe to sign. "Well that takes care of the negations, I'm glad you all decided to come to Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to seeing you there on September first. Now I need you have you fill out the electives you want. Mokaba and Rebecca won't have them tell next year, but the rest of you will need them. Do you still have the papers I left you?"

Kaiba picked up the contract off the table. He went to a filing cabinet opened it up. Put the contract away, and grabbed the file with classes in it. "In case you were cooperative we were already prepared. In this file you'll see that we have all chosen our electives." He handed the folder to Dumbledore.

"I have a question, where do we get school supplies, I mean you are making us where robes at your school and I'm pretty sure you don't mean bathrobes. I also want to do some catch up learning, I will not be the last in my class just because of a late start." Krista said.

"Great question." Dumbledore was pleased at this it shows enthusiasm, determination, and a need for knowledge if this girl wasn't a Ravenclaw he would eat the sorting hat. "You can pick up all your stuff at Diagon Alley. I'll send a representative to help you do your shopping, let's say we meet in London next week."

"I say we leave for London now, we don't have time to waste. One week is far too long. I can have a jet ready within minutes and wheels up within an hour." Kaiba said.

"As for a representative you have one with you why not give us Snape as a tour guide?" Atem asked.

"That is an excellent suggestion." Dumbledore was ecstatic his plan was working. He got most of the group to join his school. Odion staying out of the school was just a sacrifice that had to be made. "Severus, you stay here and get to know these students. You should fly with them on Mr. Kaiba's jet."

Snape groaned, he really didn't want to spend a plane ride to London with this group of new students. Something about them made him slightly uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that he could sense that Dumbledore was just played by them. Dumbledore may think he won them over, but in actuality he played right into their hands. "Sure thing headmaster," Snape said.

"Well then since negotiations are over and I feel I've imposed on your hospitality long enough. Ill make my leave of you." With that said, Dumbledore disapparated leaving Snape and the newest students to Hogwarts staring at each other.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

"Mokaba, Rebecca, will you take Snape into the living room, we'll join you shortly. I want to straighten this room up." Kaiba said.

"Sure thing big brother. Hey Snape, let me show you the living room." Mokaba said as he bounced around the room.

Snape was unsure about this kid, it seemed like he was on some kind of sugar high. Maybe this kid just had a lot of energy. He grudgingly followed the hyper preteen and the pigtailed blonde into the living room.

Snape knew that there was more to what Kaiba had said, but he wasn't going to worry about it. He had told Dumbledore about how Voldemort had kidnapped Pegasus and now Dumbledore wanted more information about Pegasus and how he was connected to these new students. Perhaps he could get some information from them on the plane ride.

"Okay everyone listen up, we need to head to London. I want wheels up in about an hour. I need all of you to go home and grab some clothes, passports, and your duel disks." Kaiba said as he and Krista were putting the dining room back in order. The members of the group all started to exit. One by one.

"Odion, I want a word with you before you leave." Kaiba said.

"Sure thing, High Priest." Odion said.

"While we are all attending Hogwarts, I would like to have you working at my KC building in London. I have all the necessary paper work in order to make you an executive. Are you up for it?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll do what I can." Odion said.

"Making Odion an executive was excellent thinking, High Priest." Atem said as he turned to face Odion. "Kaiba can have a limo drive to your home; there is no need for you to join us on our trip to London. Just before school starts we'll make your move to London."

"Whatever you think is best, my Pharaoh." Odion said with a bow before exiting the room. Everyone was now gathered in the living room.

"Okay everyone listen up we need get organized by taking some of some of Kaiba's limos. Yugi and I will go back to the Game Shop to get our stuff in one. Odion, Ryou and Marik will take another. Kaiba, Krista, Rebecca and Mokaba will take a third. Snape you can ride with Kaiba. We will meet at Domino International to board Kaiba's luxury jet. We should be able to leave within an hour." Atem stated.

"Anyone not ready when I am will have to find their own way to London." Barked the CEO

Snape had spent the last few minutes observing the group of new students. It appeared to him that they had some kind of hierarchy established. It seemed that the one called Kaiba, and the one called Atem were the ones who established order. How this worked among this group, he had no idea. He could see now why they had insisted on not being sorted these students had a unique bond.

One by one the members of the pharaoh's court went their separate ways. Krista, Seto, Mokaba and Rebecca headed up the stairs to collect their belongings. They returned quickly each with a suitcase. Rebecca, Krista and Kaiba had strapped their duel disks to their arms.

Snape was staring at the at the duel disks wondering what on earth they could be. Krista noticed Snape staring at them. "These are our duel disks she explained it is how we make the holograms of our cards." She said.

"Do you think you could show me?" Snape asked he was curious to see how these contraptions were able to help these students survive a combination attack.

"Maybe later, but now it is time to go." Kaiba said. The group headed into the limo and left for the airport. When they arrived Ryou, Marik, Yugi and Atem were already there each was also wearing their duel disks.

The group all boarded Kaiba's jet and settled down in the main passenger section. Ryou sat down at one of the tables and pulled out his Tarot Deck. He felt like giving himself a reading to past the time.

Marik decided that it would be fun to pull a prank on Snape and set a whoopee cushion on one of the couches. "He Snape, why don't you sit here." When Snape sat down the sound from the whoopee cushion made everyone start cracking up.

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Just my way of initiating you to this party. It's harmless it is called whoopee cushion." Marik explained.

Snape just shook his head. He was thinking that this boy could give the Weasley twins a run for their money. "Just what Hogwarts needs another prankster." Snape said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Marik behave yourself, this man is a guest and our tour guide." Atem said.

"Fine you no fun, boning stick in the mud." Marik mumbled as he went and sat down next to Ryou.

Roland's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Kaiba we are cleared for takeoff."

"Then let's get going." Kaiba replied. Within minutes the jet was air bound and on route to London.

"Hey Mokie, want to go to the onboard theater and watch a movie?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure Becky, let's race there. First one to the theater gets first pick." Rebecca and Mokaba left the passenger section in a run.

Snape was trying to figure out how best to deal with these kids. He knew that Dumbledore would want a full report when he got back to Hogwarts. He couldn't quite figure them out.

On one hand you had the Moto twins, they were obviously fraternal twins. They both had hair that was three different colors and was spiked in the shape of a star. But Atem was taller with red eyes, where Yugi had purple eyes.

Next you had Mokaba who had the most energy of any child he had ever met. His brother was the completely calm, he showed no emotions what so ever, and it appeared that he was a bit full of himself.

The two girls of the group seemed to know each other. They seemed to have some kind of a bond. The blonde had even mentioned swearing an oath to stick together. Snape could feel a headache coming on, a report on these kids wouldn't be easy. He decided to begin with their connection to Pegasus. It was at least someplace to start conversion.

"What do you guys know about a man named Pegasus?" Snape asked.

"_Looks like the old man gave his spy a job._" Atem sent.

"_You aren't really surprised are you Pharaoh, we just outsmarted the old man into thinking we are going to Hogwarts to be his lapdogs. He is bound to want a report when Snape gets back._" Seto added.

"_We should answer his questions; I think he is just trying to keep students out of harm._" Yugi replied.

"_I've got an idea._" Krista said. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. "Snape this is known as a smart phone. It can access the web. I will show you a little thing we like to call googling and then you can get all the information you want on Pegasus. Then you can relay all that info to the old man."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape replied with concern in his voice had this clever girl already figured out he was Dumbledore's spy.

"I mean we figured that Dumbledore would want some information about us, and we know that you were the one who freed Pegasus from Voldemort. Naturally the old man wants to know what Voldemort wanted with Pegasus to begin with, and how we fit into the equation." Krista stated.

"How did you know I helped Pegasus" Snape asked.

"_Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud, but I think I can cover it up._" Krista sent. "Well you see I sometimes get premonitions, vision if you will of the past or future and I saw it. I can't control when they happen, they just do. Why do you think I signed up to take Divination, I wish to learn how to see visions of the future by command, not accident."

"_That was close Royal Sorceress, but your explanation will be believable to the old man. Try to be more careful next time._" Atem sent.

"You do realizing that true seeing is a very rear gift. Dumbledore will want to exploit that from you, however I won't tell him you are a Seerer. I made the mistake a long time ago of revealing a prophecy I overheard, it had severe consequences." Snape said.

"_Tomb Keeper, have you had a chance to read this man's mind yet._" Atem sent.

"_Not yet, Pharaoh, but I guess now is a good a time as any._" Marik replied as he reached into his pants pockets and grasped the eye in his hand. He started to concentrate on reading Snape's mind when his mind was pushed out. "_Crap, he has a barrier up, I pretty sure my attempted penetration wasn't unnoticed._"

"_Royal Sorceress, later I want you to find out what Snape meant by the prophecy that had severe consequences, but don't do it now. I don't want to raise anymore suspicions. I would recommend doing it first thing tomorrow morning._" Atem sent.

"_You got it, Pharaoh._"

"You should ask what you want to know before tiring to enter my mind. I am a very skill at keeping unwanted visitors out of my mind." Snape said, he was annoyed but he understood why these students would want to know the truth, they had figured out he was Dumbledore's spy.

"You can't blame us for trying, after all Dumbledore attempted the same thing but our minds are greatly protected, no one can get information by attempting to read them." Atem said.

"I do understand your reluctance to trust outsiders from your group. In particular me as you have figured out I'm a spy. Somehow you wield a very dark very powerful magical energy and both sides of the current war want to exploit that." Snape said. "So back to the subject at hand, what is this googling thing you were talking about?"

"It is quite simple." Krista sat down next to Snape. "You just go to and enter the subject you wish to research in this case Maximillion Pegasus." Krista typed in the search clicked on the biography of Pegasus. "Now that I've pulled Pegasus bio up for you, I'm pretty sure you can handle the rest, after all I'm sure you do know how to read." Krista handed her phone to Snape who read the article.

"So Pegasus is just some guy who invented a card game he dubbed Duel Monsters, and seems to be very popular in the United States and Japan. I assume this is the game you kept refereeing to as dueling." Snape said.

"That is correct. We are all duelists and we don't care if Dumbledore knows about the game before school begins, because we will be playing our favorite game while attending school. Which means he'll find out about Duel Monster's eventually." Yugi said.

"You said you use technology to play the game, you seem pretty confident that you'll get technology working at Hogwarts." Snape said.

"You can duel without the duel disks, it just isn't as much fun." Marik said.

"So how exactly do you play this game." Snape said.

"The rules are too complicated for you to understand." Kaiba said.

"Maybe a demonstration, will help to easy your curiosity as well as give you a good report to give Dumbledore. Which I assume is the reason you are asking so many questions related to Duel Monster's and Pegasus." Atem said and Snape nodded. "Hey Kaiba, up for a rematch." Atem loaded his deck and activated his duel disk.

The CEO smirked as he loaded his deck and activated his duel disk. "Prepare to go down, I will crush you this time."

"Let's Duel" They said together as they drew their first five cards.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Krista hit the intercom button, "Mokie, Rebecca get in here. Atem and Seto are having a rematch." The two preteens entered the passenger section.

"Did we miss anything?" Mokaba said as he and Rebecca took a seat.

"Nope just started," Marik said, "Okay money bet time, which round will Kaiba loose in?"

"Shut up, Marik." Kaiba said as he drew a card, "I'll go first." He scans his hand and laughs he couldn't have gotten a better starting hand. "Prepare to finally loose to me, and hand me over the championship crown. I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800 ATK) in attack. mode. I will then place three cards face down and end my turn. Let's see what you got?"

"My draw." Atem says as he looks at the card in his hand flipping it over in his hand he says, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of one of your facedowns and I choose the one on the far left." The card is reviled. "Oooo so sorry, Kaiba but it looks like your Crush Card won't be infecting my deck today. "Next I summon my Queen's Knight (ATK 1500) attack mode. Then I'll activate Ultimate Offering. I spend 500 of my life points to summon one more monster," Atem explains as his life points hit 3500. "Now say hello to my King's Knight (1600 ATK) and you know when Kings and Queens unite I can special summon my Jack Knight from my deck to the field. I will place my Jacks Knight (1900 ATK) in attack mode. Jacks Knight attack Kaiba's Genie."

"Activate facedown card Negate Attack. This card stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Kaiba states.

"Damn it, I thought I had you. Well I will place one card facedown and end my turn." Atem says.

"My move." Kaiba draws he looks at his hand. "I'll summon Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) in attack mode. I'll equip him with Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) to the field in attack mode. Now my Blue Eyes attack Atem's Queen's Knight." Kaiba Commands.

"Not going to happen, activate Mirror Force. Now all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed." Atem said.

"Shit, I have to end my turn." Seto says.

"My draw," Atem says he lets out a huge laugh after seeing his card. "It's all over now Kaiba, I sacrifice my three knights to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000 ATK) in attack mode. And since you have no monsters on the field I'll attack you directly. Obelisk attack Kaiba directly with your fists of fury, and end this duel."

"Activate face down Shrink. Your monster goes down by half making the damage to my life points only 2000." Kaiba states as his life points drop to 2000 after he is hit by Obelisk.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Atem states.

The CEO straitens his composure as he draws his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed to get two more cards. Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon from the grave yard. Then I activate Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand. Arise Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) and I'll place my ultimate dragon in attack mode. Now Ultimate Dragon attack Obelisk with white lightning."

"Activate facedown card De-Fusion. Your dragon is now three again and it also negates your attack." Atem explains.

Kaiba says, "I'll end my turn."

"My draw," Atem says, "I activate the Pot of Greed giving me two cards. Next I'll activate Card of Sanctity which requires both us to draw until we have 5 cards." Atem and Kaiba each draw their cards.

Atem scans his hand. "I activate the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. Say hello to my Dark Magician (2500 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode." The Dark Magician takes the field swinging his staff in front of him.

"I than activate the magic card Bond Between Teacher and Student to bring out my Dark Magician Girl (1700 DFS) in defense mode. Next I equip my Dark Magician with Magic Formula." The Dark Magician attack points raise to 3200.

"Last I play the magic card Dark Magic Twin Burst which increased my Dark Magician's attack points by those of the Dark Magician Girl for this turn only making his attack strength now 4700. Dark Magician attack one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes with black magic." Atem commanded as Kaiba's life points dropped to 300. "Now Obelisk end this duel by attacking another one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes." Kaiba's life points hit zero and the monsters leave the field as both opponents deactivated their duel disks.

"I fucking lost again." Kaiba growled.

"You'll get him next time," Krista said as she ran up to Kaiba, giving him a big kiss. "I still think it was a great duel. I found it rather exciting."

"_Why do I get the feeling that there is a double meaning in that statement?_" Yugi sent.

"_Because you know I have a lecherous mind._" Krista sent back.

"So now you know what a duel is, any questions?" Atem asked.

"I'm still confused as to how this game works, but I guess I can try to explain it to Dumbledore. I think he will be just as confused as I am why the Dark Lord wanted Pegasus." Snape said. He hadn't really understood the game he just witnessed, he had a feeling there was more to it. He also knew if there was he wasn't going to get any answers from these students. So he decided not to press the issue.

"Big brother, even though you lost, I think you dueled great." Mokaba said as he grabbed Rebecca's hand. "Let's go finish our movie, Becky." Rebecca and Mokaba left the passenger section .headed for the onboard theater.

"Tell me Snape after we land in London, where do we go?" Ryou asked.

"We go shopping in Diagon Ally. You will need some money. You will need to exchange your muggle money for wizard money at Gringotts which is our bank."

"It's a good thing I carry a briefcase full of cash on this plane, I won't need to go to my bank to make a withdrawal." Kaiba says.

"That's fine and dandy for you, but what about the rest of us?" Yugi said, he was worried he didn't bring much cash with him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover the costs, you all can pay me back by working for Kaiba Corp this summer." Kaiba said.

"I have a question for you guys, if you don't answer me I will understand why. Did you honestly think that Dumbledore would keep his end of the contract?" Snape asked, he had a feeling that these students did something to insure they get what they want.

"You believe that Dumbledore will still insist on sorting us into houses upon our arrival." Atem stated.

"Yes I do, Dumbledore knows you are more powerful as a group, and he is going to break that contract." Snape said.

"Then you should tell Dumbledore this..." Atem started.

"_Pharaoh, what are you doing?_" Kaiba sent.

"_It is only fair to warn Dumbledore to what will happen if he breaks the terms of the agreement. It will make Dumbledore think that Snape wiggled out information from us without our knowledge. It will be beneficial to our survival at this magic school._" Atem replied.

"We are not naive. We anticipated that Dumbledore would break certain conditions in the contract. We sealed the contract so that if he breaks any conditions he will suffer severe consequences." Atem stated.

"So you did curse the contract. I expected that you did. I'll relay the message to Dumbledore. Hopefully he will listen to my warning, not to break any of the conditions." Snape said.

Seto looked at his watch. "Well it is getting late, why don't we call it a night. We have plenty to do tomorrow." He said.

Krista went out of the passenger section and came back with several blankets and pillows. She placed them on the table. "These should make you more comfortable." She says as everyone starts grabbing a pillow and a blanket. Some of the group made a bed on the floor, others on the couches. One by one everyone fell asleep.

"Hey beautiful," Seto said, his eyes were filled with desire for his woman. "How about you and I go into the on board conference room, lock the door, and renew our membership to the mile high club?"

A smile crept to Krista's face, "Do you even have to ask anymore?" She said as she grabbed Seto's hand in hers and they headed to the conference room.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Kaiba's jet landed at London International Airport early the next morning. Everyone was starting to get up. Snape looked around the room.

"Where are Mr. Kaiba and Miss Klearity?" Snape inquired.

"Knowing those two, they went somewhere to get it on." Marik said with a laugh. "I wouldn't go looking for them if I were you."

Snape nodded he really wasn't sure what to do. Here he was in London with a group of powerful and dangerous wizards. He figured the best thing to do was to get to Diagon Alley quickly. "We need to go to Diagon Alley today to buy your school supplies. I have a list right here for the core subjects. But I don't know what electives you are taking so you'll have to tell me. So that I can tell you what books you need for them." As Snape was finishing his little speech Krista and Kaiba walked in the room. Kaiba was carrying the brief case he kept cash in.

"Roland just informed me that we have all been cleared through customs. I have a limo waiting to take us around London, we will be a little cramped, but since I don't know where the hell this Diagon Alley is we need to all be in one car. Snape will ride in front with Roland giving him directions to our destination." The CEO stated.

Mokaba and Rebecca entered the passenger section. "Good morning Big Brother." Mokaba said as he gave Seto a hug.

"I would recommend that you leave your duel disks here in the jet. They won't work in Diagon Alley and they will cause people to stare." Snape said.

"Let them stare, I will not leave my duel disk, it is a part of me." Krista stated.

"Krista, we are new to this culture, we should show some compassion for what they might think." Atem said.

"Fine, the disk can stay, but I'm keeping my deck with me." Krista snapped.

"That's fine with me. I wasn't planning on leaving my deck behind either." Atem said.

"Now any duelist that still has their disks on their arms please lock them up. I will not be responsible for your negligence." Kaiba stated.

The duelists all removed their disks and stored them in locked compartments. Each duelist however agreed with Krista and kept their decks on them.

"Okay people let's head out into Kaiba's limo." Atem said as everyone filed out of the plane and into the limo. The ride to Diagon Alley was pretty uneventful. The limo stopped at a rundown building. There was a sign that read _The Leaky Cauldron _The students piled out of the limo and stood on the sidewalk waiting for Snape to give them instructions.

"Diagon Alley is right this way." Snape lead the group through the door and into the Leaky Cauldron.

"_This place is a dump; you would think these wizards would have a decent place to eat._" Kaiba sent to the court.

"_It reminds me of the places that stage underground duels._" Krista responded.

"_I'm a bit confused; I thought we were going shopping, not to a pub._" Yugi added.

"_Maybe we should ask Snape to explain himself, I mean if he needs a drink that badly, he could have just asked Kaiba._" Atem sent. "Hey Snape, why are we all in this crappy pub? I thought we were going shopping for our school supplies."

"Diagon Alley is out the back door of this place, just follow me." Snape lead them to a brick wall.

"_This is a dead end._" Ryou stated.

"_Looks can be deceiving Tomb Robber, remember the office in the Kaiba Corp building?_" Marik said.

Snape took out his wand and tapped the brick to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. "This is Diagon Alley."

Mokaba was bouncing up and down, "Do it again, that was so cool."

"Calm down Mokaba, we have to do this in an orderly fashion so we can get started on our school work." The CEO told his brother.

"First we will go to the bank so that Kaiba can exchange his muggle money for wizard money." Snape said.

"Hey Snape that is like the fourth or fifth time one of you wizards have used the word muggle. Would you mind translating that term for us? We have no idea what you are talking about." Snapped Bakura.

"It just means a non magic human." Snape said. "Now on to the bank." The group headed to the Gringotts it was early so the streets were pretty bare. There were a few people out; most of them stared at this group as they were walking down the street towards the bank.

"_Ah, guys we are being stared at,_" Ryou sent.

"_It is probably because of how we look._" Marik replied. "_I mean we got Yugi and Atem walking around with tri colored hair that is spiked like a starfish._"

"_My hair doesn't look like a starfish,_" Atem and Yugi sent together.

"_Krista looks like a dime store hooker,_" Marik continued.

"_The gods blessed me with a great body, why shouldn't I show it off?_" Krista replied.

"_Kaiba walks like he thinks he owns the world._"

Kaiba smirked, "_That's because I do._"

"_I'm wearing tons of gold jewelry. I mean we must be a strange sight. It is a very good thing we left our duel disks behind._" Marik finished.

As the group arrived at the entrance to Gringotts, Bakura noticed a sign. He ran up to it and read it. As he read it Bakura became more and more excited.

The sign read:

**Enter stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the signs of greed.**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"_Oh by Ra, it is the ultimate challenge. I must rob this bank._" Bakura sent to the others.

"_Tomb Robber, you need to control the impulses of your past life. We don't want these wizards to arrest you. Don't rob the bank!_" Atem warned.

"_Fine Pharaoh, I won't rob it today. But mark my words someday I will. I cannot back down from the ultimate challenge._" Bakura replied.

Snape lead the group into the bank. "You can exchange your money over at that counter." He said as he pointed to a long counter with scales and a couple of goblins working at them.

"Snape, what are those creatures at the counter?" Mokaba asked.

"They are goblins." Snape replied.

Kaiba looked around, the room. He wasn't impressed with this bank. "This banks security is horrible. Not one camera, no computers, and I bet they don't even have locks on their vaults." He said as he rolled his eyes. "_How the hell, do they survive without technology?_" He sent through the telepathic link.

"_Tomb Robber, I think your ultimate challenge is going to be easier then you thought._" Krista sent with a smirk.

"_Royal Sorceress, don't encourage him!_" Atem replied.

Kaiba walked up to the counter, opened up his briefcase and stated. "I need to exchange two million pounds, into whatever kind of currency you idiots use."

"Wizard, we are not idiots, we are very intelligent goblins." The goblin said as he took Seto's briefcase full of cash and started the exchange process. "Would you like to open an account with us as well today?"

"Absolutely not, your security here sucks. You would have to pay me more money then what I have put in Mokaba's trust fund to get me to do business other then exchanging currency with you." Barked the annoyed CEO.

The goblin was getting upset. Never had anyone dared to say that their security wasn't good. "I assure you there isn't a place safer in the world to store your money. We use the best curses, to prevent thievery. We even have some dragons guarding the higher level vaults." The goblin stated as he handed Kaiba several bags filled with wizard money.

"As much as I would love to see your dragons. I'm still not opening an account! Now give me my damn money so I can get the hell out of this dump. If I was back in Domino City you would already have been fired." Barked the CEO as he grabbed his money from the goblin and walked back to join his group. "Here each of you help me carry this, they are very heavy." Seto turned and glared at Snape as he spoke. " I can't believe you people use only mettle made currency. What is it with you guys and your obsession with living in the Middle Ages?"

"Not to mention their very Victorian attitude toward sex." Smirk Krista.

Snape just sighed in less than an hour he had managed to pissoff Kaiba, and he knew that the goblins weren't going to let Kaiba's attitude at the bank go unnoticed. What was Dumbledore thinking trying to get this group involved in their war. They do wield power, but in his opinion they could handle themselves, there was no logic for bringing them to Hogwarts. Oh well not his problem, yet. Knowing Dumbledore he would be babysitting this group for the rest of the year. "Why me?" He muttered to himself.

"Now that we have our money, where do we go next." Yugi asked, his curiosity at this place was reaching its peak, he couldn't help but show his enthusiasm.

"I think we should go to get your wands, Ollivander's isn't far from here. And it will be the stop that will take the longest." Snape said as he led the group out of the bank, and toward Ollivander's.

"Let me guess, once we get our wands we have to go around saying bippty boppity boo," Rebecca said sarcastically.

Everyone in the group bust up laughing except for Snape. "I don't get it. What is so funny about Miss Hopkins statement?" Snape asked.

Kaiba just shook his head, "If you wizards weren't so insistent on being a back ass backwards culture you would have understood, but I don't have time to explain it to you. Just get us to the Ollivander's place so we can get some stupid magic sticks." The CEO was getting annoyed with this shopping trip, first a really stupidly run bank, now magic wands, what's next flying carpets?

Snape lead the group to Ollivander's. "This is where you will buy your wands, Ollivander makes the best wands in all Europe."

The group entered the shop and was greeted by an old man who was smiling, "Severus, what brings you into my shop today, surely you don't need a new wand."

"This group need wands, they are late bloomers and foreign exchange students. They will be starting Hogwarts this year." Snape answered with annoyance in his voice.

"_He really doesn't like the idea of us attending Hogwarts._" Yugi sent.

"_No he doesn't._" Atem replied, _"Which reminds me Royal Sorceress did you find out about the consequences in which Snape spoke about yesterday._"

"_Shit, I forgot, sorry Pharaoh, I will do it as soon as we get back to the jet. I don't want to activate the Necklace here, it might draw attention to it._" Krista replied.

"_Okay just don't forget again._" Atem sent. "_We need more information before determining if Snape is trustworthy._"

"Late bloomers eh, so who shall go first." Ollivander said.

"You mean we just don't pick a stick and call it good?" The CEO asked.

"No, the wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander said.

"_It must be similar to how some Monsters choose their duelist. Like how the Light Magician chose me, the Dark Magician chose Yugi and Atem and the Blue Eyes White Dragon chose Seto._" Krista sent.

"_Whatever, I just hope this doesn't take too long. I still have a company to run and I still have to get electronics working in magical environments and don't have all day to shop around for a stupid wand._" Griped Kaiba. "I'll go first, that way when I'm done I can get to a book store and buy the books."

"We really should stick together," Snape said.

"Whatever let's just get this over with. I have a company to get back to and can't waist all day shopping." Kaiba said as he was approached by Ollivander.

"Now which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"I'm right handed if that's what you mean?" Kaiba said as he held out his arm and a tape measure started taking measurements of his arm. Ollivander went to the shelves pulling out many boxes and placing them on the counter.

"Let's try this one first, it is Oak with the hair of a unicorn." Ollivander said as he gave the wand to Seto. "Now give it a wave."

"_This is completely ridiculous. I don't need a wand to do magic. None of us do, with the exception of maybe Rebecca._" Kaiba sent to the court.

"_High Priest, just play along, we need to blend in and if that means we have to have a wand, so be it._" Atem stated.

"_Yes Pharaoh, although I still think this is stupid._" Kaiba sent as he gave the wand in his hand a wave. An explosion accrued casing a window to break.

"_High Priest, what did you do?_" Atem sent.

"_Just what I was told._" Kaiba sent.

"Obviously not a match, no matter we'll keep trying." Ollivander's said as he grabbed another wand. "Try this one." Once again it was no match. One by one Ollivander kept giving Kaiba a new wand to try, until he had exhausted the entire pile on the counter.

"_What happens if a wand doesn't choose Kaiba?_" Yugi sent with much concern.

"_I doubt that will happen, Ollivander doesn't seem concerned just annoyed._" Atem replied.

"You are a tricky customer, but no matter there is a wand here for you, I just have to find it." Ollivander went to the back of his storage room and pulled out a large box. "I wonder." He said to himself. He walked back and put the larger box on the table. Inside the box were eight smaller boxes. "Let's try one of these, this group of wands is rear as they are all twins. Which means they all share a core from the same magical source. In this case a Sphinx which I met in Egypt several years ago. She insisted I make eight wands using a single hair from her head as the core for each wand and trees that were from Egyptian garden she was guarding. I have two made from an Ebony, two from a Lotus, two from a Fir, and two from a Sycamore, So now that you have had a little history lesson. Let's give them a try shall we. I think we'll start with this Ebony wand."

Once again Kaiba grabbed the wand. This time a warm sensation swept through the arm of the High Priest. "_I think we have a match._" Seto sent to the court.

"Wonderful, this wand has chosen you, now who is next?" Ollivander said.

"I'll go next." Krista said as Ollivander handed her a wand made from the Lotus. Krista grasped the wand as a warm sensation ran down her arm.

"_Ha, got lucky on the first try._" She sent.

"_Be nice Royal Sorceress, or I just might dig out the handcuffs tonight._" Seto replied with a smirk.

"_Oh, High Priest, you promise._" Krista sent back.

"_Please knock it off you two are embarrassing me._" Yugi sent as he approached the counter his cheeks were bright red. Ollivander handed one of the wands that was made from a Sycamore. It was a perfect match. One by one the members of the group tried out wands.

Mokaba got the other wand made from Ebony, Atem the second wand made of Sycamore. Ryou and Marik both got the wands created from Fir. When Rebecca stood up to the counter, Ollivander handed her the other wand made out of Lotus, it wasn't a match.

"Well I guess we just have to try another one," Ollivander said as he went and started grabbing boxes of his shelf.

"_Why didn't Rebecca get one of the wands that were twins to ours?_" Ryou sent while they were waiting for a wand to choose Rebecca.

"_Because she isn't a Shadow Wielder. Shadow magic originates in Egypt so that is why we all have twin wands from Egypt. The question is who is destined to have the last wand?_" Atem sent.

"_Maybe it is supposed to be Odion's._" Marik reasoned.

"_I don't think so, he doesn't want to be a student. It is possible that there is a student already at Hogwarts who can wield shadow magic. That person may not even be aware of it. We should keep our eyes open._" Seto replied.

"_It is even possible that this person might be another reincarnate of Ancient Egypt like Yugi, Seto, Ryou and I are._" Krista added.

"_I agree with the Royal Sorceress and the High Priest. There is defiantly another student at Hogwarts who is a shadow wielder. We must find that person._" Atem sent.

"_Shadow magic is very powerful, and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. A person untrained in it could end up hurting themselves or others._" Yugi added with a shudder as he remembered how Pegasus had abused the powers of the shadows to steal his grandpa's soul.

By the time the court finished their discussion, Rebecca had gotten a wand it was made from Maple and contained the core of a dragon's heart string. "Finally you all are done, now I need to collect some money from you. The cost of my wands are seven galleons a piece."

"Which makes 56 galleons." Seto opened one of the bags of money he was carrying. "Now which of these stupid coins are galleons?"

"They are the gold ones." Ollivander said with a laugh, as Seto counted enough coins to pay for the wands.

"Now on to Flourish and Blotts to buy books." Snape said as he lead the group out of Ollivander's. He was concerned that most of the group all got twin wands. Why had that happened and why was Rebecca's different. The more time he spent with this group the more sure he became that this year at Hogwarts was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me longer to update. I try to do at least a chapter a day. But yesterday I was no where near my computer.<p>

The sign outside of Gingotts is directly quoted from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. I give credit for that to the author J.K. Rowling.

Who oh who is the mysterious shadow wielder at Hogwarts? Any guesses?

Please Review


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

The group left Ollivander's and headed down the street to Flourish and Blotts. When they entered the bookstore they all looked at Snape.

"Where do we find the books we need, this place is huge?" Ryou said.

"Let's start with your core classes. Most of you will need several books so that you can catch up with the rest of your class. Rebecca and Mokaba are still at beginner levels so they won't need as many. They also won't be taking electives this year so their lists are much smaller." Snape explained.

"Fine how many of each book is needed for all of us. That way we can just grab the number of books we need and then head on to collecting our books for our electives." Seto said.

Snape pulled out a book list from his pocket. "Well let's see you'll need eight copies of _The Standard Book of Spells grade 1_, and _The Standard Book of Spells grade 2_. You then need six copies of grades 3 through 5 of _The Standard Book of Spells._" Snape said.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you go grab all of those books that Snape just listed." Atem said.

"Sure thing." Yugi went to find all the copies of _The Standard Book of Spells_ that would be needed.

"Next you'll need eight copies of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ and six copies of _Intermediate Transfiguration_." Snape continued.

"Hey, Rebecca why don't you and Mokie go find those books." Suggested Krista.

"Okay, let's go Mokie." Rebecca said as she took Mokaba's hand and they headed out to find the books they needed.

"Next you are going to need eight copies of _A__ Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, and six copies of _Intermediate Transfiguration_." Continued Snape.

"Ryou, why don't you go find those ones." Kaiba said as Ryou left to search for more text books.

"Next you'll need eight copies of each of the following books. _Defensive Magical Theory, a History of Magic_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and _Magical Drafts and Potions_." Snape finished with a sigh as Atem, Krista and Kaiba went to find the rest of the books.

One by one each of the group found the books they needed and placed them on the counter. They all gathered around Snape to see what books they needed next. "I suggest next we grab our own books for our electives." Kaiba stated.

"That sounds reasonable." Atem said.

"Now which electives are you taking?" Snape asked.

"We are all taking Care of Magical Creatures." Yugi said.

Snape groaned, "You'll need _The Monster Book of Monsters_ for that class, I warn you now those books bite. You need to stroke their spine to calm them."

"What the hell, kind of a teacher would require a biting textbook?" Krista said.

"Hagrid, you'll meet him when you get to Hogwarts. He is a bit obsessed with monsters. He even tried having a pet dragon a few years ago. Dumbledore made him send it away."

"Damn it, I was hoping to see the dragon." Kaiba said.

"Krista and I are also taking Divination." Ryou said with a grin. He knew he would excel in this class. After all he had been reading Tarot Cards for years.

"You'll need _Unfogging the Future_ for Trelawney's class." Snape said.

"Kaiba and I are taking Arithmancy." Atem said.

"You'll need _New Theory of Numerology_, and _Numerology and Grammatica_." Snape explained.

"Krista, Atem, Yugi, Marik and I are all taking Ancient Ruins." Seto said

"Then you'll each need _Ancient Ruins Made Easy_, _Ancient Ruin Translation_, _Ruin Dictionary_, and _Spellman's Syllabary_." Snape said as the group started grabbing their elective books and adding them to the table.

"I think we should all get some kind of book bags for all these books. We each can carry our own books." Kaiba said as he grabbed eight book bags and added them to the pile on the counter.

The witch working the counter that morning stared at the pile in front of her. "Oh my, this won't come cheap."

"I'm Seto Kaiba the richest man in the world, money isn't a problem. Just tell me how much." Growled Kaiba.

"The total is 3549 Galleons, 124 Sickles and 78 Knuts."

Kaiba dumped a couple of bags on the counter, "Here you count it out. I'm not doing the counting for you. Since you people are too stupid to join the 21st century and use a little thing called a credit card."

"I don't have to count, I'll just summon." The witch pulled out her wand "Accio 3549 Galleons, 124 Sickles and 78 Knuts." The coins leaped off the counter and into several small piles leaving quite a bit still on the counter. Kaiba put the rest in a bag as everyone put their books in their bags and left the store.

"For the love of Isis, this bag is heavy." Krista grumbled as she put the bag down. "I need a smoke break." She pulled out a pack of cigarette out of the pocket of skirt. "Got a light?"

"Yes, hand me one too." Kaiba said as Krista handed him a cigarette. He pulled out his Blue Eyes lighter and lit Krista's cigarette as well as his own.

"I thought you agreed with Dumbledore not to smoke!" Snape said. He was certain he must have missed something since the two didn't seem to be getting a punishment for breaking the conditions of the contract.

"We agreed to not smoke of school grounds, we aren't currently on school grounds." Seto said as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"If we had agreed to not smoking at all, both Seto and I would be experiencing a terrible punishment because breaking any conditions of the contract is punishable to any party involved. And we aren't dumb enough to break any conditions." Krista explained as she took a long drag off her cigarette.

"But we are smart enough to put loop holes in our conditions and make Dumbledore's conditions without loopholes. The old man is stupid, he thought he could out smart me." Kaiba said as he stomped out his cigarette.

Snape believed what Seto said was true. These kids would make sure that they get what they want, and Dumbledore would be severely punished if he backed out. Snape just hoped when he told Dumbledore about the punishment the fool would listen.

"Where do we go now Snape?" Krista asked as she stomped out her cigarette.

"We still need to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get your robes. The Apothecary to get your potion ingredients, The Cauldron Shop to get your supplies for potion and The Stationary Store to get your parchment, quills and ink." Snape said.

"Are you serious, you people have never heard of pens and paper?" Rebecca said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting robes that are sleeveless, I'm not going to get ink all over my sleeves."

"Not to mention robes with sleeves will be too bulky for our duel disks. I intend to wear my to class with pride." Yugi said.

"Let's hit the robe shop first." Atem said as Snape led the group to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The group entered the shop to see a group of other students doing their shopping. There was a girl with very curly hair, four kids with red hair, and a boy with black hair and glasses. They were being escorted by a chubby lady with red hair.

"_The girl with brown hair, seems familiar to me, I just can't put my finger on it._" Atem sent as his face turned red and his heart skipped several beats.

Krista noticed that Atem was blushing so she replied. "_Forget it Pharaoh, she is too young for you._"

"_Why would you say that she must be around 15 or 16, I'm 18 it's not that big of a gap_."

"_5018 maybe or did you forget about that too as your hormones kicked into overdrive._" Kaiba smirked.

"_Royal Sorceress, High Priest be nice to Pharaoh, he can't help it if he finds a pretty girl attractive after all he has had an extremely long dry spell one that is 5000 years long._" Yugi sent with a blush he couldn't believe that he was being corrupted by his two sexually charged friends.

"_Innocent one, I can't believe you just said that. I thought you would at least not tease me, we shared a body together._" Atem sent.

"_Just getting back for all the teasing you did when I started seeing Tea._" Yugi said.

"Hermione," said one of the red headed boys. "Can't you forgive Fred and George I mean they didn't mean to break it."

"Absolutely not, Ronald." Snapped Hermione. "If I fail my O.W.L.S. this year I'll transfigure both of them into tea cozies."

"_Ra damn it, it looks like she has a boyfriend._" Atem sent he wasn't sure why but the feelings of jealousy were overwhelming his sensibility.

"_Pharaoh, a high school boyfriend is not a husband they are an obstacle. I say go for it. Besides I don't think there is a relationship between those two, just some normal teenage sexual tension._" Kaiba sent.

"_Which I'm sure Atem would love to help her with._" Smirked Krista.

"_Maybe the Pharaoh should challenge the one called Ronald to a duel for the girl._" Marik sent.

"_Nah he should Shadow Game him._" Bakura sent with a laugh.

"_ENOUGH_!" The pharaoh sent to his court and with that they dropped their teasing for the moment.

"Hermione," said the boy with glasses. "Fred and George did apologize for breaking it, and they even paid for your new one."

"Harry, it isn't like they broke my cell phone." Hermione said.

"_This girl is from the normal world, she knows about technology which denotes intelligence, good choice I so approve of her Atem._" Kaiba said.

"_I don't need your permission to date a girl, Kaiba._" Atem sent with a grin on his face. This girl was so pretty and she was smart. But why was she so familiar to him. This fact really annoyed Atem. He decided that his friends were right it was just overactive hormones.

"They broke my wand. The wand I've been using for four years. I really didn't want to have to break in a new one during my O.W.L. year." Herminie said.

"_For the love of Isis, I know why she is familiar now, and why I'm attracted to her. I know her soul. She is Mana's Reincarnate._" Atem sent.

"_Who is Mana?_" Ryou asked.

"_My best friend and the girl I planned to make my queen. She was also Mahad's apprentice and the only one who could summon the Dark Magician Girl. She helped me save Egypt just before I sealed my soul in the Puzzle._" Atem said.

"_Pharaoh, if you are right, then she will have the eighth wand._" Kaiba sent through the link.

"_We have to find out for sure, but how?_" Yugi said.

"_And when we know for sure, how will we approach this girl? We can't exactly go up to her and say oh by the way you are a reincarnation of a sorcerer's apprentice from 5000 years ago._" Marik said.

"Professor Snape," The red haired lady said.

"Hello Molly, I didn't expect to run into you here. I was under the impression that you all were doing your shopping next week." Snape said.

"Well we had a bit of a mishap and had to do it today." Molly replied.

"What do you mean by mishap?" Snape said.

"Fred and George were experimenting with some of their new fireworks and set a bunch of robes on fire. We tried to put them out and fix them with a charm, but it was too late. So we are here to get the kids replacement clothes. And to top it off, during the confusion they broke Hermione's wand." Molly explained.

"Your twin sons are always causing trouble. I'm surprised they haven't been expelled yet."

"We know which…" George started

" lines to not cross." Fred finished.

"We were just.." George started.

"testing some new product." Fred finished as he saw the group of teens with Snape.

"Hey George, looks like another set of twins for Hogwarts." Fred said

"Your right Fred, but they aren't identical." George said as the twins approached Atem and Yugi.

"Dumbledore said we might run into some foreign exchange students here today, but he didn't say there would be a set of twins." Fred said.

"How did you get your hair to look like that?" George asked.

"It's natural!" Yugi and Atem said in unison

"Well, we can't wait to sell you some of our joke products." Fred said.

"As soon as we get all the bugs out of them." George said.

Hermione stomped over to the group and said, "Fred and George leave them alone, before your joke products break some of their stuff."

"We paid for a new wand." Fred said.

"What else do you want?" George said.

"If you were one of my muggle friends, I'd cream you in a duel, but since you aren't a new wand will have to do." Hermione said as the twins decided it was time to leave before Hermione did something to them.

"You play Duel Monster's." Rebecca said with excitement in her voice as she showed Herminie her deck holder on her right arm.

"Yes, I do, I mean it isn't popular in England, and no one at school plays, but I still have my deck always with me." Hermione lifted her robe to show a Duel Monster's deck holder attached to her left thigh.

"Please tell me you have your duel disk with you too." Krista added as she showed Herminie her deck holder which lay around her neck. "I would love a chance to duel against you."

"I didn't bring it because electronics don't work in magical environments. It's at my house and I live several hours from London." Hermione said.

"Give me your address, I'll have Roland pick up any electronic things you want to have at Hogwarts. By the time school starts I guarantee you. Electronic will work in magical environments." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"What makes you think you can do that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, I'm an electronics genius." Kaiba said.

"Well okay, I mean since all of you are going to be there I could use my duel disk, as I can tell you all are carrying dueling decks with you. I also could use my laptop. I mean if you really can get electronics working it'll make Arithmancy so much easier. I really hate doing the mathematical parts with a slide rule. My laptop would make my homework load so much easier." Hermione said as she gave Seto her address.

"I'm taking Arithmancy too." Atem stated. "_Okay you don't owe me one anymore, High Priest something tells me this girls' boyfriend isn't in the class._"

"_Oh Atem, you hound doggie you._" Krista replied with a smirk.

"_All is far in love and war._" Atem responded. "We couldn't help but overhear that you have to get a new wand."

"I actually already got it." Herminie said as she pulled out her wand. "It is Lotus with the hair of a sphinx as its core. Ollivander was surprised that this wand chose me. He said that its twins were purchased earlier this morning. He said never in his life has he had an entire set of twins leave his shop in one day. I'm guessing you all have the twins."

"We do." Said Atem. "_She is smart, and beautiful and charming, by Ra I think I'm in love._"

"_Cool it Pharaoh, she is still a stranger to us, we don't even know if she is aware of her ability to wield shadow magic or how she'll react to it. After all this culture fears dark magic, they associate dark with evil and they are not the same._" Kaiba sent.

"_Shadow magic isn't all dark, by nature it is a combination of light and dark in perfect balance that is why it is so powerful. But I do see your point High Priest._" Atem replied with a sigh. His heart was so conflicted after a long separation the soul of the girl he knew thousands of years ago was here and he had to play on the side of caution she might betray them to Dumbledore. There was no telling what could happen after all when those pesky hormones get involved one becomes blind.

"Hermione," Harry called as he came over. "Mrs. Weasley said we need to get going. Everyone else has gotten their robes and we need to head back."

Krista was starting at the boy she recognized him. "_Guys this is the boy I've seen in my visions, he is important somehow._"

Harry was looking at the group of foreign exchange students and extended a hand and said, "I feel so rude, I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter."

"Krista Klearity." Krista said as she shook his hand. She looked into his emerald eyes and could see the same pain of abuse that clouded her eyes when she was younger. She reached into a pocket in her skirt. She pulled out a purple and blue business card. "Here, if you ever need to talk to anyone go to this address. This is the address for the London branch of The Isis Foundation."

"Okay thanks," Harry said he was confused on why this foreign exchange student give him a card for a muggle foundation. Probably wants a donation he reasoned with himself while pocketing the card.

"I'm Atem Moto and this is my twin brother Yugi." Atem said.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. The short boy with the black hair is my little brother Mokaba."

"But you better call him Kaiba, he only answers to Seto if it is Krista or Mokaba. I'm Ryou Bakura by the way. I answer to either Ryou or Bakura and the guy with all the jewelry is my best buddy. Marik Ishtar." Ryou said.

"I'm Rebecca Hopkins, I'm Mokaba's girlfriend, and a good friend of Krista's." Rebecca said.

"Hey I have an idea," Yugi said, why don't you convince your group to let you join us this evening Hermione, we can all meet aboard Kaiba's jet. It would give Krista a chance to duel you."

"We can't do magic outside of school." Ron stated.

"He was taking about a card game Ronald." Hermione said with annoyance in her voice.

"I can make sure your duel disk is here within an hour. I can send Roland in one of the KC choppers to pick it up. Although I think we should meet at the London Hilton, I can get us a penthouse suite it will have more room." Kaiba said.

"I would love to join you guys, but I don't think Dumbledore will let me out for the evening. It is so dangerous." Hermione said.

"Tell him you want to get to know us better and you will give him a full report when you get back." Atem said, he so wanted to get to know this girl and playing Dumbledore's game just might help.

"You think Dumbledore would want me to spy on you guys, that is so dishonest. I would never be comfortable spying on someone I consider a friend." Hermione said

"_She seems uncomfortable with the idea that the old man would use a friendship to spy on someone. I believe she is going to be an ally. Which I'm sure just tickles you Atem._" Yugi sent to the members of the court.

"You are right Hermione, Dumbledore would never want someone to betray a friend." Ron said, he was angry that this group had upset Hermione by suggesting such a thing. "Let's go catch up with mum." Ron said as he went back to Mrs. Wesley.

"Sorry about Ron, he is not always like this." Hermione said.

"_Oh Ra Damn it. She is defending him. Wooing her is going to be a little difficult with the redhead hanging around her._" Atem sent with a sighed why did he have to deal with a crush when they were about to get involved in a war.

"I'll see what I can do about tonight, I really want to come." Hermione said as she went to join her group.

Harry took the card Krista gave him out of his pocket. He looked at it for several minutes before asking. "Krista, why did you give me this card? I mean are you looking for a donation or something?"

"No I'm not looking for a donation, The Isis Foundation is a free counseling clinic we give therapy to teens and children who deal with abusive homes among several other things as well." Krista said.

"How could you have known, how my Uncle treats me. I've never told anyone not even Ron or Hermione and they are my best friends." Harry said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I could tell when I looked into your eyes. I came from an abusive background as well. It is one of the reasons I founded The Isis Foundation. To help those who have similar backgrounds to me learn to cope." Krista said, she felt so sorry for this boy. She knew they were supposed to help him.

"I think Dumbledore knows about it, but I have no proof." Harry said as he turned and walked back to his group.

Snape had been watching the interaction of the group and had overheard their entire conversation. He had no idea that the Potter Brat was an abused child. He agreed with Potter that Dumbledore most likely knew about it. Dumbledore expects this boy to save the magical world and he is nothing more than a child who has been abused all his life from those he calls family. This tore at Snape's heart, this was the son of the woman he loved and he didn't know how to help him or even if he really wanted to help him. For now he would have to let things play out and see where that led.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it the eighth shadow wielder. Thanks for everyone who made a guess, I loved reading them.<p>

Please Review


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

The group finished shopping for robes. Kaiba chooses a white sleeveless one that resembled his signature trench coat. Krista chose a sapphire blue sleeveless robe. Mokaba, Marik and Ryou went with black sleeveless ones. Rebecca chose a pink sleeveless robe. Atem and Yugi both went with Navy sleeveless robes. They had decided that when they were at Hogwarts they would wear their robes open, revealing their signature outfits. After all the contract said they had to wear them it didn't say how to where them.

After buying robes, the group pick up all of the other supplies needed to start a year at Hogwarts. On their way out they saw a store with a broom in the display window. The sign on the building said Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Snape what is Quidditch?" Mokaba asked.

"It's a sport; it is played on brooms that fly in the air." Snape said.

"Sounds stupid, why would someone want to fly on a broom. My Blue Eyes White Jet is much faster, safer, and looks better." Kaiba said.

"Well when you start Hogwarts you should see a match. The game is pretty exciting." Snape said.

"I'll stick with playing Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

"I know another game that is exciting; it involves two people, constant motion and builds to a climax." Krista said with a snicker

"Suit yourself." Snape said. He was getting tired of taking this group around Diagon Alley, he was glad they were almost done. He needed to get away from them and if Krista made one more sexual innuendo he might have to put a mute charm on her. He was sure he could ditch the group as soon as they were safe in their hotel. He would have to speak to Dumbledore about everything that had happened today and everything that he had found out yesterday. Although he was going to keep Krista's secret about having vision of the future. There was no way Dumbledore needed to know about that.

When they passed the Magical Menagerie, Mokaba started jumping up and down. "Big Brother, can I have a pet. Please." Mokaba looked up at Seto and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could make.

Seto looked at his brother, he could never say no to Mokaba when he did the puppy eyes. "Fine." He grumbled as the two of them went in the store and came out with a long haired Siamese cat.

"I'm going to name her, Caramella." Mokaba said.

"Whatever just don't let her do her business on my bed. And you clean her litter box and make sure she is fed." Kaiba said.

"Snape are we done now? I want to start going through my books so that I can be ready for when school starts." Krista asked.

"Yes we are done, unless someone else needs to buy a pet. I would recommend that at least one of you purchase an owl. Dumbledore will be suspicious if you don't have a way of sending mail." Snape said.

"I'll get an owl," Yugi said as he went to the Eeylops Owl Emporium and came out with a Great Horned Owl. "The shop owner said that no one wanted her. But I think she is pretty. I'm going to name her Athena."

"Whatever just don't let her in my room. I really don't like pets." Kaiba said.

"Wow are dorm is going to look funny. I mean we have Caramella the cat, Athena the Owl, and Baba the cobra." Ryou stated. "Maybe I should get a dog."

"NO" everyone said in unison.

The group left Diagon Alley, climbed into Kaiba limo and headed for the hotel. While they were on the ride to the hotel Yugi decided to check his text messages. Kaiba sent a text to Roland asking him to get Hermione's laptop and duel disk for her.

"Oh no Tea, has texted me like 100 times. I told her I would be in London and that I would be in an area that couldn't use technology. I better start texting her back. She might think I forgot about her." Yugi said as he started texting away.

"Not highly likely, you two are perfect for each other." Krista said as she leaned her head onto Seto's shoulder.

Atem was staring out of the window. He was lost in his thoughts, what was he supposed to do. Here he was the leader of a group and he couldn't stop thinking about a girl. He decided he needed some advice from a certain egoistical CEO. "Hey Kaiba, I need some advice," Atem said.

"Fire away, you know I will do what I can. After all that is my role as your High Priest." Kaiba said.

"What should I do about Hermione?" Atem said.

"Wow you really do have it bad, don't you Pharaoh." Krista said.

"Royal Sorceress, please stay out of, I'm confused enough as it is without your sexual commentary."

"What Krista meant was you are currently in the first stage of attraction. Most commonly referred to a love at first sight." Kaiba replied.

"It's more than that, I mean I knew her when she was Mana, this is too confusing." Atem sighed.

"I understand how you feel, remember watching the memory of the day I met Krista, I couldn't understand my desire to help her, protect her, add the sexual attraction and it was one crazy meeting." Kaiba says, "I'm sure you're having similar feelings."

"I am and it is frustrating the hell out of me, how do I court this girl, without giving away too much information too quickly, and without sounding jealous of that stupid red headed kid." Atem stated.

"Just be treat her like any other girl take her to dinner, a movie, give her flowers and complements. Girls like that kind of stuff." Kaiba said.

"Why do I get the feeling you've given this speech before?" Atem asked.

"Because I have, Mokie asked me how to win Rebecca over when she was so hung up on Yugi." Kaiba explained.

"Thanks, Kaiba you have given me a lot to think about." Atem said as he turned and looked back out the window. He wasn't really sure if Kaiba's advice would help him or not. He really wanted this girl, but didn't want to scare her. Hopefully she'll make it to their hotel tonight and he could have a conversion with her without losing his cool.

Yugi had just finished answering all his text messages when he spoke, "Hey Kaiba, how long are we going to be in London. I miss Tea. I would like to see her before school starts next month."

"I'm going to have to stay here until I get electronics working in magical environments. I will be getting rooms at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, so I can fix the no electronics problem. I figure the best way to know when I get it right is to be in a magical environment." Kaiba says.

"Oh so several days now." Yugi said.

"Tell you what how about I fly Tea here to London, we shouldn't have to deal with Dumbledore until school starts so she won't be a target for him." Seto said.

"Thanks Kaiba." Yugi said.

"However, I will make you two shares a room since I'm not going to keep paying for separate rooms." Kaiba said with a smirk. Yugi turned beet red.

The limo pulled into the entrance of the Hilton and the group piled out of the limo. The entered the lobby. Kaiba walked up to the desk. "I want my usually suite."

"And which one would that be?" The receptionist said.

"Obviously you must be new, so I'm going to make this really simple on you. I am Seto Kaiba, I always stay in the penthouse suite and if someone has already reserved it I will pay you double to bump them. If you don't cooperate you'll find yourself jobless." Kaiba said in his strongest CEO voice as he handed his credit card to the receptionist.

"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba." Squeaked the receptionist as she ran the credit card and handed Kaiba the card key.

The group headed to the penthouse suite and entered it. Everyone started to sit down as Roland brought all their belongings into the suite. All the duelists put their disks on their left arms. Rebecca and Mokaba went in to a side bedroom of the suite to watch a movie.

Kaiba noticed that there were two items that didn't belong to the group. "Roland, are these the things I asked you to get from Hermione's house?"

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba, we had the KC chopper pick them up right after I got your message. They just arrived as I was loading up your stuff so I included it in." Roland said.

"Very good, I'll make sure Hermione gets her stuff." Kaiba said as Roland left the room.

Snape sat down on a couch staring at the group of duelists, he had a feeling that Dumbledore would be arriving any minute for an update on these teens. Then after filling in Dumbledore he will have to go play his spy role for Voldemort as well. He had no idea what to do exactly but he would figure it out.

"_Royal Sorceress, I think now would be a good time to use your Necklace to see into Snape past. In particular the events surrounding the reason why he won't tell Dumbledore about you being able to see the future._" Atem sent.

"_Sure thing Pharaoh,_" Krista put her fingers to the Millennium Necklace. The vision she saw brought tears to her eyes.

"_What did you see?_" Atem asked.

"_It is hard to explain, I was concentrating on seeing the memories of Snape and this prophecy he said had sever consequences. The vision started and I saw a pub with a woman sitting across from Dumbledore she was dressed in several shawls, had emerald earrings, tons of beaded necklaces and glasses that magnified her eyes. It appeared to be some kind of job interview. Right when the interview was about to be over, she went into a kind of trans and started saying something about a child born the end of July that had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord and that this child had parents had defied the Dark Lord three time, there was also something about having power the Dark Lord doesn't have or knows nothing about and something about being marked as his equal._ _Then it said something about one must die at the hands of the other since they both can't survive and live at the same time. I have a feeling there was probably more to that prophecy then meets the eye._" Krista explained.

"_The vision then changed to Snape talking to Voldemort and let me tell you this guy is pretty scary looking. His face looks like a snake, he has tiny red eyes, and his nostrils are two slits. Snape tells Voldemort what he overheard and from what I could tell he only heard about half of the prophecy the part about a child born in July to parents that defied the Dark Lord three times and that child will be able to vanquish the Dark Lord._" Krista continued.

"_The vision then change yet again and this time Snape was talking to Dumbledore, he was telling Dumbledore that Voldemort believes that a girl named Lily is the target. Dumbledore says that the prophecy spoke of a boy born in July, and Snape says that Voldemort believes it to be the son of Lily. Snape goes on to tell Dumbledore that he asked the Dark Lord to spare the girl, and then Dumbledore says something about Snape being sick and not caring about the girls' husband or their son. Snape then says, just save them save them all. Dumbledore asks what Snape will do in return and Snape says anything._" She said.

"_The vision changes yet again to Voldemort storming a house and killing a man then he enters a nursery where a red headed woman with green eyes pleads with Voldemort to spare her son. Voldemort then fires a curse killing the woman as she shields her infant son._" Krista says.

"_The last segment I saw was Dumbledore telling Snape that the red headed woman is dead, but her son survived and now they need to protect him, because the Dark Lord will return and when he does Harry Potter will be in danger and if Snape truly loved Lily then Snape must help Dumbledore to protect her son. Snape then makes Dumbledore promise not to reveal the goodness in him to anyone._" Krista concludes.

Snape noticed that Krista was crying and that she was spacing out. He walked up to her, "You just had another vision didn't you? Don't deny it I can tell you have been spacing out for about ten minutes now and I see the tears in your eyes. Tell me what you saw."

"_Tell him, Royal Sorceress. We now know that this man is trustworthy he is driven by grief and revenge for a woman he was in love with. He is a spy but he wishes Voldemort's end because he murdered the woman he loved. He has no allegiance to Dumbledore, because Dumbledore didn't save her._"

"I saw everything that motivates you. I saw the past, the woman with red hair a woman named Lily, a woman you loved even though she married another and had his child. I saw her murdered by Voldemort. I know now that you are motivated by grief. You have no loyalty to Voldemort because he murdered Lily, you have no loyalty to Dumbledore because he didn't protect her." Krista said. "Now my question to you Snape is what are your intentions towards us?"

"I wish only to see this war end and be free from the two masters; I'm forced to pretend I'm loyal to." Snape said.

"We will help you, but you must not ask us to divulge all our secrets. We want to see this war end as well and we don't want Voldemort to win, if he does it will destroy the world." Atem said

"I have one question, did you hear all of Trelawney's prediction in your vision, I only heard part of it and Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord is after the complete prophecy." Snape said.

"I believe I heard the whole thing, but I won't tell you the details, mostly because I didn't understand the whole thing." Krista said as she crossed her arms.

"You do realize this puts all of you in danger now, the Dark Lord will stop at nothing to get that prophecy." Snape said.

"Well as you and Dumbledore noticed our minds are impenetrable. Our secrets are safe and we wield power that is stronger then either of them can comprehend." Kaiba stated.

"I do believe that you are more powerful than either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. Miss Klearity, I want your word that you won't tell anyone what you saw." Snape said.

"I won't tell anyone outside of our group your secret." Krista said.

"I assume you are including Miss Granger in your group, I overheard her say she got the last of those twin wands." Snape said.

"I am if we find that she is trustworthy." Krista said.

"We are as surprised by Hermione as you are." Atem said.

"We also believe that we need to help Harry Potter. We don't know how he fits into the equation, but we will find out. Krista wouldn't keep having visions about him if he didn't need our help and something tells me it isn't just because he lives with abusive relatives." Kaiba said.

"Well then we are in agreement that we will help to protect Potter and keep Snape's secret?" Atem asked. Every member of the group nodded in agreement.

"I will do what I can to keep Dumbledore's suspicions about you to a minimal. I'm not sure what he will do, but I'll keep you posted." Snape said.

"Thank you Snape, I mean Sensei Snape." Yugi said with a bow.

Snape did a double take at Yugi's actions. He wasn't expecting to earn respect from any members of this group. "You're welcome." Snape said. The group was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hermione made it." Atem hollered in glee causing the members of his court to snicker. He couldn't wait to see her again. He opened the door only to be disappointed. Instead of looking at Hermione he was staring at Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

"Good evening, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dumbledore said.

"Actually you are, I was just about to order room service." Kaiba said.

"_You were?_" Atem sent.

"_I'm trying to get the old man out of here, I figure interrupting dinner would make him leave, since it is about the rudest thing you can do._" Kaiba replied as he walked over to the phone and began ordering food.

"I won't stay long, I just need a few minutes talking with Severus in private." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"_For the love of Isis, why does the old man do that? That fake smile thing he does makes my skin crawl._" Krista sent.

"Let's talk in the hall, Dumbledore it should be private out there." Snape said as he and Dumbledore left the room.

"High Priest, I just had a concern, what if Dumbledore finds a way to destroy the contract making it so he can break it?" Yugi asked.

"We should hide it where he can't find it." Ryou added.

"I've got an idea," Krista said, "Seto give the contract to Atem." Seto opens up a brief case and hands Atem the contract. "Thanks now Atem summon Mahad, and give him the contract. He can store it in the shadow realm that way Dumbledore can't get to it."

"That is a brilliant idea," Atem opened up his dueling case and removed a card. He held it in the air. "Come forth Mahad the Dark Magician."

A purple and black portal opened, and Mahad stepped out. "How may I serve you Pharaoh."

"I need you to take this contract and hide is somewhere in the Shadow Realm. It needs to be kept out of a crazy old man's clutches." Atem said as he handed the contract to Mahad.

"It will be done, Pharaoh." Mahad left through the shadow portal carrying the contract.

"I wonder how long Dumbledore is going to talk to Sensei Snape." Yugi says.

"I don't know and really don't care. I got to get cracking on those arithmancy texts if I'm going to figure out how to make electronics work in a magical environment." Kaiba said as he started going through his books.

"I'm going to get a head start on reading up as well." Krista cracked open _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_.

"Hey Yugi hand me that glass over there, I'm going to try to listen in on their conversation." Marik said as Yugi handed him a glass. Marik pressed his ear to the glass to listen.

"So what have you found out about our new students, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not much. They seem reluctant to trust anyone outside their group. I did get a chance to witness this dueling thing they like. It seems that muggles have decided to evolve from dueling with swords to dueling with cards. I witnessed Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Moto doing a duel. I really didn't understand it, the rules are very complex. The holographic technology was really good. I could tell that had the safety protocols had not been on someone could get hurt." Snape said.

"Do you believe the story about taking out the Dementors and Death Eaters with these holograms." Dumbledore asked.

"I have found no reason not to believe their story. It is possible that they were telling the truth when they said they turned the protocols off." Snape said, he was pretty sure his lie convinced the old man. After spending a couple of days with the teens he knew that Kaiba had been lying about how the holograms had done the work. How the group had actually summoned their creatures to life in their battle with the Death Eaters and Dementors he had no idea, nor did he want to know.

"I see, so how did this Pegasus fit in with these students?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems he created the card game that these kids love so much. They don't seem to like or trust Pegasus much. In fact the only connection is this game which is called Duel Monsters, and some business transactions between Pegasus' company Industrial Illusions and Kaiba's company Kaiba Corp." Snape said.

"I'm surprised they told you all this, you must have earned their trust." Dumbledore stated with amusement. He was pleased his spy was making good progress.

"Krista had me read Pegasus biography on something she called the web. This information would be available to anyone who can access muggle technology." Snape said.

"So Pegasus isn't a problem and Voldemort can't find him anymore." Dumbledore said.

"I don't believe so Headmaster, Pegasus said he was good at hiding, I don't think he'll be found unless he wants to be found." Snape said.

"That is excellent news, Severus. You serve me well. Now I got a rather peculiar owl from Ollivander this afternoon regarding some wands." Dumbledore said.

Snape took a deep breath; he had been hoping the topic of the wands wouldn't come up. But apparently Ollivander informed the headmaster of these student's wands. He wondered how many other wands had been relayed to Dumbledore. "Yes seven out of the eight of them all received wands that were twins to each other. Miss Hopkins is the only one who didn't get one."

"Ollivander told me that Miss Granger, received the eighth twin wand, what do you make of that Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I only know that these exchange students, find it all very confusing." Snape said.

"Miss Granger asked if she could come here to spend time and get to know them better. Do you think she may know what is going on?" Dumbledore said.

"All I know is that Miss Klearity wanted to duel Miss Granger. It turns out that Miss Granger plays this game too." Snape said.

"Ollivander tells me their wands were made from trees in Egypt and the hair of a sphinx. Is there a connection to that and the attack they endured in Egypt?" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"If there is they didn't share it with me?" Snape said he could tell that the conversion was about over.

"If there is nothing else, Severus I'll leave for the evening. I want you to go report in with Voldemort and after you are done come back here and stay with these foreigners." Dumbledore said.

"There is one more thing, Headmaster. I have known you a long time. I know you are planning of sorting these students on the first day of class. They even expected that you would break that condition of the contract. They have cursed the contract that if you break any of the conditions, you will receive a sever punishment." Snape said.

"They were bluffing, I sensed absolutely no magic on that contract. They couldn't have cursed it without me noticing." Dumbledore stated.

"With all due respect, I don't think they were bluffing. The magic they wield is unknown to us, there isn't anyway we could know if they can hide their magic away from our senses." Snape said as Dumbledore was starting to get on his nerves. He is a fool for not taking caution in the wind with these wizards.

"They will be sorted, and that is final." Dumbledore said.

"Then humor me Dumbledore, if you insist on sorting them, do it in private. Don't do it in front of the other students. If you are wrong and they weren't bluffing about the punishment for breaking the contract, you don't want the other students finding out." Snape pleaded with Dumbledore the last thing the fool needed was to be made a fool of by some teenage wizards in front of the whole school.

"I shall do as you request, I will show you that there is nothing to fear. When they arrive at Hogwarts on September first bring them straight to my office. We shall sort them there. Now I will make my leave of you. Don't forget to make up some excuses to leave these teens company for a couple of hours and if I'm not mistaken they may have a couple of visitors later." Dumbledore said as he disapparated.

Snape just shook his head. Dumbledore was being a fool and now he had to deal with the fall out. Snape knocked on the door. Marik opened it. He still had the glass to his ear.

"Where you listening at the door?" Snape asked.

"Yep, the old man is going to pay for is stupidity. We don't blame you as we said we will help you." Marik said.

Snape walked in to the room. "Okay Dumbledore has been filled in with information that should keep him happy. He is going to attempt to sort you. I have convinced him to do it in his office instead of in front of the school. Just tell me the punishment isn't going to kill him."

"No it won't kill him, however it will be unpleasant, and could lead to insanity if he keeps breaking conditions of our contract." Krista said without taking her eyes off her work she was now adding notes into her laptop as she read.

"Well now I have to go play my other role, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I have a feeling Dumbledore is going to continue to make me babysit you until school starts." Snape said as he disapparated.

"Finally we can have some peace." Marik said as he flopped down on the couch there was a knock on the door.

"Must be room service. I'll get it." Kaiba said, when he opened the door there was no one there. "What the hell, Krista call the front desk. Some parent must have lost a kid who thinks it is funny to knock on people's hotel room doors and then run away."

After Kaiba was done with his rant two people appeared out of now where one had black hair and glasses the other very curly hair. "Surprise" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Hi you two, come on in." Kaiba said he was very puzzled at how these two had appeared out of thin air. He noticed that Harry was now carrying a purplish colored cloak. He suspected that it had something to do with their sudden appearance.

Bakura ran up to Hermione and Harry. "How did you do that?"

"With this," Harry said holding up his cloak. "It is my invisibility cloak."

"I want one, where do I get one?" Bakura asked he was already plotting how he could use it.

"They are really rare." Hermione said, "Harry got his Dumbledore, who got it from Harry's father."

Krista shut down her laptop, closed her book, took her deck out of its holder that was around her neck and loaded it in her duel disk. "It's good to see you again Hermione."

Kaiba walked over and grabbed two cases. "Like I promised here are you things."

Hermione grabbed the silver case that had her initials in the corner she opened it up to reveal her duel disk. Her disk was shaped like every other one in the room, but where theirs were blue and white hers was red and gold.

"I always wondered who ordered the custom colored duel disk." Kaiba said.

"I wanted my duel disk to match my dorm colors and since my parents are dentist they didn't care about the added costs." Hermione said, as she strapped on her disk to her arm.

"Hermione what does that duel disk do?" Harry asked, he was curious about the contraption now on his friend's arm.

"It creates holographic images of my deck." Hermione said.

Krista walked up to Hermione, activated her disk and said, "Hermione Granger, I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept." Hermione said as she bent down, took her deck out of the holder on her leg, loaded her deck and activated her duel disk.

"Hey everyone lets clear some room." Atem said as he stared at Hermione she looked so pretty. She had put on a pair of stonewash jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. She was wearing a purple shirt that look fantastic on her. Atem had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. He wanted to be able to watch the duel not gawk at the most beautiful girl in the room. Then again why couldn't he do both. The group cleared the way for the duelists.

"Let's Duel." The girls said in union as they each drew five cards.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Krista vs Hermione should be up sometime tomorrow since it takes me a while to write duels.<p>

Please Review


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

"I should warn you, I'm known as the Queen of the Underground. I won't take it easy on you. I will fight you with all the magic in my deck. I will also forewarn you so that you aren't surprised, I have a tendency to talk to my cards, and my duel disk has personality sub routines installed in it so my monsters talk to me as well." Krista said.

"I would never dream of having you take it easy on me, as far as talking monsters I can handle that. But don't underestimate my deck. Since you challenged me, I'll go first." Hermione said as she drew her first card. She scanned her hand. "I activate the magic card, Card of Destruction. Which means we send our current hands straight to the graveyard and draw five new cards." Both girls sent their hands to the graveyard and drew five new cards.

"Why would she do that her first turn?" Yugi said.

"Don't know. We've never seen her deck, we don't know her strategy, but since she is so smart she must have a reason." Atem said as he continued to stare at Hermione.

"She also doesn't know Krista deck. I'm pretty sure that Card of Destruction helped Krista as much as it helped Hermione. Krista trump card depends on having monsters in her grave. I wonder how many different attributes were in her starting hand." Kaiba said as he crossed his arms.

"I now activate the magic card Pot of Greed and get two new cards." Hermione said. "I now summon my Big Shield Gardna (2600 DFS) in defense mode, I then play one card facedown ending my turn.

"Hermione," Atem said with concern in his voice. "Be careful you're dueling against Krista, she has one of the most powerful decks, I've ever seen."

"I am confused what is going on?" Harry said.

"Well as far as opening moves go, Hermione's was pretty lame." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba be nice, Hermione is up against Krista." Atem said. Hermione blushed at Atem's words, he was defending her honor. How cute.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing. My deck is stronger then it appears." Hermione said with a smirk. "Okay Queen of the Underground let's see what you've got?"

"You asked for it, my move." Krista drew her card and started scanning her hand. "_What could this girls plan be, something tells me she is setting up for something big. I think I shouldn't underestimate her. However I don't like losing so I will give this duel my all._" Krista thought to herself. "Okay I will start by playing the magic card Stop Defense, which switches your Big Shield Gardna (100 ATK) into attack mode.

"That was a dirty move Krista," Atem said as he saw the look on Kaiba's face. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." Kaiba leaned over to Atem so that only Atem could hear him. "You are making an ass out of yourself. Get a grip. I know you got the hots for Hermione, but chill." Atem hit his palm to his head he couldn't believe he was having such a reaction to this girl. He decided he better just keep his mouth shut and watch the duel. Maybe he would figure out Hermione's strategy and how she intended to win against Krista.

Krista looked down at the card in her hand. "Are you ready to come play? I hope so. I summon my Magician Valkyria in (1600 ATK) attack mode, then I activate the magic card Attribute Balance which allows me to special summon any light attribute monster from my deck directly to the field meet my Magician Kuriboh (300 ATK) I'll play him in attack mode.

"Oh no, that complicates things a bit?" Yugi said.

"Can you tell me what you mean by that? I have never seen this game before and I'm really confused." Harry said.

"Well duelists tend to each have a deck that is special to them. They put a lot of effort into their decks. It is almost like a piece of their heart and soul is in their decks. In Krista's case she has a deck of all spellcaster type monsters. She also has a trump card that increases the strength of her monsters. Her Magician Kuriboh is a weak monster in attack strength, but if he is destroyed in battle in Hermione's next turn Krista can activate Magician Kuriboh's special ability which allows her to get her trump card out of her deck and directly to her hand. If she gets her trump card out on the field she will most likely win." Yugi explained.

"I'm still pretty confused by the rules and stuff, maybe some time you can all teach me this game." Harry said as he went back to watching the duel.

"Now Magician Kuriboh attack the Big Shield Gardna." Krista hollered as Hermione watched as her life points dropped to 3700. "Now that you have no monster left, I'll have my Magician Valkyria attack you directly." Krista said, "Go Valkyria and attack Hermione directly."

"It would be my pleasure, my mistress." Valkyria says as she sends a stream of light from her scepter at Hermione. The stream hit Hermione directly in the chest and dropped her life points to 2100.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Atem hollered he was getting upset at his Royal Sorceress. How dare she hurt the girl he wanted.

Hermione started laughing as she turned to Atem. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. And don't think I haven't figured you out. I get it you think I cute, I think your cute too, but one more outburst from you and I'll transfigure you into a chair. I don't need any distractions right now. My plan is working perfectly."

Atem got a hazy look on his face as he went and sat down on the couch; Yugi went and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Atem said in a hazy voice, "She thinks I'm cute. Goodie for me." Yugi shook his head. He knew his friend was somewhere off in la la land. So he turned his attention back to the duel.

"Now back to the duel. I set a card facedown and end my turn." Krista said with a smirk.

"I draw." Hermione said, she laughed as she saw her card. "Activate facedown card, Cost Down this magic card allows me to turn a six star monster into a four star monster. I summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) in attack mode." She said.

"Figures Hermione would have one in her deck." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Okay Dark Magician Girl rid the field of that fuzz ball."

"Valkyria activate your special ability and intercept the attack on Kuriboh." Krista belted as Valkyria intercepted the attack dropping Krista's life points to 3600.

"I set one card facedown ending my turn." Hermione said she had a look of confidence in her eyes.

"My draw," Krista said as she turns the card around, "I've been waiting for this one, I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to bring Venus the Light Magician (ATK 3000) back from the graveyard and I'll place her in attack mode. Now Venus attack the Dark Magician Girl with white lightning scepter blast!" Belted Krista.

"Activate magic card Swords of Reveling Light. Now your monsters can't attack for 3 turns." Hermione said.

"Fine I'll end my turn." Krista said.

"I draw." Hermione says, "I'll end my turn."

"_That doesn't make since. Hermione just wasted a turn. She only has two more until the swords where off why would she not fight her Dark Magician could have taken out my Kuriboh. Oh well only two more battle phases until I can attack her._" Krista thought to herself as she drew a card.

Krista looks at her fur ball on the field, sorry little guy, but I need more fire power. Kuriboh made a little high pitched squeak. I will then sacrifice my Magician Kuriboh to bring out my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK). I'll than equip her with Magic Formula raising her attack strength by 700. The Dark Magician Girls attack points went the 2700. Since I still can't attack this turn I'll end my turn."

"My turn, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Hermione said. The entire group was on the edge of their seats, no one could figure out why Hermione wasn't attacking. It didn't make since to have three turns to attack and not use them. They all knew that the swords would vanish during Krista's next end phase.

Krista took a deep breath, as she thought to herself. "_She is defiantly fishing for a card; why else wouldn't she attack me. What could her plan be…Oh no it can't be, but it is the only thing that makes sense._" Krista smirked. "I just figured out your strategy Hermione."

"You have?" Kaiba says, "Mind filling us in?"

"It is simple if you think about it. She has used two of her three turns while the Swords of Reviling Light are in play to fish for a card. There is a spellcaster that I don't have and it is in Hermione's deck."

"You have the Dark Magician?" Yugi asked as realization hit Atem.

"Oh no it isn't the Dark Magician, but I know which one it is." Atem said.

"Then enlighten me." Kaiba said as he was getting frustrated, when it dawned on him as well. "Oh wait never mind, I know what her plan is now. Krista you can do this I know you have cards to stop this."

"I have only one card in my left in my deck that can stop him, but I need to draw it now, because I have a feeling she will be able to summon her spellcaster with her next draw and I'll lose this duel." Krista looked down at her deck. "Okay deck don't fail me now." Krista closed her eyes as she drew her card. She knew she had gotten the card she needed as she flipped it over in her hand to show it to Hermione, "Well Hermione it has been a blast, but I'm sorry you won't get the Forbidden One on the field today. I activate the continuous magic card Hand Shrink which causes you to have to discard two of the cards in your hand right now and makes it so you can have no more than four in your hand at one time."

Hermione discarded two of the cards in her hand leaving her with three. She was trying to figure out if she could get out of this.

"I will also activate the continuous magic card Defense Prohibited. This magic card makes it impossible to have any monsters to be in defense mode. Since I still can't attack I'll end my turn." The swords vanished from the field.

Hermione drew a card she snickered. "You were correct I did get the card I wanted on this draw, but since I only have four pieces I can't summon the whole monster, but I can use a piece as a monster so I summon the Head of Exodia the Forbidden One (1000 ATK) and because of your magic card he has to be in attack mode. I will now end my turn."

"My turn," Krista laughs as she looks at her card. "This duel is now over. I summon my Daughter of the Air (2000 ATK) in attack mode. Now that your swords are gone I can attack. Dark Magician Girl attack Hermione's Dark Magician Girl." Hermione's life points dropped to 1400. "Now Daughter of the Air attack the head of Exodia the Forbidden One." Hermione's life points dropped to 400. "Now that you have no more monsters on the field you are wide open for a direct attack. Venus the Light Magician end this duel with white lightning scepter blast." A stream of white light shot out of the Light Magician's scepter hitting Hermione as her life points hit zero. The monsters dissipated as the two girls deactivated their duel disks.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it a peak at Hermione's deck.<p>

Please Review


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

"That was a great duel; I haven't had a challenge like that in a long time. Thank you so much." Krista said as she walked over to Hermione.

"Next time, I'll get you." Hermione said.

"I can't believe you have Exodia in your deck, the pieces are so rare that very few duelists would even bother to try to collect them." Marik said.

"This coming from the man who employed a man with three complete sets in his deck, just to try to his hands on my Dark Magician." Atem stated as he remembered his duel in Battle City.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"They are referring to the Battle City Tournament. The looser of a duel had to fork over their rarest card." Kaiba explained.

"I actually never set out to collect Exodia, it was sort of accident." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Krista said.

"Well when I first set out to build a deck, I wasn't really sure what monsters I wanted in my deck. I wasn't even sure I wanted my monsters to have a theme. I was leaning toward making my deck very adaptable to any situation. I found that I really liked magic cards, but you can't win with just magic cards. So one day I was at a card shop and bought six booster packs and I took them home. In one contained my Dark Magician Girl, the other five each had a piece of Exodia in it. So I added them to my deck. This is the first time I ever lost with Exodia."

"It was no accident that you obtained Exodia, he chose you." Krista said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You know how a wand chooses a wizard; I truly believe that some monsters choose their duelist. And in your case Exodia chose you." Krista explained.

"So if Exodia chose me, who chose you?" Hermione asked.

"The Light Magician." Krista replied.

"So is your Light Magician your most powerful monster?" Hermione asked.

"She is the ace of my deck, she is my friend, but she is not my most powerful monster." Krista responded.

"You consider your monsters your friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, that is why I keep my deck around my neck. That way the things I treasure most are closest to my heart." Krista said.

"Well I can't wait for a rematch, maybe I'll get to see your most powerful monster." Hermione said with excitement in her eyes.

"How about you Kaiba, which monster chose you?" Harry asked, he was finding this conversation very interesting.

Seto took his deck out of its holder. He picked up a card and showed it to Harry and Hermione. "This one, she is called the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Hermione was staring at it, "I never thought I'd see one of those only four were ever created!"

"And three are in Kaiba's deck and the fourth he ripped in half so it could never be used against him in a duel." Atem said. He could not believe he just said that. Why would he be jealous of Kaiba, all Kaiba was doing was showing off his favorite card.

"That was a long time ago, Atem; I'm a different person now, why the hell did you even mention that." Kaiba yelled.

"_Calm down, Atem is acting a little jealous of the fact that Hermione was paying attention to you and not him so he said something really stupid to get back at you for hogging her attention._" Yugi sent.

"_Oh for the love of Isis, he doesn't have to get jealous of me; I have Krista and wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her. Pharaoh, get a grip!_" Kaiba responded.

"_Sorry High Priest, it just slipped out, I don't even know why I would have any jealousy feelings towards you, now if the red headed boy had shown up that would have been a different story._" Atem stated.

"_It's because you want her and any other male you see as your competition, there is no logic to infatuation and often infatuation breeds jealousy._" Krista replied.

"_I have an idea why don't you take her someplace quiet to talk so you don't keep making a complete and total ass out of yourself. You're a pharaoh have some pride._" Kaiba sent.

"Ah Hermione would you like to go out to the balcony to talk?" Atem asked he was feeling really ashamed of how he had been so jealous of Kaiba.

"That sounds nice, just let me put my stuff away," Hermione started to remove her deck from her disk.

"I must say I found this game almost as exciting as Quidditch." Harry said, "Do any of you play Quidditch?" The gang all shook their heads no. "Oh." Harry was disappointed he was hoping to be able to start a conversion on his favorite game.

"Harry would you like me to teach how do play Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, that sounds like fun." Harry said as he and Yugi went to sit at a table and Yugi started to try to explain the basic rules of the game.

"Hey Bakura want to do a reading for me? I want to know if I'm going to meet a hot chick at school." Marik said.

"Sure, I think I can do that." Bakura pulled out his Tarot Cards as he and Marik sat down at another table.

"I think I better go check on Mokie and Rebecca something tells me they crashed watching TV again." Kaiba said as he went into one of the other room and opened the door. "Yep they are both out."

"I'm going to try to tackle some more of my books; I have to be at fifth year level in less than a month." Krista said as she went back to her laptop and got back to her learning.

"I better get cracking on those Arithmancy equations, I want electronics working soon." Kaiba said as he sat down next to Krista, cracked open one of his Arithmancy books and started up his laptop.

"I'm finished." Hermione said as she locked her duel disk case. Atem and Hermione walked on the balcony. The view overlooked downtown London.

"It is lovely," Hermione said.

"You should have seen the view from the suite we had in Cairo last week." Atem said.

"You were in Egypt?" Hermione said, "Sounds exciting."

"We were there for a funeral." Atem said. Hermione could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't be you didn't know." Atem said as he looked into Hermione's brown eyes. By Ra they are beautiful everything about this girl was beautiful. After a slightly uncomfortable pause Atem spoke, "So did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What part." Hermione said in a flirty tone. She knew exactly what he meant she just wanted to see him squirm a little. She found it so cute.

"About thinking I'm cute." Atem said as his face turned red.

"You know when you blush; your cheeks match your eyes?" Hermione said teasingly. "It is so cute?"

"So you do think I'm cute." Atem said as his eyes got wider with excitement and his heart started beating faster.

"Yea," Hermione said as she bit her lower lip. She could feel her heart racing. No boy she had ever met had done that to her. She didn't know what to do so she started staring at her feet as her face turned red.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Atem said as he lifted her head with his hand to meet his eyes. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Hermione said with a laugh. "But yes you can ask me anything you want."

Atem was so glad Krista and Kaiba were out of ear shot they would have had a field day poking fun of Hermione's last statement. "Do you believe in destiny?" Atem asked.

"If by destiny you mean like meeting you today in Diagon Alley after having several unusual events happening earlier in the day to make us meet at the right place in the right time?" Hermione asked as her eyes were sparkling.

"Something like that." Atem replied.

"Then yes. I do think it was destiny that made us meet today." She said with a smile.

"Me too." Atem said.

"Now I have a question for you." Hermione said.

"Fire away." Atem said.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Hermione couldn't believe she just asked that, but she knew she wanted to not come on to strong and after all a girl shouldn't be too forward with a guy, but a nudge in the right direction doesn't hurt.

Atem gulped then said, "Very much." His face once again was matching his eyes.

"Well the later it gets the later it gets." Hermione teased

Atem grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. Both their hearts were beating fast. He could feel Hermione's heart beating just as fast as his was. Atem closed his eyes as he bent down and kissed Hermione on her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around Atem's neck as she returned his kiss. Several moments passed before they broke apart.

Atem took Hermione's hand in his, "So do you want to stay out here or go back inside?"

"Let's go back inside." She said as they walked back into the room hand in hand.

"I still don't get it." Harry said to Yugi "How can that monster not be stronger than this one." Yugi had spent the last several minutes trying to teach Harry the basics of Duel Monsters.

"I'll try to explain again. See if these two monsters were just battling each other than the one with the higher attack points wins, but when you add this magic card to the weaker monster. This is called equipping, than the monster gets a power boost. Remember when Krista and Hermione where having their duel and Krista's Dark Magician Girl beat Harmonies Dark Magician Girl. It was because Krista had added an equipment magic card increasing the attack points of her monster otherwise the Dark Magician Girls would have destroyed each other." Yugi said.

"Okay I get it so magic cards are good, they are necessary." Harry said.

"Yes," Yugi said with a sigh he hadn't had this hard of a time since he taught Joey how to play.

"I think Harry has finally gotten the meaning of equipment magic cards, now you only have about five others to teach him before going on to traps, you sure have your work cut out for you." Krista said without even looking up from her laptop.

"You were listening the whole time? I thought you were busy with your school work." Harry said with astonishment as he looked at Krista.

"Oh she does that all the time, we think she is so engrossed in her work, but then she'll say something that tells you she has been paying attention the whole time. I'm not sure how she does it but she does." Yugi explained.

"I did it. I solved the equations. Tomorrow we go to test them." Kaiba said.

"You did it, you solved them." Atem asked as everyone turned to look at him and Hermione. Atem had totally forgotten his hand was still in hers.

Krista looked up from her laptop and elbowed Kaiba who looked over at them and grinned. "Oh aren't they cute." Krista whispered to Kaiba.

"About time, I was getting sick of his antics hopefully a little kissing action did him good." Kaiba whispered back.

"Hey, Atem I'm not sure baby pink is a good color on you. I would have gone with something closer to plum." Krista hollered.

"What are you talking about Krista? I'm wearing my usual black and navy." Atem asked.

"She is referring to your lipstick, so either you two were out there playing tonsil hockey or you have decided to become a cross dresser." Kaiba said as he started laughing.

Hermione and Atem turned bright red, "I'm sorry about those two." Atem said as he tried to remove the lipstick on him, "They do this all the time to Yugi. I should have remembered to warn you."

"It's okay, I'm sure Harry is going to join on the teasing wagon. He and I are close like we are brother and sister. And a brother always teases his sister." Hermione said

"You go girl." Harry yelled, "You deserve a good man."

"What did I tell you?" Hermione said. "I guess that means you need to find yourself a woman, Harry."

"I do have a crush, but last year she was hung up on Cedric. If I asked her out now it would be tacky." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I forgot about your crush on Cho. I won't bring it up again." Hermione said.

"What do you two mean by that?" Marik asked.

"It is a pretty complicated story, but the short version is at the end of the school year Cedric was murdered by Voldemort. I saw it happen. I even saw Voldemort return to power using a very dark spell. Most of the magical community doesn't believe me. They say Cedric's death was an accident, and I'm a liar." Harry explained.

"We believe you." Ryou said.

"You do that makes me feel better, for a while I was afraid only Dumbledore and a few of his followers would believe me, but since students believe it will make the year easier." Harry said.

"Dumbledore actually believes him, that surprises me the old man is so dumb he doesn't know the difference between his ass and his elbow." Said Marik.

"Did I hear you right, you have already figured out all those equations." Atem asked as he and Hermione sat down next to Kaiba.

"Yes you did. I just had to read a few chapters in these books and the numbers just clicked in. Or did you forget that I'm an electronics genius and can do calculus in my head." Seto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't forget nor have I forgot about your over inflated ego." Atem smirked.

"Well Marik the cards say you will meet a girl, but it doesn't say whether she is going to be hot or not. Sorry about that buddy." Ryou said.

"Are they doing a Tarot Reading?" Hormone asked you could hear the skepticism in her voice. "I'm not so sure about them. Professor McGonagall says Divination is a wooly subject."

"Here we go again." Said Harry.

"Mind felling us in, I'm a little confused what is wrong with studying Divination." Krista said, the tone in Hermione's voice had caught her attention and she looked up from her laptop.

"Well in our third year, both Hermione and I took Divination. Hermione really didn't like the class so she walked out of it and never came back." Harry said. "I expect that some of you are taking Divination?"

"Krista and I are." Ryou said.

"Then here is my suggestion for you. Just make it up, the more times you predict your death the happier Professor Trelawney is. You'll pass the class with flying colors." Harry said.

"I won't need to make it up." Bakura said.

"Ryou is actually an expert in readings, they are very accurate. He sometimes uses his Tarot Cards; other times he uses his dueling deck which has an occult theme." Atem said.

"Well we haven't covered cards yet, just tealeaves and crystal balls." Harry said.

"Really, well to eat your own, I wouldn't waste my time, but if you want to study Divination who am I to judge. I do have a tendency to state my opinions about the class; I really didn't think it was taught well. All Professor Trelawney liked do was predict Harry's death ever single class." Hermione said.

"There was that insult she gave you about having a very old soul." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, not sure what she meant by that. I think she was just trying to get on my nerves." Hermione said.

"_Ha I told you she was Mana's reincarnate. This Professor Trelawney must have been able to sense it. This day just keeps getting better and better._" Atem sent.

"_Well, let's hope she doesn't meet you it just might kill her to realize you are actually around 5000 years old._" Kaiba said.

"So what other classes are all you taking?" Hermione asked, she just loved to talk about school work.

"In addition to Divination and my core classes I'm also taking Ancient Ruins, and Care of Magical Creature." Krista said.

"I'm in Ancient Ruins it is so much better than Divination. Sorry no offence I just didn't like the class." Hermione said. "I'm also in Care of Magical Creatures I like the teacher Professor Hagrid but sometimes he has creatures that are dangerous last year he had these blast ended skrewts we had to take care of I had burns on my fingers for weeks.

"_Woo hoo I get to have all my classes with her. Yeah, I'm the luckiest man on the planet._" Atem sent.

"I so hope he brings some dragons to class, I really want to see some dragons." Kaiba said.

"Hagrid had a dragon in our first year; Professor Dumbledore made him get rid of it." Harry said.

"Yeah, Sensei Snape mentioned something about that." Kaiba grumbled he was still upset that there wasn't a dragon at the school anymore.

"Sensei?" Harry asked.

"It is the Japanese word for teacher Harry. It is a term of respect." Hermione said.

"You guys actually like Snape? He hates me. I'm lucky I haven't failed out of his class yet." Harry said.

"I think hate is a strong word. Sometimes things aren't always what they seem." Atem said.

"Let's just put it this way Sensei Snape has earned our respect, the other teachers at Hogwarts will have to do the same. Respect is earned not freely given." Kaiba said.

"Is this another Japanese culture thing?" Harry asked.

"No it is more of an exchange student thing." Krista said.

"I have a question, if you are all from Japan why can you speak English?" Harry asked.

"Because when I took over Kaiba Corp, I told the schools in Domino City if they wanted any of my money for funding they would have to require English. So anyone who goes through the Domino School System now has to learn English. After all many of these students are future employees of Kaiba Corp and in the business world it is essential to know English." Kaiba said as if it was the most obvious reason.

"We also all don't originate from Japan. I was born in the United States. Rebecca is also from America." Krista said.

"I was born in Egypt, but have spent a lot of time in Japan the last couple of years." Marik said.

"I have lived in Japan many years, but I was born in England." Bakura said.

"Wow you guys are from all over." Harry said.

"How many other languages do you all speak?" Hermione asked.

"Most of us are only fluent in Japanese and English. Kaiba I believe is fluent in about 7 languages and Krista is an expert in linguistics she is fluent in almost 20." Atem said.

"If anyone of you find you are a Parselmouth let me know, it will make it a crazy year." Harry said.

"_The only reason he would want to know if someone is a Parselmouth is he must be one._" Krista sent to the court.

"_I agree Royal Sorceress, he would want to be able to share that with someone else._" Kaiba added.

"_Will you two explain yourselves? What is a Parselmouth?_" Yugi asked.

"_It was in the book Hogwarts a History, it is the term these wizards use to say someone can speak to snakes in the snakes language and the snake actually talks back they call the language Parseltougue._" Krista explained.

"_I can do that, I just never knew it had a name._" Marik sent.

"_Tomb Keeper you might want to keep that to yourself, I'm sure Dumbledore will exploit that from you. It is a rare gift._" Krista replied

"_Rare for these English Wizards, but not for Tomb Keepers, how else would we get the snakes in the tombs to not hurt the keepers we talk to them, letting them know we are there to protect the tomb not rob it. That's why I have a pet cobra; it is fun to have a pet that talks._" Marik explained.

"_While I think this is an interesting fact to find out, I believe we should keep it to ourselves for the time being._" Atem sent.

"Harry, our new friends may not know what a Parselmouth is." Hermione said as she say they all had spaced out looks on their faces.

"It is someone who can talk to snakes it was in Hogwarts a History," Atem said as he looked at Hermione. He could tell that Hermione was beaming. He figured she had read the same book and decided to use the knowledge he had received from his High Priest and Royal Sorceress to impress a very pretty girl. He was please to see it work.

"_You didn't even read it. You are taking credit for mine and Krista's hard work. That is a low blow Pharaoh._" Kaiba sent.

There conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "If that is room service I'm sending my order back and not paying for it, their tardiness is unacceptable. I ordered food over an hour ago." Kaiba said as he got up to answer the door. "Hello Sensei Snape, come on in."

Snape did another double take evidently he had not only earned Yugi respect, but Kaiba's as well. He wondered if that applied to the entire group most likely it did. Snape walked in he noticed Harry's cloak on the couch. "Potter is here? Who else is with him?"

"Hermione, she and Krista dueled earlier." Kaiba said. "It was really close, Hermione almost won."

"Professor Snape, I'm sure this looks weird but Professor Dumbledore did give us permission to come here this evening." Hermione said.

"Then why use the cloak? Surely teens that have permission wouldn't need to sneak out."

"Mrs. Wesley didn't want us here. So Harry and I snuck out." Hermione said.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked.

"He insisted on not coming, Sir. He thought Hermione and I were being stupid and reckless and immature he didn't want anything to do with us tonight. Pretty much he was being a stupid git." Harry said.

"Well Potter, your story does sound suspicious; I'll have to look into it." Snape said he tried to sound not so harsh to him. After hearing about the abuse he just didn't want to yell at Potter anymore, but help him. The problem is he knew that Harry didn't trust him and given their past rows Snape understood the distrust but now he needed to come up with a way to earn Potters trust since trust always has to be earned. As Snape took a seat on a couch and observed the group of students.

"If you ask me he was hiding something. I've been getting suspicion of Ronald for a while. I just can't put my finger on why. I might just still be upset because his brothers broke my wand. It is possible I'm seeing things." Hermione said.

"_Yippee, the red headed brat won't be a problem anymore. She is all mine. Thank Ra._" Atem sent.

"I have a serious question to ask. I hope you can all help me with an answer." Hermione was a nervous she really didn't want to talk about what was bothering her but she knew she needed to.

"It's okay we are all friends. What's on your mind Sweetie?" Atem asked.

Hermione blushed at Atem's term of endearment before speaking. "How did you know that Professor Dumbledore would ask me to spy on you?"

"We don't trust Dumbledore and he doesn't trust us." Atem said. He was so furious at the old man for putting this wonderful girl in a situation she didn't want to be in. If the old man kept this up the penalty game would be the least of his problems. He would find himself in the shadow realm being devoured.

"I mean, we just met. I really think you are great, and I consider all you my friends. I don't want to tell Professor Dumbledore anything, and something's tonight are personal. What should I do?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to report information to. I didn't want to tell even Hermione because I wanted her to have fun tonight. I thought maybe he had asked only me. I guess I was wrong." Harry said. "Lately I've been getting the feeling I'm wrong about a lot of things when it comes to Professor Dumbledore."

"If you want my option I'll give it." Snape said this just might be the opening he had been looking for. As he looked around the room.

"Sensei Snape, I can't speak for Harry or Hermione, but as far as the rest of ego. We gladly listen to your opinion." Ryou said.

"First Dumbledore is a very skilled at Legilimency, which means he will enter your mind to get the truth from you. The only defense is Occlumency. Since Potter and Granger don't know it. Hiding the truth from Dumbledore will be difficult, but not impossible. You should keep any answers to his questions brief and only give information that isn't too personal. When ever possible speak vaguely." Snape said.

"Did Dumbledore ask you not to tell us he asked you to spy on us?" Krista asked.

"Not that I recall." Hermione said.

"Then that is a good thing, because you told us it doesn't make you a spy anymore. If Dumbledore asks feel free to give him details. I don't think Dumbledore will be too impressed, after all the only thing to report about this evening is a friendly duel between a couple of duelists, Harry wanting to get to know the basics of dueling, Krista and Kaiba doing school work, and some good conversion." Atem said as he smiled at Hermione

"Atem's explanation of the evening is a great example of what I was talking about. It is precise and vague." Snape said.

Hermione smiled back at Atem, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Atem replied.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh crap it is getting late, we should really get back."

"Hermione we are all going to be at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow would you like to join us? Kaiba is going to test electronics in magical environments it should be fun." Atem asked. "_Please say yes, please say yes!_" He sent.

"I would love to; I'll be there say noon." Hermione said with a blush as her heat started to beat faster. This boy defiantly was cute and she was so into him but why and would she ever find out.

"What about you Harry, you in?" Asked Yugi

"I can't I got a hearing at the ministry. If found guilty I get expelled from Hogwarts."

"Harry I have told you they can't expel you, it isn't illegal to use magic in life threatening situations and a dementors attack is life threatening. Fudge is just using this hearing to tarnish your reputation." Hermione said.

"Why not join us after the hearing even if you are expelled you aren't going to go to jail so come hang with us. I'll even pick up some starter sets and booster packs for you so you can start to build your own deck. But you are on your own for a duel disk. They aren't cheap." Yugi said. "Don't worry you can still duel without the disks, it just isn't as exciting."

"Okay I'll do it, I'll meet you guys in Diagon Alley after my hearing and if I'm expelled who cares, we can still have fun." Harry said as he grabbed his cloak.

"Well we best be going." Hermione said as she and Harry disappeared under the cloak and went out the door. The rest of the gang decided it was time to call it a night as one by one they went into the adjacent bedrooms to find a place to crash.

Krista was still rapidly working through her books. She was determined to get through at least one of the books before bed. Seto was catching up on some of his work for Kaiba Corp luckily today had been a slow day at the company and he didn't have much to do.

Seto looked over at Krista she looked so lovely. The moon was hitting her white hair at just the right angle to make her blue highlights really pop. Seto closed his laptop and walked over to his girl and extended his hand. "Imzadi, let's call it a night."

Krista looked up from her laptop and when her blue eyes met Seto's blue eyes she knew that it was time to call it a night. Her heart started to race just a little faster as she took Seto's hand in hers letting him help her to her feet and hand in hand they left the living room and headed for their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

The group arose early the next morning. Seto wanted to get an early start. It was his goal to have electronic working in magical environments by the time Hermione met them at the Leaky Cauldron. The group packed up their stuff. They all piled into the limo and headed out. Yugi wanted to keep his promise to Harry so the gang stopped at a card shop.

"What kind of starter deck should we get Harry?" Yugi asked.

"What about this one, it looks like Pegasus has come out with a new series of cards. He is calling them the Elemental Heroes?" Ryou said as he picked up the starter pack.

"I wonder what kind of cards they are?" Atem said, as he grabbed a few booster packs to go with the starter set.

"I can't wait to see Harry open all this up. It is so much fun to see new cards." Yugi said.

"We should add a deck holder for him." Krista said as she grabbed one off the shelf.

"I think this should be good for Harry to start creating his own deck." Kaiba said as he grabbed the cards and the holder. He went to the cashier to have them rung up. After they were finished buying cards, they piled back into the limo.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron around 8am. The group found a table and ordered some breakfast. After they had finished their breakfast the group headed up to a room that Kaiba had reserved for them. He wanted to make sure that they weren't disturbed. Each member of the group took out a text book to read. After all they did have less than a month to get caught up with their class.

"Sensei Snape, I was wondering if you could help me learn some of these beginner spells, I've read the material, but I would like to do some practical work with them." Krista asked.

"I'll do what I can." Snape said, "Why don't we start with Charms, they tend to come easiest to most new witches and wizards."

"Thank you." Krista says as she pulls out her wand and Snape starts instructing Krista in Charms.

Seto set out to start converting electronics to work in magical environments. Seto pulled out his laptop and his wand. He decided he was going to start with the laptops since they would require the most work.

Seto took apart his laptop and started to tap the motherboard with his wand, while muttering under his breath. No one heard anything he was saying and after an hour. He put his laptop back together. He then fired it up.

"By the grace of Ra, I did it!" Seto exclaimed as he started to work on the other laptops. When he was finished with the laptops, he went on to the duel disks. The duel disks took a little longer than expected, but in the end Kaiba got those working too.

The cell phones were a piece of cake they took about three minutes each. The last thing he had to get working was Mokaba's portable TV/DVD player. The work getting the electronic working was time consuming, but very satisfying for the CEO. All the electronics were finished at about five minutes to twelve. He packed up all the electronics and went over to see how Krista was doing.

"I'm finished. We now have electronics that work in magical environments." Seto said as he was staring at Krista.

"That was better Miss Klearity. You need to not flourish your wand so much, try the Summoning Charm again. Remember you need concentrate on the object you want." Snape instructed. He was very impressed with this girl's progress in the matter of a few hours she had mastered most of the first through third year material.

"Seto did I hear you correctly that you got the electronics working?" Krista asked.

"Yes I did, damn I'm good." The CEO smirked.

"Yes you are." Krista said with a sexual tone.

"Miss Klearity focus please." Snape snapped.

"Sorry Sensei." Krista said as she held her wand in the air with her right arm and raised her left to her side, "Accio, duel disk." Her disk flew from the table and strapped its self to her left arm.

"Now that was cool." Mokaba said as he started bouncing excitedly around the room. "Do it again."

"Very good Miss Klearity, you have successfully mastered a Summoning Charm." Snape said. "I believe you will be ready to start fifth year Charms with no problem."

Yugi had looked up from his book. "Sensei, will you work with the rest of us later like maybe some mini lessons?"

"Sure." Snape said, he figured that since Dumbledore insisted on these kids coming to Hogwarts, and had given him the job of babysitting them until the start of the term, the least he could do is make sure that they weren't too far behind when classes started up.

A white owl flew into the room there was a letter attached to its leg. "That is a pretty owl." Rebecca said.

"It's Potter's. Her name is Hedwig." Snape said as he went and removed the letter. "It's for you Atem."

Atem took the letter out of the envelope. A frown crossed his face as he read it.

**Dear Atem,**

**Sorry to have to say this, but I won't be able to meet you guys today.**

**Harry and I got into so much trouble with Mrs. Weasley.**

**Apparently we were ratted out by Ron.**

**As punishment we are stuck cleaning the house we are staying at.**

**I hope Kaiba gets the electronics working okay.**

**Tell him to hold onto mine for me.**

**I'll get them when I see you all next.**

**I want you to know that I enjoyed our time on the balcony last night.**

**Getting grounded was well worth it.**

**Harry was cleared of all charges and I've been made a school prefect.**

**I will see you at King Cross Station on September 1st.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Hermione Granger**

"Hermione can't make it she and Potter got grounded. Apparently that red headed kid, Ron tattled on them." Atem said. "Guess I should write her back." Atem started to write a letter to Hermione. He had decided to use a standard pen and some paper. He wasn't in the mood to get ink everywhere.

Krista looked down at the letter, "Ah, how cute. She signed it with hugs and kisses."

"That must have been some kiss last night. I can only image what will happen when things get more serious between them." Kaiba said.

"Will you two please knock it off!" Atem hollered as his face turned red.

"Never!" Krista and Seto said in union.

"Kaiba since you got the electronics working are we heading back to Domino City today?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, I still have a company to run. We will be leaving this dump as soon as we pack all this stuff up. I think we should be in the air within a couple of hours." Kaiba said as he grabbed his cell phone. "Roland, have the limo brought out front and the KC plane standing by. We are preparing to leave London." Seto hung up his phone.

"I better text Tea and tell her to not get on a plane for London and just meet us at Domino International instead." Yugi grabbed his cell phone and started to text Tea. "Tea says hi and she will be there to meet your plane. She said she was just about to leave her house so we got to her in time. I can't wait to see her." Yugi said as he continued to text Tea.

Atem was still writing his letter when he spoke, "Kaiba can we send Hermione one of those cell phones, I want to be able to text her. I don't think an owl will like the travel between Domino City and London."

"Send her yours; you can use Mokie's on the plane ride. When we get to Domino City, you can get a new one. We'll also send her the cards, and deck holder we picked up for Harry." Kaiba said.

"Do you think Harry's owl can carry all that?" Atem said.

"We can always use Athena. Why don't you send just your letter and the cell phone now and when we get to my jet we can use Athena to send the cards and deck holder. Since I had Roland take Caramella and Athena to the jet after we left Diagon Alley yesterday." Kaiba said.

"That is a great idea. I think we should let Hermione take care of Athena too. I mean she might not like having to fly back to me in Domino City." Yugi said.

"It's settled then we will send Hermione the letter I wrote and a cell phone with Hedwig and then we will send the cards and deck holder with Athena." Atem said as he finished the letter he wrote to Hermione, attached it to Hedwig's leg along with the cell phone. Hedwig gave a hoot and flew out of the room.

The gang gathered up their belongings and headed out of the Leaky Cauldron. Kaiba's limo was waiting out front and every piled in. They arrived at Kaiba jet and started boarding. Yugi ran and got Athena out of her cage.

"Okay girl, time for your first delivery. Make sure to keep these cards safe." Yugi said and Athena gave a hoot. He put all the cards, and deck holder in a little box. He attached the box to her leg. "Okay Athena, have fun." Athena gave Yugi a nip on his ear and flew out of the jet. The gang all gathered in the passenger section of Kaiba's jet as the plane took off and headed back to Domino City.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Harry and Hermione were scrubbing the floor in one of the many rooms at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was furious at Ron. How dare he betray their trust and rat on them? It wasn't like they did something illegal.

"Ronald has so crossed the line here. I really wanted to meet up with Atem and the others today. But no I have to scrub the floors of the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix instead of having a date with a really cute guy. This so sucks." Hermione grumbled as she dipped the sponge back into the bucket.

"You're not alone here, Hermione. I was looking forward to it too. I was supposed to get some cards so I can start learning how to play Duel Monsters." Harry said with a sigh.

"Thanks Harry for letting be barrow Hedwig. I didn't want Atem to think I stood him up." Hermione said.

"No problem. You really like Atem don't you." Harry replied

"Yes, I do," Hermione said with a blush. "It is strange but the first time our eyes met I just felt like I knew him from somewhere even though we had never met. Isn't that weird?"

"Ah I guess it is weird." Harry said. "I hope Hedwig enjoys her flight today, I expect that she won't be able to do much delivering this year since Dumbledore is certain that our mail is going to be intercepted."

"That is why I hope Kaiba is successful in his attempt to get electronics working. Then we can do the e-mail thing." Hermione replied said just as a snowy owl flew into the room they were cleaning.

"Hey look Hedwig is back." Harry said. Hedwig flew over to Hermione and stuck her foot out.

Hermione patted her hands on her pants to dry them before untying the letter. She noticed the cell phone on Hedwig's legs as well she untied it and showed it to Harry as she spoke. "I'll take this as a sign that Kaiba was successful." She put the cell phone in her pocket and opened her letter to read it.

**Dearest Hermione,**

**I'm so sorry you got grounded and couldn't meet with us today.**

**As you probably figured out Kaiba got electronics working.**

**I've sent you my cell phone so that we can text each other.**

**The gang and I have to return to Domino City today.**

**While in flight home I'll have Mokaba's phone.**

**He is listed under my contacts so if you want to text me, just look for his name.**

**I can't wait to hear from you. **

**I will miss seeing your lovely smile, pretty curls, and beautiful chocolate eyes.**

**I can't wait to see you again.**

**We will be sending Athena to you with Harry's cards.**

**Athena is Yugi's owl he hopes you'll watch her until school starts.**

**Love,**

**Atem Moto**

**P.S. I enjoyed our time on the balcony too.**

As soon as Hermione was finished with the letter a great horned owl flew into the room. She landed next to Harry.

"Hello there," Harry said, as he unattached the box on the owls leg. He opened it to reveal the starter set of cards, several buster packs and a deck holder. "Hey Hermione they sent me my cards. I guess I can start building a deck."

Hermione came over to Harry. "I've never heard of the Elemental Heroes they must be a new series. I say they are a perfect fit for you. You do tend to have a bit of a hero complex. You seem to always rush to rescue someone." She said as she looked at Athena. "You must be Athena. I'm Hermione and I'll take care of you until school starts." Athena let out a hoot.

"I think she likes you." Harry said. "We can put her in Hedwig's cage." Both owls seemed to understand what the two said and flew out of the room towards Hedwig's cage. Just then Ron came into the room.

"You two done in here yet, mum wants us to have some lunch." Ron asked as he saw the cards in Harry hand and the letter in Hermione's. "Hey what you got there?"

"Go away Ronald, I don't want anything to do with you." Hermione said as she folded up Atem's letter, she was about to put it in her pocket, when Ron snatched it out of her hands.

"Give me back my letter Ronald." Hermione screamed.

Ron didn't listen instead he decided to read it. "What! you are getting love letters from some guy you only met yesterday!"

"It's not a love letter, it is just a letter, now give it back." Hermione pleaded.

"I think it is a love letter, see he uses words like Dearest Hermione_, _and Love Atem_. _And what the bloody hell is text me, is that some muggle word for snogging, or how about giving you his cell phone, I bet that is a muggle word for heart. And let's not forget about the lovely smile, pretty curls and beautiful eyes. So see this is a love letter and this is what I think of this stupid love letter." Ron tore the letter in half as he finished his statement. He threw the letter on the floor.

Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes as she picked up her torn letter, "You are such a jerk; I never want to see your face again. Leave me alone." Hermione cried as she rushed out of the room and headed up to her bedroom.

Harry was glaring at Ron, "What did you do that for?"

"It is just a stupid letter from a boy who is much too old for her. I overheard mum and Dumbledore last night saying that most of the exchange students are all of age. The Moto twins are 18 so this Atem Moto is much too old for Hermione." Ron said.

"Hermione will be 16 before the end of September which means it is only a two year difference." Harry said as he started to leave he wanted to go see if Hermione was okay.

"So what you got there in your hand." Ron said.

"They are some Duel Monster Cards. Yugi gave them to me. He was trying to teach me to play last night and figured the best way for me to learn is to start building my own deck. If you would stop being a stupid git, towards the new exchange students you would realize they are a lot of fun to be around." Harry said as he left the room carrying his new cards and headed to Hermione's room to have her help him build a deck.

Harry entered the room to see Hermione was still crying. "You going to be okay?"

"Ronald is such a jerk. Why does he think the only friends I can have are you and him? Remember how he acted when I became friends with Viktor Krum, and this is ten times worse." Hermione said as she pulled out the cell phone and sent a text Atem thanking him for the phone and telling him what Ron did to her letter.

"You want to help me build my deck or do you want me to leave you alone?" Harry asked.

"I can give you a hand now let's sees what an Elemental Hero looks like." Hermione said as she sat down on the floor and Harry sat down next to her. The cell phone beeped singling a response text. "Atem thinks I should curse Ron into thinking he is an 11 year old girl."

"Remind me not to ever piss Atem off." Harry opened his starter pack and all the booster packs and scattered the cards on the floor.

"Watch your mouth Harry." Hermione said, as she sent another text to Atem telling him that Harry just opened his cards. "Oh wow, this is going to be a tough deck to learn on, but not impossible."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well judging by them, it looks like the power in this deck will rely heavily on fusion type monsters. Meaning you set all the purple colored ones in one deck this is known as your extra deck and the brown colored ones go in your main deck, you are also going to have to rely heavily on a magic card called Polymerization." Hermione explained as she got another beep back from Atem and started texting him back.

"Hermione, I think I'll clean this up and you can help me more later." Harry said with a grin. He could see Hermione had other things on her mind. Mostly a tall, tricolor haired, foreign exchange student. "I'll leave you to text you BOYFRIEND." Harry said with a snicker as he cleaned up the cards putting them in the deck holder. He decided that he would strap his holder to his right biceps as he left Hermione's room. Hermione was still texting away as Harry left her room and headed for his.

* * *

><p>For some reason once again my e-mail alerts are not working so I'll respond to my reviews this way. Thanks again to Lupin and Tonks Forever I appreciated you tip. I'll keep it in mind.<p>

Please Review


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Kaiba's jet was now at cruising altitude. Everyone had pulled out textbooks to start reading. Krista and Seto had their laptops open and were taking notes in them while reading their books. Atem was staring out the window and then at the phone in his hand. He hadn't gotten a text yet and he was thinking that maybe he wouldn't. Then again he had no idea how long it would take for an owl to deliver a letter.

"Okay I want to meet this Spellman guy he totally needs to get his translations right. This one means protect not rule." Marik grumbled, as he tossed the book aside. He was beginning to think his easy A wasn't going to be so easy. About twenty five percent of the translations in the books weren't accurate.

"I totally think that history of magic is going to be a snoozing class this book is so dry." Ryou said.

"At least we'll be able to get a good nap in then." Marik said.

"Actually you wouldn't be the first student to fall asleep in Binns class, it is taught by a ghost. One day Binns got up to teach class and left his body behind." Snape explained.

"Note to self bring laptop to work on Kaiba Corp stuff during history class." Kaiba said. "I'm not going to waste my time listening in a class taught by someone who is dead."

"I'm just going to read the text and call it good, I'm sure anything in the book will be on the tests." Rebecca said.

"I'm with you there girl." Krista said while still working on her laptop and not looking up.

"Snape Sensei, will you teach us some mini lessons now we have a lot of time to kill before we land in Domino City?" Yugi said he was excited to get started on learning. He just loved magic.

"I will do what I can; I think we should be safe with some simple transfiguration." Snape said.

"That sounds good." Yugi said. "Hey who is all with me?"

"I'll do it." Said Ryou

"If Bakura's in count me in too." Marik said.

"Big brother, are you and Krista going to join us." Mokaba said as he started bouncing around the room with his wand in his hand.

"Fine, I'll join you, but I think the whole idea of transfiguring an object into another object is really stupid, now if I could learn to turn a certain annoying third rate duelist into a dog that would be more interesting." Kaiba said with a smirk as he grabbed his wand.

"_High Priest, knock it off. Why must you torment poor Joey when he isn't even here?_" Atem sent.

"_Don't take your frustration out on me Pharaoh, it was a joke. It is not my fault you haven't heard from your GIRLFRIEND yet._" Kaiba replied.

"Won't Mokaba and Rebecca get into trouble like Harry did for doing magic outside of school?" Krista asked as she shut down her laptop and grabbed her wand.

"I will take care of any problems that arise with that, I don't fore see any because I'm here teaching you. It would be no different than a parent who would teach their child at home." Snape said.

Rebecca grabbed her wand and joined the rest of the group. "Hey Atem are your going to join us? It might be fun, it will also take your mind of waiting for a certain curly haired cutie to text you."

"Now you are joining in on Kaiba and Krista's teasing, I can't win." Atem said.

"Now you know how I feel when you all tease me about Tea." Yugi said.

"_Innocent one we wouldn't tease you if it wasn't so much fun._" Krista sent.

"Focus please everyone, now transfiguration can be very tricky let's start with learning to transfigure match sticks into needles." Snape said as he pulled out his wand.

"I'll go get some match stick. I think I have some in my office." Seto left the passenger section and came back with the matchsticks.

Snape was just about to start the lesson when a cell phone beeped. "Yippee, she got the phone." Atem said as he picked up the phone to check the message. "Hermione says thanks for the phone, it will come in handy. She also says the red headed bastard tore up the letter I gave her."

Atem started texting back he was furious that someone would rip up a letter over nothing. That red headed jerk was lucky they were miles away or he would find himself in the middle of a shadow game with an unhappy ending.

"Mr. Moto are you going to join us or not?" Snape asked.

"Be there in a minute, just let me finish suggesting to Hermione to curse that asshole into thinking he is an 11 year old girl." Atem said as he was still texting.

"_Pharaoh, why do I get the feeling if we were there that would be the penalty game you would instill on him._" Yugi sent.

"_Because it would be, tearing up a letter and making my girl cry is unforgivable. That bastard better stay out of my way this school year or he will find himself on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm._" Atem sent.

"_That is a little extreeme isn't it?_" Yugi replied he was getting worried about what might happen if Atem lost his temper too much at school.

Atem finished texting and pulled out his wand. They were all just about to start the lesson when the phone beeped again. Atem checked the message, "Hey Harry got the cards, Hermione says they are a perfect fit for Harry it seems he has a hero complex. She says they are mostly fusion and fusion material monsters. Should be interesting to see his deck in action."

"Mr. Moto please you all wanted me to teach you the basics before school starts, and now you are being disruptive." Snape said, he was losing patients with Atem.

"We should proceed without Atem; something tells me he is going to be texting all night long." Kaiba said.

"Fine now back to transfiguring a matchstick into a needle." Snape said as he began the lesson one more time. He figured he would just ignore Atem who seemed more interested in courting a girl, than learning transfiguration at the moment.

The lesson went pretty good considering they were all new to this magic and on an airplane. Krista had if figured it out in just a couple of tries, followed by Rebecca and Seto getting it right. Yugi and Mokaba both miss pronounced the incantation and ended up turning the matchstick into a noodle instead of a needle. When it came time for Ryou and Marik to try was when the lesson took a down fall. Both of them ended up having sparks come out of their wands igniting the table.

"Aguamenti" Krista yelled as she pointed her wand at the table. A stream of water flew out of her wand extinguishing the flames.

"Okay that is enough magic practicing on my jet. No more, I don't wish to burn down and crash today." The CEO yelled as he stashed away his wand and left the passenger section to go work somewhere else. He had to do some work with his company and didn't want to be disturbed.

"I think Seto is right. We can do more practice when we get back to Domino City." Krista said, as she stored her wand away grabbed her laptop and followed Seto.

The rest of the group started to put their wands away and do other activities. Most of which consisted of reading more of their textbooks. Mokaba decided he had done enough learning for the day and headed to the onboard theater to watch a movie. Rebecca soon left to join Mokaba she was carrying one of her textbooks with her. Atem continued texting Hermione, he seemed to be in his own little world.

"Thanks for the lesson, Snape Sensei." Yugi said with a bow before opening up one of his textbooks.

Snape felt a little uncomfortable with the bow, but shook it off. "You're welcome." He said. He knew he would have his work cut out for him this year. As soon as they landed he would report to Dumbledore. He knew the old man would want an update. He wasn't sure what to expect over the next few weeks. But he knew that soon it would be time to go to Hogwarts for the year. And when that happened what would become of the world as he knew it?

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

The next couple of weeks flew by in a haze. Hermione had decided she wanted to keep her cell phone a secret from everyone so she would only text Atem at 9pm her time until about 12am her time. Unfortunately for Atem that met he was being woken up at 5am every morning. He really didn't mind. He looked forward to his morning chats with a beautiful brown eyed girl.

Atem was busy texting Hermione when Yugi came into his bedroom. "Hey Atem it is almost 8am and we need to start heading to Kaiba Corp. You know how Kaiba doesn't like it when we are late." Yugi said.

"I know, I can't believe we have had to spend the last weeks before school starts working there." Atem stated.

"Well technically he did pay for all our school supplies, and it is only fair that we should work off our dept to him." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't mind it if we were doing something other than janitorial stuff. If I have to clean one more executive restroom I might have to strangle my High Priest." Atem said as he finished his last text to Hermione for the day.

"Pharaoh, it isn't like we have college degrees like Krista, or almost finished with one like Rebecca. And you are not the only one cleaning that building Marik, Ryou, and I are all doing it." Yugi said.

"I know but with working at the Kaiba Corp building during the day, and then lesson with Snape Sensei in the evening and getting up at 5am to text Hermione, I'm really lacking in the sleep category. How do Kaiba and Krista do it?" Atem said as he was pulling on his boots.

"I don't know it must be a workaholic thing or a genius thing." Yugi said laughing as the two of them left Atem's room, headed down the stairs and out the front of the Game Shop. Kaiba's limo was waiting outside the door.

"You two are running late today." The CEO said teasingly as they climbed in the limo.

"My fault, Kaiba I was texting Hermione." Atem said.

"When aren't you?" Laughed Krista.

The CEO rolled his eyes. "Just look at the bright side Pharaoh, we fly out to London first thing tomorrow morning. I've already reserved us the penthouse suite at the Hilton. There is no way I was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron that place is a dump. And just two days from now you will be able to see your lady. Thank Ra, I'm getting tired of you constantly sighing from missing her."

"And technically they haven't even had a first date yet." Teased Krista.

"Kaiba, is it okay if Tea comes with us? I mean I won't be able to see her until Christmas Break." Yugi asked as he realized he would be separated from Tea for almost four months.

"Why not, I don't think there should be any problem. We aren't staying anywhere magical." Kaiba said. The limo pulled up to the front of the Kaiba Corp building and everyone piled out. Ryou and Marik were waiting outside the building.

"Okay here is what I need you guys to do today. First follow me to my office then I'll pass out the tasks for everyone to do today," barked Kaiba. The gang followed Kaiba to his office. Seto sat in his desk chair and pulled several envelopes out of his desk drawer. "These are for all of you." Kaiba handed each an envelope.

"Kaiba what is this?" Atem asked.

"It is your paycheck. Did you really think I wouldn't pay you for working here?" Kaiba smirked.

"I thought we were working off our dept for our school supplies." Said Ryou, as he opened the envelope. "I don't see any deductions for it."

"I just said that to see if you would do it or not. I never intended not to pay you for your work. If it makes you feel better consider your school supplies early Christmas gifts." Laughed the CEO.

"You mean you just wanted to use us?" Yugi asked.

"No, I really needed the extra hands these couple of weeks and didn't feel like dealing with a temp agency. I figured you would say no if I didn't insist on collecting a dept." Kaiba explained.

"Has anyone ever told you? You are the most devious man on the planet." Atem said with a grin.

"Just about everyone. Now we have a busy day tomorrow so go home and pack I want everything to be ready for departure tomorrow, before we have our lessons at the Manor." Kaiba said. Everyone filed out of Kaiba's office leaving just Seto and Krista.

Krista walked up to the window overlooking Domino City. "I'm really going to miss the view. It is so pretty."

Seto walked up behind Krista and put his arms around her waist. "The view is pretty, but not a pretty as you." He turned her around so that they were facing each other. Seto leaned over and kissed Krista softly on her lips. Moments later they broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too." Krista said as she started to blush and her heart started to race. "As much as I hate to break up the romantic mood, we really do have lots to take care of today. Particularly if you still want to have a tournament next summer."

"I do want a tournament next summer, it will be the biggest tournament since the KC Grand Championship and I want you to be in it." Seto said as he walked back to his desk.

"You know tournaments aren't really my thing. I usually only join them when they are for a charitable cause." Krista said.

"How about I offer to give one million dollars to the winner's charity of choice, then will you join?" Seto asked.

"Sure, I can do that. But something tells me you don't expect me to win. I know how badly you want to take Atem's title from him." Krista said.

"Well technically the title belongs to Yugi, Atem just did the work. My tournament will decide who the true King of Games is." Kaiba said.

"Then why try to have me in it?" Krista asked.

"Because I intend to invite Hermione to join the tournament in fact her dueling contract is already in the system it just needs printed out. I think she would like to have the chance to rematch against you in a larger setting." Seto said as he hit the print button on his computer to print out Hermione's contract.

Krista and Seto spent the rest of the day finalizing the details for the summer tournament. Kaiba wanted to make sure that details were in order so that once school got out for the summer there would be little work to do expect win at his own tournament.

Krista and Kaiba finished their work and started to pack up things to head home. Krista walked back to the window in the office. The sun was setting on the horizon making Domino City glisten. "I really am going to miss this view."

"It'll be here when we return for Christmas Break." Seto said as he grabbed Krista hand and they exited his office. He locked the door to his office knowing he wouldn't be stepping foot in it until December. Hand in hand they walked down the hall, got in the elevator and exited the building.

"Let's take a walk, it is still early and we have most of our stuff already packed." Seto said.

"Okay where do you want to go?" Krista asked.

"Just let me lead the way." Seto said as he put his arm around the woman who stole his heart. He lead her down the streets of Domino City and to a place that was all too familiar. "Remember this spot?"

Krista laughed, "How could I forget? This is the spot where you challenged me during the Battle City Tournament."

"That was some duel wasn't it?" Kaiba said.

"Changed my life." Krista said.

Kaiba pulled Krista in close so that her breasts were against his chest. "It changed my life to, I was reunited with you. There is something I special ordered months ago. I planned on giving it to you after I got back from Egypt, but so many things happened since then. I just haven't been able to find the right time. What would you say to bringing our relationship out in the open?"

Krista stared at Seto, in the two years she had known him she couldn't remember him being so uncertain. What was on this man's mind. "I'm not sure what you mean, my love."

"This is what I mean." Seto released his embrace on his blue eye beauty, as he reached into his back pocket a pulled out a small blue velvet box. He took her hand in his and he knelt down on one knee and opened the box revealing a white gold ring with two sapphires on it.

Upon closer investigation Krista noticed that the ring was shaped like a Blue Eyes White dragon, with the sapphires as the eyes. "Krista Klearity you are my soul mate. The one woman in the entire world I'm destined to spend my life with. Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" Krista let out a gasp she was in total shock. "I don't want to set a date for the wedding yet, I just an answer. Will you become Mrs. Kaiba?"

"Of course I will." Krista said as Seto slipped the ring on her left hand. He rose to his feet and then kissed Krista lifting her off her feet. The two were kissing for several minutes before breaking apart. They walked back to Kaiba tower and climbed in the limo to head back to the manor.

Krista spent the ride in the limo staring at her ring. "It is so beautiful."

"You deserve nothing but the best." Kaiba said as he pulled his woman in closer to him. The limo pulled up to the manor and Krista and Seto exited the limo. They walked in the door to find that everyone was already there.

"Oh oh looks like we are late, I guess our walk took longer than I thought." Krista said as she put her left hand behind her back. She wasn't sure if she wanted everyone to notice her ring now or not.

Seto leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You can't hide it forever."

"I can try." She whispered back.

"We were worried about you big brother, I called Kaiba Corp Headquarters and they said you left a couple of hours ago." Mokaba said as he ran up to his brother and gave him a hug.

"We decided to take a walk and lost track of time." Seto said.

"Krista, are you okay? You look a little flushed." Rebecca said.

"I'm fine," Krista wanted to change the subject so she said. "Is Sensei here yet?"

"I just got back from my meeting with Dumbledore. He is still insisting on sorting you all tomorrow. I tried to talk him out of it again, but with no luck." Snape said. "I did take the initiative to create you, your own dorm to the specifications that you and Dumbledore agreed upon, since I know that you won't be sorted after your punishment kicks in for Dumbledore breaking the contract. I also want to warn you, that Dumbledore made it so that the Hogwarts Express is an extension of school ground so if you and Mr. Kaiba don't want to get punished for breaking the contract. Don't smoke on the train."

"Thank you Snape Sensei." Krista said with a bow. Rebecca noticed the ring on Krista's hand as she bowed to Snape.

"Krista, is that what I think it is?" Rebecca squealed.

Krista turned red, "Shit, you weren't supposed to see it."

"See I told you, you wouldn't be able to hide it forever." Kaiba said with a grin

"I don't get it what is Rebecca talking about?" Yugi asked he was confused. First Krista and Kaiba show up late, which knowing those two and their over active sex drives isn't too farfetched. But what was Rebecca so excited about.

Krista took a deep breath and showed off her ring. "She is talking about this."

"No way, Kaiba proposed!" Marik said.

"What and you didn't tell me you were planning this, what kind of Big Brother are you?" Mokaba teased.

"One who wanted to do this in my own way and in my own time." Kaiba stated.

"Well we can all celebrate the engagement later, right now we need to give Snape Sensei our attention and attend some lessons. So let's move it people." Atem commanded.

The rest of the evening was spent doing lessons. Snape was impressed with the progress of most of the students. Krista had mastered everything and was well on her way to being able to master fifth year material. Kaiba and Rebecca weren't far behind they were more than prepared to join their class. Mokaba was learning at a good rate, but would still be behind most of the second years. He had mastered about a third of the first year material. Atem and Yugi had mastered all first through third year material. Marik and Ryou spent most of the time goofing off or seeing how they could make things explode. They made Longbottom look good. Snape figured that this was the best he could do, this group being at Hogwarts was going to make the year really tough.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

The gang arose early the morning of the first of September. Most of them were still pretty jet legged considering Domino City is about 8 hours ahead of London. Kaiba had already taken the initiative to order room service. There was coffee, as well as an assortment of muffins and fruit. Everyone was busy getting their stuff together. They decided to wear their signature outfits, complete with their duel disks attached to their arms.

"In just a few hours I get to see Hermione yippee." Atem stated.

"Pharaoh get a grip, we all know you missed her. But come on." Krista said as she poured herself some coffee and grabbed some fruit.

"Eat up everyone, I have no idea what kind of food there will be on the train." Kaiba said.

Tea and Yugi decided to walk out on to the balcony. "Tea, there is something I want to say." Yugi said as he put his arm around Tea waist. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much."

A tear came to Tea's eye. "I love you too, and I'm going to miss you too."

"I'll e-mail you every day." Yugi said.

"You better, or I might have to replace you." Tea teased. Tea leaned in and kissed Yugi. Yugi returned her kiss. After several moments they broke apart and walked back into the living room area of the hotel suite.

"Okay everyone, I know we are all jet legged, but the train leaves at 11am and it is currently 9am so let's pack it up and head out to the limos." Kaiba said as everyone started to grab their stuff. Their luggage was quite a sight to see. Each of them had all their school supplies in a trunk. Rebecca, Kaiba, and Krista were each carrying a laptop case containing their laptops. Krista was also carrying her underground dueling case which contained her Magic Formula spell book. Atem was carrying Hermione's duel disk case, and the case containing her laptop, he had promised he would hand them to her as soon as he saw her. Mokaba had Caramella in a kitty carrying case. Marik had Baba in her class cage.

They loaded all the trunks into one limo and loaded themselves into another. Yugi gave Tea one last kiss goodbye. She would be taking a limo later back to Kaiba jet and then head home to Domino City. A tear fell down her cheek as she waved goodbye. "See you all during Christmas Break."

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at about 10am. They found several push carts and unloaded all their trunks. Each pushing their own cart into the platform area of the station.

"Does anyone know where we go now?" Ryou asked.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Yugi said as he pointed to a group of students directly in front of them being lead by a man with a strange eye.

Atem noticed where Yugi was pointing and excitement flooded his body as he saw a girl with curly hair. Atem handed Yugi the cases containing Hermione's duel disk and laptop, ran up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

Hermione blushed and decided to tease him. "Tom Cruise."

Atem laughed, "No, I'm better looking." He took his hands off her eyes and twirled her around so they were facing each other. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione returned his kiss.

They were interrupted by a very obnoxious sound. "What the hell, do you think you are doing? You can't be snogging out here." Ron yelled.

"Ronald, I'm a perfect liberty to kiss whom every I want." Hermione said.

Atem was furious, this bastard had just ruined a very good kiss and now he was going to pay. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and the members of the court sensing Atem's fury decided to intervene.

"_Pharaoh, calm down you don't want to end up shadow gaming him out here. It will draw too much attention to the power you wield._" Seto sent.

Atem took a deep breath to calm down. The Puzzle stopped glowing as he sent. "_Thanks for the intervention High Priest. But rest assured if we were anywhere else this asshole would have been in a shadow game. Next time I can't guarantee he will be so lucky._"

Yugi walked up to Hermione and handed her the cases containing her duel disk and laptop. "As promised here is your duel disk and laptop." Hermione placed her belongings on top of her trunk.

"I like your cat." Atem said as he was looking at Crookshanks.

"His name is Crookshanks." Hermione said.

"What the bloody hell is on your arm? Is that some kind of new bracelet? It looks really stupid." Ron looked around as all the duelist came up to them. "You all have that ugly bracelet. What is it some kind of new fashion statement?"

Kaiba walked up to Ron pushed him against a pillar and hoisted him in the air. "Hey, shit head, these are duel disks, they project holograms, and if you don't stop pissing me off I'll deactivate the safety protocols on my disk and send my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to fry your pathetic ass." The CEO said in his most threatening tone.

"Is that a threat?" Ron asked

"It is a promise." Kaiba said as he glared at Ron. "_First one to shadow game this punk gets an all you can eat dinner on me._ _Nobody insults my technology. I'm beginning to wish I hadn't intervened when Atem was about to shadow game him._"

Yugi ran up and pulled on Kaiba's free arm. "Kaiba, we don't want to get into trouble, please put him down." Yugi pleaded, he really hated violence and hoped the CEO would listen.

Kaiba released Ron. "Ra Damn it this kid pisses me off more than Wheeler, Pegasus and Zigfried von Schroeder put together." Kaiba grumbled, he was still upset so he stomped over to Krista. "Where are your cigarettes, I need one after that confrontation." He and Krista walked out of eye sight of everyone. They really didn't feel like any smoking lectures this morning.

"Ron be nice these students are new to Hogwarts, and like I said, if you took the time to get to know them…" Harry started as a black dog walked up and sat down at Harry's feet.

"I don't want to get to know them. I bet you the whole lot will be in Slytherin just wait and see. That one over there even has a snake for a pet if he doesn't scream that house I don't know what does." Ron said as he stormed off.

"Here is Athena." Harry said as he opened Hedwig's cage. Athena flew out and landed on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi opened up Athena's cage which was on top of his trunk. She flew in and Yugi latched the cage shut.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Yugi said.

"It was my pleasure. She is a very good owl." Hermione was looking around, "Where did Kaiba and Krista go?"

"I'm not sure," Atem said he was worried so he contacted them telepathically, "_High Priest, Royal Sorceress where are you?_"

"_Behind one of the pillars having a cigarette break,_" Kaiba sent back.

"_Well we are coming to find you, do me a favor and put them out before we get there._" Atem sent. Atem took Hermione's hand and said. "I think I might know where to find them, let's walk over this way."

Kaiba and Krista stomped out their cigarettes as the rest of the group came up to them. "We thought we had lost you." Yugi teased.

"You know me and Krista can't keep our hands off each other, we just wanted a little privacy." Kaiba lied he figured why upset anyone over a thing like his guilty pleasure.

Hermione let go of Atem's hand, "Okay it's girl time, I have got to see the rock. Atem texted me about the engagement." Krista extended her left hand showing off her Blue Eyes engagement ring. "Is that a replica of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and are those diamond chips for the dragon scales and Sapphires for the eyes?"

"Yep" Krista said.

"I'm betting that ring cost a lot." Harry said as he was staring at it.

"Nothing I couldn't afford." Kaiba said in his most arrogant tone.

"Just how rich are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm the richest man in the world, I make more money in one hour then most people will ever see in their entire lives." Kaiba smirked.

"That will make Malfoy's day, he is the richest kid in school and he thinks he owns everyone and everything and he is a major punk." Harry said.

"Did you say Malfoy?" Krista asked as chills ran down her spine. "Any relation to a Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yea Draco is his son." Harry said.

Seto burst out laughing. "I admit I have a bit of a dragon obsession, but there is no way I would ever name my kid the Latin word for dragon."

Noticing the concern on the faces of the exchange students "I take it you all have met Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"He is one of the reasons we are here. He and a bunch of Death Eaters attacked us this summer. The attack killed my sister." Marik explained.

"_Watch it Tomb Keeper we don't want to say too much, they aren't ready for the whole truth. Not even Hermione._" Atem warned.

"I take it that was the person whose funeral you were attending in Egypt." Hermione said as she took Atem's hand in hers.

Atem blushed at Hermione's contact. "It was."

"How did you all survive a Death Eater attack, Dumbledore said this will be the first time you have had any magical training?" Harry asked.

"We sort of improvised when they attacked and sent a bunch of holographic duel monsters on them, with the safety protocols disabled. We were lucky we only we had one causality." Kaiba said, he figured that this should stop the conversation for a while.

"_Thanks High Priest, I don't think I could have lied to Hermione._" Atem sent.

"_You are correct about that Pharaoh, your attraction to her makes you vulnerable, and you don't want to lie to her because you want her to trust you. So I lied for you._" Kaiba replied.

"_I believe in time Hermione will embrace her destiny and join us. I think we will know when the moment arrives. I am pretty certain she is totally unaware of her ability to wield shadow magic. I don't think she has ever done it. The time will come when she will tap into that power and when she does we will be there for her._" Krista added.

"_We will also have to figure out how Harry fits into this whole mess. You wouldn't have had all those vision for nothing._" Yugi sent.

"_I agree both Hermione and Harry are important factors in the equation that has brought us into this wizarding world and their war._" Atem relayed.

"So how do we find the train?" Marik asked looking at his watch it was now 10:30am.

"We go to Platform 9 and ¾ of course." Harry said.

"I don't see a 9 and ¾. I only see a 9 and a 10" Ryou said as he was looking at the platform numbers.

"You have to walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I suggest running if you are nervous." Harry said.

"Hurry up you two we might get spotted." Barked the man with the strange eye.

"We are on our way Professor Moody." Hermione said. "So shall we go?" Hermione said as she and Harry ran through the barrier.

"Let's go in pairs, I'll go with Yugi." Atem said as he and Yugi pushed their trunks trough the barrier.

"Let's go together Bakura." Marik said as he and Ryou disappeared through the barrier.

"I'll go with Mokie, Krista you go with Rebecca." Seto said and Krista nodded. Mokaba and Seto pushed through the barrier followed closely by Rebecca and Krista.

The group were staring at the scarlet steam train in front of them. "You have got to be fucking kidding me, we have to go to school on a steam train! That's it, by the end of this year I'm finding a way to adapt my jet. That way if we are still stuck at this school next year, I can fly." Belted a very annoyed CEO.

"Okay let's load up on this very ancient train." Atem said as Hermione came up to the group.

"Hey I have to go up front with the rest of the school prefects, unfortunately Ron is also a prefect so I can't wait until this meeting is over, I should be done in a couple of hours. Save me a seat in your compartment." Hermione says.

"No problem Sweetie." Atem said with a blush. "_If the red headed jerk does anything to upset Hermione I'll shadow game him right on the train._"

"_That might not be such a good idea, we don't want to have the students scared of us besides I just had a better idea._" Seto sent as he flipped his trench coat aside revealing his Millennium Rod. "_I think it is time I get some more practice using the Rod. If that red headed jerk off annoys me one more time today he will not know what hit him._"

"Let's load it up people we don't want to be late." Atem bellowed as all of the group loaded their belongings onto the train and went in search of a compartment.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

The gang pushed through the train until they came to a compartment. "This one should be big enough to fit all of us." Atem said as he opened the door and the group of duelists started piling themselves and their luggage into the compartment.

Seto and Krista sat next to each and pulled out their laptops and started getting to work. "Krista and I have KC work to do. Please don't be too disruptive."

"Hey Becky let's use your laptop to access Netflix and watch a movie online. My portable TV/DVD combo is too badly barrier." Mokaba said.

"Sorry Mokie, but I have to do some of my college homework on it right now, how about later." Rebecca said as she started up her laptop to do her class work.

"That's fair." Mokaba says.

"Hey Marik, you want to go see if we can find those twins who sell the joke stuff. I want to see if they have anything good like maybe a portable toilet that squirts you back." Bakura said with a laugh.

"Sure, but I didn't get a chance to exchange my money. All I have is Yen." Marik said. "Hey Kaiba, can I exchange some Yen for some of that wizard money."

"Whatever," Kaiba pulled his trunk out grabbed a bag of the wizard coins. He took the Yen from Marik and handed him a handful of coins. "I have no idea what the exchange rate is and knowing the idiots of this society it is probably different by the second. That should be enough to cover it."

"Me too Kaiba," said Ryou. So once again the annoyed CEO did an exchange and then Ryou and Marik left the compartment to go find the Weasley twins.

"Before I put it away, anyone else need to exchange?" Kaiba said.

"Maybe both Yugi and I should do the same." Said Atem as he and Yugi did a currency exchange with Kaiba. When he was finished with all the exchanges Kaiba put the bag of money back in his trunk and went back to his laptop.

"I'm going to text Tea, I miss her already." Yugi said as he whipped out his cell and started to text Tea. "Tea says hi, and that she misses all her friends on this train including Kaiba, she says to always remember that friendship is the force that binds our group together and that bond will make us victorious."

"Does you girlfriend ever stop with those annoying friendship speeches? They drive me up the wall." Kaiba growled as he went back to working on his laptop. He wasn't sure how long the ride to school was, but he wasn't going to waste time. He still had a company to run.

"Hey I got an encrypted e-mail." Krista said. "Seto you are better at decryptions, do you want to work on it?"

"Sure, it could be important and if it is a virus the updated virus program I created will find it and destroy it before it can do any damage." Kaiba closed the lid on his lap top and slipped it under his seat then Krista handed Seto her laptop and he got to work decrypting Krista e-mail.

The door to the compartment slid open, "Do you mind if I join you?" Harry said.

"Not at all, Harry please come in." Yugi said while he was still texting Tea. "We might be crowded when Ryou, Marik and Hermione get back.

"Hey you guys want to see the deck I put together. I think I did a pretty good job. Hermione has been teaching me the game, but I'm not very good, she always wins." Harry said as he pulled his deck out of the holder on his left bicep.

"Give yourself a break; you are up against Exodia, even Kaiba lost to Exodia." Yugi said as he finished texting Tea and put his phone away.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Kaiba growled.

"I would love to see your deck, but you know a deck i s better seen in action." Atem said.

"Well I'm not nearly good enough to play against you. Hermione let me barrow that smart phone you sent her to look up your guy's bios and you would cream me in the first move. It wouldn't give you much of a chance to see my deck." Harry said.

"You need to change your thinking, Harry you need to believe in yourself and the deck you created. This is known as the Heart of the Cards. If you want to become a true duelist you must always trust your deck." Yugi said.

"Thanks for the tip, but I would still feel more comfortable playing against a beginner." Harry said.

"I'll duel against you. I'm still at the beginner level. I don't even have a duel disk yet. And my brother invented them." Mokaba said as he got his deck out of his back pocket and started bouncing around in excitement.

"I don't have a duel disk yet either, even if I did I don't think that we could use them this train is pretty small." Harry said.

"Good point, so how about it? Do you want to duel me?" Mokaba asked.

"Yes." Harry answered as he and Mokaba moved to the floor of the train. They each started to shuffle their cards.

"I think I will actually watch this and finish this decryption later." Kaiba said as he closed Krista laptop and pulled her in close so they could watch Mokaba duel Harry.

"Me too." Rebecca said as she closed her laptop.

"Hey did anyone bring dueling mats?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think so, but I have an idea. Seto give me some parchment, quill and ink." Krista said. Seto gave her the things she asked for and she waved her wand over them saying an incantation the quill drew a dueling mat on the two separate pieces of parchment. Krista handed one to Mokaba and one to Harry. "There now you two each have a dueling mat for your duel." Krista put the ink and quill away then sat down next to Seto, he pulled her in close.

Mokaba and Harry finished shuffling their decks and drew five cards.

"Let's Duel!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

So who would you like to see win Mokaba or Harry?


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

"I think I'll start things off," Mokaba said as he drew his first card. Mokie scanned his hand. "I'll summon Mystical Elf (800 ATK) in attack mode this spellcaster was a gift from my soon to be sister in law. I'll then equip her with the magic card Amulet of First Magic which doubles her attack points raising them the 1600. This magic card is also thanks to Krista she gave me these two cards last Christmas. I'll then set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn" Harry said as he drew is first card. "Okay let's try this on for size. I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode. I then activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian on the field with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 ATK) in my hand to create Elemental Hero Flamewingman (2100 ATK) and I'll play him in attack mode. I will then attack your Mystical Elf." Harry said.

"I activate my facedown card De-Fusion now your fusion monster is once again two monsters. This also negates your attack and ends your battle phase. Thanks for the card Yugi remember you gave it to me on my last birthday said it might help me if I ever had to face Seto's Ultimate Dragon." Mokaba says with a grin.

"I do remember Mokaba." Yugi said.

"Kaiba, what kind of deck does Mokaba have?" Atem asked he was curious as to how Mokaba would do against a deck of mostly fusion monsters.

"I really don't know his deck well; I don't want to hurt his feelings by beating him each time so I only play him when he gives me those damn puppy eyes that I can't say no too." Kaiba said.

"I know Mokie's deck pretty well we duel each other every once and a while and from what I can tell his deck doesn't have a theme as we would know it, but a theme based on friendship. Each card in his deck is special to him because someone he cares about gave it to him. Or it is a card that reminds him of people he loves." Rebecca explained.

"That's taking the Heart of the Cards to a whole new level." Yugi said with a grin.

"You guys have corrupted my little brother, with your never ending friendship and Heart of the Card speeches. I'm doomed." Seto teased.

"Hey can you guys please be quite we are trying to duel here." Mokaba said. "It's still your move Harry."

"Oh yeah that's right." Harry says as he looks at his hand. "I'm going to have to end my turn."

"Okay now my draw," Mokaba looks at the card in his hand. "I now summon my favorite monster, the one that my brother gave me during the Battle City Tournament; he later told me he won it from Krista. I summon Blue Eyes Baby Dragon (2000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. I will now attack your Avian with my Baby Blue Eyes. Which will bring your life points to 3000. Next I'll attack your Burstinatrix with my Mystical Elf dropping your life points once again now you only have 2600 life points. I shall now place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw," Harry says as he draws a card. I activate the magic card Fusion Recovery which allows me to get one fusion material monster and one Polymerization card from my graveyard and add them to my deck. I select my Elemental Hero Avian to add to my hand. I will now play Avian in attack mode and activate Polymerization to fuse Avian with the Elemental Hero Wildheart to crate Elemental Hero Wild Wingman (1900 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode. I also send one card from my hand to the grave to activate Wingman's special ability to rid the field of your facedown card. Next I attack your Mystical Elf so that you lose life points."

"I'm not going to let you take my life points; I send the Kuriboh Atem gave me in Egypt in my hand to the graveyard activating his special ability which cancels out all battle damage." Mokaba said.

"I end my turn." Harry said with a frown.

"My draw," Mokaba said, "I play the magic card Spell Recovery by sending a magic card from my hand I can select one from my graveyard. And the magic card I choose is Amulet of First Magic. I now summon my Witch of the Black Forest (1000 ATK) and place her in attack mode. Becky gave me this card after our first date. I will then equip her with Amulet of First Magic to double her attack points making them 2000. Now I'll attack your Wild Wingman with my Baby Blue Eyes which drops your life points 2500. And since you have no monsters on left on the field I'll attack you directly dropping your life points to 500. I shall now end my turn."

"My turn." Harry says. "I play Elemental Clayman (2000 DFS) in defense mode and end my turn."

"He is going to do it Seto." Krista said as she was looking up at Seto.

"Yes he is." Kaiba smirked

"Is that the best you could do? I now draw." Says Mokaba, "I will now end this duel first I'll wipe the field of your Clayman by attacking him with my Witch of the Black Forest since your monster's defense points equal my monsters attack points both monsters are destroyed but neither of us take battle damage. Now I'll attack you directly with my Baby Blue Eyes to end this duel. I win." Mokaba says with a grin as he packs up his cards.

"Yes yes yes finally I've waited for this day for two years!" Kaiba was jumping up and down cheering. He then pulled out his trunk and got a case out of it. The Initials MK were on it.

"Why do I get the feeling that Mokaba isn't a beginner?" Harry said as he picked up his cards.

"Because I'm not, okay so I lied, sorry. But I really wanted to duel. I knew you wouldn't duel me if you didn't believe I was a beginner. But I didn't lie about not having a duel disk. My brother told him I couldn't have one until I challenged someone and won that duel without losing any life points thus proving I am a worthy duelist. So thank you for accepting my challenge. Sorry you had to be my guinea pig." Mokaba extended his hand. "Friends right."

"Of course we are friends." Harry shook Mokaba's hand. "I still had fun."

"Here you go Mokie; it is about time you get this." Kaiba said as Mokaba opened the case to reveal his duel disk. Mokaba strapped it on his arm.

"Thank you big brother." Mokaba gave his brother a big hug.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

"Does this mean I can be a participant in the tournament next summer?" Mokaba asked.

"We'll see." Said Seto. "I'm proud of you Mokaba."

"I can't believe you wouldn't give your own brother a duel disk until he proved himself." Yugi said.

"I can." Atem smirked.

"So what do you all think of my deck." Harry said.

"I think it has a lot of potential. You just need to have more faith in it and if you don't feel that this deck is a good fit for you. You can always search for other cards until you find ones that do fit. We had no idea what you would want we just threw a bunch of cards your way. But a true duelist builds his deck on cards that he likes and cards that choose him." Krista explained.

"So Mokie where are you going to store your deck? I doubt you want to keep storing it in your pocket." Rebecca asked.

"I'm going to keep them in my pocket. I like having them there." Mokaba explained.

The compartment door opened and Marik and Ryou stepped in carrying an arm load of joke products. "Well they didn't have any squirting toilets, but they did thank us for the idea and even said when they start selling them we'll get a cut of the profits." Marik said.

"Good now you can quit mooching off my money." Smirked Seto.

"We did get these." Ryou showed the group several boxes filled with candy.

"Candy, give me." Mokaba squealed as he ran toward Ryou.

"You don't want this candy Mokaba. They are called Skiving Snack Boxes. The sweets in them make you sick." Marik said.

"Why would someone want to eat candy that makes them sick?" Mokaba said the thought of such a candy existing was nerve racking to the preteen.

"So you can skip class." Marik said.

"For example if you eat this end you start to vomit everywhere, and this end is it's antidote so if you find yourself in a class and want to leave eat it and when you are dismissed to go to the nurses office you take the antidote and get to skip class." Bakura said with a grin.

"_Tomb Keeper, Tomb Robber, why do I get the feeling that you are not going to do much learning this year?_" Atem sent.

"_Because we aren't._" Ryou sent.

"_We decided that these English Magicians are too dumb to deal with, we like our magic and causing trouble is so much more fun, then learning a weaker magic._" Marik replied with a snicker.

"_At least these two will keep those twins in business._" Kaiba added.

The door to the compartment opened and Hermione stepped into the compartment fallowed to everyone's dismay by Ron. "You'll never guess who else has been made a school prefect." Ron says.

"Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Yep." Ron said.

Hermione goes and sits next to Atem. Atem takes her hand as he starts to blush.

Hermione leans over, "Your cheeks are matching your eyes again." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I don't remember inviting you into our compartment." Seto said in his most threatening voice, while glaring at Ron. "Harry and Hermione can stay but I want you out."

"Who died and made you boss?" Ron stated.

"I am the boss." Kaiba said, "I am Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. I have more money than you can imagine. And I can make your life hell if you keep pissing me off."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ron said.

"Ronald leave, I don't want you here. You made the last weeks of summer break unbearable. And right now I don't want anything to do with you." Hermione said.

"What about you Harry, do you want me to go?" Ron asked.

"Ron you have been a git lately, you tattled on me and Hermione to your mum. Then you ripped up Hermione's letter. Then you made her life miserable just for finding someone she likes to spend time with. We have been best friends since we were 11 and I don't know who you are anymore. You won't give these exchange students a chance. I think it would be best if you leave I don't want a fight, and I don't want you to make Hermione cry again." Harry said.

"Well once these students are in the house of the snake, you won't want anything more to do with them." Ron said.

Krista rose to her feet and got in Ron's face. "You would judge someone before you get your facts straight about them. You make me sick." Krista said.

Yugi got in between Ron and Krista, "Ron you better leave the last time someone annoyed Krista by prejudging people got over an 8000 point direct attack with one of her monsters." Yugi said he really didn't want a fight, and knowing the shortening tempers of most of the members of the group a fight breaking out was a distinct possibility.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron says.

"Yugi is referring to my duel with Wheeler and how he got his ass kicked by Isis. If there was more room in this train, I'd send my monster on you." Krista said.

"Are you talking about those holly-who-what-its?" Ron

"Holograms and yes I am." Krista said she could feel her temper rising, she really wanted to see this guy out. "_For the love of Isis, if this kid doesn't get out of here, I will summon my monster and I don't mean with a holographic projection._"

"_Royal Sorceress please calm down, we don't want to scare the students in particularly Harry and Hermione and if you summon Isis I'm pretty sure that would scare them._" Yugi pleaded with her. Why was it he seemed to be the only one in their group to see reason right now?

"Ron leave now! You are upsetting my friends." Hermione said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"_High Priest maybe it is time for a little incentive._" Atem sent with a smirk.

"_Pharaoh, I couldn't agree more._" Kaiba replied. He reached behind his back and grasped the Rod. He was extremely careful to let no one see the Rod. He started concentrating on Ron.

Ron got a hazy look on his face as he spoke. "I have to go take a leak; I'll see all you losers later." Ron turned and left the compartment and headed down the hall of the train and out of sight.

"I can't believe he just called me a loser, we have been best friends for years." Hermione cried. Atem put his arm around her to comfort her.

"_Way to go High Priest, the loser's comment was overkill._" Yugi sent.

"_Like I care!_" Seto replied he was still pissed.

"_He is lucky we are on this train. I would have shadow gamed him and left his soul to be devoured. How dare he make Hermione cry?_" Atem added.

"_I suggest we track him down after the train stops and shadow game him then,_" Marik sent.

"_I'll go track him down and shadow game him now, I know I won't get caught._" Bakura relayed.

"_I don't like the guy either, but we can't just shadow game someone because we don't like them._" Yugi pleaded.

"_Mark my words Yugi, before this year is over, I will shadow game that bastard. He is not a good person, and therefore must be judged!_" Atem sent.

"_Please everyone listen to me, you are all upset and not thinking clearly, I don't want anyone to do something they will regret. In particular you Pharaoh, I don't want a repeat of Death Valley._" Yugi replied he was tired sometimes being the pharaoh's light was exhausting. Realization now hit Yugi he wasn't just the pharaoh's light but the light for the entire court. No wonder the Scales deemed him worthy.

"_This is different, I lost you in Death Valley, and this jerk isn't anything to me. But rest assured, when the bastard is judged I won't regret anything. He will deserve his fate._" Atem replied.

"This is the first time I've ever regretted…Oh never mind. I just wish I didn't have to share a dorm room with Ron tonight at least Hermione gets to be in the girls' dorm and away from Ron." Harry said

Tears were streaming down Hermione's eyes. "Please, don't cry Hermione." Atem said, "He isn't worth your tears. In another time and another place you would be a queen, and a queen shouldn't cry."

"_That has got to be the lamest line I've ever heard Pharaoh, but hey whatever gets you lucky works for me._" Krista sent with a smirk.

"You really think of me as a queen? That is so sweet." Hermione pulled Atem closer to her. She reached over and gave Atem a kiss on his lips. Atem returned Hermione's affections. After a few moments they broke apart.

"I think of you as my queen. Does that count?" Atem said with a flirty smile. This woman was everything he could have hoped for in a girl. Intelligent, beautiful and all his.

All of a sudden a pain shot through Harry's head. He reached up to his forehead. "Ouch," Harry screamed as he had a vision of Voldemort torching one of his Death Eaters. Voldemort was furious that the man had failed in his mission. When the vision ended Harry was lying on the floor of the compartment covered in sweat.

Hermione rushed over to Harry. "Harry are you alright, was it you know…" Hermione was hesitating finishing her last statement; she wasn't sure how her new friends would react to knowing that Harry saw visions of Voldemort.

"He is so angry, someone failed to accomplish a mission, so he tortured him." Harry said as he started to sit up.

"_Guys, when Harry had his fit something happened to the Scales. They seemed to sense a dark presence. They moved on their own I could feel the movement from within the pocket I keep the Scales in. Instead of staying in balance like normally they do. They moved all the way to the side representing darkness. I have no idea what this means, but it must be important._" Yugi sent.

"_Is it possible this boy has a Yami, like we used to?_" Ryou reasoned.

"_No, that much I'm sure of; I could tell that Harry didn't relinquish control or have control forced from him. I would recognize the signs of a Yami presence a mile away._" Yugi replied.

"_It is possible he has a different type of possession going on, one we don't have any knowledge about after all we are new to their type of magic._" Krista reasoned.

"_We need the Key to know for sure if this boy is being possessed. Unfortunately Odion isn't here and I don't want to have to send for him. If he gets to the school there is no telling what Dumbledore would do to keep him there._" Atem relayed.

"_It seems the worst is over and that Hermione knows what is going on, obviously this isn't the first time this has happen, I say we do some research and keep an eye on the situation. If by Christmas Break we still need answers I can have a party at my place and then Odion can use the Key to figure out what is going on._" Seto sent.

"_High Priest that is an excellent suggestion._" Atem replied.

Harry noticed the spaced out expression of the group and spoke. "Sorry about that guys, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm okay now."

"You gave me quite a scare, Harry." Hermione said. "You should get Hedwig and send Snuffles a letter." Harry nodded and left the compartment to send a letter to Sirius.

"_Why do I get the feeling they are speaking in code?_" Ryou said.

"_Because they are, just like we have secrets we aren't ready to reveal to them they have secrets they aren't comfortable sharing with us just yet. We will respect that and not push the issue, do I make myself clear._" Atem sent with much conviction.

"_Absolutely_." The court replied.

The gang started to sit down and do activities again. Kaiba pulled out Krista laptop to continue decrypting the e-mail. Krista grabbed Kaiba laptop to use until he was done with hers. Marik and Ryou were putting all the joke products they bought into their trunks. Mokaba and Rebecca pulled out their decks and started to have a duel on the floor. Yugi pulled out his cell phone and started texting Tea. Hermione and Atem sat down next to each other.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"For what?" Atem asked.

"For not asking questions to what happened with Harry, it is quite personal and I'm not ready to share it just yet. I hope you can respect that." Hermione said.

"I do respect that, because I empathize, there are things I'm not comfortable sharing with you just yet. However I believe in time we will share everything. After all destiny wouldn't have brought us together without a reason." Atem said as he leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on her mouth.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Harry returned from sending Hedwig to Sirius, he had his arms full of sweets. "I passed the lunch cart on the way back and figured you might be hungry." Harry said as he placed the candy on the floor.

"Candy yummy!" Mokaba said as he started bouncing around the compartment.

"No candy Mokie, I don't want you bouncing of the ceiling." The CEO said. Mokaba frowned as he took his seat and stared to yawn. Seto hit a key on Krista keyboard. "Here you go finished decrypting the e-mail just hit enter and you can access the message."

"Thanks lover," Krista said as she took her laptop back, and handed Seto his. "Harry that lunch cart didn't happen to have anything that wasn't sweet. Seto and I don't like sweets that much." Krista said as she glared at the abundance of candy that was on the ground.

"Sorry no, the lunch cart is heavy on sweets." Harry said.

"Please tell me there was some coffee on that cart, I need some coffee. My jet lag is driving me crazy." Yugi said with a yawn.

"I don't know if the cart has coffee or not. I don't drink it so I never bothered to check. I know that it does have pumpkin juice and tea." Harry replied.

"Tea isn't strong enough, I need my coffee." Gripped the CEO.

"Yugi, you aren't the only one suffering from their jet lag." Atem added as he looked around the compartment. Rebecca and Mokaba had fallen asleep and everyone else except Kaiba and Krista seemed to be yawing.

Looking over at Krista and Kaiba Atem says, "How on earth do you two manage it? You don't seem to be showing any signs of jet lag."

"One we are used to traveling for Kaiba Corp business, two we stay up late every night, and three lots and lots of coffee. Considering I haven't had any since this morning, I'm doing pretty well." Krista said as she stretched her arms and stood up. "I'm going to track down that cart and see if there is some coffee, who else wants some?" Seto, Yugi, Marik, Ryou, and Atem all raised their hands. Krista got some wizard money out of Seto's trunk. "Be right back." Krista heads out of the compartment and heads down the train.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?" Yugi asked.

"Not long, she is really fast when it comes to getting coffee." Seto said as he continued to work on his laptop. He was determined to finish all his KC work before getting to Hogwarts.

Hermione was admiring Atem's Puzzle. "Your pyramid so unique, I love it. If I'm not mistaken it is Egyptian."

"That's correct, you are so smart." Atem said as he took Hermione's hand in his.

"_Careful Pharaoh, you don't want to spook her out._" Seto sent.

"_Don't worry, High Priest I won't tell her anything about it, right now she just thinks it is a neat piece of jewelry._" Atem responded.

"_Can you all hear me, I'm not sure if our link works over long distance or not._" Krista sent.

"_We hear you Royal Sorceress, is everything all right?_" Yugi asked.

"_Just fine, the cart does have coffee, how do you guys like yours. Seto and I both drink it black but what about the rest of you_?" Krista asked.

"_Yugi and I like ours with sugar._" Atem relayed.

"_Cream and sugar for me and Marik._" Bakura replied.

"_Thanks I'll be back shortly, with all the coffee._" Krista sent. Moments later Krista entered the compartment with the coffee. Everyone got up and grabbed their coffee and started drinking it. Krista sat down, grabbed her laptop and decided it was time to check the mysterious e-mail.

"Video E-mail for Krista girl, Video E-mail for Krista girl." Her computer sang as a Funny Bunny was bouncing around on her screen.

"What the hell does Pegasus want? And why must me torment me with that damn rabbit?" Kaiba yelled with annoyance in his voice as he looked over Krista's shoulder to watch the video e-mail.

"I guess I better check it out," Krista said as she hit some keys on her keyboard.

Pegasus' face appeared on her laptop and spoke, "Krista girl, I wanted to let you know that I have found the perfect location for the main campus for project DA. I'm currently in hiding and won't be contacting you much. I did want to let you know that if I'm killed, I'm leaving you 26% of Industrial Illusion add that to the 25% you already own would give you controlling interest upon my death. I also want to be invited to the wedding of the century. Tell Kaiba boy hi. And I know that he has already insulted Funny Bunny so I end this E-mail with this." A huge picture of the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the screen.

"How dare he do that, he knows how I find that fucking Toon Blue Eyes a disgrace to the real one. It strips her off all her dignity and pride. What an asshole. And there isn't a chance in hell he is coming to our wedding." Kaiba was so furious that he threw his coffee cup at the door to the compartment. Luckily no one was in the way so no one got hurt.

"_High Priest, control your temper. You're making Hermione nervous, besides Pegasus is just trying to let you know in his own way that he is worried about the state of the world_." Atem sent.

"Pegasus has always been eccentric, but why encrypt that?" Krista asked.

"To waste my time, he knows you would ask me to do it and I would gladly oblige. That guy drives me up the wall with his damn games. If he weren't essential to project DA I would have you sell your shares in Industrial Illusions so we would never have to see his face again." Kaiba said.

"Are you okay Kaiba?" Hermione asked the behavior of the CEO slightly frighten her. Why would he lose his temper over something like a cartoon? She suspected that there was more to the story, but for now she wasn't going to pry.

"I'm fine, Pegasus just knows how to rub me the wrong way." Kaiba said.

"It's okay Kaiba, Hermione has seen me lose my temper more than once and we are still friends." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it; no one was hurt." Hermione said as she lay her head on Atem's shoulder.

"Oh Hermione before I forget, I have something for you." Krista opened up a brief case and pulled out a stack of papers. She walked over to her and handed her the papers. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Why it is your dueling contract with Kaiba Corp." Seto said. "I'm having a tournament next summer and you are invited to participate in it."

"Are you serious? Usually you have to be from an area that has a regional champion to enter a huge tournament and we don't have those in England." Hermione said as excitement ran down her spine.

"Or you just have to know the owner of the company hosting the tournament." Krista said with a smirk.

"We are all going to be in it will be the biggest tournament since the KC Grand Championship." Yugi said.

"I am even going to be a participant, and tournaments aren't really my thing, but Seto said he would give a million dollars to the winner's charity of choice so I said I was in." Krista explained.

"So will you do it?" Atem asked.

"Of course. I now have a school year to get better and beat all you." Hermione said.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. The gang spent most of the time dueling, talking or studying. Krista and Kaiba went back to working on Kaiba Corp stuff. Soon the train started to slow down.

"Oh my we must already be there, I've been having so much fun, I lost track of time." Hermione "You all better change into your school uniforms. I have to go do some prefect duties." Hermione gave Atem a kiss goodbye and headed out the compartment.

"I better go too. I have a few things to take care of and this should give you time to change in private." Harry said as he too left the compartment.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Atem commanded Krista woke Mokaba and Rebecca up so they too could get dressed. Everyone started to put their robes over their signature outfits leaving the robes hanging open. The group of duelist made sure their duel disks were securely strapped to their left arms. They double checked that their decks were in place. When they arrived at Hogwarts they wanted to make a lasting impression. Once the train had come to a complete stop the group filed out of the train and onto the platform in Hogsmeade to get ready to head to the castle to start their school year.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Dumbledore gets his Penalty Game hahahahahhaha<p>

Please Review

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing it makes my day and keeps me motivated. I love the feedback. :)


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

As the group was standing on the platform, the other students of Hogwarts were gawking at them. They couldn't understand why these exchange students where there and why weren't they in uniform. The students were doing double takes at how the duelists were dressed. They could tell that each had a wizard's robe on, but they were all open revealing the most outrageous outfits anyone had seen.

Atem was wearing a sleeveless navy wizard's robe over a black sleeveless tank top with black leather pants and black boots. He had two belts around his waist one holding the case containing his dueling deck. He had a chocker around his neck that looked like a dog collar and matching black belt type bracelets around his wrists. His duel disk was on his left arm. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle secularly attached to a silver chain.

Yugi's outfit was almost identical to Atem's except he was wearing navy leather pants instead of black. He also had on his navy coat. The sleeves were sticking out of the sleeveless robe because inside that coat held his special inner pocket that held the Millennium Scales.

Seto was wearing a white sleeveless robe over a black long sleeved mock neck shirt and black pants with black boots. He had a silver belt around his waist with the letters KC on the buckle. He had two blue belts on each bicep as well as two blue belts on each of his shins. His dueling deck was securely attracted with the belts on his left bicep. He had a silver arm cuff that covered the entire forearm on his right arm and a duel disk on his left. He had the locket containing Mokaba's picture around his neck. Unseen to the spectators the Millennium Rod was stashed on his right hip between his pants and his belt.

Krista was wearing a sapphire blue sleeveless robe over a black long sleeved low cut blouse that showed her cleavage nicely. She had on a sapphire blue miniskirt and thigh high black leather boots which had six inch heels. On her left arm was her duel disk. She was wearing her silver triquetra earrings. Her hair was pulled back with a sapphire incrusted gold headband. The Millennium Necklace and her dueling deck were both around her neck. The deck's case was nestled between her breasts and her Blue Eyes engagement ring glistened in the moonlight.

Mokaba was wearing a yellow sleeveless robe over a long sleeved shirt that had horizontal light blue and dark blue stripes. He had on a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. His locket containing Seto's picture hung around his neck. He had his duel disk on his left arm and his dueling deck in his back pocket.

Rebecca had a pink sleeveless robe over a white short sleeved blouse with a pleated light blue and navy plaid knee length skirt. She was wearing white knee high socks with pink patented leather Mary Janes. Her hair was in pigtails with pink beads around each pigtail. Her duel deck was strapped to her right bicep. Her Duel Monsters charm bracelet was on her right wrist. On her left arm was her duel disk.

Marik had on a black sleeveless robe over his white sleeveless shirt with two gold chains across the bust and a pair of tight black pants with black shoes. He was wearing long gold pointy earrings. A gold chocker lay around his neck. Two gold cuff bands were around his biceps. On the right arm his duel deck was securely attached to the gold cuff. He had a gold cuff that covered his right forearm. His duel disk was strapped to his left arm. The Millennium Eye was safely stored in his pants pocket.

Bakura also was wearing a black sleeveless wizard's robe. Underneath his robe he wore a blue and white horizontal stripped short sleeved shirt. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. He had his duel deck strapped to his left bicep and his duel disk was on his left forearm. He had stuffed the Millennium Ring down the front of his shirt because every time he came too close to a witch or wizard the ring would go bat shit crazy. He didn't want to draw attention to the ring activating every second to signalize the presence of magic and since he was going to a school of magic the ring may never stop moving.

"Would you look at that?" said a kid with blonde hair as he pointed at a group of duelists. He was accompanied by two cronies. "This place has so gone to the dogs. Looks like more Mudbloods to me."

"Leave them alone, Malfoy." Harry said as he ran up to the group of duelists.

"You better watch it Potter, I'm a prefect now." Malfoy said.

"Thanks for the help Harry, but I can handle it." Krista said, as she walked up to Malfoy. "Look here ass wipe, you should get your facts straight before judging people. The magic that runs through my veins I can trace back a lot farther than you can possibly imagine and if I hear you say that insulting word one more time you'll see the true power I possess."

"_Royal Sorceress calm down, I believe you are letting your feelings toward the Death Eater's and what they did to Ishizu influence your judgment. We don't hold the sins of the father against the son._" Atem sent.

"_Pharaoh, I'm not holding this kid responsible for the incidences that happened in Egypt. This bastard just called us the worst term imaginable. Calling some one of non magical ancestry a Mudblood is like calling a person of African decent a word I will not say. I am totally against prejudice and won't stand for any of it._" Krista replied.

"_I stand corrected, in time we will judge him, but not tonight._" Atem relayed.

"_Fine, but I get first crack at shadow gaming this jerk off._" Krista sent.

"Big brother," Mokaba said, "What does Krista mean by insulting word?"

"Krista and I read in our history book, that some wizards in this society think that those born with magic from non magical parents are second class citizens. The term Malfoy used is a derogatory way of saying that he believes we have non magical parentage." Kaiba explained.

"That is disgusting. What an ass." Mokaba said.

"Watch your mouth Mokaba." Seto scolded as he walked up to Malfoy. "Leave us alone."

"Why, I have money and can do whatever I want and there isn't anything you can do about it." Malfoy said.

The CEO barked is biggest laugh, "You think you have more money than me? I'm Seto Kaiba; I have more money than the gods. I can easily buy out all your families' debts and leave you penniless in a week. Now if you know what is good for you. You'll leave before I send my Blue Eyes White Dragon on you and your two pathetic goons."

"Come on Crabb, and Goyle. Let's leave these losers, and go do something else." Malfoy said with a stutter. The CEO scared him, but he wasn't going to give Kaiba the satisfaction of knowing that. The group of Slytherins left just as Hermione came up to the group.

"What are you guys wearing? We are supposed to be in school uniforms. You are going to get your houses into so much trouble. I thought you were going to change when I left our compartment." Hermione said. She wasn't angry, she was worried. Obviously her new friends didn't understand the policy of Hogwarts and the pride the houses took in the house cup.

"Technically we are in uniform." Marik said.

"You see we have an agreement with Dumbledore, he told us we could wear our signature looks under wizard robes and that is exactly what we did." Ryou said with a smirk.

"You still will not match the rest of your house. Your robes won't even be able to get the house crests on them." Hermione explained.

"We won't be sorted into houses. That was another condition of us coming here. We told Dumbledore we didn't want to separated." Krista said.

"You believe you would end up in different houses." Harry said.

"Without a doubt." Atem said.

"Let's get moving to the carriages and head to the castle." Hermione said as she took Atem's and in hers. The gang arrived at the carriages they looked around for one to fit them all. They finally found one that had only one occupant, a girl with blonde hair reading a magazine upside down.

"Let's take this one," Hermione said as she started climbing in.

"What are those pulling the carriage?" Harry asked.

"They are pulling themselves like always." Hermione said.

"You aren't going mad, I see them too." The girl with blonde hair said in an airy voice.

"Everyone this is Luna Lovegood, she is a fourth year Ravenclaw." Hermione explained.

"Can anyone else see them or is it just me and Luna?" Harry asked.

"I can see them." Seto, Krista, Atem, Marik and Bakura said in unison.

"Why can only some people see them and not the rest of us?" Mokaba asked.

"Because the carriage is pulled by Thestrals only someone who has seen someone die can see them." Luna said in her sing song voice, "Thanks for coming to help save our world."

"_Something tells me this girl, is a bit eccentric, but she is intelligent she seems to have a sense of things. She seems to know who we are._" Yugi sent.

"_I agree, she is intelligent and has some kind of sixth sense. I believe she will be an ally. And we are going to need all the allies we can get._" Atem replied.

"_We still need to proceed with caution; trust that isn't earned is a luxury even I can't afford._" Kaiba added.

"Just to make conversion, which houses do you think you would have ended up in?" Harry asked.

"I instigated a hostile takeover of my stepfather's company when I was 14. I'm the most cunning man on the planet there is no way I would be in any house other then Slytherin. Mokaba would probably have ended up in Hufflepuff, just look at his deck it shows the loyalty he has to his friends and family." Seto said.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what house I would have ended up in." Marik said.

"_Tomb Keeper, you can speak to snakes and tried to take over the world with mind control. If that doesn't say you would have ended up in Slytherin I don't know what does._" Krista sent with a snicker.

"That goes for me as well; I have no idea what house I would have been in." Ryou said.

"Rebecca and I are both very intelligent we would have most likely ended up in Ravenclaw." Krista said.

"Yugi and I may be twins but we are opposites. We would be split up. Yugi would have been put in Gryffindor and I would have been in Slytherin." Atem said.

"_Why do you think that Pharaoh?_" Yugi asked.

"_Because I was willing to do anything to win a couple of duels in the past. One was when Kaiba and I were dueling outside Pegasus castle during Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba was willing to die if I attacked, had you not taken over he would be dead. The other was when I played the Seal of Orichalcos, I gambled with my own soul for a chance to win and you lost your soul for that mistake. You showed bravery when you had the seal take your soul instead of mine._" Atem replied.

"The fact that some of us would have been in the house that is your house's rival doesn't bother you does it?" Yugi asked.

Hermione squeezed Atem's hand in an effort to communicate to him that it wouldn't have bothered her if he was a Slytherin. Atem smiled at her he understood what she was trying to say without words and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Well it doesn't bother me, if I hadn't ask the hat to not put me in Slytherin I would be in Slytherin." Harry said.

"You never told me that." Hermione said.

"Can you blame me for not telling you? That house has a reputation for putting out dark wizards, Ron warned me about the house before the sorting and I begged the hat not to put me in Slytherin so it put me in Gryffindor." Harry explained.

"Dark doesn't equal evil you know." Atem said.

"What do you mean?" Harry says.

"What Atem means is that the world isn't divided into black and white there is always a grey area. For example if you are in an alley and someone pulls a gun on you, and you shoot them first killing them. Is that considered murder?" Seto asked.

"No it is self defense, in the wizarding world we tend to forget that the world isn't light and dark it is filled with shadows." Hermione said as Atem snickered. "What was so funny about my statement?"

"The way you worded it. It was ironic. I find irony humorous." Atem said. Hermione had no idea what Atem meant by that, but she decided she wouldn't push the issue. This man was defiantly a mystery and one she would love to solve.

The carriages pulled up to the school and the group filed out of the carriage. As they were lining up to head into the castle Luna walked up to Atem, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you really are and even if I did no one would believe me. They call me Loony Lovegood. I think I'll go see if there is pudding at the feast. I love pudding." Luna said in her sing song voice as she left the group and headed into the castle.

"_She defiantly knows who we are. I think she even knows I'm a 5000 year old pharaoh and you are my court._" Atem sent to his court with concern.

"_If she knows that, it is a certainty that she knows Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Hermione and I are all reincarnates from Ancient Egypt._" Krista added.

"_Agreed, but I don't think we need to worry about her, she seems to believe that no one will believe her if she tells them our secret so she will keep it to herself._" Yugi relayed.

The group headed into the castle. Professor Snape was waiting at the entrance. "Potter, Granger go to the Great Hall, the headmaster wishes to meet with the exchange students privately before the feast starts." Snape said.

Harry and Hermione headed into the Great Hall as the group of duelists followed Snape through the castle toward Dumbledore's office. "So the old man still is going to go through with trying to sort us." Marik said.

"Yes, he is. He is expecting us." Snape said as they arrived at a gargoyle statue. "Strawberry Ice Cream." Snape spoke as the gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a spiral stair case. The group climbed the stairs to the door of Dumbledore's office. Snape lead them into Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster here are our new students, just like you requested." Snape said.

"Excellent. Now let us commence with the sorting." Dumbledore said.

"This is your last warning old man, don't do this. On the contract you signed are the rules to a Shadow Game and you will get a Penalty Game if you break it." Atem warned in his sternest voice.

"Nonsense, I would have noticed if we were in the Shadow Realm. After all I was there before or did you forget?" Dumbledore said as he grabbed the sorting hat off the shelf. "We'll start with Ryou Bakura. Severus please restrict Ryou in the chair."

"Sorry about this." Snape said in a whisper as he grabbed Ryou's arm.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Ryou whispered. "He will get what is coming to him."

Snape was holding Ryou down in the chair as Dumbledore walked up to them. Dumbledore was just about to put the hat on Ryou's head when he froze.

Dumbledore dropped the hat and fell to the ground holding his head as a vision from his past entered his mind. He was standing in the living room of the house he lived in the summer he was seventeen.

"You can't take Ariana with you Albus." Aberforth said, "She is unstable."

"I don't want to hear it Aberforth, we can take her with us and we will. Can't you see what we are doing is for her?" Albus said.

"Your sister won't have to hide anymore when we bring wizards out of hiding." Grindelwald said.

"You can't do this she needs to stay here. I will quit school and help her." Aberforth said.

"You will finish your education." Albus said.

"No you can't make Ariana go with you, I will stop you." Aberforth said as he drew his wand.

Grindelwald drew his wand and pointed it at Aberforth "Crucio!" He yelled.

"No!" Albus yelled as he drew his wand. After Grindelwald let up on the torture curse the three wizards started firing spells at each other. The duel continued for several minutes until a frighten girl came in the room. The colors and the bangs from the rebounding spells were terrifying her. She ran into the middle of the duel to try to stop the fighting and when the dust cleared she was lying on the floor lifeless.

"Ariana is dead, I hope you are happy. Albus now you have no one to stop you on your quest for power." Aberforth said as Grindelwald fled the room. Dumbledore thought the worst was over since that was where the memory ended, but he was wrong as it replayed itself.

Snape was looking at Dumbledore he was crouched on the ground. Dumbledore was screaming "No No Ariana, not again No No."

"What exactly is happening to the Dumbledore?" Snape asked he was concerned by what he was witnessing. Here one of the most powerful wizards in the world was on his knees in agony, emotional agony. Why hadn't the fool listened to his warnings?

"It is his Penalty Game for breaking the contract. I sealed the penalty into the contract myself. He is experiencing his worst memory. He sees it play over and over again, not being able to change the past and not being able to stop it." Krista said.

"And how long is he going to be like this?" Snape said.

"The Penalty Game will last one hour. After that he will be fine. I told you he wouldn't die, but it would be painful, and it will lead to insanity if he continues to break the contract, since each time he breaks it the Penalty Game will begin again." Krista said.

"Dumbledore is a fool, but I don't think he will ever break the contract again. Now I need to get you all down to the feast. I also need to get the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall." Snape picked up the sorting hat off the floor. He led the group down the stairs and toward the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it Dumbledore's Penalty Game<p>

Please Review

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. The reviews really make my day.


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Professor McGonagall was standing outside the doors of the Great Hall. There were several first years standing around all in anticipation for starting their magical education.

"Professor Snape, where is Professor Dumbledore? He is running late, and I don't think I've ever known him to be late for the start of term festival." McGonagall said.

"We are going to have to start without him, he isn't feeling well. I gave him a potion and he should be able to join us in about an hour." Snape said. "He has informed me that these exchange students will not be sorted into houses, however they will eat and attend classes with the Gryffindors as they have become friends with Potter and Granger. I however am to act as their Head of House. Any sever punishments such as explosions are my responsibility."

"Whatever Professor Dumbledore thinks is best." McGonagall said. "Why don't you all go sit down, I'll be in shortly with the first years for the sorting. Professor Snape just put the Sorting Hat on the stool in the front of the Hall."

Snape lead the group of duelists in to the Great Hall. The entire student body stared at them as Snape escorted them to the Gryffindor table then went and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and took his seat at the teacher's table.

"I told both of you, I'm serious I wasn't acting of my own accord when I said that. I know one of those exchange students put the Imperius Curse on me." Ron said

"Ron they are new students there is no way they could know how to cast that curse, besides none had their wands drawn. You need to just accept responsibility for your own actions. Now leave me alone." Hermione said.

"Hey Sweetie, can I sit here?" Atem said.

"Atem, of course you can." Hermione said. She was beaming with excitement as Atem took a seat next to her and the rest of the duelists sat down at the table.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ron asked.

"It is called sitting down to dinner," Krista said her most taunting voice. "I'm sure you are aware of the concept, but if you aren't I'll explain it to you. First you pull out a chair, then you put your ass in the chair, then you scoot the chair under the table and wait for food."

"There is no way you are all Gryffindors!" Ron yelled.

"No we are exchange students, we aren't going to be sorted, we will be in our own dorm, but we will eat at your table and attend classes with you, so if you know what is good for you, you'll stay out of my way. Otherwise I'll let my Man Eater Bug deal with you." Bakura said.

Ron was glaring at them. "Okay which one of you did it? I know it was one of you and you should know I intend to report you and see you in Azkaban."

"Did what?" Yugi asked, this guy was really starting to get on his nerves and that was saying something. He has the most patience of anyone in his group.

"Ron is under the impression that one of you put the Imperius Curse on him in the compartment this afternoon." Harry explained.

"What is the hell is the Imperius Curse?" said the annoyed CEO.

"It is one of the three unforgivable curses." Hermione explained.

"Unforgiveable curses, Sensei never mentioned them. What are they?" Yugi asked.

"The three most illegal curses in our world they each carry a life sentence in Azkaban which is the wizard's prison. The first is the Killing Curse which obviously kills you."

"That is the curse that killed Ishizu; remember that Bill guy told Dumbledore that it was defiantly a Killing Curse." Marik said.

"You met my older brother?" Ron asked.

"Yes and we liked him about as much as we like you." Krista said sarcastically.

Seto walked up to Ron. "I suggest you sit as far away from me as possible. I don't like you. In fact I hate you. If you don't stop annoying me, you will meet the full extent of my wrath." Seto gave Ron the glare he usually saved for firing employees. Ron realizing that he was never going to convince Harry and Hermione that he had been under the Imperius Curse went and sat at the far end of the table.

"Anyway the second unforgivable curse is the Cruciatus Curse."

"That is the torture curse isn't it?" Krista asked and Hermione nodded. "Lucius Malfoy cast that curse on me. I never felt so much pain in my life and I used to underground duel." The memory of being hit with the Cruciatus Curse sent chills down Krista spine. Seto noticed that she was starting to shake so he put his arm around her to help calm her.

"The last unforgiveable curse is called the Imperius Curse it is used to control the minds of people to get them to do stuff that isn't of their own free will." Hermione explained.

"Just to set your minds at ease and erase any doubt." Atem puts his right hand on his Duel Monsters deck holder. "I swear on my deck none of us used the Imperius Curse to control the red headed jerks mind." Atem said.

"_No I just used my Millennium Rod. Pharaoh, maybe I should pay to have you go to law school. I could always use a good lawyer on my staff._" Seto sent with a smirk.

"_Don't insult me High Priest, when I think of lawyers, I think of the Johnson from the Big Five._" Atem replied.

"You didn't have to swear to it, I knew you were innocent." Hermione said.

"You can't tell me that there wasn't a sliver of a doubt." Atem said with a grin.

"Maybe a sliver." Hermione said with a flirty tone. McGonagall came into the Great Hall leading the first years. "Oh we better be quite, the sorting is about to begin." Atem took Hermione's hand and she blushed.

When the first years and McGonagall arrived at the front of the hall, the hat on the stool started to sing. The hat told the story of how the founders of the school had started the school with a common goal. How each founder valued different things and for awhile the school was peaceful. But then the house founders started to disagree until Slytherin finally left the school. The houses were never the same after that and the school had been divided ever since. The hat mentioned that it didn't like the idea of sorting the students, but would do it anyway because that was the function of the hat. The hat warned the school that if the houses didn't reunite to take down their enemy then the enemy might win.

"Interesting the hat agrees with me, that sorting leads only to prejudice and segregation." Krista said.

"I've never known the hat to give warnings before. However I'm not sure it is going to make any difference. There is too much bad blood among the houses." Hermione said.

"The old man should have been here to hear that. That hat has more intelligence then him." Marik said.

"You guys really don't care for Dumbledore do you?" Harry asked.

"He is a manipulative bastard, who uses people like ponds in his quest to bring down Voldemort." Bakura added.

Harry was shocked he had never heard anyone use Voldemort's name other then himself and Dumbledore. "You said his name!"

"What are you talking about? Who's name?" Bakura asked.

"Voldemort's name most people say You Know Who. They fear speaking his name aloud." Harry explains.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Atem said.

"No wonder your world is in a state of war, you fear speaking the name of the enemy and you breed segregation and prejudice. This year is going to be hell." Kaiba grumbled.

"I'm curious about something and if you don't want to answer I'll understand. But Atem who did you see die? I mean you mentioned that you could see the Thestrals." Hermione asked.

"_A little help here guys. How do I explain that I could see them? I don't want to have to lie to Hermione but I can't tell her I helped fight a war in Egypt 5000 years ago and therefore saw people die on the battlefield? She isn't ready to know the whole truth about me._" Atem sent.

"Atem was at our grandma's death bed right by her side when she passed. I had run to get a soda, and missed her passing, but he saw it so that is why he can see them and I can't." Yugi lied.

"_Thank you._" Atem sent.

"_You owe me one, Pharaoh I really don't like lying and I'm not very good at it._" Yugi sent.

"I saw my dad die." Marik added.

"_I think I could only see those horse type creatures because the soul of my past life merged with my present life creating one soul with memoires from both lives and I in my past life saw my entire village slaughtered._" Bakura sent.

"Who did you see die Krista?" Harry asked.

"My mother, she was murdered right in front of me when I was four." Krista explained as a tear fell down her cheek.

"That is so terrible; did they ever catch the guy who did it?" Harry asked.

"She vanished without a trace." Krista replied this conversion was starting to depress her.

"A female murderer isn't very common; I can't believe they never found your mom's killer." Hermione said.

"I was the only witness and all I could tell the cops was she had the figure of Cat Woman and the laugh of the Joker." Krista eyes were stained with tears as the memory of her mom's death entered her mind.

Seto put his arms around Krista in an effort to calm her. "Before anyone asks me, I'll tell you. My mom died shortly after giving birth to Mokaba and I was there and I don't want to talk about this anymore so can we please change the conversion." Barked the CEO in his sternest voice, if it weren't for their contract with Dumbledore he would grab Krista and go have a smoke break right now.

Hermione felt bad for starting such a depressing conversion and taking the hint that the conversion was over Hermione looked at the teacher's table. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.

"He wasn't feeling well, Snape Sensei gave him a potion and he should be joining up later." Seto said.

"Hagrid isn't here either." Harry said as he scanned the teacher's table.

"He probably isn't back from sabbatical yet." Hermione said.

"_Something tells me that she speaking in code again. I wonder what this Hagrid is really doing?_" Krista sent to the court.

"_I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later._" Yugi relayed.

"I hope he gets back soon, I want to see him." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium to speak to the students. "Professor Dumbledore is feeling a bit under the weather so we will start the feast without him. Let's dig in." With that said food magically appeared on the table.

"Yuck." Krista said as she was eyeing a pie. "I should have guessed that they would be serving steak and kidney pie. I really am not too fond of English cuisine." She said as she dished up some salad for herself.

"Don't you eat sushi in Japan? I would think after raw fish that kidney pie would be better." Harry said as he dished himself up some kidney pie.

"Not all sushi is raw fish, it's the seaweed wrapping that most people who have never had sushi have a problem with. It is pretty salty." Yugi said as he dished up some mashed potatoes.

"You guys had to start a conversion about sushi, now I want some." Mokaba said as he helped himself to some fried chicken. "Maybe we should teach the cook how to make it. Sushi is so yummy."

"The cooks here are all house elves; it is an abomination because house elves are slaves in our society." Hermione grumbled. "However I've started S.P.E.W. to try to change that."

"Here we go again." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"What is S.P.E.W.?" Atem asked.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, I started it to help free all the house elves. Would you all like to buy a button?" Hermione said as she opened her book bag to get the buttons out.

"I'll buy one." Atem said as he gave Hermione some money and took a button from her.

"_You just want to buy one to get in with her good graces. Pharaoh, you may hit a homerun before Halloween if you keep this up._" Krista sent with much laughter.

"_I don't know about the pharaoh, but I intend to hit one tonight. After all what good is getting a new bed if we don't break it in first._" Seto replied.

"_Oh High Priest, I can't wait and with the Muffling Charm Sensei taught me I can be really loud tonight without anyone hearing._" Krista added.

"_Would you two stop, you're embarrassing me._" Yugi said as his cheeks went red.

"_Oh Innocent One, you are just jealous because Tea isn't here._" Seto added.

"_Actually, Yugi is not as innocent anymore. Are you Yugi?_" Krista teased.

"_Royal Sorceress what do you mean by that?_" Yugi asked as he went even redder.

"_It means I know what happened between you and Tea last night. The way she was walking said it all._" Krista replied.

"_Please stop teasing me, I love Tea and she loves me and last night was beautiful and special._" Yugi sent he was so embarrassed by the antics of his friend he thought he might die from embarrassment.

"_Okay not as innocent one, I'll behave for now._" Krista replied, "Hermione I'll buy one too. I'm always up for helping out a good cause."

One by one the members of the court bought a button from Hermione. They then went back to eating. Soon the dinner dishes vanished and the deserts showed up.

"Yeah desert." Mokaba said as he reached for some chocolate pie.

"No sweets, Mokaba, it is too close to your bedtime, and I don't want to have to get you off the roof." Seto said as Mokaba sat down pouting.

Dumbledore came into the great hall. He looked terrible, his hair was covered in sweat and his eyes showed the pain of loss. Snape whispered something to Dumbledore who nodded in return.

"Wow, Dumbledore doesn't look good." Harry said. "I hope it isn't contagious, we don't need the student body all getting sick before the first weekend."

Dumbledore walked up to the podium, "I apologize for my tardiness, I wasn't feeling well earlier, however Professor Snape gave me a potion and now I'm feeling peachy. I have a few start of term notices. The first is as you can tell by their outrageous uniforms we have some foreign exchange students to Hogwarts this year. They are from Egypt, Japan and the United States. Let's all make them feel welcome. Since they are exchange students they will have their own dorm and not be in Hogwarts houses, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to be friendly to them. Also please remember that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. We also have two new teachers this year. The first is Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be filling in for Hagrid while he is on sabbatical. Hagrid should be back shortly so no need to worry about not having him this year as your teacher. The other new member to our staff is Professor Umbridge who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A woman with a face like a toad, and a pink cardigan sweater let out a small cough. "Hem hem," Umbridge stood up to take the podium it looked like she wanted to give a speech.

"Hey everyone look we have Jabba the Hutt's wife as a teacher." Rebecca said as everyone started to laugh.

"She was at my hearing she works for Fudge." Harry said.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for those warm words of welcome. The ministry has always thought that the teaching of young witches as wizards is of vital importance." Umbridge started. "Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged and we must prune practices that ought to be prohibited. I'm sure we will all be come fast friends."

"What a crock of shit. This lady is out of her fucking mind." Seto said.

"What does she mean by that speech, I didn't understand any of it?" Mokaba said.

"She is saying that these wizard's government is going to be changing the way the school is run." Krista explains.

"Hermione is that correct?" Harry asked.

"Yep the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said as she sat down. "Now it is getting late, off to bed everyone."

"Hey I have to go to my dorm, see you at breakfast." Hermione said as she gave Atem a kiss goodnight.

"I will my Queen." Atem said with a grin as Hermione blushed.

"First years, please follow me." Hermione said as several first year Gryffindors followed her out of the hall and toward Gryffindor tower.

"She is so wonderful, and just look at how she takes the role of a leader so well, she is defiantly a queen." Atem said with a sigh.

Seto rolled his eyes and sent "_Pharaoh, you have it bad._" One by one the students filed out of the Great Hall. Once the hall was completely empty, Snape and Dumbledore approached the duelists.

"Something tells me we might be out of here, Dumbledore looks pissed by his Penalty Game." Marik said.

"Serves him right, he was warned." Atem said.

"What did you do to me?" Dumbledore said.

"We warned you, Snape Sensei warned you, and you didn't listen. If you want to expel us then go right ahead, but you did deserve the Penalty Game we regret nothing." Atem said.

"I don't want to expel you, I want to help you why can't you see that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because you are a manipulative bastard." Bakura said.

"You all wield a very dark power, you must realize that." Dumbledore said.

"How many times do we have to tell you fucking English Magicians that dark doesn't equal evil." Seto said his temper was at its breaking point.

"Someone in your group left a bunch of Death Eaters soulless. How can you claim you aren't evil." Dumbledore said.

"Those bastards got what they deserved. They attack us without provocation, killed my best friend, tortured me and then attempted to torture Mokaba." Krista said.

"We regret absolutely noting." Marik said.

"I want your help to win this war, but I can't do that if you won't work with me." Dumbledore said.

"We have agreed to come to your school to learn your magic, we even convinced Rebecca to come with us. We are on your side of this war." Krista said.

"We want to help take down Voldemort, but you can't control us, or manipulate us. We have power you can't possibly comprehend. You underestimated it once; I would suggest you don't do it again. We have agreed to help you because if Voldemort wins this war the world will be destroyed." Atem said

"I just don't want to see any of my students hurt, this year." Dumbledore said.

"That is the first totally honest thing you have said." Yugi said. "We have no ill will to your students."

"_Most of them anyway_." Bakura sent.

"You are under the impression that we would kill someone, make someone soulless, or tortured by their worst memory without reason. That isn't how we work. Everyone punished by us deserves their fate. If you recall our first Shadow Game didn't have any lasting consequences. I needed to judge your heart and I did." Atem said.

"As you can tell we do have a problem with each other. Our morality scales are different." Dumbledore said.

"It is because you see the world only in black and white. We see the grey. If you need further proof that we aren't evil I'll give it to you. I'm the one who sealed your Penalty Game into the contract. I could have easily made your punishment death and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Krista said.

"I want to know who was responsible for the soulless Death Eaters. Then I'll see that you aren't evil." Dumbledore said.

"I guess Atem should have added blackmail to the list of things you can't do to us. We won't tell you what you want to know. We have our secrets for a reason. If you leave us alone, and not try to manipulate, control or blackmail us we will help you take down Voldemort." Kaiba said as he crossed his arms.

"Headmaster if I may interrupt for a moment." Snape said.

"Sure, you know I always welcome your advice." Dumbledore said.

"_But you don't always listen to it. What a fool._" Kaiba sent with a smirk.

"As you know, I've been instructing these students to help them be able to keep up with their class. Miss Klearity, Miss Hopkins, and Mr. Kaiba have all caught up with their class. The others are well on their way to joining their class. All this was in a matter of a few weeks. I believe it shows that their intentions to help us win this war is genuine." Snape said. He really hoped the fool would listen to him this time.

"I suppose you are right. Can I have your word that you won't go around shadow gameing my staff and the students."

"We won't unless they deserve it." Atem said.

"I guess that will have to do. It is late I'll have Severus escort you to your dorm. He has informed me that he has it to the specifications in the contract. There are seven separate bedrooms, and a king size bed for Krista and Kaiba. Severus told me you two are now engaged congratulations. I also have included your own bathroom in it; you should have everything you need to be comfortable. Enjoy your classes and welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with his signature glittering smile.

"_For the love of Isis, is this guy for real? He is now trying to be nice. I really hate that fake smile thing he does._" Krista sent.

Dumbledore left the Great Hall and headed up to his office. "If you follow me to your dorm all your belongings have already been brought there." Snape said.

"Not all," Krista said as she grabbed her underground dueling case containing her Magic Formula spell book. "I brought some of my belongings to dinner with me." She added with a smirk.

Snape lead the duelists to their dorm. It was a long climb obviously the dorm was in a tower of the castle. When they arrived at the entrance to their dorm a painting of a pyramid being guarded by a sphinx was covering it.

"This door hasn't been secured yet, I will cast spell to do it. Now we can have it have a password, ask a riddle or just about anything you can think of to allow only you access to your dorm." Snape explained.

"How about we stand in front of it state our name and favorite Duel Monster's Card while showing the door the card." Atem suggested.

"That would work, and it would keep Dumbledore from trying to enter it without one of you there. He might not like that, but given the circumstances I don't blame you for wanting extra protection on your dorm." Snape said as he drew his wand then did several slashing movements with his wand without making a sound. Obviously the spell for the door was a non verbal one. "Now each of you needs to stand in front of the door and state your name, card and show your card. After each of you are done I'll seal the spell."

Atem stepped up to the door and took a card out of his deck holder. He held it up to the door. "Atem Moto the Dark Magician." He said.

Seto took out his card and held it up to the door and spoke. "Seto Kaiba, Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Yugi went next taking out his card he said, "Yugi Moto, the Dark Magician."

Krista took a card out of the deck holder around her neck. Holding her card up she says, "Krista Klearity the Light Magician."

Marik went up to the door holding his card up he spoke. "Marik Ishtar, Jam Defender."

Mokaba walked up to the door after taking a card out of his back pocket he held the card up to the door. "Mokaba Kaiba, Blue Eyes Baby Dragon."

Bakura took out his favorite card walked up to the door and said. "Ryou Bakura, Change of Heart."

Rebecca took out her card showed it to the door and said. "Rebecca Hopkins, Luster Dragon."

Once Rebecca had stepped away from the door, Snape made a few more slashing movements with his wand. "The door is now securely sealed. You may enter your dorm now. I suggest getting to bed it is late and classes start tomorrow."

"You'll get no argument from me I'm so tired I might sleep until next Tuesday." Mokaba said with a yawn.

"You'll find all your belonging in your rooms, I have put your names on the doors as well. See you all tomorrow." Snape said.

"Good night Snape Sensei." Yugi said with a bow. Snape left the group of duelists and walked out of sight.

"Let's get in and go to bed." Atem said as he held up his card. "Atem Moto the Dark Magician." The picture frame moved as if was a door on a hinge and all the duelists climbed into their dorm.

They enter their new common room to see that it consisted of several squishy chairs and a table. They also noticed that there was a fireplace in the room. There were seven rooms adjacent to the common room each had their names on it with Krista's and Seto's both being on the door to their room.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to bed." Mokaba said as he left the common room and enter the room with his name on it. One by one all the duelists left the common room and headed to bed until only Krista and Kaiba were left in the common room. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Krista waist and pulled her in close. He gave her a kiss on her lips and she returned his affections and started to run her fingers through his hair. After several moments they broke apart.

"Imzadi, let's go break in that new bed." Kaiba said as he lifted Krista bridal style and carried her toward their bedroom.

Krista took out her wand and pointed it at the door to their room "Muffliato" she said as Kaiba opened the door and carried her to their new bed.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

Hermione awoke early the next morning; the sun wasn't even up yet. She grabbed her laptop, rolled up the sleeve on her robe and strapped on her red and gold duel disk. She figured if the exchange students could wear theirs with pride she would too. She then exited the girls' dorm and went to the common room in Gryffindor tower.

She hadn't slept well the night before and thought she would do some online research. Her dream had been strange and puzzling.

She kept seeing herself dressed in a really short off the shoulder dress. The dress was cream colored with a gold trim. On her head was the most usual headdress Hermione had ever seen. It was tilted to one side of her head and wrapped around her head like a really big headband. Her brown hair was sticking out all around the base of the hat. The hat matched the dress she was wearing perfectly. Around her wrists and ankles were multi colored bands, a gold choker with a ruby on it was around her neck, and around her waist was a gold belt.

Hermione kept seeing herself kneeling by a stone carving crying. The carving looked familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen the picture before. She kept saying "I will become a great magician master, I promise!" as tears poured out of her eyes.

Hermione was busy surfing the web when Harry came into the common room. "I guess I'm not the only one up this early. I was having a troubling dream and couldn't get back to sleep." Harry said.

"Join the club. I kept seeing myself in the desert crying at a stone carving." Hermione said.

"Okay you win on that one. My dream was just about an endless corridor with tons doors." Harry said, "What are you doing with your laptop?"

"I'm surfing the web. The carving on the stone looked familiar, but I can't remember where I have seen it before. It is driving me crazy so I'm trying to figure it out. I don't need any distractions today. We start our fifth year. Our O.W.L. year and I need to break in my new wand so I don't fail everything. I sure have my work cut out for me this year." Hermione explained without taking her eyes off her computer.

"How do you suppose, Kiaba made it possible to get the web out here. We don't exactly have phone lines at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"I asked Atem the same thing and he said, that Kiaba created and installed a software program which uses the wireless modems that are built into the laptops to access the Kiaba Corp satellite making it possible to get the web anywhere on the globe." Hermione said.

"Wow Kaiba sure thinks of everything." Harry said with astonishment just as Ron came down the stairs into the common room.

"You two still mad at me for saying something against my will?" Ron said

"Ronald for the last time, none of the exchange students used the Imperius Curse on you. Atem even swore on his deck that none of them cast the Imperius Curse to control your mind." Hermione said.

"And you believed him just because he swore on some stupid cards?" Ron said.

Hermione was getting furious with Ron, so she closed the lid to her laptop and spoke, "You aren't a duelist you wouldn't understand, but I'll try to explain it to you. When a duelist a true duelist like Atem is swears on their deck it is a very serious thing. If you break that oath it is the most disrespectful thing you can do to your deck. True duelists have such a close bond with their decks that some seem to be able to almost magically draw the card they need at the time they need it most. A true duelist wouldn't swear on their deck unless they were being truthful."

"I know I was under some kind of mind control. Bill mentioned that these wizards wield a dark magic and that I should stay away from them and if you know what is good for you I would suggest you do the same thing." Ron said.

"Ron dark doesn't equal evil. I realized that last night." Harry said he was really getting upset at Ron.

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"If someone tried to kill me or kill someone I care about I would do whatever it takes to kill them first. Even if it meant casting the Killing Curse on them, yes I would be using a dark spell, but I would be doing it for the right reason therefore it isn't evil." Harry said

"You can't be serious you're a Gryffindor, only a Slytherin would think like that." Ron said as his temper was rising.

"The hat said we need to unite the houses and in my opinion thinking like each other is the first step." Hermione said she rose to her feet.

"I'm not going to start being friends with the jerks in that serpent's house, no matter what the stupid sorting hat said. The whole house of Slytherin is evil." Ron yelled.

"Ron, had I not begged the sorting hat to not put me in Slytherin, I would be in Slytherin. I am starting to wish I hadn't listened to you on our first day of class, that way I wouldn't have to see you every night in our dorm." Harry said.

"You never said that." Ron was shocked.

"Of course not. Everyone in this school's close minded thinking toward the Slytherins is the reason I said nothing, but now I don't care who knows the truth. I am sick of your antics, I'm sick of the fact that you are always jealous of the fact that I'm famous for surviving a Killing Curse, and I'm just plain sick of you." Harry yelled as he ran out the common room and out the door to the dorm.

"What about you? Would you also be a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"The hat almost put me in Ravenclaw and I'm wishing it had, I don't want to ever see you again. If you come near me, I'll make you wish you had never been born." Hermione grabbed her laptop ran out the common room with tears in her eyes.

Hermione ran all the way to the Great Hall. She figured she would continue her research in there. She was upset at Ron, but she still wanted to find out why that carving on the stone looked so familiar to her.

When she arrived at the Great Hall she noticed Harry was already at the table. Krista and Kiaba were also there both had their laptops out and they were working on them. Both of them had their duel disks strapped to their arms.

"Morning." Hermione said she still had tears streaming down her checks. "Did Harry tell you guys what happened?"

"Yes he did. Are you going to be okay?" Krista said, as she looked up from her laptop. She had her underground dueling case which contained her Magic Formula spell book with her. She had decided that she would carry it everywhere so that it was always safely with her.

"_Atem_ _is going to be pissed when he hears that fucker made Hermione cry again. I wouldn't want to be around the red headed bastard when Atem finds him._" Kiaba sent.

"_That makes two of us, High Priest._" Krista relayed.

"I'll be fine." Hermione replied. "I will just start to try to ignore him, and continue on my quest." She opened up her laptop and got back to surfing the web.

There was a popping sound a small creature with big bat like ears and big tennis ball shaped eyes appeared on the table. "Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Doing good Harry Potter, Socks is still Dobby's favorite clothes sir. I just bought 12 socks yesterday. These are two that I bought." Dobby lifted his pants to show off his new socks. One was orange with purple triangles all over them. The other was yellow with rainbows all over them.

Harry noticed that Krista and Kiaba were staring at Dobby. "I'm sorry guys this is Dobby, he works here. He is one of the house elves, but he is a free elf."

"Breakfast won't be ready for a couple of hours, but can Dobby bring Harry Potter and his friends some tea?" Dobby asked.

"I would prefer some black coffee if you got it and lots of it." Krista said.

"Sure thing, Dobby can bring the lovely miss some coffee." Dobby said with a bow.

"Hey quit hitting on my girl." Kiaba teased, realizing that maybe the elf might not get his statement as a joke Seto added, "Just kidding, but can you make it two black coffees. I don't do well without my coffee."

"Of course Dobby will be back with some coffee for the two exchange students. What does Harry Potter want?" Dobby asked.

"Tea would be just fine," Harry said.

"And you miss." Dobby asked.

"Tea sound lovely Dobby, and thank you for getting us something to drink, you know you don't have to serve us." Hermione said.

"Dobby likes to help Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby will always be there to help Harry Potter. Because Harry Potter freed Dobby." Dobby popped out of the great hall and came back moments later with cups, a teapot full of tea and a coffee pot full of coffee.

"Here you go." Krista said as she handed Dobby a galleon she had in her skirt pocket.

"What is this for miss?" Dobby asked.

"It is called a tip. In the real world it is customary to give a tip when someone serves you." Kiaba said as he too tried to hand Dobby a galleon.

"But this is too much money for just bringing you something to drink. Dobby already gets a galleon a week from Professor Dumbledore for working here." Dobby said as he tried to refuse the tips.

"Please take them Dobby, this is how we show our thanks for good service and Seto is extremely wealthy and won't miss the money." Krista said as Dobby reluctantly took the tip. He didn't want to offend the new students but he still felt guilty that they gave him so much money. Dobby popped out of the great hall and back into the kitchens.

"That was sure nice of you." Hermione said. "I never thought to tip Dobby. Maybe the other elves will see that and want to be free too."

"I pay for good service, nothing nice about it. It is just the way I do things." Growled Kiaba.

"_High Priest, Royal Sorceress where the hell are you? We already stormed your room and you weren't there._" Atem sent.

"_Pharaoh, we are in the Great Hall having some coffee, and doing some work for Kiaba Corp._" Kiaba replied.

"_Hermione is already here too._" Krista added.

"_We'll be right there!_" Atem exclaimed he was anxious to see Hermione again. Moments later all the other duelists showed up they all were dressed in their signature outfits complete with their duel disks strapped to their arms.

Atem came up to Hermione and said, "Hey there Sweetie." Hermione looked up from her laptop. Atem could tell she had been crying. "What happened?"

"Ronald Weasley. That is what happened." Hermione said as tears formed in her eyes again.

"_That is it; I've had it his ass is mine. When I get my hands on the punk I won't bother with a shadow game I'll tear him apart with my bare hands._" Atem sent he was furious with Ron for making Herminie's life a living hell. How he wish he could find a way to convince Dumbledore to let her move into their dorm so she would never have to see his ugly freckly face again.

"Don't worry, Hermione I'll figure out away to keep him from bothering you again." Atem said.

"Thank you." Hermione said as Atem sat down next to her. He looked over at her laptop.

"What are you researching?" Atem asked.

"Call me crazy, but last night I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was crying in the desert in front of a stone tablet. On the tablet was a carving, I know I've seen that picture somewhere else and I'm trying to find it." Hermione explained as she went back to surfing the web.

"_Guys, I think Hermione is referring to when Mana first found out Mahad sealed himself becoming the Dark Magician. I believe her dream was Mana's memory._" Atem sent he was a bit concerned by this development.

"_How is that possible, I thought the only way to access memories from the ancient past was to use the Millennium Necklace._" Yugi replied.

"_Can the Necklace activate itself while I'm sleeping?_" Asked Krista.

"_No you would have to have been awake for this memory to be accessed by the Necklace._" Atem sent.

"_Maybe it has something to do with being Mana's reincarnate._" Seto reasoned.

"_High Priest, I'm sure it does have something to do with Hermione being the reincarnation of Mana, I'm just not sure what to make of it or how this was possible. It should have only accrued with the use of the Millennium Necklace. There must have been another force at work. I just don't know what._" Atem sent

Krista spent several moments pondering the current situation when she was struck with a realization. She got up and started to leave the hall.

"Where are you going Krista?" Hermione asked.

"That time of the month, need to hit the ladies room." Krista lied.

"_Royal Sorceress, I know for a fact that is a lie, you have that issue next week. So where are you really going?_" Seto sent.

"_To test a theory, I think I might know what happened to Hermione last night, but I need to test it first and I don't want to spook Hermione or Harry, I'll be back shortly. Please keep an eye on my Magic Formula case._" Krista replied as she walked out of the Great Hall. She spent a few minutes wondering around until she found a very secluded section of the castle. She wanted to make sure she wasn't caught.

Krista pulled a card out of her deck holder held it up and said. "Come forth Dark Magician Girl."

The Dark Magician Girl stepped out of a blackish purple portal. "How can I serve you, Royal Sorceress."

"By answering me a question." Krista stated.

"Ask away, I will answer truthfully." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"If I understood Atem correctly you once lived in the KA of Mana who was the apprentice to Mahad. Similar how the White Dragon lived in the KA of my past life?" Krista said.

"I did." The Dark Magican Girl said.

"Are you aware that her reincarnate is here at this school?" Krista asked.

"I am, Hermione is a wonderful mistress. She treats me with respect. I was lucky to be reunited with her. Most monsters aren't so lucky." The Dark Magician Girl replied.

"Are you responsible for the dream she had last night the one where she saw the memory of her past life?" Krista asked.

"I am. She is getting more powerful by the day, and since destiny now has reunited her with the Pharaoh it is only a matter of time before she needs to take her role as his queen. She will need to embrace her shadow powers soon. The war that you all have been pulled into is also affecting the realm of the beasts, we are all worried about the destruction of your world if evil wins because our world would be destroyed as well. Please don't be mad at me, I was trying to help." The Dark Magician Girl pleaded.

"I could never be mad at you. I search for your card for years, just to add you to my deck. I paid a pretty penny for it too. I do believe that the Pharaoh would appreciate it if you didn't try to help again. He is very protective of Hermione and feels when the time is right she will know all." Krista said.

"I promise I won't interfere again." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"I do however have another question for you." Krista said.

"Ask away." The Dark Magician Girl replied.

"As you know I chose you to add to my deck, and I know you chose Hermione as your duelist. Do you want me to give her my card of you? After all you lived in the KA of her past life." Krista said.

"No way I love coming out to play in both yours and the Pharaoh's deck. I do have a request though and if you could relay it to the Pharaoh I would appreciate it." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"Anything." Krista stated.

"Don't command me to attack Hermione directly, I don't mind if I attack myself in fact it is kindof fun, but I don't want to have to attack Hermione." The Dark Magician Girl requested.

"I promise I won't have you attack Hermione directly and I'll relay the message to Atem. You are free to go." Krista said as the Dark Magician Girl went back through the shadow portal and disappeared.

Krista walked back to the Great Hall and sat back down. She poured herself a cup of coffee and started drinking it.

"_Was your test successful?_" Atem asked.

"_Yep, the Dark Magician Girl was responsible for having Hermione see the memory of her past life. The Dark Magician Girl says that this wizarding war is affecting the realm of the beasts as well, they are afraid of Voldemort wining. She wanted to help speed things along, she believes that Hermione needs to become aware of her shadow powers soon. She did promise not to interfere again. She says she wants to remain in both our decks, but to not be commanded to attack Hermione directly, however attacking herself is fun._" Krista replied.

"_Got it if I'm ever dueling against Hermione don't attack directly with the Dark Magician Girl._" Atem stated.

"_At least she promised not to interfere again, so now all we have to do is wait for destiny to run it corsce so she can join us._" Yugi relayed.

The doors to the great hall opened with a bang. Ron came into the hall storming; he was determined to break up this party. Harry and Hermione were his friends and something was wrong with them. "Okay you freaky exchange students I know one of you put me under mind control yesterday. And I believe you have put Hermione and Harry under mind control as well. There is no way they would say the things they said in our dorm of their own free will."

"Ron, no one has put me or Hermione under mind control. Leave us alone. We don't want anything to do with you anymore. You are being a stupid git." Harry said.

"Come on guys, can't you see these exchange students are dark and dangerous." Ron said.

"Ron please stop being a jerk. I can't stand it. Every time you come talk to us, you upset me all over again." Hermione started crying.

"That is it; I've had enough of you. Now taste my wrath." Atem stood up with his back facing Hermione as he activated his duel disk and placed a card on it. The Millennium Puzzle was glowing as the eye of Horus appeared on Atem's forehead. "I summon the Dark Magician." Atem said.

The Dark Magician appeared swinging his staff in front of him. "Now Dark Magician Attack that bastard with black magic attack." Atem said as the Dark Magician placed his palm forward sending a vibrating blast at Ron. The blast knocked Ron across the hall casing him to crash into the wall.

Hermione was staring at the Dark Magician as realization struck. It had been a drawing of the Dark Magician that was on that stone tablet in her dream. But why would she have such a strange dream. And why would she dream about a monster card. It was probably brought on by the stress Ron had put her through these past weeks and falling asleep with her deck attached to her leg she reasoned to herself.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

"_Pharaoh, I hope you realize that wasn't a hologram._" Yugi sent he was concerned he wasn't sure if Harry and Hermione would believe that it was a hologram. Ron was completely knocked out and when he came too there was no telling what the red headed punk would do.

"_I know it wasn't. That punk deserved being attacked. He is lucky I didn't add a Mind Crush onto it._" Atem replied he was still furious. The puzzle had stopped glowing and his forehead returned to normal.

"_I'm sure the fact that you had an extra eye directly in the middle of your forehead didn't go unnoticed by the punk. Your back was turned away from Harry or Hermione but you were directly facing Ronald. There is no way he won't say something when he comes around._" Seto added.

"I can't believe you sent a hologram on him, although I've never seen a hologram with that much force." Hermione said.

"He was lucky it wasn't my fist in his face." Atem said. "Sorry if I scared you, it wasn't my intention."

"You were only defending my honor. I think it is sweet, you were fighting to protect me." Hermione said with a grin as she walked over and kissed Atem on his cheek.

"What are we going to do about Ron, the rest of the school will be showing up for breakfast and he is out cold." Harry said as he was looking over Ron's body.

"I'm more afraid of what he is going to say when he wakes up. Fighting isn't exactly allowed at school. Atem is most likely going to be given detention." Hermione said.

"I will not serve detention for giving that jerk what he deserved." Atem said.

"Too bad I don't know how to do a memory charm." Harry said. "I would love to wipe his memory clean of the last couple of hours. Hey Hermione, do you know how to do a memory charm?"

"No I don't and I wouldn't want to attempt it yet. I mean I know the incantation, but I'm still getting used to my new wand and I wouldn't want to make Ron's mind end up like Professor Lockhart's. No matter how much I dislike him." Hermione said.

"I got so furious with him that I told him about me almost being put in Slytherin and I know he will blab it all over school. I'll be lucky to even get to see a Quidditch game let alone be on the house team anymore. I really wish we could wipe his memory." Harry said.

"_I could do it, not with their magic but with a spell in Magic Formula._" Krista sent.

"_Royal Sorceress that is dangerous, I mean Harry and Hermione may not be ready to see you use a Shadow Spell._" Yugi sent.

"_The alternative is worse if the bastard wakes up with his memories intact he will tell the whole school about being attack with an actual monster. There is no way we can help Harry and Hermione if the school fears us._" Seto reasoned.

"_I agree with the High Priest, we need to have the Royal Sorceress wipe his memory. The last twenty four hours ought to be enough._" Atem said.

"_What should I tell Harry and Hermione, I'm good at hiding my spell book but casting a spell in Ancient Egyptian won't go unnoticed._" Krista asked.

"_You'll tell them the truth, they already suspect that we wield a different kind of magic let's put their minds at ease._" Atem reasoned.

"_Pharaoh, I'm not sure that is the wisest course of action. There are still too many unanswered questions. Are you sure they are ready for this?_" Seto sent.

"_We need to have faith and trust in destiny. These two have earned my trust. They are our allies as well as our friends they can start to know some things. We won't tell them everything that would be too much information to quickly, but they deserve to have some answers._" Atem responded.

"_As you wish, but I think we still need to be careful I suggest a test ask them a question on whether dark equals evil but don't make it obvious._" Kaiba relayed.

"_That is a good idea, High Priest. Royal Sorceress do as the High Priest suggested if we get the answer we need inform them about your ties to Magic Formula and wipe the jackass's memory._" Atem said.

"Hey guys, what is your true belief on the use of magic?" Krista asked as she pulled her underground dueling case onto the table.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Hermione stated.

"Take your best guess. You are intelligent I'm sure you can figure it out." Krista said.

"I believe that when the need arises you should use whatever spells come to your mind." Hermione said.

"I think she is referring to the use of a dark spell, and I for one wouldn't hesitate to cast a dark spell to save someone I care about." Harry said.

"If it came down to killing to save a life, I too would cast the killing curse. Is that what you are refereeing to?" Hermione said.

"Yes I am, your dorm mate Roland was correct we do wield a very powerful and very ancient magic. In fact it is older than this castle. It is considered very dark by your school's standards. However it isn't totally dark. In actuality it is light and dark magic in perfect balance we refer to it as shadow magic. Only a select few in the world can wield it that is why we have sworn to protect the secrets of shadow magic." Krista explained

"That is why Atem found my comment last night so ironic." Hermione stated.

"Indeed." Atem smirked.

"If you trust me, I can wipe Ron's memory and alter it he will have no memory of the last twenty four hours." Krista said.

"I trust you, do it. I don't want to lose my spot on the house team. I live for Quidditch it is in my blood. I assume the feelings I get playing it are the same feelings you get when you all duel." Harry said.

"Do it Krista, I don't want Atem getting detention for defending my honor. He did what he thought was right to protect me." Hermione said.

"Alright, what you are about to witness may frighten you, but rest assured I won't hurt you." Krista opened her case inside were her two underground dueling chokers.

"Krista what are those spiky silver chocker things?" Harry asked.

"Those are the chokers I used when I was an underground duelist. They administer an electric shock each time the duelist wearing them looses life points." She explained as she opened up the hidden compartment and pulled out her Magic Formula spell book.

"That book looks ancient," Hermione said.

"It is. This book is my birthright. It is my spell book and only I can use it." Krista explained as she took a chocker and poked her finger.

"Ouch!" Hermione said.

"I guarantee you it didn't hurt much," Kirsta said as she put a drop of her blood into the key hole and her book opened up. Krista put her right hand over the open book and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formula hear me this very morning, I need a spell for wiping a memory. Magic Formula hear my cry." A gust of purple wind blew over the book.

As Krista was reading the spell Harry whispered, "I wonder what language she was speaking?"

"I understood her; I thought she was speaking English." Hermione whispered.

"Well she wasn't." Harry said. Hermione was baffled if Harry was correct and she was pretty sure he was she understood a language she didn't even know she knew. For the first time Hermione fully understood how Harry felt the first time he spoke in Parseltougue and thought he was speaking English.

"Okay this spell is pretty simple. I need Seto to stand over Ron holding the Rod at a 25 degree angle pointing East." Krista explained.

"You call that easy." Seto said sarcastically as he flipped his robe aside revealing the Millennium Rod. He put it in his hand and stood over Ron's body.

"Oh it should be easy for you; after all you are a genus." Yugi teased.

"I then say the incantation and with the use of my Necklace will change the memories of the last 24 hours." Krista walked over to Ron's body raised her hands to her sides and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows here my plea and change this boy's memories. Take away the last day starting and ending on this very hour in this very moment. Replace the day with another change what was into something new. Shadows hear my cry." The Millennium Necklace and the Rod glowed as Krista spoke and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. Purple and black shadows emerged out of her body and surrounded the body of Ron. The shadows lingered for several minutes before dissipating.

Krista walked back to the table. She closed Magic Formula and secularly stored it back in its hidden compartment. She put her chokers back on top and closed the case. She sat down she was exhausted between summoning the Dark Magician Girl, summoning a spell and casting that spell her energy was drained. She poured herself a cup of coffee to help perk her up.

Seto stashed his Rod back in his belt and went back to the table. "What you have witnessed never repeat or I will do to you what I did to those Death Eaters in Egypt and I guarantee you it is a fate worse than death." Seto said in his sternest tone.

"We trusted you, now you need to trust us. We won't breath a word of this encounter to anyone." Harry said.

"I do have some questions for you." Hermione said.

"I expected as much, but rest assured all your questions will be answered when you are ready. You are not ready to have them all answered yet. I hope you can respect that." Atem said as he took Hermione's hand in his.

Hermione was a bit disappointed she wanted answers now. Like how could she understand a language that she didn't know? She was hit with a sudden wave of realization in her dream she had been speaking the same language when she was crying in front of the tablet. She was going to do some research later maybe she could find some answers out herself.

Hermione turned around to look into Atem's eyes. When their eyes made contact she knew she could fully trust this man's word. He was the perfect match for her. Atem leaned down and kissed her softly on her mouth.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. They make my day, and give me inspirations to finish the next chapter faster. :)


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

Ron started to get up. "Bloody Hell, I think Filch forgot to clean the floor properly. I can't believe I slipped and fell." He said as he got up and approached the gang, he noticed Atem and Hermione in a tight embrace. "Snogging again! What is it with you Hermione? Can't you see he is just using you?"

"Ronald, go away. I happen to enjoy spending time with Atem. I happen to enjoy kissing him as well he is a very good kisser."

"_She thinks I a good kisser, yippee for me._" Atem relayed to his court.

"Hey jerk off, just because you have never kissed a girl, doesn't make kissing dirty." Krista said. "And being kissed by your mama doesn't count."

"You don't know me! How did you know I've never kissed a girl?" Ron blurted out.

"Because you just told us." Seto smirked while shaking his head. "Talk about pathetic."

"Ronald, go away and never talk to me again, if you ever come near me again I'll transfigure you into a mouse and feed you to Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled as she and Atem took a seat at the table. The tables all of a sudden where filled with food.

"That goes for me too Ron. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you near me. Just leave me and my friends alone." Harry belted just as the student body started to file into the Great Hall for breakfast. Fred and George entered the hall and walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey looks like they made some eggs." Mokaba said, as he dished himself up some scrambled eggs and stuffed some in his mouth. "They aren't as good as omelets ala Krista, but they are still pretty good."

"Mokie don't talk with your mouth full." Seto scolded as he grabbed some fruit for himself and Krista.

"Ron go away, we want to talk to Harry." Fred said as Ron grudgingly left the group and sat down at the far end of the table. The twins sat down next to Harry and grabbed some toast.

"We just ran into Angela and she wants to have tryouts on Friday." Fred said.

"That's right we need a new Keeper. It seems weird needing a new member." Harry said as he dished up some hash browns for himself. "Fred and George are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with me."

"So do you play Quidditch?" Fred asked.

"No we play Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

"What is Duel Monsters" George asked.

"It's a muggle card game." Hermione said.

"Doesn't sound very exciting." Fred mentioned.

"You've never witnessed a duel. The holograms created by the duel disks I invented make the game very exciting." Seto said in an arrogant tone.

"I take it the duel disks are those funny looking contraptions on all your arms." Fred said as he stood up to look at the duel disk around Atem's arm.

"Yes they are. We are duelist and we wear our duel disks with pride." Atem said.

"And treat our decks with respect." Krista added.

"Maybe sometime you can show us this game, I think it would be fun to see in action." Fred said.

"We also want to let all you know that we think Ron is a git." George said.

"We put him in the same category as Percy." Fred added.

"His jealousy is gotten out of hand." George stated.

"Hermione we think your boyfriend is cool." Fred commented.

"I mean how you cannot be cool with hair like that." George said pointing to Atem's head.

"Not to mention he is a twin." Fred added pointing to Yugi.

"Twins rock." Fred and George said in unison as they gave each other a high five.

"Thanks guys." Atem said.

"Hermione we are sorry our fireworks broke your wand." George said.

"We don't want you to stop liking us just because of an accident." Fred said.

"Forget about it. You paid for a new one. And I think it is time to try a spell with it." Hermione stood up and took out her wand. Her eyes were filled with mischief as pointed at Fred, "Petrificus Totalus!" She said.

Fred's arms froze to his sides as he fell to the floor. "You had to go with the Full Body Binding Curse didn't you?" George said with a laugh as he got out of his chair, pulled out his wand and cast the counter curse on Fred.

"What did you expect George, she has been able to cast that one since her first year." Fred said as he got up.

"Hey we thought we should also warn you Ron was up in the common room saying that all of you are Death Eaters in disguise." George said with a mocking tone.

"We of course think he is off his rocker." Fred added.

"Of course he is off his rocker. Voldemort killed my parents I'm the last person who would join his ranks. I want to kill him, not join him." Harry stated.

"As far as me and my friends, we lost my sister to a Death Eater attack, we wouldn't join them. We want to end them." Marik said.

"We figured as much, besides a Death Eater could never have come up with the idea of a squirting toilet." Fred said as he and George walked over to Ryou and Marik.

"We are almost ready to test them." George added.

"What other ideas do you two have? After all once we graduate we need to pass on the torch of mischief to someone." Fred stated.

"We want it to be you two." George said pointing to Ryou and Marik.

"We will teach you everything you need to know to cause mayhem, but not get expelled." Fred said with a wink.

"Then let me introduce to you the little thing called the whoopee cushion." Marik said with a grin as he opened up his book bag and pulled out a whoopee cushion.

Marik, Ryou and the twins spent the rest of breakfast plotting how to pull pranks throughout the day. Fred came up with the idea of casting a Disillusionment Charm on the whoopee cushions. The four of them were all laughing mischievous laughs when Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall walked up to the table.

"Here are your class schedules." Snape said as he handed each of the exchange students a piece of parchment. McGonagall was passing out the schedules to everyone else.

"Thanks Snape Sensei." Krista said as she was looking over her schedule. "It looks like today I have the ghost, Jabba the Hutt's wife, Divination and Snape Sensei."

"This has got to be the worst Monday schedule I've seen." Harry said showing it off. "At least I'll be with Krista, and Bakura for the whole day. I would have hated to sit through Trelawney's class with only Ron."

"It looks like Yugi and I don't have any electives today. Yippee I'll get to plan more mischief." Marik snickered.

"_Tomb Keeper, just don't get yourself expelled in the first day._" Atem warned.

"_I promise not to get expelled, I want to cause trouble here, make Dumbledore's life miserable, not be kicked out._" Marik replied.

"Well I think we need to start heading out to class. Let's see first on the schedule today is History of Magic." Hermione said as she packed away her laptop into her book bag.

"I'm glad, I have my laptop. Time to work on my company, I refuse to be taught by a ghost." Kaiba said. "Krista I want to make sure we get a lot of work done during history, so bring your laptop too."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Krista said in a very suggestive tone, as she picked up her laptop and her Magic Formula case. Kaiba grabbed her from behind.

"Why must you do that now? You know I find that so hot." Kiaba said as he whirled Krista around lifted her onto the edge of the table and started kissing her.

"Come one you two, we need to get to class, you can make out later." Yugi hollered as he grabbed his book bag.

Krista and Kiaba broke apart. "We are so finishing this later." Seto said with a smirk as he grabbed Krista by the waist and escorted her out of the hall.

Atem held his hand out to Hermione, "Shall we go my Queen?"

"Would love too." Hermione swung her bag over her right shoulder. She took Atem's hand in hers and followed the rest of the group out of the Great Hall and headed to the History of Magic class.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.<p>

Please Review


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

When the gang arrived at the classroom for History of Magic they found the room empty. "We must me a little early." Hermione said.

"Good that gives us time to pass out the whoopee cushions." Marik said.

"Time to initiate the first class, we have a bet with the twins the first one to make a teacher lose their temper gets a galleon." Ryou said as he and Marik started placing the invisible whoopee cushions on the chairs.

"And it is three galleons if the teacher gives a detention." Marik said with an evil laugh.

"We better grab a chair before we end up on one of those whoopee cushions." Atem said. Each of the group sat down at a desk before Marik or Ryou could put a cushion on their chair. Krista and Kaiba placed their laptops on the desks and got started on KC work.

Yugi decided to whip out his cell phone and text Tea. There was a beep as Tea responded. "Hey everyone Tea says hi, she says she misses us so much and can't wait to see us."

"Yugi who is Tea?" Harry asked.

"My girlfriend, she isn't magical but she knows about the existence of magic." Yugi said.

"She is also an annoying cheerleader who loves to give out never ending speeches about friendship." Kiaba said with a smirk.

"_High Priest be nice, or I might separate you and the Royal Sorceress tonight._" Atem sent with a laugh.

"_Pharaoh, you wouldn't dare. I'd cast that spell Hermione put on one of the twins on you, if you even tried._" Krista replied.

"_High Priest, I happen to love Tea very much and if you insult her one more time, I'll stick Kuriboh on you._" Yugi teased as he continued to text Tea. "I miss her so much, I wish there was a way I could see her before Christmas break."

"We might be able to sneak her into Hogsmeade on the first Hogsmeade weekend." Harry said.

"Could we?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe, but for now we better settle in and do our lessons." Atem said.

"Atem, do you always take charge like this?" Hermione asked. She found his take charge attitude quite attractive.

"Pretty much." Atem replied

Hermione smiled she could understand why this role of leadership just fit Atem. It was as if he was born to lead. She pulled out her laptop and placed it on her desk. There had been some questions bothering her and she wanted to do some research. She figured Binns wouldn't notice and she would just reread the chapters that were covered in class tonight. She really wanted to know why she was dreaming last night in a language she didn't even know she knew and what did the Dark Magician have to do with it? She figured she would start with the origins of Duel Monsters and move on from there.

One by one the students started to come into class. Binns walked through the wall. "Okay students take your seats. Since you know it is your O.W.L. year we are going to cover today the witch trials of the nineteenth century as they are sure to show up on your exam." Binns spoke in a monotone voice.

The class groaned as they started taking their seats the sounds from the whoopee cushions weren't the normal gassy sounds, but animal sounds. Each cushion sounded like a different animal. One Ravenclaw girl jumped up when she sat because her cushion let out a huge roar.

Seto jumped out of his seat, "Where is the dragon? I know that was dragon roar." He said while he was looking around the room. Ryou and Marik were rolling on the floor laughing.

"That was just that poor girl's whoopee cushion making that sound." Atem said as he hung his head.

"_I'm going to kill you two. That wasn't funny._" Seto sent as he sat back down and started working on his laptop again.

"_Tomb Keeper, Tomb Robber why must you torment the High Priest. The teachers are one thing but you know how much Kaiba loves dragons. That wasn't nice._" Yugi sent.

"_We aren't trying to be nice; we are trying to get detention before Fred and George._" Bakura sent.

"_We intend to win the bet. And we figure getting detention in the first class is the best way to win._" Marik added.

"Who is responsible for disrupting my class?" Binns said, he was still very monotone.

"We are Sir." Bakura said as he stood up pointing to Marik and himself.

"Well that will be detention for you two. Ah what are your names again?" Binns asked.

"I'm Marik Ishtar and this is Ryou Bakura and thank you for giving us detention we win the bet." Marik said as he and Bakura were jumping around the room.

"You will serve it with me this evening." Binns said, "Now back to learning about the witch trials."

The rest of the class was uneventful. Krista and Kaiba spent the entire lesson going over documents related to Kaiba Corp's duel disk sales as well as Kiaba Corp stock information.

Yugi spent the entire lesson texting Tea. He really missed her. He told her about the possibility of getting together at the first Hogsmeade weekend. He really hoped they could figure out a way to sneak her in.

Hermione did her research and was successful at finding out some answers. However the answers she found were vague and only created more questions. She decided she need more information so she sent out a couple of e-mails hoping to get some more answers. She also decided that she would do more research when she got back to the common room, and could bounce ideas off Harry.

"Well that concludes today's lecture. I want a 12 inch essay on the witch trials on my desk by the next lesson." Binns said as everyone started to put their things away. Krista, Kaiba and Hermione all closed their laptops and put them in their bags.

"I can't believe you two purposely got detention and in your first class." Harry said.

"Well we wanted to win the bet and I'm pretty sure detention with the ghost isn't going to be too bad." Ryou said with a laugh.

"Bakura, Marik I want you to not to piss off our next teacher, you don't need another detention today." Atem warned.

"You are no fun Atem." Bakura stated.

"Hermione what class is next?" Atem asked.

Hermione gowned as she looked at the schedule. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next with Professor Umbridge."

"_Come on Pharaoh, we have to piss off Jabba's wife. It would be a shame to let that slip out of our fingers._" Bakura sent.

"_No! you will not spend the entire school year in detention. Do I make myself clear!_" Atem relayed.

"_Okay we won't piss her of today._" Bakura said.

"_But no promises about the next time we have her class._" Marik added with a grin.

The group filed out of the classroom and headed out towards Umbridge's classroom. When they arrived Mokaba and Rebecca were just exiting the class.

"That class is a complete waste of time!" Rebecca said as she approached the group. "Mrs. the Hutt just had us read the textbook and then copy it down."

"Not to mention she is a bitch." Mokaba said.

"Mokaba watch your mouth!" Seto scolded.

"Mokie is right though, Umbridge is a bitch. She gave Mokie detention!" Rebecca said.

"What did you do Mokaba?" Kiaba said he was as worried as he was upset.

"Nothing honest I just said that Death Eaters attacked you and killed Ishizu. She was babbling on about how Voldemort is dead and we don't need to worry about being attacked because we are children and no one would hurt a child." Mokaba said.

"And that was when Mokie lost it, he yelled at her saying she was stupid and blind and that you were all attack by a bunch of Death Eaters this summer." Rebecca explained.

"That's when she gave me detention." Mokaba added.

"I can't believe she gave you detention for telling the truth!" Krista exclaimed.

"Unfortunately I can believe it. She works for the ministry and the ministry has been claiming all summer long that Voldemort is dead and hasn't returned to power. Having to accept that his Death Eaters are at large would mean they were wrong and the ministry doesn't want to admit their mistakes." Hermione explained.

"_Maybe I should make her change her mind about Mokaba's detention with my Rod._" Seto sent.

"_High Priest, that will create suspicion, I think we need to allow this to play out. If we find that her detention is unfit. You can deal with her then._" Atem responded.

"_Fine, but she better not piss me off in class today or I won't be responsible for my actions._" Seto replied.

"Big brother, don't be mad, I'm sorry I got detention on the first day of class, honestly I wasn't trying too." Mokaba said with a pout.

"I'm not mad at you Mokie, but you will have to do your detention tonight. Since there isn't a way to get you out of it, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't accept a bribe." Kiaba replied.

"I understand, I promise I'll show up on time and do my detention and just ignore her." Mokaba said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Come on Mokie, time for Charms." Rebecca said as she grabbed Mokaba's hand and pulled him down the hall and out of sight.

"Well we all better get to class." Harry said as the group filed in and took seats. Krista, Kiaba and Hermione took out their laptops again. If this class was just going to be reading a chapter, they had better things to do with their time. Each however placed their textbooks in their laps incase their laptops aroused susspision.

"Good morning class." Umbidge said as she walked around the room. "Please clear off your desks, wands away and text books out. You will read and copy chapter 1 for me." Umbidge walked up to the three who had their laptops out. "What are you doing?"

"It is called the assignment; I prefer to hand in stuff typed instead of handwritten." Krista lied she was actually checking the weekly status reports from the Isis Foundation, but what this witch didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Since most of you English Magicians are unfamiliar with technology I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Muggle technology isn't supposed to work within magical environments." Umbridge said.

"You all underestimate the fact that I'm considered a prodigy in the real world. I made it so that our laptops work at school. I agree with Krista typed assignments are more professional looking and I also have a company to run. If you have a problem with our laptops take it up with Dumbledore. He gave us permission to use them." Kaiba explained.

"I will take that up with Dumbledore as well as the Minister, but for now I'll accept your muggle contraptions in my class." Umbridge said. "Now class as you know you are entering your O.W.L. year and your teaching of this class has been unexeptable. You have had terrible teachers with the exception of Professor Quirrell."

"_I include this woman in that category as well. Mokaba could do better teaching this class and he is twelve._" Kaiba sent with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, Professor Quirrell was a great teacher." Harry said sarcastically, "There was that small problem of having Voldemort possessing him at the time."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's lie." Umbridge said. "As you all know there has been some talk that a certain dark wizard is alive, this is a lie."

"It isn't a lie, Voldemort is back! I fought him. He killed Cedric. You must know that." Harry said he rose to his feet. He was getting furious with Umbridge.

"That's it Mr. Potter detention my office tonight!" Umbridge said. "Now sit down be quiet and do your assignment or you will have detention every night for the next week."

"_Now Harry has detention with Jabba's wife, what a morning we are having._" Krista sent.

"_At least Mokaba won't be alone during his detention now._" Seto sent.

The rest of the class was spent in silence as the students were copping down the text book. All were having the same feeling that this teacher was not going to teach them anything about defending themselves. Each was contemplating in their own way how to rectify the situation. When they were finally dismissed for the day it was lunch time and the group headed out of the classroom and into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

The gang all sat down for lunch. There were several different types of food. It even appeared that the house elves had done some research as Mokaba started jumping up and down as he looked at the table.

"Wow they are serving sushi today! Yummy give me some." Mokaba quickly filled up his plate with sushi

"Mokie don't hog it all, I want some too." Krista said as she took some sushi for herself as well as a cup of coffee.

"Pass me the soy sauce, will you." Yugi said as he was dishing up his plate.

Rebecca passed him the soy sauce, "Here you go Yugi." Rebecca says as dishes herself up some lunch.

Kiaba also dished himself up some sushi. "So are you going to be adventurous and try some Harry?" Kiaba said with a smirk.

"I think I'll pass, and just go for a turkey sandwich." Harry said.

"All we are missing are the chopsticks and it would feel like we are at home." Atem said as he helped himself to more sushi.

"I'll be adventurous, but I want one without the raw fish. Which would that be?" Hermione said while looking at the assortment of sushi rolls.

"This vegetable roll is safe no fish." Krista said as she handed Hermione a sushi roll.

Hermione took a bite only to spit it out. "How can you guys eat that it is so salty." She said as she grabbed some pumpkin juice to wash it down.

"Next time, try removing the seaweed warping, it'll make it less salty." Snickered Atem.

"I think I'll just have a tuna sandwich, I'll try sushi again another day." Hermione said.

"Suite yourself that leaves more for us." Mokaba said as he helped himself to more food. While everyone was finishing their lunch, Fred and George came up to them.

"What is that you are all eating?" George asked.

"Sushi it is really yummy want some?" Mokaba asked holding up his plate.

"I'll pass." Fred said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey you two owe me and Marik some money." Bakura said.

"That's right we got detention from Binns in our first class within a couple of minutes of class starting." Marik added.

"Okay that is three galleons for your team. All Fred and I got were points taken off for being disruptive." George said as he gave Marik the galleons.

"However we are pleased that you won our bet. It proves to us that you are worthy to carry on once we are gone." Fred said as he and George sat down to have some lunch.

The gang hurried up to finish their lunch. "Hey Becky what class do we have next?" Mokaba asked.

"Transfiguration." Rebecca answered.

"Ryou, Harry and I have Divination." Krista said while looking at her schedule.

"Atem, Hermione and I have Arithmancy with a Professor Vector. I'm so looking forward to that class I love numbers." Seto said.

"I can only think of one reason to like Arithmancy." Atem said.

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked.

"I get to have the class with you." Atem said as he leaned over and gave Hermione a soft kiss on her lips.

"Last class of the day is potions for us so we will see you all outside Professor Snape's dungeon. Come on Krista and Ryou we should start heading to class. Trelawney's class is in one of the highest towers in the castle." Harry said.

"See you right before Snape Sensei's class, my lover. Don't let all those numbers go to that big head of yours." Krista teased as she gave Seto a kiss goodbye and grabbed her book bag, laptop and Magic Formula case.

The gang each went their separate ways for their next class. Harry, Krista, and Ryou walked to Trelawney's tower. Mokaba and Rebecca headed toward McGonagall's class. Marik and Yugi decided to go back to their dorm since they had a free period. Atem, Hermione and Kiaba headed to the Arithmancy classroom.

The walk to Trelawney's room was very long indeed, when Harry, Krista and Ryou finally got there class was about to begin.

"Let's take this table over here." Harry said as he Krista and Ryou sat down.

"Good afternoon class, today we will start dream diaries. I have one for each of you." Trelawney said as she started passing out the diaries. "I want you to take the next few minutes and write down the dreams you had last night."

"Is she for real? I don't think she would like to know my dream. It might give her a heart attack." Krista said.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Harry said.

"No not bad just really sexually stimulating. I dreamed that Seto and I were playing a game of strip dueling." Krista said with a smirk as she wrote down her dream.

"I dreamed that I was flying on an airplane that had to make an emergency landing in the middle of the Sahara Desert." Ryou said as he was writing it down.

"I just dreamed about a long hallway with several doors." Harry said as he wrote it down. "I just hope Trelawney doesn't make this dream another death prediction. I get so tired of being told I'm going to die by her."

"Okay class now that you have written down your dreams. You need to interpret them using _Unfogging the Future_. Now are there any questions?" Trelawney said.

"I have one Professor Trelawney. When are we getting to Tarot Readings? I really like to do readings." Ryou asked.

"Rest assured young man we will get to card readings before Christmas as they are sure to come up in your O.W.L. exams. I'm pleased to have such a gifted student in my class, one that shows such enthusiasm. You my boy have the makings of a true seer." Trelawney stated.

"Wow, she gave you a complement." Harry said as he opened up his text book to the chapter on dream diaries.

"I wonder how the rest of our group is doing?" Ryou asked.

"_Maybe we should find _out_._" Krista replied telepathically. "_Hey, High Priest how is Arithmancy going?_"

"_Royal Sorceress, You know I love you but I have no time to chat now. I think I've about figured out some equations that will help me to adapt my jet so we can fly here after Christmas Break instead of riding on that stupid steam train._" Kiaba replied.

"_Fine be that way,_" Krista teased, "_How about you Pharaoh, enjoying magical calculus?_"

"_I don't understand one Ra Damn thing this teacher is saying. I'm so screwed for this class. Maybe I can have Kiaba help me later this evening. I don't want to fail, because then I would look dumb in front of Hermione. She seems to be doing well in this class and she looks so pretty today._" Atem replied with a sigh. "_Tomb Robber, please tell me you are behaving yourself in class._"

"_This would be the one class I wouldn't disrupt. I love doing readings and I'm good at it. Although we aren't doing Tarot right now we are doing dream diaries. However I think the poor professor might end up keeling over when she reads Krista's diary._" Ryou sent.

"_Royal Sorceress, is Bakura implying what I think he is?_" Atem relayed.

"_If what you are thinking is that my lecherous mind doesn't sleep when I do then yes._" Krista replied.

"_Just do me a favor and keep your summaries of your dreams clean. I don't want to see your poor teacher having a heart attack do to your overactive sexually driven mind._" Atem sent with much conviction.

"_I promise Pharaoh I'll keep it as clean as possible._" Krista responded as she went back to Trelawney's assignment. Trelawney walked around the room and stopped at several tables to check on the diaries. When she got to Harry's table she just looked at his diary and sighed.

"See she even thinks that a hallway equals death. I so can't wait until next year when I can drop this class." Harry said. "No offence, Ryou."

"None taken, if you like sometime I could give you a reading and since I'm not trying to look good in front of students, I might have a better prediction for you." Ryou said.

"I'll keep that in mind," responded Harry.

"Well class it is time once again to part. May fate guide you and keep you safe until our next class." Trelawney said as the students filed out of her classroom and headed toward Snape's dungeon. By the time Harry, Ryou and Krista got to the dungeons everyone else from their group was already there.

"Hey sexy, miss me?" Krista flirted as she gave Seto a kiss on his mouth. Kiaba started to return Krista's affections by rubbing her back.

"Okay you two break it up, we need to get to class." Atem said. Krista and Kiaba broke their kiss and the entire group headed into the dungeon. The dungeon was empty except for three other students.

"Oh great, we have this class with Malfoy and his goons." Harry groaned.

"Well, look if it isn't scare face and the gang of Mudbloods." Malfoy sneered.

"Didn't I tell you not to call us that insulting word!" Krista belted, she was so furious that Seto decided to intervene. He reached behind his back, grasped the Millennium Rod and started to concentrate.

All of a sudden Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle got hazy looks on their faces as they dropped to their knees. They raised their arms above their heads and started bowing at their waists. "We aren't worthy, we aren't worthy, we aren't worthy." They chanted.

"_High Priest, what do you think you are doing?_" Atem scolded.

"_It is called payback. I'm sick of this jerk insulting us, and upsetting Krista._" Seto replied with a grin.

"_Stop now, before anyone comes in here._" Atem commanded.

"_Fine, next time I see this guy I'll just shadow game him instead._" Seto released his grip on the Rod. Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle jumped up to their feet and ran to sit at a table in the far end of the dungeon.

"What just happened, if I didn't know better I'd say those three were under the Imperius Curse." Hermione said.

"_High Priest, now look what you have done, Hermione is suspicious now I'm going to have to fix your mess._" Atem sent he was upset with Seto's actions, but found them humorous at the same time. "It wasn't the Imperius Curse however it was mind control. I'll explain more after class. I hope you aren't mad or scared."

"Actually I think they deserved it. That was much better then when Ron tried to curse him to burp up slugs and the spell backfired." Hermione said as she grabbed Atem's hand and the two went and found a table to sit at.

"I agree with Hermione that was brilliant. It totally served them right." Harry said as the rest of the group sat down at tables to get ready for Potions.

Professor Snape entered into the classroom, his robe billowing behind him. "As you all know this year is your O.W.L. year. I'll tell you all now that I expect all of you to get at least an Acceptable in your O.W.L. I'll also let you know that I only take students in my N.E.W.T. class who receive an Outstanding so for many of you this will be our last year together. Today most of you will be working on The Draught of Peace." Snape waved his wand. "The instructions are on the blackboard, now begin." Snape instructed. " Ishtar and Bakura will you see me before starting?"

"What's up Sensei?" Marik said with his mischievous grin.

"I don't want to have anything explode today so I'm giving the two of you a different potion to make. Here are the instructions and ingredients." Snape handed them each a piece of parchment. "You will also sit in the far corner of the dungeon away from everyone else, in case you screw up this potion."

"Yes Sensei." Marik and Bakura said in unison.

The students got to work on the potion. Snape was walking around the classroom when he stopped at Malfoy's table. Malfoy told Snape something and then Snape came over to the group of Duelists. "Malfoy is under the impression that one of you cast the Imperius Curse on him."

"Snape Sensei you have worked with us over the last few weeks, you know none of us could possibly be able to cast that spell, not even me and I'm the fastest learner in our group." Krista said.

"I know you didn't cast the Imperius Curse, but somehow Draco thinks you did. This won't go unnoticed, he will tell his father." Snape said.

"Like we are really scared of Lucius Malfoy, if I see that bastard it will mean his end." Krista said.

Snape just rolled his eyes. These exchange students weren't going to make life easy. He was certain that they didn't cast the Imperius Curse; however he was pretty sure that with their magic they knew how to control minds without the curse. He decided the best way to fix the situation was to erase Crabb, Goyle and Malfoy's minds of the entire incident. He walked behind them and was careful not to be noticed. He took out his wand and whispered "Obliterate." The gang of Slytherin boys faces went blank as the memory of being controlled was erased.

The students continued to work on their potions. "Hold on Harry you forgot to add the hellebore, if you proceed to the next step without adding it your potion will be useless." Krista said.

"Thanks, I guess I'm just nervous this is my worst class." Harry said as he added the hellebore to his potion and proceeded to step four.

"Just relax; this class is no different than Chemistry." Seto said.

"I never took Chemistry, remember I've been at this school since I was eleven. And this class has been the bane of my existence. Snape hates me." Harry said.

"You should give Sensei a chance. Sometimes things aren't always what they seem." Atem said.

"You guy really like Snape don't you?" Harry said, he was astonished at this development. They can't stand Dumbledore but they like Snape.

"He is a very good teacher. He may not be the warmest person in the world but then again most people say the same thing about me. And I like the fact that most people only see me as an egotistical asshole. It helps keep my enemies in line." Kaiba said.

"Harry if you are having trouble comparing potions to chemistry then think of it as cooking, it is really not that much harder than cooking supper." Yugi said as he continued his potion.

"Thanks, I never thought to compare brewing potions to making dinner." Harry said with a grin. He felt that he might actually finish this potion without being yelled at by Snape.

"Time is up, those of you who have finished please bottle up a sample and bring it to me." Snape instructed.

"Wow Harry, I think you did well on this one, better than in the past." Hermione said while looking at Harry's potion. The duelists all bottled up their potions and turned them into Snape.

"Hey guys I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I want to turn in my vile without an audience in case it isn't good enough for Snape." Harry said.

The group of duelists all exited the dungeon and headed to the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath as he was bottling up his potion and brought it to Snape. "Here you are Professor." Harry said in a very quiet tone while holding out the vile with his potion in it. He really hoped he wouldn't get yelled at.

Snape took the vile and examined it closely, "Tell me Potter did you do this all on your own or did Granger whisper directions in your ear the entire time?" Snape asked he was suspicious about the potion, but didn't want to come on harshly to the boy. He intended to help this boy anyway he could.

Harry looked down at his feet as he spoke, "I only had one bit of help Sir, and that was when Krista noticed I was going to head on to step four before adding the hellebore."

"I see, well this is great work, I'll have to take off a few points for the help, but good job." Snape said. Harry was in shock did Snape just give him a complement? Maybe Atem was right things aren't always what they seem. If his new friends were right about Snape perhaps they were right about Dumbledore as well.

"Sir, there is something I would like to ask you." Harry said as he looked up. "In Diagon Alley this summer did you overhear my conversion with Krista about my Uncle?" Harry asked.

"I did." Snape said, he was baffled by Harry's question it looked like Harry was trying to trust him.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows Sir?" Harry asked.

"He has never told me that he is aware of the abuse you endure at your uncle's hand, but I would be shocked if he didn't know about it." Snape said.

"I thought as much, Dumbledore is just using me as a pawn isn't he? I'm just a piece in his chess match against Voldemort. One who is easily sacrificed?" Harry said it was more of a statement then a question.

"I would agree with that assessment Potter." Snape said the thought that the old fool would use a battered child was sickening.

"You said this summer that Dumbledore can read minds, do you think he has read mine?" Harry asked.

"I believe he has on more than one occasion, but I don't have any proof." Snape said.

"I'm sure you are a wear of my mind connection with Voldemort, you mentioned something this summer about a branch of magic called Occlumency. Would learning this magic help to not only keep Dumbledore from messing with my head, but also keep Voldemort out?" Harry asked.

"It would." Snape replied.

"Atem and the others think you are a good teacher and I trust their judgment could you teach me Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"I could, I am very skilled at Occlumency myself. It would take a lot of planning to be able to start teaching you. There are a couple of obstacles we would have to tackle. One we would want it to come across to Dumbledore as his idea, but since he so afraid of the Dark Lord possessing you convincing him shouldn't be a problem. The other problem we have is this type of magic is older and the ministry is breathing down our necks. We would have to keep Umbridge from finding out about it. However if we have people think you are taking remedial potions with me that should keep suspicions at bay."

"Sir, is there anything I can do to keep Dumbledore from attempting to read my mind while you put your plan into motion?" Harry asked.

"Don't make eye contact with him." Snape instructed.

"That won't be a problem, Dumbledore didn't give me eye contact all summer, not even at my hearing." Harry stated.

"Potter you should head to dinner, I'll speak with you after class on Wednesday, I should have some answers for you then." Snape said.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said as he left the dungeon and walked toward the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Thanks again for everyone who has been reviewing I love the feedback. :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Harry entered the Great Hall to see that dinner was well underway. He took a seat next to the duelists and dished himself up some stew.

"Did Professor Snape give you a bad time?" Hermione asked.

"No, in fact he said that I did a good job on my potion. He also answered some questions I've been having since Diagon Alley." Harry said just as Hedwig flew into the hall and landed on the table. She stuck her foot out to give Harry his letter.

Harry removed the letter, "Thanks Hedwig." Harry stated as took an owl treat out of his pocket and gave it to Hedwig. She let out a hoot as she took her treat and ate it. She then flew out of the Great Hall. "It's from Snuffles."

The letter said:

**Harry,**

**Even though I understand your need to contact me it isn't safe.**

**The ministry is intercepting more and more owls every day.**

**We need to meet face to face.**

**When is the first Hogsmeade weekend?**

**We can meet where we met last year.**

**I await your reply, however don't send Hedwig.**

**She is too easily recognized.**

**Snuffles.**

When Harry finished reading his letter he asked, "Yugi, can I barrow Athena to reply to this letter."

"Sure, she is in my room. I'll go get her." Yugi said as he left the table and headed to his room. He returned later with Athena on his shoulder. "Here she is. She seems excited to get a chance to deliver a letter." Yugi stated as Athena gave out a hoot.

Harry pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill. "Hey Hermione when is the first Hogsmeade weekend. Snuffles wants to meet up there."

"Two weeks from this Saturday." She replied. "Are we going to meet Snuffles where we met last year?" Hermione asked.

"Yep I'm telling Snuffles same time, same place." Harry responded as he finished his letter to Sirius and attached it to Athena's leg. Athena let out a hoot as she took flight and left to deliver the letter.

"Harry I understand your need to keep things secret, and if you don't want to tell us I understand, but who is Snuffles?" Krista asked.

Harry pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his new friends about Sirius or not. But after careful consideration he said quietly so that no one but his new friends could hear him. "My godfather, he was accused of a crime he didn't commit, broke out of Azkaban a couple of years ago and has been a considered a fugitive ever since. He does have a house in London so I get to see him sometimes."

"Wait you have a godfather, who has a house, but still live with your abusive uncle?" Seto said.

"Dumbledore said I must return to my Aunt and Uncle's house for the blood wards to protect me." Harry said.

"Let me ask you something Harry, do you consider your aunt and uncle's house your home?" Krista asked.

"No, I consider Hogwarts my home." Harry said.

"That manipulative bastard, he forces you to return to your aunt and uncle's just to make sure you want to return here every school year. The blood wards only protect you if you consider the place your home." Seto said.

"You guys have really lost me in this conversion, what are the three of you talking about?" Atem asked.

"Seto and I wanted to know more about advanced Charms this summer, so Sensei let us barrow a book to read. In that book was a chapter dedicated to the idea of using a very complex Charm to keep enemies away when tied to the blood of families. It was called blood wards however the spell doesn't work if the person you want to protect doesn't consider the place home." Krista explained.

"If you are correct and I'm pretty sure you are, we can't let Harry return there this summer." Hermione said.

"It wouldn't take me long to strip custody away from his relatives. A few phone calls, a promise to fire someone, and it would be done within a couple of hours." Seto said in his most arrogant tone.

"The only question is where do you want to stay this summer? After Seto gets custody revoked you can move towards emancipation if you want. Both Seto and I were emancipated at 14." Krista stated.

"I would love to stay with my godfather. But that might be difficult, he is considered a fugitive." Harry said.

"He could always come stay with us, we have lots of room." Mokaba said. "Then I could have two big brothers."

"That isn't such a good idea Mokie. The culture shock of moving to Japan would be immense. It would also be more difficult to have me get custody of Harry. Someone in England is a better idea." Seto said.

"He could stay with me. I know my parents won't mind. I'll even ask them right now." Hermione said as she whipped out her cell phone and texted her parents. "However he would have to come to Japan with me for the tournament."

"I wanted to go to the tournament anyways." Harry said. "I want to see my friends duel in a large setting, I think it would be exciting."

Hermione's cell phone beeped with a reply from her parents. "They said they have no problem taking custody of Harry." She said as she put her cell phone away.

"It's settled then, Seto will get custody of Harry taken away from his relives and given to Hermione's parents. Assuming that is what Harry wants." Atem stated.

"Of course it is what I want, to never see my aunt, uncle and cousin again would be a dream come true." Harry said.

Mokaba looked at his watch as his face fell, "Big brother, it is almost seven o'clock. I need to head to Mrs. the Hutt's office for my detention." Mokaba said as he stood up from the table and grabbed his book bag.

"That makes two of us." Harry said as he also grabbed his bag and stood up to leave.

"Harry, do me a favor and keep an eye on Mokaba. He means the world to me and I don't want to see him hurt. Something about Jabba's wife makes my skin crawl and it has nothing to do with her inability to teach class." Seto said with a glare that made Harry's arm hairs stand on end. He could tell that Mokaba's safety was very important to the CEO.

"You have my word, I'll make sure to keep him with me until the end of detention. I'll also escort him to your dorm after we are finished with detention, before heading to Gryffindor tower." Harry said.

"I appreciate it." Seto said.

"Don't worry big brother, it is only a detention and when it is over I promise never to speak out in Jabba's wife's class again so that I never get detention with her again." Mokaba said as he gave his brother a hug. Harry and Mokaba left the Great Hall and headed to Umbridge's office for their detention.

"Marik we better head to Binns' office to do our detention." Bakura said.

"Right you are. Let's go see what the ghost has in store for us tonight." Marik said as he and Bakura left the Great Hall.

"I should be going to. I have a massive amount of homework, and I still am working on a personal project. I'm hoping to finish my project this evening." Hermione said as she gave Atem a kiss goodnight. "See you tomorrow morning, Cutie, text me later if you want."

"I will, and have a pleasant evening my queen." Atem said with a sigh. He really hated to have to say good bye every evening. Oh how he wished she could be with him every moment of everyday.

"We probably should be heading out too. It looks like dinner is done and I have a lot of homework to do." Rebecca said.

"That makes two of us. I need to figure out those Arithmancy problems before next class. Otherwise I'll look like a dumbass in front of Hermione, and I don't want that." Atem said as he and the rest of the duelists packed up their stuff and headed to their dorm for the evening.

The clock on Umbridge's wall was striking seven just as Harry and Mokaba entered her office. "Good evening, please have a seat." Mokaba and Harry sat down as Umbridge handed them a sheet of parchment and a quill. "You will both do lines for me this evening."

"But there isn't any ink." Mokaba said as he looked down at the items Umbridge had given him.

"You won't need ink deary. Now I want both of you to write _I must not tell lies_." Umbridge said with a cheese grin.

"How many times?" Harry said.

"Let's say until the message sinks in shall we." Umbridge said.

"What do you think she means by that Harry?" Mokaba whispered.

"Something tells me we are about to find out." Harry replied.

"There will also be no talking Mr. Potter or Mr. Kaiba." Umbridge said as Mokaba snickered at how he was being addressed. He was used to only people calling his brother Mr. Kaiba. "Now you two shall begin. I'll dismiss you when I think the message has sunk in."

Harry and Mokaba picked up their quills and started to right on the parchment. When Mokaba finished his first line he let out a cry. "That hurts." He said as he looked down and noticed that the line was written in his own blood. Tears started to fall down his eyes with each line. He tried his best to conceal his pain from Umbridge after all he was still a Kaiba.

Harry was having similar issues with this detention. Each line written showed up on his hand. Both boys were determined to not let Umbridge see the pain they were feeling. After a couple of hours she looked up from her desk. "Let's see how we are doing. Will both of you come up here?" Mokaba and Harry both approached her desk. "Show me the back of your hands." Both showed Umbridge their hands. Mokaba's was still dripping with blood as Umbridge examined the word _I must not tell lies_ that were carved into the back of his right hand. She touched the fresh wound with her index finger.

"Ouch!" Mokaba cried he could no longer hide his pain and tears started to steam down his cheeks.

"Yes it hurts, but I know deep down you know you deserve to be punished." She says with an evil grin. "Potter you next."

Harry extended his right hand toward the witch and once again she touched the fresh wound on his hand with her index finger. When Umbridge's finger made contact with Harry's wound a shot of pain went though his head. Harry winced at the pain as his left hand shot up to his head. "No!" Harry cried.

"Yes, I think that the message has finally sunk in. You both are free to go." Umbridge said. Mokaba and Harry left her office and headed down a hallway of the castle. While walking toward the duelists' dorm they bumped into Snape.

"Why are you two out this late?" Snape asked.

"Detention with Umbridge she just let us out." Harry explained.

Snape noticed the blood dripping from Mokaba's hand. "What happened?" He asked as he was staring at Mokaba's hand.

"She had us do some lines with some kind of special quill that cut our hands and wrote our lines in our own blood." Mokaba stammered.

"She is using blood quills, but those were outlawed as punishment decades ago. Dumbledore will hear about this. The old man may be a fool, but he doesn't like to see the students hurt." Snape explained as he quickly conjured two cloths out of thin air with his wand. He handed one to each of the boys, so they could wrap their wounds. "I'm going to run to my office and get both of you some Murtlap Essence it will help with the healing process and soothe the pain. I'll deliver it to your dorms myself. Potter after you finish taking Mokaba to his dorm head straight for Gryffindor tower."

"Yes Professor." Harry said as he and Mokaba headed to the duelists' dorm.

Snape headed to his office in a run. He was furious how this Umbridge woman got away with having blood quills at the school. He also knew that as soon as Kiaba found out about the detention there would be hell to pay. He defienlty didn't want to be in the same room when the CEO losses his temper over this.

Harry and Mokaba arrived at the pyramid painting. "This is the entrance to my dorm, but my hand hurts too much for me to open it."

"You mean you don't just have a password?"

"No we have to show a card and state our name and favorite card. Could you get my deck out of my back pocket and hand me my Baby Blue Eyes. I'll use my left hand since my right is still bleeding." Mokaba explained. Harry complied and found Mokie's favorite card, and placing it in Mokaba's left hand. Mokaba lifts his hand and says, "Mokaba Kaiba Blue Eyes Baby Dragon." The painting swings open revealing the duelists' common room.

"I better head to Gryffindor tower. See you tomorrow Mokaba." Harry says as he turns to leave and head towards Gryffindor tower. Mokaba enters into his dorm.

"Hey Mokie it is about time you got here." Rebecca says as she gives him a hug.

"Careful Becky, I'm hurt. Mrs. the Hutt is evil." Mokaba said.

Kiaba had been working at the table on his laptop when he heard Mokaba's voice. Running up to his little brother he asks. "What the hell happened?"

Mokaba lifted his right hand showing the bandage. "She used something Sensei called a blood quill to make me do lines." He removed the bandage to show Seto the wound.

As Kiaba looked at the words _I must not tell lies_ glowing red on Mokaba's hand his body was filled with fury. "That evil bitch, I'm going to make her pay. No one hurts Mokaba." Kiaba yells as the anger in his body starts to rise he runs to his room, grabs a case and starts to head out of the dorm.

"High Priest, are you going to do what I think you are going to do?" Atem said.

"Pharaoh, do you even have to ask. That toad faced woman hurt my little brother and I'm going to make her pay. As I recall you did say I could deal with her if her detention was unfit. I find causing a deep cut defiantly unfit." Kiaba stated.

"I agree with you that she deserves her fate, but don't let a student catch you. We don't want them scared of us." Atem warned.

"I won't be caught." Kaiba said in his sternest voice.

"High Priest…" Yugi started.

"Don't even try to talk me out of it Innocent One." Kaiba snapped.

"Show her no mercy if anyone deserves a Shadow Game it is her!" Yugi stated. Everyone was surprised by Yugi's statement here was the most innocent one in their group encouraging a shadow game.

"You got it." Kiaba said as he exited the dorm and stormed off to Umbridge's office.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Umbridge gets gamed hahahahaha<p>

Please Review


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

Kiaba ran down the halls of the castle. His body was surrounded by purple and black shadows causing him to be undetected by anyone who was patrolling the castle that night. He arrived at Umbridge's office to find her still at her desk. This pleased the CEO as the shadows dissipated.

"Hey bitch, you hurt my little brother now you have to deal with me!" Kaiba belted.

"I'll have you expelled for talking to me like that." Umbridge said.

"I don't think so; I am here to have a little wager with you." Kiaba opened the case he was carrying. Inside was a vast assortment of jewelry as well as another smaller box. "This is Krista's jewelry and I guarantee you the gold, silver and gems are genuine the value of this jewelry is about 200,000 galleons. I will put up all this jewelry as your prize should you beat me in a game of chess." Seto opened up the smaller box to reveal a chess board with all its pieces. He was pleased to see the greed that was in Umbridge's eyes as she looked at the jewelry. This victory would be easier then he thought.

"What do you want me to wager, not that it matters I'm an excellent chess player and you won't beat me." Umbridge said as she stared at the jewelry while licking her lips.

"You will not give detention, expel, or confiscate electronic from anyone who is a duelist for as long as you are a teacher here." Seto said. "I also have a few ground rules for our game, first no magic is allowed, if you grab your wand it is considered cheating and an atomic forfeit of the game. Next each player will only have ten seconds to make their move. Go over that time limit and you forfeit the rest of the match. There will be two ways to win this match the first is checkmating your opponent's king. The other way to win is to have the game master taken. The game master is a piece we choose. Final rule should you try to brake our bet you will be severely punished, should you cheat in our game you will also be severely punished. I'll be nice and let you choose which pieces you want."

"Okay I accept your twisted rules, I choose the white pieces and the queen is my game master." Umbridge said.

"Fine I choose the black king as my master." Kaiba was even more pleased this woman was so stupid. She should have chosen the king that way she would have one less way to lose. Oh well her loss was his gain. "Let's set up our pieces." As Umbridge and Seto set their pieces on the board, Kaiba spoke in Ancient Egyptian as the eye of Horus appeared on his head. "The door of darkness has been opened let the Shadow Game begin." The two were surrounded by purple and black shadows as they finished putting their last piece in play.

"Speak English in my presence, I don't understand Japanese." Umbridge said.

Kiaba smirked, this woman was so stupid. She just assumed he was speaking in Japanese. Little did she know that she was about to have her ass whooped by him. "Whatever! Now white goes first so make your move." Kaiba stated in his sternest voice.

"Pawn to H3." Umbridge commanded, but the pawn didn't move. "What is wrong with your board? The piece isn't moving."

"You have to pick it up and move it." Kiaba said as he rolled his eyes. "This is the board I've had since I was a kid. You only have a couple of seconds so better hurry."

Umbridge quickly moved her piece. Kiaba moved his piece so quickly that Umbridge didn't even see his hand move. "Your turn toad face." Kiaba said.

Umbridge was looking at the board. "I want a real chess match. This muggle way of playing is too slow. I'm going to speed this up." Umbridge grabbed her wand.

"Didn't I tell you that breaking the rules was an automatic forfeit and you would be punished? Oh well I win you lose. Now you get to have a Penalty Game." Seto thrust his palm forward and spoke "I instill the Illusion of Victims on you. For the next 24 hours you will relive every terrible thing you have ever done to another from their point of view." The shadows surrounding Umbridge and Kiaba dissipated.

Umbridge fell to the floor screaming, the illusions that were penetrating her mind were obviously terrifying. Seto looked down at Umbridge and shrugged. He then packs his chessboard and its pieces back into their box and back into the case. He locked the case and walked out of Umbridge's office. He could hear her screaming as he walked down the corridors. But he didn't care she deserved everything she got.

Within minutes he was back at the door to his dorm. He pulled out his card and held it up. "Seto Kiaba, Blue Eyes White Dragon" he spoke as the door swung open and he entered the common room.

"That was sure fast. You have only been gone about ten minutes. We didn't expect you for at least an hour." Krista said as she looked up from her laptop.

"Mrs. the Hutt cheated in her second move." Kiaba said as he went and put the case back in his and Krista's room.

"High Priest, do I even want to know what Penalty Game you put on her for cheating?" Atem asked.

"Probably not." Kiaba walked over and knelt down by Mokaba. "How are you feeling Mokie?"

"The wound finally stopped bleeding, but it really hurts." Mokaba said just as there was a knock at their door.

"It is Snape; I have some Murtlap Essence for Mokaba." Snape hollered from outside the door.

"Royal Sorceress let him in." Atem commanded.

Krista got up from the table and opened the door. "Come in Snape Sensei," she said.

Snape came in through the portrait entrance carrying two bowls. He handed one to Kiaba. "Soak Mokaba's hand in this for the next hour. It will help." Snape instructed.

Kiaba put the bowl on the table while Krista helped Mokaba to a chair. Mokaba placed his hand in the bowl of Murtlap Essence. "I think it is working, the pain seems to be going away." Mokaba said.

"That's a relief." Atem said with a sigh. He had been just as worried about Mokaba as the rest of the group.

"Atem text Hermione and tell her to tell Harry to keep his deck on his body every time he goes to Umbridge's class the terms of our wager were for duelists and if he wants the terms from the Shadow Game to include him he needs his deck on him to prove he is a duelist."

"What were the terms of the wager?" Yugi asked.

"No detentions, No explosions, and no confiscation of electronics." Kiaba said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute Kiaba, did I hear you correctly? You had a Shadow Game with Umbridge?" Snape asked. He was slightly concerned by this. He knew he would have to inform Dumbledore which was something that he really wasn't looking forward to.

"That's right, and she deserved her fate. She chose to cheat and was given a Penalty Game as a result." Kiaba said.

"What was her Penalty Game and how long will it last?" Snape asked.

"It is called the Illusion of Victims. Put simply she is walking a mile in her victims shoes and her Penalty Game will last 24 hours." Kiaba explained

"How do you expect her to teach classes tomorrow?" Snape asked.

"Not my problem, I know you will have to tell Dumbledore what happened so go right ahead and tell him, but rest assured I regret absolutely nothing. She got what she deserved. No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it." Kiaba stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The door to the dorm opened and Marik and Ryou came though. "Just finished detention with the ghost."

"He made us help plan a death day party." Ryou said.

"We had to make sure the guest list, seating arrangements and musical selections were to his satisfaction." Marik said.

"Sounds better then Mokie's detention." Rebecca said. "Mrs. the Hutt made his hand bleed."

"Then Seto got pissed and went and gave her a Shadow Game." Krista said.

"Ra damn it, we missed Jabba's wife getting a Shadow Game!" Marik exclaimed.

"Next time we can do it." Bakura said with an evil laugh.

"Well I have to go give this bowl of Murtlap Essence to Potter. Then I have to inform the headmaster that Umbridge was using blood quills in her detention, and involved in a Penalty Game as a result of cheating in a Shadow Game." Snape said as he left the duelists' dorm and headed toward Gryffindor Tower. He strolled down the halls and arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password," the Fat Lady said.

"Potter could you open up your dorm it is Professor Snape." Snape said. The portrait opened and Snape was looking at Potter. "I've brought the Murtlap Essence for your hand."

"Thanks Professor Snape." Harry said as he took the bowl from Snape.

"I have to go meet with the headmaster. You need to soak your hand for at least an hour in the Murtlap Essence." Snape instructed.

"I will and have a pleasant night Professor." Harry said as he went back to the table in his common room and sat next to Hermione.

"What did Professor Snape want?" Hermione asked, without looking up from her laptop. She had been spending the hours Harry had detention working on her personal project.

"He gave me some Murtlap Essence for my hand." Harry explained.

Hermione looked up from her laptop. "What did you do to your hand?" She asked.

Harry took off his bandage and showed Hermione his hand. "Umbridge used something called a blood quill to make me do lines for my detention."

"Soak it right now! Professor Snape is correct the Murtlap Essence will help." Hermione said as she went back to her laptop. Harry put his hand in the bowl of Murtlap Essence. He could feel the pain subsiding almost immediately.

Harry and Hermione spent the next few moments in silence. The silence was broken by a beep from Hermione's cell phone. "I got a text from Atem, he says to tell you to make sure you wear your deck on you at all times. It will insure that Umbridge can't give you any more detentions, expel you or confiscate your electronics."

"How will wearing my deck do that?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, but it must have something to do with the magic they wield." Hermione reasoned.

"So any luck on your research?" Harry asked.

"I've made a little progress; I started with searching the origins of duel monsters. However I didn't get too far. I'm waiting for the creator to e-mail me back. Maybe he can answer some of my questions. I did find some interesting facts about Egypt during my research. I looked into Kiaba Corps projects and one was the excavation of a tomb in Egypt. This tomb belonged to the nameless pharaoh."

"Why would a pharaoh have no name?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't born without a name, his name was lost in history." Hermione said as if it was the most obvious reason. "But that wasn't the most interesting thing I've discovered. I found out that the Egyptian Historian in charge of the excavation was named Ishizu Ishtar."

"You mean Marik's sister." Harry said.

"Exactly, now the local papers as well as a press conference said that her death was an accident when the tomb collapsed. We of course know that is a cover up because she was killed by a killing curse during an attack by Death Eaters." Hermione stated.

"That's right, but a cover up isn't uncommon because of the Statue of Secrecy." Harry said.

"The cover up doesn't have me worried one bit. What doesn't make since to me is how Kiaba claimed that they took out the Death Eaters with holograms with the safeties off. I've looked over my owner's manual that came with my duel disk and it is impossible to turn the safeties off. Kiaba Corp made it that way so people wouldn't sue the company if someone got hurt by a hologram for being stupid and disengaging the safety protocols." Hermione said.

"If they didn't disengage the safeties how did they survive the Death Eater attack?" Harry asked.

"I've been going over that. I even tested my theory with my own duel disk. I used my Dark Magician Girl and an equipment magic card I have to increase her attack points from 2000 to 2500 to see what the damage would be. It wasn't even close to what happened to Ron this morning. It got me thinking that somehow our new friends can use their magic to make the holograms come to life. Ron wasn't attacked by a hologram of the Dark Magician he was attack by the Dark Magician." Hermione explained.

"Hermione that is a little farfetched." Harry said as he shook his head when had he and Hermione switched roles. Usually she was the one saying things that he came up with were farfetched.

"I know it is a bit out there, but my father has a favorite saying which is when you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth." Hermione said.

"Care to interpret what you mean by that." Harry stated

"I mean even though it is unlikely that a monster card could be brought to life, it isn't impossible given the facts I've discovered today. Our new friends can bring the monsters in their decks to life." Hermione explained.

"So are we going to just ask them about it tomorrow at breakfast. I'm sure that would be a great conversation starter." Harry said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Remember what Atem told me about not being ready for all my questions to be answered." Hermione asked while Harry nodded. "I believe it was his way of telling me that some of them I need to figure out myself because if he just came out and told me that the monsters in his deck could be brought to life, I wouldn't have believed him." Hermione said.

"Okay so our new friends wield magic that makes a muggle card game real." Harry said. "Boy my head is starting to hurt."

"You think your head hurts now wait till I tell you something else I discovered." Hermione hit some buttons on her laptop and showed Harry an article. "This is an article I dug up about the Battle City Tournament." Hermione stated.

"Okay you dug up an article about a Duel Monsters Tournament that took place two years ago. Not following you. I guess after the shock of realizing a Duel Monsters card could come to life. Compared to that this is pretty lame." Harry said.

"Harry it says here that Yugi Moto won the tournament and collect three rare cards!" Hermione exclaimed

"I'm still not following you." Harry said as he shook his head.

"I was able to get a recording of about half of the duel between Kiaba and Yugi from some wizard in America. Apparently all other video copies were destroyed. There was a huge electrical serge that shorted out the video feed about half way through it. What I did see didn't make since to me. I honestly don't believe that Yugi was the one dueling Kiaba. I'm pretty sure it was Atem not Yugi who was in the Battle City Tournament." Hermione explained.

"Is it possible the papers just put the wrong name in the articles?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so, I know there is more to this puzzle then I've figured out, but I do have an idea for testing my theory on which Moto brother was in Battle City." Hermione said as she snickered at her plan.

"How are you going to test this theory?" Harry asked. Harry asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Hermione said with a grin as she shutdown her laptop for the night. "I'm pretty tired; I'm going to go to my dorm and finish my homework then I'm going to bed." Hermione put her laptop under her arm as she stood up to

"I was thinking the same thing, it has been about an hour so I'll stop soaking my hand and go to bed. See you in the morning Hermione." Harry said as he got up and headed to the boys' dorm.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione said as she headed to the girls' dorm.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

Krista awoke early the next morning. She had several things to take care of before classes started. She got out of bed, put on her usual sexy outfit topped off with a pair of gold shoulder length earrings.

"Imzadi, why don't you come back to bed, we have plenty of time to work later." The CEO said, with a lustful tone. This woman was gorgeous and he wanted her.

"As much as that is a tempting idea, after all you are one fantastic lover. I have a lot to do. With our classes yesterday, I fell behind on my status updates for the Isis Foundation. However, I shouldn't be too long we can play later." Krista added with a wink as she grabbed her laptop and headed toward their bedroom door.

"If you are getting up, I'll join you in a few minutes in the common room. I really should check in with Odion and see how he is doing at the London branch of Kaiba Corp." Seto said.

"I'll see you out there lover boy." Krista said with a flirty smile as she opened their bedroom door and went to sit at the table in the common room.

Kiaba got out of bed, put on his usual outfit before heading to the common room. He walked up behind Krista grabbed her by her waist lifting her out of the chair. He twirled her around and kissed her.

Krista felt weak in her knees. Seto's kisses always did that to her. She started returning his affections deepening the kiss. Moments later they broke apart. "Why must you torment me, you know I find your kisses irresistible."

"I know that is why I did it." Kiaba said with a smirk as Krista pushed him into one of the chairs and straddled his lap kissing his neck.

"Now it is payback time." Krista teased as she started to unbutton her blouse. She was interrupted by a sound coming from her laptop.

"Video call for Pharaoh boy, video call for Pharaoh boy." Funny bunny was bouncing around on the screen.

"Why the hell is Pegasus contacting the Pharaoh for on your laptop?" Kiaba said he was annoyed that his play time got interrupted by Pegasus.

"I don't know, but I'll wake him." Krista said as she rebuttoned her blouse and walked over to Atem's bedroom door. She knocked hard on the door and yelled. "Pharaoh you need to get up!"

"Royal Sorceress it is 5:00am, I want to sleep, go away." The pharaoh replied in a very grumpy tone. He was not a morning person and really wanted his sleep.

"Pegasus is contacting you on my laptop, it must be important. Now get up or I'll have my Ice Master come in there to wake your ass up with her freezing scepter blast." Krista yelled.

Atem got out of bed, got dressed and came into the common room. "Video call for Pharaoh boy video call for Pharaoh boy!" was still ringing from Krista's laptop.

"Pharaoh please answer that fucking call, I'm about to through Krista's laptop out the window. You know how much I hate that Ra damn rabbit." Kiaba yelled.

Atem hit a couple of buttons on Krista's laptop. Pegasus face appeared on the laptop. "Oh Pharaoh boy so good to see you again."

Atem wanted to be careful that this wasn't another imposter so he asked, "How did you convince Yugi to join the Duelist Kingdom Tournament?"

"I stole his grandfather's soul and sealed it in a duel monster card." Pegasus said.

"Good, that was the answer I was looking for. Now what do want?" Atem asked.

"I received a peculiar e-mail yesterday from a female duelist in England, by the name of Hermione Granger. Do you know her?" Pegasus asked.

"Not as well as he would like too." Krista smirked.

"Krista, it is too early in the morning for me to deal with your sexual innuendoes so knock them off." Atem said with a blush. "Sorry Pegasus, yes I know Hermione she is my girlfriend."

"Oh so the Pharaoh gets himself a lady friend after getting a body." Pegasus said with a laugh. "Anyway, she e-mailed me yesterday wanting information about the origins of Duel Monsters. She was in particularly curious about where I got the idea for the Dark Magician and the magic card Magic Formula."

"_Wow she works fast, I should offer her a job at Kiaba Corp._" Kiaba sent.

"Really well I'm not surprised, she is very intelligent, curious, talented, beautiful, charming..." Atem sighed.

"So what should I tell this girl you are so infatuated with?" Pegasus interrupted with a grin.

"What all did she ask?" Atem said as he shook his head to clear his wondering thought of Hermioine.

"She pretty much just asked where I got the idea to create Duel Monsters and what was my inspiration for creating those two cards it appeared she was under the impression I saw them somewhere else."

"Well you did." Kiaba said with a sneer.

"Then tell her the truth, but exclude any mention of the Millennium Items or how Shadow Magic is tied to the game of Duel Monsters she isn't ready to know that yet." Atem commanded.

"Okay Pharaoh boy. Hey Kiaba boy I know you are there and that you insulted funny bunny yet again so here is a new toon for you." A toon version of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon flashed on the screen as Pegasus let out a laugh as he logged off of the screen.

"That bastard, I swear the next time I see his face in person I'll Shadow Game him. I hate all those fucking toon cards of his, and this one is just as bad as the Toon Blue Eyes." Kiaba yelled.

"Pharaoh do you think it is wise to let Pegasus answer Hermione's questions about the origins of Duel Monsters?" Krista asked.

"Not only is it wise it is necessary. I believe that she needs to figure some of the stuff about us on her own. Her mind is very logical and would have a hard time accepting certain things without proof." Atem said.

"Like how you actually summoned the Dark Magician to attack that red headed jerk?" Kiaba stated.

"Precisely, but the thing she'll have the hardest time accepting is the fact that reincarnation is real. The reality of reincarnation defies all logic. Until she is ready to accept the reality of reincarnation she will not be ready to embrace her shadow powers. Since her powers are connected to her past life." Atem said.

"I know that feeling, it took me awhile to accept the fact that magic and reincarnation both exist. After I accepted the fact that they were real it was fun to deny it to get on your nerves." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"This is why we must help her to accept the reality of reincarnation. When the time is right I want the Royal Sorceress to take her to see her past life with the use of the Millennium Necklace." Atem said.

"When will we know when that is?" Krista asked.

"Destiny will show us." Atem stated.

"Well while we are waiting for Destiny, I could use some coffee. I'm going to the Great Hall and see if there is any coffee." Krista said while she grabbed her laptop. She figured she could do some work and have her morning coffee at the same time.

"I'll join you." Kiaba said as he grabbed his cell phone, laptop and grabbed Krista's hand as the two walked toward the portrait door and when they opened it they came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Old man if you are here to lecture me about the Penalty Game I inflicted on Umbridge save your breath. That bitch hurt my little brother with a blood quill and she deserved what she got." Kiaba said in the voice he used for firing incompetent employees.

"I'm not here about that, may I come in?" Dumbledore said with his signature twinkling smile.

"Sure, but don't stay long, I haven't had my morning coffee yet, I'm completely nicotine deprived, and I have PMS so don't fuck with me!" Krista hollered. Her temper was short today, and every time she saw Dumbledore his fake smile pushed her buttons the wrong way. She and Seto lead Dumbledore to the chairs next to the table and sat down.

"Atem why don't you join us?" Dumbledore said.

"I was thinking about getting some more sleep, but okay I guess I'm awake now." Atem said with a grumble as he sat down at the table as well.

"Is there any way we can get some coffee in here. I am so going to figure out how to adapt a electronic coffee pot to work here so we can have coffee in the morning." Kiaba growled, this morning wasn't going at all how he wanted. First he had to deal with an annoying call from Pegasus. Now he had to deal with Dumbledore.

"I can have a house elf bring you some coffee, I can also have the house elves make sure there is fresh coffee every morning on your table here." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Have it be Dobby, I don't approve of slavery." Krista said as she glared at Dumbledore. She agreed with Hermione that the treatment of house elves was terrible. The idea that slavery existed in this magical culture made her blood boil.

"Dobby." Dumbledore said. Just then there was a pop and Dobby showed up.

"Dumbledore Sir what do you want with Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"These students would like some coffee, and could you make sure that there is fresh coffee every morning in their dorm?" Dumbledore said.

"Dobby can do that Sir." Dobby looked at Krista. "Is the Miss and Mister going to tip Dobby again? Dobby isn't comfortable with too much money."

"Tell you what Dobby we'll leave the tips on the table and if you want them you can take them. We never meant to offend you. We are just use to tipping great service." Krista said.

"Offend Dobby? Harry Potter's friend could never offend Dobby. Dobby likes Harry Potter's friends." Dobby said.

"I'm glad you like us. By the way my name is Krista Klearity, and this sexy man next to me is Seto Kiaba." Krista said with a grin.

"I'm Atem Moto. Nice to meet you Dobby." Atem said.

"Dobby will be back with some coffee for all of you." Dobby popped out of the duelists' common room and came back a few minutes later with a tray. The tray had a pot of coffee on it as well as a creamer and sugar bowl. "Dobby wasn't sure how you all like your coffee, so Dobby covered the basics Sirs and Miss." Kiaba and Krista both placed a galleon on the table.

"Your tip is on the table in case you want it." Kiaba said. "Feel free to collect it whenever you like."

"Dobby isn't comfortable with money for tips, but Dobby has an idea tip Dobby with socks. Dobby's favorite clothes is socks." Dobby said.

"Sure," Krista said with a laugh as she grabbed her wand. She lifted up her wand in the air and said, "Accio socks." Several pairs of socks flew into her hand and she handed them to Dobby.

"Thank you Krista Klearity. Dobby will put on his new socks and show them to Krista Klearity later. Right now Dobby has to get back to the kitchen to make breakfast." Dobby said with a bow as he popped out of the common room.

"Hey Kiaba hand me the sugar." Atem said as he poured himself some coffee. Kiaba passed the pharaoh the sugar bowl. Atem added a teaspoon of sugar to his cup, stirred it and took a sip. "That's better; I really need a caffeine boost." Atem turned to Dumbledore. "Now if you aren't here to punish Kiaba for giving that toad faced woman a taste of her own medicine, what are you here for?"

"I got some terrible news, last night a mass breakout happened at Azkaban." Dumbledore started he really wasn't sure what to do with these new students. In less than a day they had already put one of his staff members in the hospital wing. Whatever Penalty Game she was going through seemed to be worse than his. He also knew that she would be unable to teach class until tomorrow since Snape said it would last 24 hours.

"If your prison is run as well as your bank, I'm not surprised." Kiaba smirked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Kaiba, your commentary isn't necessary." Atem warned, he had a glare in his eye that told the High Priest that if he didn't knock it off there would be hell to pay.

"Fine I'll play nice, for now." Kiaba replied.

"You were saying something about a breakout?" Krista said.

"Yes several imprisoned Death Eaters escaped and are now on the loose." Dumbledore said just as Krista's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I better get that." Krista said as she picked up her phone.

"_If it is Pegasus tell him to go fuck himself, I've had enough of his antics for one day._" Kiaba sent through their shared mind link.

"This is Klearity." A short pause ensued. "When and what was the damage?" As Krista continued to listen to the person who called tears started to stream down her cheeks. Kiaba ran to her and put an arm around her. "Okay, I'll have a press release drafted by noon. I don't want to schedule a press conference, not yet anyway. If the press wants to ask questions have them call me." Krista hung up her phone and sat down.

"Imzadi, who was that?" Kiaba asked.

"It was Odion; he said he was just informed that last night around midnight the London branch of the Isis Foundation was destroyed. Since we keep the clinic open 24 hours there were casualties, mostly just the graveyard staff members and maybe a few clients. They are still doing a body count as well as identification for those killed."

"Dumbledore, did the breakout have anything to do with this destruction?" Atem asked he was glaring at Dumbledore.

"According to my intelligence report…" Dumbledore said

"You mean your spy." Kiaba interrupted he was angry. The news about the destruction of his woman's foundation caused fury to course through the CEO's veins.

"The newly escaped Death Eaters thought it would be fun to initiate their freedom by killing a bunch of Muggles. I had no idea that this foundation was connected to you. I only came to tell you about the breakout and about the killings. The magical cleanup crew is saying it was a terrorist bomb." Dumbledore said. He knew for a fact that Krista was the founder of the Isis Foundation. He just wanted to lead these students on by claiming he knew nothing about the connection. If he could channel their anger to help take down Voldemort that would work to his advantage.

"_The old fool is lying, there isn't a chance in hell he didn't know about my connection to the Isis Foundation. I gave Harry a card when I met him, Snape Sensei overheard our conversion, there is no way Sensei didn't tell the old fool that._" Krista sent.

"_Royal Sorceress I agree with your assessment. He is trying to manipulate us yet again. When will this old fool learn that he can't out manipulate me? I'm Seto Kiaba the wealthiest man on the planet, I am the best at manipulating, I took over Kiaba Corp with manipulation._" Kiaba replied.

"What is your government claiming? I'm sure the destruction of the building didn't go unnoticed by them." Krista said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Here is a copy of today's _Daily Profit_ in it should answer all your questions. I'll leave now." Dumbledore went out the portrait door leaving some very confused duelists.

"For the love of Isis, I really don't like that old fool." Krista said as she put the paper in her bag. She decided she would read it over later. "Attacking the Isis Foundation wasn't a coincidence the Death Eaters know who we are and are trying to drag us out."

"When it is time to attack them we will, but first we need to help Hermione and Harry. This is going to be a hell of a day." Atem said as he put his left hand to his temple he could feel a headache coming on.

"Pharaoh we need to master their magic, the more we know about it the better we will be at defending ourselves. If we combine our Shadow Magic with the knowledge of their magic we stand a better chance at victory over Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Kiaba said.

"I agree with you, High Priest. Unfortunately we are still very new to their magic and there are too many unanswered questions regarding Voldemort. We are going to need time. This war is far from over. It is just beginning." Atem stated.

"Unfortunately learning about combative spells in Umbridge's class isn't going to work. She is a terrible teacher. I think we need to come up with a way to learn combat spells in a different environment with a different teacher." Krista said.

"We could ask Sensei." Kiaba suggested.

"Not all the students at this school would want to learn from Snape Sensei, their prejudice to his house would cause trouble. We need to find a teacher they all will want to learn from." Krista said.

"And we must make it clear that any student who wants to learn defensive magic be allowed to join. No one is to be excluded based on their house or our personal options about them. This war involves them all." Atem reasoned.

"We should discuss this further with Harry and Hermione at breakfast. Maybe they will come up with some ideas." Kiaba said.

Just at the three were finishing their conversion the rest of the duelist joined them in the common room. They all were dressed in their usual outfits complete with duel decks and duel disks.

"How long you all been up?" Rebecca asked as she stretched her arms.

"A couple of hours." Atem said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving lets go to the Great Hall for breakfast." Marik said.

"Hey Mokie how is your hand?" Rebecca asked as she gave her guy a big good morning hug.

"Great." Mokaba showed off his hand. "The Murtlap Essence really helped. I don't even have a scar."

"That's good. Now all of you we have a busy day. I want you all to work hard in your classes. Now let's head to breakfast." Atem commanded as the group of duelist grabbed their book bags. Krista grabbed her bag and her underground dueling case. The entire group exited the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Please Review:<p>

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and review. Your feedback means so much to me :)


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The Hall was deserted it was still pretty early. Hermione pulled out her laptop and decided to check her e-mail.

"E-mail for Granger girl, E-mail for Granger girl." Was singing from her laptop as a picture of funny bunny was bouncing around on her screen.

"Oh good, the creator got back to me." Hermione was thrilled as she opened up her e-mail. She quickly read over the message as Harry read the message over her shoulder.

The e-mail said:

**Granger Girl,**

**I was pleased that you contacted me. It is rear for me to get an e-mail from someone in England. After all Duel Monsters never took off there. You said you were curious as to my inspiration to create the game of Duel Monsters. I don't know if you know that much about me, but I love archeology in particularly Ancient Egyptian archeology. I was on an expedition years ago when I came across several stone tablets all had wonderful carvings on them. I read on the hieroglyphics about a game involving these carvings that was played in Ancient Egypt. I took out my easel and brushes and copied these carvings. Using the idea of this game played in Ancient Egypt I came up with the idea for creating a modern form of the game. I dubbed it Duel Monsters. As for where I saw the Dark Magician he was one of the carvings on the tablets I found during my expedition. Next to him was a drawing of a book. I thought that the book would make a cool magic card for my recreation of the ancient game and created the magic card Magic Formula. I hope I've answered all your questions feel free to e-mail me anytime. I love hearing from my fans.**

**Maximillion Pegasus.**

"Hermione, isn't it odd that Egypt keeps coming up? I mean first the tomb you discovered where Ishizu Ishtar was killed, and then finding out your favorite game originated from a game played in Ancient Egypt not to mention your new wand was created from stuff from Egypt. What could all this mean?" Harry asked he was puzzled all of this didn't make sense to him.

"I'm not sure what it all means, but I do know that since the stone carving of the Dark Magician was found in Egypt that means in my dream I was in Ancient Egypt while crying in front of that tablet. What it means I don't know, and I'm still unsure as to how I can understand the language Krista was speaking yesterday when she cast her spell. I still have too many missing pieces to this puzzle however I'm getting closer to solving it." Hermione said her voice was filled with confidence she would have to spend some more time figuring it out later.

Today she had a more pressing matter she wanted to solve. She figured that she needed to test her theory on who was the champion of Battle City first. Then she would go back to trying to solve the mysteries surrounding her new friends and what Egypt had to do with it all.

Hermione put her laptop away she didn't want any distractions while she put her plan into motion. She would wait until the right moment to strike.

Hermione noticed that Harry was rubbing his scare. "Harry, your scar is hurting you again isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it hurt last night when Umbridge touched my wound, I thought maybe she was a Death Eater, but then I realized it was Voldemort he was filled with joy. Something went right last night and I'm not sure what. Also every night I keep having that stupid dream about the hall and the doors and I wake up with my scar hurting. Maybe I should take a pain killing potion."

"I'm not sure that would help." Hermione said with a snicker. "Are you going to ever inform our new friends about your scar and its connection to Voldemort?"

"I'm waiting for the right time, They deserve the right to know. However this isn't something that can easily come up in conversation." Harry said just as the gang of duelists entered the Great Hall.

"Well there is no time like the present, here they come and we have about a half an hour until breakfast is served so you have some time." Hermione said. She was in full support of Harry disclosing his condition to their new friends. They may even be able to help him figure out how to help him.

"Hey guys." Harry said as they all took their seats. "There is something I wish to tell you and I hope that it doesn't frighten you." Harry voice was filled with concern. He was afraid that his new friends wouldn't take lightly to the news.

"Does this have anything to do with your fit on the train ride here?" Atem asked as he grabbed Hermione's hand. He was so glad to see her. He really missed being in her presence last night.

"Yes it does. I don't know how much you all know about me, but I guess I'll start at the beginning. When I was one my parents were murdered by Voldemort, I only survived because my mom cast herself in front of the killing curse sacrificing her own life to save mine. When this happened Voldemort's curse backfired on him causing him to vanish, he became neither human nor ghost and lived as a parasite on others until he was returned to a body last June. I was left with no parents and this scare on my forehead." Harry pointed to the scare on his forehead." When I started school here I found out that my scare would hurt when ever in the presence of Voldemort. I also have a really weird connection to his mind whenever he feels a strong emotion I feel it. I even have visions sometimes of what he is doing like on the train, I saw Voldemort torturing one of his Death Eaters. Last night my scare hurt right after detention and I realized that Voldemort was feeling immense joy."

"_We will need to get Odion to check this boy out, it sounds like a possession but one I'm not familiar with. I don't think we can wait until Christmas._" Atem sent to his court.

"_This connection frightens him. He needs help now._" Yugi added.

"_We should have Odion meet us at the first Hogsmeade weekend._" Kaiba relayed.

"_That should work. Since Hogsmeade isn't considered school grounds it will keep Odion safe from Dumbledore._" Atem responded.

Noticing the spaced out looks on his friends' faces Harry asked. "Did I frighten you?"

"No we are still waking up." Krista said as more students and the teachers filed into the Great Hall.

"We appreciate you trusting us enough to tell us this, we want to help you but you will have to trust us in order to do that." Atem stated.

"I just told you one of the biggest secrets I have, the others you already know. So of course I trust you. I also took your advice and put my differences with Professor Snape aside and he has agreed to help me too." Harry said.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked as her curiosity grew.

"I'll let you know when Professor Snape finishes implanting the plan." Harry said.

"Looks like it is almost breakfast time, I hope there are pancakes today. I could really go for some pancakes." Mokaba said as Professor Dumbledore stood up to his podium.

"Before we start breakfast I have announcement to make. Professor Umbridge is ill today so all her classes are cancelled. Well now let's eat." Dumbledore said as the tables of the great hall were filled with food.

"Yeah they did make pancakes today." Mokaba squealed as he helped himself to some food. Everyone was eating rapidly they wanted to make sure that they weren't late for any classes today.

Krista opened up her bag. "I forgot I put this in here," She muttered to herself. "Harry I think I know why Voldemort was so happy last night." Krista pulled out the copy of _The Daily Profit_. That Dumbledore had given her, and she placed it on the table. The front page showed a picture of all the Death Eaters that escaped the night before. The picture on the front sent a wave a panic down Krista's spine. Her face turned even whiter than normal as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hermione looked at the page causing anger to run down her spine as she said. "Fudge is going to get us all killed, because he can't face the truth."

Seto noticed the panic written on Krista's face as well as her tears. "Krista, what is it?" He asked.

Krista pointed to the picture. "Seto that's her, that is the woman with the figure of Catwoman and the laugh of the Joker. That is the woman who killed my mom."

Harry saw who she was pointing at and spoke, "That is Bellatrix Lestrange. She went to Azkaban for using the Cruciatus Curse. I guess that explains why the cops never found your mom's killer. She was a Death Eater."

"We need a better teacher, Umbridge isn't going to teach us anything. We have to be able to defend ourselves." Hermione said.

"Krista, Seto and I were discussing that ourselves this morning in our common room." Atem said.

"I suggest we all think of someone who can teach us, who isn't going to alert the Ministry." Hermione said.

"How about we each come up with someone and discuss it over dinner this evening that should give us time to come up with more information." Seto said.

"That is a great suggestion." Atem agreed, "Hey Hermione what class do we have first today. We should be heading out soon."

Hermione looked at her schedule just as the twins came to sit next to them. "Actually it looks like we have a free period after breakfast because Umbridge's class was cancelled." This excited Hermione the free period would just gave her the opening to carry out her plan.

"Hey that is great so do we." Fred said.

"Bakura, Marik want to set up some pranks to past the time during our free period." George said.

"I have a better idea." Hermione said. "You two said you wanted to see a duel in action so I think you should see one." Hermione rose out of her seat, took her deck out of the holder attached to her thigh, loaded her deck and activated her duel disk. "Atem Moto I challenge you to a duel."

"Hermione, did you just challenge your boyfriend?" Harry asked as he was rubbing his ear. He thought he was hearing things.

"Yes I did." Hermione said with a grin. "So are you going to accept or are you going to forfeit?"

"Hermione, you can't be serious. Atem is considered by most people the best duelist here." Krista said. "If you want to duel I'll do it."

"No it has to be Atem." Hermione needed answers and she knew that facing Atem in a duel was the only way. There were too many questions one in particular that was eating away at her. This morning she reviewed all the articles related to Battle City and she knew it was Atem that had won, but the papers all said Yugi. She needed to find out why and facing him in a duel was the only way. "So do we have a duel or not?"

"Herminie, I don't want to have to beat you in a duel, but I never have declined a challenge." Atem said as he took a deep breath and rose to his feet. He put his deck in his hand and activated his disk. "So I accept your challenge. Let's duel outside the castle, it is nice outside and there is more room."

"A man, Becky and I have to get to Herbology, so we will miss it. Too bad it would have been a fun duel to see." Mokie said as he and Rebecca grabbed their bags and headed to the greenhouses.

The gang of duelist walked out of the great hall and out of the castle. Atem was walking slowly he couldn't understand why she would challenge him. He could tell it was for a reason other than a friendly duel. He really hoped he didn't crush her feelings too bad when he won. As he was walking he was scanning his deck and started removing three cards he figured he should at least even the playing field.

Kiaba noticed Atem do this and grabbed his hand. "Pharaoh, you can't take them out. You would be disrespecting your deck, disrespecting yourself as a duelist and disrespecting Hermione as a duelist. She deserves to face your whole deck regardless of the outcome."

Atem sighed. "Once again Kaiba you remind me why I made you my High Priest, you are correct. If it was any other duelist I wouldn't hesitate to duel with my full deck. Hermione deserves no less, but something tells me she has an agenda this duel isn't just for fun." Atem loads his complete deck into the deck slot.

"Maybe her agenda is foreplay. I know mine is when I challenge Seto." Krista smirked as she grabbed Seto's hand and they walked outside. The sun was shining brightly it was the perfect day for a duel. Everyone else had already gathered outside waiting for Kiaba, Krista and Atem to join them.

"Okay let's get this show on the road shall we." Hermione said as she started to shuffle her deck. Atem followed suit and started shuffling his deck. Atem and Hermione placed their decks back in the deck slot and each drew five cards.

"Let's Duel!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p>What or what could Hermione's plan be?<p>

Please Review

Thanks to all you who have been reading my story. And a really big thanks to those who have taken the time to review. :)


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

"Lady's first my queen." Atem said he was really confused by this duel but decided that he would duel with everything he had.

"Don't take it easy on me just because I'm your girlfriend." Hermione teased as she drew her first card. "Okay I play the magic card cost down making a six star monster a four star monster. I summon my Dark Magician Girl (1700 DFS) and I'll place her in defense mode. I will also set one face down on the field and end my turn."

"I'm impressed that was a pretty good first move for her. I believe she is just playing this game as a form of foreplay. Just look at the sexual tension between those two." Krista said.

Yugi rolled his eyes and started to blush at Krista comment. "Did Atem take out his god cards?" Yugi asked.

"He tried." Kiaba said. "I talk him out of it."

"My draw!" Atem hollered. "I know your strategy Hermione and I will stop you from summing Exodia." Atem scanned his hand. "Try this on for size. I summon my Queen's Knight (ATK 1500) attack mode. Then I'll activate Ultimate Offering. I spend 500 of my life points to summon one more monster," Atem explains as his life points hit 3500. "Now I summon my King's Knight (1600 ATK) and you know when Kings and Queens unite I can special summon my Jack Knight from my deck to the field. I will place my Jacks Knight (1900 ATK) in attack mode. Sorry Sweetie say good bye to your Mage. Jacks Knight attack the Dark Magician Girl."

"Activate magic card Swords of Reveling Light, as you know this card makes it so you can't attack me for three turns." Hermione said with a grin, her plan was working. She needed time and now she got it. She just hoped when it came to dueling the man in front of her wouldn't back down. Because if he did what fun would that be? She knew in heart what was true, now she needed the proof sometimes having a logical mind was a pain.

"You know something guys I don't think she is trying to summon Exodia in this duel. Look she only has three cards in her hand and with the swords in play fishing for one card is hard two would be Ra damn near impossible." Krista stated.

"Hey does anyone want to explain what Krista means?" George asked.

"Well Hermione isn't playing her usual strategy she has a monster in her deck that once you get all five pieces in your hand you summon Exodia the Forbidden One and it is an automatic win, but it looks like she ditched that strategy for something else. And none of us can figure out what it is!" Kaiba explained.

"Since you have trapped my monsters I'll set a card face down on the field and end my turn." Atem states.

"My turn!" Exclaimed Hermione as she drew her card she flipped it over in her hand. "I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have five cards."

"Why did she play that now? It helped Atem more than her?" Krista was baffled; Hermione's strategy wasn't anything she could put her finger on.

"You don't think she is trying to let Atem win?" Harry asked.

"No true duelist would throw a duel, let alone against Atem. No need he always wins." Marik said.

Hermione scanned her new hand. "I will switch my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) to Attack mode, I set a card facedown and I'll end my turn." She said with a laugh she was having so much fun keeping people guessing they would never figure out her plan until the end.

"Why didn't she attack? Dark Magician Girl could have easily taken out one of Atem's Knight. And with three turns to avoid an attack she could have rid the field of all of them." Kiaba said he was completely awe struck, this girls strategy made absolutely no sense. He agreed with Krista that Hermione's plan wasn't to summon Exodia, but then what was her plan?

"Hermione are you feeling okay, I mean you should have attacked me." Atem said, "You aren't trying to take it easy on me are you. Because sweetheart there is no need, I'm a very good duelist and now I'll prove it." Atem drew a sensation ran down his arm. He knew which card he drew without looking at it he shook his head. "You really should have rid the field of one of my knights. I'll start my turn by activating my facedown card Mystical Space Typhoon which can rid the field of any card I choose. And I choose your Swords of Reviling Light. Now I sacrifice my three Knights to summon the card I just drew. Come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon. With five cards in my hand Slifer's attack strength is 5000."

Hermione started laughing hysterically "I knew it, I knew it I knew it." After a few moments Hermione stopped laughing. "Did you really think I didn't have a strategy, my game plan was to force you to bring out one of three cards in your deck and now I want to see the others. I activate my face down magic card Obligatory Summon which forces you to special summon as many monsters as you can that are of the same attribute as the one on the field."

Kaiba's jaw dropped before he spoke. "I'm having a feeling of déjà but I know her plan isn't what mine was when I forced all three god cards out of Atem's deck at once."

"Are you going to just stand there all day Cutie or are you going to summon?" Hermione hollered with a belting laugh.

Atem let out a sigh as he took out his deck and search for his other cards. "Have it your way Hermione, I now summon two more Egyptian gods. Come forth Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra." Atem placed the last two god cards on his duel disk. "_Why would she do that I mean I remember when Kiaba did that but why would she there isn't a card in her deck that could stop all three Egyptian gods._" Atem wondered he couldn't figure out why she would want to face all three gods at once. "I still have my battle phase Slifer attack the Dark Magician Girl." Slifer opened his mouth and sent a blast at Hermione's Dark Magician Girl. Hermione's life points dropped to 1000. And since you have no monsters on the field I will have Obelisk attack you directly. Obelisks end this duel now with your fists of fury." The blast from Obelisk knocked Hermione to the ground. "Are you okay Hermione?" Atem asked as Hermione's life points dropped to zero. The Egyptian gods disappeared as Atem deactivated his disk and went to help Hermione he extended his hand to help her to her feet. "What were you trying to prove?" Atem asked as Hermione took his hand and got to her feet and deactivated her disk.

"That it was you who won the Battle City Tournament, not Yugi. You see I was doing some research and I saw about half of your duel with Kaiba. I could tell it was you dueling not Yugi by the eyes, but every paper about the tournament said it was Yugi, the only way I could prove my theory was to challenge you to a duel and force out your god cards." Hermione said with a big grin on her face. She was ecstatic that she had been correct.

Atem snickered before speaking. "I see." Atem offered Hermione his arm. "Shall we take a walk so we can talk in private." Hermione took Atem's arm in hers and they walked toward the lake.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what just happened?" George said.

"I think Lois Lane just busted Clark Kent." Ryou said with a laugh.

"What does Bakura mean by that?" Fred asked.

"Just forget it and let's go plan some pranks." Marik said while rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah that sounds good." George said as he, Fred, Bakura and Marik walked back into the castle to plan mischief.

"Hey Harry you want to go someplace and duel me. I know you don't have a duel disk, but we can use a table somewhere." Yugi asked after watching this duel he was in the mood to duel himself.

"Okay, but I'll probably lose again, but I have come to really like my deck. I think Hermione was right a hero deck just fits me." Harry said. "I think we could use one of the tables in the library if we aren't too loud." Harry and Yugi went into the castle to head to the library to duel.

Kiaba was looking at Krista. The sun was reflecting off the blue highlights in her hair she looked absolutely radiant. He pulled her in close to his body. He could feel his heart raising as he bent down and kissed her. Krista wrapped her arms around Kiaba neck as she returned his affections. After several moments Kiaba broke the kiss. "Hey how much time do we have until we have to be in class?"

"I would guess about a half hour or so, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Krista asked with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Why of course." Seto said as he grabbed Krista hand and they ran all the way to their dorm. Picking up his favorite card Seto says, "Seto Kaiba, Blue Eyes White Dragon." He lifted Krista up and carried her through the common room into their bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 58<p>

The sun was reflecting off the water of the lake as Hermione and Atem were walking towards its edge. Atem's mind was still wondering. Hermione had figured out that he was the winner of the Battle City Tournament now it was time to see just how much of the puzzle she had put together.

"Tell me how much you know or think you know about me and my friends. Let's start with what you think you know about Battle City." Atem said, it was at least someplace to start he needed to know everything Hermione knew in order to see how ready she was for the whole truth.

"Well I contacted a wizard in America and he had the video footage of about half your duel with Kaiba. While I was watching it I could tell that it was you, most people would have thought the eye color being red instead of violet was a trick of the light, but in my heart I knew it was you. Then when I looked at papers saying it was Yugi I got suspicious. I knew the winner of the Battle City Tournament would have the three god cards in their deck, I knew if I challenged you I could force them out. No true duelist would duel without their whole deck."

"I almost removed them. I wanted to even the playing field. I stopped Exodia before I had the god cards and I knew I could do it again." Atem stated. He was impressed on how much his girl had been able to dig up and that she was beginning to trust her instincts, but needing to prove them still made her too logical to know everything just yet.

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione asked as she put her arm around Atem's waist.

"Kiaba reminded me that no true duelist would ever disrespect their deck, themselves or their opponent by not letting an opponent face their entire deck." Atem said with a grin.

"Kiaba was right you know." Hermione said.

"He usually is." Atem said with a laugh. "So other then figuring out I was the winner of Battle City, what else has your research told you."

"During my research into Battle City I also noticed that some of the photographs in the papers where pictures of Yugi and not you. The best guess I could make is that somehow you two were doing a twin switching thing. You know how sometimes a twin will switch places with their twin to take a test or prank a parent. It seemed to me that you would switch places to duel, then back again. The only thing I can't figure out is why. You and Yugi are both duelists, why do all the work and let him get all the credit?" Hermione asked, it didn't make sense to pull a switching act at a tournament. She just couldn't get her mind around it any other duelist would want to take credit for winning a tournament as big as Battle City.

"That part of the puzzle you aren't quite ready for. Your logical mind would have a hard time accepting it. But rest assured I will tell you the mystery behind the switching when you are ready to embrace your destiny." Atem said. He knew that destiny would show him the right moment he just wasn't sure when that moment would arrive.

"So you were switching places when it came to a duel." Hermione said it was more of a statement than a question as excitement ran down her spine as she realized she once again that she was closer to solving the mystery of the man she was so in to.

"Yes we were." Atem smirked. He was pleased that she wasn't upset; he just didn't think she was ready for the story of the Millennium Puzzle and the fact that he was a 5000 year old Pharaoh and she was the reincarnation of the woman who is destined to be his queen.

"So what else have you figured out? Something tells me Battle City isn't the only thing you discovered." Atem said with a flirty smile. He was looking at the woman next to him. The sun made her look so pretty today.

"I told Harry that I thought you wanted me to figure some stuff out on my own and I was right." Hermione squealed with glee. She loved being right.

"Indeed your intelligence is one of your greatest strengths, but it also holds you back. You need to learn to open your mind and embrace any and all possibilities no matter how impractical or unbelievable they are and when you do you will be ready to fully accept your destiny." Atem explained as he looked into Hermione's eyes. He really loved her eyes they showed so much passion for life and knowledge.

"I'm not sure how to take that it sounds like you are trying to tell me something, but speaking in riddles." Hermione said as her curiosity was starting to peak again.

"That's because I am." Atem stated.

"Anyway back to what I've discovered. I went back and ran a test on my duel disk to see how much a 2500 point attack would do to someone and it didn't even come close to what you did to Ron. I also know for a fact that you cannot turn off the safety protocols on the disks. The owner's manual that came with mine was very explicate about that. So the only conclusion I could come up with was when you all faced those Death Eaters you somehow brought your holograms to life possibly with the Shadow Magic you spoke about, and you actually attacked Ron with the Dark Magician not a hologram." Hermione exclaimed she had the feeling that once again she was correct.

Atem pondered Hermione statement for several moments. He was debating whether or not Hermione was ready for the truth about Duel Monsters being real. For Hermione to accept that might be a little difficult but not impossible so he thought he would give her a little information to see how she reacted. "That once again is correct, but not entirely accurate. I did attack the red headed jerk with the Dark Magician not a hologram of him. However our shadow magic doesn't bring a hologram to life, but it does summon the real monsters in our decks from another place." Atem explained. He was watching Hermione's reaction very carefully. He hoped he hadn't just spooked her out.

"So the monsters in Duel Monsters exists somewhere?" Hermione asked, she was having a little difficulty wrapping her mind around this new fact, but it wasn't too impossible to believe because she knew she could trust and believe anything Atem told her.

"Yes they do, but only those select few who can wield shadow magic are able to summon them. Most people just have fun with the holograms and a really fun game. They are totally clueless to the fact that the monsters exist. That is one of the many secrets that the Shadow Wielders protect." Atem explained.

"Well I'm not going to go around telling anyone that the monsters exist somewhere. I'd find myself locked in the loony bin." Hermione said.

"So you believe what I told you." Atem said this development pleased him. He knew that someday soon she would be able to accept the fact that reincarnation was real, but today wasn't the day.

"I see no reason not to. Your explanation for how you made the Dark Magician appeared is a logical explanation after all when it comes to magic there really isn't anything that is impossible just improbable." Hermione answered she decided that she wanted to get more answers so she mentioned in a passive voice. "I've also been finding that a lot of my research takes me back to Egypt."

"That isn't surprising at all. So what have you discovered so far about Egypt?" Atem was most curious to see how far she had gotten to tying the pieces together. She may be more ready than he first thought.

"First I found out that Kiaba Corp was excavating a tomb in which Ishizu Ishtar was the historian overlooking the project and that the tomb belonged to the nameless pharaoh. And this is the location where you all were attack this summer. Second Pegasus told me that the game of Duel Monsters is based on a game played in Ancient Egypt. Third my new wand came from a sphinx in Egypt and a tree growing in the garden. This makes me think that all the answers I seek are connected to Egypt."

"You are correct the answers you seek are all connect to Egypt." Atem said with a smile. He was very impressed with the progress she had been making. However he knew she was still not ready to embrace the fact that she once lived in Ancient Egypt. Or the secrets surrounding the Millennium Items, but she was getting closer.

"I'm confused about one thing and I hope you'll give me an answer. What language was Krista speaking when she cast that memory spell, because I understood her just as if she was speaking English and Harry said she wasn't?" Hermione asked timidly she really wanted a direct answer. She was afraid that she might get another cryptic response from her very cute boyfriend.

"You understood her?" Atem asked, this new development was shocking to him. Somehow she was able to understand Ancient Egyptian when it was spoken; she must have inadvertently tapped into her past life without realizing it. He knew he needed to proceed with care. She wasn't ready to be told she was Mana's reincarnate.

"To make it more confusing in that dream I had I realized I was speaking in the same language when I was crying at the tablet of the Dark Magician, but I've never learned another language!" Hermione explained as she got the feeling she was going to get the run around on finding out what language it was.

Atem decided to see just how much her past life was starting to influence her present one. So he grabbed his deck and pulled out his Winged Dragon of Ra, "Tell me Hermione can you read this card's inscription as well?" Atem asked.

Hermione looked it, she found it puzzling that a bunch of hieroglyphic type characters where on a Duel Monsters card. "The text look similar to the Ruins I've studied over the last couple of years, but they aren't ones I've seen before. But somehow I can read them. Did you want me to translate it for you?" She asked.

"No need to translate, I can read the Ancient texts just fine. I wanted to see if you could read it." Atem decided that he needed to test one more thing if she could understand Ancient Egyptian when it was spoken then he needed to see if she could also speak it. So he spoke to her in Ancient Egyptian saying, "The sun looks beautiful reflecting off the lake doesn't it?"

Hermione responded in Ancient Egyptian; however she wasn't aware that she did. "Yes it is, I think it is kind of romantic."

"Indeed it is" Atem responded in Ancient Egyptian as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her in close. He bent down and kissed her softly on her mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and started kissing him back. The two were locked in a tight embrace and kissing for several moments before they were interrupted.

"Sorry to break up the romantic mood you two have going on, but it is time we start heading to our next class which is Herbology." Krista said with a snicker.

Hermione and Atem broke apart to notice that the Krista and Kiaba were standing there snickering.

"How long have you been there?" Atem asked as his face went red with embarrassment.

"_Long enough to over hear you and Hermione having a conversion in Ancient Egyptian._" Kiaba sent through the telepathic link.

"_She is tapping into her past life, she can understand the Ancient language when it is spoken, she was able to read the Ancient text on my Ra card, and she can speak the language. However I don't think she is ready to understand why she can so for now I avoided answering her question on what language the Royal Sorceress used in her spell._" Atem explained.

"_Avoid a question with a kiss, is one of my favorite games._" Krista teased.

"Where is everyone else?" Atem asked.

"We bumped into them on our way back from the dorm, and they have already headed to the greenhouses for Herbology. Krista and I came to look for you two. Needless to say we weren't too surprised to find you two making out." Kiaba said with a smirk.

Atem and Hermione both went beet red from Kaiba's teasing. Atem however shook off his embarrassment before commanding. "Well let's get a move on it, time to head to Herbology." Hermione took Atem's hand and Kiaba wrapped his arm around Krista waist as the group started to walk away from the lake and toward the greenhouses.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Thanks to everyone who have been reading. :)

An extra big thanks to those of you who haven taken the time to review. :)


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh**

* * *

><p>Chapter 59<p>

The gang was covered in dirt as they left the greenhouses and headed into the castle. They all had put their duel disks in their bags before Herbology; no one wanted them to get dirty. They knew they would get a little dirty, however no could have anticipated what happened to Krista.

Krista was storming into the castle. She was furious. There was dirt and mud all over her clothes, her Millennium Necklace, in her hair, and on the case that holds her dueling deck.

"Krista slow down, we said we were sorry. Our prank was never meant for you. We were aiming for that Malfoy punk." Marik said. He really felt bad that when they threw a firework into Malfoy's pot of dirt that the explosion had sprayed Krista from head to toe covering her in mud.

"Well your aim was way off! I even have dirt stuck in my bra. Now if you don't mind, I need to shower and change." Krista yelled. She was just furious with Marik and Bakura. As she approached the portrait door to their dorm a wave of panic ran down her spine. She was worried that Marik and Bakura may have just damaged her deck. Even though it was in her dueling case it didn't mean that no dirt and mud got in there to damage her cards. She stood staring at the portrait.

Kaiba strolled up and said, "Allow me to open it for you," He knew what his woman was thinking. She obviously thought that some of her deck was ruined. He had to admit the thought had crossed his mind too as he pulled out his favorite card and spoke. "Seto Kaiba, Blue Eyes White Dragon." The portrait door swung open.

Kaiba and Krista ran to their room. Kaiba quickly changed out of his dirty clothes into a set of clean ones and strapped his duel disk back onto his arm. Krista levitated a change of clothes and a towel with her wand as she came out of the room. "I figured this was a better way to get my stuff to the bathroom, for a shower. What would be the point of having my clean clothes get dirty?" She finished levitating them to the bathroom. Then came back to the common room, Kiaba was already sitting at the table on his laptop.

Krista sat down next to him, "Accio jewelry cleaner." She said as case flew into her hand. Inside the case were a red bottle and several cloths. She opened the bottle, took off her earrings, her Blue Eyes engagement ring and placed them in the bottle. She took one of the cloths out of the case, removed her Millennium Necklace and wiped the mud off it. Once it was clean she put her Necklace back on. "Seto, I am soaking my jewelry, please keep an eye on them, I'll scrub the dirt out of my ring as soon as I get out of the shower. I do have a favor to ask of you while I'm in the shower." She said as she removed her deck holder that was around her neck and placed it on the table.

"You want me to see if there is any damage to your deck." Seto said as he looked up from his computer. His heart was filled with sadness as he saw the look of fear in Krista's eyes. He knew that she was very fond of her deck and any loss in her deck could be disastrous, several of her best cards were irreplaceable.

"Yes please, I just don't think I could keep it together if I did it. Give me the damage report when I get back." Krista said as she left the common room and headed for the shower.

Kaiba closed the lip to his laptop and picked up Krista's deck case. He was very careful as he opened the lid and removed Krista's deck. He wanted to make sure the mud that was on the outside of the case didn't hit any of her cards.

As he was separating out Krista's deck the portrait door opened as the rest of the duelists came into their common room ran to their rooms to change out of their dirty clothes. They all returned to the common room moments later in clean clothes with their duel disks strapped on their arms. "What you doing Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Assessing the damage to Krista's deck." Kiaba said with an annoyed tone.

"How bad is it?" Atem asked as he went to sit down at the table.

"Could be worse, only one monster card of hers was destroyed, the rest were fine. The magic and trap cards in her deck that were damaged I know she has backups for them in her extra cards brief case." Kaiba explained as he picked up the damaged monster card. His heart sank he knew that his lover was going to be devastated.

"Which monster card got destroyed?" Bakura asked he was terrified that their prank might have ruined her ace.

"One I didn't even know she still kept in her main deck. I mean after she won Magician Kuriboh there really was no need for this low level light attribute spellcaster to remain in her main deck. I thought she had stored it with her extra cards. She is going to be heartbroken when she gets out of the shower." Kaiba said, just as Krista came out of the shower.

Krista came and sat down at the table, "Give it to me straight, how bad is it?" She asked as she grabbed her duel disk out of her book bag and strapped it to her arm.

Seto looked at his lover he really didn't want to have to tell her, but he knew he needed to. "Well good news is the magic and trap cards that got ruined you have backups for. Your Light Magician, Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light, Ice Master, Magician Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl and Isis are all fine."

"Seto I know you too well. You are stalling, what monster got ruined?" Kaiba took a deep breath and handed her the ruined card. As Krista looked at it tears started fall down her cheeks. "NO, not this one."

"Marik and I are so sorry, Krista do you want us to replace the damaged card?" Bakura asked.

"Wouldn't be the same, The Magician of Daylight is really special to me. It was the first card Seto ever gave me. I never have taken it out of my main deck because that way each time I duel a piece of Seto's heart is always with me. I even make sure after each duel that this card is on the bottom of the deck when I return it to my case. That way it would be the card that rests closest to my heart." Krista said as she tried to recompose her figure by placing the ruined card on the table. She then started to scrub her Blue Eyes engagement ring. She finished cleaning it and slipped it on her finger. She took out her earrings, dried them off with a cloth and put them back on.

"I'll get you another one. It isn't a one of a kind card, so I know I can get you a replacement. In fact I'll have one bought for you before the end of the day." Seto said as he put his hand on hers. The contact made Krista smile. Seto then pulled out his laptop to find a replacement card for Krista.

"Well look at the bright side at least Marik and Bakura have to do detention for disrupting Herbology." Yugi said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Krista started to laugh. "You know if they keep this up they will spend more hours in detention then class."

"So are you going to hate us now?" Ryou asked.

"No there was no real damage. Seto is finding me a new Magician of Daylight so we are cool. Next time you want to prank that Malfoy punk, let me know after all we do have a telepathic link and I'll leave class." Krista said as she walked out of the common room and into her bedroom.

She came out several minutes later carrying a silver briefcase on the front were the letters K.K. + S.K. There were also two decals on it one of the Light Magician the other of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She opened her case to reveal all her backup cards as well as a backup deck holder. She quickly replaced the ruined trap and magic cards. She gathered up her cards and pulled out a new deck holder out of her briefcase to put them in. She then hung her deck back around her neck.

"Got one, it will be delivered to the London branch of Kaiba Corp later this afternoon." Seto said as he closed the lid to his laptop. He was so thrilled that he was able to find Krista a replacement card so quickly.

"That was fast!" Atem responded.

"What did you expect; I'm Seto Kiaba CEO of Kaiba Corp. I have very large resources and nothing is more important to me than Krista. Her happiness means the world to me." Kaiba said.

"Wow that is a new one, using your over inflated ego as a means to help someone feel better. Will wonders never cease." Atem said sarcastically.

"Yugi, is Athena back yet, I'll need to send her to Odion so Krista can have her card by the end of the day?" Kaiba asked.

"Not yet, maybe Harry will let you barrow Hedwig." Yugi replied.

Atem looked at his watch. "We should start heading to the Great Hall for lunch, we promised that we would meet Harry and Hermione there."

"You guys go ahead. I still have to finish drafting my press release for the damage done to the Isis Foundation." Krista said as she pulled out her laptop and started to get to work.

"Royal Sorceress you really shouldn't skip meals, I don't want you keeling over from low blood sugar." Atem said.

"Pharaoh, just grab me a bagel or something. I'll eat it right before our next class." Krista said without looking up from her laptop. "It's not like I've never eaten on the run before."

"That goes for me too. I have a lot of Kaiba Corp work to catch up on before our next class starts." Kaiba said as he opened up his laptop to get to work.

"You two are a couple of workaholics." Yugi said while shaking his head. The rest of the gang filed out of the common room and headed toward the Great Hall for lunch.

Krista and Kaiba spent the rest of lunch doing their work. Krista finished the press release and e-mailed it off. Kaiba had done quite a bit of work with his company and was very pleased with the progress he got done in such a short amount of time. Soon it was time to pack up and head to their next class.

"Well looks like it is Care of Magical Creatures next. This should be an interesting class." Krista said as she was looking over their schedule.

"I hope so. At least it is nice outside today that will be a plus. I love how sunlight hits your highlights at the right angles making your hair sparkle." Seto said with a grin as he bent down and kissed his woman.

Krista returned his affections by deepening the kiss. After a few moments Krista broke the kiss. "You don't play fair; you know we have to get to class." Krista teased as she grabbed her book bag and underground dueling case.

"Just trying to keep you interested." Seto said with a smirk as he put his arm around Krista waist and they walked out of the portrait hole and started to head out of the castle to get to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 60<p>

The rest of the day flew by for the gang of duelists. They attended their classes without any further incidences. They had a very informative lesson in Care of Magical Creatures about unicorns. Harry was still disappointed that Hagrid wasn't back yet, and Kaiba was upset that the lesson hadn't been one on dragons. Seto really hoped that before the end of the year, he would get to see a real dragon.

The gang filed into the Great Hall for dinner, each taking a seat at the long table. "Harry I meant to ask you earlier today, but got side tracked. Can I barrow Hedwig to send her to London to get Krista her card?" Kaiba asked as he sat down and started to dish up some dinner for himself.

"Yugi already asked me at lunch and we already sent her. She should be back sometime this evening." Harry said as two owls flew into the Great Hall. Athena and Hedwig each landed on the table gracefully. They each stuck out their foot.

Krista removed her new card from Hedwig's leg. "Thanks for getting me a replacement card." She said as she leaned over and kissed Seto. She then slipped her new card into her deck holder.

"Anything for my girl." Seto said with a slight grin, as he pulled out his laptop and started to work on it. He knew he still had several things left to work on and doing them while having dinner was a way to save time.

Harry removed the letter on Athena's leg. He quickly read it as he handed both owls an owl treat. "Snuffles says he'll be there." Both owls gave a hoot as they flew out of the Great Hall.

"Now it is time to get down to discussing who we think we should have teach us defensive magic." Atem said as Krista pulled out her laptop to take notes on this informal meeting as well as get some work done. After all she was great at multi tasking and she had a lot of work to do.

"I have given it much thought and could only come up with one person. I nominate the best in our year at defensive magic. Harry Potter." Hermione says as she extends her arm with her palm up at Harry.

Harry was shocked, why would she nominate him? It made no sense. "You have got to be kidding, Hermione. Who would want to be taught by me? Most people think I'm a lying, attention seeking, delusional boy!" Harry stated.

Krista pointed at Harry with one hand while still working on her laptop with the other. "Actually that isn't a bad suggestion. Any student wishing to join us would be comfortable more with you than anyone else. Hey Seto pass me an apple will you." Krista said as Seto passed her an apple and she started eating it while still working and never taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop.

"Just how many people are you planning to have join us." Harry asked, he really wasn't sure if he was comfortable teaching a huge group of students.

"Anyone who wants to learn defense should be allowed to join." Atem said.

"We need to make sure they are trustworthy, so that we aren't turned into the ministry." Hermione added.

"Or betray us to Voldemort." Krista added.

"Or Dumbledore, the old man would love to exploit and use us as own personal army." Kaiba stated.

"Agreed, but we won't discriminate against house or personal feelings, if someone is found to be trustworthy then they can join us." Atem said.

"We are like going to be our own secret society." Rebecca said she was flooded with excitement.

Snape walked up to the table his robe was billowing behind him. He stopped at the table and spoke, "Evening, I need a moment with Potter."

"Sure." Harry said as he followed Snape outside the doors to the Great Hall. They found the corridor deserted.

"Potter I've been making a little progress with what we discussed yesterday. I think I've come up with a plan to influence Dumbledore into asking me to teach you." Snape said.

"That's great! What is it?" Harry said.

"You are taking Divination this year correct?" Snape said.

"Unfortunately." Harry grumbled.

"Actually it may work to our advantage. If I'm not mistaken this term Trelawney starts with dream diaries. I need you to give me a copy of your diary make your descriptions as specific as possible. If what I suspect is accurate, I should have Dumbledore begging me to teach Occlumency within no time." Snape said.

"I'll make a copy for you and hand them in after each potions class." Harry said.

"That should do for now." Snape said as he and Harry went back to dinner.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked.

"He wants a copy of my dream diary from Divination. He intends to use it to implement his plan to help me." Harry explained as he sat back down. "So what did I miss with our discussion about me teaching."

"Well you were unanimously agreed on by us as the teacher." Ryou said.

"We decided that we need to have some kind of meeting to arrange for students to sign up to lean should they want to." Hermione said.

"I'll do it. Now where and when are we going to meet to have these lessons and sign people up as well?" Harry asked.

"We were just trying to decide that." Yugi said.

"What about the Three Broomsticks." Harry asked.

"Is that a collection of janitor's closets within this castle?" Marik said.

"No it is a popular pub in Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"I'm not sure that would work, we are already really busy with meeting Snuffles for the first Hogsmeade weekend and the next after that is too far away we need to start immediately." Hermione said.

"Not to mention we were going to try to sneak in Tea. And if we are successful I don't plan on spending the day learning."

"_Innocent One, I'm willing to bet your plan is to spend the day making mad passionate love to her. I'm sure that pub Harry mentioned has beds for rent._" Krista sent with a laugh as Yugi turned bright red from embarrassment.

"We should start this weekend. We just need a place to meet, as well as a way to test people interesting in joining to see if they are trustworthy."Atem said.

Krista took her eyes off her laptop for a moment. She was pondering for a few moments before speaking. "Seto do your remember reading about the Come and Go Room in _Hogwarts a History_?"

"Yes I do that might work." Kaiba replied.

"You two are brilliant, you are correct the Room of Requirement would work. I just don't know where it is located." Hermione exclaimed.

"For those of us who didn't read that stupid big fat book please explain yourselves." Bakura said.

"It is rumored that there is a room in this castle that can be triggered by the seekers needs." Hermione said.

"So if I really needed a men's room it would create one?" Marik said with a laugh.

"That is the general idea." Seto responded.

"So how do we find this room? Something tells me we can't just walk up to the teachers and ask them." Yugi stated.

Krista thought for a moment before she was hit with a realization. "I have an idea, of someone who might know." Krista stood up from the table.

"_Royal Sorceress, who do you know that we don't?_" Atem sent. He was a little confused by the actions of his Royal Sorceress.

"_No one Pharaoh, I just was thinking that Luna would know. She tends to know things others don't and she hasn't told anyone who we are so we know she is trustworthy._" Krista replied as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "Excuse me Luna; I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment in private?" Krista asked.

"Sure it is the least I could do after you all came here to help save our world." Luna said in her sing song voice as she and Krista walked into the hall.

"Do you know where the Room of Requirement is located?" Krista asked.

"Yes the Come and Go Room is located on the seven floor and has a hidden entrance across from the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet." Luna says, "Are you planning an afterhour's party?"

"More like a rebellion against Mrs. the Hutt's teaching methods since we can't learn defense by just reading the damn text book and copping it down. When I have more details I'll give them to you." Krista said.

"You have a most peculiar nick name for Umbridge." Luna said, "I await your details as I wish to join your little rebellion." Luna said airily as she sat went to sit back down. Krista went and sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

"Did she know?" Seto asked.

"Yes Luna knew where the room was and she wants in our defense group." Krista said.

"I see no problem with that." Atem said as he looked at his watch. "Well it is getting late we should really start to head to our dorms. But before we leave I just want to recap everything we've covered so far. We are going to use the Room of Requirement to have secret defense meetings. We will need to be open to anyone joining as long as they are trustworthy. We will start our meetings this weekend say Saturday."

"Saturday won't work for me or Krista. I need to go to London if I don't at least show up at least once a week in the office someone is going to be suspicious and as per our contract with Dumbledore I can leave the grounds to attend to business." Kaiba stated.

"Not to mention I should hold a press conference on Saturday to deal with any unanswered questions about the destruction of the Isis Foundation building in London." Krista added.

"If Saturday is out Sunday will be the day we meet. I want everyone to think of people that are trustworthy and have them meet with us for our first combat training meeting say right after lunch." Atem commanded.

"That sounds wonderful. Boy you really know how to take charge don't you?" Hermione said as she gave Atem a kiss goodnight. "See you at breakfast Cutie." Harry and Hermione headed out of the Great Hall and down the halls of the castle toward Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Marik you and I need to head to Spouts office for detention. She said something about making us repot Mandrakes." Bakura said.

"That is right detention here we come." Marik said as he and Bakura left the Great Hall and headed towards detention.

The rest of the duelists started packing up their stuff and head towards their dorm. It had been quite a day and they were ready to just relax in their common room, finish their homework, and call it a night.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

Snape was sitting in his office it had been one hell of a week, what it is the muggles say, _Thank God it's Friday_. He knew soon he would have to go see Dumbledore to update him on the success of their new students. Snape's head was starting to ache, in the last week Ishtar and Bakura had managed to receive detention from just about every one of their professors. Snape felt if those two kept it up they would end up holding the school's record for most detentions by the end of September.

Snape sighed as he looked over the copy of Harry's dream diary. Harry was correct, he need to learn Occlumency. His reoccurring dream wasn't exactly a dream; it was the Dark Lord's most recent obsession. Snape was confident that when he showed this diary to Dumbledore the old man would beg him to start teaching Potter Occlumency. Snape got out of his chair and headed for his door when Krista and Kaiba came in both were carrying their laptop cases and Krista had her underground dueling case with her, however they weren't wearing their duel disks. This puzzled Snape, but he figured they must have a reason for not wearing them right now.

Krista and Kaiba placed their cases on the floor. "Good evening Snape Sensei," Krista said with a bow.

Snape was still uncomfortable with the bows he occasionally got from the exchange students, but he was getting used to them. "I was just on my way to see Dumbledore, what can I do for you two. Don't tell me Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura have landed themselves in detention again."

"Those two did get detention again, but that isn't why we are here." Kaiba said as he crossed his arms. "As you know one of the conditions of our contract with Dumbledore is to be able to leave to attend to Kaiba Corp business. Krista and I are heading out to London tonight, I have lots of work to do at the KC office tomorrow and Krista has a 9am press conference to deal with the destruction of London's Isis Foundation."

"We were just being polite in letting you know so you can inform the old man." Krista said. Snape was mildly surprised by her outfit. She seemed to abandon her miniskirts today for a pair of sapphire blue leather pants.

"But how are you planning on getting to London. Umbridge has the flu network under her control. And I wouldn't recommend the Knight Bus unless you like getting car sick." Snape asked he was concerned on how they were planning of getting all the way to London. It wasn't like it was just a few mile walk.

"I have already come up with a way; just keep the old man occupied long enough for us to leave the grounds." Kaiba said as he gave Snape a glare that told Snape if the old man tried to stop them it would mean another Penalty Game.

Snape sighed before speaking. He was pretty sure that Kaiba intend to use the magic he and the others wield to leave and didn't want Dumbledore to know the full extent of their powers. "I was just about to go to Dumbledore's office to talk to him that should give you plenty of time to leave without him noticing." Snape said as he sat back down in his chair, he needed to take a few minutes to clear his mind before heading up to Dumbledore office.

"Thank you Snape Sensei." Kaiba said as he grabbed his lap top case. Krista grabbed both her cases and Seto put his arm around Krista and they left his office. They walked out of Snape's office, out of the castle and onto the school grounds.

After clearing his mind, Snape left his office and headed to Dumbledore's office. He knew he had to keep his emotions controlled in order to pull off his plan. He walked up to the gargoyle said the password and started to ascend the spiral staircase. He opened Dumbledore's office door to see him sitting at his desk.

"Ah Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape was thrown back by Dumbledore's question. He knew that Dumbledore was expecting him. Perhaps the old fool just liked to continue with fake pleasantries even when they weren't necessary. "It is Friday at eight and you said you wanted me to report to you at eight." Snape said.

"Is it eight already wow where does the time go?" Dumbledore said. "So how are our new students doing?"

"Most are doing fine, with the exception of the Umbridge incident no other Shadow Games or Penalty Games have happened." Snape began he wanted to make sure this conversion went well. He knew he needed to wait for the right moment to show Dumbledore the diary.

"That is good to hear. I've had a few of the teacher comment to me that Mr. Kaiba, Miss Hopkins and Miss Klearity are handing in their assignments on paper that isn't parchment. What do you think these teachers are talking about?" Dumbledore was most interested in finding out what his staff was talking about.

"Mr. Kaiba if you hadn't noticed was able to get electronics working at Hogwarts. Miss Klearity says she thinks typed assignments look better than handwritten and she will continue to hand in her assignments typed until told otherwise, she assured me when it comes to her O.W.L. she will do the test on parchment. Obviously Mr. Kaiba and Miss Hopkins follow suit. I have found no problem with their work coming in typed. In fact it is much easier to grade since I don't have to try to decipher handwriting."

"I did notice those funny looking things that Miss Granger, Miss Klearity and Mr. Kaiba carry around with them. You know they are kind of rectangular Miss Klearity's is blue with a witch on it, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Grangers are both black, but I wasn't sure what they were." Dumbledore said with his signature smile on his face.

Snape rolled his eyes. Was Dumbledore kidding why would he want to talk about the computers? Snape figured he better play along and humor the old man. "Those are their laptops. They use them for taking notes in classes instead of using ink and parchment."

"I see, well not reason to get all uptight about that, after all I did tell Kaiba if he got them working he could keep them." Dumbledore really didn't care about the laptops. He was just curious what they were. He figured if they want their electronic devices for note taking instead of ink and parchment as long as they are still doing their assignments and learning his magic at his school then it was going to help his plan. "I understand that Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura are finding themselves in detention every evening." Dumbledore stated.

"If they keep it up they'll break Black and Potter's record by Christmas." Snape said with a sneer.

"From what I've heard they are only pulling pranks, but since these students aren't in houses teachers can't exactly take points off so they are getting detentions. I wouldn't worry too much about any record breaking for a while Black and Potter had seven years here." Dumbledore stated

Snape shook his head obviously the old man didn't understand the concept of sarcasm. "The rest of the students are doing well in their classes. Mr. Moto is struggling with Arithmancy, but since Mr. Kaiba is in the class I'm sure he will be able to pull up his grade by exam time."

"Speaking of Mr. Moto, I've noticed that he and Miss Granger seem like they are getting along really well. But I was confused a couple of days ago when I saw them playing that game outside my window. Why would a couple want to fight each other? I remember you saying that this is how muggles now duel instead of using swords." Dumbledore inquired.

Snape did a double take since when did Dumbledore care about the dating rituals of his students. This bothered him but he figured that the old man felt the need to keep tabs on everyone now. "It was probably just a friendly game, a form of flirting with each other."

"You're probably right." Dumbledore said, "Tell me Severus, how is Miss Klearity handling the destruction of the Isis Foundation in London?"

"She is handling it well; I know that she and Mr. Kaiba are preparing to leave for London this evening. She has an early morning press conference to deal with it, and Mr. Kaiba has some kind of an emergency at his office." Snape explained.

"I know I gave them permission to leave when I signed that contract of theirs. I really wish I could go stop them from leaving. It isn't safe." Dumbledore was furious with himself. He needed to keep these wizards at his school and now two are leaving and he was helpless to stop it. What if they decided not to return?

"I wouldn't recommend it; Miss Klearity said every time you break that contract your Penalty Game will begin again. I'm sure you don't want to go through that again." Snape really hoped that Dumbledore would heed his warning. He really didn't want to deal with Dumbledore going through the Penalty Game again.

"No I don't." Dumbledore said with his eyes wide as saucers. Chills started to run down his spine as he remembered how he was trapped in the memory of his sister's death. "How are they planning to get to London? They don't have their apparition license, they can't use a portkey, and the flu network is being monitored by the Ministry."

Snape wanted to get this part of the conversion over quickly so he thought up a lie that would be convincing to the old man. "They are going to take the Knight Bus. I recommended it to them and they seemed to think it was a good idea to take it."

Dumbledore's face became drained of color as he held back the need to hurl before speaking. "I'm glad I'm not them, last time I rode on that bus I became so sick I couldn't eat kidney pie for a week. I just hope they aren't attacked and come back here safely."

"I don't think we need to worry about an attack I know for a fact that the Dark Lord isn't planning on attacking them just yet. He wants to hear the whole prophecy first." Snape said.

"He will never get the prophecy only Potter or Voldemort and retrieve it from the department of mysteries. And I know Voldemort isn't going to walk into the ministry and announce to them he is back. So we are safe from Voldemort getting his hands on it." Dumbledore stated with confidence in his voice.

Snape made a slight smile he just found to opening in this conversation that he needed. He knew he needed to proceed with care. "I agree with you that the Dark Lord isn't going to announce to the Ministry that he is back, however I believe he is going to use the Potter Brat to do it. Potter left this in my classroom this afternoon." Snape handed Dumbledore the diary. "I swear that kid is as careless as his father."

As Dumbledore read the diary a chill ran down his spine. It appeared that Voldemort had become aware of his connection to Harry and was using it to appeal to Harry's curiosity. "I am worried that I might have to start working faster with Harry then I originally planed. This isn't a coincidence Voldemort is trying to get Harry to go to retrieve the prophecy for him." Dumbledore stated.

"It would appear so." Snape was pleased that Dumbledore was nervous.

"Severus, I want you to start teaching Harry Occlumency. We need to get Harry to be able to close his mind to these dreams. If Voldemort gets his hand on that prophecy our world will be in sever danger. We may even loose this war." Dumbledore said as he handed Snape back the diary.

Snape groaned he knew he needed to keep up the pretence that he disliked Potter. "Headmaster, the kid is more careless than his father and godfather put together. His school work is mediocre at best. He will never be able to learn Occlumency." Snape said.

"I have complete confidence in you. You will start lesson for Harry. I say a couple nights a week should be sufficient." Dumbledore said.

Snape gave a sigh. He wanted the headmaster to think he was defeated in the argument, when in reality Dumbledore just played into his hand. Snape chucked inwardly perhaps he had picked up a few things during the summer from being around Kaiba. "As you wish and I'll keep you posted on Potter's progress." Snape said, "Although I anticipate him to fail, just as he does in potions." Snape decided that no matter how much progress or lack of progress Harry made he would tell Dumbledore that Harry was failing miserably.

"Well I can't think of anything else we need to discuss, I want you to tell Harry he will be having lessons with you. I suggest telling him tomorrow at breakfast." Dumbledore said.

"As you wish Headmaster." Snape exited Dumbledore's office and headed to his office. He really felt like he could use a drink. It had been one hell of a week.

As Krista and Kaiba were walking across the grounds and towards Hogsmeade, she became more and more confused. She wasn't sure how they were supposed to get to London. "Seto, how do you plan to get us to London? It isn't like your Blue Eyes White Jet is here."

"I figured we would fly." Seto smirked as he continued to lead Krista until they reached the train platform in Hogsmeade.

Krista was trying to figure out how they would fly without a plane, and she knew that they weren't going by brooms or flying carpets. "Seto how much further are we going to walk?" Krista asked.

Seto just smiled down at his lover, "Not too much further, we need to be out of anyone's eye shot. Seto continued to escort his blue eyed beauty until they came to a clearing outside of the town. "This looks like a good spot." Seto pulled a card out of his deck and held it in the air "Come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon." He commanded.

A purple and black portal opened as Seto's dragon flew out of it with a roar. The dragon flew down and landed with grace. She let out another roar, as if she was asking how can I serve you master. Seto seemed to understand her and said "Blue Eyes, Krista and I need a ride to London, care to take us?" Seto's dragon let out a giant roar, Kaiba could tell that his dragon was excited at the prospect. The Blue Eyes White Dragon lay down on her stomach so that Krista and Kaiba could easily mount on to her back.

"You have got to be joking, we are going to ride Blue Eyes to London?" Krista said. She was a little nervous about riding on a dragon to London.

Seto started to laugh. "I am serious, this was the only way I could think of to get there, why do you think I asked you to wear leather pants?"

"I just thought you were in a kinky mood. But I should have known." Krista said as she walked up to the Blue Eyes White Dragon and mounted onto her back. She placed her laptop and underground dueling cases in her lap.

Kaiba mounted his dragon sitting right behind Krista. He placed his laptop case on top of Krista's and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay my Blue Eyes take flight." Seto commanded as the Blue Eyes White Dragon kicked her hind legs against the ground and headed toward the sky.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. :)


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

Krista and Kaiba were soaring through the sky. Both had feelings of excitement running through their veins. It was a cloudy evening so they weren't going to be easily seen. "Seto, what happens if we are spotted?" Krista asked as she let out a scream as if she was on a roller coaster having the time of her life.

"We won't be, and if we are we will claim it was a holographic publicity stunt to announce to the world our engagement." Said the confident CEO as he tried to held back the urge to join Krista in her screams due to the added adrenaline coursing through his body. He was actually riding on the back of his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and he was loving every moment of it. Finally he decided to give into his vocal urges and let out a scream.

Krista screamed at the same moment as Kaiba as the adrenaline in her body was peaking. "This is so exciting, I can only think of two things more exciting."

"Dueling against a rival and sex." smirked Seto as he kissed Krista's neck.

A small sadness tucked at Krista's heart when she heard Seto's mention of a rival. It was true duels against a rival are the most exciting and challenging duels a duelist ever has, but her rival was no longer in this world. Ishizu was in the afterlife now, Krista wondered if she would ever find a duelist who would be able to be a rival for her again. Krista recomposed her figure before speaking. "You know me too well, my lover."

"That's because you and I think alike. They say opposite attract, but you aren't my opposite, you are my compliment, a female version of me." Kaiba said flirtatiously as he held Krista even tighter around her waist. They continued their flight toward London.

The wind was beating against their bodies. Krista was glad Seto had told her to wear leather pants her legs would have been freezing if she had been in one of her skirts. Krista's hair was blowing in the wind; she was wishing Seto had told her to tie it up. Her hair was going to be a tangled mess when they finally landed.

Blue Eyes let out a loud roar to let her passengers know that she was enjoying herself. Seto patted the side of his dragon. "Easy girl, we don't want to get caught. However I understand your excitement. We are going to have to do this more often." Blue Eyes let out another roar in order to let Seto know that she understood.

"How much farther do you think it is to London?" Krista asked as she started to shiver, even though she had on leather clothing she was starting to get cold. Seto noticed the shiver and held his woman as close to his body as he could, wrapping his robe around her to try to warm her up.

"We should be there soon, my love. I called Odion before we left and he'll be waiting for us outside the city with a limo. I figured if we flew on Blue Eyes directly into the city we would be spotted." Seto spoke he didn't show it but he was getting cold too. He looked down over the horizon he could just start to make out the lights from the city of London. "Blue Eyes start your decent." Seto commanded as his dragon let out a roar and started to dive.

Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon landed gracefully right next to a limo. Blue Eyes lay down on her stomach so that Krista and Kaiba could dismount. Kaiba dismounted first, grabbed the laptop cases and Krista's underground dueling case placing them on the ground. He then lifted Krista by the waist to help her off the back of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Blue Eyes, you are dismissed." Seto said as he patted her on the head. The magnificent dragon let out a final roar before flying into a purple and black shadow portal.

Odion approached Kaiba and Krista as they picked up their cases, "Good evening High Priest and Royal Sorceress." He said with a bow.

"Evening Tomb Keeper, I expect all has been going well." Kaiba said as he opened the door to his limo.

"We have had an uneventful week at KC. I have followed all your directions to the letter, no one has been suspicious of your absence this week." Odion replied.

"Very good." The CEO said.

Krista was surprised to see Odion outside the limo. "I never knew you knew how to drive a limo!" Krista exclaimed

"Just learned, now shall we head to London?" Odion asked.

"Yes, to the Hilton Odion. I have reservations there and then Krista and I will need to be picked up bright and early tomorrow morning to go to the Kaiba Corp building in downtown London." Seto commanded.

"As you wish High Priest." Odion said as they all climbed into the limo and started to drive toward London.

Krista moved in close to Seto, straddled his lap and kissed him passionately on his lips. Kaiba returned her kisses and the two spent several minutes in bliss before Krista broke their kiss. "You never cease to amaze me. You had everything planned for this evening, yet didn't tell me."

"Of course, but telling you all the facts would have ruined the surprises." Smirked the CEO.

The limo pulled up the the Hilton. Krista and Kaiba walked up to the desk, got the key from the receptionist and headed to the penthouse suite. Krista knew that she still had a lot of things to take care of before heading to bed. She still needed to finish drafting her press conference so she wasn't taken back by any of their questions. Atem had also had been given a task of coming up with a spell to test on anyone wishing to join the defense group. This test needed to show the trustworthiness of their hearts. Krista sat at the table, pulled out her laptop and started getting to work.

"Imzadi, this is the first night we get to be alone without anyone around, since the business trip to Spain last July." The CEO said as he came up behind Krista, he removed one of her earrings and started to nibble on her ear. "You can always work later." He whispered softly into her slightly wet ear.

Krista got out of her chair and playfully pushed Seto onto another chair. She straddled Kaiba's lap and pulled his robe off his shoulders before she spoke. "I know that, but you see I have that press conference to draft and a spell to search for." Krista playful said as she removed Seto black mock neck shirt revealing his chest.

"How about I help you by writing your draft for you and you can search for the spell." Seto said as he lifted Krista shirt off her revealing her blue lacey bra. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned in and started kissing her.

Krista was starting to feel weak in her knees. She wanted her man more now than ever. Breaking the kiss she said "As much as I hate to break up our play time, we have work to do. You do the press draft and I'll do the spell. And as soon as we are finished with our work we can finish the game we started here." Krista said as she got off Seto lap and put her shirt back on.

"You aren't playing nice; I would have loved to see you work in just your bra." Seto teased as he sat down at the table and started up his lap top and started drafting Krista's press conference.

Krista opened up her underground dueling case and removed her Magic Formula spell book. She pricked her finger and added a drop of her into the key hole. Magic Formula flipped open. Krista put her hand over her book and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formula hear my cry and find me a spell to determine the trustworthiness of a person's heart." A purple gust of wind blew over the book casing the pages to move by themselves. They finally landed on a spell. Krista read over the spell it looked promising. It was a difficult one but it wouldn't be impossible to pull off. "Seto what do you think about this one?"

Kaiba was busy typing away on his laptop. He didn't take his eyes off the screen as he spoke. "I'll look at it as soon as I'm done here. I'm almost finished with the press conference draft." He worked diligently for a couple of more minutes before closing down his laptop and walking over to Krista. He looked over her shoulder as he read the spell. "I think that one will work. Now why don't we shut this book and go back to bed." Seto shut Magic Formula as he spoke.

"Why do we need a bed, there is a couch right here." Krista said. Seto could see the desire in her eyes as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Because I like the beds in this hotel." Kaiba teased as he lightly set Krista down on the bed and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

Krista was standing at podium in front London's Kaiba Corp building. Kaiba was standing on the side of the stage waiting for Krista to finish the conference. The presses had gathered around out front for her press conference.

Krista had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "As I stated in my press release earlier this week, the destruction of the Isis Foundation was a terrible tragedy. The total casualties were twelve dedicated staff members. Two of which were the best psychologists in all England. My heart goes out to the family members of the deceased. The police have gone over every inch of the wreckage. It was defiantly some kind of homemade bomb, most likely planted by a terrorist group. I'll now take any questions you may have."

"Miss Klearity does this bombing have any relation to the clasping tomb?" Asked a blonde female journalist.

Krista was upset by the accusation that the two were related. Even though she knew that both were caused by Death Eater attacks there wasn't any proof that the two were actually related. "Absolutely not, they two incidences are totally unrelated the only connection to the two is that both were funded by Kaiba Corp."

"Is Kaiba Corp going to rebuild the Isis Foundation?" A male journalist with black hair and square glasses asked.

Krista had to suppress the urge to laugh this guy looked like a Clark Kent wannabe. "Absolutely, we already have filed with our insurance for damages. The insurance company assures me that we will get compensation for the damages by the end of the month. We will start rebuilding as soon as the police close the case. We estimate rebuilding to start within a couple of months." Krista said as she looked at her watch, "I'll take one more question before ending this press conference."

"There is a rumor going around that you and Seto Kaiba are more than employee and boss care to comment?" A local journalist asked.

Krista was shocked why a journalist would ask that at a press conference for the destruction of her foundation. "No I don't wish to comment on that. Your question is totally inappropriate. We are here to pay tribute to the loss of a great foundation!" Anger was pouring through her veins. How dare the media bring up her relationship with Seto at this conference?

Kaiba noticed the anger and frustration that was on Krista face. He couldn't help but interfere as his temper reached its breaking point. Kaiba stomped up to the podium and took the microphone. He was furious with the last journalist. He decided that he could no longer take seeing his woman getting tortured by the press. "Krista Klearity and I are currently engaged to be married, we have been in a relationship for over two years and the fact that you asked such a stupid question is going to cost you your job." The angry CEO said in his most threatening voice. He was glaring at the group of journalists. "People just died and you are more worried about the society page. This press conference is over."

Kaiba put his arm around Krista's waist he knew that it was time to leave. As they were leaving the conference flashes from cameras were going off left and right. All the media was trying to get a picture of the new couple. Kaiba knew in the morning there would be a media circus for his loss of temper. But for now he didn't care. He just wanted to get Krista away from the media.

The press was hounding them with question like "When is the big day? Are you going to have a white wedding? When is the baby due?"

"ENOUGH! You pathetic vultures, I have a company to run and don't have time to deal with your stupid questions." The annoyed CEO said as he and Krista entered the Kaiba Corp building and headed to the top floor. Seto unlocked his office and they entered it.

Krista had spent the entire walk in shock. "I can't believe you just blurted out our engagement like that?" She stated her eyes were showing the shock she was feeling.

"They pissed me off, they are lucky I didn't shadow game the whole lot of them. Fucking press vultures." Kaiba muttered as he sat down at his desk and started up his computer. He had to get to work but first he needed a cigarette. The dealings with the press had pushed his last button. He opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and an ashtray. He lit his cigarettes with his Blue Eyes White Lighter. Kaiba took a drag off his cigarette as the nicotine started hitting his system he could feel his nerves unwinding.

Krista followed Seto's lead her nerves were shot, and she was totally nicotine deprived due to their contract with Dumbledore. She grabbed a cigarette and allowed Kaiba to light it for her. "I can't believe they think you would only marry me if I was knocked up? The tabloids are going to have a field day this week. For the first time I'm glad we are at Hogwarts, I won't have to deal with stupid questions. However I think my cell will be ringing off the hook." She said as she took a drag off her cigarette. The two of them finished their cigarettes in silence.

After extinguishing their cigarettes, Seto walked up to his lover, "I'm sorry I wasn't planning on announcing the status of our relationship like that. My plan was to do it after the wedding since that is when there would be a paper trail to follow."

"Don't be sorry my lover, I'm not mad." Krista gave Seto a reassuring kiss.

"Let's do it in June." Seto said

"Get married?" Krista asked.

"Yes we can do the ceremony and have a honeymoon right before the tournament starts in July." Kaiba said.

"I thought you didn't want to set a date yet." Krista teased.

"I said I didn't want to set a date the day I proposed." Seto smirked.

"June it is. But I'm not going to wear all white, my complexion and hair is white enough as it is." Krista sat down in a chair, pulled out her laptop and opened up a calendar day planer program she had on it. "How does the 23rd sound. It gives us a week for a honeymoon since the tournament is scheduled to start on the first of July."

"Perfect. And I wouldn't have expected you to wear all white, after all white isn't the best color on you." Kaiba teased as he sat back down at his computer.

"You don't have to rub it in." Krista said with a flirty smile.

Krista and Kaiba spent the next several hours working. They had several things to take care off. Not only was there work to do for Kaiba Corp, but now that they had a date set for the wedding plans needed to be made.

Krista was having a bit of trouble she wasn't sure who to have as her maid of honor. It would have been a no brainer if Ishizu was still alive, but now she didn't know who she wanted. She knew that Rebecca was too young, and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be Mai or Hermione. She figured she would make her choice at a later date.

Kaiba was working furiously on his computer. He wanted to finish his work today. He wanted to make sure he was ahead by a day or two. He knew that the press would be hounding them with calls all next week and it would be a challenge to get work done. As if on cue the intercom went off.

"Mr. Kaiba there is a Severus Snape on line one. He says that it is important." Kaiba's secretary said.

"Thanks." Kaiba said as he hit the speaker phone button. "Sensei what can I do for you?"

"I barrowed Yugi Moto's cell phone to call you, last night I told Dumbledore that you and Krista took the Knight Bus to London. He is expecting you to arrive back here this evening on it so you and Krista will need to take it. In fact he is going to be waiting on the grounds for you to show up. He is a bit paranoid that you won't return to Hogwarts." Snape explained.

"Thanks for the warning Sensei, It's a good thing I thought to pack some of that wizard money in my laptop case before I left." Kaiba said.

"Snape Sensei, where do we catch this bus, I'm pretty sure it isn't at the local bus stop." Krista commented.

"You just stick your wand out and the bus will automatically find you." Snape explained.

"Krista and I will be closing down my office around 8pm this evening and we will be back at Hogwarts sometime after that." Seto said.

"I better get going now. Try not to get too sick on the bus." Snape said as Seto hung up the call.

"Ra damn it, I was hoping to take Blue Eyes back. Leave it to the old man to throw a monkey wrench in my game plan." Seto grumbled as he got back to work.

Once 8pm came around Krista and Seto had finished quite a bit of work. Krista and Kaiba packed up their laptops. Krista grabbed her Magic Formula case and the two of them walked out of the office. Seto locked the door to his office and escorted Krista out of the building. The press wasn't there, earlier in the day Seto had promised to get each and everyone fired if they didn't leave Kaiba Corp premises.

Krista and Kaiba strolled down the streets of London until they found a spot that was deserted. They each pulled out their wands, and stuck them out. There was a huge bang as a purple triple-decker bus pulled up next to them.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to review :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

The doors to the Knight Bus opened and out step a man. "Good evening and welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation to the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this evening."

Kaiba and Krista boarded the bus each was carrying their cases. Kaiba groaned, as he and Krista got on board the bus. "How much to get the two of us to Hogwarts?" He asked as opened up his laptop case and he pulled out his bag of wizard money.

"14 Sickles per person and it comes with a cup of hot chocolate. For 15 you get a hot water bottle and a tooth brush." Stan said.

Kaiba was searching in the bag of money while he spoke. "That would be 28 Sickles for me and Krista's ride and keep the Ra damn hot chocolate. Now which of these fucking coins are the Sickles again? I really hate wizard money. You idiots should join the 21st century and use checks and credit cards or have a thing called a bus pass."

"They are the silver ones sir, you must be muggle born?" Stan said.

"What's it to you, maybe I just prefer the real world where I'm a CEO and if you annoy me on this trip I'll find a way to get you fired." Seto threatened, his temper was short today, after dealing with the media this morning.

"You are going to set me on fire?" Stan asked with panic in his voice.

Kaiba stared at Stan in disbelief. "No you fucking idiot, I will get you terminated from your job. I'm Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp and I own the world!" Belted the annoyed CEO.

Krista was looking around the bus, she noticed that there were no chairs only beds. "_High Priest, there are only beds here. You think we can get an upgrade to a private section._" Krista asked telepathically.

"_Royal Sorceress that is an excellent idea, getting laid will defiantly make me appreciate this stupid bus ride more._" Seto replied with a smirk. "Hey how much extra for a private section?" as he handed Stan the 28 Sickles.

"We only have these areas, I'm not sure what you mean, but I do know that no one is on the top deck." Stan replied.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Never mind I don't have time to explain it. I forgot that you English Magician have a Victorian attitude towards getting laid. However I want the entire top deck just for me and Krista, so how much to reserve it and make it so no one will bother us?" Asked Seto.

"We have never had anyone ask that before, we don't have a price." Stan replied while staring at Kaiba he couldn't understand why this guy was so stern, and demanding an entire section.

"How about this much." Seto grabbed a handful of Galleons and shoved them into Stan's hand.

"That should cover it." Stan said as he shook his head. He figured he better please this customer or he would have to look for a new job.

"Good now make sure we are not disturbed. How long is the ride to Hogwarts?" Seto asked.

"Should be there in about an hour. We have a few passengers to drop off before we get to you." Stan replied.

"Whatever." Kaiba growled as he and Krista walked to the top deck . They sat down on one of the beds as they heard.

"Take it away Ern!" Said Stan. The bus jerked forward casing Krista to fall off the bed as it the slammed into the back end of the bus.

"Ra Damn it, this guy needs to learn how to drive. Mokie could drive better than him and he is twelve." Seto gripped as he went to help Krista to her feet.

"I have a feeling we aren't going to get any playtime on this ride." She said as she sat back down on the bed. She and Seto decided to hold on tightly to their cases. "When we get back to Hogwarts I'm going to search Magic Formula for a transportation spell."

The rest of the ride was full of bumps, jumps and bangs. By the time they got to Hogwarts both Krista and Kaiba looked like they were going to hurl.

"Hogwarts." Stan said.

Krista and Kaiba got off the bed and headed to the door of the bus. "Just so you know that was the worst ride, I've ever been on. If we were in Domino City right now I'd have not only you fired but your entire operation out of business." Kaiba said as he and Krista exited the bus. The Knight Bus disappeared with a bang.

"For the love of Isis, I'm never riding on that fucking bus again." Krista said just as Dumbledore walked up to them.

"I'm glad you two came back in one piece." Dumbledore said with his signature smile.

Dumbledore's smile pushed Krista's last button as she lost her temper. "That is it old man, I hate it when you do that freaky fake smile. It makes my skin crawl. Don't do it in my presence again. Or I might just hex you." Krista yelled.

"You are but a learner to our magic, what makes you think you can hex me?" Dumbledore asked.

"What makes you think I'd use your magic?" Krista stated.

Dumbledore gulped as he realized she was most likely referring to a Shadow Game that would end with a Penalty Game and decided to drop the subject and said, "You know it isn't safe to leave Hogwarts, you should really stay here."

"Hey old man, in case you forgot our contract clearly states we can leave to attend to business. If you want to try to hold us here go ahead, but remember you will be given the same Penalty Game if you do." Kaiba said with a glare as he saw the color drain out of Dumbledore's face. Obviously the CEO had made his point.

"And the only thing that wasn't safe was that Ra damn bus." Krista said.

Kaiba put his arm around Krista as he said. "Now if you don't mind old man we are both tired and want to turn in."

"By all means, you can turn in." Dumbledore said. He was pleased to see that they returned it showed him that they were willing to still learn his magic. These new students of his might be a bit rough around the edges with their morality scale way off, but in due time they will help him defeat Voldemort in his way or so he thought.

Krista and Kaiba walked into the castle and headed to their dorm. When they got to the door Krista pulled out her card and said. "Krista Klearity the Light Magician." the portrait swung open and the two walked into their common room.

"Big brother, you are back." Mokaba says as he runs up to Kaiba giving him a hug.

"So how was London?" Rebecca said with a smirk.

Krista was looking at the expression on Rebecca's face it told her that Rebecca was hiding something. "Okay girl, out with it. What's going on?"

Atem and Yugi started busting up laughing. "Will someone tell us what is so funny?" Kaiba asked he was getting slightly annoyed at their behavior.

Finally Atem quit laughing and spoke. "Well you see this morning at breakfast, Hermione wanted to watch the press conference. She knew that the Isis Foundation was important to Krista and wanted to see her speech. What we didn't expect was you losing your temper and telling the world about your engagement."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Well if you are all going to be like that you can join Pegasus on the not invited list." He teased.

"So big brother does that mean I get to be your best man" Mokie said.

"Sorry Mokie, but to sign the marriage license as a best man you would have to be at least 16. You will be one of my groom's men though and get to escort Rebecca who is one of Krista's bride's maids." Seto said.

"Okay so who is your best man." Mokaba asked.

"Actually I was going to ask my best friend." Seto paused. "Atem, would you be my best man?"

"It would be an honor." Atem stated. "So do I get to escort Hermione?"

"I haven't decided who to ask to be my maid of honor, but traditions are meant to be broken so you can escort Hermione even if she isn't my maid of honor." Krista said.

"You guys should see the online tabloids that have sprung up from Kaiba's loss of temper. I think my favorite was the one that said the baby Krista is expecting was conceived on the back of a holographic projection of your ultimate dragon." Ryou said while laughing hysterically.

"I like the one written by all the heartbroken girls out there saying that the spellcasters in Krista deck must have put a spell on Seto." Mokaba added.

"Or how about the one saying Krista is faking a pregnancy because in reality she can't have children." Rebecca added.

Krista took a deep breath to try to control the anger coursing through her veins. "Rebecca show me that article please." Rebecca opened up her laptop and found the article and showed it to Krista.

Rebecca was concerned as to why Krista would want to see that article. "Krista we all know these things aren't true." Rebecca stated.

Krista finished reading the article and yelled, "Dr. Montgomery that bastard." Krista grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Montgomery, this is Klearity and I want you to know that you just lost your medical license. And I intend to sue you for every penny you have by this time next week you'll be bankrupt." She slammed shut the phone, opened the door to her room and slammed it shut. The gang of duelists outside her door could hear Krista crying.

Everyone in the room was staring at Kaiba. "What just happened?" Yugi asked.

"Krista's doctor in America just broke the law that is what happened." Growled a pissed off CEO.

"I still don't understand." Yugi said.

"It really isn't my story to tell, but Krista's." Kaiba said he knew what had upset his woman and the pain she was going through tore at his heart. "Let me go see if she wants me to tell you guys or not." Kaiba walked into his room to see his woman crying into her pillow.

"Imzadi, look at me." Kaiba said.

Krista lifted her head, the tears in her eyes showed the agony she was feeling. Seto brought his woman into a close embrace as he wiped her tears off her cheeks. "You came to see if I want the others to know that I may not be able to have children."

"You read me like a book. They are concerned as to what happened out there." Seto said.

"You can tell them if you want, I don't really want to see anyone right now. I think I'll just try to get some rest. I may come back out later if I feel up to it." Krista said.

Kaiba kissed Krista forehead before heading back to their bedroom door. He exited their room and entered the common room. He closed the door behind him.

"Is Krista okay?" Rebecca asked.

"She is just upset, but she'll be fine. She said she wants to rest." Kaiba stated.

"We are her friends and want to help." Yugi said.

"There really isn't anything you can do." Kaiba said.

"So do we get to know the story or not?" Ryou asked.

"She told me I could tell you." Kaiba said.

"So are you going to?" Atem asked.

Kaiba took a deep breath before speaking. "Well about six months ago, Krista decided she wanted to have some medical tests done and went to see a doctor in America because America has patient doctor confidentiality laws. This Montgomery broke that law. Krista was told after those tests that she may not be able to children. She has some scaring on her uterus, most likely caused from the electrical shocks she endured as an underground duelist. Any conception has a 60% chance of ending in a miscarriage before the end of the third month of pregnancy."

"Then why is she on the pill if she can't have kids, I mean I see her take her pill every morning?" Rebecca said. No one noticed but after Rebecca's statement Krista opened the door to her room and was standing in the archway listening into the conversation.

"Because a may not be able to have kids isn't the same as can't have kids, and she and I aren't ready to be parents yet so we take precautions." Kaiba said.

"No wonder she was upset with the article, it brought back the memory of being told something sad." Yugi stated.

"It's more than that. She blames herself for her condition." Kaiba said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"If she had never gotten involved in underground dueling she wouldn't have scaring." Kaiba explained

"She wouldn't have met you either, because she wouldn't have gotten 25% of your company to make you want to track her down and duel her." Atem stated.

"Okay doctor my head hurts." Marik joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"So what should we say or do the next time we see Krista?" Yugi asked.

"Just treat me the same as you always do." Krista said as everyone turned around in shock to see her standing there.

"How long have you been listening at the doorway to our room?" Kaiba asked as he went and wrapped an arm around Krista's waist.

"Long enough to realize why Atem is your best friend." Krista said with a grin. "Thanks Atem I never realized that if I was never in the underground, I never would have been reunited with my soul mate. Knowing this now will keep me from blaming myself for things out of my control."

"And look at the bright side, like Kaiba said may not doesn't equal can't. I'm sure sometime in the future there will be lots of little Kaiba's running around the mansion." Rebecca said as she gave Krista a hug.

"Thanks for understanding, all of you." Krista said. She knew these friends of hers would be always there for her and it made her feel better.

Mokaba stretched his arms and yawned, "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm tired and want to go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Mokaba left the common room and headed into his bedroom. One by one everyone left the common room for their bedrooms, leaving Krista and Krista the only occupants.

Krista walked up to the window that was in the common room and looked out of it. "You know this view is not nearly as good as the one from the window in your office at KC headquarters. I sure do miss Domino City. I guess I'm just a city girl and not a country girl."

"We will be home for Christmas and then you can look out over the city." Kaiba said with a smile. Krista turned around and looked into her lovers cobalt eyes. As his blue eyes met her blue eyes she felt like she could lose herself in his gaze. She wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and started to kiss him passionately.

Seto kept kissing her as he guided her toward the door to their room. When they reached the door he opened it without breaking their kiss while nudging her into their room. Once they were in their room he closed the door with a free hand.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	65. Chapter 65

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

The gang of duelist arose early the next morning. They had several things to take care of before their first defense meeting this afternoon. Krista was sitting at the table with Magic Formula open to the spell she had found Friday night.

"Royal Sorceress, I take it you found a spell that will test the trustworthiness of potential defense group member's hearts?" Atem said.

"I did, and before you ask, it will be physically draining to me, but not as bad as the one that caused me to pass out." Krista said as she placed several pieces of computer paper on the table.

"Can you be more specific, what causes the draining?" Atem asked.

"Well the actual casting isn't the draining part, it is the test. With each person who takes the test a drain will come from that since these pieces of paper will have the spell sealed into them." Krista explained.

"Is there a way we can share in the draining, I really don't want to see you pass out again." Atem asked.

"I told you won't pass out!" Krista snapped she was getting annoyed at the fact that she had to repeat herself. "But if you want, someone close to me can share their power with me causing the draining to come from two sources not one." Krista commented.

"I'll share my power with you. What would I have to do?" Kaiba said.

Krista was baffled by her man's question. He had read the spell after all and the last line of text gave specific directions for sharing power. "You read the spell over my shoulder, don't you remember?" Krista said.

Kaiba had a blush rush across his cheeks. "I have a confession I wasn't really reading the spell, I was looking down your blouse." He said with a smirk.

Krista snickered. She should have know that her man had other things on his mind Friday night. Shaking her head she says "You stand behind me with your palm in the middle of my back, think you can handle that?"

"I'll try, but I might end up raping you tonight as a result." Kaiba teased.

"You can't rape the willing." Krista said in a suggestive tone.

Atem was getting a bit frustrated with his sexually overactive Royal Sorceress and High Priest. "Enough you two! Now back to the business at hand. I would prefer to have the drain from two sources, so High Priest, Royal Sorceress it is up to you." Atem commanded.

Krista walked over to the desk and stretched her arms out in front of her. The Millennium Necklace started to glow as she spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows hear my cry and seal these papers. We need to make sure people have a trustworthy heart in order to destroy our enemies. Make it so that if they aren't trustworthy that their mind is erased of our plan. Shadows hear me now." Purple and black shadows emerged from Krista body as the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. The shadows enveloped the table for several minutes before vanishing.

Yugi looked at the papers "These are still blank. How does this spell work?"

Krista grabbed the papers off the table and put them in her laptop case. "They will show the trust in potential members hearts when I ask them a question. It will show writing in Ancient Egyptian if whether their answer is truth or lie. If it is a lie it will show the true answer to my question. If they are found to be trusting then the students wishing to join our defense group will remember where we meet those who aren't found trusting will have their memories erased and think they have somewhere else to go." Krista explained.

"That is a very complex spell. But it will surely work." Atem said. "Now let's all go to breakfast." The gang filed out of the common room and headed toward the Great Hall.

As the group of duelist entered the Great Hall, Atem was pleased to see Hermione was already there. "Good morning Sweetie." Atem said as he gave Hermione a kiss good morning.

"Morning Cutie." Hermione said with a blush.

"Where is Harry?" Yugi asked.

"Quidditch practice, apparently Angela has the same obsession with winning the Quidditch Cup as Wood, who was the previous captain. They started practice before sun rise." Hermione said.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the great hall. They were covered with mud. "That was the worst practice I've ever seen. Not only is is pouring down rain outside, but our new Keeper is terrible. I don't know what Angela was thinking when she made Ron the Keeper. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm an excellent Seeker we would lose every game this year." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, even though none of us know anything about Quidditch we will be at your games to cheer you on. After all we are all friends and friends do that for each other." Yugi said with a grin.

"Yugi, I think you girlfriend is rubbing off on you. You are starting to ramble out her friendship speeches. Please knock it off they drive me insane." Barked the annoyed CEO.

"If you and Krista can get away with your sexual commentary all the time, I can get away with friendship speeches." Teased Yugi.

"So who do we have so far who want to join us this afternoon?" Atem asked.

"I know Fred and George are planning on showing up, unfortunately they told the entire Quidditch team and that means our really terrible Keeper is joining us." Harry said.

"Oh no don't tell me that." Atem said he really didn't want to see the red headed bastard. That jerk did nothing but make his woman cry.

"Atem, we agreed that no matter our personal feelings toward someone, we would let them join if they are trustworthy." Yugi said.

"I'm sure he'll fail my test. His heart isn't trustworthy." Krista said.

"_That bastard better stay away from me or the Dark Magician will be the least of his problems. I'll summon Ra it fry his pathetic ass._" Atem sent.

"I also have a way to insure that no one will blab to Umbridge after we start having meetings." Hermione said.

"What did you do?" Atem asked. He was most curious to see what his intelligent girl had come up with.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and held it up. "I have sealed a curse into this piece of parchment. After we determine if they are trustworthy, I will have them sign this paper. If someone starts to freak out and alert the Ministry to what we are doing they will have the worst case of incurable acne imaginable." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You are brilliant, Hermione it never hurts to be extra careful." Atem said as he leaned over and kissed his curly haired girl.

"_Pharaoh, I'm beginning to think that you need some quality alone time with your girl. You're starting to make too many comments with double meanings._" Krista sent over the telepathic with a laugh.

"_Royal Sorceress, do you ever get your mind out of the gutter?_" Atem asked with a blush.

"_Once in a blue moon I suppose. However you and Yugi just make it too easy to make comments._" Krista replied as an owl came into the Great Hall and dropped off a copy of the days _Daily Profit _in front of Hermione.

Hermione paid for her paper and the owl left the Hall. She opened up the paper to see the front page. After reading it she was furious. "Hey everyone listen to this it looks like the Ministry has made Professor Umbridge something called High Inquisitor. She now has the power to observe our teachers and dismiss them if she thinks they are not up to the Ministry's standards."

"Great just what I want to see Mrs. the Hutt in all my classes." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Just remember what we told you; always wear your deck so that we don't get detention, expelled or our electronics taken away." Atem commanded.

More and more students started to come into the Great Hall for breakfast. Soon the tables were filled with food and everyone started to enjoy a really good breakfast. Soon breakfast was over and it was time to head to their common rooms.

"Hermione, why don't you and Harry join us this morning in our common room. We aren't doing our meeting until after lunch." Atem said.

"I'd like that." Hermione said as she took Atem's hand in hers.

"Bakura and I have plans with Fred and George. They said something about sneaking out to get some drinks for our meeting and would need some extra hands carrying it." Marik said.

"Tell them I want a Butter beer." Harry said, he knew the twins were planning on sneaking out to Hogsmeade by one of the secret passages out of the castle.

"Sure thing," Bakura said as he and Marik went to find the Weasley twins. The rest of the gang exited the Great Hall and started walking to the duelists' dorm.

"I don't believe your culture! You have issues with sex, and smoking, but not drinking?" Kaiba stated. He was starting to feel nicotine deprived which was annoying him.

"I hope they bring back something without alcohol. I don't drink alcohol." Krista said.

"Butter beer is really light, you won't get intoxicated on it." Harry said.

"I use to drink myself to sleep for many years. I gave up drinking the same time I gave up underground dueling." Snapped Krista.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize, I mean..." Harry stammered

"Forget it. I'm just nicotine deprived so my temper is short this morning." Krista explained.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Hermione said.

"I am not allowed to smoke on school grounds. So there was no way you would have known." Krista said.

"If you did, the worst that could happen is you would receive detention." Harry said.

"No I wouldn't get detention for smoking on school grounds. I would be reliving my duel against Alister for an entire hour." Krista said with a visible shutter as the gang approached the pyramid portrait.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked he couldn't figure out why a reliving a duel was frightening to Krista.

"Not out here we'll explain more once we are inside our common room." Atem said as he pulled a card out of his deck. He held the card up to the door, "Atem Moto the Dark Magician." The door swung open and the gang entered the common room.

Hermione and Harry looked around the common room they noticed the seven adjacent doors with the duelists names on them. "I can't believe you have your own rooms." Hermione said.

"It was one of the many conditions we demanded when we accepted to come to Hogwarts." Kaiba said as he sat at the table and pulled out his laptop. He really wanted to get some work done. He knew that Krista's outburst in the hall was going to cause some tension and he felt that by engrossing himself in work for his company would ease his tension.

Everyone sat down in the chairs in the common room. "So what did Krista mean by relieving a duel?"

"When we were first approached by Dumbledore to come to Hogwarts we weren't sure we wanted to be here unless we had some demands meant. You already know not being sorted into houses, and having our own outfits were part of that agreement. In exchange Kaiba and Krista agreed to not smoke on school grounds. We didn't trust Dumbledore to keep up his end of our agreements so we cursed a contract that he signed that if any conditions are broken, the person who breaks them will be trapped in their worst memory for an hour. In Krista's case her duel against Alister is her worst memory." Atem explained.

"I still don't understand. What is so terrible about this duel?" Hermione asked. She could wrap her mind around why a duel would be someone's worst memory.

"Alister is one of two people I ever loss a duel to." Krista said.

"Who is the other?" Harry asked.

"Seto." Krista stated.

"Krista, I don't count my loss to Pegasus, so you sure as hell don't have to count your loss to Alister." Kaiba said as he was frantically working at his laptop. This conversion was starting to bring back too many painful memories for the CEO. He wanted to just bury the pain by working.

"What was so terrible about this loss?" Hermione asked.

"_Should I tell them Pharaoh? After all I'm the only one who can the rest of you swore on your decks not to._" Krista asked telepathically.

"_Go ahead, knowing some of our past is essential for Hermione to be able accept her destiny._" Atem replied.

"Well about a year ago a field spell card called the Seal of Orichalcos was in the hands of a man named Dartz. This magic card was infused with evil magic. The duelist who played this card got an unfair advantage the monsters attack points increased by 500 points and the one who played the card could use the magic and trap zones to have up to 10 monsters on the field. In my case my opponents name was Alister. Alister played this field spell in his duel against me. The card would steal the soul of the looser of the duel sealing their soul in the card." Krista explained.

"But if you lost how are you here?" Harry asked.

"The three chosen duelists defeated Dartz and the souls that had been stolen were released back into our bodies. Needless to say I don't want to relive that incident for an entire hour." Krista stated as goose bumps ran along her entire body.

"Having your soul taken doesn't sound pleasant." Harry said.

"It isn't" Krista said.

"Only a fool would gamble with their soul to win a duel, why would anyone even play a card that evil?" Hermione said.

Atem started to shift he was beginning to regret letting this conversion start. Hermione noticed the change in her man's body language as she looked into Atem's eyes realization hit her and she said. "You played that card didn't you?"

Atem closed his eyes and gulped, sometimes his woman was just too cleaver. He didn't want to lie to her so he took a deep breath and spoke knowing that this might be the last time he will ever speak to Hermione again. "Yes I did and I paid a hefty price. I didn't lose my soul, but Yugi's. Somehow he was able to use shadow magic to take my place when I lost that duel. It is a mistake I regret every day of my life and if you wish to never speak to me again. I'd understand." Atem stood up and walked to the window he didn't want to look anyone in their eyes right now. His stomach was filled with knots and his heart was aching. He was certain that Hermione would never want anything to do with him again. Why oh why did he let this conversation start.

Atem was lost in his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "We all make mistakes, what is important is that we learn from them. Obviously no permanent damage was done." Hermione softly spoke as she tried to nudge Atem to turn around and look at her. "Atem please turn around and look at me."

Atem slowly turned around but he kept his eyes downcast looking at his feet as he spoke. "I really am ashamed of what I did, so much so I don't really want to look at you. I'm..."

Atem's words were interrupted when a pair of soft lips met his. Hermione's reassuring kiss caused Atem to do a double take before he spoke. "You don't hate me, for what I did?"

"I'll say I don't think it was a smart move, in fact I'll tell you it was a really stupid thing to do, but no I don't hate you. And look around your friends here don't hate you either." Hermione looked deep into Atem's eyes, he felt like she was looking into his very soul, which perhaps she was. "I can see when I look into your eyes the remorse you feel. I know how sorry you are and I could never hate you, because I am completely in love with you. I know that you are my soul mate and one could never hate their soul mate."

Atem swept Hermione up into a tight embrace kissing her again. The two were in total bliss, oblivious to the fact that they had an audience. It seemed like time was standing still for the two of them. As they were kissing all doubt was swept from Atem's mind, he knew that his queen was here in his arms and that she loved him. Finally the two broke apart. "I'm in love with you too." Atem said with a smile as he took Hermione's hand in his and they sat back down.

"What ever happened to this card?" Harry asked as a visible shiver of fear fell over his body at the thought of such an evil card scared him, what if Voldemort got hold of it.

"The Seal of Orichalcos was vanquished when Dartz was defeated. The card no longer exists." Seto said as Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Big brother what time is it, I'm getting kind of hungry and I think it must be close to lunch time." Mokaba said.

Seto checked the time on his laptop, "You're right Mokie it is almost noon. I think I'll stay here during lunch and meet with you all later. I still have a ton of work to do."

"You will not skip your lunch today, Kaiba." Belted Atem. "Both you and Krista need to eat lunch today otherwise the draining from the spell for trustworthy hearts is going to make both of you pass out and I don't want that. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Yes Pharaoh_," both Kaiba and Krista sent telepathically as Kaiba shut the lid to his laptop. He walked over to Krista and put his arm around her waist. The gang left the common room and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Sorry to all my readers I try to get an update done a day, but had a bad fever and just couldn't get one done until I started feeling better. Hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks for reading and an extra super special awesome thank you to those who have taken time to review.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 66<p>

The gang entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the long table. Yugi whipped out his cell phone and started texting Tea. He figured he would eat and text at the same time. The rest of the group was busy eating their lunch when Snape came up to their table. "Good afternoon." Snape said.

"Afternoon Sensei." Kaiba said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura came to me and ask me after breakfast this morning if there were any students in my house trustworthy. They said you all are starting a club and wanted to not exclude people based on their house. I am impressed that you are tiring to include my house, but by no means are there students in my house that you should trust. Most of them are future Death Eaters. Also Potter I want to start our Remedial Potions lessons tonight. Be in the dungeons at 7pm." Snape said.

"Sure thing Professor." Harry said. Snape left the table with his cape bellowing behind him.

"Harry, why you are taking remedial potions? Your class work has been really good so far." Krista asked.

Harry leaned over the table and whispered, "It is code for Occlumency. Professor Snape is going to teach me how to close my mind so that Dumbledore and Voldemort can't enter it."

"_Thank Ra, for a while I thought we might have to seal his mind with the spell To Keep a Sacred Secret. I wasn't looking forward to having to cast that spell again._" Krista sent over the courts shared telepathic link.

"_We will eventually have to have you cast in on Hermione, but not yet. I want to wait until she embraces her destiny then you will have to seal her mind._" Atem replied.

Krista groaned as she helped herself to another cup of coffee, "_Whatever you say Pharaoh, at least it will only be one person this time instead of six. That will keep the draining down to a minimum._"

"Yipes." Yugi squeaked as his face was beet red while looking at his cell phone causing the entire group to stare at him.

"Yugi, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Yugi lied as he tried to put is phone away.

"Yugi, you are a terrible liar." Krista said with a smirk as feelings of mischievousness took over her senses. She took out her wand and said, "Accio Yugi's cell phone." Yugi's cell phone flew out of his hand, glided through the air and landed in Krista's outstretched palm. She flipped it open and read the last few texts. "_Oh Innocent one, I never knew Tea could talk so dirty._"

"_Royal Sorceress, give me back my phone, those are private messages._" Yugi pleaded as his face was still red from embarrassment.

"_Your fault for sending sexy messages back and forth, but I guess you have to release that sexual tension somehow._" Krista replied as she gave Yugi back his phone.

Hermione had been watching the spaced out looks on her friends and said. "Okay what is up with you guys, every once in a while I swear you all space out. You seem to try to cover it up with a lame excuse; well I am not buying them anymore."

Atem started laughing at his girls' outburst. "Our shadow magic lets us communicate telepathically with each other. When we space out we are only having a conversion in our heads. Right now Yugi and Krista are arguing about something very private."

Yugi went back to his phone still bright red. When he got another text his face when even redder and he got up to leave the table. "Yugi, where are you going?" Kaiba asked.

"To our dorm to take a really cold shower, Tea is teasing me with suggestive pictures of herself and suggestive text messages. If I didn't love her so much I'd be really upset, instead of just frustrated with a hint of embarrassment. I'll meet up with you guys for our defense meeting after lunch is over." Yugi hollered in a voice that was a combination of embarrassment and frustration as he left the Great Hall.

Atem looked over at Kaiba and Krista who were chucking at Yugi's outburst, "Please tell me you two didn't put Tea up to this."

"No we didn't but I think we need to find a way to get sneak Tea into Hogsmeade, I'm not sure Yugi can hold out much longer. He misses her way to much." Krista said laughing.

"I've been giving it some thought; we should have Odion bring her with him. He already agreed to meet up with us in two weeks. I'll have a KC plane fly her to London and he can pick her up. Also since Odion is magical like us, the fact that Tea isn't will go unnoticed." Kaiba said.

"That should work, Kaiba, I have to admit I do feel sorry for Yugi, he has to be separated from the woman he loves while we are at school." Atem stated as he grabbed Hermione's hand in his.

"I also recommend that we find out if there is a hotel somewhere in Hogsmeade for the two lovers. They will want to spend some quality time alone." Krista said.

"You know what Krista that sounded romantic, not suggestive. I never knew you had it in you." Atem teased.

Krista rolled her eyes before she commented, "I do have a romantic side, I just also have a lecherous side to go with it." Krista stood up from the table. "I'm going to go find Luna and inform her of our meeting right after lunch." Krista walked over to the Ravenclaw table to see Luna talking to a red headed Gryffindor female.

"Ginny, are you sure your brother is that bad?" Luna asked.

"You should have seen him at practice he didn't stop a single goal, I could do better than him and I'm only a relief player, but he totally sucks, I can't believe he and I share the same genes. If it wasn't for Harry on the team we would come in last place this year." Ginny said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Luna." Krista said.

"Ginny is okay, she supports you too." Luna said.

Ginny wasn't too surprised by Luna's comment she often said things that were off. This however never bothered her she liked Luna. She extended her hand to Krista, "I'm Ginny Weasley by the way."

Krista shook Ginny's hand and spoke. "I'm Krista Klearity. I've met most of your siblings. I will be honest, I don't like Ron or Bill they are both pricks. I do however like Fred and George they are very entertaining."

Ginny chucked. "Ron is an ass. He spent the summer making Hermione cry, and he constantly calls Luna, Loony Lovegood. If he does it again I'm going to give him a Bat Bogey Hex. I don't really get along with Bill because he is so much older than me. But I do like Fred and George, I like the challenge of trying to out prank them. I often break into our broom shed and steal their brooms." Ginny explained.

"Well then I would like to invite both of you too meet with me and my friends this afternoon. Luna knows the place of which I speak of. We are planning a rebellion against Mrs. the Hutt."

"I don't know who that is." Ginny said.

"She means Professor Umbridge. The Court calls her that as a nickname, not sure why." Luna replied in her airy voice.

Ginny had no idea what Luna meant when she said court and she really didn't care. She loved the idea of getting back at Umbridge and learning some more magic. "Count me in, after what she did to Harry's hand I would love to give her some payback." Ginny said as a slight blush fell across her cheeks.

Krista smirked, "Looks like you have a little crush."

"He saved my life in my first year, so yea I have a little one." Ginny explained.

"_Royal Sorceress, I wanted to say that the skirt you are wearing today makes your ass look really hot, oh yeah and we are also getting ready to go._" Seto sent over the telepathic link.

"_High Priest, keep teasing me and I'm going to handcuff you to our bed tonight._" Krista replied with a snicker.

"_Enough you two, we have a spell to take care of and a defense group to get organized. This is not the time for foreplay._" Atem commanded he was really starting to lose his patience with those two.

"_Pharaoh, you're just jealous because I wake up with my woman and yours is in another dorm._" Kaiba teased.

"_I said enough!_" Atem hollered he was fed up with the constant teasing from Kaiba and Krista. He wasn't sure why but his temper was reaching its breaking point. He figured it was just stress.

"_Fine, I'll be there in a minute._" Krista said. "Well it looks like lunch is about over, I'm heading out. See you there."

"Remember to walk in front of the wall three times concentrating on what you need to access the door." Luna sang as Krista left the Ravenclaw table and joined the others. She picked up her stuff and the group headed out of the Great Hall and toward the seventh floor.

When the group arrived at the seventh floor Krista followed Luna's direction and a door to the room or requirement appeared. "Okay everyone in." Atem commanded.

The gang filed into the room. There were several choosy chairs as well as a shelf filled with books. There was also a desk with a chair behind it. "I'm going to set up here." Krista started to take the papers out of her bag and placed them on the table. She then sat in her chair and waited for students to start filing in. Seto went and stood right behind her putting his palm in the small of her back.

Luna and Ginny were the first potential members to arrive. "This is a cool room." Ginny said.

"I need both of you to come here for a moment." Krista said as she handed each a piece of paper. Luna was looking at it by rotating it at different angles. Ginny just stared at it.

"Uh, thanks for this, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"It is computer paper; we use it in the real world instead of parchment. Now I have a question for each of you and I want honest answers. I'll start with Luna. In this war, Luna who are you loyal too?"

"To the Pharaoh and his court of course?" Luna replied in her sing song voice.

"_That confirms it she knows who we are._" Atem sent to the members of his court over their shared telepathic link.

"What is she talking about?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"No idea." Hermione said as she noticed that none of the exchange students seemed to find Luna's response odd. Perhaps they just were being polite after all Luna is a bit eccentric.

Ginny could help but snicker at Luna's response. "Don't mind her, she sometimes says things that no one would think of, but rest assured she is perfectly normal."

"Luna please hand me your paper," Krista looked over the paper and written in Ancient Egyptian was the word _Truth_. Krista smiled and spoke, "very good Luna, now find a place to get comfortable. Now your turn Ginny."

"I'm loyal to Harry; I want to bring down Voldemort." Ginny stated.

"That is good to know, but my question for you is different than Luna's. If Dumbledore asked you to report to him about our defense group and sweetened the deal with a 1000 Galleon bribe would you accept it?" Krista asked.

"Absolutely not Dumbledore is a fool, this is our club and Dumbledore could offer me a 1,000,000 Galleon bribe and I would still turn him down." Ginny stated.

"Hand me your paper please." Krista was pleased that once again the word _True_ was written in Ancient Egyptian on the paper. "Have a seat and make yourself comfortable while we wait for more people to show up." She said.

The next on to come through the door was Yugi, his hair was still wet. "_Innocent One, did the shower help?_" Kaiba sent with a smirk.

"_Not really, I can't wait to see Tea again, I miss her so much_." Yugi responded.

"_She'll be joining us in Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks. I have everything arranged for it._" Kaiba responded.

A huge grin spread across Yugi's face. "_Thanks High Priest._" Yugi said as he went to find a chair. He was starting to feel better knowing that he would see his girl in a couple of weeks.

"This is so weird the last time we were here it was a broom cupboard and we were hiding from Flitch." George said, as he, Fred, Marik and Bakura came into the room. Their arms were full of bottles of butter beer.

"Butter beer for everyone." Fred said as he was passing around bottles to everyone.

"Mokaba can't have one." Kaiba said. "And if anyone tries to give one to my little brother you will deal with me."

"Fred and George I need you to come see me at this desk. I will ask you a question and I need a truthful answer." Fred and George passed Krista's test with flying colors. One by one more students came in and passed Krista test. Soon the doors opened again and to everyone's dismay it was Ron.

Krista groaned she really didn't want to deal with the punk. "Ron, I need you to come here and hold this piece of paper."

"I thought I was here to learn to fight, not be your bloody secretary." Ron said.

"Just hold the paper, or you can leave now and not return." Kaiba said as his temper was rising.

Ron reluctantly took the paper in his hand, "Now what do you want me to do?"

"You will answer a question for me, I want an honest answer." Krista said with a smirk. "Would you accept a bribe in the amount of 2,000,000 Galleons to report our dealings in this group?"

"No I wouldn't." Ron stated as his paper wrote the word _Lie_ spread across the paper. Followed by _this guy would sell out his own mother_. As Krista was reading it Ron got a hazy look on his face as he turned around and walked out the Room of Requirement.

"Looks like Ron changed his mind, oh well who is next?" Krista asked the last student to come into the room.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He said shyly as he walked towards Krista.

"Come to my desk, I don't bite." Krista hands him a paper. "Please answer my question truthfully. What is your motivation for wanting to join our defense group."

"It's really personal." Neville says as he leans over the desk and whispers. "I want revenge on a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange she used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents torturing them into insanity."

Tears came to Krista's eye as she read the paper it said _True_. "I know the feeling, Bellatrix Lestrange murdered my mom." Krista said as she started to put the papers away and cleared off the desk. Krista was exhausted as she tried to get out of her chair she lost her balance and fell back into her chair.

Even though he could feel his own strength drained Seto offered Krista a hand. Krista took Kaiba's hand so he could help her to her feet. Krista leaned into his body as they walked to sit down in a couple of the cushy chairs.

Hermione walked up to the desk placing the parchment that she had cursed on to it as well as a bottle of ink and a quill. She also put a basket full of gold coins on it. "You all know why we are here. We need a teacher who will help us to learn to defend ourselves because Voldemort is back. Now those wishing to join our group please sign this parchment, I'll be using it to keep a list of who we are." One by one everyone in the room signed the parchment.

"I think we should have a name for our group." Ginny said.

"How about the _We Hate Umbridge Society_" Fred said.

"I think we should call ourselves _The Ministry is Morons Society_." Bakura said.

"We should call ourselves _Duelists Association_ we could call ourselves the _DA_ for short." Yugi said.

"I like that, since we are all going to be learning defensive spells to help in wizard duels." Ginny said.

"Okay all in favor of Yugi's suggestion" Hermione said. Everyone put their hands up and Hermione put the title _Duelists Association_ on the top of the paper.

"Whatever let's just get on with this meeting. I still have a company to get back to and I can't waist all day waiting for everyone to decide on a stupid name." Barked the annoyed CEO.

"Kaiba, be nice." Atem warned with a glare that told his High Priest he needed to keep his temper in check.

"We will be having meetings most likely once a week and I have cast a charm on these fake galleon that will tell our members the day and time since we should rotate it. Harry as our teacher will be the one to determine the time and day. And for all of you who are on House Teams leave your practice schedules with Harry so you don't find yourselves double booked." Hermione explained as she passed out a Galleon to everyone. "Now that everyone has their coins are there any questions."

"Just one, when is our first lesson." Neville said.

"I'll let everyone know as soon as I look over the Quidditch practice lists. I should have an answer for you by tomorrow." Harry said.

"Is there anything else we need to cover my queen?" Atem asked with a flirty tone in his voice.

"No that is everything." Hermione said as she walked over to Atem and kissed his cheek. She just loved her nick name he gave her. She seemed to always feel like a queen in his presence.

"Well since there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned. See you all at our next meeting when we will actually be doing spells." Atem said. One by one all the students left the Room of Requirement and headed out to do other activities.

The Weasley twins, Bakura and Marik left together they decided they wanted to plan the prank of the century. Harry and Hermione decided that they better get their homework done and headed to the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the duelists headed to their dorm to get some rest it had been a busy afternoon.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 67<p>

The group was a bit nervous throughout the next week. They all knew that they might end up in a class that was being observed by Umbridge. It wasn't until Wednesday during Transfiguration, which they had with the Ravenclaw's, that they had to deal with a class that was observed by Umbridge.

Atem let out a groan as they entered the classroom. "Oh great looks like we get to have a class observed by Jabba's wife today. I was really hoping to not have to see her today." Atem said as he pointed to a toad face woman with a pink sweater sitting in the corner.

"Hurry up, we need to get a seat before we are pranked by Bakura and Marik. I have no idea what they are planning, but you can be sure it won't be nice." Hermione said as she and the rest of the group started to take seats.

"What makes you think we are planning a prank?" Marik asked as an evil grin spread across his face. Bakura had already opened up his bag to see what he had in it for causing some mayhem. Marik leaned over and whispered something to Bakura causing him to let out an evil laugh.

"You are predictable. You always pull a prank and land yourselves in detention and today you get to do it on Mrs. the Hutt. You won't be able to resist the urge." Krista said as she took her seat. She pulled out her blue laptop with the decal of her Light Magician and started it up. She had a few minutes and decided to check her personal e-mail account. "Hey everyone I got a message from Mai. She says...Oh my. Well looks like I lose our bet Seto."

"What bet?" Seto said.

"The one we made about four months ago when I came to the conclusion that Mai's crush must play for the other team because she has been trying to get his attention for several years without any success, and you insisted that he was just a virgin who wouldn't know a forward pass from a woman if his life depended on it. You win. Mai finally landed him last night." Krista said as she handed Kaiba a wad of cash.

"Ra Damn it! That means she is going to want to bring him to our wedding. I swear the gods are toying with me today." Growled the annoyed CEO.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"We are talking about the Mutt." Kaiba said

"Kaiba quit calling Joey, Mutt! He is my best friend, and when you insult him, I don't like it." Yugi yelled.

"Calm down, Yugi. I just don't get along with Wheeler, he and I are too different. I'm all brains and he thinks he is all brawn. Where I use my mind when I duel, he relies on luck. It annoys the hell out of me. I respect that fact that he is your friend, but I don't think Wheeler and I will ever find a common ground to actually be more than two duelists who can't stand each other. I will try to refrain from calling him Mutt in your presence." Kaiba said as he opened up his laptop.

Professor McGonagall came into the room and stood at her desk. "Okay class settle down today..."

"Hmm hmm," coughed Umbridge.

McGonagall attempted to ignore Umbridge by continuing her opening lecture "Class today we will be learning how to transfigure a rock into a rose. Will each..."

"Hmm hmm," coughed Umbridge again.

"Do you need a cough drop Deloris?" McGonagall said as her temper was rising. She really wanted to teach her lesson and didn't enjoy the interruptions.

"No Minerva, I was just wondering if you got my note saying that today would be the day I would be critiquing your class." Umbridge said.

"If I hadn't received it, I would be asking you why you are in my classroom." McGonagall yelled. "Now if you will please be quiet I'd like to get on with my lesson."

Bakura raised his hand. "Professor McGonagall, will you come here for a moment? I have a question for you."

McGonagall rolled her eyes as she approached Bakura. "What is it Mr. Bakura?"

"Well if you agree not to give me and Marik detention, we can get Umbridge to leave class, or at least get her to shut up and let you teach." Bakura said with an evil grin.

"Okay, I won't give you detention, but please don't do anything that will get me to lose my job." McGonagall pleaded.

"No way, we just want to see Mrs. the Hutt suffer." Marik said.

"We will wait until the right time to spring our trap." Bakura said as he rubbed his palms together.

"Very well Mr. Bakura." McGonagall walked back up to class. "Okay now before I was so rudely interrupted I saying we will be transfiguring rocks into roses today. Now will each student come up and get a rock off my desk."

Once the students had their rocks, McGonagall proceeded to instruct them on the proper wand movement and incantation. The students were working diligently on getting this spell right when Marik came over to Krista. "Hey Krista, Bakura and I need to barrow your laptop."

"What the hell for? I don't want you to ruin it the way you did my deck." Krista hollered.

"I just need to access YouTube for a song. Bakura and I are about to give Mrs. the Hutt a heart attack." Marik explained.

"Fine you can use it, but I'll load the page and if you touch anything else or break it you will pay for it." Krista loads YouTube onto the computer and Marik pushes some keys on the keyboard to find the song he wants.

"Krista's laptop was special ordered it cost me 244,740 Yen so don't break it or I'll take it out of your ass." Seto stated while glaring at Bakura and Marik.

"Ready Bakura." Marik said.

"I was born ready. Let's do this." Bakura said as Marik hit the play button on the song he had chosen. Soon the entire classroom was filled with the song _I'm too Sexy_.

Bakura and Marik started dancing a sexy dance around the class. Going up and down the isles making most of the girls swoon. Krista and Kaiba decided they would join in the fun and started dancing the Lambda with each other. Yugi kept hitting the repeat button on Krista laptop so the song kept playing over and over.

"Wow Kaiba can really boogie." Bakura said.

"What do you expect? Dancing is just like love making only with clothes on." Smirked the CEO. Even though his appearance didn't show it, he was having a great time.

Umbridge was getting furious. "Do something Minerva; this is your class after all!"

"My students aren't doing anything wrong. Mr. Kaiba and Miss Klearity are two of my brightest students if they need to unwind by dancing I don't see a problem with it." McGonagall smirked she was finding this situation hysterical.

Other students kept getting out of their seats to dance. The Patil twins ran up to Bakura and Marik. "Can we dance with you?" Padma said.

"Sure baby." Bakura said as he took Padma by the waist.

Marik grabbed Parvati by the hand and said. "Hey Bakura this is great we got ourselves a couple of hot twins." Marik twirled Parvati around.

"You two want to be our dates for the coming up Hogsmeade trip?" Bakura asked.

"We would love to." Padma said.

"Thank Ra, we get to have a date with the two hottest twins in school." Marik stated.

Umbridge was getting furious with the disruptive class. She couldn't believe that McGonagall wasn't doing anything. "That is enough disrupting class, you all will now serve deten..." Before she could finish her sentence she fell to the ground screaming, "Not again."

Seto shook his head, "Dumb bitch didn't listen, I told her if she tried to brake our wager she would be punished. I guess she is going to the hospital wing again for another 24 hours." Smirked the egotistical CEO.

McGonagall ran to Umbridge she wasn't sure what was going on. "Did you two have anything to do with this?" She asked while glaring at Bakura and Marik.

"Nope, but I suggest you get Dumbledore to get her out of your classroom before we can't get any more work done. She is going to be screaming for a long time."

McGonagall ran to find Dumbledore. While she was gone Yugi turned off the music and everyone started to settle down. McGonagall returned several minutes later with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated the screaming Umbridge out of the room. The students went back to trying to transfigure a rock into a rose.

Dumbledore walked up to the duelists, "What happened?"

"When Mrs. the Hutt agreed to our Shadow Game we made a little wager. She just tried to break her end of our wager so she is now stuck in her Penalty Game once again. She was warned and got what she deserved." Seto explained.

"You aren't going to make this year easy are you?" Dumbledore said.

"Nope, and if she would have listened she wouldn't be in the situation again." Atem said.

"What do you expect me to do with her, if she keeps this up?" Dumbledore inquired. "She still needs to teach."

"Jabba's wife doesn't teach us shit. All we do is read the Ra Damn textbook. We can do that on our own." Krista said.

"We don't care what you do; we are here to help you win your war. But we won't apologize for punishing people who deserve their fate." Kaiba said.

"Just don't hurt my students." Dumbledore said.

"We told you before we don't have any ill will toward the students." Krista said. "Now leave before I lose my temper and Shadow Game you." Krista gave Dumbledore a glare that told him he better leave. He needed more time to win these students over. He needed to nurture the power in them. It was essential to his plan to bring down Voldemort. Dumbledore exited the classroom and headed to his office. He figured he better work on an excuse on why Umbridge will not be teaching again for the next 24 hours.

The rest of Transfiguration went without incident. By the end of class, Hermione, Krista and Seto had successfully transfigured a rock into a rose. Atem had mispronounced the incantation and ended up transfiguring his rock into a toad. The toad had jumped off Atem's desk and landed in Yugi's hair. This caused everyone to be in fits of giggles as they left the classroom to head to their next class.

* * *

><p>Please Review they really make my day :)<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 68<p>

It was a beautiful Saturday morning as the gang arose. They were all excited about the first Hogsmeade weekend. They were all busy getting ready. They knew that today they didn't have to be in uniform so they were able to ditch their wizard robes.

Krista was wearing a black leather miniskirt with a blue low cut blouse and blue stiletto heals. "Seto, have you seen my Bella Belara perfume?" She hollered, as she was frantically searching every corner of the common room to find her favorite perfume.

"It was on the nightstand next to our bed the last time I saw it, why don't you just summon it." Kaiba called from their bedroom as he was digging his favorite trench coat out of his chest.

"I don't like having to rely on magic for everything! But oh well." Krista raised her wand. "Accio Bella Belara, a pink bottle shaped like a woman's figure flew into Krista's hand. She took of the black lid and sprayed herself in several places.

"I really missed wearing this." Kaiba said as he strolled out of their room wearing his white trench coat that seemed to defy gravity.

"You look hot." Krista said as she went over and gave Kaiba a passionate kiss.

"Hey Kaiba, can I barrow some cologne. I didn't think to pack mine." Yugi hollered. He was overly excited because he knew he would be seeing Tea in just a little over an hour.

Slightly annoyed by the interruption to his kiss Seto says, "Sure, do you have a fragrance preference?"

"Anything but Old Spice, I don't want to smell like my grandpa." Yugi stated.

"Seto wouldn't stoop so low as to have cheap department store cologne, he only uses designer brands. I suggest going with Cool Water, I think Tea would like that one." Krista said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Yugi raised his wand in the air and said, "Accio Kaiba's Cool Water." A blue bottle flew out of Kaiba and Krista's bedroom and into Yugi's outstretched hand.

"You are getting better at the Summoning Charm. Flitwick would be proud. Or maybe you just have more motivation today." Krista said with a wink.

Yugi blushed at Krista's teasing. "We all can't be like you, Kaiba or Hermione. I swear the three of you must have some kind of gift, you don't seem to struggle at all." Yugi stated as he put on some cologne.

"Hermione's talent is her past life fulfilling a promise to her mentor. Mana swore she would become a great Magician and now that promise is influencing Hermione's talents." Atem reasoned. "Kaiba, do you mind if I barrow some of that cologne as well?"

"Oooo us to" Said Marik

"Yeah, me and Marik need to smell good for the hotties we have dates with." Bakura said.

"The Patil twins are so hot, we are the luckiest guys in school." Marik added.

"Fred and George said there is this really great coffee shop with booths perfect for making out." Bakura said with a grin.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, you all can barrow my cologne, just hand it to me when you are done." Kaiba said. Kaiba's cologne was passed around to all the guys. When he finally got it back he decided to put some on too.

"Oh before I forget I have something for the both of you. Krista and I picked up these things last week when we were in London. It will seem weird that we didn't make it into the office this week, but this trip to Hogsmeade is more pressing. We'll make up for it by heading to the office tomorrow." Kaiba said as he left the common room and went to his bedroom. He came back later with two bags. "Here you go Atem, this one is for you." Kaiba handed him a black gift bag. "This one is for you Yugi." Kaiba handed a blue bag to Yugi.

Atem opened his bag and inside was a laptop it was purple with a decal of the Dark Magician. "Kaiba, what is this for?"

"Well it is my way of saying thank you for agreeing to be my best man, and also I figured it would come in handy for you, since you still are struggling with Arithmancy. This will give you a chance to do your homework without having to wait until Rebecca, Krista or I are done with our laptops. I've already adapted it to work in magical environments." Kaiba explained.

"What did you get Yugi?" Bakura asked.

Yugi opened his bag "Yipes," he squeaks as he turns beet red and quickly closes the bag causing Krista and Kaiba to snicker.

"What did you two do?" Atem said with a glare as walked over to Yugi and opened the blue gift bag. "I don't believe you two! You give me a laptop and poor Yugi gets a can of whipping cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a set of pink fuzzy handcuffs, a pair of edible panties, and a box of Trojans!"

"We also reserved him a hotel room in Hogsmeade. I snuck out early this morning so it is already paid for and here is the key." Krista handed Yugi the key. Yugi slipped the key into his pants pocket knowing that it might come in handy later.

"The room is already decorated with rose peddles, there is also going to be an assortment of chocolates, strawberries, and something that is similar to champagne since these English Magician have never heard of champagne." Kaiba said.

"I don't get you two, you make sure a room is as romantic as possible, yet give a bag of gifts that is just so so..." Atem started, he was just baffled by the behavior of Kaiba and Krista he didn't know what to think or say.

"Kinky? Is that the word you are looking for Pharaoh?" Krista smirked.

"We just thought Yugi needed more than a box of condoms in his gift bag so we improvised." Seto said with a laugh.

Yugi's face was still red with embarrassment when he said, "Thanks guys for the room and the gifts, after all it is the thought that counts." Yugi went to take his stuff to his room. Once in his room he dumped all the stuff in his gift bag out onto his bed. There was no way he was brining all these things with him. Tea would flip out, besides he wanted a romantic date however it never hurts to be prepared so he opened the box of Trojans slipping several into his pocket. Everything else he left on his bed. He then left his room and joined the others in the common room.

"Big brother, why can't Becky and I join you guys today?" Mokaba said.

"Because the school rules say you have to be third years to go on trips to Hogsmeade, I want you to promise me that you will behave yourself and stay safe. When you aren't eating in the Great Hall, I want you to be here in our dorm." Kaiba instructed.

Mokaba gave Seto a hug. "I promise big brother." He said, "Hey Becky we should hook up my Xbox and play video games."

"Sounds like a plan to me. But first I have to finish a paper for one of my college classes first. It should only take me about an hour." Rebecca said.

"No problem, I'll watch a movie while you are studying." Mokaba replied.

"Homework first Mokie, then you can watch a movie and play video games." Kaiba said.

Atem looked at his watch, "We better get heading out, we told Harry and Hermione we would meet them outside the Great Hall at 9am. So let's get moving people." Atem commanded. The group headed out of their common room and towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry and the Patil twins were already waiting.

Atem ran up to Hermione giving her a big kiss good morning. After several moments he broke their kiss saying "Morning my queen, shall we head to Hogsmeade? I want to spend as much time with you as possible today." Atem offered Hermione his hand which she took in hers.

"Harry and I have to meet Snuffles at 2pm but until then I'm totally free. How about we spend the time until then just the two of us, you know like a real date." Hermione said as she gave Atem a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Sounds great to me." Atem said as a blush ran over his cheeks.

"You don't mind if we split up until it is time to see Snuffles do you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Go enjoy time with your boyfriend, let's say we meet at the Three Broomsticks at 1:30pm." Harry said.

"_High Priest, Royal Sorceress, I need you to take Harry to see Odion. Have Odion use the Key on Harry. I want a report when we meet back up at the Three Broomsticks._" Atem sent to the court members.

"_Sure thing Pharaoh._" Kaiba replied.

"We are going to see you guys later." Bakura said as he offered Padma his arm.

"Tell my brother hi for me and that I love him, but hotties are more important than seeing a brother." Marik said with a smirk as he and Bakura escorted the Patil twin to Hogsmeade for a wonderful date.

"Okay you guys, let's hurry. Odion said he and Tea would be there at 9:30 and I don't want to be late. I want to see Tea. I haven't seen her since we started school here, and I really miss her." Yugi said as he started heading out the castle in a run.

"Wait up, Yugi," Atem hollered as he and Hermione ran out of the castle after Yugi.

"Now what exactly is this Odion supposed to help us with? You guys were kind of cryptic." Harry asked.

"Well we have a suspicion about you, but we don't want to spook you in case we are wrong. The only one who can confirm or deny our suspicions is Odion." Krista said.

"Rest assured we are here to help you and when we see Odion we will have more details. There are just too many unanswered questions." Kaiba said.

"By the way, Harry how are your Occlumency lessons going?" Krista asked.

"Terrible, I mean Professor Snape is doing a great job trying to teach me, but for some reason I can't stop dreaming about that damn hallway. Snape thinks it is Voldemort penetrating my mind when I sleep. How the hell am I supposed to keep him out in my sleep?" Harry said.

"Give it some time Harry, you've only been at it a couple of weeks." Krista said.

As the group got to Hogsmeade Odion and Tea were waiting outside Zonko's Joke Shop. "Tea!" Yugi screamed as he ran up to her giving her the most passionate hello kiss. Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck as she deepened the kiss. The two were in a tight embrace kissing for several minutes before they were interrupted.

"Yugi, if you put your tongue any farther down Tea's throat she is going to gag." Kaiba smirked.

"Damn you Kaiba, you really know how to kill a mood." Tea said she was upset at the CEO for interrupting her kiss.

"Okay let's not fight, so Tea what do you want to do first. There are many sights to see." Yugi said as he took Tea's hand in his. Tea whispered something in Yugi's ear causing his face to turn red. "I think we can do that." Yugi said as he showed Tea the room key he was given.

"See you all later. Remember friendship rocks." Tea said as she and Yugi left the group to head to their hotel room.

Seto rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really find her friendship speeches annoying." He said.

"_Tomb Keeper, Hermione and I are going to spend some time alone. I need you to use the Millennium Key to search Harry's soul. I'm leaving the High Priest and Royal Sorceress with you. I know you are more comfortable addressing people in the court by our titles, but since Harry and Hermione aren't aware of our connections to Ancient Egypt, I need you to refrain from addressing anyone by title._" Atem sent over the mind link.

"_As you wish, Pharaoh._" Odion replied.

"Well my queen, shall we start seeing the sights?" Atem said.

"Absolutely." Hermione said as she took Atem's hand and lead him down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Let's move to a more private area." Kaiba said.

"As you wish." Odion said.

Harry, Odion, Krista and Kaiba walked around Hogsmeade for about a half an hour until they came to a vacant area. There wasn't anyone around and it looked peaceful.

"Okay Harry, like we said we want to help you. You need to trust us, we will be using our Shadow Magic to have Odion test our theory about you. All you need to do is relax. Odion won't hurt you." Krista explained.

"So all I have to do is stand here?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Odion said.

"I can do that." Harry said.

"Okay Odion use the Key." Kaiba commanded.

"As you wish." Odion said with a bow as he took the Millennium Key off his neck and held it in his hand. He walked over to Harry and pressed the Key to Harry's chest. Odion instantly found himself in the hall of Harry's soul. He saw a door to one side and on the other side a door with several pieces missing. It looked like a children's puzzle with outlines but only one piece was there and seven were missing. He opened the full size door and saw it filled with pictures of people flying on brooms.

"This is defiantly the boy's soul room, now time to check out the strange door with only one piece out of eight on it." Odion spoke to himself as he left Harry's soul room to check out the room across the hall.

Odion tried to open the door to look to see if there was a room, but the door wouldn't budge. After much tugging Odion finally got the door to open a crack, inside that room was nothing but blackness and the sounds of snakes hissing were coming from the room. Odion closed the puzzle door and exited Harry's soul.

Odion put the Millennium Key back around his neck. "_This boy does have a possession going on, but it isn't anything I've ever read about. He does have a second door in his soul, but the door is broken into eight pieces and only one piece is present on the second door in his soul. I have no idea what this means. The second room was filled with blackness and sounded like snakes._" Odion relayed to Krista and Kaiba through their shared link.

"_I bet the old man could answer some questions, but he won't. We need to find out what this means but for now let's keep all this information to ourselves._" Kaiba replied.

"Okay Harry Odion is done, we still have more questions to answer but for now everything is fine." Krista said she was very concerned. She agreed with Seto that Dumbledore would know what was going on with Harry, but getting that information out of the old fool would be almost impossible.

"I take it I'm not going to be given any details on what happened here today." Harry said.

"We need to get more information before we can give you details. We still don't have an answer. Please be patient with us and just trust us. We will tell you all when we know all." Kaiba said.

"I do trust you." Harry looked at his watch only to remember it hadn't worked since he was in the second task last year. "Kaiba what time do you have? I forgot that my watch is broken."

Kaiba looked at his watch. "It is 12:45 we should be heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Atem and Hermione."

"What about Yugi and Tea?" Harry asked.

"Something tells me we won't see Yugi until dinner, he and his woman have a lot of catching up to do." Krista said with a laugh as the group headed toward the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 69<p>

Odion, Harry, Krista, and Kaiba arrived at the Three Broomsticks to see Atem and Hermione already waiting for them.

"Hi you guys," Hermione said. "Atem and I just got here too. We have been having a wonderful time. We saw the Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes, and Zonko's."

"Harry, I was thinking that since your godfather doesn't know us, you and Hermione should head out to see him by yourselves. He might think we are the authorities." Kaiba said. He knew that he needed to inform Atem on everything and not having Harry and Hermione around was essential to keeping things secret for the time being.

Hermione had a frown cross her face. "I guess that would be best." Hermione said as she turned and gave Atem a kiss goodbye. "Sorry to cut our date short."

"I'll be here when you get back." Atem said with a sigh.

Krista whipped out her cell phone and started texting. "_Who are you texting Royal Sorceress?_" Atem sent over their shared mind link.

"_The rest of the court to let them know that we should all meet back here in a couple of hours to head back to Hogwarts. I don't know if Yugi's phone is on or not. If it isn't I'll go pound on the door to the hotel room._" Krista replied.

"_That is quick thinking, Royal Sorceress. I always knew there was a reason I hired you as my personal assistant._" Kaiba smirked.

"_And all this time I thought you hired me because I am a fantastic lay._" Krista replied with a flirt.

"Okay Hermione lets head out to see Snuffles." Harry said as he and Hermione left to go find Sirius.

After Hermione and Harry were out of earshot Atem spoke, "So what did you guys discover?"

"Well it is defiantly some kind of possession, but not one I've seen or read about." Odion said.

"Before we continue this conversion we should probably head to a place where we won't be overheard." Kaiba recommended.

"Let's just find a booth, inside this pub and I'll cast the Muffling Charm." Krista said.

"I forgot about that charm." Kaiba stated.

"How could you I cast it every night." Krista said in a suggestive tone.

"Enough you two! I'm sick and tired of your sexual comments every ten seconds!" Atem yelled.

"Atem what the hell is your problem, you have been really edgy the last couple of days." Kaiba replied as his temper was starting to rise and anger was filling his body.

"I don't want to talk about it." Atem said.

"I'm your High Priest and demand to know what is going on with you." Kaiba replied.

"It is embarrassing, and I'm the pharaoh and if I don't want to talk about it I don't have too." Atem stated.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have PMS." Krista teased.

"Royal Sorceress your comments aren't necessary!" Atem yelled, he was fed up with Krista teasing.

"For the love of Isis! Pharaoh, it was a joke! Since when is the stick so far up your ass that you have no sense of humor?" Krista hollered.

Seeing that Krista was getting upset caused the CEO to become enraged. "That's it Pharaoh, you have pissed me off!" Kaiba loads his deck into his duel disk and activates it. "I challenge you to a duel."

"You can't be serious." Atem said. He was awestricken why would Kaiba want to duel right now. Sure he had lost his temper with his Royal Sorceress, but she had it coming her comments were getting on his nerves. There was no time for a duel right now, they had more pressing things to deal with like how to help Harry.

Kaiba glared at Atem. "I am extremely serious, in fact this is an official challenge should you decline it, you forfeit the match to me and I get your title as the best duelist in the world. So what is it going to be are you going to duel or are you going to hand over the championship crown to me?" Kaiba belted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kaiba knew Atem was wondering why he had challenged him, and after this duel was over he would tell him.

"You're on, Kaiba." Atem said as he loaded his deck and activated his disk.

"Let's duel!" They yelled in unison as they each drew five cards.

"I'll start." Kaiba said as he drew his first card. Kaiba scanned his hand and smirks.

"I summon Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode. Next I equip him with the Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon a Blue Eye White Dragon (3000 ATK) from my hand and I'll place her in attack mode. I'll set a card face down on the field and end my turn. Let's see you beat that."

"I will, it's my draw!" Atem says as he draws a card and scanned his hand. "I play the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. I summon the Dark Magician (ATK 2500) and I'll place him in attack mode."

"Figures you would play your ace, you think I didn't think of that? Your mage is no match for my dragon. Come on Mokaba could beat you the way you are playing. I want a battle, not a walk on the beach!" Kaiba belted.

"I'm not done yet Kaiba!" Atem hollered, "Dark Magician attack Kaiba's Lord of Dragons."

"You should have saw this coming Atem!" Kaiba pushes a button on his duel disk. "Activate face down magic card Negate Attack. This magic card stops your attack and ends your battle phase. Talk about a pathetic move, your championship crown is so mine." Kaiba gloated.

"Fine, I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Atem states.

"My turn," Kaiba says as he draws a card. He flips the card around in his hand, "I play the magic card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Kaiba scans his new hand and selects two cards to discard. "If you thought one Blue Eyes was bad, how do you expect to face two? I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring the Blue Eyes I just discarded to the field." The second of Kaiba's dragons took to the field with a gigantic roar. "Now just to make this game more interesting, I'm activating the magic card Cost Down making it possible for me to summon my third Blue Eyes with only one sacrifice instead of two. I therefore sacrifice my Lord of Dragons to add my final Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field. Now Blue Eyes attack the Dark Magician with white lightning!" Kaiba commanded as he thrust his arm forward.

Atem hit a button on his disk. "I activate Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician. Now you only have a one if four chance of hitting my mage."

"Relining on luck? I would accept a move like that from the Mutt, not you!" Kaiba belted. "In case you didn't notice, I have three Blue Eyes and I'll use them all. Blue Eyes attack the hat second to the right." Kaiba dragon opened her mouth sending a stream of white lighting at the hat making it vanish from the field. "So that was a miss, oh well now my second Blue Eyes attack the middle hat." Once again it was a miss. "Now you are only down to two hats, still think your luck will hold out? Now my final Blue Eyes attack the hat on the left."

"You missed again Kaiba. Now your battle phase is over and my mage was spared." Atem smirked as the Dark Magician jumped out of the last hat.

"Damn, I set a card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba stated. He was furious. He couldn't believe the pharaoh's luck held out.

"My move." Atem said as he drew a card and flips it over showing it to Kaiba. "Now I'll equip my mage with Magic Formula raising his attack points by 700 which is more than enough to take out one of your dragons. I'll also summon my Queen's Knight (1600 DFS) in defense mode. Now Dark Magician attack one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes with black magic attack."

"I won't let you destroy one of my precious dragons!" Kaiba yells as he pushes a button on his disk. "I active the trap card Ring of Destruction and I attach it to your Dark Magician." A red and black ring appeared around the neck of the Dark Magician causing an explosion. "We both take 2500 points of battle damage." Kaiba explains as both his and Atem's life points drop to 1500.

Odion and Krista were busy watching the duel closely. "Why would the High Priest sacrifice his own life points to save his dragon?" Odion asked.

"Look at the field, by doing so he gets to keep three Blue Eyes on the field. Atem now only has his Queen's Knight. Now in Seto's next turn if Atem doesn't have a plan to stop the three dragons from attacking Seto will win. Sacrificing 2500 life points was well worth the risk." Krista explained as a grin crossed her face. She was beginning to think that her man would win this duel.

"When Magic Formula is sent to the grave, I get 1000 life points." Atem explained as his life points increased to 2500.

"More life points are going to help you, I'm going to win this duel on my next turn." Kaiba gloats.

"Since you destroyed my mage, I have no choice but to end my turn." Atem said.

"My move prepare to meet your end and hand over the championship crown to me." Kaiba says as he draws his card and flips it over in his hand showing it to Atem. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed and get two more cards." Kaiba scans the two cards in his hand. "I'll summon my Mystical Elf (2000 DFS) and put her in defense mode. Next I activate Stop Defense which switches your Queen's Knight (1500 ATK) into attack mode. Although I don't trust your facedown card, I can't back down from ending this duel now! Blue Eyes attack Atem's Queen's Knight with white lightning."

"You should know my gaming strategies better than that Kaiba." Atem said as he hit a button on his disk. "I activate my Mirror Force trap card which redirects your attack and destroys all monsters in attack mode."

"Fuck! I was hoping that wasn't your facedown card!" Kaiba yells as he watches all three of his Blue Eyes being destroyed in a huge blast of purple light and smoke. "I have no choice but to end my turn."

"My draw." Atem says. "It's all over now Kaiba." Atem flips the card in his hand over showing it to Kaiba. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician (2500 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode." The Dark Magician came forth swinging his staff in front of him. "Dark Magician attack Kaiba's Mystical Elf with black magic attack." A blast vibrates off the Dark Magician's hand destroying the Mystical Elf. "Now since you have no monster's left on the field, I will attack you directly. Queen's Knight end this duel by attacking Kaiba directly." Atem's Queen's Knight charges forward with her sword drawn and stabs Kaiba in his chest. Kaiba's life points drop to zero and both duelists deactivate their disks.

Kaiba walked over to Atem laughing hysterically. "Feel better now Pharaoh?"

"Loads, but why are you laughing? You just lost to me yet again." Atem said.

"I'm laughing because I figured out what was making your fuse so short. Which is why I challenge you to our duel." Kaiba said.

"What do you mean?" Atem said.

"Well even though Krista meant it as a joke when she said you were suffering from PMS. It wasn't entirely inaccurate." Kaiba said.

"I'm a guy, guy's don't have PMS." Atem said as he rolled his eyes. He was beginning to think his High Priest was losing it.

Kaiba smirked. "We don't have PMS exactly, but we still have hormones. Guys get overly aggressive and irritable when their testosterone levels are overly high. Which is why you have been so edgy lately, your hormones were out of balance. The best way to counter the effects is to increase the adrenaline and endorphins levels in your body so I challenged you. Dueling your rival is the second best activity for increasing levels of adrenaline and endorphins. The best way of course is making love to a beautiful woman."

"Before you make any comment Krista, yes I've been having desiring thoughts and dreams towards my woman, in fact I couldn't stop staring at her curves today and it has been driving me insane." Atem said.

"You said you were embarrassed by what was bothering you, you shouldn't be those thoughts are perfectly natural." Krista said.

"I just don't want to push Hermione into anything. I'm a pharaoh; I shouldn't have my hormones trying to take control over me." Atem stated.

"You are also an 18 year old male! Your soul and mind may be 5000 years old, but your body is that of an 18 year old. Get used to it." Kaiba said.

Atem giggled then spoke. "Something tells me that I'm going to be challenging you quite often, at least until Hermione and are ready to move from being boyfriend/girlfriend to lovers. But that won't be for a while. I refuse to let anything seriously intimate happen between us until she knows the whole truth about me. Now that I'm feeling better and more relaxed, can we please stop this conversation and go into the pub and come up with a way to help Harry?"

The four duelists walked into the Three Broomsticks and found a booth at the far corner of the pub. Krista cast a Muffling Charm as Odion filling in Atem on what they had discovered about Harry.

* * *

><p>Please Review they keep me motivated<p>

Thanks to everyone who has been taking the time to review they really make my day :)


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 70<p>

Harry and Hermione were walking towards the cave that they were going to meet Sirius at. "Hermione, how is your personal research project going, between my Occlumency classes, the DA and Quidditch practice I've not been able to talk to you about it."

"Not good, I've been spending the last couple of weeks trying to find out what language Krista spoke in her spell. I have actually been getting samples of every spoken language off the web. All of which I didn't understand. The only conclusion I can come up with is, it must be a dead language which means it is no longer spoken today. Similar to how no one really speaks Latin or Greek unless they take a class on it."

"Sounds like a dead end." Harry said.

Frustration was in Hermione's voice as she spoke. "No it isn't, I just have to figure it out. I know that finding out the language is important, and then finding out why I understood it is the next step."

"Did you double check that it isn't whatever language is spoken in Egypt. I remember you telling me that Atem said all your answers lie in Egypt." Harry said.

"Yes I did. Arabic was the first language I looked into. And after hearing about five words of it, I knew Arabic wasn't the language." Hermione said as she started getting lost in her thoughts. She was pondering for several moments before she was hit with a realization. "By Ra, Harry I think I figured it out." Harry started snickering at Hermione. This caused Hermione to stare at her friend. "What is so funny?"

"You have been hanging out with Kaiba, Krista and Atem too much. You are now cursing like they do." Harry laughed. He found it hysterical that Hermione would curse.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, she was baffled by her friend's behavior.

"Instead of saying _By God _you said _By Ra_." Harry explained.

"I didn't even realize I did that, sorry." Hermione stammered.

"No need to apologize I found it funny." Harry said.

"I wonder why I would do that. I mean usually I don't curse at all, let alone use an Egyptian deity." Hermione was very puzzled by this development. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she would suddenly slip up and curse using the name of an Egyptian god. She figured Harry was right she was just being influenced by her friends. But what if Harry was wrong and something else was influencing her? Hermione quickly shook that thought from her mind. She reassured herself that there wasn't anything other than her friends with a flair for Egyptian stuff that could be influencing her.

"Before I rudely interrupted your train of thought, what were you going to say?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah that. Let's assume I'm correct in the assumption that the language Krista cast in her Shadow Spell is a dead language. And we add that to Atem telling me that all answers lie in Egypt. Than the language has to be the language spoken thousands of years ago in Egypt, which would mean Shadow Spells are cast in Ancient Egyptian." Hermione exclaimed. She was thrilled that she had just solved another piece of the puzzle.

"But how can you understand a dead language that you never heard before Krista cast that spell?" Harry asked.

Hermione pondered for a few moments before speaking. "Remember the first time you spoke Parseltougue at school and thought you were speaking English. And then you didn't know why you could speak Parseltougue. It must be something similar to that, some kind of force influenced me that morning and I understood her."

"Maybe it was Krista's Shadow Magic." Harry reasoned.

"I don't think it was Shadow Magic influencing me, remember my dream. In my dream I was speaking Ancient Egyptian as well, I know my sub conscious that night was trying to tell me something I just don't know what." Hermione exclaimed just as a big black dog came up to her and Harry.

Harry looked down and said. "Hey Sirius." Just as Harry spoke the dog transformed into Harry's beloved godfather.

"Hi Harry," Sirius said as he gave his godson a hug hello.

"I'm so happy to see you." Harry said.

"I'm glad to see you too. Now I don't have much time, I snuck out before Mrs. Weasley or Dumbledore could stop me. Harry tell me what's been happening your letter you sent me scared me." Sirius said.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know but both Hermione and I are not longer talking or on friendly terms with Ron. We have each chosen different paths and taken our own way." Harry started he knew he had so much he wanted to share with his godfather but wasn't sure where to start conversion but this seemed to be a place to start.

"I heard Mrs. Weasley mention something about it, I can't say that I'm surprised. After he tattled on you two for go out to hang out with the exchange students, I knew it was a matter of time before that friendship was ended." Sirius replied.

Hermione had been standing listening to the conversion for several minutes. When she was struck with a burning questions, even though she liked Sirius, what if he betrayed their trust. She decided a little test should answer her burning doubts. "I know you have a lot of questions Sirius but there is a question I need to ask you before we continue discussing anything really important." Hermione said.

"Ask away, I've always said you are the brightest witch your age." Sirius said.

"If Voldemort were about to cast the Killing Curse on Harry, would you cast it on Voldemort first to save Harry's life?" Hermione asked.

Sirius was shocked at such an odd question but he figured the clever girl had her reasons so he decided to answer truthfully. "Absolutely, the fact that James didn't has always bothered me, and you should have remembered I wanted to kill Wormtail, and I was planning on doing it with a Killing Curse." Sirius said.

"Thank you, now we shall continue. But I want you to swear to me that anything we discuss will not leave the three of us. I don't want even Dumbledore to know. I don't trust him." Harry said.

"I don't trust him either, but I want Voldemort dead for killing Lilly and James so I guess I chose the better of two evils. I'm sure you understand that. We need to end Voldemort and Dumbledore says that only he knows how to destroy him." Sirius explained.

"Harry and I don't trust Dumbledore; he has been lying and manipulating Harry ever since the day Harry was left on his aunt and uncle's door step. What makes Dumbledore think only he knows how to defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Well Dumbledore has been kind of vague, but do you two remember what we said about Voldemort having a weapon." Sirius asked.

"Yes" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Well even though Dumbledore will hate me for telling you this, I believe it is essential that Harry know the real reason Voldemort killed Lilly and James and attempted to kill him." Sirius began.

"Well go on what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well according to Dumbledore there was a prophecy made about Voldemort and Harry. And in that prophecy is the answer to destroying Voldemort. It was this prophecy that caused Voldemort to hunt down James and Lilly. According to Dumbledore only Harry can destroy Voldemort." Sirius explains.

"You mean Harry has to kill Voldemort or be killed in the process of it?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much. I hope I haven't frightened you Harry." Sirius said.

"You haven't frightened me, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a child." Harry put his hand on his deck and speaks. "I swear on my deck that I will be the one to kill Voldemort."

"Wow Harry, you must really have created a bond with your deck to swear on it." Hermione said with a big grin on her face.

"I have, just like Yugi said on the day you dueled Krista. When you put effort into creating a deck it is almost like a piece of your heart is in your deck. I may not be as talented at dueling as I am at Quidditch, but my Elemental Heroes are now as big a part of my life as you or anyone else in our little gang." Harry said.

"You have become a true duelist. We should see if Kaiba will get you into his tournament next summer." Hermione said.

"I'm not sure I want to duel in a tournament until I beat Yugi. The last time we dueled I felt exhilarated even though I lost I want to duel him again until I win."

"Even though I have no idea what the two of you are talking about, I'm proud that you are my godson and have so much courage. I want to meet every Hogsmeade weekend here at the same time. When is the next one?" Sirius asked.

"We will have Christmas Break before the next one. The next weekend is scheduled for Valentine's day."

"Then I guess we will see each other then, Oh and a word of warning Dumbledore just found out that a man named Seto Kaiba got custody of you revoked from your aunt and uncle." Sirius said.

"Kaiba did that weeks ago I told him to do it, when I found out Dumbledore lied to me about blood wards." Harry stated.

"Yes well apparently your aunt and uncle didn't tell Dumbledore and he found out by reading their minds last night. He is furious so watch your back." Sirius warned.

"We better hurry back and tell Kaiba, he may need a warning as well." Hermione said.

"Harry I know that Dumbledore has convinced Snape to teach you Occlumency. Even though I don't like Snape he is good at Occlumency you need to keep it up." Sirius said.

"I'm working twice a week and Hermione is helping me in the evenings. I intend to get as good at Occlumency as I am at conjuring my Patronus."

"Very good, now be careful as you walk back to the village." Sirius said as he gave Harry a goodbye hug. He then changed back into a dog and walked out of the cave.

"Let's hurry back to the Three Broomsticks and let our friends know what we found out." Hermione said. She and Harry broke out into a run. They ran all the way to the Three Broomsticks and were out of breath by the time they got there.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 71<p>

Harry and Hermione were panting as they entered the The Three Broomsticks. "I wonder where they are sitting." Harry said.

Hermione pulled out her cell phone. "Let's find out." She said as she started texting Atem. Within moments she got a response beep. "They are in the far corner." Harry and Hermione walked up to the table that Krista, Kaiba, Odion and Atem were sitting at.

Atem ran up to Hermione giving her a kiss before speaking. "You were missed, my queen."

A blush ran across Hermione's cheeks as she spoke. "I missed you too." She and Harry sat down at the table.

"I'm going to go order a butter beer. Is there anything I can get the rest of you?" Harry asked.

"I want some black coffee if they have it here." Krista said as she handed Harry some wizard money.

"Make that two." Kaiba added as he held up two fingers in the air.

"I'll take a butter beer as well." Hermione said.

"How about you two?" Harry asked.

"Nothing for me." Odion said.

"I really didn't like the butter beer, but if they have a good wine preferably one made from pomegranates that would really hit the spot." Atem said.

"_A wine fit for a pharaoh, you better be careful otherwise your girl is going to figure everything out before you are ready to be exposed._" Krista sent over their shared telepathic link.

"_I miss drinking pomegranate wine, it's not like I could drink it when I was in Yugi's body. And now that I have my memories back and a body of my own, if I want to drink my favorite wine then Ra damn it, I'm going to drink it._" Atem replied.

"_I think I better add some Egyptian vintages to my stock of spirits on my jet._" Kaiba added.

"I'm not sure Madam Rosemerta has something like that but I'll ask her." Harry said as he left the table.

Hermione sat down she had a triumphant grin on her face. Krista noticed this and said. "Okay girl, out with it. Why do you have a look on your face that says _I just won the lottery_?"

Hermione pondered a moment before speaking, "Well before I say anything, are we going to be overheard?"

"Nope I cast a Muffling Charm around this table." Krista said.

"I'm not familiar with that charm." Hermione stated.

"Sensei taught it to me during the summer, what it does is make is so people around only hear a light buzzing sound. It comes in handy when I'm in a screaming mood." Krista said with a smirk.

Hermione turned beet red at Krista's innuendo. "Okay so for the last couple of weeks I've been searching frantically to discover what language you cast your Shadow Spell in. Today I realized it is Ancient Egyptian."

"Ra Damn it, that means Bakura wins the bet. He chose today." Kaiba said.

"You guys were placing bets on when Hermione would figure out the language of Shadow Spells." Atem yelled.

"Of course. Do you want to know some of the others we placed?" Krista said with a grin.

"Knowing your mind, absolutely not!" Atem exclaimed as his face turned beet red. He turned to face Hermione. "I'm sorry about them, sometimes I just don't get my friends."

"They are just having fun. Honestly I don't mind." Hermione said as Harry came back with everyone's drinks.

"The closest thing Madam Rosemerta had was pomegranate juice, which she cast a charm on to ferment to make it like a wine. I hope you like it." Harry said as he handed Atem a glass.

Atem took a drink and spit it out spraying the drink all over Kaiba's white trench coat. "Ra damn it, this is terrible, the gods would be furious if someone gave them this as a tribute to them." Atem stated.

"Atem you bastard, you just stained my favorite trench coat, you are so paying for the cleaning bill, and you better pray to the gods that this stain comes out or I'll send to you to see Ishizu sooner than you would like." Kaiba threatened in the voice he used for firing employees.

"Calm down my lover, I'll fix it for you." Krista said as she whipped out her wand and cast a vanishing spell on the stain. Within seconds the stain was gone.

"Imzadi, I could so kiss you right now." Kaiba states as he leans over and gives Krista a very passionate kiss.

"Okay break it up you two. We have business to discuss." Atem said.

"So other than figuring out Shadow Spells are in Ancient Egyptian what else did you guys discover today?" Atem asked. He really was curious as to what these two had discovered.

"I discovered Hermione is hanging out with you too much. She cursed like you all do." Harry said with a laugh.

"What do you mean Harry?" Krista asked.

"He means I said _by Ra _in place of _by God_." Hermione explained.

"_Although she doesn't realize it, her past life is influencing her more and more each day._" Atem relayed to his court.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Hermione." Kaiba said.

"I'm not worried." Hermione replied.

"Oh before I forget my godfather said that Dumbledore is angry with Kaiba, for changing custody of me from my relatives to Hermione's parents." Harry said in a voice that showed concern.

"_If the old man tries anything I'll order the Tomb Robber to give the old man a Shadow Game he will never forget._" Atem relayed.

Kaiba noticed the panic in Harry's voice. "If Dumbledore has a problem with me following the letter of the law, then he is dumber than I first realized. Don't worry Harry I'll make sure that the old man can't undo what I've done." Kaiba said.

"Thanks Kaiba." Harry had been a little worried that Dumbledore would use some kind of magic to force custody of him back to the Dursleys. "My godfather also mentioned some prophecy that involves me and Voldemort. One that says I have to be the one to kill him."

"_That must be the one I saw in my vision_." Krista sent.

"That makes since, destiny often chosen certain souls to vanquish certain evils." Atem reasoned.

"I really wish I could hear this prophecy for myself to see why Voldemort is determined to get his hands on it." Harry said

"_Pharaoh, maybe we should let the Royal Sorceress take him on a trip down memory lane. It might help us determine why his soul has that broken door._" Kaiba sent through the mind link.

"_I believe the two aren't directly related but understanding one will help us understand the other. Unfortunately I don't think we'll solve the mystery of the broken door for a while._" Atem replied.

"_I believe we will have to play Dumbledore's game to solve that one. The man seems to have his own time schedule for doing things._" Krista added.

"_I believe that destiny has chosen Harry to vanquish Voldemort the more information the boy has the better he will be prepared to fight him. So I agree with my High Priest we should have the Royal Sorceress take Harry on a trip down memory lane, but only after he masters Occlumency. Sensei said Voldemort wants that prophesy so we need to make sure that Harry's mind can't be penetrated to get the information._" Atem replied.

"_I have an idea that might help motivate Harry to do better at Occlumency. Let me inform these two about my ability to see vision, I won't tell them anything about the items just my ability to see visions of the past and future._" Krista recommended.

"_We should also let them know about my ability to control minds. After all they saw me do it to that Malfoy punk._" Kaiba stated.

"_Royal Sorceress, High Priest that is brilliant. Do it, they are ready for this extra piece of the puzzle. We will also inform them of Marik being able to read minds. The Eye will make it easier to test Harry's progress._" Atem commanded.

"You guys are doing that telepathic thing aren't you?" Hermione said.

"Yes we were. Please accept our apologies, but sometimes the secrets of Shadow Magic need to be kept between those who swore to protect it." Atem said as he took Hermione's hand in his.

"I understand, but you do realize the more times you do that, the more curious I become. I so want to know everything." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my queen. Are you ready for another piece in the great puzzle?" Atem asked.

"Yes tell me please, how about why I understand Ancient Egyptian?" Hermione said.

"Sorry my queen, you are still to logical for that one, but I promise, you will get that answer when you embrace your destiny." Atem said.

"For the love of Isis, can't you give me a hint?" Hermione begged.

Harry and Krista started busting up laughing. Krista laughed so hard that she fell out of her chair. She dusted herself off and sat back down. "What is so funny?" Hermione demanded.

"You did it again Hermione." Harry said as he was holding his sides. They were starting to ache from laughing.

"Did what?" Hermione asked.

"You cursed, using the name of an Egyptian deity." Krista said while trying to control her laughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I did it. You all must be really having a bad influence on me." Hermione teased.

"It isn't us my queen, it is all you." Atem said.

"That doesn't make any sense at all. Pretty please give me a little hint." Hermione said as she started batting her eyelashes at Atem.

"That was your hint, I'd take it if I was you. Atem must be feeling generous today." Kaiba smirked.

"Fine if you are all going to be that way, maybe I need to find some new friends." Hermione teased.

Krista had finally calmed down enough to speak. "We wanted to inform both of you that our Shadow Magic grants some of us a special gift. You already witnessed one. When mind control was use on that Malfoy punk."

"Which one of you can control minds?" Harry asked.

"I can." Kaiba said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, you didn't happen to use mind control when you took over Kaiba Corp did you?" Hermione asked.

"No I would never use mind control in influence my business dealings. I like the knowledge that it is all me. It is my skills and cunning nature, not my magic when I takeover peoples companies." Kaiba stated in his most arrogant voice.

"Now Harry, you said you wanted to hear that prophecy. I have the gift of premonition. Visions if you will. I can on command conjure visions of the past as well as the future. I also can share my visions with other people so they can witness events of the past or future with me." Krista explained.

"Professor McGonagall says true seers are very rare." Hermione said.

"So will you show me, I'm sure it will help me to defeat Voldemort." Harry demanded.

"I have no doubt that it will help you, but since we know that Voldemort is after that prophecy I can't let you see a vision of it until you master Occlumency. If Voldemort gets his hands on it he may win this war and if he does win the war the entire world will be destroyed." Krista said.

"I understand, I will see if Professor Snape can increase my lessons to three evenings a week. I may not get as much homework done, but at least I can learn to keep Voldemort out of my head." Harry said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Once you stop having that recurring dream, Krista will show you the prophecy." Atem said just as Krista's phone rang.

"We can also run tests on how you are doing outside of your lessons." Krista said.

"I take it one of your group was gifted in mind reading." Harry said.

"Yes, Marik can read minds." Atem said.

Krista picked up her phone, "This is Klearity!" There was a slight pause "We are in the far corner booth and you win our bet. Hermione figured out the language today." Krista hung up the phone and moments later Marik and Bakura showed up with the Patil twins hanging on their arms.

"Hey brother," Marik said as he gave Odion a hug. "I told you my date was a hottie. I'm going to figure out how to get my bike here and take her for a ride on it."

"Now did I Krista correctly, I won our bet." Bakura said.

"Yes." Grumbled Kaiba.

"Kaiba you can't actually be upset about losing a money bet." Atem stated.

"We didn't bet with money the losers have to do a dare. It was Bakura's idea to wager dares instead of money, mostly because he knew I wouldn't miss a small amount of money." Seto explained.

"So what do we have to do?" Krista asked.

"Where is Yugi? He is part of this too." Bakura said with an evil grin as he took out some paper and a pen and started writing on the paper. He wasn't in the mood to use parchment and ink for this.

"He is still with Tea, since he hasn't answered my text, I'll go get him." Krista got up from the table and headed out to get Yugi.

"I can't believe you all placed bets with the wager being dares." Harry said.

"_There is also no way to get out of the dares, because the wagers were part of a Shadow Game the bet was a Shadow Game._" Bakura sent with an evil laugh through the telepathic link.

"_Tomb Robber, you turned the bet into a Shadow Game. I don't believe this. Shadow Games shouldn't be between my court members. Now everyone you better do his dares, I can't afford to have you all tied up in a Penalty Game for cheating. Do I make myself clear?_" Atem commanded.

"_Well Pharaoh, you see the cards told me the day your lady would discover the language of Shadow Spells, and I couldn't resist turning it into a Shadow Game because the dares I have come up are essential to making Mrs. the Hutt suffer Monday in class. And if they weren't tied to a Shadow Game the High Priest would decline._" Bakura explained.

"_As long as you don't make me show up to class naked, I'll do it. I really don't want a Penalty Game. I have a company to run and can't waist time being stuck in what every twisted Penalty Game you could come up with. And you know what using the cards for getting the date should have been considered cheating._" Kaiba stated.

"_I got the knowledge beforehand so it doesn't count. If you recall it was my idea to place the bets._" Bakura replied as Krista walked in with Tea and Yugi.

"_I turned my phone off for a reason Royal Sorceress!_" Yugi said he was mildly upset that Krista had interrupted his alone time with Tea.

"_I'm sorry for the interruption, but it is important, Bakura won our bet._" Krista said.

"_Not only that. The bet is tied to a Shadow Game so we are fucked if we don't comply with the Tomb Robbers dares._" Kaiba complained.

Tea, Yugi and Krista all sat down at the table as Bakura passed out the papers with the dares on them. "Just so everyone doesn't think I'm without a heart, I included the consequence if you decline written on the bottom of the page." Bakura said.

"There isn't a chance in hell I'll do this." Kaiba said but as he read the Penalty Game for declining he said. "Never mind there isn't a chance in hell I'd leave Wheeler to run my company for a week I'd be bankrupt in an hour! So count me in."

Krista stared at her paper. "Bakura you can't be serious about this dare."

"I am and all of you must do it or face the consequences." Bakura said with an evil laugh.

"Buddy, I can't believe you included me in this I thought we were best friends." Marik said as he was looking at his paper.

"You still agreed to the wager so you have to do a dare too." Bakura said.

"At least he is making us do these in Jabba's wife's class so we won't get detention or expelled for doing these." Yugi said he really didn't want to do his dare either but Bakura's Penalty Game was worse. There was no way he was going to go all winter long wearing only a pair of boxers and his robe.

"Marik, it is time for me to head back to London. See you at Christmas. Tea you need to come with me. I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye." Odion said as he hugged Marik.

Tears started to fall down Tea's cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Yugi. See you at Christmas." Tea said as she gave Yugi a kiss goodbye.

The two were in a tight embrace kissing for several moments before Yugi broke the kiss. "I love you. And I'll miss you every moment of every day. Have a safe flight back to Domino City."

"I love you too Yugi." Yugi gave his woman one last kiss goodbye. Tears were forming in Yugi's eyes as he watched Tea and Odion leave the pub.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh my we better get heading back to Hogwarts it is almost dinner time."

"Well shall we go?" Bakura said to Padma as he offered her his arm.

"Yes and I can't wait until Monday for Umbridge's class." Padma said as she took Bakura's arm.

"That sounds strange coming from one of us. After all we are all members of the DA." Parvati said as she took Marik's hand in hers.

"This is going to be the best prank on Mrs. the Hutt ever." Bakura said with an evil laugh. As the rest of their group got up from the table and headed back to Hogwarts. The walk back was mostly done in silence. Yugi, Krista, Seto and Marik all had the same question on their mind. How are we going to survive these dares Bakura put us up to?

* * *

><p>My oh my what is Bakura making poor Krista, Yugi, Seto and Marik do for their dares? Any guesses?<p>

Please Review


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 72<p>

Krista, Kaiba, Marik and Yugi all woke up early Monday morning groaning. They were not looking forward to having to comply with the wagers of their bet with Bakura. They knew that to pull off the dares they had to go to the classroom early to set up.

The four duelists were standing outside Umbridge's classroom. Krista peered into the room. "Okay it is empty let's set up the equipment."

Seto was carrying a huge box filled with electronics. "I had Krista pick up all the electrics needed to comply with Bakura's wager while we were in London yesterday working at the KC office. I also spent last night adapting them to work in magical environments."

"I'll start with the speakers." Yugi said.

"Hang on Yugi; I think we should cast Disillusionment Charms on them. Since we don't have Umbridge until our second period today. She has Mokie and Rebecca first period and we don't want her seeing our setup." Krista explained.

"Good thinking, Royal Sorceress." Marik said.

"Thanks Tomb Keeper." Krista replied as she pulled out her wand, tapping all the electronics in the box.

"Yugi should set the speakers in the upper corners of the room?" Seto said.

"Sure thing." Yugi pulled out his wand and did a swish and flick movement with it while saying, "wingardium leviosa." Four speakers were levitated in the air and flew into the four corners of the room.

Krista catching on to Yugi's plan for making the set up faster decided to help. "I'll take care of the stage lights." She did the swish and flick with her wand and said, "wingardium leviosa." A long reticular light strips was levitated into the air and attached itself to the ceiling.

The four duelists spent the next half hour setting up all the electronics in the box. "I think that takes care of step one, on to step two." Marik said.

"Let's head back to our common room to change, I'm skipping breakfast and history today, there isn't a chance I'm going to be caught in that embarrassing costume for more than Defense Against the Dark Arts." Yugi said as the four left Umbridge's office and walked back to their dorm.

"All our outfits are in my room, I picked them up the same time I picked up the electronics." Krista explained as the four approached the door to their common room.

Yugi pulled a card out of his card holder and held it up showing it to the door. "Yugi Moto, the Dark Magician." The pyramid portrait swung open revealing their common room. As they entered it they noticed everyone was up getting ready for their day.

"Okay you four are you ready for mayhem." Bakura said with an evil laugh.

"I will never forgive you for this Tomb Robber." The annoyed CEO said as he went to his room and came back with two bags. "Here is your costume Yugi." Seto handed Yugi a bag. "This one is for you Tomb Keeper."

"Do I even want to see these outfits before second period?" Atem asked.

"Not mine," said Yugi. "It is too embarrassing."

"I can't even where my duel disk with mine, the cymbal bracelets get in the way." Krista said.

"I actually recommend we all leave our duel disk back in the dorm today." Kaiba said. "Just don't forget to have your deck on you."

"We won't." Yugi, Krista and Marik said together.

"I agree with Yugi, I'm going to skip class and breakfast and do some work with my company until it is time for Mrs. the Hutt's class." Kaiba said as he sat down and started up his laptop.

"How about you Marik are you going to breakfast?" Bakura asked.

"Buddy, not today. You are also on your own for tormenting Binns. This dare is going to take it out of me today. I'm glad I have no electives today so I can change after Defense against the Dark Arts." Marik said

"Krista are you going to skip class and breakfast?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm seriously considering it. I'm not really embarrassed by my costume, but my props I really don't want to carry around with me." Krista said as she joined Seto at the table to work on her weekly status reports.

"I'll make sure to grab each of you a croissant and an apple so you don't claps from low blood sugar levels. I'll bring them to you guys instead of going to history on time. It isn't like the ghost is going to notice me coming in late." Atem said.

"Thanks Pharaoh," Krista said without looking up from her laptop.

"Tomb Robber, tell me this is the only bet you turned into a Shadow Game." Atem warned with a glare that told Bakura if there were more he would be in serious trouble.

"The other bets are just money bets and no Shadow Game, unless one of the other members of the court did them as a Shadow Game." Bakura responded.

"We didn't but can't guarantee we won't get you back with some other form of revenge." Kaiba said.

"I don't want any more Shadow Games among my court members, do I make myself clear?" Atem commanded.

"Yes, Pharaoh." everyone replied in unison

"Now let's head out to breakfast. I'll see you four later." Atem said as he and the rest of the duelist headed to the Great Hall for breakfast leaving the four doomed by their bet to do other activates.

Marik decided to think of a way to get back at Bakura for making him a part of this. He got out a potions book and started searching it. After about a half an hour he broke out in an evil laugh. "Ha ha ha ha. I think I found the perfect revenge, but I'll need Krista's help to pull it off."

Krista came over to look at the potion, "Well, I think I can get you the ingredients, but you are brewing it yourself, since this one says that for it to work it has to explode on the victim you choose. And the last time you made something explode, my deck got ruined and I won't take that chance. I'll make sure to be at the far end of the dungeon the day you pull this on Bakura. You will also need to find the antidote, I'm sure Sensei wouldn't have it in his private stock." Krista walked back to the table and went back to working on her laptop.

Yugi sat in a chair and started to text Tea. When he got a response beep he said. "Tea says she feels so sorry for her friends who were tricked by Bakura and thinks that we should make him suffer by not letting him in the tournament this summer."

"Who knew the friendship speech loving cheerleader had a vindictive streak." Smirked the CEO.

Time seemed to move too fast for the four duelists. Soon it was time to change into their costumes. Each went to their bedrooms and came out wearing their costumes. Each had their school robe on, but had them open as usual so that their costumes could be seen.

"At least Krista's isn't as embarrassing as mine." Yugi said.

"You don't have to do the same thing as me. My dare is more embarrassing than yours." Krista said.

"This coming from you is surprising. I would think you would love your dare." Marik said

"Let's just get this over with." The CEO said as the group exited the common room and headed towards Umbridge's classroom.

They arrived to see that the rest of their group was waiting outside for them. "Oh Yugi, are you going to be okay?" Hermione said as she saw Yugi costume.

Yugi was wearing a wolf's costume. The fur was black and he had on a blue top hat and blue overalls. Yugi had stored the Millennium Scales in a large pocket on the left pant leg. His deck was attached to the belt he put around the waist of the overalls. "You think my costume is bad, wait till you see the dare that goes with it." Yugi said. "Remind me never to place a bet with Bakura again."

"At least the other three look somewhat normal, although Krista looks like she should start granting wishes." Harry said while snickering.

Krista's outfit consisted of a blue and white bikini style top with a long flowing blue skirt. She had on several gold arm bands. On her wrists were two gold wrist cymbals. She was wearing long gold earrings. Her Millennium Necklace and dueling deck were around her neck. "I don't look that much like a genie. A genie would have pantaloons instead of a skirt." Krista explained. "However my midriff is freezing, this is the wrong season to be wearing a top that covers my breasts about a good as a bra."

"At least Bakura let you go with your signature color." Marik said.

"This coming from the guy who looks like a biker who just broke out of prison." Hermione said as she looked at Marik's outfit. He had on a leather sleeveless jacket, black jeans and a pair of black boots. He stored the Millennium Eye in one of the pockets of his jeans. His dueling deck was attached to his right arm.

"Why is Kaiba look normal? All he is wearing is a business suit." Harry said.

Kaiba suit was navy blue with a white pinstripe. He had his Millennium Rod stashed between his pants and his belt. His dueling deck was on his left bicep. "Because Bakura knows if he made me wear a costume he would find his ass in the afterlife." Kaiba said. "_I'm half tempted to send him to Shadow Realm for the next week because of this._"

"_Don't you dare, even though he would deserve it, I need my court here not in the Shadow Realm._" Atem replied.

"Atem, will you watch my underground dueling case for me?" Krista asks as she hands her case to Atem.

"Don't worry Krista I'll keep it safe." Atem says.

"Well we better get to class." Hermione said as she took Atem's hand in hers.

"We are staying out here until we are called by Bakura to do our dares." Kaiba said.

"So are you all ready for this?" Bakura said. "I need the microphone, and remote for all the electronics."

Kaiba pulls them out of his book bag and gives them to Bakura before speaking. "Here, now let's get this over with."

The gang started to file into class. Umbridge was sitting at her desk speaking. "Okay class settle down, wands away, text books out and start reading chapter 12. Copy the text for..."

Bakura grabbed his microphone and hit a button on his remote causing the lights in classroom to turn off and Bakura's voice was heard "We interrupt the normally scheduled program. _Mrs. the Hutt Can't Teach_ to bring you a special program known as _Duelists on Stage_." The stage lights started routing blue beams of light around the classroom. "Our first performance is the egotistical, extremely wealthy, second best duelist in the world, Seto Kaiba."

Bakura pushed another button and the intro to a song started to play as the very annoyed CEO entered the classroom and started singing.

"You think I've got it all." Kaiba points to himself. "Everyone think I've got it made well, How come my only friends are the ones I pay?" Seto points to his group. "No one understands" Kaiba hold his fingers to his temple shaking his head. "What I would do to change my life" Kaiba hold a finger in the air "for just one day." Kaiba knocks a few students' textbooks off their desks, as he approaches Umbridge's desk. "Don't say if I were you," Kaiba kicks over Umbridge's desk "Or tell me what you'd do" Kaiba continued to walk up and down the aisles singing "How things would be if you were in my shoes cuz you're not me."

Umbridge was thrown back by the CEO as he kept singing his song while knocking over more desks, and textbooks. "I will have order in my class." She yells as she grabs her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as Umbridge's wand flew through the air and landed out of sight.

"I need to punish you for disrupting my class." Umbridge said as she got down on the ground to try to find her wand.

"I wouldn't recommend detention, explosion, or confiscation of electronics. Jabba's wife or you will be back in the hospital wing." Atem yelled with laughter in his voice.

Umbridge was crawling on the ground until she found her wand. Standing up she states. "I'm going to take this up with Professor Snape, I know he is the head of your house if you want to call your dorm a house. It is a disgrace that you foreigners are even here and get away with everything." Umbridge ran out of the room with the class cheering. Just as Kaiba was finishing the last phrase to _Your Not Me_.

Bakura's voice was heard once more. "Let's give a round of applause for the CEO. Now it is time to have yourselves entertained by a girl who has fire in her soul as big as the Blue Eye White Dragon, She is the founder of the Isis Foundation, and the Queen of the Underground. Witches and Wizards give it up for the talented Krista Klearity." Bakura pushed a button on his remote and once again music filled the room as Krista came in singing and doing the _Dance of the Seven Veils_.

"I was born in the wagon of a travelln' show." Krista threw a veil at Seto. "My mama use to dance for the money they'd throw." Krista threw another veil at Seto. "Papa would do whatever he could." Krista twirled around as she headed to the front of the class doing a belly dance. "Preach a little gospel" Krista threw a third veil to Seto. "Sell a couple of bottles of doctor good." Krista was finally at the front of the class and continued to belly dance and sing. "Gypsies, tramps and thieves. We'd hear it from the town they'd called us gypsies tramps and thieves but every night all the men would come around and lay their money down." A fourth veil was thrown at Kaiba.

"Hey you think she gives private dances?" Said a Ravenclaw boy as he was watching Krista dance.

Kaiba ran up to the boy. "Leave my woman alone, I'm her fiancé and I will fight you to teach you respect if I have to." Kaiba said as he caught the fifth veil.

"Dude I was joking chill. I actually think you are a very lucky man, your girl is gorgeous. I bet you can't wait until your wedding night heh." He said with a cheesy grin.

The CEO belted out his loudest laugh. "I'm from the real world where sex is okay when not married and very common, unlike in your twisted magical society where it is some kind of taboo. I get to have my woman anytime I want. We even share a bed at school. So stop annoying me or I'll make you sorry." Kaiba said as the sixth veil landed on his head.

Kaiba walked back to his desk and sat just as the seventh veil landed in his lap and Krista finished her song. She clasped into a chair she was tired and slightly out of breath. "Let's give a round of applause for Krista Klearity soon to be Krista Kaiba for a great recreation of _The Dance of the Seven Veils_." Bakura's voice said over the microphone.

"Up yours, Bakura!" Krista yells while flipping him off. "I only did this to avoid having you confiscating my Orthotrycycline for the next year."

"Even though I'm still pissed at Bakura, I have to admit I did enjoy your dance." Smirked the CEO as he gave Krista a kiss.

"My apologies ladies and gentlemen it seems that Miss Klearity wasn't too happy to help me prank Umbridge. Anyway now on to the next act, he is known by you as a prankster, by me as my best bud, and well by something totally different to the rest of his friends. Let's hear it for Marik Ishtar." Bakura said as he pushed another button on the remote releasing dry ice all over the floor and a loud sound of a motorcycle was heard over head as Marik started singing.

"Get your motor runnin' head out on the highway," Marik pantomimes riding his motorbike up and down the aisles. "Lookin' for adventure in whatever comes our way." He blows a kiss to Parvati. "Yeah darlin' gonna make it happen take the world in a love embrace," Marik continues singing riding his invisible bike around the classroom. "Fire all the guns at once and explode into space." As Marik continues to sing and ride around the classroom blowing kisses at all the girls several do fake swoons to get his attention. "And like a true natures child we were born born to be wild, we can fly so high, I never want to die."

Marik makes a hand gesture for everyone to join in the last phase of the song which only those of muggle heritage were able to understand, but they all joined in singing "Born to be wild. Born to be wild." Marik started blowing more kisses and bowing.

"Yes let's give a loud round of applause for Marik the Wild Man Ishtar." Bakura said. "Now is it is time for our last performer. He is short with spiky hair, he is the master of the Dark Magician, he is known as the King of Games, I give you Yugi Moto." Bakura hit another button on his remote causing the lights to flash in purple.

Yugi came into the classroom. "OWOOOOOO! Who's that I see walking in these woods? Why, its little red riding hood." He walked up the isle snapping his fingers. "Hey there little red riding hood, you sure are looking good you're everything that a big bad wolf could want." Yugi continued to walk to the front of the class singing his song.

While he was singing Lavender Brown asked, "Does that cute boy have a girlfriend?"

"Yes he does." said Krista. "She is the jealous type; I wouldn't try anything if I were you." as Krista started snapping her fingers in beat to Yugi's song. By the time Yugi got to the last phrase of his song everyone in the classroom was snapping.

Yugi came and sat in his desk, his face was beet red from embracement. "I can't believe Bakura made us do that."

"Well everyone that concludes our show. I hope you liked it." Bakura said as he pushed a button on the remote putting the lights to the classroom back on. As soon as the lights were on Snape came into the classroom escorted by Umbridge.

"Snape Sensei." Yugi said.

"I heard that there was some disturbance in class today, now I will see the five of you in detention." Snape said he wasn't angry with the exchange students, but he knew that they needed to serve detention for disrupting class.

"Hem hem." Umbridge coughed. "Do you think that is enough of a punishment?"

"They didn't do anything that would constitute explosion, so yes detention will suffice. The five of you are to be in the dungeon at seven to serve detention with me."

"_I hope you are happy Tomb Robber we now have to serve detention with you._" Krista sent she was pissed.

"We will be there Snape Sensei." Kaiba said even though he only joined this prank to avoid his Penalty Game he still knew that he was guilty of disrupting class.

Snape nodded and exited the classroom with his robe billowing behind him. "Okay class since it is time to go, you will have chapter 12 copied for me by class tomorrow. You are all free to go." Umbridge said. One by one the students left the classroom and headed for their next class.

* * *

><p>I give credit to the song lyrics <em>Your Not Me<em> to whoever wrote it, I only was able to dig up who recorded it and that was Marty Bags.

I give credit to the song lyrics for _Gypsies Tramps and Thieves_ to the writer who is Bob Stone and the song was recorded by Cher.

I give credit to the song lyrics for _Born to be __Wild_ to the writer who is Mars Bonfire and the song was recorded by Steppenwolf.

I give credit to the song lyrics for _Little Red Ridding Hood_ to the writer who is Ronald Blackwell and the song was recorded by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.

Hope you enjoyed Bakura's talent show.

Please review.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 73<p>

Harry, Ryou, and Krista were walking towards Trelawney's tower. "That had to be the best prank in Hogwarts' history. Fred and George are going to be so proud." Harry said.

"How can you say that? Bakura used blackmail for it." Krista teased she wasn't that upset anymore with Bakura.

"Hey, even you have to admit it was fun, you are just upset that you have detention." Ryou said with a laugh.

"Okay I'll admit it was fun, but I just wish I had time to change before Divination. I'm really starting to get cold." Krista said with a shutter.

"Trelawney keeps her tower room really hot, so I think you'll be fine once we get to the classroom." Harry said.

"I wonder what kind of detention we are going to have." Ryou commented.

"I just wonder how Professor Snape is going to have you guys do detention and give me my Occlumency lesson tonight." Harry said in a questioning voice.

"I guess we'll find out tonight," Krista said as they started to climb the stairs to Trelawney's classroom.

"Let's take this table." Ryou suggested as he, Harry and Krista took a seat.

"I wonder what we are going to do today?" Harry said.

"Good afternoon class, today..." Professor Trelawney said.

"Hem hem" coughed Umbridge.

"Ra damn it, Mrs. the Hutt is observing this class this period. I feel so bad for Professor Trelawney. I wish there was something we could do to help her out." Krista said as she slammed her head onto the table.

"I don't want to disrupt this class. I like Divination and I like Professor Trelawney." Ryou said.

"Is there any way to have Kaiba use his gift to change Umbridge's mind?" Harry asked.

"He could do it, but I can't contact him this period, they are having an exam in Arithmancy and Seto would kill me if I interrupted his test, magical calculus is his favorite class." Krista said.

"Yes Professor, what is it?" Trelawney said to Umbridge.

"You got my note that today I would be critiquing your class." Umbridge said.

"I did receive your letter, but my Inner Eye revealed the date of your visit weeks ago." Trelawney said.

Umbridge started making notes or her clipboard. She had a feeling that she was going to be able to terminate this teacher without any problems. She started walking around the classroom asking several students questions.

"As I was trying to say class, today we will start using Tarot Cards. I have a set for each of you on my table please come up and grab one." The students one by one got out of their chairs, grabbed a pack of cards and returned to their seats.

Bakura raised his hand and spoke. "Professor Trelawney."

"Yes, Mr. Bakura." Trelawney said.

"May I use my own deck instead of the ones you have?" Ryou asked.

"Mr. Bakura, I would have it no other way. Fate has granted you a special gift. You are a true seer." Trelawney said.

"Thank you, Professor." Bakura said as he took out his Tarot Cards. Krista and Harry opened their box of cards.

"Now class you will each take turns giving each other readings. I want you to use your textbooks for deciphering the cards. You have about an hour to complete this task."

The students got working on their assignment. Harry opened his textbook to the chapter on cards and laid it open on his lap. "So Harry, would you like me to do you first?" Ryou asked.

"Sure, let's hope I don't get a death prediction from you too." Harry teased.

"Shuffle the deck please." Ryou said as he handed his cards to Harry. Harry shuffled the cards for several minutes before handing them back to Bakura. "Since this is your first reading by me, I'm going to use the Celtic Cross formation for this reading."

"Come again, I don't see anything about that in this book." Harry said as he was going through his textbook to try to figure out what Ryou was referring too.

"There are many forms used for Tarot readings our textbook is really bad about describing them and highly inaccurate, so I pretty much ignored the entire chapter dedicated to Tarot Cards." Ryou explained.

"Note to self ignore the book when doing my homework for readings." Harry laughed.

Ryou laughed he was getting really excited at giving Harry a reading. " Anyway the Celtic Cross is the most common form used in readings. I will use ten cards in this deck and set them out accordingly, each card will play a role in determining the outcome of your reading. I start by selecting a card known as the signature card it represents you. I usually like to use the ace of a duelist deck, it creates a stronger reading. May I barrow your ace?" Ryou asked.

"Sure" Harry grabs the cards out of his deck holder and searches for his ace. "Here you go Elemental Hero Avian."

Ryou places Avian in the center of the table and draws the top card off the Tarot deck. "I will be placing the cards face up, I will explain the meaning of each one after I finish placing the tenth card so no interruptions please." Bakura explains.

"I understand." Harry said.

"This card covers you it represents your aura to the present situation." Ryou explained as he put the first card directly on top of Avian. He draws a second card. "This card crosses you it represents the issues or forces working against you." Ryou places second card on top of the first creating a cross shape. Ryou draws a third card. "This card is beneath you, it represents the basis of the situation you are inquiring about in your reading." Ryou says as he places the third card directly under the crossed cards. He then draws another card. "This card is behind you and represents influences from your past." Ryou places the fourth card to the left of the crossed cards before drawing a fifth card. "This card is above you and represents influences in your life for near future." Ryou place the fifth card to the above of the crossed cards then draws a sixth card. "This card is before you and represents destiny." Ryou places the sixth card to the left of the crossed cards before drawing a seventh card. "These are your fears." Ryou places the seventh card near the bottom of the table on the right side of the other cards already set. He then draws card number eight. "These are your opinions of others." Ryou places the eight card above the seventh starting a straight line. Ryou draws the ninth card from the deck. "These are your hopes and dreams." Ryou places the ninth card above the eight as he draws the final card for the reading. "This is the final outcome." Ryou places the last card above the ninth showing finishing a straight line of cards.

"Wow you really understand this stuff don't you?" Harry said, this is so much more informative than the book.

Ryou was staring at Harry's reading, he had been keeping track of the cards and knew what the reading was saying but it made no sense. "_Royal Sorceress, I think we have a problem._" Ryou sent over their telepathic link.

"_What is it Tomb Robber?_" Krista asked.

"_We need to contact the Pharaoh and the High Priest, I know they have a class but this is important. I think I know why Harry had a broken door in his soul._" Ryou explained.

"_If the Pharaoh and High Priest get mad it is your fault._" Krista threatened. "_High Priest, Pharaoh, can you hear me? I know you are in the middle of an exam but this is important._"

"_Royal Sorceress, it is okay I finished my exam ten minutes ago._" Kaiba replied.

"_High Priest, that is fine and dandy for you, I'm still on problem seven. I got an idea, how about you tell me the answers then I can be done with the Ra damn test too._" Atem pleaded.

"_Pharaoh that would be cheating, I'm sure you wouldn't want to cheat._" Kaiba relayed.

"_I just don't understand this class. I'm so going to fail. I'm just going to put some guesses in and call it good. After all the only thing that matters is how I do on my O.W.L. not a test during the school year._" Atem reasoned.

"_What is the emergency?_" Kaiba asked.

"_We started Tarot Cards today and I gave Harry a reading that totally has me baffled._" Bakura stated.

"_Go on Tomb Robber._" Atem encouraged.

"_Well according to the cards someone of great evil fractured his soul into eight and stored it across the globe. He can't be vanquished until each piece is destroyed. Only the one chosen by destiny can accomplish this goal._" Ryou explained.

"_Are you saying you think Voldemort split his soul into eight pieces? Why in Ra's name would anyone do that? It prevents the soul from entering the afterlife or being reincarnated. Why would someone do that to their soul? Souls are supposed to be whole._" Krista sent with much concern.

"_I can't say that the thought of Voldemort never being reincarnated bothers me._" Kaiba smirked.

"_If you are correct Tomb Robber than one out of the eight pieces is in Harry. It is the only explanation for the door in his soul having a piece in it._" Atem reasoned.

"_That was my thought._" Ryou relayed.

"_We need more information, I'm sure Dumbledore knows something, but he won't tell us. And he sure as hell won't tell Harry until he wants to._" Kaiba sends.

"_What should we do? We can't let Harry keep having a piece of Voldemort's soul in him. It could be the cause for his failures at Occlumency._" Krista reasoned.

"_Can we extract it similarly to how they would extract KA monsters in the ancient past?_" Kaiba asked.

"_Not without killing him or causing him to go insane, it wasn't a pleasant experience for the criminals that had it done in Ancient Egypt._" Atem answered.

"_There might be a way that won't hurt Harry. I'll have to search Magic Formula to find the answer though._" Krista sent.

"_Good thinking Royal Sorceress. You can search your spell book later this evening after you finish your detention with Sensei._" Atem replied.

"_We'll try to discuss this more outside Sensei classroom since we all have his class next. For now the Pharaoh and I should stop looking like we are spacing out. Professor Vector will get suspicious. Love you babe._" Kaiba responded.

"_Right back at you._" Krista flirted.

Harry noticed that his friends were spacing out one again. "Don't tell me the cards spell certain death for me and you are just afraid to tell me, since I see that the final card is DEATH."

"No they don't spell certain death for you, but I can't reveal what they say without being overheard in here, and I don't know exactly what I'm dealing with because what they tell me I've never heard of before too much of your magic is still a mystery to me. What they do tell me is inconceivable no one would do this. It would keep a person from entering the afterlife or being reincarnated." Bakura explained while shaking his head.

"You lost me." Harry said.

"I don't doubt it. I've lost myself. Until I have more information all I can tell you that destiny has chosen you to kill Voldemort." Bakura said.

"Okay, but we already knew that." Harry teased as Umbridge walked up to their table.

"Hem hem" coughed Umbridge.

"What do you want Mrs. the Hutt." Growled Bakura.

"Some respect from you foreigners." Demanded Umbridge.

"Jabba's wife, you have to earn respect, which you will never accomplish." Smirked Krista.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura asked.

"I don't recognize your card layout, I doubt it is ministry approved." Umbridge said while staring at the table.

"Shows how much you know, this card layout is the most common in the world. But perhaps you English Magician just don't know the real meaning of Tarot Cards. I guarantee you my readings are accurate." Bakura responded.

"I'll be taking this up with the Minister of Magic." Umbridge said as she took down more notes on her clipboard.

"Go right ahead, I don't give a damn about your minister he is a stupid, blind, jack ass." Bakura said with an evil laugh.

"Young man, I should..." Umbridge started.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, unless you like walking a mile in your victim's shoes." Krista smirked.

"I'll just get you back by showing the world what a fraud, Sybill Trelawney is." Umbridge marched up to Trelawney.

"We must do something I don't want Professor Trelawney to lose her job." Harry said.

"I'll intervene if I have too. I have an idea." Krista said.

"Professor Trelawney," Umbridge said. "How long have you been teaching here?"

"Sixteen years." Trelawney replied.

"And you are the great great granddaughter of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney?" Umbridge asked in a taunting tone while making another mark on her clip board.

"Yes." Trelawney said.

Umbridge jotted down another note on her clipboard. "And if I'm not mistaken you are the first seer in your family since Cassandra?" Umbridge asked.

"These things often skip several generations." Trelawney explained.

Umbridge starts making yet more marks are her clipboard. "I see, well why don't you predict something for me." Umbridge demanded.

"I beg your pardon the Inner Eye doesn't see on command like that." Trelawney said. She was offended that this teacher would even question her ability to see.

"Just one tiny little prophecy." Umbridge taunted as Trelawney had a look of fear come across her face.

Krista found her opening. She made sure her back was turned away from the rest of the class as she pressed her fingers to her necklace. She was concentrating hard on letting Trelawney see a vision that would please Umbridge.

Umbridge was turning to leave the classroom she had a triumphant look on her face, "Wait I do see something." Trelawney said as she held up her arm to symbolize stop. "It is the Headmaster's office. You, the Minister of Magic and the auror Shacklebolt are present. They are there to arrest Dumbledore for crimes against the Ministry."

Umbridge's eyes got wide as saucers at this news. "Lovely." Umbridge said as she left the room.

Trelawney watched Umbridge leave before speaking. "She didn't let me finish, the Headmaster escapes."

"Krista did you help her by using your gift?" Harry asked.

"Yep, which means if destiny stays on the same path it is currently on. There will be a time when your government will think that they need to arrest the old man. At least he is smart enough to escape." Krista said.

"Well class it has been a great lesson, please pack up your cards and may fate be kind until we meet again." Trelawney says.

Harry, Ryou, and Krista gather up their belongings and start to head out of Trelawney's tower and towards the dungeons to potions.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 74<p>

It was getting close to seven as five duelists entered the dungeons at Hogwarts. Krista had kept her skirt on from earlier in the day, but had matched it with a white blouse that had sapphire buttons. All the duelists had decided to leave their duel disks in the dorm, they still however had their decks, any electronics they wanted with them, their Millennium Items, and Krista had her underground dueling case with her.

"Nice to see you all showed up. Please take your seats." Snape said. "First I want to know something. How did Mr. Marik and Mr. Bakura talk you three into joining their prank this morning? I figured you had more intelligence then that."

Krista groaned. "In a nutshell Bakura blackmailed us."

Snape stared at Kaiba before speaking. "I would figure Mr. Kaiba wouldn't tolerate being blackmailed."

"My company was at stake." Kaiba mumbled. He didn't want to go into details how Bakura had tricked the three of them into a Shadow Game. He was still Seto Kaiba and refused to show any weakness.

Snape shook his head he couldn't believe how Kaiba's company would be at risk for declining to participate. Snape figured he better not push the issue obviously more was going on then the group of duelists wanted to let him know. So for now he would just drop the issue and pass out detentions. "I see, now what to do with you five." Snape said as Harry entered the room.

"Evening Professor, I'm here for my Occlumency lesson." Harry said.

"Very good Potter, I'll be with you as soon as I start these five on their detention." Snape said. "While you are waiting, try clearing your mind, and controlling your emotions."

"So what are you going to have us do?" Bakura said.

"I want Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar to clean the blackboards. You will not use magic. I have some buckets with water and soap on my desk. The sponges are on my desk as well." Snape said as Bakura and Marik went to Snape's desk, got their supplies and started to clean the blackboards.

"Yugi you will be inventorying my private store. You cannot use magic or technology to do the count. I want an accurate count of each potion ingredient in the store. I have some ink, a quill and parchment for you on my desk." Snape said.

"No technology ouch!" Yugi said. He knew that if he could have barrowed a laptop it would have made the counting faster. He walked up to Snape's desk grabbed his supplies and went into the potions cupboard and started doing the inventory.

"I want Mr. Kaiba to help me this evening with Potter, he is having difficulty controlling his emotions and since Mr. Kaiba seems to do it without struggle I figured he could give some pointers to Potter." Snape said.

The CEO thought for several moments before speaking. He was pondering on whether to tell Snape about his past. After several minutes he figured filling in Snape would be more beneficial to Harry. "That won't work, because my control comes from needed to protect Mokaba from Gozaburo's wrath. I had to learn to show no pain or emotions when he beat me otherwise he would have hurt Mokaba. My stepfather took perverse pleasure trying to break me; he wanted to see me cry out in pain. I never gave him the satisfaction of seeing my pain, that way he would be too exhausted to beat Mokaba after beating me." The CEO explained.

Snape was thrown back by the CEO's comment. He was beginning to wonder just how many other students in this school had abusive backgrounds. "You are correct that isn't good motivation since Potter also has an abusive background."

Krista had been pondering the situation for a while and came to a realization. Maybe her first assumption that Harry's failures were because of his possession was wrong. Maybe all Harry needed was a way to channel out his emotions. Krista was struck with an epiphany before she spoke. "Sensei far be it for me to question your teaching methods but have you tried teaching Harry to use Zen Mediation as a medium to control emotions?"

Snape look at Krista. He had a puzzling look across his face. "I'm not familiar with Zen Mediation." Snape replied.

Kaiba put his fingers to his temples he was starting to get a headache. "Sensei, I'm getting you a smart phone so you can google when you need to. I still don't see how you English Magicians survive without technology." Kaiba said as he pulled out his laptop and goggled Zen Meditation and turned the laptop around so that it was facing Snape. "Here Sensei educate yourself!"

Snape stared at the laptop screen. There had to be dozens of articles dedicated to Zen Mediation. "I don't have time to read all these articles and figure it out. I don't suppose either of you know Zen Meditation."

Krista smirked. "I do, Zen Mediation is one of the techniques taught at the Isis Foundation. It really helps when needing to learn how to cope with tragedy in your life."

"Then your detention, Miss Klearity, is to teach Potter this technique then I'll start him on more Occlumency training." Snape said.

"Sure thing Snape Sensei." Krista said with a bow.

"Now what to do with you Mr. Kaiba since your girl how is working with Potter." Snape inquired.

"How about just letting me leave, to work on my company." Kaiba suggested.

"Fat chance, you will serve detention." Snape hollered.

"You better not take my laptop away from me or you will meet my wrath." The CEO threatened.

"I know better than to take technology away from you. However I think I will use your technology obsession to have you teach me how to use this thing you called a smart phone. If you were serious about giving me one, I need to know how to use it." Snape reasoned.

"Sensei that has got to be the most pathetic detention I've ever heard of, however I'll do it." Smirked the CEO he loved getting the last word in.

Kaiba pulled out his smart phone and started to tutor Snape on how to use one. Krista walked over to Harry who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Krista, I still don't know how to clear my mind, the more times I try the more thoughts enter my head. On my last attempt I couldn't get a picture of a pink elephant wearing a blue tutu out of my head." Harry said. His face showed the frustration that was coursing through his veins.

"Don't sweat it Harry, my detention is to help you. Have you ever heard of Zen Mediation?" Krista asked.

"No." Harry said while shaking his head.

"Well I won't bore you with a history lesson, but I will tell you this. Zen Meditation is used as technique or medium for helping one clear their mind to reach enlightenment. Zen Masters can meditate for several hours without breaking their concentration or having stay thoughts enter. However you are going to start slowly and work your way up. Think you can handle that?" Krista asked.

"Let's do it." Harry said.

"Okay first what we have do to get rid of these chairs." Krista whipped out her wand and transfigured two chairs into two small pillows.

"Krista what are those small pillow looking things for?" Harry asked.

"They are called Zufus we will sit on them. Now I need you to sit on your Zufu, make sure your ass feels comfortable and your back and neck are perfectly allied. Like this." Krista sat down demonstrating the proper sitting position. "Let me know when you are comfortable."

Harry sat down facing Krista and mirrored her posture. "I feel pretty comfortable."

"Okay the next step is to cross our legs in the Lotus position. I warn you now your legs will be uncomfortable to start with but once you get use to it your leg muscles will adapt and the discomfort will subside." Krista said.

"I understand." Harry said

"Good, now I need you to cross your legs so that each foot rests on the thigh that is opposite of it for example the left foot goes on the right thigh and the right foot goes on the left thigh. Like this." Krista crossed her legs with grace and no effort.

Harry tired several times and couldn't get it right. "This is frustrating my legs aren't cooperating." He stated with frustration in his voice.

Krista snickered. "You can use your hands to help put your foot on your thighs. It took me a while to learn to cross my legs like this without using my hands."

"You could have said that earlier you know." Harry teased as he used his hands to help get his legs in the proper positing. "Damn that is uncomfortable I'd even say painful."

"I know it is, but trust me you legs will adapt. Let's just give it a few minutes." Krista recommended.

After about five minutes Harry said. "You were right the pain is gone and for some reason I feel really comfortable now." Harry wasn't sure if it was Krista's teaching technique or maybe his legs were slightly falling asleep that caused him to be comfortable and he really didn't care. If this technique worked he was looking forward to a peaceful dreamless night.

"Good next we will fold our hands in the Cosmic Mudra." Krista explained.

"The cosmic what now?" Harry asked.

"The Cosmic Mudra which means we fold our hands palms up, hands slightly bent so they are relaxed with our dominate hand on top with our thumbs touching." Krista said.

"Dominate hand?" Harry asked.

"The hand your write with since I'm right handed my right hand goes on top of my left." Krista showed Harry the proper way to fold his hands.

"I'm right handed too." Harry said as he folded his hands.

"Now we place our folded hands in our lap and close our eyes. Next we just concentrate on breathing count ten breaths then take a deep breath and start back over at one, don't try to breath any different than you do normally it will only frustrate you. If your mind wonders which it might, don't get upset, just acknowledge the thought and start back counting at one. We will meditate for fifteen minutes. Are you ready?" Krista said as she pulled out her cell phone and set the alarm to go off in fifteen minutes.

"Let's do this." Harry said.

Krista and Harry closed their eyes and started counting their breaths while they meditated. The dungeons seemed to be quite the silence was broken when the song _Time Warp_ rang from Krista phone signifying the end of their meditation time. "Well our time is up, is your mind cleared?" Krista asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"You need to keep your mind in the same state it is now. Can you do that?" Krista asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"You need to continue meditating every evening for 15 minutes right before bed. Feel free to text me or call me if you need instructions. You will need to add five minutes each week until you are at an hour long mediation. If this technique works, it should keep that hallway out of your head." Krista explained. She was confident that Zen Mediation would help Harry; however she was still worried because Harry carried a piece of Voldemort's in his soul. She really hoped she could find a spell in her Magic Formal spell book that would extract Voldemort's soul without harming Harry.

"Thanks Krista." Harry said.

"Anytime, now why don't you stretch your legs, while I get Sensei so he can work with you on stopping penetrations." Krista said as she went back over to Kaiba and Snape.

"Harry is ready to start?" Krista said. "How is leaning how to use a smart phone going?"

"Sensei is a slow learner, but he at least now knows how to access Google and make phone calls and answer texts, however he still is having trouble with understanding apps." The CEO smirked.

"Well I'm going to go start working with Potter, you two stay here and do homework until I feel that your detention has been sufficiently done, give the same message to the rest of your group when they are done with their tasks." Snape walked over to Harry. Krista and Kaiba took out some of their homework, fired up their laptops and started working.

"Are you ready to try to keep me out of your mind again?" Snape asked Harry who was standing up stretching his legs.

"Give me one minute." Harry stayed standing as folded his hands the way Krista showed him, closed his eyes and counted ten breaths. He opened his eyes. "Now."

Snape pulled out his wand. He noticed that Harry's face was void of any emotion. Snape smiled slightly Krista's suggestion of Zen Meditation might actually work. Snape pointed his wand at Harry and said. "Legilimens."

Harry felt a light ping his mind, he wasn't a wear of what it meant and he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was to keep his mind in its state of clarity that he had achieved during his meditation session.

Snape held the charm for several minutes before letting it up. A smile crept to his face which he quickly erased before anyone noticed. Krista suggestion had worked. "Good Potter, now we will try again." Snape said.

"Are you saying I did it, you were blocked?" Harry said as he felt himself getting excited. He realized that he might break his state of mind so he took a deep breath to clear his mind of the excitement that had entered him.

"You should have felt a light ping hit your mind as I was trying to penetrate it." Snape said.

"I did I just wasn't sure what it was so I ignored it." Harry explained

"That is good; I couldn't get anything off you. Now we will try again, this time I'm going to use the spell nonverbally so that you don't know when I will attempt to enter your mind." Snape said. Snape waited several minutes before attempting the spell nonverbally, however Harry was prepared and once again Snape's attempted penetration was stopped.

"Very good Potter, the last step we will do tonight is having me do this without speaking and without my wand. Most wizards skilled at Legilimency such as the Dark Lord and Dumbledore can do this. It makes it so that you are totally unprepared for their attack on your mind." Snape said as he put his wand away.

"I understand." Harry said. Snape waited in silence for several minutes. He wanted to make sure Harry was completely unprepared. He figured the surprise attack would work. Snape for a third time attempted to penetrate Harry's mind and once again he was unsuccessful.

"Well done, Potter, it seems that your meditation has worked to keep me out this evening. Now I'm going to give you, your first homework assignment." Snape said.

"Huh?" Harry asked. He was confused he thought the meditation was the homework.

"You now need to learn to show false information when someone penetrates your mind, making a lie look like the truth, this task is very hard, but you should be able to get it with a great amount of work. As you know I will always tell Dumbledore you are failing miserably. The old fool will eventually get paranoid and think I'm lying. He will no doubt come to you to get the truth and when he does your mind needs to show him a lie, since if he gets absolutely nothing off you, he will know I'm lying." Snape explained.

"I understand Professor Snape." Harry said.

"The best technique is to picture in your mind the lie creating a false image. This can only be done once the mind has been cleared. So pretty much you must clear your mind of all emotions and memories and concentrate on an image that is false." Snape instructed.

"I got it and thanks for all your help, you really are a good teacher." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Now go to your dorm, I'll see you later." Snape said.

Snape walked over to his detention students as Harry walked out of the dungeons to return to his dorm. Snape approached the desk to see that all the duelists had their homework on the table and were working on it.

"Sensei, can we go now?" Yugi asked as he handed Snape the parchment with the inventory counts on it.

"Yes, I was just coming to dismiss you. Miss Klearity thanks the meditation technique you taught Potter was successful. Now he is ready to advance to the next level of Occlumency."

"You're welcome." Krista said as she and the others packed up their stuff and left the dungeons to return to their dorm.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

One of my readers was curious as to who I plan to pair Harry with. I thought I would take a pole and see who you my loyal readers would like to have Harry paired with. So if there is a character you want to see Harry paired with include it in a review or a PM. I will take all suggestions into consideration.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 75<p>

Krista spent the entire night after detention searching different spells in Magic Formula. Each one she found so far wasn't going to work. She was beginning to think that she would never find a spell for removing a soul without damaging the host. Everyone had gone to bed leaving only her and Kaiba in the common room. Kaiba was busy working on his laptop, thanks to his detention he was behind on his work for Kaiba Corp and needed to finish it before heading to bed.

It wasn't until six in the morning when Krista was just about to call it quits. "Okay Magic Formula we have been working all night and even though you have been giving me spells, none are going to work. Will you please help me out with this next one?" Krista pleaded while staring at her spell book.

"Krista, you have been at it all night, maybe there isn't a spell that won't hurt the host." Kaiba said. He was worried. Krista looked thoroughly exhausted and he didn't want her to overdo it.

"I promise one more search, then I'll call it quits. The last ones have been just too complex, one required the tail feather of a Dodo and they are extinct." Krista put her hand over Magic Formula and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formula hear my cry and find me a spell to extract a soul from an unwilling host. A spell that won't kill, cause extreme pain, or insanity to the host, a spell that leaves the host unharmed and doesn't require any ingredients from animals that are extinct, one that only has blood donations coming from Item Bearers and the host, a spell with a the method of sealing the extracted soul in something other than a Millennium Item, and can be cast before the turn of the next century. Magic Formula hear my plea." A purple gust of wind blew over Magic Formula causing the pages to turn on their own. The spell landed on a spell titled _Solstice Souls_. Krista read the spell and groaned. "I guess beggars can't be choosers, thanks Magic Formula, you did well."

Krista closed her book and locked it back into her underground case. She entered the name of the spell in a file on her laptop so that she could find it by title next time instead of taking an entire night to search by subject.

Atem came out of his room he looked over at Kaiba and Krista. He noticed how tired Krista looked. "I take it you two pulled an all nighter." He said.

"We did." Krista said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Royal Sorceress, please tell me you were successful. We can't let Harry keep having to carry a piece of Voldemort's soul." Atem asked.

"Well yes and no, I found a spell that will work, but it has to be cast at sunrise..." Krista began.

"I don't see the problem." Atem interrupted.

"Pharaoh, You didn't let me finish it has to be cast at sunrise the morning of the Summer Solstice which is June 21st. Poor Harry will have to continue carrying Voldemort's soul until then." Krista yelled in frustration.

"Great, let's hope that the Zen Meditation and Occlumency work for helping him to close his mind to Voldemort, even though he has a piece of Voldemort's soul in him." Kaiba said as one by one the other duelists came out of their rooms.

"So when are we going to inform Harry about carrying an eighth of Voldemort's soul?" Ryou said.

"I suggest when he can successfully keep Voldemort out of his mind for a month, or until the day before the Summer Solstice whichever comes first." Kaiba says.

"Agreed." Atem said.

"So on another note, are we set for the Hermione's surprise birthday party this evening?" Atem asked.

"I believe so, when Dobby came in here this morning to deliver our coffee. I ordered party food, including a cake." Kaiba said.

"There is going to be cake, yummy yummy yummy." Mokaba squealed as he started bouncing around the room.

"Mokie, you can have one very small piece of cake. I don't want you too hyper close to bedtime." Seto said.

"I got Hermione the perfect gift it took me a couple of weeks to find them, but I was successful." Krista said.

"Just tell me it isn't more kinky sex toys, I don't want her embarrassed by your sex drive." Atem said.

"I have to admit Pharaoh, I was tempted to give her a copy of _The Little Black Book of Kama Sutra_, but figured you wouldn't appreciate it. So I went with a gift that wouldn't get your royal ass enraged." Krista explained.

"I appreciate it, Royal Sorceress. I want this to be the best surprise party ever." Atem said.

"I let Harry, Ginny, and Luna all know about your plan for a surprise party a week ago. They know to make Hermione think we all forgot that today was her birthday." Yugi said

"I'm glad I'm not you, Pharaoh, she is going to be pissed when she thinks you forgot her birthday." Rebecca said.

"She'll forgive me when we come into the common room and you all surprise her." Atem said.

"Marik and I told Fred and George and they are in on the surprise party too, they even convinced their Quidditch captain to not have a practice today, they also said they would be brining the butter beer." Ryou said.

"Well I can't wait this is going to be a good party, but first we must head out to breakfast and our lessons." Atem said.

The gang grabbed their book bags, laptops and other belongings. They headed out of their common room and to the Great Hall. As they entered the Hall they noticed Harry and Hermione were already sitting at the table.

"Good morning my queen." Atem said as he gave Hermione a kiss good morning and sat down next to her.

"Morning, is there something you want to say to me?" Hermione asked. She was a little upset with Ginny and Harry this morning. Neither of them seemed to remember that today was a special day for her. After all a girl only has on sweet sixteen birthday.

Atem knew what his woman wanted to hear, but he knew to pull off the party he needed to say something else. He decided he would try saying something to make her feel good about herself. "You look prettier than the sun glittering off the sands of Egypt this morning." He said.

"Thanks, but that wasn't what I was refereeing to." Hermione said as a small frown came across her face. Maybe her man had forgotten too or maybe he needed a little bigger hint.

"Well, I can't think of anything else to say, your beauty leaves me speechless today. Let's just eat." Atem said as he started to dish himself up some breakfast.

"Hey Kaiba, I been wondering something. How much is a duel disk and how soon can I get one delivered here? I want to buy one." Harry stated.

"Well the asking rate for a standard disk in England is 500 pounds. The standard disk is the blue and white ones that most of us have. If you want it custom colored like Hermione's that would be 750 pounds. If you want personality subroutines installed on it like the ones in Krista's disk that would be an extra 100 pounds. I will however adapt it to work in magical environments for free. As for when I could get one to you. I'd be able to get you a standard one here by the end of the day. I would just send a request to Odion and he would meet me in Hogsmeade. I had Roland ship a few to my office in London the beginning of the school year for anyone who might want one, since I quit distributing them in England due to low sales people in England have to order them on the KC website now." Kaiba explained.

"A standard one without the personality subroutines would be just fine. However I only have wizard money. What would one come to in Galleons?" Harry asked.

"Hermione could you hand me the section of the _Daily Profit_ that shows today's currency exchange rate." Kaiba demanded. Hermione handed Seto the section of the paper as he read it he said. "Okay, at today's exchange rate 500 pounds equals 100 Galleons. So you would owe me 100 Galleons for a duel disk."

Harry pulled out his bag of money and counted out the gold coins. When he had enough he handed the coins to Kaiba. "Here you go, Kaiba." He says.

"You know I wouldn't let anyone other than you pay with this wizard money. I hate these Ra Damn coins." Kaiba grumbled.

"Well thank you so much for letting me pay with Galleons." Harry said. He was really excited about getting his own disk. Now he couldn't wait to get it just to try it out. He knew that his excitement about having a disk by this evening was going to make it a very long day.

The CEO rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Kaiba whipped out his cell phone and texted Odion. When he got a response beep he said. "Your duel disk will be in Hogsmeade by lunch. I'll skip lunch and pick it up for you."

"Tell me Harry how did you sleep well last night?" Krista asked.

"Yes I did. I followed your instructions and I did that Zen Meditation for 15 minutes last night to clear my head right before sleeping. I sat on my bed with the drapes closed, because I didn't want Ron to disturb me. When I was done I fell asleep and had no dreams whatsoever. It was great no stupid hallway last night." Harry exclaimed.

"_Thank Ra, day one now we wait and see_." Atem relayed to his court.

"That is so great Harry, I'm so proud of you." Hermione said. Hermione was getting sadder by the minute. She figured it was a guy thing to forget birthday's so she decided to give a female a nudge in the right direction. "Now that Kaiba and Harry are done conducting business. Krista, isn't there anything you want to tell me today?"

Krista knew exactly what Hermione was fishing for, but not wanting to spoil the evening plans she thought of something to say quickly. "I like your lipstick, is it a new shade?" Krista asked.

"It is my mum sent it to me just for today." Hermione said hoping that this would trigger her friends' memory.

"Wow to be sent lipstick for no reason, let me guess you got all high marks and that is why you got the lipstick." Rebecca said.

Atem was noticing that his queen was getting sadder by the moment. He was beginning to think a surprise party wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't back down now. "Hermione I was wondering if this evening you would help me with Arithmancy, I know I failed the exam yesterday. I've tried having Kaiba help me, but the fact that he is a mathematical genius makes him lose his temper too much with me. Last week he broke the table when he threw it out of frustration." Atem said.

Hermione took a deep breath to hide the tears she was developing in her eyes. She was tempted to scream at her friends and tell them exactly why today was important to her. "I guess I could help you, what time do you want to get together?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Say my dorm about 5:30, I'll make sure there is plenty of snacks since it is about the same time as dinner." Atem said.

"I'll be outside your pyramid portrait door at 5:30 to tutor you in Arithmancy." Hermione said.

"Thank you so much, Hermione." Atem said as he gave his girl a hug.

Hermione had enough she looked into Atem's eyes and spoke. "Is that really all you have to say to me today?"

Atem could hear the sadness in his woman's voice and it tore at his heart. He swore to himself that next year, there would be no surprise party. "I love you. Is that what you wanted me to say?" Atem asked in an attempt to try to brighten Hermione's mood.

Hermione shook her head and said. "Never mind."

The day went by very slowly for Hermione she couldn't believe every one of her friends had forgotten her birthday. She was dragging her feet as she came to the Pyramid Portrait. She really wish she could just go to her dorm and cry on her bed. But she did promise to help Atem with his Arithmancy so reluctantly she knocked on the picture. "Atem it is Hermione, I'm here for your tutoring secession." The door swung open and Hermione found herself face to face with Atem.

"Good evening my queen." Atem said.

"What's so good about it?" Hermione said.

Atem held his hand out to Hermione and said. "Come on; let's head into the common room." Hermione took Atem's hand in hers as he escorted her into the common room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Hermione!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Hermione about fainted as she took in the scenery. The table in the exchange student's common room was piled high with presents. There were blue, white, gold, yellow, and purple steamers on the ceiling. The walls were decorated with various Duel Monster posters. On Atem bedroom door was a poster of the Dark Magician. Kuriboh was on Yugi's door. Ryou's door had a poster of a Man Eater Bug. On Marik's door he had a poster Jam Defender. Mokaba's door had a picture of the Blue Eyes Baby Dragon. Rebecca's door had the Witch of the Black Forest. On Kaiba and Krista door hung a poster of Venus the Magical Dragon Rider. On one of the walls was a poster of the Dark Magician Girl and on the wall directly opposite was a poster of Exodia. "You all actually remembered." Screamed Hermione in glee.

"Of course we did, we just wanted to give you a great party." Atem said as he gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek. "I hope you weren't too sad today my queen."

"This makes up for it." Hermione said.

"Hermione we have known each other since we were eleven did you honestly think I had forgotten your birthday?" Harry laughed.

"I can't believe you did this. I love how you decorated the room." Hermione said. "Although I can't say I've ever seen the Duel Monster on Kaiba and Krista bedroom door before."

"That's because it is a card Pegasus gave me this summer. That card requires a tag team duel to bring to the field because only the combination of our decks can create it. It requires fusing Seto's Ultimate Dragon with my Light Magician." Krista explained.

"You don't want to be on the opposite of that team. They won against Atem and Yugi." Marik said as he started to pass out butter beer to everyone.

"You can thank Kaiba and Krista for the decorations. Kaiba had Odion bring the steamers and poster paper along with Harry's duel disk. Kaiba picked them all up this afternoon. Krista used her laptop and printer to print the Duel Monster posters and placed them around the room." Rebecca said as helped herself to some cake.

"Speaking of duel disk, where is mine?" Harry asked.

"In my room, I'll go get it." Kaiba went into his room and came back carrying a silver case with the initials HP on them. "Here you go Harry; you are now officially one of us."

Ginny was looking at Harry, "You actually bought one of those funny looking contraptions, what exactly do they do?"

"They make holograms of my Elemental Hero dueling deck." Harry explained.

Ginny shook her head, "I really don't understand your guys' obsession with this muggle card game. It was hard enough to follow when you and Hermione were playing on the table, now I have to try to understand it when you use technology. I think I'm going to have a head ach."

"Ginny, it is kind of exciting to watch. Fred and I saw Hermione duel Atem and he has some of the coolest cards I've ever seen." George said.

"I'll stick with just playing Quidditch, I hope Angela hurry's up and fires Ron as the Keeper so we get a better team." Ginny said.

"Hey George, maybe we should get one of those duel disks." Fred said.

"But you guys don't have decks." Hermione said.

"We think dad would like one for Christmas." George said.

"Figured it would be a good change from spark plugs." Fred said.

"You give your dad spark plugs?" Marik said in disbelief. He figured the twins must be playing a joke on him.

"He collects them." Fred, George and Ginny said in unison.

"Mom would flip out, she already told dad no more muggle stuff in the garage." Ginny said.

Harry opened the case and took out his duel disk. He strapped the disk to his left arm. "How do I look?"

"Like a true duelist. Now all you need to do is find a rival." Krista said

"Why would I want another enemy, I already have Malfoy." Harry asked.

Kaiba belted out a laugh. "A rival in dueling is a duelist that pushes you to your dueling limits. They are the most stimulating duels ever. A rival usually becomes your best friend. And if you are like me you keep demanding a rematch until you crush them." Kaiba said.

"So who is your rival, Kaiba?" Harry asked.

"Atem!" All the exchange students said together.

"Do you have a rival Hermione?" Rebecca asked.

"Not yet, but I think I met duelist who would be worthy of that title." Hermione said.

"Really who?" Mokaba said as he started bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"I'm not going to say." Hermione said.

"Do you all have a rival?" Harry asked.

"Ishizu was my rival. Even though she never beat me, she was a challenging rival and there were duels that she came close to winning. I'm not sure if I'll ever find someone again who can push my dueling limits the way she did." Krista explained.

"I guess I better find me a rival then." Harry said.

"Actually, Harry I think you chose one without realizing it. Do you remember what you said to Sirius when I said we should see about getting you in the summer tournament?" Hermione said.

"You can't be serious, do you really think?" Harry asked.

"You said you felt exhilarated the last time you dueled this individual, and you weren't sure you wanted to be in the tournament until you beat this individual." Hermione said.

"Those are the markings of a rival alright. So you got to tell me who is this individual that pushes Harry to his limits." Krista said.

"That is for Harry to tell you not me." Hermione said.

"How about I challenge this individual that way I can try out my duel disk. If that is okay with you Hermione after all it is your party." Harry asked.

"Witnessing a rivalry duel at a party would be fantastic. I couldn't ask for a better present from you. However I'd like to open my gifts first." Hermione said.

"Sure this is from me." Harry said as he handed Hermione a gift of the table.

She opened her gift it was a book on advanced defensive spells. "Thanks Harry, I can't wait to try these out at our next DA meeting."

"Us next, Hermione" Fred and George said together as they gave her their gift. It was a jumbo size box of their newest fireworks.

"We got all the bugs out of them; they won't break your wand this time." Fred said.

"This one is from me." Yugi said as he handed Hermione a red gift bag. She opened the bag to reveal three booster packs of Duel Monster cards.

"I love getting new cards, the only thing more fun than opening a booster pack is playing with the new cards. Thanks, Yugi." Hermione exclaimed.

"This box is from me and Marik." said Bakura.

"We hope you like it." Marik said with a snicker.

"I'm afraid to open this one, knowing you two it is going to blow up." Hermione said as she timidly opened her box. She pulled out a small toilet out of the box. As she was looking at the toilet it squirted a stream of water on her. Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a charm to dry herself off.

"Hey they squirting toilets work good." Fred said.

"Now time to mass produce them." George said.

"Thanks you two, don't know what I'll do with it but thanks anyway." Hermione said with a laugh.

Atem walked up to the table and grabbed a gift. "This one is from me." Hermione unwrapped her present to reveal a long rectangular box she opened to box to see that it was a gold tennis bracelet on the bracelet were several hieroglyphic charters engraved into it.

Hermione let out a gasp. "Thank you it is beautiful." She put the bracelet on her right wrist. "How does it look?"

"It looks great." Atem said as he kissed Hermione on her cheek.

Ginny gave Hermione a book on understanding Quidditch. She figured Hermione could learn a thing or two about the sport. Rebecca gave Hermione a gift card for Barns and Noble. An MP3 player came from Kaiba and Mokaba.

Luna walked up to the table and grabbed a gift. "This one is from me, it took me awhile to find, but I'm sure it will come in handy." Luna said in her usual airy voice.

Hermione unwrapped the gift it was a book. Hermione stared at the title for several minutes. She couldn't understand why Luna would give her such a book. Oh well maybe that was just how Luna was. "Thanks Luna."

"What book did you get?" Atem asked.

"The title of this book is _Reincarnation a Guide to Understanding Your Past Life_." Hermione said in a somewhat skeptic tone.

"_Remind me to tell Luna to stay out of our affairs; I think she just totally freaked Hermione out._" Atem sent to his court members.

"_She meant well. Who knows maybe it will do some good after all Hermione loves to read._" Yugi replied.

"_It actually is a really well written book. It is the only one I ever read that covers the fact that only some souls are reincarnated not all souls._" Seto relayed.

"_You've read it._" Atem stated.

"_Yes, I did I read it shortly after Battle City. After having Ishizu ramble on how you and I did battle in the ancient past and how I was a reincarnate. I needed to clear my head so I read several books on past lives. Actually reading the books helped me to realize that Ishizu was correct._" Kaiba responded.

"This one is from me." Krista said. She handed Hermione a small box it was wrapped in blue paper. Hermione unwrapped the gift to find a red velvet box. She opened the box and let out a gasp as she removed three duel monster cards.

"Wow, these cards will make my deck hard to win against. Thanks Krista." Hermione said.

"Anytime, but I get first crack at facing them." Krista said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione said

"Hermione are you going to show us those cards or not?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not." Hermione stated.

"Okay, be like that. Kaiba, what cards did Krista give Hermione?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know! She bought them in secret, wrapped them and would tell me which ones she bought. I've been trying to wiggle it out of her all she told me was the final price and judging by the price they are ultra rare cards." Kaiba explained.

"And they fit perfectly in my deck." Hermione boasted.

"I say Krista gave her a spellcasters." Rebecca reasoned.

"I don't have a spellcaster theme deck, Krista does." Hermione said.

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't give someone a spellcaster, she gave me a spellcaster." Mokaba said.

"Sorry Harry, you'll have to duel later. I must try my new cards." Hermione said as she pulled out her deck and loaded it into her duel disk. "Krista Klearity, Queen of the Underground. I challenge you to a rematch."

"I was hoping you would say that. You are on Hermione." Krista said as she loaded and activated her disk.

"Let's make more room." Bakura said he started to pick up the chair.

"Let's do it the easy way." Fred said as he and George pulled out their wands and started to move furniture out of the way.

"I'm going to call it a night. I really don't understand this game and I have tons of homework. See you all tomorrow. Happy Birthday Hermione." Ginny said as she exited out of the portrait door and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"Fred and I are staying." George said.

"You staying Luna?" Yugi asked.

"I think I'll stay and watch maybe one of them has the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in their deck." Luna said.

"I don't think that I heard of that card. Is it even a card? Well I can guarantee you it isn't in Krista's deck all her monsters are spellcasters." Yugi said.

"Too bad, it would have been great to see." Luna sang.

After all the furniture was out of the way the spectators moved to the edge of the common room to watch the duel.

"Let's Duel!" Hermione and Krista hollered together.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Thanks to everyone who has sent me their suggestions Harry.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 76<p>

"Hermione I want you to do something for me when I win this duel." Krista said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Read the book, Luna gave you but keep an open mind when you do." Krista said.

"Whatever you say, I'll the read the Ra Damn book! Can we just duel now?" Hermione yelled. She was anxious to get this duel underway. She was confident that she could beat Krista with the new cards Krista gave her.

Krista snickered apparently Hermione didn't notice that she cursed again. "Okay since you challenged me, I'll go first." Krista said as she drew her first card. She scanned her hand. "I play the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice with forces me to select five spellcasters from my deck and send the directly to the graveyard in exchange I get to special summon an eight star spellcaster in my hand. I choose my Light Magician (3000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. Next I activate the magic card Attribute Balance which allows me to summon a monster from my deck to the field as long as it is an opposite attribute to the one I have on the field and is of the same level or lower." Krista grabs her deck and searches for the card she needs. "Since I currently have a level eight light attribute spellcaster I need to select a level eight or lower dark attribute spellcaster. Come forward Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode as well. I'll set two card face down on the field and end my turn. Try to beat that."

"Hermione is in trouble after that opening move." Yugi said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Well Krista's trump card, which Hermione has never seen, relies on having monsters in the graveyard and Krista just sent five." Yugi explained.

"I remember Kaiba mentioning that Hermione has a monster that is an automatic win, so she can't be in too much trouble." George said.

"She is if Krista plan is what I think it is." Kaiba said.

"Hermione also just got some cards from Krista, that supposedly increased the power in Hermione's deck she might be able to stop Krista's plan." Atem said.

"Krista always liked to give cards to Ishizu that would push Krista's deck, not let Ishizu win. Whatever cards she gave Hermione will make this duel challenging for Krista, but she still intends to win." Marik said.

"What could be more challenging that stopping Exodia?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Bakura said.

"I will and when I defeat you'll see the true power inside my deck." Hermione said as she drew a card. Hermione scans her hand and laughs. "I activate the magic card Cost Down which allows me to summon a level five or six monster without a sacrifice. Say hello to my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) and I'll play her in attack mode. Next I will equip her with the magic card you gave me Magic Formula to raise her attack strength by 700." The Dark Magician Girl's attack points increased to 2700. "Now Dark Magician Girl attack Krista's Dark Magician Girl." Hermione's Dark Magician Girl extended her scepter and sent a blast at Krista's monster destroying it. Krista's life points dropped to 3300.

Krista started laughing, "I knew you couldn't resist attacking my mage. It will cost you this duel." She hollered.

"That can only mean one thing." Atem said.

"Okay money bet what round will Krista's trump come out?" Bakura said while shaking a bag of money around. Bakura went around taking bets from everyone. Atem flat out refused to bet against his girl, however Kaiba placed a bet that everyone thought was insane.

"Talk all you want Queen of the Underground. I won't let you win. This duel will be my victory." Hermione said. "I set one card facedown ending my turn."

"My move." Krista said she looks at her card and flips it over. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as discard two." Krista selects the two cards she wants to discard and discards them." Krista hits a button on her duel disk and says. "Next I play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of any card and I choose Magic Formula."

"You are losing it, when Magic Formula is sent to the grave I get 1000 life points." Hermione explained as her life points increased to 5000.

"No I'm not and now you get to lose the ones you just got. Light Magician attack the Dark Magician Girl with white lightning scepter blast." The Light Magician expended her scepter and sent a blast at the Dark Magician Girl. As the Dark Magician Girl is destroyed Hermione's life points drop back down to 4000. "I sent a card facedown and I end my turn."

"My turn." Hermione draws a card. "I play Card of Sanctity which requires us to draw until we each have five cards."

"Now who is losing it you just replenished my hand." Krista stated as she drew her cards.

"If you are confused now, wait till you see this move." Hermione flips over a card and speaks. "I play Card Destruction now we each have to ditch our hands and draw five more cards. I will now summon a monster facedown in defense mode. I will then set these two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

"What could Hermione be planning? I don't think she is going trying to summon Exodia. I mean she already has gone through about a quarter of her deck, the odds that none were a piece of Exodia are astronomical." Atem said.

Kaiba had been watching Hermione's strategy trying to figure it out when he was hit with a realization. "Oh no Krista didn't give her those two cards, it would make beating Hermione Ra damn near impossible. I don't even know if Krista has the cards in her deck to stop it." Kaiba said

"Care to enlighten me?" Atem asked.

"If I'm right we'll find soon enough." Kaiba responded.

"You call that a move?" Krista says as she draws a card. Next I summon my Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode." Valkyria took to the field swinging her scepter in front of her. "Now Light Magician attack Hermione's facedown monster." The Light Magician sent a blast at Hermione's facedown monster card.

When the card was revealed everyone was shocked. "Why would Hermione sacrifice a piece of Exodia?" Yugi asked.

"I was right. Hermione purposely sacrificed a piece of Exodia because of the two other cards Krista gave her." Kaiba said while shaking his head.

"I still have one more monster to attack you with Magician Valkyria attack Hermione directly with mystic scepter blast." Valkyria's blast hit Hermione dropping her life points to 2400. "I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

"My turn." Hermione looks at her card flipping it over in her hand. "Okay Queen of the Underground I will destroy you with the two other cards you gave me. I activate the magic card Contract with Exodia. When I have all five pieces of Exodia in my graveyard I can use this magic card to special summon Exodia Necross." Hermione explained. "Now come forth Exodia Necross (1800 ATK) in attack mode. And as you know Krista, Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed in battle, or by the effects of traps and spells. Now Exodia Necross attack Magician Valkyria." As Valkyria was destroyed Krista's life points dropped to 3100.

"Told you Krista gave Hermione a spellcaster." Rebecca said.

"I can't I can't believe Krista gave Hermione those two cards." Kaiba explained.

"I can. Look at how those two are pushing each other. I should have noticed the first time they faced each other, but well my mind was elsewhere that evening. Don't you see it, Kaiba?" Atem said.

Kaiba stared at the body language of the girls and as he saw the fire in Krista's eyes he knew what Atem was referring to. "You are right, they are rivals. It still doesn't explain why Krista would give Hermione a spellcaster that is almost impossible to beat. You'd never catch me trying to increase the power in your deck." Kaiba said as Atem snickered at Seto's comment.

"I now end my turn." Hermione said. She had a look of confidence as she ended her turn.

"Is there anything Krista can do to win?" Atem asked.

"I can only think of two cards, and I'm not sure if Krista will be able to get them in her hand both players have gone through about half their decks by now." Kaiba said.

"My draw." Krista said as she looks at her hand she frowns. "I have no choice but to end my turn."

"My turn." Hermione drew a card as a huge grin came across her face she spoke "During each of my standby phases Exodia Necross' attack strength is increased by 500." Exodia Necross' attack points increased to 2300. "I now play the magic card monster reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) I'll place her in attack mode and I'll now end my turn."

"I draw." Krista looked at her hand before speaking. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw." Hermione drew her card as Exodia Necross' attack points went up to 2800. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Krista draws a card she looks at the card and says. "I summon my Magician of Faith (400 DFS) in defense mode. I also switch my Light Magician (2500 DFS) to defense mode and I end my turn."

"My draw" Once again Exodia Necross' attack points were raised by 500. "First I activate one of my facedown magic cards Stop Defense which switches both your monster's to attack mode." Hermione says. "Now that Exodia Necross' attack points are 3300 he can take out your Light Magician." Hermione explained. "Exodia Necross attack the Light Magician!" As the Light Magician was destroyed Krista's life points dropped to 3000. "Now Dark Magician Girl attack the Magician of Faith!" Krista life points drop to 1300. "I will now end my turn." Hermione concludes with a smug luck on her face.

Krista started laughing hysterically as she drew her next card when she saw it she laughed even harder. "Hey little guy I was hoping you wanted to play today. Hermione it is all over now. I am now and always will be the Queen of the Underground!" Krista yells as she hits a button on her duel disk. "First I activate the magic card A Spellcaster Gift. This magic card raises my life points by 500 for each spellcaster in my grave and I have ten." Krista's life points increased to 6300 as Krista hits another button on her disk. "Next I activate the magic card Spell Recovery by sending a magic card from my hand I can select one from my grave and I choose my Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light. Third I summon my Magician Kuriboh (300 ATK) to the field in attack mode. Since my Magician Kuriboh is categorized as a fiend-spellcaster type monster he still counts a fiend type monster allowing me to activate this trap card." Krista hit a button on her disk. "I activate the trap card Soul Demolition since your monster can't be destroyed by a card's effect I'm targeting your graveyard to destroy him. For a sacrifice of 500 life points I choose to remove the Head of the Forbidden one from play, this makes it so you no longer have all five pieces in the graveyard and Exodia Necross is destroyed." Krista's life points drop to 5800. "In exchange you also get to remove one of the spellcasters in my grave from play as well."

"Fine I choose your Light Magician." Hermione said as both girls removed from play the perspective cards and Exodia Necross left the field. "I still have other monsters and my Dark Magician Girl is no match for your pathetic Magician Kuriboh. I will defeat you!" Hermione hollered.

"I don't think so Hermione it is time you meet the most powerful monster in my deck. I activate the Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light. This field spell can only be activated when I have at least six spellcasters in my grave one from each attribute." Krista explained as she put her card in the field spell slot. Hermione noticed that the points on the Dark Magician Girl and Magician Kuriboh went up.

"You just helped me out now my Dark Magician Girl has an attack strength of 3000 points!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet Hermione, as you already noticed my Pentacle as some special abilities, now I will activate more of them for a price of 500 life points I can rid the field and your hand of all your trap and magic cards." Krista's life points dropped to 5300. After Hermione had removed all trap and magic cards, Krista hit another button on her disk "I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to summon my most powerful monster. Arise Isis Goddesses of Magic." As Isis took to the field Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I had no idea there was a Egyptian goddess card in the game. What are her attack points?"

"Since Isis is an Underworld Goddess her attack strength is the combined attack points of all spellcasters in my graveyard, which makes her attack strength today a total of 13,200."

"It's a good thing I removed the Light Magician then. I won't surrender so just attack and get this over with." Hermione said.

"You asked for it Hermione. Isis attack the Dark Magician Girl with your elemental combo blast, and end this duel." Krista commanded as Isis held out her staff sending a stream of colors at the Dark Magician Girl destroying her. The blast from Isis' attack knocked Hermione down. As Hermione's life points hit zero and both girls deactivated their disks.

Krista walked over to Hermione and extended her hand. "Need a hand?" She asked.

Hermoione took Krista's hand and lifted herself up. "Thanks for a great duel. I'll get you next time."

"In your dreams Hermione." Krista smirked.

"I have a question for you and I hope you don't find it tacky. But will you be my rival?" Hermione asked.

"Under one condition, you be my maid of honor." Krista teased.

"You have a deal." Hermione said as both girls went and sat down in a couple of chairs. Their duel had worn them out and they need a break.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 77<p>

Hermione was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room. It had been almost a month since her birthday party yet she could get it out of her head. It had been the best party ever. She had really enjoyed herself.

After she had finished her duel with Krista, Bakura was upset about how he owed Kaiba a large sum of money apparently Kaiba had bet that Krista wouldn't only win the duel, she would play her trump card in her last turn and win with Isis. Bakura had thought that was not likely and given Kaiba really big odds on that bet he ended up owning the CEO 600 pounds. Were Bakura had managed to come up with the cash she had no idea. She had made a mental note to herself to ask him at a later date.

Harry had challenge Yugi to a duel after she had finished dueling Krista. Everyone thought it was hysterical that Harry saw Yugi as his rival, until they started dueling. Yugi and Harry gave the duel their all. Even though the final outcome was Yugi winning the duel it had been extremely close Harry had gotten Yugi down to his last 200 life points before, Yugi had miraculously drawn Monster Reborn to resurrect the Dark Magician and wipe Harry out. Harry ended the duel by vowing that one day he would beat Yugi's deck with his Elemental Heroes.

As per her agreement with Krista, she had started reading the book Luna gave her, so for it wasn't too bad of a read. Even though Hermione never really believed in the idea of past lives, this book was opening her mind to the possibility that reincarnation just might be real. The book took an interesting point of view, one Hermione had never heard of. According to this book only a few souls are ever reincarnated, but if they are they have a very powerful destiny.

Hermione was just finishing a chapter dedicated to soul mates. The argument stated that souls who were beloveds in their past lives will find each other again. Sometimes to fix something that went wrong for them in the past. She was just finishing the chapter when Harry and to her dismay Ron came through the portrait door.

"I can't believe Angela kept us so long after practice, I don't suck that bad." Ron said.

"Ron the way you guard the goals Kaiba could score against you. And he has never flown on anything other than his planes or his Blue Eyes White Jet." Harry said.

Ron ran up to the table. "What you reading?" He grabbed Hermione's book. "Reincarnation the exchange students are now trying to poison your mind with the concept of past lives!" He yelled.

"Ronald give me back my book, it was a present from Luna." Hermione begged.

"Oh Loony Lovegood, that makes sense she would believe that we all lived in the past and are now back." Ron stated.

"Don't call Luna that, she is a really nice person and my friend." Harry says.

"Oh is she your girlfriend." Ron taunted.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I wish I did! But for some reason every girl I'm romantically attracted to seem to only want me because I'm famous, they don't understand my status as a duelist, or their body language tells me they only see me as a friend. I really wish I could take traits from the three girls I'm attacked to and fuse them into one." Harry yelled. He really hoped someday soon he would win some pretty girls heart.

"Ronald this is your last warning, give me back my book." Hermione yelled.

"Do you actually believe that everyone on the planet once lived in the past?" Ron asked.

"That shows you how dumb you really are, this book states that not everyone's soul is reincarnated, just some and always for a reason." Hermione explained her anger was rising. She wasn't going to let this jerk make her cry again so she was letting her anger boil her blood.

"I bet all those crazy ass exchange students believe in this garbage." Ron said as he started waving the book like a fan.

"I know for a fact that both Krista and Ryou believe in reincarnation, but I don't hold their religious type beliefs against them." Harry said.

"How do you know that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Came up in Divination yesterday." Harry said.

"Now Ron give Hermione her book back or I'll hurt you." Harry said as he held out his wand to Ron.

"No! I think I'll go flush this book down Moaning Myrtle's toilet!" Ron hollered.

"You will do no such thing!" Hermione grabbed her wand. "Accio book." She cried and the book flew out of Ron's hand and into Hermione's.

"Hermione you can't really believe in this." Ron stated he was determined to make her see reason his reason anyway.

"I'm not sure what I believe, but I'm open to the possibility that reincarnation exists on some level. Take the term soul mate for example. When you meet the one you are destined to spend the rest of your life with you just know it. Now is it so hard to believe that you may know that someone is your soul mate because your souls were once lovers before." Hermione said.

Ron was getting furious as he yelled. "Are you saying that you believe that starfish haired guy you have been seeing is your soul mate?"

"I don't believe that Atem is my soul mate! I know he is!" Hermione yelled.

"You are only 16! How do you know that exchange student isn't only thinking about one thing? And that is taking you to his bed!" Ron hollered.

"I just do, I can tell things about Atem without him saying them. And if I wanted to go to bed with him that would be my initiative, his gift, and none of your Ra damn business. Leave now before I hex you." Hermione threatened in a voice that would make Kaiba proud.

"Those exchange students are really having a bad influence on you. You know are praying to gods that aren't even worshiped anymore." Ron stated.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked she was really getting ready to hurt Ron. She was even contemplating not using her wand just her fists.

"Never mind and two can play your silly little summoning game." Ron said as he drew is wand. "Accio Hermione's stupid deck."

"No not my deck!" Hermione screamed as the deck holder detached itself from Hermione's thigh and started to soared threw the air. However she was able to save it, before it got to Ron's outstretched hand.

Ron ran up to Hermione. "I can't believe that we were ever friends, you care more about your deck then anything."

Harry got between the Ron and Hermione and started yelling. "I can't believe you and I were ever fiends! I only tolerate you during practice because I love playing Quidditch now leave me and Hermione alone!"

Ron punches Harry in his stomach knocking him to the ground. "No, I'm going to show you all what kind of people these duelists are."

Harry was trying to stand up as he spoke. "Hermione and I are both duelists and there isn't anything wrong with it."

Hermione had enough she was furious with Ron. She had an overwhelming force come over her. She wasn't sure what it was but decided to push all logic from her mind and trust her intuitions. She sat down and emptied out her cards on the table. She quickly separated them into to piles. When she was done she put the smaller pile back in her deck holder. "Ron since you like to play games so much, let's play one now. Normally I would challenge you to a duel, but since you don't have a deck and no brains to figure out how to play, I'm going to vary it for you. I think we should make a wager on this game, If you win I'll kiss you so you don't have to be so pathetic about not ever being kissed by a girl."

"I don't want a kiss from you for winning but I'll take your gold bracelet." Ron said as he sat down.

"Fine by me" Hermione took off her bracelet and placed it on the table "If I win this game you will have to stay 100 meters away from me for the rest of my life. Each and every time you come any closer to me than that. You will find yourself believing you are an eleven year old girl for an entire week. You will only have ten seconds after I win to get away from me before your mind believes you are a girl." She yelled.

"Whatever, you are now making no sense. Your bracelet is so mine. Now how do we play this game?" Ron said.

"These are all the monster cards that reside within my deck. I will shuffle the cards. Since I know you will be paranoid that I stack the deck you will not take your eyes of the deck while I shuffle. You will cut the deck. You will choose your pile. You will flip over the top card of your pile then I will flip over the top card of mine and the monster with the highest attack points wins. If you cheat you will also find yourself believing you are an eleven year old girl." Hermione explained.

"Hermione you have lost it but I accept your stupid game rules." Ron said as he glared at the deck in Hermione's hand not wanting to take his eyes of the cards.

Harry had been watching the interaction between the two he didn't know what to accept. It seemed that Hermione was trying to teach Ron a lesson. He just wasn't sure how she intended to force Ron to keep the wager. Perhaps she knows some advance spells thanks to the book he gave her.

Hermione spoke in Ancient Egyptian and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead . "The door to darkness has been open let the Shadow Game begin."

Harry watch in awe as purple and black clouds enveloped the table. He recognized them as ones similar to the Shadow Spell that Krista had cast on Ron. He figured when this spell was over he needed to get Hermione out of Gryffindor Tower and someplace safer. He ran to his dorm room and grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran back to the common room to help Hermione.

"Now you aren't even speaking English." Ron said.

"Yes I am you idiot you need to clean your ears out." Hermione said as she shuffled her cards. She placed them on the table. "Cut!"

Ron cut the deck into two piles and chose the pile on the left. He flipped over his card it was Exodia Necross. "Hey look 1800 that is good right." He exclaimed.

"Very good in fact I only have one monster in my deck that has higher attack point." Hermione flipped her top card over. "Oh look it's my Dark Magician Girl. 2000 points, I win you lose now get away from me." The shadows dissipated and Hermione's forehead returned to normal. Hermione gathered up her cards and put them away. She grabbed her bracelet and put it back around her wrist. She put the book Luna gave her under her arm.

"Like you can curse me into thinking I'm a girl, even you aren't that good. I'm staying right here." Ron said as he got right into Hermione's face. Soon his ten seconds passed and a hazy look came across his face. He ran up to Harry. "Do you think I'm a pretty? Oh please please say I'm pretty and you'll go out with me."

Harry looked at Ron and said. "You aren't my type." He quickly threw the cloak over Hermione and himself and exited Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny came through the portrait door, just as Harry and Hermione were leaving. She looked around and noticed that some kind of fight had accrued in the common room, but she didn't care. Quidditch practice had been a joke and she just wanted to call it a night. She was just heading up to her dorm room to change when Ron came running up to her and said. "Ginny, can I barrow your pretty pink dress tomorrow? I want to be a pretty pretty princesses!"

Harry was escorting Hermione to the duelist's dorm it was the only place he could think of that would be able to help her. Hermione had spent the entire walk in shock. She had no idea what she had just done to Ron and it frightened her. When they arrived at the pyramid portrait Harry removed the cloak and knocked on the door. "Hey is anyone up in there? It's Harry and I think we have a problem."

The door swung open "Hey you two come on it," Krista said as she looked at Hermione she could see the panic written all over her face. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure." Harry said as he and Krista helped Hermione sit in a chair.

"Where is Atem?" Hermione asked as tears started to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Detention with Professor Vector for failing another exam in Arithmancy." Kaiba said as he shut the lid to his laptop and joined the others by sitting down. "He should be back soon." He commented as he put his arm around Krista's shoulder.

As if summoned by magic, Atem came running into the common room. "Kaiba, please tell me you bought me the pomegranate wine I ask for when you were in London. I need a drink that was the most humiliating experience in my life." Atem noticed that Harry and Hermione were there. He went over to see Hermione, he noticed she was crying. "What is wrong my queen?" He asked.

"I got so mad at him. First he took my book that Luna gave me, then he tried to summon my deck, then I guess I just lost it. I think I did something terrible, I know I'm going to be expelled." Hermione couldn't continue explaining any further she just started crying. Atem put his arms around Hermione and brought her into a tight embrace. Hermione leaned into the embrace somehow it was making her feel safe.

"Hermione we won't let you get expelled. I can tell you are really upset and don't want to talk about what happened so would you mind if I used my gift to see into the past to see what happened." Krista asked.

"You have my permission to do that." Hermione said.

Krista walked over to the window in the common room and pressed her fingers to her Necklace and started concentrating on seeing what had Hermione panicking once Krista's vision cleared she walked back over and sat with the others. "We defiantly have a situation here." She said.

"What did you see?" Atem asked.

Krista took a deep breath she knew that this was news was going to cause some problems. "I saw Hermione giving the red headed punk a Shadow Game." Krista explained.

Yugi's eyes became sad as he looked at Hermione. "No wonder she is so petrified. The first time one wields Shadow Magic is scary enough. To wield it as the instigator of a Shadow Game has to be terrifying. " Yugi said.

"You mean I used Shadow Magic." Hermione said as she started to shake.

Atem pulled Hermione in closer to him. He wanted to make her feel safe and comfortable. "Yes we all knew it was only a matter of time until you tapped into your ability to wield it." Atem said. He felt bad for Hermione he really hoped they would be able to help her understand her new powers.

"So what exactly is a Shadow Game?" Harry asked.

"A Shadow Game is a game tied to Shadow Magic that is used as punishments as well as a variety of other things." Kaiba explained.

"I'm going to be expelled, I just know it." Hermione cried.

"We won't let that happen, but the fact that the red headed jack ass is now under the illusion he is a girl won't go unnoticed." Krista said with a slight laugh.

"Did the jerk cheat or break a wager to get that as a punishment." Atem asked. He needed details so that he could help his queen anyway he could.

"Broke our wager. I said if he ever came within 100 meters of me for the rest of my life he would spend a week thinking he is an eleven year old girl." Hermione said.

A beep went off on Kaiba's cell phone. "It is Sensei he says that McGonagall just informed Dumbledore that the punk is under the impression he is a girl. Sensei says Dumbledore is on his way here there is no way we can avoid him."

"We should contact Marik and Bakura, they can help detain Dumbledore. We need about 15 minutes. So that Harry and Hermione can get out of here. Dumbledore will want answers and we need him to think it was one of us not Hermione who punished the red headed jerk with a Shadow Game." Krista said.

"I don't want to go back to my dorm tonight. I'm afraid of doing it again." Hermione said.

"You can stay in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on Yugi's floor. But Harry needs to get out of here. We'll see you in the morning, if you have another dreamless night meet us here before heading to breakfast." Atem commanded.

"Sure thing. Take care Hermione, and guys' thanks for helping her. She is the closest thing I have to a family member, excluding my godfather of course." Harry gave Hermione a hug before grabbing his cloak.

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll take good care of her. Don't forget to do your mediation. It has been working wonders on you. You said you have been successful at keeping Voldemort out of your head. We are proud of you." Krista said.

"I wouldn't neglect my meditation, are you crazy for the first time since I've arrived at Hogwarts, I don't have my stupid scar hurting me all the time." Harry said as threw his cloak over himself and exited the duelists' dorm.

"_Tomb Robber, Tomb Keeper please tell me you are finished with your daily detention._" Atem sent telepathically.

"_Just got done we are headed back to the dorm._" Marik responded.

"_I have a task for you two, Hermione just finished a Shadow Game with red headed punk and Dumbledore is on his way we need you to distract him long enough to hide Hermione._" The Pharaoh relayed.

"_She gave that bastard a Shadow Game that is so cool. She is now officially one of us._" Bakura responded.

"_Tomb Robber, she is scared out of her mind, don't do anything to her or even celebrate it when you get back. She is going to need time to adapt to her Shadow Powers._" Atem warned.

"_Yes Pharaoh, but I still think it was great. Who knew the Queen had it in her to instigate a Shadow Game._" Bakura said.

"Marik and Bakura will detain Dumbledore until we have you safely hidden." Atem explained.

"Will you tell me how I'm able to use your magic?" Hermione asked.

"All your questions I'll answer in the morning. You need to rest. Instigating a Shadow Game is mentally and physical exhausting especially when it is your first one." Atem said.

"We should hide Hermione somewhere in our dorm so that the old man doesn't attempt to read her mind." Yugi said.

"We'll hide her in my room; he won't be suspecting Hermione's evolvement tonight because he is still unaware that she is a Shadow Wielder. However I'm sure in a week the red headed jerk will expose her. When is the next first night of the full moon? Hermione's mind is now in danger and we need to seal it." Atem asked.

"In three days." Krista replied.

"Good that means by the time she can be exposed, her mind will be sealed." Atem responded.

"We'll have to do it in Hogsmeade, because we'll need Odion." Kaiba said as he sent a text to Odion to inform him of the situation. Seto's phone beeped. "Odion will be there."

"Hermione I know you are scared, but you have us. We will help you to learn how to control Shadow Magic and why you are one of the few chosen in the world to wield it." Krista said.

"Hermione, I need you to trust me and go hide in my room. If you feel tired feel free to fall asleep." Atem said. He gave her a goodnight kiss which she returned with enthusiasm.

There was a knock on the portrait door interrupting their kiss. "Go!" Atem whispered as Hermione ran to Atem's bedroom and closed the door.

"Open up, the is Dumbledore." Dumbledore said.

Kaiba went to the door and opened it. When he saw Dumbledore he had to bury the urge to laugh. Dumbledore was covered from head to toe in strawberry syrup. "What do you want old man." The CEO said in his most threatening voice.

Dumbledore was furious he couldn't believe he now had a student in the hospital wing a victim of a Shadow Game. "I want to know why one of you played a Shadow Game with Ronald Weasley. He is now in the hospital wing thinking he is a girl." Dumbledore asks as he glared at each of the duelists in the room.

"He was being a jerk, he hurt a friend of ours so we punished him. He was warned that if he didn't abide by the terms of our wager he would be punished. We regret nothing." Krista said.

Marik and Bakura came in laughing evil laughs. "_We stalled the old man by having the stone knights squirt strawberry syrup all over looks like they hit their target._" Marik relayed to the members of the court.

"Am I going to get a straight answer out of your group or not." Dumbledore demanded.

"You did get an answer." Kaiba growled.

"Fine, will you at least tell me how long Mr. Weasley is going to be under the impression he is female." Dumbledore asked, he knew he didn't want to upset this group. If he did he had more than a Shadow Game to fear, there was the fear of losing the war against Voldemort.

"One week." Atem stated.

"A week, tell me he is at least going to be okay, I don't want him permanently injured." Dumbledore stated.

"He'll be fine as long as he follows the terms of the wager, because each time he breaks it he will once again spend a week thinking he is a girl." Yugi said.

"What do you expect me to do with you? You shouldn't be handing out punishments, leave that to the staff." Dumbledore said.

"If your staff would do their job, we wouldn't have needed to interfere." Kaiba yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dumbledore was starting to push the CEO's temper to its breaking point.

"Then let's compromise who played the Shadow Game on him. That person will serve detention for the whole week along with Mr. Bakura and Mr. Marik for covering me with strawberry sauce. If you refuse to tell me who did it your entire dorm will serve detention!" Dumbledore yelled.

Atem pondered for several moments before answering. "I did it. I also made it so that when the red headed bastard comes to his senses he will be under the impression that the game was instigated by someone else. Who he blames I know not, the magic for that is tied to his subconscious so it will most likely be someone he has a grudge against."

"_Pharaoh, why did you just take the blame you will have detention._" Yugi sent.

"_But Hermione will be safe and protected. She is new to her Shadow Powers and I don't want this bastard to hurt her. She is my queen, the woman I love and I would do anything to protect her. Even serve stupid detention for a week._" Atem replied.

"Thanks for your cooperation Mr. Moto. Please don't shadow game more of my students. I don't want to expel you." Dumbledore said.

"If you expel one of us you will have our entire group walkout of your school. I'm sure a couple of others would join us too." Kaiba said

"Fine I won't expel any of you. Just don't hurt my students." Dumbledore yelled.

"The red headed jerk off isn't hurt just a little delusional right now." Marik said with an evil laugh. He thought the idea of that red head thinking he was a girl was just too funny for words.

"I'll leave you now." Dumbledore turned and exited duelists' common room.

After Dumbledore was gone everyone let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to check on Hermione, hopefully she is okay. She has been through a great ordeal tonight." Atem entered his room to see Hermione reading on his bed. "Dumbledore's gone and he will never know it was you who played the Shadow Game."

"I know I overheard everything." Hermione said as she put a book mark in her book and laid it on the bedside table. "Thanks for taking the blame for me. You didn't have too."

"Yes I did, it wasn't your fault, you were tapping into a power you didn't know you could wield. I love you and therefore I will always protect you." Atem said as he gave Hermione a kiss.

Hermione lay down on the bed. "Will you stay with me tonight and just hold me; I don't want to be alone tonight."

"If that is what you want of course." Atem lay down next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around his woman. Hermione snuggled close to Atem she instantly fell asleep in his arms. Not long after she was out Atem fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 78<p>

Hermione awoke early the next morning sill in the arms of the man she had fallen in love with. Considering the events that had happened the previous night she had sleep well. She decided she would read another chapter in her book. She noticed that Atem was still sound asleep. She didn't want to disturb him, but she didn't want to leave his tight embrace. She felt safe in his arms so she grabbed her wand and summoned her book off the nightstand.

Once her book was in her hands she opened it to continue reading the chapter she was on last night. She was finding this chapter most illuminating. This chapter took an interesting argument on how past lives influence their reincarnates sometimes with talents and other times with memories. She was just finishing her chapter when she was overwhelmed with an epiphany. It wasn't a dream she had that night it was her own soul's memory.

Hermione hated to do this, Atem looked so peaceful, but she needed answers. She lightly nudged him as she spoke. "Atem wake up."

Atem yawned, sat up and stretched before saying. "Morning, are you feeling better?"

Hermione sat up on the bed. "Yes thanks for staying with me last night. I was scared out of my mind, but I have a feeling that I'm going to find myself in detention if Professor McGonagall finds out I stayed here last night." She says.

"You were scared and need your friends, I'm sure she'll understand." Atem said as he leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss good morning.

"She might but the rest of the school will start rumors which will defiantly cause some problems. I'm not sure I want to start being treated like Hester Prynne by people who are too naive to know what happens outside the magical world." Hermione commented.

"But nothing happened last night." Atem reassured her.

"Won't matter, the taboo is horrible it should be eradicated. I was brought up to believe that when you love someone so much, that making love to them is the most natural way to express it then it is perfectly normal and acceptable. I will never understand the magical world's reason for thinking a wedding has to come first. I think the only reason no one says anything about Kaiba and Krista's relationship is they fear Kaiba's wrath." Hermione stated.

Atem put his arms on Hermione's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. He could see she was worried and wanted to reassure her that nothing would happen to her. "If anyone tries to hurt you by starting false rumors about you, I promise you they will see the full extent of my powers. I'll give them a fate worse than death."

"Just don't do anything that will get you expelled." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore wouldn't dare expel me, he knows that if he does all of my friends will walk out in protest. Which is something he doesn't want, he knows he can't win this war without us." Atem stated.

"Atem, can you please be straight forward with me and not cryptic again?" Hermione asked. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Depends on the question." Atem said.

"Is the reason I can wield Shadow Magic, understand Ancient Egyptian, and have been cursing with the names of Egyptian gods, because I am a reincarnate from Ancient Egypt?" Hermione asked.

A huge grin spread across the pharaoh's face. "Thank Ra, you figured it out. Now I'll have Krista take you to see your past life." He stated.

Hermione was thrilled she finally had answers and now she was going to have more. She couldn't wait to see her past life. "Okay so let's do it! When do I get to hear the story about you and Yugi switching places to duel?"

"Are you sure your mind is opened enough to handle it?" Atem teased.

"I just admitted I believe I am a reincarnate from Ancient Egypt, I think I can handle anything." Hermione said.

"I will tell you after I ask the other's if you should see your past life first of understand me first." Atem said.

"Then let's get to the common room and see Krista, I'm sure she is already up." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Atem said as he got up out of bed he groaned. "Remind me to never fall asleep in my leather pants again. It is sticking badly to my legs."

"I can't tell the difference. You still look great in them." Hermione said.

"Well I can feel feel the difference. Why don't you meet me out there while I change into a clean pair of pants?" Atem stated.

"Sure thing." Hermione exited Atem's room and came into the duelists' common room.

"Morning Hermione." Krista said from the table as she was working on her laptop.

"Morning." Hermione responded.

"We weren't sure if we going to make it to breakfast today given what occurred last night so we had Dobby bring some muffins and since you are a tea drinker some tea after he brought us our morning coffee." Krista said as she closed down the lid of her laptop and grabbed herself a muffin and some coffee.

"Is Atem up?" Kaiba asked as he shutdown his laptop.

"I'm right here, Kaiba." Atem said as he got himself a cup of coffee. "Yugi, up yet?"

"I'm right behind you. I just got off the phone with Joey he is having a cow. He is afraid that his sister Serenity is in danger." Yugi explained.

"Why is that?" Ryou asked.

"Because she knows about Shadow Magic and since she wasn't at Ishizu's funeral, because she wasn't at the tomb with us and she never met Krista so her mind wasn't sealed like the rest were." Yugi explained.

"How could we have forgotten about her?" Atem asked as he hit his palm to his forehead.

"Well, I can't say I'm too sorry she didn't get in on the first time Krista cast the mind sealing spell it would have probably killed Krista if Serenity had been there." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, can you get her to Hogsmeade in time for the full moon?" Atem asked.

"Hey boys, I should have a say in it as I'm the only one who can cast that spell. I don't want to seal more than one mind if I don't have too. If you remember you two were completely pissed at me because I passed out after sealing seven minds. Tell Wheeler he will have to wait. I'm not sure how sealing Hermione's mind will affect me since she has been having magical training for years." Krista said.

"Krista, as much as I dislike Wheeler, we have to seal his sister's mind. She has knowledge of Shadow Magic and that must stay out of enemy hands. Besides the safety guidelines say two minds are still safe. You will be exhausted afterwards but you won't pass out." Kaiba says as he texted both Odion and Roland to let them know that they need Serenity in Hogsmeade.

"I'm sorry Krista, but I have to agree with Kaiba on this one. Serenity is in danger and she needs to have her mind sealed. The secrets of the Shadows need to not reach the hands of our enemies." Atem said.

"Fine but first I'm going to see if someone has already tried to extract information out of her. After all it has been almost three months since I last cast that spell." Krista turned her back away from the group and pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace. Once her visions had cleared she said. "So far she has not been approached by any witches or wizards. I recommend that we test her when we see her to make sure she isn't an impostor."

"Agreed, I already have a plan for testing that she isn't an imposter. Now to get back to the original order of business I wanted to discuss today. Hermione, has figured out and accepted the fact that she is a reincarnate from Ancient Egypt."

"Yes I win." Yugi said. "Pay up, and Bakura you better have my money and it better be legit." One by one all the members of the court handed some money to Yugi.

"Did you guys place bets of everything?" Atem asked.

"Pretty much." Marik replied as he thrust a wad of cash into Yugi's hand.

"Now before I have Krista take you to see your past life or tell you the mystery behind me and Yugi switch places. I want to test your ability to wield Shadow Magic. I need you to grab the ace of your deck hold it in the air and try to summon your monster." Atem said

"You can't be serious; I don't think summoning Exodia is a good thing right now." Kaiba said.

"Exodia is my trump not my ace." Hermione said as she grabbed the ace out of her deck. She held her card in the air. "I summon the Dark Magician Girl." A black and purple portal opened and out stepped the Dark Magician Girl.

The Dark Magician Girl was in a fit of giggles. "Hehehehehe, hahahaha. What can I do for the Queen today? Hehehehe hahahaha."

Hermione stared at her monster. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her. "Did I do the summoning wrong?" Hermione asked.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that the Dark Magician Girl was tipsy." Krista replied.

"That's because I am, the Realm of the Beasts has been parting all night, ever since we received word that the Queen finally tapped into her powers." The Dark Magician Girl said as she started to roll all over the common room floor in a fit of giggles. Hermione got down on the floor to try to help her monster.

"This is insane. I didn't even know that the monsters in the realm could get drunk. I'm going to see why this happened." Krista yelled as she pulled a card out of her deck. "Venus the Light Magician come forth." Another shadow portal opened and out stepped the Light Magician.

"Royal Sorceress, how can I serve you?" Venus asked.

"By telling me why one of the two leaders of the Realm of the Beasts let the Dark Magician Girl get tanked last night. You are supposed to keep order. At least that is what you told me your job was when I was younger and you would appear to me as a spirit." Krista demanded.

"It is our job and we were busy last night." Venus replied.

"What does that mean?" Krista asked.

"Get the other keeper and make him explain it." Venus stated.

"I can't. I don't have him in my deck as you well know that!" Krista hollered. She was furious with her monster for being so cryptic.

"I'll get him out here." Atem said as he held up his ace and commanded. "I summon Mahad the Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician stepped out of a Shadow Portal. "How can I serve you, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked.

"By telling me what the hell is going on. The Light Magician is being cryptic and your apprentice is drunk!" Atem yelled.

"Well the Ojama brothers kind of spiked the party punch last night. About half of the monsters in our realm are currently a bit tipsy." Mahad explained.

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon better not be one of them or I'll take it out on you." Kaiba threatened.

"High Priest, that shows just how little you know." The Dark Magician said while glaring at the CEO.

The CEO was angry with the Dark Magical how dare that mage question his intelligence. "Now see here, I happen to have a great mind and am very intelligent," hollered the very angry CEO.

Not wanting to upset the High Priest any further Mahad just shook his head. "The dragons are fine, although I think Blues Eyes spent the night with Red Eyes." Mahad teased.

"I didn't want to hear that." The CEO said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a migraine.

"And where were you when this party was taking place!" Atem commanded.

"I was busy." Mahad said.

Krista was looking back and forth between the Light Magician and the Dark Magician when realization sunk in. "For the love of Isis, you and Venus! I can't believe this. She is my ace and you are my ancestor!" Krista yelled.

"In the Realm of the Beast it is very common to be fall in love with the monster who is your opposite attribute." Mahad said.

"I must say I'm disappointed in you, now go clean up your mess. Have Mystical Elf help you sober up the drunken monsters. She has healing abilities. I also command that you find a way to keep the Ojama Brothers from doing this again. We are in the middle of a war and can't afford to have our monsters unable to assist us because you are all drunk!" Atem commanded as the Dark Magician walked back through the portal.

"Venus help out, and I don't want to ever hear you tell me any details about you and Mahad got it." Krista commanded.

"Yes my mistress." The Light Magician said as she went back through her portal.

Hermione had been preoccupied by trying to control the Dark Magician Girl that she was completely oblivious to the encounters of the other monster and the conversions that had taken place. "Guys what should I do?" Hermione pleaded.

"Just dismiss her; she will be sobered up by the Mystical Elf upon returning to the Realm of the Beasts." Atem explained.

"Ah Dark Magician Girl you are dismissed." Hermione said.

"Sure thing Queeny and if you need anything you know where to find me right in your deck. hehehehehe hahahaha." The Dark Magician Girl said as she went through her portal.

"Well at least we know that Hermione can summon the monsters in her deck." Yugi said.

"Remind me to strangle Pegasus for ever creating the Ojama Brothers." Kaiba said.

"Now I need to know what we should do first. Have Krista take Hermione to see her past life or explain how Yugi and I were switching places during duels. Since the two sort of go hand in hand." Atem asked.

Just as the group was about to discuss what to do there was a knock on their door. "Hey it is Harry, you told me to come see you guys if I had another dreamless night and I did."

Yugi got up and let Harry into the common room. "We have some breakfast on our table, we weren't sure if we were going to be able to make it to breakfast or not."

"I understand." Harry said as he grabbed some muffins and tea.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but we need to inform Harry of something before we tackle your questions." Atem said.

"That's okay after the incident with my Dark Magician Girl, I could use a break." Hermione said as she helped herself to more tea.

"I think we could all use a bit of a break it has been a hectic morning. I'm glad it is Sunday and we don't have classes today." Marik said.

"Tell you all what let's just put our business aside for a little while and enjoy our breakfast and each other's company. As soon as we are done eating we will tackle the other issues." Atem said.

"Agreed." The court said in unison.

While everyone was having a wonderful breakfast the courts minds were wondering. They were trying to come up with ways to help both Harry and Hermione understand their destiny without freaking them out. They knew they couldn't put anything off any longer. Harry had gone a whole month without having any Voldemort visions, and Hermione had accepted the realization that she was a reincarnated soul. Where destiny took their group to now was up to destiny.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	79. Chapter 79

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 79<p>

Krista spent breakfast working on her laptop to come with a schedule for informing both Harry and Hermione of their destinies. Atem noticed that everyone was finished eating so he decided to start this meeting off.

Atem stood up to address the members of his group. "As you are all aware we have several issues to discuss, and if I know Krista as well as I think I do, she has been spending the last hour coming up with a plan for divulging our secrets to you."

"You are right about that!" Krista commented without looking up from her laptop.

"Then I guess I'll turn the floor over to her." Atem said as he sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder.

Mokaba got up said, "Hey Becky, I'm done with my homework do you want to go to my room and play video games, I don't want to sit thorough a boring court discussion."

"Mokie show some respect," scolded the CEO.

"Sorry big brother, may I please be excused to go play video games?" Mokaba said while giving Seto a big set of puppy eyes.

"Yes, you may go," growled the CEO. "I really wish I could resist his Ra damn puppy eyes."

"I'm going too, I don't need another history lesson." Rebecca said as she and Mokaba walked into Mokie's room to play some video games.

Krista stood up and looked around the room, "As Atem said we have several things to go over today. First is I want to say that we are so proud that Harry has mastered Occlumency. We want you to keep up the good work. It is important because we know why you have a connection to Voldemort's mind and emotions. Second we are also proud that Hermione has fully embraced her past. By realizing and accepting that she is in fact a reincarnate from Ancient Egypt is great. That being said we should fill these two in on the mediums that control Shadow Magic first and everything connected to them. Second we will explain what we know about Harry's connection to Voldemort. Third I'll take Hermione to see her past life. Fourth I'll show Harry the prophecy."

"That sounds like a plan." Atem said. "Now what you two are about to find out is very secret. Everything connected to Shadow Magic cannot leave this room. Even though I trust you completely, I need you both to swear that you will never reveal the secrets of Shadow Magic to anyone."

Harry and Hermione put their right hands over their decks and said, "I swear."

"Very good, I guess I better start at the beginning. Shadow Magic was first wielded 5000 years ago in Egypt. The mediums to control the magic came with the forging of seven items. These items are known as the Millennium Items. They were forged in secrecy by a man named Aknadin. Aknadin was the brother of the Pharaoh. The items were forged at a terrible price. They required a sacrifice of 99 human souls. The blood of the victims was mixed in with the gold to forge the items. The Millennium Items are used to control Shadow Magic by those few who can wield it. In Hogwarts we have six of the items and eight people who can wield the magic. There are two wielders are on the outside along with one of the items."

"Are the all the wielders like me all reincarnates?" Hermione asked.

"No there are only four other reincarnates. Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou and Krista are all reincarnates."

"Each of the Items has a special ability. The first is the Puzzle which is around my neck. It has the ability to release souls that have been banished to the Shadow Realm back into their bodies. It also has the ability to send evil souls to the Shadow Realm. This puzzle until a few months ago also was the host to the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh." Atem explained.

"I remember Hermione saying something about an ancient pharaoh whose name was lost in history." Harry said.

"So where is this soul now?" Hermione asked.

"Standing right in front of you sweetheart. I am the Nameless Pharaoh. When Egypt was under attack by Zorc, I used the power of the Shadows to seal him away I locked him and the soul he possessed into the Millennium Ring and lock the magic of the Shadows away by sacrificing my own soul. I sealed my soul into the Millennium Puzzle and used my own name as the key. When I did that my own memories including my name were erased." The Pharaoh explained.

"Hermione I must say you have strange taste in men. Your boyfriend is over 5000 years old." Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry." Hermione said as a blush ran across her cheeks. "I take it, the reason you call me your queen is I'm your queen's reincarnate."

"Your soul is connected to mine as you figured out we are soul mates. In your past life you were my best friend, and the girl I planned to make my queen, however I never got the chance to make you my queen as I had to seal my soul away." Atem explained. "And now that we are reunited you are the Queen of my court. Don't be too surprised if they start addressing you that way."

"I'm the Queen of the Royal Court, I think I'm going to use that as my dueling title. What you think Queen of the Underground?" Hermione belted her body language had rematch written all over it.

"If making that your title makes you feel better about losing to me than go right ahead. No matter what you say my spellcaster are still no match for your deck." Krista belted out as she could feel her adrenaline rising.

"Royal Sorceress, leave your rivalry with my Queen on the dueling field. And my Queen as much as I love you, you need to keep your title to my court out of the public eye. You'll need to come up with a different title." Atem said.

"You really can't take a joke today; I would never actually devolve my status as your queen in public." Hermione said as she kissed Atem softly on his cheek.

"I have a question why did Atem call Krista, Royal Sorceress?" Harry asked.

"Because that is my title and function to the Pharaoh's court, I wasn't lying the first day of class when I told that Malfoy punk the magic in my veins is older than he can imagine. I'm actually the descendent of Atem's Royal Sorcerer from 5000 years ago." Krista explained.

"Now if anyone doesn't mind I'd like to continue the story of the Puzzle and I'll take over the story from here if you don't mind Pharaoh." Yugi said.

"Go for it Innocent One." Atem said.

"Now, why is Yugi called Innocent One? I mean I know he and Tea are well close." Hermione said.

"Krista teased me because I was innocent when we first met and it stuck. But I am the most innocent one in our group. I am the light of the entire court, now to continue where the Pharaoh left off as we will fast forward time. My grandfather was on an expedition in Egypt and found the pieces of a puzzle in a box and brought them home to me. There was a legend that said only the chosen soul, the reincarnate of the Pharaoh could solve the Millennium Puzzle and when he did he would be granted a wish. It took me eight years to solve. When I did solve it, I released the Pharaoh's soul and he and I shared my body for the last few years." Yugi explained.

"So you aren't biological twins. You are twin souls. Two halves of the same like a Yin and Yang." Hermione reasoned.

"Exactly since I had no memory and didn't know my name, Yugi and friends who eventually became my friends called me Yami. This is Japaneese for darkness. Yugi is the lighter half of my soul, he acted as my conscious during my journey to regain my lost memories and he is one of my best friends. Through the power in the Puzzle I would switch places and I would take control of Yugi's body during times when I sensed Yugi was in danger. Later it evolved to where I wouldn't take control from him, he would give me control." Atem explained

"So that is how you did the twin switching thing when you dueled." Hermione said.

"Precisely. This summer we finally recovered my memoires and were supposed to be able to seal the magic away for good since I finally was able to vanquish Zorc during a Shadow Game. Believing my destiny had finally been fulfilled me and my group of friends were gathering to do a ritual outside of my tomb that would send my soul to the afterlife and destroy the items and lock the magic away. However destiny was changed when we were attacked outside my tomb and the gods granted me a body to live out my life in this time." Atem explained.

"I have to admit, this is way more than I could ever have believed before accepting the realization of reincarnation." Hermione said.

"That is why we refrained from telling you until you were less logical and more open minded. But you are still intelligent and beautiful." Atem said.

"_Pharaoh, you keep this up and she is going to jump you tonight._" Krista teased.

"_Royal Soceress, what am I going to do with you and your overactive sexually driven mind?_" Atem asked.

"_Blame it on a combination of dying a virgin in my past life and being Mahad's decedent!_" Krista replied.

"You said there were seven items, what do some of the others do and can I see them?" Hermione asked.

"You actually have seen some. But I'll let the other members of my court tell their stories. Why don't we start with the High Priest?" Atem said.

"I don't think so Pharaoh, I want to tell my story first!" Bakura said.

"Tomb Robber, why are you being disruptive?" Atem asked.

"Because it was your uncle who destroyed my village and these two need to know that. You also conveniently left out that when you sealed Zorc you sealed the soul of my past life and for several years that evil was possessing me. I had to live in constant fear that the evil spirit would hurt my friends and that bastard always forced control from me it wasn't pleasant." Bakura said.

"Well you are better now." Hermione said.

"Yes I am, I just thought you and Harry deserved to know my story. Also when Zorc was vanquished the soul of my past life was spared. However when the Pharaoh redistributed the items among the people he trusted most. Something unusual happened to me. My soul and the soul of my past life were merged together. I now am the keeper of the Ring, but I also will one day be able to finish my life's ambition and complete the Ultimate Challenge." Bakura let out an evil laugh as he showed off the Ring to Harry and Hermione.

"What is the Ultimate Challenge?" Harry asked.

"Well since my soul merged with my past soul, I have his talents for thievery and I will rob Gringotts one day, it is the Ultimate Challenge." Bakura said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Tomb Robber, have a seat, you now have shared your story." Atem said. He was getting annoyed at the Tomb Robber for disturbing their schedule.

"Fine stupid Pharaoh with no sense of fun," grumbled the angry Tomb Robber.

"I can't believe Bakura wants to rob Gringotts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He sometimes has trouble controlling the impulses of his past life." Yugi explained.

"So did you rob a bank to pay off your bets?" Hermione teased.

Bakura let out a huge laugh before speaking. "No need, the High Priest has a brief case full of pounds in his room. I just had to rob him."

Kaiba jumped up threw his robe aside and grabbed the Millennium Rod from his belt. "That's it Tomb Robber, I'm sending you straight to the Shadow Realm." Kaiba said while pointing the Rod at Bakura.

"High Priest you will do no such thing. I need my court here. Bakura will just have to pay you back!" Atem commanded while glaring at Kaiba.

"He is never going to pay me back and you know it so just forget it," yelled the angry High Priest.

"As you can tell my court is important to protecting the magic of the Shadows but we have some issues." Atem snickered.

"In Hogsmeade Odion used one of those items on me didn't he." Harry said.

"Yes that was the Key it is used to see into people's souls to detect possessions among other things." Krista explained.

"You believed I was being possessed by Voldemort didn't you." Harry said.

"You do have a possession going on but it isn't one we have ever encountered before. All we can tell you is when I gave you your reading in Divination the cards told me that your antagonist foolishly split his soul into eight pieces and hid them. You are the chosen one by destiny who must find and destroy all of them to vanquish Voldemort." Ryou said.

"I was hoping it would be easier to kill Voldemort, just go up to him and cast the killing curse." Harry said as he hung his head.

"There is more Harry, One of the eight pieces of Voldemort's soul is in you. I have found a spell in Magic Formula to extract it and seal it into something else, but the spell can't be cast until sunrise the day of the Summer Solstice." Krista said.

"Well I guess that his soul will just have to stay with me until then. Thanks to my Occlumency it isn't like I have to deal with him trying to overpower me. I do think I might have already destroyed a piece without knowing what it was though." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Well during my second year. Voldemort possessed Ginny with the use of a diary that belonged to him when he was a student here. I destroyed the diary by stabbing it with the fang of a Basilisk." Harry said.

"Is it possible that the diary contained a piece of Voldemort's soul and that is how he possessed Ginny?" Hermione reasoned.

"Most likely was. We will have to find out for sure and I have no idea how we are going to find that out." Atem said

"Dumbledore probably knows something." Hermione suggested.

"I agree with the Queen. I suggest you let me get it out of the old man, I'd give him a Shadow Game he'll never forget." Bakura said.

"I just thought of a better way, we could always blackmail him. I would be surprised if he doesn't suspect Harry carries some of Voldemort's soul. We should force the old man to tell us what he knows or we will tell the world the truth." Marik said.

"Tomb Keeper, Dumbledore would call that bluff. He knows we are friends with Harry so your plan won't work. Now we should get back to the Items as you saw Kaiba is my High Priest and is the Keeper of the Millennium Rod it is through the Rod that he can control minds. Now I will have my Royal Sorceress use the Millennium Necklace to let Hermione see her past life."

"Yes, I've been waiting for this." Hermione said as she jumped to her feet.

"Okay Hermione are you ready to see Ancient Egypt?" Krista said as she walked over next to Hermione.

Hermione was flooded with excitement. "For the love of Isis, let's get going." She said.

Krista was just about to press her fingers to her necklace when a beep came from Kaiba's cell phone. Seto checked the text then spoke. "It's from Sensei he says that He, McGonagall and Dumbledore are on their way and will be here in a few minutes. They already know that Harry and Hermione are here so don't bother trying to make them leave they have something important to tell us."

"You know lover, it was so smart of you to get Sensei a smart phone, his warnings have been life savers the last couple of times. I'll have to wait until later to show Hermione her past. We can't risk having the Necklace active when they show up." Krista said.

"I agree with you Royal Sorceress. Now everyone listen up we are about to have some uninvited guests. I don't want any trouble so keep your tempers in check. If we find that they are here for unjust reasons we'll deal with it then. Do I make myself clear?" Atem said in a very stern voice that told the court if they didn't abide by his rules they would be in trouble.

"Yes Pharaoh." The court replied together as they all took seats in the chairs around the common room.

As soon as Harry heard the message he folded his hands, closed his eyes and started counting his breaths to clear his mind. He had just had a bunch of new information put there and he didn't want anyone to get their hands on it. Once his mind was cleared he concentrated on putting false images in place of the truth. If Dumbledore was showing up Harry was determined not to let the old man see anything but the false images. He did this for several minutes until a knock on the door told him that the professors where there.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

For reviewer rainbowluvr17 if I'm understanding your question correctly you were wondering what the dares were for the bet that Bakura turned into a Shadow Game they are in chapter 72. If I miss understood your question feel free to tell me.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and a big thank you to those who have taken the time to review.


	80. Chapter 80

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 80<p>

"It is Dumbledore open up!" Came Dumbledore's voice from outside the common room.

"Harry, are you ready?" Atem asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"I'm concerned about Dumbledore getting a hold of the information in my head. I don't know Occlumency." Hermione said.

"I have an idea, it will take extreme concentration and be physically draining, but what if Atem, Seto and I all share our mind blocking with Hermione. We would have to be physical contact with her. Atem should put one arm around her shoulder, I'll my arm around her other shoulder and Seto would have to have place a palm in the smalls of both mine and Atem's backs." Krista suggested.

"Royal Sorceress you are a genus, it will buy us the time we need before we can seal her mind during the full moon." Atem said.

"You just now figured out I'm a genus where have you been?" Krista teased.

"Okay Yugi open the door and let the professors in." Atem commanded as he, Krista and Kaiba surrounded Hermione to share their power with her.

Yugi opened the portrait door and lead the three professors into the common room. He and the other members of the court all took seats. "We didn't see you at breakfast so we figured you were here." Dumbledore said.

"What do you three want? I didn't realize that missing breakfast was a crime." Marik said.

"No but Miss Granger is in trouble, she wasn't in her bed last night when I did a bed check." Professor McGonagall said.

"She was attacked by that red headed jerk off, I took care of it. She was scared and stayed here. I'm sure you can understand her not wanting to go back to her dorm after that!" Atem yelled he was furious and he usually didn't mind McGonagall.

Dumbledore wanted to double check the story so he tried to penetrate Hermione's mind but was thrown out with great force. "I didn't know that you knew Occlumency, Miss Granger."

"I must have unconsciously picked up a thing or two while trying to help Harry master it. I didn't do anything on purpose, so you can't discipline me over it." Hermione lied she was relieved that her friends were able to stop Dumbledore's penetration into her mind.

"_How are you two holding up? That attempted penetration on Hermione's mind was draining I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out._" Krista relayed over their telepathic link.

"_Just hang in there Royal Sorceress, I know that the power drains are hardest on you since you are the one controlling this mind block, but I'm here and so is the Pharaoh. Our strength is also yours._" Kaiba responded.

"That makes sense headmaster, as you know I've been telling you that Harry is doing so bad at Occlumency that he makes Longbottom look good." Snape said.

"I've never known a student to pick up something by just trying to help a fellow student." To verify Hermione's story Dumbledore decided to penetrate Harry's mind. Harry felt the penetration hit his mind and he was ready for it. Dumbledore saw flashes of Hermione trying to help Harry but Harry kept failing miserably. He also saw a flash of the confrontation between Atem and Ron. It appeared that Hermione was waiting outside the Gryffindor entrance when the Ron and Harry came back from Quidditch practice. He saw Ron start yelling at Hermione and draws his wand trying to cast a curse on her. He saw Atem round a corner and fire a curse at Ron with his wand. He then saw Atem pull out his deck and start the Shadow Game saying that if Ron ass ever came within 100 meters of his woman or Harry again he would spend a week thinking he was a girl. When the game ended Dumbledore saw Harry run into his dorm, grab his invisibility cloak. He throws the cloak over the three of them and they walk back to the duelists' dorm. He then sees Harry bid everyone goodnight and returns to Gryffindor tower.

Harry was getting tired of the penetration to his mind it wasn't pleasant, but he knew it was necessary. Dumbledore was satisfied with the images he had extracted and stopped the penetration. Harry was relieved however his physical appearance didn't show it.

"Well, it appears that you are all telling the truth." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, did you just extract images out of Harry's mind?" McGonagall asked.

"I needed answers Minerva and got them." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall was shocked by the headmasters actions. They had come here to do something else not invade the student's privacy. She felt bad for Potter, but for now there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"_What an asshole, can I please give him a Shadow Game now!_" Bakura asked over their shared link.

"_Tomb Robber, no. We knew that Dumbledore would try to extract images out of Harry's mind and we now know that Harry can fool the old man as well as Kaiba._"

"_All most as well as me. No one is better at fooling the old fool than me. I am Seto Kaiba the biggest manipulator in the world and don't you forget it._" Kaiba smirked he was still as egotistical as ever, but since his arrival at Hogwarts it only show up with his friends in times like this however with everyone else in the world that was a different story.

"If the only reason you showed up was to read Harry's mind you can leave now and not let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Marik said.

"No we came here to inform you that the Ministry has given Umbridge the power to overrule our normal punishments." Snape said.

"If that means you are here to expel me go right ahead. The red headed jerk hurt my woman and I will always defend her honor. You know that if you expel me all of my friends will walk out." Atem said.

"I'm not here to expel you." Dumbledore said.

"McGonagall was supposed to give both Harry and Hermione detention for breaking curfew last night, but Umbridge has over written it." Snape explained.

Krista stared at the professors as her temper started to rise. "You can't possibly expel them over that. If they go we all go too." Krista said.

"Mokaba, start packing up your X-box it looks like we will be out of here sooner than Christmas." The CEO hollered.

"Umbridge knows she can't expel you or give the order to since she fears finding herself once again in the hospital wing a victim of her wager with Mr. Kaiba." Dumbledore said.

"Then what is our punishment if not detention?" Harry asked.

McGonagall looked down she didn't want to do this. These were overkill for breaking curfew. "I have been ordered by the Umbridge to revoke Harry's place on the Gryffindor house team. And I have to revoke Hermione's status as a school prefect."

"That is preposterous, they only broke curfew!" Atem yelled he was getting furious. He was tempted to order the Tomb Robber to Shadow Game the lot of them.

"Well because you and Hermione are a couple, Umbridge thinks you two... well you know..." McGonagall said.

"Boy your culture is so back as backwards that the word sex isn't in your vocabulary. You have to resort to very cryptic euphemism. Hell you could have at least used the phrase making love. Besides I know nothing happened between those two last night." Krista said.

"How would you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have an overactive sex drive and I can sense sexual tension and can tell when a couple has consummated their love. Just ask Yugi, I teased the hell out of him the evening after he and Tea first made love to each other." Krista explained.

Yugi's cheeks turned bright red. "At least you waited almost twenty four hours before teasing me into embarrassment." Yugi said.

"I was feeling generous and didn't want to spoil your goodbye to her." Krista smirked.

"Whether something did or didn't happen is besides the point these punishments are out of my hands. Umbridge did say she would allow you two to serve detention on one condition she says the condition is that all off you leave your decks in your dorms during class times." McGonagall said.

"I'm really sorry Professor McGonagall to make you see Gryffindor in last place this year but there is no way we will ever take Umbridge's condition. Just please tell me I get to keep my Firebolt. It was a gift from my godfather and it is very special to me." Harry says.

"You get to keep your broom. Are you sure you want to give up your spot on the house team it is after all just a deck of cards." McGonagall said.

Harry looked into McGonagall's eyes as he said. "To you maybe, but my deck is a part of me. Just like it is a part of everyone in this dorm. Leaving behind our decks behind would be like asking one of us to amputate an arm. Or in Kaiba's case leaving his laptop behind." Everyone snickered at Harry's comment. "And since I'm no longer on the team, I want to move out of Gryffindor Tower." Harry looked over at Yugi. "Yugi, do you mind having a roommate for the remainder of the year."

"No, don't mind." Yugi said.

Hermione removed her prefect pin on her robe. She held the button out to Dumbledore as she spoke. "That goes for me too. I will not be separated from my deck and since being a prefect is the only reason I stayed in Gryffindor Tower. I too wish to move into this dorm."

"We have never had students change dorms before." McGonagall said. She was baffled by why they would want to move out all of this was happening because of some card game.

"It might be best all around Minerva. I saw in Harry's mind that each time Mr. Weasley comes within a 100 meters of Harry or Hermione that he will once again find himself thinking he is a girl. We don't need Ron spending the rest of his magical education thinking he is a girl. Molly and Arthur wouldn't like that. They are already upset that I didn't have Severus expel Mr. Moto for cursing Ron. However I was able to convince them that it is only temporary and no real harm was done." Dumbledore said.

"You do realize Potter that by switching to this dorm that makes Professor Snape your new head of house." McGonagall said.

Harry started to do a scale weighing motion with his hands as he spoke. "Ron or Snape I don't like either one. But I'll deal with having Snape as my head of house as long as Snape doesn't try to hex me." Harry knew he had to keep up the pretence that he didn't like Professor Snape. He was pleased with himself when he noticed that Dumbledore's reaction to his comment confirmed that he still didn't like Snape.

"Okay Potter, well then I will leave I am sorry that you had to have such a severe punishment." McGonagall looks over at Hermione, "both of you I'm really sorry." McGonagall went out of the duelists' dorm she had no idea what to expect next. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore would first penetrate a student's mind then encourage two upset teenagers to move into a dorm full of exchange students who seemed to know curses that she herself couldn't comprehend. She however wasn't going to hold it against these students. So far this year they were doing well in her class and she intended to keep teaching them as well as she could.

"Well now I should also make my leave of you. I'll leave Severus to help Harry and Hermione settle in to this dorm. He after all is the only one who can give you access to your new dorm. You two will need to get your stuff out of Gryffindor Tower and into your new rooms. Enjoy your classes next week and the rest of the term." Dumbledore turned around and headed out of the duelists' common room as soon as he was gone. Atem, Krista and Kaiba clasped into three chairs they were exhausted.

"By Ra, I can't stand that man." Bakura said as he got out of his chair and poured some coffee for Atem, Krista and Kaiba. He handed each of them a cup. He figured they could use a pick me up.

Snape was concerned he had never seen those three look so tired before. "What is wrong with you three?" He asked.

"We couldn't let the old man read Hermione's mind so the three of us used our magic to share our ability to keep that bastard out. It was just very exhausting." Krista said.

"Do you want me to bring you guys a Strengthening Potion to help you recover faster?" Snape asked he wasn't sure how to help but he felt the need to try to offer some help.

"No need. All I need is my coffee. Sometimes Sensei I think you forget who you are talking too. Physical draining doesn't really bother me." Krista said as she grabbed her cup of coffee and started drinking it.

"Well first things first. I need to add a second bed into Yugi's room for Potter. Do I need a second one in Rebecca's or does Atem's bed need an upgrade?" Snape asked.

"Upgrade." Hermione and Atem said together as blushes ran across their faces.

"I figured as much." Snape said as he pulled out his wand and added Harry's name to Yugi's door. When he opened the door it showed there were now two beds in the room. Snape added Hermione's name to Atem's door and when it was opened his twin size bed had transformed into a king size bed. "I must say Potter, I'm proud of you. You have really master Occlumency since I know for a fact that there is no way Mr. Moto was able to Shadow Game Ron. He was in detention. Mr. Moto is covering for Miss Granger. However I won't tell Dumbledore anything. He is so caught up in that prophesy he can't see straight."

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked she was afraid that maybe the mind block didn't work as well as it was supposed to.

"It's simple logic. Mr. Moto loves you and will protect you. You have a wand that is a twin to seven others in this dorm. It is only logical to assume you too can wield their magic. It was only a matter of time until you did it." Snape said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"_Pharaoh, I think maybe we should ask Sensei about the splitting of soul thing he might be able to give us a starting point to solving the mystery._" Krista relayed over their mink link.

"_Royal Sorceress, do it_." the Pharaoh replied.

"Snape Sensei, we have an important question for you." Krista said.

"I'll answer truthfully, what is it?" Snape said.

"Well we need to know something about your magic. What kind of a spell would fracture a soul? We don't want to fracture ours, but we are convinced that Voldemort fractured his." Krista said.

"Murder will split the soul. Since murder is an unnatural act. I know for a fact that the Dark Lord has murdered many people so his soul has been split numerous times." Snape said he was wondering where this conversation was going. However he knew this group had earned his trust and he would help them anyway he could.

"Is there something in your magic that would cause him to want to use the splitting to his advantage? Ryou did a reading that made no sense to us. It said that Voldemort split then sealed the fragments and hid them around the world. Does that sound like anything you are familiar with?" Atem asked.

"There is a rumor about a very old very dark branch of magic that lets a person who commits murder to encase the split soul into something making it so that the person can't die. I don't really know anything about it just that it is rumored to exist." Snape said.

"So Voldemort tried to make himself immortal by making it impossible for him to ever enter the afterlife or be reincarnated what an idiot." Marik said.

"Where can we get more information on this branch of magic since we are convinced Voldemort did this?" Atem asked.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be in the library. Not even in the restricted section." Hermione said.

"If a book exists dealing with this branch of magic it would be under lock and key by Dumbledore." Snape said.

"Would he have hid it in his vault at Gringotts?" Bakura asked he was thinking that he just might be able to do his Ultimate Challenge today.

"No he would hide it here since Hogwarts is safer than Gringotts when it comes to valuables." Snape said.

"If it is here I will find it." Bakura said in his evil laugh as he ran to his room to make plans for finding a book with the information they needed.

"Do I even want to know what Mr. Bakura is planning?" Snape asked.

"No." Everyone said together.

"Then I'll just drop it. Were there any other questions you needed from me before I have Granger and Potter come with me to get access to your dorm and have them pack their stuff to move it here?" Snape asked.

"No that was it." Kaiba said.

"Potter and Granger you need to come with me." Hermione and Harry followed Snape out of the common room. When the pyramid portrait closed he took out his wand. Now I will need you to..."

"We have seen the others do it numerous times we know how this door works." Hermione said as she and Harry each removed their favorite card from their holders.

Snape made some slashing motions with his wand. "Okay Potter you first then Granger."

Harry walked up to the door held his card in the air and spoke. "Harry Potter, Elemental Hero Avian."

Hermione walked up to the door held up her card and said, "Hermione Granger the Dark Magician Girl." When Hermione stepped away from the door Snape made some more slashes with his wand.

"Now that you two have been added to the security to this dorm, we will go gather your things from Gryffindor Tower." Snape said as he led the two of them to Gryffindor Tower. "I'll wait here for you. You may want some time to say goodbye to your dorm mates."

As Hermione and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room Fred, George and Ginny approached them. "Is it true, you both got expelled?" Fred asked.

"No we weren't expelled." Harry said.

"Then why are you off the team?" Ginny said.

"In a nutshell it was either my deck or the team. I chose my deck." Harry said.

"For me it was either give up my status as a prefect or my deck. I chose my deck." Hermione said.

"Now if you'll excuse us we need to go pack our stuff." Harry said.

"I thought you weren't expelled! Why do you need to pack?" George said.

"We are both switching dorms. With my status as a Gryffindor prefect and Harry's spot on the team both being revoked, we felt there was no longer a need to live in this dorm. We now are going to be living in the duelists' dorm with Atem and the others." Hermione said as she went into the girls' room and through all her stuff in her trunk. She put Crookshanks in his basket. She took one last look around to make sure she had gotten everything. She was dragging her trunk down the stairs as she noticed that Harry was already there with his stuff.

"We are still going to have DA meetings right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. I know the three of you might not totally understand me choosing my deck over the team, but I hope we will all still stay friends." Harry said.

"Of course we are still friends. Ginny will make a decent replacement for you. At least that is what Angela hopes. She was so upset to hear you were off the team I think she might never show up to practice again." George said.

"We accept to see you in Kaiba's tournament this summer." Fred said.

"Even though I'll probably never understand this card game you seem to love so much. I'll always be grateful to you for saving my life. And I'll always consider you a friend no matter what the future holds for us." Ginny said as she gave Harry a very long hug.

"Hey Harry. We better get heading out Professor Snape is waiting." Hermione said as she started to drag her trunk out the common room.

Harry followed suit he waved goodbye to the three red heads. "See you guys around and good luck. I'll be in the stands cheering for you guys to win the first match next Saturday." Harry's heart was aching at the thought of not playing in next week's game, but he knew he had made the right chose. His deck was part of his heart, part of his soul and there was no way anyone could break that bond.

Once outside Gryffindor Tower Snape levitated both trunks while Harry carried his cage with Hedwig in it and Hermione carried Crookshanks in his basket. They walked in silence to the Pyramid Portrait knowing that things were going to be different at Hogwarts from now on.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Hermione gets to see her past life<p>

Please review


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 81<p>

Harry and Hermione entered their new common room to notice lunch was on their table. Several of the duelists were busy consuming sushi. Snape levitated the two trunks into the right rooms and left the duelists dorm he figured they needed time to adjust without a teacher watching their every move.

"Hey guys Dobby came by while you were gone and wanted to know what you all wanted for lunch. He said the kitchens made us sushi and he wanted to make sure that we got it so he brought it to us but since you guys don't really care for sushi, I didn't know what you would want so I had him bring some turkey sandwiches I hope that is alright." Krista said as she helped herself to another cup of coffee and some sushi.

"That's fine." Harry said as he took Hedwig to his room and opened her cage. Hedwig let out a hoot and Athena responded it seemed the two were happy to see each other.

"Don't let your pets into my room. I don't want to clean up their messes." Kaiba barked as he poured himself some coffee

"Crookshanks is a good cat, he never makes messes." Hermione said as she let him out of his basket to stretch his legs.

"Please tell me he is fixed. I don't want Caramella having a litter of kittens that I have to get rid of." Kaiba said.

"My dad made sure he was fixed the first summer I got him." Hermione said as she grabbed herself a sandwich and some pumpkin juice.

"Caramella is going to the vet as soon as we are back in Domino City. I have no idea how many other male cats are in this school, but she would sneak out to go find them." Kaiba said.

"Big brother, can I let Caramella out of my room to play, pretty please?" Mokaba said as he gave Seto the irresistible puppy eyes.

"Fine, but don't let her in my room!" Kaiba said.

Krista was finishing her coffee and sushi when something grazed her legs. Looking down she groaned. "Tomb Keeper, Baba got out of her cage come get her!" She hollared.

Marik came out of his room. He looked down at his pet cobra and started talking to her in Parseltougue. "Baba, what have I said about sneaking out. It isn't good. Many people wouldn't understand that you are a harmless cobra. I don't want anything to happen to you. Will you be a good girl and go back to my room. I promise I'll get you the biggest mouse you can eat."

"Sure thing, Marik." Baba said as she slithered away.

Hermione was dumbfounded. "Marik, I didn't know you were a Parselmouth."

"Well you see I'm from a family of Tomb Keepers and talking to snakes is very common among Tomb Keepers how else would we get the snakes in the tombs to not hurt us. My family actually guarded Atem's tomb." Marik explained as sat down to eat his lunch.

"Now I don't feel so alone. I can talk to snakes too. Do you think sometime I could have a conversation with Baba?" Harry asked.

"She would like that. She doesn't get the chance to have many people talk to her. Most people fear her because she is a cobra, but she can't hurt them she is devenomized." Marik explained.

Everyone continued to eat their lunch. When it looked like Hermione was finished with her lunch Krista walked up to her. "So is the Queen ready to see her past life."

"Royal Sorceress, I was hoping you would ask that." Hermione chuckled at herself it seem weird to call Krista by a title that wasn't related to dueling.

"Now just relax this isn't going to hurt." Krista said as she pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace. The common room spun out of focus and when things were back in focus Hermione and Krista found themselves on the balcony of palace of Egypt.

"I can feel the heat from the sun. Did we actually travel back in time?" Hermione asked.

"No, this is just a very powerful vision which is why it feels so warm, I know how disorienting it can be when Ishizu showed me my past life it was a bit unsettling." Krista said.

"Why did you find it unsettling?" Hermione asked.

"Well that is a complicated question. I really hadn't known Ishizu long in fact we had only met once before and that was when she challenged me to a duel. I had one the duel, and won Isis for winning and at that time she gave me my Magic Formula spell book but told me absolutely nothing about it only that it was my destiny to protect it. A few days later, she came running up to me rambling on how she needed to show me my past life because I had just copulated in a limo with my long lost soul mate and had changed our soul's destiny by finally consummating our souls love for each other. I really didn't believe a word she said, I thought she was crazy but I gave her the benefit of the doubt, pretty much because I was in too good of a mood to argue." Krista explained.

"In my past life I was a peasant girl named Kisara. The first memory Ishizu showed me was me as a young teenager around 13 or so and I was being held prisoner a escaped with the help of a teenage boy who would eventual become the High Priest to the Pharaoh's court. Then she showed me being stoned by an angry mob because they feared me because of the powerful monster that lived in my KA. I didn't die then, the boy who had rescued me as a young teenager was now the High Priest Seth who is Seto's past life saved me. The next memory she showed me I was then tortured to release the KA monster in me, once again Seth came to my rescue, and the last memory she showed me was me casting myself in front of Seth to keep him from being killed I then died in the arms of my beloved." Krista concluded.

"Ouch, doesn't sound like a pleasant past life." Hermione commented.

"I would like to think Seto and I have made up for being separated for 5000 years." Krista smirked.

"I remember reading about KA's in the book Luna gave me, but it didn't mention anything about monsters what do you mean by a KA monster?" Hermione asked.

"In this time the monsters that now reside in the Realm of the Beasts lived in the KA's of certain human hosts. In my case it was the White Dragon. Upon my death my monster was incased in tablet and Seth became the one to command the White Dragon." Krista said.

"That explains a lot about Kaiba's obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Hermione said.

"Now let's watch your past souls memoires shall we." Krista said.

"Absolutely," said Hermione.

Hermione and Krista were staring at the balcony of the palace looking at the Pharaoh. He was looking out over the land of Egypt when Mahad came and bowed before him.

"My Pharaoh, I apologize for the interruption but it isn't wise for you to be outside alone." Mahad said.

"Very well," Atem says as he follows Mahad through the castle as the pass a large pot he looks over at Mahad. "Did you hear something?"

"Stay behind me, Pharaoh." Mahad says just as Mana leaps out of the pot and tackles Atem.

"Surprise," said Mana.

Mahad picks Mana up and asks. "Mana, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see my best friend? Ever since the prince became the Pharaoh we haven't been able to talk like we used to." Mana said as she grinned up at her mentor.

"It's only been a day." Mahad says with annoyance in his voice.

Mana walks over to Atem and speaks. "After all the years of practicing magic together we are practically family, I wanted to see you."

Atem blushes then says. "Of course."

"Mana, it isn't like it used to be he is now the King of Egypt and is too busy..." Mahad began.

"Is the prince excuse me the Pharaoh too busy to speak for himself is that why you are doing all the talking for him!" Mana exclaims.

Atem shook his head in disbelief at the argument between the two. "You two are hysterical." Atem said while laughing.

"Mana, how did you get past the guards?" Mahad asked. He was concerned that security on the palace was compromised.

"Well you see Master my magic has been improving and the guards below aren't moving." Mana says.

"Did you use your freezing spell?" Mahad demanded.

"Yes." Mana answered with a great amount of enthusiasm in her voice.

Mahad was upset with his student, she just compromised the safety of the Pharaoh. "We need the guards to protect the palace. Release them!"

"Yes Master." Mana says as she tries to use a spell to release the guards but it doesn't work. "Oops." Mana quickly conjures her spell book and frantically starts looking through it to find the de-freezing spell.

"Hurry up Mana." Mahad says. Finally Mana finds the spell and unfreezes the guards.

The vision fades out and for a moment of time Hermione and Krista find themselves surrounded by purple and black shadows.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'm accessing another memory there was a time gap between the one we just saw and the one I am accessing. There is no need for alarm. I do know what I'm doing." Krista and Hermione soon find themselves watching Mahad and a team of sorcerers heading out of the palace. They are dragging a stone tablet behind them.

"Wait Master take me with you!" Mana cries as she tries to leap from the balcony.

Shimon pulls her back by the arm. "You are but a student." He says.

"I've been practicing my spells and I'm Master Mahad's top student. I have twice the skills of any of the magicians he is leading to the tomb. Master Mahad needs me." Mana yelled.

"You underestimate your Master's true power. His power was so great that he locked a portion of it away for his own safety. If he were to release his full ability his power would exceed that of any guardian in the Pharaoh's court." Shimon says.

The vision changes once again and Hermione and Krista find themselves looking at Mana outside Mahad's tablet sanctuary. "I can't let you in!" A guard says to Mana as she tries to sneak past him.

Atem walks up to the guards. "Let her in!" He commands. The guards fall to their knees bowing before the Pharaoh.

"Yes Pharaoh." The guards says as Mana and Atem enter the sanctuary.

"Mana, why did you come here?" Atem asked.

"I had a bad dream that Master Mahad was in trouble and needed my help. He was struggling and calling out my name." Mana explained.

"I had the same dream." Atem said.

"I didn't know where else to go I figured if I came to the sanctuary I'd be able to help him." Mana replies. All of a sudden the stone carving of the Illusion Magician starts to glow.

"Mahad must have called the Illusion Magician into battle." Atem said.

"If he loses Master can't exist in this world. The Illusion Magician exists in Master's soul." Mana says.

The two of them notice that the tablet of the Illusion Magician starts to crack. "We have to help him!" Mana cried.

"Let's go." Atem says as he leads Mana to his horse they both mount the horse and start ridding into the Egyptian desert.

"Where could Master be?" Mana asks.

"We just have to look for the sign." Atem says. Soon a huge bolt of blue lightning shots up from beyond a hill. "A sign like that!"

"That is the spellcaster's training grounds, but why would Master Mahad go there?" Mana asks.

"Only one way to find out." Atem says as he urges the horse toward the lightning. When they arrive at the grounds Atem notices that there are several of Mahad's men he rides up to them and asks. "Where is Mahad?"

"He is batting the King Thief." One of the men responds.

"We need to send word to the others!" Atem commanded as Mana whistles and a hawk comes to her. She gives the hawk a message to take to the palace. "Mana, get down I'm going to deal with these thugs." Mana dismounts off the horse as Atem rides towards the thugs.

The images fade in and out one more time. Hermione and Krista find themselves seeing a tablet sliding down the hill towards Mana. Atem rides up to her and snatches her up onto his horse and the two ride out of the way just before the tablet crashes to the ground in front of the the cavern. The two dismount the horse and approach the tablet.

Mana and Atem are both staring at the tablet. "That means Master lost." Mana runs up and kneels in front of the tablet crying.

Atem asks. "Why Mahad."

Atem hears Mahad's voice say, "I have made the ultimate sacrifice and I am your eternal servant."

"Thank you." Atem said.

Atem kneels beside Mana and he puts his hand on her shoulder. "His soul as been seal in the tablet please use your power if you can to release my Master." Mana cries. Atem looks over at Mana he doesn't know how to help her and he starts to have tears in his eyes.

Another horse rides up to the table. Isis get's off her horse. "So it is true."

"Master, come back!" Mana cries.

Isis approaches Mana and says. "My Millennium Necklace has shown me that Mahad's spirit is still alive. Mahad fused his soul with his most trusted creature he's been transformed and will now be known as The Dark Magician."

"But my training isn't complete, I need Master Mahad. I want to become a great spellcaster and I can't do it alone." Mana wails.

"His spirit needs to recover, and when it does you won't be able to call him you aren't powerful enough. You need to take on Mahad's ambition." Isis explains.

"I will become a great magician Master. I promise." Mana claims. Soon the images of Ancient Egypt spin out of focus and Hermione and Krista find themselves back in their common room.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 82<p>

As soon as Krista's senses were back in the present she walked over to the table and sat down next to Seto. He was busy working on his laptop. "What are you working on my lover?"

"Trying to implement a plan I came up with while you were showing Hermione her past life. With Jabba's wife taking over disciplines at Hogwarts we are in serious danger even if one of us gave her another Shadow Game again it would only be a matter of time before she would find a loophole like she already has, I need to find away to take that power away from her with my business skills not my magic." Kaiba explained

Krista looked over at the man who stole her heart the day they first dueled. She saw the fire in his eyes that usually meant trouble for a business competitor to Kaiba Corp and asked. "Seto, what are you scheming? I know that look, I've seen it numerous times and each time it spells doom to your competition."

"I'm going to start buying out the powerful forces that control the Ministry and become one. That way I can change some of their back ass backwards thinking. Starting with that stupid taboo on sex, followed by taking power from Mrs. the Hutt so that she can't override disciplines, and whatever else she has the power to do at this school, third introduce the Ra damn community to two little thing called checkbooks and debit cards by creating my own bank, I don't want to put Gringotts out of business just yet. I think the Tomb Robber deserves to pass his Ultimate Challenge. I'm even contemplating having a magical branch of Kaiba Corp. These English Magicians need to learn that technology is the way the future, they are living in the past. It is my plan that soon everyone will throwaway the quill, ink and parchment for a laptop. When this plan works, I'll make a fortune. I'll be even richer than I already am," smirked the CEO.

Krista leaned over and kissed Seto. "When I'm done showing Harry the prophecy I'll help anyway I can. Just send me an e-mail telling me what I need to do."

"Imzadi, I am way ahead of you, you'll be working your sexy little ass off." Kaiba remarked.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Krista said while batting her eyes.

Seto stood up from his laptop and grabbed Krista's waist. "You had to do that didn't you? You know I find that so hot." Seto started kissing his woman passionately. Krista could feel herself going weak in the knees. After several moments the two broke apart. "Well, I have to get back to work. We'll finish this later."

"You are mean!" Krista said her cheeks were completely flushed.

"It's called payback, you tease me and I'll tease you back. That way we both are suffering from sexual frustration." Seto smirked.

"I love you so much." Krista said with a laugh.

"Right back at you." Kaiba said.

Hermione spent the past several minutes in silence as tears where in her eyes. Atem walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay my Queen?"

"That was so sad. I lost my mentor." Hermione said.

"Mahad scarified himself to save Egypt. And technically he is still with us. He is right in mine and Yugi's decks. We can summon him anytime we want." Atem commented as he wiped the tears off Hermione's cheeks.

"I understand that. It just is still really sad." Hermione said.

"Do you have any questions?" Yugi asked.

"Only one, but I think I know the answer." Hermione said.

"Well what is it?" Ryou asked.

"I could ask you, but I'm anxious to try more Shadow Magic so I'll ask someone else." Hermione said as she grabbed a card out of her deck and held her card in the air. "Come forth Dark Magician Girl."

The Dark Magician Girl came out of a shadow portal. "Hello and how can I be of service to the Queen."

"Nice to see you are sober this time." Krista teased as she walked away from the table to join the others leaving Seto to continue his takeover scheme.

The Dark Magician Girl giggles as she speaks. "You're so funny Royal Sorceress. You and the Pharaoh will be pleased to know that the Light Magician and Dark Magician cleaned up the mess and the Ojama Brothers have promised never to spike the punch again. At least until after the war is over. However when they were being disciplined by the Dark Magician and Light Magician, Ojama Yellow thought it would be humorous to moon the two of them. I've never seen my teacher so mad before he blasted Ojama Yellow clear across the room."

Hermione started laughing so hard that she had to hold on to her sides. Once she recomposed herself she said. "Dark Magician Girl I have a question for you."

"Ask me anything my Queen." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"I want to know if you lived in the KA of my past life." Hermione asked.

"I did and you in your past life were able to summon me to help out your mentor in the final battle to save Egypt. He was always proud of you for that." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"Thank you Dark Magician Girl, you are dismissed." Hermione said as the Dark Magician Girl went back through the shadow portal.

"That was really cool, I'm so jealous I wish I could summon my monsters that way. I do have a question though what is a KA." Harry said.

Hermione pondered for a few moments before answering. "Harry you will need to read the book Luna gave me that will answer all questions. I think it would be good for you to learn something without being just told." Atem started snickering at the antics of his Queen. He had to admit she did have a point.

Harry let out a verbal groan. "Just what I want more homework." Harry said sarcastically.

"Now it is time for the Royal Sorceress to show Harry the prophecy that Voldemort is after. It will help Harry understand his destiny as The Chosen One." Atem said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected to be given a nickname. "Is that what you are going to start calling me when we are alone?"

"Why not, almost everyone in our group has a title now you have one too." Atem said

Harry shook his head as he spoke. "You guys are the weirdest friends in the world, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So Chosen One, are you ready to see the past?" Krista asked.

"Let's do it, Royal Sorceress." Harry said. He was anxious to see this prophecy and he knew it would give him some answers.

Krista presses her fingers to her Millennium Necklace the common room spins out of focus when things clear Harry and Krista find themselves standing in the middle of a pub. "I think this is the other pub in Hogsmeade it is known as the Hogs Head."

"I'll take your word for it, Harry. The first time I saw this vision I thought I was going to witness an underground duel." Krista said with a laugh.

The two were standing at a table where Dumbledore was sitting. He was drinking a glass of brandy waiting for someone. Soon Trelawney comes in and sits in the chair across from Dumbledore.

"Hello, Miss Trelawney, I got your application stating your interest in the opening of Divination at Hogwarts." Dumbledore says with his signature smile.

"Yes, I would like to teach Divination. My Inner Eye has already shown me that you will offer me the job. I just came here as a courtesy to you. Many people are uncomfortable with my sight." Trelawney said.

Dumbledore stared at the woman in disbelief. He didn't think she had any gift in sight whatsoever. "I'm sorry Miss Trelawney but..."

Trelawney went into a trance as her eyes rolled back and her voice dropped an octave. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Dumbledore got a smug look on his face after hearing Trelawney's prophecy. "Welcome to the Hogwarts staff Professor Trelawney." The image fades out and Krista and Harry find themselves back in their common room.

Harry stood pondering what he saw, "Do you have any idea what Professor Trelawney meant by having a power that Voldemort's knows not?"

"No clue, I never really understood this prophecy, I just know that Voldemort is after it."

"I once heard Trelawney make a prediction about Voldemort and it came to pass, so I'm sure this one will too." Harry explained.

"Of course it will. It is your destiny to kill Voldemort; we just don't know what all the pieces of the prophecy mean." Marik said.

"Why not take it piece by piece." Krista suggested.

"No need the only part I don't understand is the part about having power Voldemort knows nothing about or doesn't have. Everything else pointed directly to me. My parents were in the Order of the Phoenix during the first wizarding war and most likely defied Voldemort three times. Hell, I have this stupid scare that he himself gave me that defiantly points to being marked as his equal. I was born at the end of July. So this prophecy tells of my destiny. We just have to figure out what power Trelawney was referring to." Harry said.

"We may not find out for a while since vanquishing Voldemort is going to take a while since first you have to track down and destroy his soul piece by piece and we don't even know what we are trying to find." Yugi said.

"I say we start calling this meeting to a close. Just to recap we covered the history of Shadow Magic and its relationship to the Millennium Items. Hermione got to witness her past life and Harry was informed about carrying a piece of Voldemort's soul and that there are eight pieces. Bakura is planning a way to steal a book from Dumbledore with information for us so that we know what we are dealing with. And Harry got to hear the prophecy that tells his destiny. Did I miss anything?" Atem said.

"That covered everything." Krista said.

"Then I officially call this court meeting to a close." Atem said.

"Hermione, would you mind if I barrowed your book? I may not be a reincarnate, but since I hang out with so many people who are I guess your suggestion about reading the book can't be too bad." Harry said.

"Sure I'll go get it. I finished reading it already so there isn't a time limit on when I need it back. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to go do some homework." Hermione said as she exited the common room and grabbed her laptop and her book. She handed Harry the book and he started reading it. Hermione started to get to work on her laptop. She wanted to organize her notes so that she could study easier.

One by one the members of the Pharaoh's court started to do other activities. Krista went to the table pulled out her laptop and started to sift through all the stuff Seto wanted her to do to help with his takeover plan. Marik and Bakura went to Bakura's room to make a plan for stealing the information they needed as well as planning their pranks for the next week. Yugi and Atem both figured they could also catch up on their homework and pulled it out and got to work. The group knew that this was just the beginning of a very long journey.

* * *

><p>Professor Trelawney's prediction was a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I give credit for this to the author J.K. Rowling<p>

Please Review

Next chapter the gang needs to sneak out to Hogsmeade

Please Review


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 83<p>

The gang spent the next couple of days adjusting to their new status in the school. Harry and Hermione took a page out of the other's books and started wearing normal outfits under their robes with the robes left open. Hermione even cast a charm to remove the Gryffindor crests off them and removed the sleeves with a charm as well. Soon it was ten o'clock the night of the full moon. Most of the group was waiting in the common room however Mokaba and Rebecca had already gone to bed.

"I can't believe that you two actually behaved yourselves today so you didn't get detention." Harry said.

"We are needed in order to have the Royal Sorceress cast her spell. It requires all the Item Bearers to be present and we wouldn't risk being in detention, Atem Bakura and I will have to make up missing our detention today with Dumbledore, we told him we were all sick, and thanks to the Puking Pestles the old man bought it." Marik said.

Kaiba stormed through the door into the common room carrying two bags. "As all of you know I left the grounds to attend to Kaiba Corp business this morning, there was a huge meltdown of the computer mainframe. I had to fire sixteen incompetent employees. How hard is it to make sure the cooling systems are within safety guidelines? All you have to do is check the panel and push a button to regulate them! A toddler could do it!" The furious CEO yelled. "Did I miss anything important in class today?"

"No, today was a pretty slow about all you missed was a new plant in Herbology and since it is one that most likely will be on our O.W.L. I took extensive notes for you." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione, Krista will need a copy as well. Is she still sleeping? I know that she skipped class to make sure she didn't have any magical or physical draining today. She needs to have her full strength up to cast the spell." Kaiba said just as Krista came out of their room.

"Hey sexy, how was London?" Krista asks as she gives Seto a kiss.

Seto puts his arm around his woman's waist and rolls his eye before saying. "Don't ask. I swear I have morons working for me who are dumber than Wheeler. I was able to fix everything but now I get to spend this weekend going over applicants for new employees. I really hate it, but it is better than having to deal with morons who can't push a single button." He hands Krista one of the two bags he had in his hands. "Here is the stuff you asked me to get you." Seto shows off the other bag. "I also have bought more sugar testers so we can draw blood easier."

"Thanks Seto." Krista walks to her room to put away her stuff.

"Okay everyone it is time we start getting organized. Now I want to make sure everyone has locked up their duel disks and that they have their decks securely attached to their bodies. Krista, don't forget to bring Magic Formula with you."

"Pharaoh, I never leave my spell book behind why would you think I would start now?" Krista asked as she pick up her underground dueling case that contained her Magic Formula spell book.

"I've already asked Sensei to keep the old man occupied while we sneak out to Hogsmeade. Now the only thing we need to worry about is finding a teacher or Filch on patrol." Atem said.

"I could help you guys there. I have something that is so cool. I got it from the twins, but it was actually created by my father and his three best friends. Give me a second to grab it out of my room." Harry came out of his room carrying an old piece of parchment and he placed it on the table.

"Chosen One, so far I'm not too impressed, this is just a piece of parchment." Bakura said.

"Tomb Robber, when I activate this parchment you'll want it as much as my invisibility cloak." Harry pulled out his wand, touches it to the parchment and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Soon the blank parchment showed everyone the Marauder's Map.

"Oh that is the mother lode of treasures. It is showing where everyone is oh the mayhem I could cause with it. I would never get caught. Not that I would anyway my Shadow Magic can make me undetectable. However it still is really cool." Ryou said.

Harry was looking at the map he says. "It looks like Professor Snape just left his office. We should head out as soon as he is in Dumbledore's office. It looks like the passage through the One Eyed Witch is clear of teachers. We will take the tunnel and it leads to Honeydukes cellar."

"Tomb Robber, no stealing the sweets or money out of the cash register." Kaiba commanded.

"Stupid High Priest, you are in a bad mood," grumbled Bakura.

"Of course I am! Did you not hear about the day I've had?" Kaiba yelled.

"Calm down love, I promise I'll take that tension away as soon as we are back in our room." Krista said suggestively as she grabbed the CEO's ass causing Kaiba to blush slightly.

"Royal Sorceress, control yourself!" Atem hollered.

"Well at least I'm getting some unlike you, Pharaoh." Krista teased.

"Enough!" Even though Krista was correct, the Pharaoh felt that her comments towards his physical relationship with his queen weren't necessary.

"Now as we discussed earlier, I need to have Harry use his cloak and escort me. We need to use every precaution we can think of so that I don't have to use any magic until it is time to cast the spell. Since this is the most draining spell I have encountered so far." Krista explained.

"The rest of us will be using Shadow Magic to make ourselves undetectable to any teacher we might come into contact with after checking Harry's map." Atem said.

"Professor Snape is now in Dumbledore's office. Now is the best time to head out." Harry tapped his wand to the map. "Mischief managed." He said.

"Let's go everyone." Atem commanded as he placed his arm around Hermione. "Since you have never used Shadow Magic to conceal yourself stick close to me."

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Hermione said with a grin. She loved being close to her man, what she couldn't understand his timid behavior in moving things forward between them. They both loved each other so what was his holdback? Perhaps she will get answers soon. But first they needed to get to Hogsmeade so that they secrets in her mind couldn't be taken from her.

Harry grabbed his cloak and through it over himself and Krista. The gang rest of the gang have black and purple shadows encompassing their bodies. When everyone one was concealed they walked out of their dorm and into the halls. They walked in silence so that they wouldn't tip off any patrolling teachers. Soon they found themselves at the One Eyed Witch; Harry removed the cloak since there were no teachers present. He tapped the hump and said the password revealing the passageway.

"Everyone in," commanded Atem. Once inside the tunnel everyone but Krista pulled out their wands and lit them.

"I'm impressed how much light we are getting off the wands." Krista said. Her heart was pounding with anxiety. She really wasn't looking forward to casting the spell. The last time was bad enough. Within an hour they found themselves at the end of the tunnel.

"Alohomora." Hermione said and the cellar door opened. "Okay everyone now be quiet we don't want to alert anyone to our presence."

"Boy ever since she found out she was the Queen she has become bossier." Marik said.

"Put a sock in it, Tomb Keeper." Hermione said as the group climbed out of the tunnel and out the front door of Honeydukes.

"The moon sure is radiant tonight." Krista said.

"Odion said he would meet us in the clearing outside of town." Kaiba said as he put his arm around Krista waist. He couldn't help but notice how the moonlight was reflecting of Krista's blue highlights. She looked absolutely radiant too bad they didn't have time to be alone right this moment.

"Let's get moving then." Atem command as the group walked out of town to the clearing. By the time the group got there it was almost midnight.

"Good evening, Pharaoh." Odion said with a bow.

"Evening, Tomb Keeper." Atem replied.

"As ordered by the High Priest I have brought Serenity Wheeler with me." Odion said.

"Hey there." Serenity said.

Atem knew he needed to test Serenity to make sure she wasn't an imposter so he said. "I have a question to ask you. When we were all stuck in Noah's virtual world who was your deck master in your duel against Nezbitt?"

"The Goddess with the Third Eye." Serenity said.

"Thank you, Serenity. Now that I've established you are not an impostor. I believe some introductions are an order." Atem commanded.

"Hello, I'm Krista Klearity." Krista said as she shook Serenity's hand.

"Mai talks about you often, she is excited about seeing you over Christmas vacation and wants to have something she called a traditional female duelists' day out." Serenity said.

Krista chucked while she spoke. "Tell her I'm in and I'll reserve the spa."

"My name is Hermione Granger. It is a pleasure to meet you Serenity."

As Harry approached Serenity he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful this girl was. She seemed full of life, yet still needing a strong shoulder to cry on when things got bad. As he approached her he felt his heart skip several beats. "I...I..I..am Harry Potter." He stammered as he held out his hand to shake Serenity's. While shaking her hand he noticed how her lovely hazel eyes, and reddish brown hair sparkled in the moonlight. He was so hoping this girl didn't have a boyfriend. He would love to get to know her better.

Serenity felt her heart start beating faster as she shook Harry's hand. "I'm Serenity Wheeler. I see you have a dueling deck. My brother is a great duelist."

Seto smirked at her comment. "Yeah, great at relying on luck to win."

"High Priest, be nice!" Harry hollered before he could stop himself.

Kaiba noticed the reddening color in Harry checks. "Chosen One, you have no authority over me, but I'll be nice for now." Kaiba said.

Harry walked back over to Krista. She noticed that his face was flushed. "_I think Harry has a romantic attraction to Wheeler's sister._" Krista sent over the shared mink link.

"_He can add it to his attractions to Cho, Luna, and Ginny._" Kaiba relayed.

"_Nah this one trumps the three, plus she is from the real world so she will understand his love of dueling. Harry knows that Cho would only be interested in him because he is famous, Ginny will never understand his connection to his deck, and Luna thinks of him as just a friend. She told me that herself._" Krista replied.

Harry walked over to Yugi and whispered. "Yugi, please tell me Serenity doesn't have a boyfriend."

"No she doesn't, I do have a couple of friends who have been trying to hook up with her for the last couple of years but no go. She only thinks of them as a friend. Are you interested in Serenity?" Yugi teased as a big grin crossed his face.

"Very much, when I first laid eyes on her, I swear my heart stopped beating while I took in her beauty." Harry said as his face started to blush again.

"Her brother is very protective of her, so make any move carefully." Yugi said.

"Thanks for the advice. I think after Krista is done with her spell, I'll ask for Serenity's cell phone number. I can get to know her by texting her." Harry said.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone." Yugi said.

"I don't, but I'll barrow Hermione's it isn't like she needs her phone, now that she and Atem share a room and have every class together. I can give Kaiba some money to pick me up one on his next trip into London. He may not like having to get money out of my Gringotts vault then exchanging it into pounds to buy me a phone, but any annoyance I give him by asking a favor would be so worth it. I have finally met a pretty girl who can understand my love for dueling." Harry said.

"You got that right. Since Joey is a duelist she defiantly understands dueling." Yugi commented with a snicker he was finding Harry's attraction to his best friend's sister humorous.

"I better start being a lookout since that is the whole reason I was brought on this little trip." Harry said.

"Okay people listen up it is almost midnight and we need to start getting things set up. First will the Queen please transfigure a rock into a table for me, it needs to be about waist high?" Krista commanded.

"Sure thing, Royal Sorceress." Hermione said as pulled out her wand and transfigured a rock into a table.

"That table is perfect. Now Innocent One, I need you to position the Scales on the table so that they are directly under the moonlight." Krista instructed.

"I remember this part I didn't need a reminder, Royal Sorceress." Yugi teased as he took the Scales out of his inner pocket and placed them on the table.

"Thanks that looks good now I need everyone to get a sugar tester from the High Priest as this spell requires a drop of blood from both minds I need to seal and all the Item Bearers." Krista said as everyone grabbed a blood sugar tester from Seto. "Next I need Hermione and Serenity to prick a finger with the sugar tester and add a drop of blood to the lever on my right and then you need to stand on the right side of me. All Item Bearers must do the same on the left. I will add my blood last." Krista explained.

When the group had finished adding their blood to the Scales Krista spoke in Ancient Egyptian as her Millennium Necklace started to glow and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. "Shadows hear my cry this very night. We need to seal our friends' minds from our enemies. We need you to make is impossible to penetrate their minds to reveal the secrets we hold dear. Shadows hear my cry." Purple and black shadows came out of Krista's body encasing the entire group. After a few moments the shadows left and Krista fell to her knees she was exhausted.

Serenity ran up to her, "Are you okay, Krista?"

"I'm fine this spell just really takes it out of me." Krista said as she tried to rise to her feet.

"Imzadi, let me give you a hand." Seto offers Krista his hand and pulls back to her feet. Krista leans on Seto for support.

"You may have to help me back to the dorm, I'm wiped out." Krista said.

"I'll carry you if you want." Seto said.

"Let me try to walk and if I can't handle it you can carry me." Krista said.

"Krista, if you are too exhausted to highlight my hair tonight. We can do it tomorrow night." Hermione said with disappointment in her voice. She was looking forward to their girl bonding time this evening but if Krista was too worn out she didn't want to push it.

"Are you kidding me, I've been looking forward to that all day. I promise you, I'll be fine after I get some coffee in me." Krista said.

Seto whispered in Krista's ear. "You didn't have me pick up hair coloring."

"It is code. She wants some girl time, to discuss girl things and highlighting hair is the best excuse she could think of. I'm sure you noticed that the item you picked up isn't my size particularly in the bust, the only gal friend I have who remotely comes close to my bust size is Mia. Please don't break the code, just act like you did pick up hair coloring." Krista said.

"Krista, I know you so I know exactly what the two of you are planning, don't worry I won't spoil any surprises." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Krista gives Seto a kiss on his mouth. Kaiba returns her affections by bringing her in closer to him so that her breasts are touching his chest. After several moments in total bliss they were interrupted.

"Sorry to have to break you two up. But we need to start thinking about heading back." Atem said.

Harry walked up to Serenity, his cheeks were extremely red. "Hey Serenity, I was wondering if I could have your number. I would like to call or text you."

Serenity blushed; this cute boy wanted her number. "Sure got anything to write on."

"Hermione can I barrow your cell phone to get Serenity's number?" Harry called.

"Sure, go ahead, something tells me you'll need it more than I will." Hermione said as she handed her phone to Serenity. "Just add your name and number under my contacts."

"Okay." Serenity entered her contact information into Hermione's phone. When she was done she was blushing this boy who wanted her number was just too cute for words. And the fact that just standing in his presence made her heart beat faster was an intoxicating experience.

"Miss Wheeler, we need to get heading back, I'll take you to Domino City then I will go back to London." Odion said.

"Okay, see you all at Christmas. Harry, you are going to be there too right?" Serenity asked.

"I am now." Harry said as he waved goodbye to Odion and Serenity as the exited the pasture by way of a shadow portal that Odion had created.

"I always wondered how you and Krista went back and forth to London." Hermione said.

"We don't always take a shadow portal. On cloudy nights we ride my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said.

"Figures you would do that." Atem said with a smirk.

"Come on everyone we need to start heading back. I'm sure Sensei is running out of ideas to keep the old man occupied and we don't want to be caught out of bed after hours." Kaiba commanded as he grabbed Krista by her waist to give her extra support as they headed back to their common room.

The gang walked back to Hogwarts in silence. They were lucky no teachers were in the halls as they entered their common room. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired." Yugi said with a yawn as he headed to his room to call it a night. Harry, Ryou and Bakura all followed suit and headed to bed.

"I'm staying up for a while; Krista agreed to highlight my hair." Hermione said.

"Just let me get some coffee and the dye out of my room and we'll do the coloring in the bathroom." Krista said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and ran to her bedroom to get the bag Seto had given her earlier that night. She sat down and started to drink her coffee.

"I'll stay up and wait for you my Queen, I can't wait to see your new look." Atem said.

Kaiba smirked oh if only the pharaoh knew what those two girls were planning. "I'm going to some more work on my laptop. After today's computer meltdown I'm completely behind schedule."

Krista finished her coffee and spoke. "Are you ready Hermione?"

"Yes I am." Hermione said as she and Krista went into the bathroom. Krista closed the door and cast the Muffling Charm on the door. She didn't want anyone to overhear their conversion.

"Okay Hermione now what is it exactly you need from me. I had Seto get you the stuff you wanted, I also through in a couple of my own beauty products, but I'm still confused why you wanted my help." Krista said.

"Well, you see for some reason, Atem seems so timid about moving past first base. I think I freaked him out last night when I tried to move things to second base. He seemed embarrassed by where I moved his hands." Hermione said.

"It is because he has never made love to a woman before." Krista commented.

"You can't be serious. He was the Pharaoh of Egypt in the ancient world there had to be at least one Harlem Girl in his palace to service his manhood." Hermione said.

"No you misunderstood me, Atem has experience in the bedroom, but it was only sex and it was also 5000 years ago. Having sex with a Harlem Girl wouldn't be the same as making love to your soul mate. Take me for example. I have only ever have made love to Seto, but I was far from innocent when we met." Krista explained.

"You didn't even love the one you gave your virginity to?" Hermione asked.

"My innocence was taken from me without my permission. It was the preverbal straw that broke the camel's back with my abusive foster father. The next day I went to the case worker and started the paper work towards being emancipated. I then started on a self destruction spiral that lasted two years." Krista explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Hermione said as she gave Krista a hug. "I always knew you had an abusive background, I never thought that was why you ended up where you were when you met Kaiba, I never suspected the abuse was more than physical beatings."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know. I'm actually surprised I told you the only other person I have ever told is Seto." Krista said as a few tears fell down her cheek.

"Don't worry your secret past is safe with me, I'll never tell anyone the whole story. Everyone else can go on believe that you just had physical beatings you can trust me." Hermione said.

"For the love of Isis I made you my maid of honor, you are my best friend and so of course I trust you." Krista said.

"Let's say we forget the drama and go back to getting me ready. Unless you think that I'm pushing things too fast and Atem will freak out. I wouldn't want to push him if he isn't ready." Hermione said as she conjured a handkerchief out of thin air with her wand and gave it to Krista to wipe away her tears.

Krista wiped away her tears before speaking. "He wants to make love to you, that much is certain. Every time he gets too sexually frustrated he challenges Seto to a rematch. Seto is getting sick of losing to him."

"But Kaiba always loses to Atem." Hermione said with a snicker.

"Yea, but usually there are several months between rematches not a few days." Krista commented.

"Well then let's make me seductive I want to show the man I love just how much I love him." Hermione said.

"First let's try on the Negligee you wanted." Krista hands Hermione a knee length red lace nightie and she puts it on. "Looks good, next you should use this." Krista handed her some lip-gloss. "It is from my personal stash it is strawberry flavored, and strawberries are one of the oldest aphrodisiacs in existence." Hermione puts on the lip-gloss. "Last you should use this perfume; it is one of my favorites the sent is intoxicating it is a floral sent." Hermione put on her perfume. "I think the Queen is ready. Give me a couple of minutes to get Seto out of the common room before you leave the bathroom."

"Royal Sorceress, that was a given." Hermione said with a laugh as Krista exited the bathroom and headed to the common room. As she entered it she noticed that Kaiba and Atem were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I don't care what you say, my Blue Eyes is better than your Dark Magician!" Kaiba belted.

"Hey there." Krista said.

"Where is Hermione?" Atem said.

"The Queen will be out shortly, she wanted to dry her hair first." Krista lied as she ran up to Seto and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Seto started nudging Krista towards their bedroom while still kissing her until he got to the door. He opened the door and gently pushed Krista through the archway closing the door behind him. As soon as Kaiba had closed the door to their room, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. Atem's jaw hit the floor when he saw his Queen.

"I thought you two were coloring hair." He teased as the desire he felt for his woman was rising.

"It was code. If you don't like what you see, I can always..." Hermione was interrupted by a passionate kiss from the man she fell in love with. After several moments Atem broke the kiss picked up his queen bridal style and carried her to their room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading and thanks to those who took the time to review<p>

Please review.


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 84<p>

It was early Saturday morning as Kaiba and Krista were working on their laptops on the common room table. "I can't believe this! Taking over the powers that be is going to take more work than I originally thought. I want to make a profit, have power, not just bribe the officials. Bribes are only good as far as you can trust the one you are bribing and the only English Magician I trust is Snape Sensei. Well I guess that is another reform that has to happen." Kaiba said as he poured some coffee for himself and Krista.

Krista picked up her coffee and took a sip. "I have a suggestion Seto, why not try to start smaller by purchasing the media. You can use the power of the press to help bring down some of these English Magicians back ass backwards way of life." Krista said.

"I already tried that, the _Daily Profit _isn't for sale at any price. It seems that the power of the press belongs to several pure blood families and all of them are Death Eaters. They have no debts I can buy out because the one who owns the debt is too afraid of the Death Eater killing his family to sell it to me, even when I offered double the amount of the debt. Our biggest problem is Lucius Malfoy, but I will find a way to bring him out of power it is just going to take some time. And since the English Magicians don't have a stock market, I can't buy out the stock until I have controlling interest." Kaiba explained.

"Why not try using the _Quibbler_ I know Luna's dad could use the money. If you approach him as a potential investor you could have articles that will bring light to the minds of the wizarding community. You know Luna will put in a good word for you." Krista suggested.

"Imzadi, you are brilliant, that just might work. I know a lot of the students here are fed up with the _Daily Profit_ ever since the breakout at Azkaban and since the future lies with the students changing their opinions is the first step." Kaiba said as he leaned over and kissed his girl.

"As much as Luna is cool, we will have to make sure those stories of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks stays out. Only Luna and her dad seem to think they are real." Krista snickered.

"I still need to find someone within the ministry who would be for change, maybe I'll think of someone at a later date." Kaiba said as Yugi came out of his room.

"I need some coffee, Harry's phone woke me up at 3am and he has been texting ever since. I tried to get back to sleep but every time I would doze off the phone would beep. I swear Serenity forgets that there is an eight hour time difference between us and Domino City. How much longer is it tell Christmas break? I want to see Tea." Yugi said.

"Innocent One, I'm not buying it. You don't just want to see Tea you want to take her in your arms and ravish her body in a way that would make Isis jealous." Krista teased.

Yugi's face turned bright red. "Royal Sorceress, why have you increased picking on me the last few days? Ever since you cast that spell, I'm the butt of your sex jokes. You haven't made one single comment about the Pharaoh and the Queen." Yugi said.

"I'm being nice to the royal couple. At least until 8am today. Bakura has a bet going with Hermione that says I couldn't go until 8am today without making a lecherous comment about their love affair, I want Hermione to win so I've been biting my tongue even though those two aren't making it easy." Krista explained.

Yugi looked at his watch. "It's seven thirty now, I guess I can handle it for the next half hour." Yugi says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. One by one all the members of the dorm started exiting their rooms and getting themselves some coffee and tea.

Harry comes out of his room still texting. "I'm trying to explain to Serenity, Quidditch since we have a game to go see today. I think she would love to see a game sometime. Maybe I'll see who the Japanese team is and take her to a game over Christmas break."

"I have to go through about 100 applications; maybe I'll skip seeing the match." Kaiba said as he was furiously typing away at his keyboard.

"Just because I'm not playing doesn't mean you shouldn't support Fred, George and Ginny. They are going to need it, especially since Ron was let out of the hospital last night and will be playing today." Harry stated.

"Well I don't care what Seto said, I can't wait to go to the match." Mokaba said as he was bouncing around the room in anticipation.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid game, but I'm bringing my laptop so that I can get work done." Kaiba grumbled.

"Chosen One, does the old man go to the matches?" Bakura asked.

"Usually why?" Harry replied.

"If he is at the match, he can't be in his office. I think the book we need is in his office so while the whole school is at the match, I am going to break into his office and steal the book. Might steal other stuff too, depends on if the old man has any good valuables." Bakura said.

"Tomb Robber, you are only to steal the book we need, do I make myself clear?" Atem yelled as he exited the door to his room.

"You really take the fun out of breaking and entering you know that." Bakura said.

Atem walked over to the table where Krista and Kaiba were working. "Morning, how is your takeover scheme going."

"Slowly. I'm confident that I'll find out what I need, it is just going to take me longer than I originally anticipated. I will bring down the system mark my words." Kaiba said.

Krista looked at Atem and snickered. She then made a fist and started to bite down on her index finger. There was no way she was going to let Hermione lose the bet when it was only a few minutes to eight.

Atem was staring at his Royal Sorceress. He couldn't understand why she was biting her hand. "Krista are you alright?" He asked.

Krista couldn't take it anymore she decided to speak out in a language that Atem didn't know. "_Doit etre bon ne peut pas lasisser Bakura victoire. Oh enfer avec lui. Belle sucon, Pharaoh." _Krista spat out.

Atem did a double take, why was Krista speaking in another language? "What is wrong with your woman, Kaiba?"

Kaiba had to hold back the urge to translate what Krista had said. He was snickering as he spoke. "Your woman has a bet with Bakura and my woman is the subject of the bet. She is trying to let the Queen win. But you don't make it easy so she just babbled out a phase in French."

"I'm really confused. What did she say?" Atem said.

"You won't be confused for much longer, pay up Bakura, I told you she would be good until eight. After all we are both female duelist and we stick together." Hermione said.

"Stupid Queen and her stupid rival making me pay up." Bakura grumbled.

"Royal Sorceress, will you please tell me what you said. I don't speak French." Atem said.

"You forgot to put your leather choker on this morning! Therefore I said, must be good can't let Bakura win! Oh to hell with it! Nice hickey, Pharaoh!" Krista exclaimed.

Atem turned beet red as he ran to his room to get his leather choker to cover up the love bite. He made a mental note to never forget his choker again.

"Speaking out in French should count as me winning not Hermione." Bakura said.

"Since Atem, can't understand French he wasn't embarrassed until I translated so it is fair game." Krista stated.

"Now that Krista has fully embarrassed the Pharaoh, I think we need to start heading out to the field to get good seats to watch the match." Harry said.

"Harry, I need to barrow your map, so that I can make sure the old man is out of his office." Bakura said.

"Sure thing." Harry said as he ran to his room and grabbed the Marauder's map. He handed it to Bakura. "Now don't lose it, don't forget to wipe it clean and for God sake don't let it get confiscated."

"I am the King of Thieves or at least I was once upon a time. I won't be caught and I won't lose you map. I will return with the necessary book and some other stuff too." Bakura said as he belted out an evil laugh.

"You will do no such thing Tomb Robber. Or I'll send your ass to the Shadow Realm myself." Atem said.

"Empty threat Pharaoh, I'm a member of your court and you need me." Bakura said as he stuck his tongue out at Atem.

"Just behave yourself." Atem warned.

"Never." Bakura said as he exited the dorm to carry out his plan to break into Dumbledore's office.

"Let's start heading out to the field to watch the match." Harry said. He was slightly depressed that he wouldn't be playing today, but he still wanted to support his friends that were on the team and watching a match is almost as fun as playing.

Kaiba grabbed his laptop, he wasn't going to waist a Saturday watching a game that he really didn't care about. He would be there for support, but his company was more important than paying close attention to the game.

Krista also grabbed her laptop she wanted to have it, in case the game lost her interest so she could start working out the details for Kaiba to invest in Luna's father's paper. The rest of the gang started filing out of the common room. Mokaba practically ran over everyone he was super existed about seeing this match. They walked out to the field and took seats in the stands.

Luna came up to them wearing a hat that was shaped like a lion. "I'm cheering for Gryffindor today, I wanted to have the lion eating a snake, but ran out of time to create it." Luna explained.

"Luna I would like to arrange a business meeting with your father. I'm interested in investing in _The Quibbler_. Would he be willing to meet me in London next weekend?" Kaiba said as he pulled out his laptop and started to get to work."

"I don't see why not. No one has ever wanted to put money into the paper. I'm sure he would be thrilled." Luna said. "I'll send him an owl after the game. What time should he meet you and where?"

"Saturday at noon at my office at the Kaiba Corp building in downtown London. You can't miss the building, it towers over the city." Kaiba said.

"I'll let him know." Luna said as she sat down.

"Thanks, Luna." Kaiba says as he opens his laptop to go over all the applications he had to process by the end of the day.

"It looks like the match is about to start." Harry said as he saw both teams entering the field.

"Hey everyone and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Today's match is Slytherin verses Gryffindor. This year the Gryffindor's have a new team. Without Harry how will they do?" Came Lee Jordan's voice. "Madam Hooch releases the balls and the game is on."

Harry was watching the game intently. He really hoped that Gryffindor wouldn't lose. However things looked grim as the Slytherins took possession of the Quaffle and started to rush towards the goals. Ron missed the save by a mile.

"I thought he was supposed to stop the red ball not let it fly into the hoop." Atem said.

"He is. I wasn't joking when I said Ron was terrible." Harry groaned this was going to be a bad match.

"I could do better than him and I've never even seen this game before. At least I know what a goalie is supposed to do." Krista said.

Harry snickered at Krista's outburst. "They are called Keepers in Quidditch not goalies." Harry explained.

"Harry, you are my friend but I can't watch this game anymore. It is too much of a disappointment. Let me know if the players start fight that might get my attention. I'll stay but I'm going to get to work." Krista said as she pulled out her laptop and started going over status reports.

Harry couldn't blame her. This game was sad. Gryffindor was now behind 250 to 20. He really hoped that Ginny would get the snitch soon so they could leave. Harry decided to pull out the cell phone and to text Serenity and just listen to the commentary. There wasn't much hope left in this game.

"Oh no Ron misses again that now makes the score 270 to 20 Slytherin's lead. It looks bad for the lions this year." Lee Jordan's voice said.

Yugi took out his cell and started to text Tea. He also had lost interest in this game. What people found so exciting about it was beyond him.

"Hermione, is this normal for this game?" Atem asked.

"No this is the saddest match I've ever seen." Hermione said.

"I thought this game was supposed to be exciting, but I'm board. When can we leave?" Mokaba said.

"The game is over when one of the two seekers catches the Snitch. But feel free to leave I won't hold it against you." Harry said without looking up from his text messages. He made a mental note to himself to not attend the next match. This was just too sad for words.

"Hey, Becky do you want to leave and go play some video games?" Mokaba asked.

"Yes please." Rebecca said.

"Big brother, do you mind if I head back to the dorm and play video games? I'm done with my homework." Mokaba said.

"Go ahead Mokie." Kaiba said without looking up from his work.

"Come Becky, let's go." Mokaba said as he grabbed Rebecca's hand and they headed back to the dorm.

The game went on for another hour. Until Lee Jordan's voice said. "I believe that Miss Ginny Weasley sees something. Yes I do believe she has spotted the snitch. Just look at that dive that girl defiantly has some of Charles talent, not as good as Harry but she is better looking. Yes she got it. Final score 850 Slytherin 170 Gryffindor."

"Thank Ra it's over." Krista said as she closed the lid of her laptop, grabbed her underground dueling case and stood up.

"Finally." Kaiba said as he closed his laptop and headed out of the bleacher towards the field.

"Guys I'm so sorry to have dragged you to this game, I swear Quidditch is usually more exciting." Harry said.

"Don't sweat it Harry, it isn't your fault." Yugi said

The rest of the gang got up and headed to the field. Even though that was the worst match imaginable they felt that they owed their friends some support. When they arrived they saw Fred tackle Malfoy. Ginny and Ron were holding George back. He looked like he wanted to hit Malfoy too.

"Yes fight fight fight," cheered Marik.

"Finally, something exciting to see today." Krista commented.

"That's it fighting like muggles isn't going to be tolerated." Umbridge said as she ran up to the fighting students. "I am now invoking my new power the twins are hereby given a lifetime ban from playing Quidditch at this school. I will also be confiscating their brooms." Umbridge said as she took the brooms and lead Malfoy off the field.

The gang just stared at the field wondering what to do next. With Umbridge's new power it seemed like life was just getting worse and worse. Hopefully Kaiba's plan to overthrow the powers that be will help to bring life back to normal at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	85. Chapter 85

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 85<p>

The gang left the Quidditch field and headed back towards their dorm. They had invited Ginny, Fred and George to join them. But the three Weasley siblings declined saying they would join them later, when the humiliation of defeat wore off.

"Do you think Bakura was successful?" Hermione asked as the group approached the pyramid portrait.

"Only one way to find out." Krista said as the gang approached the entrance to their dorm. Krista pulled out her ace, held it in the air and said. "Krista Klearity the Light Magician." The gang came into the common room to see Bakura had covered the common room in all kinds of trinkets.

"Found the right book, I think. But I couldn't resist taking these really cool looking coins, gems, and this wicked sword." Bakura held up a long sword that had a ruby encrusted handle.

Harry's eyes widen as he looked at the sword in Bakura's hand. "Tomb Robber, that is the sword of Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Well it is mine now." Bakura said as he lifted the sword above his head.

"Dumbledore will notice the things gone." Hermione said.

Bakura belted out an evil laugh. "Nah, I used the Geminio Charm and made magical copies of everything no one will be able to tell the difference." He said.

"huh?" Harry asked.

"You really think after all this time I really didn't know how to cast Charms. I just love picking of the dwarf, because he is shorter than Yugi. And the last time I had detention with Flitwick he wouldn't let me leave until I mastered the Geminio Charm. Who knew I actually learned something useful in detention." Bakura said.

"Tomb Robber, you will give all this stuff back." Atem commanded.

"I won the lot far and square. The only thing I stole was the book and it is sitting on the table." Bakura said.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Have the Royal Sorceress show you, I'm going to put my treasures in my room," He swings the sword. "Love this sword." Bakura said as he took out his wand and levitated all the treasures into his room.

Atem started shaking his head in disbelief. "Royal Sorceress, do you mind taking me on a trip into the past to see what Bakura is actually talking about."

Krista got a mischievous grin on her face as she sat on Seto's lap and started to run her hands on his chest. "I don't know if I can do that just yet. You see I was really hoping to just drag Seto to our room and get rid of the tension that stupid match put on me. I really could use some release."

Atem stared at Krista. He was dumbfounded. "Royal Sorceress, this isn't the time. You can go fool around after I get answers." He hollered.

Krista got up out of Seto's lap and spoke. "Lighten up Pharaoh, it was a joke. Although since you didn't take it as one, maybe I should make sure to lend the Queen my copy of _The Little Black Book of Kama Sutra_."

Hermione started to laugh she felt it was time to do some teasing of her own. "Oh please let me barrow it." She said as she walked up and put her arms around Atem's waist.

"My Queen, what is with you?" Atem asked as his cheeks started to turn pink.

"It is called wanting to experiment. And I'm sure there are lots of cool things in Krista's book. I'm sure we could find something fun to try." Hermione said as she kissed Atem on his neck.

"My favorite is on page 121. And if your Queen keeps up that kissing action on your neck you'll have another hickey and this one you won't be able to cover." Krista teased.

Atem's face was beet red from embarrassment. Getting teased by Krista was one thing but having Hermione join in was more than he expected although he had to admit Hermione's teasing was more pleasant. "Hermione, please quit teasing me, you are making it really hard for me to think strait. I have to see what Bakura really did while we were at the match. Unfortunately I need Krista to activate the Necklace to make it possible. And you kissing my neck is making it hard to concentrate." Atem managed to say.

"Fine I'll be good and finish this later." Hermione said with a smirk as she let go of Atem's waist.

"You know what Kaiba; I think Krista is having an influence on Hermione." Atem stated.

"Oh Ra forbid we are women who show confidence and enjoy sex. And as I recall Pharaoh, I haven't heard any complaints from your end which means Hermione is doing her job very well." Krista stated as Atem's face went crimson from Krista's teasing.

"I think I'll get first crack at the book Bakura swiped." Hermione said with a mischievous grin as she ran to the table to start looking through the ancient looking book.

"Fine I'll start behaving too. Let's see what the Tomb Robber did and how much damage control we have to do." Krista said as she pressed her fingers to her Necklace. The setting changed and soon Atem and Krista found themselves in one of the many halls in the castle.

Bakura is walking down the hall. He pulls out his wand and taps the parchment in his hand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He looks at the parchment. "Good the old man just left, now time to go steal that book." He taps the parchment and says. "Mischief managed."

Krista and Atem watched as Bakura walked to the stone gargoyle entrance. "Ra Damn it I don't know the password." Bakura stood staring at the gargoyle when he sent a blast of shadow magic at it and said "By the powers of the shadows I command you let me in." The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing the spiral staircase. "Old man is so dumb; his password was no match for my magic." Bakura let out an evil laugh as he started to climb the stairs. He incased his body with purple and black shadows he didn't want to be caught if the old man came back early.

Bakura entered Dumbledore's office to find it empty. "Now if I were a book about old magic where would I hide?" Bakura said. "First I'll check this cupboard." He opened a cupboard to find Dumbledore's Pensive. "Yuck, this is ugly what the hell is the old man thinking. I bet it would make a good toilet in an emergency." Bakura went around the office upturning every nook and cranny. Finally after almost an hour he came to a locked door. "Bingo, if it isn't in here, it isn't in the office. What an idiot to think he can keep the King of Thieves out. Now he is smart enough to make it impossible to summon or unlock with his magic, but it is no match for my Shadow Magic."

Bakura pulled out the Millennium Ring from inside his shirt. "Point me to the book." The ring pointed right at the locked door. "Bingo I was right." Bakura pulled a card out of his deck. "Come forth Dark Necrofear." Bakura's monster came though a portal.

"How may I serve you master?" Dark Necrofear asked.

"Blast open that locked door for me. I need something that is locked in it." Bakura commanded.

"Sure thing." The Dark Necrofear said as he pulled the door open with such force it came clean off its hinges.

"Thank you." Bakura said he frantically searched in the room. He saw a lot of gems and coins. "I want that too!" Bakura kept looking around the room finally he saw an ancient looking book "_Secrets of the Darkest Arts_, this must be the book." Bakura puts the book under his robe.

"Master, I hear someone coming." Dark Necrofear warned.

"Shit, the old man must be back. Dark Necrofear you are dismissed." Dark Necrofear went though the Shadow Portal and vanished. Bakura went and sat in the chair across from Dumbledore's chair at his desk. No sooner had he sat down when Dumbledore came into the office.

"Mr. Bakura, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I came here to play a game with you. I have a wager that you won't be able to refuse." Bakura said.

Dumbledore was staring at the mess in his office. "What happened to the door to my locked vault?" He asked.

"I accidently broke it when I was looking for you." Bakura lied while trying to suppress the evil laugh welding up inside him. "Now are we going to play or not?"

Dumbledore was taken aback by Bakura's tactics. How dumb did Bakura think he was? There was no way he would ever play another game with one of his exchange students. All their games were Shadow Games. "I'm not going to play a game with you."

"You haven't even heard my wager terms yet. I will release you from your contract if you win. If I win you give me all the coins, and gems inside that pathetic excuse for a vault and the really cool looking sword on the wall. However you can keep your ugly portable potty in that cupboard." Bakura explained.

"It is called a Pensive and it is for looking at memoires." Dumbledore said.

"Like I care old man, it is ugly and stupid. So do we play or do I leave." Bakura said.

Dumbledore thought for several minutes the prospect of being released from that contract was definitely worth losing some money. "Fine I'll play. I assume you mean this will be a Shadow Game."

Bakura let out a laugh, "Of course old man, as always breaking the rules or the wager will be punished with a Penalty Game. Now for the rules of the game. What strong drinks do you keep in here?"

Dumbledore was confused by the request, but the benefits of having himself freed from his contract were clouding his judgment. "I have Mead, Butterbeer, and Firewhiskey." Dumbledore said.

"The Firewhiskey will do nicely. Now get the Firewhiskey and several small glasses I would say at least forty. They need to be shot size." Bakura makes a hand gesture with his thumb and index finger to symbolize the size of a shot glass.

Dumbledore conjured the shot glasses out of thin air and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Now what?"

"Rules of the game are simple. Even you can't screw it up. First you pour the liquor into two shot glasses one for me, one for you and then we both drink. We place the empty glass upside down on the table. We keep doing this until one of us gives up, throws-up, or passes out. The one left standing is the winner."

"Rules accepted." Dumbledore said.

"Foolish old man." Bakura said he knew that he would win. He could out drink anyone. The Millennium Ring started to glow as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. "The door to darkness has been opened let the shadow game begin. Now old man pour the liquor."

Dumbledore did as he was told and each took their shot. "Now what?"

"We go again like I said the game ends when one quits, gets sick, or passes out. So we each take another shot." Bakura says as Dumbledore pours another shot for each of them. After about twelve shots Dumbledore looks over at Bakura and falls face down on his desk.

Bakura stands up "Stupid old man. Well I win." Bakura grabs all the coins, gems and the sword. "Just in case the old man wakes up and doesn't remember our wager I should make some copies of everything I won." Bakura takes out his wand and makes copies of everything. He places the fake gems, and coins in the vault. He then casts a charm to fix the door. He puts a fake sword in place of the real one. "Just to be safe, I think I'll erase his memory with my Millennium Ring since it does have the power to erase short term memories, there is no way I'll have him stealing back this sword."

The room spun out of focus and Krista and Atem found themselves back in the common room. "Bakura!" Atem yelled he was furious with the Tomb Robber.

"What is it Pharaoh?" Bakura asked as he came out of his room.

"What the hell were you thinking, wagering the contract. If you had lost we would have been screwed." Atem yelled.

"I knew I wouldn't lose. I can out drink anyone." Bakura said.

"I don't know if you noticed or not but you had several witness to your Shadow Game." Krista said.

"What are you talking about there wasn't anyone else in the room." Bakura said.

"On the walls of Dumbledore's office are the portraits of every headmaster or headmistress in Hogwarts history. When Dumbledore comes to, they will tell him what happened. They are bound to be loyal to the current headmaster." Krista said.

"How do you know that?" Bakura asked.

"It was in _Hogwarts a History_, I suggest you read it." Krista said.

"Even if they do tell the old man, it was a fair wager, and I won fair and square." Bakura said.

Yugi figured it was time to intervene before a fight broke out. "Listen everyone. Even though Bakura was foolish, no harm was done. Perhaps his new found treasures will come in handy. Kaiba might even be able to use some of them to bribe the officials at the ministry so that he can start taking power from Mrs. the Hutt. That way he doesn't have to use his own fortune to do it."

"I'm not sharing my treasures with the High Priest." Bakura stated.

"Tomb Robber, you have no choice in the matter." Atem commanded.

"Fine, I'll share the coins and the gems, but the sword is mine." Bakura said.

"You can keep the Ra Damn sword until we find it will be needed for something else, but when Dumbledore show up you are cleaning up your own mess." Atem yelled. "Now get out of my sight before I summon Ra to send your ass to the afterlife."

Bakura went back to his room and shut the door leaving the Pharaoh still fuming with anger. Krista went at sat at the table next to Hermione and Kaiba. "Any luck on the book?"

"Some, but sense I'm not fluent in Latin the progress is going slowly. I have to keep looking up the translations online. I don't want cast a translation spell on the book for fear it would damage the book. The information in here is important." Hermione said.

"I'm fluent in Latin, let me take a look." Krista said.

"I figured you would say that. If memory serves you are fluent in twenty languages." Hermione said.

"I'm fluent in eighteen languages to be exact, fifteen modern and three dead." Krista stated as she pulled out her laptop and started to go through the book.

"Close enough to twenty." Hermione snickered as she went over to Atem and put his arms around his waist. "My love, are you going to be okay."

Atem started to calm down by Hermione's tender touch. "I'll be fine. The Tomb Robber just was really foolish. But I guess that is part of who he is."

"Like Yugi said there was no permanent damage, I suggest we leave the dramatics alone, skip dinner, and head to bed." Hermione said as she let go of Atem's waist and took his hand in hers and lead him into their room. Krista noticed this and took out her wand and cast the Muffling Charm at their door. She figured the couple needed extra privacy this evening.

Mokaba and Rebecca came out of the room. "Hey everyone it is almost dinner time, Becky and I are heading to the Great Hall."

"Mokie, Krista and I have a lot of work to do will you grab us something on your way back?"

"Sure thing, big brother." Mokaba said as he grabbed Rebecca by the hand and the two ran out of the dorm toward the Great Hall. One by one most of the gang exited the dorm and headed to dinner.

Kaiba looked over at Krista as she was working though the book. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today. As desire for her started to rise in his blood he said. "Imzadi, do you feel like taking a break?"

Krista looked up from her laptop. "I would love to. Just let me grab this book and my laptop and meet me in our room." Krista and Kaiba picked up their stuff and went to their room. They knew they had at least an hour before anyone would be back and they intended to use the time to their advantage.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Sorry that I didn't get an update done yesterday, I wasn't feeling well. I hope you all like this chapter.


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 86<p>

It was 3am Sunday morning and Kaiba and Krista were working vigorously on their laptops. Krista knew that with her potential homework load and all the work she needed to get done to prepare for the rebuilding of the London branch of the Isis Foundation she wouldn't have much time this week to go though the book so she had spent the night going though it and entering notes on her laptop. She had finished about a quarter of the book when she said. "There sure are a lot of evil spells in this book. So far I haven't found what we are looking for, but I'm confident I'll find what we need." Krista said without looking up from her laptop.

"I have been going over your proposal for Luna's dad. It is great. It will be easy to get my hand into the presses. While I'm in my meeting on Saturday, I need you to go to the Ministry and do some espionage work for me. I want you to try to find us a contact who will be for change. I also want you to keep your pretty ears open to anyone who I can bribe. Now that I have the Tomb Robber's treasures at my disposal I intend to use them." Kaiba said.

"Sure thing my lover." Krista responded as the door to Yugi and Harry's room opened. Yugi and Harry came out of the room with Yugi pushing Harry's back with his palms.

"If your girlfriend insists on calling at 3am because she forgets that it isn't 11am here. Do me a favor and come do your early morning texting and talking out here. I need my sleep. I don't mind being your roommate. But I can't take these early morning interruptions anymore." Yugi said.

"Sorry Yugi, I don't want to hurt Serenity's feelings by telling her it is actually 3am here. I will make sure to sneak out next time she contacts me this early so you can sleep." Harry said as he sat down on a chair and continued to text Serenity.

"Much appreciated." Yugi looked over and saw Krista and Kaiba working and asked. "You two pulling an all nighter again?"

"We have a lot of work to get done, and since we don't have classes today we are making up for lost time." Krista said.

Yugi shook his head. "I will never understand you two and your workaholic natures." Yugi said with a yawn as he went back to his room to go back to sleep.

"Chosen One, you really should let Serenity know about the time difference." Krista said.

"Well you see she really hasn't mentioned me yet to her brother and on weekends at 11am their time is when he hits the arcade. She is afraid he'll do something stupid if he finds out about me too early. She thinks he'll come charging into the castle to fight me." Harry said.

"The Mutt isn't magical he wouldn't be able to find the castle." Kaiba replied.

"I told Serenity that but she says that won't stop him from trying." Harry explained.

"That much is for sure, the guy has the brains of a canine. What Mai sees in him is beyond me. He is a third rate duelist and a pain." Kaiba said.

"Mai thinks he has a hot ass." Krista said.

"You sure have a blunt way of putting things don't you?" Harry asked with a laugh. He found Krista's comments most amusing.

"It's more fun that way." Krista said with a grin.

"Video call for Krista girl, Video call for Krista girl." started to ring from Krista's laptop as funny bunny started bouncing around on the screen.

Kaiba leaped out of his chair and started to pull at his hair. "What the hell does that toon loving freak want now? Please make it shut up that fucking rabbit drives me insane!" He yelled.

"I better answer it before you take out your Rod and smash my laptop." Krista teased as she hit a button on her computer to answer the call. "Hey Pegasus, what do you want?"

"I'm answering the e-mail you sent me." Pegasus said.

"I would have just responded with a reply." Krista said.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Pegasus asked.

"We are business colleagues not friends. However before I continue this conversion with you, I have a question for you." Krista said.

"OOOO I love question games ask away Krista girl." Pegasus said.

"In your duel against Moto during Duelist Kingdom what were the terms of the wager on both parties' parts?" Krista asked.

Pegasus gave out a little laugh obviously she was testing to see if he had been impersonated again. "Always the cleaver girl aren't you? I put up the souls of both Kaiba brothers and Yugi boy's grandpa which I had sealed in duel monster cards. The Pharaoh put up his puzzle and soul."

Krista smirked before saying. "Very good, now about the e-mail you said there were some questions about it I thought I was pretty clear on what I was asking for."

"I have created a card that fits the descriptions you were requesting, but I haven't released it to the public. In fact I wasn't sure if I would release it to the public since the series is for warrior type monsters not spellcasters but I was curious why you would want it surely your deck doesn't need more spellcasters. You can wield Isis." Pegasus said.

"It is for a friend not me. As you know I have a strong connection to spellcasters and the one I requested is for a friend's deck not mine. Just name your price. I understand that the price will be higher if you choose to not mass produce the card leaving it in the ultra rare category." Krista demanded she was starting to get annoyed with Pegasus' antics.

"Kaiba boy, may not like my price." Pegasus said.

"Pegasus, I have more money than you. Now how much for the card?" Kaiba demanded.

"Who said I wanted money, the price for the card Krista girl wants is an invitation to your wedding." Pegasus said as he folded his hands and held them up to his chin with a big smile. "I just love weddings and don't want to miss yours." He put his hands down and made a slight frown. "And since I know you weren't planning on inviting me even when I asked so nicely in that encrypted e-mail I sent Krista girl in September, I'm charging you an invitation for a card."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head. He really didn't want to agree, but knew that he must. "Since Krista's happiness means the world to me and she loves to give people cards that will challenge her deck when she faces them as an opponent I will agree to the price. You can come to the wedding, it is June 23 and it will be at Al Montaza Palace in Alexandria, Egypt think you can find it without getting lost. There happy now just mail the card to my office in Domino City. However if she never gets the card, I'll have Roland escort your ass off the premises the day of the wedding. So don't screw with me." Kaiba threatened.

"Kaiba boy, Where are your manners?" Pegasus said.

"I don't need them when I deal with you. My woman is a major stock holder in your company which makes me your worst nightmare. However since I have you here how is research going for satellite campuses for project DA?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm finding several locations that will work. I do think that we can have construction finished and open within three years as anticipated when Krista girl pitched the idea to me this summer." Pegasus said.

"That's what I like to hear. Keep me updated by sending e-mails to Krista." Seto replied.

"Sure thing Kaiba boy. Now I must get going don't want the bad guys to track me. Tell Yugi boy and Pharaoh boy hi. And because you love to insult funny bunny, I have a present for you." A huge picture of funny bunny riding on the toon blue eyes dragon popped up on the laptop as Pegasus signed off laughing hysterically.

"Why does he torment me with those Ra damn cartoons?" Kaiba growled as he went back to working on his laptop.

"I didn't mean to eves drop but what did Pegasus mean when he said that he wagered the cards with souls in them?" Harry said as he decided to take a short break from texting Serenity.

Kaiba pondered Harry's question for a moment even though he really didn't want to take a trip down memory lane when it came to his early dealings with Pegasus. Harry was now a member of their group and deserved to know the truth. "Several years ago Pegasus was the Keeper of the Millennium Eye. He however used it to cheat at dueling and to seal souls into cards. He eventually lost the Eye and when Atem redistributed the items Pegasus wasn't given it back. When Pegasus sealed souls he was attempting to resurrect his late wife. Mine and Mokaba's were once sealed by him along with Yugi's grandfather." Seto explained.

"So Pegasus is the second Shadow Wielder you have on the outside." Harry said.

"That is correct and as the creator of Duel Monsters he knows everything about shadow magic, from the history surrounding the Millennium Items to knowing that the monsters reside in the Realm of the Beasts." Krista said.

"Can he summon the monsters in his deck like you guys can?" Harry asked.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose at the mention of Pegasus' deck. "Yeah, but they are annoying cartoon monsters. I can't stand them," growled the CEO with much annoyance in his voice.

"I'm worried; you said he used Shadow Magic to steal souls to try to resurrect his wife that is a pretty evil thing to do stealing souls for personal gain. What if he tries to join Voldemort?" Harry asked

Krista noticed the panic in Harry's voice and spoke. "He won't. Voldemort already tried to get to us by kidnapping him this summer and locking him in a dungeon, Sensei set him free. He is on Voldemort's hit list since he was able to place false images in Voldemort's mind when Voldemort tried to read his mind. Our conclusion is he was able to do this because he once possessed the Millennium Eye."

"He may not be my favorite person, and I don't trust him unless I have an unbreakable business contract with him, but he is smart he won't be caught on the wrong side of this war, he knows that if Voldemort wins the world will be destroyed." Kaiba stated.

"So you said the Eye gave him the power to seal souls? I know it has the power to read minds while learning to master Occlumency Marik used it several times on me. Can Marik also seal souls?"

"To fully tap into the full power of the Millennium Eye one has to make a huge sacrifice." Kaiba said.

"You mean like killing someone and offering them as a tribute to a god?" Harry asked.

Krista snickered. "No not that drastic. You have to be willing to replace your left eye with the Millennium Eye. Meaning you lose that eye for all eternity. Pegasus was willing to do that, it isn't a pretty sight now the first time he showed me, I about lost my lunch. That is why his hair is always covering his left eye socket, all that is there is a deep hole where the Millennium Eye once was."

"And Marik didn't want to do that." Harry said.

"He can read minds with the use of the Eye, control his shadow magic and if he doesn't want to tap into the full power of the Eye he doesn't have to and if he ever wants to, it will have to be his decision and his decision alone without any interference from an outside force. So don't mention this conversation to him." The CEO threatened in his firing voice.

"Okay but why?" Harry asked.

"We don't want his evil half to resurface if forced, or guilt tripped into mutilating his body and it could. When he was really young he underwent a ritual that scared his back for life. His own father used a knife to cut up his back marking his back with the secrets of the Pharaoh's power. Marik never wanted to be given the Tomb Keepers initiation Odion tried to take his place, but because Odion is adopted their traditions wouldn't allow it and of course Ishizu was female so that took her off the table as well. After the initiation was complete Marik's personality split creating an evil alter ego. This alter ego murdered Marik's own father. Odion was able to suppress the evil in Marik for many years until Marik put together a band of thugs he dubbed Rear Hunter and tried to take over the world with mind control using the Rod. Marik's good side was almost lost, but in the end the Pharaoh overpowered his evil half in a duel and Marik was saved." Krista explained.

Harry felt sadness hit his heart. Most of his friends had suffered some great pain in their lives. "The members of the court really have some troubling pasts." Harry said as he started to text Serenity again. He felt that he had taken a long enough break and wanted to find out more about a certain auburn haired beauty.

"Yes we do, but we have grown from our pasts to become who we are today." Krista said as she went back to working on her laptop.

The three duelists spent the rest of the early hours of the morning on their projects. Dobby came in and brought them some coffee, tea and muffins. He was thrilled with the new socks that Krista had picked out for him. Dobby just loved his idea of being tipped with socks. He now had so many socks he couldn't wear all of them.

Krista was able to finish some more work in the book and Kaiba was making alterations to his plan. The trio was working in silence until the silence was broke at six in the morning from a beep coming from Kaiba's cell phone.

Kaiba checked the message. "It's from Sensei; he says he and Dumbledore are on their way. It appears that the portraits have filled in Dumbledore on his Shadow Game with Bakura and they are coming here for answers. We better wake the rest of the court members something tells me this visit isn't going to be pleasant.

Krista got up from her chair and put _The Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ in her room. Then she knocked on Atem and Hermione's door. "Hey you two we are about to have company."

"Royal Sorceress it is six in the morning on a Sunday and I want to stay in bed." Atem yelled he was annoyed he hated to get up early in the morning particularly on a day when he didn't have classes.

"Pharaoh, Dumbledore is on the way it is about his Shadow Game with Bakura." Krista hollered.

"Stupid, foolish Tomb Robber. I'm getting up, just give me and Hermione a minute to get out there and wake Bakura up. This is his mess and I want him to suffer too." Atem yelled.

Krista went knocking on the rest of the courts bedroom doors. "Wake up Dumbledore is on the way." She hollered as one by one all the members of the court got dressed and joined the others in the common room. No sooner had they all assembled when there was a knock on their portrait door telling them that Dumbledore was there.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	87. Chapter 87

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 87<p>

"It's Dumbledore open up," rang Dumbledore's voice from outside the dorm. Krista walked up to the door and opened it.

"Old man it is really early, couldn't this have waited a few hours." Krista said.

Dumbledore was worried if the sword was in fact a fake in his office and if it was then his plan was going to fail. "I need to speak with Mr. Bakura." Dumbledore said.

"What do you want old man?" Bakura asked.

Krista stared at Dumbledore this man looked like he had been run over by a semi truck. "You look worse than I did when I would show up to classes with a hangover or after finishing an underground duel where I was down to my last few life points." Krista commented.

Dumbledore felt terrible. He kept putting his fingers to his temples. He had one hell of a headache. "I want to know why my portraits are saying I played a Shadow Game with you and yet I have no memory of it. Did you somehow erase my memory of the event?" He asked.

"You have no memory because we were playing a drinking game and obviously the alcohol messed with your memory, I won the game when you passed out." Bakura explained.

Dumbledore groaned. "They said I bet the sword of Gryffindor, my antique coin collection and my collection of world gems, against being released from the contract."

"You did and you lost and the items are now mine. If you go back on our wager you will receive a Penalty Game. Was there anything else you wanted to know?" Bakura said in a taunting tone.

"If you won the stuff why are their copies in my office?" Dumbledore asked. He couldn't understand why leave copies if they were won.

Bakura let out a laugh. "I wanted to practice the Geminio Charm I didn't think that would offend you. After all am I not here to learn your magic? I have to admit I did a pretty good job considering I spend more time in detention than in classes."

Dumbledore was impressed it looked like that he was making progress with these students. To make copies for practice after winning a gamble shows ingenuity and determination. Dumbledore smiled he truly believed he was winning over the students in this dorm. "I believe you. Since I did have a massive headache and my bottle of Firewhiskey is almost gone does suggest we did in fact drink. I will abide by the terms of the wager since I am pretty sure you would give me the worst Penalty Game imaginable."

Marik started laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. The old geezer was just played by his best friend and didn't see it coming. What's better he actually believed that Bakura was telling the whole truth. "That is the most intelligent thing you have ever said." Marik said.

"You right about that old man, it would be worse than the one bound to the contract." Bakura remarked.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't take back his stuff. So he knew he needed to alter his original plan slightly. "Then I have only two requests if I ever need to use the sword for a moment you let me and if Harry ever needs to barrow it for however long he needs to you let him." Dumbledore said.

Bakura started laughing hysterical evil laughs. It took him several moments to stop laughing long enough to speak. "I will never let you barrow my sword. I will let Harry barrow the sword anytime he wants, I trust him I know he would return it to me, but as for you absolutely not. You'll never give it back. It is my sword." He stated.

"I would use it in your presence. I would give it back because if I didn't you would technically still be able to place a Penalty Game on me for breaking our wager." Dumbledore pleaded.

"You would probably use it to run me through with it." Bakura stated.

"I wouldn't kill you. I don't want any of you to be killed. I want to help you master magic and I want your help to end Voldemort. I just need your word Mr. Bakura that if a time comes when I need to use the sword of Gryffindor you allow me to do so." Dumbledore said.

"_What is the old man planning now? He wants that sword, but knows Bakura won it fair and square._" Krista asked.

"_The old man is actually concerned that Bakura won't cooperate by lending him the sword._" Yugi says.

"_Whatever Dumbledore's reason it is one that fits his plan and since he won't tell us his plan I say tell him to shove that request up his ass._" Kaiba suggested.

"_I wish the old man wasn't a master of Occlumency, I would just read his mind, to get the answers we need._" Marik sent he was frustrated with the situation. These English Magicians and their Occlumency was a pain. One that he wished he could exterminate.

"_High Priest, whatever Dumbledore's reason isn't the issue right now. There must be more to the sword than meets the eye._" Atem reasoned.

"_We'll ask Harry and Hermione for a history lesson on the sword after we get rid of the old man_." Krista suggested.

"_I suggest getting rid of him quickly. I'm about to blast his ass to Shadow Realm. I won that game far and square._" Bakura added.

"He agrees to lend the Ra damn sword to you, but you must not kill him with it. Or try to take it from him and you will not let it leave his sight when you use it. Or you will deal with me and I guarantee you the fate I will give you will be worse than death." Atem warned.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded why would Atem speak for Bakura? The bond this group had with each other was baffling, they seem to know what each other thinks and feels. They stick up for each other. What causes this he had no idea and right now he didn't have the time to figure it out. Maybe he would give that project to Severus. They seem to respect him as a teacher and Dumbledore figured he could use that to his advantage. "What could be worse than death?" Dumbledore asked.

Atem looked Dumbledore directly in his eyes. Was Dumbledore that blind? "I believe you already know the answer to that so if you try to hurt Bakura in anyway. You will receive the same fate as the Death Eaters in Egypt. Even though I wasn't the one who did it, I am capable of it. And you would deceive it. You were foolish enough to play a Shadow Game with the master instigator of Shadow Games and now deal with the consequences." Atem said with such force it resembled Kaiba's force for firing employees.

"So you would make me soulless." Dumbledore said.

"That is putting it mildly. Now get the hell out of our dorm or Ra so help me I'll blast you out the door! I'm not a morning person and don't like being woken up at the crack of dawn for your foolishness!" Atem yelled.

"I'm going." Dumbledore said. He knew he was beaten. This group of young witches and wizards were essential to winning the war against Voldemort and now that Harry was in their group he knew he needed to tread water to keep from losing the whole lot.

"Headmaster I need a word with my students, I'll see you later." Snape said.

"Yes Severus, I think that is an excellent idea. Maybe you can talk some sense into your students. They seem to think they own the school. However Bakura will do detention with me for the next week. He needs to learn that I won't tolerate his behavior." Dumbledore stormed out of the common room and towards his office.

"I can't believe he gave me detention for winning a game." Bakura growled. He was furious with the old man.

Snape sat down in one of the chairs and spoke. "Now do you want to tell me what really happened?"

"There isn't anything else to tell. Bakura thought it would be fun play a drinking Shadow Game with the old man and played to the man's greed as a wager. As long as he doesn't break the wager the only thing he has to deal with is a nasty hangover." Krista said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin.

"Sensei, why is the old man obsessed with the sword? He didn't seem too concerned about the coins or the gems." Atem asked.

"I don't know for sure, he was more worried I would go so far as to say boarding on petrified that the sword was a fake. I have no idea what his plan with it is. Perhaps he just thinks it is a priceless historical artifact that can't be replaced." Snape said.

"So is there anything else you wanted Sensei?" Kaiba said as he sat back down at the table and started working on his laptop. He wanted to get more work done. Dumbledore showing up had completely disrupted his schedule.

"No I'll make my leave of you oh and Potter don't forget to meet me in the dungeons today at 7pm for more lessons. Even though you have mastered Occlumency the old man still needs to see me giving you lessons otherwise we will be busted." Snape said.

"I understand, honestly Professor Snape, I don't mind. Our lessons are good warm-ups and practice so that I don't get reckless. I enjoy them, Sir." Harry stated as he grabbed himself a cup of tea and sat down.

Snape rose to his feet and spoke. "Then I'll see you all later. Don't forget to finish your essays for my class they are due tomorrow." Snape left the duelists' common room with his robe billowing behind him.

Krista went to her room and grabbed the book she had been working on, placed it next to her laptop, and started up her laptop. "Harry I want you to tell me every detail of your encounter with the diary you spoke of. The one that helped to possess Ginny as well as anything you know about the Sword of Gryffindor. While you are talking I'll be taking extensive notes. Don't for a second think that my mind wonders and I'm not paying attention this is how I work and I'm very good at it." She stated.

"Krista, I've seen you do it so many times I really didn't need the reminder. And ironically the incident with Ginny goes together with what I know of the sword." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well then we understand each other. I believe that by hearing your story it might make going through this book a little easier it will help me narrow down the spells." Krista says.

"So during my second year, Ginny got her hands on a diary that belonged to Tom Riddle who is Voldemort. As I understand it. The diary was bewitched and as Ginny confided in the diary Riddle would somehow put her in a trance and she would do things without knowing she did them. One was actually opening the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" asked Marik.

"It is a hidden chamber said to be the home to a monster that only Slytherin or his decedents can control." Kaiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"How did you know that?" Yugi asked.

"_Hogwarts a History._" Seto, Krista and Hermione said in unison.

"Tomb Keeper, please don't interrupt the Chosen One again." Krista stated. She really needed this information and the faster she got what she needed from Harry the faster she could find out what they were dealing with. "Go ahead Harry."

"By the end of the year we had several students petrified in the hospital wing and then Ginny was taken into the chamber. I found the chamber and when I got there Ginny was lying on the ground unconscious and her body was like ice. She had the diary in her arms. Then a spirit like Riddle came up to me took my wand and said he was a memory preserved in the diary and as Ginny gets weaker he gets stronger and once Ginny is dead he Lord Voldemort will be alive once again." Harry explained.

Krista was typing vigorously as Harry was telling his story. "Go on what happened next." She said without taking her eyes off her screen.

"Then Voldemort sent the basilisk on me. I ran from it then Dumbledore's pet Phoenix came to me with the sorting hat. I pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat and stabbed the basilisk. Then I took the fang that was piercing my arm and stabbed the diary. Ginny came to immediately. The diary was destroyed and it even screamed as I stabbed it and the ink oozed from the book like it was bleeding. That about wraps it up."

"Thanks Harry this information should come in handy." Krista said as she finished typing she looked up from her laptop. "Hermione do you know anything about the Sword of Gryffindor that Harry hasn't told me? Even if you think the detail is unimportant. It could actually be the piece that clicks the whole mystery in place."

"The only thing I can think of that wasn't mention is that it is goblin made." Hermione said.

"That is a totally useless fact." Bakura stated.

"Not necessarily, Tomb Robber." Krista put the last bit of information in her laptop and closed it down. She went and put her laptop and the book in her room. When she came out of her room she said. "I need a break, I've been at this all night. I know that I won't be able to get anymore done on this research project for a couple of weeks but at least I have the information I need. Next week's homework load is going to be intense and next weekend is out for this project. But I'm confident we'll have some answers soon."

"Royal Sorceress, I have complete faith in your ability to solve the mystery surrounding Voldemort's split soul and how he incased the pieces." Atem said as he took Hermione's hand in his.

"Thanks Pharaoh. Now if I'm not mistaken it is close to lunch time." Krista commented.

Mokaba looked at his watch. "It is almost time for lunch. Hey Becky, let's head to the Great Hall." He said as he started to bounce around the room in anticipation.

"Sure thing, Mokie." Rebecca replied as she took Mokaba's hand and the two left the dorm and headed to the Great Hall. One by one the other members of the group left the dorm and headed to lunch.

Krista looked over at her lover, who was still working intensely on his laptop. "I think I'll head out to lunch. Care to join me Mr. Kaiba?" Krista said while batting her lashes at Seto.

Seto ran up to Krista, pulled her into a tight embrace and started to kiss her passionately. After several minutes he broke the kiss his body was filled with desire for his blue eyed beauty. "I think I want desert first." He said as he picked her up and carried her into their room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 88<p>

It was a raining wet morning as Krista and Kaiba entered the Kaiba Corp building in downtown London. They took the elevator to the top floor and entered Seto's office. "We have a lot of work to take care of today." Kaiba said as he sat down at his desk and started up his computer.

Krista walked over to the window to look over the city. "I really miss Domino City. The view is much better. London is such a wet city in November."

"We have only have a few weeks until Christmas break. Then we will be back in Domino City." Kaiba says.

"I know that, I still miss home." Krista turned around to face the man she fell in love with. "Did you notice how Yugi put up a calendar in the common room to count down the days till he sees Tea again? Bakura wants to get a bet going on how long into break until we see his spiky hair. He thinks Yugi and Tea are going to be locked up in a hotel room for the first four days." Krista says as she walks over to Seto and puts her arms around his neck. "So what is the game plan for today, lover boy?"

"First I want you to create a couple KC dueling contracts for some more contestants in my summer tournament. I have sent the duelists' information to your KC interdepartmental e-mail account." Seto says.

"Sure thing." Krista said as sat down on the couch in the office and fired up her laptop. When she reached the e-mail she laughed. "This will make their day."

"I don't expect either to get to the finals but I do expect them to beat Wheeler. I also don't want them to get the contracts until Christmas. It will be my gift to them. So don't tell them." Kaiba said.

"I won't say a word. And since I know you so well, I know that the top four you expect to see are yourself, Atem, me and Hermione." Krista said as she started to type away at her keyboard.

"Naturally, however I do think the two I just added will be in the semi finals, which will defiantly help bring in a crowd. I intend to make a dynamite profit on the ticket sales. Then win at my own tournament." Seto smirked as he went to check out the weekly stock reports.

Krista and Seto spent the next couple of hours working diligently on their work. After Krista was done with the contracts, she decided she needed a little help from destiny to complete her task at the Ministry today. She pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace and concentrated when her vision had cleared she went to a vault grabbed a case added three electronic devices to it and closed the case.

Krista and Kaiba were so engrossed in their projects that time flew by they were finally interrupted by the voice of Kaiba's secretary over the intercom. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Ishtar is here to see Miss Klearity."

Kaiba hit the intercom button on his desk. "Send him in." Odion came in the door carrying a package. He closed the door behind him.

"Royal Sorceress, I just received this it was mailed from Domino City." Odion said as he handed Krista the package and exited the office.

She looked it and noticed that a huge picture of funny bunny on the front. "It's from Pegasus." she opened the package and took out a duel monster card. "Well looks like Pegasus kept up his end he sent me the card. He is an official guest to our wedding."

Kaiba gowned. "I was hoping he wouldn't keep his end. I really can't stand that man. Why do you think I use the fact that you own 25% of his company to my advantage by sending you too deal with him when it comes to business."

"I know he is eccentric, and extremely annoying. But he is a romantic and wants to witness our wedding. Don't let him get to you love." Krista said as she gave her man a reassuring kiss.

Kaiba smiled slightly, "Your right." He said. "So which card did you get?"

"One that I'm going to give as a Christmas gift." Krista replied with a grin on her face.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Krista. "Trying to increase the power in Hermione's deck again?" He asked.

Krista showed him the card. "Not Hermione's."

As Kaiba looked at the card his eye widened. "Okay that was unexpected. You know if you keep this up, people are going to have decks almost as powerful as mine. I may lose at my tournament." Kaiba teased.

"Liar, you love a challenge and you know that the only one you may lose to is Atem. Besides, I only give the cards. I leave it up to a duelist to figure out how to use them properly." Krista stated as she printed out the new contracts and brought them to Seto's desk.

"That sounds vaguely familiar to me, but I don't know why." Kaiba teased as he turned in his chair and grabbed Krista around the waist, pulling her into his lap to kiss her neck. "Oh yeah, I remember now. I did the same thing when I gave Atem the one ritual card that could help bring down the Winged Dragon of Ra in his duel with Marik. Good thing he figured out how to use it otherwise we wouldn't be here." Kaiba said as he leaned over and gave his girl a very long kiss passionate kiss on her mouth.

After several moments Krista stood up. "Well, I better get heading out to the ministry to find someone who is willing for change as well as finding someone you can bribe. Mr. Lovegood should be here in about an hour." Krista states.

Kaiba went back to working on his computer before he spoke. "Before heading back here, I need you to pick up a couple of cell phones for Harry. He wants to give Hermione back hers and then send one to his godfather. He said he'll include instructions on how to use it. He wants to be able to contact him without the use of an owl. He also wants to have him join us over Christmas break."

"You should start charging rent for the rooms people will be staying in at the manor. It will be almost like we are hosting a bed and breakfast. I know that Mokie wants Omelets ala Krista the first morning back." Krista teased.

Kaiba chuckled. "You may have a point, but since Harry and Hermione don't speak Japanese staying at a local hotel for Christmas break would be hard on them. So I decided to be generous."

Krista picked up two briefcases, double checked that her duel disk was securely fastened to her arm. "I think I have everything I need."

Kaiba looked at his woman before speaking. "Imzadi, why are you wearing your duel disk?"

"I figured the best way to make sure no one thinks I have an ulterior motive for being at the ministry other than being a curious exchange student was to be as conspicuous as possible."

Kaiba looked at Krista she had worn a black leather mini skirt. A blue long sleeved low cut blouse, white go go boots, long gold earrings and a sapphire encrusted headband. "And your outfit wasn't conspicuous enough, without the disk?"

"If you want to find someone for change, they have to be willing to accept technology and my duel disk will appeal to someone who is interested in technology."

Seto knew she had something planned, but he didn't have time to wiggle it out of her so the CEO decided to drop the questions brewing in his mind. "You just didn't want to leave it behind." Kaiba teased. "But I must say that your excuse does have merit."

Krista gave Seto a kiss goodbye before she exited the office to head out to do her work as Seto's corporate spy. Krista climbed into the KC limo. She handed the directions to the location of the entrance to the driver. Snape had instructed her in how to use the phone as well as what to tell the driver. When the driver pulled up to the street that had the red phone booth, Krista politely told him to leave and she would phone him when she needed picked up. When the limo was out of eye shot, Krista pulled out her sapphire blue school robe out of one of the briefcases and put it on, wearing it just as she always did at school. She figured she should at least look like she cared about wizarding attire. Krista entered the phone booth punched in the numbers for entrance.

"Please state your name and business," rang a voice from the booth.

"Krista Klearity and my business a top secret meeting." Krista figured this should keep the English Magicians at bay since she really didn't have any business other than spy business. A button came out of the change dispenser that said her name followed by top secret. Krista laughed there was no way she was going to wear this hideous button so she put it in the pocket of her skirt as the phone dropped down into the visitor entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

Krista started to walk through the atrium to the main section of the Ministry when she was approached by a wizard. "First time visitor?" He asked.

"What was your first clue?" Krista stated she was annoyed that she was stopped this wasn't the best way to finish her tasks.

"Your appearance and the fact that you tried to walk past our inspectors without checking in. Well you need to check in with me. Hand me your wand." The man stated.

Krista was outraged. "I'm not giving you my wand, how will I defend myself if you choose to attack me?" She asked.

"Just give it to me, I'll give it back." The wizard said.

Krista rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever." Krista said as handed the wizard her wand.

The wizard turned it over in his hand several times. "It is Lotus with a hair from a sphinx. An Ollivander creation if I'm not mistaken and has been in use since August."

"That is correct, is there a problem with my wand?" Krista asked in an annoyed tone.

"No it is just unusual to have such a new wand with someone who is obviously of age, most witches your age have wands that are at least six years old. Did you break your first wand?" He asked.

Krista could feel her temper rising this guy was just asking to be hit. "This is my first wand, I'm a late bloomer to your magic and a student at Hogwarts, but you are correct I'm considered an adult by your laws now give me my wand before I hurt you!" She yelled.

"Here is your wand." He says as he hands Krista back her wand. "Now what is your business here?"

"I have a top secret meeting." Krista stated.

"Well judging by your stuff, I say you have to meet with Arthur although I've never known him to have top secret meetings before. But I'm going to have someone escort you there. I don't like your attitude." The wizard stated.

Krista was furious this guy really needed to back off. "I don't like yours, you are really starting to piss me off, you keep making judgments about me and you don't even know me!" She yelled.

The wizard noticed a tall black man strolling by, "Hey Shacklebolt, take this lady to Arthur she is being cryptic about a secret meeting but since she has two muggle briefcases with her and several muggle stuff on her person I can only assume she is here to meet with him."

Krista recognized the man as the Auror from her vision in Divination. "I can't believe you are turning me over to the magical version of Scotland Yard." As Shacklebolt approached her she glared at him. "Lay a hand on me or try to hex me and you'll be sorry. I have a black belt and am not afraid to use it." She said in her most threatening voice.

Shacklebolt had a questioning look on his face. "You would hit me with your belt?" He asked.

"No I would give you a flying roundhouse kick straight to your abdomen that you'll never forget." Krista said.

Shacklebolt could tell this girl was just having a rough time. After all coming to visit Arthur and having to be escorted by an Auror would frighten anyone so he decided to speak softly to her to try to calm her down. "I am not going to hurt you. You haven't done anything wrong." Shacklebolt lead Krista to Arthur's office, "Here we are."

"Why am I at your office, I thought you were taking me to see a man named Arthur?" Krista asked.

"Arthur's office is adjacent to mine. Just head straight back and you can't miss it." Shacklebolt instructed. Krista figured she better follow suit. She would ditch this guy Artur as soon as she could.

When she arrived at the office she noticed a sign on the door it said _Arthur Weasley Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office_. Krista chuckled to herself and touched her Necklace and spoke softly to it. "So that is why you showed me a vision stating I needed to bring a brief case full of electronics with me. Thank you Millennium Necklace."

Krista entered the office. She cast the Muffling Charm on the door just as a man with red receding hair line looked up. "What can I do for you miss; I'm sorry I don't know your name." Mr. Weasley asked.

Krista decided that she would play along for awhile then spring into action. "Krista Klearity, and there was some confusion at the visitor entrance the customs guy thought my meeting I told I was having was with you and he had Shacklebolt escort me here." Krista explained.

"You look out of place, you must be muggle born." Mr. Weasley said as he could feel excitement running though his veins.

Krista had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking. She hated it when people automatically assumed things about her. "Mr. Weasley please I'm really trying to control my temper. Since I got here I had a jerk think I broke my first wand, got handed over to a cop, and now am with you. I hate all terms that promote prejudice, segregation and fear. Pretty much everything that has caused me and my friends to be pulled into your war!"

"You believe Harry Potter." Arthur said.

"Yes I do, I also go to school with Ginny, she is a friend of mine." Krista said.

Arthurs eyes lit up with excitement. "You are one of the exchange students, you must tell me everything about these contraptions my twin sons were calling duel disks in their last letter. If it isn't too much of a problem how much for one, I'll hide it from Molly she'll never know."

Krista smirked to herself she had just found the perfect opening to begin negotiations and thanks to her vision she had everything she needed. Krista held up her left arm as she spoke. "This is a duel disk." Krista lifted the deck holder "It makes holograms of my deck. Life size moving pictures if you will. They are used to play my favorite game. I'm afraid the price is really expensive. If you were to pay in Galleons it would be 100 Galleons."

"That is expensive. Don't think Molly would like it if I spent that." Mr. Weasley said with a laugh.

Krista took a seat across from Arthur. "I am however authorized to negotiate with someone who would be willing to help me and my friends bring down the power instilled on Umbridge from within the Ministry itself. I could offer you this as a signing bonus with Kaiba Corp." Krista put the briefcase on the table and inside was a duel disk, a cell phone and a laptop.

Arthur's eyes got wide as saucers. "These are muggle electronics aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes they are and please try not to use the term muggle around me, I find it degrading. It labels someone non magical which creates segregation and prejudice between the magical and non magical cultures. I have several non magical friends who don't deserve the disrespect the word gives them. I don't use it in conversation." Krista stated.

"I'll try, but if I slip don't hold it against me. I was born into a family of wizards that goes back several generations." Arthur says.

"I can be patient. I deal with Pegasus and he is the most annoying man I've ever been on the other side of a negotiating table with." Krista explained.

"So what was this about a signing bonus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Kaiba Corp wants to take the power the ministry is putting on Umbridge to run Hogwarts and revoke it. We are also planning to fix the rift between the magical and non magical communities by showing the magical community that technology is the way of the future. You guys live in the Middle Ages we want bring you into the 21st century. What we need is someone on the inside to give us information on people and tell us where we can start taking down the system whether it be buying out a dept, bribing an official, or buying out the hospitals. Pretty much anything that could be of use to us to bring down the system." Krista explained.

"You want a spy." Mr. Weasley said.

"Sort of, technically if you choose you would be an employee of Kaiba Corp, but we want you to keep your job here. You would contact us by use of the computer or the cell phone since they can't be traced by the Ministry. We would pay you for your work the job comes with a weekly salary of 500 pounds a week which is 100 galleons in your money. We do have ground rules. No one must know your job with us that includes family, and Dumbledore." Krista said.

"If I say no." Arthur said.

"I'll erase your memory and you'll have no recollection of our encounter. I'm sure Dumbledore already told you I wield magic that is different from yours so you wouldn't even see the memory erasing coming at you." Krista said.

"If I say yes, how will these things start working?" Mr. Weasley asked. He was excited about having a job with a good salary that let him play with muggle stuff.

"Well I have seen Seto adapt electronics several times and will adapt them for you. I know the formulas. I would do the lap top and cell phone. But I'm not sure you would need it done to the disk. From what Ginny says you like your stuff as genuine as possible so you can play with it. You know if you ever audited your own garage you would have to arrest yourself. So Mr. Weasley do we have a deal. Will you join the KC staff and help us bring down the system?" Krista said.

"I do believe that by stripping power from Umbridge will be better suited to my children's education. From what Fred and George say they only read the textbook in her class. My kids need to learn defense. I don't want any of them to not be able to defend themselves once we have open warfare. I also think the idea of working for a muggle, oh so sorry a non magical company would be exciting. So count me in." Mr. Weasley said with a huge smile on his face.

Krista smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." Krista opened her briefcase and pulled out two contracts. "In the event that you said yes, I brought these with me. They are standard KC contracts we use them all the time. The first is a confidentiality agreement. When you sign this you are agree to not divulge information related to your work with us to anyone that includes Dumbledore, and even your wife . The second is a standard employee contract that states your pay and length of employment with us. Every contract with KC says that employment may be terminated if you don't meet the requirements for which you were hired. In your case we expect to get at least one report a day from you. As with all KC contracts breaking them is ill advised, even Dumbledore found that out the hard way. So I warn you now if you don't want to live in your worst nightmare for an hour don't break a contract with us!" Krista glared right into Arthurs eyes to convey the seriousness and reality of her threat.

"You have magically sealed these contracts with a curse." Arthur said.

"Whenever we do work with you English Magicians we always have a cursed magical contract." Krista explained.

"Can you do me a favor?" Arthur said.

"Depends." Krista said.

"Make sure my kids stay safe, because I know that your group doesn't get along with Ron, but he is still my son." Arthur said.

"If we are successful your son will be safe. We intend to take power away from Umbridge have a better teacher and by all means yes Ron will be allowed to come to class. Just because I personally can't stand him, I would never wish him to be killed in this war." Krista said.

Mr. Weasley let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Mr. Weasley said.

"Don't mention it. Now if we have a deal sign here and I'll start getting your computer and phone ready and I will teach you how to use them." Krista said as she handed Arthur a pen. He was so excited about working for an electronics company that he quickly signed both contracts and Krista put them back in her briefcase.

Krista then took out her wand and adapted the phone, and laptop. She then spent the next couple of hours teaching the basics. She showed him how to text and make calls on the cell phone. She then showed him how to send and answer e-mail to his new company e-mail account. When Mr. Weasley was satisfied that he had the basics down she left his office and headed out of the Ministry. She noticed that it was getting late so she went out the visitor exit, phoned for a limo to pick her up and headed back to the KC building in London.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	89. Chapter 89

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 89<p>

Seto was working diligently on his computer. He knew that Lovegood would be showing up any minute. He had already pulled out a contract for him. He was so glad that earlier that week he and Krista had come up with the idea of having premade magical contracts that would insure no one in the magical community could break a contract with Kaiba Corp without serious consequences. He knew that this negotiation would be a piece of cake.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Lovegood is here for his twelve o'clock appointment with you," said Seto's secretary's voice from the intercom.

Kaiba hit the intercom button. "Send him in please." Kaiba said as he got out of his chair.

Mr. Lovegood came into the office. He held out his hand to Kaiba. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba, I'm Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna told me you were interested investing in the _Quibbler_."

Seto shook Lovegood's hand. He had to resist the urge to laugh this man was dressed in a polyester yellow suit from the 1970's. He also wore the most unusual pendant around his neck. It was shaped like a triangle with a line and circle in the middle of it. Kaiba could defiantly see where Luna got her accessory fashion sense from. Mr. Lovegood's necklace was just as tacky as Luna's Butterbeer cork necklace and radish shaped earrings. "That is correct Mr. Lovegood." Kaiba pointed to the chair at his desk directly opposite of his. "Please have a seat and we'll discuss my offer to you."

Seto and Mr. Lovegood sat down in the chairs at the desk. "I want to become a major investor in your magazine. In fact I want to have what I call controlling interest in it. I want to buy 51% of your magazine. I am willing to pay 1,000,000 Galleons for it." The CEO said.

Lovegood was shocked that was an awful lot of money for his magazine. He knew he could use the money but why did the CEO want to own 51%? He decided he should have some questions answered before agreeing to sell a huge portion of his paper to him. "What exactly do you want to do to _The Quibbler_?" Lovegood asked.

Kaiba smirked this was going to be a fun negotiation. "I demand to have full authority to have any story I see fit as articles in _The_ _Quibbler_. It is my goal to bring change about the way the magical community sees things. Starting with the two article I have right here." Kaiba picked up two articles off his desk and held them up. "One is about the horrible treatment of house elves written by Hermione Granger. The other is on that ridiculous taboo about sex written by Krista Klearity. As soon as we can find a well known magical author I intend to give you the whole story about Voldemort's return to power from the view point of Harry Potter. I will also be having that author write the story of the Death Eater attack that killed an Egyptian Historian named Ishizu Ishtar. I will make it so that every student at Hogwarts will want your magazine and soon _The_ _Quibbler_ will be more popular than _The Daily Profit_." Kaiba handed Lovegood the articles.

Lovegood stared at the articles he was handed and started to read them. "You really want to publish these?" He asked.

"Yes I do." Kaiba stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't help but think that these articles will cause some uprising. For example in the article titled _Sex in the 21__st__ Century_. Written by Krista Klearity her opening statement says _Sex is not dirty, it is a very natural thing, and teaching people to be morally safe and responsible is better than sweeping it under the rug_. There is no way an article dedicated to changing the opinions of sex before a wedding will not cause mayhem." Lovegood was baffled that the CEO would want to publish articles that would cause problems.

Seto shook his head. He couldn't believe that Lovegood didn't know why these two articles were so important. He decided he better give the eccentric editor a history lesson. "In the real world there are two types of stories that always sell papers. Controversial issues are one and sex is the other and Krista's article covers both. Hermione's article is also very controversial no one likes to be told that slavery is wrong." He stated.

"Are you trying to start a war by these articles?" Lovegood asked.

Kaiba took a deep breath his patience was starting to run out. "A war is already happening, Voldemort is back and when he makes his face shown to the Ministry we need to be prepared to fight. Right now for whatever reason he has he is choosing to be secret. He will strike the ministry and when he does the magical community will be unprepared and the first real battle to this war will be won by the enemy if we don't act now. We can't do that if everyone has closed minded thinking towards things. These articles are controversial but they also shed light to the reader. I promise you these two stories will increase the sales in your magazine. I am purposely going for issues that are controversial because that is how one brings about change by showing the public the real issues involved no matter how unpopular they are." Kaiba explained.

Lovegood took a few moments to pounder the words of the CEO. Kaiba was intelligent and obviously knew a lot about selling papers so Lovegood decided to take up his offer. "Is this all you want?" Lovegood asked.

"For the amount of money I'm willing to pay you? Not even close." Kaiba said. "I also demand that you give me full discloser of any articles that you want to add. I also demand that the stories of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks take a back seat. No one is reading them they have become the laughing stock of your magazine. They totally take away it's creditability as a media form your magazine has become the equivalent of the real world's _National Enquirer_. I intend to make a return on my investment and no one in your culture likes articles that aren't news worthy." Kaiba stated.

"If you are calling the shots, what am I supposed to do?" Lovegood asked.

"You will continue to run the paper, edit it and publish it as I don't have the time or the patience to do it. As long as you follow my rules and publish my articles and keep the ones out I think are trash, then we will have no problem." The confident CEO stated.

"I really could use the money and since you will be giving me articles to help increase sales I see no reason why I can't sell you 51% of _The Quibbler_." Xenophilius said.

Kaiba smirked he was pleased that Lovegood was so cooperative. "I'm glad we are at an agreement. I have a contract already written up for you all you have to do is sign it. I will be nice and forewarn you that breaking a contract with me is a foolish thing to do. These contracts are magically sealed with a curse that will lock you in your worst memory for an hour. So don't even for a minute think about breaking it or you will face the consequences." Seto gave Lovegood a glare that said his threat wasn't a bluff.

"I understand." Lovegood responded.

"Then if you will just sign here our business will be done. And I accept to see both Hermione and Krista's articles in the next edition." Kaiba said.

"I will have them added immediately. I will send you a copy by owl to look over before I go to press." Lovegood stated.

The CEO groaned he hated owls. "I would prefer if you just hand deliver it here. I don't like having owls sent to me. When you come here just ask the front desk for Odion Ishtar he will make sure I get the information I need." He explained.

"Very well." Lovegood says as he signs the contract.

Kaiba picks up the contract and puts it in his briefcase. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Lovegood."

"Pleasure was all mine, Mr. Kaiba." Lovegood said as he stood up and exited the office. "Hey so when do I get my money?"

The CEO smirked. "In the event that you said yes, I have it for you right here." Kaiba walked over to a side wall placed his hand on a square panel. "Seto Kaiba access number 895-65T- RJ6."

A female voice was heard overhead, "Finger prints and DNA analysis confirmed. Hello Mr. Kaiba." The vault opened revealing several bags filled with wizard money. Kaiba grabbed them and handed them to Lovegood. "Here you go. It is fully counted if you don't trust me feel free to count it right here."

"No I think this is good. See you around Mr. Kaiba." Lovegood left the office carrying the bags. He had a huge smile on his face. He knew that with Kaiba's help _The Quibbler_ was about to get a boost in ratings.

Kaiba sat back down at his desk and got working on other projects. He knew it would be a few more hours until Krista got back. He worked diligently making plans to transfer his main office back to Domino City for Christmas break. He spent several hours working out several details until he was confident that everything would go smoothly. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his office opened and Krista came into the room.

Krista had a huge smile on her face as she took out two contracts from her briefcase. "Success Seto." She said as she laid the contracts on the table.

"I knew you would come through. I am curious as to why a KC employee issued phone and laptop are missing from the vault as well as a duel disk." Kaiba said while giving his girl a flirty stare.

Krista smirked. "I used them as a signing bonus. Arthur Weasley is the newest employee to Kaiba Corp. He will be our eyes and ears from within the ministry. We will be successful at taking Mrs. the Hutt out of power at Hogwarts."

"Yes." Kaiba jumped out of his chair and swept his girl into his arms giving her a kiss. "Finally we are making progress."

"Well it is getting late maybe we should start heading back to Hogwarts." Krista commented.

"Sounds good to me," Kaiba said as he took Krista by the waist and the two of them exited his office.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 90<p>

It was nearing midnight as Snape approached the gate to the Malfoy manor. Snape pulled out his wand, waving it over the gate causing the gate to open. He walked into the manor with his robe billowing behind him. He entered the dining room to notice all the other Death Eaters were already there. "Severus my friend, we were starting to worry." Voldemort said.

Snape cleared his mind by taking a deep breath before speaking. "I apologize for my tardiness my Lord, but I was held up by Dumbledore."

"Have a seat." Voldemort said. Snape sat down in his designated seat on the right side of Voldemort. Snape was hoping that his meeting would be done quickly. He hated to be in the company of the most evil wizards in their world, but he knew that in order to bring down Voldemort and finally have his revenge for the death of Lilly he had to play his role as the loyal spy.

Voldemort turned his head to face Lucius. "Tell me Malfoy, how is the plan going on retrieving that prophecy?" Voldemort said.

Malfoy smiled. "I was able to extract some more information for you. As you know when we tried to have someone retrieve it by use of an Imperius Curse. It didn't work. It turns out that only you or Potter can actually touch the orb to gain access to the prophesy safely." Malfoy explained.

"Since I don't want to announce to the ministry that I'm back just yet, we need to find a way for me to trick the boy into getting it for me." Voldemort stated.

"We should use his hero complex to our advantage. He did rush to save the Blood Traitor's daughter when she was in the chamber of secrets." Malfoy said.

Voldemort nodded then spoke. "That should work to our advantage. We must take time to plan this trap out. I won't tolerate any more mistakes."

Snape knew that even though Potter had mastered Occlumency his hero complex could cause trouble. Snape needed to buy some time to help the boy not die when he fell for Voldemort's trap. "It should be after Christmas break. It will be easier to set a trap for Potter after he is back at Hogwarts. He is spending Christmas in Japan and traveling to a England to a set trap isn't going to work very easily since Potter is still an underage wizard." Snape said.

"I was hoping to set a trap for him sooner, but with only a few weeks until the Hogwarts is let out for Christmas break setting a trap in that amount of time is unlikely." Voldemort said.

"We also have the Order to worry about. Dumbledore has put around the clock surveillance on the entrances to the Department of Mysteries." Snape said.

Voldemort pounders for a moment while stroking Nagini's head. "I may have just come up with an idea. It will take some planning to implement, but it should work and it won't take as long to put into action as setting a trap." He said.

"Now my loyal Death Eaters it is time to resume my plan that was faltered last August." Voldemort said.

"You can't mean trying to track down the one you said would show Harry the way to hurt you?" Wormtail said.

"I admit I was too hasty when I tried to unveil the one would show Harry the way. The one who has great power. By sending my Death Eaters to Egypt causing me to lose some of my best followers, but it did make it possible to accelerate my plan on releasing all of you who were in Azkaban originally I was going to wait until after Christmas." Voldemort explained.

"My Lord, thanks we are grateful." Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix's husband stared at his master. "I'm still a little confused. What is this power of which you speak?" Rodolphus asked.

"This June shortly after my return the niece of Crabb who is currently a fourth year Slytherin told me about a strange incident that happened in her Divination class earlier in the school year. It appeared that the Lovegood girl went into a trans and said, _The one to vanquish the Dark Lord must be shown the way. The one born of two magics with dominion over the underworld is the key. The key will show the destined one the way. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord must be shown the way._"

"My Lord is this prophecy what prompted you to have Wormtail and I track magical energies all over the world and eventually that lead us to Egypt? Which eventually lead to a battle that we didn't win?" Malfoy asked.

"It is. One of those you fought is the key. The key is extremely powerful and would be either an excellent Death Eater of an enemy that must be killed." Voldemort said.

"I killed one of them is it possible we already got rid of the key?" Wormtail said.

Voldemort shook his head and said. "No, I'm certain the key survived."

"My Lord, you are putting your faith in a girl who is called Loony Lovegood by her peers I'm sure this was just something she said to boost sales to her dads paper." Snape said. He really thought Voldemort was losing it, but just in case Voldemort was correct. Snape didn't want to see any of his students hurt.

"I am sure it was a prophesy and that one of the exchange students currently attending Hogwarts is the key spoken about in it. Before I strike them again I need to know who the key is. You Severus must find this out for me." Voldemort said.

"As you wish my Lord." Snape said.

"Perhaps we can figure it out right now. Snape has been working with these students. He is considered their Head of House. He might know more than he thinks he does." Rodolphus said.

"My son said that the female with white hair and a terrible attitude mentioned the magic in her veins can be traced back further than he could imagine, which suggests magical parentage." Malfoy said.

"The female you speak of does she have a name?" Voldemort said.

"Her name is Krista Klearity." Snape said.

Bellatrix let out a laugh. "The daughter of Zelentina Klearity?"

"Miss Klearity never told me her mum's name." Snape said.

Bellatrix kept laughing as she spoke. "If she is her daughter then she can't be the key, she is no pureblood, when I found out about the bastard brat born to that muggle, I set out to kill both. The woman didn't even put up a fight she couldn't have been magical the only reason I didn't get the girl is she wasn't home probably at school or something. I wanted to wait for the kid to get home but was interrupted by the two Longbottom aurors. I escaped then a few months later me and my husband had fun and tortured the aurors until they went insane. Then I went to Azkaban which put a stopper in my plan to murder the brat."

"Judging by Bellatrix's story it seems unlikely that the key is this Mudblood. Who else is there?" Voldemort asked.

"The Kaiba brothers, I'm pretty sure they are both muggle born. The elder Kaiba's obsession with muggle technology suggests muggle born. As for the rest of them I'm unsure if they are purebloods it would seem unlikely since all these students were not on our radars and not approached by a school for magical training." Snape was thinking that Voldemort was putting too much into what Luna had said. Snape was convinced that Luna was just being Luna and that her words meant absolutely nothing. In the off chance he was wrong Snape wanted to make sure that what happened with putting faith in a prophecy wouldn't be repeated.

"One is the key and we must find that individual. Keep researching ask your students questions, and report back to me." Voldemort demanded.

"Yes my Lord. If there is nothing else I'll make my leave of you. If I stay too long Dumbledore will get suspicions and my cover will be broken." Snape said.

"There is nothing else, Severus you are free to go." Voldemort said.

Snape got out of his chair and exited the manor. As he was walking his mind was spinning. Why hadn't the Dark Lord mentioned Luna's comment to him? Perhaps it was because the Dark Lord knew that having Snape search the globe to find people that radiate magical energies would draw to much attention to Dumbledore. Snape was convinced that Dumbledore knew about Luna's comment and decided he better tread water carefully to find out if the old man knew about it. Snape let out a huge sign things just got more complicated for his life at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 91<p>

Snow started to fall on the castle grounds as November quickly became December. The students were busy preparing for end of term exams and making plans for Christmas vacation. Hermione had her laptop out and was trying desperately to help Atem with his Arithmancy.

Atem started to pull on his hair out of frustration. "I'm going to be the first Pharaoh in history to fail a class. I can see it now I get my O.W.L. results and it will say Arithmancy _Troll_." He said.

Yugi laughed at the Pharaoh's antics. "Pharaoh, give yourself a break, at least you should have an _Outstanding_ in Ancient Ruins." He stated.

Atem shook his head. "Try an _Acceptable_ every time we have a test in that class the fact that the translations in our text books are at best 75% accurate makes it difficult to remember what the book said when I know what it really says." Atem said with a laugh

"Don't sweat it my love," Hermione said as she leaned over and gave Atem a reassuring kiss. "I know what you mean, ever since I discovered I was fluent in Ancient Egyptian the translations got harder but I'm still doing good, and you will too. I have no doubt that we both will be taking a NEWT in Ancient Ruins, however if you don't start figuring out Arithmancy you won't be taking it with me next year."

Atem clinched his hands into fists. "Only reason I signed up for it was Kaiba wanted to take it and we didn't want any Item Bearer to be in a class alone. I really don't like the class, I don't understand one Ra Damn thing the teacher says!" Atem yelled with much frustration in his voice.

"Hermione if you get less than Exceeds Expectations on any subject. I'll be surprised." Ryou said.

Harry had been busy texting when he flipped his phone closed. "I can't believe you are worried about our O.W.L. exams. We don't even have the test until May." Harry said.

"It is never too early to start to prepare for them." Krista said without looking up from her laptop. She had been working at the table in the duelists' common room. She had finally finished reading the book _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ and was making some last minute adjustments to her notes in her laptop. "Thank Ra, I'm finished with the book." Krista stood up and stretched her arms.

"Royal Sorceress, that is excellent!" Atem exclaimed.

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Kaiba asked.

"Judging by the descriptions in this book, Voldemort created something named Horcruxes. This book states that it is unwise to do this. When one spits there soul and incases it in something else it not only damages their soul, but changes their outward appearance, which explains why the guy looks so creepy. I am convinced based on Harry's description of the incident with Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets that the diary that possessed Ginny was in fact a Horcrux." Krista explained.

"So once we have extracted the piece of Voldemort soul from Harry. How does Harry destroy it?" Atem asked.

"Well from what this book says what Harry did to the diary is one of the only ways to do it. It has to be destroyed so that it can't be magically repaired. Since basilisk venom only has one cure which is the tears from a phoenix it is a surefire way to destroy a Horcrux."

"Great all the Chosen One needs is to stab it with a basilisk fang, I'll just have the Tomb Robber run to the local 7-11 and steal some." Atem said sarcastically.

Krista started laughing. After she recomposed herself she stated. "I have also come to the conclusion that Voldemort never intended Harry to be a Horcrux. It was an accident from the rebounded curse when he tried to kill Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well if your goal is immortality, it would be a very counterproductive thing to leave a piece of your soul in something that is mortal. I think Voldemort's plan was to have his soul in seven pieces since seven is the most powerful number in magic. Even in shadow magic there are seven Millennium Items." Krista explained

"So we defiantly have our work cut out I mean these things could be anything and anywhere." Harry said.

Krista nodded in agreement before speaking. "Hence therein lies the problem. We don't know enough about Voldemort to know what he would use to seal his soul in." Krista said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "What we do know is that you destroyed one, one is in you and a third is in Voldemort's body. Leaving five pieces left to find and destroy. The piece in Voldemort's body will have to be the last piece destroyed to vanquish Voldemort."

"It will be a long hard journey to vanquish Voldemort, and this war won't be over until Voldemort is vanquished." Atem said.

"Harry even though destiny has chosen you to vanquish Voldemort you will have all of your friends to help you. We will help you fight, search and destroy each and every Horcrux. We will be at your side until the end of this war. And when you fulfill your destiny the world will be saved." Yugi said.

Kaiba had spent the last several moments thinking. "I suggest that Harry not even start the search until he is seventeen since that is when the trace breaks and he is an adult. There is no way he'll be able to track the Horcruxes and get rid of them without using magic." Kaiba says.

"You do realize, High Priest, you just signed us up for another year at Hogwarts." Atem stated.

"Yeah, I did. But it is for the best. Harry needs as much preparation as he can get and even though I think Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and a fool. With the exception of Mrs. the Hutt the teachers here are good teachers. They will prepare Harry for the task destiny has set forth for him." Kaiba explained.

"I agree with my High Priest. This will also give us a year to maybe have some idea of what we are looking for. If we figured out that the quest to destroy Horcruxes in order to vanquish Voldemort is Harry's destiny. Then I would bet my Puzzle that Dumbledore knows something too. He just is trying to mold Harry to be his puppet instead of letting destiny guide Harry to be his own person." Atem said.

"Dumbledore heard Trelawney's prophecy and knows that it is Harry's destiny to destroy Voldemort and there isn't a chance in hell he doesn't know something else. He might even know more than anyone else. He just needs to get his head out of his ass and start to look at the fact that he can't win this war by manipulating those he knows are powerful enough to bring down Voldemort." Kaiba said.

Bakura decided it was time to lighten to mood of the room. This conversation was getting depressing. "So Kaiba is the egotistical ass going to come out during Christmas break or are we going to have the real Kaiba." Bakura said.

Kaiba glared at the Tomb Robber. How dare he interrupt their conversion with stupid questions? "You are the only ones, with the exception of some of the geek squad to see my real side and I intend to keep it that way!" The CEO yelled with annoyance in his voice.

"Lighten up it was a joke, we all know that you have to show the public one face and your friends the true face." Yugi said.

"Innocent One, do me a favor, text your cheerleader lover, and tell her to spare me the friendship speeches over Christmas break." Kaiba said.

Yugi giggled, he was felling mischievous and wanted to make Kaiba suffer for all the times Krista had teased him. "No can do High Priest, telling Tea to not do her friendship speeches would be like telling you to go an hour without making money." Yugi teased.

"I'm so glad we have only two weeks left then we get to be home in Domino City." Ryou said.

"First thing I'm going to do is head straight for Seto's office." Krista said with a grin. "I can't wait to overlook the city again."

"I'm looking forward to actually taking Serenity on a date." Harry said as a blush fell across his cheeks.

"Has she told Wheeler about you yet?" Kaiba asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, but it should be interesting. She said she'll tell him when we land at the Domino International." He said.

"I'm looking forward to the traditional female duelists' day out with Mai, Rebecca and Krista." Hermione said.

"Even though they aren't duelists we should have Tea and Serenity join us." Krista added.

Their duelists' conversion was interrupted by a knock on the door to their dorm. "It is Professor Snape and I need to talk to you." Snape said.

Yugi went to the door and opened. "Come in Snape Sensei." He said with a bow.

Snape followed Yugi into the common room and sat down. "Last night I had to go to a Death Eater meeting."

"You are a spy so that is to be expected." Krista said while rolling her eyes.

"Krista, let Sensei finish talking before you make your comments." Atem warned while giving Krista a glare that said if she didn't behave that she would have to answer to him.

"Very well, I'll be good, at least for a little while." She smirked.

"The Dark Lord is getting desperate, he now is obsessed with two prophecy. One is the one Trelawney did concerning Harry and the Dark Lord. The other I'm not sure it was a prophecy or not but it was done by Luna Lovegood it concerns one of you and Harry."

"Luna does tend to know things others don't so I see no reason to think her words weren't a prophecy." Atem said.

"What was the nature of the prediction?" Ryou said.

Snape was hoping that by divulging this information to them that he wasn't making a huge mistake. "It pretty much said that one of you is the key for showing Harry the way to vanquish the Dark Lord. This key apparently was born from two magics and has dominion over the underworld. This makes the Dark Lord believe that this key will tell Harry how to kill him and the key will be extremely powerful." He explained.

Krista smirked. "Voldemort is taking this prediction too literally. We already have told Harry how to vanquish him. And as for power we have power he can't possibly comprehend. As for dominion over the underworld none of us have that." Krista said.

"Only the gods of Egypt have dominion over the underworld." Atem said.

"I see. Since I don't personally believe in gods, I'll take your word for it. I know you have powers the Dark Lord doesn't understand and can't possibly defend against. I just wanted to warn you that he is after you and that this prediction is what caused him to order the attack on you in August. I also came to warn Miss Klearity that she is on Bellatrix's hit list. Apparently she believes you are the daughter of a muggle who conceived a child out of wedlock that she killed before going to prison. The way she acted she made me believe that she believes a pureblood wizard was the father."

"She did murder my mom when I was 4. I saw the whole thing; however Bellatrix wasn't able to find me." Krista stated as her heart started to sink. She really didn't want to have to discuss the death of her mom.

"Your mother's name was Zelentina wasn't it?" Snape said.

"Yes it was. Thanks for the warning Sensei, but it wasn't necessary if I see Bellatrix Lestrange she will meet her end. She murdered my mom and I will have justice." Krista said with a glare that would make a Kaiba Corp employee squirm.

Snape felt a chill run down his spine, whatever Krista intended to do to Bellatrix should she run into her was going to be far worse than death. "There is one more thing. You all need to be very careful the Dark Lord is planning to get his hands on Trelawney's prophecy and when he strikes you all need to be ready to fight."

Marik let out a belting laugh. "That is something you don't have to worry about Sensei we have all gotten used to your magic although when it comes to battle. I think most of us will not be relying on our wands much, but the magic we wield which is more powerful than yours." Marik said.

"You have been warned now I'll make my leave of you." Snape exited the room.

"Do you really think there was more to Luna's prediction than meets the eye?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to say anything with Sensei in the room but Bellatrix is mistaken when she said my mom wasn't magical. Odion told me that my mom handed the Ishtar clan Magic Formula when she was pregnant with me. She feared for her life as well as mine so she handed the spell book to his family telling them to give it to me in my 16th year of life. She was magical. She like me was a descendent of Mahad. I also think Bellatrix is mistaken about my father, my birth certificate states that my father was unknown which in the real world translates as a conception as the result of a drunken one night stand. With the English Magician's view of sex it is unlikely that my mom screwed a pureblood from the English Wizarding community particularly when you take into account my mom was a United States citizen. Bellatrix is just loosing it, or maybe in her mind she needs a twisted justification to commit murder." Krista explained.

Hermione had been looking into Atem's eyes for several minutes. "I know you very well Atem, what do you really think is meant by dominion over the underworld." Hermione said.

"Well dominion over the underworld is the right of the gods, but some of us can summon an Egyptian god, which makes me think that it is referring to not having power over the underworld, but the power to summon one who does." Atem said.

"Which would suggest that the key is either myself, Marik, Kaiba or Krista. Since we all can summon the gods. I may have the god cards now, but before I won them Kaiba had Obelisk and Marik had Ra."

"No matter who the key is it isn't important, you already told me that the way to destroy Voldemort is to destroy all the Horcruxes." Harry said.

"Exactly so it really doesn't matter but I do think we will find out who the key is sooner or later. I'm just sure that the one who is the key will be Voldemort's next target. We will have to be careful not to reveal the identity when we discover it." Atem stated.

"We are that stupid, Pharaoh." Bakura said.

Marik stood up and started to walk around the common room. "I don't know about the rest of you but I could use a change of scenery and it is close to lunch time. Let's head to the Great Hall for some lunch." Marik said.

Yugi jumped to his feet. "Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

Atem held out his hand to Hermione. "Shall we go have lunch, my Queen?" Hermione smiled as she took her man by the hand. Kaiba put his arm around Krista's waist. One by one the members of the group filed out of the common room and headed for lunch.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	92. Chapter 92

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 92<p>

The gang entered the Great Hall and sat at their usual table. They started to dish up their lunches and were enjoying their meal when Luna came up to them she was wearing her radish earrings and had an arm load of papers. "Fresh off the press!" She exclaimed. "We should get some good sales today."

"Good now we can start passing them out." Kaiba said as he grabbed a few from Luna.

Luna sat down next to the duelists. "Thanks for buying the paper it will help to bring about change." Luna said airily.

Kaiba smirked. "I intend to make a good profit. It was a good business decision." Kaiba said

"Which is _your welcome_ in Kaiba's language." Atem smirked.

"Krista, are you ready for Jabba's wife's class?" Hermione said as she picked up a bag and held it in the air.

"Yes I am let the Hogwart's Sexual Revolution begin!" Krista said as she threw her arms in the air.

Atem got wide eyed as he looked back and forth between his Queen and his Royal Sorceress. "What are you two planning?" He asked. He was afraid that these two had planned a mutiny that would uproot the foundation of the castle.

Hermione had a huge smile on her face. Her body was filled with feelings of mischief and excitement. She couldn't wait to unleash the plan. "Well we decided to take a page out of history and today we will make Marik and Bakura look well behaved." Hermione said.

Krista was having a hard time containing her excitement this was going to be the biggest social change since the Feminist Movement in the 1960's. "We just wanted to wait until the day our articles came out, after all to bring about change one must be willing to do a public display." Krista added while falling into a fit of laughter.

Bakura scowled. He couldn't believe that Krista and Hermione were going to upstage him. He decided that couldn't happen. "The Queen and the Royal Sorceress are going to get detention before us." Bakura stated.

"We can't allow that. Can we help you guys in your revolution?" Marik asked

"You can't do one part since you are a guy, but you can help pass these out to the student's during Mrs. the Hutt's class." Hermione said as she opened her bag and gave each of them a box.

Marik started to laugh evilly. "Wow this will be so much fun." Marik said

"Do the students even know what these are for?" Bakura said with an evil grin.

"That is why we will educate them. I have the perfect Power Point presentation in my laptop, Defense Against the Dark Arts will be very educational today." Krista smirked. "You're ready too lover boy right." Krista asked as she gave Seto a kiss.

"I am." Seto smirked. He couldn't believe he was about to tap into his greatest weapon to help give Umbridge the migraine of the century.

Yugi was eyeing the boxes, his face turned beet red. "I think I might skip class today."

"Come on. Yugi, it will be fun." Hermione said.

"Fun for you maybe, but I haven't seen Tea since September, I think it would just frustrate me more. I want Tea. I miss her so much." Yugi cried while tightly closing his eyes and having frustration in his voice.

"You miss her in bed, don't you Innocent One." Krista smirked.

Yugi turned beet red. "Krista please stop picking on me, I'm having hard enough time dealing with my frustration, I don't need it made worse by your teasing."

Krista grabbed a cup of coffee. "Oh you are just horny, admit it." Krista teased.

"It'll make you feel better." Hermione joined.

"Maybe I should have Tea flown to London, just so you two can join the mile high club on the return trip to Domino City." Kaiba added.

"Enough you three. I can't believe my Queen has been corrupted by the Royal Sorceress and the High Priest!" Atem yelled.

Hermione walked up to Atem and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't hear any complaints last night." Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh did you make good use of my copy of _The Little Black Book of Kama Sutra?_" Krista asked with a grin as Hermione nodded.

Atem turned bright red. "Krista, that is a very personal question." Atem stated as he put his hands to his head. He was getting thoroughly embarrassed by Krista antics.

Krista put her hands on her hips. "Oh if a girl can't ask that what can a girl ask?" Krista stated.

Hermione gave Atem a quick reassuring kiss to help him feel less embarrassed. "I don't mind her questions, girls love to kiss and tell just as much as guys."

"Most girls aren't as vocal as Krista." Yugi stated.

Krista rolled her eyes. "So just because I was born with an XX chromosomal pattern instead of an XY one, I shouldn't enjoy the physical pleasures of life." Krista said.

"That wasn't what I meant." Yugi said as he hung his head and turned red from embarrassment.

Krista walked over and gave Yugi a friendly hug. "Lighten up Yugi, I was teasing. I do think it is time we start heading to Mrs. the Hutt's classroom. Today is going to be a lesson no one will forget." Krista laughed as the gang got up from the table and started to walk to Umbridge's classroom.

The gang arrived a few minutes early and noticed that Umbridge wasn't in the room. "Perfect she isn't here yet. Time to set up." Hermione said as she conjured a view screen directly behind Umbridge's desk.

Krista sat down at a desk, fired up her laptop and checked her KC interdepartmental e-mails. "Seto we got a message from our contact. He say that he read my article and isn't sure how I would feel about his newest discovery, but he sent it anyway. It seems he was afraid I'd find it useless." She said in a voice that told Seto he needed to see this e-mail right now.

Kaiba placed the small pile of _The Quibbler _on Umbridge's desk. Then he strolled over to Krista's laptop to read the e-mail. "Interesting..." Kaiba smirk. "I'm sure I can use this piece of information, it is the perfect blackmail. Tell our contact he is getting a huge Christmas bonus. This information is priceless."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It seems that the Minister has a dirty little secret. He is true politician." Krista said while trying to control her laughter due to the irony of the situation.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"Meaning he is screwing someone who isn't his wife!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Krista, tell our contact to get us the proof, some photos preferably. I will find a way to get a meeting with the Minister and if the Minister doesn't cooperate and take power from Mrs. the Hutt by the start of next term in January we publish this in the January edition of _The Quibbler_. It will be article one with a big front page picture of his cheating ass."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Krista teased as she responded to Arthur's e-mail.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Krista as he started to kiss her neck. His eyes were filled with desire for his blue eyed beauty. "You had to tease me didn't you?" He whispered in her ear.

Krista smiled at Seto's affections. She just loved it when he squirmed. "You know me Seto, I love to have you lust after me. It makes you more passionate in bed." She teased as Seto felt a blush fall over his cheeks.

Krista finished sending her e-mail as the classroom started to have student's filing in and taking their seats. Umbridge stood behind her desk and said. "Okay class. Time to clear off you desks and pull out your textbooks."

"_High Priest, now_." Krista sent over the shared telepathic link.

"_Right away Royal Sorceress._" Kaiba replied as he reached behind his back and grasped the Rod and started to concentrate.

Umbridge got a hazy look on her face as she felt the mind control take over. "Today class, we will not be reading our text book. Today we will read the first article in the December issue of _The Quibbler_." Umbridge grabbed the pile of magazines off her desk and passed them out. She then took her seat at her desk. As the students started to read the article several started to laugh nervously, while other just turned red.

"What does this have to do with defense?" Parvati asked as her face started to get pink from the suggestive material in Krista's article.

Bakura started laughing his evil laugh. "Nothing, it has to do with educating the next generation that preconceptions are stupid and lead to destruction." Bakura stated.

Padma stared at Krista. "Do you really believe what you wrote?" Padma said. She was in total shock. She had never heard any of the arguments in Krista's article. Being from a pureblood family she was brought up to believe that weddings had to come before intimacy.

"Of course I do!" Krista said as noticed that most of the class had finished reading her article. "Mrs. the Hutt, Hermione and I have a little demonstration to issue in a new era to Hogwarts and would like to proceed."

"Go right ahead." Umbridge said as she was unable to relinquish the control Seto had on her. Kaiba was laughing inwardly. He thought it was too much fun to control the mind of this worthless teacher. He was contemplating doing it every class.

"Okay girls in the class listen up and listen good! This is the time to show how we women are just as driven by our lust as any man." Krista said as she quickly, yet modestly removed her bra. She threw it up in the air and pointed her wand at her bra. "Reductor!" She yelled as her bra was destroyed.

Everyone in the class was awestruck at Krista demonstration. Hermione quickly followed Krista's lead and destroyed her own bra. "Now we have started the Hogwart's Sexual Revolution it is up to you to keep it alive!" Hermione yelled.

"Remember safe sex or no sex." Marik said as he and Bakura started to pass out the condoms that Hermione had given them to the entire class.

Krista then showed the class her sex education Power Point presentation. When the class was just about to be over most of the class was beet red from embarrassment. Yugi had buried his head in his arms face down on his desk. He really was wishing he didn't know Krista at this moment, of all the stunts to pull in class turning Defense Against the Dark Arts into Sex Education 101 was never on his list.

"Okay class it is time to go. See you next time." Umbridge said. Since Kaiba still had the toad faced woman under his control he forced her to lay her head on her desk and fall asleep.

"Looks like Mrs. the Hutt needs to lay off the Firewhiskey." Marik said with a laugh as the students in the class started to file out of the room towards their next class.

The entire school was in an uproar about the class. It caused the entire student body to each purchase a copy of _The Quibbler_ just to see what had caused the commotion. This made both Luna and Kaiba very happy. Never in the history of the paper had Luna sold all her copies in one day. They just made a killing on the paper and this was only the beginning. Just like Kaiba had predicted soon _The Quibbler _would be more popular than _The Daily Profit_.

When word got to Professor Snape about what happened in the class he knew he had no choice but to give Krista, Hermione, Marik and Bakura detention. The four of them went and did their detention with no regrets. Krista and Hermione's goal to start the fire to bring about change in the school had been a success so what if they had to do detention for an evening it was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>Next chapter the gang all goes to Domino City for Christmas break :)<p>

Please review


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 93<p>

Christmas break finally arrived. The gang was all excited about heading to Domino City as they unloaded their belongings off the Hogwarts Express. Harry had told Sirius to meet them in the parking lot of London International. Harry figured that it would be safer if Sirius met them at the airport instead of platform nine and three quarters. The group of duelists loaded up their trunks and pushed their way through the barrier on to Kings Cross Station. Once they arrived at the parking lot outside Kings Cross Station they were greeted by Odion and Roland.

"Brother." Marik said as he ran up and gave Odion a hug.

"As you can see Mr. Kaiba I have several KC limos ready to drive us to your luxury jet. We are ready to take off as soon as we get there." Roland said.

"Very good, I've had enough of England for a while. Now if you will help load up our stuff we can get going." Kaiba said.

"Okay everyone listen up we need to load up our belongings into the limos. Kaiba, Krista, Hermione, Yugi and I will take this one." Atem said as he pointed to the limo in the front of the line.

"I'm sorry to say this but that won't work, Pharaoh." Odion said. "I was ordered by the Royal Sorceress to make sure that the Innocent One is this limo." Odion pointed to the last limo in long line of limos.

"What difference does it make which one I ride in?" Yugi said.

"For the love of Isis, just open the damn door." Krista said with a grin. She was trying to hide the laughter that was building up inside her body.

Yugi glared at Krista. He wasn't sure he could trust her. After starting a revolution nothing about her would surprise him. "You probably rigged it to shower me with condoms." He stated.

"I didn't but I think you just gave the Tomb Robber a great idea." Krista said as she looked over at Bakura who had an evil grin crawl across his face.

Yugi reluctantly opened the door to find a girl who was all too familiar to him. "Tea!" He screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Tea gave Yugi a big smile. "Krista wanted to surprise you. You are her friend and friends stick together. They help you feel better when you are down so she had Odion pick me up this morning and transport me via a Shadow Portal." Tea said as she stepped out of the limo and planted a big kiss on her man. After several minutes Tea broke the kiss. "So did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." Tea took Yugi's hand in hers as she pulled him into the limo shutting the door.

Atem was shock to say the least. "Krista, I can't believe you that!" Atem said.

Krista smiled as she spoke. "Yugi needs her, he loves her and Ra knows that boy needs some action. Don't worry I made sure the bar was stock full of supplies so they will have anything they need."

Atem rolled his eyes. "As I was saying let's load up and head to the airport." He commanded.

The gang all loaded up their belongings and piled into the limos about an hour later they arrived at London International.

Due to the London traffic the limos arrived at Kaiba's jet at different times. Atem, Hermione, Krista and Kaiba were the first to arrive. Roland started to load up their belongings on the jet while Kaiba, Krista, Atem and Hermione boarded the jet and went into the passenger section. "I think I'll hit the kitchen. Mokie has been begging for Omelets ala Krista for the last week." Krista said as she gave Seto a quick kiss goodbye and she headed to the onboard kitchen to start making omelets for everyone.

"You know something Kaiba, I'm surprised you don't have a cook on staff to do the cooking." Hermione said.

"Krista enjoys cooking. She is really good at it too." Seto said.

"From what Mokaba said, her omelets are to die for." Atem added.

Mokaba, Rebecca, Ryou and Marik entered the room. "Where is Krista?" Rebecca asked.

"Making omelets." Atem said.

"Yippee, yummy yummy yummy. Omelets ala Krista are the bomb." Mokaba said as he started bouncing around the compartment. "Hey Becky, race you to the onboard theater. We can have Krista bring our omelets to us there."

"Okay but I'm choosing the movie." Rebecca said as she started running toward the theater with Mokaba following her closely at her heels.

"Kaiba, Odion told me to tell you that he is staying in London for the holidays and will take a shadow portal to your manner on Christmas day to see us." Marik explained.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, he is a good employee and if he wants to work during his vacation time, fine by me." Kaiba stated with slight annoyance in his voice.

Harry entered the compartment with a big black dog on his heels. "Okay Sirius, we are on board you can show yourself." Soon the dog transformed into Harry's godfather. Harry gave him a hug. "Everyone this is my godfather, Sirius Black."

Kaiba held out his hand to shake Sirius's hand. "I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp." Kaiba said. "My girlfriend is currently cooking omelets for everyone and will be here when she is done."

"I'm Atem Moto. My brother Yugi should be here soon with his girlfriend Tea Gardner." As if on cue Tea and Yugi boarded the jet, followed closely by Roland. Yugi and Tea sat down on one of the couches.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have finished loading everyone's stuff and are ready for takeoff." Roland said.

"Then let's go." Belted the CEO.

Sirius had been looking at the group of teens he was going to spending the holidays with. "I'm pleased to meet you. I want to thank all of you for helping Harry. He is a good kid." He said as he took a seat.

"I'm not so much a kid anymore." Harry said as he sat down next to his godfather and took out his cell phone and started to text Serenity. He was filled with anxiety he couldn't wait to see her. One by one everyone else sat down. Ryou and Marik sat down at a table and started to go over plans for new pranks to pull when they would return to Hogwarts.

"No I guess not." Sirius was staring at Atem's puzzle something about it struck a chord in the back of his mind. "May I ask where you acquired such a neat Egyptian pendant?"

Atem wanted to be friendly but not divulge any information to Sirius he may be Harry's godfather, but he was still a stranger. "My friends and I are sort of obsessed with Egyptian stuff."

"I knew someone one a long time ago who loved Egyptian stuff. It just brought back some somewhat painful memories for me. I didn't mean to pry sorry I guess I'm just nervous I've only ever flown on a broom before." Sirius said.

Kaiba started to shake his head. "You English Magicians and your obsession with living in the Middle Ages. Maybe I should figure out how to make learning to fly a jet mandatory at Hogwarts." He stated.

"I must admit is seems weird that you are a student what are you about 17 or 18?" Sirius asked.

"I turned 19 in October actually, which makes it interesting to say the least I'm surrounded by idiots who are dumber, younger and less mature than me. I really prefer to live in the real world, but for some reason the gods like to toy with me and have thrown me and my friends into a magical war." Kaiba said as he sat down and started to get to work on his laptop. He couldn't wait to land.

"Sirius, don't mind Kaiba, he just get's cranky when he isn't working on KC stuff. He has been a workaholic since he was 14." Yugi said.

"Earlier then that if you want to include my stepfather's study sessions." Kaiba remarked while still typing away on his laptop.

"Sirius, I don't mean to pry and if you don't want to answer me I'll understand." Hermione said. "But what did you mean by knowing someone who loved Egyptian stuff."

"I met a foreign pen pal of Lilly's at a party she was having it was about a year and half before she and James got married. We became good friends." Sirius said with a slight smile.

Hermione saw a blush cross Sirius' cheeks. "I'd say you were more than friends. I'd go so far as to say you broke the taboo with this girl."

"Hermione, not everyone thinks like your rival, but I guess since she is cooking you had to make a comment didn't you." Yugi said. "I'm sorry, but Hermione's rival is the most sexual minded girl on the planet. She and Hermione together started a Sexual Revolution at Hogwarts."

Sirius laughed as he spoke. "It's okay, but yes we fell very much in love and yes we were close." This conversation had caught Marik and Ryou's attention so they put a pause on their prank planning.

"What is it with you English Magicians and your fear of using the word sex?" Kaiba belted with annoyance in his voice.

"What ever happened to her?" Harry asked as this conversion sparked his interest. In the years he had known his godfather, Sirius had never mentioned a girl.

Sirius sighed. This conversion was painful but he felt that Harry deserved truthful answers. "Casualty of the first wizarding war, if I ever see my cousin, I'm going to kill her."

"Bellatrix killed your lover!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She has killed many people, but yes she murdered my love, shortly after I was arrested. She found a note that was written by her, so to get back at me for turning my back on our family's pureblood traditions she killed her. Ironically my cell was next to Bellatrix's and she told me the whole story as they were locking her in her cell." Sirius explained.

"Pureblood traditions?" Yugi asked.

"Not only did I have an intimate relationship out of wedlock, but she was a muggle as least as far as Bellatrix knew." Sirius stated.

Marik was looking at Sirius when he was hit with an epiphany. "You knocked her up didn't you?" Marik stated.

Sirius was thrown back by Marik's statement. He found it rude and insulting. "That is a horrible way to put something as wonderful as a child!" Sirius yelled. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing to speak. "But yes I did father her child. She sent me a note saying that she feared for her life and our unborn child and to not look for her until the war was over. I can only assume that when Bellatrix killed her she got our child too."

Kaiba had been listening to the conversation with great interest. He had fear run down his spine as he hit his two way communicator. He was careful that no one heard him. "Imzadi, you better get in here."

"Give me a couple of minutes I'm almost done with the omelets." Krista voice came over the intercom.

Kaiba was hoping he was wrong, but his intuitions were usually accurate. He grabbed a sugar tester out of his briefcase and handed it to Sirius. Sirius stared at the strange contraption in Kaiba's hand. What did the CEO want? "Mr. Black I'm really sorry to ask you this, but need I have a sample of your blood, I'll take it by force if I have to." The CEO said in his most threatening tone while giving Sirius a glare that told Sirius he better not protest or there would be hell to pay.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doing?" Atem yelled.

"Every watch C.S.I.?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll do it, but I don't understand where you are going with this." Sirius said as Harry showed him how to use the sugar tester to give Kaiba a blood sample.

Kaiba took the sample over to his computer. He placed his hand on a wall panel. "Seto Kaiba requesting access to program alpha-1189-omega-6 clearance level 12 authorization code 896-842K-FH568.

"Fingerprints and DNA analysis confirmed." Rang the female voice as a panel opened up. "Place sample for analysis." The computer voice said. Kaiba put the plastic slide on the panel pushed a button then panel closed.

Krista came out pushing a cart full of omelets. "Help yourself everyone." Krista walked over to Seto and just stared at him. He looked like he was worried about something so she put her arm around his waist to comfort him. Seto was touched by the physical contact, but knew he didn't have time so he gently removed Krista's arm. This cause Krista to be somewhat annoyed she had never known Seto to be cold towards her.

After a few minutes the computer said. "Analysis completed."

"Now compare to employee file 980-Y74-2274 and patch both profiles to my laptop." Kaiba commanded.

"Seto but that file is..." Krista started.

"I'm well aware whose file it is." Kaiba interrupted as he ran over to his laptop. "Shit, I was right."

"Kaiba, will you mind filling us in on what that was all about?" Harry asked. The antics of the CEO had him worried. First he demanded a blood sample, next he was acting cold towards Krista. Had the CEO finally cracked?

"Sirius, your lover's name was Zelentina Klearity." Kaiba stated.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Sirius asked. He was trying to figure out how a blood sample would give out the name of the girl he had loved so long ago.

"Because Zelentina was my mother, I'm Krista Klearity." Krista looked at Seto's laptop. He had left the program open making it easy to read. Krista was shocked at what she saw, but it did shed light to why her man was so uptight right now. "And judging by the DNA analysis you are my biological father."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	94. Chapter 94

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 94<p>

Everyone was silent for a moment. Several of the group started to grab an omelet and eat it in an attempt to ease their anxiety. "Does this mean Krista is the key mentioned in Luna's prophecy?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but the wonderful thing about these English Magician's prophecies is they are written like a bad business contract filled with loopholes for me to exploit. If you define the terms right the key could be anyone in our group. Since Voldemort is certain that Krista comes from a non magical mother he will never suspect her, which is good for us. However I will not let anything happen to her. She will not die in this war." Kaiba stated. He had to admit to himself that Krista being the key worried him, but he knew he could protector her.

Sirius was awestruck by the revelation that Krista was alive. His mind was overwhelmed with questions hopefully he could get some answers. "Are you serious? You really are my daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, you could say that. The DNA profile program is accurate. It is scientifically proven." Krista was completely shocked. She didn't know what to say or how to act. She didn't even know how she felt about finding her biological father. She had to admit to herself the idea that she was born with two different magics was nerve racking. "I'm sorry but I really don't know how to react to this. I'm completely overwhelmed and a bit uneasy. I don't even know how to address you. This is just so fucking insane!" She hollered.

Atem noticed the discomfort level rise in the room and decided he should intervene. "I think it would be best if leave these two alone, they have a lot to talk about." Atem said.

Kaiba glared at the Pharaoh. "There is no way I'm leaving, Atem, and you can't make me! Krista needs me." Seto said as he pulled Krista into a protective embrace.

"I do want Seto to stay, but I think it would be best if the rest of you went and joined Mokaba and Rebecca in the theater." Krista said.

"Push the food cart in there too. Mokaba will eat any omelets that aren't already gone. I've seen him consume three in one setting before." Seto instructed. Hermione pushed the cart out of the room as one by one most of the members left the passenger section and headed to the onboard theater.

Harry really didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend time with his godfather, but he knew that Krista needed some time to adjust so he asked. "Do you mind if I stay, after all Sirius said that your mum knew my mum. I have some questions too."

"I don't mind if you stay." Krista said as she sat down on the couch. "Sirius." Krista said she decided to address Harry's godfather by his first name she felt more comfortable with it, at the present moment. Calling him dad or father seemed too personal for someone she just met. Maybe someday she would be comfortable with calling him father but today was not the day. "I am sure you have a lot of questions, but there are some I need answered first before we get to the touchy feely type questions. First I need to know what my mom told you about her magic." Kaiba sat down next to Krista and put his arm around her shoulder. He wanted to be there to comfort her. He could tell she was on edge and needed him.

Sirius knew this conversion was going to painful to both him and Krista so he took a deep breath before speaking. "Zelentina told me she was a sorceress from a long line of sorcerers and sorceresses that practiced a very ancient powerful magic called Shadow Magic. She also told me her family line started way back in Ancient Egypt and that the family spell book had been passed down from first born to first born for the past 5000 years. This spell book originated in Egypt and held many spells that only were accessible to the descendents in the line. Did you get the book?"

"I did, Ishizu handed me the book when I was 16. It was my mom's request that I not get it until then. She had left Magic Formula with a trusted family and they made sure I got it. It is my destiny to protect it, and if by the grace of Ra, I'm ever blessed with children. My first born would be the one to protect it after me." Krista said.

"What else do you know about Krista's mom's magic?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Not much, I only saw her use it once. I was curious about her magic, because she said it didn't require a wand to use and she showed me how she could summon a spell from her book." Sirius said.

"You realize that the information you hold, and the fact that I'm your daughter has to be protected. I need to know if you are skilled at Occlumency." Krista said.

"I never bothered to learn it. I was more interested in learning to be an Animagus." Sirius stated.

Krista's heart fell, she really wanted a different answer. She really hated casting the spell _To Keep a Sacred Secret_ it was so draining. "Ra Damn it that means we will have to seal your mind on Saturday night." Krista gripped.

"Look at the bright side, Krista, it is only one mind this time." Harry said. He knew that Krista wasn't looking forward to casting the mind sealing spell and was trying to lighten her mood.

"Minor bright side." Krista mumbled. "_Pharaoh, Sirius knows a little about Shadow Magic. Mostly things related to Magic Formula we will need to seal his mind on Saturday since he is unskilled at Occlumency._"

"_Understood Royal Sorceress,_ _I'll relay the message to the rest of the court and text Odion to meet us at Kaiba's Manor_." The Pharaoh replied over their shared mind link.

"What do you mean by seal my mind?" Sirius asked.

"Simply put I cast a Shadow Spell found in Magic Formula that will make it so no one can gain access to your mind." Krista explained.

Sirius was shocked he never knew that there was a magic that could overpower Legitimacy other than mastering Occlumency. "If you can do that, why is Harry still taking Occlumency?"

Harry decided it was time to fill in his godfather. "I mastered Occlumency months ago, I still take classes to fool Dumbledore, but since I wasn't sure if he would read your mind, I didn't tell you. It is essential that Dumbledore think I'm failing." He said.

"You do understand that the ritual is mandatory, I won't let anyone hurt my woman. The knowledge you hold is dangerous and puts Krista at risk. I will do anything to protect her even knock you unconscious if you don't cooperate." Kaiba says.

Sirius smiled, he like the CEO. He defiantly was a good man even if he was a bit of an ass sometimes. "I have no problem having Krista seal my mind." Sirius said. "You love her very much don't you?"

"I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't." Kaiba stated.

Sirius' eyes widened as he spoke. "You're getting married."

"Yes we are. In June actually now that we have established the business part I want you to be my memory of my mom. As you know I was only four when she was murdered and I don't have many memories of her. So tell me something about her." Krista said.

Sirius took a deep breath. He never thought he would be having a conversion about the woman he loved almost two decades ago with their daughter. "Zelentina was wonderful, kind, beautiful, and driven by a desire for justice. She did have a rather bad habit of embarrassing people with sexual innuendoes. I always found them humorous. James, Remus, and Lilly on the other hand thought they were embarrassing and spent most days hiding red faces when she was around." Sirius said with a smile.

"Well, now we know where Krista get's her sexually driven mind." Harry teased. "How did my mum meet Krista's mum?"

"The summer between our fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts Lilly went on vacation to Egypt where she met Zelentina. Zelentina was there for a summer internship as a tour guide for several tombs. Since Zelentina was from America she was able to help Lilly communicate. They exchanged addresses and spent the next few years writing to each other. After we graduated from Hogwarts Lilly wanted to throw a party so she invited Zelentina to come to England for a visit and when I first laid my eyes on her brown hair with violet highlights, and sapphire colored eyes I was gone, total love at first sight." Sirius explained.

"Did Harry's mom ever know that my mom was a Shadow Sorceress?" Krista asked.

"No, Zelentina only told me, she somehow felt that she was safer if the English Magical community believed she was a muggle." Sirius explained.

"That is understandable Shadow Magic is very powerful and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. Only a few people can wield it." Kaiba explained.

"Zelentina and I were together almost every day until she found out she was pregnant. She knew that our child would be in danger. The fact that we were in open warfare with Voldemort and the combination of two magics in one child would make that child a target. She told me in a letter about her pregnancy and that she was fleeing back home to hide and not look for her until Voldemort was destroyed. Unfortunately after Voldemort finally disappeared, I got thrown in Azkaban, and then Bellatrix comes in bragging about killing my muggle lover, apparently she found Zelentina's letter telling me about her pregnancy." Sirius started to have tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Krista. "I thought she got you too, so I didn't think to look for you when I escaped prison. I'm so sorry, I should have at least tried." Sirius said as he started crying.

Krista had tears start to fall as she spoke. "You would have had a hard time finding me. You didn't even know if I was born male or female. All you would have had is my mom's name to start your search. When Bellatrix murdered my mom either from my mom's shadow magic or mine I was completely concealed from Bellatrix. She didn't know I was right behind my mom when she murdered her. Once Bellatrix was gone I cried over my mom's body for several hours until the police showed up. Apparently a neighbor heard me crying and called them. I was then pushed from foster home to foster home where I was neglected and ignored by most of my guardians, my final home was extremely abusive. When I turned fourteen and had enough of the abuse I had received from my foster father. I had myself emancipated and moved to Domino City, Japan to go to college. I also decided to kill the pain in my life by drinking, smoking, screwing anyone with two legs, and underground dueling. Then two years ago Ishizu found me and gave me Magic Formula. Not too long after that I met Seto and my life has finally been great." Krista leaned into Seto she needed extra strength and she knew he would provide it for her.

"You must be pretty powerful to have had your spell book for two years." Sirius said.

"Actually I've only known how to access the spells since August, Atem told me how to open it. I have been able to tap into my shadow powers since I was little. In order to comfort me for the fact that I had no friends the spellcasters in my deck would appear as spirits to talk to me. I know can summon them in corporal form if I wish. I have become powerful but my power is combined with power of everyone in my group. We each are very powerful and more powerful as a team." Krista stated.

"Since you are alive, I want to get to know you. Is that okay with you?" Sirius asked.

"I would like that very much." Krista said.

"I also should change my will, right now everything is left to Harry. I would hate to die and leave you with no money. I'm from one of the wealthiest families in the Magical Community." Sirius said.

Seto started barking his loudest laugh before speaking. "You don't have to worry about Krista, not having money. You must not be too familiar with what I am. I am the CEO of my own company. I'm the wealthiest man on the planet. Krista will be well provided for."

"I also think it would be best not to have a paper trail that I'm your daughter so please leave Harry everything. If by the end of this war you are still alive and you want to let the magical community know about me than by all means let them know." Krista said.

"Can we spend tomorrow together to get to know one another?" Sirius asked.

"It will have to be the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is already booked for me. It is going to be a girls day out with my fellow female duelists."

"The day after tomorrow is fine. I guess I'm going to have to watch some duels since both my daughter, and my godson seem to love it so much." Sirius said while scratching his head.

"I guarantee you will see more than one duel this holiday. Everyone in our group is a duelist and we love to challenge each other." Krista said.

"Something tells me we might get to see a rematch between some rivals." Kaiba said.

"I guarantee it. I intend to whip Yugi in a duel this holiday season." Harry said.

"Mr. Kaiba." Roland's voice said over the intercom, we have landed at Domino International and everyone has been cleared through customs."

"Very good, Roland." Kaiba said. "I want you to load up all our luggage into the limos. Several of us are staying in the manor the rest are going to their homes. However I have a feeling Atem is going to be staying at the manor instead of the game shop."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Roland's voice rang.

"I guess it is time to get into my disguise." Sirius said as he stood up. "But first, Krista, can I give a hug." He asked.

"Of course." Krista said. Sirius hugged his daughter. He couldn't believe she was actually alive. The fact that he had missed eighteen years of her life sadden his heart. He intended to make up for it. Finally he let go of Krista and transformed back into a big black dog. One by one the gang exited Kaiba's jet. When they reached the lobby of the airport they found that they had a welcoming committee consisting of Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Tristan.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	95. Chapter 95

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 95<p>

Krista ran up and gave Mai a hug. "I missed you girl, tell me has Wheeler been behaving himself?"

"As much as can be expected." Mai turned to face Joey. "Isn't that right Handsome." Mai said as she gave Joey a big wink.

Joey blushed and ran over to Yugi, putting Yugi head into a headlock. "Hey Yug." Joey said as he gave Yugi a head noogie. "I missed you little buddy."

Yugi laughed. "I missed you too, Joey." Yugi said as he wiggled out of the headlock.

"So tell me did you learn how to bewitch Rich Boy into caring about people instead of his stupid company." Joey asked.

Kaiba felt anger run down his spine from Wheelers comment. He was furious. Wheeler was way out of line. He stomped up to him with his wand drawn and pointed it directly at Joey. "Mutt, you have pushed my last button. I will transfigure you into a dog if you don't stop it." Sirius in his dog form started barking. He found the the CEO's comment insulting and was trying to communicate that to him.

Krista walked over to Sirius. "Snuffles, what is wrong?" Sirius continued to bark. Krista was wishing she knew how to speak dog.

Yugi thought for a few moments then spoke. "I think Snuffles is insulted because Kaiba called Joey, Mutt."

Krista looked down at Sirius. "Is that it?" Sirius started bouncing trying to say yes to his daughter. "I'll talk to him." Krista said. "_High Priest, Sirius found the fact that you called Wheeler a Mutt insulting. I think it is because his animal form is a dog. You may need to refrain from calling Wheeler a Mutt in Sirius's presence._"

Kaiba stashed his wand away while turning his back to Wheeler. He walked over to Krista and put his arm around her waist. "_I'll try Royal Sorceress but it will be hard. The guy has the brains of a dog._" Kaiba replied.

Joey went back to Yugi and Tristan. They three boys started to ruff house again. Serenity snuck past her brother while he was busy ruff housing with Yugi and Tristan. She walked over to Harry. She had a huge smile on her face. "Hi Harry. I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Harry said as he started to blush and his heart started racing. This girl was too pretty for words. "I know that you were invited to hang out with the girls tomorrow, but I was able to get tickets to a Quidditch game which is also tomorrow, I understand if you would rather go out with the girls, but would you like to go with me?" Harry asked.

"I would love to go out to a game with you." Serenity said as she gave Harry a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush harder than he already was.

Tristan had looked over at Serenity while trying to tackle Yugi. "Hey why is Serenity giving that boy with glasses a kiss?" Tristan said he was so jealous he had been trying to get her attention for two years.

Joey had heard Tristan comment and ran over to Harry. "What the hell do you think you are doing with my sister?" He yelled.

Serenity put her hands on her hips. She knew it was time to inform her brother of her relationship with Harry. "Joey calm down, I met Harry when Krista sealed my mind in October and we have been talking and texting ever since. He is my boyfriend. I even have a date with him tomorrow." Serenity stated.

"You go girl." Krista hollered.

"Over my dead body, will some boy I never met take out my sister!" Joey yelled.

This guy was starting to get on Harry's nerves. He maybe Serenity brother, but he sure was rude. "I believe that is her decision to make." Harry said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Joey yelled as he noticed that Harry had a duel disk on his arm and a deck around his right bicep. "But if you are so insistent on taking my sister out. You will have to prove you are worthy by beating me in a duel."

"Serenity isn't a prize to be won!" Harry yelled as he could feel his temper rising. "I won't duel you for her."

Joey had a mischievous grin cross his face. He figured that he should insult this jerk who wanted to date his sister. "Are you too chicken. bawk bawak bawak" Joey said as he made two wings with his arms and batted them tauntingly at Harry. "You think you will lose so badly and be so embarrassed that you head back to England."

Harry's temper was just about to snap as he yelled. "I have faced the most evil wizard alive four times and survived, I don't fear anything except fear itself! But I won't duel you when you put up Serenity like she is a trophy! She is a wonderful, caring, charming girl and I like her!"

"I'll beat him up for you. Nobody gets Serenity but me." Tristan said as he ran at Harry. Tristan was just about to punch Harry when Yugi pulled out his wand.

"Protego," Yugi yelled. The Shield Charm worked and knocked Tristan down. "There now that you are all done being dumb please stop fighting you are all my friends. I don't want to see you hurt each other."

"Did you just use magic on me?" Tristan said.

Yugi grinned and scratched his head, he had to admit to himself that maybe using magic wasn't the best idea, but it did work. "It was a Shield Charm to keep you from hurting yourself or Harry. Now stop fighting." Yugi pleaded as he stepped in between the fighting boys.

"Who knew the Innocent One had it in him to break up a fight with magic." Krista teased.

"Sorry Yug, but this guy was hitting on my sister and I demand he duel me. I will fight for my sister's honor." Joey said.

"Joey you are being stupid!" Serenity yelled. "But if you insist on being like this then I will choose my own champion to duel for my honor and I choose Harry." Serenity said as she pointed at Harry. She turned to face Harry. "Harry kick Joey's ass."

Everyone started to gather around they wanted to be able to watch if a duel did break out. Krista whispered in Kaiba's ear. "So want to place a bet on how fast Harry beats Wheeler."

"Two rounds, Joey's deck can't fight fusion monsters. He has yet to be able to stop the one in my deck yet alone the full deck of Harry's." Kaiba stated.

"I say four rounds looser has to wear the handcuffs tonight." Krista says with a smirk.

"You are on." Kaiba said as he kissed Krista's cheek.

Harry was staring at Serenity for a few moments. "Are you sure? I don't want you to think, I think of you as a prize to be won." Harry said.

Serenity smiled up at Harry. He was so cute the way he kept acting. She loved how sweet he was and couldn't wait to spend more time with him. "I don't think that, the fact that you first turned down my brother's challenge shows you are willing to fight for my honor not me as a prize. So go duel him and win." Serenity said.

Joey was furious at his sister's antics. How dare she choose a foreigner over her own brother? "Okay Four Eyes, you just turned my sister against me and now you will pay." Joey activated his disk and drew five cards. "I intend to humiliate you in front of her that way she loses interest in you."

"Joey you have to be careful, you have never seen Harry's deck. I won't tell you his strategy but I will tell you this we are dueling rivals and he is as good as me." Yugi stated. He decided it was only far for Joey to know the skill level of the guy he challenged.

"Not listening Yug. So Four Eyes are you going to duel or not?" Joey said as Yugi just shook his head in disbelief obviously Joey wanted to look like a punk today and there was no talking him out of it. Right at this moment Yugi was embarrassed that he even knew Joey.

Harry glared at Joey. "Fine! But you won't win. Like Yugi said, I'm a very good duelist. I learned by playing some of the best duelists in the world." Harry said as he loaded his deck, activated his disk and drew five cards.

"Let's duel!" They both yelled in unison. The challenge of a duel sparked Sirius interest so he went and sat down at Harry's feet. He wanted to see this and felt that this was a good seat.

"Hey Snuffles." Harry said as he looked down as Sirius. I guess you finally get to see a duel." Sirius barked in agreement. Harry looked back up a Joey. "Since you challenged me, I'll let you choose whether you want me to go first or if you want to go first." Harry said

"I will go first." Joey said as he drew his first card. Joey scans his hand and smirks. "First I summon my Red Eyes Black Chick. But don't get too used to seeing him because he grows up so fast, now meet my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) and I play him in Attack mode. Next I set two cards face down and end my turn. Try to beat that!" Joey hollered.

"Standard opening move for Wheeler." Kaiba snickered. He was going to enjoy seeing Wheeler being crushed by Harry.

"Harry, Seto and I have a bet going don't let us down." Krista hollered.

"I won't this guy will not win against me!" Harry yells as he drew his first card. A smile spread across his face. "First I'll activate the field spell Sky Scraper." Harry places his card in the field spell slot. "Next I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000 ATK) in attack mode. Then I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian on the field with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100ATK) and I'll put him in attack mode. Now Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Joey had a confused expression cross his face as he spoke. "You must have been sleeping threw math class my Red Eyes has more attack points than your Wingman."

Krista and Kaiba started laughing at Wheeler's antics as Harry smirked obviously this duelist wasn't familiar with the Elemental Hero series. "When Sky Scraper is in play each time an Elemental Hero declares an attack if the target's attack points are higher than the Elemental Hero's attack points. My Elemental Hero gets a 1000 attack point boost. So My Wingman is now at 3100 attack points. Which means your dragon is destroyed." Joey's life points drop to 3300. "When Elemental Hero Flame Wingman destroys a monster his special ability activates which inflicts direct damage to you equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. Therefore you take direct damage of 2400." Wingman flew down striking Joey directly, dropping Joey's life points drop to 900. "Finally I set one card face down on the field and end my turn."

"My turn." Joey says as he draws a card. Joey flips his card around in his hand. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2500) in attack mode. Next I summon my Alligator Sword (1500 ATK) in attack mode. Since your power boost from your field spell is only good when you attack, it means my dragon is higher than your Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. So I will now attack. Red Eyes show that super hero wannabe who is boss and attack!"

Harry presses a button on his disk. "Activate facedown magic card De-Fusion, now my Elemental Hero is two again which negates the attack and spares my life points. Now I have two monsters in attack mode. My Elemental Hero Avian (1000 ATK) and my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 ATK)!" He hollers.

"I still have another monster and I intend to use it! Alligator Sword attack Elemental Hero Avian." Joey says as the alligator slashes a sword at Avian destroying him. Harry's life points drop to 3500. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Harry starts laughing when he sees his card. "It's all over now." Harry flips the card in his had around. "I active the magic card Fusion Recovery, which allows me to get one fusion material monster and one Polymerization card from my graveyard and add them to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Avian. Next I activate my Polymerization card to once again fuse Avian with Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 ATK). I place my Wingman in attack mode. Since Sky Scraper is still in play when I attack Wingman's attack strength increases to 3100. Wingman attack the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He yells.

Joey pushes a bottom on his disk as he says. "Not this time, I activate my facedown magic card Skull Dice. Once the dice stops rolling your monster's attack strength will be divided by the number on the dice." A big red dice is thrown on the field by a bat looking character.

"Oh man it is a one, which means my monster is still 3100." Harry taunted. He was really starting to agree with Kaiba this guy's dueling strategy needed lots of work.

Joey was disappointed as he hit another button on his disk. "I activate my second facedown card which is Graceful Dice when the dice stops rolling my monster will be multiplied by the number on the dice." Joey yelled. A blue dice was thrown on the field by an angel looking creature with a top hat.

Harry laughed this guy really needed to stop relying on luck. Today his luck was totally not with him. "And look it's another one too bad; Lady Luck sure isn't with you today. Your dragon is still 2400 and my Elemental Hero is still 3100!" Harry yelled as Wingman slashed at Red Eyes dropping Joey's life points to 200. Now Wingman's special ability is activated wiping out the rest of your life points with 2400 points of direct damage." Wingman dove at Joey with a direct attack ending the duel as Joey's life points hit zero and both duelists deactivated their disks.

Serenity walked up to Harry. "That was a really great duel, thanks for fighting for me."

Harry blushed as he spoke. "You asked me to. Although after dueling Yugi all term, your brother wasn't much of a challenge."

"You know I leaned in history when a knight fights for a maiden it is customary for the maiden to give them a gift." Serenity said with a flirty smile on her face.

"Really, my history class is taught by a ghost and I..." Harry was interrupted as Serenity put her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. Harry was surprised by Serenity's kiss, but was more than willing to return it by pulling her by the waist and bringing her in closer to him.

Harry and Serenity were kissing for several minutes before they were interrupted. "Looks like Harry got to first base. Way to go Harry." Krista teased as she took Seto by the hand and the two started walking towards the limos. "Hey Mai, see you tomorrow for our traditional female duelists' day out."

"You bet." Mia said as she took Joey's hand in hers. She felt bad for him. He had just made a compete ass out of himself. But for some reason it didn't bother her, she still thought he was cute.

Harry was beet red from Krista's teasing. "I'm sorry about Krista, she does this all the time."

"That's okay, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Absolutely." Harry said as he quickly gave Serenity a kiss goodbye before getting into one of the many limos waiting to take the members of the group to their destinations.

"I win our bet." Kaiba smirked as he opened the door to the limo and Krista stepped in. Hermione and Atem joined them in their limo. One by one the members of the group piled into limos and headed home. They all had feelings of excitement and relief. It felt wonderful to finally be back in Domino City.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 96<p>

The floor was cold on her belly as she crawled towards the door. She had been sent there with a mission. Her master wanted answers and commanded her to find them. As she sneaked down the hall she noticed that it wasn't empty. She knew she had to get inside, but this biped would make it difficult. She decided to strike. Rising from the floor she bit down hard on his arm. She could taste his blood as it streamed down the man's arm. Releasing her grip she watched the man fell to the floor in pain as blood was streaming from the fresh wound. She knew the biped wouldn't be able to stop her so crawled away into the darkness of the room.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh" Krista screamed from her seat on the couch in Seto's home office. Her body was shaking all over as if she was having a seizer. Sweat was pouring down her forehead as she found herself unable to speak. All she could do was breath rapidly and heavily.

Seto ran to her and pulled her shaking body into an embrace. He was scared, he knew Krista had wanted to access some memories with her Necklace but whatever she saw wasn't what she was trying to see. "Imzadi, tell me what you saw!" Seto demanded. He wanted to help her but if she wouldn't talk to him he wouldn't be able to. "And for Ra's sake slow down your breathing before you hyperventilate!"

Krista scream had caused everyone in the mansion to come running to Seto's office. "What the hell is going on?" Atem demanded.

Hermione looked at Krista and could see she was terrified. "We heard her scream all the way in the living room." Hermione added.

Krista finally slowed down her breathing and found her voice. "I...I...I was trying to conjuring a v...v...v...vision of my m...m...m...mom and the day she met S...S...S...Sirius." She stammered. "I don't have many memoires of her and wanted to see one where she was happy and I thought the vision of her meeting my father would be a happy one."

Harry's eyes widened. "Let me guess, you saw her murder instead." Harry said.

Krista started crying uncontrollably. Seto brought her into a closer embrace in an effort to calm her down. "No I saw something much worse! He is bleeding all over, if this vision is of the past it might be too late! If it is the future I have no idea when this happens for all I know I could have been seeing it just a few minutes ahead or behind real time!" Krista cried.

Sirius went and sat down next to Krista. This conversion had him baffled and he was worried here his daughter was and he didn't how to comfort her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder he hoped that would help her feel better. "I'm a little confused what are you talking about." He inquired.

"Krista can see visions of the past and future." Seto quickly explained he really didn't want to go into detail but figured a little information was an order. After all this guy is his future father-in-law.

Atem looked at Krista he was worried, but he knew they needed answers so he asked. "What did you see, I need details."

"I saw this big ass snake about the size of an Anaconda. It isn't a variety of snake I ever seen in any science class I took, the only thing I can tell you is that it is a venomous snake since it has a triangular head. It attacked Arthur Weasley. He is bleeding all over somewhere or is going to be soon. He needs help otherwise he is going to die."

"Kaiba, text Sensei and tell him to get his ass here right now!" Atem commanded.

Kaiba whipped out his phone and texted Snape. He just hoped the guy would hurry and remember that when a text says 911 it means emergency. A few minutes later Snape apparated into the office.

Snape noticed that Krista was still shaking. "What happened?" Snape asked as he turned and looked over at Sirius. "Why are you here Black? You know the whole Order is in an uproar because you left headquarters."

Sirius and Snape glared at each other for several moments. Everyone in the room could sense the loathing the two men had for each other. "You think I care Snape, I came to visit Harry he is my godson and I have the right to see him."

Krista looked up at Snape and spoke. "I had a vision where Arthur Weasley was attacked by a giant snake."

Snape pondered her words for a moment before speaking. "It must be Nagini she is the Dark Lord's pet. He sometimes sends her off on missions. He has a great amount of control over that snake. If Arthur is hurt, I need to get to Dumbledore to tell him, but you'll need to come with me as you were the one who saw it."

"Fat chance there is no way I'm going to let that manipulative bastard know that Krista has visions." Kaiba said. "You yourself promised us that you would never tell. If you break that promise you'll find yourself trapped in the Shadow Realm having your soul slowly consumed over the next century." Kaiba glared at Snape. The glare sent chills down Snape's spine. He could tell the CEO would make good on his threat.

"Kaiba, we may have no choice we can't let Arthur Weasley die to protect Krista's secret of seeing visions." Atem stated.

Harry had been contemplating the current situation for several minutes when he was suddenly struck with an idea. "I have a suggestion; let Krista show me the vision. I'll then relay it to Dumbledore as if I saw it. He still thinks I can't keep Voldemort out of my head. It isn't too far of a stretch to think I'd be able to see his snake too, since I know that Voldemort from time to time possessed snakes before he got a new body. It is even possible he still can possess them." Harry said.

"Potter, that will work, but how can Miss Klearity show you what she saw?" Snape asked.

Krista's stomach was in knots. She really didn't want to see the attack again. "It doesn't matter how, but I'll do it. Now everyone leave Harry and I alone so that I can do this." Krista said, she didn't want to have Snape see her activate her Necklace. Once everyone was out of the room Krista activated the Necklace allowing Harry to see the same vision she had moments ago seen. Once the vision cleared Harry ran to the waist paper basket and threw up.

He had found the vision horrible. He really hoped that they weren't too late. "Let's go into to the living room with the others." Harry suggested. Krista and Harry quickly joined the others in the living room. Krista sat down between Seto and Sirius. Kaiba pulled his woman in close and Sirius placed his hand on Krista's hand in an attempt to let her know he was there for her too. Krista was grateful that Kaiba and Sirius were both there to help her. Seeing the vision once had been bad having to see it a second time was worse. She just prayed that they weren't too late.

"I know what happened, let's go see Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Please tell me you have your fireplace hooked up to the flu network. Harry can't apparate yet." Snape said.

"I did hook it up because tomorrow I have a meeting with the Minister and felt I better get there by magical transportation." Kaiba said with annoyance in his voice.

"Sensei make sure Dumbledore is unaware that Sirius is here until Sunday night." Krista said.

Snape rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to tell Dumbledore where Sirius was. "I won't tell him, that Black is here. For all I care Black can take the risk of having himself thrown back in Azkaban. Dumbledore is just being paranoid that the Dark Lord will kidnap Black to force Potter to come to his rescue." Snape said.

"That old fool really needs to get a clue and realize that he can't win this war by controlling or manipulating people." Kaiba said.

"Potter you and I will take the flu network to my office then together head to Dumbledore's office." Snape explained.

"Okay," replied Harry.

Snape grabbed a handful of the green powder that was sitting on the mantle of Kaiba's fireplace. He and Harry stepped into the fireplace. Snape threw it into the flames. "Severus Snape's office." Snape said as green flames enveloped both wizards as they spun threw the network, finally landing in Snape's office. "Potter take a few minutes to clear your mind then we will go to the headmaster's office."

Harry did as he was instructed. After several months this exercise came to him as simple as breathing. He closed his eyes and stated to wipe his mind of all emotions and memoires. He then replaced them with false images. If Dumbledore tried to verify if he had actually dreamed the vision he would be ready. "I'm ready Professor Snape." Harry said.

"Very good, follow me." Snape lead Harry out of his office and down the halls of the castle. As they were heading to Dumbledore's office they bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan for the Holidays." McGonagall asked.

"Potter had a dream, well more like a nightmare and just showed up in my office. Since I'm now his Head of House he came to me. I personally don't really believe what he says, but he insisted I take him to see Dumbledore." Snape said.

Harry picking up on Snape's cue said. "I wasn't imagining things, it wasn't a normal dream. Arthur Weasley is hurt. Please Professor McGonagall believe me. I need someone to believe me."

McGonagall looked down at Harry. "I believe you Potter, I wish to come with you to see the headmaster."

"Whatever, let's go. If you want to believe this boy's eccentricities fine with me." Snape growled however inwardly he was beaming. Potter had really become an excellent Occlumens. He would definitely never have to worry about Voldemort ever possessing him. However being tricked by a trap is something that they might not be able to avoid. Potter's hero complex would no doubt get him into trouble one day.

The three walked to the gargoyle statute. "Fizzing Whizbee." McGonagall said. The gargoyle moved out of the way and the trio ascended the spiral star case. When they reached the door to Dumbledore's office they entered it.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. "Minerva, Severus to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as he gave them is signature smile.

"It seems Potter had a dream, he just came to my office by way of the flu network." Snape said.

Dumbledore's smile quickly faded as he looked at Harry. "Tell me about your dream." He demanded.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking. "It was the same hallway I've been seeing all year, but this time it was different. I saw Mr. Weasley being attack by a giant snake. He is badly injured, he is bleeding everywhere. He needs help now!"

"In your dream where was your perspective? Were you looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry thought for a moment trying to come up with a lie to help convince Dumbledore that this was his dream. He decided to rely on instinct and said the first thing that came to his mind. "No, I saw the whole thing from the snake's point of view. It was as if I was the snake."

"Everarad, Arthur Weasley is on guard duty tonight. Make sure he is found by the right people." Dumbledore said to one of the pictures on the wall. The image of Everarad left leaving a blank canvas behind. Dumbledore turned to another portrait. "Dilys wait at your picture in Saint Mungo's and inform me as soon as Arthur arrives." Dilys vanished from her portrait leaving a second blank picture on Dumbledore's wall. Dumbledore spent several minutes pacing the floor he was worried. If Voldemort got a hold of that prophecy all would be lost. Finally Everarad returned to the headmaster's wall.

"I screamed until someone found me, they took the man. He is in terrible condition. They are transporting him to the hospital as we speak. However the Dark Lord wasn't able to get his hands on the weapon." He former headmaster said.

Dumbledore let out the breath he was holding as he spoke. "That's a relief."

The portrait contain Dilys was once again occupied. "They have admitted Arthur Weasley to St. Mungo's. The healers are trying to treat his wounds as we speak." She said.

"Dumbledore what about Molly should we inform her." McGonagall said.

"I'll send Fawkes with a message." Dumbledore's phoenix vanished as Dumbledore was speaking. "However Molly may already know something is wrong. That clock of hers works wonders."

Harry felt sadness pull at his heart as he thought how Mrs. Weasley's clock now showed that Mr. Weasley was in mortal parole. He took a deep breath it was getting harder for him to control his emotions. He knew that he needed to keep them under control or Dumbledore would know everything he knows. His deep breath had worked while once again his emotions were cleared from his mind. "Harry there is one more thing I need to ask you before I have Severus send you back to Japan for the rest the holiday break. Where is your godfather?"

Harry was grateful he had just cleared his mind. "I haven't seen him Sir. I thought he was at Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"He went for a walk and hasn't come back. If you see him remind him that is it safer for him to be at headquarters." Dumbledore wanted to double check whether or not Harry was telling the truth so he decided to penetrate Harry's mind.

Harry felt the familiar ping hit his mind and he was ready for it. He had made sure that all Dumbledore saw was him asking Serenity to go on a date with him. He thought this was a good thing to show Dumbledore since it was something that helped to reinforce the issue that he had better things on his mind than learning to master Occlumency. "Sure thing Professor." Harry stated.

Dumbledore was pleased with the images he extracted. It appeared that Potter was telling the truth. He had no idea where Sirius was. "The girl is very pretty, Harry."

McGonagall's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. She was in utter shock. "Albus, did you just extract more images out of Harry's mind?" She asked.

"I needed to double check that he was telling the truth and he is. He has no idea where Sirius is. He is just anxious to spend time with a pretty girl. Severus please escort Harry back to your office and have him take the flu network back to Mr. Kaiba's mansion. Minerva I need you to wake the Weasley children and bring them here. We'll send them to Grimmauld Place by Portkey."

"Sure thing." McGonagall said as she left the office to get her students out of Gryffindor Tower. Her mind was spinning she couldn't figure out for the life of her why Dumbledore kept insisting on extracting images from Harry's mind. She felt sorry for Harry. She made a mental note to herself to see if there was any way she could convince Dumbledore to stop trying to get the truth by force.

"Yes Headmaster. Follow me Harry." Snape and Harry exited the Headmaster's office. They walked in silence. Harry couldn't help but start to worry about Mr. Weasley. When they arrived at Snape's office, Severus handed Harry a handful of flu powder. Harry knew that as soon as he got back to Kaiba manner he needed to do his Zen Meditation he decided to ask if Krista would join him. With all that had happened tonight he felt like he needed some extra instructions tonight just to be on the safe side. Harry stepped into the fire place and threw the powder into the flames. "Kaiba Manor." Harry said as he was enveloped by the green flames which carried him back to Domino City.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 97<p>

Most of the gang was having difficulty adjusting to the time difference between England and Japan. This caused most of the group to still be awake when the grandfather clock struck 10am. They had been up all night and they knew that come later in the day they would all be living off caffeine. The gang each had feelings of excitement as they were preparing for their first official day of vacation.

Harry was filled with anticipation as he spoke. "I can't wait until Serenity gets here. The Quidditch game I got tickets for is going to be so exciting Japan is playing Bulgaria."

Hermione smiled. "If you see the players tell Viktor hi for me." Hermione says.

"You know a professional Quidditch player?" Atem asked as he was starting to have feelings of jealousy race through his veins.

Hermione could see the jealousy in Atem's eyes as she gave him a reassuring kiss. "He was in the Triwizard Tournament and he was my date for the Yule Ball. We are still friends, but nothing more. So you don't have anything to worry about." Hermione said.

"Krista, I have to meet with the Minister today, what is your game plan for the day." Kaiba asked.

"Mai and Serenity are meeting us here, they should be here shortly. Tea thanked me for the invitation, but she wants to spend the day with Yugi. So it will just be Mai, Rebecca, Hermione and myself going to the spa for our girls day. I'm going to drive my convertible so no need to reserve us a limo." Krista said as she left the living room and went to the kitchen. She needed to get some coffee and figured she would get something for everyone.

"Harry, do you and Serenity need a limo?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah thanks, that would make getting to the match easier." Harry said.

"Atem, what are your plans for the day?" Kaiba asked.

"Haven't made any. I thought I would lie down and take a nap. I don't want to get too much sleep since it is easier to adjust to an eight hour time difference change by staying up all night the first day. Tell me again why are we doing this?" Atem teased.

"You could always go to KC headquarters I could find you some work to do." Seto teased.

"I don't think so." The Pharaoh stated.

"Actually, I would like to do some sightseeing. Would you be willing to show me around Domino City? I would be in my dog disguise of course." Sirius said.

"I could do that. There is a lot to see." Atem said.

"I am going to go to the arcade and then the movies. You two can ride in the limo with me." Mokaba said.

"Sounds good to me." Sirius said.

Krista came into the living room pushing a cart filled with muffins, toast, fruit, coffee, juice and tea. "I figured everyone could use some food before we start heading out today." She said as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and started drinking it. Moments later there was a knock on the door. Knowing that it was company Sirius changed back into a dog as Krista went to the door and opened it. "Come in you guys."

Mai, Serenity and Joey came in through the door. "OOO looks like I'm here in time for breakfast." Joey said as he started stuffing muffins down his throat.

"Wheeler, it is common courtesy to ask before helping yourself!" Barked the CEO.

"Shut up, Rich Boy! You can afford it." Wheeler said.

"Joey, you said you would be nice if we brought you." Serenity said as she went and took Harry by the hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I said I'd be nice and give your boyfriend a chance. However Rich Boy wasn't part of the agreement." Joey stated.

"I'm sorry about him; he and Kaiba have never gotten along." Serenity said.

"Hey it is okay, I'm sure your brother isn't a bad person, he was just having a bad day yesterday?" Harry said.

Joey decided it was time for formal introductions he walked up to Harry and extended his hand. "I'm Joey Wheeler."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied while shaking his hand.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I acted like a complete and total ass." Joey said.

"You'll get no argument from me." Harry teased.

"I'm pretty sure the reason you whooped me so thoroughly is because I challenged you for reasons that weren't really honorable. I've never had such bad luck, with my deck. I believe the Heart of the Cards was trying to teach me a lesson. I would love to have a rematch sometime on more honorable terms where my motivation isn't one of humiliating you." Joey said.

"Sounds like fun." Harry said. "I do have something I think you'll need when we have a rematch. If you wait here I'll go get it. Normally I would just summon it, but since I'm only 15 I'm not allowed to magic outside of school. I can't wait until I turn 17 and can use magic." Harry ran out of the room.

"I wonder where he is going." Rebecca said as she took Mokaba by the hand.

Moments later Harry came back and handed Joey a Duel Monster card. "You'll need to add this to your deck before we face each other again. It'll even the playing field." Harry stated.

Joey looked at the card. "It is a De-Fusion magic card." Joey was astonished, why give him this magic card. It really didn't fit in his deck.

Harry rolled his eyes. This guy was clueless, but still worth trying to make friends with. "That's right. If you want to stand a chance against me you'll need it. The power in my deck is fusion monsters." Harry explained.

Joey's eyes widen. "You mean your Wingman isn't your only one?" Joey said.

"I have a 15 fusion monsters in my extra deck which is the maximum allowed in Duel Monsters." Harry explained. "I look forward to an honest duel in the future, but for now I have a Quidditch game to take Serenity too." Harry takes Serenity by the hand and exits the Kaiba manor.

Joey really wanted to spend time with some of his friends they hadn't seen each other since they started Hogwarts. He felt that just because he wasn't magical didn't mean they still couldn't hang out so he said. "Hey Atem, I was wondering if I could hang with you, Yugi is shacked up with Tea in a local hotel. I don't expect to see him for several days."

"What do you expect? Yugi and Tea have been separated since September those two have a lot of catch up loving to do." Krista smirked as she grabbed her keys and gave Seto a kiss goodbye. "Okay girls follow me to my Maida so we can officially start our traditional female duelists' day out." Krista, Hermione, Mai, and Rebecca all exited the manor. They were excited about having a girls' day out.

"I don't mind hanging with you Joey if you don't mind Snuffles here tagging along. He is my responsibility today since Harry is out with Serenity." Atem said. He figured that since Sirius didn't want Joey to know he wasn't really a dog, he would just pretend Sirius was a dog.

"I'm coming too!" Mokaba said. "We can all go to the arcade." Mokaba said as he started bouncing around the room. "Come on let's get going." Joey, Atem, Mokaba and Sirius left the room and headed out to their limo to go to the arcade.

Seto went to his office and put a manila envelope in his briefcase. He knew he had several hours until his meeting with the Minster. He decided he would spend the time to pay a visit to one of his employees. He grabbed several bags of wizard money out of his wall safe and put it in his briefcase. He double checked that he had everything he needed before heading out of his home office to his fireplace. Kaiba looked at his watch the time now read 1:00 pm. He grabbed a handful of flu powder and step into the fireplace. He threw down the powder and spoke. "Saint Mungo's." He said as the emerald flames wrapped around his body sending him threw the flu network. He landed at the hospital and walked to the front desk. "I'm here to see Arthur Weasley."

The witch working the counter looked up. "He is still in critical condition, but he is stable enough for visitors. Are you friend or family?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" The CEO replied. "I would like to cover his medical bills. What is the total?"

"We are expecting it to come to about 2000 Galleons." They witch said.

"Fine, if it comes to more, I'll pay the difference at a later date." Seto said as he opened up his briefcase and dumped out a large bag of coins. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the coins. "Accio 2000 Galleons." The gold coins flew up in the air and landed in several piles on the counter. Seto pushed the coin piles to the lady as he bagged up what was left after paying her. "Now what room is Arthur in?"

The witch ran her finger down a long list in front of her. "First floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn ward." The witch said.

"Thanks." Kaiba strolled away from the counter towards Arthur's room. He had chosen to wear his white trench coat, leather pants and black mock neck shirt with all its belts. He didn't feel like conforming to the wizard apparel. This caused several of the medical staff to stare as he was strolling down the halls of the hospital. He arrived at Arthur's room and entered it. Mr. Weasley was sleeping, the CEO hated to wake him up, but he knew he had no choice. "Hello, Mr. Weasley." He said.

Arthur woke up. "Hello, it is really late. What time is it anyway?" He asked groggily.

Seto pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. "It is actually really early it is about 5am, but I wanted to make sure I came to see you when you most likely didn't have other visitors." Seto said.

Mr. Weasley was surprised to get a visit from the CEO. He readjusted himself on the bed so that he was sitting up. "Mr. Kaiba surely you aren't here to fire me since I think being in the hospital should be a legitimate reason for not working." Arthur said.

Kaiba snickered. "Of course I'm not here to fire you. I'm here to give you your Christmas bonus." Seto opened his briefcase and handed him a bag of wizard money. "In this bag is 1000 Galleons, the information you gave me on the Minister is priceless. I have also taken care of your medical bills." The CEO stated.

Arthur's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Kaiba to cover his hospital stay. "You didn't have cover my medical bills." He stated. The thought of someone paying for his treatments made Arthur feel uneasy.

Kaiba smirked obviously Arthur didn't read his contract thoroughly before he signed. "All employees of Kaiba Corp have medical coverage, since you live in the magical world I had to adapt the conditions since you people have never heard of medical insurance. It was all stated in your contract. I'm bound by your contract to cover your medical."

Arthur shook his head as he got an embarrassed look on his face. He just showed his boss that he didn't read the contract before he signed it. "I'm still not comfortable having you pay for my medical bills. But since I'm sure you don't want to be cursed for breaking our contract I have no choice."

The CEO raised his eyebrow. "Naturally, now if it makes you feel better just think of the medical coverage as an extension of your Christmas bonus." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay but what should I tell Molly, she will be suspicious she is already getting suspicious of my extra pay." Arthur asked. He really hated lying to his wife, but he knew in the end she would understand since their kids would be able to defend themselves once open warfare broke out.

The CEO looked over at Arthur. He could tell the man was concerned. He decided he needed to reassure the man. "I'll take care of your wife's suspicions. You have become a very valuable employee and I don't want to lose you."

Arthur laughed. "I enjoy working for Kaiba Corp. I get to play with electronics all day." He stated.

Kaiba looked at his watch it was almost time for his meeting with the Minister. "Mr. Weasley, I'll leave you now to get some rest." He stated as he stood up to leave.

"Tell Harry, thanks for saving my life, if he hadn't seen the attack I'd be dead." Arthur said.

"I'll make sure to relay the message." Kaiba said as he exited the room and headed back to the counter. "Tell Molly Weasley that Arthur's bills were covered by an anonymous donor. I don't want a media circus."

"Sure, but you didn't give me your name." The witch stated.

"You don't need it." Kaiba said as he went to the fireplace and threw some more flu powder in the flames. "Ministry of Magic." The flames engulfed the CEO sending him to the visitor entrance.

Kaiba stepped out of the fireplace and walked over to the check in desk. He had already been filled in by Krista on these English Magician's and their way of checking in visitors.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." The wizard said. "What is your business here today?"

"I have a meeting with the Minister." Kaiba stated.

"Hand me your wand please." The wizard said. Kaiba complied and handed the man his wand. The wizard turned it over in his hand. "Interesting it is Ebony with the hair of sphinx. An Ollivander creation and been in use since August."

"Correct." Stated the CEO with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I had a girl in here a few weeks back with a wand that was very similar. She had one aggressive attitude. Oh well. Here is your wand back." The wizard stated.

"Thank you." Kaiba said as he grabbed his wand and stashed it under his trench coat. He walked thru the Ministry. He already knew where he was going. When he set up this meeting the Minister gave him direction how to get to his office. Kaiba rode the elevator to the correct floor and got off. He strolled down the hall to the office. When he got to the office the Minister's secretary let him into Fudge's office.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba you are right on time." Fudge said as he took his seat at his desk.

Kaiba quickly cast the Muffling Charm on the door without being noticed by Cornelius. He was glad Krista taught him how to cast it. He didn't want the conversion overheard. "Yes, I believe it is unprofessional to be late to meetings." The CEO stated.

"Now what can I do for you? It isn't often I get a request for a meeting from a student." Fudge said.

"I maybe a student, but I'm still considered an adult by your laws." Kaiba said.

"That is true." Fudge replied.

"As for what you can do for me that has yet to be seen." Kaiba took a seat across from Fudge and pulled out his briefcase removing the manila envelope. "I have a proposition for you." He pushed the envelope to Fudge.

"What is this?" Fudge asked.

The CEO rolled his eyes. How this man became the Minister of Magic was beyond him. The guy was utterly clueless. "You need to open the envelope." Seto stated. He was starting to get annoyed with the Minister.

Fudge opened the envelope and removed several documents and pictures. He quickly flipped threw them as the color drained from his face. "You think you can blackmail me with this, I'll just destroy the evidence." Fudge grabbed his wand and set the whole lot on fire.

"You think I'm stupid enough to not have copies? The originals you can't ever get your hands on. I didn't become the richest man in the world by being stupid." Laughed the CEO.

"How do I know you aren't bluffing?" Fudge asked.

"You don't but I'll guarantee you if you don't cooperate with me. This will be page one in January's edition of _The Quibbler_. I'm sure after the sales of December's issue you realize that it is now a legitimate source for media. You would be out of office before you can say infidelity." The CEO smirked.

"I actually read article one in _The Quibbler_, I figured with your view you wouldn't care about my extracurricular activities." Fudge said.

"Look Minister, I don't have a problem with sex before marriage, but I do think that cheating on your wife is not honorable. However right now I really don't give a damn that you bend your secretary over your desk and fuck her three ways from Saturday. I know that the public will see you as nothing more than a cheat, which is what you are. What I do give a rats ass about is how you have given Umbridge power to take over my school and I want it revoked and her curriculum changed to teach us defense and if she can't get us someone else or let Dumbledore hire a component teacher. Those are my demands. If you refuse to cooperate I publish your infidelity." The CEO stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think you can threaten me!" Fudge yelled.

"I'm holding all the cards, so I can do whatever the hell I want." Kaiba retaliated.

"I won't cooperate with a student." Fudge stated.

"Then I'll see you on the front page. You have until midnight on December 31st to change your mind. After that I go to the press. Have a nice day Minister." Kaiba said as he stood to leave.

The Minister rose out of his seat and pointed his wand at Seto. "You really think I would let you go."

Seto smirked as he reached behind his back and grabbed his Millennium Rod and started to concentrate. "You can't stop me." Fudge felt the mind control hit him as he was forced to throw his wand down and sit in his chair. Seto didn't relinquish his control as he kicked open the office door and strolled out of the Ministry of Magic. He finally let go of the Rod when he was on the street in London. He opened a Shadow Portal and stepped thru it to head back to Domino City.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 98<p>

The girls all approached Krista's baby blue Mazda Miata. The weather was sunny so Krista put the top down on her convertible. "What do you think girls, are we going to be riding in style or what?" Krista said.

Mai rolled her eyes. "You know, I have a convertible too." Mai teased.

"Yeah, but mine is customized." Krista said as she got in. Mia and Rebecca climbed in the back and Hermione got in the passenger seat.

Hermione was staring at the interior of Krista's car. "I can't believe you can drive a stick." Hermione said.

Krista laughed as she started to speak. "I learned to drive on a stick. I like the feeling of the road under my feet."

Rebecca leaned forward. "Translation hold on, Krista is a speed demon behind the wheel." Rebecca said.

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "I'd hate to see her traffic tickets." She stated.

Krista smirked at that comment, oh if only her friends really knew the truth about her and traffic tickets. Krista started up the engine, plugged in her MP3 player. She turned the volume up and said. "Seatbelts on girls, and I hope you don't think the music is too loud." Krista laughed as she buckled her safety belt. Once everyone was buckled in she stepped on the gas. She pealed out of the driveway to the manor and out the front gate where she started to race down the street.

Hermione could feel the wind blowing in her hair as she looked at the speedometer. "Krista you are going almost 160 kilometers per hour." She screamed.

Krista let out a laugh. The adrenaline in her body was pulsating. "I know isn't it great!" Krista exclaimed.

Hermione could feel her own adrenaline rising. "It is exciting, but if you don't slowdown you are going to get pulled over." Hermione said

"Lighten up, Hermione. I know what I'm doing." Krista stated.

"The speed limit sign we passed said it is only 65 kilometers per hour on this road." Mai yelled.

Hermione wasn't going to argue with Krista so she just decided to lay back and enjoy the ride. She had to admit it was exciting to be going this fast in her car. They drove for several miles when a siren and lights started to flash behind them.

"Ra damn it." Krista said as she pulled her car over.

Hermione started shaking her head. She knew this was going to happen. Krista should have listened to her. "I told you. You would get pulled over, now you are going to get a speeding ticket." Hermione said.

"Watch and learn Hermione, I won't get a ticket." Krista said.

Hermione was pondering how Krista would get out of this one. She was way over the speed limit. "Are you going to cast a Confundus Charm on him?"

Krista smirked. "No need, I have the traffic cops on this stretch of highway wrapped around my finger." She stated as she leaned over, pulled out her wallet and removed her license.

A police officer got out of his car and walked over to Krista's car. He noticed the Light Magician decal on the driver's side. He started to shake his head. He knew who owned this car. He walked up to her and said. "I should have known it was you Klearity-chan." He said.

Hermione did a double take, until she remembered she was in Japan not England. "Oh man he is speaking in Japanese I can't understand what he said." Hermione groaned, she really wanted to understand this conversion. She figured she would have Krista translate for her later.

Krista responded in Japanese. "Look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. If you want to waste your time giving me a ticket fine, but you know that I will only contest it and my lawyer is so good it will be thrown out. Or I might just have my fiancé go to the station to straighten this out. But if I do that it might just cost you your job. I'm sure the wife wouldn't like that." She said as she handed the officer her driver's license.

The officer glanced at the license and handed it back to Krista. "Just get out of here. But try to slow down." The officer declared in Japanese as he went back to his car cursing. He hated to have to let Krista off with a warning, but he knew the alternative was worse.

Krista said as she looked over at Hermione. "And that is how I get out of tickets." Krista had a mischievous grin cross her face. She was so thrilled; she always got out of traffic tickets.

Hermione was annoyed that she hadn't understood the conversion and belted out with annoyance in her voice. "I don't speak Japanese! So I have no idea what you said to the cop!"

Krista started laughing at Hermione's antics. "It doesn't really matter, now first things first where do we want to go. Our spa reservations are for after lunch so we have a couple of hours to kill." She said.

"I want to buy a signature dueling outfit. One like you all have." Hermione said.

"Leather shop here we come." Krista said as she pulled out on to the road and sped to the Domino City Mall. The girls got out of Krista's car and headed into the mall. Krista, Rebecca and Mai lead Hermione to a shop called _Lee's Leather Looks_.

Hermione was looking around the store timidly. "Are you sure I should go with a leather outfit?" She asked.

Krista gave Hermione a friendly hug and said. "Hermione it will make you look great."

Hermione pointed to Rebecca. "Rebecca doesn't wear leather when she duels." Hermione said. She wasn't sure about going with a leather outfit. But she decided to trust her friends and at least try some on.

Rebecca busted out laughing. "In case you forgot, I'm 12 so I go for the preppy school girl look. Maybe when I'm older I'll switch to a leather outfit to duel, but not yet. I like to look my age." Rebecca said.

Mai and Krista started pulling several skirts and tops off the racks. "Here try these on." Mai said. As she handed Hermione an armload of clothes Hermione went to the dressing room and tried on a red leather halter top that tied in the front. She matched it with a black leather mini skirt. She came out of the dressing room and modeled it for her friends. "I like this one best what do you think?"

Krista started nodding. She defiantly approved of this outfit. "Girl, not only do I like it, but you are wearing it of the store. Atem will think you look so hot he'll want to jump you the minute you walk into the manor." Krista teased.

Hermione looked at the price tags and gasped. "This is really expensive I think. Krista what would the price be in pounds? This outfit comes to about 60,000 Yen."

"That is about 480 pounds." Krista responded. As she grabbed herself a new outfit, she spotted a sapphire blue halter style leather top that she just had to have.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Okay that isn't so bad, my folks told me to stay under 700 pounds. So I still have some money left for shoes." She said.

Mai put her index finger to her cheek. "You should go with a pair of red go go boots. They would look great with that outfit and top it off with some gold jewelry." Mai said as she was looking over Hermione's outfit.

"The jewelry will put me way over my budget." Hermione said.

"I'll cover the jewelry I still haven't gotten you a Christmas gift yet. I'll come back some other day so that I can surprise come Christmas morning." Krista said.

Hermione found a pair of red boots that she liked, put them on and walked up to the counter. "I'd like to pay for the outfit I'm wearing and would like to wear it out of the store." She told the lady working behind the counter.

"You are a tourist." The cashier said in a very thick ascent.

"Yes, I'm from England." Hermione said as the cashier rang her up. Hermione handed her a credit card. Hermione had put her other clothes in a bag. She would just leave them in Krista's car when they got to the spa.

Krista quickly had the cashier ring her up for her new top. She would wear hers later. She already was in a sexy outfit which consisted of a black tube top and sapphire blue leather mini skirt and black stiletto heels. She had her Millennium Necklace, dueling deck, triquetra earrings, and her Blue Eyes engagement ring as accessories. The four girls headed out of the store and towards the food court it was getting near lunch time and they decided to get something to eat. As they were walking down the mall a group of boys started to let out cat calls as the past by.

"Sorry boys, I'm spoken for." Krista said as she showed off her engagement ring.

Hermione was hoping this group would get the hint. She found their cat calls rude. "I live in England and have a boyfriend." Hermione said with a stern tone while glaring at the group of boys.

"We can speak English too." One of the boys said. This caused the entire group of girls to roll their eyes. These boys really needed to learn to take a hint.

"We all have boyfriends, go pick on some other girls." Mai said.

"Why are all the pretty girls taken?" The boy with black hair said as the boys went down the halls of the mall and out of sight.

"It wouldn't be a day out with the girls if we didn't get at least one boy's attention. Somehow when Kaiba's around they leave us alone." Rebecca said.

"Seto can be intimidating when you first lay eyes on him, however with me I just wanted his body." Krista commented as the gang of female duelists sat down. Krista went to get food and came back with some teriyaki chicken, rice and stir fried veggies. "Dig in girls, next stop is _Sakamoto's Spa and Solon_,which is the best spa in all Domino City." The girls finished their lunch and headed out to Krista's car. Within a half an hour they were at the spa.

"Ichiro is already expecting us he knows that Hermione is from England and to speak English. I have reserved it so that we are the only customers for the next two hours. We will get the royal treatment." Krista explained as the girls got out of the car and walked into the spa.

"Krista, you are right on time." Ichiro said.

"Ichiro, did you expect anything less? I've been coming to your spa and solon since I first arrived at Domino City. I want to start with a manicure, pedicure, and my coffee." Krista stated.

Ichiro walked up to Krista handing her some coffee when he noticed her hands. "Girl, what have you been doing? You have been neglecting your nails! Your cuticles are completely overgrown and your nails are chipped." Ichiro said with concern in his voice. He had never known Krista to not care how she looked.

Krista thought for several moments on how she would answer Ichiro's question. She needed to come up with a cryptic way. He didn't know that she went to a magic school that required Herbology. "Educational hazard, from the greenhouses. I'm attending a school in England and there are no good manicurists in London, got stuck with amateurs who couldn't tell the difference from a French Manicure and a Paraffin Manicure." Krista explained with annoyance in her voice. It was true she hadn't been able to find a decent place to maintain her nails and it had been driving her crazy.

Ichiro wasn't sure what Krista meant and didn't want to push the issue. He decided he should just take care of one of his best customers. "Girl, I will do you myself. My my my, you really needed to see me sooner. At least tell me I'm hired for the hair and nails for your wedding." He said as he held a breath.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave it to anyone one else." Krista stated.

Ichiro let out the breath he had been holding before speaking. "That is a relief, now new girl to the group. I'm sorry I forgot your name. But what treatment do you want first?"

"My name is Hermione and I feel like a nap, so I'll start with the deep tissue massage. I can nap and be papered at the same time." Hermione said with a yawn the time difference was starting to catch up with her.

"Very good choice. I'll have Rika take care of you. She has really good hands." Ichiro clapped his hands. "Rika, take Hermione to the massage area and give her the full treatment." Rika gave Ichiro a bow as she escorted Hermione to another room.

"I would like to get pink highlights in my hair." Rebecca said.

"No problem Rebecca." Ichiro said. "I think I'll have Sora do your hair she loves to color." Ichiro pointed to a girl at the far end of the solon.

"Sure thing." Rebecca said as she sat down in the solon chair and Sora started to get the supplies to color Rebecca's hair.

"I want a seaweed wrap." Mai said.

"Excellent." Ichiro said. "Hey Takara take Mai and give her a seaweed wrap." Takara gave Ichiro a bow then she had Mai follow her to another room.

"Now girl sit I have a lot of work to do." Ichiro said as Krista took a seat and Ichiro started to have her soak her hands so he could do the manicure. The girls had several spa treatments and soon it was time for them to head back to Kaiba manor.

Krista was examining her hands as she handed Ichiro her credit card to pay the bill. "Excellent work as always. Let's hope I don't break a nail tonight in bed." She said with a laugh.

"If you do, come straight to me tomorrow and I will fix it." Ichiro said with a laugh. Some things about this girl never change.

Krista stared at Ichiro for a moment before speaking. "You are one of the only people I know who doesn't blush when I make innuendoes."

"I've gotten used to them over the years." Ichiro said as he handed Krista back her credit card. The girls exited the spa, got in the car and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 99<p>

Harry and Serenity walked up to the limo that Kaiba had reserved for them. "Hello, my name is Roland and Mr. Kaiba has instructed me to drive you around today." Roland said as he opened the door for Harry and Serenity. Harry handed Roland a piece of paper with instruction on where they were heading. The couple climbed into the back of the limo and Roland got in and started to drive to the destination.

As the limo was driving to their destination, Harry pulled a small vial out of the pocket in his pants. "Hey Serenity, I need you to take this potion. My potions professor gave it to me. It will make it so that any muggle repellant charms cast on the arena for the match can't detect you as non magical."

Serenity looked at the vile in Harry's hand for several minutes. She was contemplating whether she wanted to take it or not. Finally she came to a decision and asked. "Does it taste bad?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, but I know it is safe. I trust my Professor, and so does the rest of my dorm." He said.

Serenity took the small vial, uncorked it and swallowed the potion. "It tastes kind of like Cinnamon Bears, with the texture of them after they have been melted in the sun." She said.

Harry pulled Serenity in closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. He could spell the perfume she had decided to wear. He was enjoying the smell of her perfume while at the same time inwardly cursing to himself that he didn't think to wear some cologne today. "If anyone asks why you don't have a wand you need to tell them it is because you broke yours and haven't replaced it yet. Some wizards have problems with non magical people and I don't want too much attention." Harry said.

Serenity snickered. "Might be unavoidable you are famous in your magical world." Serenity said.

Harry smiled at Serenity. Every time he looked at her his heart beat faster. Her beauty was absolutely breath taking. "I'm hoping that the Japanese Magical community isn't familiar with my story."

"I wouldn't bet too much money on that. In my world people who are famous in one country tend to have a name sake in others." Serenity said as she lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I can always can hope." Harry stated.

"By bringing me to this magical sport, we aren't doing something illegal are we?" Serenity asked.

"I know that it isn't illegal for a muggle to accompany a wizard to a Quidditch match. Since married couples go to them all the time and some wizards do marry a muggle. I even had Hermione double check the laws before I bought the tickets just to make sure. Also the potion Professor Snape gave me wouldn't exist if the magical community was adamant about keeping all muggles out." Harry explained.

"Okay so just to make sure I blend in better, let's see if I remember what you told me about Quidditch." Serenity said.

"Fire away." Harry stated.

"Now the entire game is played on brooms that actually fly in the air." Serenity said.

"Correct." Harry said with a nod.

"There are three Chasers they are kind of like the forwards in soccer. As in they are the ones who try to score using a big red ball." Serenity said.

Harry snickered watching Serenity try to remember what he told her about Quidditch was so cute. "It is called a Quaffle." He said.

"Then you got two Beaters who have baseball bats and they hit balls that actually try to knock the players off their brooms." Serenity said.

Harry was impressed on how much Serenity remembered. She will fit in no problem at the game. "Those are called Bludgers." Harry said.

"Then there is the Keeper who is like a goalie and guards three hoops that look like the wands in a bottle of bubbles. Last is the Seeker which it the position you play and your function again was what exactly." She said as a blush fell across her cheeks. Of all the position to not remember the details it had to be the one Harry plays.

Harry could see that she was embarrassed so he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek in an attempt to communicate that it was okay to forget some details. "To catch the Golden Snitch. It is about the size of a walnut and has wings. The game isn't over until a team's seeker catches the Snitch." Harry said.

"I think I got it. This is going to be an exciting game!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Japan is playing one of the teams that were in the Quidditch World Cup last year and they have the best Seeker in the world, Victor Krum." Harry explained.

"I didn't realize there would be hero worship on this date." Serenity teased. The limo finally arrived at the destination. Harry and Serenity got out of the limo and approached a rundown looking area.

Serenity noticed a sign on the building. "Harry, are you sure this is the right location? That arena says _closed for renovations_." She said.

"That is wizard code for _Quidditch game in here_; trust me this is the right location. I just have to find the right line so that I can have a translation spell put on me so that I can understand the commentary since I don't speak Japanese." Harry stated.

Harry and Serenity arrived at a ticket taking booth that said _English speakers here_. Harry walked up to the counter. "Hello, here are my tickets. Harry pulled out his tickets and handed them to the witch behind the counter.

"Ah some visitors to Japan, I assume that since your magical community doesn't allow you to do magic outside of your school, that you need to have a translations spell cast on you for the duration of the game." The witch stated.

Harry smiled this witch assumed that Serenity was from England too. In order to not blow their cover story he decided to play along. "That would be correct, as I don't speak Japanese, however my girlfriend decided to learn Japanese last year and won't need a translation spell cast on her." Harry explained.

"She was a smart girl to learn the language of a country she was visiting for the holidays I suggest in the future you do the same. Locals actually find that it is more respectful if you attempt the language instead of always relying on a translation spell." The witch said, "And now that I'm done with my little rant. The price for one translation spell is five Galleons."

"Not a problem." Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out five Galleons. The witch pulled out her wand and cast the spell on Harry.

The witch puts her wand away and hands Harry and Serenity two programs. "These have the names of the players and what positions they play. It also includes some good statistics and the odds for anyone who wants to place bets at the betting booth. Enjoy the game and welcome to Japan." Serenity snickered if only this witch knew she actually lived in Japan.

Harry took Serenity by the hand as they entered the arena to find their seats. He had chosen to get decent seats near the top so that Serenity could see as much of the game as possible. When they arrived at their designated seat they were greeted by an unexpected and unwelcomed surprise.

"Well if it isn't scar head, and it looks like he finally got himself a girlfriend. I guess since you couldn't find a girl back home you had to go to Japan to get a girl to ignore that hideous scar on your head." Malfoy sneered.

Harry quickly stepped in front of Serenity. He intended to shield her so that if a Malfoy decided to strike, then no harm would come to his girl. "Leave her alone, Malfoy." Harry threatened.

"What you going to do about it Potter, we aren't at school so you can't hex me." Malfoy said in a taunting voice.

Harry could feel his anger and loathing towards Malfoy rising. "I still can hit and kick and I know I could take you down. I don't need a wand to kick your pathetic ass." Harry stated.

"Play nice Draco." Narcissa said.

"Come you two let's find a better place to sit. Potter's girlfriend looks like a Mudblood to me. " Lucius said.

Serenity spent a few minutes observing Harry's body language before she spoke. "Harry you look worried who where those three people?"

"That is the Malfoy family. They live in England but why are they here in Japan? I wish I had thought to bring my cell phone." Harry stated.

"You can use mine." Serenity got out her cell phone and flipped it open. She noticed it didn't turn on. She tried removing the battery and putting it back in, however that didn't work either. She was frustrated by the time she spoke. "Hey why isn't it working? I know I charged it last night it should have full power."

"Because electronics need to be magically adapted to work in magical environments and Kaiba didn't do your phone. As soon as we get to the manor we will need to tell the others that Malfoy was here. I don't think they just came here to see a match." Harry said.

Harry and Serenity took their seats just as a voice was heard overhead. "Welcome witches and wizards to what is sure to be an exciting match. Today's match is Japan versus Bulgaria. Now it is time to meet the team mascots. They won't be sticking around long, but it wouldn't be a match without first meeting the mascots. So first to take the field is our visiting team from Bulgaria." The commentator said as several Veelas came out on the field and started to speak and dance.

Harry remembering the mascot's way of subjecting men to do crazy things quickly put his fingers in his ears and turned his head to face Serenity. He didn't want to look like a babbling idiot in front of Serenity, let alone making a fool out of himself to impress another woman not her. Serenity stared at Harry for several moments before thinking that this must be part of the game and joined Harry with putting her fingers in her ears. Harry started laughing as Serenity did this. He would explain to her after the Veelas left the field. After the Veelas were done with their show several men had tried to jump off the bleachers into the field and one guy ran up to a Veela telling her that he knew where to find Eldorado and wanted to take her there on their honeymoon.

Once the Veelas had left the field Harry removed his fingers and Serenity followed suit. "Those were Veelas their voices make men do crazy things. It is like being drunk on a love potion."

"And I thought it was part of the game." Serenity said as she leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Next let's hear a round of applause for Japan's mascot." The commentator said as several wizards took to the field just as a giant roar was heard throughout the stadium. A red Dragon came out blowing fire and circling the field. After several minutes the dragon was calmed by the wizards and the group left the field.

Harry's eye popped out of their sockets as the dragon was leaving the field. "That was a Chinese Fireball!" He exclaimed.

Serenity got a questioning look on her face as she spoke. "I thought that was a dragon."

"It was, the Chinese Fireball, is its breed. Oh man is Kaiba going to be pissed he didn't get tickets to this game." Harry said.

"Now here come the Bulgarians. Just look at how they soar. Bulgaria looks good out there." The commentator said. "And here comes Japan they look ready to fight. How will this match go? Now Referee Hokkaido releases the balls and the game begins."

"Now what happens Harry?" Serenity asked.

"We watch the game." Harry said as he put his arm around Serenity's waist brining her in close to him.

As Serenity was watching this game she was finding it rather exciting as both teams both scored three goals apiece. "With that last goal the score is now tied 30 to 30 this is going to be a close match." The commentator said. "Looks like Bulgaria is in possession of the Quaffle again."

"Nice save." Serenity said as she started to jump up and down cheering. She looked over at Harry. "Save is the correct term right."

Harry started laughing. "Yeah it is." He stated as he leaned over and kissed Serenity on her cheek. This was turning out to be a great date. The game continued for two hours with both teams each making as many goals as the other.

"Oh boy the game is almost over!" Harry said as he saw Krum start to dive.

"With the score 260 Bulgaria to 240 Japan it looks like Krum has spotted the Snitch just look at his dive and yes he has caught it. Final score 310 to 240 considering Japan was in the basement last year and Bulgaria was the second best team I think we did good. Let's hear a round of applause for our players and don't forget to buy souvenir t-shirts on your way out." The commentator said.

"Harry that was the most exciting thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to do this again." Serenity said as she took Harry's hand and he lead her out of the stadium and back towards the limo.

While heading out the couple passed the T-shirt sales booth. "Harry I want to get Joey a shirt for Christmas, I'll pay you back since I don't have that funny money you wizards use." Serenity said.

"Don't worry about the money. But sure I'll cover a t-shirt." Harry said.

When they approached the booth the witch behind the counter said. "Good afternoon, all of my shirts are customized and cost 10 Galleons. Now what do you want it and what do you want it say." Serenity whispered to the witch what she wanted it to say. "That has got to be the most original statement I've gotten today you are one funny witch. Anyway I can easily do that." The witch waved her wand over a white t-shirt, took Harry's money, bagged up the shirt and handed it to Serenity.

The couple then walked out to the limo and started to head back to Kaiba Manor. Harry was worried about the fact that they had bumped into the Malfoy's but he was having such a good time with Serenity he pushed that worry out of his mind as he leaned over and gave her a long kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	100. Chapter 100

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 100<p>

Atem, Sirius, Mokaba and Joey all climbed in a limo to start to head to the arcade. Sirius was having a hard time fitting on the floor in his dog form. He kept stepping on all the boys' feet.

"Atem, why are you watching Harry's dog?" Joey said as he put his feet up on the chair.

"It is complicated, and not my story to tell." Atem said. He then looked down at Sirius. "You know Snuffles, Joey is actually a really great guy, I trust him and he does understand magic if you are comfortable showing him who you are, I know we would be more comfortable in here."

Sirius let out a bark as he transformed into his human form. He got off the floor and sat next to Joey extending a hand to him. "Hello, I am Sirius Black. Harry is my godson."

Joey just looked at the man sitting next to him "Did Kaiba curse you?" Joey asked.

"No, I'm a wizard like Harry and I'm an Animagus, which is a witch or wizard who has learned to transform themselves into an animal. Each animal is unique to the individual in my case my animal form is a big black dog. Very few wizards attempt it because it is very dangerous to master several things can go wrong." Sirius explained.

Joey scratched his head. He was confused he couldn't figure out why Sirius waited to show himself. "So if it wasn't a curse by Rich Boy, then why be a dog on this trip?"

"I was accused of a crime I didn't commit and broke out of prison and am considered a fugitive. Since my face was pasted all over the wizard and muggle communities I think it is best if I stick to my dog disguise." Sirius explained.

"I see your point. I'm Joey Wheeler by the way. I don't think they will let a dog into the arcade though." Joey stated.

"Hey, I just remembered, it is mid December and the Domino City annual carnival is going on. We can go there and if they have a problem with Sirius as a dog. I'll threaten the employees with sticking my brother on them." Mokaba smirked.

"You are just a devious as Kaiba you know that." Atem stated.

"My brother would say it is in our blood." Mokaba responded.

"The carnival sounds great. They got good food there." Joey said.

Mokaba pushed an intercom button and spoke. "Take us to the carnival we changed our minds about the arcade."

"Right away." The chauffeur replied over the intercom.

"Hey you don't mind buying the food do you Mokaba? I didn't bring much money with me." Joey said.

"Not a problem. But I have a condition; you and I are going to have a duel Christmas morning. I want a chance to face your deck." Mokaba said with a really big grin on his face.

"Mokaba, I didn't even know you dueled." Joey said.

"I love dueling as much as you all do. I just had to prove myself before Seto would give me a duel disk." Mokaba stated.

"Typical Kaiba, doing something to make someone suffer." Joey scuffed.

"I know you and my brother don't get along, mostly because you have not much in common to start a friendship on, but he really is a good guy. He wanted to motivate me to be my best by making me have to win a duel without losing any life points before I got a duel disk." Mokaba explained.

"We don't have anything in common. Other than both of us are duelists." Joey said.

"It is funny you should mention dueling. Since there is one thing in dueling you have in common. Both of your aces are a dragon. I know you like dragons as much as my brother." Mokaba stated.

"That is because dragons are cool." Joey said with a laugh.

"Also your dragon and Kaiba's are opposite attributes." Atem stated with a snicker.

"I know that but I'm now sure where you are going with this." Joey said.

"Blue Eyes is a female dragon and Red Eyes is a male dragon and according to Mahad they spent the night together after the Ojama Brothers spiked some party punch." Atem exclaimed.

Joey said. "I didn't want to know that. Maybe I should take a page out of Krista's book and talk to my dragon and tell him there are a lot of dragons and to not sell himself short."

"You all lost me in this conversion. Are we talking about real dragons?" Sirius asked.

"Well yes and no. The dragons we are talking about are the ones that reside in our decks. So they are real to us." Joey said.

"But not real as in the ones that live in the magical world which Kaiba has been complaining about not being able to see. We've had a substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures all first term. He is hopping when some guy called Hagrid gets back that this Hagrid will do a lesson on dragons, apparently Hagrid loves dragons too, Kaiba is hoping he can see a magical dragon not just his Blue Eyes. Although with his obsession with the Blue Eyes I don't think even Kaiba would find a magical dragon lesson exciting. He seems to be more interested in Arithmancy equations. He intends to fly his jet to Hogwarts after Christmas Break. He hates the steam train." Atem explained.

"My dragon is called the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Kaiba's is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Here I'll show you my card. Just give me a minute to dig it out." Joey dug out his ace and showed it to Sirius.

Sirius looked at the card then spoke. "Oh okay, this was the one you used in your duel against Harry."

"I never duel without my Red Eyes. He is my ace." Joey explained.

The limo pulled up to the entrance of the carnival. Sirius changed back into a dog as the group climbed out of the limo and headed to the entrance to buy some tickets. "I'm sorry but your dog can't come in." The man said.

"You obviously don't know who I am. My name is Mokaba Kaiba I'm Seto Kaiba's little brother and if you don't allow me and my dog in. I'll call my big brother and have him come down to talk to you, however if I do that he will have you fired." Mokaba said as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "So what is more important to you, your job or following some stupid rule about no dogs?"

"Fine the dog can go in too, but you better clean up any messes the dog makes." The man at the ticket booth said. Sirius was insulted by what the man said and started to growl at him. How dare that man think he would make a mess?

Mokaba paid for some ride and game tickets as the group headed into the carnival. "Let's get some food I'm starving." Joey said as he started to run towards the corndog stand. The rest of the group caught up with him. Mokaba bought everyone a corndog when he noticed there was a stand selling cotton candy.

Mokaba bounced over the cotton candy stand. "I'd like the biggest bag of cotton candy you got." Mokaba said as he handed the cashier some money. Before anyone could stop him, Mokaba had his bag of cotton candy and tore the bag opened and started stuffing the fluffy blue candy in his mouth. In a matter of a few minutes the candy was gone and he started running around faster than a cheetah. "I want to play some games, come on guys let's go."

"Kaiba is going to kill me for letting Mokaba get on a sugar high." The Pharaoh growled as the group headed to the games.

Atem just shook his head, how was he going to explain this to Kaiba? In less than an hour he had Mokaba so hyper the kid may never come down from his sugar rush. "Let's go to the one where you throw a dart at the balloon and if it pops you get a prize." Atem suggested as the group headed for the dart game booth.

Mokaba was jumping up and down like a kangaroo as he approached the game and threw a handful of money on the counter. "Give me some darts so I can get something cool. Yippee I get to play with darts and balloons." He squealed.

"Give me some darts I want to play too." Joey said as he dug out some money and put it on the counter. Atem decided to follow suit and play as well. Each of the boys took a turn trying to pop the balloons. When they had exhausted their darts the boys headed towards the rides. Mokaba snuck passed Joey and Atem as he went and bought himself an ice cream bar. He was quickly consuming his chocolate covered bar when Atem came up to him.

"Mokaba are you trying to make your brother send me to the afterlife!" Atem yelled with frustration in his voice.

"Ice cream from a carnival is the best. Wee this is so much fun, I feel like I could run a marathon." Mokaba said as he raced to another candy booth.

"Joey, help me!" Screamed Atem as he ran after Mokaba trying to stop Mokie from having any more sweets.

Joey grabbed Mokaba by the shirt and stopped him just in time. "Sorry little one, no more sweets for you or your brother is going to kill us." He said.

"You have to try to catch me first." The preteen said as he wiggled himself out of Joey's grip and started to run around in circle screaming loudly. "You can't catch me you can't catch me."

"Mokaba please try to calm down. Your brother won't be in a good mood if you show up on the biggest sugar high imaginable. He might ground you from your video games." Atem said.

"No anything but that, I live for my video games. I promise I'll be good no more sweets." Mokaba said. He was trying desperately to not be hyper and failing miserably as he could still feel the sugar pulsing in his veins.

As Mokaba was trying to come down from his sugar high, Atem turned to Joey. "I think I need to stick with Duel Monsters. I only popped one balloon out of the six I tried to hit."

"You still got a prize and I'm sure Hermione will love it." Mokaba said as he continued to bounce around the gang of guys.

"I wanted to get her a bigger one, but those Ra damn balloons must be made out of titanium or something. My darts just kept bouncing off them. If I hadn't used a little shadow magic to pop the last I'd be without a prize." Atem stated.

"I can't believe you cheated." Joey said.

"I prefer to think of it as balancing the score, I paid for the darts the least I should get is a little prize. The way I see it that game was fixed so all I did was cheat a cheater, the carnie deserved to lose a prize to me." Atem said.

Joey shook his head as he spoke. "I can't believe you did that, but oh well. I think it is almost time we start to head back."

"I want to go on some rides first." Mokaba said as he sprinted towards the roller coaster.

"Wait for us Mokaba! I don't want your brother to kill me if I lose you or Ra forbid you get yourself kidnapped!" Atem yelled.

"Then hurry up and get in line." Mokaba said as he handed the guy some tickets to the ride. The three boys boarded the roller coaster and Sirius sat down to wait for them to get off the ride. He really was wishing he could ride it too, but he knew he needed to stay undercover. Soon Sirius was joined by the three boys.

Atem looked like he was going to hurl. "I'm never going on one of those Ra damn things again. I think I left my ass on the top of that thing." Atem stated.

"They are supposed to be fun and fill you with adrenaline." Joey said.

"I can think of better ways to increase adrenaline. One is dueling Kaiba the other is spending quality time in bed with my Queen completely ravaging each other's bodies." Atem hollered. It took a few moments for reality to sink in on what he just said. "For the love of Isis, I'm starting to spat out things like Krista."

"Atem, it is totally okay with me, I like spending time in bed with Mai, after all she has one hell of a nice set of jugs. It is only natural that you should like spending time in bed with Hermione." Joey said.

"I usually put it more elegantly." Atem stated.

"Hey we are guys having a guys day so kissing and telling is totally acceptable. And you know for a fact the girls are doing the same thing. You should lighten up." Joey said.

"I think we should watch what we say around Mokaba, after all he is only 12." Atem said.

"I also live in a house with Krista even though she does try to control her comments around me; she has slipped up from time to time." Mokaba said.

Joey and Mokaba went on more rides. Atem decided he had enough of the rides and just stayed with Sirius waiting for them to get done. When it was finally time to go the four started to walk back to the limo. When no one was looking Mokaba took a giant candy bar out of his pocket and stuffed it down mouth. The added sugar in his system made Mokaba open the sun roof on the limo so that he could spend the ride home sitting on the top of the limo screaming. "I love candy! It makes me so happy!" Mokaba was still screaming at the top of his lungs as the limo pulled into the driveway of Kaiba manor.

When they arrived they saw the CEO getting out of his limo, apparently after seeing the Minister of Magic he had spent the rest of the day at Kaiba Corp working. They had been hoping to calm down the hyper preteen before having him see his brother.

Sirius, Atem and Joey exited the limo as Kaiba ran up to them yelling. "What the hell did you do to my little brother?"

"Nothing he is on a sugar high, we tried several times to stop him, but he kept sneaking sweets." Atem explained.

The CEO pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "Mokie get off the top of the limo and go to your room you are grounded there will be no video games for you today or tomorrow."

"Oh man!" Mokie said as he got off the roof and headed into the manor and to his room.

"I want you to know that I holding you responsible for anything that gets broken do to Mokaba's sugar high." Kaiba stated.

"Are the girls back yet?" Joey asked.

As if they were summoned a baby blue Mazda Miata came speeding through the gate. When Krista had finished parking her car she ran up to Seto. "Hey there sexy, I missed you." Krista said as she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and planted the most passionate kiss on her man's lips.

Mai got out of the car followed closely by Rebecca. Hermione however decided she would get out later. She was a bit nervous to be seen in her new outfit and wanted to wait for the right time to show it off.

"Girls, it has been a great day, but I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Mai I'll see you later." Rebecca said as she gave Mai a hug goodbye and headed into the manor to go to her room.

Mai walked over to Atem, Joey and Sirius. She wanted to be friendly since she wasn't sure who this new arrival was. "Hi my name is Mai Valentine." She said as she held out her hand.

Sirius shook her hand and said. "I'm Sirius Black. You actually saw me earlier today."

"I did?" Mai said.

"Maybe you need to show my girl." Joey stated "Watch this Busty Baby it is so cool." Sirius quickly transformed into a dog and let out a bark before transforming back into a wizard and walking into the manor. Mai was awestruck she had never see this kind of magic done and she thought it was pretty cool.

Atem gave Joey a questioning look before speaking. "You're nickname for Mai is Busty Baby?"

"Yep, I really like it so back off or I'll send my Harpie Lady on you." Mai teased.

Krista and Seto had been kissing for several minutes as Kaiba lifted Krista onto the hood of the limo. He started kissing her again as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. The two were totally oblivious to the fact that others were around until they were interrupted by another limo arriving at the manor. The two lovers broke apart as Harry and Serenity got out of the car and walked to the group. "That was the most exciting game I've ever been to." Serenity exclaimed.

"Kaiba, you really should have gotten tickets." Harry stated.

"Why I haven't really gotten into Quidditch." Kaiba said.

"Japan's mascot is a Chinese Fireball and it made an appearance before the match started." Harry explained.

"Fuck, I missed seeing a dragon! I'm getting tickets for the next match. I intend to see a dragon before the end of this school year." Kaiba said.

"My sister actually got to see a dragon. That is so unfair." Joey cried.

"I got you a souvenir, I was thinking of giving it to you on Christmas but I can't wait so I'm going to give it to you now." Serenity said as she reached in the bag she was holding and handed Joey the T-Shirt.

Joey spent several minutes staring at it before speaking. "Of all the things to get me, you get me a shirt with a black dragon on it with the words _My little sister went to a Quidditch game and saw a dragon and all she brought back to me was this lousy T-Shirt!_ You have a twisted sense of humor sis."

Mai put her hand on Joey's butt. "So how much did you miss me Handsome?" Joey started to blush.

"So are we set for getting together for Christmas Day?" Serenity asked.

"Yes you are all welcome to come here; we will be having some great festivities for Christmas. Why don't all of you show up on Christmas Eve then we will get up early Christmas morning to start our Christmas celebration." Krista said.

"We will be there." Serenity said as she gave Harry a kiss goodbye. After Harry broke the kiss he waved to her as he headed into the manor. He wanted to get to his meditation and knew now was as good as time as any.

"Rich Boy, make sure there is plenty of food." Joey said.

"Roland, drive Serenity, Mai and the third rate duelist home." Kaiba smirked. Once the limo was gone, Kaiba put his arm around Krista and escorted her into the manor he knew that it would be a while before he and Krista could finish their play time. Right now the two of them had a very hyper Mokaba to deal with.

Atem walked over to Krista's car holding out a small stuffed Dark Magician Girl. "I won this for you at the carnival." He said.

Hermione took the doll and put it in her bag. She would come back later for her stuff. "Thanks." she said.

"Why haven't you gotten out of the car yet my Queen?" Atem asked.

"I wanted to show you my new signature dueling outfit when we were alone and no one else was around." Hermione climbed out of Krista's car. Atem's eyes popped out of their sockets as his blood started to boil with lust.

"Hermione, bedroom now!" Was all Atem could manage to say. Her leather outfit had filled the Pharaoh with so much lust that he knew he needed his woman and needed her now. Atem grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the manor to their room where he knew they would be for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	101. Chapter 101

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: I created a one shot fic for which is a party celebration for this story. It is titled 100 Episode Party. If you haven't already checked it out please do so. I also have my cousin coming to visit me tomorrow and may not get a chapter done tomorrow. I intend to have one up sometime Sunday though. Now without further interruption here is chapter 101._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 101<p>

It was shortly after midnight as the Pharaoh's court, and Sirius came in the door to the Kaiba manor. Kaiba was helping Krista to walk, by holding her around the waist while she leaned into Seto's body for support. Krista was painstakingly fatigued since she had just finished casting the spell to seal Sirius' mind.

Harry and Hermione had stayed in the living room while the rest of the gang went outside for the casting of the spell. When the others joined them in the living room, they were glad to see that everything had gone smoothly.

Sirius looked at his daughter as Seto helped her sit down on the couch. "Are you going to be okay?" Sirius asked. He was worried, he really didn't like seeing her is such a state of exhaustion.

Krista leaned on Seto's chest she knew she needed extra support and he would provide it for her. "I'll be fine, Sirius, that spell always wipes me out. It is magically and physically strenuous. It is the spell that I hate casting the most, yet is seems to be the one needed the most." Krista said. Sirius sat down on the couch next to Krista as he started to feel slightly sad that she always addressed him by his first name. He knew she was still adjusting to having him in her life. He really hoped one day she would be comfortable addressing him as dad. But he knew not to push the issue when his daughter was ready she would let him know.

"Well hopefully, that will be the last time you have to cast it for a while." Atem said.

Krista finally feeling her own strength starting to return looks over at her lover and asks. "Seto will you get me some coffee?"

"Of course." Seto ran to the kitchen and got some coffee. "Here you go." He says as he hands Krista her coffee and takes a seat next to her. Krista starts to drink her coffee as several owls fly into the room. Two drop letters addressed Hermione and Harry three others drop off a huge package they were carrying. The five owls then fly out of the mansion.

"Ra damn it, I really wish the Magical Community would learn to use the postal service! I fucking hate owls!" The CEO shouted with annoyance in his voice. He bent down and picked up the mail. He handed Harry and Hermione their letters. He also noticed the package was for them as well.

Harry tore open his letter and quickly read it. "Hey it is from Hagrid, he says that he just got back from his trip and can't wait to start teaching classes in January. He says he has a really good lesson planned assuming he and Dumbledore can pull it off."

"I assume the package was from Hagrid as well." Hermione said as she opened it up to find an assortment of cupcakes.

Kaiba noticed the cupcakes. "It is a good thing Mokie is already in bed otherwise I'd be up another night trying to get him off a sugar high and one a week is more than enough for me."

"Maybe I should have Sensei look into finding a potion that counteracts the effects of sugar on Mokaba for Christmas day. Last year was a nightmare trying to get him off his sugar high." Krista suggested.

Seto leaned over and kissed Krista. "Imzadi, you are brilliant. I'll text him first thing in the morning and ask if a potion exists that will do just that." Seto said.

"I don't even think Mokaba would like these cupcakes. Hagrid isn't a good cook. But he is still our friend so we are polite when he makes us food." Hermione said as she opened her letter and read it.

"What did Hagrid say to you?" Harry asked. He was curious if Hermione's letter had mentioned what he had done while he was away.

"The same thing, he is just really excited about teaching our lesson. I wonder what he has planned? I just hope it isn't more Blast Ended Skrewts." Hermione said. "I've actually been enjoying classes in which each class isn't a life threatening situation. Hagrid loves monsters and he thinks everyone else should too."

"Well if you don't want to eat the cupcakes I'm going to toss them. I don't want Mokaba to get them. He might try to eat them even if they aren't the best in the world." Seto said.

"I'm not going to eat them. How about you, Hermione?" Harry said.

"No I don't want to eat them either. We'll just have to make Hagrid think we liked them when we see him in January." Kaiba picked up the box of cupcakes, walked outside his manor and threw the box away.

"I'm going to call it a night. I'm getting tired and still have to do my mediation. I'll see you all in the morning." Harry said as he walked over and gave Sirius a hug. "Have a pleasant night Sirius."

"Hey, Krista, do you think Kaiba can order a limo to take some of us home, I really don't feel like walking. Tea is waiting for me and I'd like to get back to her."

"Innocent One, you two have been mating like rabbits ever since we got back to Domino City. However will you manage after school starts back up?" Sirius snickered Krista was her mother's daughter.

Yugi turned beet red as he stated. "Krista, we don't spend the entire time making love. Just some of the time, and I'll manage the same way I managed first term, with lots of text messages, phone calls and e-mails."

"Don't leave out your occasional cold showers." Krista teased.

"Royal Sorceress, that is enough!" Atem yelled. "You need to stop picking on poor Yugi."

Kaiba returned from tossing the cupcakes, sat down by Krista and put his arm around her shoulder. "Pharaoh, would you rather I pick on you? I seem to recall winning a bet with the Queen stating that you would jump her the moment you first saw her in her new outfit." Krista teased. She was starting to feel more energetic and wanted to make her friends blush.

"That was days ago! Hermione's outfit took me by surprise and I momentarily lost my senses. That is all!" Atem belted he was starting to get annoyed by Krista's constant teasing.

"Keep telling yourself that, we all know better." Kaiba teased.

"High Priest, now you are starting on the teasing wagon, I can't win when you two tag team." Atem stated as he started to shake his head. He was beginning to wonder if Krista and Kaiba would ever stop their teasing.

"And not just in teasing, I remember Seto and I winning a tag team duel against you and Yugi." Krista stated.

"Enough!" The Pharaoh yelled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Atem. "Calm down my love, they are just having a bit of fun." When Atem felt his woman's arm around him and heard her soft voice he started to calm down. Hermione's touch always seemed to make him feel less tense when it came to Krista's constant innuendoes.

"Okay, I'll stop for a little while." Krista said with a grin. "Seto, Yugi wanted a limo brought around to take him back to Tea."

"Me and Bakura need a ride too. We have something extra special planned for tonight." Marik said with an evil grin.

"Yes we do." Bakura said with his evil laugh.

"Tomb Robber, Tomb Keeper, what are you planning?" Atem asked.

"If we tell you it won't be a surprise." Bakura stated.

"Since you are going to be like that I just might not let you barrow one of my limos." Seto teased.

"High Priest, it is past midnight and our friends need a ride home. Just call for a limo. I'm tired and want to call it a night." Hermione said.

"You may be the Queen but you can't order me around." Kaiba barked. Whenever Hermione tired to order him around it really annoyed him.

The Pharaoh shot Kaiba a glare. "High Priest, do as the Queen commands." He said.

"Whatever, I just hope these two aren't planning on vandalizing the police station. I really don't have the time tonight to bail them out of trouble." Kaiba pushed the two way communicator on his trench coat. "Roland bring the limo out front, some of our guests need a ride home."

"We weren't planning on that." Bakura said.

"But that does give us an idea for a later date." Marik said. He ran over to Odion and gave him a hug. "I'll see you at Christmas brother."

"Kaiba, now look what you have done?" Atem said. He too was starting to get tired and his temper was starting to get shorter by the minute. "Tomb Robber, Tomb Keeper you will not vandalize the Domino City Police Department. Do I make myself clear?"

"Pharaoh we promise not to vandalize the Domino City Police Department." Bakura said.

"Good now you three get into one of Kaiba's limos and have a pleasant evening." Atem said. Yugi, Bakura and Marik all left the living room and headed out to their limo.

Odion said. "Is there anything else I need to do before I leave?"

Atem shook his head. "No Tomb Keeper, you are free to go." Atem said.

"Then I'll make my leave, Pharaoh." Odion said with a bow as headed out the front door to the manor, opened a shadow portal and headed back to London.

Hermione took Atem's hand in hers "I say we retire for the night it is getting late." She said. Atem nodded and the two headed up to their room for a much needed good nights sleep.

Sirius laughed at the conflict he had just witnessed. He had gotten used to hearing these teens address each other by their titles. Krista was given permission to fill Sirius in on the titles of the court and some of the history of Shadow Magic. Mostly how it was tied to the game of Duel Monsters. Sirius still however only thought their titles were nicknames. He had no idea that Atem was actually a 5000 year old pharaoh, or that their Millennium Items were more than trinkets. He knew that the Scales had been used tonight but he thought they were just a tool like using a cauldron to make potions.

"Sirius, are you going to be calling it a night soon?" Krista asked. She could tell that he was worried about her and she appreciated it. However she wanted him to retire for the night. She still had work to do and she really didn't want a fatherly lecture.

"Yeah I think I'll call it a night." Sirius gave Krista a hug and headed out the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Finally alone at last." Seto teased as he pulled Krista into a tight embracing kissing her. Kaiba was kissing his woman for several moments. He finally decided to break the kiss. "We have a lot of work to do. Let's head to the office. Krista and Seto walked to his office and started up their laptops.

"Hopefully we can come up with a way to implement your newest plan." Krista said.

"It will be on the table. I'm sure he will come crawling here shortly after Christmas day. And if he doesn't I still win. I'm in the perfect win win situation." Seto smirked.

"And I was giving a plethora of information on Wednesday when Sirius and I spent the day together which will be beneficial to the plan. I've also spent the last few days going over evidence; the case is circumstantial at best. This is a plus for us." Krista said.

Kaiba smiled over at his woman she always looked beautiful to him when they were working on a project together. "That is great. We will be successful." Krista looked up at her lover and just smiled.

Sirius had told Krista a lot about his past the day they spent together. All of which she later verified with her Necklace, after all Sirius was still a stranger to her even though she received half her genetic make-up from him.

Krista had relayed the story of how Dumbledore himself had performed the Secret Keeper spell and knew of the switch at the last minute and yet he still let Sirius rot in a jail cell for 13 years without having a trial first. Then when Sirius finally escaped Azkaban and had the proof to finally prove his innocence the real culprit escaped. These facts convinced the members of the court that Sirius would prove to be a reliable ally as he had no allegiance to either Voldemort or Dumbledore. This motivated Krista and Kaiba to work harder on fixing a great wrong.

While using the Necklace to verify Sirius' story, Krista had recognized the culprit from their attack at the tomb in August as one of the two Death Eaters to leave the scene with their soul intact. She also finally knew that this man who most referred to as Wormtail, was the one who fired the Killing Curse at Ishizu.

Krista and Kaiba spent the next couple of hours working out the details of their new plan. The couple shut down their laptops and headed off to bed. They knew that pulling off their new plan would be a challenge but not impossible because when it comes down to it Kaiba can pull off anything.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 102<p>

Draco Malfoy was lying on the bed of his large bedroom looking over a flier. Finding this flier was the best thing that happened to him on that stupid family trip his father insisted on taking to Japan a few days ago. Draco had everything a spoiled rich kid living in the magical world could ask for plenty of clothes, spending money, and numerous trinkets some of which were just gathering dust in his room. He had his hand of glory on his bedside table. He had gotten it as a gift from his father in their second year and he still hadn't used it yet. The clock on the mantle was chiming ten at night. Draco knew soon it would be time for his home to be invaded once more by his father's gang. He quickly pulled a small trunk from under his bed and placed the flier into it. This flier would defiantly make it so that he could get back what he lost so long ago.

Since June when the Dark Lord had returned to power, Draco's home had been used as a base of operations. The Dark Lord had many requests for his followers. Lately his requests had gotten more and more bizarre. Draco still hadn't understood why the Dark Lord had ordered his father to go a Quidditch game in Japan last week. Not only had he had to go to another country for a game, but he ran into Potter. Draco really couldn't stand that guy. He was nothing more than a guy who got lucky and now he is a friend to Blood Traitors and Mudbloods the guy shows absolutely no wizarding pride.

Draco really hated their visit to Japan, with the expectation of one thing but that was defiantly a minor thing. After the Quidditch game got over he and his family had gotten a little lost finding their way back to their portkey. After several wrong turns the Malfoy family ended up finding they were staring at the tallest building in the city. When his father had realized that the building was the Kaiba Corp tower he flipped out, not to mention he was told by a muggle no less the size of Kaiba manor and it was about three times the size of his own home. This news caused Draco's father to be in a foul mood for three days. He couldn't believe that a Mudblood could possibly have more money than his family fortune.

Draco's memories of the last few days were interrupted by a knock on the door, without waiting for a reply the door opened. "Draco, it is time." Lucius said.

"Yes, father." Draco said. Draco followed his father to the dining room table. All the Death Eaters were already gathered. Draco was unsure why he was summoned to this meeting he wasn't a Death Eater his father and aunt were. Even though he had been raised to believe in the pureblood way and those beliefs were as much his as anyone in the room, he had to admit to himself that every time there were these meetings they made him uncomfortable. He really wished he could go back to his room. He had better plans tonight than to sit through one of his father's Death Eater meetings.

"Tell me Lucius, how was your assignment in Japan?" Voldemort said.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the question luckily no one caught him before he was able to make his face emotionless once again. He had no idea that the Dark Lord gave Malfoy a mission in Japan. Perhaps the Dark Lord was still obsessed with finding the Key and that was what Lucius' mission had been. Although in Snape's opinion it didn't matter who the Key was since he knew that the Dark Lord would meet his end by Potter's hand. Assuming Snape will be able to keep Harry from doing something foolish due to his hero complex before he gets a chance to fulfill his destiny.

"You were correct my Lord, Potter was at the game and is staying at Kaiba's place." Lucius said.

Snape's stomach flipped. He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord had sent Lucius to Japan to spy on Potter. The job of spy was his. Snape really hoped that the Dark Lord wasn't starting to doubt him. Snape would have to wait for a good opening to give the Dark Lord information that would help to reassure the Dark Lord that Snape was a loyal Death Eater and it needed to be good enough to fool Voldemort. Snape sighed he really hated being the spy, but he knew it was necessary soon he would have his revenge and that was all that mattered. Well almost all.

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I want details about Potter. Not his hobbies. Perhaps someone in your family is more intelligent than you. Tell me Draco what did you see at the game?" Voldemort asked.

Draco had no idea what Voldemort was referring to, but knowing Voldemort if he didn't say something he would find himself on the receiving end of a Cruciatus Curse. So Draco said the first thing that came to his mind. "Potter has a girlfriend."

Voldemort smiled. He knew this information would be useful in the future. He had the perfect plan now he needed time to implement it. "Now that is more like it. Tell me about this girl."

Draco was baffled, but obeyed. "She doesn't attend Hogwarts and judging by her behavior I assume she must be a Mudblood at whatever school witches go to in Japan."

"Severus, what do you know of this girl?" Voldemort said.

Snape had just found the opening he needed, but he knew he needed to be careful. Potter's girlfriend was now in danger. He figured he should play along with the assumption that Potter's girlfriend was a muggle born witch. If the Dark Lord ever realized that she was a muggle then the poor girl would find herself on the wrong end of a Killing Curse. "Only that Potter met her through Kaiba. Apparently the girl was at some tournament and Potter thought she was pretty Kaiba told me she does indeed attend Osaka Magical Dojo, I never got the girl's name though."

"Then Draco was correct she is a Japanese Mudblood. Only a Mudblood would be in a tournament thrown by that Mudblood Kaiba." Voldemort sneered.

"With all due respect my Lord, Kaiba is extremely wealthy. I found that out on my trip to Japan as well. I can't believe he gained all that wealth by non magical means. I'm not so sure he is a Mudblood, defiantly if he isn't he is the biggest Blood Traitor I've ever seen. The guy loves to live in the muggle world. He is worse than Arthur Weasley when it comes to being a muggle lover." Lucius said.

Snape knew that this meeting just went from bad to worse. If he didn't act quickly his students would find their holidays interrupted by an attack. This was something Snape wanted to avoid at all costs. "I know that Kaiba is adopted so it is possible his parentage was lost." Snape said.

Voldemort was furious. He drew his wand. "Why am I just finding this out now!" Voldemort said with his wand pointed at Snape.

Snape knew that if he didn't come up with an answer quick he was going to be tortured. "I was just informed myself right before Hogwarts was dismissed for the holiday season. This is the first time I've had a chance to sneak away from Dumbledore to speak with you my Lord." Snape said. He knew his lie would fool Voldemort. He had just bought the time he needed. As soon as this meeting was over he would send a warning text to Kaiba. Snape inwardly grinned to himself, he had to admit his smart phone was handy.

"With this new information it seems more likely that we are getting closer to finding the Key. Find out from your student who Kaiba's birth parents are. I'm sure he would know." Voldemort said.

"I don't doubt that he does, but Kaiba may not talk about it. Sometimes teens don't discuss their painful pasts with their teachers." Snape said.

"You are right they talk to their peers." Bellatrix added.

"Draco, I have a job for you. Should you refuse I will hurt you and your family." Voldemort said.

"Draco would never turn you down. He will be proud to serve you." Lucius said.

"Draco, I need you to get to know the exchange students. Find out information about them and send the report in written form to Severus and he will make sure I get it."

Draco looked at his father. He really didn't like where this conversion was heading. "If you think for one minute you expect me to be friends with those Mudbloods!" He yelled.

Lucius glared at his son while speaking in a very harsh tone. "Draco, you will behavior yourself and show respect."

Draco dropped his eyes to the ground before speaking. "Yes father."

Snape could see things were getting worse and needed to intervene. "My Lord, these students don't trust anyone outside their group. They will not accept Draco." Snape said.

"How did the Mudblood Granger and Potter get so close to them?" Lucius asked.

"As I recall Miss Granger was challenged to a duel by Miss Klearity. It is a muggle card game that the whole group loves. Potter was taught to play and that is how they get along." Snape replied.

Lucius smiled and said. "Draco, tomorrow you will learn to play this game. That way you can get closer to this group." Lucius new that if his son was successful then the screw up in Egypt he was still be tormented by would be forgiven and he would once again be in the Dark Lords good graces.

Draco groaned before speaking. "As you wish father." Draco spent the rest of the meeting tuning out what everyone was saying.

"I'm please you see things my way, Lucius. Your son will prove to be a most reliable ally." Voldemort said.

Snape was really beginning to believe that Voldemort finally cracked. Sure his plans were always evil, but this one defied all logic. Why even have Draco try to learn to play. It made no sense. Snape really hoped that this plan wasn't a piece to something bigger, but knowing the Dark Lord as well as he did, chances of that were slim. "My Lord this plan has some fatal flaws; first this game isn't popular in England. I don't know where Draco would learn to play." Snape said.

"Is it popular elsewhere?" Voldemort asked.

"Japan and the United States." Snape said.

"Fine then tomorrow Lucius will take Draco back to Japan to learn this game." Voldemort said.

"My Lord, you have already ordered me to have a meeting with the Minister as well as several other high ranking members in the ministry tomorrow. I need to keep up my bribes so that no one gets suspicion, unless you want me to cancel on the Minister." Lucius said.

"No we need the Minister to keep being blind to the truth. It is essential to my plan for when I strike I will do it by surprise the Ministry won't know what hit them." Voldemort said.

Snape had no idea how he was going to fix this latest obsession of the Dark Lord's. He knew that if Draco kept on the path he was currently on that within a year. Draco would join Voldemort's ranks. Snape decided to try his best to prevent that. No student should ever become a Death Eater. "I'll take him my Lord, if it is alright with his father of course." Snape said.

"That will work." Lucius said.

Draco felt his temper rise, of all the things his father put him up to now he had to go to Japan again. "Do I even get a say in this? I really don't want to learn to play some stupid muggle card game." Draco said.

"Draco, you should be honored, the Dark Lord must see something in you. He has never given an underage wizard a task to do." Bellatrix said.

"Lucius, your son needs to be taught some respect. I will not tolerate this insubordination." Voldemort draws his wand and points it directly at Draco and yelled. "Crucio!"

As the torture curse his Draco, he falls to his knees. Not one Death Eater flinched or came to Draco's assistance. When Voldemort finally let up the curse, Draco was in so much pain that he took several minutes to get into a chair.

"Now that I've taught you respect. You will do as I command or you, your father and mother will all be punished again." Voldemort said as he sat back down in his chair.

Draco spent the rest of the meeting fighting the pain in his body left over from the curse. Draco returned to his room. When he was in his room he flopped down on his bed. There was no way he would ever become close to a group of Mudbloods no matter what. However Draco knew he had no choice he knew what he had to do. He pulled a mini trunk from under his bed pulled out the contents in in and put them in a small bag that had an undetectable extension charm cast on it. There was no way he would let his father find this stuff, at least for now. He placed the little bag in the pocket of his robe. He then went over to his desk wrote a quick note attached it to his owl's leg. His owl let out a hoot as it took flight. Draco knew that come morning all would be revealed, but for now he was exhausted and so he crawled into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 103<p>

It was getting near eight in the morning as Krista and Kaiba were riding in the limo on their way to Kaiba Corp. Krista was browsing the morning paper before she spoke. "Well whatever Marik and Bakura were up to last night didn't make the paper. So at least we know they didn't rob the local banks."

"It doesn't mean they didn't do something that I'm going to have to clean up. I swear those two are going to one day get themselves into so much trouble that nothing can get them free." Kaiba said as he pulled Krista in closer to him.

Krista leaned over and gave her man a reassuring kiss. "Don't let them get to you. Whatever they did I'm sure we can fix it."

"I was hoping to get away from magic for a while, but I guess that is now impossible. I'm officially a sorcerer." Kaiba smirked.

"Engaged to a sorceress." Krista added flirtatiously.

"I still prefer being a CEO of the world's largest gaming corporation." Kaiba said.

"Who on the side, now has 51% of the magical supreme court bribed and the Minister of Magic under a threat of blackmail." Krista teased.

"Just necessary to carry out the two plans I'm currently undertaking," stated the CEO.

The limo pulled up to the KC building. There were several members of the press out front. "Why is the media here?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know." Krista replied as she and Seto stepped out of the limo. They were immediately hounded by the press.

"Are you planning on finding the culprit?" A woman with long black hair and square glasses said as she shoved a microphone in Seto's face.

"Get that out of my face, I need to get to my office, I don't have time to deal with you vultures today. Now move or I'll have you all fired." Kaiba belted with annoyance. He really didn't want to deal with the media this morning.

The press moved out of the way to reveal what had caused the commotion. Krista gasps as she took in the scene, where Seto kept getting angrier the longer he looked at it. Every window of the building was covered with what looked like shaving cream. There were at least a dozen rolls of toilet paper thrown on the front door and there was a big florescent orange sign that said "You Won't Catch Us Alive Booyah!"

After the initial shock wore off Kaiba's blood was sweltering with anger. Those two had just seriously crossed the line. The media sensing Kaiba's fury starting to snap pictures and run the tapes they wanted to get some good action stories. "Everyone out of here now! And if this reaches any form of printed media the whole lot of you will be fired. Rest assured I will find the culprit responsible and deal with them personally!" Kaiba yelled so loudly that the employees on the top floor could hear him clearly.

Kaiba was in such a fury that he didn't say anything to Krista the whole ride up the elevator to his office. When Krista and Kaiba reached the office he unlocked it and went and sat at his desk. He hit the speaker phone button and dialed a number.

"Hello." Came Bakura's voice groggily. The phone call evidently had woke him up.

"Tomb Robber you and the Tomb Keeper have crossed the line now both of you will get your sorry pathetic asses to my office so that I can personally throw you off the building." Kaiba threatened.

"High Priest you can't do that!" Bakura said

"Watch me if I didn't have work to do you would find me at your house tearing the door off with my bare hands. You and Marik better be here within the hour to start cleaning up your mess. Next time leave my building alone!" Kaiba yelled as he slammed the speaker phone button ending the call.

Krista walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Send those two on a one way trip to the shadow realm." Seto teased.

"They are just trying to piss you off." Krista said.

"They definitely succeeded in that." Kaiba said.

"For now let's just forget about it and get back to the finishing touches of your newest scheme." Krista said.

Kaiba pull Krista around to face him. "Sounds good, let's work on the couch from your laptop."

"Sure thing." Krista said as she sat on the couch and fired up her laptop. "Okay now back to the list. I was correct you now have 51% of the court bribed. They even know that if they back out of their bribe with you that they will be punished. It was a stroke of genius on your part to make each bribe a business transaction and make the person sign a cursed contract to get their money."

"That is true, I am a genius." Seto said as he leaned over and kissed Krista's cheek. "This has been easier than blackmailing the Minister which admittedly was pretty damn easy."

"We are ready for the final step in your plan to right the biggest wrong in the last half a century. I have all the preliminary evidence and a meeting today to present it to Madam Bones. With over half the court on your payroll, an acquittal is in the bag." Krista stated.

"That is what I like to hear. Let's just hope Madam Bones is interested in justice not her own political career since this type of demand is going to be risky to her career."

"If she proves uncooperative, I'll take care of her." Krista smirked.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kaiba teased.

"Can't make that promise lover, you taught me everything I know about the business world." Krista stated.

Kaiba started to kiss Krista's neck as he spoke. "Liar, you have a master's in business, I'm sure your professors taught you something."

"Nah, they taught me nothing of relevance. You taught me the key to getting ahead in the business world is to seduce the boss." Krista teased as she started to rub Seto's thigh.

"Now you are asking for it." Kaiba put Krista's laptop on the floor and leans in gentle and starts kissing his lover. Krista returns her man's affections repositioning herself so that she is straddling Seto's lap. The two lovers continued kissing until there was a knock on the door.

"Damn, what could be so important that I would be robbed my fun time with you." Krista said as she started to readjust her skirt and blouse.

Krista slips off Kaiba lap as he got off the couch to answer the door. When he saw he was looking at his secretary he said. "This better be a life and death situation or you are fired!"

Kaiba's secretary's eyes were filled with fear as she held out an envelope. "I was told by the postal guy that this must be delivered to Miss Klearity right now and not to waste time. Please Mr. Kaiba don't fire me."

Kaiba ripped the letter out of his secretary's hand. "Just get back to work and don't bother me again today unless it is an emergency!" Kaiba slammed the door. Seto was still fuming when he handed Krista her letter.

Krista looked at the clock on the wall. "By Ra, if I don't head out now, I'll be late for my meeting." Krista grabbed her three cases and tossed the letter in one of them. She decided she would read it later.

Kaiba put his arms around Krista and spoke. "Be safe, what we are planning is dangerous."

"I know, but it will make things better when we are successful." Krista gave her man one last kiss goodbye before creating a shadow portal to London.

Krista stepped into the portal and immediately found herself on the streets of London. She pulled her school robe out of one of her cases and put it over her signature dueling outfit. She had to admit to herself these school robes weren't too bad when left open, they resembled a really long trench coat and that she could handle. She would never ever completely conform to wearing wizard robes most were completely hideous. She loved to be fashion forward not fashion should never have happened.

Her cell phone got a message beep. Krista checked the message. Her man could be so sweet he just asked if she arrived successfully in London. Krista decided to tease her man a little and responded by saying other than being hit on by the Black Luster Soldier, everything went smoothly. Krista walked up to the red phone booth. When the voice asked her name and business Krista answered the question and removed the button she put it in one of her cases. She still refused to wear that ugly thing. When the booth dropped to the main floor she got off and walked to the check in counter.

"Oh no it is you again." The wizard behind the counter said.

"Look here is my wand, I have a meeting with Amelia Bones and I don't want to be late so can we hurry this along?" Krista stated while tapping her foot which was in a pair of six inch stiletto heels.

The wizard took Krista's wand. "Ah yes an Ollivander creation. Lotus with the hair of a sphinx and been in use since August."

"Did you expect it to change? Just give me back my wand, I'm in a hurry." The man handed Krista back her wand and she headed to the office of Madam Bones. When Krista arrived at Madam Bones' office she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Madam Bones said. Krista opened the door and entered the office.

"Hello Madam Bones, I'm Krista Klearity and we have an appointment today." Krista said.

"That is correct. Your letter said something about finding a major injustice in our department that you wanted rectified." Madam Bones inquired.

"That is correct Madam Bones. I know that since you are the current Head for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that only you can request a hearing or trial to right this wrong, even though it was your predecessor who was responsible for the misrepresentation of justice." Krista stated.

"Please have a seat and I'll see what I can do for you." Madam Bones said while gesturing to a chair.

Krista sat down and started to speak. "Thank you. Now what I'm about to tell you may shock you but save all questions until the end of my presentation." Krista opened one of her cases and pulled out a stack of papers. "These are written statements from several people who can prove that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for. There is also a list of extra witnesses to the fact that he is innocent as well as evidence pointing to the one who actually did it. A man called Peter Pettigrew. Now I know that for some reason the Ministry has their head so far up their ass they can't see straight. But I know Pettigrew is alive because I saw him with my own eyes this August. He even murdered my best friend with a killing curse. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger also can testify as to Pettigrew being alive. They saw him when they were thirteen and the Minister didn't believe them. I myself can offer you video evidence if you will. I can conjure actuate visions of the past that can help to give evidence. Black is even willing to subject himself to Veritaserum. And before you ask yes, I have been in contact with the fugitive Black and you will never get it out of me where I've been meeting with him. I have even looked over the evidence against Black to begin with and it is circumstantial at best and also included in this pile of documents."

"You do realize what you are asking is next to impossible, I can't just walk into a meeting with the Wizengamot and say oh by the way Sirius Black is innocent." Madam Bones said sarcastically.

"I'm not asking you to do that, I'm asking you to give him the trial he was never given. He spent 13 years in prison for a crime he didn't commit. All you have to do is set the court date. He will present his case and since I know for a fact that he is innocent he will be freed and then I expect the ministry to give him something for the 13 years he lost according to your laws." Krista stated.

Madam Bones spent several minutes flipping through the documents. She had to admit this girl's file was complete. She left no questions unanswered and no stone unturned. "You should think about a career in Magical Law Enforcement you have a gift for finding answers."

"You would have to pay me more than my Fiancé is worth to do that. I have no intention of ever working for the magical community. I've had an executive level job in one of the two companies I'm a major stock holder of, as well as the founder of my own foundation. I'm really content with my career choice. And as much as I love to take all the credit for that pile, my fiancé helped a little." Krista said.

"I meant no offence by suggesting you choose a career." Madam Bones said.

"I took none; I just tend to be blunt when at a negotiating table, it save time if you leave the bull shit out. After all this is no different than when I approach a CEO with a plan to buy out their company on behalf of Kaiba Corp. Now are you going to see that Sirius Black gets a fair hearing or not. I've presented you with evidence as well as my argument. I'll let you take some time to think it over. Should you refuse I will see to it that your career ends badly. Since I'm sure you are aware that I wrote an article for _The Quibbler _in December and I'll include this as story two if you don't cooperate." Krista stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Madam Bones stared at the girl sitting across from her. She defiantly had some passionate feelings towards what she was fighting for, but she was cruel at her delivery. "You didn't have to threaten me."

"With all due respect, I don't know you, I won't take a chance that you may do the right thing. I am confident that Sirius Black will be acquitted all I need is you to set the date. If I choose to use a bit of blackmail to do it then so be it. I have seen up close that your government is seriously fucked up. You let innocent men go to jail without a trial first. Yet bribery and blackmail are totally acceptable. You have issues with sex yet not underage drinking. You have evidence that Death Eaters are at large and ignore it. Most say Harry Potter is a lying attention seeking boy. Well I've seen the Death Eaters and I know for a fact that Voldemort is back. So does Sirius Black get a trial or do I go to press?" Krista said while giving Madam Bones a glare that said she was dead serious about her blackmail threat.

Madam Bones took out a long piece of parchment. She ran her finger down it. "The earliest I can get a hearing scheduled would be the 3rd of February." Madam Bones said as she pulled out her wand and added the hearing date to the long parchment.

"That is acceptable." Krista pulled out the magical contract she wasn't going to take any chances that this lady would change her mind. "Would you be willing to sign this stating that you intend to keep your end of the bargain? I want to make sure you don't back out of the court date and treat Black unfairly when he shows up for his court date." Krista said.

"If it will get you out of here faster and my name untarnished by the papers I'll sign." Madam Bones signs the contract. Krista takes the signed contract and puts it in her case. "I understand your reluctance but I'm not your enemy. I want to see justice served so Black will get a fair hearing." Madam Bones stated.

"Thank you, now I'll make my leave of you." Krista left Madam Bones' office and headed out of the Ministry of Magic. Once on the street she opened up one of her cases. She decided to read the letter she had gotten. She opened the envelope to have a piece of parchment fall out the letter read.

**Dear Queen of the Underground,**

**I know who you are; your triquetra earrings were a dead giveaway. ****It took me a while to remember who you really were, but they are your signature earrings for underground dueling almost like a good luck charm. My memory was jogged when I found the flier stating that you wanted to help anyone suffering in the underground. ****You may have your underground outfit on disguising your face with a mask, and a wig that is brown covering that white hair of yours but I'd recognize those earrings anywhere. ****You wear them at least once a week at school. Yes I go to your school and you never figured out that I was a member of England's underground. We faced each other over two years ago, it was my first underground duel. I am officially challenging you to an underground duel rematch. I want what you won from me back. Name your wager and we'll duel. Meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron at midnight. We'll decide a location for a duel from there.**

**The Black Dragon**.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 104<p>

Krista reread the letter several times before texting Seto. Kaiba stepped out of a shadow portal. "What is the emergency?" Kaiba asked.

"Take a look at this. This is the letter I was sent this afternoon." Krista said as handed Seto the letter he quickly read the letter.

"Who is The Black Dragon?" Seto asked.

Krista rolled her eyes while yelling with frustration in her voice. "Like I know the real identity of every underground duelist I faced. Being undetectable is part of the life of underground dueling by using an alias to duel and a disguise. Even you didn't recognize me until I played my trump card. You had underground dueling arenas staked out for months trying to weed me out. Unless I faced an underground opponent outside of the underground arena and recognized their deck, I wouldn't know their real name. I also don't remember the aliases of every opponent I ever faced. But there was one rookie I faced who had a dragon theme deck. If The Black Dragon is that duelist, he was lucky to live though our duel. I attacked him directly with Venus the Light Magician while the Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light was in play and she was equipped with the Amulet of First Magic."

"That is a 7000 point direct attack and with the electric chokers that would have made a jolt close to being struck by lightning!" Seto exclaimed.

Krista was getting more annoyed and frustrated by the minute. She needed Seto to understand the nature of the situation and not keep judging her for the past. "I am well aware of that. Now we are faced with a problem. We have an underground duelist at school and for whatever reason that kid joined the underground he or she needs my help. I'm the one responsible for them being there. I could have turned down the offer to duel a rookie. But no I was too consumed with my own problems to give a damn about some kid." She cried out in frustration.

Seto noticed the panic written all over his woman. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't do something rash. "Don't even start to blame yourself; you are not the same person you were when you were an underground duelist. Not to mention this kid has chosen to stay in the underground since then." Kaiba stated.

Krista knew where her man was headed with his comment, but she also knew that he didn't really understand what the meaning behind the challenge was. Krista took a deep breath before speaking. "I have to accept this challenge."

"Krista, this is no time for your vanity and pride!" Kaiba yelled, he was starting to get angry with his girl, which didn't happen often. They usually agreed on most things however this seemed to be different.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with my vanity or pride. It is possible that this kid has stayed in the underground just waiting to find me so that he or she can get back what I won from them."

Kaiba could feel his temper reaching its breaking point as he yelled. "You can't duel this person!"

Krista was so upset she was half tempted to send a blast of shadow magic at Kaiba to get him to shut up. "I can and I will Seto! It is my decision to make! This duelist whoever it is needs my help! I will meet them on whatever terms they want! If he or she wants an underground duel so be it!" She yelled.

"You don't need to damage yourself anymore than you already have." Kaiba blurted out before he could stop himself.

Tears started to form in Krista's eyes. Seto had just hit her below the belt with that comment. "You can't talk me out of this, Seto, by attempting to guilt trip me!" She screamed. Krista took a deep breath in an attempt to regain some control over her emotions. "Now at least tell me that you still carry Mystical Elf in your main deck. I haven't carried her in my main deck since I won Magician Kuriboh."

Kaiba could see the tears he brought to his woman's eyes and silently cursed himself for saying something so awful to her. Why was it when you fight with the one you love you always say something stupid? "Of course I do she is a good lower level monster to have in my power deck. Do you need to borrow her?"

"No, you will need to summon her so that she can use her healing abilities after this duel is done." Krista stated. She had a plan, but it still didn't mean there would be no injuries.

Seto looked at his watch. It read 3:00pm. "At least I have nine hours until midnight to talk you out of this madness."

"Actually you only have about an hour to talk me out of it. This duelist would know that in underground rules when you challenge someone who is living in a different time zone the set time of the challenge is the time of the one you challenged time zone. Which means four in the afternoon is when I'm to meet this duelist at the Leaky Cauldron." Krista explained.

"For Ra sakes Krista are you even listening to yourself? I don't want to see you hurt yourself." Seto was getting upset with his girl again. Why would she not listen to reason?

Krista temper was at its breaking point. Damn her man and his stubborn streak. He just wouldn't understand why she was doing what had to be done. "Seto, you won't see me getting hurt, you have to trust me!" She yelled. "This is the only way! I won't be permanently injured but this duel will have to take place! Now you can either leave, or come with me!"

"There isn't a snowball chance in hell, I'm leaving. Let's go." Kaiba yelled as he got on his phone and called for a limo to get them and take them to the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived they found the street deserted. Kaiba was really hoping that The Black Dragon would stand Krista up.

Kaiba looked at his watch it read 4pm when he heard two voices rounding the corner. "I don't understand why you wanted to come here first Draco. I have been trying to get you to every card shop in town. Do you want the Dark Lord to hurt you again? You need to get these cards for this game so that you can accomplish your mission." Snape said he was concerned. It seemed that Draco didn't care about finishing his mission.

"I don't need any cards, I have them already. I'm meeting someone here." Draco said

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

Krista and Kaiba were both shocked at the appearance of both Snape and Malfoy. Krista walked over to Snape and spoke. "He means me Sensei." Krista looks at Draco. "I must say this is a surprise you are the last one I thought would shown up for this."

"I figured it was only fair to let my opponent see my face since I figured out yours. Are you going to forfeit?" Malfoy sneered.

"Nope, but I am going to change the rules slightly." Krista turned to face Snape and said. "I'm sorry, Sensei, but you can't watch this so either go in the pub or I'll have Seto knock you unconscious."

"I think I'll go to the pub, text me when whatever you are going to do is over. Just don't kill Draco." Snape said.

"I promise. I won't kill Malfoy." Krista said.

"Then I'll make my leave of you." Snape walked into the Leaky Cauldron disappearing from sight.

"Malfoy, please tell me you have a duel disk." Krista stated.

"Of course I do. And for the duration of this call me by my underground alias." Malfoy responded.

"Whatever you say Black Dragon, but I want you to tell me something before we start to set things up." Krista demanded.

"You want to duel out here in broad daylight." Malfoy said.

"Yes and no we will be at this location yet at the same time not at this location." Krista said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Malfoy yelled.

"First answer my questions then I'll answer yours." Krista stated.

Malfoy groaned he really didn't like being told what to do by a Mudblood. "Whatever you say, Queen of the Underground." He said through clinched teeth.

"Why are you a member of the underground? With your values I'd have thought Duel Monsters would be below you." Krista said.

"Oh that show just how little you really know about pureblood beliefs. I get to torture muggles who I challenge with the electric shocks each time I take their life points. I can't get caught because I'm not using magic. I can't get thrown in Azkaban for torturing a muggle because I'm technically not doing anything illegal by the Ministry's rules. As long as I follow the rules of underground dueling to a tee, the Ministry can't do anything to me." Malfoy explained.

Krista had to stifle the need to hurl. "So you duel just to torment an innocent person that is sickening." Krista stated.

"You may think so, but when I finally tell my father, he will finally be proud of me. No more being put down for having grades that are lower than the Mudblood Granger. I took the initiative to learn to show that wizards are superior to muggles by learning and beating them at their own game. You are the only one I have ever lost to. And while I'm on the subject, how did you, a Mudblood survive the curse on the item you won from me two years ago?" Draco said.

When Krista heard about the putdowns by Lucius she finally understood Draco's motivation for choosing underground dueling. He may think it was to impress his father, which was defiantly part but it was also to kill the pain from emotional abuse. Lucius just hit a lower level on Krista impression of him and it was already low to begin with. "I don't remember the terms of our wager, what item did I win from you?" Krista asked.

"Well since you were unwavering on betting something called stocks which I still don't have you told me you needed something of high value to match the value of these so called stocks that you were putting up. I wagered a family broach with the Black family crest on it. It is an heirloom that belongs to my mum's family. According to my mum, my great great great grandfather Phineas Black put a curse on it that only a member of the Black family can be in contact with it without suffering pain until the item is returned to a member of the Black family."

Krista nodded as she was starting to see the whole picture. She may now understand Draco's motivation for joining the underground, but he still was a boy filled with prejudice which made her sick to her stomach. If Draco would let go of those beliefs he would go far. "You bet a cursed heirloom to try to torture me if I won it from you so that I would return it to you. You really make me sick. However I will give you a little information on how I survived, a week ago I wouldn't have been able to answer that question. But you know I think you should ask dear old Bellatrix to explain to you how the daughter of Zelentina Klearity would have survived I think the news will shock you into reality." Krista stated.

Draco was starting to panic if this girl didn't return his broach then he was going to be in serious trouble. "You don't understand if I don't get that heirloom back, by the time I turn 16 I'll be in trouble with my mother and punished by my father for it. I was never supposed to lose it to you at least not for over two years. You should have been begging me to take it back within a week. I never understood why you weren't affected by the curse. I've been trying to find you to challenge you to a rematch to win back my birthright. But it seemed shortly after you won it, you disappeared from the underground, and you seem to not do tournaments either so I never found someone with your deck. The heirloom became mine because no more males are in the Black line. My mum's dad had three girls and my great aunt and uncle had two boys one died childless and the other is a fugitive and was disowned by the family for having no pureblood pride." Draco said.

Krista could hear the panic in Draco's voice and could only assume what terrible punishment someone as evil as Lucius could come up with. "I'll give you back the heirloom regardless of the winner. I never was able to sell the thing it is really ugly. It is in my jewelry vault at Kaiba Manor. As soon as we are done here and I return to the manor, I'll get it for you. To save you from your family's rage the fugitive you spoke of is my biological father that is why I survived the curse you and I are third cousins. But don't expect to be on friendly terms with me. However this new development convinces me more now than ever that you need to be judged. We will now get on to our duel."

"It is about time." Draco said as he removed a small bag out of his robe pocket and took his robe off. Under his robe was a pair of green leather pants matched with a silver muscle tank. Around his waist was a black belt that had his deck holder attached to it. He reached into his little bag and pulled out a silver case on the case were the letter B.D. "Got to love the undetectable extension charm." Inside his case was Draco's duel disk and underground chokers. Draco removed a chocker and placed it around his neck.

Krista followed suit to prepare for an underground duel. She removed her blue school robe and grabbed her underground dueling case and her duel disk case. She opened her duel disk case and removed her disk strapping it to her left arm.

Kaiba was worried about his woman. It seemed that her logic was completely overtaken by another force. He just didn't know what to do. He knew if he kept protesting she would most likely knock him out to get him to shut up. He decided to try to act as supportive as he could but still show his disapproval to her decision. "Imzadi, I hope you know what you are doing!" Kaiba stated.

"Trust me Seto, I have no intention of using electric shocks, but I do intend to duel. And I don't want you to stop me once I begin. This will be a true test of my power, as well as a test of your faith in me!" Krista said as she glared right into Seto eyes.

Kaiba was shocked he had never seen such a look of willpower in her eyes. It seemed as though she knew that no matter what was said she couldn't back down. This had to happen and there was no stopping it. "Why do I get the feeling you are being cryptic."

"Because I am, if you knew what I was really planning you would try to stop me." Krista said as she opened her underground dueling case and removed her chokers. She quickly removed her Millennium Necklace and placed it in her skirt pocket and put on her underground choker.

Seto pulled Krista into a tight embrace and whispered. "Be careful, if anything happens to you I will never forgive this punk or myself."

Krista gave her lover a quick kiss before turning around to face Draco. "So here are the rules to our duel they are the standard underground rules with a twist our chokers will drain us physically and magically instead of administering electric shocks. The proportionate ratios of life point loss to drain will be the same. And cheating will not be tolerated." Krista explained as soon as Seto heard her rules a chill ran down his back. He knew where this underground duel was headed. He knew he couldn't interfere he just hoped that when the dust cleared Krista would be alright.

"First even though cheating is in my nature, I would never cheat in a duel. Second I like that twist, so I accept your rules." Once Draco had stated he accepted the rules both his and Krista's chokers glowed symbolizing they were changed from administering electric shocks to doing physical and magical draining. How do you plan to implement the twist." Draco said as he strapped his duel disk on his arm. His disk was a standard style but had been custom colored to be green and silver.

"You're The Black Dragon, I'm the Queen of the Underground and both you and I are magical. I just used magic to change what our chokers do. My spell was activated the moment you agreed to my rules. It will be only temporary and after this duel is over the chokers will go back to normal." Krista and Draco each removed their decks from their holders and started to shuffle them. As Krista was shuffling her deck she said. "The door to darkness has been opened let the shadow game begin." Both duelists were engulfed by purple and black shadows cutting them off from the rest of the world.

Kaiba noticed this and said. "Fuck! Krista cut me off from interfering or even watching. She better not be dead when this is over or I'll kill myself just to go to the afterlife to kill her again." Kaiba got on his cell and started to send several text messages when this duel was over he would need reinforcements. He just hoped everyone was awake and in the the mood to take a shadow portal to London.

Both duelists finished shuffling their decks and loaded them into their disks. "Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"As per the rules of the Underground the one who was challenged gets to choose who goes first, so why don't you start Black Dragon." Krista said. She wanted to get this done quickly. She knew that by cutting herself off from Seto she was making herself vulnerable, but she need him to not interfere and there is no telling if he would have not interfered. Now it would be the time to see what kind of person Draco Malfoy really was.

"Queen of the Underground you will not win, and by letting me go first you are making a huge mistake." Draco said as he drew a card. "I'll start by summon the Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode. Next I'll equip him with the Flute of Summoning Dragon which allows me to special summon up to two dragon type monsters from my hand. So I'll summon my Axe Dragonute (2000 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode as well. Last I summon my Red Eye Black Dragon (2400 ATK) in attack mode also. I'll set two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

"I should warn you if you haven't realized it we are no longer in London we are in the Shadow Realm and the monsters are real here. Be prepared to get hurt when I attack this turn. My draw." Krista draws her first card. "I start by activating the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice. I now have to select five monsters from my deck and send them to the grave in exchange I can special summon any level eight spellcaster in my hand and I choose my Light Magician (3000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode."

The Light Magician took to the field swinging her staff in front of her. "Mistress, this is a Shadow Duel!" She exclaimed.

"No kidding Venus, now get your head in the game. There is more than you know going on right now." The Light Magician nodded telling Krista that she understood. Krista acknowledged her monster before speaking. "Next I play the magic card Attribute Balance. This magic card makes it so that I can special summon a monster from my deck. Since I have a level eight light attribute monster I need a level eight or lower dark attribute monster and I choose my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK)." Krista said.

The Dark Magician Girl came to the field twirling her staff like a baton. "Oh my we have our work cut out for us don't we, mistress?" She said with a giggle.

"Yes Dark Magician Girl we do." Krista says while giving her spellcaster a smile. "And since I can still normal summon this turn I'll summon my Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) in attack mode."

"Mistress I'm at your service." Valkyria states as she raises her staff in the air.

"Thanks Valkyria. Next I'll equip my Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula to increase her attack strength to 2700 and last I equip Valkyria with The Amulet of First Magic to double her attack strength making her 3200. Now that my spellcasters are powered up I will attack. First Dark Magician Girl show the Lord of Dragon's what a real spellcaster is capable of with a black magic scepter blast." Krista commanded.

"It would be my pleasure mistress." The Dark Magician girl said as she twirled her scepter then pointed it at the Lord of Dragons sending a blast at him, destroying the Lord of Dragons.

As Draco's monsters was destroyed he let out a cry of pain as a visible energy beam left his body and his life points dropped to 2500. After shaking off the drain Draco looked at his opponent. "Is the the best the Queen of the Underground could dish out?" He yelled.

"Where did you learn to count, Black Dragon. I still have two more monsters and I intend to use them. Next Valkyria attack the Red Eyes Black Dragon with mystic scepter blast." Krista hollered.

"Right away!" Valkyria says as she thrusts her scepter in front of her sending a green blast at the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Draco's life points dropped to 1700.

Once again Draco lets out a scream as his monster is destroyed. This time his weakened condition made him drop to his knees as the light energy left his body. "I will not surrender to you, you are a Mudblood."

"I'm not asking you to surrender to me; I want you to leave the underground. No matter what your family is putting you through the underground isn't the answer. I learned that the hard way. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Krista pleaded. She really hoped by the end of this duel she would get something through to this kid. He may be a bit of a jerk, but he needed to find peace. Was she really so different when she was in the underground?

"I don't need your advice. You may be the the Queen of the Underground. But you will always be a Mudblood to me." Draco got to his feet. "So are you going to attack again and get your turn over with so that I can wipe the floor with you?"

"Black Dragon as long as you disrespect my by calling me that insulting name which isn't even accurate by the way, I will continue to win against you. You may have fought many battles and won but you really haven't had a true victory. As long as you are consumed by prejudice I will always win against you. Now Light Magician attack the Axe Dragonute."

Draco's life points dropped to 700. As Draco took another hit of energy and magical draining he bent over almost crying but hiding his tears from his opponent. "You don't understand I have to prove to my father that I'm a wizard of pride. I can't lose to anyone. He didn't even flinch or lend me a hand when the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus Curse on me last night. Do you really think I care what you say? When I prove to my father that I'm a true wizard then he will surely accept me." Draco exclaimed.

"But at what cost? Is your life worth it? Keep underground dueling and you will end up with damage. I already may never be able to have children. You most likely would end up having a heart attack before you are twenty. Or worse the Voldemort might just start to use you to kill people are you will to take a life?" Krista stated.

"I always take a strengthening potion before and after each duel, I'll be fine. As for taking a life, I haven't been asked that and I'll deal with that when the time arises." Draco explained.

"So that is how you didn't die the first time we dueled, however you might not be so lucky this time around, your magical and physical energy levels will be so weaken by the end of this duel you may not be able to drink your potion. You won't die but you will be weak." Krista said.

"Just hurry up and end your turn so I can whip you." Draco yelled with annoyance in his voice. He was getting tired of Krista's talking he wanted to duel not talk.

"Fine I end my turn." Krista said.

"About time. I draw." Draco draws his card and hits a button on his duel disk. "First I play the magic card. Red Medicine to increase my life points by 500 giving me 1200 life points. Next I activate my other facedown magic card Goblin's Secret Remedy which increases my life points by 600 making my life points now 1800." He flips over the card in his hand. "Next I activate the magic card Card of Sanctity. We each have to draw until we have five cards." Draco scans his new hand "Now Queen of the Underground see the power in my deck. First I activate the magic card Dark Dragon Ritual which allows me to ritual summon Knight of Dark Dragons. But don't get too used to seeing him for I sacrifice him to special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) from my deck. Next I activate the magic card Heavy Storm which rids the field of all magic and trap cards."

A huge gust of wind blow Krista equipment magic cards off the field decreasing her monsters attack points. Her Dark Magician Girl is reduced to 2000 attack points and her Magician Valkyria is 1600 attack points. "When Magic Formula is sent to the grave I receive 1000 life points." Krista's hollers as her life points increase to 5000.

"More life points are only buying you time." Draco said with a smug look on his face. "Next I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to bring back the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) you just destroyed. I'll place him in attack mode as well. Next I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse the two dragons I have on the field with the one in my hand. To create Red Eyes Black Ultimate Dragon (4000 ATK) now that I have a monster that is more powerful than yours I'll attack. Now my Ultimate Dragon attack the Mudblood's Magician Valkyria.

The dragon sent a steam of black fire at Magician Valkyria destroying her. As Krista's life points dropped to 2600, she clasped to the ground on her hands and knees. This was even worse than the draining she received when she had to cast the mind sealing spell. This had taken her by surprise. She had expected some, but not to this degree. Her only conclusion is the extra magical drains she was getting as the instigator of this shadow game is causing her drains to come faster and harder. Krista vision was starting to blur as she shook her head and pushed herself back to her feet. She had to win this duel and she knew she could do it in her next turn if she could just get there.

"I have to now end my turn." Draco said.

"Black Dragon this duel is over. First I activate my magic card Dragon Sealing Jar." As Krista's magic card appeared on the field the Red Eye Ultimate Dragon dove into the jar. "Now you are completely defenseless with no magic and trap cards on the field you can't stop my attacks. I give you a chance to surrender this duel so that you don't get too badly hurt because I won't hold back. You need to learn to put aside your prejudice feelings and leave the underground and if I have to knock you out in this game to do it I will."

"Queen of the Underground I said before I'll never surrender to you. You are nothing but a Mudblood!" Draco said.

"Fine than I will end this duel by having the two monsters I have on the field attack you directly. Light Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack Draco directly." Both monsters sent a blast from their scepters knocking Draco out as his life points drop to zero. As Krista's attack ended she felt herself getting dizzy as the world kept spinning out of focus causing her to fall to the ground unconscious as the shadows dissipated around the two duelists.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 105<p>

"Krista," Seto yelled as he ran up to her. He quickly checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief she still had a heart beat. He looked at her duel disk the life point reading said 2600. He quickly ran to Draco's disk to see his, it read zero. Obviously Krista had won, but what had happened he had no idea. He went back over to his girl, she was still out cold. He was furious with her for blocking him out of this.

Kaiba had an idea, he wasn't sure it would work, but it was worth a try he needed answers. He reached into Krista skirt pocket and pulled out her Millennium Necklace just as Krista started to come around. "Sorry sexy, but it won't work properly for you. You might be able to get a vision, but it most likely wouldn't be one you were aiming for. And I'm too exhausted to activate it." She said.

"Just tell me what happened." Kaiba said.

"I judged Malfoy with a Shadow Game." Krista stated.

"That much I figured out for myself. The Shadows engulfing you two made it pretty obvious. What did you find out about who Draco Malfoy is?" Kaiba asked.

"Malfoy is filled with prejudice that stems from generations of pureblood thinking in his family. He has mental abuse from his father. He is consumed with this prejudice if he doesn't change his ways it will eventually corrupt his soul turning him completely evil. Right now he is just a 15 year old kid who thinks that by dueling ungrounded causing pain to members of the non magical community that his father will finally accept him. If he would let go of his prejudice he would definitely go far in the world. He would be a positive influence. He also has fear of being hurt physically. He mentioned that he was on the receiving end of a Cruciatus Curse cast by Voldemort and that his father didn't even try to stop it. I must have passed out after finishing with my final attack. I kept trying to convince him to leave the underground by telling him that no amount of family troubles are worth it and to leave his prejudices behind, but it was a no go." Krista said as she tried to sit up.

Kaiba noticed that she had a huge scratch on her shoulder. "Krista you are hurt, your shoulder is bleeding." Kaiba said.

"I must have gotten it when I pass out. The pavement is pretty hard." Krista said.

Kaiba pulled out a card from his deck. "Mystical Elf come forth!" The CEO commanded.

The Mystical Elf steps out of a shadow portal. "Master, how may I serve you?" She asked.

"By healing Krista of any and all injuries, then moving on to Malfoy's." Kaiba said.

"As you wish Master." The Mystical Elf walked up to Krista with her hands folded and started chanting when she was done she went over to Draco and did the same thing. Both duelists had some bruising and minor cuts from falling to the pavement, but nothing major. "I have finished healing these two Master." The Mystical Elf said.

"Thank you Mystical Elf." Krista commented.

The Mystical Elf smiled at Krista as she spoke. "You're welcome, Royal Sorceress."

"You are dismissed." Kaiba said as the Mystical Elf left through the portal. Kaiba was getting irritated here he had two duelists that were completely physically drained and no one seemed to be answering his text messages. He figured that they must have all been asleep and decided he would just let it go. Kaiba knelt down next to Krista she looked thoroughly fatigued he wished there was something he could do to help her. He decided to bring her into a close embrace. "Imzadi what can I do for you?"

"Remove my choker for me and replace it with my Millennium Necklace then lock up my underground dueling case I don't want anything to happen to Magic Formula." Krista said while looking at her lover. She could see the worry in his cobalt eyes and really wished there was some way to make him feel more at ease.

"You got it and nothing would happen to your spell book, I kept it next to me during your entire Shadow Game, just to make sure it was kept safe." Kaiba gently removed Krista's underground choker and put her Millennium Necklace back on her neck.

Krista groaned as she tried to stand up again. "I really am having trouble getting up. The draining from that was intense." She said.

"What did you expect? Not only did you have magical and physical draining by instigating a Shadow Game, but you added more with your twisted underground rules!" Kaiba said with more force then he meant to, but he figured it got his point across.

"Malfoy needed to be judged and he wouldn't have agreed to a duel unless I made it one with underground rules. He is too consumed with his desire to impress his father and the only way he knows how to do that is with an underground duel. He needs to let go or I guarantee you he will become a Death Eater within a year." Krista stated.

"Did your Necklace show you that?" Kaiba asked.

"No it is more like a strong intuition. I could see things in Draco during our Shadow Game. It wasn't like a vision from my Necklace, but since I'm the keeper of the Millennium Necklace it is possible my intuitions are amplified to see the path a person is on without having to always resort to a visual." Krista explained.

"Wow no wonder you are wiped out. I can't even imagine how much magic you did during that game. You are taking the next 3 days off to recuperate. I'll lock up your laptop, wand, and spell book if I have too." Kaiba said.

"You are my fiancé not my father." Krista stated.

"I'm also your boss and if I say you aren't going to work today you aren't going to work. And if you even try to argue I'll get Sirius to help me, he will agree with me." Seto threatened.

"Sirius may have donated half my DNA to me, but I don't see him as anyone who can have authority over me. I'm still getting to know him." Krista said.

"But he does care for you and he would back me up. I also know I'd have the Pharaoh and his Queen back me up as well. You would be out numbered." Kaiba smirked.

Draco started to stir. "I can't believe I lost to a Mudblood." He groaned as he got up slowly and started to get to his feet.

Kaiba helped Krista to get to her feet he knew that she would need help back to Domino City. She was in no condition to open a Shadow Portal. Krista glared at Draco as she spoke. "You lost because of your prejudice nature."

"That shouldn't have mattered, Mudblood." Malfoy spattered.

Draco had pushed the CEO's last nerve. Now he would pay. "Krista may have spared you a ruling after judging your heart mostly because she is too drained to dish it out. But I'm at full power and will do it for her!" Kaiba hollered as he turned to face Draco looking him directly in his eyes. "Malfoy, if you really want to know why you lost you need to open your mind to see the truth!" Kaiba thrust his palm forward and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. "MIND CRUSH!"

Draco got disoriented as he looked back at Kaiba. "What did you do?"

"What I did will make you a better person, I know this for a fact because I myself was on the receiving end of it a few years back." Kaiba said.

A shadow portal opened and out stepped Bakura carrying a small wall safe. "I didn't want to suffer from the curse you mentioned on the brooch so I just had Dark Necrofear rip it out of the wall. You said that it was important that Krista's jewelry make it here." Bakura said.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tomb Robber, you are fixing the wall and replacing the safe when we get back!" Kaiba said as he entered the combination on the lock and handed Krista the brooch.

"Draco, as I promised here is your heirloom back." Krista said as she held it out and Draco took it from her.

Just then another portal opened and Hermione and Atem came through. "Hey, Kaiba, what was the emergency, just got your text?" Atem asked.

"I texted you guys over an hour ago." Kaiba said with annoyance in his voice.

Hermione started to giggle. "Yeah well, we were preoccupied." Hermione said.

Atem was looking at the scenery around and was shocked when he saw Draco. "Why is Malfoy here?" Atem said. "And why is he wearing a duel disk and an underground choker?"

"Because I'm the Black Dragon." Draco said thinking that that would explain everything.

"Is Malfoy okay?" Hermione asked.

"Quite you filthy Mudblood...wait why would I say something like that it was totally horrible thing to say...She is magical just like me should it matter that her parents are muggles?" Malfoy muttered mostly to himself even though he was heard by everyone.

"Is he drunk?" Bakura asked.

"He is suffering from a bit of a personality conflict." Krista explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked. The behavior of Malfoy had her worried. She didn't know what to think. Perhaps she was used to him being one sided, always the one to insult her now he seemed to be fighting an internal battle with his own conscious.

"I judged his heart and Seto carried out his sentence. Malfoy is an English Underground Duelist and we had a Shadow Duel with underground rules that had a slight twist." Krista said.

"Yeah crazy Queen of the Underground had our chokers drain both of us of our magical and physical energies. I'm the Black Dragon." Draco said.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Atem asked.

"I gave him the same ruling you gave me after you beat me with Exodia." Kaiba explained.

"You mean you splintered his personality with a Mind Crush!" Atem yelled.

"I learned from the best, and he will be a better person because of it, once the disorientation wears off." Kaiba explained.

"How long did it take you to get your senses back?" Hermione asked.

"Not really sure, maybe a week until my mind was at least not a jumbled mess. My brother was kidnapped by Pegasus shortly after it happened. The big five were also trying to take over my company, and I was busy inventing the proto type duel disk. Needless to say it wasn't the most calm time in my life." Kaiba explained.

"I'm so glad you didn't keep the first design they were hideous." Atem teased.

Malfoy was totally out of it. He didn't understand the conversation that was going on and decided he wanted to interrupt it with some talking of his own. So he walked over to Bakura and asked. "Do you want to know how I got out of my house to duel underground?"

"Sure." Bakura said with slight hesitation.

"It was quite simple I would just put a powerful sleeping potion in my folks' dinner wine. It would knock them out for hours. Speaking of potions, I think it time I take my Strengthening Potion." Draco reached into his little bag and pulled out his vile of potion, uncorked it and drank it. As he swallowed his potion a disgusted look crossed his face. "You would think that the wizard who invented this potion would have made this taste better."

Snape came out of the Leaky Cauldron. "Just got your message." He said.

Krista knew that Draco's behavior wouldn't go unnoticed but she knew that Snape didn't need to know the results were because of a Shadow Game. So she thought of a good cover-up story before speaking. "Sensei before you freak out. Malfoy is a very good duelist. He is what is known as an underground duelist. He challenged me, we dueled and now he is a bit off. Just tell his folks it is a side effect to the electric shocks from underground duels." Krista explained.

Malfoy's mind was spinning everything he ever believed or felt was disconnected somehow. He wasn't sure when he would feel like his old self again or if he would ever be like that again. He just knew right now everything was very confusing yet liberating at the same time. "That is right, Professor Snape, the Mudblood...that really is a terrible thing to say...The Queen of the Underground is correct she and I had an underground duel and now I'm feeling a bit off color, but at the same time I've never felt freer in my life!" Draco exclaimed.

"You do realize that when you get back to your house that you are busted. Your folks will never understand why you are acting a bit off. Not to mention the Dark Lord expects you to be an amateur not a professional at dueling." Snape said.

"I'm not a professional, I'm just good. I'm practically undefeated." Malfoy bragged.

"That is true enough his deck and dueling strategy would give Seto and Atem a challenge." Krista stated.

"Is he really that good?" Kaiba whispered.

Krista gave Seto a kiss on his cheek. "He would give you a challenge, but you would still win." Krista said with a flirty grin.

"I have a dragon themed deck, and I've been using it for over two years. And I'll just tell everyone the truth I enjoy beating Muggles into submission by the rules of their own game. My father will love me for that. Now why would I say that? They are human too? Why should it matter if they aren't magical?" Draco said while shaking his head. The confusion welling up inside him was starting to annoy him.

"_High Priest, I think you over did the Mind Crush_." Atem sent with concern over their shared mind link.

"_No I didn't. That is just how I was after you gave me a Mind Crush. I just had the conflict in my head instead of blurting it out. I also just buried it in work. You try having your entire personality fractured and part of it sent to the Shadow Realm and see how well you cope_." Kaiba replied.

"Is Draco going to be okay?" Snape asked with concern. He really didn't want to have Lucius Malfoy mad because his son was now showing signs of doubting pureblood values.

"Yes, he will be fine but he will be out of it for a while. You try having several volts of electricity constantly hitting you. I'm actually feeling pretty good considering it has been two years since I participated in an underground duel. He is just out of it because he refused to surrender the duel and I had to win so I gave him a direct attack from two monsters. The shock was quite large. Draco did take a Strengthening Potion after our duel so he should be fine soon." Krista explained.

"Do you need one?" Snape asked.

"No thanks, Snape Sensei, I don't need a Strengthening Potion some coffee would be better, but if you can find me potion that will counteract Mokaba's sugar highs so we don't have to lock up the Christmas candy, cookies and pies this year that would be great." Krista stated.

"Sure thing, I'll find one and get it to you soon." Snape turned to face Draco. "Now how do you want to head home, did you want to just waltz into your house with that dueling outfit on or did you want to change back into what you were wearing when we left your house." Snape asked.

"I'll put my stuff away." Draco quickly put all his dueling stuff back in the case, and then he put the case in his little bag. Next he slipped his robe on and put the bag in his pocket. "I'm ready to go home now. Hey Mudblood...Why would I call someone something so derogatory?..I mean Kaiba, when school starts back up will you get my duel disk and my underground chokers to work at school?"

"I'll do the duel disk but not the chokers. I won't condone of any underground duels at Hogwarts." Kaiba stated. He knew that with the Mind Crush he put on Draco he would need something that was familiar to him and being able to duel anyone in their group would help to put Draco on a better path.

"Okay see you Mudbloods...I really need to find a better word for you...Why is it I can't seem to know what is correct?" Malfoy said as he and Snape left the group and headed around the corner and out of sight.

"Royal Sorceress, I can't believe you would instigate a Shadow Game with Malfoy without consulting the rest of the court." Atem stated. He was worried about the condition he found Krista in when they arrived. She look absolutely horrible, she had no energy what so ever.

"I didn't know I needed to. That boy challenged me and I weighed his heart. Afterwards I was too magically and physically drained to pass judgment so Seto did it for me." Krista explained.

"I don't care what the Pharaoh says. Way to go Royal Sorceress you have finally finished your first Shadow Game. How do you feel?" Bakura said with an evil laugh.

"Tired, I want my bed." Krista said.

"And as for you, High Priest, what the hell where you thinking, putting a Mind Crush on Malfoy?" Atem scolded.

"I was thinking that he needed to see the light. Next time I'll ask your permission and if you had answered your text the Mind Crush might have been avoided. But Draco will be fine. I was." Kaiba explained.

"I understand why you both did what needed to be done, but you really should have not done it alone. Krista looks like she was put through hell tonight." Atem said.

"In a sense I was. I saw what kind of a person Draco is and where he is heading if he keeps on the path he is on and that was a bit terrifying. So can we please just go back to Kaiba manor? I'm exhausted and just want to go to my bed." Krista said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Hermione said as she took Atem's hand in hers. Atem opened a shadow portal as the entire group left London and headed through the portal to Kaiba Manor.

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 106<p>

Snape and Draco were almost to the gate of the Malfoy manor. Snape was trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Draco and his intuitions told him there was more to the story than Krista had told me. However he wouldn't try to pry it out of his students. He knew that they kept many things secret and they had excellent reasons for doing so.

"Draco, how are you going to explain your behavior?" Snape asked.

"What part, the fact that my head aches like I've been hitting the Firewhiskey, or the fact that I'm an underground duelist? I really wish my father would just get a clue and see me as a son he can be proud of." Malfoy said.

"I'm talking about the blurting out that you were doing every time you would say something that is a belief in your family than second guess yourself." Snape explained.

"I will just try to keep my inner turmoil to myself. I'm so fucking confused. What I've been raised to believe is right now seems wrong but for the life of me I can't figure out why!" Draco yelled out in frustration.

"You do realize you are going to have to explain everything to the Dark Lord. I don't want to see you cursed again." Snape said.

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Draco asked.

"If I had tried to stop the Dark Lord it would have been worse. He might have tried to kill you." Snape said.

"I know why my father didn't he thinks I'm worthless, just because Granger gets better grades. And now I have to compete for better grades against not only Granger, but the Queen on the Underground and Kaiba the CEO, and the later two have power I can't even comprehend, I witnessed it firsthand today." Draco said more to himself than to Snape.

"You get good grades too." Snape said.

"Not top of the class, so isn't good enough for my father." Draco stated.

"I don't know about your father being proud of the pain you have been giving your opponents, but your aunt will think you are a kid after her own heart." Snape said.

"I am not looking for Aunt Bella's approval and respect!" Draco yelled while holding his temples. "Shit my head really hurts! I don't know what the hell happened today, but whatever happened has seriously messed with my head."

Snape pulled out his wand, slashing it several times in front of the gate to the Malfoy Manor. The gates swung open granting Snape and Draco entrance. The two wizards walk in silence into the mansion. When they arrived they found that Voldemort was meeting with his Death Eaters.

"Ah, Severus, you two are back. Tell me, Draco, were you successful at infiltrating the exchange student's group? I know for a fact that you already knew how to play that game of theirs after using my Legitimacy on you. I was suspensions about it when I noticed the tone you used when you said you didn't want to learn a muggle card game. The tone was more annoyed then disgusted." Voldemort sneered.

Snape wasn't too surprised by this development. He should have realized that the Dark Lord knew more was going on than he let on. It defiantly showed why Voldemort had decided to encourage Draco to learn to duel.

"Draco, what is the Dark Lord talking about?" Lucius asked.

"Father, I have been an underground duelist for over two years. I would sneak out of the house when you and mum were asleep. I got to instill electric shocks to each and every one of my muggle opponents. Most would scream in pain as their bodies were filled with electricity." Draco explained.

"I don't understand what you mean by electric shocks?" Lucius asked.

"I would cause my opponents pain, it is part of the game." Draco said. "_My father should be so proud of me now...No taking pleasure in causing someone pain is wrong...Isn't it?...Why am I going through this?...What the hell is happening to me?_" Draco sighed at least this time he kept his turmoil in his head instead of blurting it out. The last thing he wanted was to spend Christmas at Saint Mungo's.

"My nephew figured out how to torture muggles and not get in trouble with the Ministry. I am so proud of you, Draco." Bellatrix squealed in delight.

"Draco, before your dad so rudely interrupted me, I asked if you infiltrated their group." Voldemort said.

"I had an underground duel with the Queen of the Underground if that is what you mean." Draco responded. His head hurt so bad he really hoped that this conversation would end soon so he could just go to bed.

"Who won." Lucius asked.

"She did. She is the only duelist I've ever lost to. She is undefeated in the underground and a major legend." Draco said.

"Who is this Queen?" Bellatrix asked.

"Krista Klearity." Snape said.

"You lost a game to a Mudblood! What is wrong with you? Have I not taught you anything?" Hollered Lucius.

"Don't call her that!" Draco belted before he could stop himself. The fracturing in his personality was starting to have its toll on poor Draco. "It is inaccurate. She is at least a half blood. She is a Black."

"So the bastard child of my disowned cousin is alive and attends Hogwarts. I'm finally going to be able to kill her." Bellatrix sneered.

"Not tonight you aren't." Voldemort said. "We will not attack the group of exchange students until I know who the Key is."

"Of course my Lord, but I get the bastard brat when we attack." Bellatrix said. "I've waited 14 years to finish what I started."

"Yes, Bellatrix, when we attack this Mudblood is all yours." Voldemort said.

Lucius spent the last several moments staring at his son in awe. Something wasn't right with him. "Draco what is wrong with you? Why are you defending this girl?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not defending her, but she can't be a Mudblood if she is a member of the Black family. Disowned father or not she still has Black blood in her. She wasn't affected by the family brooch and she has had it for over two years. I just got it back from her today. I lost it to her two years ago when we first dueled." Draco blurted out. He hadn't meant to ever tell his father that. He knew he was in trouble now and that thought frightened him.

Lucius was filled with anger at what he had just heard. "You lost your birthright?" Lucius yelled.

Sensing that Lucius was getting upset and not wanting to see Draco hurt Snape intervened. "Lucius, Miss Klearity said that the electric shocks cause some disorientation after an underground duel. I don't think Draco is sure what he is saying. I think he needs rest." Snape said. He really hoped that Lucius would listen. Snape could see the fear in Draco's eyes and he wanted to see no harm come to the boy.

"Some, this is a lot more than some! I say send Draco away until his head is on straight. If he wants to defend this Mudblood let him stay with her for awhile." Lucius suggested.

"Lucius, he is our son. He should be with us during Christmas." Narcissa pleaded. She didn't want to be separated from her son over the holidays.

Lucius sent his wife a glare that sent shivers down her spine. "Keep your place, Narcissa." Lucius snapped.

Narcissa hung her head as she spoke. "Oh course, Lucius."

Snape wanted to try to keep this day from becoming a disaster. So he thought that he should try to convince Lucius that it wasn't Draco's fault he was blurting out nonsense. "Miss Klearity lives in Japan with her fiancé who is Seto Kaiba." Snape explained.

Voldemort smiled. "That will work. Draco can learn more about the group and find me the Key if he spends some time during the holidays with them. I have also tried to confirm or deny Draco's story but his mind is like a huge jigsaw puzzle nothing is clear. This must be more side effects to the shocks."

Snape inwardly cursed at himself this was not the response he wanted. He wanted to convince Lucius to not send his son away. Now it looked like there would be no alternative. Snape just hoped that before the holidays were over he would be able to keep all hell from breaking loose.

"I don't want to go to Japan! I don't want to spend Christmas with a group of Mudbloods." Draco yelled. "_No that is not right that is a bad term, blood status shouldn't matter._" Draco's inner fight was really starting to take its toll. He was beginning to not who he was anymore.

"You don't have a choice!" Lucius said. "The Dark Lord has made up his mind. You will do as he commands."

Draco turned his head to look at his mom. Tears were starting to form in the youth's eyes as fear ran down his spine. "Mum, please don't make them send me away." Draco pleaded.

Voldemort had had enough of Draco's squabbling he needed his plan to go forward. "Lucius, prove you are loyal to me by showing your son respect." Voldemort commanded.

Snape watched in horror as Lucius drew is wand and pointed it at Draco. When Draco saw his father's wand pointed at him he was filled with panic he knew what his father was going to do. "Father, please don't. I'm a good son, I'm your son!" He begged.

"You will learn to respect the Dark Lord and our ways. This is for your own good." Lucius said. "Crucio!"

Draco fell to his knees screaming in agony as his father's torture curse hit him. Pain filled the young wizard's body, a pain like he had never felt. All the Death Eaters watched in silence as Lucius tortured his son. No one said a word or moved. Lucius held the curse for several minutes only breaking it when Narcissa voice broke the silence in the room. "Lucius, stop. That is long enough." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke. She didn't like seeing her son in so much pain. As the curse was lifted Narcissa tried to run to hold her son she wanted to comfort him, but she was held back by Lucius.

Lucius stashes his wand away before speaking. "I hope this teaches you to obey. Now go to your room and pack. You are going to Japan to carry out the mission the Dark Lord has requested of you."

"Yes father." Draco said as he went to his room.

Snape was trying to figure out how best to fix this situation. He never thought that Lucius would cast the Cruciatus Curse on his own son. He knew that Draco needed to be protected from ever meeting Voldemort's wrath. He figured the best way was to help Draco carry out Voldemort's plan by having Draco find out who the Key was in his group of students. He also knew that as soon as Draco got back from packing that Draco would need an escort to Japan. "My Lord, since I am Kaiba's teacher I think I should be the one to escort young Mr. Malfoy to Kaiba Manor if any of you show up he will attack you. He hates all Death Eaters and since he doesn't know of me as one it will make it easier to place Draco in his home."

"I think that is an excellent suggestion Severus. You are a great servant." Voldemort said.

Draco came back several minutes later with his Hogwarts trunk fully packed. He wasn't sure how long he would be in Japan, but decided he needed to cover the basics. Right now all he wanted to do was go somewhere and hide. His mind was a mess and his body was in pain. "I'm ready to leave." Draco said.

"Draco, I'll be taking you to Kaiba Manor." Snape explained as he drew his wand and levitated Draco's trunk.

Draco ran up to his mom and gave her a hug. "Stay safe, I'll come see you as soon as I can." Narcissa whispered in her son's ear. Narcissa held her son for several minutes before Lucius broke the two apart.

"Carry out your mission and prove you are of wizarding pride." Lucius said.

Draco was filled with a hatred for his father that would rival the hatred he had for Potter. He couldn't believe his own father would curse him. Right at this moment he really wished his father would drop dead. "Yes Father." Draco said. He just wanted to get as far away from his father as possible at the moment. Draco turned to Snape. "Let's go."

Draco and Snape walked out of the mansion and out the front gates. When they were cleared of the magical enchantments surrounding the mansion Snape set Draco's trunk on the ground and pulled out a bottle from his pocket. "We'll take a portkey to Kaiba Manor since, it is about five in the morning there and I don't want to use the flu network. Mr. Kaiba might not like us showing up that way. But first I want you to take this potion it will help with the pain from the Cruciatus Curse. I always carry some with me when I attend a Death Eater meeting." Snape explained as he handed Draco the potion. Draco took the potion and immediately started to feel the pain that was coursing throughout his body subside. Malfoy handed Snape the empty bottle. Snape taped the bottle with his wand turning it into a Portkey. Malfoy grabbed a hold of his trunk as he and Snape took hold of the Portkey to Domino Cit

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 107<p>

Kaiba had been working on his laptop in his living room ever since they got back from London. He had been unable to sleep so he decided to get work done. He knew that since he didn't want Krista to work for the next few days he would have a lot of work to do. Kaiba sighed as he finished reading his daily status reports. He missed working with Krista, but he knew she needed her rest. She had gone straight to their room after they arrived home from London and he didn't expect her to wake until around noon. The condition she was in when they got home was terrifying to the CEO he really hoped he would never have to see her in that state of exhaustion again. The grandfather clock in the room was chiming five when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who the hell would be coming to my manor at this hour? If this is the Tomb Robber's idea of a joke he better run or I'll send him straight to the Shadow Realm." The cranky CEO said as he opened the door. He was shocked to say the least when he found himself facing Snape and Malfoy. "Sensei, you do realize it is 5am in Domino City right? And why is Malfoy with you?"

Snape sighed he knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant. "It is complicated, may we come in. I will explain everything in a few minutes." Snape said.

"Sure come in, but don't get too comfortable." Kaiba said.

Malfoy was still disoriented as he came into the manor pulling his trunk. "I noticed you like dragons too, I saw your two statues outside by your gate, which dragons are they, I assume they are from Duel Monsters." Malfoy said.

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at Malfoy's question. "You are a duelist and you don't know my ace?" Kaiba said with annoyance in his voice.

"I never followed careers of male duelists in tournaments. I only paid attention to female ones in an attempt to find the Queen of the Underground." Malfoy said.

Kaiba shook his head as he spoke. He decided he would see just how much this kid knew about the game. "Well I'll give you a hint, which dragon is the most powerful and rarest in the game."

"The one I still haven't gotten my hands on The Blue Eyes White Dragon." Malfoy said.

Kaiba smirked. "That is right only four were created and three are in my deck."

Malfoy's eyes widen with excitement. He really wanted to see the Blue Eyes in action. "We should duel sometime so I can see them." He said.

"Only if I feel like it and if it isn't an underground duel, and as long as you don't mind losing to me." Kaiba said.

Snape sat down on the couch. "I'm sure you are a little confused why we are here." Snape said.

"That is one way to put it." Kaiba said.

"Well, Draco needs to stay with you until his disorientation wears off." Snape said.

Kaiba was shocked. "He can't I have a house full of guests who can't stand him. I don't need the added stress of babysitting him." He stated with frustration in his voice.

Malfoy was getting really upset and yelled. "Look here ass hole, I'm fucked up right now because of whatever the hell it is you did to my head. My own father sent me away just because of what I said about the Queen of the Underground."

"What did you say?" Kaiba said with a glare that made Malfoy cringe.

Draco had tears start to run down his cheeks as he tried to explain what had happened. "I told my father she can't be a Mudblood...that is such a terrible word...blood status shouldn't matter... because she is a Black making her at least a half blood. Then he cursed me."

Kaiba's stomach started to flip. "Your own father cursed you!" Kaiba yelled.

"Lucius Malfoy cast the Cruciatus Curse on Draco after the Dark Lord ordered him to." Snape explained.

"Shit, I need to go get Krista. She is best for dealing with abused cases. I don't want to wake her, but I guess I'll have to. Excuse me for a moment." Seto left the living room and returned several minutes later with Krista.

"Hey, Seto, the next time you wake me it better have a more pleasant ending." Krista teased as she and Kaiba came into the living room. "Seto filled me in on what happened while I was getting dressed. I think it is best if Sensei, Seto and I talk in private and Draco gets some rest. He has been through a great ordeal tonight. After he has significant rest I'll take him to the Isis Foundation and have him talk to one of the psychiatrists at the clinic." She said.

Draco started yelling out of frustration. "I don't want to do that! I'm not going to talk to a muggle. I'm a wizard and no muggle would understand magic since most don't even believe it exists. I'll talk to you though." Draco started to shake his head as he balled his hands into fists out of frustration. "I just want to know who I am! What did you do to me, Kaiba?"

Tears started to form in the Royal Sorceress' eyes. She felt so sorry for Draco. She wanted to help him find peace. They same way Ishizu had helped her two years ago. "Draco, it would be best if you get some rest and if you would rather talk to me, I'll listen." Krista said.

"Krista, you were supposed to take some time off to recuperate!" Kaiba belted.

"Well I feel much better now, I'm fine and talking isn't strenuous on me." Krista put her right hand over her duel monster's card holder. "I swear on my deck, I'll not overdo it."

Snape pulled a vile out of the pocket of his robe and held it out to Draco. "Draco, I would like to give you a Sleeping Potion to help you sleep tonight. When you wake up you are going to have a lot of things to deal with." He said.

"I'm already dealing with a lot of things. My entire perspective on life seems to be shattered into a million pieces. Nothing in my head makes since anymore. I don't seem to know what is correct. I don't even know myself right now!" Draco said.

"Draco, please just take the potion, I'm sure Mr. Kaiba can find you a place to crash." Snape said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he spoke. "This is a mansion Sensei, I have several guest rooms. I'll show you which room to put Draco in, then we can talk."

"You best keep Scare Head out of my way. I really can't stand that guy." Draco growled.

"I think you are feeling a bit better you seem to know Potter is your enemy." Snape said as he took out his wand and levitated Draco's trunk.

"That's because his hatred for Potter isn't tied to discrimination just normal teenage rivalry." Krista explained.

"What is that supposed to mean, Miss Klearity?" Snape asked.

"Doesn't matter what she means; let's just get Draco in a bed." Kaiba took Snape and Draco up the stairs to a room. "This one should do, boy is my maid going to be putting in overtime this holiday season. Usually she only has two bedrooms to clean." Kaiba said.

"Now, Draco, you need to take this potion it will help." Snape said as he put the vile in Malfoy's hand.

"Fine! As long as I get some answers when I wake up." Draco said as he took the potion. The potion started to affect him immediately as he lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

Snape and Kaiba walked back into the living room. Krista had brought out a pot of coffee and was drinking some when they got there. "Help yourself. Something tells me it is going to be a long day." Krista said with a flirty smile. She was feeling more energetic with each passing minute.

Kaiba leaned down and gave Krista a quick kiss on her lips. "You read my mind." Kaiba said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch next to Krista.

"Now Sensei, other than Draco's father being an evil, abusive ass, why is Draco here?" Kaiba asked as he put his arm around his woman.

"I don't know how else to help him. The Dark Lord is so obsessed with that damn prophecy done by Miss Lovegood he has order Draco to infiltrate your group and find him the Key." Snape explained.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"You guys have to keep him safe. I don't want to see him end up a Death Eater." Snape pleaded. He really hoped this group would help him.

"That won't happen after what I did to him this evening." Kaiba said.

"So there is more going on than an underground duel, I suspected as much." Snape said.

"In a nutshell Draco and I played a Shadow Game where I judged his heart to understand and see who he is and what he will become. Afterwards Seto used his powers to open Draco's mind by stripping Draco of his prejudice nature banishing it for all eternity. The confusion and conflict going on in his mind won't be pleasant but he will recover and be a better person when it is all over." Krista explained.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Snape asked.

"Atem did the same thing to me. I wasn't a nice person when I first met him. But now he is my best friend. If he hadn't fractured my personality, I would still be a horrible person and most likely even more vindictive than I was at that time." Kaiba explained.

"Sensei, you really care what happens to Draco don't you?" Krista asked.

"I care about most of my students, even though I don't show it. But where Draco is concerned is different he is my godson. Don't tell the rest of the student body." Snape said with a glare that told Krista and Kaiba they better keep his secret.

"We won't but it does make sense why you are always looking out for him to the point where most of the student body think you favor him." Krista stated.

"In order to keep Draco safe, I need to convince the Dark Lord to have me teach Draco Occlumency, I'm just not sure how to go about it." Snape said.

Kaiba snickered before speaking. Sometimes the most obvious answer is always the most difficult to see. "Just tell him the truth. You remember that we tried to read your mind, since Voldemort is convinced that he has placed a wolf in sheep's clothing in the herd, he will want to take whatever measures to insure we don't find out the truth. Your Occlumency blocks our mind reading ability."

"That should work. I'll have to give him private lessons, but since he is in my house that will be easy, once we get back to school." Snape said.

"You can start them here as soon as you are ordered to by Voldemort." Kaiba said. "I can't guarantee that everyone in the Manor will like haveing Malfoy here, but they will have to learn to live with it."

"Well, I better leave now. I need to get back to Hogwarts. I know Dumbledore will want an update. I'm not sure what I'll say to him, but I'll figure it out." Snape bid Kaiba and Krista a good day and apparated out of Kaiba Manor.

"We need to have a meeting with the other court members while Draco is still sleeping." Kaiba said. "I'll wake Atem up. Krista I need you to call Yugi, Bakura and Marik. We are going to need everyone to try to figure out what to do. Meet me in the dining room."

"Atem is going to be pissed at you. He hates being woken up early in the morning particularly to clean up messes. As for the rest, I wouldn't want to be you when they get here." Krista said as she started to make phone calls on her cell phone and Kaiba went upstairs to wake up the Royal couple.

Kaiba pounded on the door to Atem and Hermione's room. "Pharaoh, you need to get your ass out of bed we have a problem." Kaiba hollered.

"High Priest, it is six in the morning and I didn't get in bed until after two thanks to you and the Royal Sorceress." Atem responded.

"Yeah now we have Draco Malfoy here on Voldemort's orders. So if you don't want me to summon my Blue Eyes to break down the door you will get your ass up!" Kaiba yelled.

The Pharaoh groaned he hated early morning emergency meetings. "I'm coming. But I'm going to let Hermione sleep." Atem stated.

"For the love of Isis, I'm already up so I'm coming too. High Priest, we'll meet you in the dining room." Hermione said.

A few minutes later Kaiba, Hermione and Atem were in the dining room joined by Krista. "The rest of your court is on the way. I already sent Roland to pick them up." Within an hour all the members of the Royal Court had assembled in Kaiba's dining room.

"What is the big emergency?" Yugi asked with a big yawn.

Kaiba put his fingers to his temples he was starting to get a head ache. This was going to be a bad meeting he could feel it in the pit of his soul. "Draco Malfoy." Kaiba said.

"What about him?" Marik asked.

"He is here at the manor." Atem said.

"Voldemort has sent him to infiltrate our group." Kaiba said.

"I say throw his ass out." Bakura said.

Krista was shocked by Bakura's idea. "We can't, he is hurting, in pain, and needs our help." Krista said.

"Are you serious? This is Malfoy the one who hates all who are not purebloods." Hermione said.

Krista heart sank she was beginning to think no one would listen to her. "Seto gave him a Mind Crush stripping away that part of his personality. He is nothing more than a confused 15 year old kid." Krista pleaded.

"I say forget throwing him out of the manor and just send him straight to the Shadow Realm." Marik suggested.

"He is an underground duelist, if we don't help him he'll end up dead from the shockers. With the way his mind is so confused he will find the first underground arena and die in it. I understand him more than you guys can know. We both are underground duelists and we both dueled to ease pain." Krista said as she started to have tears come down her cheeks.

Atem stared at the Royal Sorceress. He couldn't figure out why she was defending Malfoy. "Krista, are you even listening to yourself? He will report us to Voldemort." Atem stated.

"He will be killed by Voldemort if he doesn't comply or finish the mission he is on. We can't let him get murdered." Krista said.

"What is his mission?" Yugi asked.

"To find the Key which is me, I would rather Voldemort know I'm the Key than to see Malfoy killed." Krista stated.

"I say let him go back empty handed." Hermione suggested.

Tears were streaming down Krista's cheeks as she spoke. "He just got tortured by his own father with the Cruciatus Curse. He is an abused scared kid. I won't turn my back on that. I can't. I won't."

"_Mistress, can you hear me, I'm speaking to you telepathically you and only you can hear me. I've temporarily blocked the others from your mind so that you can reply to me telepathically._" came a voice in Krista's head.

"_Yes, I hear you._" Krista replied.

"_Show them how you showed the Malfoy boy mercy last night._" The voice replied.

"_How do you want me to do that?_" Krista asked.

"_Summon me. You know who I am. Now just grab my card and summon me._" The voice commanded.

Krista quickly removed her deck and grabbed a card. "I'm really sorry that it has to come to this guys, but you have left me no choice. You are being just as narrow minded towards Malfoy as he has been to you. Last night I could have killed him if I had played all the cards in my hand during my last turn, I chose instead to spare his life because I knew that we could help him from becoming a Death Eater. Now I'll show you what I mean." Krista stood up and thrust her arms in the air as the eye of Horus appeared on her. "Shadows come forth and take us to your realm." Purple and black shadows engulfed the room as Krista spoke.

"Royal Sorceress, why did you bring us to the Shadow Realm?" Atem asked.

"Krista, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Seto, you have been too quite during this ordeal so do you agree with me or them?" Krista asked.

Seto looked up at his lover. "I don't want to see you killed by Voldemort, if he finds out you are the Key. But I also know what it is like to have an abusive guardian so I want to help Draco too."

"I won't be killed. But you all need to see and understand why I am determined to help Malfoy. Yesterday during my Shadow Game one of my cards had an incantation come on it. I still would have had to use the rules of the game to summon my monster, but for it to be at full power I would need to say the incantation. But since this isn't a game I'll summon my monster now as per my monster's request." Krista started to speak in Ancient Egyptian as she held a card in the air. "When in the realm of shadow game, I call to you to help a life so tragic, but first I must call your name, arise Isis Goddess of Magic."

The room was filled with multi color smoke as Isis stepped forward. "Thanks for listening to me." Isis said.

Krista smiled at her monster as she spoke. "I always listen to my monsters."

"You just summoned Isis. You promised you would over do it." Kaiba yelled. He was furious with Krista. Why would she risk her health to summon Isis?

"I feel fine Seto." Krista said as she leaned down and gave her man a reassuring kiss.

"My mistress will be okay, but she did show the Malfoy boy mercy last night. In her hand she held each card needed to full fill my summoning requirements for a duel, and when she instigated the shadow duel my incantation for shadow summoning was released. You need to trust her judgment the boy in question will be a positive influence if given the chance." Isis said. "I will soon make my leave of you but first for showing the boy mercy by not killing him, I bestow a gift on you my mistress." Isis thrust her palm forward sending a blue stream of light at Krista.

"What did you do to my woman?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing bad, I promise you. She just got a gift from me. I'm sure it will come in handy sometime in the future." Isis said. "Now my mistress if you don't mind I would like to return to my own realm."

"You are dismissed Isis." Isis vanished leaving everyone very confused.

"Why did she want you to summon her?" Atem asked.

"To show you that people can change, but you need to have faith. Trust me. I can help Draco. I will guide him. I'm the only one who can help him find peace because I was once a lost soul like him." Krista said.

"Krista is right guys. If we don't help Malfoy, just because of his past than we are no better than him." Yugi said.

"He will be in danger and in the same boat as Sensei." Atem said.

"He may even prove useful to helping me take power from his father if I tell him my story." Kaiba smirked he had just come up with a brilliant new plan and couldn't wait to implement it.

"What about Harry, I don't think he will ever befriend Malfoy. I'm not sure I can. Does that make me a bad person?" Hermione asked. She was afraid that her friends would think badly of her. Sensing her fear, Atem took her hand in his. He wanted to reassure her that they were all in this together.

"Hermione it doesn't make you a bad person. I don't consider Wheeler a friend we just don't get along, but I've fought by his side more than once. You don't have to be friends to fight for the same cause. Just look at Sensei and Sirius they both want to see Voldemort destroyed but they hate each other with a passion." Kaiba said.

"I never thought of it that way." Hermione said. "Thank you."

"Okay so are we in an agreement we will help to keep Malfoy safe and help him on his new journey that destiny has set forth for him?" Atem said.

"We will." The entire court said in unison.

"Now that is over, Royal Sorceress will you return us back to Kaiba Manor. I really don't want to be in the Shadow Realm all day." Atem teased.

"No problem." Krista said as the shadows dissipated and the Royal Court found themselves back at Kaiba Manor.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 108<p>

Harry entered the dining room just as the shadows were vanishing from the room. "Since when does the Royal Court have meetings in the Shadow Realm?" He asked.

"The Royal Sorceress taught us a lesson in humility." Atem explained.

Harry started scratching his head as he spoke. "I don't understand."

"We need to inform you of a most unusual development. Let's go to the living room it is more comfortable in there." Atem suggested.

All the members of the group left the dining room and went and sat down in the living room. "Draco Malfoy is here and you must not fight with him. We are going to help him." Krista said.

Anger shot through Harry's body. "Why is Malfoy here? You guys know how I feel about him. Not to mention he will be able to tell Voldemort that Sirius is here too." Harry stated.

Yugi sighed he knew that this was going to be hard for Harry to accept. But Yugi knew in his heart that the court was doing the right thing. "He was just put through hell last night. First with a Shadow Duel, next a Mind Crush and if that wasn't bad enough his own father cast the Cruciatus Curse on him." Yugi said.

Harry's eyes widened showing the shock he was feeling. "Malfoy is a duelist?" Harry asked.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest it seemed that Harry completely missed the part about Draco being tortured. "Yes, he is a member of the underground." Kaiba explained.

Harry started nodding as he spoke. "That makes sense that way he can torture muggles he is just like his evil aunt."

Krista's temper snapped as she leaped out of her seat yelling. "Harry, don't make me judge you! You are my friend and I don't want to hurt you! But Draco is nothing like Bellatrix! Every underground duelist joins the underground for a reason! It doesn't make them evil! Do you think I was evil for joining the underground?"

Harry started feeling uneasy as he looked at the fury that was in Krista's eyes. "Of course not. You were trying to kill pain from years of mental and physical abuse." Harry said as calmly as he could. He wanted Krista to understand that he didn't see her as ever being evil.

Krista took a deep breath to calm her anger. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she needed Harry to understand why helping Malfoy was so important. "Draco's father has been mentally abusing him for years and he was in pain. He wanted his father's acceptance. That is why he joined the underground." Krista explained.

Noticing the rising tension in the room Kaiba spoke. "Harry, it would be best if you are not here when Malfoy wakes up. He is going to need time to recover from the ordeals of last night."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He needed his friends to understand why having Malfoy around was dangerous. "How do you know he isn't here to be a spy for Voldemort?" Harry said.

"We know he is here on Voldemort's orders. Voldemort thinks that Malfoy has infiltrated us on a friendly basis. In reality Voldemort's own stupidity has just created a dangerous enemy for himself. In order to keep Draco from being murdered by Voldemort we need to play his game. I have an idea to start giving Draco great information to give back to Voldemort, but we will have to wait to implement it." Kaiba explained as he went over to Harry and whispered something in his ear.

Harry started laughing hysterically. "You know what High Priest, I think the Tomb Robber and the Tomb Keeper are rubbing off on you."

Kaiba stared at Harry he was insulted by his comment. "Chosen one, don't insult my intelligence like that. I don't consider my plan a prank, just really good business." The CEO smirked.

"First Draco is going to need to find some familiar grounds. Mind Crushes are helpful to making a person better but the internal conflict is hard until things become clear again." Atem said.

"How would you know that? You only dish them out. You have never been on the receiving end of them." Kaiba teased.

"You told me." Atem smirked.

Harry took a deep breath he knew he was outnumbered and decided he would trust his friends' judgments. Who knows maybe it will all work out for the best? "I will try not to pick a fight with Malfoy and today shouldn't be a problem. I have a date with Serenity. She wants to go to Kaiba Land and since I've never been to an amusement park. This should be fun." Harry said with a big smile on his face. He was very excited about spending the day with his girl.

Krista noticed Draco descending the stairs through the corner of her eyes and was hit with an idea on how to help ease his confusion with something familiar to him. So she pulled some money out of her the pocket of her black leather miniskirt. "1000 Yen, says Harry gets to second base on the top of the ferris wheel." Krista said as Malfoy entered the room.

Harry turned bright red from Krista's comment. "Krista, why would you want to bet on that? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Krista, always tries to embarrass people, it is part of her charm. However I won't be betting with her today, that one is a little too personal to bet on." Yugi said.

Malfoy started to snicker. "I'll take that bet if you tell me how much 1000 Yen equals in Pounds, I don't have any Yen on me." Malfoy sneered; he was going to enjoy hearing how Harry struck out with his girlfriend.

Hermione stared at Draco for several moments. Her mind was filled with shock and confusion. "I don't know what surprises me more, seeing you here, the fact that you carry Pounds, or you know what Krista means by second base." Hermione said.

"Granger, I'm an underground duelist where any wager is accepted." Malfoy said as if that would suddenly clear up everything. "So Queen of the Underground do we have a bet or not."

Krista smiled to herself her plan was successful. "You are on Black Dragon and 1000 Yen is close to 50 Pounds." Krista said.

"Then I double the bet to 100 Pounds. Potter is way to green to get to second base this quickly with his girlfriend." Malfoy said.

"Is that some Slytherin term for afraid?" Harry taunted as his temper started to rise.

Krista and Kaiba both rolled their eyes and snickered at Harry's comment sometimes the minds of the innocent were too funny for words. "It is a slang term and I have better things to do then explain it to you." Malfoy said. "Now who is going to hold the money?"

Bakura stretched out his hand. "I'll do it!" Bakura said with an evil laugh.

"Like hell you will, Bakura, we would never get our money back." Krista said. "Give it to Seto."

As Malfoy and Krista handed Seto some money Malfoy sneered. "Easiest 100 pounds I'll ever make."

Krista snickered she was certain that Draco would win their bet, because Harry would never kiss and tell so he would tell people nothing happened whether it was true or not. "Draco, after everyone has left for the day if you feel like talking, I'm here for you." Krista said.

"All I know is I'm really confused. But this bet you and I just made seems familiar." Draco said as he sat down on the couch.

Krista nodded she knew she had been right. "It is because you are used to putting up wagers." Krista said.

"Maybe, but not as exciting as when it is tied to an underground duel." Malfoy said.

"You'll adjust. I did." Krista said just as there was a knock on the front door.

Kaiba got up and opened the door. "Come in." He said.

Joey, Mai and Serenity came in the door. "Hey everyone, I hope you don't mind, Harry, but my brother and Mai wanted to join us."

"I don't mind, anyone else want to join us?" Harry said as Mokaba and Rebecca came in the room holding hands.

"Becky and I'll join you. Where are you going?" Mokie asked as he started to bounce around the room.

"Kaiba Land." Joey said.

"Sweet, I love going there. The employees know to send me and anyone with me to the front of the line for the rides. We also get to get in for free. It is good to be the little brother to the boss." Mokaba said.

Kaiba glared into Harry's eyes in an attempt to convey a very serious message. "Make sure Mokaba stays away from the sweets or you will deal with me!" Kaiba said.

"Sure thing." Harry said.

"Hermione, do you want to join the gang at Kaiba Land?" Atem asked.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"I want to go too, but we'll need to pick up Tea." Yugi said.

"Bakura and I are coming too. Too bad the Patil twins aren't here than that would make one hell of a party." Marik said.

"We should send them something cool for Christmas like a Whoopee Cushion that sings _Jingle Bells_." Bakura said while trying to contain his laugh.

"Well good bye big brother. Don't work too hard. After all it is only two days until Christmas." Mokaba said as he and the rest of the gang headed out of the manor to enjoy a day at Kaiba Land.

Kaiba sat down next to Krista, kissed her cheek, and put his arm over her shoulder. "Do you want to only to talk to Krista, or do you want me here too." Kaiba asked.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on in my head? I really don't understand what I'm going through." Draco said.

"If you want me to, I will." Kaiba said.

"Then tell me, what did you do to me? My head is so conflicted." Draco said as he stated to push on his temples. His head ached and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"I opened your mind to allow you to see the truth. I know it is disillusioning, but in time that will pass." Kaiba said.

"I'm scared, I don't want to die, but if I don't find this Key for the Dark Lord he will kill me." Draco said.

Krista knew that they needed to find out what Draco knew in order to help him, yet not give out too much information. "Did Voldemort give you any information to go on?" Krista asked.

"No Professor Snape filled me in. He said pretty much that the Dark Lord believes one of your group is a pureblood with extreme power." Draco said.

"We all have extreme power, and by the wizarding world's definition none of us is a pureblood. So Voldemort is misinterpreting things." Krista stated.

"I know he wants me to find out what Kiaba's family name from his birth. He believes you maybe a pureblood because you are adopted." Draco said.

Kaiba belted out a laugh as he spoke. The idea that he was a pureblood was too preposterous. "Since I don't give a flying fuck about blood status, tell him I know that my parents weren't magical because my mom died from complications due to childbirth and my father died in an accident. My magic comes from being reincarnated. In my past life I was a powerful sorcerer and am one again so don't piss me off." Kaiba stated.

Draco's eye widen in disbelief. "You believe in reincarnation." He said.

"Reincarnation isn't a belief it is a reality, tell the press and a Mind Crush is the last thing you will have to worry about." Seto threatened with a glare that told Draco he was serious.

"I can't tell the Dark Lord that he'll think I'm making it up and I'll find myself locked up for good at Saint Mungo's, tortured, or killed." Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, we won't let you be killed. We are going to help you. You have been given a unique opportunity a second chance to make things right, but you have to have faith that all will turn out." Krista explained.

Draco spent several minutes thinking when he was hit with an insight. "Yesterday, you said that you didn't know about being a member of the Black family until a week ago. Yet on the first day of class you told me the magic in your blood can be traced back farther than I can imagine. Krista, you are a pureblood aren't you?"

Krista smiled. This was the first time Draco had called her by her name. She knew that he was making progress and soon all will be better. "Not by the wizarding world's definition. My mom was a sorceress but she didn't practice wizard magic."

"You mean the magic that messed with my mind, and made all our monster's real and transported us to what you called the Shadow Realm for our duel?" Draco said.

"Precisely." Krista said.

Draco was baffled and confused now more than ever. "Just how many different types of magic are there?" Draco asked.

"It would depend on the definition of magic." Kaiba said with a smirk. "If there is one fatal flaw to the English Magician's way of thinking it is they don't close loopholes, which is great for me."

"So what do I do? I don't want to die, and right now my head is so confused. I know I'm going to be the next one disowned by the family. I can't accept my father's way of thinking not after what he did to me. I don't want to be a Death Eater, I used to not anymore." Draco said.

Kaiba felt that it was time to tell Draco his story. He figured telling Draco about himself would help Draco to come up with a way to fix the wrongs in his life. "I'm going to tell you how I got revenge on my stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba and when I'm done you might find this information useful. I guess I'll start at the beginning as I already know both Mokaba and I were orphaned at a young age. After our relatives squandered our inheritance we were dumped off at an orphanage. One day Gozaburo Kaiba came to visit. I tricked him into a game of chess, stating that if I won he had to adopt Mokaba and me. I won so we got adopted and then my life went to hell."

"Gozaburo first worked me to the bone with intense study sessions, which when I would get tired I would be beaten to an inch of my life. I only held on because I didn't want Gozaburo to hurt Mokie. He took away my toys, and pretty much stripped me of my childhood. I became consumed with wanting revenge."

"On my fourteenth birthday he gave me a million dollars and told me to come back in a year with ten million. I took that money bought out 51% of a company and the next day sold it back at ten times the price. I had made 10 million in one day. That was stage one of my plan stage two started when I stated to work secretly with the executives of Kaiba Corp to start to buy out my stepfather."

"It came down to only needing two percent more and Gozaburo was so certain that Mokaba wouldn't side with me he let Mokaba keep two percent of the company. So in our final showdown I had 49% of Kaiba Corp and so did Gozaburo. Mokaba surprised Gozaburo by giving me his two percent giving me controlling interest in Kaiba Corp. My stepfather was so humiliated by it he committed suicide by jumping out a window."

"I see so you beat your stepfather at his own game." Malfoy said. Kaiba was pleased to see that Malfoy was thinking over what he had just been told. He could tell that he was starting to make plans of his own and that would work to everyone's advantage.

"Yes I did." Kaiba smirked.

"I could theatrically do something similar. I think but I'm going to have to wait until my head clears before starting it." Malfoy said.

"I do think you are showing signs of improvement you aren't spitting out contradictions every two seconds." Krista said.

"The only thing in my head that currently isn't a contradiction in my beliefs is my personal view of certain underground pleasures, most likely because they were already a contradiction to my family's pureblood thinking." Draco said.

"You mean you're a player." Krista teased.

"Exactly, why do you think I placed that bet with you? Potter is so pathetic his girl's ass is a ten and he isn't hitting it." Draco said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Now that was a visual I didn't need, one of you picking up everyone in a skirt. Thank you." Kaiba said sarcastically.

Krista snickered at her mans antics he could be so cute. "Seto, you know as well as I do what goes on in the underground if a duelist wants to bet a good old fashion one night stand it is fair game." Krista said.

"Doesn't mean I needed the visual, I have to get to my office, now." Seto said.

"As I recall sexy, you used to be quite the pick-up artist until you met me." Krista teased.

"Oh you want to go there, do you miss thing. You didn't even wait for a real date, before attacking me as I recall you ripped my favorite shirt." Kaiba said

"I believe my reputation speaks for itself, I am not embarrassed about my promiscuous past. Or my lecherous mind, or the fact that I screwed you before we technically had a first date." Krista said.

Kaiba started laughing. He would love to play this game with his girl all day, but knew he had to get to work at Kaiba Corp. So he changed the subject. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Krista smiled up at her lover as she spoke. "I need to go pick up Hermione's Christmas gift at the jewelry store. I had a voice mail message saying my special order was in. I must say having you as my fiancé does have its advantages to getting things faster."

"I think Draco should go with you. I don't think he should be here alone." Kaiba said.

"I don't really want to be alone right now. I would like some more questions answered while we are out if you don't mind listening and answering." Draco said.

"That is why I'm staying out of the office today to help you. Do you like coffee? There is a really great coffee shop next to the jewelry store we can talk there." Krista said.

"I like coffee alright but I prefer tea." Draco said.

"They got tea, but you will need to take off that wizard robe it is hideous. Your dueling outfit would be perfect. Particularly if the the fashion police are out on patrol today." Krista said. Draco nodded and headed up the stairs to his designated room to change.

"I'll see you this evening for decorating the mansion. It is tradition after all." Kaiba said as he stood up to leave.

"And this year we can do it faster. We all can use magic." Krista said with a laugh as she stood up and wrapped her arms around the man she loved and gave him a passionate good bye kiss. "Don't stain yourself to much at the office my lover, I intend to collect on you waking me up this morning."

"Don't dive the cops too wild with your driving. I know you are going to take your car. The only time you ever take a limo is when you ride with me." Kaiba said.

Krista started laughing. "What is the point of having a sports car if I don't drive it really really fast?" She says just as Draco returns wearing his silver mussel tank top, black belt and green leather pants.

"I'm ready to go." Draco said.

"Good then lets head out." Krista said as the group exits the manor and heads out to their destinations.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 109<p>

Krista and Malfoy were sitting at a table in a little coffee shop. Krista had just finished picking up the jewelry she ordered as well as a couple of other items. "Krista, am I ever going to be the same again?" Malfoy asked as he started to drink his tea.

Krista could hear the fear in Malfoy's voice and she hoped that she would be able to help him. "No you are going to be better, but never the same. Your soul has been freed from the bigotry that was bred into you." Krista said.

Malfoy sighed. "How am I ever going to fit in at school? I'll be the only Slytherin who isn't obsessed with the idea that pureblood wizards should rule the world." He said.

Krista couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco. He was going through so much and still had so much more to go through. "You'll just have to pretend that your values haven't been enlightened, similar to how Snape Sensei does it." Krista said.

"I can't go around calling people who are muggle born Mudbloods anymore it is a very terrible thing to say." Malfoy said.

"It is insulting I'll agree with you on that. My advice to you is just don't say it. You can still walk around like you think you own the school because you are wealthy. Your folks won't take your money away." Krista said.

"That is true, Mum wouldn't allow it. She even set me up my own vault at Gringotts with my own fortune in it. It isn't as big as some of the others but it is still pretty big. How else would I get money to be able to get my dueling stuff, I also have unlimited access to the Malfoy family vault. I guess free access to all our family's wealth was my father's way of justifying treating me like shit." Malfoy said.

"You will have your work cut out you'll have to fool your father and Voldemort into believing you hold the same values they do." Krista said.

"It would be easier if I could just figure out how to take my father's power away from him. His power within the ministry relies on wealth." Malfoy said.

Krista pondered Malfoy's words for several moments before speaking. "You should try increasing your wealth by investing in some companies. I know Seto can help you there. That is his area of expertise." Krista said.

"Actually I was considering empting the whole Malfoy vault, switching the money into Pounds then putting it in a muggle bank, but don't know how I could do it." Malfoy said.

Krista started laughing as she had a thought enter her mind. "Bakura could help you with that, but it still wouldn't be full filling to him. He would want a chance to complete his Ultimate Challenge." Krista said as she took a drink from her coffee.

Malfoy got a questioning look on his face. "Is that some prank he wants to do?" Draco asked.

"No his life's ambition is to rob Gringotts he calls it the Ultimate Challenge. The first time we were at Diagon Alley the sign out front made Bakura think that the bank was challenging him to rob it so now he is obsessed with passing the Ultimate Challenge." Krista explained.

Malfoy started laughing as he spoke. "So Bakura is a thief!"

"He was in his past life, and has trouble controlling his past life's urges." Krista stated.

"I don't think I'll ever figure out why you all think that reincarnation is real." Draco said.

Krista and Draco sat in silence drinking their coffee and tea for several minutes when their table was approached by a man wearing a pair of ivory dress slacks and a baby blue long sleeve silk dress shirt with French cuffs. His shirt had white gold aquamarine cufflinks and around his neck was a white and light blue paisley patterned neck tie. Over his shirt was an ivory vest with gold embroidery on it. The man had topped off his outfit with a hooded white velvet cloak. "My my my do my eyes deceive me or is that the absolutely fabulously dressed, Krista Klearity." The man spoke in Japanese.

Krista started laughing, she knew that voice. "Azon, how are you? I figured you would be out today. You seem to always come out to see what people are wearing." Krista said as she got out of her seat and gave Azon a hug.

"It would be bad for business if I didn't observe what potential customers are wearing. And I love your new sapphire blue leather halter top, black leather miniskirt and black boots by the way." Azon said.

"Just got the top, when I got back from England." Krista explained.

"Oh by the way I got the requirements you e-mailed me for your dress. Are you sure you want me to design it to be like that? I don't think I've ever had such a request." Azon stated.

"I need it done that way so that I can belly dance during the Zaffa and I can't do that if my mid drift is still covered. I have complete faith in you being able to find a way to make my dress one that can have my mid drift coverings removed after the initial ceremony. If every other wedding dress in the world has buttons to lift the train, I can have one that unhooks the mid drift." Krista stated.

"I can do it, I still think satin would be better than silk." Azon said.

"Silk is lighter, I'm getting married in Alexandria, and don't want to be a sweaty mess, from the hot Egyptian sun." Krista said.

"It will be done, and it will be fabulous." Azon said.

Poor Draco had spent the last few minutes not understanding a word that was spoken. "Ah Krista, I don't speak Japanese a little translation please." He said.

Krista's cheeks turned red as she said. "Oh Draco, I'm sorry I feel rude, this is Azon he owns the best fashion boutique in town. All his styles he sells there are his own creations and we were just discussing my wedding dress."

Azon realizing that Krista's friend was present said. "Do I detect an English accent on you boy?"

Draco was relieved that the conversation had been changed to English. He was having enough issues with his head at the moment and didn't need to add a language problem. "Yes I'm from England, Krista is my cousin and we go to school together."

"Ah yes, Krista mentioned she was studying in England, but she never mentioned she had a cousin." Azon said.

"New development, I recently met my biological father and Draco's mom is his cousin, making making Draco and I third cousins." Krista said.

"However Mum and Sirius haven't spoken in over two decades. They don't really get along." Draco said.

Azon spoke and made a circular hand motion with his index finger. "Now boy stand up please and turn around."

"Krista?" Draco said with hesitation in his voice.

Krista snickered. Azon was always like this. "It's okay, Draco, Azon loves to judge people's fashions."

Draco did as he was requested. Azon nodded in approval as he spoke. "Nice, color coordination emerald green leather with a silver muscle tank, perfect for a duelist. Love the belt by the way it really accents the outfit. And boy I love your complexion you must agree to let me hire you to model for my summer line. I could use a good strapping lad like you."

"Do you allow fornication with the girls?" Draco asked.

"As long as it isn't on company time, I have no problem if my models want to get to know each other just not when they are working." Azon said.

"Then I'll think about it." Draco replied as he sat back down and finished drinking his tea.

"Well, Krista, it has been a pleasure seeing you as always. Tell your fiancé that I need the measurements for his groomsmen. The tuxes he wants designed are so unique with some of the oddest requests I've ever received. Kaiba is demanding that the jacket for Yugi have an inside pocket big enough to fit a basketball. I will also need the measurements for some of your bridesmaids since I don't have them on file. I have Mai's she is one of my best customers." Azon said.

"I'll make sure to send you Rebecca, and Hermione's measurements. I think Mokie's has changed since you last designed him a suit he has grown some since then. And I'll make sure to Atem and Yugi's are sent to you as well. As for the specifications, isn't the saying the customer is always right." Krista said with a smirk.

"Too true, I must say getting to design the clothes for the wedding of the century was a dream come true. Have a Merry Christmas." Azon walked down the street and out of sight.

"He is a bit odd." Draco said.

"Just extremely passionate about clothes, but wait until you get the chance to meet Pegasus." Krista stated.

"As in the creator of Duel Monsters?" Draco asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Krista nodded while she spoke. "Yep."

"That bad." Draco said with a nervous laugh.

"The guy is obsessed with cartoons; his deck is even all toon monsters and uses a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to torment Seto." Krista explained.

Draco had to resist the urge to hurl before speaking. "Turning a dragon into a cartoon is disgusting."

Krista started laughing as she spoke. "You and Seto are going to get along great."

Draco got a greedily look in his eyes. "I have got to see Kaiba's deck." He said.

"Then challenge him when we get back." Krista suggested with a smile. She knew if Draco could start dueling he would start to find himself again.

"I'm not sure I can do a duel without my chokers." Draco admitted.

"You can, I do it all the time now." Krista encouraged.

"Yet you still carry them everywhere at school. I recognized your case when we dueled. That thing never leaves you." Draco said.

Krista thought for several minutes before speaking. "You mentioned my triquetra earrings in your letter and how I wear them at least once a week and now you mentioned you saw me carrying my case everywhere. How long have you been observing my behavior at school?"

Draco blushed slightly from embarrassment. "You make it hard not to notice you. You wear tight tight tops showing just how busty you really are and miniskirts showing off your long legs. Just don't say anything to Kaiba, I'd hate to meet his wrath if he found out I was checking you out most of first term."

Krista started snickering. What was it with boys and being afraid to notice girls? "You don't have to be embarrassed by looking at me. I'm hot the gods gave me an excellent body and I enjoy showing it off. And you don't have to worry about Seto, he isn't the jealous type he knows guys check me out on a regular basis but he also knows he won me over and has nothing to worry about. Just don't hit on me that would get his wrath. He will protect me from anything." Krista said.

"I don't find you so hot anymore since I found out we are related, so don't worry about that." Draco said.

"As for my case, other than my chokers something very special to me is in that case it was my mom's so I keep it in a very secure locked vault when not as school but since we go to a school that is filled people I don't trust, I don't want it stolen so it stays with me." Krista said.

"What happened to your mom?" Draco asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange murdered her, because she found out that Sirius had an illegitimate child with her." Krista said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"So that is what Aunt Bella meant by finishing what she started 14 years ago. She is determined to kill you by the way." Draco stated.

"When I see her she will be judged by me and I will give her a sentence that is justified." Krista said.

Draco took another drink from his tea before speaking. "Are you going to kill her? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Krista shook her head as she spoke. "No death is too good for her, It is an easy way out for her. Because of her my childhood was hell, and pretty much nonexistent."

"That is why you became the Queen of the Underground isn't it. You wanted to end your pain." Draco said.

"Yes it is." Krista replied. "So what about you, Draco, what are you going to do when you see Lucius again?"

Draco had a fury run through his body when he heard his father's name. "I'd love to torture him the way he tortured me. Do you know that if it hadn't been for my mum telling him to stop, he would have held his curse for longer?" He asked.

"I'm not surprised your father's soul is consumed with evil. I've been on the receiving end of your father's Cruciatus Curse it is the most painful thing I've ever felt." Krista said.

"Is the fact that I want revenge on my own father a bad thing?" Draco asked.

"No your motivation is justified. No one should hurt their own kids." Krista said.

Anger and frustration kept building up inside Draco until he yelled. "How the hell am I going to get through this? I just want to find the first underground arena and take out my frustration on an unsuspecting opponent!"

Krista knew she had to choose her next words carefully. Draco was struggling with inner turmoil and she knew it wasn't easy. "That would be counterproductive. I know it is hard; I was once where you are. Everything is a mess and all you know is gone. I may have not had my personality fractured but my entire life was a mess. And I missed the underground duels when I first left the underground. But I had Seto to help me through it. And you have an entire group of duelists who will help you anyway they can."

Draco stared at Krista for several moments before speaking. He couldn't understand how she could be so understanding. "Why are you all being nice to me? I treated you all horribly first term."

"Because you were a victim of abuse and technically it is Seto's fault your mind is a mess at the moment, so we will help you to learn, grow and accept your destiny. Your father may have never put a hand on you and waited until now to raise his wand to you, but he has been mentally abusing you for years and that is not right." Krista said.

Draco slightly smiled. He defiantly had a lot to think about on the ride back to Kaiba Manor. "I'm ready to head back now if you are, unless you have more shopping to do."

"I'm done. Let's head to my car." Krista said as she pulled her keys out of her skirt pocket.

"Can you try not to drive so fast this time? I swear you gave me a heart attack when you pulled onto the road." Draco said.

"I'll try. But I love driving my car fast so no promises." Krista smirked as she and Draco walked to her car, got in and headed back to Kaiba Manor.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 110<p>

Krista pulled into the Kaiba driveway. "I'm never riding in a car with you again. You are one crazy witch behind the wheel of these muggle cars."

"At least I don't drive as bad as the driver of the Knight Bus." Krista teased.

"Okay I will give you that one. I did have to take that wretched bus to the underground arenas." Draco said.

Krista and Draco were heading into the manor when several limos pulled up one had a tree tied to the roof. "Krista, we picked up the tree after we were done at Kaiba Land." Mokaba said as he came bouncing up to Krista giving her a hug. "I get to do the star again right?"

"Of course it is tradition." Krista said just as a big black dog came bouncing into the driveway barking. Krista looked down. "Sirius, did you go sightseeing today?" The black dog turned into Sirius.

"I did and before you ask the reason I'm not shocked that Draco is here is Kaiba called me and told me everything that was going on." Sirius explained as he gave Krista a hug.

Mokaba was bouncing around all over the place. "Krista, can you believe this is our third Christmas doing this. I love the fact that Seto found you. Before you showed up in his life he paid some goons to set up and only took Christmas Day off and even then he spent of it on the phone or his laptop. Now he only works a short day two days before Christmas, then he takes Christmas Eve and Christmas day off."

Krista was touched by what Mokie said and it brought a small tear to her eye. "Well I was lucky to be reunited with Seto as well. I wonder if he back yet?" Krista asked as a red sports car pulled into the driveway.

Kaiba parked his car. "I thought I'd drive myself to the office today since most of my limos were being used by the geek squad." Seto said as he got out of his car and ran up to Krista kissing her and lifting her off her feet.

"Now that is a term I haven't heard Rich Boy use in a while." Joey said.

"That's because you haven't seen Kaiba in a while, Handsome." Mai said as she gave Joey a kiss.

"Okay you guys get a room, some of us don't have a girl to keep us warm tonight, and I don't need to add horny to my list of problems right now." Draco said.

"Oh no not another sex maniac." Yugi said as his cheeks blushed.

"Hey, I didn't get any last night so if I want to kiss my man to tie me over till tonight I will." Krista said.

Hey, Busty Baby, you want to help me unload." Joey said.

"Sure Handsome." Mai replied.

"We picked up all the gifts and duel disks. I still don't know why Kaiba texted everyone to tell them to bring them here. I thought we weren't supposed to be at the Manor until tomorrow." Joey said as he scratched his head to show his confusion.

"Because today is the setup day, and we have an extra special plan for after the setup. Everyone has their own sleeping quarters we had Roland place everyone's names on the guest room doors so people know where they are sleeping. However you and Mai are going to have to share a bed." Krista teased.

"You don't have to force me on that one." Joey said as he grabbed Mai by the waist.

"Okay everyone let's get the tree inside then we will start to decorate the manor." Kaiba said

"You ready, Krista." Mokaba said.

"I am." Krista pulled out her wand. "Accio duel disk." Krista's duel disk flew out of the window of the manor and strapped itself to her arm.

"I'm confused why summon your duel disk." Harry said.

"Because Seto, Mokie and I have a tradition for bringing in the tree and decorating and this year I didn't have to run to get my duel disk. And this year we want to extend it to you guys. You all might want to summon yours too." Krista said.

"Some of us are underage." Harry said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Potter, the ministry can only tell when magic is done around you not who conjured it since there are so many of age wizards here they won't bother sending someone to check everyone's wand. The ministry leaves it up to parents to enforce the no magic away from Hogwarts when they have children in their house that are underage." Malfoy explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean this." Draco said as he raised his wand. "Accio duel disk." A green and silver duel disk flew out of the mansion strapping itself to Malfoy's left arm.

"Why do I get the feeling your parents really didn't enforce no magic." Yugi said.

"Because they didn't." Malfoy said.

"By Ra, if Malfoy can do it. So can I." Hermione said as she grabbed her wand summoning her disk. One by one everyone got their disks.

"Some of us aren't magical it isn't fair that we actually had to walk to the cars to get ours." Joey said as he was strapping his disk to his arm and handing Mai hers to strap to her arm.

"Everyone got their disks, good you'll need them later." Krista said as she grabbed her cards. "Now this next part not everyone will be able to do but those who can feel free to follow my lead." Krista activated her duel disk and placed some cards on it. "I summon Venus the Light Magician, and Ice Master."

Krista's monster came forth and said in unison "How can we serve you, mistress."

"Ice Master, I need you to cover the front lawn with fresh snow." Krista said.

"Of course, mistress." Ice Master said as she held out her scepter spraying snow everywhere.

"Venus, I need you to do the outside lights." Krista commanded as she quickly summoned a huge box of outside Christmas lights. The Light Magician took the lights and flew up to the roof of the manor and started to attach the strings of lights.

Atem was looking around he couldn't believe what he was seeing let alone believe that Kaiba had been doing this every Christmas since he met Krista. "This is crazy." Atem said.

"I think it is brilliant, our monsters get to celebrate Christmas with us." Yugi said as he placed some cards on his disk. "I summon my Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Magnet Warriors."

"Come forth Dark Magician Girl." Hermione said. "Come on, Atem, we need her master."

"Not to mention I don't want to be separated too long from him." Venus said.

"Venus what did I say about..." Krista started.

"You commanded me not to give you details, I can say I want to see my guy that isn't a detail it is a fact. So there." Venus said as she stuck her tongue at Krista, causing Krista to fall on to the ground laughing. After recomposing herself Krista got back up.

"If you won't do it, Atem, I will I still have two more monster zones available." Yugi said. "Magnet Warriors carry the tree inside and set it up in the living room." Yugi's monsters did as they were requested. They picked up the tree and flew through the front door into the living room setting the tree down in the tree stand.

"Fine I summon Mahad the Dark Magician." Atem said.

"What can I do for you Pharaoh?" The Dark Magician asked.

"Help decorate the Kaiba Manor." Atem commanded.

"Can I get one minute under the mistletoe with Venus?" Mahad said.

"Absolutely not, I don't want to see the two of you making out. Just get to work." Commanded Atem.

"I want in on this party too." Bakura said as he activated his duel disk placing a card on it. "I summon Dark Necrofear."

One by one the other shadow wielders summoned their monsters to help decorate the manor. The gang and their monsters spent the next hour decorating the inside and outside of Kaiba Manor. When they were done decorating all the monsters were dismissed. "All that is left is for us to put the decorations on the tree." Mokaba squealed with delight.

The gang all gathered in the living room and started to decorate the tree. The decorations were all in a big box. When they had finished, Kaiba put his arm around Krista's waist. "Okay Mokie, time for the star."

"Yippee." Mokaba grabbed the big gold star out of the box and placed a card on his disk. "Blue Eye Baby Dragon come here." The miniature dragon came through a portal and landed gracefully next to Mokie. Mokaba held the star out to his dragon. "Okay Baby Blue Eyes you know what to do. Fly this to the top of the tree." Mokaba's dragon took the star in her mouth flew up to the top of the tree and placed it on the top. "You are dismissed my dragon." The Baby Blue Eyes vanished through a shadow portal.

"Kaiba, are you serious you have done this for three Christmases now." Kaiba nodded. "And you were still was able deny magic being real with a straight face." Atem said.

Kaiba laughed. "Yep, I'm that good."

"Yes you are my lover." Krista said suggestively as she grabbed Seto's ass causing him to blush.

"Is it time for food yet? I'm getting hungry." Joey said.

"Then follow me to where you will find an all you can eat buffet. I figured I needed it since you were here, Wheeler." Kaiba said as he led the group down a long staircase where they found themselves in front of a door. Kaiba took an electronic key card out of his pocket swiped it opening the door. When the door swung open the group found themselves in a room the size of a gymnasium.

Along one wall was a long table filled with several types of food and drinks. Joey quickly ran to the table and started to dish himself up some food. "This is our home dueling arena and now we are going to have a duel off." Mokaba said.

"What do you mean by a duel off?" Draco asked he was most curious about this turn of events.

"It is similar to a dance off. Everyone will take turns challenging whoever they want and we will have the computer system track the winners. We keep having duels until everyone is too exhausted to keep going last duelist standing wins in the event of a tie the duelist with the most victories will be declared the winner." Krista explained.

Malfoy activated his disk and marched up to Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp I challenge you to a duel."

"You are on Black Dragon." Kaiba stated as he and Malfoy walked into the center of the room. Everyone started to gather around to watch the duel. Bakura started going around to the spectators taking bets. He laughed at Krista's bet, but took it anyway.

"Let's Duel!" Draco and Seto yelled together.

"Since you are from the underground I choose to implement the rule that the one who was challenged gets to choose who goes first and I choose myself." Kaiba said as he drew his first card. Kaiba smirked to himself he knew that Draco needed to learn to love dueling without the electric shocks, but he still wasn't going to let Draco win. "I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (600 ATK) in attack mode. I'll than set two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

"That has got to be the most pathetic opening move I've ever seen and I've seen some really bad ones. I thought you were supposed to be the second best duelist in the world!" Draco yelled as he drew his first card. He looked as his card and started laughing. "This duel is going to be over before it even gets a chance to start! I activate the magic card Dark Dragon Ritual which allows me to ritual summon Knight of Dark Dragons. But he isn't going to be staying around long because I sacrifice him to special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) from my deck." Draco's dragon took to the field with a giant roar.

"Hey look, Joey, he has the same card you do." Serenity said.

"He may just be Kaiba quickly with that card." Joey said.

"I wouldn't count on it if Seto's facedown cards are the ones I think they are." Krista said.

"Will you all shut up; I'm trying to duel here." Draco said. "Next I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse my Red Eyes on the field with the two in my hand to create Red Eye Black Ultimate Dragon (4000 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode."

Joey's jaw dropped as he saw the three headed dragon take to the field. "He has a Red Eyes Ultimate. I have dibs on facing this guy next." Joey said.

"Wheeler, wait your turn!" Seto griped in annoyance.

"Now if everyone is done talking, I'm going to attack." Draco said. "Now my Ultimate Dragon attack that worthless clown."

Kaiba pushed a button on his disk. "Activate facedown magic card shrink. Your monster's attack points are cut in half making his attack strength only 2000."

"Fine with me, you still loose life points. Let's just hope I don't beat you before I get to see your Blue Eyes White Dragon." Draco stated.

As Kaiba's clown was destroyed his life points dropped to 2600. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist destroying my Dark Clown and now you are going to pay." Seto pushes a button on his disk. "I activate my powerful Crush Card. This trap card sends a virus to your entire deck making any monster with 1500 attack points or more completely useless you now have to send all monsters on the field, in your hand and in your deck with 1500 attack points or more straight to your graveyard and they can't be special summoned from the grave. Your deck has been severely crippled."

"Fuck." Draco said as he started to remove all his monsters with 1500 or more attack points and his ultimate dragon left the field. "I set two cards on the field and end my turn."

"My move." Seto says as he draws a card. Seto smirks as he sees his new hand. "Black Dragon you are about to get your wish. I activate the magic card Graceful Charity which allows me two draw thee cards as long as I discard two." Seto quickly draws his cards and discards the two. Next I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to special summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) I just discarded, and I'll place her in attack mode."

Excitement flooded Draco's body as he saw Blue Eye take to the field. "So that is the famous Blue Eyes White Dragon." He stated.

"Yes it is and since you have no monsters to defend yourself I'll attack you directly. Go Blue Eyes attack Draco directly with white lightning." Seto commanded.

Draco hit a button on his disk. "I activate Negate Attack. This magic card stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I draw." Draco flips the card over in his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed and get two more cards." Draco draws his cards and says. "I summon Ancient Dragon (1400 ATK) in attack mode, and end my turn."

"Where did you learn to duel? Your dragon is no match for mine. Now you will pay. First I draw." Seto looks at the card and flips it over in his hand. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed and get two more cards." Kaiba draws his cards and starts to laugh. "If you think facing one Blue Eyes was bad how do expect to stand up against more. I activate my face down magic card Polymerization to fuse the Blue Eyes I have on the field with the two in my hand to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack the Ancient Dragon."

Malfoy hits a button on his disks as he says. "Activate Mirror Force trap card. This trap card not only negates your attack but redirects your attack destroying all monsters in attack mode."

"I fucking hate that trap card it has been the bane of my existence with my duels against Atem!" Kaiba yells as his Ultimate Dragon is destroyed. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." Draco says. "I summon my Armored Dragon level 3 (1200 ATK) in attack mode. And since you have no monsters to defend you I'm going to attack you directly with both of mine. First Ancient Dragon attack Kaiba directly."

The CEO hits a button on his duel disk. "Not going to happen. I activate my facedown magic card Negate Attack, which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Kaiba says.

Draco shakes his head. "I end my turn." Draco says.

"My turn." Kaiba draws a card looking at his card he starts laughing as he flips it over in his hand. "I play the magic card Soul Release to remove up to five monsters in my graveyard from play and I choose my Thee Blue Eyes White Dragons."

The entire room was shocked at Kaiba's move. "Why the hell would you remove your ace?" Draco said.

"Because of my facedown trap card, which is Return from the Different Dimension." Once Kaiba activated his trap card his life points dropped to 1300. "It is well worth sacrificing half my life points to bring back all three of my Blue Eyes to the field in attack mode."

"I don't ever surrender so you better attack." Malfoy said.

"Oh I will. Since you no longer have any facedowns on the field this duel is over. Blue Eyes attack the Ancient Dragon." Draco's life points drop to 2400. "Next my second Blue Eyes attack the Armored Dragon." Once again Malfoy's life points dropped this time leaving him with 600 life points. "Now my final Blue Eyes attack Draco directly." The dragon opened her mouth sending a blast at Malfoy dropping his life points to zero. Both duelists deactivated their disks and left the field.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 111<p>

Seto walked over to Draco smirking. "Not bad Malfoy. I'm impressed."

"That is high praise coming from Kaiba." Atem said in awe.

"I lost." Draco said.

"Most people lose to me, particularly when they don't know I have a Crush Card. I'm not second best for nothing and one day I will beat Atem and be the King of Games." The CEO said.

"Pay up, Bakura, I told you that Seto would say he was impressed by Draco's dueling skills." Krista said.

"Stupid, Royal Sorceress, and your never ending crazy bets." Bakura mumbled as he walked into the center of the arena. "As per my bet with Krista I have to do this dare." Bakura summoned his school robe so that he could use it as a prop. He put it on and started to sing and do the choreography to the song _Sweet Transvestite_. When Bakura was finished everyone was laughing at him.

"Hey speaking of bets I know Krista owns me some money." Draco said.

"Give it to him Seto, Draco's right I lost our bet from earlier." Krista said as Kaiba handed him some money.

Harry stared at Draco and Krista for several moments. "How could you two possibly tell who won when I haven't said anything." Harry said.

"Underground duelists' intuition." Krista said.

Mokaba ran over to Seto and gave him a big set of puppy eyes. "Big brother can we open some gifts now." Mokaba said.

Kaiba pushed the two way communicator on his trench coat. "Roland bring down the gifts that are on my home office desk. It is time for more Christmas traditions."

Harry got a confused look on his face. "Is this a Japanese custom thing I'm not familiar with most people wait until Christmas morning to open gifts?" Harry asked.

"In our house, we spend three days opening gifts. The two days before Christmas and Christmas Morning. This is a tradition I came up with." Mokaba said.

"Mokie likes to open gifts so we decided to spread them out." Krista said.

"So other than gifts openings for three days, using Duel Monsters to help decorate and having a duel off. What other traditions do you guys have?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow Krista and I spend all day making cookies, pies, and candy. Yummy yummy yummy." Mokie said.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just hope Sensei finds a potion to counteract Mokie's sugar highs." The CEO said as Roland came in pushing a cart with gifts on it. Kaiba walked up to the card and grabbed three file shaped gifts and handed one to Draco, Harry and Mokaba.

"You want me to open this now?" Harry asked.

Mokaba was pressing on his gift trying to guess what it was. He wasn't very impressed with it. "Big Brother, this present feels like a pile of papers." Mokaba said with a frown.

Malfoy stared at his gift he hadn't expected to be given anything from this group. "Why did I get a gift?" Draco said.

"For Ra, sakes just open them!" Kaiba belted with annoyance in his voice. "Then Krista has a few to pass out too then we will continue our duel off."

The three boys opened their gifts to find each had a manila envelope. Mokaba opened his envelope and let out a squeal of joy. "Thanks big brother." He said as he started to jump up and down and was unable to speak anymore do to his excitement.

Draco opened his and stared at it. "What is this? I don't understand."

Mokaba finally was able to settle down his excitement long enough to speak. "Why it is a KC dueling contract it gives you a guarantee in for the tournament this summer. I got one too and I'm sure Harry's is the same." Mokaba said.

"It is, Mokaba." Harry said. "Thanks, Kaiba."

"I just have a question, how did you know I would be good enough for your tournament, if you didn't see me duel until we did our duel?" Draco asked.

"Krista said you would give me a challenge, which means you are very good. I'm glad I got to face your deck. Most of the time I don't bother accepting a challenge outside of a tournament." Kaiba said.

"Thanks, I will be there. I have never done a tournament but this should be interesting." Draco said.

"I just realized something. Come tournament time there will now be three Kaiba's in it. I hope that doesn't put too much stress on the household." Hermione teased.

Malfoy was staring at Hermione. "I have got to know something, Granger, who picked out your outfit. I never thought of you as a leather girl." Malfoy sneered.

"Mai and Krista." Hermione said.

Krista walked over to the cart and grabbed three gifts. She handed Harry a small one wrapped in red shiny paper. Hermione got one wrapped in white with candy canes printed on it. Sirius got one that was wrapped in sapphire blue paper.

Hermione opened hers to find a red velvet box. Inside the box was a gold choker with a ruby in the center. Hermione gasped. "Krista, it is beautiful and an exact replica to Mana's choker. Thank you so much." Hermione said as she put the necklace around her neck.

Krista gave Hermione a hug. "You're welcome." She said.

"I told you gold jewelry would accent your dueling outfit perfectly." Mai said.

Draco whispered to Yugi. "Hey who is Mana?"

"Hermione's past life." Yugi said.

Draco was thrown back by Yugi statement. He couldn't believe that Hermione would believe in past lives. She always seemed so logical. "Granger believes in past lives!" Malfoy exclaimed as he shook his head to try to clear his head. He really just wanted to get back to dueling. It seemed the only thing right now that was clear to him.

"Yes she does." Yugi said.

"You all are a bit strange." Malfoy mumbled.

"What did you get, Harry?" Serenity asked.

"Don't know, let's find out." Harry opened his gift to find that the box contained a Duel Monster card. "I got a new card."

Kaiba shot a glare at Harry that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "You better treasure that card with your life. The cost was insane." Seto said.

Harry started to feel slightly embarrassed as he spoke. "I would never want to keep a card that cost a lot of money."

"It didn't cost me money. It cost me my dignity!" The CEO yelled. He was still annoyed by the price of this card.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Pegasus wouldn't sell that card to Krista for money he insisted on coming to our wedding instead." Kaiba grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry snickered at the thought of a wedding invite for a card. "Thank you, Krista. I think Elemental Hero Black Wizard will go nicely in my deck." Harry said.

"Obviously he is a dark attribute spellcaster but what are his stats?" Atem asked.

Harry looked at his new card. "Level seven, with 2300 attack points and 2000 defense with a special effect that for a sacrifice of 500 life points ever third standby phase I can get a magic card from my deck or grave, and add it to my hand." Harry said as he put his new card into his deck holder with the rest of his cards

"That is a sweet monster." Joey said.

"Come on Sirius it is your turn to open your gift, I want to see what Krista got you." Mokaba said he started running circles around Sirius.

Sirius opened his present and had a puzzled look on his face as he pulled out what he thought was a duel monster's card on a string. "Krista, why did you get me a card? I don't know anything about this game."

Mokaba started laughing. "That isn't a card. It is a locket just like the ones my brother and I have." Mokaba said as he showed Sirius his locket and how Seto's picture was inside it. "See."

Sirius opened the locket and let out a gasp as tears started to form in his eyes. "Krista, I don't know what to say." Sirius said.

"That is the first picture my mom had taken of me and her. I'm only about a week old. I wasn't sure what to get you, but I figured since you don't have any baby pictures of me and no pictures of my mom. I thought the locket was a good idea." Krista said.

Sirius put the locket around his neck and ran over to his daughter giving her a big hug. "Krista, Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dad." Krista said.

"Huh." Sirius said. He was shocked yet honored at the same time.

Krista got embarrassed. Maybe she had jumped the gun. "It is alright if I call you Dad isn't it?" Krista asked.

Sirius nodded and said. "Very alright."

Krista let out a sigh of relief. "Good because I have a request to make of you."

"What is it?" Sirius said.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" Krista asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Sirius said.

"I really hate to break up a beautiful father daughter moment, but we do have a duel off to continue." Mai said as she activated her duel disk. "Hermione Granger, I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept." Hermione said as she activated her duel disk and she and Mai headed into the center of the arena.

Kaiba put his arm around Krista's waist and whispered in her ear. "Want to bet on which strategy Hermione will go with?"

Krista smiled up at her lover as she spoke. "I say Exodia Necross looser duels topless the next time we duel each other."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows the thought of dueling Krista without her shirt on was a stimulating image. "You are on." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Let's duel!" Mai and Hermione said together.

"Since you challenged me I'll start." Hermione said as she drew a card. "I'll play Mystical Elf (2000 DFS) in defense mode. I also set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"You call that a turn, I draw." Mai said as she drew her first card. "I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady (1800 ATK) in attack mode then I'll equip her with the magic card Rose Whip to increase her attack strength by 300 for a total attack strength of 2100. Cyber Harpie attack the Mystical Elf." Cyber Harpie flies down slashing her claws at the Mystical Elf, destroying her. "Now I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn." Hermione turns the card around in her hand. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed and get two new cards." Hermione draws two more cards scanning her hand she says. "I play the magic card Cost Down which allows me to summon a level five or six monster from my hand without a sacrifice. Meet my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. I shall now end my turn."

"Hermione you are boring me. You are supposed to be Krista's rival. I was hoping for more of a challenge!" Mai said.

"You should never underestimate me and my deck! I'm a better strategist than you think I am! There is a reason that Krista and I are rivals!" Hermione yelled.

"Sure there is. I think it is because you are both girls because guys tend to get distracted by her breasts! I draw." Mai says as she draws a card. "I summon a second Cyber Harpie Lady (1800 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode as well. Now Cyber Harpie attack the Dark Magician Girl." Cyber Harpie slashes her claws at Dark Magician Girl making her vanish from the field. Hermione's life points drop to 3900. "Now that you are defenseless, I'll use my other Cyber Harpie to attack you directly. Go Cyber Harpie and attack Hermione directly!" Mai hollered.

"Sorry Mai but you won't be taking more of my life points." Hermione pushed a button on her duel disk. "Activate magic card Swords of Reviling Light now your monsters can't attack for three turns!" Hermione yelled.

"So you did have a decent card after all! I shall now end my turn." Mai said.

"I draw." Hermione drew her card, looked at it and started laughing. "I told you Mai that you shouldn't have underestimated my deck. I now shall end this duel!" She yelled.

"Just how do you plan to do that?" Mai said.

"With this." Hermione flipped over one of the cards in her hand it was the head of Exodia. "My deck may have looked weak to you but I have successfully acquired all five pieces of Exodia in my hand." Hermione slapped all five of her cards on her duel disk. "I summon Exodia the Forbidden one." As Exodia took to the field Hermione and Mai started to laugh. This had been a very fun duel. "Now Exodia Obliterate." Hermione hollered. Exodia sent a stream of light at Mai's monsters destroying them dropping her life points to zero.

The group of duelist spent several hours challenging each other. After Mai and Hermione's duel Mokaba challenged Joey saying that he wanted at least one duel before he went to bed. Joey had been surprised at the skill Mokaba had. Mokaba had gotten Joey down to his last 200 life points when Joey used his Skull Dice and Graceful Dice combo to win the duel. After the duel was over Mokaba, Marik, Bakura and Rebecca decided to turn in for the night.

Joey then challenged Draco five times in a row just to see if he could beat Malfoy. After his fifth defeated to Malfoy, Mai decided it was time for bed and dragged Joey to their room. While they were heading out Joey declared that Draco was now his rival. This caused everyone to laugh and left Draco confused. He didn't understand why someone would announce being an enemy just for losing a few duels. Krista had to explain to Draco about how non underground duelists tend to find a rival and that rivalry duels are the most stimulating and challenging duels ever for the duelists and most exciting to watch for spectators. After Krista's explanation Draco decided that if Joey wanted to be his dueling rival that was alright with him.

Harry had challenged Krista, which made Sirius uneasy he wasn't sure who to cheer for his daughter or his godson. Harry had successfully summoned his Elemental Hero Black Wizard however it didn't stay on the field long. Krista ended up special summoning the Light Magician and took out Elemental Hero Black Wizard. Later he had his Elemental Hero Flamewingman on the field and Sky Scraper in play and thought for sure he would win against Krista she only had her Light Magician. Krista was also down to her last 500 life points. Until Krista ended up activating her Spellcasters Gift magic card which increased her life point to 5500. Next she equipped her Light Magician with the Amulet of First Magic making her monster's attack point 6000. She then activated her Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light, which replaced the field spell and increased Venus' attack strength to 7000. Krista ended up winning when she destroyed Harry's Flamewingman. After his defeat to Krista, Harry decided to call it a night, since it was time for him to do his evening meditation. Harry and Serenity left walking hand in hand. Sirius bid his daughter goodnight and congratulated her on her duel before turning in himself.

Yugi was so exited after watching so many duels he challenged Atem to a duel. Their duel had been intense. Both duelists were destroying each other's monsters as fast as they could summon them. Atem ended up winning in a surprise move that allowed him to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra from the graveyard, which wiped out the last 200 life points Yugi had left. When their duel was done Yugi and Tea decided to call it a night.

Thinking that he might actually stand a chance of beating Atem, Kaiba demanded a rematch. Kaiba and Atem dueled until both were almost out of cards. The duel had Krista and Hermione on the edge of their seats as they were watching their men duke it out. The last play of the game shocked everyone. Atem had 200 life points left and Kaiba had 150. Atem miraculously drew Monster Reborn to resurrect the Dark Magician; however Kaiba attached his Ring of Destruction trap card on the Dark Magician causing the duel to end in a draw.

Hermione and Atem left the dueling arena shortly after Atem's duel with Kaiba leaving only Krista, Draco and Kaiba in the room. "So how about it, Draco, are you going to call it a night or are we going to continue to duel?" Krista asked.

"The only reason I'm ahead in victories right now is because that crazy Wheeler kept demanding a rematch. I know one day I might be able to beat the two of you, but tonight isn't the night. I'm exhausted and I am going to turn in." Draco said.

"Have a pleasant night." Krista said.

"I do want to thank the both of you. You are really helping me to deal with the confusion I'm going through. I also know after tonight's duel off. I won't need to use my chokers again. I can duel just fine without them." Draco said as he turned and left the room.

Kaiba pulled his woman into a tight embrace and started kissing her. "As I recall, Imzadi, I won our bet. So now I challenge you to a duel." Kaiba walked over to the door and securely locked it he didn't want anyone to come in during their duel. Krista removed her shirt and activated her duel disk she thought for sure she could beat her man this time. However she was wrong. Seto ended up winning when he summoned his XYZ dragon cannon to take the last few of her life points. After their duel Krista put her shirt back on and Seto carried her bridal style all the way to their room. All in all it had been a great duel off.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 112<p>

It was almost noon in Domino City on Christmas Eve as Snape was walking into the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion. He had finished the potion for Mokaba and was on his way to deliver it. The last few days had been hell for Snape between having to attend both Death Eater and Order meetings. This teacher was starting to feel the strain of playing the role of the loyal spy.

First he had to deal with the Death Eaters. The events at Malfoy Manor had taken a toll on Snape. Bellatrix seemed more determined than ever to kill Krista. She had spent the last meeting going into detail how first she would torture her with a knife slowly putting cuts on her arms and legs, then she move to the Cruciatus Curse and when Krista was begging for the pain to end Bellatrix would finish her off with a Killing Curse. Snape found it slightly ironic that Bellatrix actually believed she will be able to do all those things to Krista. He knew that not only could Krista take care of herself, but Kaiba would kill Bellatrix before she was able to start torturing Krista with the knife. Snape knew that if Bellatrix kept this up she would be dead before next Christmas. Not that he cared, the world would be better off without her.

If Bellatrix's ratings weren't bad enough, The Dark Lord was determined to initiate Draco as a Death Eater as soon as he accomplished his mission in finding out the identity of the Key. "_Just what Draco needs, a Dark Mark on his arm_." Snape thought to himself sarcastically. Snape wasn't sure if he could stop the inanition or not. Snape just wondered how many more mission Voldemort had in mind for his godson. Snape just hoped when his students were finally attacked that they all would be prepared enough to fight, he really didn't want any causalities among his students. He knew in his heart that an attack was inevitable he just didn't know when it was going to take place. His gut feeling was that Voldemort had a plan, but he wasn't sharing it with anyone just yet.

Snape's meetings with the Order or the Phoenix were just as frustrating to him as the Death Eater meetings. In their last meeting Arthur had finally been released from the hospital and Molly kept nagging him about an anonymous donation that paid for Arthurs hospital stay. She also kept hollering how she couldn't understand why Arthur has gotten a huge raise in pay as well as an extremely large Christmas bonus. Arthur kept trying to change the subject with his wife, unfortunately this just enraged Molly further. By the time Molly had calmed down, Snape had a feeling in the pit of his stomach on who actually had paid the bill. He was pretty certain that Arthur was on Kaiba's payroll and that agreement had been sealed with a cursed magical contract. The rest of the meeting was more talk about guarding the prophecy and how Harry was in danger of being possessed by Voldemort. Snape really wished the two masters he was forced to be loyal to would get a clue and realize prophecies aren't supposed to be taken literally.

Snape had decided to keep the incidences that happened the night Draco was tortured by his father from Dumbledore at least for the time being. He knew that Draco was actually safer at Kaiba Manor than anywhere else right now. This unique group had a bond as well as a mutual respect for each other. One that it seemed was able to extend to Draco. Snape wasn't sure what all this meant, maybe it was just this card game they loved so much that bonded them all together.

Snape's head was still spinning as he knocked on the door to Kaiba manor. Krista opened the door. "Merry Christmas, Sensei." Krista said.

Snape stared at Krista's outfit for several moments. She had worn a white low cut blouse with short frilly sleeves with a red velvet miniskirt. She had accented her outfit with her Millennium Necklace, dueling deck, and a pair of earrings that were a pair of sapphire blue and gold Christmas ball ornaments. "Merry Christmas, Miss Klearity. Nice earrings deface the Christmas tree?"

Krista started laughing. "No, but you are correct my earrings are Christmas tree ornament replicas, but they are special made if you look closer you'll notice that the gold balls are covered with small sapphires. Seto gave them to me this morning." Krista said.

"I see." Snape said. "I brought the potion for Mokaba."

"Then come on in." Krista said. Krista and Snape went into the living room. Snape noticed that the entire group was in the living room as well as a bunch of people he didn't recognize. He could tell that they were all wearing signature dueling outfits complete with their duel disks attached.

"So Kaiba, what did Krista give you this morning we all saw her earrings?" Harry said.

Kaiba smiled, he loved the gift his girl gave him. "She gave me a card that fits great in my power deck. I can't wait to try it out against Atem." Seto said.

"Is that all you are going to tell us about it." Atem asked.

"Of course how the hell do you expect me to beat you if I tell you my strategies?" Kaiba stated.

"I know your deck and strategies about as well as I know my own." Atem said.

"We'll see." Kaiba smirked. He was inwardly already making plans on how to beat Atem with his new card. He could see everything so clearly in his head and couldn't wait for his fantasy to become a reality.

Mokaba ran up to Snape dancing circles around him. "Sensei, did you get me a potion that will let me eat lots of candy and not give my brother a headache?"

"I do have a Calming Potion with me. It should relax you so that you aren't hyper when you enjoy Christmas sweets." Snape took the vial of potion out of the pocket of his robe, walked over to Seto, and handed it to him. "Mokaba needs to take it at least an hour before he has any sugar and the effects will last twenty four hours."

"Perfect, I'll give it to him first thing tomorrow morning. It is a little too late to give him some today. I know that he already has snuck at least one candy cane off the tree." Seto said as he took the potion vial from Snape, walked over to a wall safe and put the vial in it.

"Sensei, did you want to stay for a while?" Krista asked.

"I do need to talk to some of you. So I'll stay for a while." Snape said.

Joey decided it was getting a little crowded in the living room so he gave Mai a kiss before speaking. "Hey Busty Baby, I think this would be a good time to make use of Rich Boy's arena. I want to face your Harpie Ladies."

Mai smiled. "Sure, Handsome." Mia said.

"Anyone else want to come?" Joey asked.

Yugi got excited at the prospect of more dueling. "Tea and I will join you." Yugi said as he grabbed Tea by the hand.

Sirius had been glaring at Snape since he came through the door. "I'm going to join you guys. I don't want to be in the same room with Snape for too long, I might just hex him." Sirius said.

"You couldn't hex me unless I was tied up, blindfolded and wandless." Snape retaliated.

Serenity was noticing the rising tempers in the room and decided she wanted to leave too. "Harry and I will join you guys too." Serenity said as she kissed Harry on his cheek and took his hand in hers.

"You'll need to take Mokie, since only a select few have a key to get in." Kaiba said.

"You mean yourself, Krista and Mokaba." Atem teased.

Mokaba was now running up and down the length of the room. "Don't forget Roland, but he is actually off today." Mokaba said.

"I didn't think that guy ever took a day off." Joey stated in awe.

"Hey, Bakura, want to join them? We didn't get a chance to faceoff yesterday." Marik said.

"You are on, Marik, prepare to meet the wrath of my Man Eater Bug." Bakura said.

"Krista, don't forget to get the cookies out of the oven so we can decorate them." Mokaba said.

"I won't Mokie, and don't worry I won't start decorating them until you get back." Krista said.

Most of the group left to follow Mokaba to the dueling arena, leaving only Krista, Kaiba, Atem, Hermione and Draco in the living room with Snape.

Draco had been spending the last few minutes observing the behavior of Snape. "Professor, I have known you all my life. What is on your mind?"

"First, Draco the Dark Lord has ordered me to teach you Occlumency. He thinks you need to learn to close your mind to keep from having this group and Dumbledore from reading it. I'd like to start lessons today. They will not be fun, but they will help keep you from being murdered by the Dark Lord, since he made a great error in demanding you infiltrate this group." Snape replied.

"My mind still is pretty much a mess, will that interfere with progress?" Malfoy asked.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I'm in unfamiliar territory since I really don't understand what was done to you." Snape responded.

"It is hard to explain, but ever since my Shadow Duel with Krista ending with a Mind Crush by Kaiba I see things in a new light. I know longer want to see pureblood wizards having domination over other humans." Draco said.

Snape was getting more worried by the minute. He was beginning to wonder if he would be able to keep Malfoy safe. "That defiantly puts you in a bad situation, not only are you looking at being disowned by your family, but the Dark Lord wants to initiate you after you find the Key. You will need to master Occlumency quickly. Otherwise the Dark Lord will kill you, and most likely your mother too."

"What do you mean by initiating Draco, is Voldemort going to demand he murder one of us?" Krista asked.

"He means the Dark Lord wants to make me an official Death Eater." Draco said.

"He may demand Draco torture someone with the Cruciatus Curse, prior to the initiation." Snape said.

"As long as I can choose the victim I will comply. I will make my father suffer for what he did to me." Malfoy said.

"Draco, I'm sure that the Dark Lord will insist it be someone who isn't a Death Eater." Snape said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then the curse won't work, you must want to cause pain for it to work. An unforgivable curse can only work when the wizard casting it means it. I won't be able to mean it since I only wish to cause pain to those who deserve it." Draco stated.

Snape raised his eyebrow at Draco. "I see your Aunt has been grooming you to join the Dark Lord's ranks for a while now. I know for a fact that information isn't available in books at Hogwarts." Snape said.

"You are correct about that, she started writing me letters at school telling me these things after she escaped Azkaban. Did you honestly think any less?" Draco asked as Snape shook his head no.

Krista was thinking over what had been said for several minutes before speaking. "So the person Draco might have to curse needs to be able to act like they are in pain like they have never felt. And be a good enough actor to fool the Voldemort."

Seto felt a wave of fear run over his body. "I don't like where you are headed with that, Imzadi." He stated while glaring at his girl with concern in his gaze. He was certain that his blue eyed beauty meant herself by that statement.

"Okay curiosity is getting the better of me. I know that Krista said Imzadi means personal assistant when I first met her. I am certain that it doesn't, so what does it mean?" Atem said.

Kaiba gave Atem a questioning stare. Sometimes the Pharaoh had the worst timing for things. "Atem, it is just my term of endearment for Krista." Kiaba took Krista's hand in his and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "Imzadi, means my beloved, my soul mate, my destiny and first to touch my heart and soul. Everything Krista is to me all wrapped up in one word." Seto stated.

"Ahhhh Kaiba does have a romantic side after all." Hermione teased with a sigh.

"Yes he does and he gets well rewarded for it." Krista said as Hermione, Snape, Kaiba and Atem all turned pink from embarrassment.

"Damn Kaiba, you are a lucky man. I heard about Krista's reputation from the underground and all I can say is good luck at not having a heart attack in bed." Draco added.

Krista couldn't believe that Draco didn't get embarrassed. She knew she had to do something about that and wanted to make sure it would work. "Okay I want to make a bet with you Draco. I have 500 Pounds that says by the end of Christmas break. I'll successfully get you embarrassed by one of my sexual annotations. So far you haven't gotten embarrassed you have just retaliated with ones of your own." She stated.

"I'm an underground duelist, so you won't win. You are on." Draco said.

Snape just rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think of Draco's new found personality but he knew he needed to keep him safe. So he decided to get this conversation back on track. "Do you guys honestly think that having Draco go through the initiation is a good idea?" He asked.

"I don't want to die and I don't want my mum to die. So if it is a choice between pretending to be a Death Eater and being murder. Then I choose having the Dark Lord think I've joined him. I will be the best double agent he ever saw, I will fool him, my father, my aunt and anyone one who gets in my way. When Dark Lord ordered my father to cast the Cruciatus Curse on me he created the most dangerous enemy imaginable!" Draco yelled with so much force he made Kaiba's fire employees voice seem weak.

"Other than possibly having to torture someone, what else will Draco have to go through for this initiation?" Krista asked.

"He'll end up with the Dark Mark on his arm. It is how the Dark Lord calls his Death Eaters to him. We can also call him using it." Severus lifted up sleeve on his left arm showing the others his Dark Mark.

"That is just like the coins we use for the DA." Atem whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" Hermione whispered back. "I just decided to charm the coins instead of branding our arms." She was still timid about having to deal with Draco. But she could tell he had changed and decided she would give Malfoy a chance.

"At least my duel disk will cover it when I'm in Kaiba's tournament. So I don't have to change my outfit." Malfoy said.

"How are you going to convince your parents to let you leave for a summer tournament?" Snape said.

Draco smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect plan. "I'll tell the Dark Lord I need to do more spy work into this group looking for weakness to exploit and potential members to recruit. The Dark Lord knows they are powerful and he will want add them into his fold before they join Dumbledore. Since they are still considered fifth year students and technically still new to Wizard Magic, he will want them to be at least starting N.E.W.T. level classes before attempting to recruit them. The Dark Lord will then order me to carry out my plan and my father will agree and mum will go along with it." Malfoy stated as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"That just might work. I will teach you everything you need to know about walking the line of a spy now you and I need to start your Occlumency lessons." Snape said. "Where can we go in order to not be disturbed?"

"The bedroom I'm staying in is pretty big." Draco said.

"Then we shall go there." Snape said. "And Mr. Kaiba you may want to figure out a way to keep Molly Weasley's suspicions about Arthur at bay. Our last Order meeting was disrupted by her constant nagging."

Kaiba smirked he knew he was busted. "How did you figure it out?"

"Simple logic, first you are wealthy. Next Arthur kept acting nervous every time Molly would mention something which leads me to believe he has a cursed contract with you. Third you want to take power away from those in power and you would eventually need someone within the ministry to help with that goal." Snape said.

"You better not break Arthur's cover or you will deal with me." Kaiba said.

"I know better than to incur your wrath." Snape said.

"Is the old manipulative fool suspicious too?" Kaiba asked.

"Not yet, but if Molly keeps disrupting meetings he just might go to Saint Mungo's and find out who actually paid Arthur's bill by reading minds." Snape said.

"Will he try to extract information from Arthur?" Atem asked.

"I doubt it. He trusts Arthur completely without resorting to having to confirm everything Arthur says. Dumbledore only uses Legilimency when he doesn't trust someone's word." Snape said.

Draco and Snape left the living room and headed for Draco's designated bedroom. Snape spent the rest of the afternoon instruction Draco in Occlumency. Malfoy made some excellent progress which Snape was proud of.

By the end of his afternoon lessons he successful was able to clear his mind and block Snape's attempted penetrations when he cast the spell verbally and nonverbally. Draco still didn't quite have it when it was cast without the wand and he still would need to work on creating false imaging, but not bad for a first lesson. Snape believe that by the time school started up Draco would have Occlumency mastered. Which was a plus, since soon he would have to face the Dark Lord and accept his new destiny as an informant.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 113<p>

Mokaba awoke at six in the morning on Christmas day. He was super excited about Christmas. He quickly got dressed and left his room. He walked down to the tree only to notice no one else was up. He decided that the guests in his house needed some wakeup calls. He quickly ran up the stairs and opened the first door. He was surprised it wasn't locked but well maybe this guest didn't care.

Draco was sleeping on his bed when the door opened and Mokaba ran into the room. "Wake up it is Christmas morning. And there are still presents to open and lots of fun things to do." Mokaba said.

Draco groaned. He really didn't like his early morning wakeup call. "Kid, I'm still on England time and just went to bed like twenty minutes ago. Get out I really just want to sleep."

"You can't sleep it is Christmas. You can always have some coffee to wake you up. You know you need to adjust to the time change. Chances are you'll be here until school starts up again now get out of bed so that you don't miss out on all the fun." Mokaba said.

"I have a confused head what makes you think I want to have fun. I'm stuck here without my mum. We have never been separated at Christmas with the exception of a couple of Christmases I stayed at Hogwarts." Malfoy said.

"You still should enjoy Christmas. Technically you still have family here. Krista and Sirius are your cousins and Seto and I are close enough to be considered family since my brother and Krista's wedding is right around the corner." Mokaba said.

Draco rolled his eyes before speaking. He knew he was beaten. "Okay kid you win, mostly because I believe you will not shut up until I agree to get up and get dressed."

"You can call me by my name it is Mokaba! You can even call me Mokie if you like." Mokie said with the biggest smile on his face that he could make.

"Whatever you say Mokaba, now can I please have some privacy so I can get dressed. I'm in my underwear." Draco said.

"See you at the tree." Mokaba said as he ran out of Draco's room and to the door at the farthest end of the hall. Mokaba knew this door would be locked, but he had a plan. He pulled out his wand. "Alohomora." He said. The door opened and Mokaba ran in, kneeled on the bed and started bouncing on it. "Get out of bed, big brother it is time for presents."

Krista double checked that she was fully covered by her blankets. The last thing she wanted was to be seen in her lace nightie by Mokie. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she still was fully covered by the bedding.

Kaiba looked at Mokaba and started yelling. "Mokie, how the hell did you get in here? I made sure our door was locked, and I have the only key to this room!"

Krista noticed that Mokaba still had his wand in his hand. "I think Mokie just did some magic to open it." She stated.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose this was not what he had planned this morning. It wasn't often that he actually wanted to stay in bed past six, but today was the exception. "Mokaba, get out so Krista and I can get dressed. We'll meet you by the tree to open gifts."

"Sure thing big brother, now I think I'll go pound on the Pharaoh's door and wake him and the Queen up." Mokaba said.

"Stay away from the candy. I want to make sure you get your potion. I don't want a repeat of last Christmas Day where you were so hyper you summoned your Baby Blue Eyes and flew on on her to the roof of the Manor." Kaiba hollered.

"I promise big brother no sweets until one hour after my potion." Mokaba said as he ran to the next room. He was determined to wake up the entire manor. He pounded on Atem and Hermione's door. "Hey Atem, Hermione wake up it is Christmas Morning and time for presents."

"Mokaba, go bother Kaiba, I want to sleep in." Atem yelled.

"All ready woke him up, if you don't get out here, I'll just open your door the same way I opened Seto's with a charm." Mokaba said.

"You know I'm beginning to wish Malfoy didn't mention that little loophole about not using magic outside of Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"This coming from the Queen who hasn't put away her wand since she found out she can't get into trouble." Atem smirked.

"I like using magic and now I can whenever I want as long as I'm in a household of at age wizards and witches who won't turn me in." Hermione said.

"We'll join you guys shortly, Mokaba." Atem hollered.

Mokaba spent the next half hour waking up everyone in the Manor. Most were annoyed at being woken up so early, but decided they should humor the preteen. The group all gathered in the living room to start exchanging gifts.

Kaiba walked over to his safe and took out the potion vial. "Okay Mokie, let's see if this works." Kaiba uncorked the vial and handed it to Mokaba.

Mokaba swallows the potion and lets out a cough. "That was the nastiest tasting thing I've ever drank. It better be worth it." He grumbled.

Krista walked over to the tree, picked up a gift and walked over to Tea. "Here Tea, this one is from me." Krista said as she gave Tea a gift that was shaped like a file.

"If this a dueling contract I won't know what to say. I don't really duel." Tea said as she opened her gift. Inside the manila envelope was a stack of papers, but it wasn't a dueling contract. As Tea started to read through the papers she let out a squeal of excitement. "I can't believe this. You got me into Julliard, with a full scholarship! I auditioned way back in June and hadn't heard from them."

"The Isis Foundation has scholarship programs; I chose to give you one. As for getting you in, Seto just had to make a few phone calls. It is amazing how much weight his name pulls in the world. The only catch is you must volunteer at least 15 hours a week at the Isis Foundation clinic in New York." Krista stated.

"Not a problem. Thanks so much Krista, I get to go study dance next year in New York at the best dance school." Tea said.

"You're welcome." Krista said.

"I want to go next." Tea said as she handed Kaiba a red envelope. "This is for you."

Kaiba rolls his eyes. Why would the cheerleader want to give him anything? "My girl gets you a scholarship and all you hand me is a Christmas card." Kaiba grumbles as he opens the card. Inside was a decorated three by five card with a saying on it. As Kaiba read the inscription on it he started to snicker.

"I choose to cash in this coupon you gave me now." Kaiba says as he hands the coupon to Tea.

"What does it say Tea?" Hermione asked.

"It is a coupon that says I have to go the next twenty four hours without spitting out a friendship speech. If I fail then I have to clean Kaiba's guest rooms for free." Tea explained. "It was mine and Yugi's idea since it was difficult to come up with a gift for the guy who has everything."

"Okay money bet time. Who thinks Tea will fail." Bakura said as he ran around the living room taking bets.

The gang spent the next two hours opening gifts. Krista had been really excited when Mokaba gave her and Seto tickets see _Rent_. Mokaba then gave Rebecca another charm for her duel monster's charm bracelet. This one was a replica of the Ruby Dragon and the dragon was covered with tiny rubies.

Kaiba told everyone that he had paid their cell phones bill in full for the next year so there wasn't anything to open for them. He did give Mokaba twelve new video games that caused the preteen to drag Rebecca out of the room to go play them while stuffing a handful of cookies into his pocket.

One by one everyone started to pass out their gifts. Until only one was left under the tree. Atem got up and grabbed a little box. "Here you go my Queen this one is from me." He said.

Hermione opened her gift to find a pair of ruby stud earrings. "These are beautiful and I would guess they are at least a caret a piece. How did you ever afford them?"

Atem blushed from embarrassment. "I took out a loan with Kaiba. However the repayment won't be in money. He told me that I now get the job of finding out a way to keep Pegasus occupied during the wedding reception." Atem said.

"Knowing that toon loving freak he will find a way to bring that stupid rabbit to the wedding and I don't want to deal with it." Kaiba stated.

"Anyone want to go do some more dueling in Kaiba's arena?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Joey said. "Let's go."

Kaiba hit his two way communicator. "Roland, unlock my dueling arena for my guests, and set up the banquet table with all the leftovers from last night's Christmas Eve feast. Since I know the Third Rate Duelist can't wait to eat again." Kaiba said.

Joey felt his body fill with anger. "That's it, Rich Boy, you want a piece of me?" Joey yelled. He charged towards the CEO with his hands in fists ready to deck Kaiba. Seto blocked Joey's fists with the palm of his hand.

"I don't have time for this! But if you really want to fight let's go!" The CEO hollered as his temper was reaching its breaking point.

Yugi ran in between the two boys. Why it is these two can't seem to find a common ground to start to befriend each other? "Please don't fight, it is Christmas and you both are my friends. Kaiba even considers me such a close friend that he put me in his wedding party, and Joey you know you are my best friend. Can you two please put your differences aside for today? It seems the only time you do is when we are fighting some common enemy like when you both fought with Atem to bring down Dartz."

"Rich Boy, only fought then to save his stupid company." Joey grumbled.

Krista felt her temper snap in two as she ran up to Joey and started yelling. "That shows just how little you know! You have no idea what you are talking about! Do you need me to teach you another lesson in humility? Only this time I won't use a hologram to attack you with Isis. I'll use Isis!"

"What is she referring to Yugi by saying I don't know what I'm talking about?" Joey asked with confusion in his voice. He had only spoken the truth about the Dartz innocent or so he thought.

"I swore on my deck not to mention it so I won't. It is Krista's and Kaiba's story to tell." Yugi said as calmly as he could.

Joey started scratching his head as he spoke. "Now I'm more confused than ever."

Krista decided she better tell Joey what had happened and why his comment had upset her so much. "I lost a duel to Alister and he played the Seal of Orichalcos. Seto didn't want anyone to know about our relationship so he used Dartz's illegal takeover of Kaiba Corp as a cover. He was fighting to get me back my soul. Why do you think he was willing to risk everything to finish Dartz off? He knew in his last play in his duel against Dartz, he was a goner and played a card to increase not his life points but to increase Atem's telling him not to screw up." Krista explained.

"Wheeler, I'm highly intelligent and my entire fortune isn't tied up in Kaiba Corp. I have billions of dollars that are mine not my companies. I would have figured out a way to get my company back without having to duel Dartz, but the only way to get Krista's soul back was to bring that bastard down." Kaiba stated. He really hated to have to explain the incidences around the whole Dartz fiasco. They always brought back painful memories. Ones he wished he could just forget.

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I always assumed your company and your money were one and the same." Joey said. He was feeling slightly foolish for jumping to the wrong conclusions. But then again he didn't have all the information until today so what else was he suppose to think?

Kaiba waved his hand and shook his head as he spoke. "Forget about it. Let's just try to get along for the sake of the holiday. I'm going to start to clean up this mess." Kaiba left the room and came back with a big box and started to throw all the wrapping paper into it. He figured the best way to get his temper back under control was to start to work on something.

"I'm sorry, Krista, I didn't know." Joey said.

"You need to quit jumping to conclusions when it comes to Seto. I love him and he is a good man. You have a great spirit. You have a lot of passion; otherwise Mai wouldn't love you as much as she does. But you do need to start to think before you speak when it comes to Seto, because I love him. Just as much as Mai loves you and I tend to lose my temper when people think the worst in him and pass a judgment about his character without getting their facts straight." Krista said.

Joey walked over to Kaiba. "I owe you an apology. I should have realized that there was more to the story than meets the eye. I guess it is just hard to let some things go."

"Hey don't worry about it." Kaiba mumbled.

"I did hear from Yugi that there is someone at that magic school you go to that pisses you off more than me, Pegasus and Von Schroder put together. He said it is that freckle faced red headed punk who would sell out his own mother." Joey said.

"Wheeler, are you talking about the youngest male Weasley brat?" Draco asked.

"Yugi never gave me his name." Joey said.

"Yes he is." Harry said.

"Okay I have got to know which one of you made him think he was a girl. I snuck into the hospital wing that week just to see him making a fool out of himself." Draco said.

"I did but it was an accident." Hermione said.

"Well Granger, I must say I'm impressed. I was so wishing that the statue of secrecy was nonexistent that week. I wanted to video tape it on my cell and upload it to YouTube and place the link on my Facebook page." Draco said.

Hermione was shocked at this new development. Of all the students at school, Malfoy was the last one she would think would know about Muggle technology. "You have a cell phone, and a Facebook account." Hermione said.

"Granger, as underground duelist how else would I challenge other underground duelists if I couldn't contact them via e-mail or text message. Everything connecting me to the muggle world is under my alias of the Black Dragon. Even though my phone never worked at my house or at school, I got great reception after leaving the magical energies surrounding magical environments. I only sent Krista a letter for my challenge to her because I didn't have her cell number or e-mail. I sent it with my owl to a guy who runs an underground arena with explicit instructions to hand deliver it to Krista at the KC tower." Draco explained.

"Did you choose your alias because of your Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Joey asked.

"No, my first name is the Latin word for dragon and my mum's family name is Black. I just put my mum's family name before my first name." Draco stated.

"That is how we do it in Japan, but most of us have adapted to western cultures to say our first name before our family name when we meet someone from a country like England, where first name comes before family name." Yugi said.

"So, Black Dragon, are you up for another rematch?" Joey asked.

"You never give up do you? I am completely sleep deprived due to my body still being on England time and I'll still beat you. So you are on." Draco said.

"Now that it appears people's tempers are back in check let's go duel." Yugi said as he and most of the group left the living room and headed towards Kaiba's dueling arena.

"Hey, Kaiba, are you up for a rematch later. I want to face your new card." Atem said.

"I'll be there later. I need to finish cleaning up this place." Kaiba said.

"Why not have members of your cleaning staff do it?" Hermione asked.

"They have today off. I don't need my employee's thinking I'm Scrooge so they get today off. But I make them work harder tomorrow to make up for it." The CEO smirked. Sometimes being the boss was so much fun.

"Queen of the Underground, are you up for a rematch as well?" Hermione asked.

"You are on but I'll join you later as well. I'm going to help straighten up the living room." Krista replied.

Once everyone was out and the living room was tidied up Seto pulled his lover into a tight embrace and started kissing her. "We are finally alone." Seto said.

"I know." Krista said as she playful pushed Seto on to the couch. She straddled his lap and started kissing his neck. "So sexy, what is on that brilliant mind of yours?"

"I was thinking that we were given a rude awakening this morning. I didn't get to enjoy any play time with you." Seto smirked as he started to unbutton her blouse revealing her blue lace bra. "Now that is a much better view."

Krista started to snicker "I love you so much." Krista said as she started to kiss Seto again. Kaiba started to kiss his woman back when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Ra damn it, I can't win today." Kaiba growled as he quickly tucked in his shirt and got up to answer the door while Krista buttoned her blouse. Seto opened the door to see a woman with blond hair and a really out of date outfit. It looked like something straight out of the nineteen fifties. She was wearing a green poodle skirt and a white sweater and a pair of saddle shoes. "Are you here for a donation for a charity?" The CEO asked.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I came to see Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Come on in. I think he is in his room. I'll have Roland go get him." Kaiba lied as he hit the two way communicator on his trench coat. He knew where Draco really was but wasn't sure what Draco would tell his mom so he decided to play on the side of caution. "Roland, please get Draco Malfoy and tell him his mom is here to see him."

Seto escorted Mrs. Malfoy into the living room. "I can't stay long; I left the Manor after my husband was asleep. He forbid me to come here, but I just needed to see my son." Narcissa said.

Krista's eyes popped out of her head as she saw Narcissa's outfit. "What the hell are you wearing lady? That outfit it totally out of date!" Krista stated.

"Krista, this is Draco's mom." Kaiba said.

Krista shook her head. "You English Magicians should have a subscription to _Vogue_ so that you know what to wear when trying to blend in with the non magical communities, it seems every time I see one of you attempting to be undercover you fail miserably by going with fashions that are decades out of style." Krista said.

"I didn't have anything else and I didn't want to wear my robes, for fear of being spotted." Mrs. Malfoy stated.

"Trust me lady, your robes would have drawn less attention to yourself." Krista said.

Draco entered the room escorted by Roland. Draco was wearing a wizard's robe. Apparently he had summoned his school robe to hide his dueling outfit from his mom. "Mum, I'm so happy to see you." Draco said as he gave his mom a hug.

"Merry Christmas, I have several owls on their way with your gifts." Mrs. Malfoy explained.

Kaiba let out a groan he didn't really feel like dealing with owls today. But figured he should keep his options about them to himself sense Draco was staying at his house and needed his gifts sent to him somehow.

"Thanks mum." Draco said.

"Are these foreigners treating you well?" Narcissa said in a tone that was dripping with bigotry. Apparently Narcissa thought she was superior to everyone else.

Krista was about to jump out of her seat. She was ready to fight the crazy dressed lady, but Seto held her back. "Imzadi, we can't interfere or we'll break Draco's cover. His mom is from a pureblood family and even though she isn't a Death Eater she does have prejudice that is bred into her. You will need to control your temper otherwise Draco will be killed." Kaiba whispered in Krista's ear.

Draco knew that he couldn't tell his mom the truth about everything. He didn't want to lie to his mom but he knew he had no choice. Snape had instructed him how to say enough to keep suspicions at bay. "They are treating me well; I have plenty of food to eat and a nice bed to sleep in. The disorientation from the electric shocks I endured a few days ago are almost gone." He said.

"Your father says he'll have Severus come get you as soon as you are better." Narcissa said.

"That's good news. Professor Snape is supposed to come see me later today. He said he was bringing me a potion to help me recover faster." Draco stated.

"That is great. I better head out. I don't want to anger your father if he knows I showed up here. Stay safe and don't let these wizards get the better of you." Narcissa said.

"I won't mum." Draco gave his mom a hug goodbye.

"Love you son." Narcissa said as she apparated out of the Manor.

Draco had a few tears in his eyes. It had been difficult to see his mom in such a state and even more difficult to keep from telling her the truth. Inwardly he wanted to scream out the truth at her and make her see the light the way he had. But he knew to keep her from being killed and to keep himself alive he needed to keep things from her. His life had changed and now he needed to trust in destiny that all will turn out all right.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 114<p>

Draco removed his school robe after his mom left. Somehow he felt more comfortable being in his dueling outfit. The three teens then started to walk down to the dueling arena. "Draco, you should give fashion tips to your mom. That outfit she had on was hideous and way out of date."

"Most wizards don't know how to dress to blend in with muggles." Draco stated. "You should have seen what some where wearing at the Quidditch Word Cup. One guy was even wearing a female night gown."

"Oh for the love of Isis, that's it! I can't stand it anymore! The image of man wearing a night gown who isn't a drag queen is just wrong! You English Magician's and your inability to wear real fashion must stop!" Krista yelled as she turned to face her lover. "Seto, we should have Azon write an article for _The Quibbler_ on fashion dos and don'ts. He would love the free publicity, to promote his boutique." Krista teased.

"That is a good idea. It will also help to promote unity between magical and no magical communities by giving them fashion tips." Seto stated.

"You bought _The Quibbler_ didn't you? That is why Krista's article was in December's edition." Draco said.

"I own 51% yes. It is my goal to use it to enlighten the minds of the magical community. I'm pleased to say that the student body at Hogwarts was definitely enlightened on that preposterous taboo about sex. Add Krista's article to the revolution she and Hermione started and I believe that values will start to change." Kaiba smirked.

"I would be the first to agree there." Draco said.

Krista had spent the last several moments pondering the meeting with Narcissa. "Draco, does your mom know that I'm related to her?" Krista asked.

"She was there when I mentioned it, and I'm positive if she didn't hear me that my aunt mentioned something. Those two are so close. They don't speak to their other sister. She was disowned for marrying a muggle born wizard." Draco said.

Krista shook her head. "I'll never understand the fucked up perceptions of purebloods. It is actually genetically better to vary a gene pool than to keep reproducing with your own cousins even if they are distant cousins. Dad told me that most of pureblood families are related if you go back far enough. I'm surprised you English Magicians didn't breed yourselves into extinction centuries ago." She explained.

"Why do you think I find the girls I met in the underground more attractive than the girls at school?" Draco said.

"Because the girls in the underground are easy and a sure thing and the taboo on sex would make scoring with any pureblood an impossibility." Krista smirked.

"That and the idea of screwing my own cousin is a turn off, although I might stand a fighting chance at scoring since you and Granger started that sexual revolution. I know there are several pretty girls that I'm not related too there." Draco said.

"Draco, you are a player you know that." Krista teased.

"Takes one to know one." Draco retaliated.

"I've not been promiscuous in over two years, just always attacking Seto." Krista stated.

"You'll get no complaints from me. I love having a nymphomaniac in my bed, means you can keep up with me." Kaiba said.

"Krista, you are going to have to do better than that if you want to stand a fighting chance of winning our bet. And you can't have Kaiba trying to help you. It has to be your comments not his that embarrass me." Draco teased.

"Oh I don't intend to lose you will be embarrassed by me and my lecherous mind before the end of Christmas break." Krista said.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that." Draco stated.

Kaiba started laughing it was too funny to see these two try to outwit each other. He decided he needed some more answers about the newest addition to the group so he changed the subject. "Have you decided what you are going to say to Voldemort when you see him?"

"Professor Snape wrote down that prophecy about the Key for me to go over and I am pretty sure what to say to him regarding that. I also have a plan for making him think he can win the group over. I'm just going to keep it to myself until the right time." Draco said.

"You'll get no argument from me. There is an old saying that says loose lips sink ships. You are now a double agent and must be cautious of what you say and to who you say it." Seto said.

"I would like your help in breaking my father. I want to clean out his bank account but I need to hide the money where he won't find it." Draco said.

"I can undeniably help you there. You father underestimates the power of the business world. I for one will be glad when he is out of power. He is my biggest obstacle in taking down the powers that be." Seto said.

"You really want to break the system." Draco said with awe.

"I won't just break it. I'll annihilate current system and replace it with a better one and with you now on my side it just got easier." Kaiba stated.

"Even though you weren't sorted, you have the heart of a Slytherin." Draco said.

"I know that. I can't wait to show that manipulative old fool that his sorting system does more harm than good." Kaiba said.

Draco looked at the CEO for a few moments before being hit with a realization. "You don't like the headmaster do you?" Draco asked.

"I can't stand him. He is manipulative bastard, who is under the delusion he can outsmart me. He is the worst headmaster I've ever met. Wheeler could do a better job and he isn't even magical." Seto said.

"I've noticed you guys don't use the world muggle. Any reason why?" Draco said.

"I find it degrading. It is just another label and since we are trying to break down barriers removing labels is a good step. I won't hold it against you. It isn't insulting like using the word Mudblood." Krista said.

"I see." Draco said as the gang got to the door to the arena. Kaiba swiped the key card and the three entered it. The saw that a duel between Yugi and Joey was well underway, judging by Joey's life point score the duel would be over in the next couple of rounds.

"Krista, how much do you have on Tea failing?" Seto asked.

"I waged 1000 Yen." Krista said. "How about you?"

"I actually put up 3000 Yen that she won't fail." Seto stated.

"Gutsy." Krista said.

Krista and Kaiba went to watch the rest of the duel and were approached by Atem and Hermione. "You guys finally made it." Hermione said.

"Hermione and I want to have a tag team duel against you two. Hermione wants a chance to face the Magical Dragon Rider and I want to face Kaiba's new card. Are you up for it?"

Krista and Kaiba looked at each other both had the same thought on their minds as the activated their disks. "You two are on." They said together as Seto put his arm around Krista's waist.

The group went back to watching the match between Yugi and Joey. "Come on Joey, you can still beat Yugi." Mai cheered.

"I think Yugi will win. He is ahead on life points. He has 500 left and Joey only has 150." Tea said.

Draco went over to Kaiba and whispered to him. "Kaiba, if I cast a Silencing Charm on Tea will you split your winnings with me?"

Kaiba smirked. "That could be seen as cheating, but so worth it. If she starts to sound like she is going to spit out one of her speeches go for it. I'd love to see the look on Bakura's face when I win the bet."

Krista saw a look in her man's eyes she had seen several times and it was always when he had a plan for destroying a rival company. "What are you contemplating, my lover."

"You'll see." Kaiba said just as Yugi wiped out the rest of Joey's life points.

"I told you Yugi would win." Tea said as she ran up to Yugi congratulating him with a big kiss.

Mai ran up to Joey and put her arm around his waist. "I think you looked really hot out there, Handsome. Want to ditch these guys and go to our room?"

"You can't leave yet. Kaiba and Krista just got here and I know that Hermione and Atem want to get their game on against them." Harry said.

"You are right about that Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Everyone clear the field it is time you all see the best rivalry faceoff, Atem and I versus Kaiba and Krista."

"You mean you are going to tag team duel against each other. This is going to be sweet." Joey said. "Sorry, Busty Baby, but play time will have to wait I have to watch this duel."

Tea was starting to bite down on her index finger. She couldn't believe that these four were best friends and rivals at the same time. She was losing all control. She had to give one of her speeches. "I can't believe this. You consider each other..."

"Silencio!" Draco yelled as he pointed his wand at Tea stopping her speech.

"That's cheating on our bet." Bakura yelled.

"I didn't place a bet so it isn't." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, please give Tea back her voice." Yugi pleaded.

"The charm wears off in a few minutes. I didn't hurt her. I just spared us from having to hear one of her speeches. I was told they are extremely annoying so Merry Christmas everyone." Malfoy sneered.

Tea's voice came back as she said. "Thanks for the intervention. I really don't want to have to clean all those guest rooms."

"Hey, I thought there was going to be some kind of tag team duel." Sirius said. He had found watching all the duels going on the last few days very exciting and couldn't wait to see this so called tag team style.

"There is and it is against two couples who are rival duelists. It will be so cool." Yugi said.

Rebecca and Mokaba came into the arena holding hands. "I think this potion has been working on Mokie." Rebecca said. "He actually has eaten at least a dozen cookies and not bounced on the furniture yet."

"It looks like we were just in time to see a very cool duel. Good luck big brother." Mokaba said.

"I don't need luck, just the power in my deck added to the magic in Krista's deck." Seto stated with a smirk as all four duelists got out there decks and started to shuffle their cards. Each duelist loaded their decks into the duel disks.

"Let's duel!" The four duelists said together.

"We'll use standard tag team rules 8000 life points for the team. And since it is Christmas no matter who wins no one looses their titles. But the winners can gloat." Krista said. "I'll start this duel off." Krista draws her first card. She scans her hand. "Sexy, I hope you can you afford losing two cards. I need to prevent Hermione from getting the Forbidden one on the field."

"No problem, Imzadi." Seto stated.

"Then I start this party I summon my Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. Next I play the magic card Attribute balance to special summon my Magician Kuriboh (ATK 300) from my deck and I'll place him in attack mode." Searches her deck for the monster she wants. "Next I activate the magic card Hand Shrink now each of you have to discard two cards and none of us can have no more than four cards in our hand at one time. Last I place a card facedown and end my turn." Krista said.

"I'll go next. You think you can stop my deck with just one magic card. You should know me better than that. I draw." Hermione says as she draws a card. "I play the magic card cost down which allows me to summon a level five or six monster from my hand without a sacrifice." Hermione places a card on her disk. "I summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) in attack mode. Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Magician Valkyria with black magic scepter blast." The Dark Magician Girl extended her scepter sending a blast at Valkyria destroying her and dropping the Krista and Seto's life points to 7600. "Next I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." Kaiba flips the card in his hand around. "I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to resurrect my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode." The Blue Eyes White Dragon takes to the field with a roar. "Now, my dragon, attack that girly mage with white lightning." The dragon opens her mouth sending a blast at the Dark Magician Girl destroying her. Atem and Hermione's life point drop to 7000. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Atem yells as he drew a card scanning his hand he says. "I play the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or high monster from my hand without a sacrifice. I summon my Dark Magician (2500 ATK) in attack mode. Now, Dark Magician, attack the Magician Kuriboh." Krista and Seto's life points drop to 5400.

"Now meet the card Krista gave me I activate my newest trap card. Magician's Revenge when a spellcaster declares an attack for a sacrifice of 1000 life points I can choose a magic or trap card in my opponents hand, on the their side of the field or in their deck and remove it from the game." Kaiba says as he points at the Pharaoh. "Atem, I choose your Mirror Force Trap Card. Now I can't fall victim to that Ra damn card this duel!"

"Fuck!" Atem searches his deck for his trap card to remove it from play as Krista and Kaiba's life points drop to 4400. "Where did your girl get a card like that?"

"I actually won it during the Battle City Tournament before I dropped out of the tournament, and decided now was a good time to give it to Seto. Since we may face each other in the summer tournament and I want a chance to face that card. It is the perfect trap against my deck. But it works great against you too." Krista snickered. "I now activate the special ability of Magician Kuriboh allowing me to get a magic card from my deck and add it to my hand." Krista searches her deck to find the card she wants.

"I set two cards on the field and end my turn." Atem stated.

"I draw." Krista says. She flips the card around in her hand. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Krista scans the four cards she has in her hand. She places a card on her disk first I activate the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice which forces me to send five monsters in my deck to the grave in exchange I can special summon a level eight spellcaster in my hand." Krista searches her deck and removes five cards. "I summon my Light Magician (3000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode." Krista pushes a button on her disk. "Next I activate the magic card A Spellcaster's Gift which raises my attack points by 500 for each spellcaster in my graveyard and I have seven." Krista and Kaiba's life points increase to 7900. "Now I activate the field spell Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light." Krista puts her card in the field spell slot increasing the Light Magician's attack points to 4000 and the Dark Magician's to 3500. "Now for a sacrifice of 500 life points I can remove all magic and trap card from the field and your hands." Krista and Seto's life points drop to 7400 as Hermione and Atem remove all magic and trap cards. "Light Magician, attack the Dark Magician with white lightning scepter blast!" The light magician extended her scepter destroying the Dark Magician, dropping Atem and Hermione's life points to 6500. "I'll now end my turn." Krista says.

"Queen of the Underground you and your CEO lover may think you are all that but my partner and I are far from defeated. I draw." Hermione looks at the two cards in her hand. "I summon the Mystical Elf (2000 DFS) and I'll play her in defense mode. I now end my turn."

"That was a pathetic move, Hermione." Krista taunted. She was enjoying herself immensely half the fun of rivalry duels was trash talking your opponent.

"Atem, are you ready to be defeated again in a tag team duel against me?" Seto belted.

"Hermione and I are far from defeated, Kaiba." Atem replied.

"I draw." Seto draws a card and flips it over in his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed to get two more cards." Kaiba scans the four cards in his hand. "I activate the magic card White Dragon Ritual to ritual summon Paladin of White Dragon. But he is now leaving for I sacrifice him to special summon a second Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) from my deck. Next I summon my Lord of Dragon (1200 ATK) in attack mode and thanks to Krista's field spell my spellcaster gets a power boost making his attack strength 2200. Now I activate the magic of Polymerization to fuse my two dragons on the field with the one in my hand to create Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK). Now I shall attack first let's get rid of Hermione's defense Lord of Dragon's attack the Mystical Elf." The Mystical Elf in destroyed in a blast of black smoke. "Since your monster was in defense mode you lose no life points. Now I think I'll have my Ultimate Dragon attack Atem directly. Go my ultimate dragon and attack Atem directly with neutron blast." The three headed dragon opened her moths sending a stream of light at Atem sticking him directly in the chest. Hermione and Atem's life points drop to 2000. "I shall now end my turn."

"My move." Atem draws a card and flips it over in his hand. "I play my Pot of Greed and get two more cards." Atem scans the two cards in his hand. I play my Big Shield Gardna (2000 DFS) in defense mode. I set a card facedown and end my turn.

"My turn." Krista looks at her card and starts laughing. "Now I once again will sacrifice 500 life points to rid the field of Atem's facedown card." Krista and Kaiba's life points drop to 6900.

"You mean you can do that more than once?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I can activate the special abilities of my Pentacle once each turn. I just usually am able to beat my opponent in the same turn I activate my Pentacle of Light." Krista explained

"Shit there goes my D-fusion magic card. Something tells me we are toast, Hermione." Atem said with a laugh.

"You can't end the duel now! I wanted to see The Dragon Rider!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh you will. But first I activate the magic card Stop Defense now Atem's Big Shield Gardna (100 ATK) is moved to attack mode. Next I activate Polymerization to fuse Venus the Light Magician with Seto's Ultimate Dragon to create Venus the Magical Dragon Rider (5000 ATK)" The Ultimate Dragon and Light Magician were swirled together in a steam of white smoke. When the smoke cleared the Light Magician was sitting on the middle head of the Ultimate Dragon. "Venus the Magical Dragon Rider, attack the Big Shield Garda!" Krista yelled. The Big Shield Gardna was destroyed causing Atem and Hermione's life points hit zero. All monsters dissipated from the field as the four duelists deactivated their duel disks.

"I swear, Kaiba. one day I will beat you in a tag team duel when you are paired with your girl." Atem said.

"I don't think so this seems to be the only time I seem to beat you and I won't let you win." Kaiba smirked.

"We'll just see about that Kaiba."

"Next time we'll get them Cutie." Hermione said.

"Imzadi, want to get out of here and go to our room?" Kaiba said as he picked up his lover by the waist and started kissing her.

After several moments in total bliss, Krista broke the kiss. "Lover, you read my mind." Krista said as she took Seto's hand in hers.

"Well you guys it has been fun, but we are leaving see you later." Kaiba said as he escorted Krista out of the dueling arena and to their bedroom.

The rest of the gang spent the rest of the day dueling until well into the night. Mokaba's potion worked beautifully and Tea didn't spit out any friendship speeches. It had been a wonderful Christmas. The gang of duelist knew that in a week they would be once again going back to Hogwarts where things were anything but normal.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 115<p>

Krista and Kaiba were both working attentively on several projects related to Kaiba Corp, Draco's plan to strip away his father's wealth, and finalizing plans for their wedding. Due to the holiday's they were both behind on their work. They also knew that in just a few days they would be back at school and needed to get organized for the office move back to London.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk working on his computer. He had finished going over the last weeks stock numbers for several companies and found a great way to help Draco hide his wealth once he strips it away from his father. He was now finalizing details for his main office move. After doing it twice so far it was becoming second nature to him.

"Imzadi, could you double check my plan for Draco, I emailed it to your interdepartmental e-mail account."

Krista started pressing keys on her blue laptop. "Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Krista said flirtatiously while batting her eyelashes.

Seto squirmed in his chair. Why was it every time his woman said that he found it a major turn on? "You really are being a tease today. You know we don't have time today to fool around on my desk." Kaiba said.

"I'm just trying to keep you interested in me, my lover." Krista said.

"By sexually frustrating me?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course, it works every time." Krista smirked.

Seto just shook his head. He knew he had too much work to do today to be distracted by his blue eyed beauty and her constant teasing. Although he had to admit to himself he did love it. Seto went back to working on his computer as Krista quickly went over Seto's plan for Draco's takeover. When she was done reading it she walked over to Seto and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your plan is brilliant and flawless and you know it. You just wanted me to go over it so that I would have to stroke your over inflated ego with complements." Krista teased.

Kaiba smirked as he looked up at his lover. "Oh course." Kaiba pulled Krista gently into his lap. He loved the smell of the perfume she wore today and how the sun shining through the window reflected off her hair. He couldn't believe how this woman made his heart beat faster each and every time he gazed upon her beauty. Seto pulled his lover in closer to him and gave her a very passionate kiss.

Krista felt shivers run down her spine she could lose herself in Seto's kisses. After all he was an excellent kisser. Their kissing was interrupted by an annoying sound radiating out of Seto's desk top computer.

"Video call for Kaiba boy, Video call for Kaiba boy," rang Pegasus' voice from Kaiba computer as Funny Bunny was flashing on and off the screen like a strobe light.

Kaiba leaped out of his chair causing Krista to fall on the floor since she had still been sitting in his lap when Pegasus called. "I'm sorry!" Kaiba said as he held out a hand to help Krista to her feet. Kaiba walked over to his computer and pushed some buttons on the keyboard. "What do you want now?" The CEO yelled with annoyance in his voice.

"I wanted to let you know about a business decision I've come to. I will be for a limited time offering any top duelist a chance to have cards that they love that got ruined and can't replace because I no longer produce them or were limited in production a chance to get a replacement from me. Price is $100,000 dollars. Just mail the card and the check to my office in San Francisco and I'll exchange the damaged one for a new one." Pegasus said.

"I have no cards that need replaced unlike some duelists, I take excellent care of my deck." Kaiba barked.

"Too bad you didn't have that offer when Bakura and Marik ruined my Magician of Daylight. I didn't keep the ruined card, and Seto got me a replacement. However can I make a down payment for a time that might come up. I'd hate to have a card get ruined by the pranksters that I can't replace due to the fact that my deck has four cards that are one of a kind." Krista said.

"Any card for you Krista girl except Isis, I'll replace at the same price. Even after my limited time offer wears off. I'm not ever going to produce the deity cards again. I learned my lesson the first time." Pegasus said.

Kaiba was concerned about these turn of events and decided Pegasus needed a little test. "And what lesson was that?" He asked.

"Don't upset the gods. I had several employees die mysterious deaths from supernatural events." Pegasus stated.

Seto chuckled inwardly that was the answer he was looking for at least he knew Pegasus wasn't being impersonated just being annoying. Kaiba was getting utterly annoyed by Pegasus' antics the last thing he needed was to have someone overhear this conversion The CEO decided to try to give the eccentric toon lover a subtle hint by yelling. "I don't believe in your fairytales Pegasus! Magic isn't real!"

"Sure you don't Kaiba boy." Pegasus said sarcastically. "You have a woman who sees the future and if I know Pharaoh boy as well as I think I do, you now have the power to control minds."

Kaiba felt his patience running out. This guy couldn't seem to get a clue that he didn't want the press to know that magic existed. "You are becoming more delusional by the day. My advice to you stop drinking the white wine and reading that damn rabbit manga and and get a clue about reality!" Seto yelled as he disconnected the call. "That guy drives me insane!"

"Why would Pegasus contact you about cards?" Krista asked.

"I have no idea probably to waste my time!" Kaiba grumbled.

"Mr. Kaiba." Seto's secretary's voice rang from the intercom. "Miss Klearity's four o'clock appointment is here."

The CEO pressed a button on the intercom. "Send them in." Kaiba said.

Marik, Harry and Draco came into Kaiba's office. "Looks like it is time for us to go to the conference room." Krista said as she grabbed her laptop.

"I'll be here when you guys get back. If I need you to check over anything I'll send it to your e-mail account." Kaiba said as he handed Krista the key card to the conference room.

"Sure thing my lover." Krista said before giving her man a kiss goodbye. The group of duelists walked down the hall and came to an apparent dead end.

"I remember this room. Sound proof and no cameras." Marik said as Krista swiped the key card opening the conference room.

Once all four duelists were in the room Krista shut the door locking it magically with her wand. She wanted to make sure they weren't interrupted. "Now as you know Sensei has instructed the three of us to help Draco with some homework. First let's get rid of this table." Krista held her arms out to her side and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows at my command take this table to your realm and store it there until I request it back." Black and purple shadows swirled around the table making it disappear.

"What language was she speaking?" Draco asked.

"The ancient language of magic." Marik said.

"You understood her." Draco said.

"Of course, I learned to speak the ancient language at a very young age." Marik said.

"Now for these chairs, we aren't going to use them." Krista whipped out her wand and transformed the chairs in to small pillows. Looking at the space in the room she nods. "That is better."

"Krista, why are we all here exactly?" Harry asked.

"Sensei has requested that we help Draco master Occlumency since he can't be here every day without raising suspicions." Krista stated.

"And how can you three help me? In particular, Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"I must say this is an unusual turn of events. I have to help Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"You two need to put your differences aside so that we can get Draco ready to face Voldemort." Krista said.

"I can tell that Draco has changed so I will help anyway I can." Marik said.

"I must say this feels weird. And how can Potter help me?" Malfoy asked.

"Harry is a master of Occlumency. He has been working with Snape Sensei since September. And will be instructing you on creating false images in your mind. You will need to do be able to that, when Voldemort attempts to extract images out of your mind to verify the truth from you." Krista explained.

"I've had to do it many times when our sorry excuse for a headmaster decides to extract images from me." Harry said.

"When did you change your tune about Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked.

"About two seconds after I found out he had been lying to me since day one. Stupid old man should have realized that I don't like be lied to." Harry said.

"Krista, why are you and Marik here?" Draco asked.

"I am here to teach you Zen Meditation to use as a medium to channel out your memories. Sensei says you have been making good progress but to move to the next level you need more instructions and techniques. He believes that the block in your progress is because of your Mind Crush and he hopes that Zen Meditation will help. Since I taught Harry Zen Meditation he wants me to teach it to you too. It helped Harry master Occlumency. As for Marik being here, he can read minds and is here to test your progress. We used Marik when Harry was trying to master Occlumency and it worked wonders." Krista replied.

"So you all can't read minds." Malfoy said.

"Nope just me." Marik reached into his pants pocket, grabbed a hold of the Millennium Eye. What he saw made him blush deep crimson. "By Ra, Malfoy, you would give Krista's mind a run for her money. I can't believe you want to ravage Kaiba's secretary like that."

"I didn't see a ring, so she isn't engaged or married and I could care less if she has a boyfriend or not. I've stolen more girls than I care to count. Besides she is smoking hot so it is totally worth the risk of upsetting a boyfriend." Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy, do you mean to say that you have actually...you know?" Harry said as he started to get embarrassed by asking such a personal question to someone he didn't really have a close relationship with.

Malfoy snickered and rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Potter, I dueled underground for over two years. Do you really need me to answer that question?"

"I can't believe you have." Harry stated.

"I can't believe you haven't. Your girlfriend is hot and you aren't moving past first base." Malfoy said.

"I want to take things slowly." Harry said timidly with his voice dripping with embarrassment.

Malfoy shrugged before saying. "Well to eat your own."

"Okay if you boys are done with your conversation we need begin." Krista said. "First we sit on one of the Zufus with our legs crossed in Lotus position." Krista said as she pointed to the small pillows. Krista then sat down on one of the Zufus and graceful crossed her legs with each foot resting on the opposite thigh. She was thankful she had chosen to abandon her miniskirts today for a flowing ankle length skirt. It made sitting in this position much easier.

Draco tried to cross his legs a couple of times before Harry said. "It is okay to use your hands Malfoy. I still can't cross mine without using my hands." Harry said as he showed Draco how to cross his legs using his hands.

Draco followed suit as he said. "The Queen of the Underground could have said that at the beginning."

"She did the same thing with me. I think she likes to see her students suffer." Harry said. He had to admit was a weird feeling to be helping Malfoy, but if everyone else is giving him a chance he would too.

"Not highly likely, I just figure it is obvious that hands are allowed. Are you uncomfortable or in pain Draco." Krista asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm on a time schedule so let's just get going." Draco stated.

"Next we fold our hands in the Cosmic Mudra." Krista said as she demonstrated how to fold the hands with the palms up and the dominate hand on top with the thumbs touching. "Now we place our folded hands in our lap and close our eyes. Next we just concentrate on breathing count ten breaths then take a deep breath and start back over at one, don't try to breath any different than you do normally it will only frustrate you. If your mind wonders which it might, don't get upset, just acknowledge the thought and start back counting at one. We will meditate for fifteen minutes." Krista set the timer on her cell phone. The entire room was silent during their meditation session. The silence was broken when the song _Out Tonight_ rang from Krista's cell phone.

Krista turned the alarm off on her phone and spoke. "Is your mind clear, Draco?"

"Yes." Draco said.

"_Tomb Robber, try to penetrate his mind again._" Krista commanded telepathically. She was hoping this surprise attack would help to keep Draco on his toes.

"_Right away, Royal Sorceress_." Marik replied as he grasped the Eye and started to concentrate. He was immediately pushed out. "Very good Draco, you stopped my intrusion on your mind."

"That is the first time I was able to do it when a wand wasn't used." Draco said.

"It means the meditation worked. Now you will need to continue meditating 15 minutes everyday and add 5 minutes each week until you are at an hour long meditation. Think you can handle that Black Dragon." Krista said.

"To stay alive and not be murder, I can handle anything." Draco stated.

"Now it is Harry's turn to try to teach you how create a false image in your mind." Krista instructed.

"Malfoy, this technique is challenging. It requires clearing your mind then focusing all your energy to creating a false picture in your mind. Making a lie look like the truth, for example when Dumbledore wanted to know what actually happened to Ron, I had to change the memory to make it look like Ron was cursed by Atem instead of Hermione." Harry explained.

"So for us to test your progress on this you need to create an image that we know the true story of but show Marik the false one." Krista added.

Draco took a few deep breaths and concentrated. He decided to recreate the image of his father torturing him to torturing his Aunt Bella instead. Draco nodded to let Marik know he was ready. When Marik attempted to see the image in Draco's mind he was pleased at what he saw. "Good work Draco, you have shown me an image I know to be false." Marik said.

The group worked with Draco for the next two hours until they were all convinced that he was ready. Krista summoned the table back from the Shadow Realm and transfigured the Zufus into chairs. She then magically unlocked the door and the gang headed out towards Kaiba's office.

Draco ran up to Kaiba's secretary. "Hey Hotie, are you doing anything later? I'd love to take you out on a date you'll never forget. My name is Draco by the way." Draco said as he was staring at the beautiful woman behind the desk.

The secretary stared at Krista then back at Draco. She was afraid to speak with her boss's woman standing close by. Krista noticed the secretary's apprehension and spoke. "Miss Applegate, just answer Draco otherwise he will be bugging you until your shift ends."

"I actually have a boyfriend and I'm meeting him after work." Miss Applegate said.

Draco shrugged. "Your loss hot cheeks, I guarantee you would have a better time with me than your boyfriend, if you change your mind. Krista knows where to find me." Draco sneered as he, Marik and Harry left Kaiba tower and headed back to Kaiba Manor.

Krista shook her head as she walked in Seto's office only to notice he wasn't in there. She walked over to the intercom and hit the button. "Miss Applegate, where is Seto?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Klearity, I got distracted by Draco." Miss Applegate replied.

"Understandable, but please answer my question." Krista said.

"Mr. Kaiba said he had to run an errand and would be back in about an hour or so. He left about a half an hour ago." Miss Applegate explained.

"Thanks, Miss Applegate." Krista said as she went to sit on the couch and started to work from her laptop. She knew she needed to finish her weekly status reports when she was finished she walked over to the window overlooking Domino City.

Krista was so lost in admiring the view when a tall brunet with a white trench coat came into the office and wrapped his arms around her waist causing a smile to creep across her face. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The CEO said softly in Krista's ear.

Krista turned around to face her beloved. "Yes it is. I miss this view so much when we are at Hogwarts. I can't wait for this war to be over."

"Unfortunately it really has yet to begin. The first real battle is just around the corner. Will you tell me something, Imzadi? Have you seen the outcome with the Necklace?" Seto said.

"I refuse to try since I don't want to know what happens, I don't want to see a friend die, or worse you and know there may be no way to prevent it." Krista says.

"Just don't die. I can't live without you." Seto said as he brought his woman in closer to him.

"I don't know how I know this, but I know I won't die in this war. I just don't think everyone I know is going to come out alive." Krista said.

"As much as I trust your intuition I need to know. Use your Necklace to verify that I'm not going to lose you during this war." Seto said as he looked deep into Krista's sapphire blue eyes.

Krista gazed into her lover's cobalt eyes. She could see the fear written on his face and in his eyes. So against her better judgment she decided to ease his fears. "Okay, I'll try to focus on just my fate." Krista pressed her fingers to her necklace and what she saw didn't make much sense to her. But it did bring a smile to her face. She decided she would keep the details to her vision to herself. "If destiny remains on the path it is currently on I won't be killed." She says.

Seto leaned down and gave Krista a soft kiss. "Thank you. I needed to know."

"I understand. So was that what caused you to go run an errand? You actually needed a walk to help contain your fear of losing me?" Krista asked.

"That and I did have something come up. I wanted to help right a wrong." Kaiba explained.

Krista raised her eyebrows and said. "Huh?"

Seto shook his head and spoke. "Never mind, how about we just head home."

"Sounds good." Krista was grabbing her laptop, when her cell phone got a beep signaling a text message. Krista checked the message. "Oh for the love of Isis, Harry says that Draco has spent the last hour hitting on every girl without a ring. He is afraid that if Draco keeps this up some girl is going to slap him."

"Maybe we should start to head out, before Draco gives Harry a heart attack from trying to pick up girls." Seto said as he wrapped his arm around the woman who stole his heart and escorted her out of his office, down the hall, into the elevator and out the Kaiba Corp building.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 116<p>

It was nearing eight in the evening as Harry, Atem and Hermione were going over some day planers she had given everyone for scheduling homework for their OWLS. Atem had his laptop and Arithmancy book out. He figured he better start on the homework, but it wasn't going well. "I can't believe Hogwarts isn't like a normal school where after the semester break one can drop a class!" Atem yelled as he turned to face his Queen. "You told me the only way you were able to do it is you had that time turner thingy and no one cared since you were like taking a dozen electives. I am never going to pass Arithmancy! I'm glad you are in it that way the High Priest can take it with you next year. But I give up. I'm never going to that Ra damn class again and since I'm a pharaoh. I can get away with it!"

Hermione sighed she felt bad for her man. She hated seeing him struggle with a class. "Do you think Krista was serious about giving Harry, Draco, and me a lesson this evening?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing the Royal Sorceress, yes she is very serious." Atem said.

Draco, Kaiba and Krista were walking back into the living room of Kaiba manor during the Pharaoh's outburst. Draco's face was beat red from embarrassment as he handed Krista some money. "I think that should have been considered cheating."

"We told you that you the door to get to the indoor pool was the one on the right, not the left." Kaiba said.

"This Manor is so big, I'm surprised I didn't get lost forever in this place." Malfoy stated.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I just won my bet with my little cousin." Krista said with a big grin on her face.

"What did she say or do? Or do I not want to know." Atem asked.

"Well I wanted to go swimming so Krista and Kaiba were nice enough to show me where the pool was, but then I opened the wrong door." Malfoy explained.

"So." Harry said.

"Well that room is a private play room for Krista and me it can only be locked from the inside when we are using it so it was naturally unlocked." Seto said.

"Seto had it built for my birthday last year." Krista added.

"What so wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing until I asked why there was a stage in the room." Malfoy said.

"That's when I explained to my cousin the art of poll dancing, for some reason Draco has never been to a strip club." Krista stated.

"And that was when Draco got embarrassed apparently the idea of his cousin poll dancing was too much for him." Kaiba teased.

"What would have been the point of going to a strip club and wasting my money? I can seduce a woman, by looking at her the right way for free. I even got a lunch date tomorrow with Samantha." Malfoy smirked.

"Do I even know or care who Samantha is?" Kaiba said

"Seto, I've told you a million times you should learn the first names of your employees. Samantha is Miss Applegate's first name." Krista teased.

"You are going to take my secretary out! I thought she had a boyfriend."

"Apparently they had a huge fight and she needs a listening ear. And I'll show her the time of her life. But first I need some sleep so I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Malfoy said as he started to walk to his room.

"Not so fast little cousin! Did you forget about the lesson you have to do today?" Krista said.

"This lesson is important since, I want major ticket sales and you three need to bring it up a notch. The last time Hermione faced Krista she was weak." Seto said.

"You were serious about that?" Draco stated.

"Yep and if I'm not mistaken Sensei should be here soon to witness this event. He thinks I have the skills to be a teacher one day. I just haven't had the heart to tell him that I wouldn't teach at Hogwarts for all the money in Seto's bank account. However I'm considering adding this as part of the requirements for project DA." Krista said.

The fire place in Kaiba Manor spun green and Snape stepped out of the flames. "Draco, the Dark Lord wants me to take you back with me after this so called lesson of Miss Klearity's." Snape said.

"Damn, I have a date tomorrow and now I have to break it, so much for adding the hot secretary to my list of conquests. Well like the muggles say there are plenty of fish in the sea." Malfoy said.

"Are you fully ready to face the Dark Lord? If not I may be able to stall for a couple of days." Snape said.

"I'm more than ready, Professor. I'm just not sure why Krista is making us do this lesson. It has absolutely nothing to do with Occlumency or Zen Meditation." Draco said.

"It doesn't" Snape said.

"Nope." Harry added.

"Draco, Hermione, and Harry have a seat on the couch." Krista started to pace in front of the two former Gryffindors and the current Slytherin student. Her body language showed poise, willpower, and pizzazz. She glared into each of their eyes as she spoke. "Seto and I want to see you three improve before you three get to the tournament this summer. You all have great decks and strategies. Hermione and Draco even have the great outfits. Harry you need to get an outfit." Krista was now standing in the center of the room everyone's eyes were on her. "Now you need to show me just how good you really are at the single most important aspect of dueling. I am of course referring to the art of trash talking your opponent. This is a very important aspect of professional competitive dueling. It is often overlooked and messed up due to lack of self confidence or skill. Making the duelist, look like a jack ass."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the Krista. "This ought to be interesting." Snape said.

"Cousin, I was an underground duelist for over two years. I think I know..." Draco started.

"Black Dragon, this is an official dueling lesson you will address me as the Queen of the Underground, and raise your hand and wait for me to call on you or Ra help me, I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to Baba!" Krista hollered.

Snape smirked. "This is defiantly new teaching method." He mumbled.

Harry timidly tried to raise his hand. "Don't even bother Mr. Heroman. Since you have yet to get yourself a title I shall address you as I see fit no matter how degrading it seems to you. Now put your fucking hand down or you will find yourself missing some digits or a limb depending on how charitable I'm feeling!" Krista yelled.

Snape started laughing Krista was good. Not only did she have all three of them fearing her but they seemed clueless that it was all part of the lesson. "I am going to have to remember this one." He muttered to himself.

"You each have a rival, yet when you face them your delivery is weak during a duel! If two of you were you to face your rivals in the tournament the papers won't even remember your name because you will not only have lost but not given a show worth mentioning!" Krista explained.

Hermione raised her hand. This caused Krista to roll her eyes even though inwardly she was laughing her ass off. "What is it Miss Witchy Witch?" Krista belted.

"I don't understand what you mean. And right at this moment you are freaking me out." Hermione said. She was thinking that Krista had totally lost it.

Krista didn't want to blow the role she was on so she gave Seto a look to explain to her students what was going on. "You guys Krista is demonstrating right now how to make an opponent quake. You three are scared of her and totally don't see that it is an act. To really make a name for yourself in my tournament you have to treat your opponent like shit even when they are your best friend. You need to find a personality that works for you on the field that puts your opponent off guard." Kaiba explained.

"Exactly you need to learn how to intimidate, but not be intimidated. This skill will help you to dominate the dueling field. Because like it or not only one can be crowned the world champion but if you put on a good enough show you still are a true duelist and will get your name in the papers." Krista said. "Some duelists like Seto, Atem and I can make our opponents quake in fear. This gives us an advantage and the spectators a show. Dueling is more than about winning it is about putting on a good show. Only one duelist can be crowned the champion in a tournament but to get your name noticed and still loose you have to be able to put on a good show!"

"Even Wheeler has mastered this. His deck may be based on luck, but when he duels demands respect from his opponents by showing them he means business. However he does seem to lose it when he duels me. His so called lucky deck also puts on a show because he knows how to use it. That is the only reason he has a contract with KC the spectators love him. He generates height ticket sales." Seto said.

"Now, Miss Witchy Witch, stand up and come here." Krista commanded.

Hermione stood up and asked. "Now what?"

Krista got in front of Hermione. "Miss Witchy Witch, I ran circles around you last the time we dueled not only did you barely say a word that was insulting, but I kicked your ass. You have big shoes to fill as my rival. Ishizu may have always lost to me and so will you, but she did know how to trash talk me. Pegasus himself at his charity tournament said that we put on a better show than Seto and Atem. I expect you to do better now try to insult me!" Krista demanded.

"You are joking." Hermione said.

"Bitch, if you want to be a championship style duelist than act like it say something impertinent." Krista commanded.

Hermione gave Krista a glare that would make most people quake in fear. However Krista was unaffected. "Queen of the Underground, if you put as much effort into dueling as you do seducing Kaiba, you would win against him. But I guess you don't know how to not be a sex driven manic in his presence." Hermione taunted in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Krista smirked. "Now that wasn't half bad Hermione. I think the taunting sarcasm personality works for you. Now sit down." Hermione went and sat down she was already plotting new sarcastic phrases to use in her next rematch against Krista. "Black Dragon front and center!" Krista yelled.

Draco looked at Krista and asked. "You want me to insult you too?"

"Black Dragon your rival is Wheeler, with his dueling strategy pinned against yours you win the duel but he puts on a better show. People love to watch Wheeler duel because he relies on luck and acts surprised when it fails and over kills his joy when luck is on his side. Seto intends to make a lot of money off the rivalry face offs and you need to step it up." Krista explained.

Draco had been listening and had decided he knew what personality to use. He stood up and started strolling to the center of the room. "Queen of the Underground, the only reason you win is because duelists get distracted by your huge tits. The males get turned on by them and the females get jealous of them. But since we are related I won't be distracted by them and the next time we duel I will win."

Krista started laughing as she spoke. "Not bad cousin, the cocky, belligerent, asshole really works for you."

Draco smirked. "Now are we done yet?"

"Nope it is Mr. Heroman's turn to come here so take a seat! Mr. Heroman you know the drill come here!" Krista stated.

Harry had a plan and he hoped it would work. "I can't insult you, you are too nice."

"Harry the last time you faced Yugi, I wish I could forget. The two of you were so quiet I could have taken a nap watching you! Now Yugi does dominate the field his dueling personality is pretty much I'm overly cute and can get away with it. It works for him particularly when he faces a female duelist. They get distracted by his cute act and forget how to duel. You need a personality that will give you an advantage over your opponent. Now think of one!" Krista yelled.

"Queen of the Underground, I don't wish it insult you. I wish to tell you I love your earrings today. And the outfit you pick out to wear is stunning." Harry said while making the most innocent face he could create.

"Harry, have you been sleeping the entire lesson? You need a dueling personality!" Krista hollered her voice was filled with frustration.

"What is that?" Harry said as he scratched his head.

Krista was about to scream out in frustration when she realized what was going on, she started laughing. "Okay, Harry, I see where you are going with this. Be overly clueless and hand out complements left and right to get your opponents off their guard very creative."

"I thought so." Harry said as he went and sat back down.

"Now that you three have all found a personality use them the next time you duel and perfect them. I intend to see much progress before the tournament in July." Krista said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Krista, not bad for your teaching your first lesson in dueling personalities, I am unquestionably adding them to the requirements for Project DA." Seto stated.

"I think we need to keep an eye on Harry or any duelist who tries to copy that clueless style." Atem said to Kaiba in a whisper.

"Not afraid are you, Pharaoh." Kaiba whispered back.

Atem smirked. "Not a chance, High Priest, you know I'm going to be the champion of your tournament."

"Well I must say that was the most interesting lesson I've ever witnessed. But I do need to make my leave and take Draco with me. Draco we'll be taking the flu network to the Leaky Cauldron than heading to your Manor." Snape said.

"Stay safe cousin and we'll be here for you when you get back." Krista said.

"I just hope if the Dark Lord makes me torture someone I get to choose, even though you are a great actor. You even had me fooled cousin, I'd rather torture someone who deserves it." Draco said.

Snape and Draco grabbed some flu powder off Kaiba's mantel as they stepped into the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron." Snape said as he threw the powder and both wizards spun out of sight towards London.

"Well it has been a long night, thanks for the fun lesson Krista. But I'm headed to bed. I have a breakfast date with Serenity, and still need to do my mediation so see you all later." Harry said.

"Good night Harry." Krista said.

"I'm calling it a night too." Hermione said as she took Atem's hand in hers and they left and headed to their room. Just as soon as they royal couple was out of the room an owl flew into the room dropped a letter at Seto's feet and left.

"At least that owl didn't stay too long. I really hate the owls." Seto bent down and picked up the letter. He opened it and started laughing as he read it. "Well it looks like the minister doesn't think I'm serious. He says that it is an impossibility to take Umbridge's power away from her and too late in the year to get a new teacher so we are stuck with her. He is asking that I hold off on the article until next school year."

"Are you going to go to him?" Krista asked.

"Nope and if Mrs. the Hutt upsets me, I'll just keep changing her mind. I have gotten really good at using my Rod I think I'll keep her under constant mind control. Something tells me she won't be at Hogwarts next year and with the Tomb Robber, Tomb Keeper and the Weasley twins at my disposal she will have a hell of a time maintaining order. She still can't give out detentions or explosions to duelists and now I have Malfoy who she seems to like and I can use that to my advantage." Kaiba said.

"What about Dad's trial if you print before he goes to trial can the Minister do something?" Krista asked with concern in her voice.

"Nope because I have over half the court bribed all he will have is a bunch of people thinking he is a cheat. Between Azon's doe's and don'ts for fashion and a page one article of a cheating husband _The Quibbler_ is going to have sales larger than last months." Kaiba stated.

"And you know what else will be great the look on Mrs. the Hutt's face when we land on the front lawn in your Blue Eyes White Jet, and the rest of the gang in a KC chopper, since you finished adapting them." Krista said.

"I know it will be great and if she gives me any shit, I'll just use my Rod." Kaiba said as he pulled his woman close to him and gave her a kiss.

After a few moments Krista broke the kiss. "Sexy, do you want to head to our bedroom or our play room?" Krista said flirtatiously.

"I think we should do both." Seto said as he took Krista by the hand and the two of the left the living room to enjoy the rest of the night together.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 117<p>

Snape was escorting Malfoy toward the gate of Malfoy Manor. Snape had planned ahead and made sure that Draco had a robe waiting for him when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron so that Draco would look like a wizard of pride when they got to the Death Eater meeting. "Draco, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"You and my fellow duelists have been working around the clock to get me ready for this night. Or I guess it is closer to early evening here. Damn eight hour time difference." Draco said with annoyance in his voice. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway I will be successful at hiding the truth if that is what you are worried about."

"I know that. What I meant was getting..." Snape began.

"A Dark Mark." Draco interrupted. "We'll see. The Dark Lord may postpone an initiation and he may not I'll take it as it comes. I will do anything to survive and to keep my mum alive."

"And your father." Snape said.

"I hope he dies a very slow, very painful death. He hurt me and even though I have no proof I'm pretty sure he has hurt mum. He will deserve death when it is given to him." Malfoy said.

Snape observed his godson's body language for several moments. He seemed totally cool, and emotionless this was good. It would be essential in fooling Voldemort. "You really have changed a lot."

Malfoy shrugged. "I just have been enlightened. I must say that Mind Crush that Kaiba gave me wasn't fun and disorientation was a pain in the ass. But I know I'm a better person because of it. I also now know who I am and what I'm supposed to do. Ironically the group I was most determined to get to crush has been the most understanding not to mention forgiving. I really can't understand why I ever let a bias raised into me by my family, control my way of thinking. It is nice to have a cousin who understands everything associated with being a duelist from the underground." Draco explained.

"You really like this game don't you?" Snape asked.

"I realized this past week it is more than a game, it is a part of who we are. Each of us has chosen and created a deck that reflects our very soul." Malfoy said.

"Miss Klearity sure is takes the game seriously, the lesson she did showed how passionate she was about the game." Snape said.

"My cousin is passionate about many things, dueling is just one of them." Draco said.

"I know the Dark Lord will ask so I'm going ask too. Did you find the Key?" Snape asked.

"I knew who the Key was the minute after I first read the prophecy in its entirety. However with Kaiba's help I have come up with the biggest crock of shit to feed the Dark Lord." Malfoy sneered.

"You are going to lie about the Key?" Snape said.

"Isn't that what I just said? The Key is very powerful but isn't a threat to anyone unless you piss them off so I wouldn't piss the Key off if I were you." Draco warned.

"I know better than to piss off anyone in that group. You aren't even going to tell me who the Key is, are you?" Snape asked.

"Nope, it is safer to keep this information to myself. You should know that. You taught it to me." Malfoy stated.

Snape was worried about the circumstances Draco had found himself in being a spy is never easy. "I hope you know what you are doing, Draco." Snape said.

"I know what I'm doing. Thanks to you and my new, I guess I can call them, friends. I know Occlumency and the Dark Lord is just about to recruit a dangerous enemy. My cousin and her fiancé even had me go through something Krista called a dress rehearsal. Pretty much everyone took turns asking any questions they could think of that the Dark Lord or any Death Eater would ask. Krista says having a run through makes thinking of lie on the spot easier." Malfoy said.

"Miss Klearity is intelligent there is no doubt that." Snape said as he and Draco arrived at the gate to Malfoy Manor. Snape took out his wand and cast the spell that allows entrance into the courtyard of the Manor. The two wizards walked through the courtyard.

"Before we enter is your mind cleared?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded. "I am ready, let's do this." Draco said as he opened the door to his house and the two wizards entered into the designated room for Death Eater meetings. Snape sat in his usual seat on the right side of Voldemort. Draco walked calmly over and gave his mom a hug before sitting between his father and Snape. He inwardly was cursing of all the spots to be at this wasn't the one he wanted. He knew that he needed to keep cool so he decided just to nod to acknowledge his father's presence there.

"Good evening, Draco." Voldemort said.

"Evening." Draco said.

"Tell me how are you feeling?" Lucius asked.

Draco couldn't believe his father would ask that. It isn't like Lucius actually cared. Draco shook off his irritation at his father before speaking. "I am better and ready to answer any questions that the Dark Lord may have."

"How well have you infiltrated the group?" Voldemort asked.

"Very well my Lord. I even have Potter thinking I'm his friend." Malfoy sneered.

"And the one called Kaiba his parentage?" Voldemort asked.

Malfoy smirked to himself this was the one of the questions he was hoping the Dark Lord would ask. He started concentrating on creating an image in his mind of a secret meeting in Kaiba's boardroom. "He doesn't know my Lord, but his goal in life is world domination. He told me so himself. He hates the headmaster and wants to take over the world."

Voldemort doubted what Draco was saying to him so he decided to penetrate his mind to gain access to the memories. What he saw blew his mind away. Draco was in a huge room with the elder Kaiba had several posters up all showing how he would conquer the world. "Well that is interesting. I have also verified that you are telling the truth."

"I wouldn't lie to you, my Lord. I'll always be truthful with you." Draco said.

"This Kaiba, could prove to be a powerful Death Eater. Also Severus did say that had this boy been sorted he would have gone in Slytherin which leads me to believe he is a pureblood because no Mudblood is ever sorted into my ancestor's house." Voldemort said.

"If you recruit him, you'll get the Queen of the Underground too. Those two are inseparable which gives you two powerful Death Eaters for the price of one." Draco stated.

"But she is a Mudblood." Bellatrix said.

Malfoy looked at his aunt and spoke. "Aunt Bella, with all due respect, you are mistaken about that. Krista is a pureblood. Her father is your disowned cousin and her mother was an American witch whose family can be traced back further than the Black line. Krista showed me the pedigree herself it contained at least 50 generations on it. She wasn't lying to me the first day of class when she told me the magic in her veins runs back further than I could imagine."

"Then why did my cousin claim that Zelentina was a muggle and why did Zelentina not put up a fight." Bellatrix asked.

"You know your cousin; he would do anything to anger his mum. What better way to anger her than to claim you are not only having an intimate relationship out of wedlock resulting in a pregnancy but the one carrying your heir is a muggle? As for not putting up a fight, knowing your style Aunt Bella, you must have surprised her giving her no time to defend herself." Malfoy said.

"Bellatrix, given this new information, you may have to put killing the girl on hold until we determine if she will join us or not." Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix said through clinched teeth. Inwardly she was furious she wanted to finish what she started.

Voldemort turned to face Snape. "Severus, which house would the girl have been in had she been sorted?"

Snape figured he better play to the Dark Lord's vanity on this one so he thought of a convincing story. "I see no reason to believe she wouldn't have been a Slytherin my Lord. She is cunning, resourceful, likes to demonstrate her power, and likes to disregard the rules."

Voldemort nodded as he turned to face Malfoy. "Draco, have you found me the Key yet?"

Draco smirked he was ready for this one. "Now that is an interesting question. I have looked over this prophecy and have come to the conclusion that the Key refers to not one person but the entire group of exchange students. This is because they never do anything apart and haven't for several years, you can't refer to one without including the others." Malfoy explained.

Snape was impressed if there was one thing Kaiba was good at it was exploiting and twisting the facts to fit his agenda and it seemed that Draco had a good teacher on that. "That does make sense my Lord, as I told you they were able to convince Dumbledore not to sort them because they didn't want to be separated." Snape said.

"Please continue, Draco." Voldemort said.

"The Key refers to the bond that they have which is connected to the game of Duel Monsters. The born of two magic refers to two different types of magic cards that are in their decks. Now this is where it gets really interesting the part about dominion over the underworld refers to being able to call the monsters that are sent to their graveyards during a duel. Vanquishing the Dark Lord doesn't refer to vanquishing you, my Lord, but vanquishing the Lord of Dragons in the game. He is a dark attribute monster and shown how to vanquish means just teaching someone to play Duel Monsters. This whole prophecy has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Duel Monsters." Draco explained.

Snape had to hide the surprise he was feeling. He figured the Dark Lord would never buy this as the interpretation for the prophecy what was Draco thinking? Better yet what was Kaiba thinking? Snape had to admit that Draco being able to pull that lie off with a straight face was impressive.

Voldemort couldn't believe his ears and since he had penetrated Draco's mind he knew that Draco was telling the truth. "Why would a witch make a prediction about a muggle card game?" Voldemort asked.

"To motivate you into finding more powerful Death Eaters my Lord, this prophecy lead you to believe that they held knowledge to destroy you when in reality they have power that makes Dumbledore quake in his ugly purple robes. He fears the entire collection of them." Draco said.

"Then why did they attack us?" Wormtail asked.

"They were just defending themselves. If anyone other than my father or yourself had been the ones running the operation you wouldn't have lost so many Death Eaters in Egypt. A smarter Death Eater would have known to approach before attacking. If they seemed uncooperative then you attack. But my father decided that it was more fun to go wands drawn and just start attacking, and the fact that he thought it was necessary to first send dementors was stupid too. It put the group on the aggressive." Draco said.

Voldemort scratched his chin. Draco was smart and really valuable. Now was the time to see if he had what it takes to be a Death Eater. "You are right Draco. The whole fiasco in Egypt was Lucius' fault. You have learned more in a week than he was able to gather in months. You will be a valuable Death Eater but first I think you should do something else for me." Voldemort stated.

"What is it my Lord?" Draco asked.

"I wish to punish Lucius for his incompetency the last few months. However I think you have earned the right to carry it out." Voldemort said.

Draco narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his wand. He knew exactly what the Dark Lord meant and was more than willing to carry out this task. "As you wish my Lord." Draco stood up out of his chair towering over Lucius. "I'm sorry father, but what the Dark Lord wants the Dark Lord gets." Malfoy points his wand at his father as he lets his body fill with hated, and desire to cause pain. "Crucio!" Malfoy yells as he holds the curse for several minutes. Malfoy noticed that his mom didn't seem to mind witnessing her husband being tortured. This only confirmed his fears that his father had been hurting her.

Most of the Death Eaters watched in silence however Bellatrix squealed in delight. "He is a natural. My beloved nephew is a natural. Way to go Draco."

"I think you've held the curse long enough, Draco." Voldemort said.

"As you wish, my Lord." Draco said as he put his wand away and sat down.

"Now before we adjourn, I'll add Draco into my ranks. He is more than ready." Voldemort said as he stood up and drew out his wand. "Roll up your left sleeve Draco."

Draco did as he was instructed and held out his arm toward the Dark Lord. Voldemort pressed his wand to Draco's forearm. Draco could feel a burning sensation throughout his arm, but he didn't flinch or show an emotions. He knew that this initiation was inevitable better now than later he supposed. When Voldemort finally removed his wand from Draco's arm, he could see his Dark Mark glowing on the surface of his skin. The initiation was over and now was the time to see where fate would lead him next.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 118<p>

The gang had all gathered at Kaiba Manor to go over last minute details for their return trip to Hogwarts. Everyone had feelings of apprehension at leaving Domino City and having to say goodbye to their friends that would be staying behind. All of the students had their trunks in the living room and their duel disks on their arms. The only duelist who had their disk packed in its case was Draco.

Marik was securing Baba's cage as he spoke. "Draco, how did you convince Voldemort to send you back here? I mean he could have just sent Sensei to grab your stuff."

"Actually it was the Dark Lords idea. He said he didn't want his most worthless servant, meaning my father, influencing his second best, which is me. First best is of course Professor Snape. And you'll get no complaints from me since he ordered me back here. I didn't have to break my date with Samantha and she'll be thinking about our date for a long time." Draco said.

"I don't know who is dumber Dumbledore or Voldemort." Hermione said as she made sure Crookshanks was secured in his traveling basket.

"I can't believe Voldemort actually believed the interpretation of Luna's prophecy you gave him." Atem said.

"Like I said the prophecies are written like a bad business contract. Got to love exploiting loopholes." The CEO smirked while crossing his arms over his chest. "You'll be pleased that I have adapted your cell phone, laptop, and your duel disk to all work at Hogwarts. If you want to meet up with one of us just text Krista I put her under your contacts she is listed as the Queen of the Underground."

"Thanks, Kaiba." Draco said.

Yugi was staring at Draco's arm. The scull and snake image that was branded there made him feel uneasy. "Did it hurt, I mean when..." Yugi asked.

"You mean when I got this!" Draco said while showing off his inner left forearm. "Not really there was a slight burning sensation, but that was it."

"So what did you tell my secretary? I'm sure your arm didn't go unnoticed." Kaiba said.

"Told her it was a new tattoo, she actually said it was sexy." Malfoy sneered.

"Miss Applegate has a strange definition of the word sexy." Kaiba said.

Draco laughed as he spoke. "I'm just that savvy when I seduce a woman. It makes them putty in my hands."

Krista came into the room by way of a shadow portal. "Okay just got done dropping off the articles to Mr. Lovegood. He seems to think that article one will cause him to get arrested. I told him it was 100% accurate and if he does get arrested not worry about it he will be taken care of. He is beginning to wonder what he got himself into, but Luna reassured him that we are the good guys so he will be start printing soon. Dad also thanked me like a hundred times for taking him back to London via a shadow portal since he really didn't want to fly on the KC luxury jet." Krista walked over to the vault and removed her duel disk and underground dueling case. She strapped her duel disk to her left arm.

"Now let's see how we are going to go about getting to school. Most of us will be in Kaiba's military size chopper. Krista and Kaiba are flying in the Blue Eyes White Jet." Atem said.

"Well, I know I will have to take the train, there is no other way to keep my cover. The Dark Lord has ordered me not to let Dumbledore know we get along. It is his plan to have me try to convince all of you to join his side. Professor Snape will be here in about an hour to take me to London by portkey." Draco said.

"I'm piloting the Blue Eyes White Jet." Krista stated.

"No you aren't, Imzadi. I pilot the jet when we both fly in it. Not because I don't trust your flying ability but because my legs are longer than yours and I'm more comfortable when I'm the one stirring it." Seto commented.

Krista stuck her tongue out at Seto before she spoke. "Fine be that way, Mr. Kaiba."

"Now you asked for it." Kaiba grabbed Krista by the waist and started kissing her.

"Okay, break it up you two. We need to get organized as we are scheduled to head out soon." Atem commanded.

"My chopper is already on the landing pad in my backyard. Roland will be flying it to Hogwarts for you guys once we land he will load up my Blue Eyes White Jet in the cargo hold of the chopper and fly back home to Domino City."

"He isn't magical how can he see the castle?" Harry asked.

"He is listed on Mokaba's school papers as an emergency contact if anything happens to me. It gives him the same ability to see the castle, just as it does any non magical parent going to see their child in an emergency." Kaiba said.

"How did you find out about that?" Atem asked.

"I told Kaiba that." Hermione said as she intertwined her fingers into Atem's. "In case you forgot, Love, I'm a muggle born witch."

"Okay people let's start loading the luggage." Atem commanded.

One by one everyone loaded their trunks, pets and any electronic devices onto Kaiba's chopper. Krista however kept her Magic Formula case with her. She would be taking it with her on the Blue Eyes White Jet. The group was excited about making a grand entrance upon returning to Hogwarts. They couldn't wait to see the look on the faculty's faces when they show up using muggle transportation.

Mokaba made sure Caramella was in her kitty carrying case. She didn't seem to like being in it ever since she had just gotten back from the vet. She seemed to be in a bad mood and kept hissing at everyone. "I think something is wrong with Caramella." Mokaba said.

"She is just in some discomfort, Mokie. She just got spade give her a couple of days to recover." Rebecca said.

After about an hour all belongings were securely loaded on the chopper and the gang knew it was time for some tearful goodbyes. "I'm going to miss you little buddy." Joey said as he gave Yugi a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Joey." Yugi said as he turned to face Tea.

Tears were streaming down Tea's face as she wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck giving him a goodbye kiss. "I love you so much, Yugi."

"I love you too, Tea." Yugi said as he kissed Tea's hand. "Are you up for sneaking in to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tea said.

Krista ran over and gave Mai a hug. "Keep in contact girl, and don't forget to make good use of the spa sessions I paid for you as a Christmas gift."

"I won't, forget my appointments and expect an e-mail from me daily." Mai said.

"Wheeler, you better not go breaking Mai's heart or you'll deal with me." Krista teased as she went back to Seto. Kaiba pulled his woman in close so that she was directly in front of him with is arms wrapped tightly around her thin waist.

"I would never hurt my Busty Baby." Joey said as he wrapped his arm around Mai's waist.

"Well good luck next term, Yugi and keep in touch." Tristan said.

"I will, Tristan." Yugi said as he gave Tristan a hug. Yugi then walked over to Kaiba. He wanted to makes sure he wasn't overheard by too many people so he spoke softly. "Kaiba, my grandpa says to tell you thank you for your uncharacteristic act of charity."

Kaiba smirked. "It was the least I could do. Did he take up the offer?"

Yugi's eyes grew wide as he spoke. "Oh yeah, he said he'll keep up his end of the bargain too and make sure I get it."

"Good because I have a plan the next time I face you." Kaiba said.

"I don't doubt it." Yugi said. "But why did you do it?"

"I had a guilty conscious and wanted to fix a great wrong I did several years ago." Kaiba said.

Krista was paying attention to the conversation between Yugi and Seto. She was trying to figure out what they could possibly be talking about. After several minutes of pondering she was hit with a realization. "The errand you ran a few days ago was to the Game Shop to pay for Solomon Moto to have Pegasus replace the fourth Blue Eyes wasn't it?" She whispered as she looked up at her man.

Kaiba nodded before he whispered to Krista. "I should never have destroyed that card it represents you, since the White Dragon once lived in your KA. Now I have made right the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Give yourself some credit, Lover, you didn't even know me back then." Krista stated.

"Doesn't matter, I could have just added it to my collection of extra cards instead of tearing it in two." Kaiba said.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry. Don't forget about me." Serenity said.

"Not possible. Do you want to meet me in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?" Harry said.

"Absolutely." Serenity said as she gave Harry a goodbye kiss.

The gang spent the next few minutes in silence. They all were feeling sad about having to say goodbye to their friends. It had been a wonderful Christmas break and now they were going to be separated until June.

Harry decided he wanted to lighten the mood by trying out his dueling personality. He walked over to Yugi and activated his duel disk. "What do you say, Yugi? Want to get your game on before we head out?"

Yugi smiled he was excited about the prospect of a duel. "Of course I'm always up for a duel." He said as he activated his duel disk. "Let's head outside, I don't think Kaiba would like it if holograms started breaking stuff."

"Sounds good." Harry said as he and the entire group headed outside to watch Harry and Yugi duel.

Yugi and Harry were shuffling their cards as the others started to gather around to watch the duel. Both duelists loaded their decks and drew five cards.

"I'll go first if you don't mind, Harry," Yugi said with a big smile on his face with his eyes sparking with excitement.

"Does going first give you an advantage?" Harry asked.

Yugi was a bit thrown back by Harry's question but he shook it off by opening his eyes as wide as he could. "I draw a card." Yugi looked at the card in his hand and gave Harry a big smile. "I summon my Beta Magnet Warrior (1700 ATK) in attack mode. I'll set two card on the field and end my turn. It's your turn Harry." Yugi said with the biggest smile on his face he could make.

"Wow 1700 attack points, I'm not sure I can beat that." Harry said as he drew a card and scratched his head. Yugi stared at Harry he couldn't figure out what was up with him.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry. I'd hate it if I beat you today because you are off your game." Yugi said.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Harry stated as he was inwardly laughing his clueless act seemed to be throwing off Yugi.

Yugi shook off doubts by assuming that Serenity's kisses had made Harry have his mind on his girl instead of the game.

"Oh this is so cool; I think I know what I need to do. I'll start by activating the field spell Sky Scraper." Harry put his magic card in the field spell slot. "Next I think I'll summon my Elemental Hero Avian (1000 ATK) in attack mode. Now, Avian, attack the Beta Magnet Warrior!" Harry yelled. "And as you know, Yugi, when Sky Scarper is in play when an Elemental Hero declares an attack on a monster with more attack points the Elemental Hero gets a 1000 point attack boost making my Avian's attack strength now 2000."

"I activate my Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack for three turns. Sorry about that." Yugi said with a big smile on his face.

As the swords activated Harry said. "That was a sweet move, Yugi. I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn."

"Harry, are you sure you are feeling okay?" Yugi asked.

"Other than being a little hungry, I feel fine let's keep playing." Harry said.

"If you say so." Yugi said as shook his head and drew a card. "I will now sacrifice my Beta Magnet warrior to summon my Curse of Dragon (2000 ATK) in attack mode. And now that your Avian is back to only 1000 attack points he will be destroyed by my dragon. Curse of Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Avian." Harry's life points dropped to 3000 as Avian was destroyed. "I'll set three cards facedown and I shall now end my turn." Yugi stated he was having so much fun with this duel and his body language showed the excitement he was feeling.

"Now I go right?" Harry asked as he drew a card.

Krista had been watching the duel intently and was trying to control her laughter. "Oh Harry is good. Yugi is actually confused by Harry's antics." She whispered to Seto.

"You know what Harry might actually win. Too bad Atem already won against Yugi in our duel off otherwise Harry would be the King of Games with this duel making it easier for me to claim the title for myself. But when Atem won against Yugi the title officially became his. I even e-mailed Pegasus about it and he sent out a press release stating that the official title of King of Games now belongs to Atem Moto, although it was technically his to begin with. We just needed to have paperwork to prove it." Kaiba responded.

"I now will summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500 ATK) in attack mode. Next I equip my monster with Cyclone Boomerang raising his attack points by 500 making his attack strength 2000. Since I still can't attack I'll trow down a facedown and end my turn." Harry said.

"Harry you really have me worried, you are totally off your game today." Yugi said as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Yugi draws his cards and discards two. "Next I activate Pot of Greed and get two more cards. Now I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Dark Magician (2500 ATK) I just discarded and I'll place him in attack mode. Now, Dark Magician, attack Elemental Hero Wildheart with black magic attack." The Dark Magician extended his palm forward sending a blast at Wildheart destroying him. Harry's life points dropped to 2500

"When Cyclone Boomerang is equipped to my monster and he is destroyed I can activate it's effect which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field and inflict 500 points of direct damage to you for each card destroyed. So let's get rid of your four facedowns and your Swords of Revealing Light and my field spell and three facedowns which if my adding is correct is a total of nine cards which gives you direct damage of 4500. I think I just won." Harry said as all the magic and trap cards left the field dropping Yugi's life points to zero. Harry started laughing and said. "Now that's game!"

Yugi started shaking his head as realization set in he hit his palm to his head. "You were acting the whole time, I can't believe I fell for it. You totally put me off my game I should have remembered the effect of your magic card. When we get to Hogwarts, I want a rematch." Yugi said as he was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides.

The duelists were deactivating their disks, as Snape apparated onto the premises. "Hello, I'm here for Draco. I'll see you all tomorrow at Hogwarts." Snape said. Draco went inside put on his school robe and came out dragging his trunk.

"Little cousin, I want a hug before you leave." Krista said as she gave Malfoy a hug.

"As the muggles say have a safe flight." Malfoy said.-

"Text me later." Krista said.

"I will." Draco said as Snape pulled out a hairbrush from his robe tapped it with his wand and turned it into a portkey. Snape and Draco grabbed a hold of the brush as it started to glow taking them from Kaiba Manor to London.

"Everyone it is time to load up onto Kaiba's chopper." Atem commanded. Yugi and Harry gave their girls one last kiss goodbye as everyone loaded up into Kaiba's chopper. Tristan, Mia, Joey Tea and Serenity loaded into a limo and pulled out of Kaiba's driveway. Kaiba grabbed his girl by the waist and escorted her to his Blue Eyes White Jet. They loaded into the jet and soon both the chopper and the jet were airborne and heading to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 119<p>

Dumbledore was sitting in his office at his desk. He knew that soon all of the students who had gone home for the holidays would be arriving to start the new term. He was lost in his thoughts when Snape came into his office. Dumbledore smiled up at the potion master as he spoke. "Severus to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Snape cursed inwardly to himself. Why did the old man always say that? Dumbledore knew very well that he had requested the meeting. Snape shook off his annoyance before speaking. "I have just returned from Japan. The group of exchange students will be coming back for this term."

"That is great news. I knew you could talk them into returning. I think we are actually starting to win this young witches and wizards over." Dumbledore said.

Snape had to repress the urge to burst out laughing at Dumbledore's ignorance. His students hadn't been won over and never would be won over by Dumbledore. "I must know something Headmaster. Why was it last night at our Order meeting you didn't seemed surprised when Black showed up stating that it was his right to see his daughter on Christmas and if he had to go to Japan to do it so be it."

"I suspected that Miss Klearity was the daughter of Zelentina from the first day we met. I only met the lovely lady once, but how common is the last name of Klearity. I knew that Zelentina and Sirius had a romance but I never expected Sirius to find out about Krista so quickly. I must say this does make me a bit uneasy but I can't change what has already happened." Dumbledore said.

Snape could feel his frustration with Dumbledore rising so he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "And why didn't you inform me? It would have made dealing with my students easier had I know the whole story ahead of time." Snape said.

"Severus I have many secrets, I need to keep to myself particularly from a man who spends so much time hanging on the arm of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore stated.

"Which I do on your orders." Snape said.

"And I would entrust no one else with that job. We all need to do our part to win the war against Voldemort. How did your students take to having Sirius show up?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape quickly thought up a convincing lie to tell the Headmaster. "Well I know it came as a shock to everyone when Black showed up on Christmas morning demanding to see his long lost daughter and his godson. Potter told me so himself. Apparently Kaiba didn't believe Black, thought he was a Death Eater and tried to curse him until Potter told him he was his godfather. And since the Potter brat won't put in the effort it takes to learn Occlumency you know he is telling the truth." Snape stated.

"I know that Harry is telling the truth. I just hope Sirius heeds my warning and stays put. It isn't safe for him to go prancing around with Voldemort out there. He is liable to get himself captured by Voldemort to force Harry's hand to go looking to save his godfather, which would put the entire wizarding world at stake." Dumbledore said.

"You know Black, he could never stick to the rules. I for one wouldn't be surprised if he sneaks out again and ends up back in Azkaban and the victim of a Dementor's Kiss. Although I wouldn't shed any tears it it did happen." Snape sneered.

"Severus, you need to let bygones be bygones. Harry cares for Sirius very much and since Harry is the only one who can vanquish Voldemort it is essential that Sirius stay safe. Harry is far from being able to vanquish Voldemort. He still is too young and needs guidance." Dumbledore explained.

"If you say so." Snape said.

"So how are the exchange students arriving? I was already informed that they didn't catch the train." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Kaiba adapted his jet and chopper they will be arriving that way." Snape explained. He was glad that the conversion had moved to a more relevant topic. That meant that soon he could leave.

Dumbledore snickered. "Mr. Kaiba sure loves his muggle electronic trinkets. He would make great friends with Arthur. I should introduce those two to each other." Snape snickered to himself if only the old fool knew that Kaiba already not only knew Arthur but had Arthur on his payroll.

Just then the door opened and Hagrid came into the office. "Evenin, Dumbledore, I got summit to talk to ya 'bout." Hagrid said.

"Is it about the lesson to win over the group of exchange students?" Dumbledore asked as he gave Hagrid a big smile.

"Yes em. I jus got a owl sayin they be arrivin in the mornin." Hagrid said.

"That is excellent. I'm pleased." Dumbledore said.

Snape was getting confused. What sort of lesson could Hagrid possibly do that would help the students he had been looking after since August to accept Dumbledore as anything more than a manipulator? "What are you talking about?"

"I've noticed that this group of students seems to look up to Mr. Kaiba, Miss Klearity, and Mr. Moto similar the command structure that exists in muggle militaries. I am having Hagrid do a lesson tomorrow that should help win our students over completely. Took a lot of cashing in favors that were owed me even though most of the magical community thinks I'm nutty, I still have some people who don't think so. Also for some reason Cornelius was very cooperative with me. He seemed distracted the last time I visited him. I think the pressure of office must be getting to him." Dumbledore commented.

Snape inwardly smirked. He got the feeling that the minister must be on Kaiba's payroll too or perhaps Kaiba was blackmailing him. Whatever Dumbledore had planned for winning this group over wasn't going to work. They had their own agenda and plan for taking down the Dark Lord and in Snape's opinion theirs was better. "This is definitely a turn in events. The minister has been trying to take away your creditability. I don't trust this."

"Severus, it is fine relax the Ministry will eventually see the truth." Dumbledore said.

Snape was starting to feel the stain of dealing with the Dumbledore and just wanted to head out. "Headmaster, if there is nothing else you need from me I should get back to my office to make sure everything is in order for my classes tomorrow." Snape said.

"I can't think of anything else we need to discuss. See you at dinner." Dumbledore said.

"I bes get headin out too." Hagrid said. "Lots to do." Snape and Hagrid left Dumbledore's office. Snape headed down the hall to his office. While Hagrid headed out onto the grounds of Hogwarts towards his house a woman with a pink cardigan sweater approached him.

"You got my note that I'll be critiquing your class tomorrow?" Umbridge asked.

"Yeah." Hagrid stated.

"So tell me Mr. Hagrid why have you been away?" Umbridge asked.

"Went away for me health. You know a bit o fresh air." Hagrid said.

"I'm sure as game keeper fresh air is so hard to come by." Umbridge said sarcastically.

"Yeah well..." Hagrid started to say but he was interrupted by loud thumping and whistling noise coming from overhead. Both Umbridge and Hagrid looked up to see the huge KC chopper landing followed closing by the Blue Eyes White Jet.

The wind coming off the propellers of the chopper caused Umbridge to lose her balance and land flat on her butt. The chopper door opened and out stepped all the duelists with their signature dueling outfits, duel disks and school robes over the outfit left open. Harry even though he hadn't chosen an outfit yet, was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Hagrid was observing the landing of the Blue Eyes White Jet. He couldn't understand what was going on, but thought the jet was really cool. His body filled with excitement as he watch Kaiba get out of the jet and help Krista out by holding out a hand to her.

Harry and Hermione had noticed their tall friend out on the grounds. "Hagrid." They said as they ran to greet him

"Hi Harry and Hermione." Hagrid said while staring at their outfits. "Whacha wearin?"

Hermione blushed. "This is my dueling outfit. We have a lot to tell you." Hermione explained.

"Well its early come o'er to see me. I make tea." Hagrid said.

"Can our friends come too?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hagrid said.

"I feel so rude, I believe some introductions are an order." Hermione said. "Follow me Hagrid and I'll introduce you to the rest of my dorm mates."

Umbridge approached Seto who was standing outside of his jet. "Hem hem." Umbridge coughed.

"What the hell do you want now Mrs. the Hutt?" Kaiba growled.

"I should have you all..." Umbridge started.

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you Jabba's wife." Krista interrupted.

"You can't come to Hogwarts in your muggle contraptions." Umbridge said.

Krista put her hands on her hips. "I believe we just did, bitch." Krista said.

"You can't talk to me like that, I'll tell the Minister." Umbridge threatened.

"I don't think so. I think you want to actually do something else." Kaiba said as he reached behind his back and grasped his Millennium Rod. Seto started to concentrate he really enjoyed controlling this worthless hags mind.

Umbridge got a hazy look on her face as she was overpowered by Seto's mind control. "I changed my mind. I won't tell Cornelius about this. I want to go take a swim in the lake. I think the giant squid would love some company this evening." She said as she walked over to the lake and dove in fully clothed and started doing laps.

Krista started laughing as she spoke. "Seto how long are you going to make her do that?"

Seto shrugged. "Until I feel like relinquishing my control over her, her mind is too easy to control. Not to mention it is fun." He whispered.

Krista and Kaiba joined the rest outside the chopper just as Hermione was about to start the introductions. "Hagrid, this is Atem he is my guy." Hermione said.

"You treat her good. You hear me." Hagrid said.

"I will." Atem said as he shook Hagrid's hands.

"I am Marik and this is Bakura. We can't stay long we are meeting Fred and George. We have a great idea for staring the new term." Marik explained.

"_Tomb Robber, Tomb Keeper, behave yourselves. You don't need detention before classes start._" Atem warned.

"_We never behave ourselves. What makes you think we would start now? Stupid, Pharaoh, with no sense of fun._" Bakura replied.

"_We like causing trouble and if you want to scold someone you should scold the High Priest._" Marik relayed.

"_High Priest, what did you do?_" Atem asked.

"_I'm just making Mrs. the Hutt take an evening swim in the lake. No one insults my technology or my woman or threatens Krista or Mokie and gets away with it._" Seto relayed.

"_Stop now before someone notices. You don't need to be given the third degree by Dumbledore._" Atem commanded.

"_Fine, but I still think she deserved it!_" Kaiba responded.

"_Tomb Robber, erase the short term memory of Mrs. the Hutt so she doesn't remember being mind controlled this evening._" Atem commanded.

"_I'd rather feed her to my Man Eater Bug, but okay. I however think the High Priest is brilliant to make her take an evening swim._" Bakura explained.

"_The Tomb Robber doesn't have to erase her mind. I can make it so she believes that she did it of her own free will just like I did when I controlled her mind during Krista's sex education presentation. I used the same technique when I stop the Minister from cursing me. I have gotten really good at using the Rod._" Kaiba said as he made Umbridge come out of the lake. She was dripping wet and still was hazy as she entered the castle and out of sight.

"_Now what are you making her do?_" Yugi asked.

"_Change her clothes and have a stiff drink so she passes out. I don't want to deal with her until we have her next class_." Seto smirked.

Hagrid walked over to the CEO. "Hey I like your dragon flying thingy a ma gig. Ya mus be the one Dumbledore says loves dragons."

"I have a fondness for dragons. I'm Seto Kaiba by the way and the stunning young lady next to me is Krista Klearity." Kaiba said as he pulled Krista in closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist. He then pointed to his jet. "That is my Blue Eyes White Jet. I designed it myself after paying Pegasus huge royalties so that I could create it without being sued for copyright infringement."

"Pegasus must make a fortune off royalties for your Blue Eyes replicas!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that is how he figured out Krista and I were lovers. I ordered Krista's engagement ring prior to her going to pitch project DA to him." Kaiba explained.

"You got a dragon for a ring?" Hagrid said.

Krista held out her hand. "Here is my Blue Eyes Engagement Ring."

"Hermione and Harry are commin o'er for tea. Wanna come."

"Why don't you give us about a half an hour so we can take our belongings up to our dorm and those who want to join will." Atem suggested.

"Sounds good." Hagrid said as he walked down to his hut. The gang of duelists all started dragging their belongings to their dorm. Atem opened the portrait door and the duelists all put their stuff in their rooms.

"I'm very jet lagged so I'm calling it a night." Rebecca said.

"That makes two of us Becky." Mokie said as he and Rebecca headed to their rooms to go to sleep.

"Krista and I'll stay here. Since we flew on the Blue Eyes White Jet, neither of us got any work done. And it looks like Dobby thought ahead there is fresh coffee here." Seto stated as he sat down at the table.

"I'm going to go see this Hagrid." Atem said.

"Of course you are Pharaoh. You and Hermione are practically joined at the hip." Krista teased.

"And you and Kaiba aren't?" Atem retaliated.

"I never said we weren't." Krista said as she fired up her laptop.

"Marik and I are going to go find Fred and George." Bakura said as he and Marik left the dorm to search for the Weasley twins.

"How about you Yugi are you going to come see Hagrid with us?" Harry asked.

"Actually I'm going to spend the time in my room texting Tea until she goes to bed. Them I'm calling it a night. I don't need to be falling asleep in my classes tomorrow. Oh and before I forget. Kaiba, my grandpa texted me and said he got it. He said he would mail it to your KC office in London and it should be there on Saturday. Can you make sure to bring it to me?" Yugi said.

"Of course." Kaiba replied.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. Right now it is a thing only Krista, Kaiba and I know about." Yugi explained.

"I guess it is just us three then." Atem said as he took Hermione's hand and the three exited out of their dorm and headed towards Hagrid's.

"Yugi, you and I are going to duel on Sunday." Kaiba stated.

"I figured you would say that. You are on Kaiba." Yugi said as he left the common room to go to his bedroom.

"You know the rest of the dorm isn't going to figure out what is going on until you two face each other, although I'm pretty sure what you have planned." Krista said.

"That is the way I want it." Kaiba smirked as he gave his woman a kiss and started up his laptop.

Harry, Hermione and Atem met Hagrid at his hut. They spent the evening filling him in on how life had changed for the two former Gryffindor students. Hagrid also told the three about his journey to find the giants and how they were thwarted by Lucius. Atem didn't like the idea of giants being recruited by Voldemort. He figured he would fill in the court in the morning. Things just got more complicated for him and his friends. The Pharaoh wasn't sure what fate had in store for the gang of duelists, but he decided to trust that fate wouldn't stir their group wrong. It was getting late when the three headed back to their dorm. They were all so jet lagged they decided to skip dinner and went straight to bed, leaving Kaiba and Krista alone in the common room to continue their work on business.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 120<p>

The group of duelists where sitting at their table in the Great Hall eating lunch. Seto and Krista had their laptops out and were working on them. Kaiba was checking his interdepartmental e-mail accounts. "Oh for the love of Isis, I think we are going to need to give the Black Dragon a personal security team for the tournament."

"He can protect himself." Harry said.

"I was thinking to protect the female fans from him. Miss Applegate is officially requesting a transfer to England's branch in the off chance she could get a second date. If the Black Dragon keeps this up he will break the heart of every available girl between London and Domino City." Seto said as he shook his head.

"That boy needs a leash that way he can't always be hitting on girls." Hermione suggested.

Krista continued to type away on her laptop as she spoke. "Won't work Hermione if anything it would motivate him further. He would be convinced you thought he needed to be kinkier in his conquests."

Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and stood up from the table. "Excuse me a moment, but I need to call Miss Applegate and tell her she can't be transferred because I need her to stay at Domino City. I have a feeling this conversion isn't going to go so well." Kaiba walked away from the table and out of the great hall.

"I'm glad I'm not the Black Dragon. If this goes bad I'm sure Kaiba is going to be pissed." Marik said.

"He will be Miss Applegate has actually been Seto's secretary for about a year. Usually they are lucky to last a month because they think I dress unprofessionally. Then they say something about it so Seto fires them. Miss Applegate actually is a good secretary she keeps her mouth shut and does what she is told." Krista said without looking up once from her laptop.

The gang continued to eat their lunch when Hagrid walked up to their table. "Got a great lesson fer right after lunch." He looked around at the table. "Summit happen ter dragon lover?"

"Work emergency." Harry said.

A short stocky red headed man with hands covered in blisters and calluses approached the table. "Hagrid, we need to be heading out to the corral soon." The red headed man stated.

Harry did a double take when he saw the man. "Charlie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to help with Hagrid's lesson." Charlie said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances at each other as reality set in Hermione screamed. "No way! How did you manage it?"

"Dumbledore said it was necessary to have the fifth years meet Norbert." Charlie stated as he and Hagrid left the Great Hall and headed to the grounds. This news about the lesson left the members of the court staring at each other in confusion. The only ones not confused were Harry and Hermione.

Kaiba returned to the table shortly after Charlie and Hagrid left. He appeared to be in a foul mood. "I was able to convince Miss Applegate to stay in Domino City, but I had to give her a raise in pay. I'm sure that a raise was what she was after the entire time, she was just trying to play me. If she hadn't been one of Krista's Isis Foundation clients, I'd fire her for such a stunt over the phone. In fact I think I'll go to Domino City instead of Care of Magical Creature to give her a piece of my mind."

"Trust me Kaiba, if you miss this lesson you'll never forgive yourself." Harry said.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Why? It isn't like it will be important; Krista can just take notes for me." Kaiba stated.

"Kaiba, believe me when I say you want to be there for Norbert." Harry said.

"I don't even know a Norbert!" Kaiba belted out with annoyance in his voice.

"Just come to class." Harry said.

"Fine I'll go to class, and then I'll go give Miss Applegate a piece of my mind!" Kaiba belted as Krista's phone beeped.

Krista looked at her text message before speaking. "It is from Black Dragon he wants to meet before class so we should head out now."

"Then let's go." Atem commanded as the group got up from the table and headed out of the castle towards care of magical creatures.

"Hey Marik, why do you think Harry was so insistent on Kaiba being in class today." Bakura asked.

"No clue. Something tells me the Chosen One and the Queen know something we don't." Marik said.

Krista noticed her man was still on edge. "Seto, try to relax and if this class isn't fun. I'll call Miss Applegate myself. I wouldn't want you to keep her because she was a client of mine."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. "I'm just pissed that she tried to pull one over on me, as if I couldn't figure out what she was really up too. How dumb does she think I am? If she wanted a raise all she had to do was ask." Seto said.

"Seto, most of your employees have been fired for less. She was just scared you would fire her if she came right out and asked for a raise." Krista said.

"Maybe." Krista gave her man a reassuring kiss as Draco came up to the group.

"I ditched Crabb and Goyle while they were eating, which wasn't too hard they could win a pie eating contest against Wheeler." Draco said.

"What is the emergency cousin?" Krista asked.

"Professor Umbridge has been given some new authorities and I wasn't sure if you were aware of them."

Krista rolled her eyes. "More Educational Decrees, well since she can't expel us we just ignore them. They always end with saying break this new law and get expelled." Krista explained.

"I call the the Ministry Moron's Mistakes. Marik and I are planning something extra special for that wall. I think there only needs to be a couple more and then our plan can go into action." Bakura said while laughing malevolently.

"What can Jabba's wife do now?" Atem asked.

"She can interrogate students with Veritaserum to weed students who are breaking the Educational Decrees without her knowledge. She is under the impression that some students are learning and practicing magic that isn't ministry approved." Draco said.

"Wow Mrs. the Hutt actually has a brain after all there are students learning magic that is not ministry approved. You and Harry have learned Occlumency." Yugi stated with awe in his voice.

"Professor Snape couldn't get out of getting the Veritaserum to her believe me he tried." Draco said.

"What is Veritaserum?" Atem asked.

"It is the English Magician's version of sodium pentothal." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, not all of us speak genus a translation is an order." Atem commanded.

"Seto means a truth serum. So everyone don't accept a drink from Mrs. the Hutt." Krista stated.

"Draco, why are you so well informed?" Marik asked.

"Because of the second power she was given." Draco showed off a new button on his robe. "I'm a member of the inquisitorial squad. I now have the power to not only give out detentions but to take points away from all the houses." Malfoy said.

"Something tells me Slytherin is going to win the house cup this year." Harry stated.

Draco saw Crabb and Goyle coming towards them out of the corner of his eye. "Shit!"

"Why are you talking to this group of Mudbloods, Draco?" Goyle asked.

Draco knew he had to make this convincing he couldn't blow his cover. "I'm not talking to them, I'm about to punish them with my new found power. Since they don't have a house I'm going to start passing out punishments. You are here in time to see the show." Malfoy sneered.

"This is going to be a good show." Crabb said.

"First Granger I'm giving you detention for being muggle born, Potter you get detention due to the fact that I hate your fucking guts!" Malfoy yelled.

"Try to give me detention, shit head and you'll see my wrath. I'll have your family stripped of their wealth leaving you looking like you come from a family of jack asses. " The CEO said. He had caught on to Draco's game but he would be damned if he would do detention.

"You can't stop me. You may think you own the world, but I own the school so you get detention for being an ass. And your girl gets one too because her outfit sucks." Malfoy stated.

Krista noticed that this was a game of wits to outsmart Crab and Goyle into believing that Draco hadn't changed over the holiday. She wanted to help keep up the appearance that she and Draco didn't get along. "Hey ass wipe, just because you don't know the first thing about fashion don't take it out on me, or Ra so help me I'll curse you into you so that you go about kissing every muggle born witch and wizard in the school for the next month." Krista said as she pointed her wand at Draco.

"Too late you still get detention and try to curse me with your wand and I'll have you serving detention every night until school gets out. As for the Motto twins since I think it is a crime against tradition for a man to wear jewelry you get one too." Draco said while pointing at Atem. "And your brother gets one for being too damn short. And last I give detention to the two pranksters for ruining my favorite robe last term."

"When did we do that?" Marik asked.

"The day you had your potion explode all over it. My robe was pink when the blast cleared." Draco said.

Bakura belted out a malicious laugh. "Oh yeah forgot about that one we need to do it again. Only this time we'll make sure to get the ingredients right." Bakura said.

Marik joined in with Bakura's evil laughs. "That blast was supposed to give you a twenty four hour sex change. Not change the color of your clothes." Marik added.

"Even try it and you'll find yourself in detention every Saturday until you graduate. Now that I've successfully giving the sorriest excuse for students at Hogwarts all detention you'll do it with Professor Snape at 7pm." Draco walked away from the group with Crabb and Goyle laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe we all got detention tonight." Yugi said.

"Draco had to keep up his cover. I'm sure it won't be too bad." Krista said.

One by one the rest of the class gathered around. Hagrid came up to them. "Afternoon class, got a good lesson fo you. Follow me to me corral." The class followed Hagrid to a clearing behind his house and inside the fenced in area behind his house stood Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback.

Kaiba's draw dropped as he saw Norbert who was being closely monitored by Charlie. "I take it that is Norbert. I finally got to see a dragon." Kaiba whispered to Krista he wanted to make sure he got to hear the whole lesson. He walked up to the edge of the coral with Krista holding his hand. Seeing the dragon just put the previous irate CEO in a very good mood.

"Dumbledore said you would like this lesson." Hagrid said as he could tell the excitement running through the CEO body. It was the same as his excitement.

"_Figures the old man would try to manipulate me by attempting to win me over with seeing a dragon. Who the hell does he think he is dealing with?_" Kaiba relayed to the court.

"_He is dealing with Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp, unfortunately for him, he is too stupid to figure out what that actually means._" Krista replied.

"Hem hem." Umbridge coughed causing Kaiba to turn around. "This is a totally inappropriate lesson, you half breed!" She yelled at Hagrid.

"Hell no Mrs. the Hutt isn't going to ruin this for me!" The High Priest yelled grasped his rod as he started to concentrate. Once again Umbridge fell under Seto's mind control. The toad face woman started to sing _Ding Dong the Witch is Dead _while walking back to the castle.

"_High Priest, how the hell is she going to be able to explain she knew that song. You are getting careless._" Atem scolded while trying to contain his laughter. He had to admit his High Priest did know when to make use of his talents.

"_She is going to tell everyone she picked it up this Christmas._" Seto explained.

"_You really think Dumbledore will accept her explanation?_" Yugi asked.

"_Of course Innocent One, the old man wouldn't second guess it. He has better things on his mind than dealing with a teacher he never wanted to have here in the fist place. I do know what I'm doing._" Seto explained.

Hagrid was confused as he watched Umbridge leave. "Does that mean she is done critiquin' me class?" He asked.

"Yes, she obviously thinks singing is more important." The CEO smirked. "Please continue Professor Hagrid."

"Okay now back ter learnin' 'bout dragons. Well this dragon is named Norbert beautiful isn't he?" Hagrid stated while the dragon roared and sent fire straight up into the air.

"_Young Dragon Master can you hear me?_" Came a voice in Seto's head.

"_By Ra, I think I must be hallucinating or hearing things._" Seto said as he shook his head.

"_Good you can hear me. I sensed your presence the minute I landed on the grounds. The ability to communicate with dragons is a very rear gift given to few sorcerers. We dragons refer to you as Dragon Masters._" The voice said.

Seto looked at the dragon as he said. "_Are you talking to me?_"

"_Yes of course, it is a telepathic communication but still a form of talking._" The dragon said.

"_Okay this is something I didn't expect._" Seto commented.

"_Young Dragon Master will you please tell these wizards that I'm a female, and don't like the name Norbert. They seem to think I'm a male. I've tried to hint at the fact that I'm female by setting their robes on fire every time they call me Norbert but they don't seem to get the hint._" The dragon requested.

Kaiba smirked. "_Sure I can do that._"

"He is a Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid said as Kaiba raised his hand. "You gotta question?"

"Not so much a question, as an observation I think you need to come up with a better name for this dragon. This dragon is a female not a male." Seto stated while pointing to the dragon.

"How can ya tell?" Hagrid asked.

"Intuition I have a huge obsession with dragons. I've read everything about Dragons including

telling whether it is a girl or boy dragon and this one is a girl." Seto stated.

"That does explain why she is feistier and more aggressive those are typical character trait for female dragons." Charlie said. "I guess we should call her Norberta?"

The dragon let out a huge roar. "I think she like her new name." Seto said.

"_I do like it and thanks your Dragon Master_." Norberta said.

"_High Priest, now how could you really tell she was a female dragon?_" Krista asked.

"_She told me. Apparently I can communicate telepathically with dragons._" Seto smirked.

"_Somehow that doesn't surprise me._" Atem added.

Hagrid started telling the students the proper way to raise a dragon from an egg to an adult. He explained the importance of keeping an egg in fire and how it reminds the eggs of its mother's fire. He then went on to have the students take notes on the types of foods dragons like to eat. The last thing he covered in his lesson were the magical benefits of dragons and how they affect the wizarding world.

After Care of Magical Creatures, the gang went to their other classes and soon it was time to do their detention. Snape was surprised when he found out from Draco what had happened and decided he needed to play along. He had added Draco to the the detention as well for over abusing his power. When everyone was gathered in the dungeons for detention, Snape let them use the time to work on any homework and to let the students visit. Kaiba spent the entire detention on his laptop showing Draco the plan for stripping away Lucius' wealth. Draco was pleased with the plan the CEO had come up with and knew it would work. Before the end of the school year Draco would successfully have taken his father's power away.

Snape knew that Draco wouldn't get much time with his dueling friends outside of class and used the excuse of detentions to let him have some time to really be himself. Snape hoped that this would help ease the tension Draco was starting to feel. Having to pretend you don't like someone to keep undercover wasn't an easy task, however he knew that Malfoy was more than up for the challenge.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 121<p>

Kaiba was sitting on his bed flipping through all of his cards in his main deck. Sunday had come rather quickly for the CEO. He had a plan for facing Yugi in just over an hour, but to pull it off he needed to build a deck dedicated to carrying out his strategy. "Krista hand me my extra cards case please."

"Sure thing." Krista said as she got out of bed and grabbed Seto's silver brief case that he kept all his cards in and handed it to him. Seto opened the case and grabbed a few trap and magic cards he needed to implant his strategy. His plan was going to throw everyone for a loop. They would never guess what he was up to until the very end.

Krista was eyeing some of the cards that Seto set aside as ones that he normally dueled with but would be leaving them out for this duel. "You are actually not going to use this card?" Krista said as she held it up."

Kaiba snickered. "If I did I wouldn't be able to implement my plan. It is essential that trap card remains out of my deck this duel. But it will be back as soon as I'm done winning against Yugi." He stated in a nonchalant tone.

Krista smiled at her lover as she spoke. "I think I know what you are going to do. I'm just not sure even you can pull it off. No duelist has ever attempted to try what I think you are going to try."

"I know I can do this." Kaiba said as he placed his deck in his dueling deck case. He then looked over at Krista who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "Still pissed?"

Krista rolled her eyes. Her voice was filled with frustration as she spoke. "I couldn't believe my ears when Sensei told me Dumbledore knew the whole time who my father was. I just hope the old fool tells the truth at dad's trial. I do have a plan for making his life a bit of a pain tonight at dinner."

"Sirius will be acquitted there is no doubt about that, but I do understand your feelings. If the old fool keeps trying to win this war by keeping secrets and manipulating those who are supposedly on his side. The idiot is going to get himself killed. But that isn't my problem. Right now the only thing I care about is winning this duel against Yugi." The CEO stated.

Krista started to feel flirtatious. "Oh does that mean you don't care about me anymore?" She teased.

"You are a given." Seto said as he leaned over giving his sapphire eyed lady a passionate kiss.

Krista started to return Seto's affections by running her fingers through his hair. Krista and Kaiba's make out session was disrupted by a beep on Krista's cell phone.

Krista frowned as got off the bed and went to get her phone. She looked at the text message. "Draco says he will meet us at the room of requirement he wants to see the duel. He also says that he misses have us to duel against but he is getting great practice on his dueling personality since he joined the Inquisitorial Squad." She said.

"I gathered that earlier this week when he gave us all detention. I'm going to make a killing this summer." Seto stated.

"You actually already sold three full tournament tickets. Fred, George, and Ginny are actually coming. Ginny says she will give watching this game a try, but not until the tournament. She said it is the least she can do to support her friends." Krista said.

"I wonder how the three will react when they see Draco at the tournament." Kaiba stated.

"I'll make sure to keep those three busy during his duels." Krista said.

"I'll keep them occupied if you and Draco face each other." Kaiba added.

Krista looked at the time on the clock next to their bed before speaking. "It looks like it is time to get headed out."

Kaiba grabbed his extra cards briefcase. He knew he would need it after he was done with this duel. "Then let's go." Kaiba said as he escorted Krista out of the room.

Everyone was already in the common room waiting for them. "Why are we going to the room of requirement to see this duel?"

"Because my cousin wants to see it too." Krista said.

"You ready to lose to me, Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"Do you think I didn't build a deck to counter yours?" Yugi replied.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from a duelist of your caliber." Kaiba stated.

"Let's go, I want to see why this duel is so important." Ryou said.

"I think the High Priest just is looking for someone he knows he can beat." Marik stated.

"Tomb Keeper, keep this up and I'll transfigure you into a rat and feed you to your snake." Seto sneered.

The whole dorm of duelists left their common room and walked through the castle to the room of requirement. When they got there they noticed Malfoy was waiting for them. Krista ran to her cousin and gave him a hug. "So little cousin, how did you get rid of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?"

"If you are refereeing to Crabb and Goyle, I gave them both a sleeping potion. I slipped it into their morning tea. They will be out for hours." Malfoy said.

Kaiba walked in front of the wall concentrating on what he wanted when the door materialized he said. "Everyone in, I want to get the duel underway." Kaiba commanded.

The group entered the room of requirement to see that this time it was transformed into a professional dueling arena. "Not a bad representation." Atem stated with awe in his voice as he looked around the room. Everyone started to spread themselves around to see the duel that was about to take place.

Yugi and Kaiba walked into the center of the arena. "You better have the card your grandpa sent you or this duel isn't going to be any fun at all!" Kaiba hollered.

Yugi had a huge smile on his face. "I have it in this deck." He said.

"Great now for a few ground rules for our duel, we will be using Battle City Tournament rules meaning the looser forks over a card and fusion monsters can't attack in the same turn they were summoned. You know which card I want from you! Which card do you want if you win?" Kaiba said.

"I'll take your Crush Card if I win." Yugi stated.

"Okay than, not that it matters you won't win. This is just a formality, since I'm feeling it only is polite to give you a little bit of encouragement." Kaiba said in a condescending tone.

"Why would Kaiba want an anti in this duel?" Atem asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. If Seto pulls off what I think he is planning, you all are in for a surprise." Krista stated.

Bakura came up to Krista. "I'm taking bets. What will you bet today?" He asked.

"I could put up a bet that would shock you, but then it wouldn't make this duel fun to watch because I'd be spoiling the outcome. So I will just say 50 pounds that Seto wins." Krista replied.

"Royal Sorceress, that is a weak bet!" Ryou stated.

"I know. Next time I'll make it better." Krista said.

"Make it better now, come on you are so good at betting." Ryou encouraged.

Krista smirked she had just found the perfect opening to put her revenge plan into action. "Well if it is that important to you. Fine I bet that everyone will be shocked by this duel and if they are you and the entire dorm all have to join me in singing and doing the chorography to _La Vi Boheme_ in costumes and I choose who portrays who. And to make it even more interesting we do it during dinner tonight in the Great Hall in front of the entire student body. I want to get revenge on Dumbledore for keeping the origins of my parentage secret. And I believe this mini production will cause so much mayhem that the old fool will see that I am not someone to be trifled with." Krista explained.

Bakura started laughing the thought of making that man squirm to a song dedicated to breaking down social norms was too good of an idea. "You are on. But if you lose we still do it but I choose the cast." He said.

"Agreed, and the detention we'll get will be worth it." Krista said as Bakura went around taking more bets from everyone else and letting them know about his and Krista's surprisingly all said they would help out. Apparently they were just as upset at Dumbledore as Krista was and they wanted to help her in her revenge plan.

"If you are all done yammering and Bakura is done being a bookie for the time being, I'd like to get this duel started." Kaiba growled.

"Me too." Yugi said. His body was filled with excitement he knew this duel was going to be challenging and he was ready for the challenge.

"Let's Duel!" Kaiba and Yugi yelled in unison.

"I'll start." Kaiba says as he draws a card. He scans his hand. "Try to stop this shrimp! I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800 ATK) in attack mode. I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

"Kaiba, your insults won't faze me. I know the real you. My move." Yugi says with a huge smile on his face as he draws a card. Yugi flips his card over in his hand. "I play the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. I summon the Dark Magician (2500 ATK) in attack mode. Now Dark Magician attack Kaiba's Genie!" Yugi yelled.

"You should have seen this combo coming a mile away." Kaiba yells as he hits a button on his duel disk. "First I activate my facedown magic card Shrink, causing your Dark Magician's attack points to be cut in half, making his attack strength only 1250. Which means your Dark Magician is destroyed and you take the battle damage." Yugi's life points drop to 3500 as Kaiba hits another button on his disk. "Since I know you are no fool, I activate my facedown trap card Magician's Revenge. For a sacrifice of 1000 life points I choose to remove your Mirror Force trap card from the game." Kaiba says as his life points drop to 3000.

"I thought for sure Kaiba's other facedown was his Crush Card. He always plays Shrink and Crush Card in a combo." Atem whispered to Hermione.

"Obviously he is going for a different strategy this time." Hermione replied.

"You got that right, Hermione. Seto didn't even put his Crush Card in this deck he left it out." Krista stated. Atem just stared at Krista. He couldn't believe that Kaiba left his Crush Card out of this duel.

"You were correct I did add a Mirror Force to my deck for this duel." Yugi says as he searches his deck to remove the trap card. "I set a card facedown and end my turn." Yugi says.

"Of course I was right, I'm always right! There is a reason I'm considered one of the best duelists in the world, your feeble skills are no match for the power in my deck!" Kaiba hollers as he draws a card. "I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two. I now summon Battle Ox (1700 ATK) in attack mode. Since you have no monsters to defend yourself I get to attack you directly. Battle Ox attack Yugi directly." Kaiba commands.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light. This magic card keeps your monsters from attacking for three turns." Yugi explains.

Kaiba smirked his plan was going so well. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." He states.

"I draw." Yugi says as he draws a card and starts to scan his hand. He spent a few minutes trying to figure out what to do. He knew Kaiba had a plan but couldn't for the life of him figure out what he wanted. The only thing Yugi knew for certain, was Kaiba wanted a card from his deck if Seto won.

"Common Yugi congress doesn't take this long to make a decision, play or forfeit it makes no difference to me, either way I win!" Seto screamed. He really hoped Yugi wouldn't surrender the duel just yet. Kaiba still wanted to implement his plan. This was something that would shock his friends because it had never been attempted before.

"Fine I'll summon my Alpha Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK) and I place him in attack mode. Next I activate Ultimate Offering by sacrificing 500 of my life points I can summon one more monster and I summon my Beta Magnet Warrior (1700 ATK) and I'll put him in attack mode as well. I end my turn."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You took that long to come up with that? How pathetic can you get? I guess you learned absolutely nothing about dueling after all these years!" Kaiba hollered as he drew his card. "I play Card of Sanctity now each of us draws until we have five cards." Kaiba and Yugi drew their cards. "Next I shall sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) in attack mode, since the swords are still in play I have no choice but to end my turn."

"I now go." Yugi said as he drew his card. He looked at it. "You know Kaiba; you aren't the only one with a tough monster in their deck. I sacrifice my two magnet warriors to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Almost everyone's jaw dropped as the dragon took to the field. "How did Yugi get that card? Did Kaiba loose one of his in a bet and I didn't know about it?" Atem asked.

"No, Yugi's was replaced by Pegasus for a huge fee that Seto paid for. Yugi's card is the fourth Blue Eyes." Krista explained.

"Looks like you win the bet Krista." Bakura said.

"This duel is just getting interesting, if Seto's plan is what I think it is you all are going to be more shocked then you are now." Krista stated.

Kaiba hit a button on his disk. "No one can command the Blue Eyes White Dragon except me so I activate my facedown magic care Enemy Controller and for a sacrifice of 1000 life points I choose to destroy your dragon." Kaiba's life points drop to 2000.

As Yugi's Blue Eyes is destroyed he says. "It is a good thing the swords are still in effect until your next end phase. I set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"I don't think so Yugi this is the last play of the game, my entire strategy was to get you to summon your Blue Eyes so I could destroy it and I will win with a play never seen in Duel Monsters. I play the magic card Soul Release to remove up to five monsters from play and I choose the two Blue Eyes I discarded a few turns ago. Next I activate the trap card Return from the Different Dimension by sacrificing half my life points I can bring them back to the field in attack mode." Kaiba explained as two more Blue Eyes joined the field. "Now you get to see my plan completely unfold. I may only be able to have three Blue Eyes in my deck, but there is no rule that says I can't use yours and have four on my side of the field. I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to add the Blue Eyes in your graveyard to my side of the field." A fourth Blue Eyes joined Kaiba's side of the field. "Last I play the magic card Heavy Storm to rid the field of all magic and trap cards. Now since your side of the field is completely free of facedowns and you have no monster. I will attack you directly."

"Kaiba, since I know I can't defend, I know you already have won, let's save the attack." Yugi placed his hand on his disk. "I would rather just surrender." Yugi says as both duelists deactivated their disks.

Yugi walks over to Kaiba. "As per our wager here is the card you wanted, the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Draco came running up. "Kaiba, how much for the fourth card, you can't use it in your deck. You already have three." He says.

"Sorry Draco, but it isn't for sale at any price. The Blue Eyes White Dragon will only ever answer to me. I'm placing this card where I should have placed it years ago when I won it from Solomon Moto." Kaiba said.

"I do say that this was a more honorable duel than when you played for the fourth Blue Eyes with grandpa." Yugi said.

"That is why I did it. I wanted to have the card in my collection but win it honorably." Kaiba said as he opened his extra cards briefcase adding the Blue Eyes White Dragon in it.

"Now that we are all hyped from this duel let's head back to our dorm where we will get ready to implement my plan for revenge on Dumbledore. Oh and, Lover, you and Yugi have to help too. You were volunteered." Krista said.

"Imzadi, what are you going to make us do?" Kaiba asked.

Krista smiled up at her lover. Her eyes were filled with mischief as she spoke. "_La Vie Boheme_, and I choose the roles."

"As long as I'm not Angel, I'll do it." Kaiba said while giving his woman a glare.

"I don't know, Kaiba, your legs might look good in a skirt." Hermione teased as everyone left the room of requirement and headed towards their dorms.

When the group was finally back in their dorm, Kaiba put his extra cards case in his room. Everyone else gathered in the common room to help Krista. "I have given it much thought and the roles will be divided as such." Krista said as pulled out a piece of paper and pressed her wand to it. Then she made multiple copies off the paper. Krista passed out the stack of papers to everyone that had their part as well as a copy of the sheet music to the song.

The cast list read:

**Benny: Seto**

**Mr. Grey: Mokaba**

**Joanne: Rebecca**

**Mark: Harry**

**Mimi: Krista**

**Maureen: Hermione**

**Collins: Atem**

**Rodger: Bakura**

**Waiter: Marik**

**Angel: Yugi**

The gang spent the afternoon rehearsing and perfecting the song. When it was almost dinner time each put on the costumes that Krista and Hermione had made by transfiguring clothes to fit the characters they would be portraying. They left the common room with their costumes underneath their robes. They were going to put on a hell of a show, and all because the headmaster had upset Krista.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to reader: This chapter was written at a request for a friend who just lost their grandma to cancer. They asked me to have the characters in my story to do the last number in act 1 from the musical Rent. For those unfamiliar with Rent the musical deals with concepts in our society that include but are not limited to Homosexuality, Drug abuse and AIDS. These concepts are present in the song La Vie Boheme. If these concepts are offensive to you please skip the recreation of the song. I have the section separated by the blue lines. All lyrics were written and composed by Johnathan Larson and I give full credit for them to him._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 122<p>

The gang gathered outside the entrance to the Great Hall. "Now how exactly are we going to pull this off?" Atem asked.

"Well first we need to have our set up. I purposely gave us about an hour before the student body shows up so we can set up the stage lighting." Krista explained.

"Well where is the stuff?" Yugi asked.

Krista showed off her wrist attached to it was a blue sequined cocktail purse. "I cast an undetectable extension charm on this. That way we would have what we need and I also would still have Magic Formula with me without anyone noticing."

"I was wondering why you had left your underground case behind." Atem commented.

"Now everyone just like I said leave your robes closed until the Great Hall lights go out then open them revealing your costumes." Krista stated.

"We know the drill. We rehearsed it well." Harry said with slight frustration in his voice.

The gang entered the Great Hall and started to set up. Krista pulled all the stage light electronic equipment out of her cocktail purse. Using their wands the gang levitated the stage lights and speakers all over the hall. When that was done they magically summoned a long rectangular table and a small square table which they placed in front of the four house tables parallel to the teachers table. Krista handed Bakura a remote to control all the electronics. The gang then sat down at this new table and waited for the students and staff to arrive.

Dumbledore was the first to arrive in the Great Hall. He walked over to the group. "Why are you all sitting here?"

Krista stood up showing off the fact that she was wearing her robes properly. "We have decided to conform to your way of life and wanted our own table to demonstrate in front of the entire student body that we have changed our way of thinking and want to be loyal to you Sir." Krista lied as she turned around showing off her school robe.

Dumbledore smiled this was defiantly a step in the right direction. "I'm pleased to hear it. You all may sit here tonight, but tomorrow morning you sit back with the Gryffindors."

"Sure thing, Professor Dumbledore." Harry stated. He was laughing internally the old man would never learn and now he would pay.

Fred and George entered the Great Hall and noticed the new table. They figured the duelists were up to something so they went up to Bakura. "Hey, Ryou, what are you guys planning?" George asked.

"And can we help?" Fred added.

"Actually I'm glad you two showed up when we start the revenge prank, we need you to put Silencing and Freezing Charms on the faculty until we are done. Your cues will be the lights in the hall going out then back on." Bakura explained.

"It would be our pleasure." The Weasley twins said together as they went and sat at the Gryffindor table.

One by one the staff and the students entered the Great Hall and sat down to eat. When the entire hall was full, Bakura pushed a button on his remote causing the lights to go out. While the lights were out everyone took their places to start the show and opened their school robes to show off their costumes and activated the mini microphones that were attached to the robes. After everyone was ready, Bakura hit another button turning on the stage lights revealing the cast members' costumes and the set.

Atem's costume was a long sleeve tattered blue dress shirt with a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees topped off with an orange vest. Yugi was wearing a floral printed skirt, tight multi color leggings, six inch platform heels and a green and orange skin tight long leave shirt. He had topped it off with a black wig with flowers in the hair. Mokaba and Kaiba were both in business suits. Krista had on a metallic silver skin tight half top with a pair of sapphire blue skin tight pants and brown boots. Rebecca was wearing a pair of purple dress slacks with a leopard print top. Hermione was wearing a pair of black skin tight pants with a black skin tight half top and a pair of purple fingerless gloves that went all the way up her arm. Bakura was wearing a white muscle tank with a denim vest over it and a pair of jeans. Harry had on a blue and red long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Marik was wearing a black top, black pants with a white apron around his waist.

"Good evening students and staff at Hogwarts and welcome to Hogwarts Dinner Theater. Tonight you shall be entertained by the members of the duelists' dorm. We decided it was time to step up the revolution started in December by Miss Klearity and Miss Granger by bringing some culture into your lives." Bakura's voice rang throughout the hall as he pushed another button and the hall is filled with music.

* * *

><p>Seto and Mokaba were sitting at the square table drinking the tea out of the glasses. Marik was standing next to the table when the rest of the dorm approached him and he started to sing. "No please no. Not tonight please no mister can't you go not tonight can't have a scene."<p>

Bakura yelled. "What?"

Marik sang. "Go please go." Bakura sneaks past Marik and heads to the long table. "You hello sir. I said no." Marik points to the table. "Important customer."

Harry shrugs as he says, "What am I just a blur?"

"You sit all night you never buy!" Marik sang.

"That's a lie that's a lie. I had a tea the other day." Harry sang.

"You couldn't pay!" Marik said.

Harry made an embarrassed expression as he spoke. "Oh yeah."

Atem looked at the table that Kaiba was sitting at. "Benjamin Coffin III, here?"

"Oh no!" Marik said.

"Wine and beer!" The gang yells in unison as they gather around at the long rectangular table. Bakura and Krista sit down next to each other. Rebecca takes a seat on the opposite side of the table. Harry sits on the other side of Krista and Yugi sits across from him.

Hermione walked over to Kaiba. "The enemy of Avenue A. We'll stay." She says as she goes and sits next to Rebecca.

Marik hits his palm to his head and yells. "Oiy Vey!"

Atem walks over to Kaiba. "What brings a Mogul in his own mind to the Life Cafe?" He asks.

Kaiba stands up holding a glass in the air. "I'd like to propose a toast, to Maureen's noble try. It went well."

"Go to hell!" Hermione yells.

Kaiba approached the rectangular table and started to walk around it. "Was the yuppie scum stomped? Not counting the homeless, how many tickets weren't comp'ed?" He asked.

Bakura looked up at the CEO and said. "Why did muffy..."

"Alison." Kaiba interrupted.

"Miss the show?" Bakura asked.

"There was a death in the family, if you must know." Kaiba said.

"Who died?" Yugi asked.

"Our Akita." Kaiba said.

"Evita!" Harry, Ryou, Yugi and Atem said in union.

Kaiba notices Krista sitting at the table and walks up behind her. "Mimi, I'm surprised." He says. "A bright and charming girl like you, hangs out with these slackers." He sings while pointing to the rest of the members at the table. "Who don't adhere to deals!" He states as he starts to walk across the front of the table back towards his table. "They make fun yet I am the one attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighborhood where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia, Bohemia is a fallacy in your head." Kaiba sings as he whacks Atem on the back of his head. "This is Calcutta! Bohemia is dead!" The CEO yells as he sits back down in his chair at his table.

Harry stands and waddles over to the head of the table, places his hands on the edge of it and sings. "Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes."

"Dies Irae, Dies Illa." Atem and Bakura start to chant.

Harry is levitated into the air by Krista's and Hermione's wands. "Here she lies." Harry lies down while still in midair. "No one knew her worth. The late great daughter of Mother Earth. On these nights when we celebrate the birth." Harry is gently lowered so he is lying on the table. Krista jumps on the table starts to pantomime rocking a baby cradled in her arms. "In that little town of Bethlehem." Harry picks up one of the glasses on the table. "We raise our glass." Hermione jumps on the table, lifts up her robe and bends over. "You bet your ass." Rebecca swats Hermione's butt playfully with her wand. "to La Vie Boheme." Krista and Hermione step off the table.

"La Vie Boheme, La Vie Boheme, La Vie Boheme, La Vie Boheme." The gang sings while making jazz hands.

Harry leaps to his feet so that he is standing on the table and starts table dancing as he sings. "To days of inspiration, Playing hooky, making something out of nothing, the need to express. To communicate. To going against the grain, going insane, going mad, To loving tension, no pension. To more than one dimension. To starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension, not to mention of course, hating dear old mom and dad. To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits, to fruits to no absolutes. To absolute, to choice, to the Village Voice. To any passing fad. To being an us for once." Harry points to the staff table. "Instead of a them!" Harry leaps off the table and starts dancing around it.

"La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme" The cast sings as they join Harry in dancing around the table.

Hermione looks at Rebecca. "Is the equipment in a pyramid?"

"It is, Maureen." Rebecca replies.

"The mixer doesn't have a case." Hermione sings as Rebecca rolls her eyes and glares at Hermione. "Don't give me that face!" Hermione grabs Rebecca around her waist and kisses her hand.

Mokaba stares at the two girls. "AHHEMM" he coughs.

"Hey, Mister, she's my sister!" Hermione says as she swats Rebecca playfully on her butt with her wand. Everyone at the long table starts laughing at Hermione's antics.

Marik comes to the table with a pen and pad and is writing down everything as he sings. "So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salads, three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter, and one pasta with meatless balls!"

Bakura makes a disgusted face as he says. "Eww!"

Atem rolls his eyes and says. "It tastes the same."

Krista snickers. "If you close your eyes." She states.

Marik sings. "And thirteen orders of fries, Is that it here?"

"Wine and beer!" Everyone yells while punching fists on the table.

Yugi and Krista jump on the table and start table dancing suggestively as they sing. "To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries, to yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese, to leather, to dildos, to curry Vindaloo, to Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou."

Hermione and Atem join the other two on the table singing and dancing. "Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion, creation, vacation."

Harry runs in front of the table spreading his arms in the air in a V shape and sings. "Mucho masturbation!"

Atem and Hermione sing, "Compassion, to fashion, to passion, when it's new!"

"To Sontag," Atem says.

"To Sondheim," Yugi says.

"To anything taboo," the three girls say together while dancing suggestively.

Bakura and Atem put their arms around each other's necks as the sing. "Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage".

Atem points to Bakura and says. "Lenny Bruce."

Bakura points to Atem and says. "Langston Hughes."

Hermione leaps on the table doing the spits and hold out her arms out to her sides. "To the stage!"

"To Uta," Rebecca says.

"To Buddha," Atem says.

"Pablo Neruda, too." Yugi sings.

Harry and Krista leap up on to the staff table singing "Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow." They make a rude arm gesture. "To blow off Auntie Em!"

Harry and Krista jump off the staff table. Krista looks right at Dumbledore and flips him off. "La Vie Boheme!" Everyone sings.

Hermione sings "And wipe the speakers off before you pack."

Rebecca sighs "Yes, Maureen."

Hermione brings Rebecca into a close embrace. "Well, hurry back." She says.

Mokaba stares at the two girls and says. "Sisters?"

Rebecca looks at Mokie. "We're close!" She says.

Atem gives Yugi a stage kiss. "Brothers!" They say together.

Atem puts an unlit cigarette in his mouth, while everyone else at the rectangular table sings and table dances. "Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman,German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana, To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC, To no shame never playing the fame game."

Atem pulls the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "To marijuana!"

The cast jumps off the table. They start to dance around the table as they continue to sing. "To sodomy, It's between God and me, To S & M!" Atem stage slaps Yugi.

Kaiba leaps out of his chair waving his hand in the air. The anger shown on both Mokaba and Kaiba's faces were authentic. "Waiter...Waiter...Waiter!"

"La Vie Boheme!" The entire cast at the long rectangular table sang and dance around the table.

Atem says while raising his arms in the air. "In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner...Mimi Marquez," Krista leaps on the table with a pair of handcuffs. She starts to twirl them in the air on her index finger as she prances up and down the table. "Clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred."

Bakura runs up to Harry and puts an arm around Harry's shoulder. "And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days." Ryou says.

Harry points to Hermione who jumps on the table. "And Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- Which she has never never studied." Bakura walks away from the table and out of eye shot of Krista.

Kaiba leaves his chair and walks up to Krista and sings. "Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us."

"There's nothing to know." Krista sings.

"I think we should discuss..." Kaiba sings.

"That was three months ago." Krista sings.

"He doesn't act like he's with you." Kaiba sings.

"We're taking it slow." Krista sings.

"Where is he now?" Kaiba asks.

"He's right." Krista says as she points at Bakura's chair. "Where did he go?"

"Ah huh." Kaiba says as he sits back down in his chair.

Bakura grabs a guitar from the side of the table. "And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song!" Bakura starts to play the guitar as everyone start to rub their ears. "That doesn't remind us of _Musetta's__Waltz!_" Harry states.

Yugi jumps up on to the table using it as a modeling runway while Atem says. "Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub."

Yugi jumps off the table and puts his arm around Atem's waist. "And Collins will recount his exploits as an anarchist including the tale of his successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:"

Everyone puts their wands in the air causing the words to form in mid air as the yell. "Actual Reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!"

Mokaba and Kaiba stand up and yell. "Check!"

Krista runs up to Bakura, "Excuse me did I do something wrong? I get invited then ignored all night long." She sings.

"I've been trying, I'm not lying, no one's perfect I've got baggage." Ryou sings.

"Life's too short babe, time is flying, I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine." Krista sings.

"I should tell you I should tell you." Ryou sings.

"Wine and Beer!" The ones at the table yell as Bakura hits a button on the remote turning the Great Hall lights back on. "Thank you students and staff at Hogwarts for being such a great audience.

* * *

><p>Looking around at the student body the duelists noticed that most were shocked so much by what they had just witnessed that they were unable to speak or say anything. However the Weasley twins were canting. "Encore, encore, encore!"<p>

Dumbledore came running down from the table followed closely by Umbridge and Snape. "Hey everyone look at Dumbledore. He looks pissed!" Atem said.

"Serves the old fool right." Krista stated. "Next time he'll think twice before pissing me off."

"That was the most...I don't even have a word for it!" Dumbledore said. "All of you in my office right now!"

As they were being escorted out of the Great Hall, Krista yelled. "Remember to always live each day as if it was your last!"

The duelists followed Dumbledore to his office once inside they knew they were about to get the scolding of the century. "Now what were you all trying to prove?" Dumbledore asked.

"We weren't trying to prove anything, just trying to make you suffer for being such a manipulative ass hole." Krista stated.

"What are you talking about Miss Klearity?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm talking about how my father told me you didn't seem surprised about our biological connection and he told you about showing up at the manor on Christmas morning. Just when were you planning on telling me if he hadn't shown up. A month from now, a year, or never!" Krista stated in her fiercest voice.

"What do you expect me to do with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hell if you want to expel us for having a bit of fun with a song and dance number than go right ahead." Kaiba said.

"I don't want to expel you I want to help you, but you aren't making my life easy." Dumbledore said.

"Then stop trying to control us, and we'll get along just fine." Bakura stated.

"Headmaster if I may say something. You have to admit even though their song and dance was insulting to many of our society's views. These students showed some really good magic. Miss Granger and Miss Klearity were able to levitate Potter nonverbally and the entire group was able to do a non verbal spell to conjure words." Snape said.

"You are right, but they still need to be disciplined I won't tolerate any insubordination. You all get detention tonight." Dumbledore said.

"Hem hem," coughed Umbridge. "Are you sure detention is enough? They must have broken some school rules that demand more than detention."

"Actually we only broke your society's views about coupling. It seems to reason if you have problems with sex before marriage with heterosexual couples, you'd have just as big if not bigger problem with drag queens, homosexuality, drug abuse and AIDS. All of which are present in the world outside the magical community and people need to know what is present because knowledge is the key to change." Krista stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will be telling the Minister about this." Umbridge said as she stormed out of the office.

"You do that Mrs. the Hutt." Marik said as he gave her a solute.

"Severus take your students to your office they shall do detention with you. But first Mr. Moto you need to change there is no way I will allow a guy to wear a skirt in my school." Dumbledore said.

"But I feel pretty in this outfit!" Yugi said while making the most innocent face he could make. This caused the entire group of duelist to start laughing at him.

"Severus, get your students out of here and get them under control!" Dumbledore hollered. He was furious with this group of students. They were making his life difficult. Why wouldn't they just conform to the magical world's view and help bring down Voldemort with his guidance? Dumbledore decided he needed to readjust his plan. These students needed to learn that their way wasn't the right way his was.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 123<p>

Snape started escorting their group towards their dorm so that they could change. He wasn't sure what to do with them. Tonight's performance had just made his job a lot harder. He wanted to make sure no harm came to his students, but if they kept up with their behavior there may be no way to keep them from being expelled. He knew he needed answerers. "Now what exactly were you all trying to prove tonight?" Snape asked.

"Just what I said, Dumbledore pissed me off so I wanted to make his life a living hell, but I also wanted to help make the student body more open minded. I could have easily just pulled some prank designed by Bakura to get back at Dumbledore or chosen a song and dance number like _The Time Warp_ to get on the old man's nerves, but it would have not been educational to the students. I purposely chose _La Vie Boheme _because it opens the student's minds to social norms that need to change in your society. You English Magicians live in a box, and that needs to stop. I've been sucked into your war and I'll be damned if I don't try to change close minded social thinking while attending your school, which is greatly responsible for your war to begin with." Krista explained.

"There is also the fact that eventhough the concepts in _Rent_ are controversial the theme of the story is one everyone involved in this war can relate to. We all may not survive this war so we should live each day as if it was our last. This means have fun and enjoy being with our loved ones when we are not in battle, and fight our hardest when we are." Rebecca said.

"Dumbledore needs to learn that he can't make us conform to his way of wanting to fight this war. We will not be his puppets." Atem added.

"He thought he could win me over to his way of thinking with getting me to see a real dragon, well it didn't work. Then later that day you told us that he actually knew about Sirius' and Krista's connection causing my woman to get upset. Let's just say those two events just pissed me off and made me want to run straight to his office and Shadow Game him!" Kaiba stated in his firing voice.

"You don't seem too worried about the Minister interfering. Umbridge may not be able to expel you without getting punished but there is nothing to stop the Minister." Snape said.

"I could always Shadow Game him." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you will not Shadow Game the Minister of Magic unless he deserves it! Do you understand me?" Atem commanded while giving Bakura a glare that said he better obey or he would be finding himself being punished.

"Fine but if we find he deserves one, I get to instigate it." Bakura said.

"Agree." Atem said.

"We aren't worried for a couple of reasons, one we really don't care if we get expelled and the other is come the next edition of _The Quibbler_ the Minister won't be a problem. He chose not to play ball with me now he pays." Kaiba stated.

"So you are blackmailing the Minister." Snape said.

"Of course, but he chose not to get Mrs. the Hutt out of here or remove her power. He can now kiss his career goodbye." Kaiba added.

"Please tell me we are almost at our dorm, my feet are killing me in these heals." Yugi says as he turns to look at Krista. "How do you girls do it?"

"Years of practice, Yugi. Why do you think Hermione and I said the platforms were better for you instead of a pair of stilettos? They are easier to keep your balance in." Krista said.

The gang entered their dorm and headed to their rooms to change. "Everyone, please don't change out of costumes yet. I want to send Tea a pic of us as a cast before changing." Yugi said as he ran into his room to grab his phone. "Guys I think we have a problem. I just checked my texts from Tea."

"_Innocent One, don't tell us you knocked her up._" Marik said telepathically.

Yugi's face turned red. "_Tomb Keeper, Tea and I are extremely careful but thanks for jumping to the wrong conclusion. I'm not the only one in an intimate relationship with a woman, why pick on me?_" Yugi asked.

"_Because the High Priest and the Pharaoh would send me straight to the Shadow Realm if I made a joke like that to them._" Marik stated.

"_You got that right_." Kaiba and Atem replied together.

Harry noticed that his friends were having a telepathic talk and figured he better say something before Snape caught on. Their telepathic form of communication was only known by the members of the dorm and he wanted to help protect it. "Yugi what is it?" Harry asked.

"Tea says someone uploaded our act to YouTube. We already have like 2000 hits. Apparently the idea of championship duelists singing and dancing is a big hit." Yugi explained.

"Which one of you did it?" Snape said while staring at Marik and Bakura. "This is a serious breach of the Statue of Secrecy."

"It wasn't one of us Sensei. There is no way we could have videotaped and preformed at the same time, we didn't have a camera in our electronic setup." Bakura said.

"Bakura and I may like pulling pranks but we would have never done that. Not because of your stupid laws, but because we don't want Kaiba to kill us. Whoever did this is going to see his wrath." Marik stated.

"My stocks better not end up plummeting because of this! The one responsible will find themselves in a Shadow Game that will have a very unhappy ending." Kaiba yelled as ran to his room to grab his laptop.

"Who else has access to muggle technology?" Snape asked.

"Draco has a cell phone and a laptop, and I gave Ginny a Smartphone for Christmas. Either the laptop or the Smartphone could have uploaded it to YouTube." Krista said.

"I'll go get those two and the rest of you change if you want and meet me in the dungeon we have some damage control to take care of." Snape said as everyone changed out of their costumes and into their signature dueling outfits.

"I really don't think it was either of those two. But who could it have been?" Yugi said.

"I don't know. No one has come to me to adapt their stuff." Kaiba stated.

Harry was feeling around in the pockets of his robe. "You guys has anyone seen my cell. I know I slipped it in the robe pocket as we were heading to dinner because I had just finished texting Serenity." Harry said as he pulled his pockets inside out. "Now it is gone!"

"I'll try to call it." Atem said as he grabbed his cell and dialed Harry's number. After several moments Atem closed his phone. "No answer and since there was no ringing in here it is gone."

"I'll summon it once we get to the dungeons, but we really shouldn't keep Professor Snape waiting." Harry said.

"I think more is going on here than meets the eye. I want everyone who has a laptop to grab it and bring it along. We might need them." Atem commanded as he picked up his laptop and Hermione, Rebecca, Kaiba and Krista followed suit. When everyone had gathered up their belongings they headed to Snape's dungeon.

The gang walked through the castle in silence. When they got to the dungeon they saw that Snape and Draco were waiting for them. "Is it true someone filmed your act and posted it on YouTube?" Draco asked.

"That is what Tea said." Yugi replied.

"Well it wasn't me, I know better. Not to mention it would have blown my cover to film you guys. Although I have to say, Potter, you were flat at the beginning of the first key change, luckily I was the only one who noticed." Malfoy sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes as he said. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Professor McGonagall entered escorting Ginny. "Professor Snape, I have brought Miss Weasley as you requested." Ginny smiled when she saw her friends, but scowled when she saw Draco.

Draco noticed Ginny's scowl and he could help but notice that was a really sexy look on her. He walked over to Krista and whispered. "Hey cuz, how closely related are the Weasley's to me?"

Krista stared at her cousin. "You want to hit on her? You have guts. She will probably give you a Bat Bogey Hex. Not to mention isn't her family seen in a bad light even though they are purebloods?" Krista asked.

"Technically only her father and mother are seen that way, she has yet to show whether she is what purebloods called a blood traitor, and well if you want to get technical I'm a blood traitor." Draco said.

"To true cuz." Krista put a finger to her temple as she was trying to remember a conversation she had with Sirius over Christmas. "If I remember correctly Molly Weasley is my father's second cousin twice removed on his mother's side. Which means Ginny is only a shirt tail relative to you and only by marriage."

Draco smiled and said. "Works for me! Thanks cuz."

"Word of warring little cousin, don't blow your cover otherwise you will be killed by Voldemort." Krista stated.

"I'm just going to flirt with her and see how she reacts. Because she is hot, have you actually seen the dogs in my house? I had Parkinson try to hit on me today." Draco said.

"But what happens if someone in your house sees it. She is a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin. That in this school's stupid system is like a Capulet and a Montague." Krista said.

"If anyone asks I'll say I was trying to see where her values stand with Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. Just because all Death Eaters so far have been in Slytherin doesn't mean there can't be one in Gryffindor. Also didn't Potter say over Christmas break he was almost put in Slytherin? What makes you think there aren't others who are Gryffindors by begging not to be there as well?" Draco said.

"Be careful." Krista said.

"I'm always careful." Malfoy said with a smile. Krista shook her head. She knew that remark had a double meaning.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall, I'll send her back to Gryffindor tower when we are done." Snape said. "Now if you will all have a seat we'll get started."

"Why is Malfoy here?" Ginny said as she sat down she was still glaring at Malfoy.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, Hot Stuff." Draco said in a soft tone so only Ginny could hear him.

Ginny jumped to her feet her face was red from anger. "I beg your pardon? Did you just hit on me?" Ginny yelled as she ran over and sat next to Krista. She was confused and upset. Why would Malfoy hit on her?

"You know you are so sexy when you are upset." Draco sneered as he took a seat. He loved it when girls played hard to get.

"Draco, we need to figure some stuff out, flirt on your own time." Snape said.

"Yes Professor." Draco said.

"Now I'm completely out of my element." Snape said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Sensei, sit down before you break a blood vessel." Seto said as he stood up. "Okay we are all here because someone in the school thought it would be funny to video tape our performance and then they uploaded it to YouTube. Since it wasn't one of us we need to check both Draco's and Ginny's cells and Draco's laptop for evidence."

Ginny was shocked at the revelation that Draco would know anything about electronics. "Malfoy has a laptop and a cell phone!" Ginny hollered.

Draco gave Ginny a flirty smile. "Does the news that I have electronics make me more attractive to you?" Malfoy said as he took a tiny bag out the robe of his pocket and pulled out his phone and laptop. Draco handed Kaiba his electronics. Kaiba quickly checked both for evidence of videos and any video deletions. He was pleased that there weren't any.

Ginny felt her blood start to boil; Malfoy was really pushing her buttons. "You are still a Slytherin and I wouldn't find you attractive if you were the last man on earth and I was the last woman and we needed to repopulate the human raise!" Ginny yelled.

"Your loss, Baby Cakes." Malfoy sneered. "Although should my house really matter? You are friends with this group and I'm sure had they been sorted at least half would be in my house."

"Is that true guys?" Ginny asked.

Marik started laughing. "Ginny, you have known Kaiba all year and never once thought he might have been in Slytherin." He stated.

"I thought Ravenclaw since he is smart." Ginny confessed as she handed Kaiba her cell phone.

"I am smart, but my cunning nature trumps it I would have been in Slytherin. So would have Atem, Bakura, and Marik." Seto said as he checked the phone and once again no evidence of video was on it. He handed the phone back to Ginny.

"Ginny, in fact the only one in our group that would have been a Gryffindor is Yugi." Krista said.

"Is that because he was brave enough to play a girl tonight?" Ginny asked. Her question caused the entire group to snicker. Ginny was confused by their laughter. Why was her question so funny?

"Ginny, the character of Angel in _Rent _is a guy who happens to wear women's clothes and is in love with another guy." Yugi explained.

Ginny did a double take the idea of such a concept was mindboggling to the witch. "So some guys wear dresses and kiss other guys in the muggle community." She stated.

"Ginny, when you come to Domino City this summer remind me to introduce you to my manicurist, Ichiro. It might clear up some of your confusion." Krista stated.

"Not to break up this mind opening conversation but we have a job to do so let's get back on track.!" The CEO belted with annoyance in his voice. "Harry, try summoning your cell it is possible the culprit used your phone since you do have a Smartphone."

"Since both Ginny's and Malfoy's were clear, I was thinking the same thing." Harry said as he drew his wand. "Accio cell phone." Harry's phone flew through the air and landed in his hand. Harry handed Kaiba the phone. Seto quickly checked the phone and sure enough the video was still saved in Harry's phone.

"The culprit didn't even erase the evidence this is going to be easier than I thought. Now I need anyone with a laptop to start them up. You each will have a different task. Rebecca I need you to hack into the YouTube data base and find out the identity of the one who uploaded it, after that I want you to hack into the mainframe. Krista make sure my stocks are plummeting. Draco here is the debit card for the account you had me set up for you the amount of Galleons you gave me yesterday exchanged into 10 million pounds. You can now start to buy stocks to hide your money. The stock market in America is still open they are five hours behind us. I suggest going for Microsoft today since you want to stay as far from my company as possible to not arouse suspicions and I don't do business with Bill Gates. Atem here is my credit card make yourself useful and purchase a digital copy of the movie version of _Rent_ and upload it to Ginny's Smartphone so she can watch the whole thing tonight so that she isn't so confused by what she witnessed this evening." Kaiba commanded.

"You give everyone something important and me that!" Atem yelled.

"We are trying to not only fix a problem with a breach in the Statue of Secrecy, but enlighten the minds of the students, which makes your task just as important." Krista said as she was typing away on her laptop. "Good news lover, your stocks seem steady but I'm sure that we'll see more of a downfall if anything tomorrow."

"I intend to have this fixed before then." Seto sat down at his laptop and started typing away on it. Everyone else was working in silence on completing their tasks.

After about fifteen minutes the silence was broken by Rebecca's voice. "Krista, I need some translations please. I've isolated the person who uploaded it and they were really careless, if this culprit is ever found they will risk explosion. They could have a least used a program to add something that resembled wires when you and Hermione levitated Harry. They also used a wide viewing you can see then staff table. Hagrid sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Rebecca you are rambling you said something about a translation?" Krista hollered in frustration.

"You are fluent in 18 languages and can decipher ones you aren't fluent in really easily sort of like how Kaiba is with numbers." Rebecca explained.

"Your point being!" Krista said.

"This person's alias isn't translating into English which makes me think that they used several different languages to do it. So get your ass over here and help me, since I don't have all night to run each word!" Rebecca yelled.

"You know ever since you had your birthday on Wednesday turning you 13 you have become bitchy!" Krista retaliated.

"Krista, be nice to Becky." Mokaba stated.

"Mokie, I was teasing her just like she was teasing me so lighten up will you." Krista said as she went to Rebecca's computer. She looked at the name of the one who uploaded it. "You are correct the first word is French, the second is Russian, and the third is Romanian." Krista was baffled by what she just read. "Ginny, does your brother Ron know how to operate a Smartphone?"

"He was playing around with mine at Christmas mum made me share. She seemed to think it was only fair sense he didn't get one he got pretty good at using it why?" Ginny explained.

"Because the one who uploaded the video called himself _The sixth son_ and your family is the only one I know of that has six sons." Krista stated.

"I'll go to Gryffindor tower and get Mr. Weasley. Granger and Potter go to your dorm. I am officially saying your detention is over!" Snape said as he got up to leave.

"Sensei, can the rest of us leave too?" Marik asked.

"Anyone from your dorm who wants to head back can." The gang gathered up their stuff and headed out of the dungeons towards their dorm.

"Krista, Rebecca and I will stay here until we are done. Krista I sent an e-mail to you follow my instructions and get it done." Kaiba explained.

"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba." Krista said as she walked passed Kaiba batting her eyelashes.

"Ra damn it, Imzadi, your timing really sucks. I am so going to make you pay for that when we get back to our room." Kaiba teased while still typing on his laptop.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Krista said as she gave her man a quick kiss before heading back to her laptop to get to work.

"I'll see you in our dorm, Becky." Mokaba said while waving to her as he left.

Draco and Ginny got up and started to head out. "Draco, you and Miss Weasley should stay too. There are going to be lots of questions to answer and you two may hold some answers." Snape left the room and headed out to find Ron.

Krista leaned over to Kaiba and whispered. "Who knew Sensei had a romantic side."

"I think he just wanted to give Draco some time to be himself, and right now Draco is having fun hitting on Ginny." Seto whispered back.

Ginny was getting totally fed up. "Just what I wanted to have to stay, I'm not even in detention!" She yelled.

Draco looked over at her and said flirtatiously. "You really are so cute when you are angry."

Ginny felt her temper rising as she yelled. "That is it, you are really starting to get on my nerves!"

"OOOO, you look sexier the angrier you get." Draco sneered. He was having so much fun pushing this witch's buttons.

"What is with you?" Ginny hollered in frustration. The antics of this Slytherin were driving her insane with frustration and confusion.

"I think you look hot, and the more upset you get the more hot you look. You keep this up and you are going to find yourself kissed." Draco said as he took a step closer to Ginny. He was really having a lot of fun pushing her buttons. Her reactions were quite a turn on.

Ginny drew her wand and pointed it at Draco. "Take a step closer to me and I'll hex you." She threatened.

Draco started laughing. "Now this is new. I've never been hexed by a girl, I have been slapped a few times, this might be fun, however I got a better idea." Draco said.

"Like what?" Ginny said while lowering her wand.

"If I can guess the name of the perfume you are wearing, you show me what you are wearing under your school robe." Draco said.

"And if you get it wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the evening. But no guarantees the next time I see you." Draco said.

"Just so you know, I do have clothes under my robe." Ginny said. Something about this game Draco was playing with her made her angry, yet flattered at the same time.

"I know that." Draco walked over to Ginny so he could smell her perfume. He smirked as he said. "Your perfume is Chenille Number 5 and most likely was a gift from Granger."

Krista leaned over to Kaiba. "Damn he is good, I know for a fact Hermione gave that perfume to Ginny this year for Christmas."

"Something tells me this is a game he plays a lot with girls." Kaiba said.

"I don't doubt it." Krista added.

"Damn, you were right how did you know?" Ginny asked. She was so surprised how could a pureblood wizard possibly know a muggle fragrance?

"I know perfumes, now show me your clothes." Draco demanded.

Ginny unzipped her robe revealing a white blouse that showed a little cleavage and a pair of stone wash jeans. "There, happy now? Will you leave me alone?" Draco spent several moments looking over Ginny. He had to admit to himself she was very attractive. Ginny started to get more upset and yelled. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Baby, I'm just admiring the view, you have a great figure. It does suck that it is hidden by your robes at school." Draco smirked.

"What was the point of showing you my clothes? Other then you wanted a better view." Ginny demanded as her temper was once again rising.

"So I could do this." Draco reached into his pocket and removed a card that looked like a business card. He placed it gently into Ginny blouse right between the blouse and her right breast leaving the card halfway sticking without ever making physical contact with her body.

Ginny glared at Draco. "Having fun." She stated with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah, that card has my cell number on it." Draco turned away from Ginny and started to walk back to his laptop.

"Really well don't be to disappointed when the phone doesn't ring." Ginny said as she started to stomp her foot. Draco was really pushing her buttons. "I do have a boyfriend you know, I've been seeing Dean Thomas for about a month."

"I don't care, a boyfriend isn't a husband or a fiancé. I don't think a woman of your beauty should tie herself down to dating one guy." Draco said as he turned back around and walked back over to Ginny. He removed his card. "You know this is the first time I've ever had to take this back. I like it." Draco playfully swiped his card over Ginny nose.

Ginny felt something snap. "That's it!" She yelled while holding out her wand once again.

"I love it when you get upset, it makes you so much more desirable." Draco held up his card. "You sure you don't want it. I would take you out for a great time. All you have to say is yes."

Ginny was really starting to feel flushed, Draco seemed to be pushing everyone one of her buttons so she decided to even the score. "Diffindo!" Ginny yelled. When the Severing Charm hit Draco it ripped the front of his robes open revealing his dueling outfit and sent his belt, deck holder and cards flying everywhere.

"Damn Sweet Thing, if you wanted to see my outfit, all you had to do was ask. I would have gladly shown it to you." Draco looked around and saw his cards everywhere. "Hey, cousin will you help me, Ginny sent my deck flying everywhere." Draco said while he knelt down and started to pick up his cards.

"You should have stopped hitting on her." Krista teased as she got up and started to help pick up the cards.

Ginny was shocked. "Krista do you mean, Malfoy..."

"Call me Draco, Hot Cheeks." Malfoy said as he smiled up at Ginny.

Ginny was felling flirtatious as she spoke. "Malfoy, is like you guys he plays that weird card game. And did he just call you cousin?"

"Yes he does! And yes he did, Draco and I are actually third cousins on my father's side." Krista said as she handed Draco the cards she had gathered and he added them to his.

Malfoy got to his feet and quickly flipped through is deck. "I'm missing my Red Eyes Ultimate."

Kaiba came over and handed Draco his card. "No you aren't it fell onto to my laptop. Next time you want to try to pick up a chick. I suggest going for one that doesn't have an Irish temper coupled with a wand." Kaiba teased as he walked back to his laptop to continue is work.

"You do realize your cover is somewhat broken." Krista stated with concern in her voice.

"I didn't expect her to curse me with that spell; I think she just was too afraid to ask to see my body so she cursed my robes to satisfy her curiosity. That girl has a lot of fire in her." Draco said.

"I don't doubt that is the reason Ginny used a Severing Charm on you, but now I'll need to see if she will tell anyone about you being a duelist, if the answer is yes I'll have to erase her memory." Krista said as she pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace to see if Ginny would tell anyone that Draco was a duelist she was pleased to see that Ginny wouldn't mention it. She then went back to her laptop to finish her task.

Ginny walked over to the group with several questions brewing in her mind. She couldn't believe she had used that charm on Malfoy. She usually went with her Bat Bogie Hex when someone upset her. What had come over her? Okay so he pushed her buttons the wrong way and she wanted to even the score. After all Draco did trick her into showing off her clothes, and curiosity got the better of her. But she would never mention it no one would understand. The idea of being even slightly attracted to a Slytherin was totally against the code of the school. "Even though I think you deserved being cursed, I'm sorry about your cards. I may not understand why Hermione, Harry and well everyone in their dorm like that game or why their decks are so important to them, but I am sure yours is important to you too." She said.

"Forget about none of them were ruined, just don't mention it to anyone, no one in my house would understand." Draco said.

"I promise I won't." Ginny said.

Draco held the card with his cell number out to Ginny. "So Hot Stuff, what do you say you make it up to me by calling me and accepting my invention to take you out."

Ginny's eyes got wide as saucers. "Do you ever stop?" She asked.

"Not when I see something I like, and you still haven't really convinced me that my advances are unwelcome, I think you enjoy the attention." Draco sneered.

"Fine if it'll get you to shut up I'll take your damn card. But don't lose any sleep over me not calling you!" Ginny yelled as her temper was starting to rise again.

Draco smirked as Ginny took his card. Oh how he loved how she looked each time her temper was raised. She was going to be a lot of fun chasing.

Ginny zipped back up her robe she knew the professors would be coming back soon and the last thing she needed was them thinking she was trying to act like the members of the duelists' dorm and get a detention.

Draco cast a Repairing Charm on his robe, and put his electronics back in his little bag. He didn't need his cover broken. Draco had just finished fixing his robes when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Ron came into the room.

"I see you sent most of your students back to their dorm. A wise move we didn't need Mr. Weasley thinking he was a girl again." Dumbledore stated.

"Hey old man him thinking he is a girl is the last of his problems, he seriously broke the Statue of Secrecy and if my stocks plummet I'll take it out of his ass. The last thing I want is the non magical community to know I'm a sorcerer!" Kaiba yelled.

"Okay Kaiba, I'm into the mainframe of YouTube now what?" Rebecca said.

"Give me a second. Imzadi, are you ready?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes I am." Krista stated.

"Now!" Kaiba commanded.

Kaiba and Krista hit a buttons on their computers. "What did you just do Mr. Kaiba?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I think I just did your job for you. While I had Rebecca trying to hack into the mainframe computer of YouTube, I was creating a virus that will erase the entire upload. Using some Arithmancy equations I created I had Krista uploaded a magical spell that will erase anyone's mind that saw the video the next time they are on their computers. The second they hit any key on their keyboard their memory of the video will be erased. If someone happened to save it to their computer my virus will find it and erase it as well. The only copy of our production is the one Krista saved to her laptop as a memento and no one will be uploading it to the web."

"You two should think about careers with the Magical Clean Up Crew." McGonagall suggested.

"How many times do I have to tell you English Magicians I'm happy with my career choice? I don't want to work in the magical community!" Krista hollered.

"I don't need a magical career I have a company to run." Seto added.

"Now we need to figure out what to do with Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore stated.

"Draco, head back to the common room I'll see you later." Snape said.

"Yes Professor." Draco said as he got up to leave.

"You too, Miss Weasley, I think it best if we discuss things with Ron with as few students as possible." McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Ginny said.

"Miss Hopkins, why don't you join the rest of your dorm, I do think that Mr. Kaiba and Miss Klearity should stay. We'll need them to offer testimony as I think Mr. Weasley is about to be expelled, and he doesn't need an audience." Snape sneered. He had waited for this day for a long time.

"Severus, it is for Professor McGonagall to decide this boy's punishment! Not you!" Dumbledore said.

Rebecca left the dungeon first followed closely by Ginny. Ginny was approached by Draco in the hall outside the dungeon.

"Gorgeous, I'll expect your call after you are done watching your new movie." Draco sneered.

"Don't hold your breath!" Ginny said as her temper started to rise again. Why did Malfoy seem to like to push her buttons?

Malfoy smirked as he saw Ginny temper rising. She was just too much fun to upset, because it was such a good look on her. "I don't need to. I know how that movie affects girls. I will be the first person you call to talk to since I'm familiar with the story. See you around school Sweet Cheeks." Draco stated as he left leaving a very furious Ginny in the hall.

"You have got to be the most annoying boy I've ever met!" Ginny yelled.

Draco turned around to face her and walked up to her getting with kissing distance of her. "And you like it. The excitement that runs through your body at the thought of being seen with someone like me breaks the rules between our houses. Although I would bet that you were almost put in my house, just like Potter was." Draco said as he gave Ginny a wink.

Ginny had a wave of fear run down her as she spoke. "Why would you say that?"

"The Sorting Hat took like 10 minutes to sort you, where your brother was sorted within a second. Potter took about the same amount of time as you did which leads me to believe you were having a bit of a debate with the hat." Draco reasoned.

"Tell someone and I will tell everyone about your little habit of liking a muggle card game." Ginny threaten in a voice that put Kaiba to shame. "I will not be kicked off the house team!"

"You know blackmail is a good look on you too. I won't say a word. Even though Gryffindor really sucks this year, you are the only decent player on the team. I'll take great pleasure in watching you play the next game." Draco sneered while staring deep into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny stated to get filled with annoyance, anger and several other feelings she couldn't put into words that turned her face completely red. Draco noticed the reddening of her face and decided to have some more fun. "Didn't I warn you about looking too hot when you are mad?" Draco teased as he took a step in closer to Ginny, leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

Ginny found herself leaning into the kiss when she snapped herself out of it. She broke the kiss and slapped Draco across the face. She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him only to break the kiss moments later and slap Draco again. She then stormed away filled with confusion, fury and uncontrollable attraction.

Draco's right hand was on his cheek. Ginny's slaps had defiantly stung, but they were well worth it. Kaiba and Krista came out of the dungeons apparently they were dismissed for the evening as well.

Krista noticed her cousin holding his cheek and said. "Ginny slapped you didn't she."

"Twice, first because I kissed her then she kissed me and slapped me again as if her kissing me was my fault." Malfoy said while trying not to sound too pleased with himself.

"You are lucky her brother didn't catch you." Krista said.

"Is he going to be expelled?" Draco said.

"No we convinced the teachers that explosion wasn't the best course of action. I may hate Ron with a passion but he needs to learn magic otherwise he will be an easy kill for Voldemort and no one deserves to be killed just because I personally can't stand them." Kaiba said.

"He is going to be serving detention every Saturday and Sunday for the next two months and he was kicked off the house team." Krista added.

"That will make the Gryffindor's happy." Malfoy said. "Did Weasley say why he did it?"

"All he would say is someone paid him 2000 galleons to find a way to discredit Seto." Krista said.

"I have a feeling I know who it was and his plan just backfired. I can't be blackmailed, controlled or manipulated. These English Magicians need to learn that if you want to play ball with me you won't win." Kaiba said as he put his arm around Krista waist.

"Well I'm going to head back to my dorm. Take care you two." Draco said.

"I can't believe he kissed Ginny, boy this year just keeps getting more and more interesting." Kaiba said as he and Krista headed down the halls of the castles towards their dorm. When they got there Kaiba escorted Krista to their room. He intended to keep his promise for her teasing him while they had been working.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	124. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 124<p>

Ginny had a very sleepless night. Her mind was spinning when 5am finally rolled around she got out of bed, got dressed and left Gryffindor tower. She headed down the halls of the castle and to the duelists dorm. She needed to talk to someone and figured Krista would be up by now. When she arrived at the pyramid portrait she knocked on it. "Is anyone up in there? It is Ginny." She hollered.

The door swung open and Ginny found herself face to face with Harry. "Come on in, Ginny, I was just texting Serenity." Harry explained as he was looking at his cell phone.

"You miss her don't you?" Ginny asked.

Harry started blushing as he spoke. "Yeah, but I will get to see her on Valentine's Day. I already have the perfect date planned."

"Ah, you are such a romantic." Ginny teased.

Harry smiled before he spoke. "I guess I am."

"Is Krista up? I need to talk to her." Ginny asked.

"She is working on her computer. Something about double checking to make sure Kaiba's stocks weren't in a downward spiral." Harry explained.

Harry led Ginny into the common room. Krista looked up from her laptop as she spoke. "I figured you would be showing up sometime this morning."

"Can we talk somewhere in private? I don't know who else I can talk to, I mean Hermione would work, but she is usually not up at this hour." Ginny said. Krista noticed that Ginny was red with embracement as she spoke.

"Ginny, we can talk in my room." Krista said as she stood up from the table. "See you soon, Sexy." Krista said as she gave Seto a kiss then walked to their room with Ginny. Krista closed the door pulled out her wand and cast a Muffling Charm on the room.

Ginny sat down on the bed. She was fidgeting with her hands while she spoke. "I came to you for some advice, I'm a bit confused."

Krista sat down next to Ginny and asked. "About what?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "I kind of...sort of... kissed Draco Malfoy last night." Ginny confessed. "And I'm not sure why I did."

Krista snickered. "It is the oldest story in the book, he is a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor. Your society has bred segregation between all houses since the founding of this school. The idea of being caught breaking that is thrilling, seductive and awe-inspiring. It is commonly referred to as forbidden love. It is present in some of the best literature in the non magical community with star cross lovers like Romeo and Juliet or Guinevere and Lancelot." Krista explained.

"I didn't just kiss him once, I kissed him twice once before and once after I slapped him for kissing me." Ginny said as she hid her face in her hands.

Krista waited until Ginny removed her hands before responding. "You enjoyed it didn't you, and that is why you kissed him a second time, and that has you questioning your beliefs."

"Best damn kiss I've ever had! So yes I did enjoy it, but I still have a boyfriend!" Ginny hollered. Krista could hear the confusion and frustration in Ginny's voice.

Krista wanted to be as helpful as possible so she chose her words carefully before speaking. "You have a guy who you have been on a few dates with. A serious boyfriend requires more of an emotional commitment. I highly doubt you would say you are in love with Dean."

"No I'm not, but he is a friend and we have fun, I don't want to hurt his feelings. But I can't get Draco's damn kiss out of my mind. It felt really extravagant; I mean it felt like someone shot heat down my spine. I've never had a memory of a kiss keep me up all night." Ginny said as she flopped down onto her back.

"I don't doubt that Draco's kiss left you breathless. My cousin is well experienced in pleasuring woman." Krista stated.

Ginny slowly sat back up. She waited several moments before speaking. "There is more when I kissed him back I sort made it more passionate."

"So you French kissed him, I'm still not really seeing a problem." Krista said.

"The problem is Dean." Ginny stated.

"If it makes you feel better just tell Dean you only want see him as a friend, and don't want to date him exclusively. Which if I understand you correctly is what you are saying?" Krista said.

"That is true; I do only see Dean as a friend. I just can't figure out why Draco's kiss left me so...so..." Ginny started.

"Hot and bothered are those the words you are looking for?" Krista asked. Ginny nodded. "I'm not surprised the kiss left you felling that way. The way you two were flirting and teasing each other created so much sexual tension, your tactics would have given Seto and I a run for our money."

"I normally wouldn't have let him get in my physical space like that, but I could sense something different about him. It was like he changed or something. I don't know maybe I was imaging things since he started hitting on me." Ginny reasoned.

"Draco has changed, but can't come out and tell the world because Voldemort would kill him and his mother. He is determined to protect his mom at any cost. Not to mention he doesn't want to die so he plays a very hard role to keep both himself and his mother alive." Krista explained.

"What should I do?" Ginny asked.

"What do you want to do? Is the better question. You are almost 15 you have your whole life in front of you." Krista said.

"I want to live my life to the fullest, since we never know when our time is up." Ginny stated.

Krista started laughing as she spoke. "You watched the movie didn't you?"

Ginny nodded as she spoke. "Yes I did and when it was over I was in tears so much that I...I..."

"You called Draco didn't you?" Krista interrupted.

"I didn't give him the satisfaction!" Ginny snapped. She paused for a moment making circles with her wrists. "I texted him instead."

Krista shook her head in laughter. "In the real world that is just as good." She stated.

"Yeah, but that way I got the upper hand in the game, he insisted I'd call so I texted." Ginny said with fortitude.

"What happened next?" Krista asked.

Ginny sighed. "He asked for a date again."

"I just don't want to see my cousin's cover blown if you accept." Krista said.

"I already did, I just couldn't help it!" Ginny said as her face started to show her embarrassment and confusion again. "I was just so besieged by that kiss. What am I going to do? I'm totally hot for a Slytherin! You don't even want to know some of the thoughts running through my mind last night."

"First Ginny it is me you are talking to, so I can imagine just fine without embarrassment. It would involve a game with two people and is totally seen as a bad thing in your society." Krista teased.

"Not so bad among the student body thanks to you and Hermione, but yeah outside school totally unmentionable. The fact remains he is a Slytherin the student body would never understand." Ginny said.

"Let's look at this logically shall we. First he is good looking, wealthy, and loyal to our cause. The only down side is the fact that he was sorted into a different house. Had we been sorted Hermione and Atem would be in the same boat." Krista reasoned.

"I never thought of it that way. I'm just really confused. I never thought I would be so attracted to Draco Malfoy." Ginny said.

"You will need to be careful. I don't want to see my cousin hurt. I would suggest if anyone catches you. You follow Draco's lead. Even if he takes points from your house or gives you a detention it isn't a personal attack on you but you need to retaliate in a believable manor." Krista suggested.

"I can do that. Since I know if any of my brothers catch me I'll need to do something too. My father hates Lucius." Ginny said.

"Even Draco hates Lucius. Lucius is an evil person. If you haven't figured it out, there are actually three sides to this war. You got those loyal to Dumbledore, those loyal to Voldemort then those loyal to us. Now we will fight side by side with Dumbledore's cronies to bring down Voldemort but we will fight in our own way and won't conform to old fool's way of thinking. We are also doing more than Dumbledore to insure your society isn't ever involved in a war like this again by breaking down the current system." Krista explained.

"My mom is completely loyal to Dumbledore the idea of me even considering a date with the son of a Death Eater will upset her. I don't even want to know what she will do if she found out I was actually kissing one!" Ginny hollered.

"Your parents shouldn't hold the sins of the father against the son. They have no idea what Draco has gone through or what he will go through before this war is over." Krista said.

"I have another question for you." Ginny said.

"I'll answer as truthfully as possible. There are some things that must remain secret for safety reasons." Krista said.

"Is my dad on Kaiba's pay roll, He didn't act overly excited when you sent me my phone. Usually you can't get him to shut up about muggle stuff. He gets worse than Mokaba on a sugar high." Ginny explained.

"Did your mom notice?" Krista asked in a worried tone.

"No she was busy in the kitchen making cookies and she is sort of giving dad the silent treatment. She thinks he is hiding something from her. She fears he is not interested in her anymore." Ginny said.

"Yes he is an employee of Kaiba Corp, his function is our eyes and ears inside the ministry. Don't tell your mom! She has chosen her side of this war as we all must. My question to you is which side will you choose?" Krista asked.

"I thought that would be obvious to you. I choose to remain loyal to you and the others in your dorm. I believe Dumbledore is a fool, he doesn't get that what you guys are doing is the right course of action, his plans are just as bad as Voldemort's, and I want to see Voldemort's end, after he possessed me in my first year I would choose the side I know has the best chance of ending him, and that is the side with Harry." Ginny stated.

Krista's cell phone beeped singling a message. "Looks like you had quite an effect on my cousin as well. He wants you to join us this evening in the room of requirement." Krista said with a mischievous grin. She found Draco and Ginny's little game of cat and mouse entertaining.

"Are we having a DA meeting? I might have missed the message on my coin. And if we are how the hell, will you guys explain that you let a Slytherin join us?" Ginny asked.

"No Harry and Draco are going to duel. As for the DA to keep Draco from blowing his cover as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad he can't join us. There may come a time when he needs to help Umbridge weed us out. And it is essential that he stay in her good favor." Krista said.

"Ugh, I don't know about actually watching a duel, I really don't understand the game." Ginny said.

"Draco will be wearing his outfit. I know you liked what you saw." Krista stated. "I could tell that last night as your body temp raised a few degrees while you checked him out. It will also give you a chance to see a duel before the summer tournament."

Ginny started to get flushed. "Damn you, Krista, now I'm having certain thoughts in my head again. But okay I'll join you guys." Just then Ginny's phone beeped. She checked the message. "Looks like I got an official invite from Draco. I can't believe this he is so annoying, and cocky I can't stand this!" Ginny belted out in frustration.

Krista started laughing at Ginny's antics. "You know some of the best ones start out that way."

"I'm not going to give Draco the satisfaction of thinking he actually has gotten under my skin. I'll tell him I'm watching the game to support Harry." Ginny stated

"You keep telling yourself that and you may believe it yourself one day." Krista smirked as there was a knock on the door. Krista got up to open the door. "Hey there, my lover!"

"I don't mean to interrupt your girl talk, but it is time we start to head down for breakfast. I want to get to the Great Hall since today the January edition of _The Quibbler _is being released and I don't want to miss the look on everyone's faces." Kaiba said.

"I don't doubt it." Krista said as another beep went off on her phone. She checked the message. "My cousin said that Mrs. the Hutt gave Ron the 2000 galleons, but those galleons came from the Minister. Apparently the Minister was desperate to discredit you before the January edition came out."

"I figured he was behind it, if I had been discredited the article in today's paper would have been useless." Kaiba said.

"What is Kaiba talking about?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see, let's head to breakfast." The entire group left the dorm and headed to the Great Hall. As they were walking down the halls of the castle they noticed a new Educational Decree on the wall.

"Looks like Mrs. the Hutt put up a new rule. It says no more Dinner Theater will be allowed at Hogwarts and any student mentioning our act it will be expelled." Bakura said.

"Only one more and we can put our plan into action. We wanted to wait until there were fifty up." Marik said.

"That is too good. By outlawing it she just has made each student want to get a copy of the movie to see why exactly it is such a big deal. Our plan for taking down the system is getting better and better each day." Hermione said.

"We should get the members of the DA to the Room of Requirement for a movie night. That would take care of a majority of the student body, and then word of mouth will do the rest. Since they would be discussing a film not our performance they can't get expelled." Krista added.

"I love the ambiguity of English Magician laws. I can't believe they haven't learned their lesson yet." Kaiba said.

When they arrived they saw Malfoy waiting outside the Hall. "I don't have much time; Crabb and Goyle are in the Great Hall already. I told them I had to go to the restroom. Did you see Professor Umbridge's new decree?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Atem said.

Draco noticed Ginny was with the group. "Hey there, Baby Cakes, miss me last night?" He smirked flirtatiously.

"We'll meet you at the table." Krista whispered to Ginny as she and the others left Ginny in the hall with Draco.

Draco walked closer to Ginny. "You still haven't answered me. Did you miss me?"

Ginny glared at Draco, she was determined to not let him win his little game. "You would like that wouldn't you to have me totally think about nothing but you, well you would be disappointed. Last night meant absolutely nothing! It was no more than a kiss!" She snapped.

Draco snickered as he walked closer to Ginny. "I don't believe that for a second, Sweet Cheeks. You did contact me; you could have easily contacted my cousin. You even accepted my invitation to take you out." Malfoy whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny started to get exasperated, aggravated and ecstatic all at once. Why did she react this way every time Draco was in her presence? She just couldn't understand why one guy could have such power over her. "I was in a depressed state of mind, how do you know I won't stand you up?" Ginny stated as she put her hands on her hips.

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and was pleased with what he saw. "I can see the fire in your eyes. You can't resist the chemistry between us." He sneered.

Ginny flipped her hair with her hand as she spoke. "You are imagining things, Malfoy."

"Am I?" Draco said he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Ginny. "I know for a fact that you enjoyed it when I kissed you otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back as passionately as you did, not to mention the passion behind those two slaps. You love the idea of being caught with me. It thrills you to no end."

Ginny smirks. "Oh really."

"Yes it does." Draco sneered.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest before stating. "Well you are way off base!"

"Your mouth may be trying to say no but your eyes and body language say yes. And you technically haven't told me to stop my advances." Draco took another step closer to her. He noticed that she had chosen to wear a floral scented perfume today. "Sweet Thing, a lavender scented fragrance. You do know that lavender is one of the oldest aphrodisiacs in existence. And something tells me you wore it for my pleasure." Draco said while staring at Ginny.

Ginny could feel Draco's gaze on her as she blurted out. "What if we get caught?"

Draco smirked. He loved watching Ginny's reactions to his constant teasing. "The idea that we might get caught creates ecstasy throughout your body doesn't it?"

Ginny could feel her pulse rising, but she knew she couldn't give in. "You really don't know what you are talking about." She snapped.

Malfoy snickered. "Yes I do. You want me, because I make you feel alive when I'm in your personal space." Draco sneered as he ran his index finger along Ginny neck and down her arm.

Ginny face started to get red. "I...I...I...why are you doing this?"

Draco walked around Ginny he could tell she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. "See right now you are flushed, you know what you want, but are afraid to act on it. Not very becoming of a Gryffindor." Draco sneered as he leaned close to Ginny's ear and whispered. "I thought you guys didn't fear anything."

"I'm not afraid!" Ginny snapped.

Draco looked Ginny up and down, inwardly cursing the stupid school robes. They really got in the way of taking in Ginny's attractive figure. Draco leaned in close to Ginny and said. "Really, prove it."

Ginny wasn't sure what came over her as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck pulling him into a very passionate kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist pulled the witch in closer to him feeling his heart race. This witch sure was a great kisser he thought to himself as he started to rub Ginny's back. Draco was rather enjoying himself when his phone beeped. "Damn it." He checked the message. "Fuck, Crabb and Goyle are on the way! Sorry to cut this short Hot Stuff, but I can't break cover. See you tonight at the Room of Requirement. And you will come to the Room of Requirement tonight." Draco said as he quickly wiped the lipstick off him with the sleeve of his robe.

Crabb and Goyle walked up to Malfoy. "We were wondering what was taking you so long." Goyle said.

"Just implementing my power again, that will be 50 points from Gryffindor." Draco hollered as he followed Crabb and Goyle who were laughing the whole way back into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Ginny was furious will herself. She couldn't figure out why Draco seemed to make her loose all self control and to top it off it had cost her house 50 points. She knew that Draco did what he had to do to stay undercover, but she would have preferred a detention to losing 50 points. She walked to her table and sat down.

Krista noticed how flushed Ginny looked. "You kissed him again." She whispered in a teasing tone.

"He provoked me." Ginny muttered.

"Girl, the better word would be beguiled." Krista teased.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Enjoy the ride, but don't get caught." Krista said.

The gang started to eat breakfast as Luna came up to them with her arms full of magazines. "Hot off the press." Luna said.

"I'll take one." Ginny said as she handed Luna some money for a copy of _The Quibbler_.

Bakura and Marik grabbed some _Quibblers_ from Luna. They then stood up on the table each holding a magazine in the air. "_Quibbler_, get your _Quibbler_ here." Bakura hollered.

"See what the Minister of Magic is up to now, full scoop on page one." Marik added. Several students came up to the Gryffindor table to buy a copy.

"Fashion dos and don'ts on page 20." Bakura added. Soon almost the entire student body bought a copy of the magazine. It seemed that only the Slytherins weren't interested in buying a copy.

Draco saw an opening to tease Ginny some more as he got up from the Slytherin table and grabbed a copy of the magazine without paying for it. "Let's see what we have here!" He sneered.

Draco opened the magazine to the first article it read:

_**Minister of Magic has a Mistress**_

**It has come to my attention that our Minister of Magic has been keeping a nasty little secret. He has in fact been having an extra marital intimate relationship with his secretary for the last two years. (Pictures and documented proof on page 12)**

**To any parents out there, this man is the one responsible for diminishing your children's magical education. He has personally appointed a woman who can't teach. She thinks that a good lesson is reading and copying a textbook. Come on people you could do that at home. Do you really want a man who is having an affair dictate who teaches your children defensive magic?**

"**She has not even once let us use our wands in class." Fourth year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood said.**

**She also has detestable detention session. She has been torturing your children.**

"**She used a blood quill on me during a detention." Harry Potter remarked.**

**How can we believe a word he says anymore since he is a lying, adulterating, despicable excuse for a man? This shocking news makes this reporter think that if he has been lying to the woman he claims to love then he must be lying to us about everything else. I believe he is lying about claim that Voldemort (yes I choose to put the name in writing) isn't at large.**

**In our next edition you will get the proof you need. Wake up people our government has been manipulating us into a false sense of security and this reporter won't take it anymore! Let's get organized and fight our enemy because Voldemort is back and we are at war with him! See you in February with a two exclusive interviews proving that Voldemort is alive and at large.**

Draco read the article inwardly laughing but not showing it on his outward appearance. "Telling lies about the Minister and a Hogwarts Professor, I think that constitutes 30 points from Ravenclaw since Lovegood owns the magazine."

Ginny jumped to her feet. "You will to pay for that." Sensing that this might cause everyone at her table to realize she actually had a physical attraction to Draco, Ginny quickly sat back down.

"I'd like to see you make me." Draco sneered. Just then Pansy Parkinson walked up and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist. Draco cringed internally. When would this dog realize he wasn't interested in girls that weren't attractive? His outward appearance didn't show his dislike at her contact. He knew he needed to keep up appearances by keeping his face straight.

"Let's go Draco, and leave Loony Lovegood's paper alone." She said. "I think I'll take another 40 points from the Gryffindors for supporting that trashing magazine."

Something about Parkinson wrapping her arm around Draco caused Ginny to be overcome by jealousy. She pointed her wand at her from underneath the table and hit her directly in the chest with a Bat Bogey Hex. "Uhgg who did that!" Parkinson yelled.

Ginny felt all eyes staring at her. They knew this was her signature hex when someone crossed her the wrong way. She didn't want anyone to know why she had done it so she came up with a lie quickly as she rose to her feet. "Hey, I did bitch no one calls Luna. Loony in front of me and gets away with it!"

"You blood traitor that will be another 30 points from Gryffindor." Parkinson said as she ran out of the hall to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey for a counter curse.

Draco walked behind Ginny and whispered in her ear. "I know for a fact you cursed her because you were jealous. I could see the jealousy in your eyes." Draco recomposed his figure before throwing his copy of _The Quibbler_ on the table. "You keep this trash." Draco walked back to the Slytherin table to finish his breakfast.

Fred and George were laughing. "Remind me never to cross my sister. She is too good at that hex." Fred said.

"I agree." George said.

"You guys read the fashion do's and don'ts. They are funny." Hermione said as she lay the magazine open on the table.

_**Azon's Fashion for the World of Today**_

**Do for guys: Choose pants made of leather, denim, or cotton. Go for as formfitting as possible. You should always want to show off what you got. It will drive potential mates wild. Tops should be comfortable and easy to remove. Tops for guys are optional, it never hurts to go shirtless every once in a while. However that is only good when it is hot, if there is snow. Don't go shirtless.**

**Dos for gals: Choose either pants or miniskirts. They should be either leather, denim, or cotton. Always wear them to show off the goods the gods gave you. Don't forget to top off your outfit with a pair of high heels. High heels will make your butt look smaller, which is pleasing to all potential mates. Ladies also always go for a top that shows some cleavage after all if you got it you should flaunt it.**

**Don'ts for guys: Never wear jeans with lace or flowers on them, dresses or skirts unless you are a drag queen then these things are great for you.**

**Don't for both guys and gals: Never choose pants or skirts that are 100% polyester. That fabric is totally out of date. Like four decades out of date. In some counties they will shoot you for making such a disgraceful act of carelessness. Never ever under no circumstances wear the color Khaki it is an abomination to the fashion world. Whoever, thought up that color should be drug out into the street by their ears and set on fire.**

**Now anyone who would like a discount at my store, just come to Domino City with this article and receive 25% off anything in the store. If you want to special order a design with me then you shall receive 30% off. Remember fashion is the key to looking and feeling good.**

The entire student body was in an uproar at the release of the news about the minister. Luna sold out of her entire stock in record time and had to send an owl to her father asking for more. Seto was pleased that his plan was going so well, not to mention he was making a killing on sales today. Soon evening rolled around and the gang headed to the Room of Requirement. They looked down the halls to make sure no one was there. They were pleased to see the hall empty.

Draco came around the corner. "Where are the pranksters?"

"Detention for disrupting transfiguration today, they thought it would be funny to put super glue on McGonagall's chair. Needless to say she didn't find it the least bit funny when she tried to stand up and the back of her robes ripped showing the enter class her undergarments." Atem replied.

Draco walked up to Ginny. "I knew you would show up. You just can't get enough of me." Draco said softly.

"I'm only here to cheer for Harry." Ginny stated.

"Sure you are." Draco said sarcastically. Draco noticed Ginny starting to get red with irritation from his teasing. He still couldn't believe how sexy she looked when her temper was rising.

Krista walked in front of the wall and when the door appeared. "Let's go before anyone sees us." As the group was about to enter the Room of Requirement a burning sensation ran down Draco's left arm.

Draco held his arm while he waited for the burning to stop. To say this experience was unpleased was an understatement. "Shit guys I'm so sorry but I got to go. It looks like I'm being summoned."

"Run to Sensei we don't need you to get busted. I'm sure it is just a formality, text me the 411 when everything is over." Krista said.

"So sorry, Sweet Thing, I really wanted to win this duel for you." Draco said blew a kiss at Ginny. "Sometimes my life really is a drag."

Ginny was furious as realization set in, but she wanted to double check her intuition she ran up to Draco and pulled the sleeve of his robe up. When she saw his Dark Mark she asked. "How long have you been a Death Eater?" Her tone was dripping with disgust.

"Technically I'm not, I'm a traitor. I am marked, but have no loyalty to the Dark Lord." Draco stated.

"Why call him Dark Lord then?" Ginny asked.

"So that I don't slip up in his presence he will kill both me and my mum if he realizes I've been playing him." Draco said.

"Ginny, you must never tell anyone that Draco is a double agent working for us to bring down Voldemort from within his inner circle." Atem warned. He was starting to think they might need to alter Ginny's memory.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes for several minutes, she could tell he was sincere so she said. "I won't tell anyone Draco's secret." Draco smiled as he heard Ginny use his first name.

Ginny noticed that the gang wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. "What can I do to prove to you guys that I won't say a word?" She asked.

"Too bad you aren't a duelist, you could just swear on your deck." Yugi said.

"I may not be able to swear on a deck, but I can swear on my life." Ginny stated.

Draco realized where she was going with that comment. "That is not necessary I believe you. Guys don't let Ginny talk you into what she is hinting at. It is way too dangerous. But I better hurry or I'll be busted." Draco said as he ran down the hall and out of sight.

"Ginny, what were you and Draco referring too?" Hermione asked.

"I'm willing to make an Unbreakable Vow. If it will convince you guys that I won't tell anyone what transpired here today." Ginny said in a tone that showed she was determined to go through with anything.

"Draco is right, Ginny, that is unnecessary." Krista said.

"I confused." Harry said.

"Well you can't break an Unbreakable Vow." Kaiba said.

"Thanks, Kaiba, most of us worked that much out." Atem stated sarcastically.

"If you break an Unbreakable Vow you die." Hermione added.

"Ginny you will need to be filled in on much more. And tonight you are going to have to break curfew. We can't let anyone get access to your memories." Atem stated.

Krista knew where the Pharaoh was headed. "No not, that spell again! I hate casting that one!" Krista grumbled.

"Sorry, Royal Sorceress, but we have no choice. Ginny is our friend and now in danger." Atem commented.

"All I can say is I'm glad that the first night of the full moon only happens once every four weeks. Text Odion, Marik and Bakura and tell them to meet us in the clearing outside Hogsmeade. I'm going to take a nap!" Krista commented.

"Look on the bright side now Ginny's attraction to your cousin can't be extracted from her mind after tonight." Hermione teased.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Come off of it Ginny, even I picked up on the heat coming of you two. Hell we could set the whole school on fire with the sparks that were radiating off you two." Harry teased.

The group lead Ginny to their common room where she was filled in on the whole history surrounding shadow magic and the secrets of the Royal Court. She found it all really fascinating. She wasn't sure what was more shocking, Atem actually being 5000 years old or that a muggle card game actually had a magical past. It made her wonder if other things in the muggle world could be tied to magic as well. When it came close to midnight the entire gang led Ginny to the clearing outside Hogsmeade so that Krista could cast the spell to seal her mind.

When they were done casting the spell Ginny headed back to Gryffindor tower. She had borrowed Harry's Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak. She was lucky to not run into anyone. She slipped into her four poster bed removed the cloak and went to sleep. She was exhausted it had been a busy day.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	125. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 125<p>

Krista was sitting at the table she was trying to get some work done on her laptop, but wasn't having much luck. Her mind was overwhelmed. In the last week she had to deal with so much that she was having daily migraines. When Draco finally was able to text Krista the events that had transpired after leaving the group outside the room or requirement the information she got was nerve racking. It seemed that Draco indeed was summoned to a Death Eater meeting, he and Professor Snape had snuck off the grounds and used the Knight Bus to get to and from Malfoy Manor.

Draco said that there wasn't a lot of information divulged at the meeting all he and Snape were told was that Lucius had come up with a crucial plan to regain favor in Voldemort's eyes and this plan had the Dark Lord very excited. Draco had admitted to his cousin that he was afraid that his summoning had something to do with the article about the minister. However it seemed that Voldemort and his Death Eaters weren't into reading a magazine that they thought still had stories about the Crumpet Horned Snorkack in them so they hadn't seen the article which gave everyone a sigh of relief. However, the news about Lucius having a plan made the entire court uneasy. They knew that whatever Lucius had planned was going to be evil. They could only wonder what will emerge in the months to come as Lucius put his plan into action.

Their movie night had been a great success. It had caused pandemonium and made the students start to question their values of conformity. But then the students started to wonder why they should conform to the fashion dos and don'ts that were in _The Quibbler_. Krista had spent most of her free time explaining how most of Azon's customers were duelists and duelists tend to wear the fashions he was talking about. She explained over and over again that these tips were just suggestions for staying in style, but people were welcome to wear whatever they wanted, hell they could even go streaking if they wanted to.

Needless to say the fashion article didn't have the reaction she had been expecting. She had expected it to be a funny way to show that the Wizarding World was fashion backwards in believing that they should only wear their robes and when they tried to look like someone from the non magical community she hoped they would know what was in and out. Next time she would just give someone trying to be undercover in the non magical community a copy of _Vogue_.

The stress Krista had underwent this week caused her to go through so much aspirin to get rid of her headaches she was considering a Pain Killing Potion, which shocked her to say the least. She had swore to herself the moment she and her friends entered the Wizarding World that she would never take a magical potion for reasons that her friends would consider paranoid. She hadn't even told Seto the reason she always refused a Strengthening Potion each time Snape would offer her one when she was magically and physically drained.

If being bombarded by questions wasn't strenuous enough, Krista was overwhelmed with a question she couldn't seem to get an answer to. She had texted Draco and was hoping he could find out from Umbridge the answer. She wanted to how the Minister knew about their act, after all the only ones who knew the plan were the members of her dorm. And if the stress of the week wasn't bad enough today was a date that always depressed her each year it came about.

Krista was rubbing her temples as she grabbed the bottle of aspirin and her coffee. Her head was aching again. Seto looked over at his lover he hated seeing her in such a state of agony. "Imzadi, talk to me. I know that today is hard for you, but don't shut me out. Last year you locked yourself in our bathroom and I had to listen to you crying for hours."

Krista felt her temper rise as she yelled. "Sorry that my crying last year was an inconvenience to you and your perfect schedule! If I remember correctly I was crying because of what you said!"

"Krista, I don't want a repeat of last year! Please calm down!" Seto belted as he felt his temper rising.

Krista's voice was filled with aggravation as she spoke. "It is just difficult for me, today is the anniversary of my mom's murder and I seem to never be able to get the images out of my head on this date, no matter how much I try."

Seto looked over at his lover. "If I could erase your pain I would, but I can't and you can't keep livening in the past each time January 17th comes around."

Krista's blood was boiling with anger. Why did Seto do this each year it always pissed her off? "I don't live in the past, I just seem to get depressed one day a year. I guess we all can't be like the great Seto Kaiba who can conceal painful memories by just working!" She yelled.

Kaiba leaped to his feet as he felt his temper snap and he started yelling. "Don't, you dare go there! You aren't the only one who lost loved ones, but I'll be damned if I let it dictate my life!"

Krista jumped to her feet screaming. "I don't let it dictate my life!"

"You do, otherwise you never would have become the Queen of the Underground." Kaiba hollered before he could stop himself.

Krista started to feel tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let Kaiba see them. "So it is my fault that Bellatrix killed my mom, making me a pawn for the foster care system and my fault for what Alex Zankoo did to me! Is that what you are saying?" She retaliated.

"Your foster father was an evil man for all the abuse you endured at his hand! I would never think it was your fault! I can't believe you would actually accuse me of thinking that! You should know me better than that, to know that wasn't what I meant!" Kaiba yelled as he picked up his laptop and threw it across the room where it hit a wall, causing it to break into several pieces.

Krista rebutted by knocking her coffee cup off the table. "Then enlighten me! What did you mean?"

"Ra, damn it, Krista, why can't you just let me help you? Every year we go through this and I'm sick of it!" Kaiba roared.

Krista put her hands on her hips. "If you are so sick on it maybe I should just leave and you will never have to deal with me and my pain again!" She screamed out in pain and frustration as she began to think Seto would never understand what she was going through today.

"Get a grip, this is totally stupid!" Kaiba stated.

"Now you think I'm stupid! Well, fuck you!" Krista yelled as she ripped of her engagement ring and threw it at Kaiba. "There now I can't ever get in your way again!" Krista fled the common room with tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't know where she wanted to head. She just wanted to go somewhere and burry the pain she was feeling. Not only was she depressed about her mom, but now she didn't have anyone to lean on.

Kaiba cursed inwardly to himself. Why, was it the one thing he wanted to help his woman overcome never worked out the way he planned? He knelt down and picked up Krista's ring. He knew that fights among couples were normal, but this one had taken the cake. He just hoped when Krista came back that she would want her ring back.

Kaiba and Krista's fight had awoken the entire dorm. Atem came out of his room walked up to Kaiba and said. "I think you and I should take a walk. You look like someone who needs to talk." Atem turned to face Hermione. "My Queen I want you and Harry to check the Marauder's Map and try to find Krista. When you do I want you to find her she may need to talk to you. But if she doesn't want to don't push her." Atem commanded. He was worried he had never heard so much pain in Krista's voice before.

"The map will be a waste of time. She will have gone off school grounds." Kaiba stated as he picked up his laptop pieces and cast a Repairing Charm on them.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.

"I know Krista and the first thing she will do is go have a cigarette. Since she can't smoke on school grounds due to our contract with Dumbledore she will have left the grounds. I just hope she doesn't leave the general vicinity there is no telling what she will do in her current state of mind. Why did I have to fight with her?" Kaiba said while clinching his hands into fists. He was so furious with himself and he feared he might never see his girl again.

Atem sensing Kaiba fear spoke. "We will find her, Kaiba. Now let's go. She couldn't have gone far." Atem and Kaiba left the common room and started to walk the halls of the castle.

"She could be anywhere in the world, she knows how to open shadow portals. Hell she is the one who found the spell in Magic Formula after the night we had to ride that stupid bus and then she taught it to us. I just hope she doesn't do something to hurt herself. I will never forgive myself if she does." Kaiba stated he was furious with himself. Why oh why did he seem to not know how to fix everything in Krista's life.

"You both are stubborn, prideful and hot tempered. I'm sure you've had fights before." Atem reasoned.

"Yeah and we seem to always have a massive row on the 17th of January. I've tried to come up with a way to help her every time the date rolls around and everytime my strategy blows up in my face. The first year we were a couple she attacked me with her Light Magician during our fight knocking me out cold for several hours. Last year I said some pretty terrible things and she locked herself in the bathroom and cried nonstop. This year she threw her engagement ring at me." Kaiba explained.

"She won't get closure until she has justice." Atem said. "Unfortunately that hasn't been possible since you guys didn't know her mom's killer's identity until recently."

"Then I will kill the murdering bitch when I see her then Krista can finally move on." Seto commented.

"I think it has to be Krista who punishes Bellatrix that way she will be able to finally have closure on her mom's murder." Atem stated.

"What you call closure most people would call revenge, although I doubt Krista will kill Bellatrix." Kaiba commented.

"She doesn't have to kill her to get justice. Whatever punishment Krista comes up with will be worse than death." Atem reasoned.

"I just find it ironic that even though she seems stuck in the past on this day, she seems fine the rest. I also find it unusual that her worse memory is her loss to Alister and not her mom's murder." Kaiba confessed.

"That is because she has you and the incident with Alister ripped her very soul from you. She fears loosing you over anything else and the separation she must have felt during the whole Orichalcos incident was more painful than losing her mom. She just is really hurting now and we need to find her." Atem replied.

Kaiba decided to rely on his intuition and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Let's try heading to Hogsmeade maybe she is there, it is the closest place to off campus so she can have a smoke. Hell when we get there I'm going to need one." As Atem and Kaiba were walking towards Hogsmeade Kaiba sent a text to his woman. He wasn't sure if it would work she was pretty upset, but it never hurts to try.

Kaiba's assumption that Krista had left the grounds and headed to Hogsmeade was accurate but she was about a half an hour ahead of them. She had stormed out of the castle in a run and didn't stop running until she was outside the Hogs Head.

When she arrived at the pub she removed her school robe since she was no longer on campus she didn't need to wear it. She put it into her blue cocktail purse that was hanging around her wrist. Ever since she had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on the purse, it had made carrying everything with her easier. She no longer had to tote her Magic Formula case, textbooks and laptop they all fit nicely in her little bag as well as anything else she needed. Krista heard her phone beep singling a message, but didn't even look at it she didn't want to talk to anyone today. She turned the power off on her phone and entered the pub. "Hey bar keep, tell me you allow smoking in this dump." She yelled.

"You are free to do whatever you want. Can I get you a drink?" Aberforth asked.

"Got any vodka, I've had a hell of a morning, and could really go for a screwdriver." Krista stated.

"Never heard of it." Aberforth said.

"Stupid English Magicians you really need to have better choices for sprits. What do you serve in this dump?" Krista asked as she started to tap her left foot. Her patience was running thin and she just wanted to be left alone.

"I've got several wines as well as Butterbeer." Aberforth said.

"Not strong enough." Krista stated.

"Firewhiskey is pretty strong, but you have to be an of age witch to have it." Aberforth said.

"Shit head, I am of age. I will be 19 in May." Krista hollered.

"You just look young for your age." Aberforth confessed.

"I may look young but I've been considered an adult in the real world since I was 14. I am extremely mature for my age, I have the maturity level of someone closer to 25. Now get me a drink or I'll hex you." Krista said as she pointed her wand at Aberforth.

Aberforth grabbed a bottle from under the bar and poured a glass of Firewhiskey for Krista. "Here you go." He said.

"I'll take the glass and also give me the whole bottle, so that I don't have to wait for your sorry ass to refill my glass. It may have been sometime like almost three years since I've drank, but I do know how to hold my liquor. I never throw up. I have had a few hangovers from time to time and that I can deal with." Krista said.

"Fine that is 10 galleons." Aberforth said.

"Not a problem." Krista said as she grabbed some money out of her blue cocktail purse and handed Aberforth the Galleons. Krista went and found a table and sat down. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter from her cocktail purse and placed them on the table.

Krista was debating if she really wanted to have her drink or not so she decided that she would start with her cigarette and see how she felt after she was done with it. Not only had she just broken off her engagement, but now she wasn't sure what to do or where she wanted to be. Krista was enjoying the calming effect the nicotine was having on her system when an annoying sound started coming from the table next to her.

Krista looked over at the table to see two people in a tight embrace kissing. "Hey you two get a room, I just went through a break up this morning and don't want to be reminded of what I'm now without. I'll even pay for your room if you like. And if Ra forbid, you aren't a married couple I won't tell anyone. I actually approve of intimate relations prior to marriage." Krista yelled.

The couple broke apart and stared at Krista. "Cousin, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Krista said.

"We figured we wouldn't get caught here. As you can tell we are on a date." Ginny explained.

"Did I hear you correctly? You and Kaiba broke up?" Draco asked.

"We had a huge fight ending with me tossing my engagement ring at him." Krista explained. She really didn't feel like going into details.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad of a fight." Ginny said in a tone that told Krista she was tring to lighten her mood.

Ginny's antics made Krista snap out. "I'm tempted to empty this entire bottle of Firewhiskey into my system, and then take a shadow portal to the nearest underground duel, which should tell you that this was a bad fight!"

Draco could hear the conviction in his cousin's response and reacted by stating. "Well for starters, I won't let you go. The underground isn't the answer to your pain you taught me that, as for the Firewhiskey. I remember you telling me over Christmas break that you haven't touched alcohol since you left the underground and I won't let you have that either." Draco said as he summoned the alcohol off Krista's table and poured it out all over the floor.

Draco and Ginny joined Krista at her table. Krista decided she didn't want anyone overhearing their conversion so she cast a Muffling Charm over the table, just to be safe. "Now tell us what prompted this fight." Ginny asked.

Krista really didn't want to discuss it but figured she should. "I was depressed and the egotistical asshole was completely insensitive to my feelings." Krista said as Ginny's cell phone beeped.

Ginny checked the message. "It is from Hermione, she is worried about you." Ginny explained.

"Tell her you have no idea where I am, I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to crawl into a hole and hide." Krista stated.

"Why are you depressed?" Draco asked.

"Today is the anniversary of my mom's murder. I always get depressed on this day, and Seto Kaiba the pompous asshole always pisses me off on the day I need him the most! He just doesn't seem to understand that until I get my revenge on her murderer I can't move on. I try to tell him, but does he listen no! He seems to think every problem in my life he can fix his way, well he is wrong!" Krista explained.

"I won't tell Hermione where you are but I'm going to go answer her outside, just in case she doesn't believe me." Ginny said as she got up, left the table and headed outside.

"Cousin, I may not be able to fix your depression, but I will listen if you need to talk." Draco said.

"Let's try by changing the subject, I don't want to hurt you and my temper is so short today I might just knock you out with one of my monsters." Krista stated. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Have you found out anything about how the Minister knew about our little act?"

"Not yet, if you are so worried about it why not just conjure a vision like you told me you could do?" Draco suggested.

Krista hit her hand to her forehead. "Why the hell didn't I think of that in the first place? This week has just got me so stressed out I don't know my ass from my elbow right now." Krista stated as she activated her necklace concentration on seeing a vision. When her vision cleared she had the answers she was looking for.

"What did you see?" Draco asked.

"It seems that Mrs. the Hutt bribed the red headed punk the first day of class. He was following the members of my dorm most of the time outside of class under concealment from a Disillusionment Charm. The day we had our duel he was at Quidditch practice so he didn't see you enter the room of requirement with us thank Ra for that. But he did wait outside my dorm exactly 100 meters from the entrance. It seems the punk did have brains to stay 100 meters away from Hermione so that he wouldn't find himself in the hospital wing thinking he was a girl for another week. He noticed we were dressed in our robes properly figuring we were up to something he picked up Harry's cell when it fell out of his pocket. He then waited until the show started and figured it was a good time to discredit Seto taped our performance then uploaded it to YouTube and well you know the rest of the story." Krista explained.

"Do you think he is still on the minister's bribery system? I'd hate for that punk to blow my cover getting me and my mum killed. Or worse catch me making out with his hottie of a sister." Draco stated.

"It is doubtful that the red headed punk is still being bribed, after the article that came out the minister has lost a lot of credibility, even with his lame attempt to claim that the accusations were false in the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ the damage was already done. However I think we should always check Harry's map when we are out of class and text you where the punk is just to be safe." Krista reasoned.

"A wise precaution." Draco stated.

"Now I have another question for you. It isn't too major, just something that has been eating the back of my mind this week." Krista said.

"Why do I get the feeling it is about a certain red headed chick who looks extremely sexy when I tease her." Draco sneered.

"Because it is." Krista teased.

"Ask away." Draco said.

"When you had to run off to your Death Eater meeting you seemed to actually care about her well being by stating it was too dangerous for her to undergo an Unbreakable Vow. Why is that?" Krista asked.

"Just because I like to bed women, doesn't mean that I wouldn't have some minor feelings for a woman. When I kissed Ginny that first night I felt more than lust, I felt an overwhelming sensation to actually want to get to know her, and protect her. Is that weird or what?" Draco said.

"No, just weird for you, it is a new experience for you. Since you've been a player and still technically are since I know for a fact you do still have lustful feelings towards Ginny." Krista explained.

"Hell yeah, she is hot, not to mention she reacts so well to my techniques, they are a major turn on. Only down side to it is I spend the rest of the day after teasing her horny as hell." Draco confessed.

Krista smiled slightly at Draco's comment before speaking. "I predict that one day she will want you to take her to bed, but since she is innocent I wouldn't push it too quickly. You don't want her to do something she'll regret in the morning."

"I'm not that much of an ass, I know that." Draco said.

"Good then we understand each other. Thanks for talking with me by the way. It has gotten my mind off of things." Krista stated.

"Now it is time for me to give you some advice. Get up off your ass and go find your man and kiss and make-up." Draco demanded.

"I'm not quite sure he will want me back, I said some pretty nasty things." Krista confessed.

"Oh come off it, you two are soul mates. You guys even told me you believe you are reincarnated lovers who were separated by death before they could consummate their love. So don't give me any he won't take me back shit. Now Queen of the Underground swallow your fucking pride and go back to your man!" Draco commanded.

Just then Ginny came to the table with Atem and Seto. "Before you asked, yes I lied it wasn't Hermione it was Kaiba who texted me after you wouldn't answer your phone. I told them you were here now if you don't mind. Draco and I have a date to continue." Ginny stated.

"Lead the way Sweet Thing." Draco said as he got up from the table, wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and started to kiss her neck. Draco and Ginny left the table and headed out of sight with Draco kissing Ginny's neck the whole time.

Kaiba sat down next to Krista where they just stared at each other in silence. Atem sensing the tension at the table decided he needed to leave too. "You know something tells me I would be a third wheel here. I'll catch you two later." Atem said as he walked away from the table and out of the pub.

"I..I.." Krista and Kaiba said together.

"Please let me go first." Kaiba said.

Krista nodded her head. "Ok." She said.

"I am so sorry for everything. I was a total ass and totally out of line. I should have realized that until you get justice you will never fully be able to put the terrible tragedy that happened this day 15 years ago to rest. I realized today you have been trying to say that to me and I just wouldn't listen." Kaiba confessed.

"I'm sorry too. I really don't think you blame me for what happened in my past. I was just too consumed with my own problems to care so forgiveness and what not." Krista said.

"Does this answer your question?" Kaiba leaned over and kissed Krista passionately for several minutes.

Krista started to feel flirtatious as she broke the kiss. "I don't know maybe I need a bigger hint." She teased.

"Maybe your left hand doesn't need to be naked." Kaiba pulled Krista's Blue Eyes Engagement Ring out of his pocket. "That is if you will still have me." He teased.

"I will love you always and forever and of course I'll still have you." Krista said as Seto put her ring back on her finger. He then lifted her hand and kissed the ring.

"I love you too, Imzadi." Seto said. "Now what would you say to ditching this dump and finding a decent place to have lunch with me in London."

"I would like that very much." Krista said. Kaiba held out his hand and Krista took it in hers as Seto lead her to the clearing outside of town. Seto conjured a shadow portal and took Krista to London.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	126. Chapter 126

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 126<p>

January quickly moved into February as the students at Hogwarts were starting to get fed up with Umbridge. The entire student body couldn't believe she was still at the school they had taken great pleasure in skipping her class with the help of some sweets courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. The Weasley twins couldn't keep up with the orders for Skiving Snack Boxes. They were walking around the Gryffindor common room selling them to everyone in the room.

"Ginny, you sure you don't want a Nose Bleed Nougat? It'll help you ditch Umbridge's class." George said.

"Ginny doesn't need our sweets; she is an expert at sneaking away remember a couple weeks ago when she was gone all Saturday." Fred said.

"I told you guys I just felt like getting something sweet from Honeydukes and a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks. So I snuck out of the castle." Ginny snickered at her brothers. They kept trying to trick her into revealing the truth, but she kept her secret to herself.

"And how did you sneak out, without be caught?" Fred asked.

"I'm surprised you have to ask, Fred. I did it just the same way you do, I used one of the passages on the Marauder's Map did you actually think Harry wouldn't share his knowledge with a good friend." Ginny explained. She had to admit to herself that finding out about the seven different passages out of the school made sneaking out of the castle to go on her date date with Draco that day really easy.

"Oh we never thought of that." George said.

"We have taught you all well." Fred added while both twins started bowing at the waists.

"Brothers I hate two bust your egos, but you two didn't teach me anything. I've been trying to out do you all my life. How do you think I got so good at flying a broom? I used to sneak out of the house and steal yours!" Ginny stated.

"Come on Ginny don't we get a little credit?" Fred pleaded.

Ginny stood up from her chair and started to walk to the exit. "No and if you don't mind I have to head out to bid Krista good luck today!" Ginny snapped.

"What's happening today?" George asked.

"You both will find out at dinner. I'm not sure she wants anyone to know in case things go bad. Although Kaiba thinks it shouldn't." Ginny said as she exited the common room and headed to the duelists' dorm. While walking down the corridors she ran into a smooth talking blonde.

Draco approched Ginny and circled around her. "Well Hot Stuff, where are you off to this morning?" He sneered.

Ginny felt herself becoming flushed as Draco moved in closer to her body. "Where are your goons?" She said.

"Sleeping, they are so annoying, almost as annoying as these damn school robes." Draco said as he used his thumb and index finger on his left hand to unzip Ginny's school robe. Draco looked Ginny up and down the outfit she had on underneath her robes was one hell of a turn on. She had on a red low cut blouse which showed quite a bit of cleavage with a black pleated miniskirt. "Sweet Thing, did my cousin buy that for you? Because baby you look smoking hot in that."

"I chose it online and she picked it up for me. But it doesn't mean anything; I just got sick of the same second hand stuff I've always had to wear and wanted something new." Ginny decided she wanted to get the upper hand on this game as she unzipped Draco's robe to see he had worn his dueling outfit. "And I thought you would have on a different outfit I must say that is a disappointment." She snapped.

"Would you like it better if I took my clothes off?" Draco sneered.

"That wasn't what I was saying!" Ginny snapped as she started to turn red.

Draco smirked he knew he was winning his little game. Malfoy walked behind Ginny. "Oh yeah you keep telling yourself that." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. "So what do you say you and I go hide in the room of requirement for a while." He whispered in her left ear.

Ginny tried to recompose her figure as she turned around to face Draco. "You would like that wouldn't you, me giving you all my time and attention, but it won't work."

"Come on baby, you know you want me." Draco sneered as ran his middle finger along the edge of Ginny's cleavage.

"I... don't... have... time... got... to... go... see... Krista." Ginny stammered.

Draco used his other hand to pull Ginny by the waist. "My cousin can wait." Draco whispered.

"Come with." Ginny suggested.

"I can't Dumbledore would get suspicious if was anywhere near the duelist's dorm and I'm under orders not to let Dumbledore know I get along with that group. It was only a stroke of luck that I caught you here. I was doing my rounds as a prefect." Draco said.

"To bad." Ginny said with disappointment in her voice.

"How about you and I sneak out this Saturday? I'll show you an even better time than our last date." Draco suggested. "Neither of us have a Quidditch game to participate in. Next Saturday is Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff."

"I know the last two weeks we both had a game to play." Ginny said.

"I thought your dive was sexy." Draco stated. "At least the new Keeper you got is better than your brother."

"At playing maybe, but he is a terrible team mate. He thinks he can win the game all on his own. I was half tempted to give McLaggen a Bat Bogie Hex to get him to shut up." Ginny explained.

"And that is why Slytherin will win the Quidditch cup this year. It is about time we get it back." Draco teased.

Ginny's phone beeped so she checked the message. "It's Krista she is wondering where I am."

"Tell her you are too busy with me." Draco whispered seductively as he started to nibble on Ginny's ear.

"I'll just tell her to meet me here." Ginny said as she started to text Krista. She had to admit Draco's attention was making it difficult to text. "I just want to wish her luck this afternoon."

"Then we have a few minutes." Draco gently pushed Ginny against the wall and started to kiss her passionately. He leaned in close to her lifting her left leg and placing it around his waist and started to lightly rub his hand up and down her thigh.

Krista and Kaiba came around the corner, "My my my, if you two keep up this act. Ginny won't be innocent for too much longer." Krista teased.

The two broke apart. Ginny was beet red. "Cousin, did you expect anything less I'm the Black Dragon. I'm a master of seduction." Draco commented.

"Must run in the family or is it an underground duelist thing?" Kaiba teased.

Krista grabbed Seto's ass before speaking causing the CEO to blush slightly. "Does it matter my lover."

"I just wanted to wish you luck today." Ginny said.

"Don't need it, but thanks for the vote of confidence." Kaiba stated.

"We'll catch you two later, don't get caught." Krista teased.

"We won't. Although I would love to see the looks on everyone's faces in this school, unfortunately it would break Draco's cover." Ginny said.

"I think we've had a great influence on you." Krista smirked.

"I've always had a rebellious streak, why do you think I was almost sorted into Slytherin." Ginny stated.

"Never gave it much thought, I think the whole sorting system is stupid, but to break it and the rest of the system we do have to play the powers that be's game to a point anyway. Why do you think I'm wearing this outfit today?" Krista had on her school robe open as usual revealing a knee length black skirt matched with a sapphire blue short sleeved blouse. The blouse had pearl essence buttons and showed just a little cleavage. Krista would be damned to completely cover her sexy body, but knew she needed to look somewhat professional for her father's trial. Her duel monster's deck holder and her Millennium Necklace were around her neck. She had pulled her long hair back into a half ponytail with a big blue bow clip. She topped off her outfit with her triquetra earrings, her blue cocktail purse and a pair of black six inch high heels.

"I thought something was off about you. I didn't even know you owned any skirts that were ones that scream _seductress_. I mean I've seen your skirt that is long and flowing however it does have two slits on either side of your legs." Draco commented.

"I have some somewhat conservative outfits. The last time I wore one was for the ribbon cutting for the Isis Foundation." Krista explained.

"Well we need to get heading to Snape Sensei office. Harry and Hermione are meeting us there." Kaiba said.

"You have guts. This trial will have the magical community in an uproar." Ginny stated.

"Just fixing a great injustice." Krista stated.

"I just wish I could have helped by turning in Wormtail." Draco said.

"That would have seriously blown your cover, little cousin." Krista said.

"But after today, Pettigrew will be a hunted man. Our evidence is iron clad." Kaiba added.

"See you two later and don't forget protection." Krista teased as she and Kaiba walked down the hall and towards Snape's office leaving Ginny beet red and Malfoy snickering.

Kaiba and Krista entered Snape's office to see that Harry and Hermione were already there. "You two are running late." Snape said.

"Oh for the love of Isis, maybe by five minutes, Dad's trial isn't for a couple of hours." Krista said.

"You four will go to the Ministry of Magic by way of the flu network escorted by me. Professor Dumbledore is already there. Umbridge is there too." Snape explained.

"Of course she is. She is a member of the Wizengamot." Harry said.

"Let's go." Seto commanded as he and the other duelists took some flu powder from Snape. The gang stepped into the fire place and were engulfed by the emerald flames which transported them from Hogwarts to the Ministry of Magic.

"This way we all need to check in." Snape said.

The gang walked up to the check in counter. "Not you again? How often are you going to be visiting the ministry?" The wizard asked.

"I'm actually here for the trial of Sirius Black. Here is my wand." Krista said while handing her wand to the wizard.

"Same as before, Lotus with the hair of sphinx." He handed Krista's wand back to her. "Who is next?"

"I'll go," Harry said.

The wizard was staring at Harry's scare. "You are Harry Potter. It is such an honor to meet you." He said.

"Hey we are on a schedule here. Can we hurry this up?" Krista belted in annoyance. She really found this wizard a pain in the ass every time she visited the Ministry.

"Yes well let me see your wand Mr. Potter." Harry handed his wand to the wizard. "Holly and Phoenix tail feather, and been in use for four and a half years. Very good. Next." The wizard said.

Hermione went next handing the wizard her wand. "Here you go." She said.

The wizard looked over the wand before speaking. "Now this is interesting, your wand is not just a twin wand to the witch with white hair, but almost an identical twin the only difference is the white haired witches is an inch longer. Fascinating that two wands like that are both here today. Oh well next."

"And here is a third twin. For some reason the three of us all have twin wands we don't know why but like Mr. Ollivander said the wand chooses the wizard." Kaiba said as he thrust his wand at the wizard he didn't want this guy figuring out there was an ancient connection to them having twin wands and hoped his lie fooled the wizard.

After examining Seto's wand the wizard examined Snape's and allowed the group entrance into the Ministry. They entered the elevators and took them to the courtroom. Outside the courtroom they were greeted by Dumbledore and Sirius.

"Wow you four actually look presentable. I mean Miss Klearity isn't dressed like a... What is the word muggles use for someone who dresses like you usually do?" Dumbledore asked.

Krista rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Take your pick my outfits could fall under the stereotypes of slut, dime store hooker, or dominatrix."

Seto started laughing at his woman's antics and how Dumbledore looked totally confused by his woman's choice of metaphors. "How about provocative is that a better word for you?"

"Well I'm pleased to see you four dressed so well today, you seem to really have conformed to our ways." Dumbledore said while giving the group his signature smile.

Seeing Dumbledore's fake smile made Krista's tempter snap. "Just because Seto chose to wear a suit under his school robe and Harry and Hermione are wearing their school robes properly, don't for a minute think we conformed to your cultures way of dressing! We just know that even in your culture as in the non magical culture that one must look professional at a trial!" She yelled.

Sirius started laughing as he walked up to Krista and gave her a hug. "You are your mother's daughter you know that." He said.

Krista smiled. "I'll take that as a complement." She said.

"You should." Sirius said.

"Okay before we head in. Mr. Weasley is also here to offer testimony, but since he can't come within 100 meters of Miss Granger or Mr. Potter you two will sit at the other end of the courtroom until you are called on." Dumbledore explained. He was still clueless to the fact that the penalty game was only for Hermione. Krista was pleased to see that the old man still believed the lie he was shown when he took a false image out of Harry's mind.

"Why is Ron here?" Harry asked.

"Because he saw Pettigrew alive as did you two on that night two years ago and three witnesses are better than two, particularly when there isn't a bond of friendship connecting all three of you." Dumbledore explained.

"_Wow the old man really is dumb; he should have known we already wanted the red headed punk to testify._" Krista sent sarcastically.

"_I still believe the only reason he is here as a witness for the defense is he knows that if he refused he would lose our dorm as students. He is hoping this act of I guess I'll use the word charity will win us over and we'll confess our undying loyalty, well it won't work. The most this guy can ever hope for from us is an alliance since we have a common goal and that is to see to it that Voldemort is vanquished_. _And an alliance is pushing it._" Kaiba responded.

Dumbledore lead Sirius and the group to the courtroom. As they entered a wave of coldness ran over the group they looked over into the corner and there stood two dementors.

"Why are those freaky fuckers here?" Krista asked.

"If found guilty they are here to give me a kiss." Sirius explained with a visible shutter. The idea of having his soul sucked out wasn't a pleasant one.

"I don't want to get into trouble but I'm half tempted to send my Patronus at them." Harry stated.

"The members of the Wizengamot will make sure no harm comes to you guys, but if you feel the need to defend you have my permission. I don't trust dementors and I wouldn't put it past them to act up." Dumbledore explained.

"Wow will wonder's never cease, you were actually telling the whole truth there." Krista said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Leave out the sarcasm we are all here with a common goal." Dumbledore said.

"You can't order me around old man! I'm an adult and if you keep it up! I'll pack and leave as soon as we get back to Hogwarts and there isn't shit you can do about it!" Krista belted.

"Just go sit down all of you. Severus, make sure your students stay well behaved." Dumbledore demanded.

"Yes headmaster, come on let's go sit down." Snape suggested.

"Harry, in our next DA meeting teach the members the Patronus Charm. I think it will come in handy. I know how to get rid of the Dementors by attacking them with the monsters in my deck. But not everyone can do that since Shadow Wielders are so rare." Kaiba whispered to Harry.

"We can do that it will be fun to see what everyone's will look like. Everyone will have one unique to them." Harry responded.

"Like yours is a stag." Krista commented.

"How did you know that? I don't remember ever showing it to you or telling you about it." Harry said.

"The night we first met Dumbledore I verified his story about you and your cousin being attacked by dementors and I saw it in my vision." Krista explained.

The group of student and their teacher sat down waiting to be called as witnesses as Dumbledore and Sirius walked to the center of the room. Sirius sat in his designated chair he was extremely nervous about his trial but was grateful for the opportunity to be a free man again.

Madam Bones arose from her seat and spoke. "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot we are here this afternoon to listen to testimony about the crimes this man is accused of. He is accused of killing a street full of muggles and the Wizard known as Peter Pettigrew on Halloween night 15 years ago. Who is here for the defense of this man?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said.

Hermione noticed that Percy was the one acting as court scribe for this trail. "Well if Percy hasn't moved up." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Git if I ever saw one." Harry replied.

"Now what evidence do you have to show the court? We have documented proof that states that Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper and a finger that belonged to Pettigrew and everyone knows that Black was defiantly more powerful than poor Peter." Fudge said while reading off the list in front of him.

"We will now have five students come up and tell you how Mr. Black couldn't have possibly killed Pettigrew because he is in fact still alive." Dumbledore stated as he looked around he noticed that several of the judges were shocked at this little bit of news.

"Dumbledore you have cracked." Fudge said.

"Fudge this trial is about Black. Your personal options of me aren't necessary. Will Ronald Weasley please come up here to offer testimony?" Dumbledore said.

"Where you successful in your bribery attempt?" Krista whispered to Kaiba.

"Yep I told the red headed punk yesterday if he tells the whole truth about Pettigrew a bag filled with 3000 Galleons is his. I even brought the bag with me. It is in the pocket of my suit jacket. I may hate the punk with a passion, but he sure was quick to accept my bribe and I like that." Kaiba said as he leaned over and kissed Krista's check.

Ron stood up from his place in the court of judges, and sat in the chair designated to witnesses. "Please state your name for the court." Fudge stated.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron stated.

"Thank you now will you please give us an account of what makes you believe that you know that Peter Pettigrew is alive." Madam Bones asked.

"In my third year at Hogwarts, I found out that my pet rat. This rat was originally my brother Percy's pet rat. This rat was in fact Peter Pettigrew. He is an unregistered Animagus. I came about finding this out when I was held captive by Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack. He cast a spell on my rat and the rat was forced back into human form as the wizard Peter Pettigrew." Ron explained.

"Did Black threaten you anyway today to tell us this preposterous story?" Fudge asked.

"No Minister." Ron said.

"Did anyone pay you off to lie to us?" Madam Bones asked.

"Nope." Ron stated.

"Did anyone pay you at all to offer testimony here today to help clear Blacks name?" Fudge asked.

"No." Ron said.

"You are dismissed." Madam Bones said.

"Hem Hem," Umbridge coughed. "I think we should verify this boy's story with a dose of Veritaserum."

"Oh no she won't go there; I can't have my bribery attempt on this punk revealed." Seto said as he grasped his rod and took control of Umbridge's mind.

"After careful consideration I have changed my mind. Veritaserum isn't necessary you are free to go." Umbridge said while unable to relinquish the control Seto had on her. Kaiba made her sit down and wasn't about to give her back her mind until he was satisfied she wouldn't be a problem during the trial anymore.

Ron arose out of his seat and sat down. He knew that as soon as this trial was over he would be 3000 galleons richer. He hadn't lied about Pettigrew and so what if he had told a little lie to cover the fact that he was bribed it didn't break his agreement with Kaiba. He just hoped the CEO would keep up his end of their agreement. Even though he hated the CEO and thought he was an evil man. Weasley did want the money.

"Next I would like to call Harry Potter forth." Dumbledore stated.

Harry went and took the seat. "State your full name." Fudge said.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said.

"Now tell us your version story." Madam Bones said.

Harry recounted the story Ron had told and the court was surprised that both were about the same. This caused some people to think they were being played. "Tell me something Mr. Potter what is your relationship with the accused." A man in the back row asked.

"He is my godfather." Harry said.

"Would you lie to protect him?" Fudge asked.

"I would, but I'm not lying now." Harry said with concern in his voice.

Kaiba noticed the concern in Harry's voice and came up with a brilliant idea as he forced Umbridge to stand to her feet. "We should verify his claim with the use of Legilimency." Umbridge said. Kaiba figured this would help speed things along into proving that Harry was being truthful.

"There aren't many people here who can do that." Madam Bones said.

"Shacklebolt can he is Head Auror and trained." Fudge stated. "Shacklebolt, verify Potter's story since he is a lying attention seeking kid."

Shacklebolt pointed his wand at Harry. Harry felt the familiar ping hit his mind he wanted to make sure that the only memory Shacklebolt got was his memory of how Peter was alive. He concentrated hard on leaving out the whole Time Turner incident as well as Snape being knocked out by him, Ron and Hermione when the three of them all cast the disarming charm on him at once.

"The boy speaks the truth, his account of the incidents are accurate." Shacklebolt said.

"I see no reason to have Miss Granger tell us the same thing then, so we now know that Peter was alive two years ago how do we know Black didn't finish what he started after leaving the presence of the three kids that fateful night when he left Hogwarts." Fudge said. He was getting desperate to convict this man. He wanted to see him go to prison. If he could get a conviction then perhaps his career as Minister might be saved. The article was damaging to his reputation, but it didn't get him kicked out of office so for now he was just focusing in winning some of the community over with a conviction.

"I have two witnesses to that as well." Dumbledore said. "I would like you to hear from Krista Klearity."

Krista stood up and several members of the Wizengamot stared at her they couldn't understand why she would wear muggle clothes with a robe open over them. Krista sat down in the witness chair and gracefully crossed her legs.

"State your full name for the court." Fudge said.

"Krista Klearity, Queen of the Underground." Krista said with a smirk.

"You don't have a middle name and I really didn't need your nickname." Fudge said.

Krista snickered she loved making a scene; she knew she had to be somewhat good, but couldn't resist being a pain when they asked for her name. "No my mom didn't think it was necessary to give me a middle name. And it isn't a nickname it is actually listed as my full name on my KC dueling contract. You asked for my full name and I gave it to you." Krista said.

"Okay you are a sassy witch aren't you?" A witch in the second row asked.

Krista could tell the witch found her antics humorous so she responded. "I think smart ass is the actual word you are looking for." Krista was pleased when the witch had to hide behind her hands as she started laughing.

"Yes. Delores Umbridge says you are a bit of a trouble maker." Fudge said. He figured if he could discredit Krista, it would help him convict Black.

Krista had picked up on Fudges little game and responded accordingly. "I've only gotten three detention and all were in the name of theatrical entertainment, I would hardly call that a trouble maker."

"Minister we are here for Black not what this young lady does at school. According to our file on her as a witness, she is top in her class and that is saying something since she was a late bloomer to magic let us stick with questions about Black." Madam Bones said as she was looking at Krista's file.

"Fine what makes you think that Pettigrew is still alive?" Fudge said.

"In August my friends and I were overlooking an excavation of a tomb in the Valley of the Kings when we were attacked by Death Eaters. The man named Pettigrew was among them he actually cast a Killing Curse on my best friend Ishizu Ishtar." Krista explained.

"How did you all survive you knew nothing about magic?" Madam Bones asked.

"Well we may not have known magic, but we do know self defense. Most of us had training I even have a black belt and we used our duel disks to generate holograms with the safeties off knocking them out. We then took Ishizu's body aboard the KC jet and got the hell out of there before anyone woke up." Krista hoped her lie would satisfy the court.

"Well since I'm not familiar with muggle technology I'll take your word for it after all there are recorded incidences where a wizard is killed or injured at the hands of a muggle item. The incidences are few and far between." Madam Bones said.

"You are dismissed Miss Klearity." Fudge stated.

"Is Mr. Kaiba's statement just more of Miss Klearity's story?" Madam Bones asked as she was browsing the witness list.

"Yes Madam Bones." Dumbledore said.

"Then we'll skip him and go straight to asking the accused questions." Madam Bones suggested. "With the use of Veritaserum."

"I think your heritage is going to come out by the time all this is over." Kaiba whispered.

Krista whispered back. "Dad and I already discussed that. He is planning on telling the magical community about me by changing his will when he is free. He said he can't live in good conscious with leaving everything to Harry. He said something about some items must be passed down to members in the Black Family. I just hope they aren't more ugly cursed items like that stupid brooch. I don't even think I could pay someone to take them off my hands. After all the Order and the Death Eaters know I'm Sirius' daughter and they were the ones we were trying to keep from knowing this whole time so that Voldemort wouldn't figure out I'm the Key but since Draco convinced him of that cock and bull interpretation we have nothing to worry about anymore and I really don't care if magical community knows that I'm a child born to parents who weren't married."

"I love you. You know that. You did all this for a man you have only known for two months." Kaiba stated.

"No one deserves to be imprisoned for a crime they didn't commit." Krista commented.

While Krista and Kaiba were having their discussion Madam Bones handed Sirius some Veritaserum, which he swallowed in one gulp. "Mr. Black were you or weren't you the Potter's Secret Keeper." She said.

"I wasn't James wanted it on paper that I was but he used Peter as Secret Keeper." Sirius said.

"Why was that?" Fudge asked.

"I recommended it I thought it was the perfect bluff. Voldemort would go after me first, not Peter. I was stronger and more powerful. I had no idea that Peter was already a spy working for Voldemort." Sirius said.

"I was wondering something Krista Klearity was the one who brought all the evidence to me to get you this date. How and why did you contact her?" Madam Bones asked.

"I didn't set out to contact her, we met by accident and I told her my story." Sirius said.

"Tell me your account of what happened on that street that killed all those muggles." A wizard sitting in the front row asked.

"I found out that Peter was a traitor and I set out to get him. I cornered him with my wand he started saying false accusations knowing the muggles would tell people what he said. He then cursed the street killing several muggles, chopped off his finger and transformed into a rat." Sirius stated.

"Why did you escape Azkaban?" Fudge said.

"I was innocent and saw Peter in his rat form on a picture of the Weasley's in _The Daily Prophet_. I thought he would kill Harry so I broke out and went to find him." Sirius explained.

"I think we have heard enough witches and wizards you have heard the evidence now it is time to pass judgment." Madam Bones said. Kaiba decided it was time to relinquish his control of Umbridge after all her vote did need to be her own otherwise that would arise suspicions.

"All those in favor of conviction." About 1/3 raised their hands among them were the Minister and Umbridge.

"Looks like the Minister still has some loyal followers after all, I'll have to do something about it. Most of the ones voting for acquittal are on my payroll." Kaiba whispered to Krista.

"Those ones might be on Lucius' payroll." Krista responded.

"That is a possibility too. We'll have to see how thing play out." Kaiba reasoned.

"Don't forget Kaiba after this we are meeting with the reporter I've been blackmailing since last June. A witch named Rita Skeeter to do Harry's and Krista's story for the February edition of _The Quibbler_." Hermione stated.

"I won't forget, this is going to be quite a day in London. I hope she likes the fact that I'm actually going to pay her a good wage. But her work has to meet my standards first." Seto explained.

Madam Bones had finished counting the hands in favor of conviction so she said. "Those in favor of clearing this man of all charges?" 2/3 of the hands were raised hers was among them.

Fudge looked around and new there was more votes in favor of acquittal. "Cleared of all charges!" Fudge said as he pounded the gavel in front of him. He then sent the dementors away and left the courtroom.

"As per our laws what can we do to fix the 13 years you spent in Azkaban an innocent man." Madam Bones asked.

"I want my license as an Animagus, yes I'm unregistered just like Peter so just give me my license and take the 13 years as an overkill sentence for being unregistered." Sirius said.

"Sure thing, just show me your form so that I can put the descriptions on the registration form." Madam Bones said as she tapped her wand to a sheet of parchment. Sirius transformed into his dog form holding it for several minutes while Madam Bones walked around him making notations of each marking. When she was done she gave Sirius a nod and he transformed back in to a man. "You are now legally registered as an Animagus and we adjured."

"Yes!" Krista said as she ran up to Sirius giving him a hug. This caused several of the judges to stare.

"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" Sirius said.

"No need to repay me, just send me a text every now and then, you know keep in contact with me. After all I am your daughter." Krista said. Her exclamation caused several members in the room to stare and snicker. But Krista didn't care she was so happy that her father was now a free man.

"Hey old man, I just got an emergency text from my office and I'm going to need Harry and Krista's help to sort it out. Don't worry we'll be back in time for supper. I don't want to miss the reaction of the student body. The evening edition of _The Daily Profit_ it is going to have this trial all over it." Kaiba stated.

"Severus, stay with your students I don't want anything to happen to them." Dumbledore said.

"I can't headmaster one of us will need to take Granger back to Hogwarts the other will have to go with Mr. Weasley otherwise he'll think he is a girl for another week." Snape said. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore would overlook that.

"Fine I'll take Miss Granger you take Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore stated.

"Mr. Kaiba be careful and return before dinner." Dumbledore said.

"Didn't Krista tell you you not to bark order's at us. We will be back, we always come back after work emergencies, you stupid old man." The CEO yelled as he stormed out of the courtroom closely followed by Krista and Harry.

Dumbledore headed out with Hermione and the two took the flu network back to Hogwarts. Snape was escorting Ron when he ran up to Kaiba with his hands out stretched. "Hey you, where is the money you promised me, I told the truth now give me my Galleons!" He demanded.

Kaiba reached into his suit pocket pulled out a bag. "Here now get out of my fucking face before I let Bakura feed you to him Man Eater Bug." The CEO belted out in annoyance.

Snape and Ron headed back to Hogwarts and Krista, Harry and Hermione headed to the leaky cauldron which is where they were to meet Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter first tried to convince the group to let her put Harry's story from the view point that he was a crazy. Which the three told her absolutely not, the wizarding community didn't need another _Harry is Crazy_ story. Reluctantly she agreed and took down Harry's story. She then moved to Krista's account of the happenings in Egypt during the Death Eater attack that killed Ishizu. Krista did leave out the Dementors part since she had left that part of the story out at her father's trial she thought it was safer to just let everyone assume only Death Eaters had attack them. She also conveniently left out anything surrounding shadow magic keeping with the story that the tomb was being excavated by Kaiba Corp. When the group was done with their interviews they waited until Rita was done writing them. They then took a shadow portal to Lovegood's house dropped off the two articles then the three of them returned to Hogwarts to see what the events of the day had done to the school.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	127. Chapter 127

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 127<p>

Harry, Krista and Kaiba were joining the others at their table in the Great Hall it was almost supper time. "How did it go?" Ryou asked.

"Just got back from Lovegood, he says he'll have the article's published and in Luna's hand within a few hours. He is hoping to beat the evening edition of the _The Daily Prophet_." Kaiba explained.

"If he does. That will be great for us. The Minister is going to look like a fool. Not only was my father acquitted, but now two more articles showing just how blind he has been will be released." Krista said.

"I wonder just how long before he is impeached." Rebecca said.

"Come again ,Rebecca?" Harry asked.

"In the United States when the President is put on trial with the possibility of being thrown out of office it is called an impeachment. However no President has ever been thrown out of office. We have had two presidents actually go through an impeachment trail and one that resigned before a trial could start." Rebecca explained.

"Well they don't have impeachment processes for our Minister of Magic, that I know of. In fact I'm not sure what they do?" Harry replied.

"Harry, the Wizengamot appoints the Minister from members within the Wizengamot. That is how Dumbledore was asked to accept the position several times, but has turned it down. The last time he declined the position, Fudge got appointed." Hermione explained.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I was curious about the government in my first year and read several old copies of _The Daily Prophet. _I also checked out a several books about our government all of which are available at the library." Hermione stated as if was obvious.

"The Wizengamot will wait until they think Fudge has completely lost the favor of the Wizarding Community and the students' opinions of the Minister won't be taken into account. He will most likely be out of office by the end of the year. But there needs to be more evidence that he is incompetent for the Wizengamot to move towards a vote of no confidence in Fudge's leadership. Public option needs to shift and right now the Wizengamot has still 1/3 supporting him, and possibly more just because Seto bribed them to help acquit my father, doesn't mean the last 2/3 are against the Minister. And right now all Fudge has is an acquittal of a man who was innocent, who he had been claiming was responsible for the Azkaban breakout earlier this school year, and an extra marital affair. He is getting closer to being out of office but not quite there." Krista reasoned.

"The next one to take his place will be just as bad, the entire system is fucked up. The system will need to completely fall before a decent leader is in place." Kaiba added.

"Meaning you." Harry teased.

"I have never and will never want to be a political leader! The most I get involved in the political system is occasionally bribing some officials to get some laws passed in my favor." Kaiba stated with annoyance in his voice.

"Seto is right the government won't change until the next generation is old enough to assume power. But that doesn't mean we can't keep bribing those in power until the time comes when we actually have someone with a brain in office." Krista added.

Luna came up to the table carrying a box filled with _Quibblers_. "They just arrived by owl. Daddy sent me enough to cover the subscriptions that were taken out last month as well as several extras for anyone who wants one." Luna said in her sing song voice.

"By Ra, that is wonderful and he beat _The Daily Prophet_ this is just my day. I think I'll send your father a fruit basket for his great effort." Krista said.

"No please don't. Fruit baskets attract Nargles. Even more so than mistletoe!" Luna said as everyone at the table gave her a questioning look.

"What's a Nargle?" Yugi asked.

"Little creatures that steal stuff, I suspect they are responsible for my shoes. All my shoes have gone missing." Luna explained as she lifted her Butterbeer cork necklace to show it off. "That is why I now sleep with my necklace on it will help keep the Nargles away. I don't want them stealing my homework assignments. Last week my essay for Professor Snape went missing. He wasn't too happy when I told him it was stolen by Nargles." Luna explained.

"Luna, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think the Nargles are real. Just like the Crumple Horned Snorkack isn't real." Kaiba said.

"This coming from the man who claimed magic wasn't real for how many years?" Atem teased.

"I claimed for about 4, but have known the truth about magic for almost three years now." Kaiba smirked.

"Kaiba is free to believe what he wants. But when daddy and I get the proof this summer when we are on holiday. He will believe." Luna stated.

Atem started laughing as he came up with a great idea. "Please tell me you are going to be at Kaiba and Krista's wedding." He said.

"Daddy and I are going to the wedding then heading out on holiday why?" Luna asked.

"Will you do me a big favor, and entertain Pegasus for me?" Atem asked.

"That is your job, Atem!" Kaiba belted out.

"You told me my job was to find a way to keep him occupied. I think Luna would be perfect." Atem reasoned.

"I will help you. He may know where the Crumple Horned Snorkack hides in late June." Luna reasoned.

"Only if it hides in his manga." Kaiba stated.

Krista playfully hit Kaiba arm. "Be nice." She whispered.

"Okay now back to the business at hand. Let's start passing these out." Kaiba said.

"Here is a copy of the list of all those who bought a subscription." Luna said as she and Kaiba took an arm load of the magazines and started to distribute them among the student body.

"And everyone, don't forget our DA meeting tonight right after dinner. I've just finished sending the message to all members' coins." Harry said.

"Wow you decided to do one tonight." Krista said.

"Yeah, I decided that after seeing those dementors to get a meeting organized today. The sooner the students learn to conjure a Patronus the better off they'll be." Harry explained.

"This is going to be one great meeting." Marik said.

"They are all great." Hermione added.

Luna and Kaiba finished passing out copies of _The Quibbler_ and returned to their tables just as dinner appeared on the tables. The student body was enjoying their dinner while reading the articles that Rita Skeeter had written. Many of the students weren't too surprised by the claims most of them were in the DA after all. The real test would be what the magical world outside of Hogwarts thought, however only time would tell if people were willing to believe Harry and Krista's claim that Voldemort was alive and at large. Nearing the end of dinner several owls flew into the the Great Hall dropping off copies of the daily profit.

"Told you Fudge would make sure to have an evening edition today." Kaiba said.

"Let's see what he has to say this evening." Hermione said as she opened up her paper to the first page and placed it on the table allowing everyone to read it.

To say the student body at Hogwarts was shocked when the evening edition of _The Daily Prophet_ arrived would be an understatement. The news that Sirius Black was found innocent created chaos. Most couldn't believe that the Ministry took so long to give the man a trial that proved he was innocent the whole time. This was defiantly a plus in the eyes of the CEO not only did it discredit the Ministry more, but it was discrediting _The Daily Prophet_ which meant he would keep increasing his sales for _The Quibbler_.

There were three articles in the profit that evening revolving around the newly freed man. One was a detailed description of his trial. That article also included all the documented proof Krista had gathered to get Sirius the court date.

The other was a one on one interview with Black where he stated he was glad to finally be a free man. During the interview he was asked now that he was free what was he going to do next and he said he didn't have any immediate plans but come late June he was going to attend his daughter's wedding then witness her and his godson in a dueling tournament in which the report bluntly stated he had no idea what that meant, but figured it wasn't a duel with wands.

The third article wasn't so much of a focus on Black as much as the Minister demanding that they now find Peter Pettigrew so that the man can go to jail for killing all those muggles. The article stated that Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus, but thanks to a few photos they were able to put a picture of what he looked like in his rat form as well as his human form. The ministry also claimed that with this new found evidence, it was Pettigrew who freed the Death Eaters from Azkaban earlier in the school year.

"Fudge is getting desperate, now he is claiming that Pettigrew was responsible. The jerk is so blinded by his stubbornness and stupidity that he is going to get someone killed, before he faces the truth." Hermione said.

"Let's get heading to the Room of Requirement." Harry said.

The gang filed out of the great hall and headed to the seventh floor. The accessed their secret meeting room and started to file in. One by one the other members of the DA showed up for their meeting. Krista noticed that one was missing. "Hey, Cho, where is Marietta?"

"She told me she wasn't feeling well so she wanted to just head to Ravenclaw tower." Cho said.

"To bad, hope she starts to feel better. She is missing a great lesson today." Krista said.

"I'm sure we can fill her in on our next meeting." Cho said.

"I'm sure we can." Krista agreed.

"Listen up member's of the DA we are going to be learning the Patronus Charm tonight. Now this charm is very hard to do. It takes an extreme amount of concentration. Don't get discouraged if your Patronus doesn't take a full form since mist ones can be effective. Now first everyone think of the happiest memory you can. Let this memory fill your entire body. Now hold out your wand in front of you and say _Expecto Patronum_." A silver stage erupted out of the tip of Harry's wand. "See just like that now who wants to try."

"I still like the idea of sending my Blue Eyes on the dementors." The CEO stated as he held out his wand.

Bakura yelled. "I got 50 Galleons on Kaiba that his happiest memory is the day he took over Kaiba Corp!"

"You would lose, it is the moment Krista agreed to marry me." Kaiba stated. "Expecto Patronum." A silver dragon erupted out of Kaiba's wand.

"Looks like your favorite dragon will always come to your aid." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you idiot that is not my Blue Eyes White Dragon, but my Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon. Interesting." The CEO stated.

"What are you all talking about?" Neville asked.

"Duel Monster playing cards it seems Kaiba's Patronus took the form of one of the most powerful monster in his deck. That one can stop the god cards if played right due to its special effect of destroying any card on the field when you tribute it. It could be used to destroy a god card." Yugi explained. He conveniently left out how the real form of that dragon took out Anubis.

"Oh you are talking about that game Ginny mentioned you all like so much. I only saw Harry and Hermione play it once." Neville said.

"Okay let's see which card comes out with Atem." Bakura said. "I bet that it will be Obelisk."

"Expecto Patronum!" Atem said as a silver dragon erupted out of the tip of his wand "Wrong again Bakura that is Slifer."

"My turn." Krista said. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver version of Isis erupted out of the tip of Krista's wand.

"Now that is a cool Patronus. Who is she?" Ginny asked.

"She is Isis Goddess of Magic the most powerful monster in my deck. I actually was expecting Venus the Light Magician to show up, she is my ace." Krista explained while Neville and Ginny went to another corner of the room to practice the Patronus Charm leaving just the duelists in their corner.

"My turn now I don't have any god or goddess cards or a card that can take out the gods but let's see who I get." Marik said as he said the incantation for the Patronus Charm and a silver version of himself with messier hair and an evil expression erupted from the tip of his wand.

"Fuck me inside out and backwards!" Krista exclaimed.

"Buddy, why would your Patronus take that form?" Bakura asked.

"I haven't any idea. I guess because he was such a big part of me for so long." Marik suggested.

"A Patronus is a reflection of us and Yami Marik was the evil half of your personality. It is possible that it is reflecting who you used to be." Atem reasoned.

"Sort of like Harry's is a stag, representing his father's animal form." Hermione said.

"Exactly my Queen." Atem said.

One by one the members of the duelist dorm were able to conjure a Patronus. Hermione's turned out to be Exodia, Yugi's was the Dark Magician, and Bakura's was Dark Necrofear. Rebecca's was her Emerald Dragon and Mokaba's was his Baby Blue Eyes.

Harry had gone around the room helping people to perfect their techniques. Luna was able to conjure a Patronus that was a rabbit. When Harry saw it he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Luna asked.

"It's just you were given the job of helping to entertain Pegasus at Kaiba and Krista's wedding and Pegasus has a cartoon rabbit that he loves to torment Kaiba with." Harry explained.

"I see that is funny isn't it." Luna said in her airy voice.

When Harry got to Neville he saw that Longbottom was having trouble and getting discouraged. "Hang in there Neville; remember what I said a mist can be helpful. Try concentrating harder on a different memory maybe you aren't thinking of a strong enough one. I had trouble when I first started out." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I'll try." Neville said as he tried the spell again this time he was able to create a mist.

"See you are getting the hang of it." Harry said.

Krista came running up to Harry and whispered in his ear so no one would over hear her. "We have a problem. I just got a text from the Black Dragon it looks like we are busted. Marietta ratted us out and Mrs. the Hutt is on her way." Krista then sent a blast of shadow magic at their list changing the name of their club. She thought this new name would help to cause some trouble for both the Headmaster and the Ministry after all she had foreseen it several months ago and who was she to argue with destiny at the moment.

"Everyone it is time to go, I've just received word that we have been ratted out. Now let's file out fast so no one gets into trouble. Apparently Umbridge is on the way!" Harry yelled.

The members of the DA ran out of the room of requirement all in different directions. Several ran into members of the Inquisitorial Squad. The quickly sent stunning spells and body binding curses to get to safety.

"We can't possibly catch or stop them all!" Crabb yelled.

"Then let's go for the ring leader, I'll bet you anything it is Scare Face over there." Draco said as he ran up and grabbed Potter. "Sorry about this but it is the only way. Everyone else will escape. Umbridge wants you." Draco whispered.

"Understood." Harry whispered back.

Draco caught Ginny's eye as she ran pass him when no one was looking she mouthed "Call me." Draco nodded to let Ginny know he understood her. She then ran around the corner and towards her dorm.

Umbridge came around from the back with Marietta. Harry noticed that she had the word _Sneak _written across her face. Harry had to admit to himself. Hermione curse worked great. "Good we got one. See if they left any evidence in there." Professor Umbridge commanded. Several students went into the room after several minutes they came out holding a piece of parchment.

"The only thing we found Professor is this list of names on this piece of parchment." Goyle said as he was holding it up.

The toad face woman smiled as she read the parchment. "I believe this will come in handy. To the Headmaster's office it looks like he is part of this conspiracy against the Ministry as well." Umbridge stated.

"Malfoy, what is she talking about?" Harry whispered.

"No sure. Wait I'm getting a text." Draco read the text and snickered. "The Queen of the Underground says she changed the name of your little club to Dumbledore's Army to fuck with the Headmaster, her way of getting revenge on him for trying to order her around earlier today. She wants to see him tormented by the Ministry." Draco explained.

"That explains a lot." Harry said.

"Now let's move it Potter. The Minister is waiting." Draco said as he and the rest of the inquisitorial squad followed Umbridge to the Headmaster's office.

When the group entered Dumbledore's office Harry noticed that the Minister, Percy and Shacklebolt were already there.

"We don't need the members of the Inquisitorial Squad in here for this you are all free to go back to your common room." Umbridge said. "I give 100 points to Slytherin House for a job well done."

"Have fun packing tonight. Scare Head." Malfoy sneered as he and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad left the Headmaster's office laughing at Malfoy's joke.

"Now Minister down to the business at hand. As I told you I received intelligence this evening right after dinner from Miss Edgecombe here. She was telling me that a secret meeting to train up in defensive magic was meeting in the room of requirement tonight. That was as far as she got before the purple pimples started to show up. I'm sure she knows more but she is just afraid to speak." Umbridge said.

"Can't we cast a counter curse?" Fudge asked.

"I haven't found one yet." Umbridge admitted. "Well anyway Minister, look what this group called themselves." Umbridge handed the parchment to Fudge.

The Minister read the paper and said. "Interesting so Dumbledore has been behind discrediting me all along. I'm sure he put up Mr. Kaiba to make up that preposterous story about me in January's edition of the Quibbler as well."

"Oh you know so much Cornelius." Dumbledore said.

"Look they called themselves Dumbledore's Army. He is behind it." Umbridge said.

Dumbledore smirked. Maybe his exchange students were in favor of him after all. He figured he better play along. After all Dumbledore needed Harry to not get expelled he was needed to take down Voldemort. "I guess I'm busted. As you pointed out that piece of parchment says Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's Army. I instructed Harry and his friends to start this group and I alone am responsible for their activities."

"Is this true?" Umbridge asked and Marietta nodded her head.

"You have been plotting against me the entire time!" Fudge hollered.

Dumbledore decided he needed to take credit for everything since his exchange students were essential in his plan as well to overpower Voldemort. He knew that they would come around to his way of thinking eventually. He was right and they would see that. He was certain of that. "Of course I have, this defense group, your alleged affair, and Sirius' trial all my ideas to get your job." He said.

"You got that whole confession correct. Weasley." Fudge sad.

"Sure did, Minister." Percy said.

"Shacklebolt arrest Dumbledore!" Fudge demanded.

As the officials started to approach Dumbledore he said. "Oh now this is where we hit a little snag, you are under the impression that I will what is it the muggles say _come quietly_." Dumbledore clapped his hands over his head and vanished in a stream of red sparks.

"You may not like him, Minister. But you have to admit Dumbledore has style!" Shacklebolt said.

"Well I guess we better go try to find him." Umbridge said.

"Potter, go to your dorm. It looks like you weaseled yourself out of trouble again." Fudge said.

"Yes, Minister." Harry said as he ran all the way to his dorm. He knew when he arrived he would have a lot to fill the members of the court on.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	128. Chapter 128

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 128<p>

Marik and Bakura were leaving their common room both laughing. They figured the events of the previous evening would constitute another educational decree. On their way to the wall they bumped into Peeves and gave him a task to do. They wanted his help in implementing the grand finale for the day's pranks. When they arrived at the wall they started laughing even harder.

"_Everyone, it seems that we were right. There is a new decree. It seems that Mrs. the Hutt is now Headmistress._" Marik relayed over the mind link.

"_How can that be? Professor McGonagall is Deputy Headmistress by all accounts she should have been put in charge._" Krista asked.

"_Maybe I should change Umbridge's mind by making her resign and handing the position over to McGonagall._" Kaiba suggested.

"_High Priest, that would arise suspicions. Umbridge loves power no one in the Ministry will buy a resignation. The last thing we need is the Ministry knowing you can control minds without the Imperius Curse._" The Pharaoh warned.

"_Fine, but if she does anything out of line, I get to change her mind or give her another Shadow Game._" Seto replied.

"_Agreed._" Atem stated.

"_I say we just make Mrs. the Hutt suffer, until she resigns._" Krista suggested.

"_Already on it, Royal Sorceress._" Marik replied.

"Well, buddy, that is 50 are we ready to do this or what?" Bakura asked.

"Yep." Marik pulled out his wand and summoned a big box. "Thank Ra, for the Weasley twins this batch of fireworks is going to be handy." He said.

"This is going to give Mrs. the Hutt a headache by the end of the day. First we blow up this wall!" Bakura said while belting out an evil laugh

"Next we test the improvement on this rocket, by igniting it." Marik said as he pulled out a giant red rocket out of the box of fireworks. "And shower the Great Hall. This will turn the next twenty four hours into a Broadway show, as every student hit by one of our falling items will be compelled by the spell attached to them to burst into song at different intervals."

"And since people busting out in song is the product of a spell it can't be counted as dinner theater so no one will be expelled!" Bakura reasoned.

"There is also the fact the student might burst into song in class, during breakfast or during lunch as well. And none of those can be considered dinner theater. The High Priest was right loopholes are so much fun." Marik added.

"And third we pull a tribute to Andrew Lloyd Webber and his wonderful special effects with the help of Peeves the Poltergeist." Bakura yelled as the desire to cause as much mischief today started to increase in his body. "We are so looking at getting detention for this."

"Can't otherwise Umbridge will be in the hospital wing for 24 hours." Marik commented.

Bakura and Marik pulled out their wands and started levitating fireworks placing them behind the plaques on the wall. This took the pranksters only a few minutes to do. "Now we wait for breakfast to start." Bakura went and sat down at the table in the Great Hall. They were both laughing evil laughs as they joined the rest of your group.

"Do I even want to know what you two did?" Atem asked.

"Just try not to let them fall on you otherwise you will be bound by the spell." Marik said while laughing malevolently.

"What spell?" Harry asked.

"Well we used a combination of our Shadow Magic and the Confundus Charm to charm some items that will shower the students right after I set off this big rocket." Bakura said as he placed the rocket on the table.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" Hermione asked.

"It is more fun that way." Bakura said.

One by one the students of Hogwarts started to file into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny came running into the hall. "If you guys see Dean try to hide me. I tried to tell him I couldn't go out with him on Valentine's Day when he asked me this morning because well someone already asked me."

Krista leaned over and whispered. "Would this be a tall, blonde, rich guy you can't seem to keep from making out with every time you two are in each other's presence?"

"Yes, we just haven't really defined what we are. I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ginny said.

"Only you two can decide that. I told you a serious relationship requires some true feelings, not just hormonal lust." Krista commented.

"How long was it before you and Kaiba actually decided you were a couple and would date each other exclusively?" Ginny asked.

"I guess it would be the day I actually told Seto that I was totally and completely in love with him." Krista stated.

The students started to eat their breakfast as Umbridge walked up to the podium and spoke. "As many of you know the Minister of Magic has appointed me Headmistress. I will still be teaching you children and doing my High Inquisitor duties as well."

Marik jumped onto the table. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" He yelled. He then placed his right hand over his deck holder. "I swear on my deck that I will make you too busy cleaning the messes from my pranks that you won't have time to teach your worthless class!" Marik raised his wand sent a blast of purple sparks from the tip of his wand. The sparks ignited a whole bunch of the Weasley's fireworks causing the plaques to fall off the wall and fireworks to start going off everywhere." Umbridge ran out off the hall as she heard an explosion followed by a crash.

"Thanks for the fireworks Fred." Bakura said.

"You paid for them." Fred responded.

"Now to test this rocket." Bakura said as he tapped his wand on it. The rocket flew to the ceiling of the Great Hall but instead of exploding in several colorful sparks the entire student body and the staff were showered with condoms. "Thanks for the idea, Yugi."

Yugi turned bright red. "When did I give you this idea?" He asked as he picked up the condoms that had fallen in his lap.

Krista laughed as she spoke. "When you thought I rigged your limo to shower you with condoms."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I can't believe you guys did this." Yugi said.

Almost everyone in the Great Hall was hit with condoms. One even landed in Krista's hair. She pulled the condom out of her hair and handed it to Ginny. "Here Ginny, just in case the need arises." Krista said with a laugh.

"You don't want it?" Ginny asked.

"Girl, I don't need it. I'm in a monogamous relationship and on the pill. A condom would be overkill." Krista stated.

Atem was pulling one off that had fallen on his shoulder. "Will you two tell me what is going to happen to most of the people in the Great Hall, I don't think one person missed getting at least one condom on them." Atem said.

"They will just be compelled to break out in song sometime today. The entire school for the next twenty four hours is a Broadway show." Marik said.

"Krista I blame you for this part of their prank." Seto said as he placed the condom that fell into his lap on the table.

"How do you come about that?" Krista asked.

"I think it was because of your little act you had us do. It must have given these two the idea to make the school day a musical." Atem scolded the Royal Sorceress as Dean ran up to Ginny.

As Dean approached Ginny he started singing. "An angel's smile is what you sell you promise me heaven then put me through hell."

Ginny was overcome with a sensation as she leaped to her feet and burst out in song as well. "You don't own me; I'm not just one of your many toys. You don't own me don't say I can't go with other boys."

Ginny and Dean kept volleying the lyrics to their songs as Umbridge came back into the Great Hall and came up to the table. "I will have order! I'm officially confining Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar to their dorm when you aren't in class or in detention. And to make sure you stay in place I'm going to appoint one of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad to make sure you stay there!" Umbridge hollered before walking over to the Slytherin table to appoint someone to guard Bakura and Marik.

"You really think you and your pathetic groupies can stop us Mrs. the Hutt!" Bakura yelled.

Draco strolled up to the Gryffindor table he noticed that Ginny and Dean were still singing back and forth at each other. "What is going on here?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Ginny and Dean are having a fight to lyrics of a song and all because she chose to not date him exclusively and accepted a date with you for V-Day. I must admit I never thought Bon Jovi would go too well with Lesley Gore, but it seems to be working for them." Krista explained just as Dean and Ginny were finishing their duet. Dean ran out of the Great Hall he was fully embarrassed by what had taken place.

Ginny sat down. "I never really wanted to hurt the guy. I just don't have any serious feelings for him; I never suspected that he had them for me. I hope he will be okay." She said.

Draco came up behind Ginny and whispered in her ear. "Don't let him get you rattled up. That is my job." He sneered as Ginny's face started to get flushed. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Dean will be fine and by this time next week he will have moved on to dating another girl, and completely forgotten about you. His ego is more bruised than anything right now. Guys prefer to be the dumper not the dumpy." Krista explained.

"Well I better get heading to class. I don't want to be late for Transfiguration." Ginny said as she got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

"I'll text you later, Sweet Thing." Draco said as Ginny gave him a smile. Ginny's smile caused the blondes heart to race. He quickly shook it off not because he didn't enjoy it, but because he didn't want to break his cover.

"We should start heading to Ancient Ruins. I want to get to class early today." Atem commanded.

"Harry and I have a free period we'll see you later." Bakura said.

Draco stomped up to Ryou. "Bakura, I've been ordered by the new Headmistress to escort you to your dorm." Draco stated.

Bakura knew he needed to help Draco stay undercover so he yelled. "You can't keep me there and you know it!"

"Keep this up and I'll put you in detention." Draco retaliated.

"Try it and I'll knock you out with Dark Necrofear." Bakura threatened.

"Your muggle contraptions don't scare me, now to your dorm." Draco demanded.

"Make me!" Bakura hollered.

"I will." Malfoy stated.

"Just put a sock in it, Malfoy. We don't need your pathetic ass to babysit us. We can find our way to our dorm just fine. Come on Bakura let's go." Harry said as he and Bakura started to head out of the Great Hall.

"I better make sure you actually go to your dorm, by having Professor Snape check in on you this period and if you aren't there you'll have detention with him." Malfoy hollered as ran out of the Hall towards his first class.

Hermione, Atem, Krista, Kaiba, Yugi and Marik started to head to the Ancient Ruins classroom. When they arrived outside the classroom they bumped into Draco who was busy texting on his phone. He knew he wouldn't be caught right now. He was the only fifth year in his house who took Ancient Ruins as an elective.

"That was the funniest prank I've ever seen. But why did Thomas and Ginny burst into song?" Draco asked.

"Bakura and I cast a spell on the condoms. Now anyone who came into contact will burst into song." Marik explained while laughing.

"Brilliant. So are you all ready for the exam in Arithmancy, later today." Draco asked

"I am." Hermione said.

"I'm always ready." Kaiba stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you didn't figure it out, I've been skipping that class, and I'm never going back! I was already failing so I decided to just fail and not waste my time sitting in class." Atem said.

"Draco, why did you sign up to take Arithmancy?" Hermione asked.

"It is a great class to learn how to create your own spells. When you are successful at creating a curse one can't defend against it. Giving you the advantage over your target." Draco explained.

"And all this time I thought it was just a great way to make electronics work." Krista teased.

"Is that how Kaiba got all the electronics working he created the spells for them?" Draco asked.

"Actually I bought the equations from a wizard in America with..." Seto fell under the spell as he started singing, _For the Love of Money_. When he was done he glared at Marik and yelled. "Tomb Keeper, you better pray to the gods that I don't fall victim to your stupid spell again, otherwise I'm sending your ass to see your sister!"

"Come on it was just a prank." Marik said.

"I don't like being put under a spell." Kaiba hollered.

Krista could sense the tension rising in her lover. "Lover, don't let him get to you." Krista said as she wrapped her arms around Kaiba giving him a passionate kiss.

"Why did you sign up for Ancient Ruins?" Marik asked.

"Because my father wanted me to take it." Draco said.

Atem was shaking his head at his High Priest and Royal Sorceress. Those two seem to have the strangest timing for making out. "Kaiba, Krista, break it up so we can head into the classroom." Atem stated as he took Hermione's hand and Kaiba and Krista ceased their kissing.

"I better sit on the other side of the room. I'll see you all later." Draco said.

The group entered the room to see that they were going to have a guest speaker he was currently standing in the front of the room reading a book. "What the hell is that Bill Weasley doing here?" Krista asked.

"His bosses probably made him steal some more artifacts in Egypt and now he is going to show them to us." Marik suggested.

"I wonder how many were killed in the attempt." Yugi stated.

"Or bitten by a cobra. The snakes guarding tombs are unforgiving to those who aren't tomb keepers." Marik said.

"These so called curse breakers are magical which means they would just kill the snakes." Atem reasoned.

"That makes since since a Killing Curse is only illegal when used on a human. If used on an animal the ministry wouldn't think anything of it. The spell was originally created centuries ago as a hunting tool to get meat." Hermione explained.

"At least they don't get the translations accurate there is no telling what secrets are unearthed in the sands of Egypt." Krista said.

Marik was looking at an easel with a purple covering on it. He walked up to it lifted the cover. What he saw made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He couldn't understand why it was here or how the easel was supporting it, but he figured it had something to do with magic. "_Pharaoh, you better take a look at this!_" Marik sent over the shared mind link.

"_Tomb Keeper if this is another prank I'm really not in the mood_." Atem replied.

Marik ripped off the cover to reveal the Tablet of Lost Memories. "_How the hell did that survive the destruction of my tomb?_" Atem asked.

"_When dealing with wizard magic there is no telling, there is still so much we don't know about it. Not to mention it collided with shadow magic, so Ra only knows what happened._" Marik replied.

Draco walked up to it. "Mind telling me how an ancient looking tablet with pictures of duel monsters on it came to Hogwarts."

"Remember when Krista and I told you the story of our past lives, as well as the history of duel monsters and how Atem and Yugi aren't really brothers, but incarnate and reincarnate." Kaiba said.

"I remember the story, but I didn't believe it all. I did believe the part about the monsters being real after all I saw them in my shadow duel with Krista, I sort of accepted the tale about Atem because magic has made it possible to stop death on several occasions. But since I don't believe in reincarnation, the whole past life thing I thought was farfetched." Draco admitted.

"Well this tablet is known as the Tablet of Lost Memories and it is the ancient proof. It is depicting Atem and me in battle, and we how our souls are destined to do battle. That is why we are rivals it was destiny." Kaiba explained.

"If you say so, but it would take more than your guy's wacky beliefs and an old stone carving to get me to believe in reincarnation." Draco said.

Hermione cast a summing charm and a book flew into her hands. "Draco, read this book. It might help clear some things up." Hermione said.

"Fine I'll read the book, but don't expect me to believe I once lived in the past." Draco said.

"This book specially states not all souls are reincarnated just some. But it should help you to open your mind to the possibility that reincarnation is real." Hermione stated.

"It is a good thing that Professor Babblings and no other students are here yet." Atem said as he was trying to come up with a way to fix the situation.

Marik ran towards Bill screaming at the top of his lungs causing the curse breaker to drop his book. "Do you have any idea what you and your kind have done? There is a reason this information isn't granted to the Wizarding World. Thief, you should have left that tomb alone. This thievery is an act against the gods. Now you will pay!" Marik said as he grabbed a card, placed it on his duel disk as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. "I summon the Earl of Demise. Now my monster attack, but don't kill this thief, who so carelessly entered and robbed the tomb my family, swore to protect!" Marik's monster charged at Bill so fast, that Bill didn't have time to react. The Earl of Demise hit Bill over the head with the handle of his sword knocking Bill out.

"You just knocked him out with a monster." Draco stated.

"Yes I did! He's lucky I didn't order my monster to kill him." Marik said as his forehead returned to normal.

"I'll have the Royal Sorceress alter his memory, and then she will need a spell to alter the perceptions of anyone not loyal to the court so that they see the translations as something else. Even at 75% accurate they can uncover the general idea of the secrets to my power and I won't have it." Atem stated.

"What if it takes Krista several hours to search Magic Formula for a spell?" Yugi asked. He was concerned that she wouldn't find a spell in time.

"Yugi, did you honestly think I've not spent time memorizing the spells in my spell book. I already have two in mind that will work. The first is the one I cast on this bastard's little brother the first day of class. I will cast that one right now. Seto do you remember what to do?" Krista stated.

"Of course." The CEO said as he flipped his robe aside revealing the Rod. He went over to Bill's unconscious body and stood over it with the Rod held out. Krista cast the spell and after several minuets the shadows encasing Bill's body vanished.

"Now on to the second it is one designated to altering perceptions. The spell does requires me to drink a very strange concoction prior to casting it." Krista explained.

"What do you need?" Atem asked.

"750 ml of Pomegranate wine, which is an entire bottle, made from pomegranates grown along the Nile, mixed with three drops of blood from the three highest ranked members in your court. This means three from me, three from you and three from Seto. I than have to drink the entire bottle of wine. I'm not too keen on the idea of consuming an entire bottle of alcohol, but I guess I have no choice." Krista explained.

"It's wine, you'll be fine and I know that the bottle I picked up for Atem is one made from pomegranates grown along the Nile. He is so stubborn when it comes to his wine, and if you start feeling tipsy from it, well I'll help you." Seto said as he summoned a bottle of wine and uncorked it with a charm.

"Krista reached into her little blue cocktail purse and pulled out three sugar testers. "Here you go." She said as she gave one to Atem and another to Seto.

"You really started carrying everything didn't you?" Atem stated with awe in his voice.

"So far about 1/3 of the spells I've memorized from my book require blood donations of some kind, so of course I carry the sugar testers with me." Krista said.

"Royal Sorceress, you think of everything." Kaiba said as he quickly kissed his woman on the cheek.

"I just hope the school can handle the crazy side effect of this spell." Krista said.

"What side effect will that be?" Atem asked.

"As I understood pretty much everyone who isn't loyal to the court will be affected by the spell and will get instantly intoxicated hence the altered perceptions. That is why I have to drink the bottle of wine the alcohol in my system will act like a medium channeling it mentally to everyone one who is taking Ancient Ruins. We are going to have every student who isn't loyal to us acting a bit drunk." Krista explained.

"At least it is only our grade today so only the other class members, Bill, and Professor Babblings, will be affected by the spell." Atem stated.

"Last chance to call off the spell, I could search for another but it could take time." Krista said.

"Let's do it, the secrets of my power and the power of the Shadows must not reach either Dumbledore or Voldemort. Dumbledore may not be in the school, but he is somewhere. And tonight, Royal Sorceress, use your Millennium Necklace to find out why Bill Weasley dug up the tablet. My gut feeling tells me there was a reason to go to my destroyed tomb and unearth what the gods of Egypt buried." Atem said.

"I agree, now time to add the blood to the wine." Seto suggested. The Pharaoh, his High Priest and the Royal Sorceress each pricked their index finger and added three drops of their blood to the wine.

Krista lifted the bottle and said. "Cheers." She took a big gulp and swallowed. "This stuff is nasty. How the hell do you like this stuff, Atem?"

"Are you sure it isn't the added ingredient that is making it taste bad." Atem said.

"That is a possibility." Krista finished guzzling the rest of the bottle. She then spread her arms out to her sides and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "In this day I call upon the ancient powers of the shadows. To aid us in this troubling hour. We must hide the truth from those who would oppose us. Make those who aren't loyal to the court see not the truth. After the passing of the hour take the truth of our secrets back to where they belong and replace it with another." As the shadows engulfed the room the Tablet of Lost Memories was glowing. Krista stumbled to her desk her head was spinning and her balance was off.

"Is the tablet supposed to do that?" Atem asked.

"Yep, that is showing those who are against you something different and those for you the truth." Krista explained.

"Krista, are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"He he he. I will be once I figure out which of the three Hermiones are talking to me." Krista said as she shook her head the room was spinning.

"I think the spell did something to you." Hermione said.

"No it wasn't the spell it was the wine. Hey lover boy why don't we ditch class and go boogie." Krista said as she tried to stand but fell back into chair. This caused the Royal Sorceress to start giggling uncontrollably.

One by one student's started to come into the class. With each student Krista seemed to get more and more giggly. "Oh my I think I mistranslated the side effects when I was memorizing the spell. It seems the student's don't get tipped but when they enter here it is like I take a take a shot of liquor." Krista hollered as she fell out of the chair laughing hysterically. "I think I'm going to need help up." Kaiba got out of his seat shaking his head. He was worried about Krista, he had never seen her in an intoxicated state and wasn't sure what to expect. He helped lift her back into her chair and then headed to his.

Atem was concerned by Krista's comment. "It isn't like you to miss read something." He said.

"So sue me Atem or better yet sue Seto it was his fault the night I was looking at this spell he would stop rubbing on my breasts while I was memorizing the spell making it hard to concentrate. Although that would be fun right now." Krista said.

"What are we going to do she is completely tanked?" Yugi asked.

"Well most of it is tied to the spell, what is tied to the alcohol in her system we will have Mystical Elf sober her up later. We still need to attend this class to make sure the spell works." Atem said.

"I better not miss my Arithmancy exam today." Kaiba said.

"Magical calculus is Seto's favorite class." Krista said to no one in particular.

"Okay class let's settle down, today we have a special treat for you. This tablet was found by Bill and he brought it to us." Babblings said.

"You mean the bastard stole it!" Krista belted out.

"Miss Klearity, are you all right? It isn't like you to be so rude in my class." Babblings said.

"Never better teach, say do you know how many miles it is to the moon?" Krista asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor Babblings, someone thought it was funny to spike her morning coffee at breakfast. She is a bit tipsy." Seto lied.

"Oh sexy don't patronize the woman I'm complete shit faced. And it is the thief's fault." Krista blurted out.

"Why don't you take her to Madam Pomfrey she always has some sobering potions in her inventory." Professor Babblings suggested.

"Not on your life teach. And I'll tell you why." Krista started to motion Babblings to her. The professor walked to Krista's desk. When the Professor came to Krista desk, Krista looked at her and shook her head laughing. "I changed my mind, if I told you why you wouldn't know what the fuck I was talking about. Since you are a virgin."

"Try to keep her quiet, and who is she blaming for the spiked coffee." Babblings asked.

"We don't know who did it. She isn't really sure what she is saying. Don't worry we'll get her sobered up before her next class." Atem stated.

"Before I was interrupted by Miss Klearity, I wanted to read the inscriptions on it." Babblings walked up to the tablet and started to read it when she was overcome by the singing spell and started going around the classroom singing, _Walk Like an Egyptian_.

"Ugh, you know the Bangles should have been shot when they recorded that video. Egyptians don't walk like that!" Marik yelled.

"No but it is funny when the entire class starts to joins the teacher. Look they are all doing the dance now." Hermione said.

"He he ha ha." Krista laughed as she got out of her chair and stumbled over to Seto's desk. Once she was at Seto's desk she lost her balance and fell into his lap. "You know what I am so horny let's get out of here and go fuck!" She said.

"Krista you are very drunk. I hope you never have to cast that spell again." Seto said.

"Is that a yes or a no to my demand?" Krista asked playfully while she started rubbing her hands all over Seto's body.

Seto started squirming in his chair from Krista's antics. "You and I both have class next period."

"We have History of Magic, and you and I never pay attention it that class." Krista said.

"I'm summoning the Mystical Elf as soon as class is over. I want my Imzadi to be her normal self." Seto said.

"Party pooper. It is your fault I'm...What was I saying?" Krista said.

"Now class it is time to go I hope you enjoyed leaning about this Ancient Egyptian dance. See you next time." One by one the class left the classroom. When everyone was out the Tablet of Lost Memories vanished in a puff of black and purple smoke erasing the memories of the entire lesson and anything related to the Tablet for anyone who was affected by Krista's shadow spell.

Bill started to stir as he rose to his feet. He walked over to the group of duelists. "Hermione, it is good to see you again. Wow I must have passed out. I really shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning. I was coming here to say hi to Professor Babbling. You know she was my teacher as well. But it looks like I ran out of time and now I need to go see Professor Snape about a potion. I'll see you all later." Bill said as he left the classroom.

"I'm always surprised by how well that memory altering spell works." Hermione said as she and the rest of her group filed out of the Ancient Ruins classroom and towards the History of Magic classroom.

Kaiba was helping a very unstable Krista walk down the halls of the castle towards history. "How you feeling now that the spell is finally finished."

"He he he ha ha ha. I'll tell you when the hall stops spinning. I sure make an ass out of myself when I'm wasted." Krista said.

"Your condition was more the spell than the wine. Once the spell ended you started to seem less tanked." Kaiba stated.

"Tell that to my head, I still am having a hard time focusing. Talking has become a new concept." Krista said.

"When we get to Binns classroom, I'll summon Mystical Elf she should be able to clear up the tipsy nature the wine put on you." Kiaba said.

Krista looked up hazily at her lover. "You know you really are the best, sorry if I embarrassed you in class." She said.

"You didn't embarrass me too much." Seto leaned over and whispered in her ear. "However I would appreciate it if the next time you grope me it is in a place where we can finish what you started." Kaiba teased.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." Krista said.

"I know you will." Seto said as he gave Krista a quick kiss.

The gang walked into the History of Magic classroom to see that Bakura and Harry were already there. "He he he ha ha ha, hi Harry." Krista said.

"What is the matter with the Royal Sorceress?" Harry asked.

"She is tipsy, she had to cast a spell that required consuming a whole bottle of Egyptian wine." Atem explained.

"You should have seen her during the spell she was drunk off her ass, the entire class period." Marik said.

"Why did she need to cast a spell?" Harry asked.

"We'll fill you in tonight; first I want my Royal Sorceress sobered up." Atem said.

"All ready on it, Pharaoh." Kaiba said as he pulled out his deck and searched for a card. When he found it he raised it in the air. "Come forth Mystical Elf."

"How may I serve you today master?" The Mystical Elf asked.

"Sober up the Royal Sorceress." Kaiba commanded.

"Certainly." The Mystical Elf said as she held out her staff and shot a beam of light at Krista. "Will that be all master?"

"You are dismissed." Kaiba said.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Much better, the room isn't spinning and there is only one of you." Krista explained.

"Krista, you up for doing some work during class?" Kaiba asked as he sat down at his desk and fired up his laptop.

"Of course I never pay attention in this class." Krista said as she reached into her cocktail purse and pulled out her blue laptop. She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. "I think I'll start with my Isis Foundation reports. Since the reopening of the London Branch. I've been swamped."

"I'll send you any KC related work I need you to complete to your interdepartmental E-mail." Kaiba said.

Krista was just starting her reports when her cell phone rang. Krista pushed the speaker phone button on her cell. She wanted to finish her report and answer her call. "This is Klearity."

"Miss Klearity this is Bryan Jones, I am the scholarship winner for your London branch." He said.

"Yes I remember you, what can I do for you?" Krista asked while typing away on her laptop. She was determined to get though all her reports before lunch.

"Well a mother just came in with her four kids she is badly beaten and her kids are too. She is also crying and I know we are designed to take children and teens can the mom see one of our counselors too?" He asked.

Krista heart sank and she stopped typing as she heard the news. Anytime a new abuse case would come to the Isis Foundation, it would sadden her heart. "Listen to me carefully; get the children to a counselor right now. And by all means help the mom too; I never turn anyone away if they are in need of help. See if you can get her and her kids into a woman's shelter. And for Ra sakes call the cops and have the bastard who hurt her and her kids arrested. Also if she starts to refuse help from anyone there don't try to push her, it will only make her defensive, but try to convince her she is safer away from whoever hurt her." She explained.

"I'll do it." Bryan said.

Krista hung up her phone as tears were forming in her eyes. "I will never understand the need to hurt a child. Don't these bastards realize that children are a gift?" She said.

Kaiba noticed the tears in his woman's eyes and walked over to her. "You okay?" He asked.

"You know abuse cases are hard, I'll never understand it." Krista all of a sudden was overtaken by the musical spell and started singing _Hell is for Children_. While having tears stream down her cheeks the entire time.

"Ra damn it, Bakura, how long are people going to be breaking into song. Now Krista is singing one of the most heartbreaking songs ever recorded." Hermione said.

"Just for 24 hours. We never thought that our prank would cause someone to sing something this sad." Bakura said.

"That's because you don't think!" Kaiba said as he tried to comfort his woman as she was finishing her song. "Imzadi, let's skip this class. I think you could use a break from the classroom."

"I agree. Let's go." Krista said as she and Seto picked their laptops and headed to their dorm.

The rest of the school day was chaos. Students and staff kept breaking into song causing the teachers just to give up trying to teach a lesson. Umbridge and the members of the Inquisitorial Squad kept trying to get things organized, but found themselves being attacked by wayward fireworks. Apparently the Weasley twins decided to set off the entire stock of their products to add to the mischief of the day.

By dinner time the entire school was in an uproar. Between song numbers and fireworks no one had done any learning. The gang was sitting at their table enjoying their dinner when Peeves came into the Great Hall. "I am duney and ready." He said to Bakura.

"Excellent, thanks for the hand, do it now." Bakura said.

Peeves gave Bakura a solute. "Righty way!" He said.

Umbridge came storming up to Peeves. "You are a disgrace. I'm going to talk to the Minister about having you evicted from the castle."

Peeves blew a raspberry. "Pinky toady can't stroppy me from making big bangy." Peeves sang repeatedly as he floated out of the hall doing summersaults the entire time.

"Mrs. the Hutt you look terrible! Maybe you should resign I don't think you are cut out for the job of Headmistress!" Krista yelled.

"I will have order, this school is disgraceful." Umbridge said.

"You are the disgrace, not the school!" Atem yelled.

"That is it. Draco Malfoy, get over here!" Umbridge hollered. "I'll have Malfoy escort you to your dorm you are all confined there."

Atem pulled the pockets of his pants inside out. "Ah shit Mrs. the Hutt I think I left my key to the door to our dorm in my other pair leather pants." Atem said in a taunting voice.

"Out all of you and if I you cause any more trouble." Umbridge said.

"What you'll expel us? You can't every time you try, you will fall victim to our wager." Seto said.

Draco strolled up to the Gryffindor table. "You called for me Headmistress." Draco said.

"Yes Draco, escort this group to their dorm they are confined there for the remainder of the day. Make sure they stay there." Umbridge instructed.

"Sure thing." Draco said. He couldn't believe his luck, he just got ordered to spend time with his friends and the toad face woman didn't realize it.

"I think that your cooperation constitutes 20 points to Slytherin." Umbridge said.

"Let's go all of you." Draco said as he and the group of duelists headed out towards the exit to the Great Hall. As the group of ascending the stairs to get to the dorm they saw a huge chandelier come crashing down shattering all over the floor outside the doors to the Great Hall.

The students came running out of the Hall to see what had caused the commotion. Umbridge came running out yelling. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't us." Bakura said while making an innocent face.

Peeves came soaring down from the ceiling. "Pinky toady is so stupy, I made big crashy." Peeves sang loudly while circling above Umbridge's head.

"You are out of here!" Umbridge said.

Peeves blew a raspberry. "Try to makey me!" He yelled as he soared back up to the ceiling and out of sight.

Filch had heard the crash and came running to the sight with a mop, broom and a bucket. "I'll get this cleaned up. Headmistress. I do think you should allow me to dish out some punishments for the students. I have a request right here." Filch handed Umbridge a piece of parchment.

Umbridge looked over it. "Hmm this looks promising, I'll of course have to clear it with the Minister first."

The students started to walk back to their dorms. The day had been filled with mayhem and that pleased almost the entire student body. They couldn't wait to see what the four prankster brothers and the poltergeist would come up with next. All of them hoped that Umbridge would soon call it quits and life at Hogwarts would go back to be normal. Well normal for Hogwarts anyway.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

I give credit for the lyrics for Y_ou Don't Own Me _to the writers who are John Madara and David White, the song was recorded by Lesley Gore.

I give credit to the lyrics for _You Give Love a Bad Name_ to Bon Jovi who wrote and recorded the song.


	129. Chapter 129

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 129<p>

It was a clear mid March night as Draco and Snape were once again summoned to a Death Eater meeting. The two were getting off the Knight Bus just about a mile from Malfoy Manor. "The next time we are summoned to a meeting, I would rather take a portkey." Malfoy said.

"Umbridge is monitory them from Hogwarts, as well as the Flu Network, this is the only undetectable way to get to and from Hogwarts you know that." Snape said.

Malfoy nodded. "I do, but I would still prefer not riding that awful bus." Draco said.

Snape pressed his index fingers to his temples as he spoke. "I can't believe the chaos that has corrupted Hogwarts over the last six weeks. We have Bakura, Ishtar and the Weasley twins causing so many distractions that I'm sure most teachers aren't getting any teaching done. Umbridge spends all her time running around with Filch to clean up their messes. I just hope everyone passes their exams okay."

"In my classes the only one that I really not getting much learning done is Umbridge's class. And that is because she can't teach and clean up messes at the same time. Most fifth years will pass their OWL in defense just fine. Potter actually taught them quite a bit before his little club was taken out of action. And so far most of the other teachers just ignore the fireworks, the in class snowstorms, and the occasional rock operas that radiate from the PA system those four put into action. I find it humorous that Umbridge can't seem to find the speakers and the electronic equipment. Whatever charm Bakura and Marik put on the PA system is undetectable to her magic." Draco explained.

"Obviously Ishtar and Bakura used their magic to make to electronics undetectable. I just wish those two put in as much effort into brewing potions as they do exploding the cauldrons. I swear they are doing it on purpose." Snape said.

Malfoy snickered. "They are. They have no interest in getting potions correct. They find making them explode more fun. Look on the bright side, Professor. You won't have them or Longbottom next year." Draco said.

Snape nodded before speaking. "That is true. I do prefer my NEWT level classes the students are there because they actually want to learn the subject."

"Other students are even following the prankster brothers lead by purchase Weasley joke products. Yesterday someone levitated a dozen of their squirting toilets into Umbridge's office. I was told that the mess in her office was so bad that it took Filch three hours to clean up the water. It seems every time he would get the room somewhat dry one of the toilets would squirt water again. Umbridge finally cast a Freezing Charm on the toilets to get them to stop." Malfoy explained.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "It wasn't you was it?" Snape asked.

"I have better things to do with my time than try to make Umbridge's life hell." Draco sneered.

"In addition to the mayhem that Umbridge is dealing with, whenever Filch tries to reprimand a student they just curse him. He has had to go to Madam Pomfrey for counter curses on a regular basis. Why the Ministry gave him the power to punish students with a cane is beyond me. I swear if this keeps up I'm going to have a breakdown." Snape said.

"Umbridge deserves the mayhem; those four are only trying to get her to resign. I for one will be glad when she is gone. I really hate having to give detentions and take house points from my friends in order to stay undercover. Those who aren't my friends; however I love getting them into trouble." Draco sneered.

"I still can't believe Umbridge put you in charge of making sure Bakura and Ishtar stay in their dorm when she ordered them to be permanently confined to quarters." Snape said.

"Just good luck I suppose, it gives me a chance to be myself without anyone asking questions. I occasionally let them escape under different excuses of several different curses they cast on me and Umbridge buys them." Draco reasoned.

"You really have learned your role well. I know it is never easy." Snape said.

"It isn't but I'll do anything and everything it takes to survive. How about you how are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm managing, but I'm not looking forward to tomorrow it is career counseling and Umbridge is insisting on sitting in my meetings with everyone in the duelists' dorm." Snape explained.

"She is going to have a headache. My cousin and her fiancé want absolutely nothing to do with careers in the magical world. Although what Bakura has planned for his session, I hope it gets videotaped I would love to see the look on that toad faced woman's face when he tells her what his career plan is." Draco said with a laugh.

Snape looked over at his godson. There was something troubling Snape and he needed some answers so he asked casually. "So, Draco, are you going to tell me where you have been sneaking off to almost every Saturday since school began again, and how you aren't getting caught by Umbridge."

Draco gulped he hadn't realized that Snape had noticed but decided he should answer some of his professor's questions. "As for how I'm not getting caught Umbridge is too occupied cleaning up messes she doesn't notice when students sneak off school grounds. As for why does it really matter?" He asked.

"It does, if you are doing something that could get you killed. I don't want to see you hurt. The only time you didn't sneak out was when you had a Quidditch match. And the following week when the game that was Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor was played." Snape said.

"I'm not doing anything illegal if that is what you are worried about. I just have had to go to London with Kaiba to get some money out of the Malfoy family vault but that is it. I as of yesterday have successfully embezzled a quarter of my father's wealth. I've also made a 200% return on my investments that I have hidden the money in. Kaiba was right the wizarding community underestimates the power of the muggle business world." Draco explained.

"A stop to Gringotts doesn't take all day." Snape said.

Draco paused for several moments before deciding to speak. "I'm not sure how you would react if I told you the whole truth."

"Are you doing something devious like the themes that were in Miss Klearity's dinner production?" Snape asked.

"If you are asking if I'm a drag queen, a drug addict, or gay. Then the answer is no, I've been seeing a girl, regularly which is unusual for me, I usually take them out once, seduce them, bed them, and leave." Draco explained.

Snape started to get embarrassed by Draco's comments but he still wanted answers. "So you are sneaking of to bed a woman?" He asked.

"Not exactly, things haven't quite gotten that far between us. We actually are getting to know each other and I'm showing her the wonders the muggle world offers when it comes to having fun. I found them quiet pleasurable in my years as an underground duelist. I know where all the best sights and spots are in London." Draco explained.

"If you are showing her the sights of London, then she isn't a Slytherin is she?" Snape inquired.

"No." Draco said.

The light bulb went off in Snape's head as he said. "You've been seeing Miss Weasley. That is why you were there for the Gryffindor game."

"Yes. Don't tell anyone." Draco said with a glare that sent shivers down Snape's spine.

"I won't. But I must say I'm surprised, I figured you would just flirt with her the night you had your phone and laptop checked out by Kaiba and that would be the end of it, I never actually expected you to cultivate a love for her." Snape explained.

"I wouldn't go that far Professor. I wouldn't say I'm in love with not yet anyway. I would say I like her. She is fun, sexy, one hell of a great kisser, and has the nicest breasts I've ever had the pleasure of feeling." Draco said.

Snape turned beet red that wasn't an answer he would have expected from Draco. "That was more information than I bargained for." Snape said as he shook his head and took a deep breath to regain control of his emotions and recomposed his figure.

"I had to point out I'm ahead of Potter on the make out with their girl scale." Draco said.

"I thought you and Potter were friends." Snape said.

"We are but I'm still the Black Dragon and I have a reputation to uphold. I'd be damned if I didn't get to second base with Ginny before he did with Serenity. I'm pleased to say I won, Potter moves slower with his girl than anyone I've met, they still haven't moved past first base and they even spent all day Valentine's Day together in Hogsmeade." Draco stated.

Snape shook his head. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Draco. "You know your relationship with Miss Weasley makes your situation more complicated." He said.

"How could my situation get more complicated? We are extremely careful that we aren't caught together and if we ever do get caught all someone will deduce is I'm seeing a pureblood witch. This should convince anyone I have pureblood standards for dating a girl, and I have high standards for attractiveness, the girls in Slytherin aren't attractive so I chose a pureblood outside of my house." Draco said.

"She is a Gryffindor. And her parents are considered Blood Traitors." Snape said.

"So what just because her parents are doesn't necessarily mean she will be, which is the argument I can always use to my advantage?" Draco said.

"You have learned a lot from Kaiba haven't you." Snape stated.

"Yes I have. I also know that the Dark Lord wants to win the war. And he is smart enough that he won't disregard anyone of pureblood status right away. He'll want them to be added to his fold he would only hurt a pureblood if they wouldn't join him. He values pureblood over anything else, only those of muggle heritage will be in danger." Draco explained.

"I don't doubt your logic, but it is still dangerous. Does she know about you?" Snape asked.

"She knows I'm a double agent if that is what you mean. And before you ask she will not need to learn Occlumency. My cousin used a very complex spell she knows to make Ginny's mind impenetrable. It is cast on anyone she and the other's in her dorm feel are in danger of having their minds extracted for information. They can even cast it on muggles." Draco said.

"That group is very powerful there is no doubt about that. I just don't want you to end up like me." Snape said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I a long time ago was in love with a Gryffindor, one could say I still love her even though she is gone." Snape said.

"The Dark Lord killed her didn't he?" Draco asked.

"Yes that is why I am determined to bring him down. I must have my revenge. Don't tell anyone." Snape admitted.

"I won't say a word. I also won't let anything happen to Ginny for some reason I'm overwhelmed with an instinct to protect her." Draco explained.

"And you don't call that being in love." Snape said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Nope, now can we change the conversion?" Draco asked.

"Sure did your cousin ever find out why Bill Weasley was in the castle that day? I'm only asking because what he said at our last Order meeting it made no sense." Snape explained.

"He was put under a spell that alerted his memories and the true memories can't be extracted. My cousin cast the spell herself. As for why he was there all Krista could find out was that Bill was ordered by Dumbledore to try to find out why the group of duelists were in Egypt the day of the Death Eater attack and why the tomb Kaiba Corp was excavating was so important. It seems Dumbledore believes there is a magical connection." Draco replied.

"Is there?" Snape asked.

Draco smirked. "You know better than to ask me that, I tell you some things but other things are meant to be my secrets. That is after all the role fate has dealt me and now I must play my part."

"So why tell me about Miss Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't drop that subject, but you will this one." Draco stated.

"Of course, we are almost at your house anyway. I need you to clear your mind before we get there." Snape instructed.

Draco rolled his eyes before he spoke. "After over three months of this, you think I didn't know that."

"Just a friendly reminder." Snape said as he pulled out his wand to cast the spell to grant Draco and him entrance onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The two wizards entered the mansion to hear a woman screaming in agony.

Draco stared at the scene as he entered the dining room of his house. He saw Lucius standing over Narcissa with his wand pointed at her. Narcissa was on the floor on her hands and knees. Draco noticed as she lifted her head her left cheek bone was bright red. Narcissa was looking up at her husband her eyes were begging Lucius to let her go.

"I'll ask you again, Narcissa, what happened to the money?" Lucius said.

"I told you I don't know." Narcissa cried.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled.

Narcissa screamed again as she was hit with the torture curse. Draco's body filled with hatred and anger for his father. He had to suppress the urge to yell at him. Malfoy took a deep breath to gain control of his emotions before speaking. "Father that is long enough." Lucius' stopped the curse and stared at his son. Draco could see the anger in his father's eyes. He quickly thought up a story to convince his father of where the embezzled funds had disappeared to. "The money you are wanting accounted for was taken out by me. You know the Dark Lord has ordered me to infiltrate the exchange students. In order to be convincing I have to look like I'm one of them. Since I come from a wealthy background in order to blend in and make the group think I have their beliefs. I had to buy a lot of stuff to show off my wealth. I had to remove a large amount of money to buy a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Which is a very expensive muggle car, they run around 2 in half million apiece. I also had withdraw more money after that to buy expensive top of the line clothing, and for some reason this group insists on wearing gold jewelry so I had to buy tons of that too. I cleaned out my vault and still needed more money for everything so I took it out our family vault. And so you aren't worried when more disappears I will also be removing more money later since I still need to keep up the appearances. Those who are wealthy in this groups eyes show it off. I'm sure you want me to out shine Kaiba father. And in order to do that I will be spending a lot of money. Once the group joins us I will make sure you get back your money and then some. Because everything I buy can be sold back a profit." Draco lied. His stomach was in knots, even though he wasn't surprised by his father's antics he never truly expected his father to torture his mother over money.

"As long I get it back. I need to be able to keep up with my bribes. It is getting harder to bribe officials since the February edition of _The Quibbler_ came out. It seems people are starting to believe Potter." Lucius said.

"I could have told you that father. Potter gets letters daily that cover the entire Gryffindor table some say he is off his rocker, others say they believe him. But soon the Dark Lord will show his face and you won't need to worry about the officials at the ministry or your bribes to them because the Dark Lord will be in charge of the Ministry." Draco stated.

Bellatrix was helping Narcissa to her feet. "Cissa, I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting you. First he smacks you so hard you fall over then he tortures you." Bellatrix whispered.

"You can't, the Dark Lord would kill you if you kill him. And I need you Bella, we are sisters and I depend on you. Lucius' plan for helping the Dark Lord get the prophecy has increased his status as a Death Eater. He is no longer seen as the lowest one which means as soon as this plan is over he will be less angry and not hurt me out of his frustration and anger." Narcissa replied in a whisper.

"Then I'll figure out another way to get even with him. I wish you could just leave Lucius and find a better pureblood to be with one who knows you hurt your enemies not your pureblood wife or their pureblood child." Bella stated her entire body was filled with anger she wanted to take her wand out and kill Lucius right there.

"I can't do that, it would kill me. When we got married our vows were sealed with an Unbreakable Vow. You know that, I won't be free of him until he dies." Narcissa said.

"I do know that. That is why I said _wish_. I will figure out how to get even with him, no one hurts my sister." Bellatrix stated.

Draco walked over to his aunt and mom. "You okay mum. I'm sorry about the money, I was under the impression I could use it whenever I wanted and needed it."

"You can your father is just getting paranoid, he is also frustrated and angry." Narcissa said as she tried to give her son a hug. Her body was filled with pain causing her to wince when she moved.

Draco knowing his mother was in agony pulled a potion bottle out of his pocket and placed it in his mom's hand. "When my father isn't looking take this. It really helps ease the pain from the Cruciatus Curse." He whispered.

"Ever since the hearing of my disowned cousin the members of the Wizengamot aren't as cooperative to accepting bribes, and he decided to take his anger out on me." Narcissa said. "I think I'm going to go lie down, it was good to see you son. Stay safe." Narcissa left the room and headed to her bedroom her body ached and she just wanted some sleep. She made a mental note to herself to take the potion Draco gave her as soon as she was in her room.

Draco inwardly swore to himself that by the time he was finished stripping away Lucius' wealth he would see to it his father paid for what he did to his mom. "If he keeps this up, he is going to find himself dead. I have a feeling his plan whatever it is going to blow up in his face and I'll have to clean up his mess." Draco said in a tone that made Bellatrix squeal out in delight.

"Oh Draco, I so proud of you, you are a natural Death Eater." Bella said.

"Thanks, Aunt Bella." Draco responded.

One by one the Death Eaters sat down at the long table and waited for Voldemort so that their meeting could start. Voldemort came strolling into the dinning with Nagini slithering at his feet. "Ah everyone is here good. Now we can get started. Lucius tell me did you find out when the school is let out?"

"No my Lord, I'm having trouble reaching the Headmaster of that school. But I will soon." Lucius said.

"You are taking too long." Voldemort snapped.

Draco was confused by the conversion that was starting. He figured it had something to do with his father's plan and maybe he had found an opening to get some answers. "My Lord, what school are you talking about? Since I know it isn't Hogwarts we get out for Easter break in three weeks, you have already ordered me to spend it in Japan with the exchange students." Draco said.

"Yes Draco, you are right it isn't Hogwarts. I need to know when Osaka Magical Dojo lets out for Easter Break."

Draco figured this had something to do with his father's evil plan and wanted answers. Malfoy had remember the meeting when Snape mentioned this school so he thought up a lie quickly to go with Snape's previous lie. "That school doesn't have an Easter Holiday Break." Draco asked.

Voldemort smiled. "How did you come by know such a piece of knowledge?"

"Potter won't shut up about his girlfriend's class schedule. I paid attention." Draco lied he knew for a fact that Serenity was a muggle and was a Freshman at Domino City High School, but he knew that Snape would be killed, if Voldemort ever realized that he was lied to that day. So Draco played off Snape's lie. He just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"Draco, I am pleased. You are by far one of the best servants I have." Voldemort said.

"Thank you, my Lord. Now can you tell me why needing to know this was so important?" Draco asked. He really needed some answers and he hoped he would get them.

"I think you have earned the right to be let in since I'm certain this plan of Lucius' will work." Voldemort said. "First I want it made clear that when we carry out Lucius' plan no one kills any of the exchange students if they show up to help Potter. I want a full report of their power when you return to me with the prophecy. So encage them, fight them, torture them, but don't use lethal force. I will then have Draco start to work all summer during Kaiba's tournament convincing them that it was the Oder not us who set the trap and have him bring them onto our side. Since they already hate and don't trust Dumbledore they will buy the lie. Once he has convinced them I'll initiate them once they start their NEWT classes of course."

Bella leapt to her feet and hit her fists on the table. "But my Lord, I really want to kill the bastard brat of my disowned cousin." Bellatrix yelled.

"Patience Bella, if she doesn't join us by the end of the next school year she is all yours." Voldemort said.

"Fine my Lord." Bellatrix said as she sat down. "_I just thought of the perfect thing, I can kill the brat and blame it on Lucius. He has been abusing my beloved nephew and now my sister. He will deserve it and when I blame him for her death the Dark Lord will order me to kill him, and my sister can finally be free of the asshole._" Bella laughed to herself. She now had a plan of her own and would implement it when the time came.

"Also I want to be the one to kill Potter so he is off limits as well, if anyone else shows up feel free to kill them." Voldemort ordered.

Draco didn't like where the Dark Lord was headed with that decided to try to convince him not to kill everyone. "My Lord, if any are purebloods they could be just as easily be swayed to our side. I know a lot of students are fed up with Dumbledore and have no loyalty to him." Draco said.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you, my Lord." Draco said.

"Then I amend my order kill only the Mudbloods, and any members of the Order that show up. We will have a great battle and I will finally show the Ministry I'm back. And when we set our trap it is essential that Severus and Draco stay at Hogwarts. Understand." Voldemort said.

"Yes My Lord." Draco and Snape said in unison.

"What is this trap you speak of?" Draco asked.

"Your father has come up with the perfect trap to have Potter retrieve the prophecy for me. We will be playing to Potter's hero complex and we'll just leave it at that. We will wait until the

right time to spring Lucius' trap. I have all the pieces in play now we wait." Voldemort said.

Draco spent several minutes pondering the discussion when a wave of terror fell down his back. He had just figured out the trap, he knew he would have to let things play out and not tell anyone. Even though he really wanted to tip off his friends he knew he couldn't. At least the Death Eaters were ordered to not use lethal force. However Draco knew that wouldn't stop them, he just hoped when the battle was over that everyone would be alright. He would try to find out when the trap was set to give them a fair warning, but right now he didn't know when he only knew what.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	130. Chapter 130

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or harry potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 130<p>

Draco's was lying on his four poster bed. It was nearing daybreak and his head was spinning it had been only been a few hours since that dreadful Death Eater meeting and he still felt helpless to do anything to prevent the inevitable. Someday soon his friends would have to fight the Death Eaters and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He had tried several times to try to figure out away to tip off his friends but every plan he thought of wouldn't work. He knew that it needed to be a plan that didn't blow his cover as a double agent and he hadn't been able to come up with one yet.

Snape had told him that sometimes that was the trouble with being a spy. Snape had told

Draco on the bus ride back that he too feared Lucius' plan and hoped all his students would come out alive. Draco knew that he needed to talk to someone to help clear his head so he whipped out his cell and sent a text message. When he got a response he got out of bed slipped on his clothes and headed out of his dorm.

The halls of the castle were bare and quiet. It seemed the pranksters kept things quiet in the wee hours of the morning. Draco strolled the halls of the castle to the designated meeting place. It was a secluded "I figured you would be up so I sent you a message." Draco said.

Krista approached Draco with a cup of coffee in her hand. "What is it you need little cousin." Krista asked.

Draco was fidgeting with his hands as he spoke. "I've got a problem and I hope you can help me with it."

Krista smiled. "Of course I'll help you. What is bothering you?" She asked.

"Well I can't tell you everything for safety reasons." Draco said.

"I understand, and so does everyone else. If something evil is going down none of us will blame you. You have to walk a very tight line to keep everyone you care about from dyeing. And that includes keeping some information to yourself." Krista explained.

Draco took a deep breath before speaking. He hoped that maybe Krista could come up with a way to get the information his friends would need. "The plan my father came up with is evil, unfortunately I fear it will work."

"Can you be cryptic? I'm pretty good at reading between the lines." Krista stated.

Draco thought of an idea it just might work. "Actually I was hoping you could just get a vision of my father's plan so that suspicions would be off of me." He said.

Krista thought for a moment before speaking. "I could try, but sometimes the Necklace only shows me pieces. I might not get everything I need. Even if I did get a vision that would give us the whole picture, Voldemort doesn't know anything about the power in my Necklace and we need to protect that over anything."

Draco sighed. "Damn, I was afraid you would say that."

Krista could hear the frustration in Draco's voice and decided she would try her necklace. "Tell you what little cousin, I'll see if I can get a vision. If I do we can all work together to come up with a believable cover story." Krista pressed her fingers to her Necklace when her vision cleared she let out a sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry all I got was a vision of the same hallway that Arthur was attacked by Nagini in. I didn't get anything else. This hallway is important, I'm just not sure how yet. But don't worry I'll keep trying maybe in time I'll get more details after all sometimes destiny will only show me what needs to be seen to keep destiny on track. Sometimes the necklace gives me visions that I need to put the pieces together. And sometimes it will show me something that I have no idea what it means like when it only showed me to bring a briefcase full of electronics to the ministry with me. I had no idea it showed me that because I was supposed to meet and hire Arthur." Krista explained.

"I was really hoping it would show you my father's plan in detail so you could come up with a way to stop it, or at least come up with a plan to defend against it. Since all I can tell you about my father's plan is he is going to play to Potter's hero complex." Draco said.

"Snape Sensei has feared that ever since Harry mastered Occlumency. So that doesn't surprise me. Was there anything else you needed to discuss?" Krista asked.

"Yeah there is I wanted to know something." Draco paused for several moments before speaking he really hoped he didn't scare his cousin with this question. "When is killing someone considered murder and when is it not considered murder?"

Draco's question had Krista worried, but she wanted to hear him out. "Did Voldemort order you to kill someone?" She asked.

"No, I want to kill my father! I know if I went up to him and cast the Killing Curse right now it would work because I want him dead! He is abusing my mum and I won't let him hurt her anymore!" Draco hollared.

Krista was furious when she heard about the abuse. She knew what her cousin needed to hear so chose her words carefully. "That would be categorized in a non magical court of law as justifiable homicide, killing someone to prevent another from being hurt. Justifiable Homicide isn't an uncommon claim when the abuser is killed by the one they had abused or a relative of the abused. It is in the same category as self defense. I'm not sure what the magical laws would call it. Why ask if it is murder? I certainly don't categorize it as murder the world would be better off without your father." Krista voice was dripping with disgust at her last statement. She wanted to find Lucius and give him a Shadow Game with an unhappy ending.

"I know that murder splits the soul and I for one don't want to split my soul." Draco said.

Krista looked into her cousin's eyes and could see the thirst of vengeance. "Only you can answer the question if killing to save your mom would spilt your soul. I for one don't think that killing your father would cause your soul to split, he is an evil man. The big question is do you think killing your father is justified?" She said.

"I totally think it is justified." Draco stated.

Krista nodded her head in agreement. "Then you have answered your own question on whether or not killing him would split your soul. If you decided to actually do it, I would recommend doing it in a way that won't suspicions from the Ministry and get you thrown in Azkaban. Because something tells me that the Ministry of Magic really doesn't have a justifiable homicide clause in their laws they would lock you up for murder." Krista explained.

"I have most of that figured out even though my father's plan will work for my plan to rid my mum of that evil man his plan needs to fail. What can you do to insure that?" Draco asked.

"Even though you can't give me specifics, is there anything you can you tell me about this plan?" Krista said.

"He intends to set a trap for Harry so that Harry will retrieve the Prophecy for the Dark Lord." Draco stated.

"I see can you tell me anything about this trap?" Krista asked.

"No I deduced the bait for the trap, but can't give you any specifics. I don't even think the Dark Lord knows I figured out the bait. I just don't know how he plans to implement it." Draco said.

"If Voldemort asks you to participate, you need to be convincing." Krista said.

"I was told that when the battle is fought to stay here." Draco said.

"Voldemort might ask for your help to set up the trap and you need to be prepared to do just that." Krista stated.

"Professor Snape already said that might be the case, but I have a feeling the Dark Lord is going to keep me as far away from having any contact with this plan since I've been ordered to convince you after the battle is over that the trap was the Order's idea." Draco explained.

"Then I agree with you, you will be staying far away from the action at least this time around." Krista reasoned.

"The Dark Lord did order only the killing the ones muggle born and members of the Order, but that command won't stop the Death Eaters from trying to kill others. I'm certain my aunt will try to kill you." Draco said with concern in his voice.

Krista noticed the panic in Draco's voice and wanted to reassure him. "She won't be successful in that. There is a reason she couldn't kill me 15 years ago even though I was right in front of her nose." Krista said. "Whatever reason destiny had for having me shielded from Bellatrix's magic has over the last 15 years made me more powerful than her. I will prevail over her."

"The only way I can see my father's plan failing is if someone that was ordered to not be killed is killed. I for one would rather not see that happen." Draco reasoned.

Krista pondered for several minutes. She was trying to come up with a plan when one hit her like a ton of bricks. "There is another way your father can fail. The prophecy must not be retrieved and handed to Voldemort. That would cause the entire plan to fail. Since that is Voldemort's ultimate goal with this plan!" She exclaimed.

Draco smiled he knew Krista could come up with something. He really loved having a cousin who was so brilliant. "That would work, if my father fails to get that prophecy he will be seen as an incompetent failure. The Dark Lord will be furious with him and I will use that to my advantage." Draco placed his hand on his dueling deck. "I swear on my deck by the end of this year that my father will meet his end by my hand. He has hurt my mum and that is unforgivable."

Krista was shocked. She hadn't expected Draco to swear on his deck. "Just be careful, I would hate for him to kill you first. I kind of like having a little cousin, who is a duelist, who knows what it is like to come from the underground. All of my dueling friends really can't understand. Seto tries, but he has never been an underground duelist." Krista said.

Draco stood still for a moment. There was something else he wanted to ask his cousin, but thought she would laugh at him. Taking a deep breath he decided to try to ask her anyway. "Now I do have a totally different thing to ask you."

"What is it?" Krista asked.

"Do you think this is too much?" Draco reached in his pocket, pulled out his little bag that had the undetectable extension charm on it. He reached into the bag and pulled out a black square box. It was about eight inches wide and eight inches long. "I had this special made for Ginny, but now I think it might give her the wrong idea." He said as he handed Krista the box.

Krista recognized the box as one that held fine jewelry. She flipped open the box what she saw made her eyes pop out. "Wow, I think she will like these, most girls like necklaces and earrings, however I can't believe you got her a Red Eyes Ultimate replica for the necklace. And the earrings are both Red Eyes Black Dragons. I know Pegasus' royalty rate for replicas and they aren't cheap." Krista lifted the necklace to examine it. "Plus you had them created with platinum and used onyx for the dragon's scales to cover the entire bodies of the dragons and rubies for the eyes. This collection would have ran you around 2,000,000 Pounds."

"I'm rich and didn't feel like hiding all my wealth in the stock market so I thought some jewelry for an extremely sexy girl was an order." Draco stated with a grin.

"Not to mention you did make a huge return on your stocks already." Krista added.

"So do you think it is too much?" Draco asked.

Krista laughed as she put the necklace back in the box, and closed the lid. "I think it proves how you really feel about her, no one gives someone this kind of jewelry unless they are hopelessly and totally in love."

"I already told Professor Snape I'm not in love." Draco snapped as he started to feel embarrassed and his cheeks turned pink.

Krista noticed the pinking in Draco's cheeks and laughed even harder. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, and you might start to believe it." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Draco recomposed his figured as he asked. "How do you know I don't want to give her this to get in her pants?"

"First I already know you want to jump her, you are just being a gentleman by letting her make the first move towards total intimacy so she doesn't regret anything in the morning. And if sex was your motivation, you would have bought a pair of diamond earrings running you maybe 200 grand for a really nice pair, and not a special order that was 10 times the price and one that is the replica to the ace of your deck and your most powerful monster." Krista teased.

"Shut up." Draco snapped.

"I call them like I see them. You are so in love with her." Krista said.

"Now I'm wishing I didn't show them to you." Draco said as he held out his hand. "Can I have them back now?"

"Of course." Krista handed Draco the box. "So when are you going to give them to her?" She asked.

"Well we have a date to see _Madam Butterfly_ this Saturday and I thought she could wear them there with a dress I want to buy for her. She needs new stuff. Someone of her beauty shouldn't be in second hand stuff all the time." Draco said.

"Yeah because nothing says a day at the opera house like a pair of duel monster replica earrings and necklace." Krista said sarcastically. "You do realize if she wears this jewelry around her school or her parents they are going to get suspicious that she has a wealthy boyfriend."

"Why do you really think they know the value of muggle jewery?" Draco asked.

"I know Arthur knows the price of diamonds, in order to get on Molly's good side he had Seto take him shopping for a diamond necklace. The man saved quite a bit of his extra money and it seemed to win his wife over to get such a nice necklace. As for the students of Hogwarts they will know that her family couldn't afford fine jewelry." Krista explained.

Draco was lost in thought for several moments. "I got it she can hide the necklace under her robes. They cover everything which is really a great disappointment. And the earrings she can hide with her red long hair." Draco stated.

"Good luck not getting caught, but if you keep giving her expensive jewelry someone is going to put two and two together." Krista said as an Eagle Owl flew down and landed on Draco's shoulder.

Draco gave his owl a pat on the head before removing the letter. He opened his letter and fear ran down his spine as he read it. "Damn, it looks like my father got the information he needed luckily the lie I told the Dark Lord was actually a true statement. But I now know when my father's plan will be implemented. I just don't think I can come up with a way to prevent it."

"If destiny wants us to prevent it, I will eventually be shown the plan, if not I'll be shown the plan after it is implemented visions from the past always come to me with no hassle. This should give me and the court time to plan a defense." Krista explained just as her cell phone beeped. She checked the message. "It is, Seto, he says he is headed to breakfast and will meet me there."

"I guess that means we need to head to the Great Hall, but I'm going to head in after you. If we are seen together that wouldn't be good for my cover." Draco said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Krista teased as she left her cousin. She walked down the halls of the castle. It seemed that the pranksters had started to make Umbridge's morning one to remember as she saw Umbridge running down the castle halls being chased by what looked like a hologram of a pink elephant.

"How do you like the new hologram system we installed Mrs. the Hutt. Now when we are tired of your shit we just push a button and upload a hologram form the data base." Bakura yelled.

"Isn't it great to be friends with an electronics genius? We had Kaiba create some hologram generators and then we hid them all over the castle!" Marik yelled.

"And you will never find them!" Fred said.

"Better start packing your sorry ass out of here now! Because we won't stop until you are gone!" George said.

Krista laughed as she past the four prankster brothers. "I can't believe you guys, next I suppose you'll have the hallways turned into a swamp." She said sarcastically.

"We don't have a swamp." Fred said.

"Not yet anyway." George added.

"Come on George lets go create a swamp for the halls." Fred said.

"Right away Fred. Thanks for the idea Krista." George said.

As the twins were leaving Krista yelled. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Royal Sorceress, You should know you can't be sarcastic and not taken seriously around us. Bakura let's try to create some exploding rubber ducks to go in the pond." Marik said.

"When they explode they spray every passersby with body paint." Bakura said.

Krista shook her head in disbelief and made a mantle note to herself to demand a cut of the twins' profits when they started mass producing the swamps. If they were going to use her sarcasm as a marking idea she would be damned if she didn't get a cut of the profits.

Krista walked into the great hall to see that Kaiba was busy working on his laptop. She walked up and gave him a kiss on his neck. "Miss me sexy." She said.

Kaiba looked up from his laptop before speaking. "Of course, so how is the Black Dragon?"

"I'll fill you in later. Right now I want some coffee and breakfast." Krista said.

One by one the students of Hogwarts ate breakfast and headed to class. The day seem to fly by and at three in the afternoon all the fifth year duelists were in the front of Snape office waiting for career counseling.

"This is fucking stupid. I'm the CEO of my own company. I don't want or need a new career. Particularly one in the Wizarding Community!" Kaiba hollered in annoyance.

"Can I please feed Mrs. the Hutt to my Man Eater Bug and put us all out of our misery." Bakura asked.

"I just want to get this over with. If it weren't for the fact that Mrs. the Hutt threatened to fire Sensei if we didn't show up for this I wouldn't be here." Krista stated.

"None of us would but Sensei likes his job and we like him so we will be nice and show up to this totally pointless meeting. And no Bakura you can't feed the toad faced woman to your Bug. As much as I would love to see it done we don't just kill people because we don't like them." Atem said.

"Stupid Pharaoh trying to ruin all my fun." Bakura grumbled.

Snape opened the door. "I'll take Miss Klearity and Mr. Kaiba first. Hopefully this won't take too long."

Kaiba and Krista entered Snape's office. "Hem hem. Why are there two students in here?" Umbridge asked.

"They do everything together and I'm trying to save time by taking two students at a time, but if keep interrupting me I'll have to just send you a written report of these students and their career choices." Snape said.

"Fine." Umbridge said as she took out her clipboard.

Krista and Kaiba sat down in the two chairs that were on the opposite side of Snape's at his desk. "Now Mr. Kaiba what career would you like so that I can inform you of what NEWT level classes to take to achieve that goal?" Snape asked.

"I'm the CEO of my own company and don't need a career." Kaiba stated.

"You don't want to take any NEWTS young man?" Umbridge asked.

"Mrs. the Hutt take the cotton balls out of your ears that wasn't what I said! I said I don't want a magical career! How about this Sensei I tell you what NEWT classes I want and you tell me what grade I need to get there and then I can leave to go back to working on my company." Kaiba suggested.

"That seems fair." Snape said.

"I want to take Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense assuming we get a better teacher next year. There isn't a chance in hell I'm taking Herbology, I don't like it when a plant tries to attack me but I will take Care of Magical Creatures if you guys can figure out how I can raise a dragon from an egg to an adult as a class project." Kaiba said.

"Mr. Kaiba dragons are illegal that won't happen." Umbridge said.

"Mrs. the Hutt I don't care about your opinion I stated what I wanted if my demands aren't meant then I won't be taking the class it isn't that hard of a concept." Kaiba said. The toad faced woman was starting to get on his nerves he was tempted to grab his Rod and make her do the Hokey Pokey.

"Now for your grades Potions you need an Outstanding in your OWL which you won't have a problem with you are currently getting that in my class. Your other teachers require an Exceeds Exceptions to continue to NEWT and I don't see you having trouble with that." Snape explained.

"Good are we done then?" Seto asked.

"Now on to you, Miss Klearity." Snape said.

Krista was feeling like she needed to make a point so she asked. "Sensei, hand me one of those career guides I don't have one." Snape hands Krista a guide. "Mrs. the Hutt here is what I think of your stupid guidelines." She tapped her wand to the booklet and set it on fire.

Snape had to suppress the urge to laugh this girl sure like to make a scene. "Miss Klearity, how about you just tell me what classes you are interested in taking as a NEWT student." He said.

"I would like to take Potions, Divination, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Ruins, I'll continue Herbology only if I find a decent manicurist over the summer that I can hire and transfer to London that class is murder on my nails. I'll also take Defense if we have a teacher who can tell the difference between dark and evil." Krista said.

"There isn't a difference between dark and evil." Umbridge stated.

"Mrs. the Hutt shut up and let Sensei tell me what I need so that I can get the fuck out of here!" Krista belted.

"Miss Klearity you are currently getting an Outstanding in my class so I see no problem with you continuing Potions. I know that Trelawney takes anyone who gets a passing grade which is an Acceptable at the OWL level in her NEWT classes so I know you are more than fine there. The others all require an Exceeds Expectations which you will have no problem with getting into those as well. You two are dismissed send in the Moto twins will you?" Snape said.

"Sure thing Snape Sensei." Krista said with a bow. Umbridge was getting furious with the antics of this group it seemed they would show respect to one teacher but not the appointed headmistress of the school.

Krista and Kaiba left the office and Yugi and Atem came in. "Have a seat. Do either of you want to have careers in the magical community?" Snape asked.

Atem decided he wanted to make Umbridge suffer so he said. "Sensei, I would like to be Minister of Magic."

Umbridge leaped out of her chair causing her clipboard to fall to the floor. "That would never happen, Mr. Moto! The Ministry would never hire you, you would never get onto the Wizengamot so you could never be Minister!" She yelled.

"Bitch I was joking you should have picked that up. I wouldn't accept the job as Minister if you gave me all the money in Kaiba's bank account." Atem said.

"Mr. Moto just tell me what class you want to take next year." Snape said.

"I'll take anything expect Arithmancy. So sign me up for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration Ancient Ruins, and Herbology." Atem said.

"To get into my potions class you will need an Outstanding on your OWL currently your work is at an Exceeds Exceptions if you bring it up by exam time I have no problem with you in my class. All your other classes will require at least an Exceeds Exceptions." Snape explained.

"Okay so if I don't get an Outstanding I guess I won't be in your class." Atem said.

"Now the other Mr. Moto what career do you want?" Snape asked.

"I want to take over my grandpa's Game Shop." Yugi said.

"Okay what classes do you want to take next year?" Snape asked.

"Just sign me up for the ones Atem asked for." Yugi said.

"Right now in my potions class your work is at Acceptable so to get in to my NEWT class you will have to work harder." Snape said.

"I understand, Sensei." Yugi said.

"You two are dismissed. Send in Ishtar and Bakura." Snape said.

Atem and Yugi exited the office and as Bakura and Marik were entering the office Bakura noticed that Umbridge had a coin purse sticking out of her pocket. "Hey look it is Mrs. the Hutt and she looks like she could use a hug." Bakura walked up to her and quickly grabbed her coin purse without her noticing and slipped it into the pocket of his robe. "Would you like a hug?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Umbridge said.

"Okay." Bakura said.

"Mr. Bakura sit down so we can do this quickly what careers do you two want." Snape said.

"I want to complete the Ultimate Challenge!" Bakura said.

"What is that?" Umbridge asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but you know what I'm feeling generous at the moment so I think I'll give you a hint. I came in the night to do things that weren't right. You tried to warn but ripping you off was better than internet porn!" Bakura belted out in a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh didn't get my hint. Oh well I guess you'll have to see the headlines when I pass the Ultimate Challenge to know what I was talking about." Bakura said.

"Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar since you seem to want to cause more trouble how about I tell you what classes you qualify for taken an NEWT in when you get your OWL results." Snape suggested.

"Sounds good, Sensei. I only care that I can continue Divination." Ryou said.

"That Mr. Bakura may be the only class you will be able to take." Snape said. "Send in Granger and Potter." Bakura and Marik left the office.

Snape was getting tired of career counseling when Harry and Hermione came in for their sessions. He was a little pleased that both seemed at least open to the idea of a magical career. Harry said he was interested in maybe being an auror and Hermione mentioned an interest in being a Healer. Snape gave them the required classes to achieve that goal. He was glad when the last two student left to join the others and Umbridge was finally out of his office. Snape was so stressed he decided he would try to get some first years essays graded then call it a night.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	131. Chapter 131

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 131<p>

Easter Break had arrived and everyone was excited about spending the week in Domino City. Krista was sitting on the floor in the living room of the Kaiba Manor. She had been spending the last three weeks every so often trying to get a more accurate vision of the future, but for some reason destiny was choosing to be cryptic. She had decided to see if meditating first would help create a stronger vision. When her phone went off signaling the end of her mediation session she pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace. She concentrated hard on seeing a vision of what the bait was for the trap Lucius was going to set. When her vision cleared she yelled. "Fuck!"

"Still nothing of use." Seto said, he had gotten used to his woman's outbursts over the last three weeks. It seemed every spare minute Krista found she was trying to see a detailed vision.

"This time when I saw that stupid hallway, I also saw several doors and which ones to take to get to this room that was filled with glass balls. I have no idea what this means. I still can't seem to conjure a vision that will tell me what this trap is. The only thing I can conclude is that this is the location where we will fight. I just haven't the foggiest idea where this location is or what the trap is!" Krista yelled out in frustration.

"Destiny will show you eventually what you need, but we have to be patient." Atem said.

"We are running out of time! When we get back to Hogwarts we will be starting our OWL exams and I won't have a chance to really work on conjuring visions!" Krista screamed.

Seto knelt down and gave his woman a quick reassuring kiss. "You'll find the time. I have faith that you will get the information you need. For some reason the gods are toying with us. It makes me believe that whatever is going to go down has to and it isn't going to be pleasant which is why your visions aren't clear answers." Kaiba reasoned as he got up and sat down on the couch.

"You think that something really bad is going to happen and destiny doesn't want me to try to change it so that is why my visions are so unclear right at the moment." Krista said.

"Unfortunately, I do." Kaiba said.

"This is so frustrating for me. I really wish I could tell you what I know!" Draco hollered.

"We understand why you can't and no one blames you." Krista said.

"Still doesn't make it any less frustrating." Draco muttered.

"I have to say I agree with Seto. It is possible that something as terrible as someone being killed is being blocked because I would try to prevent a death of someone I care about." Krista said as she started to stretch out her legs.

"I say let's put your vision quest on hold and start more studying. We have a week until we start to take our OWLS." Hermione said.

"Only the Queen could think of studying when we are on the brink of battle." Kaiba said.

"We all need to pass our OWLS." Hermione said.

"I agree that we need to pass, but I want to enjoy my time off. Harry and Yugi had the right idea this evening taking their girls out for an evening of fun and romance. So what do you say my queen let's go out on the town. We can always study tomorrow." Atem said as he held out his hand to his queen.

"Okay let's go, Kaiba, can we borrow a limo?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just tell Roland where you want to go and he'll drive you." Kaiba said.

"I still can't believe Marik and Bakura decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday break. The Weasley twins said they were giving the students a break from mayhem for the week." Draco said.

"They wanted to spend it with the Patil twins. And taking a break for a week means the Weasley twins are planning for something big." Krista said.

"Tell me something Granger, where did you, Potter, and Atem run off to during the final Quidditch game of the season last Saturday. Ginny played great that day and I was the only one who stayed to watch it." Draco said.

"It must have been her necklace and earrings that gave the team a bit of luck, even though your house took the cup this year." Krista teased.

"Ugh I wish we had stayed, Hagrid introduced us to his half brother. He made it sound like it was a life and death situation since Mrs. the Hutt was blaming him for the squirting toilets in her office." Atem said.

"Hagrid's half brother is a giant named Grawp. And Hagrid expects us to teach his brother English." Hermione added.

"Now the forbidden forest has a new resident at sixteen foot giant with a bad temper. He constantly beats on Hagrid and uproots the trees." Atem stated.

Seto shook his head in disbelief at the idea of a giant living in the forbidden forest. "I would say, forget trying to teach the giant English." Kaiba said.

"I've always said that Hagrid is a bit of an oaf. Now maybe you'll believe me." Draco said.

"He did have that lesson on Dragons." Kaiba said.

"One good lesson doesn't make me think he is anything less than an oaf." Draco said.

"Well let's get going my queen, I want to show you a good time." Atem said.

"Lead the way." Hermione said as she took Atem's hand in hers and they walked towards the door when they opened it they found themselves face to face with three visitors. One was a young female with bubblegum pink hair, the other was a man in ratty robes and the third was a Krista's father.

"We were just about to knock on the door." Sirius said.

"_Royal Sorceress, send your cousin to his room, you have some visitors I'm not sure who they are but they are here with your father. It looks like the old fool thinks your father needs a couple of chaperones to visit you._" Atem relayed over the shared mind link.

"_Understood, Pharaoh._" Krista replied.

"Is Krista home?" Sirius asked.

"She is. I don't mean to be rude but, Sirius, who are your two friends?" Atem asked.

"This is Remus Lupin." Sirius said as he pointed to Lupin. "And Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks snapped.

"She prefers to be called Tonks and she is actually the daughter of the only cousin I get along with. She wanted to meet my daughter." Sirius said.

"So you would be Krista's cousin." Hermione said

Tonks nodded her head. "Yes I would. Oh and can you tell the owner of this house I'm sorry about his dragon statues. I lost my balance upon landing from my apparation and my wand sparked casing the wings break." Tonks explained.

Atem snickered. "I would recommend magically fixing the dragons now and not mention the magical mishap to Kaiba those statues are replicas of his ace and he is overly obsessed with that dragon." Atem said.

"Okay." Tonks waved her wand and Kaiba's statues were fixed.

Lupin had spent the last several moments staring at Hermione's dueling outfit. "Hi, Hermione, when Sirius said you started dressing different he wasn't joking." Lupin said.

Hermione laughed as she spoke. "I've actually gotten used to wearing leather it is quite comfortable."

"Well Hermione and I are heading out. Just walk into the living room Krista and Kaiba are already in there." Atem said as he and Hermione climbed into a limo. The three English Magicians waved as the royal couple's limo pulled out of the driveway of Kaiba Manor.

The three walked into the living room. As the three came into the room Tonks tripped on the edge of a Persian Rug. Her little trip caused her to knock over a coat rack. "Sorry guys." Tonks said as she quickly used her wand to fix the mess she had made.

Krista snickered. "Hey dad, it is good to see you." Krista said as she got up off the floor and gave her father a hug.

"I wanted to come see you and Harry." Sirius said.

"And what is with your two traveling companions? I would figure that since you are now a free man you could go somewhere with body guards." Kaiba grumbled. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Dumbledore's groupies.

"Remus is my best friend and Nymphadora is Krista's cousin she wanted to meet her." Sirius said.

"I said to not call me Nymphadora!" Tonks hollered.

"She prefers to be called Tonks." Sirius said.

"You would too if your mother had named you Nymphadora." Tonks said.

"I don't know about that I kind of like your name." Krista said.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"Because it is close to the word nymphomaniac. Now I want to take Seto upstairs to our room and jump him." Krista teased.

Sirius barked out a laugh while Tonks and Lupin turned beet red with Krista's comment. "You were right, Sirius. She is her mother's daughter." Lupin said as he hid his face in his hands.

"Now, dad, I know you didn't just come here for a social call, so why are the three of you here?" Krista asked as she sat down next to Seto and leaned her head on his shoulder. Seto liked the close contact and wanted to bring his girl in closer so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

Kaiba was beginning to think that Dumbledore was behind his unexpected guests. "If it has something to do with the old man tell him to go fuck himself. I'm not in the mood for his games." The annoyed CEO stated.

"Dumbledore has nothing to do with us being here." Lupin said.

Krista was beginning to wonder why her father had arrived with two members from the Order if they weren't there on Dumbledore orders. She also sensed something about the two accomplices with her father. She wanted answers so she asked. "Are you loyal to him?"

Lupin was shocked by Krista's question. "We want to see Voldemort destroyed if that is what you mean." He said.

"No it isn't. I understand that you are my father's best friend. But I have a really big problem with Dumbledore and you could be lying right now." Krista said.

"You are the daughter of my best friend. I have no reason to be lying." Lupin said.

"_Royal Sorceresses, what are you doing?_" Seto asked over the telepathic link.

"_I trust my father, but these two have something about them that makes me think they might be more loyal to our cause then Dumbledore's. I'm trying to find out if they would be for us or against us_. _They could be valuable allies._" Krista replied.

"_Then I would suggest taking the attitude down a notch._" Kaiba said.

"_High Priest, you should know me better than that by now. I'm playing a game to figure out where the cute couple stand in their loyalties._" Krista sent with a snicker.

"_What makes you think they are a couple?_" Kaiba asked.

"_There is sexual tension between those two._" Krista replied.

"_That just means there is an attraction between the two not a relationship_." Kaiba said.

"Answer me this one question and I'll believe that you aren't being dishonest." Krista demanded.

Lupin gave Krista a question look. He couldn't figure out what this girl was up to. "What is it?" He asked.

Krista pointed her index finger back and forth between Tonks and Lupin. "How long have you two been a couple?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tonks said as her cheeks went pink.

"I'm talking about the romantic attraction I sense between you and Remus. Don't even try to deny it I can sense sexual tension between two people a mile away." Krista explained.

Remus was red in the cheeks as he spoke. "We aren't a couple. I'm too old for her, too poor, and too dangerous."

"Classic you have an interest in her but are afraid to act on it." Krista said.

"For very good reasons." Lupin said.

"Your reasons are stupid, who cares if you are a werewolf." Krista says.

"Sirius told you about me." Lupin said.

"Of course he did. He did tell me stories about his life and that would include stories about his best friends." Krista stated.

Tonks walked over to Krista and whispered. "Can I talk to you girl to girl for a moment?"

"Sure." Krista replied.

"How did you know I was interested in Remus?" Tonks asked.

Krista smirked. "I told you I can sense it. I've always been able to tell when two people are hot for each other."

"Hey Krista, can you play match maker later? We are here for a really important reason." Sirius said.

"Okay I'll cease my teasing for a little while anyway. And I do believe that you two aren't lying to me about Dumbledore not sending you." Krista said.

"So if the old fool didn't send you why are you here?" Seto asked.

"Ginny Weasley had a fight last night with Molly Weasley something about a dress she had in her chest. Molly thinks her daughter stole some money to pay for it. Ginny stormed out headquarters and we haven't been able to find her. Her folks were hoping she might have taken the Floo Network here since she is a friend of yours." Tonks explained.

"Why didn't her parents come here?" Seto asked.

"They are looking all over London for her." Lupin said.

Krista felt a wave of fear run down her spine. "I haven't heard from her but let me try texting her." She said.

"Try what?" Tonks asked.

Krista pulled out her cell phone and showed it off to Tonks. "Texting her, in the real world we use texting instead of owls to send messages. I gave Ginny a phone for Christmas." Krista was worried about Ginny as she quickly sent a text to Ginny asking if she was supposed to meet Draco here. When she got a response she said. "Ginny says she is fine and just wants some time to herself. Please tell her mom the dress was a gift from me and that she didn't steal anything."

"Sirius, I'll have Krista text you if we hear anything else and please text Krista if Ginny comes back." Kaiba said. Seto spent several minutes looking at Lupin when he was hit with a brilliant idea. If Krista's intuition was correct about Lupin and Tonks being good allies then he needed to implement his plan. "Hey Remus, I don't want to sound insensitive but are you down on your luck I couldn't help but notice the condition of your clothing."

"I'm just having a little trouble finding work, given my condition." Lupin said.

"If you want a job, I could use a new custodian on my staff for the London KC building. I just fired my last for showing up drunk to work. There are just some things I don't tolerate showing up drunk to work is one of them. If you don't mind working in the non magical world, the job is yours." Kaiba said.

Lupin was shocked by the CEO. No one ever wanted to hire him. "Are you serious you would hire me even though I'm a werewolf?"

"Yes I could care less about a little problem with the full moon. If Sirius didn't already tell you, my friends and I don't give a flying fuck about blood status, which house someone was sorted into, or the magical world's view of sex. We want to see change. With the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion you are fine as long as you remember to take your potion. I'm willing to work out your schedule to make sure you aren't scheduled to work during the full moon. I do have some rules and your contract with KC will be magically sealed. My ground rules are you tell absolutely no one on my staff that you are magical. You can't use magic to do your job. Don't tell the press I'm magical and just get the job finished in a timely manner. So do you want the job or not?" Kaiba stated.

"I'll take it and thank you, I will need to start in a few days." Lupin said.

Kaiba was pleased. He felt his woman was right the two called Tonks and Remus would be reliable allies, and now that Remus had agreed to work for KC that would help to reinforce the breaking down of the backwards thinking of the Wizarding World's views, particularly when he finished some of the other plans he had for his company. One day the magical world would view technology as a good thing and he would create a magical department for KC for all adapted technology. And when that day came, Remus could work as the head of the department. "I understand full moon tomorrow night and all." He said.

"Just come by my office in London I'll meet you there after the passing of the full moon and I'll give you your contract and an orientation. When you start you will report to Odion, he is magical and will understand your condition."

"Then I'll see you on Friday, where is your building anyway." Lupin asked.

"Downtown London tallest building in the business district you can't miss it." Kaiba said.

Kaiba got off the couch, walked over to a vault, open the vault and pulled out a wad of cash. "Pick yourself up some decent clothes prior to showing up. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt will be fine." The CEO stated. Lupin look embarrassed by the money and tried to refuse it. Kaiba noticed the man's reluctance to accept the money. "If it makes you feel better think of it as a hiring bonus." Lupin smiled and nodded as he took the money from Kaiba.

"Hey you know what you two should go out tonight and celebrate." Krista teased. This caused Lupin and Tonks started to blush.

"Well if there is nothing else to discuss we should return to headquarters before Kreacher does something from the screeched orders from my deranged mum's portrait. I will contact you if I hear from Ginny." Sirius said as three apparated out of the manor moments later.

"For the Love of Isis, my life is getting more and more complicated." Krista said.

"I take it Ginny staged the fight with her mom." Seto said.

"Oh yeah, and she blackmailed her dad to play along and he paid for a plane ticket here. She told him she wanted to come see me but didn't think her mom would let her so she staged a fight by purposely letting her mom find the dress Draco bought her when they went to the opera a couple of weeks ago." Krista said. "The things I do for my friends and family."

"Draco doesn't know she is on the way does he." Seto said.

"No she wants to surprise him." Krista sent a text to Draco telling him the coast was cleared. His response was he would be down later because he was currently texting Ginny. Krista laughed at his response if only he knew she was on her way here. "Her plane is scheduled to land at 10pm. We need to get to work getting her a passport. I'm sure she overlooked that."

"I don't doubt it. She is new to understanding the real world. Although your cousin sure is doing a good job of helping her to see what the world has to offer." Kaiba commented as he and Krista headed to his home office to take care of business.

"I'll pick her up in my car." Krista said.

"I figured you would say that. Try not to scare her to bad with your lead foot driving." Seto teased.

Krista and Kaiba got to work getting Ginny a passport. When they had successfully gotten her one they worked out details to get Krista to give it to her before she was caught without one in customs. After they completed getting everything ready for Ginny they started to work on Seto's plan for eventually adding a magical department to Kaiba Corp. When nine o'clock rolled around Krista grabbed her keys, gave Seto a kiss goodbye and headed out of Kaiba Manor.

She climbed into her car and sped to Domino International Airport. She parked her car in the parking garage and headed to the gate Ginny's plane was scheduled to arrive at. She was sitting in a chair waiting when the gates opened. One by one the passengers got off the plane finally Krista spotted Ginny. She had pulled up her hair in a ponytail showing off the earrings that Draco had given her. She was wearing a black denim mini skirt with a red low cut blouse and her necklace was resting between her breasts.

Krista ran up to Ginny and gave her hug. "Girl next time you want to come visit Domino City just text me and I'll pick you up via a shadow portal." She hands Ginny the passport. "Here you need this so you can check in through customs. I'll take your luggage to my car while you are waiting in line.

Ginny held up a bag about the size of a book bag. "I only brought this one bag with me and I'd rather hold on to it if that is okay." Ginny said.

"That is fine, let's gets you checked through customs." Krista said as she lead Ginny to the customs counter. After waiting a half an hour in line Ginny was processed through customs and followed Krista to her car.

When Ginny saw Krista car she laughed. "You have a picture of the same witch on your car, that is on your laptop."

"Actually the driver's side is my Light Magician and the passenger side is my Ice Master. They are two of the spellcasters in my deck." Krista explained.

"I have never seen you duel, I can't wait to see you play this summer. Draco has been trying to explain the game from time to time on our dates." Ginny said. Ever since she started seeing Malfoy it seemed she got more interested in the game.

"Wow you mean you two do more then make out." Krista teased. "I might be able to get you to see me play against someone when we get back."

"I actually have had a long day. I didn't get any sleep on the plane so I'm tired and want to call it a night." Ginny said.

Krista and Ginny climbed into Krista's car. Krista started to speed down the streets but Ginny seem to not notice. "You do realize I'm going to have to tell your folks you are here come morning." Krista said.

"Dad already knows what he doesn't know is why I came here." Ginny said.

"Are you going to tell me why you flew all the way from London to Domino City. If you wanted to see Draco all you had to do was text him and we would have met you in London."

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I won that bet with Bakura." Ginny said.

"Of course." Krista said.

"Well I used the money to buy myself something nice and I wanted to show it to Draco." Ginny explained.

"Still doesn't explain...unless...Never mind I think I figured your plan out." Krista said with a laugh.

"Since you think you figure me out, what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I think you are totally crazy in love with my cousin." Krista stated.

"I know a bit strange huh. I'm completely in love with a Slytherin. If my folks ever found out the real reason I showed up here. I'd be grounded until I turn 72." Ginny said.

"I won't tell them, I already covered for your visit, but then again I thought at first you were showing up for a date." Krista said.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Ginny teased.

"I will have to text my father to let him know you arrived okay and he can relay it to your folks since if I contact your dad, your mom will be suspicious on why he has a cell phone. I will have to find out from him if you can stay the remainder of the break. If they say yes we'll have them meet us at Kings Cross station with your stuff for the return trip to Hogwarts. Most of us are going by way of the KC chopper, but Draco will take the train." Krista stated as she pulled her car into the driveway of Kaiba Manor.

Ginny stared at the Kaiba Manor. "Wow your house is huge." She said with awe in her voice.

"Well it is a mansion, I'm not sure if anyone is up or not. Most have already adapted to the time change and are most likely in bed. It is around midnight, I know that Seto is still up he and I are going to pulling an all nighter tonight he just came up with a new business plan and it is going to take hours to work out all the detail." Krista opened the front door to the manor so that she and Ginny could walk into the living room.

"Welcome back I take it the cops were nice this evening." Seto teased as he ran up to his woman and gave her a quick kiss.

"I only got pulled over on the way to the airport, and you know the cop let me off with a warning." Krista said.

"So how are you, Ginny? Did Krista give you a heart attack while she was driving?" Seto asked.

"To tell you the truth I didn't notice. I guess I'm just tired." Ginny said.

"Sure you are. Your mind is more preoccupied with your plan, by the way the bathroom is up the stairs third door on the right in case you need it and you can stay in the bedroom that is fourth on the left."

"_Royal Sorceress, is she here for the reason I think she is?_" Seto asked.

"_Yep._" Krista replied.

"_Okay then I'll text Sirius and tell him she arrived but is too upset to deal with her folks so she wants to stay here until school starts._" Seto sent a text. When he got a response beep he said. "Sirius said he just informed Arthur and Molly that Ginny was here. Molly is currently yelling up a storm, she seems to think that coming all the way to Japan to see a friend was a foolish thing to do. Arthur is trying to calm her down by convincing her you are fine here. I guess she was worried that you had been taken by Death Eaters." Kaiba explained.

"Mum should calm down soon since this time she is mad at me and not dad as long as dad doesn't tell her he paid for my ticket everything should be fine." Ginny explained.

"He is smarter than that." Krista said.

"I'm turning in you guys don't work too hard." Ginny said.

"Night, Ginny." Krista said as she and Seto went to his home office to work out details for Kaiba's new plan.

Ginny quickly ran up the stairs and changed her clothes. She then went up to the bedroom door that Krista had mentioned and knocked on the door.

"It is unlocked come in." Draco hollered.

Ginny quietly entered the room and locked the door behind her. She noticed that Draco was sitting on his bed working on his laptop apparently he was hiding more money that he had embezzled from his family's vault.

Draco thought it was Krista paying him a visit. "Cousin, is there something I can do for you?" He asked without looking up from his computer.

"You might want to look up from your laptop." Ginny said flirtatiously.

Draco smirked when he heard Ginny's voice. "Sweet thing, when did you get here?" He asked as he closed his laptop and placed it on the floor.

"Just got here." Ginny said.

Draco looked up to see Ginny was wearing her school robes. He got off his bed and walked over to her. "Baby Cakes, you do realize we aren't in school right now and that robe is unnecessary." He whispered in her ear.

"Sometimes a gift needs to be unwrapped." Ginny teased.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he took his index finger and thumb to unzip Ginny's robe. When the robe fell open Draco looked his girl up and down staring at her new outfit as he took in the vision in front of him his blood started to boil with desire. Ginny was wearing a black lace teddy with a black leather garter belt and stockings with six inch heels. She had left her necklace and earrings on to complete her outfit. "Wow, you look really sexy. I believe leather and lace suit you." Draco said as he pulled Ginny by the waist bringing her in close to his body and sealing her lips with a passionate kiss. "Oh Baby Cakes, Strawberry flavored lip gloss and lavender perfume, why Miss Weasley I do believe you are trying to seduce me." Draco teased as he ran his hand over her shoulder removing Ginny's school robe letting it fall to the floor. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear seductively. "This is a night you'll remember for the rest of your life." Draco swept his woman into another kiss.

As Draco was kissing her Ginny felt her heart beating faster she knew that this was going to be the best night of her life. She let Draco nudge her to his bed where she lied down on her back. She smiled at Draco only to be swept back into a passionate kiss again. They two of them were oblivious to the passing of time it was as if time was standing still for the two young lovers as their bodies and souls united.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity Ginny snuggled close to Draco and fell asleep in his arms. Draco looked down at the red headed beauty in his arms whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Ginny opened her eyes slightly. "Ditto." She said with a yawn as she fell into a deep sleep. Draco smiled and kissed Ginny's forehead before he too fell asleep next to his red headed lover.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	132. Chapter 132

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 132<p>

The gang was once again back at Hogwarts; their Easter Break had flown by. They were all sitting at the breakfast table enjoying waffles topped with their choice of fruit and whipped cream. Krista had decided she didn't want anything sweet for breakfast and was enjoying a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

Snape walked up to the table and handed the fifth year duelists each a piece of parchment. "This is the schedule for the OWLS. There is one subject being tested every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the next four weeks on days you don't have an exam I suggest studying for the next." Snape said.

The parchment read:

**O.W.L. Schedule**

**Written exam will be in the morning at 9am sharp after breakfast. Practical exam will be in the afternoon at 1pm after lunch. The exceptions are Astronomy which will have its practical starting at 10pm and History of Magic which has no practical exam.**

**Week 1:**

**Monday: Astronomy **

**Wednesday: Arithmancy **

**Friday: Ancient Ruins**

**Week 2:**

**Monday: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Wednesday: Charms**

**Friday: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Week 3:**

**Monday: Herbology**

**Wednesday: History of Magic**

**Friday: Muggle Studies**

**Week: 4**

**Monday: Potions**

**Wednesday: Transfiguration**

**Friday: Divination**

**Rules for exams are all students must be on time. If you are late you will not be permitted to take the test. All quills, ink and parchment will be provided by the exam team and all have been bewitched with anti cheating spells. Last a new rule no technology can be used during the test. Whatever the new headmistress means by this is beyond us.**

**Schedule and Rules created by OWL Exam Committee **

Krista was looking at the test schedule. "I can't believe we have final type exams for four weeks straight. I have a masters degree and never have seen such a fucked up finals schedule before." Krista said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It is to give the student's more time to finish their exams without rushing." Hermione said.

"It is also designed that way so that students aren't keeling over from being over tested." Harry added.

"It looks like today we get to have our Astronomy exam." Yugi commented.

"Ugh no technology, I'm so glad I quit Arithmancy. I would hate to have to do those equations by hand; I had a hard enough time when using a laptop." Atem stated.

"That is putting it mildly, my love." Hermione said.

"I can do them in my head." Seto bragged.

"Looks like Hermione is going to have to pull out an abacus and a slide rule." Krista teased.

As the gang was finishing their breakfast, Ginny came running up to their section of the table. "I need help. Fred and George seem to think that I have a secret boyfriend."

"Well you do. One I might add you spent most of last week making mad passionate love with." Krista teased.

"I swear you two didn't leave the room." Hermione added.

"We did." Ginny said.

"Could have fooled me, not that I can blame you it is fun to stay in bed all day." Hermione teased.

"They left the room to play in the shower, the swimming pool, and let's not forget the hot tub." Krista added.

"Why are they suspicious that you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Ginny hesitated before speaking. "Well last night I was wearing my Gryffindor scarf and Fred noticed it."

"I still don't understand." Harry said.

Krista started laughing as she spoke. "Oh for the love of Isis, Harry you and your virgin mind are driving me insane. Ginny was wearing a scarf to cover up her hickeys and obviously her brothers noticed and figured out why she was wearing a scarf in May when it is relatively warm out."

"Krista, when are you going to stop teasing me?" Harry asked as he started to turn red from Krista's teasing.

"About the time you finally seal the deal with Serenity. Then I promise to be good at least for 24 hours." Krista teased.

Harry was fed up with Krista's constant teasing. As his temper snapped in half he started yelling. "Some of us want to have our first times be special we all don't have your foul mind! I bet you don't even remember the name of the guy you lost your virginity too!"

Krista's eyes started to fill with tears as she yelled. "Fuck you, Harry!" Krista ran out of the hall crying leaving Harry wondering what the hell her problem was.

"You really shouldn't have said that, Harry." Hermione said.

"I lost my temper, something just snapped and I lashed out. I guess I was just sick of her teasing me into embarrassment, just because I'm a virgin. The only thing I don't understand is whywhat I said would make her cry." Harry explained.

Seto was looking at Hermione when he asked. "Krista, told you didn't she?"

"Yes she did." Hermione replied.

Atem spent several moments looking back and forth between his High Priest and his Queen. They seemed to know something that he didn't. "Am I missing something?" Atem asked.

"You are. Don't ask me any questions because you won't get any answers." Hermione said in a tone that told Atem the conversation was over.

"Same goes for everyone at this table if any one of you tries to drill Krista for answers, I'll deal with you personally. And Harry, apologize for what you said when you see Krista again." Kaiba said as he glared at everyone at the table. His glare was sending shivers down everyone's backs. "Now if you will all excuse me I'm going to see if I can find Krista the last thing she needs is to miss her test because Harry upset her."

Marik decided he needed to ease the tension that had surrounded their group. "Time to make Mrs. the Hutt suffer, just before our tests begin." He said.

"Please tell me the rock operas are going to be on stand still so that students can take their exams." Atem said.

"Of course the Weasley twins, Marik and I want to make Jabba's wife suffer not the students. So the PA system will not be on during tests." Bakura explained.

The Weasley twins came running into the Hall. "So, Ginny, who is your mysterious boyfriend?" Fred asked.

"I told you I don't have one." Ginny snapped.

"We know you do and we will weasel it out of you sometime." Fred stated.

"But for now we want to show you all something." George said.

The gang followed Fred and George out of the Hall. Harry spotted Krista in the atrium crying on Seto's shoulder. He really felt bad for upsetting her, he just couldn't figure out why his comment had upset her. But he decided not to push the issue and do as the CEO demanded.

Harry walked up to Krista and Kaiba. "Ah Krista, I'm sorry for what I said." Harry said.

Krista took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Forget about it. I really have never had anyone lose their temper to my teasing. Unfortunately I like to tease my friends and your innocence is too easy a target. Usually you just get embarrassed you never have gotten pissed."

"I woke up with a short temper this morning. Not sure why." Harry said.

Seto was hit with a realization. "Ah I know why, you need a rematch with Yugi." Kaiba said.

Harry gave the CEO a questioning look. "Huh, I really don't understand." Harry said.

"Your hormone levels are off balance you are sexually frustrated. Yes even the innocent get sexually frustrated so you took your frustration out on my woman. Challenge Yugi to a rematch after our test and you'll feel better believe me. It worked wonders for Atem before he and Hermione became lovers." Kaiba said.

"Hey you three better hurry up and come see this." Yugi yelled down from the railing on the second floor. Krista, Kaiba and Harry climbed up the stairs to join the rest of their dorm. When they got there they found the entire corridor had been transformed into a swamp.

"I better get a cut of your profits when you start mass producing these, since technically it was my idea." Krista said.

"That is only fair, what would you say to 10%?" Fred asked.

Krista put her hands on her hips and stared at the Weasley twins. "Don't make me laugh. I want 40%." Krista stated.

"25%." George said.

"30%." Krista stated.

"Done!" The twins said together.

When Marik and Bakura saw the swamp they started laughing as they added some of their exploding ducks. They had just put them in the swamp when Umbridge came running up to Fred and George.

"So you think it is funny to turn a school corridor into a swamp!" Umbridge hollered.

"Pretty damn funny actually." Fred said as one of the ducks exploded covering Umbridge with blue paint.

"That is it I've had enough of you four, this has to stop! I'm going to find Filch and have him whip the four of you." Umbridge yelled.

"I don't think so." Fred said.

"You know what, Fred? I believe our futures lie outside the world of academic learning." Fred said.

"You know what, George? I've been thinking the same thing." Fred agreed.

The twins held up their wands. "Accio brooms." The Weasley twins said together.

Their brooms came crashing through a wall into the twin's outstretched hands. The crash caused the entire student body to head into the atrium outside the Great Hall to see what had caused the commotion.

The twins each mounted their brooms, and rose into the air. "Ishtar, Bakura, and Peeves give this woman hell for us. We are officially handing the torch over to you!" Fred yelled.

"For any student who wishes to purchase a portable swamp as demonstrated on the second floor corridor come to our new location at number 93 in Diagon Alley!" George added.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, special discounts to any Hogwarts students who promise to use our products to rid the school of this hag!" Fred yelled.

The twins flew out of the castle to a thunderous applause by the entire student body. Umbridge was approaching Marik and Bakura. "Before I go get Filch to give you a whipping, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" The toad faced woman asked.

"62 B!" Marik said while laughing evilly.

"What is 62 B?" Umbridge asked.

"This!" Bakura and Marik said in unison as the pushed Umbridge causing her to fall backwards and land flat on her back in the swamp. This caused more ducks to explode covering Umbridge with more paint. The entire gang started laughing as they saw Umbridge stand up. She was dripping wet and now covered not only in blue paint, but also red, yellow, and purple.

Umbridge rose to her feet yelling. "Your whole dorm is a disgrace, and you will learn to respect me. I'm Headmistress! Your entire dorm is confided to quarters for the remainder of the year. You will only be allowed out to take your tests."

Krista related. "Fuck off Mrs. the Hutt, we will never respect you! You will never earn it. And if you haven't figured it out you can't control us. We will not stay in our dorm and you can't make us." Krista said.

"I will show you all how I will have order mark my words, but first I need to find Flitwick maybe he will know how to get rid of this swamp." Umbridge stormed off leaving everyone snickering at her.

"I'm positive the dwarf would know, but he doesn't seem interested in helping her. Remember the fireworks when he told her he didn't think he had the authority to stop the sparklers or something like that anyway." Bakura said.

"We better head into the Great Hall it is almost time for our Astronomy written exam." Krista said. The students of Hogwarts started to head to their classes as all the fifth year students filed into the Great Hall to start their OWL exams. The gang noticed that the four house tables had been replaced with dozens of rows of desks.

All the students started to sit down at a desk when all the students had sat down an elderly wizard started talking. "Welcome fifth years to your first Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination. Today you will be doing the written exam for Astronomy and tonight you will be making a star chart as your practical." The wizard waved his wand as parchment, ink and quills magically flew on to all the desks. "You have three hours to complete the questions, when you are finished bring your parchment to me. You may begin." The wizard said.

"_High Priest, I can't believe question one. Name the stars in Ursa Major. You would think they would have given us something more challenging?_" Krista said.

"_Royal Sorceress, I agree these questions are too easy. I'll be glad when I don't have to take this class. It was just too boring for my brilliant mind._" Seto replied.

"_Hey High Priest, first one to finish the test has to give the other a lap dance._" Krista suggested.

"_Royal Sorceress, you are on._" Kaiba replied.

"_Knock it off you two and just take the Ra damn test._" Atem scolded.

The students spent the rest of the time working on the questions for their written exam. Krista was the first to finish her test followed closely by Kaiba and Hermione. Krista was waiting outside the Great Hall. "I win, my lover." She teased.

"Let's go wait for the others in our common room." Hermione suggested as she started to head towards their dorm.

"You can wait for them in the common room, but I want my payment for winning a wager I had with Seto." Krista said suggestively.

"This is going to be fun." Seto smirked as he pulled his woman into a passionate kiss. Seto and Krista broke apart after several minutes and headed for their dorm. When they were in the common room, Seto lead his blue eyed beauty to their room and Hermione took out her Arithmancy book and notes to start studding for her next OWL.

One by one the other members of the dorm started coming through the portrait. "Where are Krista and Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"They have been in their room since they finished their test. I wouldn't disturb them if I were you." Hermione said.

"Sorry I asked." Yugi said as he started to blush from embarrassment.

Hermione started laughing. "You crack me up, Innocent One. You have a woman you know intimately yet the idea of intimacy still makes you blush."

"I sure miss Tea, I can't wait until school is out then the two of us can spend a lot of time together." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Hey Yugi are you up for a rematch the High Priest seems to think I need one." Harry stated.

Atem snickered. "Oh yes the infamous challenge your rival to increase adrenal and endorphins to counteract an imbalance from increased testosterone levels. Now I understand why you bit my Royal Sorceress' head off." Atem stated.

"I'm worried about her. She seemed overly upset by Harry's statement; it isn't like Krista to get upset about sexual comments. Even though Harry didn't' have any tact when he said what he did." Yugi stated.

"Drop it guys, she is fine now and no harm was done." Hermione said.

"I mean she always gets upset when people pass judgments without knowing facts, but this one seemed different." Marik added.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. LET IT GO!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed her book and ran into her room to continue studying.

"Harry, you said something about a rematch." Yugi said.

"Yeah let's do it." Harry said.

"You are on. Let's go out into one of the corridors to duel, I think it will drive Mrs. the Hutt batty. She hates the holograms." Yugi said as he and Harry left the common room to go find a place to duel.

"Wait for us." Marik and Bakura hollered as they quickly left the common room. They felt that if Umbridge was going to around when the duel took place then that was something they wanted to see just how mad she would get when they activated some more holograms to chase her down the halls of the castle.

Atem left the common room and entered his bedroom. He spent a few minutes looking at his Queen she was lying down on her stomach with her book open. "Hermione." Atem said.

"Yes, my love." She said as she looked up from her book. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering exactly how much time we have until our next test?" Atem asked playfully.

Hermione sensing her man wanted to play for a while she closed her book and placed it on the bedside table. She then sat up on the bed. "I would say we have quite a bit of time."

Atem walked over and sat down next to Hermione. "I was hoping you would say that." Atem said as he leaned down and gave his woman a kiss.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Hermione teased as she pulled out her wand causing the room to go dark. She then conjured several candles and had them levitating all over their room.

"You tell me every day how much you love me and I never get tired of hearing it." Atem said. As he looked around their bedroom he couldn't help but notice how lovely his Queen looked by candle light. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, now why don't you just kiss me and love on me until we have to leave." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Atem teased as he swept his woman in his arms and gave her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	133. Chapter 133

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 133<p>

The OWLS had caused a lot of stress for most of the members of the court over the last month. Krista was sitting at the table in the common room trying to get an accurate vision again, but her mind was too swamped with some of the events that had surround their group over the last four weeks, which was making it hard to concentrate.

The afternoon between the Astronomy written exam and practical exam proved to be a long day filled with mayhem. Harry and Yugi had found a great hall to duel in. When they were in the middle of their duel Umbridge came running up telling them that they were going to all deal with the Minister since they left their dorm.

This caused Bakura to summon a hologram of his Man Eater Bug. The Bug chased Umbridge down the hall to the stairs. Umbridge ended up tripping over her robe and fell down the flight of stairs. This caused everyone to bust up laughing and Yugi and Harry decided to call their duel a draw so they could get back to their dorm. They figured if she was injured they didn't want to be held accountable for her injuries.

The news of Umbridge's fall spread through the school like wild fire. Most of the students were upset when they were informed she only had received a broken leg which Madam Pomfrey healed within minutes. The students had decided that Umbridge had to go and was mad at Umbridge for only having a broken leg. This caused several students to levitate Dung Bombs into her office.

The destruction of her office caused Umbridge to take drastic measures. She was certain the Dung Bombs were planted by Hagrid so she led the sixth and seventh year members of the Inquisitorial Squad to Hagrid's hut to throw him off the premises during the Astronomy Practical.

The fifth years were were working on their star charts when they witnessed Umbridge and her groupies sending stunning spells at Hagrid. McGonagall got caught in the crossfire and was hit with a dozen stunners. The members of the court were furious they knew that Umbridge had to be punished and they would find a way to do it after the exams were over. Bakura really hoped the Pharaoh would give him the green light to let his Man Eater Bug deal with her.

The events of the night of the Astronomy exam had the entire school pissed. They couldn't wait until the toad faced woman was gone. They knew that they had to get through their exams first, but then she would pay.

Seto enjoyed his Arithmancy exam. The written test only took him 20 minutes to finish. When he had to do his practical test the examiner was thoroughly surprised that he was the one who had adapted the muggle technology to work at Hogwarts. He even asked Kaiba to show him how he did it. It seemed that the wizard in charge of his practical exam was also in charge of the practical exam for Muggle Studies. He offered Seto some bonus points if Kaiba would adapt the Commodore 64 he intended to use for the Muggle Studies practical on a computer that muggles now use.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and laughed when he saw the examiner's computer. After he had stopped laughing he told the examiner that the ancient computer was an outdated joke, and no amount of magical adapting would make it work properly. He then summoned his laptop to show the wizard what a real computer was capable of.

Umbridge had a fit when she saw Seto with his laptop. The examiner said he requested it as part of the practical exam. This caused Umbridge to storm out of the room yelling about informing the Minister of the instructor's insubordination.

Once Umbridge was out of the hall, Kaiba explained to the examiner that Commodore International Limited went out of business in the early 1990's for a reason. The Commodore 64 didn't even have a standard keyboard layout and the computer in his opinion was a joke to begin with. And any member of the non magical community with half a brain hadn't used the Commodore 64 since the late 1980's. Kaiba told the wizard that he would be better off making the ancient computer a paperweight. He then told the examiner if he intended to use a computer for the Muggle Studies practical exam he had better run to the nearest computer store and buy some laptops, which Seto would gladly adapt for the wizard.

The other OWLS had their fair share of madness too. In the Ancient Ruins written exam, Marik had answered each question starting with the statement. _The text book says _, however the actual answer is this _._ He would then fill in the blanks with the correct answers. Marik figured this should cover it so that he could get into the NEWT class. He knew he needed some NEWTS but he would be damned if he didn't tell put the correct answers on the test, not just what the ones that the stupid wizards thought were the answer. When he told the members of his dorm this Krista was quite impressed with the Tomb Keeper's antics and inwardly cursed to herself that she hadn't thought to do her test that way.

The Potion Practical exam had several mishaps, two of which made the school talk about for the remainder of the week. The first was when Bakura added an explosive ingredient in his potion causing the potion to explode all over the examiner turning his face green. The second problem was when Neville screwed up his potion causing an explosion that made an entire row of desks vanish. The examiner was so shocked he didn't know how to fix it, because he wasn't sure what actually went wrong with Longbottom's potion.

Krista took a deep breath to clear her wondering mind. As she once again tried to conjure a vision of the future. "Ah shit! I give up for now; I've been working at this for over a month and I'm still getting nowhere close to figuring out what the bait is!" She belted out in annoyance.

"Look at it this way we only have one OWL left this afternoon our Divination Practical." Ryou said.

"That I'm glad of. I can't wait for this year to be over. I am looking forward to a restful summer." Krista said.

"You call having the wedding of the century and the biggest tournament in KC history restful." Yugi said.

"Of course, and assuming there aren't any repeats like what happened during Battle City the whole summer should be pretty much magic free for me which will be a relief." Krista said.

"I thought you liked being a sorceress." Hermione said.

"I do, but it doesn't mean I can't have a break from magic, and a bit of a normal life. After the summer solstice I shouldn't have to use magic for a while that way I can just concentrate on having fun as a newlywed and be a finalist in the KC Majestic World Championship." Krista explained.

"I would think since tournaments aren't really your thing, unless they are tied to a charitable cause, you wouldn't care where you place." Harry said.

"I still don't want to lose. I will be one of the top finalists. I may even finally beat Seto." Krista said.

"Keep dreaming, Imzadi, I will win against you. I have already developed the perfect strategy when I face you. And I will face off against you in the finals." Seto stated.

"Harry, is something wrong? You seem to be worried about something." Yugi said.

"I just haven't heard from Serenity today. It isn't like her not to contact me. I know her school finished their finals two days ago." Harry said with much concern in his voice.

"Harry she is probably just recuperating. The finals for high schools in Japan are more brutal then our OWL exams. They are extremely exhausting. It always took me a couple of days to recuperate." Yugi said.

"There is also an eight hour time difference between us and Domino City. If something was wrong her brother or Mai would have contacted us. So stop worrying and let's get to our Divination Practical." Krista suggested.

Ryou, Harry and Krista headed out of their common room and towards the Great Hall. On the way there Krista saw Draco standing in a far corner. He motioned her to join him. "We will meet you inside. Don't be late." Harry said as Krista walked over to her cousin.

"What is it, cousin?" Krista asked.

"I hope you all are ready, because it will go down tonight. The trap has already been set into motion. The Dark Lord plans to implement the final stage tonight." Draco said.

"We still don't know what the trap is. I deduced where the battle is supposed to take place yesterday when I was trying to see the future I finally remembered where I had seen that hallway so it should help us out." Krista said.

"I don't want you to fail your exam so I can tell you a couple more things then I'll need to let you go so that you aren't late for your test. You need to look into the past, it will help you to prepare, but do it after your exam. For God's sake be careful tonight. I don't want to lose any friends tonight." Draco said.

"You too cousin, I don't want you to get hurt or killed." Krista said.

"Good luck on your exam, all though you really don't need it, seeing the future is one of the things you are good at." Draco teased.

"When destiny isn't being cryptic." Krista stated as she headed into the Great Hall.

All the students were starting to take their seats at a desk with an examiner. Krista saw a free desk in the far upper right corner and sat down at the desk. Her examiner was a wizard around 35 with black hair and a goatee. The examiner handed Krista a piece of parchment in which she put her name on and handed it back to him. The wizard then handed Krista a set of Tarot Cards as he read her name off the parchment. "We'll Miss Krista Klearity start with cards. Please set them out and give me a reading."

Krista was thankful that Ryou had spent time teaching her the art of Tarot readings she really didn't want to have to cheat by using her necklace to pass the exam. But if she had to she would, since the Pharaoh still wanted at least two members of his court to a class next year and Krista knew that Ryou would be taking Divination.

Krista laid out the cards and examined them. As she was looking the cards she smiled. "Ah how wonderful. It looks like come the new moon your sister will conceive a boy. Congratulations on the nephew you will have." She said.

"Wow my sister will be excited when I tell her. She and her husband have been trying to get pregnant for two years." The wizard stated as he made some notations on a clipboard.

"I would recommend not telling her, it might cause major performance anxiety. However if you want to help out, send the couple a dozen raw oysters and tell them to consume them, oysters have been known to help increase sexual appetite as well as help with conception." Krista explained.

The examiner started blushing at Krista comment. "You must be the same Krista Klearity who wrote the article in December's _Quibbler_." He said.

"I am the only Krista Klearity, in the school so of course it was me." Krista gloated.

The examiner took the cards off the desk. He then made some more notes on a clip board. The wizard then placed a crystal ball on the desk. "Next we shall see how well you do with the Orb."

Krista groaned, all year long she never got anything off the crystal balls. She had come to the conclusion that they were a terrible medium for seeing the future. She spent several minutes looking into the fog of the Orb when she decided her test needed some extra help. She activated her necklace being extremely careful that no one noticed her do it. While she was concentrating on seeing a vision for her examiner she couldn't help but feel she didn't want to tell the man what was in store for him when he got home. As her vision was ending she received another one and this one made her heart fill with anger.

In Krista's second vision she saw three people walking one had black hair, the other was a blonde and the third was thick looking with a blank stare. Krista recognized two of the three right away and feared what she was about to witness. She also recognized the location of the trio they were walking along one of the streets in Domino City.

"According to the location spell I cast the Mudblood should live around here somewhere." Lucius said.

"Why didn't you just ask Draco to tell you where the Mudblood lived? Potter tells him everything." Bellatrix asked.

"I will take credit for this not Draco. If he gave me the location he would gain more favor in the Dark Lords eyes than he already has. I deserve to be second best not my worthless son, I've served the Dark Lord longer." Lucius said.

Bellatrix drew her wand and pointed it at Lucius. "Say one more disrespectful thing about my beloved nephew and I'll kill you. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't mind losing you! You are a weak Death Eater. Draco is ten times the Death Eater you can ever hope to be." Bellatrix said.

"I won't see him as a true Death Eater until he kills someone, and I don't think Draco has the stomach to kill." Lucius said.

Bella started laughing insanely. "Then I'll ask the Dark Lord to give him a target. He is my nephew and I'm sure he has the same drive for killing I do." Bella said.

"Bella, Lucius I think that is the house we are looking for. I can't believe the Dark Lord said we couldn't kill any of the residents." Rodolphus said.

"We need the Mudblood alive so that Potter will run to the rescue." Lucius said.

"Still doesn't make sense, your plan is flawed." Bellatrix said.

"The Dark Lord put me in charge of this mission we will obey and only torture or stun not kill." Lucius demanded.

"I think I'll have fun torturing the muggles that live with the Mudblood." Bella said.

"We need to make sure the Mudblood doesn't have a chance to defend so stun as soon as you see the Mudblood." Lucius commanded.

"Point me!" Rodolphus said as his wand pointed to a small house that was yellow with white trim. "That house right there is where we need to go."

The three Death Eaters approached the house and unlocked the door with their wands. They found two blonds snuggled on the couch watching _Romancing the Stone_. "You dumb Muggles weren't even expecting us. With a Mudblood in your house you should have at least had a some kind of alarm charms set, although that wouldn't have held us too long." Bellatrix said.

"You two take care of the worthless Muggles, I'm going to check the rooms for the Mudblood." Rodolphus said as he ran out of the room towards the bedrooms.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Joey said as he ran toward Bellatrix.

"We are Death Eaters and we are here for Potter's girlfriend. She is our bait to bring about his demise." Lucius said.

"You will not touch my sister!" Joey said as he tried to punch Lucius across his jaw.

"You can't stop us." Lucius said as he pointed his wand at Joey. "Crucio!" Joey fell to the ground as the torture curse hit him.

Bella started laughing insanely as Mai came running up and tried to kick her in the gut. "You filthy muggle you can't hurt me." Bella yelled as she joined Lucius' by casting the torture curse on Mai. She was have a great time torturing Mia when her husband came out levitating a knocked out Serenity.

"The Mudblood was asleep in her bed, she didn't even see my stunner coming at her." Mr. Lestrange said.

"Let's go." Lucius said as he and Bellatrix let up their torture curses. Both Mai and Joey were in so much pain from the torture curses neither could get up.

"I say we stun them together that way the stunners will keep them knocked out for at least the next couple of days." Bellatrix suggested.

The three each cast the spells on Mai and Joey knocking them out. Bellatrix grabbed a hairbrush which she turned into a portkey and the three Death Eaters left with Serenity by way of the portkey.

The examiner had been observing Krista over the last few minutes. He could see that she was holding back tears. "What does the orb tell you? I can't finish your exam without it. Whatever you saw couldn't have been that bad."

Krista shook her head as she remembered she was still at Hogwarts and in the middle of her exam. She looked at her examiner and tried to gather up the courage to tell him what she had seen in her first vision she just hoped this guy would think she was overly emotional when she told him what she saw. "I'm so sorry sometimes I get swept away when I'm crystal gazing. Anyway what I saw you may not want to hear because it will crush your ego." She said.

"What is it?" The wizard asked. "I just want to get this test done and get home."

"You want to leave early because today is your anniversary." Krista stated.

"Yes it is. Did the orb show you that?" The wizard said as he made some more notes on his clipboard.

"Yes it did, it showed me how you plan to surprise your lovely wife with a dozen red roses, by getting home early." Krista said.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"No there is more, are you sure you want me to tell you?" Krista asked. She would comply with the wizard's requests. She just hoped what she saw would hurt her grade. She needed a good grade. It would be a slam to her ego if she got a low score for telling the truth.

"Yes." He stated.

"You will return home tonight with the flowers only to find your wife in bed with your neighbor. She is having an affair on you with another woman, so sorry about that. Can I go now?" Krista said.

The wizard made the final notation on his clipboard. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to believe Krista or not. He really hoped she was wrong about his wife but correct about his sister. "You can go." He said.

Krista fled out of the Great Hall in a run. As she was running both Ryou and Harry noticed the panic written on her face, Harry quickly made up something to get his test over with he had no intention of taking divination next year and didn't care what grade he got. Ryou knowing he already aced everything quickly finished his exam by telling the examiner that he saw great happiness for the witch in the near future and also left.

"Krista hold up, what did you see?" Ryou asked as he was running to catch up with the Royal Sorceress.

"We need the rest of the Court now! I know what is happening but we have to plan accordingly. The Death Eaters won't be at the ministry until nightfall but we need a plan of attack! They kidnapped Serenity last night!" Krista yelled.

"I'm going to fucking kill them all!" Harry yelled.

Bakura Harry and Krista ran into their common room only to find they had an extra visitor. "Hey, Malfoy, why are you in our dorm?" Harry asked.

"Umbridge has ordered me to be your jailer tonight it seems someone put more Dung Bombs in her office." Draco said.

"It wasn't us. The Dung Bombs were put in there by Lee Jordan. It is his way of paying tribute to Fred and George." Ryou said.

Krista ran up to Kaiba and said. "We need a plan, I saw what happened."

"I told you to wait until after your exam." Draco said.

"It was an accident. I was trying to see something for my examiner since I can never see anything in the crystal balls, and I would be damned if I didn't get an Outstanding on all my OWLS. I'm a genus and I won't get settle for any grade less than perfection. The Necklace just decided to show me two visions instead of one." Krista explained.

Kaiba knocked on Atem and Hermione's door and spoke. "Pharaoh we need you and the Queen. The Royal Sorceress knows what is going happen and we need to get organized." Soon everyone was gathered in the common room and Krista filled them in on the vision.

"Now that you have seen that the Death Eaters have Serenity, it is essential that you guys wait to arrive at the ministry until Potter gets a letter. It will be signed by the Dark Lord but then I'm supposed to try to convince you Dumbledore is trying to frame the Dark Lord for the kidnapping. He wants it to look like the Death Eaters arrived to fight the Order and Serenity just happened to be there. Potter's letter is scheduled to arrive sometime within the hour it will have the location that Serenity is being held at as well as a ransom, the prophecy for Serenity." Draco explained.

"So many things could go wrong with this plan, what the fuck were your father and Voldemort thinking? I can't believe Voldemort thinks we'll buy that crock of shit. Oh well his stupidity is our gain." Kaiba said.

"The Dark Lords stupidity is something I intend to exploit just like I did my father's wealth, as of this afternoon my father is bankrupt, I told you I would successfully strip away his wealth by the end of the school year." Draco bragged.

"A man after my own heart." Kaiba teased.

"After my father's plan fails, I will keep my promise to my deck." Draco said.

"You are really going to do it." Krista stated.

"Yes I am and I'll have no regrets because he will deserve it." Draco said.

"I would be the first to agree with you, Lucius Malfoy will deserve his fate. But be careful." Krista said.

"I will be." Draco said.

"I think we should try to get the prophecy first and then find Serenity. I bet the Royal Sorceress could see where she is that could help us." Hermione suggested.

"We also need to make sure everyone is safe." Atem added.

"We also are going to need reinforcements. I don't want a repeat of Egypt." Krista said.

"What ending with me making a bunch of death eaters soulless?" Kaiba said.

"No the death of someone I care about." Krista snapped.

"Serenity better not be dead by the time we get organized to fight." Harry said.

"The Dark Lord knows she needs to stay alive for my father's plan to work. She won't be killed, but there is no stopping possible torture, particularly when my Aunt Bella is involved." Draco said.

"Bellatrix will be judged and sentenced by me tonight, I've waited 15 years for justice and I will have it and Pharaoh you can't talk me out of it!" Krista belted. Her voice and body language were filled with the vengeance she was feeling.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is all yours Royal Sorceress. She is an evil woman and deserves her fate." Atem stated.

While the gang was waiting in anticipation an owl flew into their dorm and landed next to Harry. Harry removed the letter and opened it, after reading it he said. "It looks like it is time to fight."

"Okay here is what we need to do. Tomb Robber, Tomb Keeper, and Innocent one, take a shadow portal to Domino City and revive Mai and Joey. Then take them to Kaiba Manor they will be safer there. You three are ordered to stay there until the battle is over so that Joey and Mai remain safe. We will text you when the battle is over. My Queen and the Chosen One, your job is to keep Umbridge occupied and find a way to get a message to Sensei or any other member of the Order, we are going to need all the backup we can get and even though I don't trust Dumbledore and far as I can throw him the members of the Order are good fighters. Royal Sorceress text your father, Remus and Tonks ever since Kaiba hired Remus those three haven't had much contact with the members of the Order outside of meeting times. Black Dragon whatever role Umbridge makes you play you must follow her instructions now I suggest you run to her and tell her some story about how we all just escaped out of our dorm." Atem commanded.

"We will give Draco about a fifteen minute head start, and then Hermione and Harry run to contact the Order." Kaiba added as all the Shadow Wielders double checked that their duel disks and dueling decks were securely in place. Then everyone double checked that their wands were were they could easily get to them. Draco ran out of the common room to do as he was told. He just hoped that everyone would be alright.

"I think I have a way to contact Mrs. Weasley she is the most loyal to Dumbledore, she will make sure to get the members of the Oder to the Ministry." Harry said. "Hermione, how do you feel about breaking into Umbridge's office?"

"Ah man, I want to do that." Bakura said.

"You need to go make sure Mai and Joey are all right!" Atem commanded.

"Yes Pharaoh. Come on you two lets go to Domino City." Bakura said before exiting the portrait door with Yugi and Marik to head to Domino City.

Kaiba looked at his watch. "The Royal Sorceress, the Pharaoh and I will meet you at the ministry in three hours. That should give you two plenty of time to finish your mission. Let's meet at the big fountain inside the atrium."

"Agreed." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Just got done texting no one has responded which makes me think the Order might be having a meeting since they all turn off their phones during Order meetings." Krista said.

"Let's go Hermione; we might be able to catch them by way of the Floo Network. We'll use the fire in Umbridge's office." Harry said as he and Hermione headed out of the portrait door towards Umbridge's office.

"Now the three of us need to come up with a battle plan. Royal Sorceress, use the power of the Necklace to get an accurate account of where we need to go. I want to save time." Atem commanded.

"You got it Pharaoh." Krista said as she started to access visions with her necklace in an attempt to make things run a little more smoothly.

Harry and Hermione were running through the castle halls when they bumped into Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mokaba and Rebecca. "Where are you two headed off to?" Rebecca asked.

"We need to contact some backup. Death Eaters kidnapped Serenity." Harry said.

"No, how can we help?" Ginny asked.

"Keep Mrs. the Hutt from her office. I'm going to attempt to use her fire to contact some help." Harry said.

"Mokaba and Rebecca you two should head back to the dorm you'll be safer." Hermione said.

"Serenity is our friend too and we will fight to help her. Since I'm sure a battle is going to insure." Rebecca said.

"You two are too young and the High Priest, and the Royal Sorceress would kill me if anything happen to Mokaba." Harry said.

"Who?" Neville asked.

Hermione shot a glare at Harry. She knew that she needed to test Neville now and she really didn't think she would get the answers she wanted. "It doesn't matter who Harry is talking about." Hermione explained.

"We are coming with you and that is final." Mokaba stated.

"I agree with Mokaba and Rebecca the DA was about bringing down You Know Who or was that just words to you Harry." Neville said.

"Neville, you can say his name it is Voldemort it won't kill you." Ginny said.

"Not quite ready for that step." Neville said timidly.

Hermione was worried about where her question would lead but asked it anyway. "Neville I have a question for you, what would you do if you found out a Gryffindor was involved romantically with a Slytherin."

"Why ask me that? It wouldn't happen the entire house is filled with Dark Wizards and Witches. You know that." Neville said.

"Ra Damn it I was hoping for a better answer, I hope you will one day change your thinking. I need a little help here guys." Hermione said.

"Are you loyal to Dumbledore or the Court?" Luna asked Neville.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Neville asked.

"Would you cast the Cruciatus Curse or Killing Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange to get justice for what she did to your mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"I want to see her back in Azkaban I could never cast an Unforgivable Curse. It is wrong it is dark magic which would make me as evil as her." Neville said.

Hermione sighed those weren't the answers she was hoping for. "Hopefully one day you'll realize why I had to stop you from helping us tonight Neville, you are my friend but in this war you can't see magic as just dark and light. You must open your mind to see the shadows because dark doesn't equal evil. I'm afraid you would try to stop the Royal Sorceress from giving Bellatrix her fate, and I can't allow that." Hermione said as she loaded her deck into her duel disk and drew a card. "I summon the Dark Magician Girl."

The Dark Magician Girl appeared twirling her scepter like a baton. "How may I serve my mistress this evening?" She asked.

Hermione looked at Neville. "I'm really sorry to do this to you, but you left me no choice. It is for your own safety because if you tried to stop the Royal Sorceress. The High Priest would kill you. We can't have you join us until you open your mind. I truly hope one day you will open your mind. You are a good person with a good soul." Hermione said as she turned and looked at her monster. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Neville with black magic scepter blast!" The Dark Magician Girl extended her scepter at Neville sending a blast of magic at him. The blast knocked him out. "Dark Magician Girl you are dismissed." The Dark Magician Girl vanished back through her portal.

"Hermione, you just attack Neville with a real monster, how are you going to explain this when he wakes up and starts talking." Harry asked.

"I forgot to turn on the safety protocols and it was a hologram, and if he mentions that she was talking I'll say I have personality sub routines installed on my disk. I've been actually thinking of having Kaiba add them for the tournament. If my rival can have them so can I." Hermione stated.

"Let's get to Umbridge's office. You four try to stall her." Harry suggested.

"We can tell her Peeves is destroying the transfiguration classroom." Mokaba said.

"If we see Peeves he would probably do it." Rebecca added.

Ginny, Luna, Mokaba and Rebecca headed down the halls to stall Umbridge, while Harry and Hermione headed to break into her office. When they arrived at the door to her office Harry opened it with charm. When they got into her office Harry walked over to Umbridge's fire place and was just about to contact Grimmauld Place when Umbridge came into her office.

"Thought you two could break into my office without me noticing. I saw your friends in the halls and I know there is no way Peeves could be trashing the Transfiguration room because he is currently trashing the dungeons. Which led me to believe you were in my office, now what were you two trying to do?"

"We were trying to contact Dumbledore." Harry lied just as Draco, Crabb, Goyle and Parkinson entered into the room. Each had a member of the group restrained by holding their hands behind their backs. Draco had a hold of Ginny, Parkinson had Rebecca, Crabb had Mokaba and Goyle had Luna.

"We caught these three trying to help the Weasley girl." Draco said.

"Now what are we going to do with all of them?" Parkinson said.

Draco leaned forward and whispered in Ginny's ear. "When I give you the signal, I need you to hex all the members of the Inquisitorial Squad."

Ginny felt her temper rising and her cheeks showed it. "I don't want to hex you." She snapped under her breath so no one could hear her.

"You have to, Sweet Cheeks, otherwise it will blow my cover and you really shouldn't have gotten upset right now. It is too big of turn on for me, now I want to bend you over Umbridge's desk." He sneered.

"Now I'll ask you one more time where were you trying to contact Dumbledore. The Ministry has been trying to find him for months." Umbridge said.

"We were just going to check everywhere. You know the Leaky Cauldron, the Three Broomsticks and the Hogs Head."

"You idiot child, Dumbledore wouldn't be in a pub." Umbridge said just as Snape entered the office.

"You sent for me Headmistress." Snape said.

"Yes Snape I did. I need some more Veritaserum. Potter broke into my office and I want the truth."

"You already used up my stash, it will take time to brew more. Unless you want to kill Potter and I could see why you would." Snape sneered.

Harry was trying to figure out what to say to give Snape a message, perhaps he could get a message to some of the Order to help them since he wasn't able to contact Grimmauld Place. "Calmness is at the place where it is hidden." Harry said.

"Snape what does he mean by that." Umbridge demanded.

"I have no idea." Snape lied. He knew exactly what Harry meant and now he knew that his student would need reinforcements. The battle that had been brewing all year was just a few hours away.

"Well you were no help tonight Snape get out of my office." Umbridge demanded and Snape complied with her request. Once Snape was out of her office, Umbridge grabbed her wand and pointed it at Harry. "I think the Cruciatus Curse should make you more talkative."

Mokaba reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card. He didn't even have to look at it as a wave of recognition ran down his arm. He knew what card was in his hand. "I don't think so bitch. I won't let you hurt my friend. I summon my Blue Eyes Baby Dragon!" Mokaba yelled.

"Now." Draco whispered to Ginny. Ginny pointed her wand at Draco hexing him with her Bat Bogie Hex. She then proceeded to do the other members of the squad until all were hit with the hex.

"You Blood Traitor now look what you did." Parkinson yelled.

"The four of you go to Madam Pomfrey for a counter curse." Umbridge demanded.

As soon as the members of the Inquisitorial Squad were out of the office, Mokie's dragon flew up to the window of the office. Mokaba noticed his dragon and yelled. "Baby Blue Eye attack Mrs. the Hutt." The miniature dragon opened her mouth and sent a blast at Umbridge. The blast knocked the toad faced woman out the door of her office and over the side of the balcony.

"Let's get out of here and to London." Harry said as he and the others ran out of Umbridge's office and onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"How are we going to get to London?" Rebecca asked.

"We will fly of course. Thestrals have excellent senses of direction." Luna said as she led the group to a pack of Thestrals.

"Are you talking about flying on those funny creatures that can only be seen by someone who has seen someone kick the bucket?" Mokaba asked.

"Yes, and let's hope that they stay invisible to those who can't see them." Harry said as he mounted on a Thestrals. Everyone followed Harry's lead and mounted a Thestral. The all told their Thestral the location they wanted to go and within minutes everyone was air bound and headed towards London.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Next chapter The Battle at the Department of Mysteries


	134. Chapter 134

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 134<p>

Krista, Seto and Atem stepped out of their shadow portal in front of the the phone booth secret entrance to the Ministry. They told the voice they were there on a rescue mission and took the buttons. When the three reached the check in center for the ministry they found it deserted.

"This is weird." Atem said as he started to have anxiety fill his body.

"It looks like Voldemort's Death Eaters have made sure the ministry customs area was vacant. How they did this I frankly don't care at the moment so let's just get to the fountain." Krista ordered.

When Atem, Krista and Kaiba arrived at the fountain they found that no one else was there. "Looks like we beat Harry and Hermione." Atem said. "Since the atrium and the check in center are vacant. I'm going to text Odion and tell him to take a shadow portal right here, that way he take take Serenity to Kaiba Manor once we reach her. We don't want her in the cross fire." Atem quickly texted Odion, who showed up moments later by exiting a shadow portal.

"That is one of the advantages to shadow magic since it is older the charms that are put up around here to stop direct entrances are useless. We just never wanted to be caught so we always used the visitor's entrance." Kaiba said.

"As request, Pharaoh, I'm here." Odion said.

"Good now your only job is to get Serenity safely to Kaiba manor. We will keep the Death Eaters occupied while you get her out of here." Atem ordered.

"It will be done, Pharaoh." Odion said with a bow.

"I would suggest loading your deck you might need a few monsters for back up." Atem commanded.

"Of course, Pharaoh." Odion said as he loaded his deck and activated his duel disk.

"Serenity getting caught in the crossfire is a possibility since according to Harry's letter and verified by my Necklace she is being held in the room with the glass balls." Krista stated.

"For our rescue to work we need to be careful." Atem stated.

Krista was getting worried and it showed on her face. "The Queen and the Chosen One should be here by now. I wonder what the holdup is. Well while I'm waiting, I'm ditching my school robe." Krista said as she removed her robe and put it into her blue cocktail purse. She then loaded her deck and activated her disk.

"Imzadi, you brought my trench with you right?" Kaiba asked as he loaded his deck and activated his duel disk.

"Of course." Krista said as she pulled out Kaiba signature white trench coat and handed it to him.

"Good, I'm switching my robe for my favorite trench coat. If I'm going to fight more freaky magic I'm doing it in style." Kaiba said.

"Pharaoh, want to ditch your robe too?" Krista asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" The Pharaoh said as he threw his robe over to the Royal Sorceress.

As soon as Krista was done putting all the robes in her little purse, they were joined Rebecca, Mokaba, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. "Sorry we are late we took Thestrals here since I've never opened a shadow portal big enough for six people and I didn't want to risk screwing it up." Hermione explained.

Fear ran down the CEO's spine when he saw his little brother. "What is Mokaba doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm almost 13 and can fight as well as any of you. Harry taught us well and if you even try to stop me, Seto, I'll knock you out!" Mokaba threatened as he loaded his deck and activated his duel disk.

"Looks like Mokaba has some of your fighting spirit, Kaiba." Harry teased.

"Are you really surprised? We share some similarities since we do have the same biological parents." Mokaba said.

Krista waited for Atem and Hermione to finish loading their decks into their disks. When everyone was prepared she said. "Let's go. Now according to my Millennium Necklace and Harry's letter Serenity is being held hostage in a room that has glass balls. The glass balls are though the corridors in an area called the Department of Mysteries. We need to head to the elevators and take them to the bottom floor and go past the courtroom. I'll try to figure it out the next stop when we get there."

"Anyone who wants to have the Royal Sorceress, hold your robes hand them to her now." Atem ordered. Everyone removed their school robes and gave them to Krista so she could put them into her cocktail purse. The gang followed Krista to the elevators where they all piled in and headed to the bottom floor. When the elevator stopped they ran down the halls and to a door.

"This is the door that will lead us to the Department of Mysteries. Now be careful there is no telling for sure what lies ahead. We may have to fight our way to the room with the glass balls." Krista said as she opened the door. The gang entered the room to find that the room was surrounded by several doors. When they closed the door to the room, the room spun around causing the doors to revolve around them.

"Which one do we take?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, the only thing I saw was what the next room looks like. I suggest opening a door and letting me see what lies inside the room." Krista said.

Mokaba walked up to a door that didn't open. "This one doesn't open."

"Well then it obviously isn't the one we need." Hermione said as she drew her wand and created a huge red X over the door.

"Why did you do that my Queen?" Atem asked.

"I have a feeling if we open a door and it isn't the one we need the doors will rearrange themselves again once we close that door. By marking them we know which ones we have tried until we get the right door." Hermione explained.

"You are truly brilliant my Queen." Atem said.

"I'm going to try this one." Rebecca said as she opened a door. She noticed the room was very dark so she drew her wand. "Lumos." The tip of Rebecca's wand lit up. "Krista is this right room?"

Krista peeked her head out of the door. "No that one has a fish tank filled with brains in it." Krista stated.

"Frankenstein, eat your heart out." Rebecca said as Hermione marked the door with the red X.

"We are looking for one filled with tiny crystal ball type things. They are on several shelves that reach all the way to the ceiling." Krista explained as Rebecca closed the door and as Hermione suspected the doors spun around rearranging themselves.

"Two doors down and several to go, this is frustrating we are running out of time. Serenity is in danger!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down, Chosen One, they won't kill her." Krista said.

"No Bellatrix Lestrange may just torture Serenity into insanity like she did with Neville's parents." Harry stated.

"We will find Serenity before that happens let's try this door." Ginny suggested as she opened the door. In the darkness she could just make out the light from the glass balls. "Found the right door let's go." The gang stared around the room it was huge.

"We need to find row 54 that is where the letter said this prophecy could be retrieved." Harry said.

"You aren't going to give it to the Death Eaters are you?" Mokaba asked.

"Hell no, I intend to destroy the damn thing as soon as Serenity is to safety." Harry said. The gang ran down the aisles until they came to number 54. "How the hell are we supposed to know which one we need?"

"You grab the prophecy orb with your name on it Harry. Only those who the prophecies are about can touch them without consequences." Luna said in her airy voice.

"I am so glad you are on our side Luna. You have to be one of the most knowledgeable witches I've ever met. Nargles set aside." Hermione said.

"Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure." Luna said causing everyone to stare at her. Sometimes she would just say something totally off topic but they had gotten used to it.

"Huh?" Mokie asked.

"It is on Ravenclaw's..." Luna started.

"Come on people we have a friend to rescue we can chit chat later." Atem interrupted.

"You came to help save our world it is the least I can do to be loyal to the Pharaoh and his Royal Court." Luna said airily.

"Alright everyone search for the one with Harry's name on it." Kaiba commanded.

"I see it!" Mokaba said as he pointed to an orb that was covered with dust and sitting on a high shelf. Harry tried to reach it but it was too high.

"Hey can I have a boost." Harry said as Krista waved her wand levitating Harry so he could get the orb. Harry grabbed the orb and Krista lowered him.

"Let's go and everyone make sure your wands are ready." Atem ordered.

Krista grabbed a card from her deck and placed it on her disk. "I summon Magician Valkyria." She said.

"Great thinking, Royal Sorceress we may need some monsters before we get there." Kaiba said as he summoned his Lord of Dragons. One by one the shadow wielders summoned a monster.

The group started to run around the room. "Serenity, where are you?" Harry yelled just then he heard a scream. The group ran towards the scream to find Serenity kneeled over on the ground with Lucius standing over her with his wand pointed at her. At least a dozen other Death Eaters were surrounding the scene evidently they were having fun watching Lucius curse Serenity.

"Had enough, Mudblood." Lucius said.

"Leave her alone or you won't get this." Harry said as he held the orb out.

"Looks like they want to fight." Bellatrix said as she sent a Killing Curse at Luna.

Krista noticed the curse and hollered. "Magician Valkyria intercept the attack on Luna." Valkyria jumped in front of the curse protecting Luna. Valkyria then vanished.

Bellatrix noticed that Krista was wearing her triquetra earrings and knew who she was right away. "Well well well if it isn't the Mudblood daughter of my disowned cousin, you have the same earrings as the ones the worthless woman wore when I killed her." Bellatrix stated.

"How dare you speak about my mom you evil bitch." Krista yelled as she started firing off spells at Bellatrix with her wand. Bellatrix returned fire and the two kept chasing each other around the room firing spells at each other. Several of the spells were causing glass orbs to fall of their shelves and break.

Krista was was so engrossed in her battle with Bellatrix she didn't notice that they left the prophecy orbs room and were now in the room with the tank full of brains. One spell hit the tank of brains causing water and brains to spill all over the floor. "You have aim worse than a first year!" Krista hollered as she noticed that Bellatrix was slowly backing her into a corner.

Bellatrix approached Krista with her wand pointed directly at and spoke. "You may have escaped me 15 years ago but you won't escape me this time. I will kill you tonight."

Krista body was filled with anger and vengeance as she looked at the insane witch who was responsible for making her childhood hell. "Only one of will come out in one piece and it won't be you!" Krista held her arms out to her sides and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "The door to darkness has been opened let the shadow game begin."

"Now you are speaking gibberish." Bellatrix said as she and Krista were surrounded by the purple and black shadows cutting them off from the world. Bellatrix looked around to notice everything was darker and they were not longer in the room with the tank full of brains. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is my justice or vengeance, take your pick, you psychotic bitch!" Krista thrust her palm forward and long sheet of paper appeared in front of her. "We are going to play a game and the winner will walk away the looser will not. The rules to this game are on this sheet of paper. I'll read them off one at a time so try to keep up. First rule the thing we depend on most will now leave us and go to the one we share our bed with!" Once Krista finished speaking Bellatrix wand vanished from her hand. Krista's engagement ring vanished of her hand and she felt a tug at her heart as she knew Magician of Daylight was now not in her deck either.

Bellatrix was furious when she saw she didn't have her wand. "Bitch, what happened to my wand?" She yelled.

"You depend most on your wand to torture and kill. It is now in the hands of your husband." Krista explained.

Bellatrix noticed Krista was still holding her wand. "Why do you still have yours?"

Krista rolled her eyes. Bellatrix was as unintelligent as she was evil. "Because the thing I depend most on is Seto and therefore the card from my deck that represents a piece of his heart my Magician of Daylight, and my Blue Eyes Engagement Ring are now with Seto." Krista explained.

"That isn't fair you Mudblood!" Bellatrix belted out in frustration.

"Life isn't fair, bitch you showed me that at the tender age of four when you murdered my mom! But far be it for me to not give my opponent a fighting chance the second rule will be we can't use our wands! This game will be played on mental skill alone!" Krista stashed her wand in her skirt pocket and thrust her hand forward and a huge panel appeared before Bella. The panel had several cards pictured on it. "Now tap the cards you want you will need 40."

"Where is your panel?" Bella asked.

"You really are fucking insane you know that, I already have my cards! They are always with me!" Krista said as she removed her deck from her from her duel disk. Bellatrix followed Krista instructions and with each card she put her finger on she got one in her hand. Bella continued this until she had 40 cards. Once she had 40 cards the panel vanished. This was Krista's cue to continue instructions. "Now you need to scan your deck and choose five monster cards they are the brown ones and five magic cards which are green. The rest are put in the discard pile. I've already chosen my ten cards for this game and have put the others back into my deck holder. You have five minutes to choose your ten cards." Krista explained.

"What if I choose to not play this filthy muggle game of yours?" Bellatrix asked.

"You forfeit the win to me. I really don't care how you lose as long as you do. Because once you lose I can finally have my revenge completed." Krista said.

Bellatrix knew she had no choice but to comply with the game. Without her wand she was unable to curse Krista. She inwardly vowed that she would kill Krista as soon as the game was over. "I will not lose to a Mudblood!" Bella yelled.

Krista body filled with even more lust for revenge. This woman would pay for everything she had done. "You should learn definitions you crazy bitch! I was born from two magical parents and have more power than you can possibly comprehend! The more you talk the more time you waste!" She yelled.

"I've decided now where do I put the cards I don't want? I don't have that ugly case around my neck like you do." Bella said.

"But you have an ugly soul one that is as black as the hair on your head!" Krista yelled. "Just toss them in the air and they will vanish leaving you with the ten cards you need." Bellatrix threw the cards in the air and they disappeared. "Now you need to memorize the cards in your hand, since the rest of this game is done by memory. You have three minutes to memorize your monster cards in your hand and then your cards vanish. Since I have already memorized my hand I'll place my cards in my case while I wait on your sorry ass to memorize your hand. It is only five cards, I'm sure you can handle it." Krista taunted as she removed her monster cards from her hand and placed them in her deck holder.

"You think you are so clever, but you will not survive I will kill you when I win!" Bellatrix threatened.

Krista started laughing she couldn't believe Bella actually believed she stood a chance of winning this Shadow Game. "You won't win, but in the off chance you do you are free to choose your victory prize which would include my life!"

Bellatrix was busy staring at her hand when five cards vanished. "Hey what happened to half my cards?"

"I told you they would vanish after the time was up. Now we set our battlefield by naming the five monsters we chose. Defensive points are irrelevant as are any of the monster's special effects they are useless in this game. And any monster that has variable attack points will have their points determined by this list." A long list materialized in front of Bellatrix. "Look over the list and see if any of the five monsters you have are on it."

"I didn't choose any on this list." Bella said. "I don't even remember what numbers were on the cards or any of the writing, but I do remember the names so let's just get this over with, so that I can finally kill you the same way I killed your mum."

"I'll set my field first just so you know what to expect, I'm feeling generous today and thought you could use some good demonstrations." Krista held her right hand out in front of her. "I call into battle Venus the Light Magician (3000), The Dark Magician Girl (2000) , Ice Master (2500), Pyro Witch (2000)." Krista said as she once again started to speak in Ancient Egyptian "When in the realm of shadow game. I call upon you to help a life so tragic. But first I must call out your name. Arise Isis Goddess of Magic (?)."

"What the hell is going on, you bastard brat?" Bellatrix yelled.

"I just set my side of the field for battle by summoning my monster's this entire game is controlled and instigated by me. The magic I possess makes the monsters you saw on the cards real. Now I will give you one minute to do the same. I told you to memorize names for a reason because in this shadow game everything is done from memory. If you don't call your monsters into battle in the set time frame you forfeit to me if you cheat you will forfeit to me. In case you are too fucked up in the head to realize it. I'm giving you a rule at a time to make it so even your minuscule brain can comprehend it. Now say something or forfeit I don't give a fuck what you do." Krista explained.

"I need The Dark Magician (2500), The Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000), The Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400), The Witch of the Black Forest (1100), and The Dark Magician girl (2000). Now what I'm getting board with your stupid game, if I had my wand you would already be dead. I don't know what kind of spell you used, but these monsters aren't real it is just based off some stupid muggle card game you like. So when is this stupid game of yours going to be over? I must kill you tonight so that I can blame Lucius and then kill him!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Don't worry about Lucius right now. Draco will see to his fate." Krista stated.

"Yes my beloved nephew is going to murder his own father." Bellatrix squealed out in glee.

"What you call murder he would call justice." Krista stated.

"Now we need to use the five magic cards in our hands. While I'm activating mine I suggest you try memorizing yours because once again after your three minutes are up you will lose your cards. However for this game some magic cards have new rules here is a list of the ones that have new rules." Krista thrusts her palm forward. "Are any of those in your hand?"

Bellatrix quickly checked her hand against the list. "No just get on with it!" She belted out in anger. This game was really pissing her off and it hadn't started yet.

"I'll tell you now one of the magic cards on there is in my hand but now I place my cards back in their holder." I'll start so that you know what to do. I give My Dark Magician Girl the magic of Magic Formula raising her power from 2000 to 2700. I give my Pyro witch the magic of The Amulet of First Magic doubling her power to 4000. I activate the Swords of Revealing Light you won't be able to attack me. I activate the magic of Shrink to cut the strength of the Blue Eyes in half making it 1500. I activate the Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light. When the Pentacle of Light is activated you lose all your magic cards so sorry about that but hey it makes it easier for you. You don't have to think anymore or make your brain hurt by trying to memorize the cards." Krista taunted.

Bellatrix started stomping around in fury as her cards disappeared. She was filled with anger for Krista. Krista snickered at Bellatrix's antics before speaking. "Since I knew you would choose cards that reflected your magical upbringing, by having at least a few spellcasters, for our game once the pentacle is in play Isis's power is 1000 for each spellcaster on the field and I count 7, making her strength 7000. And since I'm feeling generous I'll let you know that all spellcasters on the field get a 1000 point power boost thanks to the Pentacle of Light, which includes your three spellcasters too. I hope you stayed caught up with the rules so far because now we fight first one to have all five of their monsters destroyed looses. Your field is weak you already lost but hey lets continue playing anyway!"

"You fifthly Mudblood you are making up the rules as you go along aren't you. There isn't any way for me to win is there? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" Bellatrix yelled out in frustration.

"Are you as blind as you are insane these rules are on this sheet of paper? I actually the wrote the rules months ago when I designed this game I'm following them to the letter. But to put your evil mind at ease yes the whole rundown of the rules was all part of the game. And yes I did stack this game in my favor since it is a game I made up to go with my magic as well as favoring my deck. The magic I might add that was my moms and has been in my family for the last 5000 years. Now with the swords you can't do shit and I'm about to take out your forces. Now my spellcasters annihilate this evil bitch's forces by attacking!" Krista's spellcaster and her goddess all extended their staffs and sent a stream of multi colored streams at Bellatrix's forces. Bellatrix's forces were destroyed in one massive multi color of explosions and smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Krista nodded at her monsters as a signal they were dismissed they all vanished in one puff of multi color smoke.

Once all of the monsters had disappeared, Bellatrix started laughing insanely. "Now that you have won, bitch, what are you going to do kill me?"

"No you insane bitch, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do something much worse. Because of your blood lust and your prejudice nature you striped me of my childhood and left me without my mom! Now you must pay for your sins! For the next year you will relive each abusive thing Alex Zankoo did to me as if you were me including the night he raped me!" Krista yelled.

"The visions will be in a playback loop and by my calculation you will relieve everything about 12 times. Your physical body will endure what I did. For example if he broke my arm during that beating yours will break in the exact same place. With each abusive attack you will be stripped a fraction of your soul and that fragment will be consumed by the shadows. You will relieve it in your mind as if you were me, you will not be able to fight back or change the past and magic will not work to stop it. After the year your soul will be fully extracted and consumed making it impossible for you to ever be reincarnated!" Krista hollered.

Bellatrix laughed out in disbelief before speaking. "You are bluffing you can't be that powerful no one not even the Dark Lord could do that."

Krista started to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadow you have heard the judgment from this game now carry out my sentence." Purple and black shadows emerged from Krista body and encased Bellatrix's when they dissipated Bellatrix was on the ground screaming out in pain as a visible bruise appeared on her left check.

Krista was so exhausted from all the magic she had done that she crawled over to the wall to lean on it for support. She would contact the rest of her group after she rested for a while. She just hoped wherever they were they were alright.

Krista was leaning against the wall for what seemed like an eternity. She had no energy and was worried about her friends. She was trying to get up when she noticed that she had a visitor.

"Mystical Elf, who sent you?" Krista asked.

"The Queen sent me to find you and heal your injuries." The Mystical Elf said as she expended her scepter at Krista.

"Thanks I feel a little more energetic now. Will you take me to the others?" Krista asked.

"Follow me, Royal Sorceress." The Mystical Elf led Krista out of the room. While they were walking Krista felt a pain hit her heart. She couldn't fight the feeling that something terrible had just taken place, she just hoped she was wrong.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	135. Chapter 135

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 135<p>

Kaiba saw Bellatrix and Krista as they started their battle and he knew he couldn't interfere. This was the only way Krista would ever be able to put her mom's murder to rest and he knew he needed to trust his woman's abilities as a sorceress. He also knew that when they were done with their fight Krista would be the victor. "Now everyone we need to fight!" Kaiba said as he started taking on Bellatrix's husband one by one everyone was battling the Death Eaters. Mokaba and Rebecca were battling Wormtail and Rabastan and soon they were out of sight. Everyone was so busy battling they didn't notice what was going on around them.

"Hand me the prophecy Potter and I'll let her up." Lucius said as he cast the Cruciatus Curse on Serenity causing her to scream out in pain. Harry sent a stunning spell at Lucius knocking him out.

Harry ran to Serenity and helped her to her feet. "Go with Odion, he is here to take you back to Domino City."

"Harry, be careful." Serenity said as she wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye before leaving with Odion though a shadow portal. Once Serenity was to safety Harry heard the sounds of spells being fired off left and right. He noticed that as spells hit the orbs they would break. He though his orb in the air and pointed his wand at it. "Reductor!" He yelled as the orb was destroyed.

As soon as the orb was destroyed Lucius started to come around. "Where is the prophecy?"

"It broke so sorry about that." Harry taunted.

Lucius was filled with fear he knew the Dark Lord was going to be furious. "Do you have any idea what you all have done?"

"Next time leave the woman I love out of it." Harry said as he and Lucius started to fire off spells at each other. The battle raged on as wizards and witches were firing curses and running down the aisles. Harry had no idea where anyone was but he soon he found himself in a room with almost everyone else. There was a huge archway in the center and he could swear he hear voices coming from the archway.

"Nice to see you in one piece, Harry." Mokaba said as he sent a stunning spell at Wormtail however Wormtail dodged it.

Soon there were several bangs and the students found themselves surrounded by not only more Death Eaters but members of the Order as well. "It looks like Professor Snape deciphered your message, Harry." Hermione said.

"He did. He contacted us as soon as he left Umbridge's office. We also got Krista's text." Tonks said just as a killing curse flew past her right ear.

Sirius was looking around while he was dodging spells and sending out curses of his own. "Where is my daughter?" He yelled.

"Most likely in the middle of a Shadow Game with Bellatrix, We haven't seen her since she and Bellatrix's battle broke out." Atem replied.

"My cousin better not kill my daughter." Sirius threatened.

"Krista won't be killed." Kaiba said as a card and a ring materialized in his hand.

Sirius noticed the items. "What is going on?" He asked.

"I don't know, but obviously some rule in their game gave me Krista's ring and a card, which I'm going to use." Kaiba said as he placed Krista's card on his disk. "Magician of Daylight, come forth and help fight off these Death Eaters." The Magician of Daylight appeared and extended his staff sending a blast at a Death Eater.

"I got Bella's wand, what the hell is going on." Rodolphus said.

"Your woman, Kaiba, is brilliant, she put in a rule that disarmed Bellatrix." Rebecca yelled as she fired off more curses at Pettigrew.

Luna was sending out spells from her wand with such elegance it looked like she was making a painting due to the colors emanating of her wand. "Of course the thing you depend on most. She depends on Kaiba and Bellatrix depends on her wand that is why Kaiba has her engagement ring and her card they both symbolize her, lover to her." Luna said.

"Okay now you all need to get out of here." Lupin said.

"But we are here to help fight." Harry protested as he disarmed a Death Eater.

"And you have done beautifully. But we will take it from here." Sirius said.

"Sirius is right, you are good fighters but we are better trained." Shacklebolt said. "We will give you the cover you need."

"Get back to the atrium and back to Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"Come on you guys we need to try to find Krista." Mokaba said as he sent a stunning spell at Rabastan. However the Death Eater deflected it.

"Just contact her." Hermione said.

"A little difficult to contact telepathically, maintain a monster, and fire a spell with my wand at the same time." Kaiba belted as the Magician of Daylight was stuck with a killing curse and vanished.

"Oh for the love of Isis." Hermione yelled as she placed a card on her disk. "Mystical Elf, go find Krista for us and if she is hurt heal her injuries." The Mystical Elf appeared and flew out of sight.

"Now all of you need to get out for your own safety." Sirius said. "I'll come see you all at Hogwarts once we get these Death Eaters rounded up. The group was all engrossed in their own battles no one knew what was happening to anyone else.

Several more spells were being fired when Rebecca saw Pettigrew point his wand at Mokaba. She saw something in his eyes that made her clinch with fear.

"I see no reason to follow orders anymore, not since you all seem to want to fight. Arvada Kadrva!" Peter yelled.

"No!" Rebecca yelled as she jumped in front of Mokaba shielding him from Pettigrew's curse. As the Killing Curse hit Rebecca she fell backwards into Mokaba's arms.

Mokaba started crying as he saw Rebecca's lifeless body in his arms. "Becky, Becky." Mokaba looked up at Pettigrew. "You fucking bastard, you just killed my girlfriend! Now you will pay." Mokaba sent a blast of Shadow Magic at Peter knocking him against the wall.

Lucius witnessing the event saw the same anger in Mokaba's eyes that he had seen in Kaiba's during the battle in Egypt. He knew that the Dark Lord was going to be mad, but this time it wasn't his fault so he knew he was in the clear. "Everyone out now!" The Death Eaters started running out of the room towards the exits to the ministry with most of the members of the Order on their tails. Curses and spells could be heard firing off as the students were left with Sirius.

"What is going on, why are they leaving?" Harry said.

"Does it matter?" The CEO said with annoyance in his voice.

"Let's get back to the atrium. And back to Hogwarts." Atem commanded.

Hermione say Mokaba crying with Rebecca in his arms. "Oh my Ra no!" She screamed as she ran over to Rebecca and Mokaba. Hermione's outburst caused the occupants of the entire room to stand still in silence. Kaiba walked over to his brother.

"She...She...She...d...d...died...protecting me." Mokaba stammered out as tears were streaming down his face. "It should have been me."

"Don't ever say that. This isn't your fault." Kaiba said as he bent down and gave Mokaba a hug.

Sirius' conjured a stretcher for Rebecca. Atem and Kaiba each helped to lift her onto the stretcher. Sirius pointed his wand at the stretcher and started levitating it to the exit. Atem put his arm around Hermione as they group started to walk. Everyone was walking in silence as they headed towards the exit. As they were almost to the exit Kaiba saw Krista slowly walking with the Mystical Elf.

As Krista was walking up to the group she noticed the stretcher carrying Rebecca's lifeless body confirming her fears. She dropped to the ground and started crying. Kaiba ran to his woman and put his arms around her bringing her into a tight embrace. "We need to get out of here." Seto said. Krista nodded as she let Seto help her to her feet.

When the group caught up with Kaiba and Krista, Krista noticed that they all had tears in their eyes. Harry was trying to comfort Mokaba who had tears streaming down his cheeks. "It is all Dumbledore's fault if he hadn't been such a manipulative bastard Becky would have gone to Salem Witches Academy instead of Hogwarts and she would still be here." Mokaba yelled out in frustration.

When the group got to the room with the brains they saw Bellatrix on the floor still screaming out in agony. "What did you do to her?" Hermione asked.

"She is relieving the abuse I sustained from Zankoo as if she was me." Krista stated.

"Every incident, Imzadi." Kaiba asked.

"Everyone and with each incident a piece of her soul is consumed." Krista explained.

"Atem was right you did choose a fate worse than death for her." Kaiba stated.

"Krista, there is something I've been wanting to ask you ever since you told me about...well you know." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Krista asked.

"Well, given all you went though how is it you are the way you are? Most don't ever get over it." Hermione said.

Krista snickered. "I already had a pretty lecherous mind before he hurt me, and if I had let what that bastard did to me keep me from experiencing and enjoying the physical pleasures of life, then he would have won. It meant that what he did to me ruined me, which is what he wanted to accomplish. I wasn't about to let that happen so I embraced my mind and all the pleasures that go with it." Krista stated.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Atem asked.

"You don't need to know, maybe one day I'll tell you. But today isn't that day." Krista stated in a tone that told the Pharaoh he better drop the subject.

The group was finally at the atrium and what they saw took them by surprise. It looked like Dumbledore was in a fight with Voldemort. They both had their wands drawn and were firing spells at each other.

"This must have been part of the plan, have us see those two in a fight that way when Draco tries to seduce us to the dark side of the force we will believe that Dumbledore was behind the kidnapping all this time." Harry said.

"I doubt that, but you never know." Kaiba whipped out his cell phone. "I'm sending a text to the others telling them to get Professor Hopkins to Hogwarts. He is listed as Rebecca's contact so he will be able to enter the grounds. When we get back I'll make some funeral arrangements for Rebecca." Kaiba said.

Ginny was crying as she pulled out her cell and also started texting. "I just got done telling Draco what happened. He says he is sorry about Rebecca but not sorry his father's plan blew up in his face. He says now his plan can take place. I think I know what he is planning and when he finishes it. I'll give him a welcome back that will cause the people in the next town to fill pleasure." Ginny said.

"God, Ginny, Krista has had an influence on you." Harry stated.

"No I just have a guy who is that amazing in bed." Ginny said.

"You know it is a shame that Serenity isn't a witch." Krista said.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Rumor has it that rescue sex is better than make-up sex and had she been a witch something tells me you would have been in for the ride of your life upon return to Hogwarts." Krista teased.

"Krista, someone just died and you are making sex jokes at my expense why?" Harry asked as he was trying desperately to not breakdown he knew if he lost control of his emotions that Dumbledore and Voldemort would know everything in his mind.

"Sometime laughter helps to ease grief. And if I don't make some kind of jokes right now I'll end up crying uncontrollably and I don't want to do that here." Krista said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Krista started to pass out everyone's robes to them as the watch the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"You were foolish to come here tonight Tom." Dumbledore said while firing off a spell.

Voldemort blocked the spell. "I don't think so old man your powers are weak." He taunted.

"Most of your Death Eaters have fled, and the Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said.

"They won't get me. I came here to be seen. Soon the ministry and the magical world will be under my control!" Voldemort yelled.

"You won't win this war, Tom." Dumbledore said. The two wizards kept firing spells when a loud scream caused both to cease what they were doing.

Both wizards turn towards the scream to see Rodolphus levitating Bellatrix on a stretcher. "My Lord I don't know what is happening to Bella, but it seems to be some kind of powerful spell."

Voldemort smirked. "Take her to her sister; I'm sure she can figure out what to do with her."

Rodolphus left the atrium with Bella just as the Minister of Magic showed up with a bunch of Aurors knowing his time was up, Voldemort fled of the atrium.

Fudge stared at Dumbledore before stating. "He's back."

"I've been saying that for a year Cornelius. Now I need to get my student back to Hogwarts, and you need to get that woman Umbridge out of my school. She can't control anything the students have been running the school since I left." Dumbledore ordered.

"It will be done Dumbledore, and can I have some time from you so you can answer some questions for the press." Fudge said.

"You can have an hour, and then I must really get back to my school it seems that Professor Umbridge took a nasty fall over a balcony after being hit with a hologram of a dragon." Dumbledore walked over to the students. "Ah Sirius I didn't see you with my students. I suspect all went well."

Mokaba's temper snapped and he started yelling. "You bastard all didn't go well; my girlfriend was killed by Pettigrew and it was entirely your fault. If you hadn't wanted her at Hogwarts she would have been safe at Salem. You better pray to the gods that by this time next year Voldemort kills you or one of his flunkies because I swear if they don't I'll do it myself."

Dumbledore walked over to the group. "I never intended to lose any students this year." He said as his eyes filled with tears.

Even though Krista could hear the sadness in Dumbledore's voice she didn't care as she yelled. "If I didn't know you had a clandestine motive for everything old man, I would think you actually are telling the truth!"

"Has her grandfather been notified?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yugi, is taking care of it. Professor Hopkins should be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour." Kaiba said.

"I don't want my students ever to get hurt or killed." Dumbledore said.

"That is about the only honest thing you say. Now if you don't mind we would like to get back to Hogwarts and start packing. We have a funeral to plan." Kaiba said.

"Of course. I do have a question for all of you, are you going to be at Hogwarts next year?" Dumbledore asked.

"For the love of Isis. Yes old man we will be at Hogwarts next year. But first we have a funeral, a wedding, and a tournament to attend." Krista hollered.

"And for Ra sakes old man get us a better defense teacher next year." Atem stated.

"Umbridge is being fired as we speak." Dumbledore said.

"Finally old man you did something right. And don't take what Mokie said seriously he is really hurting and somewhat blames himself. Rebecca cast herself in front of the Killing Curse taking it for him." Kaiba explained.

"She died for him, an act of true love." Dumbledore said as he took a bottle out of his pocket and turned it into a portkey. All the students and Sirius grabbed a hold of the bottle as the portkey took them from the Ministry back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	136. Chapter 136

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 136<p>

The group arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts around midnight they noticed that Yugi and Professor Hopkins were already waiting for them. The Court agreed that it would be best if the Professor took Rebecca's body back to America with him. They told Hopkins that they would make sure to get Rebecca's stuff to him. The old professor was too distraught to argue as Sirius levitated Rebecca and Yugi conjured a shadow portal to take Rebecca's body back to America.

Everyone spent the night trying to deal with their grief. Kaiba got to work making funeral plans.

After he was done making the funeral arrangement Seto tried to comfort his little brother, but Mokaba didn't want anything to do with anyone, he just wanted to be left alone. Krista spent the entire night in a depressed state; she didn't want to feel anything anymore. She couldn't help but feel responsible if only her Necklace had shown her Rebecca's death she could have done something to prevent it.

Kaiba noticed his woman's tears and put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. "Imzadi, you aren't to blame even if you had foreseen the death of Rebecca and done something to prevent it. Someone else would have taken her place to keep balance you know that."

Tears started to pour down the cheeks of the Royal Sorceress as she spoke. "I can't help but feel responsible, poor Mokie he has been crying all night and throwing things out grief I heard his X-Box crashing into the wall a few moments ago."

Seto sighed he hated seeing the ones he cared about in so much pain. However being who he was his outward appearance didn't show his grief. "Mokaba never really has had to grieve before. He was too young to really remember our father's death and he was a newborn when our mom died. Even when Ishizu died it wasn't too hard on him, he really didn't know her well." The CEO explained.

"Mokie considered Rebecca his best friend and even though he is only 12..." Krista said.

"He turns 13 the beginning of July." Kaiba interrupted.

"He really did love Rebecca. Some would say it is weird to be in love at such a young age." Krista stated.

"I'm just glad today is the last day of school and we can all get out of here." Hermione said. Her eyes were red from crying as she leaned her head on Atem's shoulder for support.

The portrait door swung open and Harry came stomping into the common room. "I can't believe Dumbledore kept me in his office for over four hours."

"What did the old man want?" Atem asked.

"Well first I had to make is seem like I can't control my emotions so while he made me wait in his office I trashed the joint. I picked up and threw everything I could get my hands on. I wanted it to look like I completely lost my temper." Harry said.

"Understandable since the old man thinks you can't use Occlumency. It was brilliant of Sensei to tell you that he told Dumbledore how you saw Serenity kidnapped and held hostage, to help reinforce your failures at Occlumency." Krista said.

"After I spent a good hour trashing the joint, Dumbledore spent the next half hour apologizing left and right for Rebecca's death and said it was his fault because he didn't show me the prophecy sooner so that I would be a wear of my role in bringing down Voldemort something about thinking I was too young to understand or some such shit. He did conveniently leave out the little detail that I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in me!" Harry yelled out in frustration.

"He showed you Trelawney's prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, like I really needed to see it again." Harry stated sarcastically. "But before he did that he spent about an hour trying to convince me to go to the Dursleys this summer. He still thinks I don't know that he lied to me about blood wards. Finally I convinced him that the Dursleys aren't my guardians since the moment Sirius became a free man he became my legal guardian by magical law. I told Dumbledore if he wants to take it up with Sirius that I'm spending the summer with you guys then that was his right."

"What happened next?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Well he is concerned we won't come back next year even though we said we would. If I going to take down Voldemort I need more magical training, somehow he does just not understand that concept." Harry said.

"Correction Harry, he doesn't understand the concept that you want to do it your way, not his way." Krista stated.

Harry rolled his eyes before speaking. "Whatever, so after I convinced him that we would be back next year but to expect the same kind of behavior as this year since no one in this dorm wants to be a puppet for him he showed me Trelawney's prophecy and gave me his interpretation of it."

"Let me guess it was a good as Draco's lie to Voldemort regarding Luna's prophecy." Krista teased.

"Actually, Dumbledore came to the same conclusions we had. Although he thinks he knows the power I have that Voldemort doesn't." Harry said with skepticisms dripping from his voice.

"So what is the old man's idea for the power you have that Voldemort doesn't?" Atem asked.

"Okay brace yourselves according to Dumbledore the power I have that Voldemort doesn't is love." Harry said.

"Actually, Harry, that isn't too farfetched of an interpretation. Only an English Magician's egocentric arrogance would think that the word power had to mean a magical power. And we know for a fact that Voldemort doesn't love anyone because he doesn't value his soul he foolishly split it and love lives in the very soul." Krista explained.

"Love is considered by most as the most powerful of all emotions." Hermione added.

"Dumbledore did say in my first year that the reason Voldemort couldn't kill me was because my mum died for me, causing me to be protected from him. He also was in physical pain when he tried to physically lay a hand on me. However he found a way around it when he used my blood to resurrect his body, now my mum's sacrifice runs though his blood as well as mine. Still doesn't mean I trust what he says." Harry said.

"None of us trust him. But only a fool would disregard everything that man says since he does know things, he just doesn't tell anyone what he knows." Kaiba remarked.

"So do you think Dumbledore is correct?" Harry asked.

"Who knows and who really cares. If you do have a magical power that Voldemort doesn't have you'll find out when it reveals itself. If you don't you don't it won't matter you have us, and as a group we will help you complete your destiny." Krista stated.

"I better start packing." Harry said.

"That is right we are secluded to head out right after the end of term feast. Roland should be landing on the grounds in the KC chopper by dinner time then we will take it to my luxury jet to head to America for Rebecca's funeral." Kaiba said.

"Why are we taking your chopper and jet, instead of just a portal?" Harry asked.

Kaiba smirked. "We are taking the chopper because Hogwarts doesn't have a runway otherwise I'd have my luxury jet land here. I'm going to spend sometime this summer after the tournament to rectify that. I want to arrive in September on my luxury jet."

"Interpretation Seto wants to make a grand exit this year and a grand entrance in September." Krista teased.

"That and we do have everyone's luggage. Marik, Bakura and Yugi took everyone to Professor Hopkins's home for safety that way they would have three trained sorcerers incase the Death Eaters want some revenge. So that means all their stuff is here." Hermione added.

"I'm not packing the Tomb Robbers stuff he probably has it rigged to explode." The High Priest belted out.

"Actually he said none of his stuff is booby trapped. He did take the Sword of Gryffindor with him. He was starting to get worried that the old man might try to get if from him so he wanted to start carrying it with him. I just hope he doesn't try to cut the wedding cake with it." Krista stated.

"Okay people let's start to get things packed up. My Queen, I want you to do our stuff, High Priest do yours and the Royal Sorceresses. Chosen One, you do yours and Yugi's. I'll help Mokaba do his, since I'm not sure he will be able to get his done. He has been upset since Rebecca was killed. Royal Sorceress do the Tomb Keepers and Rebecca's."

Krista started to have tears run down her cheeks. "I'm not sure I can do Rebecca's and not spend the whole time crying." She said as a popping sound entered the common room.

They gang found themselves staring at Dobby. "Dobby has brought some coffee, tea and crumpets for Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby heard about Rebecca Hopkins and Dobby is very sad. Dobby liked Rebecca Hopkins." Dobby said as he placed the tray filled with goodies on the table.

Kaiba was looking at the elf when he got an idea. "Dobby are you busy, if you aren't I have a favor to ask. I will pay you with the coolest article of clothing if you do it." Kaiba said.

"What can Dobby do for Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp?" Dobby asked.

"I need you to pack up Rebecca's stuff in her room so that we can take it to Rebecca's grandfather." Kaiba said.

Big tears formed in the elf's eyes. "Dobby would be glad to help. Rebecca Hopkins was always so nice to Dobby sometimes she and Mokaba Kaiba would sneak into the kitchens to see Dobby and Dobby would give them Chocolate Parfaits." Dobby explained.

"I was wondering who had been sneaking sweets to Mokaba, when he would show up on a sugar high." Krista teased.

"Hey Dobby, can you bring Mokie a Chocolate Parfait?" Kaiba asked. "I think it would help him feel a little better, he is really grieving over losing Rebecca."

"Dobby will be right back, does Seto Kaiba want one too?" Dobby asked.

"I don't really like sweets but thanks for asking." Kaiba replied.

Dobby popped out of the common room. While he was gone Kaiba went to his room and brought out his favorite trench coat. Krista looked at it before speaking. "What is with the trench coat lover, you can't get out of your robes yet. You'll fall victim to the contract if you do."

"Watch and lean, Royal Sorceress." Kaiba said as he pulled out his wand and made a duplicate copy of his trench coat.

"Now you have two." Harry said.

"I actually have extras at the manor, but only one here." Kaiba said as he cast a shrinking charm on the duplicate trench.

Krista started to laugh as she looked at the miniature copy. "You never cease to amaze me, lover."

Dobby popped back into the common room with the chocolate parfait. "Dobby is back with the sweet for Mokaba Kaiba." Dobby said as he handed the parfait to Kaiba.

"Thanks Dobby." Kaiba said as he went over to Mokaba's room and knocked on the door.

"I don't want to be disturbed just leave me alone!" Mokaba yelled as a huge crash was heard radiating from the room. Apparently Mokie had just thrown his portable TV/DVD player at the door.

"Mokie, it isn't good for you to be alone. Please come out of your room. I have a chocolate parfait for you." Kaiba said. He really hoped the chocolate would coax his little brother out of the room.

The door slowly opened. Mokaba's eyes were blood shot from crying all night. "Really big brother, you will let me have chocolate right now."

"You need to deal with your loss and I believe the chocolate might help." Seto said as he held the desert out to Mokie. "You don't have to grieve alone. You have me, and Krista and your friends we want to help you."

Mokaba took the parfait, walked over and sat down on the couch. He spent several minutes just staring at it before taking a bite. "It sure is yummy." He said as he continued to eat his desert in silence.

"You must be feeling generous to risk getting Mokaba on a sugar high." Atem said.

"He is my brother and I want to help him, I think having his favorite sweet might help him with is grief." Kaiba reasoned.

"I highly doubt even the sugar would make Mokie hyper right now he is too full of grief." Krista added.

When Mokaba was done with his chocolate he walked over to Seto and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, big brother I needed that. Will you help me fix my stuff? I've never cast a repairing charm." He said.

"As soon as I'm done packing my stuff I'll help you fix your stuff." Kaiba said.

"Seto, I know that you most likely have already taken care of funeral arrangements, but make sure Becky is wearing pink. Pink was her favorite color." Mokie said.

"It's already taken care of Mokaba." Kaiba said.

"I'll go start packing now." Mokaba said as tears started to flow from his eyes again. He felt like his heart was broken and it would never be repaired. He swore to himself that the next time he crossed paths with Pettigrew that the guy would pay for what he did.

Seto walked over to the elf. "Thanks, for bringing my brother the chocolate and here is the article of clothing I promised you for helping us pack Rebecca's stuff." Kaiba said as he held out the miniature replica of his white trench coat.

Dobby's eyes filled with tears of happiness as he took the trench coat from Kaiba. "Thank you Sir, no one has given Dobby a cloak before." The elf said as he put it on and headed to Rebecca's room to pack up her stuff.

The rest of the group got to work packing up everything. The entire dorm was packed up in less than an hour. Everyone had pulled the trunks from the bedrooms and placed them in an organized fashion in the common room. They made sure all the pets were secured in their traveling cases before heading to the great hall for the end of term feast.

While walking to the Great Hall the gang bumped into Luna. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "I am so sorry about Rebecca." She said as she posted a poster on the wall.

"What are you doing Luna?" Krista asked.

"All of my things have mysteriously disappeared, but since today is the last day I do need them back. So I'm posting a list of the things that are missing." Luna replied airily.

"Do you want some help looking?" Harry asked.

"No need, my mum always said that things you lose find their way back. I think I'll go to the feast now, I sure hope they have pudding there." Luna said airily as she left the corridor and headed to the Great Hall.

When the gang arrived at the great hall they noticed it was decorated in green and silver. "It looks like Slytherin won the House Cup this year." Harry said.

"Are you really surprised, Harry? With the Inquisitorial Squad being able to deduct house points no other house stood a chance?" Hermione stated.

They gang sat down at the Gryffindor table when they were approached by Professor Snape. "Sensei, what brings you to our table this evening?" Atem asked.

Snape not wanting to be overheard by the whole table cast a muffling charm around the group of duelists before speaking. "I've just been informed about Bellatrix and I need complete answers."

Kaiba smirked. "You won't get the full answers; you should know that by now. However you are good at deducing things, so ask your questions and use your brain."

"How long will she be like that?" Snape asked.

"She will be seeing her visions for a year, after the year is up her soul will be fully extracted from her. She will never harm another human again. I want you to inform Draco of it. I think he can use this information to his advantage." Krista said.

"Can the spell be broken?" Snape asked.

"Nope it is the judgment from a Shadow Game!" Atem said.

"Who is responsible for it?" Snape asked.

"Who do you think?" Krista said.

Snape noticed the tone in Krista's voice and knew she was the one who had punished Bellatrix. However he would do what she asked and relay the information to Draco. What she thought Draco would do with it Snape had no idea and right at the moment he didn't care. He just really wanted to have a week off without having to deal with the strain of being a three way spy. "I'll see you all later." Snape said as he left the table and headed for the staff table.

Once the entire school was in the Great Hall the four house tables filled with food. They student were mostly eating in silence. What little talking that was done was all bickering about how Slytherin shouldn't have won the House Cup. Krista couldn't help but shake her head at this. She knew that she and the court still had their work cut out for them. It seemed that some things wouldn't change. It is one thing to have healthy competition it is another to use that competition to promote segregation and prejudice.

Kaiba leaned over and whispered to Krista. "Is it just me or are two students missing this feast."

Krista snickered. "Ginny texted me earlier today and said she and the Black Dragon found that the Room of Requirement makes a really great hotel room. And if anyone asks where she is tell them she was too depressed to eat, I'm not sure what lie the Black Dragon came up with but knowing his style it convinced his entire house."

"I say once we are on my luxury jet we follow that example." Kaiba suggested.

"I'll meet you in the on board conference room once we take flight, Mr. Kaiba." Krista said flirtatiously causing Seto to squirm in his chair as he felt his desire for his woman increasing.

When everyone was finished eating Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "This year has finally come to an end. With it we have had a great loss. One of our students was killed at the Ministry last night by a Death Eater named Peter Pettigrew. My heart goes out to the family and friends of Rebecca Hopkins. Her presence will be missed next year. I want all of you to be safe this summer and I'll see you all in September. Now off to bed the train leaves in the morning, for those taking the train. For those who are leaving here tonight by other means, have a safe holiday."

The members of the duelist dorm went to their dorm grabbed their trunks. They levitated them out of the castle. They were waiting on the grounds when Kaiba's chopper landed and they started boarding. Everyone was ready to head off so they could deal with saying goodbye to their friend and starting their summer away from the magic of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

I am currently working on the sequil to cover the summer break and HP book 6. The title will be "The Wedding, the Tournament and the New Teacher."

I'm going to give this fic also an M rating just to be safe.


End file.
